Rurouni Kenshin and the Lord of the Rings
by John the visionary
Summary: COMPLETED ON DEC. 3, 2006! Now see this entire crossover story completed as Kenshin and friends go to MiddleEarth to save Japan from Sauron.
1. Prologue: One ring to rule them all

Summary: Here it is folks, a crossover between Rurouni Kenshin and Lord of the Rings. In this Kenshin & company defend middle earth and at the same time help a certain hobbit destroy the ring of power.

.

.

.

****

Rurouni Kenshin and the Lord of the Rings

.

.

.

Prologue: One ring to rule them all.

.

In the wilderness of 19th century Japan, there lived a wanderer with red hair and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. This is a remembrance of his experience during the revolution, which was a chaotic period for Japan. Now it was the 2nd year of the new Meiji Government. And because of his own painful experiences in battle… he turned from killer to wanderer and has made a vow… that he will never kill again.

.

.

As darkness fell into the woods, the wanderer started to make a fire to cook his dinner. Suddenly…

.

.

A small gust of wind took him by surprise. Amidst the wind, he hears the enchanting voice of a woman speaking in a strange bewitching, but soft language…

.

.

"I amar prestar aen… " The voice whispered out a short phrase, and then spoke it in the wanderer's native tongue: "The world is changed…"

.

The voice whispered again in the strange language, "Han mathon ne nen… ", and spoke the translation in the language the wanderer understood: "I feel it in the water…"

.

Then again: "Han mathon ne chae… I feel it in the earth…"

.

And again: "A han noston ned gwilith… I smell it in the air…"

.

Afterwards, the wanderer hears the voice of an old man, "much that once was, is lost. For none now live, who remember it."

The old man appeared from the darkness of the woods, cloaked in brown rags and carried a staff and greeted the wanderer, "good evening to you, young man. Would you care to share your dinner with an old man? I would ever be so grateful to talk to a fellow wanderer such as yourself."

"Certainly sir, that I will", said the wanderer.

.

.

.

The wanderer cooked two fish. He gave one of the fish to the old man.

"Mmm, this is good fish, young man, thank you," said the old man, enjoying his fish.

"You're welcome, and I'm glad you are enjoying your food. Speaking of which, before you came out of nowhere, I heard a strange language that I never heard of before. The way you were speaking, it seemed that you understood what the voice was saying, that you were."

"Hmm, indeed I do, young man… indeed I do. And judging by your scars, external and internal, that you have been in a great battle, am I right?"

The wanderer was surprised at how he figured out his own past. "Before you ask," added the old man, "I have my senses young man, so naturally, I know of you very well."

The wanderer decided to humor the old man, "yes sir, I have. And now, in this time of peace, I have made a vow that I will never kill again. The sword you see before you is a reverse-blade sword that can't be used to kill, which is why I carry it with me."

"I see, then if you know so well about battle wanderer… I shall tell you a tale of a greater battle than that of your revolution. It spans throughout time in a faraway land. For this battle takes place in its past, present… and also the future."

"Very well… tell me this great tale you speak of," implored the wanderer.

.

The old man began:

.

.

.

.

__

In the realm of Middle-Earth… at the end of the second age… great rings were forged.

Three rings were given to the race of Elves, immortal, wisest, and fairest of all beings…

Seven rings were given to the Dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls…

And nine, nine rings were gifted to Men, who above all else, desire power…

.

…For within these rings lie the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them… deceived, for another ring was made…

.

…In the land of Mordor… in the fires of Mount Doom… the dark lord Sauron forged in secret, a master ring, to control all others. And into this ring, marked with the language of Mordor, clear as red flame… he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life…

.

One ring, to rule them all…

One ring, to find them…

One ring, to bring them all…

And in the darkness, bind them…

.

…One by one… the free lands of Middle-Earth fell to the power of the ring. But there were some, who resisted. A last alliance of men and elves, led by Elendil, the King of Men, and Gil-Galad, of the Elves, marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth…

The battle was fierce…

Hordes of Orcs charged against the last alliance, but they were shot down, one by one, by arrows and cut down by the spears and swords of the men and elves.

.

Victory was near…

.

…But the power of the ring could not be undone. Sauron launched his own assault upon the last alliance. Legions of soldiers were wiped out by just one swipe of Sauron's scepter. Gil-Galad charged at Sauron, but the Dark Lord grabbed him at the neck… and used his power to burn him alive. Enraged in anger, Elendil, the king of men, charged against the dark lord. But even the king himself, was struck down by Sauron.

…It was in this moment… when all hope had faded, that the son of the king, Isildur, took up his father's sword, Narsil, after Sauron had broken it with his foot. Isildur used the broken sword to slash the fingers of his hand, which had the ring, off him…

.

The dark lord glowed and glowed as bright as day, until…

.

…He exploded in a burst of red-orange light, which scattered throughout the land of Mordor, taking the Orcs with him. And so…

.

…Sauron, the enemy of the free peoples of Middle-Earth, was defeated. The ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy the evil ring, forever…

.

.

.

The wanderer spoke in the middle of the tale, "and has he destroyed the ring?"

"Unfortunately… no young man, for the ring can only be destroyed in the fires of where it was forged, Mount Doom", the old man continued the tale:

.

.

.

__

…The hearts of men, like Isildur… are easily corrupted. And so the ring of power… has a will of its own.

While Isildur kept the ring for himself and bringing it to his homeland of Gondor, he and his company were ambushed by orcs… all were killed in the attack. Isildur puts on the Ring to make himself invisible, and tried to swim away in the Anduin River, but alas…

.

…The ring slipped off and it sank slowly... to the bottom of the river. So thus…

.

…Isildur was killed by the orcs as well.

.

The ring betrayed Isildur… to his death. And some things, that should not have been forgotten, were lost…

.

.

…History became legend, legend became myth, and for two and a half thousand years, the ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came… it ensnared a new bearer…

The ring came to a pathetic creature called Gollum, who took the ring deep into the tunnels of the misty mountains, and there… it consumed him, calling the ring his 'precious'…

He coveted the ring, yearned for it…

…The ring brought to Gollum… unnatural long life. For 500 years, it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited…

.

.

…Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the east, whispers of a nameless fear, and the ring of power perceived. Its time had now come…

.

…The ring abandoned Gollum, as it fell deeper within the tunnels of the mountains…

.

But something happened then, the ring did not intend…

.

…It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable, a Hobbit, whom in your eyes would be no more than a child's height. His name was Bilbo Baggins of the shire. When Gollum was calling out for the whereabouts of the ring… Bilbo kept it for himself…

.

…For the time soon come…

.

…When Hobbits…

.

…Will shape the fortunes of all…

.

.

.

.

The old man stopped there and said to the wanderer, "…well young man, it was nice talking to you, I must take my leave of you."

"Wait sir," said the wanderer, "what happens next, as far as I know, you haven't finished telling the tale. You just left off with Bilbo taking the ring for himself. Do you know the end of this story?"

"Don't worry young man… you will find out when you yourself will experience this story."

This remark surprised the wanderer. "Sir… how will I experience this tale?"

"You will know when fate allows it so. Farewell, Kenshin Himura, or should I call you… Battousai." Kenshin was taken aback to the fact that the old man knew who he was.

The old man began walking towards the woods.

"Sir, how did you know who I am? …Who are you?" inquired Kenshin.

"I told you, young man… I have my senses. Like you yourself, I go by many names. Call me Radagast."

Kenshin started to go after Radagast but lost sight of him. Another small gust of wind overtook him and heard the old man's voice amidst the wind:

.

__

Remember this story of the Lord of the Rings, Himura…

.

For the friends that you shall make in the future will also experience the epic alongside you…

.

This battle you will experience will require the friendship of all of your future friends to win it…

.

It is not a battle one can win by placing it upon their own shoulders…

.

.

.

After a few moments… the wind stopped. And so…

Kenshin Himura, the wanderer, shall always remember his encounter with Radagast in his heart, as he will prepare himself for this future battle, the War of the Ring of Power. How he will experience it will be a mystery, but it is a question that only the future can answer…

.

.

.

.

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien.

A/n: This fanfiction is taken pretty much from the movie directed by Peter Jackson. I, like many of you, can't wait when Return of the King comes out. This is not for profit, only for entertainment.

2nd A/n: I've revised most of ch. 1-9 as well as posted the new chapters. I hope you people forgive me for it. Anyway, please r/r.


	2. Sec 1, Ch 1: Bilbo's Birthday

__

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings is the property of J.R.R. Tolkien and Rurouni Kenshin is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki.

.

.

.

SECTION 1: KENSHIN AND THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING

.

.

Chapter 1: Bilbo's Birthday

.

In the realm of Middle-Earth, in a land called the Shire, a hobbit lies in the grass reading a book, enjoying it immensely. Moments later, the hobbit hears a faint, singing from an old man. The hobbit jumped up and smiled with the greatest joy imaginable. And so the hobbit runs toward the singing. The old man who was singing rode a wagon carriage throughout the Shire. He was cloaked in gray robes and rags and wore a gray long-pointed hat…

.

__

The road goes ever on and on…

Down from the door where it began…

Now far ahead the road has gone…

And I must follow if I can...

.

The old man continued his singing until the hobbit appeared beside him from on top of a small ledge. "You're late", said the hobbit.

The old man stopped his wagon. "A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins," said the old man. "Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."

A moment of silence came over them. The old man suddenly… cackled a giggle, and then to a full-fledged laugh. Frodo, the hobbit laughed along with him.

"Its wonderful to see you, Gandalf," Frodo said as he jumped onto the old man named Gandalf and hugged him. Gandalf hugged him back.

"You didn't think I would miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?" he questioned him as he gave off another laugh.

.

.

.

Frodo and Gandalf rode throughout the Shire. "What news of the outside world?" inquired Frodo, "tell me everything!"

"Everything?!", asked a surprised Gandalf. "Far too eager and curious for a hobbit, most unnatural", Gandalf huffed.

He decided to humour Frodo's question, "well, what can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on as much as it has this past age. Full of its own comings and goings. Scarcely aware of the existence of the hobbits, for which I am very thankful."

The duo rode through the town of Hobbiton. All the other hobbits enjoyed themselves in their peaceful way of life. Some were gardeners, others were farmers, and so forth. Truly, the hobbits were a peaceful race of beings, even though they are the size of mere children. It was proven when the hobbits greeted the wizard Gandalf on his wagon, "hey, its Gandalf." "Gandalf", the hobbits said with glee in their voices.

.

.

Frodo and Gandalf continued their stroll through the shire. Gandalf looked to his side and saw the preparations for Bilbo's party, "oh, the long expected party!"

The hobbits worked tediously preparing the party. Tents were being set up. Signs were being posted. Their hardest task for them was to put up a banner that had the words, 'Happy Birthday, Bilbo Baggins'. The hobbits clapped their hands congratulating themselves.

.

.

Gandalf and Frodo continued their discussion, "so how is the old rascal," said Gandalf, "I hear its going to be a party of special magnificence."

"You know Bilbo", said Frodo, "he's got the entire place in an uproar."

"Well, that should please him."

"Half the shire has been invited."

"Oh, good gracious me."

"He's up to something."

"Oh really?"

"All right then, keep your secrets," Frodo said as Gandalf laughed mischievously to Frodo's suspicious nature. "Before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of."

"Indeed?"

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

Gandalf felt that Frodo was blaming him because Bilbo went with Gandalf on an exciting adventure one time. "If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved," said Gandalf sheepishly. "All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door."

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a 'disturber of the peace'," stated Frodo.

"Oh, oh really?" wondered Gandalf. The statement that Frodo made was made clear to Gandalf when he strolled past a middle-aged hobbit named Proudfoot, who grimaced at Gandalf like he was some sort of troublemaker. Gandalf nervously looked away from him.

Suddenly, the hobbit children ran down knowing Gandalf has come to the shire once again. The children cried out, "Gandalf, Gandalf. Fireworks Gandalf! Fireworks!"

The children gathered at the back of Gandalf's wagon. There weren't any fireworks when the children wanted to see them. After a few moments, they were starting to become disappointed and let down.

Suddenly…

.

POOF!

.

The fireworks went off, and the children cheered, "YAAAAH!" Gandalf laughed mischievously. Unexpectedly, Mr. Proudfoot laughed along with them. Mrs. Proudfoot looked at her husband disapprovingly and he stopped laughing. He then returned his facial expression to his grimaced state when he first saw Gandalf.

Frodo enjoyed the ride with Gandalf but then decided to get off. "Gandalf, I'm glad you're back."

"So am I, dear boy," Gandalf said as Frodo hopped off the wagon and waved goodbye to him. "…So am I," Gandalf said to himself.

.

.

.

.

Gandalf continued to ride towards Bag End, the estate of Bilbo Baggins. Gandalf stopped at the front gate. He passed through the gate that had the sign, _'no admittance, except on party business,'_ and walked up to the door with his wooden staff, and knocked at the door with the staff three times.

Bilbo's voice spoke loudly behind the door, "no thank you! We don't want anymore visitors, well-wishers, or distant relations."

"And what about very old friends?" asked Gandalf.

The door opened. Bilbo looked up and saw in great surprise, "Gandalf?"

"Bilbo Baggins."

"My dear Gandalf," said Bilbo as he went to his old friend and hugged him.

Gandalf returned the big hug, "good to see you. 111 years old, who would believe it." Gandalf released Bilbo and looked at him, a hobbit who looks so ageless, "you haven't aged a day." It baffled him as much as it surprised him.

The old friends laughed to their hearts content. "Come on, come in", Bilbo said beckoning Gandalf, "welcome, welcome." Bilbo closed the door and took his hat and staff.

"Oh, here we are," said Bilbo. "Tea? Or maybe something a little stronger? I've got a few bottles of the old Wineyard left. 1296, very good year, almost as old as I am."

Bilbo laughed as he put up the staff and hat. He then ran to the kitchen, happy as he was, "it was laid down by my father. Let's say we open one, eh!"

"Just tea, thank you," Gandalf said as he lifted his head into the chandelier. "Ooh", said Gandalf as he set the chandelier straight. He then bumped his head into a wooden beam, "Ouch!" He laughed with the greatest curiosity. Gandalf wandered into the lounge with the fire burning in the fireplace.

Bilbo prepared a variety of foods for his friend to enjoy. "I was," he said, "expecting you sometime last week! Not that it matters, you come and go as you please. Always have done and always will. You caught me a bit unprepared, I'm afraid. We've only got cold chicken and bit of a pickle… here's some cheese here, uhn no that won't do. Ah, we've got raspberry jam, an apple tart… "

As Bilbo kept naming the foods and preserves he has, Gandalf took the liberty of looking at Bilbo's work. Gandalf picked up a map of Bilbo's first adventure with Gandalf to the Lonely Mountain, where they fought Smaug, the dragon that Gandalf mentioned to Frodo, and took the dragon's treasure at the same time.

.

Moments later, Bilbo went into his lounge, "I can make you some eggs if you like… Gandalf… Gandalf…?" It seemed to Bilbo that Gandalf was missing, but he appeared in the kitchen and dining room behind Bilbo…

"Just tea, thank you," said Gandalf.

"Oh right". Bilbo then took a piece of bread and ate it. "Oh right. You don't mind if I eat, do you?" he said with his mouth full.

Gandalf didn't seem to mind, "oh, not at all."

Then a knock came to the door that made Bilbo stand against the wall as if he wanted to hide, "Bilbo! Bilbo Baggins!" It was a hobbit woman calling his name, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins.

"I'm not at home!" Bilbo said nervously and put the tray of food on the table. "Oh, I've got to get away from these confounded relatives hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace! I want to see mountains again, mountains Gandalf! And then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book. Oh, tea." Bilbo remembered Gandalf's request for tea.

He grabbed the teapot and poured the tea into a cup. "So, you mean to go through with your plan?" asked Gandalf.

"Yes, yes it's all in hand. All the arrangements have been made. Oh, thank you."

"Frodo suspects something", Gandalf informed Bilbo.

"Of course he does," assured Bilbo, "he's a Baggins. Not some block-headed Bracegirdle from Hardbottle." Bilbo placed the teapot back on the burner, after he finished pouring the tea.

"You will tell him, won't you?"

"Yes, yes," answered Bilbo hurriedly.

"He's very fond of you," Gandalf also informed Bilbo.

"…I know," answered Bilbo, with sorrow in his voice, " …he'd probably come with me if I asked him. I think in his heart Frodo's still in love with the shire. The woods… the fields… little rivers."

Bilbo took a few moments of silence, knowing that he's going to leave his nephew and other hobbits that he has known throughout his years for rest and relaxation for the rest of his days…

"I'm old Gandalf. I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart," Bilbo said as he started to feel the inside of his vest pocket for something. "I feel… thin… sort of stretched like… butter scraped over too much bread."

Gandalf nodded his head in agreement.

Bilbo continued, "I need a holiday, a very long holiday. And I don't expect I shall return." A moment of silence followed…

"…In fact, I mean not to," finished Bilbo.

.

.

.

.

It neared dusk over the shire. Gandalf and Bilbo went outside to smoke their pipes. "Old toby," started Bilbo, "the finest weed in the Southfarthing."

Bilbo blew a large ring of smoke that floated in the air. Gandalf used the smoke in his mouth and puffed the smoke and formed it in the shape of a sailing boat… a galleon to be precise. The sailing boat floated on its own and flew through the ring of smoke.

"Ah", Bilbo gasped with delight, "Gandalf, my old friend… this will be a night to remember."

.

.

.

.

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien

A/n: Kenshin and friends will appear in the next chapter.

.


	3. Ch 2: Occurrences of monsters

Chapter 2: Occurrences of monsters

Kenshin Himura took a rest in the woods, outside the Kamiya Kasshin Style Dojo in Tokyo, Japan. He begins his daily meditation, flourished by the laughter and cheering of two children, Ayame and Suzume. Kenshin has many thoughts about his past. He has won a long, hard, but not too recent battle with Shishio, a battle to determine the future of Japan. 

He now ponders his meeting 9 years ago with the old man named Radagast and the tale he told Kenshin about the One Ring of Power. Now he waits and meditates on what Radagast said about him and his friends experiencing this tale for themselves as they will live it. And somehow, Kenshin now feels that the time is drawing near for them.

The children went up to the meditating Kenshin, "hey, Uncle Kenny, do you wish to play with us now?" Asked the children. 

Kenshin opened his eyes and looked at his little visitors. "Are you playing ball again, Ayame and Suzume?" 

"Yes, Uncle Kenny," said Suzume. 

Kenshin smiled and went with them. "Okay, then we shall play together, that we will," said Kenshin. 

Inside the dojo, a young woman and a boy of 11 years of age continued in their training in swordsmanship with wooden swords. The door of the training hall opened revealing a very tall man wearing white jacket with a symbol on the back marked, '_bad_' and pants and a red bandanna over his head and a very beautiful woman with a sly expression over her face and wears a blue kimono. The woman carried a letter with her. 

"Kaoru, Yahiko, we've just got this letter for you guys," said the woman. 

"Hello Megumi, Sanosuke," said the woman with the wooden sword named Kaoru. 

"Hey, missie, how've you two been, heh," said the man named Sanosuke. 

The boy, Yahiko spoke, "we've been doing well as can be expected, Sanosuke. So, you've brought a letter, huh, Megumi? I'll go and get Kenshin." 

The woman in blue, Megumi began to speak, "how's Sir Ken, these days, Kaoru?" 

"He seems to be okay Megumi," said Kaoru, "especially after the battle with Shishio. Its been a long time since that battle ended. And four weeks after we came back to Kyoto." 

"Well, be happy, Kaoru," said Megumi. "Sir Ken can finally call this place his home." Kaoru had a moment of silence to think about what Megumi said. 

"…Yes, Megumi you're right!" Kaoru sighed with a cheery smile. 

" There's something else isn't that right Kaoru?" asked Megumi. "You still haven't admitted your feelings for him, have you?" 

"Well, Megumi," started Kaoru. "Kenshin hasn't admitted his feelings for me either, if he really has them of course. We can also relax that Aoshi's no longer after Kenshin for the title of the strongest. I wonder how he and Misao are doing in Kyoto these days?" 

"That's a funny thing, missie," started Sanosuke. "Because this letter's from Kyoto. I've been thinking about Misao and the others at the Aoiya myself." Kaoru was enlightened to hear where the letter came from. 

Yahiko came back with Kenshin and the young children. "Miss Megumi, Sano," said Kenshin, "you've come with a letter now, have you?" 

"Yeah, Kenshin," said Sanosuke. "It's from our buddies at the Aoiya in Kyoto." 

"Oh, is it now?" Kenshin said as Megumi handed him the letter. Kenshin opened the letter and read it aloud:

__

Dear Himura, Kaoru and the others at the Kamiya Dojo,

Me, Lord Aoshi, and the others of the Oniwaban Group are doing fine. We hope you are doing well also. 

Gramps is still as silly as ever, even after being severely injured by Lord Aoshi. Omasu and Ochika still dream about Himura's irritant master, Hiko. Kuro is still his kind old self. Shiro is doing fine as well. And Lord Aoshi Shinomori is always meditating. 

Your victory over Lord Aoshi must really have affected him so much Himura. He tells me he has no regrets about fighting with his best strength. Perhaps, in his heart, he still beats himself over what he did to Gramps and all. He tries so hard to find inner peace within his soul every day. 

Well, anyway, Gramps' birthday is coming up and we're all trying to keep it a surprise for him as best as we can. So, I'm inviting all of you guys to come to the party. I hope Lord Aoshi will be there as well. It's on September 1. So I'm expecting to see, you Himura, you hear? You too, Kaoru, Yahiko, and of course, Sanosuke. 

With best wishes,

Misao Makimachi and everyone at the Aoiya…

"This is truly wonderful, that it is," said Kenshin. 

"Wow!" spoke Yahiko, "the old man's having a surprise party." 

"The surprise Misao has for Okina must really be explosive indeed," Kaoru said sheepishly. 

"Misao must think Aoshi to be real special to her indeed," spoke Megumi. 

"Yes he is, Miss Megumi," explained Kenshin, "she told me so, from the first night we met, that she did. Hey, Ayame, Suzume, do you fancy a trip to Kyoto? There's going to be a birthday party on September1." 

"Yeah, Uncle Kenny, sure we will!" the children cheered together. 

"I think I'll come along with you also," said Megumi. "I think Dr. Gensai can handle everything while I'm away. Besides, I've done so once while we met Yutaro in Izu." Megumi laughed mischievously at herself for that remark. But then the residents at the dojo knew Megumi has a knack for being sneaky. 

"Still your old scheming self, aren't you Megumi?" said Kaoru with a sheepish grin. 

"Well, you know me, Kaoru," said Megumi. 

"Yeah," interjected Sanosuke. "We know, you're a scheming fox lady." 

"Yeah, well look who's talking you big dope." The two got into an argument…

"Fox!"

"Rooster!"

"Fox!"

"Rooster head!"

"Fox lady!"

"Well, we certainly know how Sano and Miss Megumi are two each other, that we do," said Kenshin, with a grin on his face. 

"…GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!" Sanosuke and Megumi fumed at Kenshin. 

Days later, the group left for Kyoto. Megumi guided the children through the city by holding their hands. The streets teemed with people. Kenshin once feared coming back to Kyoto because of his past as the Battousai. Perhaps… even now, he may fear to come to the city, even though… he's here for Okina's birthday…

The children, Ayame and Suzume, laughed as they went through the city. The company decided to stay at the Shirobecko, the beef pot restaurant that nearly shares the namesake of the Akabecko in their hometown in Tokyo, to throw off suspicion towards Okina, the old man at the Aoiya restaurant. Kenshin sent Misao a letter to meet them at the Shirobecko when they arrive. They arrived at the meeting place in question, and saw Misao waving at them… 

"Himura, Miss Kaoru, over here you guys," said Misao. Misao was 16-17 years old. 

"It's nice to meet you again, Miss Misao," greeted Kenshin. 

"Same here, Himura. Hey, who are the kids?" 

"Oh, this is Ayame and Suzume, "said Kenshin, "they're not my kids, of course. They're the grandchildren of a doctor back in Tokyo." 

"Oh, I see. Hello kids, my name's Misao Makimachi." 

"Hello, Misao," greeted the children. Misao grinned, "ah, hello there, Megumi. It's nice to see you again." 

"Nice to see you too," said Megumi, "I take it Aoshi's still at that temple again, isn't he?" 

"Yeah," Misao answered sadly, "I don't see how he can still have many regrets about his past. I say he should just be happy." 

"Miss Misao," interjected Kenshin, "you really mustn't be so hard on Aoshi, that you shouldn't." Misao wished she could believe Kenshin. 

Kenshin continued, "you must have patience. Give him all the time in the world. Someday, I believe he will certainly come to terms with himself, that I do." Kenshin smiled his usual smile to Misao. 

"Anyway," said Kaoru, "let's all catch up on old times, Misao. That's what we're here to do, isn't it?" 

Misao finally regained her wits, "yeah, you're right, Miss Kaoru. After all, I want to have some fun, don't I?" The group went inside the restaurant. Misao and Yahiko played with the children. 

Kenshin went to get a present for Okina, since he helped Kenshin at his own free will with the battle with Shishio. Unexpectedly, during his window shopping, he senses a presence. It was someone, whom Kenshin least expected to see. 

"It's been a while, Saito," Kenshin said with displeasure. 

It was a tall man in a police uniform with narrow eyes and has the look of a wolf with four strands of loose hair over his face. For he was called _'the Wolf of Mibu'_ in his days as the leader of the third squad of the Shinsengumi, Hajime Saito. 

The man called Saito spoke to Kenshin, "yes. My, how fate always seems to bring us together doesn't it? I spotted you and your friends since this afternoon, Himura." 

"I knew somehow that you survived the explosion at Shishio's hideout, that I did. If you've come to settle the score with me, I'm afraid I don't have the time. I'm shopping for Okina's birthday, tomorrow," stated Kenshin. 

"Don't be hasty, Battousai. Feel free to shop for the old man's birthday if that's what you want to do. I'm here on police business, as usual," assured Saito. 

"I have noticed the increasing police patrols, that I have. No doubt, you can tell me about it," said Kenshin. 

Saito gave a humph to Kenshin and began informing his long time adversary, "just so you know, there have been reports of strange monsters in this area." This caught Kenshin's attention… 

Back at the Shirobecko, the Children played outside while Misao talked with Kaoru and the others. "Monsters, Misao? When did this all happen?" 

"Two days ago," she said and continued, "we've been informed by messenger pigeons from all over Kyoto. Strange occurrences of troll-like demon monsters have so far, been outside Kyoto, thank goodness. They've been prowling out in the woods. These occurrences have been happening at night basically, never in the daytime. They were also seen on what seems to be giant, dog-like creatures." 

Everyone was speechless and surprised at the information Misao spoke of… 

Saito continued, "these occurrences never take place when its light out apparently, only at night. It's enough to make you think they're vampires or something." 

"It must be something that's even worse than talk of vampires, that it is." 

"And whatever it is," another person spoke out of nowhere, "I wish to see that it doesn't happen here in Kyoto." It was another tall man, with dark, short hair that nearly covers his eyes. 

"Aoshi," said Kenshin. "So, you've been investigating these occurrences as well?" Kenshin asked him. 

The man named Aoshi spoke to Kenshin, "indeed, Battousai." 

"Well," smirked Saito, "isn't this one big get together we're all having." 

Aoshi continued, "I was able to track the appearances of these monsters. I followed the tracks up to the vicinity of Mt. Hiei, the former hideout of Shishio." 

Kenshin frowned, "I hope its not Shishio behind these monsters." 

"Let's hope it isn't, Battousai," said Saito. 

"By the way," interjected Aoshi, "I found…" 

"Lord Aoshi was able to find a piece of cloth at where the occurrences originate," said Misao. She got out a picture of what Aoshi found. It was a cloth with a hand printed on top of it. 

"A white hand?" asked Yahiko. 

"Yes," answered Misao, "it was a black piece of cloth with nothing but this hand on it. Sounds a bit creepy, if you ask me…" 

"A white hand. This is a mystery to all of us Aoshi, that it is," said Kenshin as Aoshi gave the cloth with the hand to Saito. 

"Indeed," said Saito, "you found this at Mt. Hiei, you say?" 

"Yes, Saito," said Aoshi, "it sounds as if it's another plot to take over this country, like Shishio's." 

Kenshin started to walk away from Aoshi and Saito. "Listen, you two can check it out. I'm still shopping for Sir Okina's birthday, that I am. Miss Misao hopes you can be there, Aoshi. I'll tell her I ran into you, okay?" 

"I still don't know if I'll make it Battousai. But I'll try to be there if I can. I still want to drink some tea with you, though," said Aoshi as Kenshin parted. 

Kenshin returned to the Shirobecko with a package in his hands. "Hello, I'm back," said Kenshin. "So, caught up on old times?" 

"That and more, Kenshin," said Sano and continued, "Misao told us about strange occurrences of monsters that have been happening for two days." 

"I know, Sano," said Kenshin. "I bumped into Saito and Aoshi while I was shopping." Sano was surprised and somehow annoyed that Saito was still alive… 

Kenshin went on, "thanks to them, I have the whole gist of the situation. They're going to search the area where the occurrences Aoshi believes originated." Kenshin's remark left determined faces upon his friends, even Misao. 

"Do you still plan to have the party tomorrow, Misao?" Kenshin asked, "Aoshi said he would be there if he can." 

"Of course Himura, I'm not about to let a few scare of monsters disturb our plans. And besides, I know that Lord Aoshi can take care of himself," said Misao as she winked. 

"Well, it's been fine guys, see you tomorrow." 

"Bye, Misao, "everyone said. 

It was night. Kenshin decided to take watch outside the back, in case there's such an attack that is bound to happen. In the woods, near Mt. Hiei, Saito and Aoshi approached cautiously through the area. 

"This is where I found the tracks were leading to," said Aoshi. 

"It looks like you're right. I'm starting to feel a presence here. A very evil presence," noted Saito. 

Suddenly, the two heard distinct growling. They were trying to find out where it was coming from. The growling got louder and louder each moment that passes. They drew their swords in defense, as a form in a large, horse-like dog, appeared from the darkness. Aoshi and Saito gasped at the sight of it… 

The creature that mounted it was a small, demon-like creature with a club. The creature charged at them. Saito and Aoshi, with swords at the ready, posed in their fighting stances. 

More of these dog creatures came out of the darkness, and then… 

…From far away… 

Kenshin senses the battle-taking place, a battle that may end up in disaster. Kenshin may yet realize that the future events told to him by Radagast the Brown are starting to come to pass… 

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien


	4. Ch 3: Bilbo's birthday & farewell party

Chapter 3: Bilbo's birthday & farewell party

It was night over the shire…

Fireworks, displayed by Gandalf, livened up the party. The dancing was extravagant. The music was full of melancholy. Frodo's dancing was the most extravagant of the lot. 

A fat hobbit, by the name of Samwise Gamgee, keeps looking at a very beautiful girl hobbit, Rosie, and at the same time looks away, blushing. Bilbo greets some many of his hobbit friends and shakes their hands, welcoming them to his party. 

Frodo sits beside Sam, "go on, Sam, ask Rosie for a dance", suggested Frodo. 

Alas, Sam was still nervous, "…I think I'll just have another ale". He started to get his drink but…

"Oh no, you don't", Frodo said as he grabbed Sam and threw him on to Rosie. "Go on," said Frodo, chuckling. The couple danced to their hearts content. Frodo laughed immensely. 

Gandalf ignited another one of his fireworks, and they sprouted in the shape of spears of light. They scraped the entire floor of the shire. 

Bilbo sat by a crowd of hobbit children, telling them one of his adventures: 

"So, there I was, at the mercy of three, monstrous trolls… 

"And they were all arguing amongst themselves about how they were going to cook us… 

"Whether it be turned on a spit… 

"Or whether they should sit on us one by one and squash us into jelly!" 

One of the children gasped at the statement. Continuing the story…

"Well, and they spent so much time arguing about the whithertos and the whyfores that when the sun's first light crept up over the top of the trees…

Poof! 

"…It turned them all to stone." The children gasped in surprise of this story. 

Gandalf, giving off more of his mischievous laugh, grabbed more fireworks from his wagon. As he did, two hobbits, with intentions to make trouble, crept from behind one of the tents and went toward the wagon. 

"Quick," the hobbit said to his fellow troublemaker as he gave his friend a boost into the wagon. 

Gandalf set off his fireworks that formed in the shape of butterflies in front of the hobbit children and they cheered very loudly as they tried to catch the butterfly fireworks. "Happy day!" cheered Gandalf. 

The two hobbits continued to burgle the fireworks from the wagon. "No, no! The big one, big one!" the hobbit whispered to his friend. The other hobbit grabbed the largest firework he could find like his friend told him to. It was bright red and huge. The leading hobbit looked around to see if anyone was watching. He took one bite of his apple and left. 

The hobbit troublemakers took the firework inside one of the tents and light it. But one of them got nervous about it. "Done!" the hobbit said passing the firework to his friend. 

"You're supposed to stick it in the ground!" the other hobbit said passing it back. 

"It is in the ground!" 

"Outside!" 

"That was your idea!" 

They were so busy passing the firework back and forth, suddenly…

POOF!

The firework launched, taking the tent with it. The firework's ashes, surprising them dirtied both of the troublemakers' faces. Everyone was astonished and cheered at the sight of the fireworks…

The fireworks changed its shape into the form of a fiery dragon. The hobbits turned their expression of amazement into fear as the dragon dived into the crowd. They ran in a fit of mass hysteria…

Frodo feared for his uncle's life, "Bilbo… Bilbo, watch out for the dragon!" 

"Dragon, nonsense! There hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years!!" said Bilbo as Frodo pulled his uncle with him, ducking before the dragon could reach him. 

…The dragon made out of fireworks then climbed into the air again and changed shape again and dissolves into the night. Suddenly… 

POOF! 

The firework bursts into colorful patterns of light. The hobbits cheered once again so did Frodo and Bilbo. 

The troublemakers with ashes all over their faces enjoyed their antics with the fireworks. 

"That was good!" 

"Let's get another one!" the other troublemaker suggested before someone came behind them and yanked their ears… 

"Ahh!" screeched the troublemakers. 

It was Gandalf who was yanking their ears, "Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. I might've known."

Meriadoc and Peregrin's punishment was to wash the dishes while Gandalf observed the troublemaker hobbits. Then the people wanted a speech from Bilbo, the birthday man. 

"Speech!" everyone and Frodo called out. They clapped their hands as Bilbo began his speech. 

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins!" said Bilbo as part of the crowd cheered. 

"Tooks and Brandybucks!" The crowd cheered again. 

"Grubbs!" 

YAAH!

"Chubbs!"

YAAH! 

"Hornblowers!" The crowd cheered each time when Bilbo announced the families that were at the party. 

And they did so again, again, and again… "Bolgers! Bracegirdles! And Proudfoots!" 

"Proudfeet!" called out Mr. Proudfoot as the crowd laughed at the remark. 

Bilbo sighed and continued his speech, "today is my 111th birthday!" 

"Happy Birthday!" the crowd cheered. 

"Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits!" 

The crowd cheered once more… 

"I don't know half of you half as well as I should like. And I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." 

The crowd went speechless and confused. They didn't know whether to be flattered or to be insulted. Gandalf, however, smiled and giggled at Bilbo's remark. 

Bilbo continued in a much less than enthusiastic voice, "I…" he started as he went into his pocket, and pulled out an object. What is concealed in his hand, the crowd doesn't know… 

He put his hands behind his back and continued muttering to himself, "…I… have things to do… " 

The crowd put on expressionless faces, even Frodo… 

"…I've put this off for far too long," Bilbo mutters to himself even more as the crowd continued to be speechless at his behavior, waiting for him to say something…

…Finally he spoke, "…I regret to announce, this is the end…! 

"…I'm going now, I bid you all a very fond farewell…" 

The crowd was even more speechless at Bilbo's latest remark. He looked at his nephew, Frodo one last time, "…goodbye." 

And then… 

…Bilbo vanished. The crowd gasped at what they saw. Gandalf was more than shocked to see Bilbo vanish before his eyes…

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien


	5. Ch 4: Bilbo's goodbye to Gandalf

Chapter 4: Bilbo's goodbye to Gandalf

At Bilbo's frightened party, the crowd, still shaken after seeing Bilbo vanish, are unaware that Bilbo is invisible. So he runs back to Bag End to make sure nobody followed him. He went through the front gate, to the door. Once, inside his house… 

…He laughed mischievously as he reappeared, admiring the object that made him invisible. It was a gold ring. He flipped it up, caught it and put it back in his vest pocket. Bilbo started, in a hurry to gather his things and leave before anybody could find him there. 

He started to grab a walking stick and go into his lobby, only to find someone was already waiting for him…

"…I suppose you think that was terribly clever!" 

Bilbo started to look around his lobby and saw that someone was behind him, near the fireplace. It was Gandalf, irritated as he was for the stunt that Bilbo just pulled. 

Bilbo tries to reason to his old friend, "oh, come on Gandalf, did you see their faces!" Bilbo laughed even more mischievously than before. 

But Gandalf countered Bilbo, "there are many magic rings in this world Bilbo Baggins, and none of them should be used lightly." 

"It was just a bit of fun," Bilbo said to defend himself then immediately put on a face of defeat, "oh, you're probably right, as usual. You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?" 

"Two eyes," answered Gandalf. 

"Thanks," Bilbo said

"…As often as I can spare them," Gandalf finished. 

Then Bilbo picked up a pipe and went over to his book and brought it to his bag on the table. "I'm leaving everything to him," he said. 

"What about that ring of yours? Is that staying too?" 

"Yes, yes," Bilbo said. Then he pointed behind him with his thumb to show Gandalf. 

"Its in an envelope over there on the mantelpiece," said Bilbo as Gandalf went for the mantel in which he was told. But then…

"No, wait its…" said Bilbo as he went for the pocket where the ring is really kept, "…here in my pocket," muttered Bilbo. He held the ring in his hand and smiled sheepishly. 

"Heh, isn't that odd now?" Bilbo asked himself as he grinned. He then put on a dark face, "…yet after all, why not… why shouldn't I keep it?" 

Gandalf interjected, "I think you should leave the ring behind, Bilbo. Is that so hard?" 

"Well, no," Bilbo said hurriedly and then mutters to the wizard, "…and yes." 

Bilbo's insistence to keep the ring became even stronger, "…now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it! Its mine, I found it, IT CAME TO ME!" 

"There's no need to get angry," said Gandalf with concern. 

"WELL, IF I'M ANGRY, ITS YOUR FAULT!" Bilbo's anger rose. Gandalf became frightened with Bilbo's anger…

"Its mine… my own… my precioussss," Bilbo hissed maliciously. 

Gandalf was even more frightened and startled, "precious? Its been called that before, but not by you." 

Insulted, Bilbo turned around fiercely and growled at his old friend, "what business is it of yours, what I do with my own things!" 

"I think you've had that ring quite long enough!" countered Gandalf. 

"You, you want it for yourself!" it was clear, Bilbo was starting a fight. 

"BILBO BAGGINS!" Gandalf couldn't take it anymore…! 

Bilbo gasped at the wizard's anger for it reveals a power that Gandalf has had kept hidden. He was surrounded by a shadow. It forced Bilbo to stand up against the wall… 

Gandalf fumed, **"DO NOT TAKE ME FOR SOME CONJURER OF CHEAP TRICKS! I'M NOT TRYING TO ROB YOU… "**

Suddenly, Gandalf's anger slowly subsided along with his power and he was the kind wizard once again. "…I'm trying to help you," finished Gandalf softly. 

Bilbo slowly came to his old friend and hugged each other, compassionately. Frightened as Bilbo was, Gandalf spoke to him once more, "all your long years, we've been friends. Trust me as you once did, eh. Let it go." 

"You're right Gandalf," Bilbo realized, "…the ring must go to Frodo." Bilbo then grabbed his bag and headed out the door, without realizing he still has the ring… 

"It's late, the road is long. Yes… it is time." 

Bilbo opened the door to go out but…

"Bilbo," said Gandalf, "the ring is still in your pocket." 

Bilbo realized this also and laughed nervously as he took the ring from his pocket. It was in his hand. Bilbo was still reluctant to let the ring go, but he knew Gandalf was right. He let his hand turn slowly… and slowly… and slowly… until he let the ring slip from his hand… and let it drop onto the floor. 

Bilbo went out the door, frustrated and took a deep breath. He was a few feet outside his door, and suddenly, recovered his wits and thought of something good. 

"I've thought up and ending for my book!" said Bilbo and turned to face the wizard to tell him aloud, "_'and he lived happily ever after… to the end of his days.'_" 

It was a very passionate ending. "And I'm sure you will, my dear friend," Gandalf agreed. Bilbo and Gandalf shook hands together, one last time… still as friends. 

"Goodbye, Gandalf." 

"Goodbye, dear Bilbo." Bilbo then turned around to leave. As he went out the front gate, he started singing:

__

The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began...

Gandalf mutters to himself, "…until our next meeting."

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien


	6. Ch 5: Okina's Surprise

Chapter 5: Okina's surprise

It was morning over Kyoto. Kenshin Himura is still frozen with shock to last night's battle in the mountains. He now wonders if the time has come for him to experience the tale in which Radagast told him about 9 years ago. Kaoru notices Kenshin's shock and went up to him. 

"Good morning, Kenshin, is something the matter? Is everything all right?" pondered Kaoru. There was a brief, but long moments of silence. 

Kenshin finally answered, "I hope so Miss Kaoru, that I do." 

"But you seem… surprised somehow," said Kaoru. 

"Indeed I am, and yet I'm not surprised, that I'm not. I can't exactly explain it Miss Kaoru, but somehow, I've been expecting these monster occurrences for a very long time now." Kaoru was entirely speechless. 

Kenshin continued, "…I don't know how, but you might say, that I was told to expect this event was to take place, that I most certainly was." The remark left Kaoru even more speechless and even shocked to hear it…

Yahiko, walked into the couple, "hey guys, rise and shine. Today's the old man's birthday!" Yahiko was, for a moment ignored, then… 

"Oh sorry, Yahiko! We totally spaced out, that we did!" Kenshin said nervously. 

"Yeah, shame on us! It's Okina's birthday!" Kaoru said and laughed even more nervously. Yahiko became dumbfounded.

The group set out for the Aoiya restaurant. It was 11o'clock in the morning. Misao was at the front door to greet them. "Hey guys, Kuro took Gramps out to for shopping a few minutes ago. We're already setting up in here, would you like to help?" asked Misao. 

"Sure, Miss Misao, that we most certainly will," smiled Kenshin. 

They walked inside the restaurant and were greeted by two other female acquaintances. "Hello, Mr. Himura, nice to see you again." 

"Nice to see you Miss Omasu," said Kenshin. 

Then the other went up to Kenshin with a determined face, "hey, Himura, I'd like to ask you one thing." 

Kenshin tensed up, "uh, sure Miss Ochika." 

Omasu did the same thing. 

Suddenly…

"HAVE YOU TOLD YOUR MASTER ABOUT US!" they both said excitedly as they both drooled at the same time. 

Kenshin was embarrassed at this remark, "…uh, no I haven't. He's not really that fond of seeing me lately." They were both discouraged to hear that. 

"Besides, I think it's too early for trying to have a date with my master, that I do. You have heard about these occurrences of monsters, haven't you?" stated Kenshin. 

Ochika began her statement cluelessly, "yeah, we do." 

"But," started Omasu, "if we're in trouble…" 

"…As we doubt will ever happen," added Ochika. 

"We want your master to be there to save us as he did when we were attacked by Fuji," they both said dreamingly. Kenshin became even more dumbfounded. 

Shiro gave off a humph at the ladies' behavior. '_Women'_, he thought. 

Megumi smirked as she spoke to Kenshin, "Sir Ken, is your master really that strong?" 

"Uh, yeah, he is," Kenshin said nervously. "He's the successor to the Hiten Mitsurugi Style. He's very strong, that he is." 

"Not to mention irritating," said Yahiko with irritation in his voice. 

The setup continued. The children assisted Megumi with the food along with Ochika and Omasu. Shiro and Sanosuke try to put up a banner with the happy birthday logo on it. Kenshin while helping with setup continues to have that disturbed look on his face. Kaoru and Misao, while also setting up notice Kenshin's behavior. 

"Hey, Miss Kaoru, Himura doesn't seem so happy today," said Misao. 

"I know, Misao," started Kaoru. 

"He's been acting this way since morning. Do you remember telling us about the appearance of the monsters?" Misao nodded. 

Kaoru then continued, "well it may seem strange, but… he told me this morning that he was somehow… expecting these monsters to appear." 

"You mean," Misao said gasping. "Himura said… he expected them to come?" 

"Yes, says that he has been told when it would happen." 

Misao was speechless for a moment. "…Have you asked Himura how he was told?" 

"Actually, thanks to Yahiko, I wasn't able to ask that." 

Misao regained her wits, "well, we'll just have to wait until Gramps comes back to see the surprise waiting for him." Kaoru nodded in agreement. 

Yahiko stood at the upstairs balcony, trying to spot Okina. Then he sees the old man approaching with the big man, Kuro. Yahiko hurried downstairs, "hey! Hey you guys! Okina's back with Kuro!" 

The crowd was just about finished with their setup. Misao opted to help Okina's groceries. "Hi Gramps, welcome back." 

"Good afternoon Misao, said Okina, "I sure hope Aoshi can find out the source of these occurrences of monsters." 

"Hey, no sweat, Gramps. Let me help you with that." 

"Oh thank you Misao," said Okina. 

"In fact," interjected Kuro, "both Misao and myself have something to tell you that'll keep your mind off of the monsters." 

"I hope so," Okina said sheepishly. 

"Believe me, Gramps, you'll love what we've got to tell you, but you'll have to come with me," insisted Misao. 

Okina went along with it. "Okay Misao, what is it?" he followed Misao.

They reached the door and Misao opened the door for Okina to come in and then… 

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" 

Okina was very surprised at this, it was his birthday. He completely crashed on the floor and quickly sat up, "OH, I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! IT'S ACTUALLY MY BIRTHDAY! THANK YOU ALL!" Okina cried with joy. 

The party was ecstatic. There were lots of dancing, games, and everything anybody could want on his birthday. Okina enjoyed himself immensely. He sat by Kenshin, "I'm glad that you could come, Himura. It's been a while, after Shishio." 

"Yes indeed it has, Sir Okina," Kenshin grinned, "Misao has had the pleasure of inviting me personally, that she has." 

Sanosuke, Shiro, and Kuro brought out many bottles of Sake. They decided to have a sake-drinking contest to see who passes out first. "You guys are going down," said Sanosuke.

"No way, Sano!" cried Shiro and Kuro in unison. 

The trio drank their bottles very fast. Once they were done with the first bottles, they grabbed other bottles and drank them down very fast as well. Misao, Omasu, and Ochika cheered for Shiro and Kuro, while Megumi, Yahiko, and Kaoru cheered for Sanosuke. The two children cried out, "go, go, go, go, go, go…!" 

Minute after minute, second after second, Sano, Shiro, and Kuro drank their sake. But moments later…all three of them passed out. Everyone went embarrassed to see all three of them faint. 

"Oh well," said Megumi, grinning and laughing like a fox, "you can't win 'em all."

"You'll never change, Megumi," said Kaoru.

Kenshin and Okina continued their conversation, "it seems that this old man's life still has some good years left ahead of him, isn't that so?" asked Kenshin.

"Indeed." Okina stretched himself out for a moment. "I never thought something this good would make me take my mind off these monster occurrences." 

Kenshin changed his face immediately after mentioning the monster sightings. "Does it affect you in some way, Himura?" inquired Okina. 

"Actually," Kenshin admitted, "it does affect me greatly, Sir Okina, that it does." 

"How," wondered Okina. 

"…It all started…" Kenshin began…

The others, inside the Aoiya, began a little sing and dance. 

"Hey, Sano," said Megumi, "why don't we have a little dance, now?"

"Please, Megumi, I don't even dance good," replied Sanosuke, "why don't you ask Kenshin?

"I thought I'd leave that to Kaoru."

Kaoru was taken back by what Megumi said. "Gee, Megumi," she said, blushing, "I never thought you were the type to trust me with Kenshin."

"Yeah," interjected Yahiko, "besides, Megumi, I still think you and Sanosuke fit well together." 

Megumi and Sanosuke slapped Yahiko as they both yelled out, "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!"

Yahiko slowly recovered from the hits that he received. "Well," he said, "at least you're not as gloomy as Aoshi." 

An insulted Misao went out and kicked Yahiko. "You little shrimp! I'll teach you to talk that way about Lord Aoshi!" She tortured Yahiko by pulling his legs, twisting them. 

Kaoru joined in, "yeah, let's give Yahiko what he deserves, Misao. Besides, he'd never ask Tsubame out for a dance!"

"Would you stop talking about Tsubame…OUCH!" yelled out Yahiko.

Moments later after the party was still going, "I see," said Okina with a stern voice, "so you've been somehow told to expect that this would happen." 

Kenshin nodded.

Okina went on, "Himura, I've known you to be a man of great secrets. One who has been through a lot of misery and death in your time, which is the reason why I respect you so much."

"Yes, Sir Okina," said Kenshin, "…and I've always felt a deep respect for you as well. Out of everyone throughout Japan, you're the only person who truly understands me, that you are."

Okina felt grateful for Kenshin's gratitude. He then asked, "so you believe that this story that this Radagast person told you is somehow connected with these occurrences?" 

"I think so," replied Kenshin. A moment of silence followed between them…

Ayame then ran into Kenshin from inside, "Uncle Kenny, Mr. Okina, its time to cut the cake!" 

"Yeah, Uncle Kenny, time for cake," said Suzume. And so, they abandoned their conversation, and went for cake. As they went inside… 

Kenshin and Okina see a mangled Yahiko beside Kaoru and Misao.

"What happened to Yahiko?" asked Kenshin.

"Just teaching the shrimp some manners, Himura," replied Misao. She and Kaoru grinned at each other.

Meanwhile, in the realm of Middle-Earth, in the Shire, Bilbo's birthday party concluded with a most shocking end. They crowd saw Bilbo vanish before their eyes. He has already left the shire, without anybody noticing. Gandalf just bade Bilbo farewell to his old friend at the door of his house. He then re-entered Bilbo's former estate to become Frodo's new home to himself. He saw the ring on the floor that Bilbo was so reluctant to give up. With caution, as well as curiosity, he lowered his hand toward the ring suddenly…

****

AAACK! 

Gandalf saw a flash of a fiery eye and quickly took his hand away from the ring and left it on the floor, leaving Gandalf to be even more frightened of the ring… 

Gandalf sat by the fireplace pondering what Bilbo was saying so covetously… _Its mine, my own, my precious. _

"Riddles in the dark…my precious," Gandalf muttered to himself as he smoked his pipe. Suddenly, someone was calling for Bilbo. It was Frodo at the front door. 

"Bilbo!" called Frodo. As he did, Gandalf muttered some more, "my precious." Gandalf keeps muttering and pondering to himself as Frodo spotted the ring on the floor and picked it up. 

"He's gone, hasn't he," wondered Frodo, "he talked so long about leaving. I didn't think he'd really do it." He came up to the wizard, "Gandalf?" 

Gandalf then stopped smoking his pipe and turned to Frodo and looked at him and the ring he has in his hand. "Hm, Bilbo's ring," the wizard said as he grinned.

Gandalf sat at a table with an envelope in his hand. Frodo remained standing. "He's gone to stay with the Elves," he announced, "he's left you, Bag End…" 

Gandalf held the envelope up to Frodo and Frodo slipped the ring inside of it. Gandalf then lowered the envelope and sealed it with wax, "…along with all of his possessions. The ring is yours now." He said as he gave the envelope to Frodo. 

"Put it somewhere out of sight," instructed Gandalf. He then started on his way out, so suddenly… 

"Where are you going?" asked Frodo. 

"I have some things I must see to," answered Gandalf. 

"What things?" 

"Questions," Gandalf answered again as he gathered his hat and staff, "questions that need answering!" 

"You've only just arrived!" cried Frodo, "I don't understand." 

Gandalf stopped at the door and turned around to face Frodo. "Neither do I," said Gandalf. 

Minding the chandelier, he ducked towards Frodo one last time and instructed him, "…keep it secret… keep it safe." 

Gandalf then turned around, went out the door and closed it, leaving Frodo to wonder what to do with the ring that Bilbo left him. What shall he do to keep it safe as Gandalf wanted?

Back in Kyoto, in Japan, the cake was already cut. Everyone enjoyed the cake. It was very delicious. Unaware, the party was about to see something that may shock them. Somebody was approaching the Aoiya, and knocked on the front door. 

Everyone heard the loud knock. Misao opted to go to the door. She hoped it was her Lord Aoshi. When she went to the door, she almost wishes it wasn't Aoshi… 

"LORD AOSHI!" Misao screamed very loud…

Everyone at the party was shocked to hear Misao screaming even Ayame and Suzume was frightened at her screams. Kenshin put on his cautious expression. Footsteps came to the room where the party was, the door opened… 

Misao came in along with two others… 

It was Saito and Aoshi holding on to each other and looking torn up like a monster had attacked them. Everyone was shocked to see what lies before them. The children were frightened and hid behind Megumi. Saito was suffering a wound in the stomach which, he held his hand onto. Aoshi, on the other hand, had a big bite in his leg, limping. But luckily, it wasn't bitten off clean. 

"Aoshi! Saito!" cried Kenshin as the injured men collapsed onto the floor… 

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien


	7. Ch 6: Gandalf's Discovery

Chapter 6: Gandalf's discovery

Middle Earth was truly a wonderful place. But no more is it wonderful in the land of Mordor, the home of the dark lord, Sauron. Thought defeated long ago, has begun to return. The land, compared to all of Middle-Earth, was completely barren. No trees, no beautiful animals, even the sky was all black, black as Mordor. Even Mt. Doom in Mordor was very barren and ugly with its fires and ashes erupting from it. The scariest of all Mordor is the fortress of Barad-dûr, Sauron's personal stronghold. And even scarier were the screams from Barad-dûr… screams from a creepy creature… 

"AHHHH! SHIRE! BAGGINS!" screamed the creature…

Fire erupted from Mount Doom… 

And immediately… 

Black riders were unleashed in Mordor, from Minas Morgul, with orders from Sauron to seek out Baggins, and to claim the ring to bring back to him… 

Back at the Aoiya, in Kyoto, Megumi worked twice as hard to tend to Saito and Aoshi's wounds. She gave orders to the people around her, including Misao, who especially stayed with her to tend to Aoshi. Sanosuke waited outside the room with a darkened expression…

'_…You've made me a fool faking your own death, Saito,_' though Sanosuke, as he balled his hand into a fist, '_…as far as I'm concerned… our score isn't settled yet. You won't run away this time._'

Kenshin and Kaoru were outside, waiting for the news. Kaoru comforted the children. Ayame was the first to speak, "Auntie Kaoru, will they be okay?" 

"Don't worry, Ayame," she assured the child, "you know how good Megumi is with medicine, don't you?" 

A few moments of silence followed the youth, "yes, Auntie Kaoru, I do." 

"Then have faith, they'll be okay," Kaoru instructed. 

Kenshin however, had a great shred of doubt… Kenshin thought to himself… 

__

Seeing Saito and Aoshi as wounded, as they are, greatly distress me, Miss Kaoru. I still haven't told you about the encounter with Radagast fully, have I? 

So far, I've told only Sir Okina of my encounter with the strange old man, that I have. Sir Radagast told me the tale of the One Ring of Power forged by Sauron, the dark lord of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom. He also told me how the dark lord was defeated in a battle to determine the future of Middle-Earth. But the dark lord's spirit was still bound to the ring and it lay dormant for over 3000 years… 

Now, it seems, that after all this time… Sauron is starting to return as strong as he ever was. In a way, it makes me recall the fight I had with Shishio to determine the future of all Japan. Another battle is coming, as Radagast said would happen. It will be indeed, be as worse as the battle with Shishio, much worse indeed, that it will. And as it happens, it's not just Japan that is in danger, but this entire world as well… 

And it will begin when this strange realm of Middle-Earth, as told to me by Radagast, is first taken over by Sauron. I'm sure of it!

The creator of the evil ring of power seeks to claim this world as his own, as well as his world, when he's finished. The battle for both worlds is indeed… about to begin… 

Kenshin was indeed right. Some way, somehow, Sauron is seeking to claim Japan, as well as Kenshin's entire world, for his own…

Gandalf rode into the land of Gondor, which nearly neighbors Mordor. And there, over a hill, Gandalf sees for himself his worst fear realized. Sauron is back, and is planning to rule Middle-Earth. Mordor thundered with fire, the same fire from Mount Doom… 

Gandalf immediately rode over to Minas Tirith, the white city of Gondor. He walked hurriedly through the halls of the city, and, with a guide, went into the library downstairs… 

Gandalf pulled out every book, every paper, and every manuscript of the old times of Middle-Earth, to solve the ominous mystery of Bilbo's ring. Suddenly, he looked at a manuscript, which may be the answer to his questions:

__

In the year 3434 of the Second Age… 

Here follows the account of Isildur, the High King of Gondor, and the finding of the Ring of Power… 

It has come to me, the One Ring… 

It should be an heirloom of my kingdom. All those who follow in my bloodline should be bound to its fate, for I will risk no hurt to the Ring… 

It is precious to me… though I buy it with a great pain… 

The markings on the band begin to fade…

The writing which was at first as clear as red flame has all but disappeared, a secret now that only fire can tell…

As Gandalf finished the manuscript, he now knows what he should do to find out if the ring which Bilbo once had was, in fact, the evil one ring of power.

In the shire, one evening, a hobbit, who was cutting wood, is now startled by the coming of a Black Rider. The rider was entirely cloaked with a hood, which apparently had no face. The horse's eyes were a bright red. His dog barked at the rider at first, but sensibly retreats into the house, as the rider became more ominous than it was. 

The black rider turns to face the hobbit. "Shire! Baggins!" it said most ominously. 

The frightened hobbit stutters his answer to the rider. "Th…there's no Bagginses around here!" the hobbit stutters even more as he started to move back. 

"…There out in Hobbiton!" 

The rider then started to move and frightened the hobbit even more… 

"…That way!" 

The rider then strode off fiercely as the hobbit follows his dog's example and ran into the house.

In Hobbiton, the black rider's next destination, it was closing time for the local pub, The Green Dragon. Frodo and Sam left and said farewell to the lovely Rosie. 

As Frodo and Sam bade each other farewell in front of Frodo's new home, Bag End, Frodo finds a window open, and the house is all dark and gloomy. Suddenly, but unexpectedly, a hand slowly manifested from behind Frodo and grabbed him. Frodo gasped and turned around to find Gandalf behind him… 

"Is it secret! Is it safe!" he cried out to Frodo. 

Frodo immediately went into the chest, where he kept the envelope, as Gandalf stood watch. He hears a sound coming and quickly turned around. So far, all was clear. Finally, Frodo pulls out the envelope with the ring in it and Gandalf snatched it immediately and threw it into the fireplace, to burn. 

"What are you doing?" Frodo wonders fiercely at the wizard's behavior. 

Gandalf waited until the paper burned and the ring revealed. The wizard grabbed a pair of tongs and, with caution and careful precision… retrieved the ring from the fire. 

"Hold out your hand Frodo," he instructed the hobbit. Frodo was still unsure. 

"Its quite cool," Gandalf assured Frodo as he dropped the ring into the hobbit's hand. Gandalf was right, the ring didn't burn him, and not a bit of it did. 

"What can you see?" asked Gandalf, "…can you see anything?" 

Frodo looked at the ring carefully, "…nothing… there's nothing," said Frodo. 

The wizard put on a face of defeat that he thought he had the answer, but suddenly… 

Frodo spoke, "wait." Gandalf regained his composure, he was right after all; he had found the answer to the mystery of Bilbo's ring… 

"…There are markings," Frodo went on as red-like flame markings started to appear on the ring, that shone all over his face, "…its some form of Elvish, I can't read it." 

"There are few who can," answered Gandalf, "…the language is that of Mordor, which I shall not utter here." 

Frodo turned around and gasped at the wizard, "…Mordor?" 

Gandalf begins to tell the hobbit the translation of the language, "in the common tongue, it says; _One ring to rule them all… One ring to find them… One ring to bring them all, and in the darkness, bind them._"

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien


	8. Ch 7: Kenshin fights the forces of darkn...

Chapter 7: Kenshin fights the forces of darkness.

The party at Aoiya didn't end very happily, as they wanted it to. The creatures that appeared in the night, near, Mt. Hiei attacked Saito and Aoshi and now they lie unconscious at the Aoiya. They shared the same sleeping room. Megumi properly tended to their wounds. Misao lay beside Aoshi because of her feelings toward him. 

Sano came into the room and squatted down near her, "how are they doing Megumi?" 

"They're alright, Sano," replied Megumi, "although Saito is very stubborn when it comes to his fighting spirit." 

Sano agreed, "yeah, you're right. I have a lot of issues with him, ever since he injured me the day we first met. Not to mention he made me believe he died at Mt. Hiei. This creep and I still have our differences, but I don't wish him to go like this. Even if he is that creepy." 

Megumi nodded in agreement.

Okina went to where Kenshin and Kaoru were and told them the news. "Himura, it seems that Aoshi and Saito are going to make it, thanks to Megumi." 

"Thank you, sir Okina," said Kenshin, "I'm very relieved, that I am." 

"Your friend truly has the amazing medical skills that you say she has." 

Kaoru is also relieved as she told Ayame and Suzume, "see, children, Megumi has done it again!" The children cried with joy. 

Okina started to speak again, "Himura… have you told the others of what you told me… as incredible as the story is?" 

"Not yet, Sir Okina. But I think that now is the time, after what happened to Saito and Aoshi, to tell everyone about my encounter 9 years ago, that it is." 

"Tell us what, Kenshin?" asked Kaoru as she remembered his behavior this morning, "…is it what you were told to expect?" 

Before Kenshin could begin… 

Wind began blowing and a flash of light appeared before their eyes… 

An opening manifested, as it formed into a portal. Kenshin maintained his determined face and instructed Kaoru to take the children inside. 

Moments later, creatures came out of that portal, to wreak havoc upon the Aoiya. The creatures looked horrible. They wore strange armor and armed with even more strange looking swords. Painted on their faces and armor, was a white hand… the same white hand that Aoshi found on Mt. Hiei. 

"Are these the creatures you expected Himura?" Okina asked. 

"I believe they are," replied Kenshin. More of these creatures appeared one by one. 

Kaoru ran inside to inform everyone, "people! We're under attack! We're under attack!" 

The shouting ran throughout the Aoiya, awaking Misao. Saito and Aoshi woke up as well. "So, it seems we have company," noted Saito. 

"Lord Aoshi," cried Misao, "you shouldn't move. I'll defend the Aoiya." 

"I believe it's time for some payback!" stated Saito with a vengeance. Megumi tried to stop him. 

"Hold it Saito! You still need to rest." 

"Look, woman, "said Saito, "injuries never stopped this moron with you." Saito pointed out to Sano. Truly these two have a grudge against each other as Sanosuke growled at Saito's insult. 

Saito went on, "…and besides, woman, I've face more of these life or death situations than any of you have."

Nevertheless, Megumi wouldn't relent…

"Let him go, Megumi," said Sano, "I don't think anybody or anything could stop this creep." Megumi reluctantly agreed to Sano's request. 

"I hope I don't regret this," she said. 

"Don't worry, you won't. I promise," Saito assured her. He went out the door with Sano behind him. 

"I'm not letting you out of my sight Saito!" said Sano.

"You moron," retorted Saito.

"What did you say…?" 

Aoshi still wished to go to face their attackers. But allowed Misao to go anyway, bowing his head to her. She left also. 

Megumi and Aoshi were left alone. "I hope I can count on you to rest, Mr. Shinomori." 

"Yes, indeed you can, Megumi. It's been a long time, especially after Kanryu." 

"Yes Aoshi. And its good to know you're no longer after Sir Ken," she smiled. Aoshi smiled along with her. 

"I think this battle will be tough for them," said Aoshi, "…when I fought these creatures…I saw a portal…a portal that showed an eye… a fiery eye." 

Megumi was filled with worry in her heart… 

Back in Bag End, Gandalf and Frodo drank tea together, discussing the ring. "This is the one ring," stated Gandalf, "forged by the dark lord Sauron, in the fires of Mount Doom. Taken by Isildur, from the hand of Sauron himself." 

Frodo spoke, "Bilbo found it, in Gollum's cave?" 

"Yes, for 60 years the ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age." The remark that Gandalf made clearly explained Bilbo's mysterious condition of how he was unable to age like everyone else. Gandalf continued, "but no longer Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The ring has awoken. It's heard its master's call." 

"But he was destroyed," Frodo objected. "Sauron was destroyed." 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the black speech of Mordor came from the evil ring. A moment of silence followed… 

"No Frodo," said Gandalf. "The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the ring, and the ring survived. Sauron has returned." Frodo went speechless after hearing about the dark lord's return. 

Gandalf continued further, "his orcs have multiplied. His fortress of Barad-dûr is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this ring to cover all the lands in a second darkness. He is seeking it… seeking it, all his thought is bent on it. The ring, yearns above all else to return to the hand of its master. They are one… the ring and the Dark Lord. Frodo, he must never find it."

"Alright," said Frodo as he grabbed the ring from the table and started walking away with it, hoping to find a way that it will never be found… 

Frodo went on, " …we put it away. We keep it hidden. We never speak of it again. No one knows its here, do they?" Frodo then thought for a moment and turned to face the wizard, "…do they Gandalf?" he asked. 

Gandalf started his reply, "there is one other, who knew that Bilbo had the ring." The thought of it frightened Frodo even more. 

"I looked everywhere for the creature, Gollum," Gandalf went on, "but the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him, but amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words: _Shire! Baggins!_" 

"Shire… Baggins… but that would lead them here!"

That fact was made clear as the black riders rode ever closer to Hobbiton. A night watchman was unaware of the danger that he was in… 

"Who goes there," he said. 

The malevolent rider then drew his sword… and without warning… took a swipe at the watchman, killing him.

"Take it Gandalf!" Frodo cried out holding the ring towards the wizard. But Gandalf backed away, for he feared the ring. 

"Take it!" Frodo cried out even more. 

"No Frodo," refused Gandalf. 

Frodo kept insisting, "you must take it!" 

"You cannot offer me this ring!" 

"I'm giving it to you!" 

"DON'T… tempt me Frodo!" After the last remark, Frodo was finally convinced that Gandalf didn't want the ring and lowered his hand. 

"I dare not take it," continued Gandalf calmly, "not even to keep it safe. Understand Frodo, I would use this ring from a desire to do good." 

A few moments of frightening silence followed between the hobbit and wizard… 

"…But through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine," finished Gandalf. 

Frodo still was concerned about his home, "but it cannot stay in the shire!" 

"No! No, it can't," resolved Gandalf. 

Frodo then balls the ring up in his hand. "What must I do?"

The creatures appeared at the back of the Aoiya. Kenshin draws his reverse-blade sword, and started to attack the creatures, one by one. Using his lightning quick reflexes of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, he was able to make short work out of the creatures. 

When Kaoru put Ayame and Suzume into a room, where they'll be safe. She immediately went to her room, and grabbed her wooden sword to defend herself with and proceeded directly to the backyard. 

Kenshin continued to fight the creatures alone. Then, Misao came to the back and threw her kunais at the creatures… 

"_Kansatsu Tobikunai!_" Misao cried out.

"Miss Misao," said Kenshin. 

"Hey, I'm still with you, Himura," said Misao, "no matter what anybody says." Kenshin smiled and gave a nod to her. 

The creatures kept coming. Saito and Sano charged in as also. Saito with his left-handed sword thrusting technique, the Gatotsu, and Sanosuke with his rock crushing Futae no Kiwami punch. Saito skewered some of the creatures with it. Sano was able to knock down. The fighting continued and Kaoru went outside and went by Kenshin's side. 

"Miss Kaoru, I would appreciate if you went inside. I don't think you can handle these monsters." 

"Don't worry Kenshin. I won't be in your way," said Kaoru. Kenshin smiled at her and continued the battle. 

Omasu, Kuro, and the rest also joined along. Kenshin launches a few attacks of his own. When things couldn't get any worse, more creatures came out of the portal and started attacking… 

They were large, dog-like creatures the size of a horse. Riding on top of them were more demonic-like creatures that walked like men. Everyone gasped at the new threat that lies before them.

"Oh great," said Saito, "not these things again. Shinomori and I fought these creatures last night." The fighters gasped at this fact that Saito fought the creatures.

The large dogs started to dash towards the fighters. Kaoru and Yahiko quickly jumped out of the way of the incoming creatures. Kenshin was able to stop one by launching an attack that struck nine places at once…

"_Hiten Mitsurugi Style… Kuzu Ryu Sen!_" Kenshin cried out his attack.

Sanosuke ducked under one of the dogs and punched it in its stomach, "_Futae No Kiwami_!" 

Saito stood there waiting for another of the large dogs to come to it. As it jumped toward Saito, he quickly brought his sword up and stabbed the creature with an enormous amount of upper-body strength…

"_Gatotsu, Zero Style_!" Saito cried out his attack as well. "That's what you get for attacking me."

And more creatures came, and more and more, including the giant dog creatures. The odds were overwhelming and then, out of nowhere… 

A flash of light overcame the creatures, causing them pain. And… 

A strong force threw them backwards and they were somehow burned and thrown back into the portal. This has amazed everyone as shock overtook their faces. The portal closed afterwards. An old man in brown rags appeared before them. 

"Hello Kenshin, we meet again," said the old man.

"Sir Radagast," gasped Kenshin. 

"You know this old man Kenshin?" asked Yahiko. Kenshin nodded to him. 

"This is the old man," stated Kenshin, "who told me to expect these creatures, wasn't it?" 

Everyone gasped at the remark Kenshin made, except for Okina. He had already been told about this man who appears before them. Aoshi and Megumi made their entrance into the scene. 

"Greetings, "said Radagast, "for those of you who don't know me, except for Kenshin, I am Radagast the Brown. I am an Istari… a wizard from Middle-Earth. The creatures you fought are called Orcs, and the large wolf-creatures are called Wargs. You have all fought gallantly against them. And indeed you are right Kenshin… the time of battle against Sauron… is now!"

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien


	9. Ch 8: The Journey Begins

Chapter 8: The Journey begins.

Radagast looked at the cloth with the white hand on it. The wizard put on a face of concern, "…Saruman." 

"Who's Saruman?" asked Kaoru. 

Radagast handed the cloth back to Kenshin. The old wizard took a few steps away from the group and took a few moments of silence, knowing it will be hard for him to explain. Everyone waited for Radagast to answer… 

"…Saruman the White, is the head of the wizard's order, my order," he said. 

The group went speechless to what they heard. 

The wizard sadly continued his explanation, "we wizards are sworn to protect the people of our world, as well as to guide them in the hardships of life. We are not allowed to use our powers for our own selfish reasons. But now… it seems that one of our order, the leader in fact, has now gone rogue." 

Radagast turned around slowly to face the group and continued his explanation even further. "I have suspected for some time," he said, "that Saruman was planning something. He himself has had ambitions to control Middle-Earth for a long time. Now, it seems he's taking the opportunity to do that with Sauron's return for power. Not only that, but I suspect that he's also joined forces with Sauron in order to gain that ambition as well." 

"Wait a minute," interjected Sanosuke, "before we go any further, who exactly is this Sauron creep anyway?" 

Radagast stormed up to the wisecracking fighter and looked upon him with eyes that could bend steel, "that 'Sauron creep' as you call him, young man, is a very powerful creep indeed!" 

Sano went nervous at the wizard's reaction. Radagast continued to lecture Sano, "he is an evil dark lord who intends to, above all, control all life as you well know it to be!" Afterwards Sanosuke crashed onto the floor, leaving Saito to smirk at this reaction. 

"Sauron is the Dark Lord of the Land of Mordor. He has, long ago, created a ring, an all-powerful ring that will enable him to do whatever he well pleases, with everyone and everything. He's utterly obsessed with dominion over all the entire world! Luckily he was defeated, but not entirely finished. The ring was taken from him and now lies in a faraway land." 

The group looked with concern at this fantastic explanation. They would not have believed it if not for the monstrous encounter they just had… 

"Now," continued Radagast, "after laying dormant for over 3000 years, the dark lord returns and now wants the ring again for himself. His servants are now dispatched, driven with only one purpose… to find the ring and return it to its master. The ring wants the same as well. And after Sauron conquers Middle-Earth, he will come to your world and enslave it to his will also." Everybody gasped at the realization of the threat, Sauron, poses to their world. 

"So," started Kenshin, "it seems my predictions were correct. This battle puts both our worlds in jeopardy, that it does, Sir Radagast." 

"Correct Kenshin," agreed the wizard, "Sauron has to be stopped at all cost. He gains strength each moment. Sauron hasn't regained his full power yet, but he manifests himself in the shape of a large, fiery eye." 

Aoshi gasped at this statement and interjected, "Mr. Radagast… while Saito and I fought these creatures, I saw the eye you described. It manifested itself inside of a portal." 

"So," said Radagast, "you have seen the eye of Sauron." 

"Yes," answered Aoshi. Misao shuddered at this fact. 

Radagast went on, "everyone here has a stake in this. Kenshin, you and your friends must help in the war against Sauron and now." 

"Alright, old man, we'll do it!" agreed Yahiko as he pointed his wooden sword in the air. 

"Yeah, you can count me in too Kenshin," said Sano. 

Saito stood up and walked towards Kenshin, "well, Battousai, this sounds like fun, so I'm in." 

"I will also accompany you, Battousai," said Aoshi. 

"I'm in too Himura," said Misao. 

Kenshin was amazed at the number of friends and allies he has on his side. The one most important ally is the woman whom admires Kenshin the most… 

"Kenshin, don't think you'll be going anywhere without me, you hear?" said Kaoru. 

Kenshin smiled as he replied, "thank you, Miss Kaoru. Thank you all. If I felt different about this, I would've left you all behind because I felt that I didn't want to put you in danger. But my master and Sir Radagast have told me that I can no longer put everything on my own shoulders. I… welcome all of your help, that I do."

Kenshin's six companions smiled, feeling welcomed on this battle. Megumi, however, had a sad, gloomy look on her face because of the fact that Kenshin had returned from fighting Shishio, in critical condition and nearly died. She, besides Kaoru, is concerned that next time… Kenshin will die from being involved in a very harsh battle.

"Himura," interjected Okina, "the rest of us will stay hear, in case more of those monsters attack." 

"I will stay too, Sir Ken," said Megumi, "if anyone is severely hurt, I want to make good use of my medical skills. And Sir Ken… remember what I said after you defeated Shishio, that if you ever get yourself severely injured, you won't be so treated by me next time." 

"Yes, Miss Megumi," said Kenshin, "…and I understand your concerns about me, that I do." 

"Then there's no time to lose," said Radagast, "I will send you and your comrades to Rivendell, the home of the Elves. They will give you shelter. There's another wizard among us who still wants to save Middle-Earth, Gandalf the Grey. He is still unaware of Saruman's treachery. I have a feeling that he will find that out for himself." 

"But shouldn't someone warn Gandalf about Saruman? He'll be in great danger, that he will," said Kenshin with concern in his voice. 

Radagast thought for a moment before responding. "…Let us hope that Gandalf will get himself out of danger," said Radagast. "Regrettably, I must stay and help your remaining comrades here, in case any more fouler creatures come through the gateway. Now, off you go." 

Radagast started to open the gateway and send Kenshin's companions to Rivendell, in Middle-Earth… 

Then, unexpectedly, Ayame and Suzume came out through the back yard and saw what was happening. The children were shocked to see what lies before them. They saw Kenshin going through an opening and Suzume was frightened because she didn't want him to go through the opening gateway and ran towards it. 

"Uncle Kenny!" yelled Suzume. 

Kenshin gasped. She ran closer and closer until she bumped into the old man who was responsible for it. Something went wrong… 

The portal swayed… and swayed… until it closed, taking Kenshin's comrades with it. Kenshin was no longer in this world. 

Everyone gasped in shock to see what has happened. Megumi ran to the child who was attacking the old man and picked her off him. Suzume was crying. 

Megumi yelled at her, "you child, don't you realize what you've done! You could've assured Sir Ken's destruction!" Suzume suddenly stopped crying, knowing that Megumi would only yell at her again. 

"Fear not my dear," assured Radagast, "Kenshin will not die from this, only encounter a slight detour. The gateway is bound for Middle-Earth, but will not arrive in Rivendell." 

"Then where will they head to?" inquired Omasu. 

"It is uncertain, young lady, but they shall be scattered throughout the lands of Middle-Earth. Even I do not know where they'll end up."

Frodo went to the closet in his bedroom and started to pack. "You must leave," commanded Gandalf, "and leave quickly!" 

"Where, where do I go?" 

"Get out of the Shire, make for the village of Bree." 

"Bree," Frodo reminds himself. 

Frodo then goes to the kitchen quickly and grabs some food for the journey. "What about you?" Frodo wondered. 

"I will be waiting for you, at the Inn of the Prancing Pony." 

"And the ring will be safe there?" 

"I don't know Frodo. I don't have any answers." Gandalf resolved with a suggestion, "I must see the head of my order, he is both wise and powerful. Trust me Frodo, he'll know what to do." 

Gandalf said with such confidence that he is still unaware of the leader's rumored treachery known only to his kinsman, Radagast. 

Gandalf went into the lobby and helped Frodo put his cloak and sack on. "You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you, for that name is not safe outside the Shire. Travel only by day… and stay off the road," said Gandalf as he handed Frodo a walking stick. 

"I can cut across country easily enough," stated Frodo. He then put the ring in the breastpocket of his vest. 

Gandalf smiled at Frodo, as elegant as he looked and as determined for the long and dangerous journey ahead of him, "oh, my dear Frodo. Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet after a hundred years… they can still surprise you." Frodo smiled at the wizard's complement. 

Suddenly… a gust of wind came over Bag End, which made the hobbit and wizard gasp. And out of nowhere, they hear a loud noise that came from the window. It sounded like people muttering. 

"Get down!" commanded Gandalf. 

Frodo dove to the floor as Gandalf grabbed his staff and proceeded with caution to the window. The muttering stopped. He took a swing at the ground outside of the window and hit something, or someone…

"Ouch!" screeched the prowler. 

Gandalf reached out the window, caught the prowler, and slammed him on the nearby desk. "Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?!" the wizard demanded. 

"I haven't been dropping no eaves sir honest!" answered Sam. 

"Oh really," wondered Gandalf and quickly turned his head towards the window and demands once more, "and what about the other eavesdroppers? I'm sure Samwise doesn't mutter to himself so often. Come out where I can see you!" 

"Okay, okay, we give up old man!" It was a human woman and child of about 11 years of age, raising their hands nervously. 

"Lovely, a human woman and child. WHAT ARE YOUR NAMES?" he demanded further. 

"Uh… I'm… Kaoru Kamiya," answered the woman nervously. 

"I'm Yahiko Myojin, sir!" the child answered more nervously. 

Frodo then rose from the ground and stood straight once more. Sam tried to move but Gandalf was too quick for him, "stay where I can see you, Samwise!" 

"Yes Sir!" cried Sam as he remained flat on the desk. 

"Strange names," admitted Gandalf, "not to mention strange clothes to go along with them. Are you with this eavesdropper?" Kaoru and Yahiko quickly shook their heads. 

"No, Mr. Gandalf sir," answered Sam and explained to the infuriated wizard, "I was just cutting the grass under the window there. The two took me by surprise, if you follow me." 

"A little late for trimming the verge, don't you think?" 

"I heard raised voices." 

"What did you hear… SPEAK!" the wizard demanded fiercely of the Hobbit. 

"N… Nothing important. That is I heard a great deal about a ring… and a dark lord and… something about the end of the world…" 

"And you two," Gandalf interrupted and gazed at the frightened humans and continued to interrogate them, "did you hear the same thing? Well!" 

"Uh… uh," Kaoru stuttered, "yeah… we heard… something like that as well, mm-hmm. But it was before we got here, I assure you. You must be Gandalf the Grey, aren't you?" 

"Indeed I am, young lady." 

Kaoru then wondered, "by the way, is this Rivendell, by any chance?" 

"No," said Gandalf, "this is the shire, the home of the Hobbits." Kaoru and Yahiko went speechless. 

"Yes, that's right," answered Sam, "please don't hurt us Mr. Gandalf sir, don't turn us into anything… unnatural." Frodo had a sad look on Sam and the newcomers. 

Gandalf had an answer, "no… perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you." He smirked at Sam and turned to face the newcomers. 

"…And it seems that I have a use for you two as well," the wizard said smoothly as Kaoru and Yahiko nodded nervously.

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien.

A/n: Well, Kenshin and company has finally arrived in Middle-Earth, but not the intended destination. Stay tuned to what happens in the next chapters. Also, Kenshin meets Gandalf in the next chapter, while going to see Saruman. And I hope that when you see Gandalf or Saruman, that you pretend that they're Ian Mckellen and Christopher Lee, because I surely will.


	10. Ch 9: Isengard's treason revealed

Chapter 9: Isengard's treason revealed, Gandalf and Saruman fight

Gandalf accompanied the hobbits and the humans, Kaoru and Yahiko out of Hobbiton. "Come along Samwise, keep up! You too, young Kaoru and Yahiko!" Gandalf commanded. 

The group finally stopped by grassland, under some trees, before parting with Gandalf. 

"Be careful, the four of you, the enemy has many spies in his service. Birds… beasts." Gandalf knelt in front of Frodo one last time. 

"Is it safe?" he asked. Frodo nodded as he covered his breastpocket with the ring in it. 

Gandalf reminded Frodo once more, "never put it on. For the agents of the dark lord shall be drawn to its power. Always remember Frodo, the ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found." 

Afterwards, he mounted on his horse and rode off. Frodo hears the cries of birds and fears it because of what Gandalf told him. Sam walked up to Frodo and gestured a face of confidence at him. Kaoru placed her hand gently on Frodo's shoulder. 

"Let's go Frodo," she said. 

The group began their journey to Bree. They crossed through waterfalls, rivers, and lakes trekking throughout the lands of the Shire, avoiding the roads like Gandalf instructed them to. The group came across a farm field. 

Sam suddenly stopped for unknown reasons but he spoke to his companions, "this is it." 

"This is what?" asked Frodo.

"Is there anything wrong Sam?" wondered Kaoru. 

"Yes, Miss Kaoru… if I take one more step, it will be the farthest away from home I've ever been." 

"Don't worry about it, Sam, "interjected Yahiko, "ever since my parents died… I've always felt that I was away from home… until I met Kaoru and Kenshin. And I've managed to keep on going, despite the fact that I'm an orphan."

After a few moments of silence, Frodo walked up to his gardener, "come on Sam." Sam reluctantly agreed to take the step that he mentions will be the farthest away from home. 

Frodo tried to comfort Sam with something Bilbo said: "Remember what Bilbo used to say; _it's a dangerous business Frodo, going out your door. You step on to the road… and if you don't keep your feet… there's no knowing where you might be swept off to_." 

The group continued their journey.

Gandalf continued his ride to Isengard, to see Saruman. In an open patch of grassland, Gandalf spots from a distance, a figure. He takes a closer look and slows his horse. It was another human, dressed in strange clothing. He had red hair and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. Gandalf spoke to the stranger, "greetings, young man, what do I owe the trouble?" 

"I'm sorry to have to ask sir, but do you know where Rivendell is? I'm afraid I got lost, that I did," the stranger smiled clumsily at Gandalf. "I've also seemed to have lost some friends of mine."

"Indeed," said Gandalf. "I'm seeing a lot of strange clothed folk of late. Are your friends' names Yahiko and Kaoru, by any chance?" The inquiry made the stranger gasp. 

"You've met them? Then I must tell you sir… me and my friends have gotten involved in something that can endanger all of this land," the stranger finished. 

"Let me guess," inquired Gandalf, "the one ring of power." The stranger put on a serious look and convinced the wizard as he nodded. 

"I am Gandalf the Grey stranger. Your friends are now accompanying a pair of Hobbits, who have the ring, to Bree." 

Kenshin has found the other wizard that Radagast spoke of. "Is the hobbit's name, Bilbo Baggins by any chance, Sir Gandalf?" he asked.

"You seem to know a lot. What is your name, sir?" 

The stranger answered, "I am Kenshin Himura. One of your wizard brethren, Radagast, informed me of the details of this ring. My friends and I come from a world that is different from this one, that it is. Besides Kaoru and Yahiko, I've brought four other companions with me, to help defend this world from Sauron." 

"I see. Well, young Kenshin, you were almost correct about the hobbit's name. Bilbo no longer holds the ring. It now lies in the possession of his nephew, Frodo Baggins and he is with your friends as we speak. I am heading to see the head of my order, Saruman the White." 

"Before you go, Sir Gandalf, there is one more thing you should know," said Kenshin. Gandalf listened. "My friends were attacked by monstrous creatures that came to my world before we came to this world. The creatures were painted with this hand, that they were." 

Kenshin pulled out the black cloth with the white hand on it and showed it to Gandalf. Gandalf looked at it with great shock. "Radagast told me," said Kenshin, "that it was the personal mark and trade of Saruman the White." 

The group decided to take a rest. They were not far from the road. Sam was cooking food. Yahiko was awake and waited for the food to be ready. Frodo and Kaoru were resting. Suddenly they hear distinct singing voices. 

Frodo said, smiling, "Sam! Wood-Elves!"

The group went to investigate. They went closer to the road for a closer look. They saw a pilgrimage of people dressed in white carrying lanterns. Kaoru and Yahiko found themselves bewitched at what they saw with their own eyes. 

"So, Frodo, these are the Elves?" Kaoru asked. 

"Yes, Miss Kaoru," answered Frodo. 

"They're incredible Frodo," said Yahiko, "…where do you suppose they're going?"

"They're going to the harbor beyond the White Towers, Yahiko," answered Frodo, "…to the Grey Havens." 

"They're leaving Middle-Earth?" asked Sam. 

"Never to return," answered Frodo. 

"Why are they doing that?" inquired Kaoru. 

"Their time is ending here, Miss Kaoru. Gandalf told me this," answered Frodo. 

"I'm not exactly sure why," said Sam, "but… it makes me sad." 

Later, the travelers went to get some sleep. Sam was somewhat unaccustomed to his place of rest. "Everywhere I lie," mentioned Sam, "there's a dirty great root sticking into my back." 

"Well," interjected Yahiko, "get used to it Sam. Kenshin's been accustomed to sleeping outside for 10 years before I even met him." 

"Kenshin," started Frodo, "must be very special to you people indeed." 

"Yeah Frodo," answered Yahiko, "you bet he is." Frodo smiled at the youth's fascination. 

Then he gave Sam some advice, "Sam, just shut your eyes, and imagine you're back in your own bed with a soft mattress and a lovely feather pillow." But it didn't look like Sam was about to agree. 

"It's not working, Mr. Frodo," said Sam, "I'm never going to be able to sleep out here." 

A moment of silence followed, but Frodo does agree with Sam, "…me neither, Sam." 

Kaoru looked with sympathy at Frodo. '_Poor Frodo,_'thought Kaoru. 

The group strives to get some sleep. But they wouldn't be able to sleep longer as a black rider watches relentlessly over the Shire…

Gandalf and Kenshin rode together, until they looked and saw a large, black tower. Gandalf stopped his horse. "Here it is Kenshin. Isengard, and the tower of Orthanc, the stronghold of Saruman. I need you to let me go forward to the valley alone." 

"But Sir Gandalf," objected Kenshin. "What if Saruman should suspect that you suspect him of joining Sauron?" 

"I shall proceed with caution. If I should get in any trouble, I shall eventually get myself out. You wait here. If I'm not back here, or any chance of being imprisoned here, I shall let you know, somehow." Kenshin reluctantly agreed and dismounted off the horse. 

"Good luck, Sir Gandalf." 

"To us both, young Kenshin." Gandalf rode off again to Isengard. 

Gandalf passed through the opening hall and rode towards the tower in the center of the valley. An old man, dressed in white, started to come from the tower to greet his guest…

'_Smoke rises from the mountain of doom… _

The hour grows late…

And Gandalf the Grey rides to Isengard…

Seeking my counsel…'

Gandalf then dismounted his horse to greet the leader of the order. 

"…For that," said the old man, smiling, "is why you have come, is it not? My old friend." 

"Saruman," greeted Gandalf bowing his head to Saruman.

The two wizards took a walk throughout Isengard, talking about what has happened lately. Gandalf keeps in mind what Kenshin has said about Saruman and proceeds with caution. 

"You are sure of this?" Saruman asked. 

"Beyond any doubt," answered Gandalf. 

"So the ring of power has been found." 

"All these long years, it was in the shire, under my very nose." 

"And yet, you did not have the wits to see it!" he scolded Gandalf, "your love of the halfling's leaf… has clearly slowed your mind." 

"But we still have time," resolved Gandalf, "time enough to counter Sauron, if we act quickly!" 

"Time?!" 

Gandalf stopped with shock to hear this questioning from the wise leader… 

"What time, do you think we have?" asked Saruman. 

Hearing this remark alone, started to convince Gandalf that Saruman isn't all that he seems to be, according to Kenshin.

Inside the tower, Saruman began to explain to Gandalf why he doubts that there is time. 

"Sauron," he announced, "has regained most of his former strength. He cannot yet take physical form, but his spirit has lost none of its potency. Concealed within his fortress, the Lord of Mordor sees all. His gaze pierces cloud, shadow, earth, and flesh." 

Gandalf was speechless and shocked hearing this explanation. Saruman went on, "…you know of what I speak of Gandalf. A great eye… lidless… wreathed in flame." 

"The Eye of Sauron," Gandalf said in shock. 

Saruman continued even further and even more frightening than before, "he is gathering all evil to him. Very soon, he will have summoned an army great enough to launch an assault upon Middle-Earth." 

"You know this?" inquired Gandalf, "…how?" 

"I have seen it." 

If anything else, Gandalf is now, after hearing all this, almost fully convinced of Saruman's growing misdeeds. Gandalf walks to the throne room, with Saruman behind him, where he spots a covered stone sphere. 

"A palantir is a dangerous tool, Saruman," stated Gandalf. They both approach the covered stone and Saruman tries to reason with his kinsman. 

"Why? Why should we fear to use it?" Saruman asked as he uncovers the stone. The palantir shone a black pearl color. 

Gandalf still refused to use it, "they are not all accounted for, the lost seeing stones. We do not know who else may be watching." Gandalf snatched the cloth from Saruman and re-covered the palantir. As he did… 

****

AACCK!

Gandalf instantly sees the fiery eye the moment he puts his hand on the seeing stone. 

Saruman walked to his throne. "The hour is later than you think," he stated, "Sauron's forces are already moving." Saruman sat down and continued, "…the nine have left Minas Morgul." 

"The nine?" 

"They crossed the river Isen on Midsummer's Eve, disguised as riders in black." 

"They've reached the shire?" 

"They will find the ring," stated Saruman maliciously and let a few moments pass before finishing even more ominously, "…and kill the one who carries it." 

"Frodo!" Gandalf gasped and started to go out the door… but it closed…!

Gandalf turned around to see Saruman grinning maliciously. Gandalf started to go to another door, but Saruman closed that as well, and all the other following doors closed one by one. Gandalf was completely closed in. It seems that he now has the proof that Saruman is indeed, a traitor. 

"I know what you're probably thinking," said Saruman, "…you've started to suspect me ever since your encounter with your new friend, Mr. Himura. Yes… I've used the palantir to see that as well. There's nothing he can do." Gandalf went speechless at Saruman's discovery of his suspicion. 

"And you did not seriously think that a Hobbit could contend with the will of Sauron. There are none who can," added Saruman. Gandalf turned to face Saruman, frowning. 

Saruman continued, "against the power of Mordor, there can be no victory… " 

Saruman then leaned forward to announce, "…we must join with him, Gandalf… we must join with Sauron. It would be wise, my friend." 

Gandalf has heard enough of this mad talk, "tell me… friend. When did Saruman the wise abandon reason for madness!" 

Insulted, Saruman roared as he grabbed his staff and used it to slam Gandalf onto the wall, hard. The treacherous wizard kept holding him there and released him, letting him drop to the floor. Gandalf struck back with his staff, knocking Saruman down. Saruman then took another swing at Gandalf. 

The fight became intense as Gandalf struck back harder with his next attack. And swung again, sending Saruman against the wall, hitting his head. Saruman was really mad as he struck back at Gandalf, making him twirl. Saruman growled with a vengeance, swinging Gandalf around each time, enjoying it. Gandalf regained his composure and struck back at Saruman, sending him crashing onto a door, and into another room. 

Gandalf ached with great pain, with his head bleeding, suffering the attacks Saruman threw at him. Unexpectedly, Saruman quickly sat up and held out his hand, snatching Gandalf's staff from him and into his hand. Saruman now had two staffs. He used them to throw Gandalf onto the floor. Saruman wouldn't let up this time. He walked into the throne room with both staffs, with his head also bleeding and hair messed up, making Gandalf twirl around the floor… 

"I gave you…" growled Saruman, "the chance of… aiding me… willingly. But you… had elected… the way of… PAIN!" 

With all of his anger, Saruman sent Gandalf soaring up in the air until he reached the top of the tower… 

CRASH!

Outside Isengard, Kenshin senses that something bad has happened as he looked with shock at the tower. A breeze of wind passed through him, making his hair fly through the air. "So… Saruman has shown his true colors, that he has," Kenshin said, frowning.

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien


	11. Ch 10: Get off the road!

__

A/n: hope you guys enjoyed reading my opinion on the Oscars on March 24. Because now, it's taken down. Here's the next chapter you've been waiting for. Please r/r. Thanks!

Chapter 10: Get off the Road! The relentless hunt of the Black Riders

Back in the shire, the hobbits, along with Kaoru and Yahiko, seem to have lost themselves in a farm field. Sam searches for Frodo, fearing that he has lost him. 

"Mr. Frodo," Sam muttered with concern, as he ran, "Frodo, Frodo!" Frodo then appeared in front of him. Sam was relieved. "Oh, I thought I lost you." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"It's just," Sam stated, "something Gandalf said." 

"What did he say?" inquired Frodo. 

"'_Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee_'. And I don't mean to." 

"Sam, we're still in the shire. What could possibly happen?" 

"Well, speaking of which," said Sam," where are Miss Kaoru and Yahiko?" Sam's question was answered when they were knocked over by two other hobbits, Meriadoc and Peregrin. Followed by the appearance of Yahiko and Kaoru. 

"Aha!" exclaimed Kaoru, as she pointed at the two thieving hobbits, "give up! Return the food right now!" 

Peregrin then looked to see what they bumped into, "Frodo, hey Merry, its Frodo Baggins!" 

"Hello Frodo," greeted Merry. 

Sam then forced them off Frodo. "Get off of him!" Sam exclaimed and picked up Frodo, to brush him off, "are you alright?" 

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Peregrin. 

"Hey Frodo," said Kaoru, "do you know these two?" 

Merry asked Kaoru, "you're with Frodo, ma'am?" 

"Of course we are, you dope!" said Yahiko. 

"In that case, I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck. My friends call me Merry." 

"And Peregrin Took be my name. My friends call me Pippin!" 

"Well, Kaoru be my name," introduced Kaoru.

"And Yahiko be my name too, got it?" 

Yahiko and Kaoru both fumed at the troublemakers. Merry then handed Sam the farm food that he and Pippin stole. 

"Hey Merry!" Kaoru still insisted, loudly, "return the food already!!!"

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" exclaimed Sam. 

Then… 

Farmer Maggot himself was charging with a scythe in his hand. "Get out!" he exclaimed, "get out of my field!"

"Come on," said Merry. Everyone started to make a run for it. 

"Wait a minute…" insisted Kaoru. 

"No time, Miss Kaoru. Run, Yahiko!" exclaimed Frodo as he hurried her and Yahiko. Sam stood there for a moment… then he dropped the farmer's food and ran also. 

While they were running, Kaoru began to rant at Merry and Pippin, "this is all your fault you know!" 

"Miss Kaoru," said Merry, "would you please calm down? I just don't understand why he's so upset, it's only a few carrots." 

"And some cabbages," added Pippin, "and those three bags of potatoes we lifted last week. And then mushrooms the week before that." 

__

A few items huh, suuure, thought Yahiko. 

"Yes, Pippin," said Merry, "my point is, he's clearly overreacting. Run!" As they did… 

They stumbled… and fell over a cliff and tumbled… and tumbled swiftly down the hill… and crashed in a heap, one by one, landing nearly on top of each other.

After crashing on the ground, the group groaned as they lay on top of each other. "Yahiko," said Kaoru, "are you alright?" 

"Yes, I think so," Yahiko said as he and Kaoru picked themselves off the ground. 

"Oh, that was close," said Pippin. He nearly landed on a pile of manure. 

Merry then feels something under him, "I think I've broken something." He pulled a broken carrot from under his hip. 

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took," Sam said, picking himself up. 

"What?" asked Merry, as he brushed himself off, "…that was just a detour, a short cut." 

"A shortcut to what?" asked Sam. 

"Mushrooms!" exclaimed Pippin as he spots a few mushrooms some feet away. He, Merry, and Sam rushed to the mushrooms. 

'_Boys will be boys,_'Kaoru thought annoyed. 

Frodo then feels a sudden chill coming over him. He realizes that he and his companions are on the road, something he was told to avoid. Kaoru notices Frodo's shock. 

"I think we should get off the road," Frodo spoke to his fellow hobbits, who were still admiring the mushrooms and gathering them to put inside their bag. Kaoru and Yahiko were the only ones who were attentive. Suddenly… 

A gust of wind came across Frodo, along with a horrifying screech…

"Get off the road, quick!" Frodo commanded to his companions. The hobbits hid under the roots of a tree. They were barely able to squeeze in Kaoru and Yahiko, since they were a bit larger than the hobbits. 

Merry and Pippin went through the bag of mushrooms to see how many they have. But Sam insisted as he whispered, "be quiet!"

Moments later… a black rider comes, riding on his horse. It stopped by the tree in which the group hid. Frodo looked a little ways back through the roots. The rider then dismounted his horse with a loud thump… and settles just over the hiding place.

The rider sniffs as if it can smell that the ring is close. The rider's presence cause some bugs to crawl from the roots, and onto the hobbits. Suddenly… Frodo is overtaken by a strong force. It is the ring imposing on Frodo to put the ring on…

Kaoru notices the ring but…

…She really didn't do anything but look…

…Perhaps… somehow… maybe the ring was getting to her as well…

…Kaoru stares at the ring as the will of the ring gets stronger… and stronger…

Then Sam notices Frodo trying to put on the ring and…

Sam was able to stop Frodo by placing his hand on Frodo. Kaoru then snapped out of her trance as Frodo retracted from putting the ring on. 

Merry then throws the bag of mushrooms, which distracts the rider. The group made their escape as they ran as far away from the rider as possible. When they felt that they were far enough away… they took a rest. 

"What was that?" asked Merry. 

"…Trouble," answered Yahiko, panting for breath. 

"What trouble, Yahiko?" inquired Merry. Frodo then opened his hand and looks at the ring with despair, knowing that the ring's will is starting to control him a little…

In the many lands of Middle-Earth, there is always good and evil. But for one man named Hajime Saito…

Evil was to be extinguished… for he follows his own code…

…_Aku… Soku… Zan_, slay evil immediately. This was the same code that the Shinsengumi follow as well.

Saito, as well as six other people came to Middle-Earth by Radagast's portal. Unfortunately, they were scattered all across Middle-Earth. Saito, however, ended up in a strange, mountainous terrain. He was a stranger in a foreign land. But… knowing Saito, he has always ended up in these situations as he has repeatedly boasted.

Saito continued to trek through this strange land. He remains vigilant to his sense of perception. 

'_Mountains…wonderful,_' though Saito, '_I find myself wound up in this rockface, expecting it to be a shining… glittering place called Rivendell… unless, of course, it is Rivendell. But by what that old man called Radagast said, Rivendell is supposed to be a peaceful place. _

'However… I can't seem to find the Battousai and his friends anywhere. At the last minute, I saw a kid running into the old man. It must've been how I landed in this place. Kids today… they just can't respect their elders can they?'

Saito passed over treacherous chasms, even great waterfalls, trying to find his way down. He sometimes had no luck in getting down the mountain. Saito has seen nobody in sight. But… somehow… he has had the feeling that someone was watching him… 

On one of the rocks above him… a small shape appeared. The shape spoke, "who goes there? Who are you?" 

Saito responded, "…before I answer… why don't you tell me who you are?"

"I'll answer," said the shape, "with my axe in you! Argh!" The shape jumped at Saito…

But Saito immediately drew his sword and jumped up at the shape with a Gatotsu attack. The attack only cut the shape's axe.

The stranger was short and wore armor. He had red-brown hair with a long beard. The stranger gasped to see his axe broken.

"You are truly amazing," said the stranger, "you managed to cut my axe."

"I am a man of many surprises stranger," said Saito.

"Indeed. I am a Dwarf of the Lonely Mountain, stranger. Who are you, laddie?" asked the long-bearded stranger roughly.

"I'm just a wolf from Mibu, lost in a strange land."

"A wolf from Mibu? Where is that pray tell?" 

"You could say… it's a very far away place." 

"You must forgive me, stranger, I don't trust anyone these days."

"Well, after what's happened to me, I must say that I'm not in the mood to trust anyone myself."

Just then… a group of other Dwarves came up and surrounded Saito. Saito wasn't impressed.

"Where are you from stranger?" asked one of the Dwarves, "what business do you have here?"

"No wait, my people," said the Dwarf with the brown hair, "…there is a Great Spirit in this one. Calls himself a wolf."

"But," interjected another Dwarf, "he looks more human than a wolf."

"Have you ever heard of a wolf in sheep's clothing before? Anyway, I've got better things to do than just wait around here with you pip-squeaks." 

"Before you go off, why don't you stay awhile?" the brown-haired Dwarf proposed, "I am Gimli, son of Gloin, of the Lonely Mountain. What is yours sir?"

Saito paused for a moment before answering, "…I may have many names, but you may call me Hajime Saito, of the Shinsengumi."

Inside one of the dwellings of the mountain, Saito tells the dwarves of his dilemma.

"Hmm, so you come from a different world, eh," said Gimli, "and you say that Saruman the White, the chief of the wizard's order, has joined Sauron's quest for power?"

"Yeah," responded Saito as he was smoking a cigarette.

"So you also know of the legendary one ring?"

"Yep, that's about it, only I haven't seen it yet."

"Indeed, Master Saito. Would you care for some beer?" Gimli proposed.

"No thank you. Whenever I drink something like that, I get a strong urge to kill."

"Its your loss, sir," Gimli said as he drank his beer.

Gimli went on, "There have been rumors that Mordor is now planning to overrun all of Middle-Earth and that the dark lord himself is now regaining power. As for Saruman… let's just say that I've never been the one to trust wizards. They're too cunning and clever for my tastes… dangerous to the very end. Long ago, my people were given seven rings of power. The One Ring itself controlled them. It is this reason alone that I have a paranoid nature. Many of my people are miners. They wish to go hide in the mountains to seek great wealth, like Mithril. The Dwarves don't even try to care about what goes on in the world. If no Dwarf will fight to preserve their lands, who can protect them?"

"You have a great point," Saito agreed, "from where I come from, people with power don't wish to do anything and let someone else do all the work for them."

"Indeed. Then perhaps… we may have something in common, Master Saito."

In the middle of the conversation, more Dwarves come in to speak to Gimli.

"Gimli," said a Dwarf.

"What is it now?" Gimli asked, exasperated.

"We have just received a visit from messengers of Mordor. They sought information about the One Ring." 

"What did you tell them?"

"We told them," answered another Dwarf, "we didn't know where it was now. We've also received a message from Rivendell. A council is to be held that concerns the One Ring's fate."

"Very well," said Gimli, "we must prepare to leave at once."

"Hey," Saito cuts in as he throws away his cigarette, "mind if I tag along? I'm suppose to be going to this Rivendell place anyhow."

Meanwhile, at the Shire, darkness fell. Frodo, Sam, Kaoru, and Yahiko, accompanied by Merry and Pippin, continued running to avoid the riders as much as possible. They settled once more. Frodo was against a tree, full of despair. As Kaoru was resting… she suddenly finds out… that her mind can't take what just happened with her…

'_Frodo… was compelled to put the ring on,_' though Kaoru, with a confused mind, '_…even when Gandalf told him not to. When I saw Frodo trying to put the ring on… I should've tried to stop him, so why… why couldn't I stop him… why couldn't I stop him from putting the ring on? Sam… was able to do it. So… why couldn't I… stop him?_'

"Anything?" asked Merry. 

"Nothing," answered Frodo. 

Pippin didn't understand what was happening, "what's going on?" 

"…It's a long story, Pippin," answered Kaoru, as she slowly tries to recover from her confusion. 

"Indeed," said Merry as he proceeded towards Frodo, "it would be, Miss Kaoru. That Black Rider was looking for something or someone… Frodo?" Frodo looked at his kinsman striving to answer his question. 

Before Frodo could answer, Pippin senses something coming, "get down!" he said. 

The Black Rider appears at some distance from the group. They waited a few moments for the rider to move away from the area…

Frodo then requests Merry and Pippin's assistance. "I have to leave the shire," he stated, "Sam, the others, and I must get to Bree." 

"Yeah, Merry," interjected Yahiko, "Gandalf told us to meet him there, and to avoid any suspicious characters like that black rider. Will you help us, Merry."

"…Right, Yahiko," Merry nodded, "Buckleberry Ferry, follow me. 

The group began to run toward the ferry… 

But the rider came up behind them first. 

"Run!" yelled Pippin.

"This way!" cried Merry, "follow me! Run!"

The group scattered. Frodo inadvertently gets separated from the rest.

"Yahiko, go with them!" cried Kaoru, "I'll help Frodo."

"Right Kaoru!" called out Yahiko.

Kaoru then assisted Frodo against the Black Rider, fending it off with her wooden sword. Yahiko continued to run with the others who were able to get to the ferry before Kaoru and Frodo. As they boarded the ferry, they began to untie the rope from the moorings…

"Untie the rope, Sam!" cried Merry.

Frodo and Kaoru started to come to the ferry as it slowly began to drift. 

"Frodo!" yelled Sam.

"Run Frodo!" cried the hobbits. 

"Hurry Kaoru!" cried Yahiko. They kept calling out to them as the rider rode right behind them. 

"Go," hollered Kaoru and Frodo. 

The ferry kept drifting away as they kept running. 

"Jump!" yelled Pippin. 

Frodo and Kaoru then jumped onto the ferry from the dock. The rider stopped in its tracks at the water's edge. It seemed to the travelers that the rider was afraid to go into the water. The rider then turned around and rode away in defeat, but it wasn't going to give up so easily…

"How far to the nearest crossing?" asked Frodo. 

"The Brandywine Bridge," answered Merry, "…twenty miles." 

The group then floated on the river making for the bridge. They saw that the three riders were heading in that direction as well…

The group finally arrived at Bree. It stormed and rained very hard. 

"Come on," said Frodo. They went up to the gate and knocked on it. The gatekeeper answered as he opened the window and saw a young lady. 

"Oh hello," greeted the gatekeeper, "there anyone with you?" 

"Yes," answered Kaoru. He couldn't see anyone with her so he opened the lower window to get a better view. "What do you and the young lady want?" asked the gatekeeper. 

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony," said Frodo. The gatekeeper opened the door and looked closely, "hobbits. Four hobbits, along with a young lady and child! What business brings you to Bree?" 

While the gatekeeper was asking, Merry looked behind to see if the Black Riders have caught up to them.

"We wish to stay at the inn," answered Frodo, "our business is our own." 

"Alright, young sir, I meant no offense. It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful," the gatekeeper said as he let the group in. 

The travelers went straight for the inn, passing a barrage of people and run-down cattle. 

The people cried out to the travelers, "watch where you're going!" 

The travelers were very uncomfortable with the treatment they were receiving, especially Kaoru and Yahiko. Frodo then looked up at a building with a sign that read, '_The Prancing Pony_'.

Frodo and the others entered the inn. Sam closed the door behind them. The establishment was full of a diverse company of guests consisting of Dwarves, strange men from the south, even local Hobbits. They went to the front counter to ask for a room. 

"Excuse me," said Frodo. The Innkeeper came up to them. 

"Good evening, little masters," greeted the Innkeeper. He looked to see that Kaoru and Yahiko accompanied the hobbits. 

"Are the young lady and child with you, by any chance?" asked the Innkeeper.

Frodo nodded. 

"Well," continued the Innkeeper, "if you're all seeking nice accommodations, we've got some nice cozy hobbit size rooms available enough for you and your two other friends, Mr.…?" 

Frodo knows that he can't actually speak his name, and answered with a different name, "…Underhill. My name's Underhill." 

"Underhill, hmm." 

"We're all friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?" 

"Gandalf…? Gandalf… ohhh, yes! I remember. Elderly chap, big gray beard, pointy hat." Frodo nodded. 

The Innkeeper then answered, "not seen him for six weeks." They were shocked to hear this. 

Frodo turned to face his companions. "What do we do now?" asked Sam. 

"We'll just have to wait for him, Sam. He said something about seeing the head of his order… " 

Kaoru gasped in great shock. She forgot to tell Gandalf about his leader, Saruman. 

"What's wrong, Miss Kaoru?" asked Frodo, wondering what's happening with her. 

A moment passed before Kaoru could answer Frodo; "…I just hope its nothing. But Gandalf may have run into trouble with seeing the leader of his order." 

"What do you mean Miss Kaoru?" Frodo asked with shock in his voice. 

Kaoru just kept putting on her face of concern. She couldn't afford to tell Frodo of a traitor in the wizard's order because she knows that he's stressed out enough with the Black Riders after them. Yahiko couldn't answer either. He silently agreed with Kaoru in not telling Frodo the whole story. 

"…Frodo," answered Kaoru, "…lets just hope… Gandalf will come here like he says he will, okay." 

Frodo slowly nodded in agreement. 

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien

Please read and review.


	12. Ch 11: The arrival of the mysterious ran...

Chapter 11: Frodo disappears! The arrival of the mysterious ranger, Strider

At the Prancing Pony Inn, the hobbits, Kaoru and Yahiko sat at a table. Sam was still concerned for Gandalf. "Sam," said Frodo, "he'll be here. He'll come." 

Yahiko looks at Kaoru. She should've told Gandalf about Saruman before they left. Now… she feels that his delayed arrival is somehow… her fault. Merry came running back to their table with a cup of beer. 

"What's that?" asked Pippin. 

"This," answered Merry, smiling mischievously, "my friend, is a pint." 

"It comes in pints?" asked Pippin. 

Merry muttered in agreement. 

Pippin walked from the table. "I'm getting one!" he said. 

"You've had a whole half already," stated Sam. 

Kaoru rolled up her eyes, _'ohhh…boys. They always want to get drunk these days,' _thought Kaoru. Sam then looked away at a distance and spotted two figures cloaked with hoods over their heads, eyeing them very suspiciously… 

"Those two fellows over theredone nothing but stare at us since we arrived," said Sam. Kaoru and Yahiko also looked at the figures that Sam spotted. 

Frodo then stopped the innkeeper, who was coming towards them, "excuse me, those men in the corner. Who are they?" 

"Well," answered the Innkeeper, "one of them, I don't recognize. The stranger must be an old friend of his or something. But the other one though… he's one of them rangers." 

This caught everyone's attention as the innkeeper continued, "dangerous folk, they are, wandering the wild. What his right name is, I've never heard, but around here… he's known as Strider." 

The Innkeeper immediately left them afterwards, leaving Frodo silently repeating to himself, "…Strider."

Frodo carried the ring in his hands, playing with it. Frodo began to undergo a trance. He closed his eyes, with everyone looking at him with both curiosity and suspicion… 

Kaoru was looking at Frodo as well when he went into a trance… 

She looked at the ring, which Frodo was caressing so fondly. She finds herself… enticed to look at the ring…

Frodo was being influenced by the ring's power once more. And apparently… so was Kaoru.

__

Baggins! the ring muttered…

__

Baggins…!

Baggins…! 

The ring kept muttering Frodo's name until…

"Baggins!" 

Someone else was speaking Frodo's name, which enabled Frodo and Kaoru to come out of their trances. Pippin was the one speaking and was also drunk as well. 

"Sure I know a Baggins. He's over there, Frodo Baggins," Pippin said as he turned around and pointed to Frodo. Frodo instantly gasped at this. 

"Grr," growled Yahiko, "what's does he think he's playing at?"

Pippin went on, "he's my second cousin, once removed from his mother's side. And…" 

Frodo ran up to the drunk Pippin and tried to stop him babbling. "Pippin," he yelled out, grabbing Pippin's arm. 

"Steady on!" said Pippin. Suddenly…

Frodo tripped sending the ring in his hand flying up in the air. Everyone gasped, including the two figures that were staring at Frodo. The ring then started falling to the ground. Frodo tries to catch the ring, but the ring slipped on Frodo's finger… 

…And he vanished! 

The entire crowd gasped in fright to what they saw. It had more of an adverse effect on Frodo's companions.

'_I don't believe it…_' thought Kaoru. 

'_Frodo disappeared?_'thought Yahiko.

Instantly, the black riders sensed the ring's power being used and rushed on immediately.

Before his own eyes, Frodo was in some kind of shadow realm. It frightened him greatly. But the most frightening part was the appearance of a large, fiery eye. It approached Frodo, as it spoke…

****

"…You cannot hide… I see you…" 

Frodo backed away from the eye as much as possible but it still came even closer to Frodo…

****

"…There is," the eye went on, frighteningly, **"…no life… in the void. Only… death."** Then Frodo quickly took the ring off his finger and the shadow realm disappeared. 

He was completely back at the inn. Frodo took a deep breath, not before being snatched by someone. It was the two hooded figures who were staring at him earlier. 

"You," said one of the strangers, "draw far too much attention to yourself, 'Mr. Underhill'." With that remark, they dragged Frodo upstairs and into his room. 

Once they got there, Frodo was thrown onto the floor. The other stranger decided to remove his hood, revealing a brown, spiky haired man wearing a red bandanna on his head. 

"He's right, shortie," he said, "this isn't the place for disappearing acts, you know." 

Frodo stood up and asked, "what do you want?" 

"A little more caution from you," said the other stranger known as Strider, "that is no trinket you carry." 

"I carry nothing," objected Frodo. 

"Indeed," said Strider. He then walked over to the window and snuffed out the candles one by one using his finger. 

"I can avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely… that is a rare gift," said Strider as he removed his hood as well. 

"Who are you?" asked Frodo. 

"Are you frightened?" 

"Yes," answered Frodo. 

"Not nearly frightened enough," countered Strider, "I know what hunts you." 

Frodo was shocked to hear this and suddenly… the door opened. Strider drew his sword as the other stranger only cracked his fists. It was Sam, Kaoru, Yahiko, and the rest of Frodo's companions at the door. 

Sam demanded, "let him go! Or I'll have you longshanks." 

The spiky-haired stranger then spoke, "Missie, Yahiko?" 

"Sanosuke?" said Kaoru with a quizzed look on her face.

"Huh? You're with this guy, Sanosuke?" asked Yahiko.

"You know the woman and child?" asked Strider. 

"Yeah," said Sanosuke. 

"Wonderful," said Strider a little annoyed as he re-sheathed his sword back into the scabbard. Then he turned to face Sam, "and you have a stout heart, little hobbit. But that will not save you." 

Strider then said to Frodo, "you can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo… they're coming."

Back at the front gate, the gatekeeper heard a noise. He went to investigate and he was knocked down along with the gate, killing him instantly. It was the black riders breaking into Bree. They went straight towards the Prancing Pony Inn. As they entered, the innkeeper hid from them as he closed his eyes, hoping they won't find him and kill him. 

The riders entered the hobbits' room. They saw two additional sleeping bags on the floor. The beds were full, including the sleeping bags… 

The riders slowly proceeded towards the beds ominously… 

…And stood over the beds with their swords. Then… 

…SLICE! 

They stabbed the beds simultaneously, in a continuous motion. But there was no blood… 

…There were only bunches of feathers. The sinister riders tore the beds apart, along with the sleeping bags on the floor. The sinister riders screeched in agony. 

While this was going on, the hobbits, Kaoru and Yahiko woke up in another room, with Strider and Sanosuke standing watch at the window. Frodo and Kaoru sat on the edge of the bed next to each other while Yahiko lay in the bed next to the Hobbits. 

"Good thinking, eh Strider," congratulated Sanosuke. 

"Yeah Sanosuke," interjected Yahiko, "we'd all be dead now if it wasn't for Strider."

Frodo spoke with fear in his voice, "…what are they?" 

The riders screeched again. Everyone listened as Strider explained… 

"They were once men," he said, "… great kings of men. Then Sauron, the deceiver, gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one, falling to darkness. Now they are slaves to his will… " 

Strider then looked out the window to see the riders leaving the Inn… 

He went on, "…they are the Nazgul… Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring… drawn by the power of the one. They will never stop hunting you." 

The fact was made clear as the riders took positions outside Bree, bent on finding Frodo's companions and kill them.

The next morning, the group left Bree. They had in their company a pony named Bill. Strider took the lead, alongside Bill. "Where are you taking us?" asked Frodo. 

"Into the wild," answered Strider. 

As they continued their long trek, Merry had doubts about Strider, "how do we know that this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" 

"I don't know, Merry," said Kaoru, "but Yahiko and I definitely know and trust Sanosuke." 

"Miss Kaoru is right," said Frodo, "we have no choice but to trust him." 

"But where is he leading us?" asked Sam. 

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee," answered Strider, "to the house of Elrond." 

"Did you hear that? Rivendell, we're going to see the Elves," said Sam. Rivendell was the meeting place for Kenshin and his companions provided by Radagast, but ended up scattered by Suzume's temperament. 

Later on, Kaoru asked Sanosuke, "how did you meet up with Strider, Sanosuke?"

"Well," responded Sanosuke, "I found myself in a forest somewhere…"

__

Sanosuke recalled what happened to him while he explained…

"…_And I couldn't find any of you guys anywhere…_"

"Man," said Sanosuke, "that's the last time I let an old man take me through some portal! This forest seems endless. I can't seem to find my way out. I wish I brought some food with me."

"Then," interjected a voice that came from the woods, "let me provide you with food, stranger."

"_He wanted to share some food with me,_" said Sanosuke, recalling his meeting with Strider.

The stranger provided Sanosuke with a large wafer of a type of bread. Sanosuke ate a piece of the bread… and somehow… felt full up already.

"Mmm," Sanosuke hummed with satisfaction, "I feel full up already. What is this stuff?"

The stranger answered, "its called Lembas Bread, food of the Elves. One bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man."

"Are you an Elf?"

"No," the stranger answered solemnly, "…I was raised by Elves. I am a ranger, fellow traveler. You may call me Strider."

"Strider?" queried Sanosuke, "that's not much of a name."

"Its all I have," Strider sadly said, "I must take my leave of you, I have important business ahead."

"What is this business?"

"I must go to the village of Bree. The wizard, Gandalf the Grey, has asked me to look over a hobbit that has a powerful object."

Sanosuke seemed interested in Strider's quest, especially when he just heard the name, Gandalf mentioned by Radagast.

"Excuse me sir," said Sanosuke, "would this powerful object happen to be a ring?"

Strider was taken aback by what Sanosuke asked. "Do you know," he asked, "…about the One Ring?"

"Yeah, buddy. You see… I am not actually from this world… but from another. Another wizard that calls himself Radagast sent me and six of my other friends here because of this ring. I can't seem to find any of my friends anywhere."

"Then," resolved Strider, "I think it is best that you come with me. What's your name?"

"I'm Sanosuke Sagara. It's nice to finally meet someone in this place."

And so… Sanosuke and Strider went on to Bree to meet up with Frodo…

"That's how I met up with you guys," concluded Sanosuke, "its nice to see you again, Kaoru."

"And I'm thankful that I got to see you again, Sanosuke," agreed Kaoru. "But… what about Kenshin? Will we ever meet up with him again as well as the others?"

"…Who knows missie… who knows?" 

The travelers continued their journey even further as the hobbits were getting out their cooking utensils. Strider objected to this, "gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall." 

"What about breakfast?" asked Pippin. 

"You already had it." 

"We've had one yes," said Pippin, "what about second breakfast?" 

But Strider kept moving. He clearly doesn't want to stop till it got dark. 

"Second breakfast?" wondered Yahiko in shock. Sanosuke and Kaoru were shocked as well. 

"Geez, you hobbits are really hungry, aren't you," said Sanosuke. 

"Well Sanosuke," said Frodo, "that's hobbit life for you." 

"Yes, Mr. Sanosuke," said Sam, "we've been like this throughout our lives."

"Yeah," opined Sanosuke, "you're short, and you're all barefooted!"

The Hobbits started to pick up their cooking utensils as Merry and Pippin had a conversation about Strider. 

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip." 

"What about elevenses…? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? Surely he knows about them, doesn't he?" 

"I wouldn't count on that," said Merry. 

Then an apple came out of nowhere and Merry caught it. He patted Pippin on the back and gave him the apple. Another apple then dropped onto Pippin, which caught him by surprise. 

"Pippin," Merry called out.

Meanwhile, in Isengard, Saruman held out his hand over the palantir, which showed Sauron's fiery eye on it. Saruman communicated to Sauron with his thoughts, '…_the power of Isengard is at your command… Sauron, lord of the earth…'_

Sauron muttered black speech to Saruman and then spoke clearly in his eerie, frightening voice…

__

"…**BUILD ME AN ARMY, WORTHY OF MORDOR.**"

Sometime later, Saruman sat in another room, with his arms crossed on his chest, looking as if he were haunted. Orcs came into the room…

"What orders," said an Orc, "from Mordor, my lord? What does the eye command?" 

"We have work to do," Saruman said, grimly. 

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien

A/n: Hope you enjoyed these chapters. Please r/r. 


	13. Ch 12: Frodo is wounded!

Chapter 12: Frodo is wounded! The race towards Rivendell begins

The spoiling of Isengard has begun.

Thousands of Orcs scattered throughout Isengard's lush forests and began tearing the trees down, one by one. Gandalf woke up suddenly… and painfully… found himself on top of Orthanc tower. He was severely scarred after his battle with Saruman. 

He sits up slowly when it began to rain. Gandalf then pushes himself slowly… and cautiously to the edge of the tower, looks down from the tower, and observes the malicious devastation of the land below him, before his eyes… 

Kenshin Himura continually waits outside of Isengard. He also observes the grim devastation that is taking place. He puts on a face of shock… 

The Orcs continued to do their work of chaos. Saruman came up to a group of Orcs that had trouble with a particular tree. 

"The trees," said one of the Orcs, "are strong, my lord. Their roots go deep." 

"Rip them all down," Saruman instructed coldly. 

They did just that. The horror continued as it started to rain. Gandalf was getting soaked. He continued to sit on top of the tower, completely helpless, unable to do anything but watch… 

Kenshin was in the same predicament as Gandalf as the rain soaked him as well. 

'_So, _thought Kenshin, with a fearful expression, _'now that Saruman has been exposed, he is undoubtedly beginning his plan to conquer Middle-Earth, that he is.' _

At Weathertop, Strider continued to lead the group to Rivendell. It was now late afternoon. Strider stopped to look upon a tall, stone structure. 

The monument bore a sad remark from Strider, "this use to be the great watchtower of Amon Sul." He then turned to face the weary travelers, "we shall rest here, tonight." 

Strider and company rested upon a crevice on the structure. Strider kept watch while the company got themselves settled. Later, he unwrapped a package with four swords in it. 

"These are for you," said Strider as he passed the swords to the hobbits. 

"Keep them close," Strider continued, "I'm going to have a look around." 

"Hey Strider," said Sanosuke, "why don't I go with you? I'm sure that the Missie and Yahiko can look after the hobbits." 

Strider nodded in agreement, "okay, Sanosuke. The rest of you, stay here." 

Back at Isengard, the destruction continued. Holes were starting to be dug. They became deeper and deeper and larger and larger, like tears in the earth. Gandalf became astonished, as well as sickened at the continuing carnage of the land. The land that once was beautiful has now lost its color and was starting to become barren…

Suddenly, a voice spoke behind him, "so, Gandalf," it was Saruman. "You're awake. It is so pleasant to see you so well." 

"I wish I could say the same, Saruman. Perhaps you're here to see if I've reconsidered?" 

"Of course, my old friend." 

"Friend? I like to choose my friends carefully. Like Radagast, for example." 

"That simpleton?!" Saruman asked angrily, "Radagast the Bird-tamer, Radagast the fool, I name him!" 

"Call him what you wish!" cried out Gandalf. His anger rose as he continued, "do not underestimate Radagast, for his wisdom runs deep. He was the first one who suspected you of your treachery, Saruman. Kenshin told me of this when he came to this world from his own world. He found a cloth with your white hand on it. Radagast came to Kenshin's rescue from your insidious attack on his world. He was able to identify your white hand." 

"So," said Saruman, laughing, "I see Mr. Himura has told you a great deal. Oh yes, Mr. Himura, the infamous Battousai the Manslayer. Has he ever told you of that, Gandalf?"

Gandalf went speechless after hearing something that he has never heard before… that Kenshin was a manslayer.

Gandalf replied to Saruman, "…not exactly Saruman. I've been able to sense many things. I saw Kenshin's cross-shaped scar. Scars like those are usually remembrances of a long, terrible war. I sensed great pain from him… that may undoubtedly because he hates what he has done in the past. And you know something else Saruman… I don't care about Kenshin's past. The fact remains that he warned me about you and was willing to go with me to help me if possible and I made him stay. You are not so clever in your tricks, Saruman the White."

"Saruman the White?" queried Saruman and answered grimly, "I am Saruman of many colors."

"I prefer white. But now I see… that white no longer suits you."

"Your humility serves you well, Gandalf the Grey," stated Saruman, "perhaps its time that I bring you up-to-date on the whole situation."

A few moments of silence came between the wizards. Saruman started his explanation: 

"The opening of the gateway to Himura's dimension was unintentional to begin with. Out of curiosity, I observed what was behind the portal. Of course you know that it was Mr. Himura's world. That is, of course, how I found out that Himura was once a notorious manslayer in his past. The Orcs that I sent to his world are so feeble that they would be utterly useless. So, I'm creating a new creature that can move in sunlight, move at great speed and distance, and of course, surpass the Orcs of old. They are called Uruk-Hai, a crossed product of Orcs and Goblins. Radagast's interference of course had an adverse effect on me. He never should've involved Himura or his friends in this affair. But then… the fool has told the tale of the Ring to him long ago… I'll admit it that much. Since I now join Sauron, he too has his eye on conquering that world as much as conquering this world." 

Gandalf's anger starts to rise, hearing Saruman's intentions. 

"You see," Saruman continued, "…on Himura's world, not too long ago, he went up against a man named Makoto Shishio. Shishio was as skilled with a sword as Himura… but he had a different view of things than Himura, kind of like you my old friend. He suffered so many burns all over his body… that he was covered entirely in bandages from head to toe… "

Moments later… 

Saruman growled, "…it was all due to the government that he worked for… he was betrayed!" 

Gandalf was shocked and speechless to what he just heard. 

Saruman continued his explanation further, "…he knew that the government that ruled Himura's country was weak and so… he tried to take it over. But Shishio underestimated our clever Mr. Himura. He overestimated his own strength as well… and died in his own pyre. Shishio was full of the fires of ambition as Sauron, but he lacked power, unlike Sauron's growing powers. Now… where Makoto Shishio failed… Sauron and I shall succeed." 

Saruman then announced maliciously, "…after Sauron claims the ring once more, not only will this world be covered in shadow, we shall use the gateway to cover Himura's world in darkness as well… we shall rule both worlds." 

Gandalf had all that he could take… 

"You madman!" yelled Gandalf, with his anger rising even further, "how dare you open a portal to Kenshin's world and unleash a legion of Orcs and Wargs onto the people of that world! If the opening was as unintentional as you have said, why not leave it alone? It was inevitable what happened to this Shishio. But instead you choose to help blanket that world in darkness as well. This is low, even for you. Shishio's ambitions did himself in as your ambition will be your end in due time. How much twisted and corrupted are you really Saruman?" 

Saruman lifted his staff at Gandalf, sending him onto one of the four stone spikes of the tower…

"Mind your tongue, Gandalf Greyhaven," Saruman growled, "what would you know… about being twisted! Being in this prison of flesh is twisted! I hate this prison of a world, a world that binds you to a single form and keeps you from your true power… THAT'S TWISTED!" He yelled out before throwing Gandalf onto the ground. 

"Besides, in the end, as Shishio would say… only the fittest survive in this world, or any other. If you're strong, you live, and if you're weak… you die," Saruman finished darkly.

Gandalf groaned, "is that… what you believe now? I do not despise the world… nor wish to harm it like you do Saruman. And I don't believe in such nonsense philosophy as _'survival of the fittest.'_ In truth… power has never been a great love of mine… like it is yours and Sauron's… especially Shishio's." 

"Well, if you wish to know of our twisted plan… first, with my new army of Uruk-hai, I intend to overrun the people of Rohan. Sauron can then overcome Gondor and its people. The world of men will fall before our might! And Sauron shall be invincible until the ending of this world and any other world. I shall return, when you've had more time to reconsider. If not… prepare to suffer unimaginable pain, I'll see to that." 

Saruman then left Gandalf to his imprisonment on the top of the tower… 

Gandalf's anger became even greater as he crawled to where Saruman departed…

"I'll break your staff for this! Do you hear me Saruman?" Gandalf shouted…

****

…SARUMAN…! 

…SARUMAN…!

Later that night, Frodo was napping. He was unaware of his friends' cooking… 

"My tomato's burst," said Merry. 

"Mmm, this is good," said Yahiko, "its even better than Kaoru's cooking." 

"Very funny, Yahiko," said Kaoru. 

"Can I have some bacon?" Sam asked Merry. 

"Okay," said Merry, "want a tomato Sam?"

Frodo then woke up abruptly and looked at the campfire, "what are you doing?" he asked in shock. 

"Oh," said Kaoru, "good evening Frodo." 

"There's tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon," said Merry. 

"We saved some," said Sam holding out a prepared plate for Frodo, "for you, Mr. Frodo." 

Frodo quickly ran up to the fire, and used his foot to stamp it out. "Put it out," cried Frodo, "you fools! Put it out!" 

"Frodo," interjected Kaoru, "what's the matter with you?" 

"Geez, Frodo," said Yahiko. 

"That's nice," Pippin added, a little upset, "ash on my tomatoes!" 

As everyone was a little upset with Frodo…

****

SCCCCCRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

They hear a high screech that came over the land… it was the Ringwraiths. Frodo and the others looked over the edge to see the Wraiths approaching. 

"Go," Frodo said as he drew his sword.

The group retreated to the top of the structure, to the center of the ruin. They stood back to back, not knowing where their enemies will appear… 

Everyone had his or her weapons at the ready, awaiting the coming battle…

After a few moments of frightening silence… Frodo looked into the darkness… 

And the Wraiths slowly came out from the darkness… into the ruin. There were five of them… 

The wraiths drew their swords… 

They held their swords in a saluting position, tightening their grip on the swords as they slowly walked towards their quarry, slowly… but frighteningly as Frodo's companions looked in his direction to see their enemies closing in… 

The wraiths then slowly positioned their swords in a thrusting stance. Frodo's companions backed away slowly… and slowly away from their enemies each time they got closer… 

Sam, with a vestige of bravery… yelled at the Wraiths, "back, you devils!" 

Sam immediately engaged a fight with one of the black riders, but was short lived. The wraith tossed Sam against a stone. Yahiko and Kaoru began their assault with their wooden swords… 

But it was also short lived as they were thrown to the ground. Pippin and Merry stepped in front of Frodo, but were also pushed aside…

Frodo was now wide open. He dropped his sword and stumbled onto the ground. The riders seemed to know that Frodo has the ring. He pulls it out of his pocket. The wraiths' attention was now drawn completely on Frodo. The leader pulls out a blade, smaller than a sword and massed even closer to Frodo, intending to kill the Hobbit… 

A few moments later… when Frodo is cornered and feels he has no other options… he puts on the ring…

…And disappears! 

Frodo was once again in the shadow world. He thought the riders would leave him alone… 

…But he was wrong. 

Frodo now sees the riders in their true form, ghastly, ghost-like figures, with crowns of thorns on their heads. The leader still poises his blade on Frodo. It holds out its hand for the ring… 

The ring took ahold of Frodo's hand, as it drew itself closer… and closer to the wraith. 

Luckily… Frodo used his strength of willpower to pull his hand away from the wraith. It became angry at this action and used the blade to stab Frodo in his left shoulder…

"AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH…!!!!!" Frodo cried in agony. 

Then two cries came from nowhere, causing the wraith to pull its blade from Frodo and drops it.

It was Strider and Sanosuke to the rescue. Strider used his sword and torch to ward the riders away from Frodo. Sanosuke also carried a torch to use it to fight the wraiths. Frodo stutters as he moved his arm slowly to remove the ring from his finger… 

As he reappeared, his agony was even worse than before. 

"Frodo! Frodo!" cried Sam. 

"Oh no," Kaoru cried also, "Frodo!" 

They both ran to his side. "Sam," muttered Frodo, "oh, Sam." 

Sanosuke and Strider continued their assault on the wraiths… 

"Futae no Kiwami!" Sano cried out, using his rock pulverizing punch to push one of the riders away from the ruin. And also used his torch to ward off another wraith. 

Strider had the remaining three to himself. He fought against and stabbed a rider and easily, set another on fire. The remaining rider was behind him. Strider turned his head to the wraith and threw the torch at its head, causing the rider to flee. 

Sanosuke ran toward the others who were surrounding Frodo with concern on their faces, as Strider surveys the ruin one more time before running towards the injured Frodo himself. 

"Strider!" cried out Sam, "help him Strider." 

Strider picks up and observes the blade that stabbed Frodo and announced, "he's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." 

Then… the blade quickly dissolves into dust and Strider drops it. 

"What does it mean Strider?" asked Yahiko. 

"It means he's been poisoned Yahiko," answers Strider as he picks up Frodo, who is in a lot of pain, "this is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine."

The group began their race to Rivendell. Strider was still in the lead, carrying Frodo, constantly keeping watch. 

"Hurry," commanded Strider. They rushed as fast as they could, pushing themselves to their absolute limits in order to save Frodo. 

"We're six days from Rivendell," stated Sam, "he'll never make it." 

"Well let's hope," said Sanosuke, "we can keep Frodo alive for that long Sam. He's sure going to need it." 

Frodo kept muttering Gandalf's name under his breath. 

"Hold on, Frodo," said Strider in a concerned tone of voice. 

"…Gandalf!" Frodo yelled out in agony… 

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien

A/n: will Frodo be saved? Stay tuned to the next chapter and find out. Please r/r.


	14. Ch 13: Flight to the Ford

Chapter 13: Flight to the Ford, Arwen helps Frodo

The continuing pollution of Isengard worsens each moment. Mining machines lay across the land, covering every hole and tear in the ground. The Orcs mine the ore underneath the caverns of Isengard, as the hammering of the metal sounded out throughout the valley. Roars and screams also roamed throughout the valley… 

But not so horrible than a fluttering of a moth that flew and soared through the mining operations… and up the tower of Orthanc. 

The moth continued to fly up to the top of the tower… and flew directly towards Gandalf… 

As it reached Gandalf…

Gandalf catched the moth very softly without crushing it… and muttered a set of instructions to it…

Moments later… he releases the moth to let it do its mission…

"Go, Gwaihir, go," Gandalf finished, whispering to the moth.

While that was going on… 

The malicious mining operations continued… deep inside Isengard's caverns. Orcs hammered and sharpened their new, freshly created swords… 

The trees that were torn down… continue to be tossed down into the caverns where they are chopped and thrown into their custom-made furnaces… 

The ore in the earth is heated… and melted… and poured into their sword casts. Saruman oversees his operations with malicious pleasure… 

The Orcs continue to forge armor as well. The pile of swords and armor increased rapidly.

Somewhere else in the caverns… 

Orcs and Goblins twist their long sticks into the muddy-like ground. This was the place of breeding. Saruman oversees the breeding project as well… 

Groans issue from within the mounds… 

Something appears to be struggling to get out… 

An Orc started to uncover the mud from the newly born Uruk-Hai creature from the ground. It was covered in some kind of bubble.

Then… the newborn Uruk-Hai suddenly broke out of its covering… 

…And grabbed the Orc at the neck, choking it! 

The Orcs tried to intervene… but Saruman stopped them by raising his arms and staff, wanting to see how deadly the Uruk-Hai can be. Finally… the newborn Uruk choked the last breath of its victim… and let it drop to the ground, dead. Saruman then lowered his arms. 

The Uruk slowly rose from its covering…

The creature is massive… towering above the smaller Orcs, with huge teeth, and covered in birthing slime. Saruman looked at his creation with rapt admiration. The Uruk looked at itself as well as the surroundings as it snarled and growled.

Outside Isengard, unwilling to wait any longer… Kenshin begins to race towards Isengard, intending to rescue Gandalf…

But then…

A moth flutters nearby, which takes Kenshin by surprise and stops in his tracks. He looked at it with great curiosity as it flew over his head. Some way… somehow… Kenshin could sense that this moth had a message from Gandalf…

Getting the message… 

Kenshin decided to wait as the moth flew away to carry out its other instructions provided by Gandalf…

In the wilderness, Frodo continued to be in agony from the wound. Everyone took a rest beneath a gathering of huge stone trolls. These were the same stone trolls that Bilbo talked to the hobbit children on the night of his birthday party. Frodo's eyes start to change color. His companions continually care for the ill Hobbit. 

"Hold on, Frodo," said Kaoru.

"Look, Mr. Frodo!" Sam said to Frodo as he pointed at the stone troll structures, "It's Mr. Bilbo's trolls! Mr. Frodo…? He's grown cold!" 

"Is he going to die?" asked Pippin. 

"He's passing to the Shadow World," said Strider, "he'll soon become a Wraith, like them." 

Strider's explanation causes more distress among the group. 

"Oh no!" Kaoru cried in despair, "Strider, we can't let Frodo die!"

"I swear to you, Miss Kaoru," Strider promised, "that I will not allow that to happen." 

After Strider made his promise…

Sounds hollered in the night! 

"They're close!" Merry exclaimed a whisper. Sanosuke readies himself, cracking his fists.

"We gotta do something… and fast,"said Yahiko.

"Yeah," agreed Sam, "no mistake about that, Mr. Yahiko." 

Strider then had a suggestion. "Sam," called Strider, "do you know the Athelas plant?" 

"Athelas?" Sam asked confused. 

"Kingsfoil," Strider clarified for him. 

"Kingsfoil, aye," answered Sam, "it's a weed." 

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!" 

Sam and Strider then scatter around for the Kingsfoil that may help Frodo. Strider then stumbles upon the Kingsfoil plant and uses his knife to cut. Then… 

…Out of nowhere… 

A sword appears beneath Strider's neck… 

"What's this," said a female voice, "a ranger caught off his guard."

Somewhere else… in another forest… Aoshi Shinomori and Misao Makimachi walk together. Darkness has fallen there as well. They seemed to be lost.

"Lord Aoshi," said Misao, "are we ever going to find everybody?"

A pause. "We'll just have to wait and hope that we'll see them again."

"Sorry Lord Aoshi. Its just that… ever since our encounter with those creepy monsters and hearing about a threat from some creepy dark lord… it just cramps my style and I want to get that creep big time!"

"Calm down Misao. We're not going to get anywhere with you being mad all the time."

"How do you expect me to feel?" asked Misao angrily, "I went to all the trouble trying to give Himura a good time in Kyoto, only to be ruined again!"

Aoshi and Misao continue to trek through the forest. And somewhere…

…They both hear noises.

"What's that?" Misao asked. But Aoshi didn't seem to listen to Misao, only be in his train of thought.

"Hey, Lord Aoshi," wondered Misao. She went off to investigate, but went farther off than she thought…

She got herself tangled into a huge web and struggles.

"Ah! What's this?" Misao cried out, asking, "What's going on?"

Aoshi turns around and sees Misao in the web. "Misao, hold still," he said running towards her.

"Wait a minute," she thought for a moment…

"…This," said Misao in shock, "…this looks like… a spider web…"

Suddenly…

Noises come from the woods…

…And a giant spider crawls down towards Misao… 

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs…

Aoshi jumps up and slays the spider with his super-slicing Kaiten Kenbu attack. Misao freed her from the web.

"Oh, thank you Lord Aoshi," said Misao, embracing Aoshi. But then…

Aoshi jumps aside… and another giant spider that was about six feet in length, landed hard on the ground. Misao quivered with fear. Aoshi maintains his valiant expression…

And more spiders…

And more spiders…

And more spiders came out of the forest, towards their prey. Misao was scared of the spiders but despite her fear of spiders… she armed herself with Kunais to throw at them…

The spiders attacked and Aoshi began to slay them… one by one.

Misao threw her Kunais at the spiders, but it didn't hurt them much. Things became more perilous as Misao and Aoshi were completely surrounded by the spiders…

…And then…

Arrows shot out of nowhere… and a company of riders came along and attacked the spiders. They had swords, which they used to kill the giant bugs. Aoshi continued to help slay the spiders with his Kodachi swords. 

The remaining spiders… then ran away in defeat. 

The leader of the riders then spoke, "are you and the young lady alright?" He had blond hair and long ears.

"Yes," answered Aoshi, "thank you for your help sir."

"I've seen you fight sir. You are very skilled indeed, skilled enough to surpass all of the Elves. May I offer you both shelter? I am Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood forest elves, son of King Thranduil."

"So you are the Elves. Is this Rivendell then?"

"No stranger, but yes, we are Elves. What are your names?"

"I am Aoshi Shinomori and this is Misao Makimachi. We are not from this realm or world Sir Legolas, but from another world. We were separated from our companions while coming to this world."

"Yes sir," interjected Misao, "we're very concerned about them."

"I promise," resolved Legolas, "that we will find your friends. But why are you in this world?"

"If you take us to your place of shelter," said Aoshi, "we'll tell you."

Legolas then took them to his place of shelter. Aoshi filled Legolas in on what has occurred…

"So," said Legolas, "you are here because of the One Ring?"

"Yes," replied Aoshi, "and what's even more worse… the head of the wizard's order, Saruman the White has now joined with the Dark lord of Mordor to control Middle-Earth, as well the world that Misao and I come from."

"Are you sure of this?" asked Legolas.

"Yeah Legolas," interjected Misao, "the creatures that attacked us in our world were marked with a white hand, that Radagast the Brown confirmed as Saruman's personal trademark."

"Throughout the years of my long life," Legolas explained, "I've never heard such a startling revelation. Ever since my people were given the great three rings of power, things haven't been well after Sauron created the One Ring. And this forest called Mirkwood, was once known as Greenwood the great… until shadows of evil descended upon it."

Misao and Aoshi felt great sympathy for Legolas' home, knowing that it was once a peaceful forest until now.

Legolas explained further, "…long ago, there was an alliance between men and elves who fought against Sauron. Sauron himself was defeated, but his ring was never destroyed… but was lost throughout Middle-Earth… until now. This era… from 900 to 500 years before now… has been called, _The Watchful Peace_. After 3000 long years, the Dark Lord himself is finally returning." 

"This puts everything in dire situations indeed," Legolas concluded, "…and the time of Watchful Peace… may soon be over."

"Indeed it will, Legolas," said Aoshi, "so will you help us get to Rivendell? We were supposed to be headed there from Radagast's portal, but we somehow ended up here."

"Yes… of course I will Aoshi," said Legolas.

Just then…

Elves came in with news. "Legolas!" one of the Elves cried out, "we have received a message from Rivendell. Apparently the One Ring of power has been found and a council is called to decide its fate. And it seems that more otherworlders have been found."

This statement made Aoshi and Misao gasp.

'_Did they find everybody?_' thought Misao, hopefully, '_I hope they did. This means that we'll finally be able to meet together in Rivendell, as planned._'

Legolas nodded. "Very well," he said, "we must leave at once." 

Legolas then turned to face Aoshi and Misao, "Sir Aoshi and Miss Misao, your friends may have been found."

Meanwhile, at the forest where the stone trolls were gathered…

"Don't worry Frodo," said Kaoru, "we'll make sure you're well again." 

Kaoru continued to comfort and care for Frodo… until she sees someone coming… and backs away slowly. Frodo, still passing into the Shadow World…

Spots a she-elf, coming towards him, on a horse. The She-elf then dismounts from her horse and walks slowly toward Frodo… 

She was very beautiful in the Shadow World… 

She had long, black hair… and wore a glowing, long-white dress. 

She knelt down to the injured Hobbit, "…Frodo… Im Arwen. Telin le thaed (_I'm Arwen. I've come to help you_)…" 

"Lasto beth nin, tolo dan nan galad (_Hear my voice, come back to the light_)," Arwen instructed Frodo. 

As Frodo does what Arwen instructed… 

A black stain spreads across his eyes. The poison is starting to take over… 

The group wondered about Arwen. 

"Who is she?" asked Merry. 

"Well, whoever she is," said Sanosuke, "…she's beautiful." 

"Frodo!" Arwen called out silently, kneeling besides Frodo. 

Arwen was dressed in an elf warrior outfit in reality, and her hair was tied in a ponytail. Strider was beside her as he chewed up the Kingsfoil plant… and presses it into the wound. 

"She's an Elf," stated Sam. 

"Well," interjected Yahiko, "she's definitely prettier than Kaoru." 

"This isn't the time for wisecracking, Yahiko!" objected Kaoru. 

Arwen concludes her observation of Frodo, "he's not going to last… we must get him to my father!" Strider picks up Frodo with Arwen behind them. 

"I've been," said Arwen, "looking for you for two days…" 

"Where are you taking him?" wondered Pippin, but neither Strider nor Arwen could hear him…

Arwen continued stating, "…there are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know."

Strider then mounts Frodo on the horse. 

"Dartho guin berian. Rych le ad tolthathon (_Stay with the hobbits. I'll send horses for you._)," said Strider in Elvish to his elf friend. 

"Hon mabathon (_I'm the faster rider_)," countered Arwen, in Elvish, "rochon ellint im (_I will take him_)." 

"Andelu i ven (_The road is too dangerous_)."

The others couldn't understand their language. "What are they saying?" asked Pippin… 

Arwen went on, "…Frodo fir. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon (_If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him_). I do not fear them." 

Arwen and Strider held their hands together in a loving, romantic touch.

"Beyest lin," said Strider. Arwen smiled and mounted onto her horse. 

"Arwen," said Strider, "ride hard, don't look back." 

Then Arwen commanded her horse, "noro lim, Asfaloth! Noro lim!" The horse then rode off. 

Sam was still concerned as he cried out, "what are you doing? Those Wraiths are still out there!" 

While Sam was full of despair… Strider, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke could do nothing more than fill themselves with a shred of hope…

Arwen rode Frodo as fast and as hard as she could to get Frodo to Rivendell. Frodo's struggle was weakening. Arwen rode into a forest as she was almost near the river. Arwen thought that her rescue of Frodo would be easy. She told Strider that she was prepared to fight the Ringwraiths. She was about to get her wish…

The Ringwraiths themselves started to come up from behind her… 

She looked to her side to see one of the Wraiths beside her…

Then she looked to her other side to see another Wraith beside her, through the trees…

There were just a few of them at first… 

But then… 

The numbers became greater as she raced out of the woods… and into a clearing meadow. Arwen was still… ahead of the wraiths. Despite her head start… the wraiths were now, hot on Frodo's trail…!

Arwen rode faster… and faster, as nearly all the Ringwraiths were behind her and Frodo, intending to kill them both. The chase began…! 

The riders began to reach for Frodo, screeching their cries. He was nearly out of time. The Wraiths screeched more of their cries… as they were closing in on Frodo… getting closer and closer… 

Arwen commanded her horse again, "noro lim, Asfaloth!" Her horse, Asfaloth, went as fast as he could… 

…The chase intensified each moment… as Arwen raced her horse into another patch of the woods, scattering and dodging around the trees that were standing… and jumping over the downed trees around her, attempting to lose them, trying her best to keep Frodo from the Ringwraiths' reach… 

Finally… 

Arwen and Frodo reached the river… crossed it… and stopped, at least halfway. The Wraiths, on Arwen and Frodo's trail… stopped at the water's edge, not wanting to enter the river… 

They screeched and screeched in great agony. Then… one of the Wraiths spoke, "give up the halfling, She-Elf!" 

Arwen drew her sword, "if you want him, come and claim him!" She challenged.

The Wraiths met her challenge as they drew their swords… and began to cross the river. As they did… 

Arwen began chanting to the water… 

**__**

Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer… Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulaer…! 

The river started to rise as Arwen continued chanting…

**__**

Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer… Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulaer…! 

The river continued to rise…

…And then rushed out as a flood of water that washes down the riverbed, being led by white horse-shapes! The Ringwraiths feared the rushing water and began to flee… 

But the water was too fast for them to get away. The water crashed onto them… and slowly… but surely… washed the Wraiths away from Arwen and Frodo.

Afterwards, Frodo was losing his battle against the poison, as his breathing grew short. She immediately dismounted off her horse and lays Frodo on the ground…

"No, Frodo! No! Frodo, don't give in, not now!" 

But it seemed too late… 

Frodo stopped his breathing… leaving Arwen grieving tears for Frodo. She holds him softly… and passionately in her arms, communicating her thoughts to her father… 

__

What grace is given me…

Let it pass to him… 

Let him be spared…

Save him… 

Frodo's world started to dissolve into light, surrounded by the chanting of the Elves… 

"…Lasto beth nin," called out Elrond, one of the Elves, "…tolo dan nan galad… "

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien

A/n: next chapter… arrival in Rivendell. Please r/r. 


	15. Ch 14: Many Meetings

Chapter 14: Many Meetings

Ever since Kenshin and his companions have arrived in Middle-Earth… they have met different races in the different places of Middle-Earth, in which they arrived at.

Kaoru and Yahiko have met the Hobbits. Sanosuke met Strider and has reunited with Kaoru and Yahiko. Kenshin has met the wizard Gandalf. Saito has met the Dwarves, and Aoshi and Misao have met the Elves. They were all headed towards the same destination… Rivendell.

At the entrance of Rivendell, Legolas, the Elf has arrived, with Aoshi and Misao, as well as some of his elf company. Soon afterwards, Saito arrived with Gimli the Dwarf, along with other Dwarves.

Before their arrival…

One of the Hobbits, Frodo Baggins, was severely wounded by the Ringwraiths and was rushed immediately, by Arwen, to Rivendell. But… it seemed that it was too late to save Frodo…

Frodo now lies in a bed, somewhere in Rivendell. Was Frodo alive… or dead…?

"It's good to know that Frodo will recover," said Kaoru…

"Yes," said Gandalf, "he's been unconscious for three days. Soon, he will wake." 

"That's also good to hear, Sir Gandalf, that it is," Kenshin agreed. 

It seems… that Frodo was going to make it, after all. 

Gandalf and Kenshin have finally arrived in Rivendell. Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke have arrived too, but long before Aoshi, Misao, and Saito made their arrival. They, along with Sam and the other Hobbits and Strider, were rushed immediately to Rivendell soon after Frodo arrived in Rivendell, to receive his treatment, courtesy of Elrond. Gandalf, Kenshin, Yahiko, Kaoru, and Misao were in the room, where Frodo was resting. 

"Yes, Kenshin," said Kaoru, "we have many to thank here in Rivendell, especially Lord Elrond." 

"And don't forget," added Yahiko, "that it was thanks to Arwen that Frodo was able to get here in time." 

"Indeed, Yahiko," interjected Gandalf, "…but only just in the nick of time." 

Kenshin then spoke to Misao, "so Miss Misao, did you have any trouble getting here?" 

"Yes, Himura," answered Misao, "Lord Aoshi and I landed in a forest, where we were cornered by these giant spiders!" Misao cringed at the thought of those words. 

"Why are you so upset about spiders so much?" asked Yahiko. 

"Because I hate spiders and caterpillars, you little shrimp!" she exclaimed angrily at Yahiko. Yahiko cringed before Misao in return. 

"Anyway," continued Misao, "as we were cornered, someone shot some arrows at them. It was more of the Elves. There was this tall, blond haired Elf that's really cute, but not as cute as Lord Aoshi is." 

"It looks like that Miss Misao," interjected Kenshin smiling like an idiot, "will always like Aoshi from the bottom of her heart, that she will." 

"Well, as I was saying," Misao continued further, "he and his Elf friends brought us here in Rivendell. They told us that you guys were found. By the way, we ran into that demon Saito on the way, he's here too. Some short guys with really long beards accompanied him. He said that they're called Dwarves or something." 

"Indeed," said Gandalf. 

Kaoru then expressed her regret of not telling Gandalf about Saruman. "Gandalf," she said, "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to warn you about Saruman." 

"No, Kaoru," said Gandalf, "…it's alright. Kenshin was able to inform me on the way to Isengard. I'm sorry I've frightened you my dear, when we first met." 

"There's nothing to forgive, Gandalf," Kaoru stated compassionately. 

"Miss Kaoru," interjected Kenshin, "Sir Gandalf was able to take me to the outskirts of Isengard. The land was very beautiful, that it was. There, I witnessed with my own eyes… that Saruman, with his Orc minions, tore apart the once beautiful land and turned it into a barren, desolate breeding factory of Hell. A breeding factory for his new breed of soldiers… the Uruk-Hai." 

Hearing this remark… shocked his friends deeply. Suddenly… 

Frodo started to move a little. He was finally waking up, after a very long slumber. 

"Frodo," said Kaoru, "he's waking up!" 

"I'll go get Sam and Sanosuke," said Yahiko. 

"I'll go with you," added Misao as they both left the room.

Gandalf sat at Frodo's bedside… as Frodo began speaking slowly, "…where am I?" 

"You are in the house of Elrond," answered Gandalf, "…and it is 10:00 in the morning. On October the 24th, if you want to know." 

Frodo wakes up completely… and sees Kaoru's face. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Frodo," said Kaoru, smiling at Frodo. 

"…Miss… Miss Kaoru," whispered Frodo and looked to his other side, "…Gandalf?" 

"Yes," replied Gandalf, "I'm here. And you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours and you would've been beyond our aid. But you have some strength in you… my dear Hobbit." 

Frodo then looks at the red headed stranger, "and who are you sir?" 

"I'm Kenshin Himura, Sir Frodo," Kenshin introduced himself, "I'm a friend of Miss Kaoru's, that I am." 

"…So you're Kenshin," said Frodo, "…Miss Kaoru and Yahiko have told me much about you. It's an honor to meet you." 

"As it is an honor to meet you Sir Frodo, that it is," Kenshin replied. 

Frodo then felt a little pain and put his hand on his shoulder where the Wraith stabbed him. He then looks at Gandalf, "…what happened Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us?" Frodo asked in a perplexed manner.

Everyone puts on faces of concern and regret. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Frodo," answered Gandalf. He took a few moments to explain his absence without alerting Frodo…

"…I was delayed." Gandalf answered again…

Gandalf silently recalled in his head what really happened to him. He was still on top of Orthanc tower, being Saruman's prisoner. Saruman didn't react kindly to Gandalf's refusal and started throwing him around with his staff again and again and landed with a thump.

"A friendship with Saruman," stated Saruman, "is not lightly thrown aside. Argh!" 

Saruman then waved his staff again, throwing Gandalf at the tower's edge, holding him at the tip of his feet…

"One ill turn," added Saruman, "deserves another. It is over… " 

A moth flutters over Gandalf as Saruman gave him his final warning, "…embrace the power of the ring, or embrace your own destruction!" 

Then the corrupt wizard took Gandalf from the edge and threw him to the ground, with his face down. 

"There is," said Gandalf lifting his head from the ground, "only one Lord of the Ring… " 

Gandalf then sees a giant eagle… and a man riding on it… 

It was Kenshin!

Gandalf continued, "…only one who can bend it to his will… and he does not share power."

"Sir Gandalf!" cried Kenshin as the eagle screeched out its beautiful cry. Saruman was distracted, allowing Gandalf to make his escape as he jumped off the tower… 

…And onto the eagle, Gwaihir, the lord of all Eagles! Saruman watched as Gandalf and Kenshin flew on Gwaihir, with all speed… away from Isengard. 

"…So you have chosen death," Saruman quietly said his final words to the fleeing wizard.

Gwaihir then flew Kenshin and Gandalf, high above the Misty Mountains… until they finally reached Rivendell… 

Frodo wonders speechlessly at Gandalf's response, "Gandalf… what is it?" 

"…Nothing Frodo," answered Gandalf, shaking his head with uncertainty. 

Suddenly… a voice of, full of glee, filled the room… 

"Frodo! Frodo!" It was Sam. He cried his statement of relief, running to Frodo's bedside. Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Misao were with him as well. 

"Sam," replied Frodo. 

"Bless you, you're awake!" 

"Yeah, welcome back Frodo," said Sanosuke. 

"Pleased to meet you, Frodo, I'm Misao Makimachi," Misao introduced herself. 

"You must be," said Frodo, smiling, "another one of Kaoru and Kenshin's friends, aren't you?" 

Misao nodded to answer Frodo. 

Gandalf interjected, "Sam has hardly left your side." 

"We were that worried about him, weren't we Mr. Gandalf?" asked Sam. 

"We all," said Kenshin, grinning, "were worried Sir Sam, that we were." 

"Thanks a whole lot, Mr. Kenshin," said Sam, his voice full of relief. 

"By the skills of Lord Elrond," announced Gandalf, "you're beginning to mend." 

Elrond himself comes into the room and speaks, "…welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins."

Frodo, Sam, Kaoru and Yahiko explored Rivendell together. The place was beautiful. Every structure gleamed in pearl and silver. The Elvish name for Rivendell was, _Imladris. _The tree leaves in autumn changed colors and fell softly onto the ground. 

Kaoru and Yahiko spot Saito, who is standing by a tree, smoking a cigarette. Saito pays them no mind. Yahiko is a little disgusted to see him. Kaoru also has some nasty issues with Saito, but she's kind of glad to see him. Frodo, however, feels that Saito is the silent type of person.

Frodo is gladdened as he met Merry and Pippin again, as they cheered with glee and embraced each other. Then… Frodo looks off in the distance… 

And saw his uncle, Bilbo Baggins. 

He was sitting down, reading. Bilbo was now, an aged hobbit. His hair was white and skin wrinkled. Frodo ran to Bilbo, calling his name, "Bilbo!" 

"Hello Frodo, my lad," answered Bilbo. Frodo hugged his uncle in a warm-loving embrace. 

"Bilbo!" Frodo cried with glee. 

Aoshi is in a place of solitude, provided by the Elves. Even though Aoshi has settled his differences with Kenshin, he still has some conflicting issues within his soul. 

He continues continuously and diligently in his meditations. Misao watches with hope as well as sadness…

'_Oh, Lord Aoshi,_' thought Misao, '_you are so troubled. Each time when I try to talk to you, you turn away. Throughout my life… I've never seen you smile. I hope to see you smile one day… Lord Aoshi._'

Kenshin then walks up to Misao and grins at her. Misao returns the gesture with another grin.

Frodo, along with Yahiko and Kaoru, went to read Bilbo's book. 

"'_There and back Again. A Hobbit's tale by Bilbo Baggins!_'" said Frodo. He opened the book and saw the various maps and pictures in it. 

"This is wonderful," said Frodo. 

"Yeah," agreed Yahiko, "this is absolutely amazing." Kaoru also admired it, giving off a smile. 

Bilbo interjected, "I meant to go back… wander the powers of Mirkwood… visit Lake-town… see the Lonely Mountain again. But age, it seems, has finally… caught up with me." 

Kaoru sympathizes with Bilbo's condition, as she puts her hand on Bilbo's shoulder, comforting him. "I understand sir," said Kaoru. 

"…Thank you, my dear," said Bilbo, as his hand grasped hers, lightly… looking up at Kaoru, "…bless you… bless you."

Frodo then sees a page, with a map of the Shire on it. Bilbo smiled once more at Frodo. Seeing this map… sadly made Frodo to think about his home. 

"…I miss the Shire," began Frodo, "I spent all my childhood, pretending to be somewhere else… off with you, on one of your adventures." 

Frodo paused a moment before sadly concluding, "…but my own adventure turned out to be quite different." 

Yahiko and Kaoru deeply sympathize with Frodo, after all that has happened to him… as well as what happened to all of them in fact. 

Frodo faces Bilbo, "…I'm not like you, Bilbo." He told Bilbo, even more sadly.

"My dear boy," Bilbo said, caressing Frodo's face with his hand, consoling him. He was right about Frodo… he was still in love with the Shire.

Frodo, Kaoru, and Yahiko meet up with Kenshin and Misao at Aoshi's place of solitude. 

Kaoru asks, "Kenshin… is Aoshi in there?" 

Kenshin replied, "yes, Miss Kaoru."

Frodo interjects, "is he another of your friends, Kenshin?"

"In a way… yes, Sir Frodo," answered Kenshin, "his name is Aoshi Shinomori. When we met, he wanted to challenge and defeat me so he can be the strongest there ever was. Along the way… four friends of his were killed by the crook, that Aoshi once worked for. Aoshi has wanted to go to his death since then, in another fight with me."

Frodo, hearing this sad story, wears a sad face himself, feeling sorry for Aoshi. 

"So," Frodo began sadly, "…his friends were killed. How were they killed Kenshin?"

Kenshin replied, "since you do not come from our world, it will be very difficult to explain to you Sir Frodo, that it will."

Frodo nodded, knowing that he and his friends do come from another world and won't understand it much.

Kenshin went on, "… well, luckily, I was able to show him how wrong he was for wanting to go to his death. Now, he searches his soul each day… hoping to find true redemption within himself, that he is."

"I see," said Frodo, "…Bilbo feels that he too needs redemption for having the ring for 60 years. From what I've seen Kenshin… some of your companions are the silent type, especially your other friend, Saito."

"Actually," explained Kenshin, "Saito still has issues with me and still wishes to fight me, that he does. But when there's an impending danger that concerns us equally, we work together to stop it. However, Saito and I will never see eye to eye, that we won't."

Suddenly… Aoshi stands up and walks slowly towards the group. 

"Aoshi," said Kenshin, "I'm sorry, that I am. We didn't mean to disturb you meditation."

"Its alright, Himura," said Aoshi, "…no harm was intended." 

"Hello sir," interjected Frodo, "…I'm Frodo Baggins. It's an honor to meet you, Aoshi."

Aoshi took a few moments before answering Frodo, "…usually, I feel that I need total isolation… but… its good to meet you too, Frodo. And, after hearing about your illness… I'm pleased to know that you're going to be okay."

Everyone brightens to Aoshi's greeting and thankfulness for Frodo's recovery, especially Misao.

"Hello." Another voice came in… 

It was Arwen. She was dressed the way Frodo saw her, in the shadow realm… in white, and her black hair was long and came down to her shoulders. 

"Are you well, Frodo?" Arwen asked Frodo. 

"…Yes, I am," Frodo answered, "thank you for your help."

"All of us," Kenshin added brightly, "thanks you greatly for your help Miss Arwen, that we most certainly do."

"The pleasure was all mine, Kenshin," said Arwen, in a courteous tone as she bowed.

Everyone smiled at Arwen.

Saito continued to sit alone in the woods, smoking his cigarettes. Sanosuke came up to him.

"Hey Saito," said Sanosuke.

Saito turned to spot Sanosuke and replied, "what do you want, you moron."

"Nothing much. I just didn't expect us to work together again like this."

"Hhm! I could care less about working with a moron again. But you're right about this being an unexpected occasion." 

"So, what do you think of Middle-Earth, Saito?"

Saito then put out his cigarette and answered, "…I don't know exactly what to say. When I got here, I ended up in a mountainous landscape and met the Dwarves. They're small like those Hobbits I saw you with, only they don't go around barefooted. One of the Dwarves even said that I have something in common with him, though I doubt that pretty much. But, all in all… I think that Middle-Earth is a very surprising place indeed." 

Saito paused for a moment before concluding, "and it seems, that all the stuff about Rivendell appears to be true, it really is a beautiful place… probably the most exotic place in all of Middle-Earth."

"Yeah, well I think that this place is great too," Sanosuke agreed, "and you're right about these Hobbit people going around barefooted too often and, in my opinion, eat too much. But… I must admit, I kinda like them, including Frodo."

"He must've been the one who was with the Kamiya girl and the brat," Saito said, in an insulting tone.

"Still your old creepy self, eh Saito?" Sanosuke smirked.

Saito smirked at Sanosuke in response. 

"Now what have I forgotten?" Sam said, packing his sack. Frodo and Kaoru catch him doing this. 

"Packed already, Sam," wondered Frodo. 

"No harm in being prepared," said Sam. 

"You don't think that it hurts to stay here awhile, do you Sam?" asked Kaoru. 

Sam replied, "no, Miss Kaoru it's… " 

Frodo interrupted Sam, "I thought you wanted to see the Elves, Sam." 

"I do," answered Sam. 

"More than anything," added Frodo. 

"I did," Sam answered again and continued, "…its just… we did what Gandalf wanted, didn't we? We got the ring this far to Rivendell. And I thought… seein' as how you're on the mend, we'd be off soon… off home." 

Frodo thought for a moment and then realized… that Sam had a good point. Kaoru, ironically, thought the same as Frodo.

"…You're right Sam," said Frodo, agreeing with Sam, "…we did what we set out to do." 

Frodo then held out his hand with the ring in it and concluded, "the ring will be safe in Rivendell… I am ready to go home." 

'…_I'm ready to go home too, Frodo,_' thought Kaoru, '_…but I have a feeling… that it's not over yet._'

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien

A/n: Everyone has arrived in Rivendell, and Frodo has at last met Kenshin! But… what to do about the ring…? Please read and review… and find out next chapter.


	16. Ch 15: I choose a mortal life

Chapter 15: I choose a mortal life, Arwen's vow to Strider

Gandalf, Kenshin, and Elrond observe the trio of Frodo, Sam, and Kaoru, being together. 

"His strength returns," said Elrond. 

"That wound," said Gandalf, "will never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life." 

Then Gandalf looked over to Kenshin and added, "…as I suspect that Kenshin will carry his cross-shaped scar for the rest of his life as well." 

Kenshin nodded sadly in agreement, "…indeed." 

"And yet," said Elrond as he walked away from the window, "to have come so far, still bearing the ring, the Hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil." 

"It is a burden," informed Gandalf, "he should never have had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo." 

"For what its worth, Lord Elrond," added Kenshin, "I greatly agree with Sir Gandalf, that I do." 

Elrond explains to them, "Gandalf… Kenshin… the enemy is moving, Sauron's forces are massing in the east, his eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman, you both tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin." 

"It was just a matter of time, Lord Elrond, "said Kenshin, darkening his expression, "over any periods of time, anyone is capable of changing their ways and their beliefs. Even when it is people like Saruman, that it is." 

Gandalf explained even further, "and his treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orcs with Goblin-men. He's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight, and cover great distance and speed. Saruman is coming for the ring." 

"This evil," announced Elrond, "cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard!" 

Realizing this, Gandalf muses at the window. 

"Sir Gandalf?" spoke Kenshin, wondering. 

Elrond resolved to Gandalf, "Gandalf… the ring cannot stay here."

Gandalf continues musing at the window, realizing also that Elrond was right… the ring cannot stay in Rivendell, despite all of Frodo and Kaoru's efforts to bring it there…

In addition to the Elves and the Dwarves that arrived in Rivendell with Aoshi, Saito, and Misao, a man from the land of Gondor named Boromir has just arrived in Rivendell… 

Elrond also announced, "this peril belongs to all Middle-Earth as much as it belongs to the world Kenshin comes from, Gandalf. They must decide now how to end it. The time of the Elves is over, my people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone… the Dwarves? They hide in their mountains, seeking riches, they care nothing for the troubles of others." 

Gandalf turned to face Elrond with his resolve, "it is in men, that we must place our hope." 

Elrond wasn't too thrilled to hear this. "Men? Men are weak," he said sadly and started to walk away…

Gandalf, Kenshin, and Elrond walked further into the building. Kenshin wanted to hear Elrond's explanation. "Nobody's perfect, Lord Elrond," he started, "but why would you think that all men are weak?" 

"Because," Elrond explained, "the race of men is failing, Kenshin. The blood of Numenor is all but spent. Its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of men the ring survives. I was there, Gandalf… I was there, 3000 years ago…"

Elrond recalls the event that happened 3000 years ago… 

He was in the last alliance against Sauron. Elrond saw Isildur slicing the ring off of Sauron's hand… landing right next to him…

"…_When Isildur took the ring,_" continued Elrond, "_I was there the day the strength of men failed… _" 

Elrond recalls himself going to Isildur, "Isildur, hurry, follow me." Isildur followed his instructions and was taken to Mt. Doom's scorching… burning heart…

"…_I led Isildur into the heart of Mt. Doom… where the ring was forged, the one place it could be destroyed…_" 

Elrond then ordered Isildur, "cast it into the fire!" 

Isildur, however, kept looking at the ring, actually admiring it. Isildur looked up at Elrond with a darkened expression. Elrond gasped with concern at this...

"Destroy it!" Elrond ordered again.

"No," Isildur said maliciously… and walked away. 

"ISILDUR!" Elrond yelled out… but Isildur never turned around. Elrond watched helplessly as Isildur left Mt. Doom…

"…It should've ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure," Elrond finished his recalling of the past. 

Kenshin sadly sympathizes with Elrond. "I see," he said, "…I knew that you and your people were immortal… but I had no idea that you were there personally when Isildur refused to destroy the ring. I understand now why you would believe all men to be weak. I was told of this tragic tale of Isildur's weakness long ago. But that doesn't mean that all men are like Isildur, that it most certainly does not." 

"…Perhaps, Kenshin," said a doubtful Elrond. He turned to face them and continued, "…but Isildur kept the ring. The line of kings is broken. There is no strength left in the world of men. They are scattered, divided, leaderless." 

"There is one, who could unite them," interjected Gandalf, "one who could reclaim the throne of Gondor." 

Elrond was even more doubtful as he replied, "he turned from that path a long time ago. He has chosen exile." 

"And," inquired Kenshin, "who is this man who can reclaim Gondor?" 

"It is the man who helped Frodo and your friends to get here, Kenshin," answered Gandalf. 

"You mean… " Kenshin said in shock, "…the ranger known as Strider…?" 

Strider, the true heir of the Gondor throne, is in a room, reading a book. Saito was in the room with him, smoking a cigarette. Footsteps echoed on the stone floor… it was Boromir. Boromir started to enter the room and saw Strider. 

"You are no Elf." He spoke to Strider.

"Men of the south are welcome here," replied Strider. 

"Who are you?" 

"A friend of Gandalf the Grey," answered Strider. 

Then Saito interjected, "he's a ranger, calls himself Strider. He helped to bring some of my… 'friends' here." 

Saito couldn't say friends in the truest sense because he has a lot of issues with Kenshin's group. Strider was somewhat a little annoyed with Saito for giving him away. 

"Really?" asked a smiling Boromir, and says to both of them, "then we are all here on a common purpose... friends." 

Boromir then wandered over to the picture of the final battle between Isildur and Sauron. 

'_This looks like it's a picture of a final battle._' thought Saito, as he gazed at the picture with Boromir,'…_the creepy looking guy must be the dark lord Sauron, which the Battousai speaks of._' 

Saito was definitely right about that. Boromir then turned around and sees the broken sword itself, on display, in front of a statue. 

"Shards of Narsil," said Boromir. 

He picked up the hilt and grasped it with both hands. Saito looked over to the picture and it was the same blade that was in the picture. 

"The blade that cut the ring from Sauron's hand," stated Boromir. 

"So," said Saito, smirking, "this is the great weapon that defeated this Sauron, eh?" 

Boromir brightly replied, "indeed, my friend… indeed." Boromir then ran his finger up the blade… and accidentally cuts his finger on it…

"…Ah! Its still sharp…" added Boromir as he slowly turned to look at Strider. Strider stared back at Boromir in return…

"…But no more than a broken heirloom," finished Boromir as he dropped the sword on the display table…

But the blade fell and landed onto the floor instead. Boromir left it where it was and leaves the room. 

"Not a nice way," said Saito, "to treat heirlooms now, is it?" 

He proceeded to put the blade back but Strider interjected, "it's alright… I'll put it back." 

Saito looked at Strider and decided to respect his decision. 

"Fine, as you wish," said Saito as he also left the room. 

Strider picked up the blade and softly put it back on the display table. He backed away as if he were frightened of it. 

Arwen appeared slowly into the room and spoke, "…why do you fear the past? You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself. You are not bound to his fate." 

"The same blood flows through my veins," Strider sadly countered as he faced Arwen, "…the same weakness." 

Arwen went up to him and stated, "your time will come. You will face the same evil and you will defeat it. A si i-Dhúath ú-orthor. Ú or le a ú or nin. (_The shadow does not hold sway yet. Not over you… not over me._)"

Evening fell over Rivendell. 

Kenshin walked alone, admiring what the night sky looked in Rivendell, without the pollution of Isengard. Along the way… Kenshin spots Kaoru alone in the twilit gardens of Rivendell. She sat on a bench in one of the gazeboes. 

Kaoru looked to her side and saw Kenshin. She smiled very brightly. 

Kenshin came up to her and said, "Miss Kaoru, do you enjoy Rivendell, as much as all Middle-Earth so far?" 

"Yes Kenshin," Kaoru answered brightly, "I just wish that… we wouldn't have dark servants chase us here and there."

"I know the feeling Miss Kaoru," confirmed Kenshin, "most of my life after Battousai the Manslayer, when I wandered throughout Japan, people chase me all the time, that they do."

Kaoru giggled, "and that's why we have had all kinds of crazy adventures together. And they've all brought us together in more ways than one."

"I know Miss Kaoru… but this adventure we're currently having together is altogether dangerous… perhaps even more dangerous that when we fought with Shishio." 

"But Kenshin," Kaoru became worried, "we're all in this together, aren't we?"

"Indeed Miss Kaoru. I meant what I said about accepting your help. But… that doesn't mean that any of us won't get killed in this battle, that it does not."

Kaoru, for a moment… realized what Kenshin was saying. She and Yahiko have fought extraordinary enemies that cannot be defeated so easily. Kaoru did realize that there really was a high risk that either her or Yahiko, or even the others themselves could die instantly in this battle.

Kenshin took a few steps away from her as he went on, "…it makes me think of how Megumi felt about how close I was to death after the fight with Shishio. Even though I may have fascinating abilities… that doesn't change the fact that I'm human and that I can die. You can die the same way too Miss Kaoru, that you can. I sympathize with you and Miss Megumi's concerns for me that my next brush with death… could well be my very last. And the fact is Miss Kaoru… that's the same way I feel about you if you're ever in a situation like that."

Kaoru gasped at Kenshin's remark, knowing that Kenshin really does care if she dies.

Kenshin went on further, "Miss Kaoru… in coming to this world, I realized that the situations put me at a disadvantage, that they do. There are many unknown dangers here, as well as unknown beauty and wonder. You and Yahiko have fought against enemies that cannot be defeated so easily, even by me. I fear that you may not be able to handle these enemies this time Miss Kaoru."

Kenshin paused before finishing, "…I don't think that I'll be able to protect you this time Miss Kaoru, that I do not."

Kaoru paused for a moment before stating her peace, "…Kenshin… why do you worry so much about me? No matter what happens to us Kenshin… I will always help out any way that I can. I want to be with you forever Kenshin…"

Kenshin sadly felt great sympathy for Kaoru's longing desire for him…

Kaoru went on, "…even though we were separated the moment we arrived in Middle-Earth, I still thought of you Kenshin… and I still want to be with you even now. So promise me Kenshin… even if we are separated again in Middle-Earth… promise me that you'll come back to me. And if I am separated from you again Kenshin… 

"…I promise that I'll do everything in my power to come back to you. I told you before that I can take care of myself and that I would not be in your way," Kaoru finished passionately.

…Kenshin then turned around… came up slowly toward Kaoru… and sat down with her, putting his arm around her shoulder, consoling her…

"…Then Miss Kaoru," Kenshin resolved, "…I think that this time… I will have no choice but to have faith in you that I will. Just as you had faith in me when I went off to fight Shishio… I will also have faith in you… Miss Kaoru."

Kaoru smiled brightly.

Kenshin went on, "you've given me a home at your dojo. You forgave someone who has killed many in the revolution. You even welcomed me back when we returned to Tokyo from the battle with Shishio. I truly felt happy… 

"…I don't want to be anywhere else… except with you and the dojo Miss Kaoru," Kenshin finished eloquently.

"And I," added Kaoru, even more eloquently, "don't want to be anywhere else except for you… Kenshin."

The couple sat together, holding each other for a few moments… and then…

Kaoru looked forward to see another couple on a nearby bridge…

"Kenshin," said Kaoru.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"Look over there," Kaoru replied pointing at the figures on the bridge, holding hands together.

Kenshin observed for a moment before stating, "that must be Miss Arwen and Strider."

"Yes Kenshin," Kaoru confirmed, "ever since the night that Arwen took Frodo to this place… I saw them holding hands together… as if they meant something to each other. I couldn't understand what they were saying, but it sounded like Strider wanted her to stay behind with us. He must be very worried about her… just like you're very concerned about me, Kenshin."

Kenshin smiled, "indeed Miss Kaoru. Perhaps… even here in Middle-Earth… we can find people who are like us in so many ways, that we can."

It was a very romantic night for Arwen and Strider as they stood on the bridge in which Kenshin and Kaoru saw before them. Both Arwen and Strider… spoke in Elvish… 

"Renech i lu i erui govannem?" asked Arwen. 

"Nauthannem i ned ol reniannen," Strider answered softly. 

"Gwenwin in enninath...U-arnech in naeth i si celich… " Arwen said… softly and tenderly touching Strider's cheek and asked, "…Renech i beth i pennen?" 

Strider slowly ran his fingers across Arwen's beautiful pendant on her neck, the Evenstar, and softly answered, "you said you'd bind yourself to me… forsaking the immortal life of your people." 

"And to that I hold," Arwen resolved, "I would rather share one lifetime with you, than face all the ages of this world alone…" 

Strider was shocked to find the pendant in his hand, given to him by Arwen as she tenderly announced to him, "…I choose a mortal life." 

Strider softly countered, "you cannot give me this." 

"It is mine to give to whom I will," Arwen softly defended herself, "…like my heart." 

With that last statement… Arwen softly enclosed the pendant in his hand. Moments later… 

Arwen and Strider both shared a long, breathless kiss that lasted, to them… an entire lifetime… 

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien

A/n: Spoiler: If you seen the movie, then you should know what Arwen and Strider said to each other. And Strider's identity, like in the movie, will be revealed next chapter.


	17. Ch 16: the ring must be destroyed

Chapter 16: The Council of Elrond, the ring must be destroyed.

Daylight fell over Rivendell. It was at early afternoon. 

Out of curiosity, Kaoru, Yahiko, and the rest went to Kenshin since he knows what has happened 3000 years before now. Kenshin finally told his companions, including Saito, the whole story of the One Ring, from Isildur's unwillingness to destroy the ring, to when the creature Gollum kept the ring for himself for 500 years, giving him long, unnatural life, poisoning his mind in the process. 

Today, a council was being held, concerning the fate of the One Ring because Elrond has made it clear that it is dangerous for the ring to stay in Rivendell because of the increasing threats of Mordor and Isengard. 

Kenshin, Saito, Aoshi, and Sanosuke attended the council along with Frodo and Gandalf, the Elves, the Dwarves, the ranger, Strider, and the Gondorian, Boromir. 

Kaoru, Yahiko, and Misao stood apart and a bit away from the council. Kaoru and Yahiko went through the bushes besides the council, joining Sam. Misao, however, was behind a set of pillars with Merry and Pippin.

Elrond began his opening speech, "strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." 

Elrond then gestures to the Kenshin and his allies, "the people in strange attire are not of this world, but face the same peril as we do. Middle-Earth, as well as the world that they come from, stands at the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race… and realm… is bound to this fate, this _one _doom…" 

Elrond then beckons to Frodo, "bring forth the ring, Frodo." 

Frodo does as beckoned by Elrond. He sat between Kenshin and Gandalf. Frodo walks up to the stone stand in the center and places the ring on the surface. Everyone is astonished and frightened at this fact, even Boromir. 

"So, it is true," said Boromir. 

'_So… this is the all-powerful ring of power,_' thought Sanosuke, '_…I have to admit… it is… enticing._' 

'…_Tempting… but dangerous,_' thought Aoshi. 

'…_This could be trouble_,' thought Saito, darkening his expression. 

Kenshin thought the same. The ring tempted all of them in fact. 

"The doom of men," said a man, but Boromir thought differently. 

"It is a gift," he said, turning everyone's gazes towards him, suspiciously, "a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring?" 

Boromir rose from his seat and walks around as he went on, "long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, have kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him!" 

"You cannot wield it," countered Strider, "none of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." 

"Yeah, buddy," interjected Sanosuke, "from what I hear, if any of us tries to use it, we'd only end up destroying ourselves." 

Boromir skeptically asked, "and what would a newcomer and a ranger know of this matter?" 

An elf interjected, "this is no mere ranger… he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." 

Sanosuke was right next to the revealed Strider and said, "so, your real name's Aragorn, huh? Are you some kind of big leader or something?" Aragorn went speechless. 

"Aragorn…" interjected Boromir, "…this… is Isildur's heir?" 

Sanosuke, Aoshi, and Saito were shocked to hear the name Isildur, because of the story that Kenshin told them about. Kenshin was not so surprised. He already knew of this, thanks to Gandalf and Elrond…

" …And heir to the throne of Gondor," finished the Elf.

'_I don't believe it…_' thought Kaoru. 

'…_He's_ _a…_' thought Yahiko. 

'_Prince…?_' thought and inquired Misao…

"Havo dat, Legolas (_Sit down, Legolas_)," Strider… no, Aragorn told the elf, gesturing with his hand. Legolas did as Aragorn said. 

"Gondor has no king," said Boromir. He then turned to look at Aragorn, going to his seat, "…Gondor needs no king."

'_It looks like,_' thought Saito, '_you won't have to worry about that. It seems that Aragorn doesn't want to take his rightful place as king. The sins of his ancestor must weigh on him a great deal indeed for him to refuse the throne. He's like the Battousai who refuses to become a manslayer again. This is getting more interesting than I thought._' 

'_Aragorn…_' thought Kenshin.

Gandalf resolved, "Aragorn is right, we cannot use it."

Elrond stood up to announce his decision. "You have only one choice," he said, "the ring must be destroyed." 

Boromir didn't seem a bit happy to hear that, but one of the Dwarves was more than happy and willing to do it. 

"Then," said the Dwarf, growling under his breath, "what are we waiting for?" 

The Dwarf then took his axe and went up to the stone stand…

"No, wait!" Kenshin called out his warning to the Dwarf…

Alas, the Dwarf wouldn't listen. He roared out as he used all his strength, with his axe, to destroy the ring, but…

CRACK!

He ended up only breaking his weapon instead, as he was repelled backwards… thrown forcibly onto the floor…

Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke and the others gasped in a great frightening shock of fear to see that the ring wasn't destroyed by the Dwarf's weapon. Frodo felt the full force shock of the Dwarf's weapon, which made him see the Eye of Sauron in his mind. Frodo covered his forehead with his hand, wincing in great pain.

"Sir Frodo!" cried out Kenshin, "are you alright?" 

Frodo looked up painfully at Kenshin and nodded a little.

Kaoru covered her forehead with her hand as well as she also felt some of the force… but fortunately it wasn't as painful as Frodo's seizure. Neither did she see the Eye of Sauron… yet. Yahiko and Sam noticed Kaoru's disorientation as well.

"Miss Kaoru!" Sam muttered his cry.

"What is it, Kaoru?" wondered Yahiko, "are you okay?"

"…Yes," stuttered Kaoru, recovering from her ordeal, "…I'm alright, Yahiko."

Everyone else also gasped in great shock and fear, mostly the Dwarf who tried to destroy the ring with his axe. The ring muttered the black speech aloud. Kenshin and his companions continued gasping in fear as the others did when the ring muttered its evil tongue.

'_Man,_' thought Sanosuke, gritting his teeth fiercely, still in shock, '_…that short guy must've used all his strength in that attack! I doubt that even my Futae no Kiwami could smash it. What the heck is this rotten piece of jewelry?!_'

Elrond stated to the Dwarf, "the ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess."

Everyone was still in shock as Elrond went on explaining, "the ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there, can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

Frodo looks at the ring fearfully, knowing that the only way to destroy the ring… will involve a very treacherous and dangerous journey.

"One of you… must do this," Elrond concluded as the ring stopped muttering the feared language.

Moments of silence followed…

But was silently broken by Boromir, "…one does not simply walk into Mordor." 

Everyone listened intently as Boromir went on ominously, "its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs, there is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye… is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire… and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. 

"Not with 10,000 men could you do this… it is folly," Boromir concluded. 

Exasperated, Legolas stood up, "have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" 

"And I suppose," interjected Gimli, "you think you're the one to do it?" 

"I don't know about you, shortie," said Sanosuke, fiercely, "my punches maybe useless against that rotten ring, but I seriously think that I could do it!" 

"And if we fail," wondered a skeptical Boromir, as he stood up once more, "what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his!" 

Gimli then stood up forcibly and fumed at Legolas, "I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an Elf!" 

An argument erupted afterwards. Aoshi, Aragorn, and Saito chose not to take part in it. 

"…Never trust an Elf," spat Gimli. 

'…_Morons,_' thought Saito turning his head away.

Kenshin then stood up to try to stop the constant arguing. "Please!" he cried out, "you must stop this arguing. It won't do us any good, that it most certainly won't!" 

Gandalf also interjected, "do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows? None can escape it, YOU WILL ALL BE DESTROYED!" 

But the arguing continued…

The ring continued muttering its black speech…

**__**

Ash Nazg Durbatulûk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul!

Angry figures of the council reflected on the ring's surface. Frodo remains seated… looking at the ring uneasily, as fires began to flare up, engulfing the surface of the ring as it continued muttering faster… and faster…

**__**

Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul…!

After a few frightening moments… a wave of determination slowly dawned on Frodo's face. 

Frodo immediately recovered his wits as he stood up and spoke out, "…I will take it!" 

Nobody hears it at first, but Frodo went towards the crowd further…

"I WILL TAKE IT!" Frodo called out loudly. 

This slowly… but surely caught everyone's attention as they stopped arguing. Gandalf and Kenshin closed their eyes, hearing Frodo's statement, and turned to look at him.

Frodo stated once more, "…I will take the ring to Mordor." 

Kenshin and his allies looked at Frodo with such promise, as well as everyone else did. 

"Sir Frodo," muttered Kenshin with a grin. 

"Though…" Frodo said, solemnly, "…I do not know the way." 

Gandalf stated as he went up to Frodo, "I will help you bear this bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. For as long as it is yours to bear." 

"I will also help you bear the burden of the ring, Sir Frodo, that I will," said Kenshin as he took his place beside Frodo.

Aragorn stood up and also stated his oath, "if by my life or death, I can protect you… I will." 

Then, Aragorn went up to Frodo and kneeled down in front of him. "You have my sword," he said.

Gandalf and Elrond exchanged glances at each other, in approval of Aragorn. 

Legolas also swore his oath, "and you have my bow." 

"And my axe," Gimli added. They both came to Frodo's side, nervous to be with one another. 

"Hey," interjected Sanosuke, "before you guys think about going off somewhere dangerous, I just want you all to know, you've got my fists covering for you. You got that, Frodo?" 

Frodo gave off a smile to Sanosuke.

Aoshi stood up and went up to Frodo, announcing his oath, "Frodo Baggins, as part of the Oniwaban group, I promise to protect you with my twin Kodachis." 

"Well," smirked Saito as he began his statement, "I must say, that on the behalf of the Shinsengumi, I'm proud to say that I'm in. I'd never thought that a little guy such as yourself would be willing enough to handle something this big. It sounds like fun, Frodo." 

"Saito," Kenshin muttered with a grin. 

Boromir, overwhelmed by the number of companions Frodo has, also states his peace, "…you carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council… then Gondor will see it done."

Suddenly… 

"Heh!" Sam exclaimed as he came out from the grass and ran up to Frodo, taking his place beside him. 

"Frodo's not going anywhere without me," Sam added. 

"Yeah," interjected Yahiko as he and Kaoru came from the grass as well, "I'm coming along too. And so is Kaoru, right?" 

"Right," Kaoru nodded. Kenshin gave a nervous sigh.

"No," stated an amused Elrond, with a smile, "indeed, it is hardly possible to separate any of you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you all are not." 

Merry and Pippin then came running through from behind the pillars, "wait! We're coming too!" 

"And don't you guys forget about me!" called out Misao, running towards everyone at Frodo's side as well. 

Elrond was taken surprise by the late number of arrivals. 

"Besides," continued Misao, "I'm with the Oniwaban group too, right Lord Aoshi?" 

Aoshi went a little nervous. 

"And you'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," Merry said to Frodo. 

"Anyway," interjected Pippin, "you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest… thing!" 

Everyone went a little nervous at this. 

"Well," said Merry, "that rules you out Pip." 

Elrond was truly amazed at how many companions there were in front of him…

"…Sixteen companions," he said in great awe, "…so be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." 

"Great," said Pippin with excitement, "…where are we going?"

__

A/n: at last… the Fellowship is formed. Stay tuned, because the fun you've been waiting for starts next chapter.

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien


	18. Ch 17: the Fellowship heads for Mordor

Chapter 17: The Ring goes south, the Fellowship heads for Mordor

In the deep forests of Rivendell, Aragorn kneeled, with his head down, in front of a statue, a statue of a woman, hooded and cloaked. Kenshin, curious about Aragorn, watched him from the trees. Aragorn began singing…

__

Tinúviel elvanui… 

Elleth alfirin ethelhael… 

O hon ring finnil fuinui… 

A renc gelebrin thiliol…

Suddenly… 

Elrond slowly approached Kenshin. 

"Kenshin," said Elrond, "your curiosity of Aragorn intrigues me so." 

"Lord Elrond," replied Kenshin, "Aragorn kind of reminds me of how I am, plagued with the sins of my past, with all the men I have killed in my days as a manslayer."

"We all live with the burden of our private pain, Kenshin," explained Elrond, "unlike yourself, Aragorn's guilt spanned for several millennia because of his ancestor's weakness."

"I see. Aragorn kneels in front of the statue… as if it meant something to him. What does it symbolize to him?" 

Elrond paused before answering, "…it is a remembrance of Aragorn's mother… it is her grave."

"Her grave? What happened to her?"

"She brought Aragorn to Rivendell, but died to protect him. I took him in and raised him."

Kenshin was astounded by Elrond's explanation. It reminded Kenshin of how he was young…

"…When I was young, Lord Elrond," said Kenshin, "three women died to protect me, that they did. He told me to think positive because I was the only one left alive. They weren't my family, but slave traders. I only knew them for a day. My parents died a year before I met them." 

Elrond wore a sad face hearing about Kenshin's youth. It is more similar to Aragorn's youth than he could ever imagine

Kenshin went on, "on the night that the women died to protect me, we were attacked by a group of bandits. They mercilessly killed the women who told me to stay alive. But then, after the women died… a swordsman came and slew the bandits, every last one of them. He told me to be glad that he saved me because I was the only one left alive.

"Then… as days went by… he came back and saw… that I buried the women, as well as the bandits. Unlike Aragorn's mother's grave, which is marked by a statue, I couldn't find any good stones for them. Back then… it didn't matter to me if they were friend or foe, because they were people… dead people, and it still doesn't matter to me even now, that it does not."

"So," Elrond intoned, "you show compassion to even your enemies. You have a pure soul Kenshin Himura. And this swordsman you mentioned… has he took you in as I took in Aragorn?"

"Yes," Kenshin answered, "his name was Sejuro Hiko, the successor to the Hiten Mitsurugi Style of swordsmanship. He took me in, but we had a falling out when I could see people dying in the chaos of the revolution back in my world. I had to do something to help… so I left him."

"Of course," Elrond agreed, "we all go our own way, just as you do. You follow your conscience as Aragorn follows his as he believes that he should not become king of Gondor."

"Just as I believe," Kenshin added, "that I should wander for the rest of my life, trying to find solace within myself, that I do."

As Kenshin finished his statement, Elrond looked at Aragorn, as he slowly lifted his head… gazed into the solemn eyes of the statue… and reached out with his hand touching the statue's face, lovingly. Seeing this, Elrond came slowly out of the woods, proceeding towards Aragorn with Kenshin behind him.

Elrond said to Aragorn, in Elvish, "Anirne hene beriad i chên în (_She wanted to protect her child_). Ned Imladris nauthant e le beriathar aen (_She thought in Rivendell you would be safe_)." 

Aragorn ponders Elrond's kind words about his mother. 

Elrond went on, "in her heart, your mother knew you'd be hunted all your life… that you'd never escape your fate. The skill of the Elves can re-forge the sword of kings… but only you have the power to wield it." 

"I do not want that power," said Aragorn in protest, "I have never wanted it." 

"For what it's worth, Aragorn," interjected Kenshin, "I know how you feel. But you must not dwell in your own fear and guilt of your ancestor's past for the rest of your days, that you shouldn't." 

"You are the last of the bloodline," stated Elrond, "there is no other."

Saito gets ready for the long dangerous road to Mordor. Sanosuke steps in, "hey, Saito, glad you're coming along for the trip." 

"This isn't a field trip, you moron," said Saito, "I'm not doing this just for protecting others." 

"Yeah, I know, you're always into your _'Aku Soku Zan'_ philosophy." 

"You catch on pretty quick." 

"Thanks, Saito," gratified Sanosuke, "because I'm fixing to give Mordor a knuckle sandwich myself. Oh, one more thing, you still made a fool out of me by faking your death. So don't do that again. I'll make sure you don't." 

Sanosuke cracked his fist fiercely.

"I don't need your help, moron," Saito countered, "I told you that I've faced life and death situations than you have." 

"Yeah, yeah, but just remember, we still have our little score to settle as you do with Kenshin, don't you?" 

Saito gave off a smirk to Sanosuke's last remark.

Meanwhile, in the forests of Rivendell, Aragorn and Kenshin walked together.

"Kenshin," said Aragorn.

"Yes, Aragorn," wondered Kenshin, "is it alright if I call you Aragorn now?"

"Call me whatever you wish. Could you tell me… about Kaoru? What is she like?"

Kenshin smiled brightly at Aragorn's curiosity for Kaoru.

"Well," began Kenshin, "Miss Kaoru is a very compassionate woman. She's strong enough to help others without thinking about herself, but… she's a very lonely woman, inside her heart, that she is."

"I see," Aragorn realized.

"Come to think of it," added Kenshin, "you're the second person who has ever asked about Miss Kaoru, that you are. But that's a different story. Tell me, is Miss Arwen like that too, Aragorn?"

"…Yes," answered Aragorn solemnly, "very much so. She has sworn to live her life with me, and in doing so, forsaking her immortality for me."

"So… Arwen swore to be with you forever, has she?"

Aragorn nodded.

"I heard," Kenshin added, "you singing a song when you were at your mother's grave. What was the song about, Aragorn?"

"…I sang of a woman, Kenshin," Aragorn sorrowfully responded, "tis the Lay of Lúthien… the Elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal. Just as Arwen gives her love to me… a mortal just like Beren."

"And what happened to that Elf-maiden, Aragorn?"

"…She died," Aragorn sadly answered, with so many tears in his eyes that even Kenshin felt great sorrow for him.

Aragorn sadly went on, "it is for this reason alone that Elrond does not wish her to be with me, even if we do succeed in defeating Sauron forever. Truthfully, I want her to go with her kin just as much as her father does."

"I don't think," said Kenshin with a smile, "that Miss Arwen will give up so easily Aragorn, that she most certainly won't. I seriously doubt that she will listen. It makes her even more like Miss Kaoru, that it does." 

Aragorn smiled sadly at Kenshin. He knew that Kenshin was right about Arwen, she wouldn't really give up on her choice so easily, and definitely proved her unwillingness to listen since the night she took Frodo to Rivendell.

Yahiko and Kaoru prepared for their journey with a little training. Misao walked into their training. 

"So," said Misao, "training for the journey are you?" 

"That's right Misao," replied Yahiko. 

"It will be a very dangerous task for all of us," stated Kaoru, "even more dangerous than when we fought Shishio's group." 

"I know Miss Kaoru," said Misao, "I'm ready for anything." 

"Me too Misao," added Yahiko.

Kaoru smiled at her two friends. 

"And besides," added Misao, "even Lord Aoshi's going to be ready for this, since he's meditating for it right now." 

"So," Kaoru smiled brightly, "you've gotten used to Aoshi's meditation, Misao?"

"Well," replied Misao, with a smile, "almost, Miss Kaoru."

Aoshi settles quietly in his place of meditation. Legolas came into the room.

"Aoshi," said Legolas, "mind if I join you?"

Aoshi paused before answering, "…no, not at all. Come in Legolas, if that's what you wish to do."

"Thank you," said Legolas as he kneeled beside Aoshi.

"Are you here," wondered Aoshi, "to prepare for this journey?"

"Half of it is the reason, Aoshi," answered Legolas, "mostly it is because I wanted to talk with you Aoshi, if that is okay with you."

"…What do you want to talk about?"

"What is your world like, Aoshi?"

Aoshi knew that explaining his world to Legolas wouldn't be easy. He began his story.

"…Compared to Middle-Earth," began Aoshi, "my world isn't that much of a paradise. It is not a barren world either like this land of Mordor. But… my world is a peaceful place. The cities in my world are beautiful. The streets of those cities are teemed with people who now live in peace. We also have… machines in my world too. But not all of them are destructive like the mining machines of Mordor and Isengard. And the weapons that we have are advanced compared to yours."

The part about the weapons startled Legolas greatly.

Aoshi went on, "there's one weapon in particular that I don't like. That weapon can fire many projectiles in minutes, seconds even. It was personally responsible for the deaths of some friends of mine."

Legolas felt sorry for Aoshi. "I'm greatly sorry to hear that, Aoshi. This weapon that you speak of sounds very destructive."

"Indeed," concluded Aoshi, "…Legolas… since you and your people are immortal, that means that you've lived longer that I have. Were you there at the final battle against Sauron when your people allied themselves to the men of this world?"

"…I am sorry to say that I haven't Aoshi," Legolas sadly replied, "I am old… but not that old. I was born some centuries after the last alliance."

"I understand how you feel," Aoshi said, comparing himself with Legolas, "back in my world, there was also a great battle to determine the future of my country. I didn't get the chance to fight in that battle either, Legolas, only it was just 10 years ago. I was very much alive by that time. It really wasn't that long as the final battle with Sauron in this world that spanned back 3000 years ago."

Legolas was surprised that there was another battle in Aoshi's world but wasn't so long past as the Battle at Mount Doom. 

Aoshi went on further, "before I and the others came to this world, not too long ago I was up against an man who wanted control of my country, who is like Sauron in most respect. His name was Makoto Shishio. He was a swordsman, skilled as I am, but was covered in bandages because he was severely burned 10 years ago. Shishio, however, lived on after being burned. You might say that Shishio was a great comparison to Sauron."

"I see," realized Legolas, "was this Shishio defeated?"

"Yes. The Battousai, Kenshin Himura, was the one who fought him… but Shishio defeated himself instead. Shishio's body heat increased so dramatically… that he ended up burning himself."

"Amazing," Legolas said in shock.

"Afterwards, after the battle, when the Battousai defeated me, I realized that it was no time for regrets, but the time to fight," Aoshi concluded, "just as it is the time to fight… even now." 

"Indeed you are right, Aoshi," Legolas agreed, "we shall fight together, side by side Aoshi. Maybe then, you can finally put your doubts to rest."

Aoshi smiled at Legolas, thanking him for the vote of confidence.

Frodo went to Bilbo to receive some gifts from him, to help on this dangerous journey. Bilbo first gives Frodo a sword. 

"My old sword, Sting," said Bilbo as he gave it to Frodo, "here take it, take it!" 

Frodo draws the sword. The blade was very shiny. It didn't weigh anything almost. 

"Its so light," stated Frodo in great awe of it. 

"Yes," Bilbo confirmed, "yes. Made by the Elves, you know. The blade glows blue when Orcs are close. And its times like that, my lad, when you have to be extra careful. Here's a pretty thing." 

Then Bilbo grabbed something else. It was a mail shirt made of a shiny, metallic-like material. It shined— simple, yet beautifully adorned with intricate patterns in the mail.

"Mithril," said Bilbo, "as light as a feather, and as hard as dragon scales. Let me see you put it on, come on." 

As Frodo started to unbutton his shirt… he slowly unveiled the ring, still around his neck. Bilbo notices it and is glad to see it. 

"Oh," Bilbo gasped in delight, "m… my old ring. I sh… should very much like… to hold it again, one last time." 

Bilbo smiled at Frodo faintly, in an almost grandfatherly manner, imploring Frodo to grant his wish… 

But Frodo wouldn't let him have it, he knew better. He started to button up his shirt covering the ring again…

"…**ARGH!**" Bilbo growled and transformed, lashing out at Frodo! Frodo recoiled from him, clutching the ring in his hand. Then… 

The shadow left Bilbo, as he was able to slowly recover from his madness from the transformation and began to cower and weep… 

"…I'm sorry I brought this upon you, my boy," apologized Bilbo, "I'm sorry that… you must carry this burden." 

Bilbo then sat on his bed as he wept, "…I'm sorry for everything!" 

Frodo, in that sad moment… believed his uncle. He slowly walked up to Bilbo and placed his hand gently on his shoulder, comforting him. Bilbo returns his gesture of comfort by placing his hand on Frodo's, as he continued to weep his heart out.

In a glade beneath an old stone arch, the Fellowship gathered to bid farewell to Rivendell. 

Elrond said to the Fellowship, "the Ringbearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. 

"May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you," Elrond finished, spreading his arms. 

Legolas and Aragorn bow their heads, hands upon hearts. Kenshin bows at Elrond as well

Gandalf then interjected, "the Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer." 

Frodo looked up at Kenshin and Kaoru. They both smiled at Frodo to gain their faith in him. Frodo then turned and walked forward, uncertainly, reluctantly leading them out of Rivendell. Before him… the path winds away to either side. 

Frodo and Gandalf whisper to each other… 

"Gandalf, which way is Mordor? Is it left or right?" 

"Left," replied Gandalf. 

The Fellowship departs beneath an old arch of lichen-encrusted stone. Yet Aragorn remains where he stands, and turns to Arwen. Arwen and Aragorn looked at each other one last time before departing. 

Arwen's face was sorrowful… Aragorn smiled faintly, and nods a farewell. He walked out afterwards, in great sorrow and reluctance. Arwen broke off her gaze, looking down… solemn… alone. This was because there was a chance… that Arwen would never see Aragorn again. 

And so… everyone in the Fellowship, from both worlds… began this perilous journey through Middle-Earth towards the desolate, treacherous land of Mordor. The Fellowship left Rivendell, as the sun's rays pierce the valley. Leaving the Elven refuge behind… 

The Fellowship wandered past ruins… 

Over the mountains and hillsides… 

Travailing through the green, luscious fields and forests that they came across. Gandalf was in the lead…

Followed by Kenshin… 

Legolas… 

Gimli… 

Saito and Sanosuke nearly beside each other… 

Frodo… 

Merry… 

Kaoru… 

Yahiko… 

Pippin… 

Sam tending with Bill, the pony… 

Misao… 

Aoshi… 

Boromir… 

…And Aragorn. 

Continuing the journey… Gandalf announced his planned road…

__

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor." 

The company stopped on a hillside of rocks, having lunch. Sam cooked the food. He prepared a plate for Frodo. Frodo, Sam, Misao, and Sanosuke watch Boromir practicing sparring techniques with Merry and Pippin with their swords. 

"Two, one, five," said Boromir, "good! Very good." 

"Move your feet," interjected Aragorn. 

"Oh, give them a break, Aragorn," said Misao, "they're only learning." 

Aragorn smiled brightly at Misao. 

"That's good, Pippin," said Merry.

"Thanks," replied Pippin.

"Faster!" Boromir instructed to the hobbits. 

Kaoru and Yahiko train themselves further, with Kenshin watching over them. He grinned to see them here, having come so far. They've been through good and bad times together. Now they are involved in a battle to decide the fate of two worlds. 

Gandalf sits by himself as well as Saito. Aoshi and Legolas kept an open watch for any incoming dangers that may befall them. Gimli, however, became a little uncomfortable of Gandalf's choice of road. 

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion," intoned Gimli, "which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way 'round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome!" 

"No Gimli," refused Gandalf, "I would not take the road through Moria unless I have no other choice." Kenshin notices this as well. 

Then Saito lit a cigarette as he interjected, "I don't know Gandalf, the idea of going through a mine sounds okay with me." 

"You like danger that much, don't you Saito?" inquired Gandalf. Saito only smirked in return. 

Aoshi and Legolas suddenly notice something on the horizon. Gandalf, Saito, and Kenshin notice it as well…

Then in the middle of the practice… Boromir accidentally cuts Pippin.

"Ahhh!" Pippin muttered in pain 

"Sorry," apologized Boromir…

But Pippin kicks him in the leg and Merry stroke his other leg with his sword.

"Get him!" cried Merry. Moments later…

Boromir found himself at the mercy of the playful Hobbits in a mock battle, laughing away. 

"For the shire!" Pippin cried out, "hold him! Hold him down, Merry!" 

Both the Hobbits and Boromir continued in their mock battle, laughing away their cares. Aragorn smiled and laughed along with them.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Misao, cheering the Hobbits that tackled Boromir, "tackle that knucklehead!"

"My money's also on the Hobbits, Misao," added Sanosuke brightly.

Then, Aragorn stood up and walked towards the playful trio. "Gentlemen," he said, laying his hand on either Hobbit's shoulder, "that's enough." But…

Pippin and Merry grabbed his legs, pulling him down on his back, immediately involving Aragorn into the mock battle also.

"You've got my arm," cried Pippin, "you've got my arm!"

Kaoru and Yahiko looked over and laugh along with them. 

"Man," said Yahiko, "not even Aragorn could stop these guys, Kaoru."

"You're definitely right about that, Yahiko," Kaoru agreed, laughing.

"Miss Kaoru! Yahiko!" Kenshin suddenly called out to them…

They responded to Kenshin's call as he gestured toward the incoming anomaly. Kaoru and Yahiko saw the anomaly and feel… threatened by its coming…

"What is that?" asked Sam as he noticed the anomaly. Everyone sees it as well. 

"Nothing," Gimli said in a dismissive tone, "it's just a wisp of cloud." 

"It's moving fast," said Boromir, picking himself off the ground, "…against the wind." 

Legolas catched on to it… 

"Crebain, from Dunland!" he cried out. 

"HIDE!" cried Aragorn. 

"Merry!" cried Boromir to the Hobbits, "Frodo!"

"Frodo!" Aragorn called to Frodo, "hurry! Take cover!"

"Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin called out, "Yahiko! Sano!"

"Let's go, people!" Sanosuke added his cry as well.

Sam immediately put out the fire as everyone grabbed their belongings and hid under the rock outcroppings and under the bushes surrounding the hillside… 

They wait… 

A few frightening moments later… 

In a burst of darkness against the light of day… 

The crebain, a flock of black birds… rushed in swiftly as they flew overhead, cawing loudly. Everyone, one by one, watched them fly like locusts… or a plague on the land that has come to them… 

The Crebain circled round the hill, checking to see if they could spot anybody. Clearly, this journey wasn't going to be easy as they thought…

After frightening moment of watching the threatening, ominous flight of the crebain…

The birds turned around to fly back southward once more, leaving the hillside. The Fellowship, one by one, came out of their hiding places. 

"Spies of Saruman," said Gandalf with disgust, "the passage south has been watched." 

"…Saruman?" queried Yahiko, "you think that he plans to stop us, don't you, Gandalf?"

"Indeed I do, Yahiko," answered Gandalf, "…perhaps even more than that."

Frodo was filled with fear… knowing that he and the Fellowship now had more trouble on their hands. Kenshin maintains his stern expression preparing himself for Saruman's attempts to stop them from going to Mordor.

"We must take the pass of Caradhras!" Gandalf gestured, turning his head towards a snowy mountain trail…

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien


	19. Ch 18: the dangerous, forbidden road

__

A/n: Hello, its July 4th. Happy Independence day! This time, I've published three chapters for this special occasion. Enjoy! 

Please r/r. 

Chapter 18: The dangerous forbidden road, go through Moria

The Fellowship climbed up the snowy pass of Caradhras. 

Along the way, Frodo tumbled down on the snow. Kenshin and Aragorn catch him. Frodo picks himself off of the ground and frisks himself… but he cannot feel the ring. It fell onto the snow. Boromir picked it up… but doesn't give it to Frodo. 

Instead… he pities and admires the ring as he held it dangling in front of his face. Kenshin and Aragorn call out to him but Boromir wouldn't move…

"It is a strange fate," he said, "…that we should suffer so much fear and doubt, over so small a thing… " 

Everyone watched Boromir very suspiciously. Ever since he first laid eyes upon it, he wanted to use it. Kaoru was the most suspicious of all of them because of her personal temptation of the ring… 

Boromir went on, dazed, "such a little thing… " 

Boromir started to bring his other hand to grasp the ring with…

"Boromir!" Aragorn interrupted loudly, snapping Boromir out of his daze, "…give the ring to Frodo." 

Boromir, at first, paused in hesitation to Aragorn's demand…

But Kenshin added with a darkened glare, "…you will kindly give the ring back to Sir Frodo, that you will."

Kenshin instantly got Boromir's attention with his tone of voice and expression. Boromir then slowly went down towards Frodo, holding out the ring for him to take…

"As you wish," Boromir said as Frodo frantically snatched the ring back from him, "I care not." 

Boromir then looked at Aragorn and Kenshin's serious expressions. He chuckled as he patted Frodo's head and turned around to join the others. Everyone is relieved that Frodo has the ring back, even Kaoru. Kenshin and Aragorn released their swords… for the moment.

At Isengard, Saruman's flock of bird spies, the Crebain, report back to him underneath the caverns of Isengard…

The birds passed through every cavern and chasm in the mining operations… 

And went strait for their master, Saruman, who was waiting for them at a platform, giving their report to him…

Saruman turned around saying to himself, "so Gandalf, you try to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails… where then will you go…?" 

Gandalf and the others are caught in a terrible blizzard. Gandalf toils endlessly trying to part the snow in order for the others to walk more easily. Legolas walks on top of the snow…

__

"If the mountain defeats you," intoned Saruman,_ "…will you risk a more dangerous road?"_

Sanosuke was getting cold. "Man," he said, "we're going to turn into icicles if we take this much longer." 

"Then why don't you shut your mouth and keep moving you moron," mocked Saito. 

"Would you stop demeaning me, Saito?!" 

Legolas then starts to hear something echoing out of the blustery winds…

…**_Cuiva nwalca… Carnirasse_**…

"There is a fell voice on the air," he said. Everyone starts to hear it as well… 

"Its Saruman!" Gandalf cried out. Snow from above began to collapse bit by bit…

The snow, in the form of large-boulder formations began to trample onto the Fellowship. 

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried out, as the snow-boulders trampled next to him. Luckily, the boulders missed him. Kenshin maintained his vigilance, even in the face of danger. 

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" cried out Aragorn, "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" cried Gandalf. He took his place at the edge of the cliff and took a stand against Saruman once more, speaking out his own incantations… 

"**_Losto Caradhras!_**" he cried out, "**_… sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith…!_**"

As Gandalf spoke his incantations… Saruman countered with his own incantations… that continued echoing in the blizzard…

"**…_Cuiva nwalca… Cuiva nwalca…_ **" 

From on top of Orthanc tower, "**…_Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya; talhira notto-carinnar…!_**"

Saruman's voice carried very heavily throughout the horrendous weather front in front of him. The treacherous wizard's incantations seemed to be more powerful for Gandalf to counter… 

And then…

FLASH!

A bolt of lightning struck a peak, just above the Fellowship, causing an avalanche. The avalanche was about to crash down onto the Fellowship. Everyone braced for impact… when the avalanche struck the cliff, hard… 

SLLLLAAAAAAAMMMMM!

The impact of the avalanche slowly… but surely… buried the Fellowship, one by one. After long… long perilous moments with the avalanche… 

It settled, with everyone entombed in the cold, harsh precipitation. Moments later, after being buried in the snow…

The Fellowship began to burrow themselves out of the snow, feeling cold… and frozen. Legolas came out of the snow first, followed by Frodo, Yahiko and Sam. 

Sanosuke and Saito uncovered themselves afterwards. 

"Brr," said Sanosuke, "man, it looks like Saruman has control of this storm." 

"Obviously," added Saito. 

Kenshin came out of the snow next, worrying frantically about Kaoru. Then Kaoru's head came out of the snow.

"Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin cried out as Kaoru uncovered herself out of the snow even further. 

Kenshin helped her out of the snow and brushed the remaining snow off of her.

"Kenshin," Kaoru panted, "…we're not going to last out in this blizzard… are we?"

Kenshin made no response, but stared at her in return.

Misao and Aoshi came out of the snow next. Misao was concerned for Aoshi. 

"Lord Aoshi!" she cried, "are you alright?" Aoshi slowly nodded which made her feel a little better. Gimli growled as he burrowed out of the snow. The rest followed suit, uncovering themselves out of the snow as well.

"We must get off the mountain!" called out Boromir, "make for the Gap of Rohan… and take the west road to my city!" 

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" countered Aragorn. 

"Well," interjected Kenshin, "we must think of something, Aragorn. Because Saruman's making it very clear that he doesn't want us to come this way, that he doesn't." 

"Then, Kenshin," suggested Gimli, "if we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." 

After Gimli gave his suggestion, Kenshin turned to Gandalf, who looked distressed at that suggestion. Kenshin can see that Moria was the last place Gandalf wanted to go.

Gandalf then recalls what Saruman said to him once…

'…_Moria… you fear to go into those mines. The Dwarves delved too greedily and too deep… _

'_You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-dûm…_

'_…Shadow… and flame._'

Gandalf resolved his route in Frodo's hands. "Let the ringbearer decide," he said. Everyone looks to Frodo to await his decision… 

"Frodo," wondered Gandalf… 

Moments later… Frodo made his decision, "…we will go through the mines." 

"So be it," finished Gandalf.

The Fellowship made their way toward Moria. As they approached closer, Gimli spoke with awe, "…the walls… of Moria…" 

Reaching closer, the Fellowship approaches the walls, looking for the doors. Gimli announced, "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

"Yes, Gimli," said Gandalf, "their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas said to himself.

The Fellowship then walks next to a dark lake. Frodo accidentally steps in to the water, nearly falling. 

Gandalf approached the stone door. Two great trees framed it. He scrubs away dirt to find a pattern on the wall. "Now let's see... Ithildin," he said to himself, almost whispering, trying to read the inscriptions, "it mirrors only starlight… and moonlight." 

The moon slowly came out… 

And lit the inscriptions on the door. The writing was in Elvish. Gandalf placed his hands on his hips in great surprise and curiousity. 

"Gee," said Misao, "I wonder what it says?" 

"Well, young lady," said Gandalf, "it reads: _The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak 'friend'… and enter!_"

"What do you suppose that means?" asked Merry. 

"Oh," answered Gandalf, "it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." 

Gandalf puts the tip of his staff on the door and spoke in Elvish, "_Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen!_" 

But… 

The doors didn't open. Gandalf then tried raising his hands next, speaking in Dwarvish, "_Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!_" 

Again… nothing happened!

"Nothing's happened," said Pippin. 

Looking annoyed, Gandalf tried to force the doors open… but to no avail. 

"I once knew," stated Gandalf, "every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs." 

"What are you going to do then?" asked Pippin. 

Gandalf angrily countered, "knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." 

Gandalf continued to try again, forcing the doors open and speaking passwords for long, long minutes. 

"_Ando Eldarinwa_…" he continued wearily, "_a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa_…"

"You know, Gandalf," said Misao, "this is starting to get boring. I'm going to sit down." 

"Yeah," added Pippin, "me too." 

Saito began to sit this one out as well, smoking a cigarette. "'_If you are a friend, you speak the password_', huh?" he said, skeptically, "I've never considered anyone to be my friend, let alone be anybody else's friend." 

"You got that right Saito," said Sanosuke. Everyone followed suit to sit down as well.

Gandalf continued to try to open the door. Some people still think that it's getting boring. 

"How long is this going to take?" wondered Yahiko. 

"Who knows, Yahiko," answered Misao, feeling bored, "maybe two… three days or nights." 

"…Yeah," said Yahiko, even more bored, "…you're probably right Misao." 

Kenshin and Aoshi, however… wait patiently and on alert.

Aragorn and Sam decide to let Bill, the pony, go home as they unloaded the supplies off of him. 

"The mines are no place for a pony," stated Aragorn, "even one so brave as Bill." 

"Bye, bye, Bill," said Sam. 

"Go home, Bill," said Aragorn, letting the pony go. Sam looked sad to see Bill go. 

"Don't worry Sam," said Aragorn, reassuring Sam, "he knows the way home." 

Pippin was even more bored. He decided to throw rocks into the lake to pass the time. Misao was about to do the same, but Kenshin and Aragorn stopped them… 

"Do not disturb the water," said Aragorn. 

"I agree with Aragorn, Miss Misao," said Kenshin, "…the water seems… ominous… that it does." 

Gandalf decided to give up as he spoke, "oh, it's useless!" He sat on a nearby rock, frustrated with trying to open the doors.

Frodo and Kaoru look at the inscription once more… 

Movement began slowly and frighteningly in the lake as Frodo and Kaoru pondered the message… 

"It's a riddle," Frodo realized. Kaoru agreed with him with a surprised look. 

"Yes," she said, "…you could be right, Frodo." 

Movement in the lake continued… 

"'_…Speak "friend"…and enter_'. What's the elvish word for friend?" asked Frodo. Kaoru looked over to Gandalf for his answer. 

"Mellon," he answered quietly, enough for Kaoru to hear. 

Kaoru then went over to the door and cried out, "…_Mellon!_"

Then… 

The doors suddenly and slowly… opened, surprising everyone, including Gandalf. 

"Well done, Kaoru," Gandalf congratulated Kaoru, "well done, indeed." 

Kaoru smiled at Gandalf in return. The Fellowship, still wary of the path that they are taking, started cautiously… to enter the mines.

As they entered… Gimli started to boast to everyone about Moria's Dwarves. 

"Soon, Master Elf," he announced, "you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves…" 

'_Gee_,' thought Misao, '_I'm not so sure about that, Gimli, its still dark as night in here. It kind of looks… morbid to me._' 

Everyone else shared Misao's doubt as Gimli continued his announcement, "…roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone…! " 

Gandalf then lit the tip of his staff, which had a crystal embedded on it, providing a glowing, bright light. Misao was relieved at first, but… 

She gasped in shock to what she saw… 

"…This, my friend," Gimli went on, "is the home of my cousin Balin, and they call it a mine… a mine!" 

"This is no mine," interjected a speechless Boromir, "…it's a tomb!"

Everyone couldn't believe it… 

The wizard's light revealed a barrage of dead, rotted dwarf skeletons all over the mine, casting long shadows across the room, scaring and shocking them immensely. Misao was even more shocked because she was the first one to notice before anyone else did. Some of the Fellowship members even cringed in great fear because of the dead Dwarves.

"Man!" Sanosuke cried, "why did you decide to come to this hellhole, Frodo!" 

Gimli was the most shocked of all of them. "No…" he said, "…no… NNOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

"Nice place to visit, eh Gimli," said Saito. 

Legolas pulled an arrow out of one of the skeletons and looked at it. "Goblins!" he cried and threw it aside in disgust.

Kenshin, Aragorn, Boromir, and Aoshi pulled out their swords, ready to defend themselves. Gimli still cried in great shock. 

"We make for the Gap of Rohan," said Boromir, "we should never have come here. " 

Frodo and the hobbits were more than happy to leave as they started to walk backwards… out of the mine. Kaoru and Yahiko were almost right beside them… 

"Now, get out of here, get out!" Boromir added his cry.

As they tried to leave… something grabbed Frodo… 

…It was a long, snaking tentacle that came out of the water, pulling him down! 

"Frodo!" the Hobbits cried out as the tentacle continued to pull him.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried out, calling for Kenshin's assistance. 

"Strider!" Sam cried out, calling for Aragorn's assistance.

Kenshin and Aragorn see the situation that Frodo is in.

"Help!" cried Frodo.

Sam, Yahiko, and the other Hobbits went out to help Frodo. Yahiko tried to hit the tentacle, trying to hurt it, but to no avail. Sam hacks away at the tentacle, which made a difference. 

"Get off him!" he yelled, "Strider!"

"Aragorn!" Merry added.

The Hobbits were able to release Frodo from the tentacle and it went back into the water… 

SPLOOSH!

…But even more tentacles came out in force, splashing out of the water, slapping the other Hobbits and Yahiko aside and grabbed Frodo again, by the leg. He is pulled out over the water… and into the air! 

"Frodo!" Merry cried out.

Kaoru then went out and tried to rescue Frodo… but another tentacle catches her and hurled her into the air as well.

"Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin cried. 

Legolas ran out onto the shore and shoots arrows. His arrows pierced some three-pronged tentacles that were wrapping themselves over both Kaoru and Frodo's face…

"Strider!" Frodo cried out.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried out also.

Misao threw her kunais at it, but had no effect at all on the creature. Kenshin, Aoshi, Aragorn, and Boromir also went to go out and fight the creature. The creature flung Kaoru and Frodo wildly in the air. 

The creature's tentacles tried to catch Kenshin, but he was able to injure some of the creature's tentacles with his reverse-blade sword as Aoshi and the others were able cut some of the tentacles that were trying to catch them as well, making the creature cry in great pain… 

Despite the Fellowship's efforts… 

The Hobbit and Kaoru are lowered towards a gapping maw in the water, ringed by fangs. Set in a gilled face akin to some ancient kraken with wild, old eyes glistening fish-like from its head…

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Frodo and Kaoru screamed at the top of their lungs… 

The head of the kraken frightened both Frodo and Kaoru. It was ready to eat them. But…

With a last vestige of spirit…

The rescuers were able to cut more of the kraken's tentacles… releasing Kaoru and Frodo, and the Fellowship catched the captives. 

"Into the mines!" commanded Gandalf. 

"Legolas," called out Boromir, holding Frodo. Kenshin carried Kaoru… 

They ran towards the gates as a huge tentacle uncoiled a hand-like appendage, snaking after them. Legolas takes aim at the creature…

"Into the cave!" commanded Aragorn. 

Legolas then fired the arrow at the kraken. His arrow runs deep into the beast's right eye, and it recoiled for a moment with a roar… allowing the Fellowship to run into the mines. 

"Run!" Aragorn cried out to everyone.

The creature then crawled up to the doors…

CRUSH…!

And used its tentacles to slam the doors shut, causing a ton of rocks and boulders to fall down from the roof of the passageway… blocking the entrance completely… entombing them inside the mine…

Moments later…

The Fellowship found themselves in a completely dark cavern, panting for breath in fear and doubt as the last rays of moonlight were obliterated… 

"…We now have but one choice," Gandalf quietly announced in the dark…

THUMP! 

The wizard knocks his staff onto the ground, lighting it, showing the startled, frightened faces of the Fellowship… 

"…We must face the long, dark of Moria," Gandalf concluded, as he proceeded forward, "be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." 

Everyone slowly and silently followed Gandalf's lead as they carefully pick their way over the floor and up the broad steps… 

"Quietly now," added Gandalf, silently, "it is a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." 

The mines of Moria were very large… vast… and deep… 

The path is rough-hewn and narrow, rocky arches and boulder-like lumps appear in the half-light of the caverns. Some feel that they'll go mad if they stay here any longer…

After 3 long days of trekking through the harsh caverns… 

Through every dangerous and treacherous chasm… 

Every steep climb of the stairways… finding Mithril, which value was worth even greater than the value of the Shire… 

And even going through barrages of dead Dwarves…

Gandalf finally led them towards a crossroads in the mine, at the top of a stairway… 

…Three portals loomed before him. Gandalf held out his staff. He glances from one to the other and back. His eyes slowly turn towards the left-hand passage… 

"I have no memory of this place," Gandalf said to himself, whispering… 

__

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and RK are not mine. They belong to their authors, respectively J.R.R. Tolkien and Watsuki Nobuhiro. This fanfiction is created just for fun, not for any commercial purposes. 

A/n: I have a confession to make… 

I've already finished section one of this fanfiction and…

I've finished Section two also, isn't that wonderful? I'm now ready to see Return of the King, which comes in 6 months. As for those who have been wondering that I intended to combine all three parts of Lord of the Rings in this fanfiction…

The answer is yes. I do intend to combine all three stories in this fanfiction, making this story a big epic crossover trilogy in one fanfiction. Isn't that cool?

I've been taking the time to look over my fanfic as Peter Jackson was looking over the films before he released them. You might say that I'm following Peter Jackson's example in this case. Anyway, please read and review and… enjoy the next chapter!


	20. Ch 19: Balin's tomb

Chapter 19: Balin's tomb, the battle against the troll.

The Fellowship takes a rest. 

Gandalf sat near the passageways, using his wits trying to find out what the right passageway is. Kenshin and Kaoru sat with him. Aragorn, Boromir, and Saito smoked their pipes and cigarettes. 

Merry and Pippin whispered to each other. 

"Are we lost?" asked Pippin.

"No," answered Merry assuredly. 

"I think we're lost." 

"Shh!" Sam quietly interrupted, "Gandalf's thinking." 

"Merry," said Pippin 

"What Pippin?" 

"I'm hungry." 

"Well," added Misao silently, "you guys aren't the only ones."

Frodo, out of curiosity, turned around and spots a small figure coming from below, leaping from stone to stone. He rushed over to Gandalf, Kenshin and Kaoru. 

"There's something down there," Frodo said. 

"What is it, Sir Frodo?" asked Kenshin. 

"It's Gollum," answered Gandalf, apparently not surprised. It shocked them all. 

"Gollum?" asked Frodo in shock. 

"You mean," interjected Kaoru, "the same Gollum that had the ring for 500 years?" 

"The very same, Kaoru," answered Gandalf, "he's been following us for 3 days." 

"He's escaped the dungeons of Barad-dûr?" Frodo asked Gandalf. 

"Escaped," answered Gandalf, "…or set loose? Now the Ring has brought him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the ring, as he hates and loves himself. Smeagol's life is a sad story." 

"Smeagol?" spoke Frodo. This revelation shocked Kenshin and Kaoru as well, to know that Gollum had another name.

Gollum clasped his dark, dirty fingers onto a stone implement. He looked up with his large, wet eyes that pierced the darkness, closely watching the Fellowship, overhearing them. 

"Yes," said Gandalf, "Smeagol he was once called, before the ring found him… before it drove him mad." 

"It's a pity," said Frodo, as he looked back in Gollum's direction, with disgust in his voice, "Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance." 

"Pity," said a shocked Gandalf, "it was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many, that live, deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?" 

After a moment… Kenshin interjected, "Sir Frodo… I agree with Sir Gandalf, that I do. You see, this sword that I carry with me, is a sword that cannot be used to kill. I too had another name, like Gollum did. I was called 'Battousai, the Manslayer.'" 

Frodo was shocked to hear this, that Kenshin was a killer in his past. 

Kenshin continued his explanation to Frodo, "I have killed so many people, that I was sick of it and swore that I would never kill again. That's why I carry this sword. Killing has never brought me happiness, as I suspect that Sir Bilbo knew how much killing would cause him great pain, that it would. I believe that that was the reason why he never killed Gollum." 

"Kenshin," interjected Gandalf, "has a point, Frodo. Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum still has a part to play yet, for good or ill. Before this is over…" 

Gollum then left his hiding spot, slinking off into the darkness, to strike sometime later… if he gets the chance. 

"…The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many," finished Gandalf as he nodded.

Frodo sat down beside Gandalf, with much sorrow within him. 

"…I wish the ring had never come to me," he said, "…I wish none of this had happened." 

"So do all, who live to see such times," Gandalf consoled Frodo, leaning near him in a grandfatherly manner, "but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, as any other world Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the ring. In which case, you also were _meant_ to have it." 

Gandalf then turned to Kenshin and Kaoru and gestured, "just as Kenshin and his friends, who have joined us on this journey, were _meant _to be here too." 

Gandalf turned back to Frodo and finished, "…and that is an encouraging thought." 

Kenshin and Kaoru smiled brightly as they nodded in agreement with the wizard. Gandalf nodded as well. This alone… brought Frodo more hope…

"…Ah," Gandalf said so suddenly as he gestured his head toward one of the passageways, "…it's that way!" Everyone hears the news. 

'_About time_,' thought Saito, ungratefully. 

"He's remembered!" said Merry. 

"No," Gandalf replied.

Gandalf then went to his preferred passageway. 

"…But the air doesn't smell so foul down here," Gandalf added as he turned to Merry, "if in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." 

The Fellowship began to proceed down the passageway with Gandalf in the lead… 

It led into a dark… large… hollow room… 

"Let me risk," said Gandalf, silently, "a little more light…" 

Gandalf commanded his staff to lighten even more… 

His brightened staff showed a grandiose hall of stone, lined with tall pillars and arched ceilings as far as the eye can see. Members of the Fellowship, one by one, including Gimli… reacted and gasped in great and amazing awe as they observed their wondrous surroundings… 

"Behold!" Gandalf announced, "the great realm and Dwarf City of Dwarrowdelf." 

"Well, there's an eye-opener and no mistake," said a speechless Sam. 

Yahiko nodded in agreement with Sam, sharing the same speechless manner. Even Boromir couldn't believe what lies in front of his eyes.

The grandiose halls of Dwarrowdelf were a great wonder throughout the dreadful mines of Moria. This was certainly one wonder… that truly gave Moria something special. However, it was still a very dark place to be in.

As the Fellowship continued their long journey through Dwarrowdelf's grandiose halls of stone… 

Gimli sees a brightened, opened chamber on his right… and suddenly ran toward it, with a loud, quick gasp. 

"…Gimli!" Gandalf called out. 

"Sir Gimli!" Kenshin called out also. 

Gimli continued to run towards the door… and passed through it. He slowly and stopped suddenly at a stone tomb, littered with Dwarf skeletons around it… 

"No…" said Gimli, saddened with great grief and sorrow, "…no." The others came into the tomb slowly, seeing Gimli grieving over the tomb. 

Gandalf approached the tomb and read the Dwarven runes on top of the tomb… 

"'_Here lies Balin, son of Fundin… Lord of Moria_'… 

"He is dead then," finished Gandalf as he took his hat off, "…its as I feared." 

Gimli gently placed his forehead on the edge of the grave. Gandalf handed his staff and hat to Pippin. Gimli cried his heart out very loudly… and sadly. Misao put a hand on his shoulder, grieving with him. 

"I'm sorry Gimli," she said. Aoshi came up to her, putting an arm around her. Misao turned to look at him… 

"Oh, Lord Aoshi," said Misao, sobbing, "…this place… is just full of death… of all the dead Dwarves that cover this place… only this one… had a proper burial." 

She suddenly embraced Aoshi, hugging him, crying as much as Gimli. Aoshi returned her warm, sad embrace as well. Aoshi looked at the tomb for a moment… and then… he remembered how his four friends died and how he grieved for them as well…

Gimli, with great sorrow in his voice began chanting, "_…kilmin malur ni zaram kalil ra narag. Kheled-zâram... Balin tazlifi…"_

Gimli sadly chanted this memorial, in honor of Balin…

Kenshin bowed at the tomb, showing his utmost respect for the dead, as he himself… has killed many in the revolution back in his world. Sanosuke, Yahiko and Kaoru lowered their heads feeling very sorry for Gimli's fallen kinsman.

"Man," said Yahiko silently… yet sadly and sorrowful, "…Gimli must really miss his cousin very much… doesn't he Kaoru?"

Kaoru nodded sadly in agreement with Yahiko as she gently placed her arm around his shoulder…

Saito walked up to the tomb. 

"So," said Saito, while smoking his cigarette, "…you're Gimli's cousin, huh? Too bad we never got to meet. I could easily tell that your cousin's a real fighter. You all smoke pipes, right? But I imagine you've never smoked a cigarette before, have you?" 

He then placed his cigarette on top of the stone tomb and bowed, showing his respect. 

"Here's my tribute to you… such as it is," he said. 

"Saito," Kenshin said as they stared at each other…

As everyone silently shared his or her tributes and thoughts, Gandalf finds and picks up a book held by a skeleton leaning against the tomb, and brushed and blew off the dust that settled upon it. 

Legolas, out of urgency, silently said to Aragorn, "we must move on, we cannot linger." 

Aragorn nods in agreement. 

Gandalf began reading the book as everyone listened intently:

__

They have taken the bridge… and the second hall… 

We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long… 

The ground shakes… 

Drums… drums in the deep… 

Reaching the end of that page, Gandalf turned the page and continued to read… 

__

We cannot get out…

A shadow moves in the dark…

As the Fellowship continued to listen, as well as glancing around uncomfortably… Pippin stumbled back slightly and sees a Dwarf corpse sitting by a stone well with an arrow in its chest. He turned towards it…

Gandalf went on reading…

__

We cannot get out…

As he reached the bottom of the page… he saw that the last, single line, was a scrawl fading out at the bottom of the page. It's as if the writer was suddenly… attacked.

Gandalf lifts his head to the Fellowship in the uncomfortable silence… 

"…_They are coming!_'" Gandalf finished.

Pippin, out of curiosity, reached out… and lightly twisted the arrow in the corpse, but… 

CRASH!

The skull slipped off, falling into the well with a resounding crash…

Gandalf, as well as the others, whipped around, looking spooked. Pippin turned to face the wizard, looking guilty. As he did… 

The corpse slipped into the well, dragging with it a chain and bucket, its noise echoing from hall to hall far below…

CRRASSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Where once was only silence… a ricocheting noise now filled every cranny… 

Pippin winces at each new wave of noise. The noise made a little more than enough noise to wake the dead… 

CRASSSHHHH!!!

It lasted about a minute… 

Moments later… the noise slowed down… 

And stopped.

After the noise stopped, everyone let a few moments of silence pass before relaxing. However, Sanosuke, Kaoru, and Misao weren't very relaxed. 

"Grr, Pippin," growled Kaoru. Yahiko growled along with her. 

"Sir Pippin," Kenshin said, with an embarrassed face. 

"Pippin, that knucklehead," fumed Misao quietly, "what does he think he's playing at?" 

Gandalf slammed the book shut, irritated at Pippin. 

"Fool of a Took!" the wizard said as he placed the book aside, "throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf then snatched his hat and staff back from Pippin. 

'_I'll drink to that_,' thought Sanosuke. Saito humped at Pippin, agreeing with Gandalf. 

When all seemed that they weren't heard… drums started to pound quietly. Gandalf and the others slowly turned back towards the well and Pippin turned back, also staring down into the well…

****

Boom…!

Boom…!

Boom…!

The pounding roamed throughout the mines, throughout every nook and cranny. The beat paused at first…

But the sound began pounding even louder and faster… like a heartbeat…

****

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Everyone was on alert as terror crept upon his or her faces and the pounding was closing in on them. Their battle in Moria was about to commence. Then Sam saw Frodo's sword starting to glow blue. 

"Frodo," he said in a low voice. 

Frodo also saw his sword glowing blue as he drew the blade, just a little. Kaoru, Yahiko, and Kenshin gasp at the sight of the glowing sword as well…

"Orcs!" Legolas called out in disgust. 

Boromir rushed to the door to have a look… but nearly got hit by two hissing arrows that hit the door, right in front of his face. 

"Get back!" Aragorn cried out to the Hobbits, "you stay close to Gandalf!" 

Aragorn then dropped his torch and ran towards Boromir, trying to help close the door. 

Misao manned her kunais in her hands. Aoshi drew his twin kodachi swords. Kenshin went into his battoujustsu stance, while Kaoru and Yahiko readied their wooden swords. 

"Ready, Yahiko?" said Kaoru. 

"Yeah," answered Yahiko. 

Sanosuke slammed his fists together, "let's do it!" 

Saito goes into his Gatotsu stance as well.

As Aragorn and Boromir closed the door… a bellow can be heard just outside.

"They have a cave troll," said Boromir. 

Legolas threw them weapons, in which Boromir and Aragorn used to bar the door with. Gandalf threw his hat aside and drew his sword. 

"Yaaaahhh!" the wizard cried out.

The Hobbits drew their swords as well. The Orcs and many creatures beyond, reached the door… pounding outside, breaking the doors down…

As they did… Gimli roared as he stepped on top of the tomb. 

"Aarrgghhh!!! Let them come!" Gimli cried out, "there is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" 

The creatures continued to break the door. Weapons crashed through the splintering spaces… 

The Fellowship, one by one, continued their vigilance for the impending battle…

Legolas and Aragorn stand poised, ready to shoot… 

The Hobbits are ready as well, though fear clouds their eyes… 

Kenshin… Kaoru… Sanosuke… Saito… Aoshi… Yahiko… and Misao also stood ready and poised to attack…

The first clear gap is gashed in the door… 

Legolas shot an arrow, which apparently hit something, that rang out a shrill cry. Then he shot another arrow. Aragorn also shot arrows and hits some of the Orcs as well. Then…

BASH!

The Orcs finally broke through the door… 

And the battle began as the Orcs flooded into the tomb. Aragorn and Legolas pierce Orcs with their arrows while Boromir smashes another with his sword. Misao threw her kunais at the Orcs and hit many of them. Gimli caught one right in the stomach. 

Kenshin began charging at the Orcs with his reverse-blade sword, as the others charged in with their attacks. Gandalf then roared out, as he joined the fray. The Hobbits went with him. 

The battle was intense. Many Orcs were killed in the fray. Aragorn beheaded an Orc and black blood spewed forth. Sanosuke used his fists, as well as his Futae no Kiwami to knock out, and severely injure the Orcs. Saito used his Gatotsu attack in the fray as Aoshi used his Kaiten-Kenbu attacks on the Orcs.

Kenshin, keeping his vow not to kill, uses his reverse-blade sword on the Orcs, not killing them. He used his lightning-quick reflexes to defeat each Orc with the Hiten-Mitsurugi style. Whenever Kenshin was faced with an incoming Orc… he vanishes and hits the Orcs from behind.

Kenshin even jumped on top of the Orcs in order to knock them out. Gandalf, Aragorn, even Frodo were amazed at what they saw…

'_Amazing,_' thought Aragorn, gasping to himself, while fighting the Orcs, '_I have heard that Kenshin was a great fighter… but I'd never expect he'd be someone with amazing abilities as super-speed… or knowing how and when his opponents are going to attack._'

'…_So,_' thought Frodo, watching Kenshin in battle, with an amazed expression on his face, '_I see with my own eyes for the first time… the fighting abilities of Kenshin_.' 

Pippin was beside Misao as he also watched Kenshin's extraordinary fighting in great awe.

"My goodness!" Pippin cried, "Kenshin fights very well, Misao!"

"Yeah Pippin," agreed Misao, "Himura's one sword-fighting monster!"

Gimli observed Kenshin from on top of Balin's grave and roared in satisfaction.

"Aarrrghh!" Gimli cried out, "you are indeed a great fighter, Master Kenshin!"

Legolas, also managed to observe Kenshin's fighting style and smiled in even greater satisfaction… knowing that they have fighters on their side… who can fight legions of Orcs at one time so easily.

As the battle continued with everyone admiring Kenshin's fighting style…

Sam and Yahiko paused in the heat of battle, their attention drawn upwards. Aragorn and Kenshin look up as well…

A cave troll smashed through the doorway, appearing right in front of Sam and Yahiko. Chains led from its wrists to an Orc's hand. 

Kaoru and Misao were shocked to see what lies before them. 

"Monster," the women squeaked. 

Legolas shoots the cave troll in the shoulder and the beast growled clasping a hand to the wound. The troll roared. Sam and Yahiko slipped under the troll as it swung its club, striking the ground. 

The Troll smashed the tomb Gimli is standing on top of, but misses Gimli, then kills several of the Orcs in its attempt to get the dwarf. Saito then jumped in, striking its leg with a Gatotsu. Gimli fought more Orcs. 

Legolas and Aoshi are on top of a ledge, killing each Orc that came along. The Troll uses its chain like a whip, trying to hit Legolas, but he dodges it. Aoshi jumped off the ledge. The chain became momentarily caught around a pillar, and Legolas ran up it to stand on top of the Troll's head and shot an arrow at its head, but jumped off when the Troll growled and tried to grab for his ankles.

Sam used his frying pan to hit the Orcs, one by one. 

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Sam said as he hit another Orc.

Yahiko also does well with his wooden sword, dodging the Orcs' weapons, "so am I, Sam." He said.

The Cavetroll caught sight of the three Hobbits. Misao was with them. Aragorn and Kenshin look at Frodo's predicament. 

"Frodo!" Aragorn cried out. 

Kenshin struggled with the Orcs, swiping them off with his ground breaking Do Ryu Sen attack. The Hobbits and Misao all dodge, but Frodo went one way while Merry, Pippin, and Misao went the other way. 

The Troll followed Frodo, who manages to stay on the opposite side of the pillar from the Troll. Frodo dodged around the pillar. The troll peered around it. Not being able to see him, it peered around the other side, causing Frodo to dodge out of its vision. It disappeared back. Frodo carefully looks around the pillar, and the troll was gone. He draws a deep breath…

ROOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!! 

Then the Troll, out of nowhere, blasts around the pillar, bellowing in Frodo's face, taking him by surprise as he fell down back behind the pillar in a corner.

The troll found him nevertheless and grabbed him. The troll lifted and dragged Frodo from the edge of a recess.

Frodo called out for help as he was being dragged, "Aragorn! Kenshin! Aragorn!"

"FRODO!" Aragorn yelled. 

"Sir Frodo!" called out Kenshin.

Frodo then cut the Troll's hand with the sword, Sting as Kenshin and Aragorn, both rushed to his rescue. The troll tried to reach for Frodo again but Aragorn grabbed a spear from the floor and stabbed the troll with it. It did not penetrate its flesh, but held the beast at bay. 

Pippin and Merry began throwing stones at the troll's head, while Misao threw her kunais at the giant creature. The troll, infuriated, swings his arm down and hits Aragorn, sending him flying across the room. He landed onto a wall and collapsed onto the floor. Then a slash came down upon the troll's shoulder… 

"_Hiten Mitsurugi Style… Ryu Tsui Sen!_" 

It was Kenshin! 

The troll was greatly crippled by that attack. 

Kenshin then jumped up, aiming at the Troll's chin, yelling out, "_Hiten Mitsurugi Style… Ryu Shou Sen!_" 

Unfortunately… the Troll knocked him aside as well. Kaoru saw this and was greatly frightened. 

"Kenshin!" she cried. 

Frodo went to shake Aragorn, but he couldn't get up. The troll grabbed the spear and aimed at Frodo. Luckily, he dodged the spear. He tried to run but the troll blocked his path, sending him against the wall. Before Frodo could move out of the way… 

SLICE!

The Troll stabbed Frodo with the spear! Everyone was shocked…

Frodo panted out, "Unggggh!" 

The troll, however, growled in great satisfaction…

Misao, Merry, and Pippin, out of anger and sorrow of Frodo's stabbing by the troll… jumped onto the troll from the ledge and attacked it, stabbing it wildly. 

"Frodo?" asked a confused and shocked Sam…

"…Unggggh!" Frodo continued panting…

Gandalf stared silently across the room, stunned at Frodo's stabbing…

"Frodo!" Sam cried out as he rushed bravely towards his friend.

"Frodo!" Kaoru cried out in anguish, "…NNOOOOOO!" 

"Ah," said a startled Yahiko, as he also began running towards Frodo, "…FRODO!" 

Then… Aragorn regained consciousness… and saw that the troll stabbed Frodo. He gasped in great and anguished shock at this crisis… 

Broken from their shocked trance, Aragorn, Saito, Sanosuke, Aoshi, Boromir, and Gandalf fight madly to reach the Hobbit…

Frodo continued panting fatally until… 

He slowly collapsed onto the floor with the spear sticking into his chest…

__

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and RK are not mine. They belong to their authors, respectively J.R.R. Tolkien and Watsuki Nobuhiro. This fanfiction is created just for fun, not for any commercial purposes. 

A/n: enjoying yourselves so far? Keep reading and send your reviews.

2nd A/n: for those of you who saw the MTV movie awards… The Two Towers won the BEST MOVIE award. Along with BEST VIRTUAL PERFORMANCE, BEST ON-SCREEN TEAM, and BEST ACTION SEQUENCE. For me, the MTV movie awards are truly where Lord of the Rings gets the respect it so richly deserves. 


	21. Ch 20: Reach the bridge of Khazaddûm

Chapter 20: Reach the bridge of Khazad-dûm, Gandalf fights the Balrog

After the stabbing of Frodo by the Cavetroll, Merry, Pippin, and Misao continue to attack and stab the creature wildly. The Troll grabbed Merry and Misao and threw them off. Aoshi swiftly catches them both. Pippin was the only one who continued his assault on top of the Troll… 

Gandalf and Gimli fought the Troll head on. Saito then came in, using another Gatotsu to slash both of the troll's legs. The creature cried out in pain. Legolas aimed his arrow at the troll, hoping not to shoot Pippin. Pippin then stabbed it again hard, making the troll lean back, screaming. Legolas shot his arrow…

SWOOP!

And hit the Troll through the mouth through the brain. The Troll then began to swoon… and swoon even more until… 

The Troll slowly collapsed onto the ground… with a loud thud, throwing Pippin off of the monstrous creature. 

Everyone looked at the dead creature. Kenshin finally regained consciousness… and immediately looked down, sadly at the creature. 

'_The giant creature's death_,' thought Kenshin, with a sorrowful look on his face, '_was really unnecessary, that it was. Judging by how it was carried in chains by the Orcs, I could instantly tell that it was a slave, under their control…_ _there could've been another way._'

As Kenshin continued to feel sorry for the creature… he looked to his side… and saw Frodo, lying dead on the ground.

"…Sir Frodo!" Kenshin gasped. 

Kenshin and the Fellowship then rushed over to Frodo. They saw for themselves that Frodo was very much dead. Saito, as usual, doesn't shed tears for the fallen… he never has, which was the reason why he was called, _the Wolf of Mibu. _

Sanosuke cursed under his breath as he tightened his fists in anger… as well as grief. Sam, Yahiko, Kenshin and Aragorn were the closest to him. Kenshin observed the dead Hobbit's body… without saying a word.

'…_Sir Frodo… _Kenshin thought sadly, bowing his head in great grief, '…_in the end… I couldn't even protect… an innocent Hobbit, that I could not._'

Kenshin, still wallowing in his grief… tightened his hands into fists, cursing his mistake.

"Oh no," said Aragorn in great shock. 

As Aragorn started to roll Frodo over… 

  
Frodo quickly sat up, panting for breath… he was still alive! 

Kenshin quickly brought up his head and relaxed his hands. He hasn't failed to protect Frodo after all. The rest of the Fellowship lightened their expressions knowing that Frodo was still alive, after being stabbed. 

"Don't you ever do that to us again Frodo," said a reproachful, but relieved Misao, as she smiled brightly, "do you hear me, you knucklehead?" 

"He's alive," said Sam in great relief. 

"Thank goodness," added Yahiko. 

Kenshin and Kaoru were especially and greatly relieved to know this. 

"Heh," smirked Saito, "this little guy's more tougher than I thought if he could survive being stabbed by a spear."

Frodo placed his hand over the spot, where he was stabbed… but was miraculously unharmed by the troll's weapon.

"…I'm alright," said Frodo… continuing to gasp for breath, "…I'm not hurt."

"You should be dead," said a skeptical, but relieved Aragorn, "…that spear would've skewered a wild boar!" 

"Indeed," interjected Kenshin, still puzzled by the Hobbit's survival, "…how is it… that you've survived, Sir Frodo?" 

"I think," opined Gandalf, "there is more to this Hobbit than meets the eye, Kenshin." 

Frodo showed them the reason for his survival as he pulled open his shirt to reveal… a protective undershirt made of Mithril that Bilbo gave him. The sight of its presence astounded everyone. Sam felt how soft the material was as it gleamed brightly. 

"What the heck is that?" asked Saito. 

"…Its Mithril," answered Gimli in great awe. 

'_It seems that Frodo came prepared,_' thought Aoshi with a grin. 

"You are full of surprises, Master Baggins," Gimli added brightly. 

"You sure are," Sanosuke also added brightly. 

But their celebration was about to be cut short… 

They heard more loud noises coming. More Orcs are approaching! 

"To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!" commanded Gandalf…

The Fellowship began running out of the tomb, through the giant cavern, following Gandalf's lead. Greater numbers of Orcs were right behind them. And if that wasn't all… 

More Orcs sprang out of the cracks, numbering in thousands of creatures, both on the floor and on top of the ceiling… 

The creatures crawled down the grandiose pillars like a swarm of spiders. The number of Orcs kept growing… and growing… and growing… until the Orcs became overwhelming for everyone, including Kenshin, to handle. Despite this, the Fellowship kept running throughout the cavern… 

But alas… the Orcs came in front of the Fellowship… cutting them off from getting to the bridge. The swarming number of Orcs instantly surrounded the Fellowship. The Orcs and Goblins growled at the Fellowship, crying out for their blood. Pippin swallowed a gulp in fear. Everyone had his or her weapons at the ready… awaiting the final battle…

"Grr!" Gimli growled in anticipation… 

As they all were ready to fight… 

****

GGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!

There came a loud, thunderous roar in the distance and the Orcs began to scatter away from the Fellowship… 

Gimli cried out in great triumph, knowing that the Orcs ran away… 

But the others knew that it was more trouble that was coming. The cavern was completely clear again, awaiting this new challenge… 

The Fellowship then saw an incoming, fiery-red light, which lightens up the vast, high-towering caverns… 

"What," asked Boromir, "is this new devilry?"

A few moments of frightening silence began passing between the Fellowship…

Gandalf was concentrating… 

Kenshin, Aragorn, and the rest of the Fellowship wait in surprise, as well as horror… to find out what this new threat is…

Gandalf… after a few, frightening moments of meditating… slowly opened his eyes as the roar became louder… and louder…

****

GGRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!

That growl made most of the Fellowship, including Saito and Aoshi, tremble in great fear and horror…

"…A Balrog," Gandalf announced quietly, also in great shock and horror… 

"…W… what's that?" asked a trembling Misao… 

"…A demon of the ancient world…" Gandalf answered, maintaining his horrified behavior…

****

GGRRRRRRRRR!!!!!! 

The frightening roars became even louder as the horrifying fiery light got closer… and closer towards them, making them fear this inhuman creature… 

"This foe is beyond any of you… RUN!" Gandalf commanded.

The Fellowship ran towards a passageway. Gandalf let the others pass before him. Boromir… while in the front… runs abruptly toward the edge of the path, dropped his torch… and teetered very dangerously on the edge of a very long drop. Legolas and Misao pulled Boromir back from the edge to keep him from falling. 

"Whoa, easy Boromir," said Misao, "you don't want to go falling down now, do you?" 

"Thanks," replied Boromir, "for the belated warning, Misao."

The others reached up to them, one by one, stopping at the edge of the path where Boromir almost fell. Kenshin, Aragorn, and Gandalf were the last ones through. 

Aragorn tended to Gandalf. "Gandalf," he said. 

"…Lead them on, Aragorn," said Gandalf, "…the bridge is near." 

The wizard pointed to the stone bridge, just ahead of him. Aragorn wanted to go and fight the creature… but Gandalf pushed him back. 

"Do as I say!" cried Gandalf, "…swords are no more use here." 

"Sir Gandalf is right Aragorn, that he is," agreed Kenshin, "we must flee!" 

The Fellowship began running down the flight of endless staircases, trying to evade the Balrog. And as they continued going downstairs… they reached a gap and stopped. Legolas jumped the gap first. Sanosuke and Saito followed next. The Balrog's roars became louder… and louder as everyone looked back. 

Legolas beckoned to Gandalf, "Gandalf!" 

Using all of his strength… Gandalf jumped the gap, as arrows started to whistle through the air, striking the stones at their feet. 

"Miss Kaoru," said Kenshin, "go on, I'll be right behind you." 

Kaoru, after a pause, reluctantly jumped the gap. Sanosuke caught her. 

"Gotcha, Missie," he said. 

As the arrows continued to whistle through the air, some of the Fellowship, who jumped the gap, moved back on the other side of the staircase to allow more room for the others. Aragorn and Legolas shoot back and hit a few Orcs, one of which… was shot in the head by Legolas and fell into the abyss. 

"Merry, Pippin!" Boromir cried out, grabbing the two Hobbits and jumped across, causing the edge to crumble. Aoshi and Misao began to stumble… but they quickly jumped up high in the air… and managed to land safely on the other side. 

"Misao!" cried Kaoru, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," answered Misao, sticking out her thumb, "nothing to it, Miss Kaoru."

More Orcs started to fire more arrows. And Legolas countered each of them…

Then Aragorn grabbed Sam and Yahiko, "Sam! Yahiko!" He said as he tossed them one at a time. Boromir caught Sam as Legolas caught Yahiko. 

Aragorn proceeded to toss Gimli next but he stopped him, holding up a hand. 

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf," said Gimli. 

The insistent Dwarf took a jump across the increased in size gap. He managed to land on the edge of the other side and nearly fell… but Legolas caught him by the beard, which Gimli didn't appreciate very much… 

"Arg! Not the beard!" he called out reproachfully. Legolas managed to pull the Dwarf onto the staircase from the chasm. 

Only Kenshin, Frodo, and Aragorn were left to jump across. But that would be more difficult as more of the stone steps crumble and fall into the abyss. Misao and Kaoru's concern grew. 

"Himura!" cried Misao. 

"Kenshin!" cried Kaoru.

They scramble back and struggle to their feet, looking at the widened gap that now is too far to jump. Kenshin could jump it, but he doesn't want to leave Aragorn and Frodo behind… 

"Steady," Aragorn said to Frodo, laying a hand on his shoulder. Aragorn looked to Kenshin, as he remembered how he fought against the Orcs.

"Kenshin," he said, "can you manage to jump that gap, holding me and Frodo?"

"…Perhaps Aragorn," Kenshin replied, uncertainly, "…I've never actually done this sort of thing before, that I have not."

Aragorn and Kenshin looked at each other for a moment… and nodded in agreement. Despite the very large gap that lies before them, Aragorn was ready to try to jump the gap with Kenshin… if he was ready to.

"Hold on!" Aragorn cried out to Frodo, preparing to jump…

CRUSH…!

The Balrog is heard approaching from the other hall, as its fiery light is seen, getting closer. Stone structures around the mine begin to collapse. As the Balrog draws near… 

A huge rock falls from the ceiling and smashes down the steps behind Kenshin, Aragorn and Frodo…

CRASH…!

Creating one more gap behind them and weakened the stairs' foundation. The stairs begin to wobble… increasing more despair into the rest of the Fellowship…

Sanosuke and Yahiko cried out in unison, "Kenshin! Frodo!" 

The stairs continued to wobble. It seemed that Kenshin wouldn't be able to jump so easily after all. One mistake could cost them their lives… 

"Kenshin, Frodo," said Aragorn, "hold on."

The trio began to balance themselves… and the stairs… 

The stairs were still about to fall…

"Lean forward," Aragorn commanded. They shifted their weight forward, tipping the stairs across the divide…

Everyone cried out to them, "come on." 

And then… 

BAMM!

The wobbling stairs slammed onto the steps where their companions are. Kenshin, Frodo, and Aragorn leaped across to safety. Turning, the Fellowship kept running as the enormous section of the staircase… falls slowly into the abyss. 

The Fellowship finally reached the end of the stairs, crossing onto the floor. Fire appeared behind them. 

"Over the bridge," commanded Gandalf, letting the others pass ahead of him, "…fly!" 

Kenshin was right next to Gandalf as the Balrog began to emerge from the chasm behind them… 

"Fly, Kenshin!" Gandalf commanded to Kenshin, "…fly!" 

Kenshin began to run as well. Gandalf continued to stand where he is as the Balrog came out of the chasm and appeared standing right in front of Gandalf… and roared very loudly, blowing strong gusts of the creature's hot breath at the wizard. Gandalf then ran along with the rest of the Fellowship. 

The Fellowship, seeing the Balrog chasing after them, ran towards and finally… starts to cross the bridge. Saito and Sanosuke were in the lead, followed by Gimli, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sam, Misao, Aoshi, Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn, and Kenshin…

Gandalf, however, stopped at the center of the bridge to turn and face the Balrog with his staff and sword. Everyone gasped in shock. 

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf called out to the demon… 

"Gandalf!" cried Frodo. 

"Sir Gandalf," muttered Kenshin… 

A wave of flame spreads across the Balrog as it readied itself for battle with the wizard. Gandalf began… 

"I am the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Arnor… " 

He held out his staff as it illuminated the bridge. The Balrog then draws a flaming sword… 

"…The dark fire shall not avail you, FLAME OF UDUN!" 

Then the demon strikes his sword down at Gandalf, but Gandalf parried the blow with Glamdring, shattering the Balrog's sword. 

"Arg!" growled Gandalf. 

Aragorn tried to rush over, but Kenshin stopped him… 

Gandalf continued his assault, "Go back to the shadow…!"

…The Balrog began to step forward, brandishing a flaming whip and lashed it about menacingly… 

"YOU…" Gandalf yelled as he raised his staff over his head, "…SHALL NOT… PASS…!" 

****

CRACK!

Gandalf slammed his staff on the bridge, releasing a flash of white light that drove the Balrog back a little. The wizard holds his own against the monster. As the Balrog tried to step forward… 

…The Bridge gives way… dropping the Balrog slowly into the chasm…

"He did it!" cheered out both Misao and Yahiko. 

Gandalf, exhausted, leaned on his staff and watched the Balrog fall… then he turned around to follow the others, but… 

The tail of the Balrog's whip caught Gandalf's ankle and pulled him down, dangling very dangerously over the edge of the wrecked bridge. Misao and Yahiko's faces of victory had now turned into faces of despair… 

Gandalf clings onto the bridge but strained to keep his grip…

"Gandalf!" Kaoru cried out…

Frodo began to rush towards the wizard, but Boromir restrained him. 

"No, no!" Boromir said to Frodo. 

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried out as he struggled against Boromir…

Gandalf continued to struggle on the edge, but then… he stopped to look at the faces of the shocked, frightened Fellowship… one last time…

"…Fly you fools!" said Gandalf before letting himself lose his grip… and fell right into the chasm, following his enemy, deep into the abyss…

"…NNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Frodo screamed, with great anguish. 

Kenshin and Aragorn looked with shocked, as well as saddened faces. Misao and Yahiko's expressions were the same. Saito and Sanosuke led the others out as Boromir carried Frodo with him… 

"Aragorn!" Boromir called as Frodo continued to scream in anguish of Gandalf's sacrifice… 

"Let's go, Kenshin!" called out Sanosuke… 

Kenshin and Aragorn both ran to the exit together, dodging Orc arrows shooting at them. They went up the stairs, following the others… 

The Fellowship came streaming out of the East Gate of Moria, running as fast as they could… away from the Orcs…

Everyone was distraught over what happened to Gandalf…

Sam sat on the ground, bowing his head onto his hands and began to weep greatly… 

Yahiko crouched over… pounding his fist many, many times… on the ground… 

Kaoru went over and held Yahiko in her arms, as they both cried their hearts out in great sadness and sorrow… 

Aoshi consoled a crying Misao in his arms… yet Aoshi himself… seemed to be shedding a tear…

Boromir tried to restrain Gimli as the Dwarf vents out his rage and sorrow… 

Merry consoled Pippin, who lay crying on the ground…. 

Legolas wore a look of shock and disbelief… 

Kenshin lowered his head in great sorrow and grief, watched only by Sanosuke who tightened his fist, cursing under his breath… 

Sanosuke then turned to stare at Saito, who was smoking and staring at him with his emotionless expression in return. They may still have their differences… but they secretly shared the same, great loss of the wizard… deep down inside of themselves… 

Aragorn wiped his sword clean. "…Legolas," he said, "…get them up." 

"Misao," Aoshi said softly to the sobbing Misao, lifting up her head, "…its time to get moving." 

Misao nodded slowly, still crying.

"Merry, Pippin… " 

The two grieving Hobbits looked up to see Kenshin standing over them. 

"…We have to leave now, that we do," stated Kenshin. 

Legolas came over at Kenshin's side and agreed, "he's right… we cannot linger here." 

"…Okay, Kenshin," replied Merry sadly, "…Pippin… let's go." 

Pippin nodded, also crying.

Sanosuke came up to Kaoru and Yahiko. 

"Missie, Yahiko, come on," he said. 

They both nodded at Sanosuke, with tears in their eyes.

"…Its," muttered Yahiko, "…its not fair Sano… its just not fair!"

Sanosuke and Kaoru deeply share the youth's grief.

Boromir objected, "give them a moment, for pity's sake!" 

"By nightfall," Aragorn countered, "these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien." 

Aragorn re-sheathed his sword as he ordered, "…come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, everyone… get them up!" 

Aragorn went up to Sam and picked him off the ground. 

"On your feet, Sam," Aragorn firmly said to the grieving Hobbit. Then he turned to Frodo, who was at a distance away from them… appearing to be leaving. 

"Frodo!" Aragorn called out, "Frodo!"

Frodo stopped where he was. 

"You weren't thinking about leaving us now, were you Frodo?" added Saito… 

Frodo was grieving alone as he slowly turned his head towards his companions… weeping silently. 

__

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and RK are not mine. They belong to their authors, respectively J.R.R. Tolkien and Watsuki Nobuhiro. This fanfiction is created just for fun, not for any commercial purposes.

A/n: For this sad occasion, I thought I could post this chapter on Father's day, since Gandalf was like a father to Frodo…

This chapter is especially dedicated… to my father, John T. Jarrell, Jr… who died on October 21, 2001, suffering a heart attack.

Please… read and review.


	22. Ch 21: Galadriel welcomes the Fellowship

Chapter 21: Reach Lothlorien, Galadriel welcomes the Fellowship

Still grieving over the loss of Gandalf, the Fellowship journeys toward the Woods of Lothlorien for protection. The Fellowship came across a very cold stream called Dimrill Dale. As they drew near towards the woods, Aragorn ran up onto a rock. 

Framed against a deep blue sky, he looked past the mountains to spot the greengold woods of Lothlorien from a distance… 

After a long, stressing journey, the Fellowship jogged across a grassy field, towards the mystical woods of Lothlorien, halting under the eaves of the forest of tall, gold and silver-lined, and shapely trees. Lichen and moss covered the ancient trees. Leaves slowly twirled down to the earth. 

As the Fellowship wandered deeper into Lothlorien, Gimli went nervous, so nervous that he was uneasy enough to tell the hobbits and Yahiko who were behind him. 

"Stay close, young Hobbits! You too, as well, Master Yahiko," he said.

"What is it, Gimli?" asked Yahiko. 

"They say," Gimli answered as everyone else listened intently, "that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an elf-witch… of terrible power. All who look upon her… fall under her spell…"

Suddenly… 

Frodo heard a voice that echoed in his head, '_Frodo… '_

The voice froze him solid. He looked around in shock, trying to find out where that voice was coming from. The voice was soft and feminine. 

"…And are never seen again…" Gimli finished.

The echoing female voice continued to speak to Frodo… as a flash of feminine eyes appeared in his mind, _'your coming to us… is as the footsteps of doom. You bring great evil here, Ringbearer…'_

Frodo froze again. Apparently, he was the only one who heard the voice…

"Mr. Frodo?" inquired Sam, wondering what was wrong with him.

Kaoru saw Frodo's shocked behavior as well. "Is everything alright Frodo?" she asked the mystified Hobbit. 

Frodo nodded at her and Sam and kept moving.

Gimli continued his determination to avoid being… enchanted by the Elf-witch. 

"Well," he said, "here's one Dwarf she won't ensnared so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox… oh!" 

Gimli immediately found himself at the mercy of a bow and arrow, after that boastful remark…

Then… Elves, with drawn bows, began to surround the Fellowship, surprising them one by one. Legolas drew his bow as well, pointing at his kin. Saito and Kenshin, apparently, were the only ones who were not alarmed. Aragorn held his hands in the air, gesturing that he means no harm.

A voice came from the Elf archers, "the Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." 

The Elf who spoke came out of the woods, facing the Fellowship. He had blonde hair, the same as the rest of his Elf archers, and was also armed with a bow.

'_I can certainly agree with that,_' thought Misao in an embarrassed manner.

Gimli growled at the insult.

Aragorn spoke to the lead Elf, "Haldir o Lórien. Henion aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn (_Haldir of Lorien. We have come for help. We need your protection_)."

"Aragorn," interjected Gimli, still at bowpoint, "these woods are perilous… we should go back."

"You have entered the realm of the Lord and Lady of the Wood," announced Haldir, "you cannot go back." 

Haldir looked down at Frodo closely… yet warily. Frodo stared back at Haldir. The Fellowship wondered what the lead Elf was going to do with them…

"You will follow me," Haldir said to the Fellowship. The Fellowship followed Haldir, accompanied by the Elf archers.

The caravan of Elves led the Fellowship along a ridge, trekking even deeper throughout the golden woods. Boromir glances at Frodo behind him, as though concerned for the Hobbit. 

"Frodo," Boromir spoke to Frodo, "Gandalf's death was not in vain... nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo... don't carry the weight of the dead."

"He's right," interjected Saito, "in time you will learn that it is normal to lose your own life, even if it is the life of someone who means a lot to you. If you dwell too long in the past… your defeat is assured Frodo, remember that."

"…Thank you, Saito," Frodo replied silently, with much uncertainty.

"Don't thank me, I'm just giving you some helpful advice in this time of crisis."

"Maybe," interjected Boromir, "but thanks for the advice anyway Saito."

Saito gave no reply to Boromir's gratitude. He, like many others in the Fellowship, was still watchful of Boromir because of his personal infatuation for the ring.

The group came up to the end of the high ridge and looked out. Below them, behind the mists, under sunset, a great glade of trees rose above the world, green and gold, with rays of light drifting from the branches of trees. The very sight of the glade greatly astonished even Kenshin and his companions. 

"Caras Galadhon," proclaimed Haldir brightly, "the heart of Elvendom on earth, realm of the Lord Celeborn… and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

'…_Amazing,_' thought Aoshi, continuing to be amazed and dazzled at the great glade of trees before his eyes. 

"…Come," said Haldir, "they are waiting."

The Fellowship entered Caras Galadhon as night fell. The trees inside the city were very enormous, perhaps even taller than the towering pillars of Dwarrowdelf. In the blue glow of a moonlit night, the Fellowship climbed a twisting stair about the trunk of a tree, past glimmering lights of silver and blue.

Far above… the silhouetted shapes of the shadowy tree-branches loomed. Passing numerous platforms, they came to a great palace in the trees, lit with silvery lights. A curving walkway lies before them, leading up a low stair to an archway. Three-pronged, golden leaves were scattered about. Slowly, they gathered before the arch as Haldir stepped to one side, and looked up.

With a glow issuing forth from them, the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien descend to meet the Fellowship, hand in hand. Galadriel was very beautiful. Her hair was golden blond. She was dressed completely in white. Frodo, Kenshin, and the others were astounded by Galadriel's beauty, with wide, overwhelmed expressions in their eyes. Aragorn touched his head reverently in greeting…

Celeborn was the first to speak, "fifteen there are here, yet sixteen there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf…for I much desire to speak with him." 

The Fellowship put on sad faces to Celeborn's question. 

Galadriel answered for them, " Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land… he has fallen into shadow." Galadriel looked upon Aragorn, reading the answer in his eyes.

"Yes," Kenshin agreed sadly, "…Gandalf has fallen in Moria, that he has." Galadriel greatly sympathized with him.

"He was taken," interjected Legolas, "by both Shadow and Flame… a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." 

Misao cried silently, knowing that Legolas was correct. Gimli bowed his head, sadly.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life," said Galadriel, "we do not yet know his whole purpose." 

Galadriel looked down upon Gimli and Misao's expressions of sadness by the mention of Gandalf.

The lady of Light said to them, "do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin… nor should you, Misao Makimachi."

Misao and Gimli both looked up at her in response to Galadriel's sympathy.

Galadriel went on, "for the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands… love is now mingled with grief."

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" inquired Celeborn, "without Gandalf… hope is lost."

"The quest," Galadriel announced, "stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all..." 

She then looked at Boromir, who can't stand her gaze. He starts shaking and crying and casts his eyes downwards.

Saito humphed at Boromir's crying. Galadriel then looked at Saito, who had his usual cold, hard expression on his face. She smiled brightly at Saito's emotionless exterior. Then… Galadriel looked down at Sam and Yahiko who, in turn, continued to gaze at Galadriel, as well. She smiled at them also… 

"Yet," she said, "hope remains… while the company is true." 

Lastly, Galadriel looked upon Kaoru… and felt the great compassion within her. For she always showed it, no matter what the situation.

Galadriel faced the rest of the Fellowship, as she continued, "…do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are wearied with sorrow, and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace…" 

'_Welcome, Frodo of the Shire,_' Galadriel said, communicating with her thoughts to Frodo, as she widened her eyes at him, '_…one who has seen the EYE!_'

In that instant… Frodo remembered those eyes. They were the same eyes he saw in his mind. 

Later, the Fellowship was provided with an area them to rest in, on the ground. The Fellowship began to set up their beds for their time of peaceful sleep, flourished by the soft, sweet singing of Elves within the trees…

__

A Olorin i yaresse…

Mentaner i Numeherui…

Out of curiosity Saito asked, "what is this singing about?"

"…It's a lament for Gandalf, Saito," Legolas said softly.

"This song… is in honor of Sir Gandalf?" asked Kenshin.

"…Yes," answered Legolas, "indeed it is Kenshin."

"Its beautiful," Kaoru sadly interjected, "…the very essence of this song is as beautiful as you and your people Legolas."

Legolas paused before he answered, "…that is the most wonderful thing to say about the elves. I thank you for your insight of my people, Miss Kaoru."

Kaoru smiled back at Legolas. 

"…I only wish that Gandalf was here with us… so he could hear this song," Kaoru added solemnly, as the lament went on, sadly chanting…

__

Tirien i Romenori… 

Maiarion i Oiosaila…

Mana elye etevanne…

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked Legolas.

"I have not the heart to tell you," replied Legolas, "…for me, the grief is still too near."

Misao maintained her sad expression. '_Yeah,_' she thought, '_I must know exactly how you feel, Legolas. In a way…Gandalf kinda reminded me of Gramps._'

The Elves continued to sing their beautiful, enchanting song, in honor of Gandalf…

__

Norie i melanelye? 

Ilfirin nairelma… 

ullume nucuvalme…

  
Nauva i nauva...

Ú-reniathach… 

  
i amar galen… 

  
I reniad lín ne môr, nuithannen.

Aragorn and Kenshin spot Boromir, seated on a great tree root. He appeared to be restless. Aragorn assured him, "take some rest. These borders are well-protected."

"I agree, Sir Boromir," said Kenshin, as he smiled, "it is important that you recover your strength, that it is."

"…Rest?" Boromir queried incredulously, "…what rest? I will find no rest here, Kenshin." 

Kenshin and Aragorn's concern for Boromir's restlessness grew greatly. 

"I heard her voice inside my head," Boromir continued, "she spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, even now, there is hope left, but I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope."

Kenshin and Aragorn sat beside Boromir, hoping to give him some comfort. After a long pause… Boromir began to tell his reasons for his lack of hope. 

"…My father is a noble man," Boromir explained, "but his rule is failing, and now our... our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right, and I would do it, I would see the glory of Gondor restored."

Kenshin interjected for a moment, "…I have no doubt that you would, Sir Boromir." 

Boromir looked at Kenshin. He was gladdened by Kenshin's comment.

"…For what it's worth," Kenshin went on, "I understand all too well about losing hope, that I do. I felt, for a long time, that I've lost all vestiges of hope or faith, ever since I fought and killed many people during the revolution, back in my world. Even though I have sworn never to kill again… I believed that my life was entirely meaningless, because the sins of my past weigh very heavily on me, no matter how much I look for redemption… 

"Just as the sins of Aragorn's ancestor weigh heavily on him. But then… my master told me that the will to live is stronger than anything known to man." 

Aragorn looked sadly at Kenshin, thanking him for his comfort and counsel. 

"…It seems," Kenshin continued further, "that you're looking for redemption yourself, Sir Boromir, that you are. Even though, you do say, that your father's rule is failing. I've noticed for some time that you are enticed to bring the ring to Gondor, and you still are tempted to do so. There's one thing I do know… if you are looking for redemption for Gondor, the ring won't give you the necessary redemption you seek, that it most certainly can't. 

"If you truly wish to accomplish your goal, you yourself must have the will to live," finished Kenshin. 

After Kenshin's long, dramatic explanation… Boromir still felt a little uneasy. 

"I don't know if I have the will to do anything Kenshin," he stated, "…even live."

A pause came between the three of them… 

"There is much in what you say, Kenshin," said Aragorn, "I agree with you. Perhaps… someday… we will all learn never to kill again." 

Silence came between them again…

"…Have either of you seen the White City?" Boromir suddenly asked. "Have you seen it Aragorn? Have you seen it Kenshin, in all the time you've been here? The White Tower of Ecthelion… glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver, its banners caught high in the morning breeze? Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the White City," said Aragorn, "…long ago."

"I haven't seen this White City," said Kenshin, "but the way you describe it… it must be a very beautiful place, that it is. When this is all over, I promise… that I will visit your White City, Sir Boromir."

"Yes, indeed you shall Kenshin," said Boromir as he laid his hand on Aragorn, "because one day, I and Aragorn's paths shall lead us there… and the tower guard shall take up the call… '_The lords of Gondor have returned!_'"

Aragorn smiled slightly, then he looked away in deep thought. He may not have been too happy with Boromir's remark because he still had to deal with his personal demons, as much as Kenshin. Kenshin greatly sympathized with Aragorn's feeling of uncertainty.

The Fellowship was asleep. Shining with soft white light, a figure in a flowing dress walked by them. Frodo woke up with a start as though by some invisible sign… 

He saw Galadriel, gliding past Elven statues among the trees, frozen amid their merriment in the dark night; she looked neither to the right or left nor made any apparent sign. 

Frodo proceeded to follow her, as though beckoned…

__

* Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and RK are not mine. They belong to their authors, respectively J.R.R. Tolkien and Watsuki Nobuhiro. This fanfiction is created just for fun, not for any commercial purposes. 


	23. Ch 22: Galadriel's Mirror

__

A/n: Hello my fans! These two chapters are in honor of my birthday on Aug. 7. Please read and review. And wish me a happy birthday!!! 

Chapter 22: Galadriel's Mirror

As Frodo continued to walk away from the sleeping Fellowship, being beckoned by Galadriel, Yahiko woke up suddenly and saw Frodo walking away, following Galadriel. He quietly stood up and went to follow them as silently as possible. 

Moments later… someone grabbed Yahiko's arm from behind him. 

"Ah!" gasped Yahiko as he turned abruptly to see who was behind him, "…Kaoru?"

Kaoru was clearly upset with Yahiko sneaking out like that.

"What do you think you're doing Yahiko, being up this late at night?" asked Kaoru.

"Well, if it's any of your business, ugly," mocked Yahiko, "I'm trying to follow Frodo. He happens to be following Galadriel. I just want to see what they're doing, that's all."

Yahiko shook free of Kaoru and creeped on ahead. Kaoru knew that any loud noises would wake everyone else so she went along with Yahiko as quietly as she could. 

She caught up to Yahiko and said, "alright, Yahiko. But if they see us, we're going back to sleep, understand?"

"Gotcha," replied Yahiko. 

She and Yahiko continued to follow Galadriel and Frodo.

Galadriel continued to glide softly, past Elven statues among the trees, and walked down a set of steps, descending to her garden in a glade. Frodo slowly followed her down to the garden. Unbeknownst to them, Kaoru and Yahiko try to stay out of sight as they stayed close to the edge of the entrance.

At Galadriel's glade, Galadriel slowly filled a silver ewer with water from a trickling stream. Galadriel turned to Frodo as she stood before an ornate stand with a shallow silver basin upon it. 

"I see that you have come Frodo," said Galadriel.

Frodo nodded in response.

"Then it is only fair," added Galadriel as she turned her face to her left, in Kaoru and Yahiko's direction, "that your other companions should come to witness this as well."

Kaoru and Yahiko were stunned to see that Galadriel has found them. Frodo then turned to look where Galadriel was looking and found them at the entrance as well. Galadriel gently gestured with her hand, beckoning them to come down to the glade.

Kaoru and Yahiko reluctantly came down, as this was the second time that they were caught in hiding.

"Miss Kaoru, Yahiko," Frodo said to them, "what are you doing here?"

"It was all Yahiko's fault," explained Kaoru, while a little upset at Yahiko, "he talked me into following you. I should've brought him back to bed the minute I found him."

"But I sense," interjected Galadriel, "that you were just as curious as Yahiko, Kaoru."

Kaoru went a little nervous and shocked to know that Galadriel has figured her out.

Galadriel went on, "it is not easy for you to hide your thoughts from me, whether you are asleep or awake. You and Yahiko share the same unique curiosity, despite your differences with each other. I can also sense that fact as well."

Kaoru sighed in defeat, knowing Galadriel was right. 

"Heh," smirked Yahiko, with a sly expression on his face, "so it looks like that it was pretty much your fault as it was mine that we got caught, isn't it ugly?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING UGLY!" Kaoru berated at Yahiko after his insult.

"Please!" Frodo reasoned to his companions, "we don't need to do this in front of the Lady Galadriel, do we?"

Kaoru calmed down reluctantly, but was waiting to give payback to Yahiko for his insults.

"Yes," interjected Galadriel, "set aside your quarrels for another time Kaoru and Yahiko. For there are perilous times ahead which, that alone, will make your personal differences very meaningless."

Kaoru and Yahiko listened well to Galadriel, and decided to take her advice about setting aside their differences for the time being. Galadriel then turned to Frodo.

"Will you look into the mirror, Frodo?" asked Galadriel.

Frodo proceeded towards Galadriel as he asked, "what will I see?" 

Galadriel stepped up to the basin as she answers, "even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror… shows many things…" 

She began pouring the water slowly into the basin… 

"…Things that were… 

"…Things that are… 

"…And some things… " 

Galadriel emptied the water from the ewer into the basin and slowly stepped away… 

"…That have not yet come to pass," Galadriel finished.

Frodo, out of reluctant curiosity, slowly stepped up onto a low platform below the mirror to take a look. Kaoru and Yahiko could only watch from a close distance. Frodo was the only one whom Galadriel welcomed to look into her mirror… 

Frodo began peering down… but saw nothing but his reflection. The Hobbit looked up at Galadriel for a moment. The She-Elf nodded her assurance to Frodo. Then, Frodo peered down into the mirror again.

Kaoru and Yahiko continuously watched Frodo, waiting patiently for something to happen…

Suddenly… 

The mirror cleared… and showed visions of Sanosuke… Legolas… Misao… Aoshi… Merry and Pippin… and Sam, whom were all watching Frodo with reproachful expressions on their faces…

Then, the vision changed…

And the Green Dragon Inn appeared in the ripples, green and cheery as it ever had been… 

Then… fires belched up, flaming from windows and doors, as Orcs were chasing… and killing Hobbits for sport and pleasure.

This vision alone… has made Frodo gasp in great fear and horror with wide, fearful eyes… 

The vision became more horrifying… as grey skies and many dark hills were shouldered with machinery and industry throughout the Shire… 

An Orc's whip lashed very roughly and painfully onto one of the Hobbits… as a line of Hobbits were driven into a mill to work by slave-masterly Orcs… 

Everything Frodo knew to be great, green and good in the world… was reduced to a barren wasteland that was just as barren as Mordor and Isengard…

Suddenly… 

The Eye of Sauron filled the mirror, closing menacingly in on Frodo…

Kaoru and Yahiko began to gasp in fear and horror, sensing Frodo's peril, seeing what he saw in Galadriel's mirror. Right now, they wished that they could go to Frodo and save him from his ordeal. 

The ring, hanging from Frodo's neck, pulled him closer to the water… towards Sauron… 

Steam began to curl up from the basin as Sauron spoke to Frodo in his dark, ghastly tongue… 

The ring hanged in the pit of blackness within the fires of the Eye, as it continued pulling itself, along with Frodo… towards the fiery eye… 

Terrified, Frodo quickly grabbed the ring… and jerked back, throwing himself off the step and landing on his back on the grass. 

"Frodo!" Yahiko and Kaoru cried in unison as they ran to him.

"Are you alright?" asked Kaoru.

"What happened?" Yahiko added.

Galadriel spoke to Frodo, "…I know what it is you saw." 

Frodo and the others gasped, hearing Galadriel's statement. The Hobbit picked himself off of the ground, facing her. 

"…For it is also in my mind," Galadriel added.

"…What… did Frodo see Miss Galadriel?" inquired Yahiko.

"…Destruction," replied Galadriel, "…and death."

Yahiko gasped to himself… and gasped even more as he heard a voice in his head…

"…_The Destruction and death of all that Frodo knew to be beautiful in this world._"

Yahiko wasn't the only one who freaked a little… Kaoru gasped too hearing the voice in her head as well. It was Galadriel's thoughts communicating with them, as she did with Frodo. Frodo heard her voice in his head also.

"…_Do not be afraid, Kaoru and Yahiko,_" Galadriel said to them, with her thoughts, "_from the moment that Frodo came to Lothlorien… he began hearing my voice inside his head as well._"

Kaoru and Yahiko then calmed a little, being assured by Galadriel that she communicated Frodo with her thoughts.

Galadriel went on, communicating her thoughts, "_Frodo's apocalyptic vision is but a mere example of what will befall your world as it will befall in this world._"

Frodo, Kaoru, and Yahiko had frightened expressions on their faces as they were being reminded of Sauron's threat… to both their worlds…

__

"…It is what will come to pass," Galadriel continued further, _"…if you should fail. The Fellowship is breaking. It has already begun. He will try to take the ring. You know of whom I speak…_

__

"…_You should also be wary… of your other companions' desires for the ring… as well as your own desires for the ring yourselves…_

In that moment… Galadriel shifted her eyes in Kaoru's direction. Kaoru stared at her, with a shocked expression on her face, as if Galadriel somehow… knew that Kaoru wanted the ring too. 

Yahiko was, unfortunately, a little skeptical about Galadriel. She could also sense Yahiko's disbelief as well. Galadriel then let her eyes face the trio once again.

__

"…One by one… it will destroy you all," Galadriel concluded.

Frodo completely and unconditionally agreed with Galadriel's warnings. The frightened Hobbit slowly proceeded toward Galadriel…

__

"…If you ask it of me," thought Frodo to Galadriel, as he held out his hand, showing the ring to her, _"…I will give you the One Ring."_

Frodo was actually offering the ring to her. Yahiko gasped in great incredulous fear to Frodo's offering of the ring.

"Frodo, what do you think you're doing?" Yahiko asked incredulously as he began to proceed forward…

But was stopped by Kaoru as she lightly grasped Yahiko's shoulder.

Yahiko looked up at Kaoru, "but Kaoru… " He muttered.

Kaoru gently shook her head, gesturing him not to interfere.

"…You offer it to me freely," said Galadriel as she approached Frodo… and slowly reached for the ring with her hand, quivering, "…I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this…" 

Frodo waited for Galadriel's next move as her hand was nearly over his open hand that has the ring in it…

Yahiko's fear increased greatly, he clearly didn't want Galadriel to have the ring. Kaoru, however, could only watch in a nearly motionless state, expressing her unwillingness to interfere…

But then…

Galadriel's image began to change, "…in place of a dark lord, you would have a **_QUEEN!_**" 

Galadriel suddenly towered over Frodo, her cloak running ragged in a sudden wind, her eyes like dark hollows, arms flung high, and her hair billowed around her. As though underwater, the glade became murky and green. 

Kaoru and Yahiko gasped with great horror and shock to Galadriel's dark side as well as the changing of the environment around them… 

Galadriel ominously added… **_"NOT DARK, BUT BEAUTIFUL AND TERRIBLE AS THE DAWN! TREACHEROUS AS THE SEA…! "_**

Frodo backed away in fright. Kaoru and Yahiko were both frightened and horrified as well…

**__**

"…STRONGER THAN THE FOUNDATIONS OF THE EARTH! ALL SHALL LOVE ME AND DESPAIR…!"

Then…

Galadriel let her arms slowly fall, as the great, dark, murky light faded… and the pitilessness of her image disappeared. Frodo, as well as both Kaoru and Yahiko… were fiercely windblown by Galadriel's menacing dark side.

Galadriel backed away from the ring. But for a moment… she looked old, and it seemed to bring her no joy to have done the right thing. 

Breathing heavily, Galadriel turned away from Frodo and smiled saying, "I passed the test. I will diminish, and go into the west, and remain Galadriel."

"I cannot do this alone," said a troubled Frodo.

Galadriel turned back toward Frodo. 

"You are a ringbearer, Frodo," Galadriel stated, "to bear a ring of power… is to be alone."

Galadriel lifted her hand to show Frodo and the others… an adorned silver-lined ring on her finger

"This is Nenya, the ring of Adamant," she announced to them, "and I am its keeper."

Looking at the ring, Kaoru interjected, "if I may ask, Lady Galadriel… is that ring… one of the three rings of power that were given to your people long ago?"

Galadriel smiled as she answered, "…yes."

"…It's beautiful," Kaoru said, with a sad expression on her face.

Galadriel smiled with sympathy for Kaoru's sadness. 

Galadriel then turned back to Frodo as she went on, "this task… was appointed to you. And if you do not find a way… 

"…No one will," she concluded fatefully.

"Then I know what I must do," resolved Frodo as he turned to face Kaoru and Yahiko, "its just…"

Galadriel also glanced at Kaoru and Yahiko as Frodo stared at his companions. After a few moments… Frodo faced Galadriel once more.

"…I'm afraid to do it," he finished

Galadriel crouched down to meet Frodo at eye-level. 

"…Even the smallest person can change the course of the future," Galadriel assured the uncertain Hobbit.

With that, Frodo tightly re-clutched the ring into his hand. Kaoru and Yahiko looked at Frodo with sadness on their faces, knowing what he will be determined to do.

Meanwhile at the barren valley of Isengard, as the sound of hammering and mining operations filled the land and sky, Saruman speaks to one of the newborn Uruk-Hai in Orthanc tower. 

"Do you know," he asked, "how the Orcs first came into being?" 

The creature growled at Saruman's question.

"…They were Elves once," Saruman added as he circled round the creature, "taken by the dark powers…

"…Tortured… and mutilated."

The Uruk snarled again…

"A ruined," Saruman went on, "…and terrible form of life." 

The creature growled even louder to Saruman's talk of the Orcs. Saruman then stopped circling to face the brutal creature.

"And now… perfected. My fighting Uruk-Hai… 

"…Whom do you serve?"

"SARUMAN!" the Uruk roared in response… 

In the treacherous caverns of Isengard, Saruman painted the Uruk with his white hand. That Uruk, along with others, growled and snarled as they began painting their brethren with the white hand, signifying that they're part of Saruman's army. The Uruk-Hai warriors were fitted with armor and given weapons made by Saruman's Orc followers.

Saruman stood on a balcony. The leader of the Uruks stood beside him. The rest of the Uruk-Hai troops assembled below, awaiting his orders…

"HUNT THEM DOWN!" ordered Saruman, "DO NOT STOP UNTIL THEY ARE FOUND! 

"You do not know pain, you do not know fear… YOU WILL TASTE MAN-FLESH!" 

The Uruks roared and growled, raising and shaking their weapons above their heads. 

Saruman turned to the leader to give his personal command to him. 

"One of the halflings," he said, "carries something of great value. Bring them to me alive… and unspoiled." 

The Uruk leader growled, waiting and anticipating for the chance to serve Saruman faithfully… with brutal intent.

"Kill the others!" Saruman added grimly.

And so…

The Uruk-Hai, as they roared, roamed in great numbers as they set out from Isengard for their first mission: to hunt down the Fellowship, and to bring the ring to Saruman. 

__

* Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and RK are not mine. They belong to their authors, respectively J.R.R. Tolkien and Watsuki Nobuhiro. This fanfiction is created just for fun, not for any commercial purposes.


	24. Ch 23: The Argonath

Chapter 23: The Argonath, the journey on the Anduin River

Morning fell over Lothlorien.

Elves prepared for the departure of the Fellowship. Legolas was among them, shifting parcels into a set of six boats provided by the Galadhrim. 

Grey Elvish cloaks were fastened around the Fellowship members with green, silver-veined leaf-brooches. Kenshin liked his cloak. It somehow… reminded him of Gandalf. Sanosuke was unaccustomed to wearing strange clothing or cloaks, but accepted it on the Elves' behalf. They were also given packages of Lembas bread, the way-bread of the Elves.

Celeborn speaks, "never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

"Thank you sir," said Misao, enjoying her new cloak, "I gladly accept this cloak…" 

Then, Misao turned to Kenshin and fumed, "as long as Himura doesn't ruin it, like he did my last cloak!" 

Kenshin recoiled nervously, for on the night that Misao and Kenshin met, he used her previous cloak to deflect her kunai attack, which resulted with the cloak being full of holes. Misao was very mad at Kenshin for doing that.

The Fellowship began to board the boats, which the Elves provided for them. Kaoru and Yahiko boarded the first boat as they waited for Kenshin…

Sanosuke and Saito boarded the second boat…

Merry, Pippin, and Boromir boarded the third boat…

Misao and Aoshi boarded the fourth boat…

Legolas and Gimli boarded the fifth boat…

And Frodo and Sam boarded the last boat, as they waited for Aragorn. Sam tried to steady himself, as though he was unused to boats.

Kenshin and Aragorn were still onshore, while Celeborn advised them on what they shall face ahead.

"Every league you travel south," said Celeborn, "the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the Eastern Shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the mark of the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open, under the sun, yet these have done so!"

"Hmm, so strange creatures with the mark of the White Hand, are journeying in sunlight, eh?" Kenshin interjected, "…I have a pretty good guess… that I know what creatures you are referring to Lord Celeborn, that I do."

"Indeed you might, Kenshin," Celeborn agreed, "…I have known and heard about you and Gandalf's visit to Isengard." 

Celeborn then turned to Aragorn. Aragorn looked down to see Celeborn holding a dagger for him to have. Aragorn took the dagger, and unsheathed it. The blade glinted brightly before his and Kenshin's eyes as Aragorn held it in his hand.

"Le aphadar aen (_You are being tracked_)," Celeborn said warningly to Kenshin and Aragorn.

Aragorn re-sheathed the dagger.

"By river," Celeborn added, "you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros."

"Thank you Lord Celeborn," said Kenshin sternly, "we will follow your advice, that we will."

Sometime later… a paddle splashed into the water…

The Fellowship rowed through the river, past the Elves onshore. The sun is reaching its rosy fingers over the hills; Caras Galadhon rises far away, in the mists. Voices sing with the rising dawn…

A song of the sorrow of the Elves, of Lothlórien…

__

Ai! laurië lantar lassi súrien…

  
Yéni úntimë ve rámar aldaron…!

  
Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier…

  
Mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva…

  
Andúnë pella Vardo tellumar…

  
Nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni…

The boats continued to move downstream, and they spot Galadriel, standing silently on the shore, clothed in white. Frodo looked at Galadriel and looked down at the glass-object shaped like a teardrop in his hand, which was undoubtedly, given to him by Galadriel.

Many of the Fellowship members received gifts from Galadriel…

Legolas received a new bow from Galadriel…

"My gift for you, Legolas," said Galadriel, handing the new bow to Legolas, "is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin."

Legolas took the bow and stretched the bow to test it. He was filled with awe within his eyes.

Then, Aoshi was given a gift…

"Aoshi Shinomori," Galadriel said to him, giving him another bow, "this bow once belonged to Legolas. Let it now be yours."

Aoshi paused for a moment before he answered, "…with all due respect, Miss Galadriel… I don't think I am capable of such an honor."

"It is okay Aoshi," interjected Legolas, "your skill seems sharp and boundless compared to Kenshin. I meant what I said to you when we first met… that your skill might surpass the Elves, yet you are a man. I would be honored to let you have my old bow, Aoshi."

Aoshi seemed moved by Legolas' statement. Moments later…

He grasped the bow softly, but firmly. "Then… I would be very proud… to receive this gift from the Elves," said Aoshi, accepting his gift…

Misao was next, followed by Merry and Pippin. 

Galadriel says to Misao, "for you, Misao Makimachi… your favorite weapons… a set of Kunais made of our strongest metal. Use them well."

Misao takes the new kunais and looked in awe of them. They shined very brightly like pearl and silver. The blades were very beautiful in her eyes.

"Thanks Galadriel," said Misao as she nodded.

Galadriel gave daggers to Merry and Pippin. 

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin," said Galadriel, "they have already seen service in war."

Pippin, at first, seemed uneasy to use them. 

"Do not fear young Peregrin Took," Galadriel assured Pippin, "you will find your courage."

Kaoru and Yahiko were up next in line. Galadriel gave them each, a new sword which was in its own sheath. The handles themselves were designed from elvish craftsmanship. Kaoru thought she'd feel the weight from handling a sword, but instead…

She found that the sword was light as a feather. Yahiko found the same thing with the sword he was handling. They thought that the swords were made to be light the same as Frodo's sword, Sting.

They unsheathed the swords to find out…

But the blades weren't made of metal… but of wood. They also had a glittering substance laced within the wooden blades.

"These are not ordinary wooden swords," Galadriel informed them, "these are carved out of our strongest wood, interlaced with Mithril."

Kaoru and Yahiko were filled with awe, knowing that they each have stronger wooden swords.

"May they protect you both from grave dangers Kaoru Kamiya and Yahiko Myojin," said Galadriel, wishing them well on their continuing… perilous journey.

"Thank you very much Miss Galadriel," said Kaoru, with a brightened expression, "I'm sure that they'll serve us well."

Galadriel smiled.

Sam came up afterwards…

" And for you, Samwise Gamgee," said Galadriel, giving rope to Sam, "Elven rope, made of hithlain."

"Thank you, my lady," said Sam with humble gratitude. Then he looks sidelong at the blades held by Merry and Pippin.

"Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?" Sam asked hopefully.

The Lady of the Galadhrim smiled and turned to the next Fellowship member in line. It is Gimli, who diverts his eyes downwards. 

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" Galadriel asked Gimli with her golden hair shining beneath the poignant blues and whites and greens of the forest.

"Nothing," Gimli grunted suddenly… and then…

He looked up and answered further, "…except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time… for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth."

Galadriel giggles, smiling at the Dwarf. He turns to walk away… but halts to turn back.

"Actually, there was one thing," added Gimli so suddenly but stuttered, "ah, agh, that's quite impossible. Stupid to ask…"

Gimli wanted a stand of Galadriel's hair… but received three strands of her hair instead, filling him with a great smile on his face. One thing was now certain for Gimli... he would never, from this point forward, call anything else in the world fair... unless it was a gift to him... from Galadriel.

  


…

Aragorn was next, as Galadriel stood before him placing her hand on the Evenstar pendant on his neck.

"I have nothing greater to give, than the gift you already bear," said Galadriel with sorrow, "am meleth dîn. I ant e-guil Arwen Undómiel… pelitha (_for her love, I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar…will diminish_)."

For a brief moment… the two shared a sorrow in their eyes.

Then Aragorn said to Galadriel, "aníron i e broniatha ar periatham amar hen… Aníron… e ciratha a Valannor (_I would have her leave these shores, and be with her people…I would have her…take the ship to Valinor_)."

"That choice is yet before her," Galadriel replied in the common tongue, "you have your own choice to make, Aragorn… to rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil… "

Then… her voice deepened with great concern as she finished, "or to fall into darkness… with all that is left of your kin."

Silence followed as Aragorn pondered her warnings… 

Branches shake… 

A spider web's glimmering strands… swayed in the wind… 

Galadriel glanced at the pendant, and smiled.

"…Namárië (_Farewell_)," Galadriel said her farewells to Aragorn, "neravanyar i gerich (_There is much you have yet to do_)."

She then looked in Aragorn's eyes with both sorrow and joy…

"Dan… ú-'eveditham, Elessar. (_We… shall not meet again, Elessar_)," Galadriel said her last statement to Aragorn.

Boromir, Sanosuke, and Saito were next. Boromir refuses to look at Galadriel once again. He decided to pass. Sanosuke and Saito decided to pass on gifts as well.

"No thanks," said Sanosuke, "you guys have been giving us enough as it is."

"I think I'll pass too," added Saito.

Galadriel smiled at both of them.

"I wish you both well on your journey Sanosuke Sagara and Hajime Saito," Galadriel said brightly, "that will be my gift… to the both of you." 

Kenshin and Frodo were last in line. Kenshin went in first…

"Miss Galadriel," said Kenshin, "I have desired nothing but people's happiness, that I have. Ever since I started wandering… I still wanted happiness for the world… this world as well."

Galadriel paused before she answered, "you know that is not so easily attained Kenshin. Happiness will always be difficult as time goes on. You want no gift from me either, so it seems. But there maybe something I can give you."

Kenshin stood for a moment, staring at Galadriel…

Then she asked, "…may I look at your sword for a moment?"

Kenshin humored Galadriel as he gave her his reverse-blade sword. Galadriel slowly unsheathed the sword… and looked at it with great admiration.

"So," Galadriel realized, while feeling the blade, "this sword is not like the other swords in the world. This sword is one that does not kill. Yet… I sense… that this was not the only sword like this that you've had… you had another one. It was broken, I see."

Kenshin nodded in response.

Galadriel went on, "this blade feels strong. It must be much stronger than the reverse-blade sword that you once had. And… in the hilt of the sword, there is an inscription grafted into it. What does it say?"

Kenshin told her, "… '_Each sword I have forged… has slain me, little by little. Though my child may despise me… this is for my grandchild's generation._'"

Galadriel was moved by that message as her eyes were filled with sorrow.

"…Yes," Galadriel said solemnly, "…I see that the man, who made this sword didn't really want to forge swords that kill… but he went on… in hopes that a time of peace may finally be upon your world. He had the same pain and regret that you have. The front part of the blade is dull, which is usually on the back of the sword. Instead… the cutting part of the blade is on the back of the sword, while the front is dull, which cannot spill blood. A perfect representation of how to preserve life… just like you would."

Kenshin was moved by Galadriel's speech.

Then Galadriel went on sternly, "there is an old saying, Kenshin Himura… a very, very, very old saying; '_while there is life… there is still hope_.' So let that be the name of your sword from this day forward… Hope. For the sword is as strong as your hope. That will be my gift to you Kenshin…" 

Kenshin puts a content expression on his face as Galadriel re-sheathed the sword and gave it back to him. 

"Carry Hope for as long as you live," Galadriel finished, "do not ever lose that hope Kenshin Himura. For you shall need all the hope in the world to help you on your journey, as well as the journeys that you shall make in the future. Namárië." 

Kenshin nodded again in gratitude. But there was one last thing that he was curious about, the moment he met Galadriel...

"Miss Galadriel," said Kenshin, "...there's something that has been bothering me all this time, perhaps for a long time." 

"Yes?" wondered Galadriel.

"...About 9 years ago, before I met Radagast the Brown that night when he told me of the One Ring, I heard a very beautiful voice from the darkness that spoke your language, that it did..."

Galadriel grinned, as she heard Kenshin's statement with great curiosity...

Kenshin then added, "...the most strange thing about it is... that the voice mostly resembles your own, even though it spoke elvish.

"...Could you have been the voice I heard long ago? Were you with Sir Radagast, who knew who I was before I could tell him? Sir Radagast did say that he had his senses..."

Galadriel grinned a little more, as if Kenshin had known of her presence in his world. Kenshin was, after all, a very impressive man.

Kenshin went on further, "because when I met Sir Gandalf, he didn't know who I was, or what I was, until Saruman told him, that he did."

Galadriel paused a moment before she answered, "...well... you know Kenshin... that anything is possible. Who knows… you could be right about me being in your world."

Galadriel smiled very brightly after making her remark.

Although it wasn't the answer Kenshin was looking for... he had convinced himself... that Galadriel was the enchanting voice he heard 9 years ago...

Frodo was the last one to receive a gift from Galadriel. Frodo was listening in on Galadriel's conversation with Kenshin. The Hobbit found himself surprised... that Galadriel has somewhat met Kenshin before... in his own world.

Galadriel looked down on Frodo, handing him a crystalline vessel in the shape of a teardrop, filling with clear water and a shining light.

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins," said Galadriel, "I give you the light of Earendil… our most beloved star. Namárië."

Galadriel then went down towards Frodo… and kissed his forehead…

Back in the boats, the Fellowship continued to leave, as Galadriel waved goodbye to them with Nenya adorned on her hand. Frodo remembered the last thing Galadriel said to him…

__

"…May it be a light for you in dark places… when all other lights… go out."

The Fellowship sailed out onto the river… and left Lothlórien behind. White Mountains rose starkly beneath blue skies and green trees…

Going further… 

The Fellowship continued to row vigilantly… through the river. Trying to outrun their enemies… the Uruk-Hai. The Fellowship kept their boats in line, but as far apart from each other as they could, holding the middle of the stream. Frodo sat silently with Aragorn and Sam… knowing that he was going to make a choice that will turn the lives of the rest of the Fellowship members… upside down.

On the Eastern shore of the river…

The Uruk-Hai continued their march through the woods…

The six boats of the Fellowship continued to sail, unaware that the Uruks were drawing close…

The phenomenal speed of the Uruks was unique… and uncanny compared to Kenshin's extraordinary god-like speed. Their abilities alone… allowed them to gain more ground beneath their feet.

The Uruk leader, looked to his side, in the direction of the Anduin River…

Immediately alerting Legolas as he turned his head so suddenly and looked at the leader's direction. Kenshin matched Legolas' gaze towards the Eastern Shore and sensed the great evil of the Uruk-Hai within the woods before him. 

With that… the Uruk leader turned his head away from the river… and directed his troops to move faster….

Birds crowed high into the sky, startling the Fellowship…

They looked around, expecting the worse to happen…

"Lord Aoshi?" Misao asked Aoshi,"…what is it?"

Aoshi couldn't answer Misao. Misao remained speechless… with worry in her heart.

The Uruks continued relentlessly… to patrol the Eastern Shore of the Anduin River. They would never, never give up until they found Frodo and killed the other Fellowship members.

As the Fellowship continued to journey on the river… they began to pass through a canyon. Aragorn and Kenshin's boats were right next to each other. Suddenly… 

Aragorn lifted his head… and half-smiled for a moment before he tapped Frodo on the shoulder…

"Frodo," Aragorn said quietly to Frodo as he pointed upwards…

Kenshin, Yahiko, and Kaoru looked up as well to see what has Aragorn's attention…

"…What is that, Aragorn?" Kenshin asked, as if he was in great awe.

"…The Argonath, Kenshin," Aragorn silently answered…

Kenshin, Aragorn, as well as the rest of the Fellowship began to saw what was in front of them…

A sign of a very grand… and very enormous sculpture of a man in a helmet appeared before their eyes…

"Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old… my kin," Aragorn silently added to both Kenshin and Frodo, who were mystified beyond imagination at the wondrous sculpture in front of them.

Kaoru and Yahiko were just as mystified as Kenshin, Frodo, and Sam… perhaps even more so.

Two gigantic… majestic statues of the old kings were carved right out of the rock, proudly standing on each side of the Anduin…

Two vast quarries line the cliffs to either side of them, where once their stones may have been hewn for their building… 

Their left arms were held aloft, their palms faced outwards in gesture of warning…

Solemn and stern were their faces, the silent wardens of a long vanished kingdom…

The rest of the Fellowship went speechless to what they saw before them…

"…Lord Aoshi," Misao said with great awe and excitement in her voice, "…those statues… are absolutely amazing!"

Aoshi definitely believed her as he also gasped in great awe. Boromir smiled very brightly, along with Merry and Pippin. Sanosuke and Saito could barely believe what they were seeing as their mouths nearly dropped to the floor…

If anything else… out of all Middle-Earth… the towering Argonath must be the greatest wonder of this world…

The Fellowship sailed past the statues, into a lake, heading towards a great, roaring waterfall… 

On either side of the falls… the land rises in two hilltops crowned by distant ruins… 

And in the center of the rushing water… a pinnacle of rock rises sheer from the cascade.

The Fellowship finally found an old moorage in which to beach their boats with.

As they disembarked on the gravel beach, Boromir looked troubled and appeared to be fighting a very silent conflict within him, and Frodo glances at him, looking very disturbed.

The rest of the Fellowship began unloading their supplies to make camp. The last stage of the quest was now before them all.

__

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and RK are not mine. They belong to their authors, respectively J.R.R. Tolkien and Watsuki Nobuhiro. This fanfiction is created just for fun, not for any commercial purposes. 

A/n: So, you like these new chapters? You should probably know that Section 1 is drawing to a close very soon… as you have all seen the movie. Please read and review.

2nd A/n: Remember, these chapters are in honor of my birthday and I am now **24 YEARS OLD!** Go figure. Anyway send your reviews and wish me a happy birthday!


	25. Ch 24: Frodo makes a hard decision

Chapter 24: Boromir's betrayal, Frodo makes a hard decision

The Fellowship, as they unloaded their supplies, made camp on the lawn of Parth Galen: a fair place in the summer days of old. Kenshin sat down at the edge of the beach, to keep watch for the Uruk-Hai.

Saito lit a cigarette as he sat down on a log, also intending to watch for the Uruk-Hai. Sanosuke went beside Saito.

"Hey Saito," he said, "you didn't think I was going to let you out of my sight for a moment, did you? I told you I'd be your personal bodyguard. I'll sit down on the sand beside you, if you don't mind."

Saito glanced in Sanosuke's direction as he replied, "…don't feel free to relieve yourself of the job on my account, moron."

"I'd wish you'd stop calling me a moron," Sanosuke said with an embarrassed expression.

Saito couldn't really care any less about Sanosuke's reactions.

Sanosuke went on, "well, speaking of which, I think I'm going to miss that Lothlorien place. Are you going to miss it too, Saito?"

"What for?" asked Saito.

"Just wondering."

"Wonder all you like… I don't really miss anything… or anybody for that matter."

"So in other words you don't miss it, especially that Galadriel broad?"

Saito blew smoke and answered, "…no moron, I don't miss that Galadriel woman. But I'll say this… she kinda reminds me of Tokio."

"Huh," asked a puzzled Sanosuke, "who's she?

"…She's my wife."

"WHAT!?!" Sanosuke exploded as he crashed onto the ground, "y-y-you have a wife?"

"That's right," Saito replied, "didn't the Battousai tell you?"

"Man," said a mortified Sanosuke, "Kenshin doesn't tell me anything these days."

Saito smirked, taking pleasure in Sanosuke's humiliation.

Yahiko took practice swings with his new Elvish wooden sword to keep himself up with his swordsmanship. Kaoru watched Yahiko practice, but it seemed like while she was watching Yahiko… her mind was somehow… somewhere else, wandering away.

'_I think_,' thought Yahiko, as he continued swinging, '_something's really wrong with Frodo. He's never slept or had anything to eat when we left Lothlorien. We may have been sailing along the river and we may have been far apart from each other… but I've been able to watch closely at Frodo while he sat with Sam and Aragorn._

He's been like this ever since Galadriel told him he had to go on his own. I personally don't care what Galadriel said… I came to this world to save my world from Sauron, not to come here and do nothing. I promised myself and Kenshin that I would… and I intend to do just that.'

Sam was sitting bleached against a stone, fiddling around with his sword as well. Misao, Gimli, and Pippin sat together, near a campfire. 

Aragorn gathered the last of their supplies as he announced, "we cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

"Oh yes?" interjected Gimli, "just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!"

Pippin and Misao looked up alarmed, as everyone else had their attention towards Gimli…

"…Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!" finished Gimli.

"That is our road," returned Aragorn, "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength Master Dwarf."

"Recover my…?!" huffed a perturbed Gimli, "Phrrrrr…"

"Hey don't sweat it Gimli," Misao said to Gimli, smiling, "we don't always get what we want in the end."

"Don't sweat it?!" Gimli huffed even more, "…don't…? You know young lady, your mannerism of speech is starting to overwhelm me greatly indeed." 

Misao smiled and giggled back at Gimli.

Legolas, in an alarmed state… went up to Aragorn to warn him.

"We must leave now," he said urgently.

"No," countered Aragorn, "Orcs patrol the Eastern Shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

"It is not the Eastern Shore that worries me," Legolas said as his gaze wandered over the dark pine woods, with a dark, brooding statue nestled amongst their needles…

Legolas went on, "a shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near… I can feel it."

"Legolas," interjected Kenshin, "Aragorn and I appreciate your concerns. But for now… we must trust in Aragorn's strategy, that we do."

"…I only hope," Legolas said to Kenshin, still full of despair, "that will be enough Kenshin."

While that was going on, Gimli was still full of unrest as he continued tending to the fire. Merry returned, gathering firewood.

"No Dwarf need recover strength!" Gimli huffed to himself. 

Fearing that he may have insulted Merry, Gimli added, "pay no heed to that young Hobbit."

Then Merry looked around… to see that Frodo was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry inquired.

Everyone was startled knowing that Frodo was gone. Sam, who was half-dozing, rouses with a start. Aragorn looked over the camp. His gaze stops on Boromir's shield, lying with his baggage. Boromir was missing as well.

Yahiko also looked around him for Frodo's whereabouts. While he was looking, he noticed… that Kaoru was missing too, as if she went off in the middle of practice.

"…Kaoru?" wondered Yahiko, "…Kaoru?"

Frodo went on, wandering through the woods of Amon Hen, the Hills of Hearing and Sight. He may still intend to go off on his own, leaving the others behind. Frodo stood by an immense stone head, long aged and lost from its body, lying with its side in the ground. 

Just when Frodo thought he was alone…

"None of us should be wandering alone." 

A voice emitted from a distance. It was Boromir gathering up firewood, as he approached Frodo across the leaf-littered earth.

Boromir went on explaining, "…you least of all. So much depends on you."

Then Boromir stopped gathering wood, looking perplexed at Frodo.

"Frodo?" he asked, even more perplexed.

Frodo and Boromir paused for a moment…

Boromir broke the silence, "…I know why you seek solitude. You suffer, I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly? 

Frodo gave no answer to Boromir's concerns. 

Boromir then added, "There are other ways, Frodo, other paths that we might take."

While they were having their conversation, Kaoru wandered off deep into the woods, needing time for herself just as Frodo wanted time to himself, because of her encounter with Galadriel's revelations about the future. 

Suddenly… she heard faint talking from a distance and proceeded further to see who was talking… perhaps it was Frodo.

Boromir and Frodo continued their argument.

"I know what you would say," said Frodo, "and it would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart."

"Warning?" asked Boromir as he started to come up to Frodo, a little ominously, "against what? We're all afraid Frodo… but to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have… don't you see that is madness?"

"There is no other way!" Frodo returned fiercely.

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" Boromir said even more fiercely as he threw down the firewood that he gathered.

"If you would but lend me the Ring…" Boromir pleaded, with his hand outward toward Frodo.

But… Frodo stepped back. "No," he said cautiously.

"Why do your recoil?" Boromir asked, getting fiercer, "I am no thief!"

"You are not yourself," Frodo realized…

Kaoru was getting closer to where she heard the talking…

She saw two people apparently having an argument. Kaoru went up further to see that it was Boromir and Frodo talking to each other and Boromir was apparently trying to force himself upon Frodo. But Kaoru didn't like it one bit…

Frodo was right. Boromir was acting differently. The ring was finally getting to him.

Boromir started to snarl at Frodo, "what chance do you think you have? They will find you… they will take the ring… and you will beg for death before the end!"

But Frodo wouldn't give in… and he started to walk away from Boromir because he was unaware of his growing madness.

Boromir couldn't take any more…

"…You fool!" Boromir growled as he started to come after Frodo. Kaoru was instantly startled to see this…

Frodo looked behind him to see that Boromir was starting to come for him fiercely. He, in turn, started to run from Boromir…

"…It is not yours, save by unhappy chance!" Boromir said, closing in on Frodo, "It could have been mine…"

Then… Boromir tackled Frodo! 

"It should be mine… GIVE IT TO ME!" he shouted at Frodo, as he struggled to take the ring from him…

"Frodo!" Kaoru yelled out as she started to come to Frodo's aid.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Boromir continued to shout and struggle with Frodo.

"No!" Frodo countered, as he wrestled the ring into his hand, clutching it.

"Give me the ring!"

Kaoru continued to run towards Frodo.

"Hold on, Frodo!" she cried…

Boromir continued his struggle with Frodo as Frodo puts on the ring… 

And vanished in front of Boromir. Kaoru immediately stopped where she was, seeing Frodo disappear again. Frodo then kicked Boromir aside and ran away from him…

Boromir, still full of madness, lifted himself a little and started ranting…

"…I see your mind," Boromir's ranting became worse, "…YOU WILL TAKE THE RING TO SAURON! YOU WILL BETRAY US!"

Kaoru was greatly frightened to hear Boromir's ranting. The end result of those who greatly desired the ring…

Boromir went on ranting, "…you will go to your death… AND THE DEATH OF US ALL! Curse you… CURSE YOU… AND ALL THE HALFLINGS…!"

Then… 

Boromir tripped… slipping and tumbling down into the ground. Moments later… 

Boromir slowly lifts his head up, recovering his senses. The madness of the ring has left him. However… Kaoru was convinced that he was not to be trusted now.

"…Frodo?" Boromir began stuttering, looking around for Frodo, "…F… Frodo? Pft!"

Kaoru, scared of Boromir, began to run away from him, leaving Boromir to his pitiful, horrified state.

Boromir continued to look around for Frodo

"…What have I done...?" he asked himself, regretting what he has done, "please Frodo…"

Frodo, shocked by Boromir's betrayal, continued to run away from Boromir in the shadow world, with the surroundings blurring away around him. He heard Boromir's screams from faraway…

"…FRODO, I'M SORRY! FRODO…!"

Nevertheless… Frodo continued to run from him. He began to run atop a stone platform framed by two stone eagles in the woods, for a hiding place. 

A great shape loomed before him from afar… 

The image of Mordor rushed towards him and his vision rose to a pinnacle. He saw it… 

The dark tower of adamant, Barad-dûr, the fortress of Sauron, was laid before Frodo's eyes, where he saw an army of Orcs. The vision went up the tower…

Wall upon wall… battlement upon battlement… black, immeasurably strong Iron Mountain, gate of steel… 

Revealing the burning, unsleeping Eye of Sauron at the top of the tower, which stared menacingly… back at Frodo… 

Frodo, rushing to remove the Ring before Sauron could get to him… fell off of the seat…

Reappeared while falling… and landed hard on his back. He slowly sat up, trying to catch his breath. Before him was high structure on the cliff edges of Amon Hen, surrounded by the pines. A stairway runs up through its center, to a seat dwarfed by stone eagles on top. 

Suddenly… a footstep came behind Frodo. 

"…Frodo?" 

Frodo quickly looked behind him. He saw Aragorn, along with Kenshin behind him.

"Is anything wrong, Sir Frodo?" asked Kenshin.

"It has taken Boromir," answered Frodo.

"Where is the ring?" Aragorn asked intensely as he and Kenshin began to walk up to him.

"Stay away!" Frodo cried as he started running from him and Kenshin as well. 

"Frodo!" Aragorn called out, chasing after the Hobbit.

"Sir Frodo, what's wrong?" Kenshin also called out and went after him as well. 

Frodo stopped at the base of the structure, cowering from Kenshin and Aragorn's reach.

"Aragorn and I have no intention of harming you Sir Frodo, that we do not," said Kenshin, trying to reason with Frodo. 

"Kenshin is right," agreed Aragorn, "we have sworn to protect you." 

Frodo countered them both, "can you protect me from yourselves?"

After hearing this, Aragorn and Kenshin take Frodo's question seriously because of the fact that they both have had bad pasts. 

Frodo brought out his hand and showed them the ring, and challenged them, "…would either of you destroy it?"

Taking the Hobbit's challenge, Kenshin and Aragorn start slowly towards the ring. The ring spoke out in its frightening black speech to them…

"…_Aragorn… _

"_…Kenshin…_"

The ring was tempting them as it did to Boromir. Frodo's concern grew greatly as Aragorn and Kenshin slowly went up to the ring. Both of their hands were reaching out for the ring in Frodo's hand as it continued to speak… 

"_Aragorn… Kenshin… _

"_Elessar… Battousai…_"

Suddenly…

Kenshin and Aragorn slowly and gently kneeled in front of Frodo… and softly enclosed the ring in Frodo's hand with their own hands, fighting the ring's temptation. Frodo has clearly made his point to them. Still holding Frodo's hand, they both pushed it gently onto the Hobbit's chest, saying their peace…

"I would've gone with you to the end," said Aragorn, solemnly, "…into the very fires of Mordor."

"I also would have gone with you to Mordor, Sir Frodo… that I most certainly would," Kenshin sadly added as he and Aragorn gently let their hands release Frodo's own hand.

"…I know," Frodo replied silently, "…look after the others… especially Sam. He will not understand." 

Kenshin slowly nodded to Frodo's request.

Then Aragorn looked below him and gasped, "…go, Frodo."

Kenshin looked down and gasped as well. Aragorn drew his sword as he stood up. Kenshin matched Aragorn's move as he stood. Frodo checked Sting and saw it glow blue. Orcs were approaching…!

"…Run," Aragorn commanded Frodo, "…run!"

"You must leave now, Sir Frodo!" cried Kenshin.

Heeding their warnings, Frodo re-sheathed Sting, and ran away as Kenshin and Aragorn instructed. 

__

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and RK are not mine. They belong to their authors, respectively J.R.R. Tolkien and Watsuki Nobuhiro. This fanfiction is created just for fun, not for any commercial purposes. 


	26. Ch 25: Attack of the UrukHai

Chapter 25: Attack of the Uruk-Hai, the Fellowship is broken

As Frodo began jogging away, Kenshin and Aragorn walked toward these creatures. They were all painted with Saruman's white hand. Aragorn and Kenshin lifted their swords to their heads, in a saluting position.

'_The sword called Sting,_' thought Kenshin, '_glows blue as Orcs approach, Sir Frodo said. But these, aren't ordinary Orcs, they look different. Unharmed by sunlight, and marked by the White Hand of Saruman, these creatures are undoubtedly Saruman's crossbred product of Orcs and Goblins… the Uruk-Hai._'

The Uruks were ready to attack. And then… the two fighters, Aragorn and Kenshin, began to fight the creatures…

Somewhere, in the forest… Sam and Yahiko, separated from the Fellowship, call out for Frodo frantically…

"Mr. Frodo!" called out Sam.

"Hey," Yahiko called, "Frodo!"

Then they both hear, from a distance, intensive fighting from afar…

Aragorn cuts several down, but they forced him up the stairs of the seat. Kenshin fought the creatures on the ground. He then swung up his sword, sending a gust of wind at the Uruks, lifting the creatures high in the air. 

"_Do Ryu Sen!_" cried out Kenshin.

The Uruk leader orders his troops, "FIND THE HALFLING! Yaagh! FIND THE HALFLING!" 

Frodo continued running, as the Uruks continued their relentless pursuit of him…

Aragorn jumped from the structure. 

"Elendil!" he cried out. 

He landed onto the Uruks. Suddenly… Legolas, Aoshi, Sanosuke, Saito, and Gimli joined in. 

"Aragorn, go!" cried out Legolas to Aragorn.

Legolas stuck an arrow into an incoming Uruk's head and then mounted it on his bow and shot another Uruk. Gimli threw one of his axes at the creatures, while Sanosuke launched out his own onslaught of punches and kicks at the Uruk-hai. Sanosuke even used a Futae no Kiwami punch on one of the Uruks.

Aoshi charged at the Uruks, using his kodachis to strike them down with his Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren attacks.

Saito launched one of his Gatotsu attacks at the Uruks, then did a side-sweeping attack to another beside him.

Frodo found a tree to hide under. Not too far from him, Merry, Misao, and Pippin were in a space under some fallen tree trunks. They see Frodo and call to him…

"Frodo," Merry called silently. Frodo looks to his side and sees them.

"Hide here," called Pippin, "quick!"

"Come on, Frodo," said Misao. Frodo, however, was in anguish and didn't move a muscle. 

Misao sees his hesitance, "what's going on?" She asked. 

"…What's he doing?" asked Pippin. Frodo shakes his head at them, unwilling to go to them…

"…He's leaving," Merry realized, solemnly. Pippin and Misao weren't too pleased to hear this. 

Moments later… Misao fumed at Frodo, "…you knucklehead!"

"No!" said Pippin. 

He and Misao start to run towards Frodo, but Merry stopped them. "Pippin, Misao…" he said. 

They were interrupted when the Uruk-hai showed up on the hill. They all started to go down the hill, heading in their direction. 

"Misao, Pippin," said Merry, "…we have to let Frodo go."

"But Merry…" said Misao.

"…We have no choice, Misao," interjected Pippin in realization. Misao reluctantly agreed. 

Merry turned to Frodo, "run, Frodo, go." 

Then Merry faced the Uruks and waved to them, providing a distraction. 

"Hey you, over here!" he cried.

"Hey!" cried Pippin.

"Over here!" cried Merry again.

"Come and get us, you creeps!" cried Misao also.

"This way!" cried Pippin. 

The trio ran away from Frodo, allowing him to escape. Misao was still not too happy about Frodo.

'_Frodo, you knucklehead,_' thought Misao, angrily, '_you're beginning to be just like Himura. You're trying to put everything on your shoulders now._' 

Either way… she and the Hobbits got the Uruks' attention, as Frodo continued to make his escape.

"Its working," said Pippin.

"I know," replied Merry, "its working, run!"

The other Fellowship members continue to be occupied with fighting the Uruks. Legolas, Saito, Aoshi, Kenshin, and Gimli continued to wield their weapons. 

Kenshin continued jumping around the Uruks, surprising them with attacks from the air and from behind the creatures. Aragorn stabbed an Uruk behind his back, while Sanosuke did a leg sweep at an incoming Uruk… and gave an uppercut punch to the creature's head. Gimli countered one of the Uruks' swords with his axe and parried it. He then hacked the Uruk in the stomach.

Sanosuke continued cracking his knuckles, waiting for the chance to pulverize more Uruks. Then… an Uruk took Sanosuke by surprise, tackling him. Sanosuke struggled with the creature… and then an arrow shoots the Uruk in the back. 

Sanosuke wondered what happened suddenly… and saw that it was Aoshi who shot the arrows. He began to use the bow given to him by Legolas and Galadriel. The spiky-haired fighter smiled brightly at Aoshi and continued fighting.

Misao, Merry, and Pippin continued to run from the Uruks across an old stone bridge. At its far end, they stop and see the Uruks running toward them…. 

The Uruks were closing in, both from in front and behind them. An Uruk ran up to them, raising his battleaxe and were cornered by another incoming Uruk with an axe. Misao readied her kunais for attack. Suddenly, out of nowhere… 

Boromir quickly… and valiantly ran up to the Uruk… 

…And held it back, killing it with its own weapon.

"Boromir!" cried Misao.

"We can save the gratitude for later Misao, run!" said Boromir. 

Merry and Pippin fight as they ran with their swords. Boromir then throws a knife at another Uruk. Misao threw her kunais at the Uruks. 

"_Tobi Kunai!_" she cried out her attack.

The rest of the fighters continued their assault against the Uruk-Hai. Legolas shoots down the incoming Uruks, one by one. Aoshi continued using his bow to swiftly shoot down pairs of Uruk-Hai with arrows, also provided by Galadriel. Saito slew a pair of Uruks with his Zero Stance Gatotsu. 

Kenshin used his battoujustsu attacks of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style at the creatures. Sanosuke continued to give out massive punches to the enemies, even some of the rock-crushing Futae no Kiwami attacks. Aragorn had trouble with an Uruk, but fortunately for him, Legolas shot at it as well. 

Suddenly… 

VRRRROOOOOOOMMM!

…A horn began to blow. Legolas turned around, in the direction of the blowing horn.

"The Horn of Gondor," said Legolas.

Aragorn raced forward, "Boromir!"

Kenshin raced forward also, helping Aragorn fight more of the Uruks. While this was going on…

More Uruks went down the forests… 

To where Boromir, Misao and the Hobbits were continuing their fight of the Uruk-Hai. Boromir fought one legion of Uruks… while Misao fought another legion of them. Boromir then blew his horn again… 

VVVVRROOOMMM! VRROOOOMMM!

"Run!" Boromir cried out and the Hobbits ran. 

Aragorn continued to fight madly to get to Boromir, as he jumped over a downed Uruk and fought a few more of them. He picked up one of the Uruk's weapons… and used it to slash the throat of one of the Uruks.

Kenshin went up against a pack of incoming Uruk-Hai. Kenshin raced into the foul creatures and used more of his quick battoujustsu attacks of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style with his unkilling sword, Hope. One by one, Kenshin knocked them all down.

Boromir continued to fight… and kill two more Uruk-Hai. Misao grabbed her kunais… and threw them at a large incoming horde of Uruks.

"_Kansatsu Tobikunai!_" she cried out. Misao hit a great number of Uruks at the neck. 

Merry and Pippin, with a great vestige of spirit… jumped onto a few Uruks and used their swords to forcibly stab the Uruks through their chests. While another Uruk came after Misao, Misao used her cloak to catch the Uruk at the head… and used all her strength to throw the creature in the air, onto a tree.

As the Uruk-Hai kept coming in force…

The Uruk leader stepped into the battle with a bow and arrow…

Misao and Boromir continued their valiant fight with the Uruk-Hai as Merry and Pippin picked some stones to throw at the Uruks…

The Uruk leader mounted an arrow on the bow and took aim… 

Boromir and Misao were unaware of the threat of the Uruk archer. Suddenly… the archer fired the arrow… 

SWOOP…!

…And it hit Boromir!

After Boromir was hit, Misao, Merry, and Pippin see their comrade in great shock as he slowly fell to his knees…

'_Oh no, Boromir,_' thought Misao. The Uruk growled in satisfaction.

Boromir then continued to fight, despite his condition. Misao wanted to save him, but more Uruks poured in, stopping her. The leader, with his bow, walked closer and closer… 

SWOOP…!

And shot another arrow at Boromir. Misao was shocked even more. Boromir started to collapse again, gasping for breath. The Uruk leader roared again…

Boromir looked up, panting at Merry and Pippin, who were shocked to see him like this… 

He now felt that he can't do any more to help them, but then, just looking at Merry and Pippin... he remembered that he has to protect the Hobbits, even if it costs him his life... and resumed to fight the Uruks, roaring out his battle cries.   
  
Misao, still striving to save Boromir, continued to be overrun by the Uruk-Hai, stopping her from rescuing her comrade. Boromir continued fighting in his wounded condition... and killed more Uruks, roaring and crying as he went...

Misao wasn't too happy to see Boromir still fighting. "Boromir!" she cried out, "…no!"

The injured warrior, unwilling to surrender, continued to yell out his battle cries... actually killing more Uruks... one by one. But then...

  


SWOOP!

Boromir was hit again with a third arrow… and began to slump. Misao watched helplessly at Boromir's increased number of wounds, continuing to fight more Uruks. Merry and Pippin, saddened about what happened to Boromir, grabbed their swords and charged at the Uruks, crying out for their blood.

"Merry…! Pippin…!" called out Misao… but they were picked up by the Uruks and taken prisoner.

"_Kecho Kick_!" she cried out her attack, kicking one of the Uruks and then jumped out of the way, into the trees. 

The Uruks were confused about where Misao went, but thought that she was of no importance and ran with the other Uruk-Hai troops, since they had the Hobbits and completed their mission…

Misao observed from the trees and sees the injured Boromir as the Uruk leader came closer to him… 

'_This isn't good,_' she thought, '_even if I stop that creep, I'm sure Boromir will die anyway. Right now, these Uruk-Hai creeps have captured Merry and Pippin. _

'_I guess now… its up to me to rescue them. There's a chance that they're still alive. But the Uruks seem to keep running, never tiring… the way that Saruman designed them to be. _

'_I hope that Himura, Aragorn, and the others will soon follow me. I'll never give up. I won't rest until I rescue you guys. _

'_And Frodo, you knucklehead… if we ever meet again… _

'_If we ever meet again…_'

And so…

Misao left Boromir to his fate, jumping through the woods, hoping to rescue the imprisoned Hobbits. 

Boromir awaited the final blow from the Uruk leader's arrow. The Uruk leader took aim at Boromir, ready to shoot at the afflicted warrior… 

As he did… 

Aragorn came out of nowhere… and takes the creature by surprise, letting the arrow fly off harmlessly. 

The leader and Aragorn fight, pushing with their swords. The leader pushed Aragorn into a tree… and then threw its two-pronged shield at him… catching him by the neck. The Uruk went in for the kill but Aragorn slipped beneath the shield and dodges the blow. 

Aragorn pulls out a knife and stabs the captain on the leg. The Uruk roars as it picked up Aragorn off the ground as he head-butted… and punched him onto the ground. The leader then pulled out the knife, licking the blood from it, and threw it at Aragorn… 

SWING…!

But Aragorn has found his sword and used it to bat the knife away. The Uruk roared in fury and picked up a sword. Aragorn closed in on the Uruk in a sword battle… 

And in a flurry of swordplay… within moments… 

Aragorn sliced off the Uruk's arm, and stabbed it in the chest. The resilient Uruk captain pulled himself up further into the sword, closer… and closer to Aragorn, snarling defiantly. Truly, this was a creature that knew no fear or pain as Saruman said it would. Aragorn grimaced and, with a last vestige of strength…

Pulled his sword out of the injured warrior, swings it wide… 

SWING…!

And hacked off the Uruk-Hai's head, killing it.

Aragorn looked over to his side and sees the afflicted Boromir and raced over to him. 

"No," he said silently. 

Kenshin arrived soon after and saw the injured Boromir. 

'…_Sir Boromir,_' he thought with shock.

Boromir, bloodied and paled, lay on his back near a tree. Aragorn kneeled near Boromir. 

"They took the little ones," said Boromir, panting.

"Hold still," instructed Aragorn.

"Misao was with them," Boromir told him, "…can you see her?" 

Aragorn looked around for her and so does Kenshin. They couldn't find her.

"I don't see her anywhere," said Aragorn, "…she might have escaped." 

Kenshin deeply shared Aragorn's hope for her.

"…And Frodo," said the injured, panting Boromir, "…where's Frodo?"

Aragorn let a few moments pass before answering, "…I let Frodo go."

"Then you did what I could not… I tried to take the ring from him."

Aragorn grimaced for a moment… but calmed himself. 

"The ring is beyond our reach now," he said.

"Forgive me… I did not see it… I have failed you all," Boromir said in great sorrow and regret.

"No, Boromir, you fought bravely… you have kept your honor," Aragorn reassured Boromir.

Aragorn then reached out, trying to pull the arrows out of Boromir… but Boromir stopped him. 

"Leave it," he said, "…it is over."

"No, Sir Boromir," interjected Kenshin, "there has to be another way if you live."

"I mean it Kenshin," Boromir resolved in agony, "…it's over for me. The world of men will fall. And all will come to darkness… and my city to ruin." 

Kenshin silently disagreed with him as he slowly lowered his head a little.

Boromir went on stuttering to Kenshin, "…you always talk like you know everything. Besides… I told you before Kenshin… that I didn't think that I have the will or strength to live. But I believe… that Aragorn has that strength to live… " 

Boromir puts his hand on Aragorn's shoulder, confirming his belief.

"…I don't know what strength is in my blood," said Aragorn, "but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall… nor our people fail."

"…Our people…" stuttered Boromir, "…our people."

Kenshin solemnly interjected, "…you also have my oath that I won't allow your beautiful White City, nor Gondor for that matter… to fall at the hands of Sauron either, Sir Boromir, that you do."

Boromir slowly turned to Kenshin and stuttered again, "…thank you… Kenshin."

Boromir then reached for his sword, which Aragorn puts in his hand, and helped place it upon his chest… 

Legolas and Aoshi walk into the scene and see the afflicted Boromir… and look with sadness…

'…_Boromir,_' Aoshi sadly thought, '_…it appears that we've lost another comrade._'

"…I would've followed you my brother," Boromir said to Aragorn… 

"…My captain… 

"…My king… 

With those last words, Boromir breathed his last… 

…And died. 

Kenshin solemnly closed his eyes, saddened over Boromir's passing… 

Moments later… Aragorn gently placed both his hands on Boromir's face and silently said a small lament, "…be at peace… Son of Gondor." 

Aragorn softly and gently kissed Boromir's forehead… 

…Gimli and Sanosuke also walked in as well to see Boromir's death. Saito stood against a tree, smoking a cigarette… merely pitying the warrior's demise… 

Aragorn slowly stood up… with his eyes and tears… filled with grief…

…Kenshin's eyes were filled with tears and grief as well.

__

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and RK are not mine. They belong to their authors, respectively J.R.R. Tolkien and Watsuki Nobuhiro. This fanfiction is created just for fun, not for any commercial purposes. 

A/n: I'm almost done with Section one folks, just one more chapter. Please… read and review.

Special note to Rogue Solus:

Remember when you said in your reviews that your birthday was on Aug. 16? I just thought I'd leave you a little special message just for you, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

How old are you, by the way? Just wondering of course. Besides, you know that I'm 24. 

But other that that, hope you enjoy this chapter, as well as the rest of you…

Oh, and to Quatre Winner, a good happy belated birthday to you too.


	27. Sec 1 Epil: Frodo's fate

.

A/n: Well, this is the last chapter of section one. And I have a little surprise for you at the bottom of the page. Hope you enjoy.

.

.

.

.

First Sec. Epilogue: Frodo's fate

.

.

.

Frodo stood alone on the pale grey shore of Parth Galen, staring into the distance, with the ring on his palm, seemingly merely an unadorned gold band. Ever since he owned the ring, it has brought him nothing but trouble. Gandalf is gone, Boromir has turned against him, and he now feels that he cannot depend on anyone in the Fellowship.

As Galadriel said, to bear a ring of power… is to be alone.

.

.

In the forest, Sam continued to run, trying to find Frodo. Yahiko was right behind him.

"…Frodo!" yelled Sam.

As he continued to run… Kaoru came up, startling Sam.

"Oh," said an apologetic Kaoru, "sorry, Sam."

"No harm done Miss Kaoru," Sam assured Kaoru, "but I have to look for Frodo."

"…Sam," stutters Kaoru, "…I think… "

Sam looked at Kaoru for a moment… then ran off again.

"I'm going too, Kaoru," stated Yahiko.

"Yahiko," said Kaoru, insisting, "…I think that maybe Frodo should be on his own… the ring is just too powerful."

"…Like I care, Kaoru," Yahiko protested, "I'm going, no matter what Galadriel said to Frodo. What's the point of all of us being here if we can't even do what we're here to do?"

Kaoru was still speechless, despite Yahiko's protests.

Yahiko went on, "I never told you this, but… ever since the battle with Shishio, when Kenshin went to fight him… I felt that I was somehow… left out of the fight because I didn't get to see Shishio."

Kaoru silently gasped to herself at the boy's statement as he finished, "…there's no way that I'm going to be left out again, Kaoru. I remember what Galadriel said to Frodo... even the smallest person can change the course of the future. I may not be as small as Frodo, but I can still brag about changing things myself! With, or without you or Kenshin… I'm going to Mordor! Wait up, Sam!"

Yahiko then raced forward, following Sam.

.

'_Come to think about it…_' thought Kaoru, '_Yahiko does have a point. I did come here, as well as everyone else… to save both worlds from Sauron's cruel tyranny. Besides Frodo is starting to remind me a little bit like Kenshin about the time he went off by himself to fight Shishio._

Maybe Yahiko is right… perhaps Frodo does need some help no matter what Galadriel says about Frodo needing to go alone by himself…

Kaoru settled for a moment and went on in her thoughts…

'_Not only that, but what she also said about her not denying that her heart has greatly desired the ring. That alone made me realize something…_

…That I also… desire the ring for myself as well.

I've been tempted ever since our first encounter with the Ringwraiths.

I can certainly realize why Kenshin… after all those battles he had with Jinei and Saito… would be tempted to revert back into Battousai the Manslayer…

Besides, Kenshin left me to go fight with Shishio because he felt that he was endangering us, but I went after Kenshin anyway. So there's absolutely no difference at all why I shouldn't go after Frodo because of that dreadful ring, even if it is dangerous…

Even if… even if…

.

Even if… I am tempted to have the ring as much as Boromir did…'

.

.

In that moment… Kaoru regained her wits…

.

"Yahiko," said Kaoru, "wait! Hold up!"

.

.

.

.

Frodo continued to stand alone, weeping silently. He slowly lowered his head, looking at the malevolent tool of power unadorned in his hand, solemnly remembering how much trouble it caused him in all the time he has had it when he began the journey, in which he lost Gandalf to Moria and what has happened today. Frodo began recalling what he said while in Moria:

.

…I wish the ring had never come to me… I wish none of this had happened…

.

.

Suddenly… he recalled what Gandalf told him:

.

.

…So do all who live to see such times… but that is not for them to decide…

.

…All you have to decide… is what to do… with the time that is given to you.

.

.

Frodo always believed in Gandalf, believing that he was always right. This fact alone… allowed Frodo to regain his wits as he closed the ring in his hand and put it in his pocket. The frightened, but noble Hobbit then went for one of the boats and pushed it into the water. He got into the boat and started paddling.

.

.

.

Sam then emerges from the woods, along with Yahiko and Kaoru. Sam immediately saw Frodo paddling away as he cried, "Frodo, no! Frodo! Mr. Frodo!"

"Hey Frodo, " cried out Yahiko, "come back here, you crybaby!

"No Sam," replied Frodo, silently, "none of you must follow me."

But Sam wouldn't give up. He started to walk into the river, intending to follow Frodo. Yahiko matched Sam's course of action.

"Yeah," said Yahiko, "I'm with you Sam."

Frodo looked back to see them crossing the river. "Go back Sam," he commanded, "…go back all of you… I'm going to Mordor alone."

"Of course you are, and I'm coming with you!" countered Sam.

"Yeah, and don't forget about me, Frodo!" cried Yahiko.

"I guess you can count me in too," said Kaoru, "either we come with you, or we don't go at all Frodo."

.

Frodo couldn't believe what was happening. But he remembers that Sam has always had difficulty with swimming.

"Sam, you can't swim!" he cried, "…Sam!"

Despite Frodo's warnings, Sam continued to proceed towards Frodo, no matter what. He struggled to swim but began to sink.

"Sam!" cried out Kaoru and Yahiko.

Sam continued struggling, despite the fact that he was sinking. Then… Sam sank completely into the lake. Kaoru and Yahiko went underwater to try and save the sinking corpulent Hobbit.

Frodo, at the same time puts his paddle into the boat.

"Sam! Kaoru! Yahiko!" he cried…

.

.

.

.

Sam continued to struggle to swim up to Frodo as he sank faster… and faster…

.

.

Kaoru and Yahiko tried their best to reach the struggling Hobbit… and were finally able to reach and grasp him…

.

.

The trio tried to swim up to Frodo's boat and nearly made it, but somehow… they started to sink slowly with Sam.

.

Then…

.

.

.

Frodo's hand reached out into the water… and grabbed Kaoru's hand, pulling her up, along with Sam and Yahiko. All four of them were able to fit into the boat. Kaoru sat behind Frodo, while he was able to see Sam in the face with Yahiko behind him.

.

"…I made a promise, Mr. Frodo," stated Sam, "…a promise… '_Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee_'… and I don't mean to… I don't mean to."

"I'm not going to leave you either, Frodo," said Yahiko, "I did come to this world to save it… and mine, didn't I?"

Frodo still couldn't believe what has happened, but a few moments later… Kaoru spoke her peace.

"…I agree with them, Frodo," she said as Frodo turned to face her, "…we've all sworn to protect you no matter what. You somewhat remind me of Kenshin because when there was a battle to determine the future of our world, in general, he went off without me because he thought I would be in danger. But you know, Frodo… I went off to follow him anyway, just like Sam has done, just now."

Frodo turned to Sam with a thankful expression.

"…Oh, Sam," he said.

The two Hobbits hugged. Kaoru and Yahiko joined in for a big group hug. Then, after long moments of hugging… they released.

"…Thank you," said Frodo, "…thank you all. Then I welcome your company."

Sam, Kaoru, and Yahiko were deeply moved by Frodo's gratitude.

"…Come on." Frodo said.

After that… the four companions began to row toward the Eastern Shore, to Amon Lhaw.

.

.

.

.

.

Much later… the others laid Boromir to rest in one of the boats, with his sword rests with him, his shield is above his head and his cloven horn at his side, sending it to go over the falls of Rauros.

Aragorn wore Boromir's vambraces in his honor. Gimli, Saito and Aoshi stood together, while Kenshin and Aragorn stood by each other. As everyone watched the boat go over the falls, Legolas quickly shoved a boat into the water.

"Hurry!" cried Legolas, "Frodo, Sam, Kaoru, and Yahiko have reached the Eastern Shore!"

"Yeah, let's go!" said Sanosuke.

But they looked back and see that Kenshin and Aragorn weren't moving and inch. Aragorn saw the four companions go into the woods, silently wishing them luck. Kenshin did the same.

.

On the Eastern Shore, Yahiko, Frodo, Sam, and Kaoru had already left their boat and began walking into the woods. Kaoru looked back for a moment and… seemed to spot Kenshin from a faraway distance…

.

Kenshin, in return, spotted and stared back at Kaoru. It seemed that they were separated once again, looking at each other one last time before going their separate ways. But in the end… they have promised each other, since Rivendell… that even thought they might get separated again in Middle-Earth… they would eventually be together again, someday.

After a few moments passed, Kaoru went off into the woods.

'_Goodbye… Kenshin,_' thought Kaoru as she went off…

.

.

.

'_Miss Kaoru… I wish you and Sir Frodo the best of luck… that I do,_' Kenshin thought as he closed his eyes after seeing Kaoru go off into the woods…

.

.

"You mean not to follow them?" wondered Legolas.

"Frodo's fate," replied Aragorn, "is no longer in our hands."

"…Kenshin?" wondered Sanosuke.

"Aragorn is right, Sano," said Kenshin, "this company has done its part in assisting the ringbearer. Miss Kaoru and Yahiko are now with Frodo and Sam. We now have to have complete faith in them, that we do."

Sanosuke reluctantly agreed, "…you know Kenshin, Frodo is beginning to remind me a little bit like you."

Kenshin gave no response to Sanosuke's criticism, taking it as a complement.

"And I," interjected Aoshi, "can't find Misao anywhere… I hope she isn't hurt."

"Aoshi," said Kenshin, "…she's probably trying to rescue Merry and Pippin all by herself, that she is."

"…I really hope so, Battousai," replied Aoshi, "… I hope she doesn't do anything rash."

Gimli interjected, "then it has all been in vain… the Fellowship has failed."

"So it would appear," added Saito as he threw away his smoking cigarette.

Everyone circled around Aragorn and Kenshin. Aragorn approached his comrades and puts his hands on Legolas and Gimli's shoulders.

"Not if we all hold true to each other," he answered as Gimli puts his hand on Aragorn's arm, returning the comradeship.

Kenshin also puts a hand on Aragorn, vowing his comradeship.

Aragorn continued, "we will not abandon Merry and Pippin… or Misao, to torment and death. Not while we have strength left."

Kenshin and Aoshi were relieved to hear Aragorn's resolve. Aragorn released his hands and walked a little ways away from them.

"Leave all that can be spared behind," he said as he grabbed his dagger and sheathes it, "…we travel light. Let's hunt some Orc."

Aragorn then led the hunt. Kenshin nodded a little and ran off with him.

.

"Yeah," said Sanosuke as he cracked his knuckles, "let's do it!"

Sanosuke then followed along too.

.

Legolas and Gimli looked at each other, grinning.

"Yes!" cried Gimli as he and Legolas went along too.

.

"Heh!" smirked Saito, "this sounds like even more fun. Are you up for this, Shinomori."

"I would be honored Saito," Aoshi replied sternly, with a little grin on his face.

Aoshi and Saito followed last.

.

.

Everyone ran through the woods, hunting the Uruk-hai in order to rescue their friends…

.

.

.

.

.

Frodo, Sam, Yahiko, and Kaoru trek upon the razor-sharp hills of Emyn Muil. They stand upon a high hill, beside a reflecting pool of water. A dark sky is before them, though light wings beneath it. They were overseeing Mordor, their destination…

.

.

"Mordor," said Frodo, "I hope the others find a safer road."

"…Strider will look after them," said Sam.

"…And so will Kenshin," added Yahiko.

"I don't suppose," said Frodo, "we'll ever see them again."

"We may yet, Mr. Frodo," stated Sam, "…we may."

Kaoru slowly nodded in agreement.

"Sam …Kaoru… Yahiko, " said Frodo as he turned to face them, smiling, "…I'm glad you're all with me."

They all smiled at Frodo in return.

.

.

Frodo went along first. Sam stood for a moment, and then followed on. Kaoru and Yahiko follow suit as well. They went down the rocky slope into a light mist beneath high, sunlit mountains, towards their destination.

The travelers have a long way to go…

.

.

…And a lonely road… so far from home.

.

.

.

.

.

END OF SECTION 1

.

.

.

.

****

May it be. by Enya

.

.

.

May it be an evening star…

Shines down upon you…

.

May it be when darkness falls…

Your heart will be true…

.

You walk… a lonely road…

Oh! How far you are from home…

.

.

.

Mornië utúli

.  
Believe… and you…

Will find… your way…

.

.

Mornië alanti

.

A promise lives…

Within you now…

.

.

.

.

May it be the shadow's call…

Will fly away…

.  
May it be you journey on…

To light the day…

.  
When the night is overcome…

You may rise to find the sun…

.

.

.

Mornië utúli

.

Believe… and you…

Will find… your way…

.

.

Mornië alanti

.

A promise lives…

Within you now…

.

.

A promise lives… within you…

.

.

.

…Now.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and RK are not mine. They belong to their authors, respectively J.R.R. Tolkien and Watsuki Nobuhiro. This fanfiction is created just for fun, not for any commercial purposes.

A/n: How did you people like my surprise. I thought I'd put the ending song of the first movie since this fanfic resembled so much like the movie.

But other than that… it's the end of Section One, but not the whole story of Rurouni Kenshin and the Lord of the Rings, mind you. Stay tuned for the second section, KENSHIN AND THE TWO TOWERS.

.

But before you do… you will see a temporary preview for Section Two. Hopefully it will increase your appetite for more of my story.

P.S.: Here's another surprise for you… I'm moving down to Norfolk this week, to my Grandmother's house. She died almost 6 months after Dad died. Mom, my brother and I are going to take up residence there. So I wanted to tell you and finish section one before moving on August 25.

I don't know when I'll be online, but if I do, my IM is Docwho4243. I might let you all know by then. Bye for now.


	28. Sec 2, Ch 1: Encounter with Gollum

__

A/n: Well, I'm on schedule for my fanfic, aren't I. Sorry about the 3-month wait. I do intend to publish more of this story as soon as Return of the King is out in theaters. Anyway, here's section 2, enjoy.

.

.

__

Interlude

.

.

.

Middle-Earth always has its places of wonder and danger, like the land of Mordor, and just recently, the smoking valley of Isengard, where Saruman, the head of the wizard's order, has turned to the darkside. Everywhere in the lands of Middle-Earth, beauty reigned, even in the lands of the Misty Mountains.

.

On some days, the mountains were beautiful and peaceful, and on some nights… who knows? Maybe dark and dangerous events occur. The lands of the Misty Mountains were probably more dangerous inside of the mountains rather than the outside. Like when the creature Gollum took the One Ring of power into the mountains' tunnels and kept it there for 500 years.

.

The Misty Mountains, even now were full of danger, which is made clear by the echoing screams of people, throughout the mountain range…

.

__

You cannot pass…!

.

Gandalf…!

.

Sir Gandalf…

.

The echoing continued…__

.

I am the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Arnor…

.

.

Argh…!

.

.

Go back to the shadow…

.

.

The dark fire will not avail you, FLAME OF UDUN!

.

The echoing screams came from inside the mountains, into the mines of Moria. An old man, with a staff and sword, was standing on a bridge, facing a fiery creature called a Balrog. A company of fifteen, watched the fight. Four of them were Hobbits. There were two women and a child. One was an Elf, one was a Dwarf, and the others were men. The Balrog cracked its whip at the old man, proceeding forward.

"YOU…" shouted the old man, raising his staff, "…SHALL NOT… PASS!"

The old man quickly slammed the staff on the bridge, illuminating a white light that drove the Balrog back a bit. The old man held his own when the Balrog proceeded again only… the bridge started to collapse under it, taking the Balrog with it as it fell down a chasm.

Exhausted, the old man turned around to leave with his companions but…

.

.

The flaming whip lashed up from the abyss, from which the Balrog fell into and grabbed the old man's ankle, pulling him to the edge. The old man clings onto the bridge, but is straining to keep his grip. One of the Hobbits started to run to the old man, but one of the men held him back.

"No!" said the man.

"Gandalf!" yelled the Hobbit to the old man on the bridge.

The old man, Gandalf, continued to struggle to keep his grip and then, unexpectedly, he looks to his companions and the scared Hobbit, one last time…

"…Fly you fools," said Gandalf.

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled the Hobbit.

.

Gandalf then loosened his grip, directly falling with the Balrog into the abyss…

.

.

The abyss in which they fell into was very vast and very deep. Gandalf then was able to spot… and grab hold of his sword, Glamdring. Gandalf proceeded directly towards the fiery Balrog… and started to hack away at it with the sword with each hit he made…

.

.

SLICE!

.

.

The battling pair fought in the bloodiest fashion. And at that moment… Gandalf plunged his sword into the creature, emitting sparks of fire from it. But…

.

.

.

The Balrog knocked away Gandalf like a pest. However, the wizard continued to fall alongside the Balrog in the enclosed cavern…

The battle became fiercer each time as they plunged at even greater speeds…

.

.

The demon tried to knock Gandalf away again, but the wizard would not give up as he struggled to regain his hold on the demon. But unfortunately, the Balrog grabbed him first, so he wouldn't be able to strike. Gandalf continued his struggle, as he did…

.

.

The demon crashed into the walls, releasing Gandalf. Gandalf was able to grab one of the horns, enabling him to jump onto the creature's back… and plunged his sword into the Balrog's neck.

In the heat of this moment…

.

.

.

The battling pair started to fall into a giant cavern with cold, frozen glacial water at the bottom of it. The fiery flames of the Balrog lit the cavern as it and Gandalf slowly… but surely… fell into the water. Just then…

.

.

.

.

"…Gandalf!" Frodo cries out as he awakes from his sleep.

He was taking a nap, along with Sam, Kaoru, and Yahiko. When Frodo woke up crying out Gandalf's name, the others woke up, worrying about Frodo.

"What is it, Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam.

"Are you alright, Frodo?" asked Yahiko.

"Anything the matter?" asked Kaoru.

Frodo answered, solemnly, "…nothing… "

Frodo lays down again.

"…Just a dream," he added.

.

.

'_…More like a nightmare,_' thought Kaoru, '_…poor Frodo. He yelled out Gandalf's name. Frodo has been upset ever since we lost Gandalf. He still misses him…as I miss Kenshin._'

Kaoru and Yahiko lay down and returned to their sleep as well.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SECTION 2: KENSHIN AND THE TWO TOWERS

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Encounter with Gollum, lead us to the Black Gate

.

.

Once a Fellowship of sixteen…

.

Now has been cut down to fourteen with the loss of Gandalf and the recent loss of Boromir. And recently…

The Fellowship was now scattered when Frodo chose to go on his own. However, Kaoru, Yahiko, and most importantly… Sam went along with the ring-bearing Hobbit. Also, Merry and Pippin were captured by the Uruk-Hai and were now being pursued by Misao, Kenshin, Aragorn, Gimli, Sanosuke, Legolas, Saito, and Aoshi.

But unfortunately…

.

.

The news of Boromir's loss has not yet reached the four travelers as they continued to trek their way through the razor sharp hills of Emyn Muil, as they have been for several days hence. As they reached the top of a certain hill, they oversaw an ominous, dark, and fiery light from a great distance. It was their destination, the mountain of fire in Mordor.

.

"Mordor," stated Sam, "the one place in Middle-Earth we don't want to see any closer. And it's the one place we're trying to get to. It's just where we can't get."

Sam then turned to face Frodo and added, "let's face it, Mr. Frodo, we're lost."

"Yeah," agreed Yahiko, "this is crazy. We just got to get to Mordor somehow."

"Well," said Sam, "…I don't think Gandalf meant for us to come this way, Mr. Yahiko."

"…He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen Sam," interjected Frodo, "…but they did."

As everyone's spirits were nearly down in despair…

.

Kaoru spoke, "guys, we mustn't worry so much about this. Even though Gandalf is no longer with us, our goals are still the same. We'll get to Mordor eventually, and when we do, we're going straight for Mount Doom so we can destroy that awful ring, right?"

"…Yeah, Kaoru," Yahiko agreed.

Frodo looked up at Kaoru. "Thank you for your speech of confidence, Miss Kaoru," he said smiling.

.

But out of nowhere…

.

.

Frodo looked toward the mountain of fire suddenly… and immediately felt and saw the Eye, zooming in on him, in a flash!

.

****

AAACKKK!

.

.

Frodo gasped and backed away, panting. Everyone gasped at Frodo's dilemma and Kaoru rushed towards Frodo as he fell into Kaoru's arms.

"Frodo," Kaoru said, "are you okay?"

.

Frodo continued to pant heavily. Sam gave a worried look at Frodo.

.

"Frodo?" he asked, "…it's the ring, isn't it?"

"It's getting heavier," replied Frodo as he went on panting, clutching the ring in his hand.

"Just hold on Frodo," interjected Kaoru, "we'll destroy the ring soon enough."

.

Frodo slowly and weakly nodded at her as he sat down and fumbled for his bottle of water to take a sip.

.

"You know, Frodo," said Yahiko, "seeing you drink your water is making me hungry."

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed, "I'm getting hungry too, Yahiko. Lets have something to eat while you're resting."

"…Okay," said Frodo as he turned to Sam, "…what food have we got left, Sam?"

Sam took off his backpack and set it down to look inside of it. "Well let me see," he said as he went through his bag and took out a package.

"Oh yes, lovely… Lembas bread." Sam then went into his bag again, "and look… "

He showed another package to them.

"…_More_Lembas bread," Sam added sarcastically.

Kaoru giggled, "oh Sam."

Sam then broke off a few pieces and tossed each piece to Frodo, Yahiko, and Kaoru. He munched a piece himself.

"Thanks, Sam," said Yahiko.

"I don't usually hold with foreign food," said Sam, "but this Elvish stuff, it's not bad."

"Nothing ever dampens your spirits, does it Sam?" inquired Frodo as he smiled.

"You can," added Yahiko, "say the same thing about me too, Frodo."

Frodo smiled even brighter at the child's enthusiasm. Sam smiled back at Frodo and Yahiko.

Suddenly, a front came over them, which Sam looks ominously at.

.

"Those rain clouds might dampen our spirits, Mr. Yahiko," said Sam.

.

.

.

.

The four travelers continue trekking through difficult terrain, often huddling underneath their cloaks when it rained, to keep themselves dry, so that they wouldn't catch cold. The path of Emyn Muil became endless each time they trekked, going on for days and days. When they reached a particular spot, Sam looked around like he knew where they are.

"This looks strangely familiar," Sam mentioned.

Frodo did know this particular place as well. "…Its because we've been here before," he said, exasperated, "we're going in circles."

"Circles?" said Kaoru with a quizzed look, "it's more like a maze of rocks that we can't seem to get out of Frodo."

"I know, Miss Kaoru," Frodo agreed.

"Besides," interjected Yahiko, "Gimli said that this place would be impossible."

"Ah! What's that 'orrid stink?" gasped Sam, getting everyone's attention, "I'll warrant there's a nasty bog nearby… can any of you smell it?"

A few moments passed. "Yes," Frodo answered as he came up beside Sam, "…I can smell it."

Frodo then turned to face his companions and whispered, "…we're not alone."

.

.

.

.

Night fell over Emyn Muil. The travelers slept quietly. Unaware of a dark shape, that has suddenly appeared over the cliff, loomed over them like an ominous dark shadow, and was now making its way down to the travelers.

.

"They're thieves," said the shape, "they're thieves! The filthy, little thieves! Where is it? Where isss it? They stole it from us… my preciousss…"

.

The shape loomed closer and closer each time… towards the travelers…

.

"Curse them! We hates them! It's ours, it is... and we wantssss it!" it finishes while reaching out to the Hobbits with its hand…

.

.

.

The Hobbits then sprang up… and grabbed the intruder. Kaoru and Yahiko also woke up and saw the Hobbits struggling with the creepy intruder and joined in. The intruder was pulled down.

Amidst the struggle, the intruder wriggles loose and leaps onto Frodo. As Frodo falls back, the chain and ring around his neck is revealed and the intruder jumps straight for the ring, reaching for it with its finger. Sam ran over and tried to grab at him by pulling his leg, but was knocked away.

Kaoru and Yahiko grabbed the intruder next and they both struggled with him. The intruder was able to knock away Yahiko. Kaoru now struggled alone with the creature, trying to subdue him.

"You're not getting away that easily, mister," said Kaoru.

But the intruder was able to pick up a rock and hit her on the head, knocking her out.

Yahiko grabbed his new wooden sword, provided by Galadriel, and tried to hit the intruder, but it escaped. The same thing happened each time when Yahiko tried to hit the intruder.

"Hold still, creepy," he said, exasperated.

But then, the intruder was able to hit Yahiko up against the rocks, knocking the wind out of him.

Frodo couldn't believe that the intruder had just knocked out Kaoru and Yahiko. The intruder immediately went back for Frodo to reach for the ring even as Frodo grabbed his hands… and tries to push him away. The intruder's cheeks puff with exertion and his enormous eyes were fixed on the ring as he continued struggling with Frodo.

Sam grabbed hold of the intruder again by the arm, enabling the intruder to throw Frodo aside with his other arm. The intruder used Sam to climb up the cliff… and jumped right back on top of Frodo. Sam wouldn't give up defending Frodo as he grabbed the intruder under the arms… and tore him away from Frodo, carrying him high in the air.

The intruder then turned around and bit Sam on the shoulder, wriggled around… and clasped his arms around Sam's neck and legs around his waist in a death grip. Kaoru and Yahiko regain consciousness and see Sam at the intruder's mercy. Then…

.

.

Frodo drew Sting and ran over with it to the intruder, using his free hand to grab the little hairs the intruder had left on its head, pulling his head back, while he held the tip of Sting it at its throat…

.

.

"This is Sting," Frodo said, menacingly, "you've seen it before, haven't you… Gollum!"

Kaoru and Yahiko gasp at this revelation. The intruder was none other than Gollum, the creature that had the ring for 500 years.

"Release him," Frodo threatened Gollum, "or I'll cut your throat."

Slowly, Gollum loosened his grip on Sam and as the latter disentangled himself, Gollum began to wail. His wailing lasted throughout the night…

.

.

.

.

The next day, Gollum continued to wail and writhe in pain while being dragged with Sam's Elvish rope around his neck.

"Hey," cried out Yahiko to Gollum, "would you mind keeping it down, ugly?"

"It burns!" Gollum cried out, continuing to be dragged by Sam, "it burns us! It freezes!"

Gollum was then able to grab onto a rock, stopping himself from being dragged any further.

Gollum grabbed onto the rope and ranted further, "nasty Elves twisted it! Take it off us!"

"You heard Mr. Yahiko," Sam ordered as he tugged fiercely on the rope, trying to silence the creature, "keep it down!"

But Gollum kept wailing as he hated being dragged by Sam.

"Quiet you!" Sam ordered again, very fiercely.

"AAAAAAARRRGGGGGGGGGHHH!" Gollum wailed even more loudly, while on his knees.

"Man," said Yahiko, "he just doesn't know when to quit, does he?"

"It's hopeless!" cried out Sam, in dismay, "every Orc in Mordor's going to hear this racket!"

"I don't know about you, Sam," said Yahiko, "but I'm ready to take on those ugly Orcs anytime!"

"Well," replied Sam, "I think we should just tie him up and leave him."

Gollum didn't seem too happy about that. "No!" he cried, "that would kill us! Kill us!"

"It's no more than you deserve!" cried Sam to Gollum as he slowly collapsed on his back.

After a pause, Frodo interjected, "…maybe he does deserve to die."

Frodo then walked up closer to the cowering Gollum and added, "but now that I see him… I do pity him."

After another pause, Kaoru asked Frodo, "…is it because of what Gandalf said about not being too quick to judge about anyone who deserves to die?"

"…Yes, Miss Kaoru," Frodo solemnly replied, "…it is."

.

Gollum then brought himself to his knees and begged, "we be nice to them if they be nice to us."

"Take it off us," Gollum added as he grabbed the indicated rope around his neck, "we swears to do what you wants. We swears."

Frodo said to him, "there is no promise you can make that I can trust."

"We swears," said Gollum as he bowed to Frodo, offering his services, "…to serve the master of the preciousss. We will swear on… on… the precious!_ Gollum! Gollum!_"

Frodo retained his sense of caution. "The ring is treacherous," he said, "it will hold you to your word."

"Yes…" answered Gollum, as he crawled closer to Frodo, "…on the precious…"

Gollum then looked up at Frodo and finished, "…on the precious."

.

But Sam wouldn't accept Gollum's offer of service. "I don't believe you!"

"Me neither," added Yahiko.

Gollum backed away from them, climbing up a boulder, in fear. Sam strongly jerked at the rope as Gollum tried to get away from him.

"Get down!" cried Sam, "I said down!" Gollum crashed onto the ground, choking.

"Sam!" cried Frodo.

"He's trying to trick us!" Sam warned, "we let him go, he'll throttle us in our sleep!"

"I agree, Frodo," added Yahiko, "let's do what Sam said and tie him up."

"Sam, Yahiko!" interjected Kaoru, "…we're wasting time. Nothing's going to get done by arguing. Since Kenshin isn't here with us… I believe that Gollum's fate is decided with Frodo."

Kaoru then turned to Frodo. "…What do you want to do with him, Frodo?" she asked earnestly.

.

Frodo looked at Kaoru for a moment… and then turned to walk over to the panting Gollum, who backed away from him in fear and uncertainty…

.

.

Frodo asked Gollum, "you know the way to Mordor?"

"Yes," answered Gollum as he nodded warily.

"You've been there before?"

"…Yes…"

.

Unexpectedly… Frodo reached out and loosened the rope noose off of Gollum's neck, surprising the others. Gollum seemed both surprised and relieved at the act of mercy provided by Frodo.

Frodo commanded, "you will lead us to the black gate."

.

.

.

.

Gollum did as Frodo asked as he began to scramble off in the direction of Morannon, the black gate of Mordor. The travelers, who were many paces away, managed to catch up to Gollum and saw him covering his face and muttering to himself about the dangers of Mordor and the Eye of Sauron.

But then…

.

.

Gollum uncovered his face and hissed at the travelers, "AARRGH!"

Gollum then ran off again, forcing the travelers to run after him.

"Hey!" Sam called out.

"Wait up creepy!" Yahiko called out also.

"Come back now!" Sam continued to call out, as they chased after Gollum, "come back!"

.

The travelers slowed down and stopped to look around for Gollum… but he was nowhere to be found.

"There! What did I tell you?" said an exasperated Sam, who believed that his suspicions about Gollum were now confirmed, "he's run off, the old villain."

"I knew we couldn't trust him," Yahiko added his exasperated growl, agreeing with Sam.

"So much for his promises," Sam concluded. Then…

.

.

"This way, Hobbits and Travelers!" said a voice from above…

.

It was Gollum, who was almost ducking behind a rock.

Gollum quickly lifted his head again and quickly added, "follow me!"

.

.

The travelers slowly began to grow very weary and impatient with the creature's obnoxious, frivolous behavior as they continued to follow in Gollum's wake…

.

.

.

.

.

__

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and RK are not mine. They belong to their authors, respectively J.R.R. Tolkien and Watsuki Nobuhiro. This fanfiction is created just for fun, not for any commercial purposes.

.

.

.

__

A/n: Next chapter, enter Rohan. Please r/r. Thanks.


	29. Ch 2: Rohan under siege

Chapter 2: Rohan under siege, burn every village!

Misao Makimachi jumped across a rocky plain, in pursuit of the Uruk-hai who have captured Merry and Pippin. Using her skills of stealth, she was able to avoid being spotted by the Uruks. After three days of endless tracking… she was able to spot the Uruks. They continued to march through the plain.

"Hmm, Gotcha," Misao said quietly, "…somehow, I've got to get to Merry and Pippin without getting myself killed."

The marching band of Uruk-Hai has Merry and Pippin bound to the backs of two Uruk-hai. Pippin was entirely conscious while Merry was unconscious with a gash on his right brow.

"Merry," Pippin called out, silently, "Merry!" But there was no response from the injured, unconscious Hobbit.

Suddenly, an Uruk raised his fist, signaling a stop. Suddenly…

Orcs, led by Grishnákh came out from the rocks, in front of the Uruks and went over to them.

"You're late," said Grishnákh, "our master grows impatient, he wants the Shire-rats now." 

"I don't take orders from Orc-maggots," the Uruk called Uglúk said, defiantly, which insulted the Orcs, "Saruman will have his prize. We _will _deliver them."

Uglúk then turned away as Grishnákh snapped his mouth, growling at the defiant Uruk. 

Misao, with her trained ninja senses of sight and sound, saw the unfolding drama from above the cliffs.

__

'Something weird is going on here,' thought Misao, suspiciously, '_aren't they supposed to be on the same side?_'

Then in the growing tension, another Uruk called Maúhur began to sniff the air around him, catching Ugluk's attention. He wondered what was happening.

"What is it?" asked the Uruk, "what do you smell."

The sniffing Uruk turned to his comrade and growled, "man-flesh."

The announcement even made the Orcs look around. 

"They've picked up our trail!" Uglúk assessed, confirming it to be the seven other Fellowship members, besides Misao. 

"…Aragorn, Kenshin," Pippin said to himself, with a small, hopeful smile. 

Misao heard the Uruks from above. 

'_Man-flesh,_' she thought, '_can he mean, ah! It must be Aragorn, Himura, and the others. They must be following these Uruk creeps too! I hope you're following along too, Lord Aoshi._' 

"Let's move!" cried Uglúk. 

The Uruk-Hai quickened their pace, becoming faster than before. The Orcs joined along with them, despite their recent quarrel with the Uruk-Hai.

Misao noticed this, and quickened her pace as well, determined to keep very close to them.

Pippin began to reach and struggle with his Elven brooch with his teeth. He then tore it off his cloak, looked around to see if the Uruks were watching… and dropped it onto the ground, to leave for the others to find. A foot stomped onto the brooch… but it remains unbroken and visible on the grass.

From far away, on top of a hillside… 

Aragorn lies with his eyes closed and ear pressed to the ground, listening for the sound of footsteps. Kenshin was lying right beside him. Moments later… Aragorn lifted his head, looking up

"What's happening, Aragorn," asked Kenshin.

"Their pace has quickened, Kenshin," he said, "…they must have caught our scent. Hurry!" 

Aragorn then ran off, in the lead.

"Hey Kenshin, " a voice called out. 

It was Sanosuke. He was down below the hill with Saito. Aoshi, Legolas, and Gimli were behind them.

"What's going on?" asked Sanosuke. 

"We must hurry, Sano," replied Kenshin, "the Uruk-Hai have increased their speed, that they have." 

Kenshin ran off with Aragorn as well.

"Oh great," said Sanosuke, as he starts to run, "I hope we don't lose them."

"You're a moron," interjected Saito.

"Would you stop nit-picking me, Saito," fumed Sanosuke.

Aoshi quickened his pace as well. '_Hold on, Misao,_' thought Aoshi.

Legolas turned his head behind him. 

"Come on, Gimli," he called out.

Gimli was way behind them. 

He paused in his steps and huffed to himself, "…three days' and nights' pursuit. No food… no rest… and no sign of our quarry, but what bare rock can tell!" 

The Dwarf slowly continued forward.

Gimli was right, they were in pursuit of the Uruks for three days. Misao has had a great head start because of Boromir's funeral. The Seven Hunters ran across rocks and plains, with Aragorn in the lead, followed by Kenshin, Sanosuke, Saito, Legolas, Aoshi, and Gimli. From time to time, Legolas looked behind him, making sure Gimli kept up with them. 

At the spot where the Uruks started to increase their speed, Aragorn was able to spot something on the ground, but faintly. He bends down and picked up an Elven brooch, looking at it. Kenshin observes with him.

"Its one of the Hobbit's Elven brooches," stated Kenshin, "they must've left this for us to find, that they have."

"Indeed," replied Aragorn, "…not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall."

"Aragorn, Himura," interjected Aoshi as he and Legolas came up to them, "I found this from above the hill." 

Aoshi showed them a piece of paper with an Oniwaban group message on it.

"Miss Misao must've left that note," said Kenshin.

"Indeed," replied Aoshi.

"Then," interjected Legolas, "they may all yet be alive."

"Less than a day ahead of us," said Aragorn, as he stepped off a few paces before quickening his own pace, "come!"

Legolas, Kenshin and Aoshi ran off with Aragorn.

Saito and Sanosuke came down a hill. Moments later… Gimli stumbled from behind some rocks… and rolled to the ground, taking Saito and Sanosuke by surprise.

"Easy, Dwarf," said Saito.

"Why don't you take it easy, Saito!" grunted Gimli.

Legolas said to the Dwarf, "come, Gimli. We're gaining on them!"

Gimli picked himself off of the ground and follows along, panting. 

"I am wasted on cross-country!" he cried, "we Dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!"

"Well, you only live once, Gimli," called Sanosuke.

"Sanosuke," said Gimli, "your wisecracking overwhelms me so! Oh, what I wouldn't give for longer legs!"

The Trackers then came over a hill… and pause as they gazed across the plains below.

"Where are we?" wonders Sanosuke.

"We are in Rohan, Sanosuke," answered Aragorn, "the home of the horse-lords."

As they gaze over Rohan, Aoshi and Legolas ran up ahead, to pinpoint where the Uruks are heading. 

"…There is something strange at work here," mentioned Aragorn, having a premonition, "…some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us."

After a few moments, Kenshin added darkly, "…I feel it too, Aragorn, that I do." 

Aoshi stood on top of a rock-hill, seeing a trail of smoke, from afar. 

"Legolas," he said, "look!" 

Legolas came up to him, and saw the trail more clearly than Aoshi.

Aragorn called out, "Legolas, what do your Elf eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn northeast!" answered Legolas as he made an assessment on the Uruk's destination, "…they're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!"

Hearing this revelation shocked everybody as Aragorn said to himself, "Saruman."

Meanwhile at the now barren, smoking land of Isengard, ruled by the corrupt Saruman, Saruman himself is inside the tower with his hand over the palantir, communicating with Sauron…

__

The world is changing…

Who now has the strength to stand against the armies of Isengard…

And Mordor…

The palantir showed the land of Mordor, and the fortress of Barad-dûr. Where molten lava, flowing from Mt. Doom, went into it's mote… and great armies of Orcs marching from the fortress…

…_To stand against the might of Sauron and Saruman…_

And the union of the Two Towers…

On top of the tower of Barad-dûr, the flaming eye of Sauron shines its evil light throughout Mordor, with the fires erupting more violently from Mount Doom…

__

…Together, my lord Sauron, we shall rule this Middle-Earth…

And soon after, Himura's world will fall before us…

Saruman stood on the edge of one of his mining platforms, observing the mining operations. He had many Uruks made, but not the necessary weaponry available. Saruman felt that the Orcs weren't working fast enough.

The corrupt wizard turned around and ordered the Orcs, "I want them armed and ready to march within two weeks!"

"But, my lord, there are too many," an Orc reported, "they cannot all be armed in time. We don't have the means."

"Build a dam, "Saruman suggested strongly, "block the stream, work the furnaces, night and day!"

"We don't have enough fuel to feed the fires," the Orc assessed.

"…The Forest of Fangorn, lies on our doorstep," Saruman stated as he looked up to see a beautiful, lush, green forest, just right for the plucking…

"Burn it!" Saruman ordered as he went away.

"Yes!" exclaimed the orc, with a malicious smile.

The Orcs went over to the aforementioned Fangorn Forest and tore and ripped down the trees, bringing and dropping them into the smoking caverns of Isengard, where they are chopped up and used to feed the huge furnaces. The fires of industry glowed around the treacherous caverns. Sounds of hammering filled the air and molten iron was poured into casts to forge weapons and armor. Saruman inspects his line of production with great malicious pleasure…

…_The Old World will burn in the fires of industry…_

The forests will fall…

A new order will rise…

We will drive the machine of war with the sword, and the spear, and the iron fists of the Orc…

More Uruk-hai warriors were born every minute, emerging from their birth pods. An Orc inspects the newborn warriors, one by one. Saruman walked over to each new legion of Uruk-hai.

…_We have only to remove those who oppose us…_

In the tower of Orthanc… 

Saruman conferred with one of the Wild Men of Dunland, who were rugged, primitive, had horrid, feral-like faces, and savage beyond anything in Middle-Earth. 

"We will fight for you," the wild man pledged.

"Swear it," Saruman icily insisted.

To seal his oath, the Wild Man drew his blade… and used it to slit the palm of his hand. Saruman observed this act, giving his most sinister smile he had since making his first batch of Uruk-Hai that went after the Fellowship.

After slitting his hand, the Wild Man balled it into a fist, letting the blood gush out at great quantities, as it ran over his knuckles and… dripped freely onto the floor…

"…We will _die_… for Saruman!" the Wild Man pledged again, even more fiercely.

At night… 

The Wild Men gathered at Isengard, armed with swords and torches. Saruman stood in their midst, ranting to them.

"The horsemen took your lands!" cried Saruman, "they drove your people into the hills, to scratch a living off rocks!"

"Murderers!" cried out the Wild Men as they raised their weapons and torches in the air.

"Take back the lands they stole from you," said Saruman, "BURN EVERY VILLAGE!"

Saruman stood coldly among the stampede of Wild Men as they roared out, sending them off on their genocidal crusade, to the Land of Rohan, with a band of Uruks alongside them. 

Saruman continued his report to Sauron:

…_It will begin in Rohan…_

Too long have these peasants stood against you, but no more…

Meanwhile at a Rohan village, the people, in mass panic, see the on-coming pillage and try to escape. A woman of the village called out to her children, Freda and Éothain. She had a hand on a horse for them to ride on.

"Éothain! Éothain!" she called as Eothain ran to his mother and mounts on the horse, "you'll take your sister. You'll go faster with just two."

As the woman puts her daughter, Freda, in front of her older brother, Freda complained, "but Papa says Éothain must not ride Garulf, he is too big for him!"

"Listen to me," instructed the mother, "you must ride to Edoras and raise the alarm. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, mama!" answered Eothain.

"I don't wanna leave!" Freda cried, shedding her tears, "…I don't wanna go, Mama!"

The mother kisses her daughter's forehead and assured her, "I _will_ find you there."

Just then, another woman screamed… the Uruk-hai and Wild Men were approaching. They were almost at the village.

The mother ordered her children, "quickly!" 

The children ride off to Edoras, the Capitol City of Rohan.

"…Go child!" the mother silently states her parting words to her children.

The Dunland wild men and Uruk-hai entered the village, burning everything in sight as the people scream and run off in all directions. Éothain and Freda wept as they look back from a distance… and rode forth to Edoras.

__

…Rohan, my lord, is ready to fall… Saruman finishes.

In another part of Rohan, a group of horsemen ride to Edoras. Their leader was Eomer, the Third Marshal of the Riddermark, nephew of the king, Theoden. Eomer was carrying the king's son, Théodred, who was gravely wounded, ambushed by the Uruk-Hai at the Fords of Isen.

As they arrived, Eomer's sister, Eowyn, walked hastily up the stairs to the Golden Hall palace of Edoras and entered a bedchamber to see her cousin in grave peril. She ran to his bedside.

"…Théodred," said Eowyn.

Théodred seems to hear her call but was unable to respond. He had a bloody gash on the side of his head. Éomer nodded to Éowyn in the direction of Théodred's torso. Éowyn drew back the covers… and upon seeing Théodred's fatal wound, her lips tighten and her eyes close. She looked up to catch Éomer's eye, who returned her expression of concern with his own.

In the Golden Hall throne room, Eomer and Eowyn speak to their uncle, who sat motionless on his throne, wizened, and aged beyond his years.

"Your son is badly wounded, my lord," said Eowyn, full of concern.

"He was ambushed by Orcs," added Eomer, "…if we don't defend our country, Saruman will take it by force."

"That is a lie," interjected a voice coming from the shadows. A man with creepy, greased long hair and an ill look on his face appeared from beside the throne. It was the king's counselor, Grima Wormtongue.

"…Saruman the White has ever been our friend and ally," finished Wormtongue.

Just then, Theoden began mumbling, "…Grima… Grima… " 

Wormtongue leaned down beside Theoden as he continued mumbling, "…my son…? Grima…"

Eomer continued stating his allegations, "orcs are roaming freely across our lands. Unchecked, unchallenged, killing at will. Orcs bearing the White Hand of Saruman." 

Eomer carried a helmet that he brought back from the Ford, along with Théodred, with him to show the king as he dropped the helmet… and toppled, revealing the white hand, the proof that Saruman was a traitor. Wormtongue has a shocked look upon his face as Eowyn and Eomer both look at him with content. But Wormtongue regained his wits.

"Why," asked Wormtongue, smoothly, "do you lay these troubles on an already troubled mind? Can you not see? Your uncle is wearied by your… malcontent, your warmongering."

"…Warmongering?" Eomer asked, greatly insulted by Wormtongue. 

Then he grabbed the eerie counselor… and pinned him to a pillar, interrogating him.

"How long is it since Saruman bought you?" Eomer asked intensely, "what was the promised price, Grima? When all the men are dead, you will take your share of the treasure?"

In response… 

Wormtongue's eyes flicked to the right, watching Éowyn as she walked by. Éowyn stopped to stare back for a moment as Wormtongue stared at her before departing form the hall, not wanting to see this brute force… or Wormtongue for that matter. Éomer, believing that it was Eowyn that Wormtongue was after, jerked him again… and clutched his hand around his jaw.

"Too long have you watched my sister," said Eomer, fiercely, "too long have you haunted her steps."

As he continued to give the counselor his well-deserved torture, the counselor's eyes turn left and then right. Suddenly… 

Eomer was taken by surprise when the guards pulled him off of Wormtongue. 

"You see much Eomer, Son of Eomund," states Wormtongue, "…too much." 

The guards punched Eomer in the stomach as Wormtongue announces, "you are banished forthwith from the kingdom of Rohan, and all its domains… under pain of death!"

"You have no authority here," growled the struggling, defiant Eomer, "your orders mean nothing!"

The guards punched Eomer once more for his defiance of the counselor's proclamation. 

"Oh, but this order does not come from me," Wormtongue said calmly, yet sinisterly, "it comes from the king."

Eomer refused to believe so but… Wormtongue pulled out a paper, and showed it to him, noting the order of Eomer's banishment, marked with the king's signature, along with the Seal of Rohan…

"He signed it this morning," Wormtongue added his confirmation, holding the paper for Eomer to see.

Eomer looked at the banishment papers in disbelief and then sets his eyes upon the sinister counselor, believing that he had a part in it.

  
"Argh!" Eomer roared as the guards dragged him away.

__

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and RK are not mine. They belong to their authors, respectively J.R.R. Tolkien and Watsuki Nobuhiro. This fanfiction is created just for fun, not for any commercial purposes. 

A/n: So what did you think of these chapters. I hope any of you people bought the Extended Version of the Two Towers because some of those lines are in these first two chapters. And from today (Nov. 24), it is now 23 days to Return of the King. And if you've seen one of my reviews, you'd notice a website. The link is:

It is an article saying that Peter Jackson will cut out 'The Voice of Saruman' scene from Return of the King, which kinda sucks, by the way.

But all those aside, please Read and Review, thank you very much. And thank all the others for their reviews:

Rogue Solus, Kell Shock, Bloody Vixen, Light 02, Pk1, Cyblade Silver, White Wizard 101, Quatre Winner, Luis, Texcalico13, etc. for all their reviews and praises. 

See you next time.


	30. Ch 3: Kenshin and the Riders of Rohan

Chapter 3: Kenshin and the Riders of Rohan

The Uruk-Hai, that have Merry and Pippin captive, continued their march to Isengard, accompanied by the Orcs. Aragorn, Kenshin, and the other hunters continue their pursuit as well. Misao was the closest to the marching Uruks. She struggled endlessly… to get to the Uruks.

'_Man,_' thought Misao, '_these Uruk-Hai creeps sure don't know when to quit. That's good because I won't quit either. If it takes my last breath, I will rescue Merry and Pippin._'

Misao's determination was as strong as the Uruks that marched forth towards Isengard, running swiftly across the plains.

The Seven Hunters were still far behind, but have equal determination as Misao. Gimli was nearing short of his breath, as he has been for several days…

"Keep breathing," said Gimli, still short of breath, "that's the key! Breathe! Ho!"

Legolas announced, "…they run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them."

"Really?" interjected Sanosuke, "you can tell all that from such a long way? Talk about slave driving."

Despite how they all may be long, or short of breath, the hunters continued, with equal determination as Kenshin, to run over vast distances, and plains and hills to get to Merry and Pippin… even when it was near dusk…

At night, the Uruk-Hai and Orcs stopped suddenly, panting with exertion. Merry and Pippin were thrown down onto the ground.

"…We're not going no further… till we've had a breather!" said a panting Orc.

"Get a fire going!" commanded Uglúk.

The ferocious Uruks and Orcs took their rest while some of them were cutting down the trees around them with their axes. Pippin crawled over to Merry, who was still unconscious.

"Merry…! Merry, wake up!" said Pippin, shaking Merry trying to wake him up, but to no avail.

"My friend is sick!" Pippin cried out to the Uruks.

The Uruks ignored the frantic Hobbit at first. Then Pippin raised his voice. "…Hey!" he called out again, "my friend is sick!"

Pippin caught the Uruks' attention this time and they went over to their prisoners.

"My friend is sick," Pippin repeated himself, "he needs water, please!"

Uglúk then stepped in front and said, "sick is he? Give him some medicine, boys!"

One of the Uruks gave the injured Merry some of his drink, a dark-colored, tasteless fluid, to which he forced down into the Hobbit's mouth. Merry didn't like the taste of the drink and tried to cough it out of his mouth. The Uruks laughed viciously at their torture of the captive Hobbit.

"Stop it!" cried an infuriated Pippin as he tried to stop the Uruk, but was held back by another Uruk.

The Uruk ignored Pippin as the Uruk kept forcing more… and more… and more of the awful drink… down Merry's throat.

Pippin struggled against the Uruk as he repeated his cry, a bit louder, "stop it!"

Satisfied with his torture… the Uruk stopped giving Merry his tasteless drink, leaving him to cough the rest of the fluid out of his system, while some of it remained all over Merry's face.

"Can't take his draught!" Uglúk laughed, even more viciously, like an old bully.

The Orcs laughed along with the Uruks, as they enjoyed seeing the Uruks' inhospitable treatment of the Hobbits. Pippin broke free of the Uruk and went by Merry's side, protecting his friend.

"Leave him alone!" Pippin demanded. 

"Why?" asked the bullying Uglúk, "…you want some, huh?"

Pippin gave no response, knowing that he would receive the same treatment as Merry.

"Then keep your mouth shut," Uglúk warned the Hobbit and instructed to the Uruks, "back to work, boys!"

The Uruks went away, laughing as they took great pleasure in unspoiling Merry. It was most certainly the last time Pippin would ever ask the Uruks for help, because obviously… they weren't going to give it.

"Merry," Pippin said quietly to Merry.

Miraculously… 

"…Hello Pip," Merry weakly responded, trying to get the bad taste of the draught, out of his mouth.

"You're hurt," said Pippin, still concerned for his friend.

But Merry countered, "I'm fine. It was just an act."

"An act?" questioned an uncertain Pippin.

"See?" Merry said, jokingly, "I fooled you too."

Pippin brightened a little, but was still unsure of Merry's condition.

"Don't worry about me," Merry lowered his expression, obviously lying to himself about his 'act', "… but I think…we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin."

Pippin smiled at Merry, knowing that his friend was probably right about that. 

As the Orcs continue chopping down the trees, low groans and rumbles start to emerge from the forest. Merry and Pippin hear the groans as well.

"What's making that noise?" asked Pippin.

Merry looks toward the forest and answered, "it's the trees."

"What?"

"Remember the old forest, on the borders of Buckland? Folk use to say that there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall... and come alive."

"…Alive?"

"Trees that could whisper… talk to each other… even move." 

Those last words left Pippin with a shocked expression on his face.

The Uruks and Orcs, besides panting, were also hungry, very hungry.

"I'm starving," growled Maúhur, as he held a piece of molded bread in his hand, "we ain't 'ad nothin' but maggoty bread for three stinkin' days!"

"Yeah," said an Orc called Snaga, who squeaked like a rat, "why can't we have some meat?" 

Then the Orc's gaze turned greedily towards the bound Hobbits. 

"What about them," Snaga suggested, barring his teeth, "…they're fresh!"

But Uglúk stood in the way. "They are not for eating!" he snarled. 

Despite Ugluk's protests, the orc snapped its jaws, having second thoughts. 

Snaga then added, "what difference does it make? You took pleasure in choking them with your draught. Why can't we slice them up for food?"

Uglúk snarled as the Uruks grabbed Merry and Pippin and stood them up.

Then Grishnákh had a suggestion, "what about their legs? They don't need those. Ooh… they look tasty."

Uglúk remained defiant as he shoved Grishnákh and the Orcs back. "Get back, scum!"

The tension slowly increased between the Orcs and Uruks. 

"Carve them up!" the Orcs demanded.

"No!" snarled Uglúk, making the tension between them and the Orcs grow, "…the prisoners go to Saruman… _alive_, and _unspoiled_."

"Alive?" questioned Grishnákh as he looked over at Merry and Pippin, "…why alive? Do they give good sport?"

Grishnákh wet his lips, snapping his mouth very restlessly, waiting for an answer to why Saruman wanted the Hobbits. Merry and Pippin's fearful expressions grew, for they may already know the answer themselves…

"They have something," answered Uglúk, "an Elvish weapon. The master wants it for the war."

The Hobbits knew what they were arguing about… it was the One Ring. It seemed that Saruman wanted the ring for himself. Whilst Uglúk and Grishnákh were still arguing… 

Snaga, the rat-squeaking Orc, who first suggested eating Merry and Pippin, began to sneak quietly behind the Hobbits, licking its lips, intending to make them into dinner…

"They think we have the ring," Pippin said to Merry, confirming his suspicion.

"Shh!" Merry quickly hushed Pippin, "as soon as they find out we don't, we're dead." 

Unbeknownst to the Hobbits…

Snaga, may have heard Merry about not having the ring and drooled. It made the Orc more than willing to carry out the Hobbits' execution…

"Just a mouthful!" Snaga said, making Merry and Pippin gasp with fright as they looked behind them.

Uglúk turned to see the Orc drooling over his prisoners.

"…A bit of the flank," the Orc added as he raised his sword in the air, ready to strike. 

Merry and Pippin recoiled in fright and then… 

"NOOOO!" Uglúk roared as he ran over to the Orc…

SLICE!

And cut off the Orc's head, which bounced off of the Hobbits' shoulders. Merry and Pippin then turned to see the decapitated Orc collapse in front of them, making them even more frightened…

"LOOKS LIKE MEAT'S BACK ON THE MENU, BOYS!" growled Uglúk. 

The other Uruk-Hai roared along with him. The Orcs joined in as well, knocking down the bound Hobbits, and started tearing into Snaga… making intestines and all other of the Orc's innards fly, taking their eyes off the Hobbits for a while. 

Pippin looked back at the carnage with a disgusted look. Merry used this act of butchery as an opportunity for him and Pippin to escape. 

"Pippin," prompted Merry to Pippin, "let's go."

Pippin followed his friend as they tried to crawl away from the feeding frenzy, in the confusion, with their hands still bound. As they continued to crawl, seeming that they made good time… 

A foot came down on Merry, and Pippin was turned onto his back. It was Grishnákh, intending to make mince meat out of the Hobbits.

"Go on… call for help, " said Grishnákh as he gripped Pippin's face by the cheeks, and brandished a blade in front of him, "…squeal! No one's gonna save you now…!" 

ZIIIIP!

A spear suddenly pierced the Orc's back, and fell down, barely alive. Out of the darkness… 

Viking-like calvary riders, armed with spears and shields on their backs, ambushed the Orcs and Uruk-Hai from all sides of the camp. Mayhem ensued around the area. The force of the riders outmatched that of the Orcs and Uruk-Hai.

Merry called out, "Pippin." He gestured to Pippin to make their escape.

Misao then snuck up to the camp to find it already ambushed by the riders.

"Man," Misao said to herself, "I never expected these guys to show up. Its like they came out of nowhere."

Misao began to search through the ensuing chaos trying to spot Merry and Pippin.

"I hope I'm not too late," Misao said hopefully

The riders shot more of their spears at the Orcs and Uruks, and swung underneath them with their swords and axes. Some of the riders shot arrows at the Uruks, while riding. Taking no prisoners, the powerful calvary riders took out their enemies, one by one, for invading their land.

The Hobbits try to escape from the pandemonium to the forest, dodging bodies and stomping feet. Suddenly… 

Pippin turned onto his face, looked up, and screamed. Misao just then spotted Pippin, about to be crushed by a pair of thrashing hooves from a horse, bearing down on him.

"Pippin!" Misao cried out…

Dawn approaches with the hunters still chasing the Uruk-Hai. Legolas suddenly paused and looked back over his shoulder, seeing the red dawn, that disturbed him greatly. Aoshi looked to his companion.

"What is it, Legolas?" asked Aoshi.

"The red sun rises," Legolas answered silently, "…blood has been spilled this night."

'…_Misao_,' Aoshi thought, dreadfully.

Morning came over the plains of Rohan. The Trackers continued to investigate the captive Hobbits' whereabouts as Aragorn dove to the ground over a wide plain.

Suddenly… 

The Trackers heard the sound of horses… and Aragorn quickly gestured for his companions to hide. The hunters immediately hid behind some boulders, just ahead of them. Gimli was the last to hide behind the boulders as Legolas and Sanosuke quickly went over to the Dwarf and brought him into the rockface. 

Moments later…

A large group of horsemen, dressed with cloaks and helmets on their heads, armed with spears and swords and shields, appeared, galloping quickly with their banners flying, passing the Hunters that hid in the boulders, just beside them. 

The horsemen swarmed sternly by, riding proud and tall upon their horses, ready to take on any opponent that dared to invade the Riddermark, almost like minutemen. Aragorn, Kenshin, and the others came out of hiding as they passed. 

Aragorn called out to the horsemen, "riders of Rohan! What news from the mark?" 

The riders heard Aragorn's call. Then, at a signal from the riders' leader… 

The riders quickly turned around, heading in the direction of the hunters. Aragorn turned to Kenshin and Legolas, as they nodded at him, believing that the riders would help. 

However, the riders quickly reached the seven hunters… and slowly surrounded them in ever-tightening circles. They did not believe that the hunters came in good faith, but rather believed that they would bring more ills to Rohan… 

The Seven Hunters stood back to back with each other as the circles of the riders tightened even more… and they stopped, having the hunters surrounded…

The riders then slowly lowered… and pointed their long spears, menacingly at the hunters, ready to kill them, if necessary.

The Trackers held their hands up and Kenshin spoke, "please, we don't mean you any harm. We've come on a mission of mercy, that we have."

"Silence!" one of the riders demanded, "speak when you are spoken to."

Kenshin gave no response. Then…

The leader of the riders came in front of the hunters. The armor he wore was golden brown from head to toe. 

The leader spoke, "what business does an Elf, five men, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, horse-master," responded Gimli, "and I shall give you mine."

"Yeah," added Sanosuke, "that goes for me too, buddy."

Kenshin and Saito went embarrassed at Sanosuke's remark. Insulted, the leader handed his staff over to another rider, and dismounted off his horse. He first walked over in Sanosuke's direction.

"Judging by the look of you," said the leader, "I'd say that you would make good sport indeed… rooster man." 

Sanosuke grimaced as Kenshin laid a hand on his shoulder, gesturing him not to start trouble. 

Then the leader turned his gaze upon Gimli and walked menacingly towards him, while Aragorn laid a hand on Gimli's shoulder. Gimli maintained his look of defiance upon the leader as he came up to him.

"…And I would cut off your head, Dwarf," the leader grimly assured Gimli, "if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Then, in a lightning fast move… Legolas pointed an arrow at the leader… 

"You would die before your stroke fell!" the Elf promised darkly, in a deadly voice.

"No, Sir Legolas!" interjected Kenshin. 

However, in response to Legolas' threat, the riders pointed their spears even closer at the travelers. Sanosuke cracked his knuckles, ready to take on the riders, despite the grave odds. 

"Just you try it, outsider!" said one of the riders. But…

Aoshi pointed another arrow at the rider that openly threatened Legolas.

"Threaten the Elf if you wish," said Aoshi, intensely, "but he does not stand alone…"

"Aoshi, Legolas," Aragorn interjected, as he put his hands on their shoulders. 

Gimli breathed a sigh of relief as Legolas lowered his bow. Aoshi did the same, when gestured by Aragorn. 

"Kenshin's right," Aragorn said to them both, "…we shouldn't do this."

Aragorn went on, announcing to the leader, "I am Aragorn, Son of Arathorn. These four before you are not from this world, but they are new allies. This is Kenshin, Saito, Aoshi, and Sanosuke." 

Aragorn then pointed to the Elf and Dwarf, "…this is Gimli, Son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan, and of Theoden, your king." 

"…Theoden, no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin," the leader said as he removed his helmet. 

The riders withdrew their spears, convinced of the hunters' good faith.

  
The leader then announced himself, "I am Eomer, nephew of Theoden-King, Third Marshal of the Riddermark. Times are now dark for Rohan, for Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished."

"So," interjected Kenshin, "Saruman has taken over Rohan, has he?"

"Indeed," answered Eomer, grimly.

"Then you guys must be freedom fighters of some kind, aren't you?" inquired Saito.

Eomer looked toward Saito, uncertain how to answer him. 

"…Call it what you wish," he said.

Eomer went on, to the hunters, eyeing them, one by one, "…the White Wizard is cunning. He walks abroad, here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked…" 

Eomer then turned tensely to Legolas, whose eyes hardened as the Elf returned the stare, and finished, "…and everywhere, his spies slip past our nets."

"Oh," interjected Sanosuke intensely, "so that's why you were holding us up, because you thought we were spies or something?"

Eomer turned back to Sanosuke and answered, "as I have said… times are dark in the State of Rohan. So we cannot afford to be lenient with any outsiders."

"Well let me tell you something buddy," Sanosuke said, with growing resentment, pointing at himself with his thumb, "I work for nobody except me, you got that?"

"Sano," interjected Kenshin, "…we all understand how you feel. But I think that it is wise that we sympathize with Eomer's sense of caution, that I do."

Aragorn looked with great sympathy at Sanosuke as he and Eomer looked at each other, grudgingly. 

Aragorn then turned to Eomer and said, "we are no spies, Eomer. We track a party of Uruk-Hai, westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive."

"And," interjected Aoshi, "another of our friends went on ahead of us, trying to rescue them by herself. She's a 16-year old girl named Misao Makimachi."

Eomer turned his face over to Aoshi and answered, "the Uruks are destroyed… we slaughtered them during the night. But other than that… my men have said something about spotting a girl." 

Aoshi gasped at Eomer's statement.

"But besides the girl," added Gimli, "there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them?"

Aragorn clarified, "they would be small – only children to your eyes. The girl, Misao is about a foot or two taller than them."

Eomer puts on a face of concern and regret, answering, "…we left none alive." 

Eomer then pointed towards a smoking pile in the distance and added, "we piled the carcasses and burned them. There's little hope the girl has survived the attack as well."

'_Miss Misao_,' Kenshin thought, gasping. Aoshi gasped as well.

"…Dead?" gasped Gimli.

Eomer nodded solemnly.

"You didn't have to kill the Uruks," Kenshin said solemnly.

"…I am sorry," Eomer said sadly.

"No, I doubt that you are," Sanosuke berated Eomer, "for your information, Kenshin doesn't like to kill. Why should we believe you, since you were so busy holding us up? For all we know, you could've killed them yourselves."

Kenshin interjected, "Sano…"

"No, it is well," Eomer said, excusing Sanosuke's outbursts, "you were able to sympathize with me, Kenshin. It is only fair that I should sympathize with your friend, since our land can no longer afford trust. Even though… it may not make up for the possibility of the loss of your other friends." 

Kenshin gave no response, keeping his silence. The travelers put on a face of shock and grief. Saito merely frowned while Legolas puts a hand on Gimli's shoulder, consoling him.

"…Is it true, that you do not like to kill?" asked Eomer, "yet, you do have a sword on you."

"It is a sword that doesn't kill, that it is," Kenshin replied sternly.

"I see," said a sympathetic Eomer, "…a sword that does not kill belonging to a man who doesn't like to kill? You may make yet an inspiration to my people, brave Kenshin."

Despite Éomer's sympathy, Sanosuke continued his grimacing expressions, as he has always believed that words were cheap. Eomer then turned around and whistled. 

"Hasufel! Arod! Thendred! Eothor! " Eomer called out…

And four horses moved up, next to the Trackers. One of the horses was almost pure white, another a reddish-brown color, the third was colored in bright yellow, and the last one… was a jet-black colored horse.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters," said Eomer, giving the hunters the use of these horses, "…farewell." 

"Mr. Eomer," said Kenshin, appreciatively, "we greatly appreciate your help, that we do."

"…You're welcome," said Eomer as he mounted on his horse, "…look for your friends. But do not trust to hope… it has forsaken these lands."

The hunters reluctantly kept Eomer's last words in mind, knowing that they may not like what they shall find.

"We ride north!" Eomer cried to his riders as they rode off to the north, leaving the hunters as they looked on, after being informed of the trouble that has befallen Rohan…

'_Eomer,_' thought Kenshin, sadly, '_by the way things are going… is it possible that hope has forsaken us?_' 

__

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and RK are not mine. They belong to their authors, respectively J.R.R. Tolkien and Watsuki Nobuhiro. This fanfiction is created just for fun, not for any commercial purposes. 

__

A/n: in the extended version, the scene with the Uruk-Hai giving Merry the dark-colored draught, was when the Uruks first met up with Grishnákh's Orcs. I moved that scene to this chapter because, knowing Misao, if she saw what they did to Merry when they were at the hillside, she would've done something rash and the chase would've been more complicated. At least, that's how I felt.

Anyway, please read and review. 


	31. Ch 4: Enter Treebeard

__

A/n: Merry Christmas everyone! I meant to publish on Dec. 17, on the opening day for Return of the King, but I guess the opportunity passed me by, so I decided to publish on Christmas Day instead, isn't that great? Oh, and I did enjoy the movie, by the way, all of it… despite the scary parts.

For this special occasion, I decided to give these three chapters as a Christmas present to my fans and reviewers. Namely…

Rogue Solus, Rouge Mage, Luis, Kell Shock, Angelhitomi, Bloody Vixen, Light 02, Pk1, Cyblade Silver, White Wizard 101, Quatre Winner, Texcalico13, and especially, LJL. These chapters are a special Christmas present to you all, for all your reviews and praises. 

And I wish all of you a Merry Christmas. Oh, and on the third chapter, there will be a Christmas present for Kenshin, Aragorn and the others, to which I think you all know what it will be and most certainly enjoy.

Chapter 4: Enter Treebeard

The hunters on their lent horses rode off to where Eomer and his riders have burned the Uruk-hai that they slaughtered. 

Kenshin and Sanosuke rode upon Thendred, the bright yellow horse. Aragorn rode upon Hasufel, the reddish-brown horse. Legolas and Gimli rode upon Arod, the white horse. And Saito and Aoshi rode upon Eothor, the jet-black horse. 

As they were near the cremation site… they also found… 

A spear sticking up from the ground that had an Uruk's head pierced on top of it. Kenshin gasped at the sight of the Uruk's head on the spear.

Kenshin went up ahead towards the spear, dismounted, and walked slowly towards the spear with the Uruk's head on it. The Uruk's eyelids were still open. Kenshin looked into the creature's eyes with great sorrow and remorse, despite how it was created by Saruman… a creature made of pure hate and mercilessness. That didn't matter to Kenshin because, each time he looked into a killer's eyes… he saw himself in his opponents because they fought for what they believed in… just like Kenshin does.

After a pause, Kenshin lifted his hand… and softly and gently closed the Uruk's eyelids. Aragorn looked on at his companion and silently expressed the same feelings that Kenshin had, knowing of his vow to never kill again. This could very well be the cause of how Kenshin can no longer stand to see death… even if it was an enemy that was just as fierce and merciless as the Uruk-Hai…

'_This display of the Uruk's head wasn't necessary, that it wasn't_' thought Kenshin, sadly.

"…Kenshin," said Sanosuke, sympathetically, "…we can get to mourning for the enemy later. First, we've got to see if the weasel girl and the Hobbits are okay."

Sanosuke then pointed where the rest of the hunters were dismounted from their horses, near the smoldering pile of Uruks. 

"…Okay," said Kenshin.

'_Merry… Pippin… Miss Misao,_' thought Kenshin, hopefully,'_I hope they're alright_'.

Kenshin then went to rejoin his companions as they began scrambling around the burned pyre. Gimli shifts through the smoldering pile, along with Aoshi. Gimli suddenly pulled out a charred belt and dagger sheath that Galadriel gave to the Hobbits.

"It's one of their wee belts," Gimli stated sadly.

Aoshi pulled out a small, knife-like object. "…This is one of Misao's kunai's," he said. 

Aoshi lowered his head in great sorrow as well.

"…Miss Misao," said Kenshin to himself in sorrow.

Sanosuke slowly balled his hand into a fist. "…We were too late," he growled to himself, "dammit all!"

"Hiro îth… ab 'wanath..." said Legolas, bowing his head and eyes closed.

Out of frustration, Aragorn kicked a nearby helmet and screamed in agony, "AAAAAAARRGGHH!!!" 

Then he fell onto his knees, believing that they were too late to save the Hobbits and Misao.

"We failed them," said Gimli, solemnly.

As the hunters continued to wallow in grief, convinced that the Hobbits and Misao are dead, Saito interjects, "hey! Before you guys start the funeral…" 

Saito kneels beside Aragorn, pointing at the ground. "…You might want to see how the Hobbits and the Weasel ended up."

"Saito," said Sanosuke, "this isn't the time for wisecracking."

"It's alright, Sanosuke," resolved Aragorn. He looked to the side and saw the tracks that caught Saito's attention.

"A hobbit lay here… and the other," said Aragorn, "but… " Aragorn sees a slight shift in the ground, there were more footprints. 

"These footprints," Aragorn went on, "…are not of the Uruk-hai, nor are they of the Riders of Rohan."

Aoshi walked over to Aragorn, studying the footprints with him, and gasped, "…these footprints belong to Misao. She may have saved Merry and Pippin after all." 

Everyone began to feel a little relieved. Aoshi followed her tracks a little ways away from Aragorn. 

"She laid the Hobbit here," he said.

Aragorn stood up and slowly followed the other Hobbit's tracks. "The other crawled," he said. 

Everyone slowly followed Aragorn. Aragorn then found out something else…

"Their hands were bound…"

Aragorn then stepped a few more paces… and found and picked up a broken length of thick rope to examine it…

"…Their bonds were cut…"

Aragorn paced a little ways ahead of Aoshi as everyone continued to follow. It appeared that he was heading away from the battle instead of running towards it. Aragorn looked around, continuing to follow the tracks that may, hopefully, lead out of the battle as the other hunters have been following, so far… 

"…They ran over here…" 

Aragorn continued to follow the tracks and then… spotted other tracks that were, undeniably, from an Orc…

"…They were followed…"

Aragorn continued to quicken his pace even more away from the battle…

"…The tracks lead away from the battle!"

'_Then that means…_' thought Sanosuke.

'_Misao, Merry, and Pippin…_' thought Aoshi.

'_Are still alive…_' thought Kenshin.

Aragorn continued his quickening pace…

At the night that Merry, Misao, and Pippin were thought to have been killed… Pippin continued to scream as he looked up at a pair of thrashing hooves bearing down on him…

…SWOOP! 

The Hobbit was somehow away from the horse as he hears a voice, "hey Pippin, miss me?"

Pippin looked up… and cried out, "Misao! Thank goodness you're here. Where are the others?" 

"I managed to get a head start on them," answered Misao. Then she looks to see Merry, wondering where Pippin is.

"Hey, Merry! Over here!" Misao cried.

Merry looked over, "Misao! Boy are we glad to see you." 

Merry crawled over to her and she helped cut his bonds.

Merry then helped Misao cut Pippin's bonds as well. With the Hobbits' bonds finally cut, Misao tried to guide them away from the fight, dodging under some horses and trying to stay out of harm's way.

"Come on, you guys," cried Misao, "we've got to go." 

As they continued to flee…

A pair of Uruks began to come over to them. Misao brandishes her Kunais ready for throwing.

"_Kansatsu Tobikunai!_" she cries out her attack, hitting the Uruks.

The trio of Misao and the Hobbits continued to dodge the riders of Rohan. But then…

…An Orc grabbed Merry by his belt and clingged on. It was Grishnákh, the same Orc that was pierced on the back by one of the rider's spears. Misao and Pippin gasped with fright.

"The belt!" cried Merry.

"Let it go, Merry," cried Misao.

Merry undid his belt like she suggested leaving Grishnákh still holding onto the belt. The Orc angrily threw the belt aside… and continued to follow them…

"Run!" cried Merry once again.

Then Misao saw a nearby forest and figured it's a nice hiding place. 

"Guys, wait," she said, "this way. We can hide in here!" 

Misao directed the Hobbits toward the forest and entered…

"…Into Fangorn Forest," said Aragorn as the others stopped to look at the dense, dark forest before them.

"Fangorn," added Gimli, "…what madness drove them in there?"

"If you ask me," interjected Sanosuke, nervously, "it looks like madness to go in there. Its creepy by just looking at it."

Faced with a new challenge within Fangorn Forest, Kenshin, Aragorn, and the hunters were at least relieved to know that their friends, Misao, Merry, and Pippin… were still alive.

Meanwhile, deep inside Fangorn forest…

Misao, Merry, and Pippin continued to run from the battle, trying to lose the pursuing Orc. All three of them collapse onto the ground, out of breath. They look around to see if they aren't followed.

"Did we lose him?" asked Pippin.

Misao answers, "I think we did, Pippin."

"Yeah, I think we've lost him, too, Misao," added Merry.

Misao and the Hobbits, convinced that they lost the Orcs, began to take a rest. But it was, however, short-lived as they hear a rustling in the bushes. They looked to see the bushes in question.

"I wonder what that could be?" asked Pippin.

The bushes continued to rustle…

"Could it be Himura or Lord Aoshi?" wondered a hopeful Misao.

"…Or…" wondered Merry…

The bushes finally parted…

And an Orc appeared out of the trees, in bloodied and battered shape. It was the persistent Grishnákh, who just couldn't stay dead. Misao and the Hobbits noticed the Orc and recoiled in fright.

Grishnákh looked around, frantically, for his prey… and then looked forward to spot Misao, Merry, and Pippin.

"I'm gonna rip out your filthy little innards!" cried the ferocious, bloodthirsty Orc as he brandished his blade and proceeded menacingly, towards Misao and the Hobbits.

The trio ran from the Orc, often huddling behind the trees. 

"Hey Misao," said Pippin, "don't you have any of those kunais of yours?"

"Sorry, Pippin," Misao replied, frantically, "I'm fresh out."

"…COME HERE!" roared Grishnákh, out for the Hobbits' and Misao's blood.

As the Hobbits and Misao continued to run frantically from their cannibalistic foe… Merry had a suggestion.

"Trees!" Merry cried, "climb a tree!"

Pippin looked behind and spotted a tree. The trio quickly scrambled up the tree. Misao jumped up the tree, of course, using her highly trained ninja skills. 

"Can you see him?" Misao asked Merry.

Merry looked around to see if they lost the Orc. 

"…He's gone." Merry sighed with relief…

ARGH!

But Grishnákh took Merry by surprise as he grabbed Merry from below, at the leg and tried to pull the Hobbit from the tree. The Orc had managed to catch up with them, as he wouldn't give up trying to make a massacre out of Misao and the Hobbits. 

"Merry!" cried Misao.

Merry continued to struggle with Grishnákh, but the Orc was able to pull Merry forcibly from the tree… and fell onto the ground. The Orc leaned over Merry with his menacing blade. Merry tried to kick Grishnákh, but to no avail. Suddenly…

"_Kecho Kick!_" Misao tried to take Grishnákh by surprise but…

The Orc took a swing with his blade, injuring Misao's leg. She was unable to complete her attack as she tumbled onto the ground, in agony.

"Misao!" shouted Merry as he tried to go to her. But the Orc immediately held him down.

"Misao! Merry!" cried Pippin from above. And then…

Movement slowly overtook the tree that Pippin was in and startled him as he turned his head to look at a pair of yellow eyes, blinking in the tree, which began to move and groan, like a living, breathing creature…

"…Argh!" screeched Pippin. 

The tree then slowly turned its eyes… and looked at the startled Hobbit and groaned, "hoooooo…"

Pippin suddenly lost his grip in fright… and grabbed at the air futilely as he fell. The tree caught Pippin before he hits the ground.

At the ground, Misao, still in pain from the injury, struggled to lift her head, and looked helplessly at Merry, who was at the Orc's mercy…

"Let's put a maggot hole in your belly," Grishnákh said, frighteningly. Suddenly…

The Orc sensed something behind him and as he looked up…

SMASH! 

The tree stomped and squashed Grishnákh onto the forest floor, killing him instantly. Merry and Misao looked up at the tree that just stomped the Orc and became scared out of their wits.

"…Im… impossible," squeaked Misao, "…a walking tree."

Pippin called out, "run Merry! Run Misao!"

"Come on!" said Merry. 

Misao could barely run thanks to her injured leg. Merry tried to help her out but the tree scooped them up. Now the tree had all three of them in its hands. The tree almost looked like an ordinary walking man, and appeared to have a long beard on its face. The tree observed its captives carefully…

"…Little Orcs! Burárum!" the tree spoke as it started to stomp slowly, throughout the forest.

"It's talking," said Pippin, "the tree is talking guys!"

"…Im… impossible," stuttered Misao, "…now… the tree talks!"

"Tree?! I am no tree!" cried the tree.

"Okay, okay," Misao said nervously, "then what are you?"

"…I am an Ent," it replied. 

"A treeherder!" said Merry with a lightened expression, "…a shepherd of the forest."

"Don't talk to it, Merry," Pippin protested to Merry's amazement, "don't encourage it."

"Yeah, Merry," added Misao, "we don't even know who he is, let alone what he's capable of."

The Ent answers Misao's question, "…Treebeard, some call me, little Orc."

"Treebeard, eh?" said Misao, "that's a good name for you. You certainly have a beard, that's for sure."

"And," interjected Pippin, "who's side are you on?"

"Side?" queried Treebeard, "I am on nobody's side, because nobody's on my side… little Orc. Nobody cares for the woods anymore."

"Would you stop calling us Orcs, already," said Misao in frustration, "I still happen to care for the trees too, you know!"

"She's right," added Merry, "we're not Orcs, we're Hobbits!"

"Hobbits?" wondered Treebeard, "never heard of a Hobbit before."

"Well I, on the other hand," said Misao, "am a beautiful woman and am part of the Oniwaban group."

"Hmm?" Treebeard wondered again, "…I've not heard of the Oniwaban group either…" 

Treebeard took a few moments to consider what the Hobbits and Misao have said. However… Treebeard was still not convinced…

"…Sounds like Orc mischief to me!" Treebeard growled intensely. 

Misao squealed at the Ent's growing anger as he tightened his hold on the Hobbits and Misao, squeezing them. The trio whimpered and squealed in pain.

"Hey," said Misao, "easy, pal! I'm injured you know…"

Treebeard went on, snarling, "…they come with fire, they come with axes…! 

"…Gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking, burning…!

"…DESTROYERS AND USURPERS, CURSE THEM!" Treebeard roared out, stomping very loudly in anger. 

"No, you don't understand," Merry said, pleading, "we're Hobbits… Halflings… Shirefolk!"

Pippin nodded, adding his plea to Merry's own plea.

"And I'm a girl who'd rather die than be one of those creepy Orcs!" yelled Misao.

"…Maybe you are," said Treebeard, settling down a little, "…and… maybe you aren't… 

"…The White Wizard, will know…" Treebeard suggested.

"…The White Wizard?" wondered Pippin, in a low voice. 

Merry paused for a moment as he realized whom Pippin was talking about… 

"…Saruman," Merry gasped to himself, in realization. 

Misao froze for a few moments and then frowned, regaining her wits as Treebeard dropped them on the ground. The trio slowly picked up their faces... and looked up at the White Wizard… with astonished looks upon their faces…

'…_Why that's… its…_' Misao thought, speechlessly as she looked at the wizard with bewildered eyes, '…_I, I don't… I don't believe it…_'

__

* Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and RK are not mine. They belong to their authors, respectively J.R.R. Tolkien and Watsuki Nobuhiro. This fanfiction is created just for fun, not for any commercial purposes. 

__

A/n: I hope you liked how I portrayed Aragorn's tracking of the Hobbits into Fangorn Forest. Even though, each time Aragorn discovers a clue… there's a flashback to what happened. I hope you liked how I did it. 

Please Read and review.


	32. Ch 5: Don't follow the lights

Chapter 5: Don't follow the lights, the passage of the marshes

Gollum, now under Frodo's supervision, has agreed to lead him and his companions to Mordor. However… some were still very wary of Gollum's good service…

"I still don't trust him," said Sam, "I think he's a villain who's going to lead us into trouble." 

"Yeah," Yahiko agreed, "for all we know, he's got some tricks under his sleeve."

"At least we're not going in circles this time, Yahiko," mentioned Frodo.

"And with Gollum's help," added Kaoru, "we might just be able to get out of this maze of rocks."

"We all can see that," said Yahiko, "Sam and I just don't trust where he's leading us to, that's all."

"Besides," added Sam, "he's been going off ahead of us too many times already. I warrant he'll be going off to find some of his Orc friends."

"Gollum did promise Sam," said Frodo.

"Indeed he did Mr. Frodo," said Sam, stating the obvious, "but like Mr. Yahiko said, we're not sure about his promises. He won't change his habits in a hurry that's for sure. I'll be at his tail… and I've got the rope handy, if he tries any sort of treachery."

"And I'll watch with you, Sam," Yahiko said, sternly. 

"…Maybe they're right Frodo," Kaoru said to Frodo, as they both looked ahead at Gollum, "…but ever since Gollum began to guide us, there's been a change in him. And none of us are sure what kind of a change he's undertaken, or how deep it is… yet."

Frodo paused to think for a moment, taking a few moments to consider what his companions were saying. Indeed Frodo had shared the same suspicions about Gollum, the same as Sam and Yahiko, despite his pity for Gollum.

Frodo eventually replied, "…alright. But I don't think that there is any need for fear… at present."

The Hobbit then turned to Yahiko and Sam and advised to them, "Sam, Yahiko, you may both watch him still, if you wish."

"Right," said a stern Yahiko.

"No problem, Mr. Frodo," Sam said, even more sternly.

Continuing on the journey, Gollum jumped on ahead, as Frodo and the others hurried to keep up to Gollum's fast pace.

"See, see, we have led you out!" Gollum said proudly, perching on a rock, just above the travelers and gestured with his arm, "hurry hobbitses and travelers, hurry!" 

The travelers climbed up the rock, following their guide. Gollum then jumped onto a rock at the edge of the maze of rock and cliff and looked back as the others slowly caught up with him. The travelers had finally reached the end of Emyn Muil as they looked on ahead… and saw that Mordor was now closer.

"Very lucky we find you," Gollum added. 

"It looks like you made the right choice to let Gollum guide us, Frodo," said Kaoru.

"Yes, Miss Kaoru," agreed Frodo, "…so far. But he's right, we must hurry."

Frodo and Kaoru walked past Gollum and continued down the slope, while Sam and Yahiko walked up to Gollum and glared at him as he shrunk a little, away from them.

"Nice Hobbit, nice little boy," Gollum recoiled nervously. 

"Don't call me little, creepy," reproached Yahiko.

Gollum then leapt after Kaoru and Frodo, putting a wide distance between him, Sam and Yahiko.

As the travelers finally came out of the slopes of Emyn Muil, Sam's foot suddenly slipped into a patch of muck.

"Whoa!" Sam exclaimed disgusted. The Hobbit then looked around… to see a swamp before them… 

"…It's a bog!" Sam recoiled, "he's led us into a swamp!"

There was mist everywhere. Kaoru and Yahiko looked around with frightening awe. The swamp was very vast, as far as the eye can see. 

Gollum announced, "A swamp, yes, yes… come, master. We will take you on safe paths through the mist." He then looks back and gestures the travelers to follow, "…come, Hobbits and travelers, come. We go quickly…"

  
  
Gollum went on, leading the travelers through the vast, enormous swamp, "…I found it, I did, the way through the marshes… 

"…Orcs don't use it, Orcs don't know it…

"…They go round… for miles, and miles. Come quickly… soft and quick as shadows we must be…"

A couple of days later… 

Frodo, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sam sat on dry tuffs of vegetation chewing on some lembas, as Gollum was on his knees on the firm ground of the swamp.

  
"I hope this path doesn't take too long," said Kaoru, becoming a little irritated, "It's even worse than Emyn Muil."

"Well, Gimli did say that after Emyn Muil that there would be marshlands as far as the eye can see, Kaoru," Yahiko told her. 

"Would you stop quoting what Gimli said, Yahiko," said a nervous Kaoru, "this whole place is starting to ruin my fair complexion."

"As if you had any to begin with," Yahiko retorted.

Kaoru growled at her impulsive apprentice.

"Well, I hate this place too, Mr. Yahiko," said a disgusted Sam, "…it's too quiet. There hasn't been sight nor sound of a bird for two days." 

"No, no birdses to eat," Gollum interjected, gloomily, "no crunchable birdses… 

"We are famished!" Gollum became upset suddenly, as he waved his arms nervously, "yes! Famished we are, precious."

Not knowing what he should eat, Gollum's eyes caught some movement on the ground in front of him. He then reached out… and picked up a worm. Gollum held it up in front of his face, shook off the dirt… and slurped it into his mouth.

Sam grimaced in distaste as Yahiko and Kaoru had embarrassed looks on their faces, disgusted to see Gollum sucking on a slimy worm. All three of them instantly lost their appetites.

While Gollum was enjoying his meal, Frodo took pity on the wretch… and threw him a piece of Lembas bread as he silently called out, "here."

Gollum then spotted the way bread that Frodo willingly tossed to him and eagerly pounced on it.

"What does it eats," Gollum asked brightly as he picked it up, "…is it tasty?"

With the greatest curiosity, Gollum went and popped the piece of Lembas in his mouth. 

But…

"Cough! Cough!" Gollum choked on it, sputtering it out of his mouth with his hands on his throat.

Once more, everyone went embarrassed at Gollum's display of behavior as he coughed the way bread out of his mouth.

'_…Maybe it was a bad idea to let Gollum be our guide,_' thought an embarrassed Kaoru, '_he's making a complete fool of himself._'

"…It tries to chokes us!" Gollum rasped painfully, "…we can't eats Hobbit food! 

"…We must starve!" Gollum ranted further as he rocked himself into the air.

"Well starve then," Sam said angrily, "and good riddance."

"The sooner, the better, I say," Yahiko added his growl.

Kaoru nodded, a little exasperated. 

"Oh, cruel Hobbit… cruel, impulsive boy!" Gollum whined, glaring at Sam and Yahiko, "they does not care if we be hungry. Does not care… if we should die!"

Obviously not paying Gollum's rantings of any mind or consequence, Sam held out a piece of lembas, which he popped into his mouth with exaggerated relish.   
  
Gollum then turned to Frodo, and slowly approached him, changing his expression as he faced him…

"…Not like master," he said, lovingly, as Frodo began to glance at him, cautiously, "master cares… master knows.

"…Yes, precious," Gollum cooed in confirmation, as his intent gaze moved to where the ring lay hidden under Frodo's shirt and a terrible hunger glowed within him…

Frodo then placed his hand upon his chest, clutching the ring, showing that he does know what Gollum was saying earlier. Kaoru looked with concern at Frodo, clutching the ring in his hand, and at Gollum, who seemed to be caring about Frodo…

Gollum then, slowly and softly, lifted his hand, to reach for Frodo's hand as he whispered, "…once it takes a hold of us… 

"…It never… lets go…" 

"Don't touch me!" Frodo recoiled violently, with a repulsed expression as he slapped Gollum's hand away.

Gollum jerked back as if struck and rejected like a lecherous parasite. Kaoru gasped in shock at Frodo's repulsion of the creature. She now felt that the ring's power was starting to possess Frodo, like it did Boromir. Sam and Yahiko looked at Gollum with contempt expressions, believing that the creature got what he deserved. 

Kaoru, however, felt a little different than what the others felt as she too began to feel pity for Gollum, but did not say anything to make the creature feel better. Feeling left out and rejected, Gollum slowly crawled away from the travelers… and curled into a miserable ball for the rest of the break period.

After taking their rest period, the travelers continued to pick their way gingerly though the marshes, following Gollum's lead. They eventually came across a bare plain in the swamp, called Dagorlad, where there were fires burning here and there amongst the weeds and boggy waters. 

Sam then looked down…

And saw faces, whole bodies, wearing battle armor, in fact, just beneath the surface, floating in the water, still, rotting and pale. 

"There are dead things! Sam exclaimed in repulsion, and horror, "…dead faces in the water!"

Frodo and the others looked down at the water and saw the same dreadful sight that Sam saw. Kaoru paled, as well as shivered, at the sight of the rotting faces.

Gollum replied, "all dead… all rotten. Elves, and men and Orcses… a great battle long ago." 

Then Gollum turned to face the travelers, cackling and announcing darkly, "…the Dead Marshes. Yes, yes, that is their name." 

"Well, thanks for telling us the name of this place, Gollum," said Kaoru, disgusted, "I feel so much better now."

"Well, I don't," added Yahiko, even more disgusted.

"Yahiko, did Gimli mention anything about dead people in the swamp?" asked Kaoru, shivering still.

"…Uh… I think Gimli left out this part," Yahiko stuttered his reply, looking at the dead people."

"I think I should have a long talk with Gimli when this is over," said Kaoru.

"…I've known about this, Miss Kaoru," interjected Frodo, in a dreamlike voice, "…I know not who they are, but I thought I saw there… Elves and Men and Orcs beside them, as Gollum says. I've seen them too, in the pools where the candles were lit. I saw them… grim faces and evil, noble faces and sad. A fell light is in them now."

"No doubt about that," said Kaoru sternly, "by the way Gollum described… these people must've fought in the first battle against Sauron, 3000 years ago."

"Well," said Yahiko, "is there any way to touch them, or anything?"

"Yahiko!" Kaoru berated Yahiko, "have you lost your mind? You shouldn't think about doing that."

"No," Gollum answered for Yahiko, "no, you cannot touch them. You cannot reach them. We tried once, yes, precious. I tried once; but you cannot reach them. Only shapes to see, perhaps, not to touch. No precious! All dead."

After hearing Gollum's explanation, Sam looked at the creature darkly as he resolved, "well, I don't want to see them. Can't we get on and get away?"

"Yes, yes," Gollum answered as he went forward, gesturing the others to follow, "…this way. Don't follow the lights."

As they continued forward, Sam's foot slipped into the swamp again. 

Gollum warned the travelers, "careful now… or Hobbits and travelers go down to join the dead ones… and light little candles of their own."

"T… thanks, Mr. Gollum," Kaoru stuttered, nervously, "w… we'll try to keep that in mind."

Yahiko, for once, listened to Gollum, trying to avoid looking at the dead warriors. Frodo, however, didn't heed Gollum's warning. As he went slowly straying from the others…

Neither of them noticed that Frodo didn't follow along. Instead… 

He walked trance-like down another dry pathway. Frodo slowly approached one of the faces in Elven armor, being drawn towards it. Frodo continued to walk directly towards the edge of the pathway… and stopped there, continuing to look at the dead Elf… 

Sam and the others turned to look back at Frodo, with concern as he looked down into the swamp. 

"Frodo!" cried Sam.

Frodo couldn't hear Sam as he was completely mesmerized by the Elven face… 

Until suddenly…

…Its eyes popped open, and Frodo fell face down, slowly into the water.

"Frodo!" the others yelled…

SPLASH! 

Frodo splashed into the water. Once inside the water… he came to his senses as he saw many faces of the dead, beginning to come up towards him. No longer still… but screaming and grasping. Their rotten robes and hair began to flow about their gruesome faces. The hands of the dead slowly, but frighteningly… reach out for him… 

Frodo became frightened as he tries to shield himself from the ghosts of the swamp. But… Frodo felt that this would be his place of death because the ghosts surrounded him tightly as their rotting hands grasped at him, seeking to draw the Hobbit into their realm, and he could only watch in stunned horror…

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Frodo from behind, on the shoulder… 

And pulled him out of the bog. Frodo gasped for air as he was slowly, but laboriously, pulled ashore. Moments later, Frodo looked up at his rescuer… and was surprised to see not the face of his Samwise… but the ancient eyes of Gollum…

"…Gollum?" Frodo said in disbelief and perplexed gratitude.

"Don't follow the lights," Gollum warned again as he crawled away.

The other travelers ran over to Frodo's side.

"Mr. Frodo," said Sam, "are you alright?"

"We thought you were a goner there," added Yahiko. 

As the Hobbit and the boy wonder about Frodo's condition, Frodo stared after Gollum, panting. Kaoru stood and turned to stare at Gollum, with a perplexed expression also, after his recent heroic feat.

'…_Gollum…_' thought a bemused Kaoru, '…_he saved Frodo_.'

__

The travelers have finally passed the swampy graveyard and continued throughout the remaining paths of the marshes and settled at nightfall. They were almost near the Black Gates now. The thundering fires of Mt. Doom filed the night sky behind the mountains that were just a few miles away from the travelers. 

Sam and Yahiko were asleep, but Frodo was awake, on his side faced away from Sam and Yahiko, holding the ring in his hand, stroking it, unable to take his eyes off the ring. Kaoru was also awake, and saw Frodo caressing the ring and despaired, for Frodo's strength against the ring maybe starting to fade, as she suspected. 

The power of the ring slowly mesmerized Frodo. But then, just by looking at the ring… Kaoru slowly became mesmerized by the ring's power as well, as she had admitted to herself before joining Frodo on his decision to finish the quest alone.

Suddenly…

"Sooo bright…" chanted Gollum.

Frodo heard Gollum… and quickly puts the ring away. The Hobbit then sat up… and saw Gollum, crouching several yards away, talking to himself and, stroking the center of his palm, as if he had the ring in his hand. Kaoru also sat up and saw the crouching Gollum as well…

"…Sooo beautiful, our preciousss..." Gollum finished cooing.

"…What did you say?" asked Frodo, silently. 

"Master should be resting," suggested Gollum, "…master needs to keep up his strength."

"Be that as it may," interjected Kaoru, catching Gollum and Frodo's attention, "you still saved Frodo's life. You owe him that much to answer his question."

"…Miss Kaoru," said Frodo, a little surprised to see her awake.

Gollum turned to face Kaoru and said, "…pretty mistress should be resting too."

Frodo and Kaoru then moved over to Gollum and crouched before him. 

"Who are you?" Frodo asked.

"Mustn't ask us," defied Gollum, "not its business. _Gollum, Gollum!_"

Frodo continued, "Gandalf told me you were one of the River Folk."

"_Cold be heart and hand and bone_," Gollum chanted, "_cold be travelers far from home_."

"He said your life was a sad story."

"_They do not see what lies ahead, when sun has failed and moon is dead_."

"You were not so very different from a hobbit once, were you... "

"…Sméagol?" Frodo named the creature.

"…What did you call me?" Gollum asked, slowly lifting his head.

"That was your name, wasn't it?" Frodo wondered compassionately, "A long time ago."

"…I have also heard of your story," interjected Kaoru, "I sympathize with you, too. Your real name is Smeagol, isn't it? I can understand now why you did what you did to save Frodo, because he was the only one who knows what you're going through. And for that… you have my respect." 

Gollum was shocked to hear Kaoru's sympathy.

"…Thank you," finished Kaoru, with a smile, "thank you for saving Frodo's life… Smeagol."

"…My…" stuttered Gollum, "…my name… 

"…S… S… Smeagol…" Gollum smiled as he looked up at Frodo and Kaoru as they returned their smiles.

A bond now formed between the three of them.

****

…SCRRRREEEECCCHHHHHHH!

"Argh!" Gollum suddenly recoiled in fear and hunched over with his hands over his head, to the loud screeching… that also woke up Sam and Yahiko. 

"Black riders!" cried Sam.

"Oh no," said Yahiko, "not these creeps again."

"Hide! Hide!" cried Gollum, looking wildly about.

Sam, and the others, including Gollum scrambled for a patch of shrubs under which to hide. As they did, Frodo suddenly… and agonizingly… felt the pain of the Ringwraith's sword piercing him in the left shoulder and the call of the ring. Memories of the Ringwraiths came to him in brief, frightening flashes, paralyzing the inflicted Hobbit.

"…ARRRGHHH!!!" Frodo cried in pain, experiencing the flashes.

"Frodo!" Kaoru called out, as she and Gollum hid under the shrubs that they found.

Frodo continued to clutch at the ring on his chest, immobilized.

Sam and Yahiko spotted the paralyzed Hobbit and ran over to him. 

"C'mon Frodo!" cried Sam as he and Yahiko dragged Frodo across to hide with the others beneath some bramble bushes that they found, "c'mon!" 

"Quick!" Gollum cried fretfully, as he gestured them to hide, "they will see us! They will see us!" 

"I thought they were dead," said Sam.

"Dead? No, you cannot kill them, no," stated Gollum.

"Yeah," interjected Yahiko, "remember what Aragorn said? These creeps are neither living nor dead. How could anyone kill something as weird as that?"

"Thanks for the reminder, Mr. Yahiko," said Sam.

"My pleasure," replied Yahiko.

"Be quiet, you two!" Kaoru instructed fretfully.

Another loud screech came from the Nazgûl. The Nazgûl appeared, tightening his hold on the reins and sniffing the environment for the ring, like the dark bloodhound that it was. But he wasn't riding on a horse… 

Instead… 

The wraith was flying high above the marshes, riding a huge, horrid, dragon-like, serpentine creature called a fell beast, with leathery wings, the size of the great eagles of the North. The chilling, blood-curdling screams of the Nazgûl filled the air as it swooped down across the marshlands, near the bramble bushes, where the travelers and Gollum were hiding under, bellowing as it went. The travelers ducked when they saw the wretched, monstrous creature that flew overhead.

"Wraiths!" Gollum cowered as he looked as the winged creature, "wraiths on wings!" 

'_Man,_' thought Yahiko, '_having these creeps ride on horses was bad enough. Now they're riding on dragons? This isn't going to be easy as I though, with these creeps flying in the air. It's even worse than when I fought with Henya of the Juppongatana._'

The Wraith continued to circle and hover around the area, as he was near his quarry. Yahiko and Sam looked up through the shade of the bushes, waiting for it to leave. Suddenly… Frodo once again felt the call of the ring as his eyes rolled back, and his left hand slowly reached into the neck of his shirt of it's own accord, searching and groping for the ring…

Kaoru also became entranced as she looked at Frodo in his trance. Her hand slowly began to move, to reach for the ring. Gollum then saw Frodo, in his trance, going for the ring…

"They are calling for it," Gollum said, watching Frodo intently, "…they are calling for the preciousss."

Sam then turned his head to see Frodo going for the ring.

"Mr. Frodo!" cried Sam…

Sam immediately grabbed hold of Frodo's hand, pulling it out of his shirt and held it with his own hands soothingly, snapping Frodo out of his trance.

"It's alright," Sam faithfully assured Frodo, "just hold on." 

Kaoru then came out of her trance… and puts her stuttering hand on Frodo's other hand, to help Sam calm Frodo.

"Sam's right," Kaoru added contentedly, "don't worry, Frodo, we're here," 

With the support of Kaoru and Sam, the ring's influence began to fade. The Nazgûl continued to circle overhead, one last time… and then gave up, flying off towards Mordor, as it continued to bellow loudly. Yahiko continued to look on, as he made sure that the monstrous creature went away.

"…Okay, guys, the coast is clear," said Yahiko. 

Frodo continued panting after feeling that surge of power from the ring…

After the wraith left, Gollum turned to the others, "hurry, Hobbits and travelers. The Black Gate is very close…"

__

* Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and RK are not mine. They belong to their authors, respectively J.R.R. Tolkien and Watsuki Nobuhiro. This fanfiction is created just for fun, not for any commercial purposes. 

__

A/n: Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Some of the lines in this chapter, were from the book. Please read and review. 

The next chapter is my special Christmas present to Kenshin and Aragorn, so keep reading.


	33. Ch 6: The White Wizard approaches

__

A/n: this chapter has my little Christmas present for Kenshin and Aragorn, if you can guess what that is. Oh, and this chapter is longer, than any of my other chapters. Well, anyway, enjoy this chapter. 

Chapter 6: The White Wizard approaches, Gandalf's return!

Meanwhile in Fangorn Forest, the Seven Trackers continue to search for their three friends, who were thought killed by accident. Gimli fingered a dark stain on a leaf and brought it to his mouth. Fortunately, he spit it out.

"Ptui! Orc blood," said Gimli.

"Pity," interjected Saito, "I usually enjoy the taste of blood."

Gimli huffed, "only you would enjoy all types of blood, Saito."

Saito smirked arrogantly confirming Gimli's assessment of Saito.

"Hey," Sanosuke spoke as he gestured, "over here, take a look at this." 

Saito and Gimli went over in Sanosuke's direction where he saw a smashed figure of Grishnákh, the Orc that chased Misao and the Hobbits into the forest.

"Look at this creep," said Sanosuke, "it looks like he got smashed by something big."

"Well, whoever, or whatever it was," said Saito, "it may have done us a favor."

"Maybe for you, Saito, but I would've liked to have pounded this creep myself." 

"Everyone," interjected Legolas, as he gestured the others, "we must move on." 

The Hunters went forward, journeying deeper into Fangorn Forest, following the faint tracks of Misao, the Hobbits, and the Orc that was chasing them, to which they found dead. Aragorn and Kenshin then spot a strange parting of the ground and take a closer look at the ground. 

"These are strange tracks," said Aragorn.

"By the looks of it," added Kenshin, "…they look like the roots of a tree, that they do."

Aragorn pondered Kenshin's assessment, as he recalled to himself an old legend of Fangorn Forest.

"…The air is so close in here," stated Gimli.

Legolas then stared off into the distance, feeling the environment all around him. Aoshi joined him.

"What do you feel, Legolas?" asked Aoshi.

Legolas calmly answered, "…this forest is old, Aoshi… very old… 

"…Full of memory... and anger…"

"…Yes…" agreed Aoshi, "…I feel it as well, Legolas."

Then, out of nowhere… sounds and groans reverberated throughout the forest mixed with the sound of squeaking wood. It immediately caught Legolas and Aoshi's attention as Gimli quickly brought up his axe and the groans became louder.

"The trees are speaking to each other!" Legolas said abruptly, looking very alarmed.

'_Talking trees?_' thought Aoshi, '_the world of Middle-Earth is intriguing indeed. There are surprises in every corner of this world, even the forests themselves are a wonder._'

'_Man!' _thought Sanosuke, cringing and gasping a little, '_now we've got talking trees? I knew this place was creepy!_' 

Kenshin and Saito kept their cool at the continuing creeping of groans. Aragorn then turned to look at Gimli's stance as the Dwarf continued holding his axe, ready to defend himself at the slightest sign of any foe.

"Gimli," Aragorn whispered urgently to the Dwarf as he gestured with his hand, "lower your axe."

"Oh!" Gimli gasped silently. 

Gimli thought about it for a minute and then slowly lowered his axe, realizing that Aragorn may have a point. The groans slowly stopped afterwards.

"They have feelings, my friend," Legolas said, his eyes meeting the bewildered Gimli's, "The Elves began it… waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

"And as a ninja," Aoshi added, "I've been highly trained being tuned into nature, using the surrounding for cover, as well as the care of the trees, especially when its trees like these, Gimli."

"Talking trees," huffed Gimli, "what do trees have to talk about, hmm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings."

"Actually," Sanosuke interjected nervously, "the real question is, why do trees have to talk at all? It's all unnatural, I tell you!"

'_Moron,_' thought Saito.

Kenshin, however, gave a sheepish grin at Sanosuke for his nervousness of Fangorn Forest.

The Hunters went even further when suddenly… Legolas sensed something, perhaps an enemy…

"Aragorn, nad nâ ennas (_Something is out there_)!" Legolas said to Aragorn as he ran up ahead.

Aragorn slowly approached Legolas and asked, "…man cenich (_What do you see_)?"

"…The White Wizard approaches," Legolas slowly and cautiously answered as he gestured with his head to his side.

'_White Wizard…_' thought Aoshi, looking to his side as well, '_…it can only be Saruman. Whether with my bow or my double kodachis, I must strike first._'

'_Saruman,_' thought Kenshin in agreement to Aoshi. Saito, Sanosuke, and Gimli darken their expressions to this startling revelation.

Aragorn also realized that it might be Saruman who's coming. 

He told the others, "…do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us."

Aragorn wrapped his hand around the hilt of his sword…

Sanosuke cracked his fist as he thought, '_yeah, you got it, Aragorn. I'm prepared to go all out on the creep, even if he is an old man. It's gonna be you, me, and my fists, Saruman…_'

Saito readied his sword for a devastating Gatotsu attack. 

'_Saruman will know the meaning of Aku… Soku… Zan,_' he thought…

'_Sir Gandalf,_' thought Kenshin as he reluctantly grabbed his sword, but was fully prepared to use it, '_is no longer with us that he isn't. I've never drew my sword to an old man before, but in cases like this, I will have to take Aragorn's advice… I have no choice but to show Saruman no mercy, whatsoever…_'

Aoshi brandishes his Kodachi swords. Gimli tightened his hold on his axe, while Legolas notched an arrow to his bow…

With everyone having their weapons at the ready, Aragorn advised, "…we must be quick." 

Moments later…

"…AAARRRRRGHHHH!" The warriors swing around to attack. 

As they did…

FLASH!

A bright white light emitted from the Wizard, blinding them. Gimli and Legolas threw their attacks at the wizard, but he easily deflected them as the wizard twirled his staff. Aoshi brought his Kodachis together…

"_Onmyou Hasshi!_" Aoshi cried out his attack, throwing them at the wizard. The wizard deflected them swiftly. 

Sanosuke charged and jumped at the wizard, willing to knock his lights out. But the wizard used the magic of his staff to throw the fighter backwards as well… and he crashed back onto the ground.

"ARGH!" exclaimed Aragorn, Kenshin, and Saito as they ended up dropping their swords that became red hot in their grasps. 

The weaponless warriors shielded their eyes from the Wizard's bright, blinding light. They couldn't see the wizard's face…

The White Wizard rested his staff as he spoke, "…you are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits and a young girl."

The wizard appeared to be speaking in Saruman's voice, but it started to change, muffling the sounds of the voices…

"Where are they?" asked Aragorn.

"Is Miss Misao alright?" added Kenshin.

"They passed this way," answered the wizard, "the day before yesterday. They met someone they… did not expect… 

"…Does that comfort you?"

"Wait a minute," interjected Sanosuke, "…what does he mean, did not expect?"

'_The way he talks,_' thought Saito, '…_then… if he's not Saruman…_'

'_…Then…_' thought Aoshi, '_…who is he?_'

Kenshin shared the same thoughts about the wizard as well. 

"…Who are you?" Aragorn asked the wizard. 

Everyone waited long moments to see who the wizard was… 

"…Show yourself!" Aragorn demanded.

The light dimmed. But it didn't reveal Saruman…

…It revealed Gandalf! 

Their old leader, Gandalf the Grey has returned to them, but not dressed in Grey, nor with Grey hair… 

But had glowing white hair as new snow in the sunshine, and gleaming white was his robe, the eyes under the deep brows were bright, piercing as the rays of the sun, power was in his hand. Even his staff was white, unlike Saruman's staff, which was black with a white orb on the top. Gandalf passed his staff over to his other hand, standing before the astounded travelers…

Kenshin gasped for breath as he gazed at the revitalized Gandalf as everyone else did. 

"…It cannot be," said Aragorn in disbelief.

"…Man," gasped Sanosuke, with bewildered, bemused eyes, "…am I seeing… a ghost?"

'_Impossible,_' thought Saito, also gasping. Even Aoshi gasped the same.

Feeling guilty, Legolas knelt before Gandalf, in deep respect and said, "forgive me, I mistook you for Saruman."

Gimli also bowed with the deepest apologies.

"We all did," Aoshi added his apologies as he bowed.

"Indeed you have," Gandalf replied, giving a little grin at the reaction of the travelers, "but then… you weren't really mistaken, for I am Saruman… or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

'_…I don't know what he means,_' thought a bemused Sanosuke, '_I've never even saw Saruman, except about hearing that he was a white wizard._

'_But then… I guess I'd have to agree with him, if that's what Saruman kinda looks like._'

"You fell," gasped Aragorn.

"…What happened?" asked Kenshin, with a bewildered relief in his eyes.

Gandalf began his explanation, "…through fire and water…"

Gandalf recalls what happened to him after Moria. He was fighting the Balrog atop Dúrin's Tower. A terrible blizzard overcame the fighters.

"…_From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth…_"

Gandalf fiercely and continuously fought the creature left and right. The Balrog roared and roared each time. And then… 

Gandalf held up Glamdring… and a flash of lightning struck it before he plunged the sword deep into the Balrog. With a final cry, the Balrog suddenly fell from the peak and crashed, smoking onto the icy mountainside…

"…_Until, at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside…_"

Meanwhile, on top of the mountain, Gandalf slowly began to crawl a bit, but then… he collapsed on the freezing snow himself, in the end…

"…_Darkness took me…_"

The collapsed Gandalf began a mental journey. 

Through his eye… he entered an amorphous realm of stars and galaxies. He wandered through those galaxies that were far and wide… space as far as the eye can see…

"…_And I strayed out of thought… and time. Stars wheeled overhead… and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth…_"

Suddenly… the mental journey ended in a bright, white light.

"…_But it was not the end…_"

As Gandalf's mental journey ended, Gandalf's form changed completely. His hair has turned white and his wounds were completely healed. He was lying on the ground, very still. 

"…_I felt life in me again…_

Suddenly… he shuddered with a deep gasp… and panted as life returned to him…

"…I've been sent back… until my task is done," Gandalf finished.

"Gandalf," gasped Aragorn yet again.

"Gandalf?" the wizard wondered, "… yes..." 

Gandalf paused before speaking, "…that's what they used to call me…" 

Aragorn nodded affably to Gandalf's recalling of his name…

"…Gandalf the Grey," Gandalf smiled gently in realization, "…that was my name." 

"And so it was," interjected Kenshin, brightly, "…or rather it is… Sir Gandalf."

"Gandalf," Gimli said, with gladness in his voice.

"Welcome back, old man," said Sanosuke, grinning.

"Yeah," added a smirking Saito, "we were beginning to be lost without you."

"No doubt," said Gandalf, smiling, "you would, Saito. And Aoshi, I almost forgot. Misao says she's okay by the way."

"Thank you," replied Aoshi, "I also welcome your return, Gandalf the Grey."

Gandalf smiled with a twinkle in his eye replying, "I am Gandalf the White now, Aoshi." 

Legolas also smiled brightly at this.

"…And I come back to you now… at the turn of the tide, " he finished.

Gandalf then began to lead the others out of the forest, wearing a grey cloak over his white robes. 

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins," the wizard announces, "war has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

"Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf," said Sanosuke, "we're really glad to see you again as a new and improved white wizard and all but, how do we get to Edoras, anyhow?" 

Gandalf replied, "in the words of your friend Saito, keep your mouth shut and follow me, you moron." 

Sanosuke became embarrassed as Saito smirked.

"Edoras?" questioned a surprised Gimli, "that is no short distance." 

"We have also heard of trouble in Rohan, Gandalf, "Aragorn verified to Gandalf, "it goes ill with the king."

"Yes," Gandalf confirmed, "and it will not be easily cured."

"So it would seem," interjected Kenshin, "ever since we have left Sir Frodo, every path that we've traveled here in Middle-Earth brings us to new challenges, that they do."

"Indeed Kenshin," Gandalf told him in affirmation.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing," grumbled Gimli as he gazed about in distaste, "are we to leave that young girl and those poor Hobbits here, in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested--"

****

GROAAAANNNN!

The trees suddenly began to squeak and groan loudly and angrily at Gimli's insults… 

The Dwarf instantly recoiled with eyes widened from the menacing trees as he hastily said, in a high-pitch voice, "…I mean charming… quite charming… forest."

"Would you mind keeping it down Gimli," Sanosuke said angrily.

"What are you trying to do," Saito added his intensity, "get us all killed?!"

"Uh, Sir Gimli," Kenshin said, sheepishly, "maybe you shouldn't speak so roughly about the trees now, that you shouldn't."

"Oh, I'm sorry Kenshin," said an apologetic Gimli, "I just feel so guilty leaving them alone. Besides, leaving Frodo behind weighed heavily enough on me, as it is."

"We can all understand that Gimli," interjected Aoshi, "truthfully, I feel the same guilt about leaving Misao. But I believed strongly then, as I do today… Misao is a strong girl. I have every confidence that she'll help protect Merry and Pippin."

"And so she shall, Aoshi," said Gandalf as he turned to face the others, "for it was more than mere chance that brought her, Merry, and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry, Misao, and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend," interjected Aragorn, very fondly.

"Hmm?" wondered Gandalf as he brought his ear to Aragorn's mouth.

"…You still speak in riddles," answered Aragorn, with a smile.

Gandalf giggled gaily, along with Aragorn.

"I can most certainly relate to that Aragorn," interjected Kenshin as he smiled, "many people from my world think that I'm very weird and talk in riddles as well, that they do."

Gandalf laughed again, "Kenshin, even though, you are not of the Maiar, your weirdness would rival… or yet equal that… of a wizard's wisdom."

Kenshin smiled brightly at Gandalf's complement as Aragorn did.

Gandalf went on further, "for a thing is about to happen, that has not happened since the Elder days… the Ents are going to wake up."

"Ents?" queried Sanosuke.

"A legend of Rohan, Sanosuke," Aragorn answered, with a smile, "there are old legends about the dwellers in the deep forests, the giant shepherds of the trees. I thought they were only a memory of the ancient days."

"Indeed," Gandalf said to Sanosuke, "our friends are now with one of the Ents, called Treebeard, who is the eldest of the Ents, who still walks beneath the sun upon this Middle Earth. And when they all wake up Sanosuke… 

"…They will find that they are strong."

Sanosuke didn't seem too happy to hear that, but only became more worried.

"Strong?" interjected Gimli, glancing about at the trees uncertainly, as they groaned a bit more, "…oh, that's good."

"So, stop your fretting, Master Dwarf," Gandalf ordered Gimli, as he turned and continued through the forest, with Kenshin, Aragorn, and Aoshi right behind him. 

"Merry, Pippin and Misao are quite safe," Gandalf reassured Gimli as he glanced over his shoulder at the Dwarf, "in fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

Aragorn and Kenshin smiled sheepishly at the bewildered Dwarf as they continued to follow the white wizard.

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one," opined Gimli.

"Not to mention, a little more irritating than before," added Sanosuke.

"I don't know," Saito interjected, "I kinda like this one. He certainly knows a moron when he sees one."

"WHAT WAS THAT!" growled Sanosuke, "Saito, you say that one more time, I'm going to pound you on one of these stupid, infested trees--!"

****

GROOOOAAAANNNN!"

"Ahhh!" squeaked Sanosuke, waving his hands wildly at the angry, groaning trees, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that! Please don't kill me, please!!"

The trees settled down again as Saito smirked with the utmost pleasure.

"Sanosuke," Legolas said to him, "perhaps it is better that you save your reservations about Saito until we leave the forest."

Sanosuke nodded nervously, more than willing to leave Fangorn Forest… before something else happens.

"And you tell me to keep my temper Sanosuke," Gimli huffed at Sanosuke, "…who knew?"

As Gandalf reached outside the forest, he whistled, piercingly… 

Gandalf whistled again, loud enough to span for miles. Soon… an answering neigh was heard…

And a white horse slowly appeared from the plain, answering the call. The others saw the horse that has somewhat magically appeared and stared at it, in great awe.

"Wow," said Sanosuke, "the old man called a horse out of the blue, just like that."

"Not just any horse, Sanosuke," said Legolas, blinking in bright amazement, "…that is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

"Then we must all be under a spell, Legolas," added a bemused Sanosuke.

Never before has Kenshin or his companions have seen a lovelier sight than of the Mearas, the most noble horses of the Mortal Lands. The great horse, called forth by Gandalf, came galloping up the slope… across the fields towards them; his coat was glistening and his mane flowing with the wind of his speed, slowly coming round… and gently trotted, stopping in front of Gandalf.

Kenshin spoke, "this is a magnificent horse, Sir Gandalf, that it is. What is the horse's name?"

"…Shadowfax," Gandalf called the horse as it stooped its proud head and nuzzled his great nostrils against the old man's neck. 

Kenshin smiled gaily for he believed that Shadowfax was a wonderful name for the white stallion

"…He's the lord of all horses Kenshin," Gandalf said gently as he fondly caressed the stallion's arched neck, "…and has been my friend through many dangers." 

Gimli bowed his head to Shadowfax. Kenshin came up to Shadowfax and gently patted the horse's head as well, and smiled.

And so… the eight riders rode off, with Gandalf in the lead, riding across the plains to Edoras, the Capitol City of Rohan…

Night fell over Rohan. With Edoras, still a long ways away, the travelers, along with the newly reborn Gandalf, have taken rest for the night. Kenshin sat on the ground, armed with Hope, the reverse-blade sword, in his arms. Aragorn lay gently on the ground.

Suddenly…

Kenshin awoke from his slumber and looked up with a gasp. Aragorn then sat up to see the trouble look upon his companion's face.

"What is it, Kenshin?" asked Aragorn.

"I feel darkness growing Aragorn," Kenshin answered darkly, "I have felt it ever since Sir Frodo went on his own, to complete the quest, that he did."

Aragorn then turned to see Gandalf standing in the distance, looking at the mountain of fire. Kenshin also saw Gandalf musing at the mountain.

"Gandalf may have felt the same thing, Kenshin," said Aragorn.

Kenshin nodded firmly and he and Aragorn stood up and walked over to the wizard to hear what he has seen…

Aragorn and Kenshin stood on either side, of Gandalf, leaving Gandalf between both of them.

"The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape," Gandalf began to explain, "Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dûr, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him…

Gandalf then turned to Aragorn and said, "…the heir of Numenor still lives."

This new revelation surprised Aragorn. He thought that Sauron would never find out about him.

Gandalf went on, "Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become…"

Gandalf then turned to Kenshin and added, "…and despite your vow of not killing Kenshin… Sauron fears you as well. You may not be of Numenor lineage, but you are prepared to stop Sauron, as well as help Aragorn unite all men against him, aren't you Kenshin."

"…Indeed," answered Kenshin, "Shishio feared me in the exact same way, that he did."

"Of course," Gandalf verified, "and with anyone with a will to stop all evil, Sauron will not take you lightly as a common wanderer, Kenshin."

Kenshin slowly nodded in agreement.

"And so," Gandalf explained further, "he'll strike hard and fast at the world of men in both worlds. He will use his puppet, Saruman, to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself and therein lies our first challenge, for Rohan is weak and ready to fall…

"The king's mind is enslaved, it's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Theoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But… for all their cunning, we have one advantage…"

Gandalf paused for a moment, then turned to face both Kenshin and Aragorn as he answered, "…the ring remains hidden."

Kenshin and Aragorn nodded in affirmation as they were at least relieved to hear that.

Gandalf went on further, "and that we should seek to destroy it, has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor, in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mt. Doom. We must trust now in Frodo.

"Everything depends upon speed… and the secrecy of his quest," Gandalf firmly concluded.

Gandalf then looked upon the long faces of Kenshin and Aragorn as they both still felt helpless to do anything despite letting Frodo go on his own…

"…Kenshin, Aragorn," Gandalf kindly said to them, with understanding, "…do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone."

"He's not alone," said Aragorn, "…Sam went with him."

"Miss Kaoru and Yahiko also went with Sir Frodo, that they did," added Kenshin.

"Did they?" asked Gandalf, after hearing this startling, surprising revelation brought before him, "did they indeed?"

Kenshin nodded.

"Good," brightened Gandalf, "yes, very good."

Aragorn and Kenshin, still a little unsure whether they did the right thing, as well as relieved to have Gandalf back with them, also brightened along with the wizard as they all continued to look on towards Mt. Doom… with a renewed sense of hope. 

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien.

A/n: Well, hope you liked reading these three chapters as a Christmas present on my behalf. And what a better Christmas present than to give back Gandalf to Kenshin and Aragorn, ever since taking him from them on July 4th. Sounds pretty neat, don' you think?

Oh, by the way, on Dec. 17, the opening of Return of the King, was also the 80th birthday of my Grandfather, Faruma Williams. His party was on Sunday, Dec. 21. My Grandfather and I would very much appreciate it, if you would wish him a happy birthday and a Merry Christmas, as you review. 

Please R/R, and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	34. Ch 7: Don't take the Black Gate

__

A/n: I thank and welcome my new readers, Meji no Pan, my uncles Paul and Dwight, my Aunt Doreen (say hi to Sabrina for me), and super 10, who kept saying in his reviews that he couldn't wait for more chapters, for their reviews.

I'm very sorry about this long waiting. Some of you, like Texcalico13, are right. I am busy, very busy. And now… I'm starting to work on section 3. Yep, that's right, section 3. But let's not bore everybody with this news, here are two new chapters. I'll explain more when you finish reading the second chapter.

Chapter 7: Don't take the Black Gate, there is another path

While Gandalf was leading Kenshin and the others to Edoras, Treebeard carried Misao, Merry and Pippin on his back, so they could ride more comfortably in the branches around his shoulders, trekking through Fangorn Forest. Treebeard was reciting the poems of the Entwives, in his slow, deep, gruff voice. 

__

O, Rowan mine…

I saw you shine…

Upon a summer's day…

Upon your head…

How golden red…

The crown you bore aloft…

"Such a beautiful verse," Treebeard complemented.

"I take it that you Ents are accomplished poets," wondered Misao.

"We Ents have lived upon this Middle-Earth for a veeery… long number of years, Misao," Treebeard replied.

"Merry yawned as his eyelids were getting heavy, listening to Treebeard, as he asked, "is it much further?"

"Bru-ra-hroom," rumbled Treebeard, "don't be hasty. You might call it far perhaps. My home lies deep in the forest, neear… the roots of the mountain. I told Gandalf I would keep you safe and safe is where I'll keep you."

"Well," interjected Misao, "don't forget, Treebeard. I'm helping along keeping the Hobbits safe myself."

"Sure you are, Misao," said Pippin, "what would we do without you?" 

Misao blushed.

"Indeed," laughed Treebeard, "…indeed young lady. Now… I believe you will enjoy this next one, too. It's one of my own compositions."

"Well," said Misao, looking a little tired, as do Merry and Pippin, "go on ahead and recite, don't let us stop you."

"Ah, thank you Misao," Treebeard said curtly, "Right, ahem…"

__

Beneath the roof of sleeping…leaves…

Merry, Misao, and Pippin settled upon Treebeard, closing their eyes, while Treebeard recited his composition slowly… yet gracefully. Treebeard's poem sang like a lullaby to Fangorn Forest…

__

And the dream of trees unfold…

When woodland halls are… green, and cool…

And the wind is in the west…

Come back to me…

Come back… to me!

And say my land is… best…

As Treebeard finished, he looked and saw… that his charges were sound asleep. Misao suddenly lifted her head, fluttering her eyes.

"…Finished already?" wondered a sleep-laden Misao, as she looked upon the sleeping forms of the Hobbits, "those two little knuckleheads. It was just getting interesting."

"Now… do not judge them, Misao," said Treebeard as he observed Misao, "besides… you look, as if you need some sleep yourself."

Misao couldn't help but giggle, but she knew that Treebeard was right.

Treebeard strode on in silence until he reached his home, at the base of the mountains, where he found a place for the sleepy wanderers. Treebeard first gently laid the sleeping Hobbits upon the soft, leafy ground… then softly laid down Misao… beside Merry.

"Sleep, little Shirelings," Treebeard said softly, "…sleep, little Misao. Heed no nightly noise, sleep till morning light."

"…Lord Aoshi," Misao whispered very softly, thinking of Aoshi as Merry and Pippin settled themselves on the soft, comfortable ground.

"I have business in the forest," Treebeard mentioned to the sleeping trio before going into the forest, "there are many to call, many that must come.

"The shadow lies on Fangorn. The withering of all woods is drawing near."

Finally reaching the end of the large, vast marshes, Frodo, and company, led by Gollum, now climbed up a high vertical, treacherous mountain reach, where there were large boulders at the top. The travelers were very near to their destination. Frodo, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sam prepared themselves for what they were about to see. 

Gollum reached the top first…

Sam reached the top next as Gollum announced cowering, "…the Black Gate of Mordor!"

The Black Gate was enormous, clad in glistening, black iron, with towers on each end of the gate. It stretched as far as 50 yards, or so, across and stretched as much as 20 meters tall. 

"Oh, save us," Sam gasped at the sight of the ominous marvel that was the Black Gate.

Frodo and the rest came up to the top and gasped along with Sam, kneeling behind the rocks, with their eyes fixed on the imposing sight of the Gate to Mordor. Gollum continued to cower, looking away from the gate, covering his eyes with his hands. At last, Frodo's journey to Mordor was over… but he knew the importance of it, and he was resolute. He was filthy, haggard, and pinched with weariness, but he cowered no longer and his eyes were clear. 

"My ol' Gaffer'd have a thing or two to say if he could see us now," Sam stated.

"I'm wondering," added Yahiko, "what Kenshin would say if he was here with us, Sam."

"No doubt he would, Mr. Yahiko."

"Master says to show him the way into Mordor," said Gollum, as he crawled towards Frodo, "so good Sméagol does. Master says so."

"…I did," replied Frodo.

'_So,_' thought Kaoru, sternly, '_…this is it. This is the entrance into Mordor. And beyond it… Mount Doom, where Sauron forged the ring. And there…the ring will be destroyed to save this world…and mine._'

Orcs paced unceasingly upon the gate's battlements like sentinels. Beneath the hills on either side the rock was bored into a hundred caves and maggot-holes. There… a host of Orcs lurked, ready at any signal to issue forth like black ants going to war. None could pass the Teeth of Mordor and not feel their bite… unless Sauron summoned them. 

"Well, that's it then," said Sam as gazed at the tower and the wall in despair, "we cannot get past that."

Then out of nowhere… on their right…

The sound of many marching feet came to them. Gollum looked down the slope and hastily backed away when he saw a large army of Easterling soldiers march into view, heading for the gate. The Easterlings cried out, praising glory to Sauron. The travelers saw them from atop the rock. In a way, it complicated their journey through the gate. 

The Easterlings wore strange, gold clad armor that stuck out knife-like spikes, almost similar to the armor that the ancient Samurai wore. The faces were human but their mouths were covered with masks. 

The Orcs hear the Easterlings… and sound a horn to which Gollum cowered under even more. Frodo looked behind him to see Gollum cowering, not wanting to see Mordor ever again. Then… 

VVVROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!

Another horn began to sound… much louder… and more horrifying than the other horn, signaling for the gate to be opened. Two enormous cave trolls, on one side of the gate, stood up, stretched and growled, being threatened at spear-point from the Orcs. One troll was chained to a lever, and the other was behind the lever and puts its paws on the lever to assist its fellow slave…

Together, with their brute, massive strength…

The trolls both slowly pulled and pushed the giant lever… allowing the mighty gate to be opened. The Orcs remained where they were on the battlements while the gate was being pushed open.

"Look, the gate!" cried Sam, pointing at the opening gate of steel, "…it's opening!" 

Sam moved a little bit closer over to the edge to take a closer look. 

"I can see a way down," he said.

"Sam, no!" Frodo cried to Sam, fearing that the Orcs might see him.

Suddenly… the rock underneath Sam gave way and he fell. Frodo, Kaoru, and Yahiko gasped with fright. Sam tumbled down the hill as Frodo, Kaoru, and Yahiko went down after him. 

"Master!" Gollum cried out in concern. 

As they all went down the hill, they created streams of dust that caught two of the Easterlings' attention. Sam was stuck at the base of the hill, into the dirt. The Easterlings left their regiment to investigate the cause of the streams of dust they saw. 

Frodo, Kaoru and Yahiko saw that the two Easterlings were approaching Sam. 

"Frodo, you go and get Sam," instructed Kaoru, "Yahiko and I will wait here." 

Frodo nodded as he went down the hill even further, so they won't attract too much attention. Kaoru and Yahiko immediately hid into the rock not to be seen. Frodo went and ducked behind a large rock near the bottom and cautiously peered over it at the approaching soldiers. 

Sam was nearby and Frodo quickly made his way to him. Frodo reached Sam, who was still stuck, buried up to his waist. Frodo kept trying his hardest to pull Sam from the dirt, all the while keeping his eye on the soldiers… but to no avail.

Time was running out for the Hobbits as each time… the Easterlings drew closer towards them. Feeling that he had no time to waste… Frodo immediately threw his cloak over himself and Sam… 

The Easterlings then stopped at the base of the hill, where the Hobbits were, but their eyes saw nothing but rock… especially a big rock that looked like a giant wrinkled raisin, that was right in front of the soldiers' feet.

Frodo and Sam peered at the soldiers from underneath the cloak…

The Easterlings continued to look very carefully at the rocks as Kaoru and Yahiko still kept their cover, looking carefully, hiding from behind the rocks above, hoping that the soldiers won't catch the Hobbits… 

Then Yahiko jerked his foot a little, making some of the dirt and rocks fall. Yahiko and Kaoru gasped at one another as they looked down again to see if the Easterlings heard it…

The soldiers wanted to be sure as they took a last few moments of observing. Kaoru, Frodo, Sam, and Yahiko waited patiently eyeing the soldiers in their hiding places…

Moments later…

The soldiers turned around to leave, walking away from the strange-looking boulder, figuring that the noise was just nothing. Kaoru and Yahiko looked on at the departing troops, but waited a bit longer until Frodo was sure that the soldiers were far out of range for the soldiers to see them. 

After a few moments, when the Easterlings walked away from the wrinkled-like boulder…

The boulder flew opened suddenly, revealing it to be Frodo and Sam hiding underneath the cloak. Kaoru and Yahiko went down the hill carefully to Frodo and Sam, eyeing the Easterlings, making sure that they weren't looking back. Frodo was able to pull Sam out of the dirt. Kaoru and Yahiko came up to rejoin their companions. The two soldiers went back to their troop, not noticing a thing.

"Are you okay, Sam?" asked Yahiko.

Sam nodded, "yeah, Mr. Yahiko."

The Easterlings passed through the gate, once again crying their praise to Sauron. As they did, Kaoru, Frodo, Sam, and Yahiko now prepare to enter the gate themselves.

Frodo said some last words, before going off to the gate, "I do not ask you to come with me, Sam… nor do I ask you Kaoru and Yahiko." 

"We know, Mr. Frodo," replied Sam, "I doubt even these Elvish cloaks will hide us in there."

"And besides," interjected Kaoru, "we're all in this together, Frodo."

"Yeah," added Yahiko, "we're all with you, to the very end."

"…So be it," resolved Frodo.

Everyone made ready to run towards the gate, awaiting Frodo's command…

'_I'm ready,_' thought Yahiko, firmly…

'_…This is it,_' thought Kaoru, with courage and determination in her eyes, '_…from here… there's no turning back…_ '

"…Now!" Frodo ordered. 

But…

Gollum pulled back Frodo and Sam, disrupting their chance to make for the gate.

"No!" cried Gollum, "no, no master! They'd catch you! They'd catch you!" 

"Stay out of this, creepy," fumed Yahiko, "we have to go through the black gate."

"But they'd catch you," Gollum objected, "…they'd catch all of you… and the preciousss."

Frodo tried to make for the gate again, but Gollum held him back again.

"Don't take it to him!" Gollum cried out.

Everyone went perplexed at Gollum's last sentence, thinking why he believed that Frodo would hand it to Sauron.

Gollum went on nervously, as he crawled over, and peered from a rock, "he wants the preciousss. Always he's looking for it! And the preciousss is wanting to go back to him. 

"But we mustn't let him have it," Gollum finished, darkening his expression. 

"You got that right, ugly," added Yahiko, "and that's why we're going through the gate. To make sure that doesn't happen." 

Then the horrid sounds of the Orc horns sounded once again… and the Black Gate slowly began to close. Yahiko immediately became distressed by it.

"…Come on, Frodo," said Yahiko, "we've got to go." 

Frodo then started to do what Yahiko requested, but…

Gollum pulled him back again saying, "no! There's another way... more secret, a dark way." 

Everyone gasped at this new startling revelation, courtesy of Gollum.

Sam grabbed Gollum's arm as he asked fiercely, "why haven't you spoken of this before?!"

"Because master did not ask!" Gollum answered.

"He's up to something," Sam said suspiciously as he threw Gollum aside.

"Yeah," agreed Yahiko, "he could've told us about this earlier, but waited until the last moment, the creep. I don't trust him, even now. We're wasting time, Frodo! We've got to go now, this is our only chance."

"Not necessarily, Yahiko," interjected Kaoru after thinking about what Gollum said.

"But Kaoru…"

"Smeagol's right about one thing," explained Kaoru, "if we wanted to know about another way into Mordor, we could've asked first." Gollum brightened a little to hear this from Kaoru.

"But Miss Kaoru," interjected Sam, "I think Mr. Yahiko's right. I also believe that this is our only chance."

Kaoru then asked Frodo, "what do you think, Frodo?"

Frodo, in turn asked Gollum, "are you saying there's another way into Mordor?"

"Yes," he answered, stroking Frodo's arm, "…there's a path… and some stairs, and then… a… tunnel."

With the information Gollum gave him, Frodo watched the black gate closing even more as he was making up his mind, whether to go through the gate… or to take Gollum's suggested route. Gollum continued stroking Frodo's arm and also buried his head in the cloak. Apparently Gollum was showing concern for Frodo and the others. 

Frodo turned around, to see the groveling creature with his head in the cloak. At that moment... Frodo believed Gollum's apparent sincerity…

Frodo, with reluctance said, "he's lead us this far, Sam."

Sam objected, silently, "Mr. Frodo… no!"

"…You can't Frodo," Yahiko objected also.

"Frodo…?" wondered Kaoru.

"…He's been true to his word." Frodo resolved. 

After hearing Frodo's praise, Gollum slowly lifted his head, relieved to hear Frodo say that about him. For Gollum, it must've been the first time in 500 years since anybody had praised him…

"…No," Sam whispered again in warning.

"…Frodo, please," whispered Yahiko, adding his warnings…

The gate nearly closed as Frodo looked upon the doubtful expressions of Yahiko and Sam… and the faithful expression upon Kaoru's face… 

"Lead the way, Smeagol," said Frodo, willing to take Gollum's secret route.

"Good Sméagol always helps," Gollum says, releasing Frodo and taking the lead.

Sam and Yahiko became deeply depressed at Frodo's decision to take Gollum's secret route. They reluctantly follow Gollum, but were still very wary of him. Kaoru walked off as well but not before looking back at the gate one last time.

Kaoru also saw Frodo looking back, as she said to Frodo," let's go, Frodo." 

Then… the black gate closed completely.

__

* Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and RK are not mine. They belong to their authors, respectively J.R.R. Tolkien and Watsuki Nobuhiro. This fanfiction is created just for fun, not for any commercial purposes. 

_Please r/r._


	35. Ch 8: Misao and the Entdraught

Chapter 8: Misao and the Entdraught

Misao, Merry, and Pippin have had a good night's worth of sleep in Fangorn Forest, at Treebeard's home. Misao slowly fluttered her eyes as she turned her head… to see that it was morning. She yawned, stretching out her arms. 

Then, Misao shook Merry, "wake up Merry."

Merry then opened his eyes.

"…Misao," Merry spoke. 

He and Misao looked around in confusion, to see a clearing surrounded by trees and rocks, with a little stream, which started as a trickling waterfall amongst the rocks. There, they also saw Pippin standing near the little waterfall drinking what appeared to be water from a fungus bowl. But… there was no sign of Treebeard.

"Hey, where's Treebeard?" asked Misao.

"…I don't know, Misao," replied a confused Merry.

Merry and Misao then stood up, gazing about, looking for Treebeard, who had apparently left them. 

"Hello," Merry called out, "Treebeard?"

"I hope you didn't leave us behind," Misao added her call, "you promised Gandalf that you'd look after us."

"Where's he gone?" pondered Merry.

As he and Misao were wondering about Treebeard…

"I had the loveliest dream last night," Pippin spoke dreamily to the others, "there was this large barrel, full of pipe-weed. And we smoked all of it, and then… you were sick, Merry." 

Pippin's last remark seemed to discourage Merry as he still wondered about Treebeard. Misao, however, could not help but laugh to herself at Merry's reaction.

"I'd give anything for a whiff of Old Toby," Pippin said wistfully as he laid back into the rocks.

OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!

A tree-like sound suddenly came, startling Merry and Misao.

"Did you hear that?" asked Merry as he and Misao walked towards Pippin, trying to figure out where the sounds were coming from.

Pippin, however, seemed unconcerned as he just stood, carrying a large fungus jug in his arms…

OOOOOHHHHHHHH!

The sound came again.

"There it is again," pointed Merry.

"…Is it Treebeard?" asked Misao.

"No," replied Merry uncertainly, watching the trees around the clearing suspiciously, "…something's not right here. Not right at all."

Pippin looked at his friends like they were frightened for no reason at all. Pippin then took a swig of the liquid in the bowl and suddenly…

"OOOOOHHHH!" Pippin burped.

Merry and Misao then turned to look beside them… to find that Pippin was the one who made those noises.

"Pippin," gasped Misao in great surprise.

"What is it, Misao?" Pippin asked incredulously at Misao's shock.

"…You just said something… Treeish," answered Merry, also gasping.

"No I didn't," contradicted Pippin, "I was just stretching."

Pippin then did his stretching, making those tree-like groans again. And as he did… something else happened…

Pippin appeared to be growing when he 'stretched'. Which apparently make Misao and Merry gasp even more. Merry looked at Pippin, seeing how much he's grown.

"You're taller," stated Merry.

"…Who?" Pippin asked innocently.

"You."

"Than what?"

"Than me!" Merry exclaimed indignantly.

"I've always been taller than you!" Pippin informed him smugly.

"What?!" Misao interjected, "since when?"

"…Since always Misao," Pippin answered, even more smugly.

"Pippin," Merry explained to Pippin, as he puts his hands on his waste, "everyone knows, I'm the tall one, you're the short one."

"Yeah," added Misao, "even I know who's taller than who Pippin."

"Oh please, Misao," laughed Pippin, "Merry's what… three-foot-six, at the most? Whereas me, I'm pushing 3'7"."

OOOHHH! Pippin stretched himself again…

"…3'8"!" Pippin exclaimed with great amazement.

Pippin then drank the water again, becoming happier each moment. Misao and Merry, however, were becoming more distraught with Pippin's unnatural growth.

"Three-foot-eight?" Merry said incredulously.

'_Ohhh,_' thought a bewildered Misao, '_this is getting creepy._'

"You did something," Merry accused Pippin.

Pippin only responded with an innocent shrugged, grinning as he pleased. The happy Hobbit then lowered the fungus bowl in which he drank the water from. Merry and Misao suddenly noticed the pitcher that Pippin held in his arms, their expressions turned to greed as they believed that it was the water that made Pippin grow unnaturally.

'_That water's got to be what made Pippin grow,_' thought a greedy Misao, '_man, if I had some of that… Lord Aoshi will finally see me as a woman, and not a kid._'

Misao looked at Merry, who shared the same greed for what Pippin drank… and gave each other a conspiratorial nod…

Merry then snatched the jug from Pippin… and drank out of it.

"Merry, don't!" Pippin warned Merry, "don't drink it!"

Merry only grinned mischievously at Pippin and ran off with it. Pippin tried to follow… but was knocked down by Misao. She then ran off to join her accomplice. 

"Hey Merry, give me some!" Misao exclaimed gaily.

Pippin then sat up… to see Merry sharing the Entdraught with Misao. Misao drank up like a storm.

"Hey Misao, don't drink it all," said Merry to the drinking machine that was Misao, "save some for me."

"Merry! Misao!" Pippin cried out desperately as he ran towards his greedy friends, "no, Treebeard said, Treebeard said that you shouldn't have any!"

"Well, you should've remembered that before you started drinking," Misao pointed out the obvious.

"Now I want some!" Merry said as he took the pitcher and drank from it.

"Me too!" added Misao.

"But Misao," Pippin cried out even more desperately, "Treebeard said that--"

But Merry and Misao kept pushing Pippin away, avoiding his lunges and grabs each time, wanting more of the Entdraught. The ensuing mayhem resulted in a frivolous chase with Pippin in pursuit of Misao and Merry.

"He said that--!" Pippin repeated, still chasing his friends, "it could well be dangerous!"

Pippin continued to chase Merry and Pippin, who had now, ran into one of the ancient trees.

"Give it back!" Pippin implored them once more as they clambered over the gnarled roots of an ancient tree that made Merry drop the pitcher, "Merry!"

Suddenly…

The ground underneath the mischievous trio began to tremble and shake… the roots of the tree were moving!

"What's happening?!" cried Merry.

The tree roots grabbed a hold on Merry and Pippin's legs.

"Ah!" exclaimed Merry, "its got my leg!"

"Guys!" Misao cried out

Misao tried to jump…

But the roots caught her as well.

"Oh no!" cried Misao, "I'm trapped!"

"Merry! Misao!" Pippin cried out as he was starting to be pulled into the ground as was Merry and Misao…

The Hobbits and Misao used all their strength to get free…

But each time…

They became even more trapped… hastening their peril…

Merry, Misao, and Pippin were pulled into the ground even faster. They all screamed and cried out. It was so hard for them to believe that their adventures… would end here…

When only their faces were left uncovered… the leaves from the trees covered their faces. Then…

The tree settled with its captives held inside its roots.

"Help!" Pippin cried out, but was muffled by the tree so much… that practically no one could hear it!

"Somebody get us out of here!" Misao's cry was also muffled.

For a time… it seemed that there was no hope for them until…

"Away with you," Treebeard stepped in, gesturing the trees to let their captives free, "you should not be waking."

Then… the tree's roots began to loosen slowly at Treebeard's command…

"Eat earth," Treebeard ordered the tree as it loosened even more, "dig deep. Drink water."

And Misao and the Hobbits swiftly escaped the roots, getting as far away from them as they could. Misao, upon seeing Treebeard, immediately jumped onto Treebeard's branches.

"Go to sleep… away with you!" Treebeard finished.

"Man, Treebeard," said a panting, yet relieved Misao, "…could you practice not coming in at the last possible moment? I nearly suffocated in there!"

"I am old, young lady," mentioned Treebeard, "but I am not perfect."

Treebeard then turned to pick up Merry and Pippin as he said, "come, the forest is waking up, it isn't safe."

Treebeard continued to carry Misao, Merry, and Pippin through Fangorn Forest.

"I don't understand," said Misao, "I mean why did the tree attack us like that? We didn't do anything to it."

"The trees have grown wild and dangerous Misao," Treebeard explained, "anger festers in their hearts. Black are their thoughts, strong is their hate. They will harm you if they can.

"There are too few of us now… too few of us Ents left to manage them," Treebeard finished.

"Why are there so few of you, when you have lived so long?" asked Pippin, "are there Ent children?"

"Bru-ra-hroom," rumbled Treebeard, "there have been no Entings for a terrible long count of years."

"Why is that?" wondered Merry.

"We lost the Entwives," Treebeard answered. Misao gasped in shock, filling her with remorse after hearing Treebeard's answer.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Pippin with the same remorse as Misao, "how did they die?"

"Die?" asked a bemused Treebeard, "no, we _lost _them. And now, we cannot find them."

"You mean to tell us," interjected Misao, "that these 'Entwives' didn't die, but are just missing for no reason?"

"Yes, that's correct," answered Treebeard, and asked Misao, "are there any Entwives from where you come from, Misao?"

"Sorry," replied Misao, "my world doesn't have any Ents, or any trees that could eat you alive."

Treebeard was shocked to hear that statement come form Misao, to which she recoiled a little nervously.

"Oh," said an apologetic Misao, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean--"

"No," interrupted a sympathetic Treebeard, "I… understand. You've just gone through a terrrible ordeal, and no one can blame you for that. From where you come from, you and your people must've never heard of the Ents before."

"Well, we've never heard of Orcs or Uruk-Hai either, you know," added Misao.

Treebeard then asked the Hobbits, "I don't suppose you've seen Entwives in the Shire?"

"Can't say that I have," Merry responded with much doubt, "you, Pip?"

Pippin thought for a brief moment before he could say anything.

"What do they look like?" inquired Pippin.

Treebeard tried to think about it, trying to remember the Entwives, but alas…

"…I don't remember now," answered Treebeard sadly, leaving Pippin with a bewildered expression on his face.

'_Geez,_' Misao thought, with an exasperated expression, '_Treebeard can be so pathetic. First he loses these Entwives of his, next thing you know… he forgets all about them._

'_I'm sure glad I'm not an Ent… because then, I'd probably end up forgetting all about Lord Aoshi._'

Back in the plains of Rohan, Gandalf, Kenshin, and the others have arrived in Edoras, a large, village-like wooden city set up upon a hill, in front of a range of mountains in the background.

"Edoras," announced Gandalf, "and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. The poison of Saruman has been induced into the king by the king's advisor, Grima Wormtongue. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong…" 

In the hall, Éowyn kneeled before Théoden, holding his hand in hers, trying to bear bad news to her uncle…

"My lord," said Eowyn, with much sorrow, gently stroking his hand, "…your son… he is dead. My lord… Uncle?"

After all of Éowyn's efforts… Théoden just sat there unresponsive… and stared ahead, his eyes clouded and unseeing. Saruman's poison had truly taken its toil upon him. Theoden could no longer be called the ruler of Rohan… but a virtual zombie without any will of his own.

"…Will you not go to him?" Eowyn asked, weeping, "…will you do nothing?"

Still… there was no response from her uncle…

"Be careful," Gandalf advises the others, "what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

Gandalf and the others then rode off to Edoras, to aid them against Saruman…

__

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and RK are not mine. They belong to their authors, respectively J.R.R. Tolkien and Watsuki Nobuhiro. This fanfiction is created just for fun, not for any commercial purposes. 

A/n: originally, I set the part of Gandalf and the others riding off to Edoras at the end of ch. 7, but it seemed that one of my reviewers, Raiden-sama (this one's for you, by the way),_ wanted to see the scene with the Entdraught. And I must say, I liked that part too. _

But I'd say that I would explain more. Well, the thing is, I'm trying my best to get a job so that I can continue to go online and publish more of this. I don't want to have to be unable to pay for AOL, otherwise, I wouldn't be able to publish more of this story now, would I? That's one of the major reasons for the waiting. And also, I meant what I said about starting section three. I'm on the second chapter now. 

But anyway, please read and review, and thank you for taking the time to read my situation.


	36. Ch 9: Gandalf's Exorcism

.

Chapter 9: Gandalf's Exorcism, The king of the Golden Hall is free

.

.

.

At the city of Edoras, in the Golden Hall, Eowyn wept slowly and silently beside her cousin, Théodred, who has just died. Eowyn was even more crushed at the thought of her uncle, the king, who was now aged beyond aging due to Saruman's spell. Théoden's will, to rule Rohan, has now been taken from him.

Eowyn kisses her dead cousin's hand, still weeping. She would've been weeping peacefully if it weren't for the appearance of Wormtongue as he crept inside of the room.

.

"Oh, he," said Wormtongue smoothly, "…he must've died s- sometime in the night."

Wormtongue proceeded further into the room as he went on, with seeming sympathy, "…what a tragedy for the king to lose his only son and heir…"

Then he sat on the bed and put his hand on her shoulder, "…I understand… his passing is hard to accept… especially now that your brother has deserted you."

"Leave me alone, you snake!" Eowyn shouted as she jumped back, throwing off the counselor's hand.

"Oh, but you are alone," Wormtongue said maliciously. He stood up and moved closer to Eowyn, circling around her…

"…Who knows what you have spoken to the darkness…

.

"In the _bitter_ watches of the night…

.

"When _all_ your life seems to shrink…

.

"The walls of your bower _closing in_ about you…

.

"A hutch to trammel some _wild_ thing in…

.

.

"…So fair," Wormtongue went on smoothly, yet maliciously, as he slowly caressed her cheek and her throat "…so cold, like a morning of pale spring, still clinging to winter's chill…"

.

Wormtongue and Eowyn stared at each other intently. Eowyn was tempted… and seduced, by his touching yet slimy speech, so much so, that she began to weep silently. The temptation was at first pleasing to her… but she would rather die than be tempted by Wormtongue's eerie charm…

"…Your words are poison!" she spat.

.

.

Eowyn then stormed out of the chamber… and out of the Hall, where she continued to weep, looking into the distance. The breeze of the wind blows softly and passionately across her face, letting her hair fly and cover her face with it.

After a few, sorrowful moments… Eowyn looked down to see a company of riders heading towards Edoras. It was Kenshin, Gandalf, Aragorn, Sanosuke, Legolas, Gimli, Saito, and Aoshi on five horses. As she continued to stare at the riders…

.

Eowyn heard a tearing sound and glanced up to see the wind take the white horse banner from its pole and send it flying over the city toward the newly arrived riders at the gates of the city.

The riders then began to pass through the entrance. When Aragorn started to pass through… the banner with the white horse floated down, landing and settling near him. Aragorn looked at the banner for a moment and then turned away and entered through the gates of Edoras.

.

The City of Edoras stood silently, somberly and peacefully upon its large hill with the snowy mountainside in the background. The city was like some ancient Viking village with many homes made of wood, save for the Golden Hall, which was made from stone, with a wooden lofty roof.

.

The travelers followed Gandalf strolling on their horses, in file behind him. Many dark doors and many somber people the travelers did pass. The local folk of Edoras, dressed in black stared at the newcomers in wary silence. Kenshin and the others stared back at them, not saying a word to them in return. Aragorn looked up at the hall… and saw a lady in white standing on the steps. He then cast down his gaze at more of the unnaturally quiet people, feeling deep sorrows for their distress.

.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli said, pitying the people.

"Well," added Sanosuke, "Gandalf did say not to expect any welcome, Gimli."

"Yes, that's true, Sanosuke."

Saito heard a little of the conversation.

'_I'm not surprised, you morons,_' he thought as he looked continuously at the wary people, '_…I've seen cases like these before, dozens of times. This is hardly an exception._'

Sanosuke then turned to Gandalf and asked, "hey, Gandalf, how long has this Wormtongue creep been hypnotizing the king?"

"Who could ever know how far back his treachery goes, Sanosuke," answered Gandalf as he explained to everyone, "…he was not always evil. Once I do not doubt that he was the friend of Rohan. And even when his heart grew colder, he still found Theoden useful.

"But for long now… he has plotted the king's ruin, wearing the mask of friendship… until he was ready."

'_Just like how Captain Sagara and the Sekihoutai were used by those dirty politicians of the Meiji Government,_' Sanosuke thought angrily to himself.

"…And there's no doubt in my mind that Saruman used this fact about Wormtongue in order to gain his services, so they could poison the king together, bringing about the downfall of Rohan," finished Gandalf.

.

.

While looking at the people, Kenshin noticed that Aragorn looked up again.

"What is it Aragorn?" Kenshin asked him.

"…I saw," replied Aragorn, musing, "…a lady, dressed in white upon the Hall. Now she has disappeared."

Kenshin looked up where Aragorn was looking at and mused very deeply at Aragorn's gazing upon the Golden Hall.

.

.

.

After dismounting their horses, the company immediately proceeded up the stairs to the Hall. As they reached the top, guards immediately met them, blocking the entrance. The chief guard, Hama, came up to Gandalf.

"Ah," Gandalf said as he looked at Hama.

"I cannot," announced Hama, "allow you before Theoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of… Grima Wormtongue."

Gandalf nods in understanding and signaled for the others to surrender their weapons. Kenshin kindly gave his reverse-blade sword over to the guards. Aragorn gave his sword to them and then unsheathed his dagger and hands it over. Gandalf then gave Glamdring to the guards.

"Catch," said Saito as he threw his sword over to the guards. They caught the sword leaving Saito smirking with the greatest pleasure.

Legolas gave a twirl to his knives before handing them over to the guards as well as giving his bow to the guards. Aoshi unsheathed his twin kodachis and threw them over to the guards also as well as his bow. Gimli looked at his axe as he breathed for a brief moment and reluctantly gave it to them.

The guards turned to Sanosuke next. He stated, "hey, don't look at me guys. I don't have any weapons on me, except my fists."

Hama then gestured to Gandalf, "your staff."

"Hmm?" Gandalf wondered as he glanced at his staff.

"Oh," Gandalf went on, looking innocently at Hama, "…no, you would not part an old man from his walking stick?"

Hama hesitated for a second… and then gestures that they follow him into the Hall. Gandalf gave Aragorn and Kenshin a little wink and entered the Hall.

'_These people,_' thought Saito, '_are sorry excuses for guards. They allowed a wizard to carry his staff, which is his great weapon, before their king. This must be how Saruman was able to take control of their king. And by the looks of the king, it looks like Saruman has a great hold over him as Gandalf said._'

.

Hama went in first to bow his greeting to the king. Inside, the travelers observed that it seemed dark and warm after the clear air upon the hill. The Hall was long and wide, filled with shadows and half lights; mighty pillars upheld its lofty roof. The floor was paved with many stones of many hues; branching runes and strange devices intertwined beneath their feet. Many cloths were hung upon the walls. And a wood-fire was burning upon the long hearth in the midst of the hall.

.

Legolas and Aoshi helped Gandalf inside, skillfully keeping the staff lowered. The company looked on at the old king on the throne and pity what he has become, due to Saruman. Wormtongue sits beside Theoden, awaiting the travelers.

.

'_Theoden,_' thought Kenshin, '_…I pity what Saruman has done to you, that I do. The man who is sitting beside Theoden keeps very close to him. It must be so that he can control Theoden. Then he is undoubtedly the counselor who is in fact, Saruman's agent, Grima Wormtongue._'

.

Wormtongue maliciously whispered to the enslaved Theoden, "my lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming."

.

The doors of the Hall then closed behind the new arrivals. They, in turn, looked back, watching the guard bar and seal the door…

.

"He's a herald of woe," Wormtongue added to Theoden.

"The courtesy of your hall," mentioned Gandalf, "is somewhat lessened of late… Theoden-King."

As Gandalf began to approach Théoden, the others pulled back to survey the hall and its hostile occupants. Groups of men started to follow their steps… with hostility…

.

'_Man,_' thought Sanosuke, '_this doesn't look good. It looks like these guys are ready to fight. But that's okay, I've got a surprise up my sleeve, or rather in my fist, in store for them._'

.

"He is not welcome," Wormtongue whispered again to Theoden.

"Why… should I… welcome you" Theoden stutters as he looked to Wormtongue for affirmation, "…Gandalf Stormcrow…?"

"A just question, my liege," responded Wormtongue.

Wormtongue then stood up and walked toward Gandalf. "Late is the hour," he announces, "in which this conjurer chooses to appear. _Lathspell,_ I name him. _Ill_ news is an _ill_ guest."

"Be silent!" Gandalf spat, "keep your forked tongue behind your teeth."

Through all that time, Kenshin came beside Gandalf and twinked his eyes at Wormtongue, sending out his swordsman spirit, which intimidated the counselor. Wormtongue, taken aghast at Kenshin's presence… began to stagger back a little…

.

'…_This man,_' thought Wormtongue, cringing a little, '_…who is he…?_'

.

"…I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf said angrily as he raised his staff against Wormtongue.

"His staff!" muttered Wormtongue.

"Stand aside," Kenshin firmly commanded Wormtongue.

Wormtongue then backed away from Gandalf and Kenshin while addressing, "…I told you to take the wizard's staff! Stop the man who's with him!"

.

.

The guards, with all of their hostility, attacked. The company engaged them in a fist-fight, which Sanosuke liked.

"Alright," said Sanosuke, while cracking his fists, "let's rumble!"

.

Saito and Aoshi made good sport of the guards more than the others did. Saito delivers some rapid, uppercut punches to the guards and kicked them down. Aoshi, with his super speed, took the guards by surprise each time. Another guard, Gamling, tries to go forward but Háma held him back.

.

Gandalf, accompanied by Kenshin, continued to approach Theoden as the fight progressed.

"Theoden!" he proclaimed brightly, with open arms, "…Son of Thengul!

.

The possessed king shrugged away into the seat each time Gandalf came closer to him…

.

"Too long have you sat in the shadows," Gandalf said sadly.

.

As another guard tries to conceal himself in the surroundings, trying to take Gandalf by surprise...

.

THWACK!

.

Kenshin swiftly brought his elbow up to stop him.

.

Sanosuke continued to fight the guards with his fists. As the guards closed in, he found a table to use for his surprise. He swiftly punched the table, disintegrating part of it…

.

BAAMMMM!

.

It made the guards gasp for air and back away.

"I told you my fists were my weapons," said Sanosuke, "if you don't want to end up like that, I suggest you keep your distance."

The guards backed away in great shock.

.

Wormtongue tried to crawl away unnoticed, but Gimli and Saito catch him and Gimli pinned him to the floor, with his foot.

"I would stay still, if I were you," Gimli growled at him.

"You better do as he says, creep," Saito added as he looked menacingly at Wormtongue.

.

"Harken to me!" Gandalf cried as he and Kenshin reached Theoden. Everyone waited silently, in this climactic moment…

Gandalf then held his hand up, gesturing, "… I release you… from the spell…"

.

.

"… Haha… hhhahahahah…hahahahahahahahahahaha… "

.

Gandalf opened his eyes in surprise, to see that his counterspell had no effect at all. Theoden laughed maniacally at Gandalf, filling everyone with surprise and anger.

'_Dammit,_' thought Sanosuke, tightening his fist.

"…hahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Theoden continued to laugh maniacally, "you have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!"

.

While Theoden continued his sick laughing…

.

.

FLASH!

.

Gandalf threw back his grey cloak, exuding blinding white light, causing Théoden to be thrown back against his seat. Saito and Sanosuke smirked brightly while everyone maintained their own solemn expressions…

.

.

"I will draw you, Saruman," proclaimed Gandalf, "as poison is drawn from a wound."

.

Gandalf then pointed his staff towards the possessed king, pinning him to the throne, moving closer to him. Éowyn rushed into the scene. Seeing and believing that her uncle was threatened, she tried to go to him but was held back by Aragorn and Aoshi, stopping her from disrupting the exorcism.

"Wait," said Aragorn.

"He's right my lady," added Aoshi, "you have to let Gandalf do what he has to."

.

.

"If I go," Theoden spoke again, but it was in Saruman's voice, as he threatened, "…Theoden dies!"

.

But Gandalf raised his staff sharply, making Théoden fly back against the chair again. Gandalf would not relent…

"You did not kill me," returned Gandalf, firmly, taking a step closer, "…you will not kill him!"

.

'_That's it, old man,_' thought Sanosuke, '_don't give up. Show this creep who's boss._'

.

Theoden… no, Saruman struggled against Gandalf's assault, showing that he doesn't intend to be beaten so easily…

.

"…Rohan is mine!" snarled Saruman.

"Rohan," interjected Kenshin, "is no longer yours, Saruman, that it isn't!"

"You heard Kenshin, correctly," said Gandalf as he threw back the possessed king with his staff again, "…begone!"

.

The two white wizards lock horns in this contest of strength and will…

Saruman struggled once more against Gandalf…

Gandalf, in turn, continues to hold his own against Saruman…

The battle between them tensed each moment, with neither of them willing to let up. It was a perfect stalemate…

Kenshin and the others awaited for the battle to be decided and then…

.

.

Saruman used Theoden to lunge out at Gandalf, "ARGHHH!"

But Gandalf quickly smites the possessed king with his staff…

.

.

CRACK!

.

.

…Causing Saruman to fly backwards from the palantír which he used to manipulate Théoden… and landed very hard on the floor of Orthanc. Saruman slowly lifted his head, bleeding from a gash on his forehead.

.

.

.

.

In the Hall, after Gandalf had broken Saruman's spell… Théoden lets out a moan and slumped forward in the chair. Éowyn ran to her uncle's side as he fell. Kenshin ran up with her. Gamling was as much as worried for the king as Éowyn. Hama laid his hand on Gamling's shoulder, sharing his concern.

Théoden's head rose again…

.

…And his face began to change slowly, yet gradually…

.

.

…Into that of a much younger-looking man, but was his natural old age. Clarity and recognition returned to his eyes. Kenshin brightened his expression at the sight of this feat.

'_So, it seems that Theoden is back to his old self, that he is,_' thought Kenshin.

.

"…I know your face," spoke the rejuvenated Theoden…

.

Eowyn smiled so brightly that she wept tears of joy, something that she had never done for a very long time. Kenshin smiled as brightly as Éowyn did, sharing her relief.

"…Éowyn," Theoden silently called out as Éowyn caressed his face, "…Éowyn."

.

Seeing this, Sanosuke turned to the uncertain, bemused people in the Hall, and assured them, with a smirk, "hey, you can relax now guys, you got your king back."

.

.

Theoden then turned his gaze on the redheaded stranger before him.

"Who are you, young man?" asked Theoden.

"I am Kenshin Himura," answered Kenshin, "it is an honor to meet you your highness, that it is."

Theoden smiled, feeling honored and then looked up at the wizard…

.

"…Gandalf?" he asked confused.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," said Gandalf, with merriment.

Eowyn and Kenshin both helped Theoden to stand up from the ground. Everyone marveled at the rejuvenation of the king, as the Hall was filled with light once again. Theoden stood before the people, who bowed before him, as a strong king.

.

Theoden continued to look around his Hall and at himself.

"Dark," he said, looking at his fingers, "have been my dreams of late."

"Your dreams are dark no longer Theoden," interjected Kenshin, "…thanks to Sir Gandalf."

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better," mentioned Gandalf, "…if they grasped your sword."

Kenshin nodded in agreement.

.

Hama then brought the king's sword, Herugrim, over to him. Théoden reached for it with trembling hands. He slowly wrapped his fingers around it… and then slowly drew the blade, gazing upon the shiny steel. Wormtongue, in a corner, trembled and tried to make his escape, but Gimli pulled him back.

Éowyn smiled brightly at her uncle as he gazed at his sword. Gandalf was somehow right, Theoden suddenly remembered his old strength by holding his sword. It was a long, long time since he grasped and looked upon his old sword.

But it would please Theoden more… if he used his sword on a certain turncoat counselor as he quickly turned his gaze at Wormtongue, menacingly. Wormtongue cowered at the angry king.

"Payback time," Saito said, smirking at Wormtongue…

.

.

.

.

And the guards mercilessly threw the treacherous Wormtongue from the Hall and he tumbled down the steps. Wormtongue landed very hard on the landing, hurting all over and bleeding from the mouth. Everyone looked at the hurting cretin as Theoden came out from the crowd and slowly proceeded down the steps towards Wormtongue with his sword firm in his hand.

.

"I've only," beseeched Wormtongue, "…_ever_… served you, my lord!"

"The hell you have, buddy!" Sanosuke loudly interjected.

"Your leechcraft," growled Theoden, closing in on Wormtongue, "would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

Wormtongue groveled before Theoden, "send me not from your sight."

.

Alas, Theoden wouldn't show him any mercy as he raised his sword, intending to kill Wormtongue…

.

.

.

But Aragorn and Kenshin held him back, stopping Theoden from killing Wormtongue.

"No, my lord!" cried Aragorn, "no, my lord."

"Theoden," interjected Kenshin, "…despite what Wormtongue has done, he deserves better than death by your hand, that he does."

"Kenshin's right," Aragorn told Theoden, "let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

Theoden slowly began to calm down, thinking of what Kenshin and Aragorn said. Wormtongue then scrambled to his feet and pushed through the crowd.

"Get out of my way!" he yelled.

Wormtongue rode out of Edoras, in disgrace, and made for Isengard, secretly vowing revenge against Theoden and Gandalf.

.

Kenshin went on, "now that you've banished him, Wormtongue has nowhere else to go, except Isengard. Saruman will decide his fate, that he will."

"…Hail, Theoden-King!" Hama called out from in front of the Hall.

.

The people took up the call as they all knelt before the king in homage. Theoden looked on in perplexed awe of the sight of his subjects kneeling before him. A sight that he also has not been able to see for a very long time. The king turned to Kenshin and Aragorn as they knelt right beside the king.

.

.

Theoden then turned around to go back to the Hall. But he looked up and glanced around in wonder, "…where is Théodred? Where is my son…?"

.

.

.

.

__

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and RK are not mine. They belong to their authors, respectively J.R.R. Tolkien and Watsuki Nobuhiro. This fanfiction is created just for fun, not for any commercial purposes.

.

A/n: I know, its getting to be a habit of mine, posting once a month. I'm doing my best to find a job. I may be able to get one today. If not… this might be one of the last chapters I might publish for the time being, until I can find a job.

Please read and review, as always, and please be on the lookout next Sunday, Feb. 29, the night of the Oscars. Hopefully, Return of the King will get Best Picture, and Peter Jackson can get Best Director.


	37. Ch 10: Simbelmynë on the Burial mounds

.__

.__

A/n: To Kell Shock, LAURA 26, Bloody Vixen, LJL, Light 02, Pk1, Cyblade Silver, super 10, Rouge Mage, White Wizard 101, Meji no Pan, Eriol Silvan, Eowyen, Lady of horses, Quatre Winner, Luis, Texcalico13, or anyone else who watched the Oscars light night…

.

Good news, everybody…RETURN OF THE KING WON BEST PICTURE!!!!! And the presenter, if you've all seen the Oscars last night… was Steven Spielberg. Also, PETER JACKSON WON BEST DIRECTOR!!! And the person, who presented the award to Jackson, was the Last Samurai himself, Tom Cruise. I managed to write down every person who presented each award, and also marked the categories that Return of the King won.

Basically, it was a clean sweep for Return of the King. It won all of the categories it was nominated for. Can you beat that? Last night was 'Return of the King night'. Well, that's what I would call it anyway. But anyway, here's the next chapter, its very angsty, I can tell you that. Enjoy.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 10: Simbelmynë on the Burial mounds, reflections of a funeral

.

.

Upon hearing of his son's tragic death, Théoden ordered a funeral for Théodred. Théoden was in his chamber, being adorned in his kingly attire, to mourn for his son. Even though Gandalf broke Saruman's hold over him… the spell of grief would be even harder to break. He looked old once more.

As all was ready, the funeral procession walked out of the Golden Hall slowly, and with great solemnity. The road was lined with the citizens of the city. Théoden slowly… yet woodenly, processed out of the Hall, behind the guards who were carrying Théodred's body up front. Gandalf, Kenshin, Aragorn, and the others followed the king, as the procession slowly took them out to the burial mounds of the kings, to the resting-place of the heir to Théoden and Second Marshal of the Riddermark.

A congregation of the people of Edoras gathered outside the city, following the king's guards. Éowyn stood by the tomb where her cousin was to be laid in, wearing a solemn black dress, with a golden tiara on her head. She began to weep as she saw the guards bring the body of Théodred to the tombs.

.

Théoden and the others stood to the side of Théodred as the guards slowly, and ceremoniously lowered Théodred to carry him into the tomb.

.  
Kenshin, the man with a bloody past before him, had been to funerals before. His first ever was when he personally buried the bodies of the three women; Akane, Kasumi, and Sakura; who protected him when he was a boy, as well as the bandits who attacked them, killed by Kenshin's master. Memories of that fateful night may have been vague for him now, but it remained a part of him.

.

Aoshi had also arranged a personal funeral for his four comrades, Beshimi, Hyottoko, Shikijo, and Hannya, who died in a gattling gun attack by Kanryu Takeda. Sanosuke, the ruffian, had perhaps attended the funeral of Captain Sozo Sagara when he saw his head on display as a kid, remembering the reason why he hated the Meiji Government.

.

And Saito, he was never the man to cry at funerals, especially the funeral he was attending now. However, he had attended the funeral of his old partner in the Shinsengumi, Okita. Perhaps he had a strong bond with him, unlike the others he worked with before.

.

As the guards began to lay Théodred into the tomb… Éowyn began to weep as she sang a song of mourning in the Rohirrim ancestral language…

.

.

.

__

Bealocwealm hafað…

.

Fréone frecan forth onsended…

.

Giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende…

.

On Meduselde…

.

.

Éowyn's singing began to stir tears within the people that were gathered around her. The singing had even effected Kenshin, Sanosuke, Aoshi… perhaps even Saito, despite his hard, cold expression he had on his face.

Théoden stood silent, but sad as he saw his only son being carried into the tombs of his forefathers. An event that he believed should not have ever happened. He believed it more so as he heard Éowyn sing even more sadly…

.

.

__

þat heo mano arer…

.

His þruc ne deores…

.

On meagorinc deorcas…

.

Belu…

.

.

.

.

.

After the funeral ended, Théoden wanted to have a few last moments at the tomb. Gandalf and Kenshin stayed with him. At the front of the Hall, Sanosuke stood outside staring off and down towards the tombs where Théodred now lay. Sanosuke had great sympathy for Théoden after Saruman mercilessly enslaved him. He had meant it when he told himself that Theoden being poisoned by Wormtongue and Saruman by acting friendly was like how the his old mentor, Captain Sagara, was tricked by the Meiji Government.

He even thought back to the time when the Meiji Government betrayed the Sekihoutai and Captain Sagara, setting them up to be a false imperial army. It was how he came to the belief that words were cheap and worth nothing. Back then, he wasn't able to save Captain Sagara, because he was weak and couldn't do much for anybody.

And for 10 years, Sanosuke had to work his hardest to be the tough fighter that he was today, so he would be able to prevent unreasonable fighting.

.

Aragorn went out of the Hall and spotted Sanosuke. He went over to his companion as Sanosuke eyed him.

.

.

"Hey Aragorn," said Sanosuke as he pointed out to the small mounds outside Edoras, "what are those white flowers out on the hills?"

"…In this land," answered Aragorn, "they are called Simbelmynë. They blossom in all the seasons of the year… and grow where dead men rest. Seven mounds upon the left, and nine upon the right. Many long lives of men it is since the Golden Hall was built."

.

"With everything that's been going on lately, do you think Theoden is going to be okay, especially after what Saruman did to him?" Sanosuke asked hopefully.

"…I have no idea, Sanosuke," answered an uncertain Aragorn, "…I've known Théoden since he was a child. After hearing about the death of his son, I should expect that things will be quite difficult from this point on."

"Gee, I didn't know you knew the king as a child. I'm guessing you two must've been childhood friends, huh?"

Aragorn paused a moment before he replied, a little sheepishly, "…well… something like that, Sanosuke."

.

"I had a childhood friend myself, and he's a journalist. Not only that… we were both in the Sekihoutai together. And we were both there, when Captain Sagara was killed by the Meiji Government…

"When I saw how Theoden was controlled by Saruman acting all friendly, it reminded me a little bit about how the Sekihoutai were tricked by the Meiji Government when they were making all nice with promises. Some promises can be pretty cheap."

"…Indeed they can," replied Sanosuke, agreeing with him, "…was he your father… Captain Sagara?"

Sanosuke paused a moment as he answered sadly, "…actually no. My parents were farmers. I took the name Sagara because I looked up to him a lot… because he felt like a father to me, mostly… he was like a king in my eyes. In a way, Theoden and I sort of have something in common. He lost a son… and I lost a father… long ago…

"And now… Théoden's still outside, grieving over his son, feeling a great responsibility for his son's death, as I cursed myself when I was unable to save Captain Sagara. I'm glad that Gandalf and Kenshin are there to console him. Kenshin and the old man seem to have a great mutual understanding towards each other. It's like… a perfect master/apprentice relationship for those two. Maybe Kenshin feels comforted when Gandalf's around, you know what I mean?"

"Exactly," replied Aragorn with a small smile, "I've been a friend with Gandalf for a long time. Whenever I feel troubled, he always gives me a sense of comfort. But the only father I've ever had was Lord Elrond of Rivendell. I have no memory of my true father… I never really knew him. He died only two years after I was born."

"Sorry to hear that," said a sorrowful Sanosuke, "I guess I would know that feeling when you don't know who your parents are."

.

Aragorn nodded, a little sorrowful

.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, Aragorn," said Sanosuke, "…what would happen if you did wish to be king of Gondor?"

A pause, "well, truthfully, I don't know. I've never actually wanted to be king… ever. Isildur's blood still flows in my veins, with it… his weaknesses."

Sanosuke listened intently, as well as with pity, to Aragorn's sorrowful answer.

.

Aragorn went on, "…I have read the tale of Isildur, my ancestor. The tale speaks of the ring to be called an heirloom of his kingdom… and all those who follow in his bloodline… should be bound to its fate. I never knew about my true ancestry until Elrond told me on my 20th birthday…"

Aragorn lifted his hand, adorned with a ring on it to show Sanosuke.

.

"…I was given this," he said, "the heirloom of my house… the Ring of Barahir. At that moment, when my bloodline was revealed to me… I felt so overcome with grief and guilt… I chose exile. To avoid the corruption of the ring, and to stay away from the throne of Gondor."

"Why would you do that? Don't you think… that you could protect all people… even as a king."

"No Sanosuke," Aragorn resolved firmly, "…I do not. Because all men, throughout history, have been known to desire power, to which I want no part of. A true example of this was when the Nine Kings of Numenor became enslaved by Sauron's will, taking those nine rings of power, becoming the Ringwraiths. All power corrupts absolutely Sanosuke.

"As a ranger, and wanderer, like Kenshin is… I can freely protect… and fight for what I have believed in, than being a man who has power," Aragorn finished compassionately.

.

Hearing this heartfelt speech from Aragorn, Sanosuke smiled with great sympathy.

.

"Yeah," agreed Sanosuke, "I hear you. Funny… hearing you say something like that suddenly reminds me of Kenshin. He also said something like that."

Aragorn brightened to this revelation that Sanosuke brought before him.

Sanosuke went on, "…back in our world, Kenshin fought a great revolution. He believed in a peaceful way of life. Kenshin thought that by being a manslayer, he would bring that time of peace. But instead… it caused him great pain that he didn't ever wish to kill again, no matter how creepy his opponents were…

"He also chose your path Aragorn, to be a free wanderer and not take any positions of power. That's how he lives to this very day, until he dies. You remind me more of Kenshin, than Frodo does, Aragorn."

"…So it appears… that Kenshin and I have more in common than I thought," Aragorn laughed. Sanosuke laughed along with him.

"Yeah," continued Sanosuke, "I never thought that I'd meet someone who's just like Kenshin, here in Middle-Earth, being a weird, and beautiful place. I definitely know the feeling of being corrupt Aragorn. So far, you don't seem the type to be as corrupt as those greedy imperialists back in my world, so I think you'd make a great king. But if you try to be naughty and greedy just once… you're going to have to answer to me, you got that, Aragorn?"

Sanosuke lifted a playful fist, which Aragorn grins at.

"I understand, Sanosuke," said Aragorn.

"Hey, call me, Sano, everyone else does, just don't call me a moron like Saito does, okay?"

Aragorn laughed to himself a little as he replied, "…alright… Sano."

.

.

.

.

.

Outside Edoras, at his son's tomb, Théoden lifted a white flower in front of his face and looked at it, solemnly.

.

"…Simbelmynë," he said, sadly as he released the flower and it let it spiral down to land among similar flowers, in front of the tomb, "ever has it grown on the tombs of my forebears…"

The king then turned to look at Kenshin and Gandalf and added, "…now it shall cover the grave of my son. Alas, that these evil days should be mine. The young perish and the old linger…

"…That I should live… to see the last days of my house," finished Théoden

"Théodred's death," stated Gandalf, "was not of your making."

"Indeed," interjected Kenshin softly, "you should beat yourself about what Saruman did to you, that you shouldn't. Besides… I was directly responsible for the death of someone that I loved as deeply as you loved your son. Even then… I was under someone's control, but it wasn't the way you were controlled Theoden."

.

Gandalf and Theoden deeply sympathized with Kenshin's feelings as they listened…

.

Kenshin sadly went on, "I felt that I couldn't bear to go to her grave and mourn for her for ten long years, until recently…

"…I finally had the courage to go and put flowers over her grave. I hope to visit her grave again someday. No one should mourn their loved one's death forever Theoden, that they shouldn't."

"Well," said Theoden as he began to cry, "…no parent… should have to bury their child, Kenshin."

.

Théoden continued to cry for sad, solemn, brief moments, before he dropped to his knees, continuing to bear his tears away. For he felt that it should've been him who died instead of him because of all the tragedies that he allowed coming to pass when he was controlled by Saruman.

.

A few moments passed before Kenshin replied, silently, "…your son would not have you grieve for him, Théoden. He would've wanted you to be strong and willing to serve your people to the best of your ability… that he most certainly would."

"He was strong in life," lamented Gandalf, "…his spirit shall find its way to the halls of your fathers."

.

Despite all of Kenshin and Gandalf's words of comfort, Theoden still continued to cry his heart out, for long, sorrowful moments, finding no comfort, or solace… without the warmth of his son.

.

"Westu hál," said Gandalf, wishing the fallen heir to Théoden, a blessed afterlife, "…Ferðu, Théodred. Ferðu."

"Rest in peace… Sir Théodred," Kenshin added his blessing as he bowed.

.

Gandalf and Kenshin turned to go back to the hall to leave Théoden to grieve in private. Then… Kenshin spotted something…

.

.

.

.

Back at Edoras, Eowyn still dressed gracefully in her funeral clothing, walked in on the two men at the front of the Hall.

"Are you alright here?" she asked them.

.

"…Yes, my lady," answered Aragorn.

"Don't mind us," added Sanosuke.

Éowyn then went beside Aragorn and Sanosuke, watching towards the tomb of Théodred. Tears also stirred within her eyes as she eyed her cousin's resting-place.

"Théodred was my cousin," said Éowyn sadly and sorrowfully as tears fell down her face, "…he was like… he was like a second brother to me when we were younger. And now he's gone… gone away forever."

.

Sanosuke and Aragorn deeply felt sorry for the Lady of Rohan as Aragorn wrapped his arm gently around her, letting her weep on his shoulder. Sanosuke especially felt that he had something in common with Éowyn. In fact… he found that he liked the Land of Rohan, along with its fearless riders since they wanted to fight head on like he did.

Moments later… Éowyn lifted he head a little, meeting her eyes with Aragorn's eyes. In that moment…

.

They both stared at each other lovingly, as if they both enchanted a little… yet found great solace with each other. Éowyn suddenly felt attracted to his solemn blue eyes, seeing his sorrowful, mournful… and sad expressions that lie within them. Éowyn slowly recovered her wits and lifted her head to face both Aragorn and Sanosuke.

.

"My lords," said Eowyn, with a sad smile, " …I never had the chance to thank you… all of you… for what you've done this day."

"No problem," answered Sanosuke, with a bittersweet expression, "always here to help. I'm Sanosuke Sagara, this is Aragorn."

"I am Eowyn, the white lady of Rohan," introduced Eowyn, "it's a great honor to meet you Lord Sanosuke… Lord Aragorn."

Eowyn said passionately as she looked at Aragorn. Aragorn in turn bowed his head in gratitude. But then… Sanosuke looked outwards, and saw something over the horizon…

.

"Hey," he said pointing to the landscape outside Edoras, "look over there."

.

Aragorn and Eowyn turned their gazes at Sanosuke's direction…

.

.

.

"Sir Gandalf," spoke Kenshin.

.

Gandalf faced Kenshin as he pointed to his side. They looked over…

.

And spot two children on horseback. It was Eothain and Freda. The horse just stood there with its weary passengers upon its back. As it stood still, Eothain slowly toppled from the saddle, as he was famished so much. But even so, after being sent by their mother on such a toilsome ride… they've finally made it to Edoras.

.

.

.

.

.

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien.

.

A/n: How do you think of this chapter, huh? Did you think its good? I don't know myself. Even Peter Jackson was a little jittery of these films of Lord of the Rings that he made for us so well.

By the way, did you also know that the costume designer for the movies, Ngila Dickson, was also the costume designer for Last Samurai? I did, when I first read the credits of Last Samurai. And the movie, Last Samurai, was set in the same period of Japan as Rurouni Kenshin. But only Last Samurai took place in 1876-1877, and Rurouni Kenshin was set in 1878.

It's not that much difference, but still the same period nonetheless. And I'll tell you, if Rurouni Kenshin does get to be a live movie, they should choose Miss Dickson for costume designer because I think she did good on Last Samurai, don't you? If this fanfic were the movie, the costume designer would certainly be Ngila Dickson.

.

But for other categories like Original Screenplay, I rooted for Sophia Coppola, and she won! Hooray for her. On Best Actor, I rooted for both Bill Murray (Lost in Translation) and Johnny Depp (Pirates of the Caribbean). And believe it or believe it not… I was rooting for Miss Keisha Castle-Hughes (Whale Rider) for Best Actress, and she was 13 years old. Anyway, they all lost to Sean Penn (Mystic River) and Charlize Theron (Monster), if any of you have seen those movies.

But, I rooted for Return of the King for best picture and Peter Jackson for best director… because they deserve it. Let me tell you, this year, Lord of the Rings finally gets its respect, you know? I most certainly do.

Okay, enough of me boring you all with this, just read and review, okay.


	38. Ch 11: Flee to Helm's Deep

.

.

__

A/n: today is March 13th, my mom's birthday. And I posted these two new chapters in honor of her birthday. So, please read and review.

.

.

Chapter 11: Abandon Edoras, flee to Helm's Deep

.

.

.

In the Hall, Eowyn and Kenshin tended to Eothain and Freda, getting the finest care they could have as they were eating their food. The children's mother, Morwen, had sent them to Edoras to tell them what has happened. The children explained everything to Eowyn. Gandalf sat beside Theoden at the throne, observing the children, while Aragorn, Sanosuke, and Gimli sat right across from them. Saito, Aoshi, and Legolas were standing almost next to each other, near the table.

.

.

"They had no warning," said Eowyn, "they were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go… rick, cot, and tree."

"Where's mama?" asked Freda. Morwen had promised her that she'd be at Edoras, but she wasn't.

"Shh…" gestured Éowyn, as she covered Freda with a blanket.

"Don't worry, young one," interjected Kenshin softly, "if there's any hope, you will find your mother, that you will."

"…Okay, sir," said Freda.

"Thank you, my lord Kenshin," said Eowyn.

.

.

"This," gestured Gandalf towards the children, "is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on…

"…Draw him away from your women and children… " Gandalf added softly as he leaned forward and laid a hand on Théoden's chair.

Théoden looked very warily at it, as he remembered that he was controlled that way before.

"You must fight!" Gandalf advised firmly.

"King Theoden," Kenshin interjected, solemnly, "usually, I am against such actions as this. But in this case, Sir Gandalf is right, that he is. You have to defend your country against Saruman's Uruk-Hai."

Aragorn began, "you have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

"Yeah," interjected Sanosuke, with a confident smile, "if anyone's going to help you, it's certainly going to be Eomer."

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now," objected Theoden as he stormed down from his throne.

"Théoden," spoke Kenshin in bewilderment…

.

Théoden paused a moment before he added solemnly, "Éomer cannot help us. Gandalf… Kenshin… I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people."

.  
Gandalf was baffled to hear this sort of refusal to hear his advice. But then, who could blame Théoden as he was under Saruman's influence so much… that he would not listen to any wizard's suggestions. Even Kenshin could deeply sympathize with the king's feelings.

.

"I will not risk open war," Théoden resolved firmly.

"I really hate to tell you this," interjected Saito, while smoking his cigarette, "but considering what's happening lately, I'm afraid I have to agree with the old man. Besides, Saruman doesn't care what you choose to do, Théoden…"

Saito puffed out a cloud of smoke before finishing, "…either way, he intends to destroy you, even as we speak."

"Saito is right, my lord," stated Aragorn as he took his pipe from his mouth, "open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not."

Théoden then faced Saito and Aragorn as he said angrily, "when last I looked, _Théoden_… not Aragorn nor Saito, was king of Rohan."

.

.

Aragorn and Saito felt a little unappreciated by the king's response. Gimli then ate his bread and drank his ale at the same time and burped suddenly.

.

"Ohh," muttered Sanosuke, "you're really disgusting, you know that, Gimli?"

Gimli merely ignored Sanosuke, not paying him any attention.

"Then what is the king's decision?" asked Gandalf as he moved towards Theoden.

.

Théoden stood there a few moments before making his decision…

.

.

.

.

.

The next day, the guards fanned out across Edoras to announce the king's decision:

.

.

"By order of the king, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourselves with treasures. Take only what provisions you need."

.

.

With that, the people moved about, gathering their belongings and prepared to move. Helm's Deep was the chief fortress of Rohan, originally built by Gondor. It became their great refuge in times of war. Théoden believed that the fortress would be enough to last against Saruman's Uruks. Gandalf and the others start to proceed toward the stables. Aragorn and the others would go along with the pilgrimage to the fortress. But Gandalf would not join along, neither will Kenshin. He and the White Wizard will ride northwards to Éomer's band of Riders.

.

"Helm's Deep!" spat Gimli, "they flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight."

"Don't let this get to you, Gimli," said Saito, "I'm not particularly surprised. I've seen this type of behavior before in another town, when I was fighting another power-hungry maniac. The people are so weak against terrorism, their purpose becomes only to live and not to fight."

"You're right, Saito. And that's exactly my point. Who will defend them if not their king?"

When they entered the stables, Aragorn answered for Gimli, "he's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."

Kenshin interjected, "well let's hope that Helm's Deep will save the people of Rohan once again, that it does."

"It's most likely a vain hope, Kenshin," said Gandalf, as he, Kenshin, Aragorn, and Sanosuke walked together, over to Shadowfax's stall, "there is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre."

"So it would appear," admitted Kenshin, "I sympathize with Théoden's feelings, that I do. But if what you say is true Sir Gandalf… then this action will put many people in danger, that it will."

"Yeah," interjected Sanosuke, "we pretty much get the idea, Kenshin. But if you and Gandalf succeed in finding Eomer's group, maybe it won't come to that."

"Let's all hope it doesn't come to that, Sano," said Aragorn.

"Indeed," Gandalf went on, "…Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. And you also, Sanosuke. The people of Rohan will need you both. The defenses _have_ to hold."

"They will hold," Aragorn assured him firmly.

"Yeah," Sanosuke added his assurance, "you can count on me too, old man."

"As I am counting on you to hold onto Hope for me, Sano," Kenshin said, as he grabbed his reverse-blade sword lending it to Sanosuke.

"Hope?" queried Sanosuke.

"Yes," replied Kenshin, "it's the name of my reverse-blade sword that Miss Galadriel gave, that she did."

Sanosuke brightened as he took the sword, "man, that Galadriel can sure surprise you, doesn't she Kenshin?"

"Indeed," replied Kenshin.

"Time to go Kenshin," said Gandalf. Kenshin nodded.

.

Gandalf and Kenshin entered the stall and Gandalf stopped to stroke Shadowfax's side.

"Anything the matter, Sir Gandalf?" asked Kenshin.

Gandalf replied, "… the Grey Pilgrim... that's what they used to call me Kenshin. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now… I have no time."

"It kind of reminds me of what you said to Frodo that time while we were in Moria, that all we had to do was… what to do with the time that was given to us."

.

A pause… "Yes… yes I did, didn't I Kenshin?" said Gandalf, with a small smile.

Aragorn and Sanosuke stood to either side of the stall gate as Kenshin and Gandalf mounted onto Shadowfax. Aragorn opened the stall gate, ready to let them out. Kenshin held onto Gandalf firmly.

"With luck, our search will not be in vain," said Gandalf, "look to our coming. At first light on the fifth day… at dawn… look to the East."

"Got it, Sano?" asked Kenshin.

Sanosuke nodded.

"Go," Aragorn said.

.

Gandalf and Kenshin began to ride fast, out of the stable, taking Legolas, Aoshi, Saito, and Gimli by surprise, jumping back to let them pass. With no bridle reins or saddle in hand, Shadowfax rode swiftly out of Edoras, carrying Gandalf and Kenshin over the plains of Rohan, flying more swiftly over the ground than any other ordinary horse…

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Wormtongue rode with all speed to the smoking land of Isengard, where he hastily met with Saruman in order to report on the happenings at Edoras. Despite what has happened, Saruman was still not impressed with Gandalf's ascension to white, despite how powerful he was when he broke his hold over Théoden…

.

"Gandalf the White?" Saruman hissed incredulously and contemptuously while pacing in his chambers in Orthanc tower, "Gandalf the fool! Does he seek to humble me with his newfound piety?"

"There were seven, who followed the wizard," Wormtongue explained as he came up to Saruman, holding a cloth in his hand, "…an Elf, a Dwarf, and five men."

"Sniff You stink of horse!" Saruman notified Wormtongue with a grimaced expression as he sniffed Wormtongue. Feeling a little hurt, Wormtongue walked away from Saruman, so he wouldn't be able to smell his stink.

"These men," Saruman inquired as he turned to Wormtongue, "…were they from Gondor?"

"No," answered Wormtongue, "but four of them wore very strange clothes. One was the shortest of them. He had red hair and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. Kenshin Himura, he called himself."

.

Saruman lifted his eyebrows a little after hearing Kenshin's name, he remembered seeing him at Edoras when he still had control over Théoden.

.

Wormtongue went on, "the second was a rooster-headed ruffian who wore naught but a white coat, and pants… and his stomach was bandaged. The third had black hair over his eyes, which were ice blue, and had a solemn look on his face. The fourth wore a strange blue cloth from head to toe. He had the look of a wolf, but had a few strands of hair over his face and piercing eyes the same as this Himura…

"By the look of them… I would say they were… otherworldly. Could they be from this other world you hinted to me?"

Saruman grinned maliciously as he replied, "I believe so. It was more obvious to me the moment you mentioned the name, 'Kenshin Himura'. What about the fifth man?"

"He was from the north. One of the Dunedain Rangers, I thought he was. His cloth was poor…

"And yet," added Wormtongue as he lightly grasped his finger, "he bore… a strange ring. Two serpents with Emerald eyes. One devouring, the other… crowned with golden feathers."

.

.

Saruman immediately went into his reading room, researching the ring that his servant described. In one of the books… Saruman was able to find the aforementioned ring and gazed at it, with much disdain…

.

"…The Ring of Barahir," said Saruman, "so Gandalf Greyhame thinks he has found Isildur's heir, the lost king of Gondor. He is a fool. The line was broken years ago."

Saruman slammed the book shut and pushed it aside like it meant nothing.

"Gandalf's an even bigger fool," Saruman added as he stood up and walked to his main chamber, "to believe that the man named Himura can do anything."

"Himura is a man of fearless stature, my lord," said Wormtongue, "even more so that he is a man, not to be taken lightly. It appears that he has no weaknesses."

"Everyone has a weakness, my devious Wormtongue," sneered Saruman, as he sat down on his seat, "I know something that you don't. Himura has a past of which he fears so much. In the world that he comes from, he was a feared man, known as 'Battousai the Manslayer'."

"Battousai?" queried Wormtongue, with an amusement in his eyes, "what a striking name indeed."

Saruman went on, "he was feared by all he fought against and killed, until the sight of killing detested him and now believes that he can protect people and find atonement… by not killing ever again."

"Oh," Wormtongue said with a malicious smile growing upon his face, "this is interesting… most interesting indeed."

.

Both Saruman and Wormtongue laughed wickedly to Kenshin's resolution, as they believed that it was his weakness.

.

As they stopped laughing, Saruman said, grimly, "but none of it matters not. The world of men in both worlds shall fall. It will begin at Edoras."

.

.

.

The people of Edoras packed everything they needed for the journey to Helm's Deep. And many were beyond the gates of the city. In the Hall, Théoden prepared himself for the journey, as he was finishing putting his gloves on. Gamling was with the king.

.

"I am ready, Gamling," said Théoden, "bring my horse."

.

Gamling bowed at the king and went off to get Théoden's horse, Snowmane. As he was at the door…

Théoden turned to Gamling and said, "this is not a defeat. We will return."

Gamling bowed again, sharing the king's resolution, despite his somber expression that Théoden noted, and walked out of the king's chamber.

After he left, Théoden turned away from the door and said firmly to himself, "…we will return."

.

Unbeknownst to Théoden… Aoshi was right outside the king's quarters, beside the door, listening to Théoden's speech of confidence with a sad expression on his face.

.

.

At the main hall, people were bustling about, making ready for the trip. Éowyn knew what she needed most as she opened a chest in which lies a sword. She unsheathed it, ran her hand along the flat of it and took a battle stance. Suddenly…

.

She swiftly turned around as if it seemed like she knew what she was doing, as if she was taught to fight somehow. Eowyn took a few more practice swings. She swung her sword again…

.

And was met by Aragorn, who blocked her parry with his Elvish dagger. Éowyn maintained her stern expression while eyeing Aragorn.

"You have some skill with a blade," said an impressed Aragorn and then…

.

With a swift move, Éowyn swings her sword and renders Aragorn vulnerable, pointing the sword at his neck and chest, gaining the upper hand. Aragorn lowered his hand, conceding defeat by the hands of the Lady of Rohan.

"How's that for skill?" Éowyn asked quietly.

"Impressive," a voice came out. Éowyn and Aragorn turned to see Aoshi standing by a pillar.

.

"If you practice more," added Aoshi, "I'm sure you will become a great swordsperson, my lady Eowyn."

Éowyn paused a moment before she responded solemnly, "…thank you, my lord Aoshi."

Aoshi bowed his head a little.

.

Eowyn lowered her sword from Aragorn and went over to the chest to put the sword back in the sheath.

"Women of this country learned long ago: those without swords may still die upon them," she stated, while sheathing the blade, "I fear neither death nor pain."

"What do you fear, my lady?" asked Aragorn.

Eowyn faced Aragorn, solemnly answering, "…a cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire."

'…_Although her manner of behavior is different,_' thought Aoshi, complimenting Eowyn, '…_she almost sounds like Misao._'

"…You are a daughter of kings… a shieldmaiden of Rohan," said Aragorn as he re-sheathed his dagger, "…I do not think that will be your fate."

.

Éowyn felt greatly relieved to hear that Aragorn saw her as she saw herself. When she spoke of what she feared, opening herself to attack, she saw not contempt or jest, but respect. Aragorn bowed his head and walked away, leaving Eowyn to gaze after him.

.

When Aoshi turns to leave, Eowyn called out, "Lord Aoshi."

"Yes."

"You said earlier that with more practice, I would become a great swordsperson. Do you think that will be my fate?"

"…I don't particularly know that subject, Éowyn. But I do know that your fate is whatever you choose it to be. Also, you may sound different, but you sound like a young girl I know named Misao. If you two ever met, I'm sure that you would get along very nicely."

Eowyn smiled at the thought that there's a girl who feels the same way as she does with her will to fight.

"…And," added Eowyn, "…does this girl mean a lot to you, Lord Aoshi?"

"In a way… yes," answered Aoshi silently, yet sadly, "…yes you could say that she means a great deal to me… just as I think that Aragorn means a great deal to you."

.

Éowyn gasped a little in shock to hear that Aoshi had guessed that she had a growing feeling for Aragorn. Aoshi walked away after that last remark. Éowyn gazed at him as he left, wondering even more about who these strange gentlemen were. Eowyn understood that these gentlemen were speaking from their hearts. They were both speaking the truth. And she smiled. She became even more curious about Kenshin's comrades from the other world… as she was about Aragorn.

.

.

Later, much later, Theoden, in the lead, began to guide his people to the great fortress of Helm's Deep. He looked back at Edoras one last time and at the people who have gathered for this long, perilous journey. Adamant in his decision, he turned away from the city and began the march to Helm's Deep…

.

.

.

.

Back at Isengard, Wormtongue informed Saruman about Théoden's next move, as he continued holding a cloth to his mouth…

.

"Théoden will not stay at Edoras, my lord," he told him, "it's vulnerable, he knows this. He will expect an attack on the city. They will flee to Helm's Deep, the great fortress of Rohan. It is a dangerous road to take through the mountains. They will be slow… they will have women… and children with them."

After hearing this, Saruman's eyebrows rise in response to this news, feeling that it was a perfect opportunity. He and Wormtongue strode through the depths of Isengard and stopped by an Orc, who was standing guard, near a pit.

.

"Send out your Warg riders," Saruman ordered, with a grim smile on his face.

.

Inside the pit behind the Orc, ferocious growls were heard and shadows of the Wargs were dancing within the pit. The Orc smiled with malicious anticipation as well as pleasure…

.

.

.

.

.

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien.

.

A/n: yes, my reviewers, you're right, we're getting to the battle of Helm's deep, but I'm afraid it will be many chapters before it even gets posted. Anyway, I hoped you liked my sending Kenshin off with Gandalf to gather Eomer's group. I thought it would be a good idea to have Kenshin ride off with Gandalf while Sanosuke goes with Aragorn and them. But please read and review, and wish my mom, a happy birthday.


	39. Ch 12: Forces gather to Mordor

.

.

.

Chapter 12: Of Herbs and Stewed Rabbit, forces gather to Mordor

.

.

.

In the forests of Ithilien, a strip of land between Gondor and Mordor, Gollum continued to lead Frodo, Kaoru, Sam, and Yahiko to his secret entrance that he spoke of. Along the way, Gollum tries to catch a fish in the river. He slid around on his belly, amidst a lot of splashing, trying to keep hold of the slippery creature. The others were right behind him. Sam and Yahiko, however, were unpleased with Gollum's recreational activity.

.

"Hey, Stinker," said Sam, "don't go getting too far ahead!"

"Yeah," added Yahiko, "and don't think about getting yourself lost, creepy!"

"Sam, Yahiko," Frodo cut in, "…why do you do that?"

"What?" asked Sam.

"Call him names," replied Frodo, impatiently, "run him down all the time."

"Because," answered Sam as he looked back at Gollum, to be sure he was still in sight, "…because that's what he is, Mr. Frodo. There's naught left in 'im but lies and deceit. It's the ring he wants… it's all he cares about."

"But Sam," interjected Kaoru, "he did save Frodo's life. You could at least show him a little gratitude and sympathy for that."

"We know that, Kaoru," said Yahiko, "but Sam's right, Gollum only cares about the ring. He only saved Frodo at the Dead Marshes because he knows that Frodo still had the ring on him. I'm sure if Frodo didn't have the ring on him that Gollum would've just let him drown. Don't you remember how Yutaro was tricked by Raijuta?"

"Yahiko, how dare you--" said an insulted Kaoru.

"Who's Raijuta?" asked Sam.

"Long story, Sam," answered Yahiko.

"How could you say that, Yahiko," countered Frodo, "Miss Kaoru's right, you should show some gratitude and sympathy."

Frodo walked a little ways from the group, looking with sympathy at Gollum.

"Neither of you have no idea what the ring did to him… what it's still doing to him. I want to help him."

"Why?" asked Sam.

Frodo paused as he looked with sympathy at Gollum, who smiled back at him before replying, "…because I have to believe he can come back."

Could Sam and Yahiko understand? Perhaps not… but perhaps Kaoru could, since she was tempted by the ring numerous times as Frodo was. But neither of them had ever carried the ring. They never knew what it was like to love and hate the ring at the same time. To love and hate yourself at the same time. And to have the part you love about yourself slowly conquered. Frodo wondered if Gollum could be saved. He needed hope. Kaoru shared the same opinion as Frodo because she believed that everyone, in some form or another, needed just a shred of hope, no matter how hopeless the individual was.

"…Frodo has a point Sam," said Kaoru, "if Kenshin was able to change his ways, so can Smeagol. The Kamiya Kasshin Style is a sword style that revitalizes people, no matter how bad they are."

"…Smeagol or Gollum," said Sam, facing Kaoru, " I don't think he can be revitalized that easily, Miss Kaoru."

"You got that right, Sam," Yahiko agreed with Sam.

Sam went on as he walked up to Frodo, "…you can't save him, Mr. Frodo."

"What do you know about it, nothing!" Frodo snapped at Sam.

This took even Kaoru and Yahiko by surprise. Sam, feeling hurt by Frodo's outburst turned and slowly walked away from Frodo. Frodo suddenly felt regretful about what he said to Sam. Frodo then remembered, this was Sam, his Sam. And he was not Gollum. Not yet at least… and he didn't want to be.

.

"…I'm sorry, Sam," said Frodo, with remorse, "I don't know why I said that."

"I do," said Sam, as he turned back to Frodo, with tears in his eyes, "…it's the ring. You can't take your eyes off it. I've seen you. You're not eating, you barely sleep."

Sam concluded, as he walked back over to Frodo, "…it's taking a hold of you, Mr. Frodo. You have to fight it!"

Frodo felt intimidated by Sam's remarks.

"You know, Frodo… you are beginning to act… just a little strange," interjected Kaoru, apparently agreeing with Sam, "I did see you… caressing the ring like it meant everything to you."

"I think," added Yahiko, with a darkened expression, "I'm beginning to see some changes in you too, Frodo."

Frodo's anger began to rise again as he fumed, "I can assure the both of you that I'm perfectly alright!"

Somehow, Kaoru and Yahiko weren't entirely satisfied. Frodo turned back to Sam.

"…And I know what I have to do, Sam. The ring was entrusted to me…!"

Frodo then stormed off as he fiercely ranted, "…it's my task! Mine! My own!"

Frodo continued to walk away from them as Kaoru's concern for Frodo grew, while Yahiko growled under his breath.

"Can't you hear yourself?" Sam called out, "don't you know who you sound like?!"

But Frodo wouldn't look back.

'_Frodo,_' thought Kaoru, with dread, '_what's wrong with you?_'

.

.

.

.

When night fell, the travelers rested, with Frodo, clinging to the ring in his hand. Kaoru, was a little ways still awake, looking at Frodo's hand which has the ring in great despair. She could feel the power of the ring and used all her strength to look away, unwilling to be tempted any further. While all that was going on, Kaoru suddenly heard talking and looked over to Gollum, perching on a rock in a corner, crouching and talking, all by himself.

.

"We wants it. We needs it," said Gollum, "…must have the precioussss. They stole it from us. Sneaky little hobbitsesss… wicked, trickssssy, falssse!"

"No! Not Master," Gollum said, contradicting himself.

.

But apparently, it wasn't really Gollum who was speaking, but his good side, Smeagol. Gollum seemed to be struggling with himself now. Kaoru looked on with great sympathy to this inner war. It suddenly reminded her of Kenshin's inner battle with the manslayer in his heart.

.

The warring Gollum continued his inner battle as the _Gollum _side took control again, "yes, precious, false. They will cheat you, hurt you, lie! All four of them will lie."

Smeagol countered, "master's my friend."

"You don't have any friends. Nobody likes you."

Smeagol then began to cover his ears in a panic, "not listening… I'm not listening…"

"You are a _liar_ and a _thief_…"

"Nope."

.

"…Murrrrdererrrr…"

.

After that last remark, _Smeagol_, began to cry and whimper, "…go away."

"Go away," _Gollum_ cackled, "HAHAHAHA!"

"I hate you," said Smeagol, silently, capping his head over his forehead, "…I hate you!"

.

Kaoru saw this with great sorrow, hoping that _Smeagol_ will win.

.

"Where would you be without me?" said Gollum fiercely, "_Gollum, Gollum_ _I_ saved us. It was _me_… we _survived_ because of _me_!"

"Not… anymore," Smeagol said as he let his hand down slowly, starting to fight back.

"What did you say?" asked a perplexed Gollum.

"…Master looks after us now," Smeagol said with more confidence, "we don't need you."

"…What?"

.

'_That's it, Smeagol_,' thought Kaoru, with determination, '_you can win… I know you can. I believe in you, Smeagol, like I believe in Kenshin._'

.

Kaoru was cheering on Smeagol as Gollum had spoken the truth for the most part. But he was wrong about one thing. Smeagol did have a friend, two friends in fact. People who would take care of him, people… who would not betray him…

.

"Leave now," demanded Smeagol, slowly and silently, "and never come back."

"No!" snarled a defiant Gollum.

"Leave now, and never… come back!"

"Arrrgh!!!"

.

"LEAVE NOW… AND NEVER… COME BACK…!"

.

.

.

.

After a few moments… _Smeagol_ panted and looked around. Kaoru was surprised that he was just looking around, not talking to himself. It seemed that the good side had prevailed!

.

"We… we told him to go away," cried Smeagol, "…and away he goes, preciousss."

Smeagol then hopped in joy, dancing, feeling a sense of freedom. He was truly free for the first time in five hundred years.

"Gone! Gone! Gone! Smeagol is free!!!!" he cried gleefully.

'_Yes_,' though Kaoru, triumphantly, '_I knew you could do it. Way to go, Smeagol._'

.

.

.

.

.

The next morning, Smeagol went out to find food for Frodo. The group was resting with Sam and Yahiko on watch and Frodo and Kaoru lying on the ground. Smeagol came in suddenly and dropped two rabbits and dropped them onto Frodo's lap, startling Frodo. Kaoru was startled as well and smiles at Smeagol's entrance. Frodo looked up at Smeagol with bleary red rimmed eyes, then down at the two dead rabbits in his lap.

.

"Look! Look!" exclaimed Smeagol, "see what Sméagol finds! Hehehe! Hahaha!"

Frodo smiled at Smeagol's laughter and looks at Sam in the same matter, who in turn looked back in disgust. Yahiko was even more disgusted. Sméagol raised a fist in self-congratulation and dances around.

.

"Gee," said Kaoru, sheepishly, "you're certainly full of surprises, Mr. Smeagol."

"Ahh!" brightened Smeagol, "thank you, pretty, preciousss lady."

"Ohh," blushed Kaoru, "you certainly know a pretty woman when you see one."

"Of course he would," interjected Yahiko, "you're both ugly."

"WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY THAT, YAHIKO?" fumed Kaoru as she smacked Yahiko in the face.

Smeagol cheered, "yes! Punish that impulsssive, little child, pretty preciousss!"

"Don't call me little!" said Yahiko as he stuck out his tongue, "Pbbbttt!"

Smeagol stuck out his tongue in return, "Pbbbttt! Impulsssive child."

"Creepy hunchback! Pbbbttt!! !"

"Pbbttt!"

"Pbbttt!"

"Pbbttt!"

"Pbbbttt… "

.

.

Frodo became amused at the fighting between Yahiko and Smeagol. Smeagol then returned his tongue attack and went over to Frodo and picked up one of the rabbits and snapped its back in front of Frodo.

"They are young," said Smeagol as he began to bite them, tearing in the raw meat, "they are tender, they are nice. Yes they are! Eat them! Eat them!"

Kaoru looked surprised, as she says, sheepishly, "uh… aren't you… overdoing this a little, Mr. Smeagol?"

'_He's not just ugly,_' thought Yahiko with an embarrassed look, '_he's disgusting too_.'

Also disgusted to see Smeagol tear into the rabbits like a wild, gross animal, Sam immediately rushed over.

"You'll make him sick, you will," he said while snatching the rabbits from Smeagol, "behaving like that!"

Sam stood, panting over Smeagol, holding the rabbits as he said, "…there's only one way to eat a brace of conies…"

.

.

.

.

Later, to Smeagol's dismay, the rabbits were being cooked in a stew.

"Argh!" cried Smeagol, "what's it doing! Stupid fat hobbit! It ruins it!"

"What's to ruin?" queried Sam, "there's hardly any meat left on them."

"Yeah," interjected Yahiko, "when's the last time you had a good hot beef pot or a bowl of hot soba? You've tasted raw food for too long creepy! Five hundred years too long, pbbbttt!"

"Pbbbttttt!" countered Smeagol.

"Hey," cut in Sam, "cut it out you two, or it'll really be ruined."

.

Frodo and Kaoru glanced up from where they were near the fire, when they heard a bird call repeated several times and went off to investigate, leaving the other three to duke it out on their own…

.

.

"Besides," Sam went on, "what we need is a few good taters."

"What's taters preciousss?" asked Smeagol, "what's taters uh?"

"PO-TAY-TOES!" Sam loudly clarified for Smeagol, "boil 'em, mash 'em, stick 'em in a stew. Lovely big golden chips with a nice piece of fried fish…"

"Pbbbttt!" Smeagol sticks out his tongue.

"What are you doing," interjected Yahiko, "sticking your tongue out like that! I like potatoes and fried fish, ugly."

"Yeah," said Sam, "even you can't say no to that!"

"Besides, when's the last time you tasted good potatoes? Pbbbttt! You really think you can say no to boiled potatoes and fried fish?"

"Oh yes, we could!" answered a disgusted Smeagol, sticking out his tongue again, "Pbbttt! You bet we could, impulsive child! Spoiling nice fish..."

Smeagol then scrambled up to Sam as he went on, making a sickeningly happy face, "give it to usss rrraw... and wrrriggling! You two keep nasty chips!

.

"…Pbbttt!" Smeagol finished sticking out his tongue at Yahiko and hopped away.

"…He's hopeless, Mr. Yahiko," said an annoyed Sam.

"Got that right, Sam," Yahiko added, also annoyed.

.

.

.

Frodo and Kaoru continue to follow the source of the birdcalls and soon heard the sound of many marching feet. They got on their hands and knees and crawled to the edge of the hill. As they did, they see something…

.

Sam and Yahiko, still annoyed at Smeagol, continue to taste the stew. As they looked around, they saw that Kaoru and Frodo were nowhere in sight…

.

"Mr. Frodo," said Sam.

"Kaoru," said Yahiko.

.

Sam and Yahiko go in search of Frodo and Kaoru and found them lying down near some bushes. Down below, a large group of warriors Arabian-style dressing from the south called the Haradrim, marching through the country up north, they carried menacing weapons and their faces were partly covered. Yahiko lied near Kaoru as Sam lied near Frodo. Smeagol moved in between Frodo and Kaoru. Sam and Yahiko noticed Smeagol as well.

.

"Who are they?" Sam asked.

"Wicked men," answered Smeagol, "servants of Sauron. They are called to Mordor. The Dark One is gathering all armies to him. It won't be long now… he will soon be ready."

"Ready to do what?" asked Sam.

"To make his war," Smeagol answered dreadfully, "…the last war that will cover _all_ the world in shadow."

Kaoru interjected, "and it won't be just this world that will be covered in darkness, Smeagol… but the world that Yahiko and I come from will suffer the same fate as well."

"We've got to get moving," said Frodo, "Come on…"

.

Then, for no reason, Sam grabbed Frodo's arm.

"Mr. Frodo! Look!" he cried, pointing to a pair of giant Elephant-like creatures that came into view. They had tusks that were the size of a prehistoric Woolly Mammoth. The creatures even bellowed like elephants. Kaoru and Yahiko gasp at these large creatures. The creatures carried towers, which held soldiers and supplies, upon their backs.

"Look Kaoru!" exclaimed Yahiko, "…it's a… a giant Elephant!"

"…Yeah," replied Kaoru, nearly squeaking.

"It's called an Oliphaunt, Mr. Yahiko," clarified Sam, "…I remembered an old nursery rhyme I learned as a young Hobbit…

.

.

__

Grey as a mouse…

Big as a house…

Nose like a snake…

I make the earth shake…

As I tramp through the grass…

Trees crack as I pass…

With horns in my mouth…

I walk in the South…

Flapping big ears…

Beyond count of years…

I stump round and round…

Never lie on the ground…

Not even to die…

Oliphaunt am I…

Biggest of all…

Huge, old, and tall…

If ever you'd met me…

You wouldn't forget me…

If you never do…

You won't think I'm true…

But old Oliphaunt am I…

And I never lie.

.

.

.

"…No one at home will believe this," Sam said in great awe, "a real Oliphaunt in front of my eyes."

.

While Sam was in his episode of fantasy… more noises were heard, and Smeagol slipped away unnoticed. Frodo and the others look around for him.

.

"Smeagol?" queried Frodo.

"Mr. Smeagol?" Kaoru also queried.

As they kept looking for Smeagol…

.

.

.

Pandemonium broke out from below… the Haradrim soldiers were being ambushed by cloaked figures that fired deadly arrows at the soldiers and Oliphaunts from behind the bushes. Many of the Haradrim were killed. And in the commotion…

.

The Oliphaunts started trumpeting and bellowing. One of them stomped away from the area. Regardless, the figures kept firing while another Oliphaunt… stomped towards Kaoru, Yahiko, Frodo and Sam, swinging its huge trunk and tusks, scaring the travelers…

Then…

.

Another cloaked figure took aim… and shoots a soldier from atop the Oliphaunt headed towards the travelers, forcing the creature to turn around away from the travelers. The soldier fell from the Oliphaunt and landed right behind the four travelers.

.

"We've lingered here too long," said Frodo as he went off, "come on, everybody!"

.

But Frodo ran into one of the cloaked figures that grabbed hold of him and threw him onto his back. Sam and the others see that Frodo's in danger and rush off. Sam drew his sword and rushes toward one of the rangers but was grabbed by another figure and thrown down. A sword appears at his throat. Kaoru and Yahiko rush off as well and actually take down some of the rangers.

But Yahiko was inadvertently caught by one of the rangers and held a knife to his throat.

"Do not move!" ordered the ranger, "if you wish him to live, drop your weapon."

Kaoru dropped her Elvish wooden sword. Another figure came from behind and grabbed her by her arms. The leader of the figures then appeared before the captives and saw whom they've caught.

"Bind their hands," he ordered.

"No wait!" said Sam, pleading, "we're innocent travelers."

"…There are no travelers in this land," said the captain, "only servants of the Dark Tower."

"Well big surprise, we're travelers," interjected Yahiko, "we were just passing by when you guys showed up."

"There's no need for any of this," said Kaoru, trying to reason with the captain, "its obvious that you've mistaken us for enemies, so you have to let us go."

The captain then came up to Kaoru and said, "…and why should I do that, when I know nothing of you?"

"We are bound to an errand of secrecy," Frodo explained as the captain turned to him, "…those that claim to oppose the enemy, would do well not to hinder us."

"The enemy?" the captain asked incredulously.

.

The captain then turned to the Harad Soldier that he killed, who was faced down on his face… and used his foot to turn the soldier face up… so that the captain could look upon his face…

.

"…His sense of duty was no less than yours, I deem," he said.

As the captain looked at his face, he went on sadly and solemnly, yet almost to himself, "…you wonder what his name is… where he came from. And if he really was evil at heart… what lies or threats led him on this long march from home. If he would not rather have stayed there…

"…In peace…"

.

The captain's speech had a heartening effect upon Kaoru. She somehow felt that the leader was just as war-weary as Kenshin was. But then… anyone would become war-weary in some point in one's life.

.

The captain then turned to face the travelers and finished, "…war will make corpses of us all."

"Bring them along," he ordered as he walked off, with his men bringing the captives to their place of shelter…

.

.

.

.

.

__

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and RK are not mine. They belong to their authors, respectively J.R.R. Tolkien and Watsuki Nobuhiro. This fanfiction is created just for fun, not for any commercial purposes.

A/n: so, you think these chapters were good? I don't know that myself, but remember these chapters are in honor of my mom's 50th birthday. Yep, she's 50 years old now. It's just too bad that my dad didn't reach 50. So bring in your reviews, okay, just like you did when I mentioned Grandpa's birthday. Oh, and I'm still looking for a job.

Please read and review.


	40. Ch 13: Aragorn dreams of Arwen

.

__

A/n: Sorry I took so long to post. I'm so busy writing Section 3 at the moment, since I did all principle writing for Section 2, just like how Peter Jackson was filming the trilogy simultaneously. By the way, do you remember my dedication to my father in Sec. 1, Ch. 20? Well, today, Apr. 21, is his birthday. He would've been 51 today. I'm sorry that he didn't reach that age. I miss him very much. So, anyway, here's the next chapter.

.

.

.

Chapter 13: One of the Dunedain, Aragorn dreams of Arwen

.

.

.

The Rohan refugees continued their perilous journey towards Helm's Deep. The guards and sentries kept watch over the civilians for any signs of danger. The journey itself may be perilous… but not without some frivolous chatter by Gimli. He was talking with Éowyn and Sanosuke, while on a horse.

.

.

"It's true," said Gimli, "neither of you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, heh… that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men."

"Oh really?" asked Sanosuke.

"Indeed, Sanosuke."

.

Éowyn smiled and looked back at Aragorn, who rode along Théoden, Aoshi, and Saito. They, in turn were hearing the entire conversation between Sanosuke, Éowyn, and Gimli.

Aragorn made a hand gesture over his chin as he whispered to Eowyn, "…it's the beards… "

Éowyn laughed in return as Saito humped at Aragorn's way of fun.

.

'_It's gotta be the beards,_' thought Sanosuke with a grin, '_women with beards, that's a new one. It makes you think the Dwarves are all gay._'__

.

Gimli went on, "and this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there _are_ no Dwarf women. And that dwarves just spring… out of holes in the ground!"

This remark made Sanosuke and Éowyn laugh gaily.

Gimli laughed as well, "hehehe! Which is of course ridiculous-- whoa!!!

.

.

Gimli's horse suddenly reared up… and galloped away as Éowyn lost her hold on the reins. Gimli fell off after a short distance and lands with a loud thump.

"Whoa!" said Sanosuke, grinning, "easy Gimli. You ought to be more careful."

"Ooh!" Éowyn gasped happily as she and Sanosuke rushed forward to Gimli. The others behind Gimli laughed a little, as well as Saito.

'_It's nice to have some comedy relief here,_' thought Saito, with a smirk.

.

"It's alright, it's alright," Gimli said while struggling to get up, "nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate."

Sanosuke and Éowyn helped Gimli up and brushed him off.

"You're a riot," said Sanosuke, "you know that, Gimli?"

"I'll show you a riot, Sanosuke!" replied Gimli, roughly.

While Gimli and Sanosuke were bickering, Éowyn kept brushing the remaining grass off of the Dwarf, not paying any mind to the argument.

.

Théoden then said to the others with him as he observed Éowyn closely, "I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time."

"You must be very happy to see her smile, Théoden," said Aoshi.

"…Indeed I am, Aoshi," replied Théoden, solemnly.

"She had a sad life?" asked Aragorn, deducing Éowyn's probable life of hardship.

Théoden paused a moment before he answered, "…she was only was a girl when they brought her father back dead, cut down by Orcs. She watched her mother succumb to grief. Then she was left alone, to tend to her king, in growing fear… doomed to wait upon an old man… who should have loved her like a father."

.

As Théoden finished his sad explanation with self-loathing… he rode off away from Aragorn as he and Aoshi deeply felt sorry for Éowyn, living such a hard life as told to them by the king.

.

'_…Misao was like that,_' thought Aoshi, '_when I left her with Okina to travel on my own. Only… she wishes to see my smile, as you were glad to see your niece smile._

'_…I really hope that Éowyn meets Misao soon. She may yet realize that she has a kindred spirit within her._'

.

Éowyn looked back at Aragorn with the sun behind her and the wind in her hair. She smiled at him for a brief moment… but then lowered her expression, when she noticed the somber look upon Aragorn.

.

.

.

The refugees made camp later on. Éowyn moved amongst the crowds with a homemade stew that she had prepared, in which she offered to various folk. Suddenly… she saw Gimli walking towards her.

.

"…Gimli," Éowyn called to the Dwarf, wanting to offer him the stew.

As Gimli came to the stew he recoiled quickly before striding away, "no, I couldn't. I really couldn't."

.

Éowyn then went to Aragorn, who was polishing his sword. Sanosuke was sitting beside the Ranger.

"Hey, Éowyn," said Sanosuke, "you got something good to eat?"

"…Yes, Sanosuke," replied Éowyn, feeling a little nervous, "I made some stew. It isn't much, but it's hot."

.

Éowyn then lowered her pot onto the ground and dipped a bowl into the stew. She then lent it towards Aragorn, along with a wooden spoon. Aragorn politely took the bowl and spoon, and glanced up at her.

"…Thank you," he said kindly.

Éowyn turned to Sanosuke and asked, "would you like some, Sanosuke?"

"Uh, no thanks," replied Sanosuke, "I had plenty to eat already."

.

Aragorn then stirred the contents of the stew, which looked unappetizing, and knowing there was nothing else he could do, he scooped up a mouthful. As he did… he froze in silence, like there was something in the stew that he didn't like, trying not to gag. Éowyn watched anxiously, with a worried look, seeing Aragorn's reaction, which was also noticed by Sanosuke.

.

'…_Let me guess,_' thought Sanosuke, grimly, '_Éowyn's cooking is just as bad as the missie's._'

.

Aragorn came out of his daze and finished swallowing the stew that he had in his mouth. After a few moments of silence… Aragorn nodded at Éowyn, hiding his obvious distaste of the stew.

"Its good," he croaked.

"Really?" asked a smiling, pleased Éowyn, as she started to walk away.

.

Aragorn then turned to Sanosuke, who gestured with his head to dump the tasteless stew onto the ground. The Ranger nodded a little, agreeing with the street fighter, and began to pour the stew onto the ground beside him…

.

"My Uncle told me a strange thing," Éowyn said suddenly as she began to turn around, making Aragorn stop pouring the stew onto the ground, righting his bowl again, not without spilling some stew on his hands, making him wince a little painfully.

'…_Why doesn't Aragorn just drop the bowl,_' thought an embarrassed Sanosuke.

Éowyn then walked towards Aragorn, as he tried to look at her attentively, and added, "he said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But he must be mistaken."

"King Théoden has a good memory," said Aragorn, confirming what Théoden said to her, "he was only a small child at the time."

"Yeah, the king and Aragorn were kinda… childhood buddies," interjected Sanosuke.

Aragorn paused as he told Sanosuke, "…actually Sano… I was but a fully grown man when I first met the king."

"Huh?" said a bemused Sanosuke, "…you mean… the king's… younger… than you are?"

.

Aragorn nodded, a little sheepishly. He did insinuate a little to Sanosuke, back at Edoras, that there was more to his and Théoden's relationship than just being childhood friends. Éowyn was bemused, as well as baffled, as Sanosuke was…

.

"…Then you must be at least 60," Éowyn assessed, in disbelief, as she squatted down to meet Aragorn at eye-level.

But… Aragorn shook his head, a little, peering into his bowl as he said quietly, "…no."

"…Seventy?" inquired Éowyn, gasping.

Aragorn shook his head again, as Sanosuke became eve more bewildered…

.

"…You cannot be 80," said Éowyn, gasping a little more…

.

Aragorn then smiled a little nervously looking at both Sanosuke and Éowyn, sensing that they both wanted to know his real age. The ranger knew that he had to say how old he really was…

.

.

"…87," Aragorn said eventually…

.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" hollered Sanosuke, "…e… ei, eighty-seven?! Y… y… you're just not human, are you? You must be some kind of a monster!"

.

Aragorn smiled with amusement, almost laughing, as he liked the way Sanosuke was reacting. Éowyn just stared at Aragorn, neither ranting nor raving, but filled with great awe.

.

"Are you part elf or something?" Sanosuke asked frantically, "or have you been messing with that ring?"

"No," said Éowyn as she stood up with realization, "…I know what he is… he is one of the Dunedain."

"The what?" Sanosuke asked for clarification.

"…I am one of the Dunedain, Sano," Aragorn clarified.

"Who the heck are they?"

"He is one of the descendants of Numenor, blessed with long life," Éowyn answered for Sanosuke, and said to Aragorn, "it was said that your race had passed into legend."

"There are few of us left," explained Aragorn, "the Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago."

"Well, if that's the case," interjected Sanosuke, "I can tell you guys something about Kenshin. He looks like someone in his late teenage years, but he's actually 28 years old."

"28?" asked Éowyn.

"Yeah," answered Sanosuke, "and it's like the same with his master. He also looks young, but is also 43 years old. And now, there's you Aragorn."

Aragorn listened with curiosity…

"…You look like someone in you mid to late 40's but, you're telling us you're 87? I'm starting to think that the Hiten Mitsurugi Style is some kind of magic that was made by you Dune-- whatever you people are."

.

Aragorn and Éowyn could not help but giggle at their friend's frantic notions about the Dunedain, which Sanosuke didn't take as lightly.

"Hey, it isn't funny!" he said, a little upset.

Respecting Sanosuke's wishes, Aragorn and Éowyn stopped giggling, as they didn't want to insult him any more than he felt that he had been.

"…Oh… I'm sorry Sanosuke," said Éowyn.

"If what you say about Kenshin's age is true," intoned Aragorn, "then I certainly would think that he must be one of my people, Sano."

"Well, anyway," said Éowyn, "I see that I've overstayed my welcome."

"Don't feel that it is a burden, my lady," Aragorn assured her, "Sano and I enjoyed your company."

"Thank you. Please… eat the rest of your meal, Aragorn," said Éowyn, remembering that Aragorn still had the stew in his hand that was probably getting cold.

.

Aragorn had wished that he had gotten rid of the stew that he didn't like to well. So, he continued to eat the stew, trying not to make Éowyn feel any worse that she felt when she had inquired about him, or his origins.

Seeing Aragorn eat more of the tasteless stew Sanosuke thought to himself, a little disgusted, '_…even Aragorn's more brave as Kenshin when he eats something that doesn't taste very good._'

.

.

.

Night fell upon the camp. Everyone was asleep, except Aragorn. Aragorn could not sleep and smoked his pipe, as there was nothing else to think about… except the safety of the people of Rohan, with the help of Sanosuke, Saito, Aoshi, Legolas, and Gimli. When Aragorn continued to smoke… he began to hear very bewitching, yet enchanting voices inside his head…

The voices of his elf-lady love, Arwen…

.

.

.

.

__

The light of the Evenstar does not wax and wane…

.

It is mine to give to whom I will...

.

Like my heart…

.

Go to sleep…

.

.

.

.

"…I am asleep," replied Aragorn…

.

Then next thing he knew… Aragorn was lying on a chaise, in a very enchanting, peaceful place, with his eyes closed. He slowly opened his eyes and looked upon the lovely Arwen before him, smiling down at him.

.

"…This is a dream," said an enchanted Aragorn.

"Then it is a good dream," Arwen said quietly, bending down to kiss him.

.

Arwen then slowly kissed her lover lightly and passionately… on the lips. Aragorn returned her kiss, as he reached up his hand to gently caress her cheek. His kiss was just as breath taking when Arwen kissed him. After moments of passion… Arwen released Aragorn's lips…

.

"…Sleep," she whispered once more… as she kissed her lover's face.

.

Arwen then slowly rose from Aragorn… and stepped away to look out from the window, looking at the waterfall that was just outside their room. Aragorn closed his eyes, after enjoying the moment of passion he just received. He then opened his eyes slowly… and turned his head to look over at Arwen…

.

"Min lû pennich nin, (_You told me once_)," said Aragorn silently, "…i aur hen telitha (…_this day would come_)."

Arwen turned to face Aragorn with her reply, "Ú i vethed... nâ i onnad. Boe bedich go Frodo… boe bedich go Kenshin. Han bâd lîn (_This is not the end… it is the beginning. You must go with Frodo… you must go with Kenshin. That is your path_)."

.

Aragorn smiled a little when Arwen mentioned Kenshin's name. He felt as if that Arwen sensed something inside Kenshin that was just as burdensome as he was. In a way, he also sensed the same burdens within Kenshin as well. However, Aragorn still felt a little uncertain about his true path as he stood up from the chaise and walked slowly over to Arwen.

.

"Dolen i vâd o nin (_My path is hidden from me_)," said Aragorn, sadly

"Si peliannen i vâd na dail lîn. Si boe ú-dhannathach (_It is already laid before your feet. You cannot falter now_).

"…Arwen--"

"Shh… " Arwen hushed him, resting her fingers on his lips, "ae ú-esteliach nad... (_If you trust nothing else_)…

"Estelio han (_Trust this_)," Arwen said, as she slowly moved her hand down Aragorn's neck to rest her hand on the Evenstar pendant, "…estelio ammen (_Trust us_)."

.

Aragorn then laid his hand on hers, clasping it into his hands. He wanted to believe his Elf-lady love so much. And part of him actually did. He wanted to obey her to trust their love for each other. However… Aragorn remained conflicted, being endlessly burdened with the sins of his ancestor, Isildur, even when he and Arwen gazed into each other's eyes, for mere loving, yet breathless moments…

.

And together… they both shared a brace of warm… loving… passionate kisses. Aragorn and Arwen then looked into each other's eyes once more as Aragorn laid his hands gently on her neck, sliding them up to her elegantly pointed ears…

.

They kissed again, turning their warming loving kisses of passion… into long moments of heated desperation for each other. The lovers have both signified that they've sworn to be with each other… for the rest of their lives.

.

.

.

.

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien.

.

A/n: I especially thank Cyblade Silver, for your condolences for my father. If you're reading this, I'm grateful for it. By the way, I hope you like how I'm putting in Aragorn's scenes with Arwen, since I think they're important. And if you're all wondering how many chapters of Section 3 that I've completed so far…

.

I've done 13 chapters already and am now on chapter 14. I just thought you all ought to know, that's all. Anyway, please read and review. I'd appreciate it.

.

.


	41. Ch 14: The Wargs attack!

.

__

A/n: sorry to take so long in publishing this, but I've been busy trying to get myself a job and all. I'm still holding out though. But anyway, I'm publishing two new chapters. The new Quick Edit feature of Fanfiction.net is cool, but there's a little problem with the spacing, I couldn't use it to space the way I wanted it spaced and I typed periods to set my spacing requirements. Its weird, I know, but it kinda reminds me of lined sheets of paper, doesn't it? And since the features now accept centering again, I did this same tactic with the Prologue, Sec. 1, Ch. 1, and Sec. 2, Ch. 1, since they all had the titles centered. But anyway I would like to welcome two new readers, Aragorn821 and scythe-195. I hope you two are still interested in my story.

Oh, and Luis, or should I say…X-over, one of the newest members of Fanfiction.net. I looked at your new profile page and I must say that you've got many authors and stories that you admire and like to help out. I can't say I blame you, but I most certainly congratulate you on your great endeavor to help these authors. Oh, and have you been to my profile page? That's where I listed the other sites in which I posted the fanfic on. But anyway, hope you all enjoy!

P.S.: I saw the new Harry Potter movie this Thursday, and I enjoyed it. I'm also encouraging any Harry Potter fans to read this Fanfic as well. Now, onto the fanfic!

.

.

.

.

Chapter 14: The Wargs attack! Aragorn falls

.

.

.

Morning came over Rohan. The refugees from Edoras continued forth towards Helm's Deep each moment. The guards and King Théoden stood guard as they guided the civilians to the fortress. Sanosuke, Gimli, Legolas, Aoshi, Saito, and Aragorn assisted with the king's patrols, constantly on the watch for any sign of an enemy.

.

Aragorn, after having his romantic dream with Arwen the last night, walked with a somber expression on his face, even as he wore the Evenstar pendant around his neck. He would cherish that dream forever, remembering their oath to be with one another forever. But even so… Aragorn realized the difference between reality and fantasy, as he would probably never see Arwen again. He had even wished for her to sail to Valinor with her kin… just as he told Galadriel on his last day at Lothlorien.

.

Even as he contemplated this fact, Sanosuke walked with the reverse-blade sword named Hope on his back. Eowyn was close by to him.

.

.

"Lord Sanosuke," said Éowyn--

But Sanosuke interrupted, "hey Éowyn, you don't have to be so proper around me. We're all friends here. Just call me Sanosuke, okay?"

"…Okay," Éowyn conceded, "the thing is, Sanosuke, ever since you, Kenshin and Aragorn have been with us… I've been overly curious about you. Could you tell me about yourselves… and your world."

Sanosuke explained, "well… to start off, I like to fight hard with my fists all the time. And I don't use swords often."

"Then why do you carry one on your back?"

"Kenshin lent it to me until he came back with Gandalf and Eomer."

"…Eomer is my brother. Is he okay?"

"Yeah, but I believe you want to hear more of my world."

"Oh, sorry. Please continue."

Sanosuke went on, "the sword that Kenshin uses… is not a sword that can kill. It's called a reverse blade sword. It's different from the ones that Aoshi and Saito carry with them. Kenshin once fought in a great revolution to try to bring an era of peace, but instead, it only caused him so much pain that he vowed never to kill again."

"Why does Lord Kenshin not wish to kill again? Isn't it normal for people to lose their lives in battle?"

"Yes, but Kenshin no longer believes in that. So he wandered around Japan, our country, for 10 years to help people freely and not kill anybody, no matter how bad the creep is."

Eowyn listened with great sympathy to Sanosuke's explanation. Sanosuke continued further, "…Aoshi, Saito, and I all fought Kenshin before we got to know him. Aoshi wanted to defeat Kenshin for the title of 'strongest' for him and his associates, the Oniwaban group. A crook that Aoshi was working for, at one point, mercilessly killed four of his associates of the Oniwaban group. They all died protecting their leader, Aoshi. Aoshi then not only wanted to defeat Kenshin, but to kill himself as well. Kenshin was able to talk him out of his suicidal quest and defeated him. Saito has fought Kenshin many times during the revolution. And even now… he wishes to fight him. But when they have a common enemy, they work together to defeat it. But in the end, Saito and Kenshin will never be true friends."

"…And what happened with you, Sanosuke?"

"Me… I wanted to fight Kenshin because he was with the imperialists that betrayed me and the person, who I looked up to, Captain Sagara. I was in his army, when I was a kid, called the Sekihoutai. Captain Sagara risked his life for those politicians and in the end, they slaughtered the Sekihoutai. They were branded as a false imperialist army from that point on. I and another friend of mine, survived the attack."

Eowyn was shocked to hear this. "I'm sorry Sanosuke," she said, "you must have been working with such evil people indeed. Their act is certainly unforgivable."

"You bet they were, Éowyn," replied Sanosuke, with his anger rising, "I'll never forgive the imperialist scumbags either. They stepped all over Captain Sagara's good name and called him a traitor. All he wanted was to bring a peaceful era to Japan. And because of what they did… I feel like that I want to destroy that lousy government, for making a scapegoat out of Captain Sagara."

Éowyn was even more shocked to hear Sanosuke's loathsome statement, wanting to destroy the Meiji Government. But part of her had somewhat… sympathized with Sanosuke. If there was a chance that there was any treachery from inside her own government… she'd probably hate them too.

Sanosuke then calmed himself as he went on, "but… then Kenshin made me realize… that even though those politicians were dirty… that there were many people living in peace, who live and work as hard as they can. And there are other people I know… who believe in the future, as I do, and would also fight for those people by just living their lives to the fullest. And also, Kenshin told me that there were many other people still living in the old world, where the weak are oppressed and peace and justice and equality among others was just nothing more than a concept or an ideal. Kenshin told me that this was the reason he became a wanderer, when we first fought, and that he carries the reverse-blade sword… to protect those people.

"But even so… the Sekihoutai will always be a part of my life, Éowyn," finished Sanosuke, leaving a sympathetic look upon Éowyn, after hearing that heart-felt story.

Éowyn then asked another question, "so how long have you all fought together?"

Sanosuke then answered, "well… not that long. Not too long ago, back in my world, we all worked together to fight against another of the Revolution's manslayers, Makoto Shishio. He was also betrayed by the imperialists and was nearly killed by them too. Shishio was also burned alive. But somehow… he survived and was set upon destroying the Meiji Government and wanted to rule Japan, to ensure that chaos reigned over the land once again."

"And what happened to this Shishio?" asked Éowyn.

"He was defeated, but he kinda… burned himself to death. Because the searing heat from being burned alive had destroyed his ability to sweat, he could no longer control his body heat. And so… his body caught on fire. Kenshin, Saito, Aoshi and I were all witnesses."

"Incredible," Éowyn said, nearly awed.

"It was a very difficult battle for all of us Éowyn. And the way I see it… this battle isn't that different from when we fought with Shishio."

"…There was one other thing that was on my mind," Éowyn inquired, "…have you had any woman fight by your side before?"

"Yeah," said Sanosuke, "we brought two women, along with a kid named Yahiko. Kaoru is the woman who has deep feelings for Kenshin. The runt of a girl, Misao, is a ninja, like Aoshi, and she's so energetic about everything that it becomes annoying."

Éowyn could not help but giggle as she replied, "Aoshi told me about her, but I never thought you'd have such a grim outlook of her. It sounds like you don't like cheerful people."

"Says you," said Sanosuke, a little annoyed, "oh, that kind of reminds me, I also heard that you wanted to fight in battles. Aragorn says that you're pretty good with a sword."

"Indeed," Aragorn cut in.

"Lord Aragorn," said Eowyn.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you," Aragorn apologized.

"Hey, its okay, Aragorn," said Sanosuke, "feel free to say what you wish."

As Sanosuke had his say over Aragorn's 'interference', Éowyn looked over Aragorn's neck and spotted the silver pendant, the Evenstar.

"It's a beautiful pendant you have Lord Aragorn," she said, "who gave it to you?"

Aragorn looked down at the pendant and answered, "it was given to me by a she-elf. She was very beautiful."

Sanosuke noticed the Evenstar as well and thought, '_man, I know that ornament. It must be from Arwen. I saw them hold hands together. Aragorn must still think about her…_'__

Éowyn then asked, "where is she? The woman who gave you that jewel."

Aragorn smiled, but said nothing. He then recalled his conversation that night with Elrond, near his mother's grave before leaving with the Fellowship the next day…

.

.

.

"Our time here is ending," said Elrond, "…Arwen's time is ending. Let her go, let her take the ship into the west. Let her bear away her love for you to the Undying Lands. There it will be evergreen."

Aragorn replied, "but never more than a memory."

"I will not leave my daughter here to die," countered Elrond, with a stern look on his face.

"She stays because she still has hope."

"She stays for YOU! She belongs with her people!"

.

Aragorn then walked away from his foster father to take some time to think of what Elrond said. Part of him agreed with Elrond. Perhaps Arwen had to leave with her Elven kin. On the day that the Fellowship was to depart, Aragorn had his gear ready to leave for Mordor. But then… Arwen came in front of her lover, a little annoyed at him for trying to slip away. Aragorn gazed at her regretfully, as if he had to explain himself to her, which he would have to tell her everything that was on his mind.

.

"Nach gwannatha sin? (_Is this how you would take your leave?_)," asked Arwen, "Ma nathach hi gwannathach or minuial archened? (_Did you think you could slip away at first light - unnoticed?_)"

"Arwen," Aragorn replied sadly as he reached out and grasped her hands, "Ú-ethelithon (_I will not be coming back_)."

As the quarreling pair shared last words with each other… Sanosuke took the liberty of watching them in the gazebo. He knew instantly, even though he could not understand them… that they were arguing about something.

.

"Estelio guru lîn ne dagor (_You underestimate your skill in battle_)," returned Arwen, not understanding his meaning, "…ethelithach (_... you will come back_)."

"Ú-bedin o gurth ne dagor (_It is not of death in battle that I speak_)."

"O man pedich? (_What do you speak?_)," Arwen asked, dread starting to set in.

.

Aragorn had to tell Arwen what was on his mind. It was obvious to him that she would not let up… until she knew what Aragorn was thinking… and what Elrond told him…

.

.

"Idhren emmen menna gui ethwel (_You have a chance for another life_)," said Aragorn, "hae o auth… a nîr… a naeth (_away from grief… war… despair_)."

Arwen was shocked to hear this from her lover. "Why are you saying this?" she asked, even more shocked.

"I am mortal, you are elf-kind," answered Aragorn as Arwen maintained her incredulous expression, "it was a dream Arwen… nothing more."

"…I don't believe you," Arwen whispered painfully, yet defiantly.

Sanosuke understood the last part about splitting up, as he gazed at the couple, greatly feeling sorry for them both, that they would not be together… as they had both planned. To ensure his sincerity, Aragorn released Arwen's hand and pulled out the Evenstar necklace from his pocket, to give back to her.

"This belongs to you," he said.

Arwen looked down at the silver necklace as she was filled with pain, knowing that Aragorn wanted to return it to her. But despite her pain… she faced it with her own inner strength, with her vow to be with Aragorn unwavering, refusing to give in as she faced Aragorn, with a smile of defiance…

.

"It was a gift," Arwen insisted as she forcibly closed his hand over the jewel, "…keep it."

.

.

.

Aragorn finished his recalling, as Sanosuke continued to look at Aragorn and the Evenstar on his neck, also recalling that fateful day.

.

'_Man,_' thought Sanosuke, '_it seemed like they were having a bit of a fallout between them, back in Rivendell, when we all left for Mordor. That fancy necklace must belong to her in the first place. Looked like she wants him to keep it, to remember her by. In a way… it almost reminds me of Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship. _'__

.

"My lord?" wondered Eowyn.

Aragorn answered, after a pause, "…she is sailing to the Undying Lands… with all that is left of her kin."

Éowyn and Sanosuke deeply felt sorry for Aragorn. Never before has he made the hard choice… of giving up the woman that he loved. Somehow… Sanosuke really could relate it to Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship, even though Kenshin hadn't made any effort to declare any love for Kaoru, besides admitting how he was relieved that Kaoru didn't think of him as a manslayer… but a wanderer. And Kenshin had left Kaoru before, when he went off to fight with Shishio alone. Would Kenshin do it again? Would he do the same for Kaoru… and give her up like Aragorn did with Arwen?

.

.

.

.

While Sanosuke was contemplating this… Gamling and Hamá rode up to the front. Legolas watched them as they pass. The two guides wandered into a plain to see if there was any danger ahead. Along the way, their horses became restless…

.

.

"What is it?" asked Gamling, "…Hama?"

Hama looked around and said, "I'm not sure." Then…

.

A Warg rider appeared on a slope from above and charged at them, taking the guards by surprise. Hama was attacked first. The scout knocked him off of his horse. Hama looked up and screamed as the warg came up to him with its mouth about to bite…

.

.

AAARRRRGHHHHH!

.

.

The guards and refugees heard the scream from where they were and froze in fear. Aoshi and Legolas then ran forward to Gamling's aid.

.

"Wargs!" Gamling cried out as he drew his sword.

.

The Warg that ate Hama's head threw him aside. Gamling fought the vicious enemy, but then… another Warg scout appeared, overwhelming the Rohan soldier. As the scouts were about to turn on Gamling… Legolas and Aoshi ran over to them, shooting their arrows. Their arrows took down the wargs. Legolas and Aoshi drew their blades and killed the Orcs. Aragorn ran towards the slope to see what's happening.

Legolas pulled out his blade, "Argh! A scout!" He shouted to Aragorn.

.

Aragorn then ran, with all speed, back to the refugees to gather Théoden's company. He knew that there were more Wargs coming… and in force. There was no doubt that these Wargs came from Isengard.

.

.

Theoden came forth on his horse as he called to Aragorn, "what is it? What do you see?"

"Wargs!" cried Aragorn, "we're under attack!"

.

The refugees began to cry and panic to the alarm they heard. All hope had seemed to be lost now.

.

"Get them out of here," Aragorn cried out as he ran to his horse.

"All riders," ordered Théoden, "to the head of the column!"

Gimli tried to mount his horse, but had some difficulty in doing so.

.

"Come on," huffed Gimli as he struggled, "get me up here, I'm a rider! Argh! C'mon!" With some help, Gimli was able to get on the horse.

.

On ahead, Legolas and Aoshi gazed into the distance… and saw many Warg-riders coming fast towards them, kicking up dust trails as they go. The two warriors prepared themselves for the coming battle…

.

.

As the riders were about to head off into battle, Éowyn gripped the reins of a horse, ready to join them, but Théoden instructed her, "you must lead the people to Helm's Deep. And make haste!"

"I can fight!" Éowyn insisted strongly.

"No!"

"But I must--!"

"Éowyn," interjected Sanosuke, "I know you want to fight, but look at these people. If Kenshin were here… I'm sure he'd say the same thing. Believe me, these people need your help a lot more than we do."

"Sanosuke's right," said Théoden, "…you must do this, for me."

Éowyn held Théoden's gaze stubbornly for a moment, then relented.

Then Saito cuts in, "well, if you're finished saying last words to each other, maybe we can get going, moron."

"I'll get you someday Saito!" Sanosuke yelled as he and Saito got on their horses and began to ride off. Saito was on Eothor while Sanosuke was on Thendred.

.

Théoden then got ready to move out with the troops. "Follow me!" he commanded, "Yah!"

Gimli, however, still strove to get his horse going. "Forward," he said, "I mean charge forward!"

"Make for the lower ground!" Éowyn cried out to the villagers, turning her attention to them, trying to keep them from panicking.

"That's it!" Gimli huffed as his horse began to move, but Gimli was seated rather unsteadily.

"Stay together!" Éowyn cried out again as the people began to run for their lives.

.

Éowyn turned her head to look back at the soldiers and spotted Aragorn on his horse, Hasufel. Aragorn noticed that Éowyn was staring at him and they both held each other's gaze for a moment...

.

.

Then Sanosuke looked back and called out to Aragorn, "let's go, Aragorn! We don't have all day!"

.

.

Aragorn answered Sanosuke's call and turned to join Théoden and the troops. Éowyn departed with the villagers in the opposite direction.

.

.

.

Legolas and Aoshi took aim at the distant target… and fell two warg riders. They drew more arrows and killed more of them. As they were about to draw more arrows, they heard the thundering approach of Théoden and his company.

Legolas quickly ran in front of Arod… and nimbly vaulted, with a smooth leap, onto the saddle in front of Gimli on horseback. Aoshi quickly, leapt onto Eothor, but he was behind Saito on horseback. The Warg riders continued charging towards Théoden's troops. Théoden was still charging, willing to fight this battle…

.

.

"CHARGE!" Theoden cried out.

.

The moment was intense…

.

Aragorn, Sanosuke, Legolas, Gimli, Saito, and Aoshi felt their blood boiling, also willing to fight this battle alongside Théoden…

.

The Warg riders themselves were out for their blood as the lead rider roared out his charge…

.

Then…

.

The opposing packs of riders crashed head on knocking warg and horse to the ground!

.

Théoden and company hacked away at the warg riders. Some of the soldiers threw their spears, felling many of the Orcs and Wargs. They even used their spears to beat down the Orcs that rode on the Wargs. In the midst of fighting, Gimli fell off Arod while Legolas kept shooting his arrows at the wargs and orcs. Saito skewered many of the Orcs with his Gatotsu attacks. Sanosuke knocked the Orcs off the Wargs with his hard punches. Aoshi sliced through the Wargs and Orcs with his two Kodachis. However, the Orcs also struck back at the Rohan Horsemen, knocking them down off their horses. The Men, as well as the horses were food for the voracious, bloodthirsty Wargs… just like Hama

Gimli picked himself off the ground, and spotted a Warg nearby, waiting to claim a its life with his axe. The Warg also spotted the Dwarf and growled at him. Gimli smiled at this, as he was finally about to get some action. The warg immediately came towards the Dwarf, wanting some Dwarf meat.

.

"That's it," snarled Gimli, "bring your pretty face to my axe!" Just as the warg leapt at Gimli…

.

.

Legolas killed it with one arrow.

"Argh!" growled Gimli as he jumped back, outraged, "that one counts as mine!"

Gimli then found another warg coming towards him… but Aoshi sliced that one, outraging Gimli even more.

"Aoshi!" he called out, even more outraged.

Another warg came to Gimli… but Saito came from behind… and used a spear to kill it.

"Heh!" smirked Saito, "better luck next time."

"Not you too, Saito!" said Gimli, ranting, "is there no decency around here!"

.

.

Then, another Warg came at Gimli, taking him by surprise. Gimli swung his axe at the warg, but it was shot by one of the troops and dies falling onto Gimli, pinning him under. It seemed that Gimli has got his wish.

As more of the fighting broke out, Aragorn came up beside a Warg Rider… and sliced his head off. Saito used a variation of one of his Gatotsu attack on one of the enemy riders, killing it in the stomach. Sanosuke picked up a spear and swung it all around him, using it to beat down the Orcs and Wargs that he came across, one by one. One of the Rohan archers was on the ground, shooting arrows at the Wargs, but when he tried to fire another arrow… a Warg took him by surprise…

.

"Argh!" Gimli groaned, trying to get from under the Warg, "stinking creature. Argh!"

Gimli tried to lift the warg off him, but an Orc appeared, leaning over them both, raising a wicked looking dagger. Gimli killed him quickly, by grabbing and twisting his neck. It lands on him also. Gimli sniffed at the Orc and made a disgusted face. The Dwarf now tried to lift both the Warg and Orc off him. Just then, another Warg came upon him and bared its teeth, ready to strike.

"Ohh!" Gimli said with eyes widening.

Aragorn, seeing Gimli's predicament… plucked a spear from a dead Warg as he passed on horseback… and threw it at the Warg. It died, landing on Gimli and adding to the pile on top of him.

"Ooh!" Gimli breathed heavily feeling the increased dead weight on top of him.

.

.

.

Théoden stabbed at a Warg rider, then he turned his attention to another Warg and stabbed it in the mouth. Sanosuke continued fighting the Wargs with his fists, even though that they were fierce, even against his fists. He even used a _Futae no Kiwami_ fist attack on one of the Wargs, injuring it.

"Sit, Fido," Sanosuke said mockingly to one of the Wargs he knocked out. While Aragorn continued to fight the Wargs…

.

He was taken by surprise as he got knocked off Hasufel by an incoming Warg. But luckily, he wasn't injured. He picked himself off the ground… but another Warg took him by surprise and was carried off by the Orc, Sharku. Aragorn settled himself on top of the Warg… and head butted Sharku. Sharku then knocked Aragorn backwards, but he held on to the Warg.

Sharku tried to knock of Aragorn with his foot each time, until he decided to use his sword. But Aragorn was able to stab Sharku with his Elvish dagger. The Orc then grabbed Aragorn's neck while Aragorn held firmly onto the dagger. As they continued to struggle, Aragorn was able to throw Sharku off his Warg while ripping the Evenstar pendant from Aragorn's neck as he fell. Aragorn tried to let go of the Warg but found his wrist tangled within the saddle's straps and harness…

.

Aragorn tried unsuccessfully to disentangle himself from the Warg and was dragged closer… and closer to the edge of a cliff at great speeds…

.

…Then…

.

.

.

The Warg ran right off the cliff… and disappeared over the edge, taking Aragorn with it…

.

.

.

.

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien.

A/n: a great cliffhanger, eh? Well, luckily I'm posting two chapters, so you won't have to wait so painfully for the other chapter. Sorry if I made you all wait.

.

Please Read and Review.


	42. Ch 15: To war!

.

.

Chapter 15: To War! The march of 10,000 Uruk-hai

.

.

As the fighting slowed, Gimli swung his axe at the neck of an injured Warg, killing it. Then the Dwarf began to look around, seeing the last remaining Wargs and their riders have fled from the battlefield. And those that were injured, Théoden's men, along with Saito and Aoshi, quickly dispatched. Now, the ground was littered with the bodies of the dead, both Orcs and men, as well as their mounts.

.

Legolas glanced around as he called out, "Aragorn?"

Théoden and Aoshi also looked for Aragorn's whereabouts, but unfortunately… Aragorn was nowhere to be seen.

"…Aragorn?" Gimli called out also…

.

Sanosuke also noticed that Aragorn wasn't anywhere in sight, even as his name was being called out, and looked around frantically for the Dunedain warrior. Théoden and the others began to worry intensely. Legolas, Gimli, and Aoshi walked up to a cliff where they heard a rough laughing sound, and slowly turned their heads and looked behind them… to find the Orc, Sharku dying from the wound from Aragorn's dagger and was laughing very roughly, despite his injuries.

.

"Aragorn?" he asked as well. "Where are you… Aragorn?" Sanosuke said, while continuing to look around, he couldn't find him.

"You moron," Saito cuts in, smoking a cigarette.

"What did you say, Saito?" Sanosuke asks angrily.

"Look over there," Saito replied as he pointed to a cliff where Legolas, Aoshi, and Gimli had just found Sharku, "the elf, Shinomori, and the dwarf are probably asking that Orc there. Didn't think about that, did you?"

.

Ignoring Saito's insults, Sanosuke quickly jogged off over to them. Théoden and Saito went to join the others at the cliff as well.

.

Gimli swung his axe in the Orc's face and threatened, "tell me what happened and I will ease your passing!"

"You better answer him, creepy," Sanosuke said, darkly, adding his threats.

"He's," the orc replied, coughing and laughing evilly, "…dead…"

.

After hearing this news from the evil Orc, incredulous expressions came upon Legolas, Aoshi, and the others.

.

"He took a little tumble off the cliff," Sharku added viciously.

Théoden then headed to the cliff's edge to check out the orc's story. Aoshi and Saito joined the king as well. Legolas, disbelieving of Sharku, grabbed the orc's armor roughly… and jerked him towards his face.

"You lie!" Legolas said aggressively.

Sanosuke didn't believe it either, "tell us the truth buddy!" He threatened, while cracking his fist.

.

But alas… the Orc chortled… and died from his injuries. Slowly, the Orc's hand relaxed, and Legolas looked down at the Orc's fist finding the Evenstar pendant clutched in its hand. He took the elven jewel, ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down to see the great drop and rushing waters below, with no sign of Aragorn. Gimli and Sanosuke came to stand beside him.

Seeing this, Sanosuke fell to his knees in anguish and punched the ground beneath him with a Futae no Kiwami attack, making part of the cliff break into smaller rocks that fell into the rushing waters.

Aoshi looks down at the water, with a perplexed expression. '_Aragorn,_' he thought.

Saito merely humphed at this, as always.

Théoden glanced at Aragorn's companions in sympathy, then turned to his men. "Get the wounded on horses," he ordered, "the wolves of Isengard will return… leave the dead."

Theoden then re-sheathed his sword as Legolas turned to him with an expression of perplexed anger on his face. Théoden's eyes flickered to meet his briefly, then laid his hand on Legolas' shoulder, in deep sympathy.

"…Come," Théoden said quietly and turned away.

Théoden left the others to stare down at the river. All of them were in anguish, save Saito. Saito flicked off his cigarette to let it fall down to the river.

'_It looks like the king has fallen… and will never be able to claim his throne,_' thought Saito.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Éowyn, and the Rohan villagers drew closer to Helm's Deep. As the refugees trekked over a hill… they finally saw the great fortress, in the distance, at the end of the valley, tucked into the mountains. Cries of relief were heard as the great refuge was within their sights.

.

" At last, Helm's Deep!" they cried, "There it is, Helm's Deep!

Immediately after they saw the fortress… everyone quickened their paces, rejoicing at their reaching at the fortress. Éowyn stood silently, letting the villagers pass her, giving their rejoicing cries…

.

"We're safe!" the villagers cried out

"We're safe, my lady!" an old woman cried to Éowyn, "thank you!"

Éowyn hugged the old woman and they, and the villagers continue to walk on towards Helm's Deep. More of the women were hugging Éowyn in gratitude along the way. And even the children Eothain and Freda smiled believing that they were safe now at Helm's Deep.

.

.

The gate opened. Éowyn and the refugees entered the huge fortress, each carrying what little possessions they took with them. Éowyn gazed at the mighty statues within the fortress, as well as the many people, who have already taken refuge within and were resting along the passage. Men… women… and children were scattered around the fortress… all torn up and worn out. The majority of the people were camping behind the Deeping wall.

Helm's Deep, named after Helm Hammerhand, the ninth king of Rohan, stood tall within the narrow and precipitous gorge of Aglarond with its great stone walls. And at its center… stood the lofty tower of Hornburg, the dwelling of Erkenbrand, master of the Westfold. Helm Hammerhand himself had taken refuge within the fortress, during the Long Winter of 2758-59 of the Third Age, during a time of civil war in Rohan.

There was chaos as the villagers milled about. Carts, personal possessions, and even small children, added to the pandemonium. The most heartening part of the pandemonium, was the reunion of Morwen with her children, Eothain and Freda. The children ran towards their mother.

"Mama!" cried Freda as the family of three hug and cry with joy.

"Eothain! Freda!" Morwen cried as she clutched both children to her.

.

.

Meanwhile, Éowyn had helped one of the refugees to gather the food supplies that they had on their long, trifling journey.

"Where is the rest?" she asked earnestly.

"This is all we could save, my lady," the man told her soberly.

Éowyn looked about at the many bushels of potatoes. There were lots of potatoes indeed. But it may not be enough to feed the thousands of people that have entered the fortress. Éowyn had to pray that it would be enough… for the time being.

"Take it to the caves," Eowyn ordered, then she heard the cries of the guard…

.

"Make way for the king!"

.

Hearing this, Éowyn immediately hobbled off towards the gate… where Théoden, and what was left of his company, were entering the fortress, returning from the battle with the warg riders. They rode up the causeway as the guards shouted, "make way for Théoden! Make way for the king!"

Éowyn continually rushed over through a tunnel… to meet her uncle at the foot of the Hall within the fortress. She looked about, seeing that there weren't so many soldiers with him. Éowyn saw that Saito, Aoshi, Legolas and Gimli were on their horses, but saw that Sanosuke was riding Aragorn's horse, Hasufel. Indeed she was relieved when she saw that Sanosuke, Saito, Gimli, and the others have survived. But she couldn't find Aragorn anywhere despite Sanosuke riding his horse, which nearly survived being ambushed by the Warg that knocked down Aragorn. Théoden dismounted from his horse, Snowmane, to meet with his niece, eye to eye.

.

"So few," Éowyn said quietly to herself in dismay, "so few of you have returned."

'…_I hear you, missie,_' thought Sanosuke, also in dismay.

Théoden paused for a moment before he replied to Éowyn, "our people are safe."

Théoden then helped an injured soldier from his horse as he added wearily, "…we have paid for it, with many lives."

.

After hearing this fact from her uncle, her fears about Aragorn had increased greatly. Sanosuke and the others dismounted off of their horses. Gimli, and Sanosuke went up to Éowyn with sad expressions on their faces … to tell her about Aragorn's befalling, since they both knew that she would ask about him.

.

"My lady…" spoke Gimli.

"Sanosuke…?" Éowyn spoke to him, a little perplexed.

Sanosuke replied, "…I'm sorry Éowyn."

"About what," Éowyn said quietly as if wondering what was wrong and hoping that it wasn't about Aragorn…

.

"…Lord Aragorn… where is he…?" she asked of them about Aragorn.

Gimli then sadly answered, "…he fell."

Hearing this, Éowyn became shaken with grief.

"He'll be missed," Saito cut in as he was smoking a cigarette.

.

Sanosuke then turned to stare menacingly at Saito, wanting to have his long-awaited rematch with him. But despite the grudge that they had, they decided not to say anything, knowing it would only cause Éowyn more pain. Continuing to wallow in grief, Éowyn raised teary eyes to her uncle. He looked down in return, with his eyes shining with sympathy, as he looked back at her, and hers' filled with tears she could not afford to shed. Théoden then walked away, confirming her unasked question. Éowyn had become attached to Aragorn for he was the only man… who truly understood her. She shall miss him indeed… as Saito had mentioned earlier.

.

Théoden continued up the stairs, to the battlements and overlooks the vast area surrounding Helm's Deep, making an assessment.

"Draw our forces behind the wall," Théoden ordered, "bar the gate, and set a watch on the surround."

Gamling inquired, "What of those who cannot fight my lord? The women and children?"

"Get them into the caves," the king replied, as he walked away from the battlements, "Saruman's arm would have grown long indeed if he thinks he can reach us here."

.

The king walked past some of the refugees that camped behind the Deeping wall, beside a stream that came from a drain at the wall. But there was something about that drain… that could be used as a disadvantage for Théoden…

.

.

.

"_Helm's Deep has one weakness_," said Wormtongue to Saruman, giving advice on the fortress, "_its outer wall is solid rock but for a small culvert at its base which is little more than a drain._"

.

Saruman and Wormtongue were in another room at the tower of Orthanc as Saruman began pouring a course, black powder substance into a spiky, metallic ball. Wormtongue held a lit candle in his hand, overseeing Saruman's preparations.

.

"How?" inquired Wormtongue as he approached the ball with the candle, "how can fire undo stone? What kind of device could bring down the wall?"

As Wormtongue edged near the metallic ball… Saruman quickly took hold of Wormtongue's candle with a warning look and slowly, but firmly, pushed the candle, along with Wormtongue, away from the vessel.

"If the wall is breached, Helm's Deep will fall," Saruman intoned as he left the room.

Wormtongue followed his master as he explained, "even if it is breached, it would take a number beyond reckoning, _thousands_ to storm the keep."

"_Tens_ of thousands," Saruman corrected him. He headed towards the balcony with Wormtongue still close behind him.

"But my lord," Wormtongue said despairingly, "there is no such force."

As they neared the balcony… a horn sounded…

.

.

.

VVVVRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

.

.

.

Wormtongue couldn't believe his eyes to what he saw… he gazed at a vast group of cheering Uruk-hai, laid out below in neat rows, filling the grounds of Isengard. The tens of thousands of Uruks that Saruman says will take to storm Helm's Deep. Wormtongue was astounded and awed, gaping at the vast army below.

.

**__**

DERBGOO NASHGSHOO! DERBGOO DASHSHOO! The army cheered out. **_DERBGOO NASHGSHOO! DERBGOO DASHSHOO…!_**

.

Saruman raised a hand, gesturing his army to settle down. He began to announce to his troops in a voice that carried:

.

.

****

"…A new power is rising… its victory, is at hand!"

.

.

The Uruk armies cheered again, stomping feet and banging their weapons on their shields. Saruman calmed them down with his hand once more as he continued:

.

.

****

"This night…!

.****

"…The land will be stained with the blood of Rohan…!

.

****

"…March to Helm's Deep…!

.****

"…Leave _none _alive…!

.

.

The army roared and cheered once more, waiting to shed the blood of Men…

.

.

****

"…TO WAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" Saruman cried out, raising his hands high in the air.

**__**

DERBGOO NASHGSHOO! DERBGOO DASHSHOO! The Uruk army cheered thunderously in response to Saruman's cry of war. Wormtongue began to shed a tear in astonishment to the genocidal battle that will take place.

"There will be no dawn… for men," Saruman grimly reassured Wormtongue.

.

The massive army of Saruman began to march fiercely out from Isengard, waving their spears and banners high in the air, marching towards Helm's Deep… to carry out their mission of genocide.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at Fangorn Forest, Treebeard continued to stride through the forest with Merry, Misao, and Pippin riding amongst the branches around his shoulders. From that height the two Hobbits and Misao could see over the trees. Suddenly, Pippin's gaze roamed over the treetops, and noticed smoke billowing in the distance.

.

"Merry, Misao, look!" Pippin exclaimed quietly, as he pointed outwards, "there's smoke to the south!"

Misao and Merry look at the smoke that Pippin saw. Misao asked with concern, "what's going on here?"

"There is," interjected Treebeard, "always smoke rising from Isengard these days."

"Isengard?" queried Merry. He, Misao, and Pippin then immediately climbed higher up onto Treebeard for a better view.

Treebeard went on, "there was a time, when Saruman would walk in my woods. But now he has a mind of metal… and wheels. He no longer cares for growing things."

.

Misao, Merry, and Pippin then looked overhead from Treebeard… and saw a vast dark mass moving across the valley, proceeding from the smoking land of Isengard.

.

"Actually Treebeard," Misao interjected, "Saruman does care about growing something… but its something _real_ ugly and nasty."

"…What is it?" asked Pippin.

"…Its Saruman's army," answered Merry, gasping, "the war has started."

'_This isn't good,_' thought Misao, dreadfully, '_…Saruman's on the move. Lord Aoshi, Himura, all of you guys… please… please just be careful._'

.

.

.

.

__

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien.

.

A/n: I found those words that the Uruk-Hai were cheering out from one of the appendices from the extended version of Two Towers. I found it in the feature titled, "The Soundscapes of Middle-Earth". To go into detail I saw those words when they showed this scene of Peter Jackson and crew recording for the massive cheering from the crowd from a cricket stadium in New Zealand. I had to say that that was interesting.

2nd A/n: if you people are wondering about how the others at the Aoiya, back in Kyoto are doing, stay tuned to the next chapter…

Please r/r.


	43. Ch 16: Radagast receives a message

A/n: Hello folks, this is John, the visionary. Sorry I took so long to post this chapter, especially… WHEN IT'S ON MY BIRTHDAY! That's right! I'm now 25 years old. I've been so immersed in getting a job, that I haven't had time to post more of the story.

For all those who've read my author's note on the previous chapter, this is the chapter that tells what's been going on in Kyoto since Kenshin and the other left. I figured, since everyone's been in Middle-Earth so far, why not write about what's happening back in Japan? Good idea, isn't it?

* * *

Oh, and I thought that I would use some of those special commentaries to my new readers and reviewers, that I've been seeing in other fanfictions: 

To Flower Desert, ringLore4, Callie, Super10, ZiZi The Zephyr, Aragorn821(Zoleth): Well, I've updated, and I hope you're browising this story every day, because I know I am.

KagomeXLegolas-rox: I hope you're not too disappointed that I took almost two months to update.

X-over: Hey Luis, I've finally updated. Sorry if I took almost two months to post this story. Now you'll get to read about what happened in Kyoto since Kenshin left.

Cyblade Silver: I hope that you're not busy this time to read my chapter.

Light 02: Here's my new chapter, read and review please

Lady Foeseeker: once again, I thank you for your commentaries to me on your story Harry Potter and the Saiya-jins Power. I certainly hope you get to read this chapter, to see this commentary I made to you. And thank you for letting Gohan show Remus and Sirius his Super Saiya-jin forms.

Wendi: thank you for all your help in my vocational evaluation for a job. It is really appreciated.

* * *

Anyway, here's the chapter, and sorry about it being late. And wish me a happy birthday! 

.

.

.

.

Chapter 16: An unwilling journey to the astral plane, Radagast receives a message

.

.

.

Helm's Deep was a place of refuge. Filled with the refugees of Rohan, Sanosuke Sagara wandered about the place, looking with great sympathy at the people who've lost their homes, thanks to Saruman.

Sanosuke also thought about what they've been through since their long journey. They took a minimum of 3 days to get to the fortress. He and the others were waiting for Gandalf and Kenshin to come with Eomer's group of horsemen. His only regret… is that Aragorn will not be here with them.

.

'_Man_,' thought Sanosuke, '_with all these people under attack from Saruman… I don't know how to do anything, except fight. This looks like a job for Megumi. I really wish that she were here. Speaking of which… I wonder how she and the others doing back at the Aoiya? We've been away for a long time now._'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyoto, Japan nowadays was a nice place to visit, but has always been a place of pain for Kenshin in his days as Battousai the Manslayer. For in this place… many people knew of him and avoided returning to Kyoto, for fearing to fight once again. And also for a more personal matter, one that involved Kenshin murdering someone he cared about… with his own hands. Kenshin had told his master, Seijuro Hiko 13th, of these personal reasons for avoiding Kyoto when they were at that person's grave.

A mere few months had passed now since Kenshin left for Middle-Earth for the battle against Sauron. At the restaurant called the Aoiya, a secret base for the Oniwaban group, Radagast and Okina had told everybody about the tale of the ring, from when it was first created, to when it was lost in the Anduin River and found again by Gollum, and so forth.

During the time that Kenshin and the others were away, the rest of the Oniwaban group, Shiro, Kuro, Omasu, and Ochika had been making routine patrols throughout Kyoto each day, and trying to spot any sign of any Orc that was causing trouble. The police had no luck in controlling the situation as the attacks made by the Orcs had made more of the civilians so scared, that they felt… that the end of the world was near. And what confirmed this omen… was the sight of an unnaturally darkened sky, which was starting to cover Kyoto from the mountains.

The authorities had tried to calm the increasing hysteria, but had little to almost no luck of doing that. And because of this, even some members of the police force had felt that the end was indeed near. Sadly, the people had no idea of how right they truly were. But despite this, there was some small shred of hope… from within the Oniwaban group, the ones who have protected Kyoto since before the Revolution and even now, in this dark period.

.

Also, Megumi Takani with the two children, Ayame and Suzume have witnessed horrible events that would be tainted in their hearts. They now waited patiently for Kenshin Himura's return from Middle-Earth, even as they stood together at the balcony that overlooked the front of the restaurant. Their moments of worry had begun when Kenshin left to fight Sauron. For when they first heard that Sauron was ruthlessly hunting for the ring, to regain his strength to conquer their world, it only made Megumi, Ayame, and Suzume worry even more.

.

"Auntie Megumi, when's Uncle Ken coming back?" asked Ayame.

"When's Uncle Kenny coming back?" Suzume repeated her sister's question.

.

Megumi could not answer the children, for though she promised Kenshin that she'd believe in him… she could not hold back her doubt. It ran deep within her, tormenting her soul. Megumi could not help thinking… that Kenshin would be lying dead somewhere in the ground… or perhaps that he was in another coma, like he was when he won against Shishio. Ayame and Suzume continued to look up at Megumi, waiting for an answer… but tears began to fill their eyes, as Megumi was unsettlingly silent with her heart, full of despair.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Okina and Radagast sat together, discussing what had happened thus far, while drinking some tea.

.

"Kyoto, as well as the rest of Japan maybe in for some dark times Radagast," said Okina, as he drank some tea.

"They will get darker in time, Okina," said Radagast, forebodingly, "what's happening now, is just the beginning."

"And with what we're all up against… it will take more than just the Oniwaban group to protect Kyoto as we had done since before the chaos of the Revolution."

"This battle will be an even larger revolution than the one that you all have fought, Okina," commented Radagast.

"I had said to Himura the first day I met him when he came to fight Shishio, that I knew both the light and dark sides of Kyoto. From what you and Himura have described about Sauron… it seems that he's an even darker side to what I have faced in the past. Indeed you are right about this battle being an even greater war than that of the Revolution."

.

As Okina finished talking… a bird's shadow fluttered behind the window… in which Okina noticed. He opened the window revealing the bird to be one of the Oniwaban group's messenger pigeons.

.

"What is it?" asked Radagast.

"One of our messenger pigeons, Radagast," answered Okina as he removed the message from the bird's leg, and released the pigeon afterwards.

Okina opened the message and said, "it seems that due to the attacks of the Orcs, that the government will send in the army to assist the police in this crisis."

.

Radagast and Okina continued the discussion as they walked around the Aoiya. The old men were now heading upstairs to where Megumi and the children were. They heard the old men's footsteps and their voices.

.

"Ever since the Seinan Wars last year," Okina started, "there have been troops scattered all around Japan, in an effort to prevent any further instability from within. A few civil wars are being fought in this country, even now. And because of this… Japan may be unable to defend itself… even from Sauron."

"These people and their petty struggles," said Radagast in disgust, "it will be their fighting of each other that will ensure Sauron's victory over this world."

"Yes," agreed Okina, "even Shishio had thought that it would be an opportune moment for him to take over Japan--"

"BRING BACK UNCLE KENNY!" shouted Suzume as she ran fiercely toward Radagast… and started hitting him endlessly with her hands, demanding that he bring back Kenshin.

"Stop this, Suzume!" ordered Okina as he grabbed the temper mental child, pulling her away from the wizard, "at present, there's nothing we can do but wait!"

.

But alas, the child would not calm down, even as she struggled within Okina's arms. Radagast wore a sad face, watching Suzume throw her tantrums at him so fiercely. The wizard then turned see the sad expression on Ayame… and the nearly scowling expression on Megumi's face.

.

"I see that you are still troubled, my lady," said Radagast.

"That isn't the half of it, old man," countered Megumi darkly.

"You must care for Himura a great deal, don't you?" asked Okina.

Megumi paused before answering, "…yes, Okina… yes I do. I'd like to talk to Mr. Radagast for a moment, if you please."

Okina was unsure for a moment… but answered Megumi's wishes.

"Okay Megumi. Come children," he said, as he led Ayame and Suzume away.

.

Megumi and Radagast were alone. She really did have a lot to say to him in the matter.

.

"Mr. Radagast," started Megumi, "the fact of the matter is… I don't approve of you involving Sir Ken in this battle. He has been fighting battles his entire life… years before I met him. And before you involved Sir Ken in this madness… Not too long ago, he fought against an evil man named Makoto Shishio, who nearly killed Sir Ken. He wanted to take over Japan as well. I was deeply shocked when I heard about his condition after he won that battle. And in fact, I won't be surprised… if Kenshin really does die in this fight. And I personally told Kenshin… that I wouldn't help him out with his wounds if he ever got himself in that condition."

.

Radagast went shocked that a healer, such as Megumi, would refuse to help one of her friends.

.

Megumi turned to the wizard and added sharply, "…I don't _ever_ want to see him like that again! Do you hear me?"

"My lady," said Radagast, calmly, "despite what you may think of me, I didn't involve Kenshin because of his abilities. It is because he has a pure soul. I basically involved Kenshin in this fight because he was willing to fight to protect all that he holds so dear… even his friends. I don't wish for him to die, anymore than you do, but if there wasn't anyone who would want to see a hopeful future for the world… injustice would've prevailed long ago."

"But can't anyone else do it?" berated Megumi, "couldn't you have left us alone and let your world deal with its problems? Besides, the way I see it, we don't even know that much about you! You told us that your leader, Saruman, was now working for Sauron. How do we know that you're not trying to cause us trouble, or that you're still working for Saruman for that matter?"

.

Radagast stood still for a moment, listening to Megumi's accusations. He did agree with her that he had no real business involving Kenshin and everyone. Radagast just did what he felt was necessary, since Sauron was after Japan, as well as trying to claim Middle-Earth as his own.

.

"Indeed," Radagast finally said, "there is much of me that you do not know. And there is much about the wizard's order that none of you know about."

"Then start talking, old man," Megumi demanded, in a low voice.

Radagast then began to explain, "there were originally 5 of us wizards. We were all ranked by our colors. However, only Saruman, Gandalf and I were present within Middle-Earth. We were not originally old men… but spirits sent from the heavens… called the Maiar. And our names were different. My original name was Aiwendil, which means, 'Lover of birds.' Saruman's original name was Curumo and Gandalf's was Olorin.

"Saruman, being the chief of the wizard's order, was the first to set foot upon Middle-Earth. And the last two wizards, Pallando and Alatar, were with Saruman at the time. They were known only as 'Ithryn Luin' because they were both blue wizards. I myself am the brown wizard. Gandalf's color was grey and Saruman's color was white.

"However, for some reason… Alatar and Pallando had passed into the east and were never seen again. Even I do not know why this happened, or for that matter how they disappeared so suddenly. But by that time, Saruman, Gandalf, and I were the only wizards left in our world. Also, Gandalf and I were the last wizards who landed upon Middle-Earth."

Radagast then bore his eyes deep into Megumi and said, "and to answer your question on whether or not I still work for Saruman… after the disappearance of the blue wizards, I was sent to Middle-Earth… as a companion for Saruman."

Megumi darkened her eyes, feeling that she was correct about her allegations to Radagast.

The wizard went on further, sadly, "in all my years of wandering with him, his fame had already began to grow. In time, he and I gave up wandering and minding the affairs of Elves and Men. Saruman settled at Isengard, within the Tower of Orthanc, in which he now lays claim to. And I settled upon Rhosgobel, on the borders of Mirkwood forest. Saruman was chosen to lead the White Council, which did not turn out so well. However… Saruman was very quiet… as well as polite, around all he came across with… even with the folk of the forests.

"But around me," said Radagast, filling his voice in disgust "…he had called me by many mocking titles: Bird tamer, the simple… the _fool_ even. And as he had these ill thoughts of me… I, in turn, had growing reservations for Saruman for myself. But despite our differences, our purpose was the same… or so I thought…

"…Because Saruman was my leader… I had helped him to train the birds to spy and report anything that they had found. Saruman had found out many things from other folk, including myself, that he would never have found out by himself, but never repaid me in kind. At that time, I saw no reason why I should not do as he had asked. He even hinted to me one time that he was unsatisfied with the form he had taken… and how he was… _unfairly_ kept from his true power.

"I could certainly understand what he went through. We _all_ shared a certain loss from being in our true forms. But other than that… he had concealed his mind from me, deceiving me in every turn. Perhaps it was then, did I begin to guess that Saruman was plotting the ruin of Middle-Earth, for even Saruman had guessed then… that it would be useless to win me over to treachery.

"It seemed… that neither Gandalf nor I understood fully how Saruman missed being in his powerful form. It was only lately when I was starting to convince myself that Saruman was a black traitor… and your discovery of Saruman's white hand had me convinced fully of Saruman's plots from when he arrived on Middle-Earth."

.

Although Megumi heard this long, sad story of the Wizard's history, which lightened her heart a little… she still felt hardened because of Radagast's involving Kenshin into this horrid struggle with Sauron.

.  
Radagast then smiled at Megumi, as well as to himself as he said, "I guess I should make that a lesson to me… nobody's a very good judge of character. No matter how old you are, or how good your own talents are… everyone still has much to learn… even myself."

"Well," smirked Megumi, "for someone who's actually immortal, even you seem to have your flaws about you."

"Indeed," confirmed Radagast, "we're all capable of them, just like Saruman."

.

Suddenly…

.

.

"…Ah, ah… AAAAAARRGGGHHHHHH!" Radagast began reeking out in pain, clawing his head with his hands…

.

"Radagast!" Megumi cried out in fear, "Radagast!"

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" Radagast continued grunting explosively in pain.

.

Okina then rushed over from a nearby room where he was trying to calm the children, seeing the wizard reeling in pain, which apparently was in his head. Ayame and Suzume also saw the plighted Radagast and began to worry greatly. After long, tortuous moments of pain… the brown wizard collapsed, with his eyes as white as a bright light.

.

"What happened Megumi?" asked Okina.

"I don't know," Megumi observed, "it looked like… that he was having a seizure all of a sudden as if he was being attacked. His eyes are all white. This doesn't look good, Okina."

.

As Okina and Megumi's concerns grew…

.

.

Radagast began having an unwilling mental journey. It was as if he was pulled out of his body against his will. His journey through the astral plane became intense as he wandered through endless paths throughout his mind. Suddenly… he heard a harsh laughing…

.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

.

"Who is it?" Radagast asked defensively, yet demandingly, _"show yourself!"_

.

Radagast looked ahead… to see a bright white light in front of him, accompanied by the harsh laughing that he heard earlier…

.

"Radagast," the light said harshly, in a voice that Radagast seemed to recognize, _"do you not know who I am? Have you not guessed my name already? You have heard it before, I think."_

The brown wizard lifted his eyebrows in realization as he gasped out, _"…Saruman?"_

"Very perceptive, old friend," said the light as it began to laugh maliciously.

Radagast grimaced at the light and snarled, _"friend? Have you ever been such a friend to me in the past, even though I was sent to be companion to you? I was almost blind to your treachery so long ago… I will not be deceived any more!"_  
  
The light, appearing to be Saruman laughed a little viciously in response to Radagast.

"If you wish to do battle here," Radagast said defensively, ready to fight Saruman, _"I will be more than happy to do so. Even though I may lack in power… I WILL BE SURE TO DEFEAT YOU, SARUMAN!"_

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" laughed Saruman, _"you are indeed a fool, brown one, you who gives talk about not wanting to be deceived any further. We both know that appearances can be deceiving. Your eyes deceive you… even now."_

"Is that so?" growled Radagast.

"Oh yes," replied Saruman, as his voice began to change… into a much lighter tone, _"…even your hearing needs work my old friend."_

.

Radagast lightened a little… but remained on guard to his foe, covered within the bright light…

.

"What is this trickery before me?" asked Radagast in confusion, _"…reveal yourself to me now!"_

.

The light began to lower itself, as Radagast remained on guard seeing the light dissipate. But then…

.

Radagast's eyes had widened in disbelief, as he though another spell had cheated his mind again…

.

"…Is it… Gandalf?" asked a perplexed Radagast and…

.

Indeed it was the face of Gandalf the grey… or Gandalf the White, as it were. Gandalf had smiled at his fellow wizard with a twinkle in his eyes, fondly recalling his surprising reunion with Kenshin and the others. His features had changed greatly. It was not the Gandalf that Radagast knew… not in appearance at any rate… but a transcended Gandalf that bore the look of great wisdom, quite unlike Saruman.

"Is my mind… cheated by another spell?" asked Radagast, even more perplexed.

"No," came the light reply from the revealed Gandalf, _"…the deceptions are over, my friend."_

"…Against all hope," gasped Radagast, _"…what veil was over my sight? You look so much like Saruman."_

Gandalf chuckled as he responded, _"you might say… that I am Saruman now. I am his equal, as well as his opposite. We are now two sides of a proverbial coin, as it were. Evidently we look so much alike… that the threats and ill will you made to me earlier, must be excused."_

"That's good," said a relieved Radagast, _"I'm so glad to see you Gandalf. How is it that this came to pass?"_

"I had passed over fire and death, my good Radagast," said Gandalf, _"and it is a very long tale to tell indeed. I must also excuse myself, for pulling you out of your own body so suddenly,"_

"Indeed, I do know it well. What is so urgent that I was brought to the astral plane?"

"…You feel the darkness growing in Kenshin's world?" Gandalf asked of Radagast, who nodded in agreement, _"I felt it too. The days are growing even darker as you had sensed. Even though I have been reborn… my purpose is still the same. I have a great deal to tell you, which may concern the fate of both worlds… as well as beyond…"_

.

.

.

After Radagast's seizure… Megumi and Okina moved the wizard into a room and laid him on the bed. Megumi tried every incense and herb that she knew of, trying to bring Radagast up and about. She even tried waving her hands over the wizard's eyes… but to no avail.

.

"Will he be alright, Auntie Megumi?" asked Suzume.

"I don't know Suzume," answered Megumi, "this isn't good. It's very difficult to try snapping people out of a coma or trance. He could be like this for days… even weeks or months if possible."

"But to go into a trance so suddenly," said Okina, "it's incredible… like nothing that we've ever dealt with before."

"I've never dealt with a case like this before either, Okina. And given his mystical origins… I can only guess that this is some sort of spiritual attack."

"Indeed," assessed Okina, narrowing his eyes, "probably from the wizard Saruman. It's either him… or Sauron himself."

"In any case," said Megumi, "we can only hope and pray that Radagast comes back unharmed. I may not like him much… but as a doctor, I'm bound to help anyone who is afflicted with illness, whether I like that person or not."

.

.

.

"You have to be more determined than ever, do you understand, Radagast?" said Gandalf as he laid down what was going on thus far since Kenshin arrived in Middle Earth… as well as what would be coming next.

"Yes," replied Radagast, _"I had a feeling that it would be a matter of time before Sauron would make his move in Kenshin's world."_

"_We must maintain vigilance at all times now, Radagast,"_ stated Gandalf firmly, _"his servants will try endlessly to enslave Japan as well as try to find out where the ring is hidden."_

"But the ring is not in Kenshin's world Gandalf," Radagast told him.

"Very true," Gandalf agreed, _"but since the enemy knows of Kenshin's otherworldly origins… the possibility of anyone in Japan knowing the whereabouts of the ring had always crossed his mind."_

"In other words… Sauron may yet realize that Kenshin's other friends may know about the ring," Radagast realized.

"Exactly," confirmed Gandalf, _"you, as well as the Oniwaban group of Kyoto will have to be on guard… for anyone may come around asking about the ring. But there may also be others who will be allies in this battle. However… you must choose carefully."_

"I understand," replied Radagast, _"and already, the army of Kenshin's world are now involving themselves… but not all of them. Many are scattered about, fighting petty disputes with each other."_

"Whatever army comes into our service will have to do for the moment, despite the meaningless battles that are taking place in Kenshin's world. Now, before you leave, I have one last gift to give to you… a portion of my power. When you receive it, a part of me will guide you in this struggle… for our purposes have become the same now.

"You are to help me bring about Sauron's downfall while you are in Kenshin's world, while I lead the main work back in Middle-Earth," stated Gandalf to the brown wizard.

.

Radagast nodded to this change in purpose. For he knew that the only thing that was important now… was the downfall of Sauron that must come to pass… or it would be the end of everything.

.

"I know well of your purpose to be a companion to Saruman," said Gandalf, "_but, in a sense, you are companion to Saruman now… the Saruman who you thought he truly was."_

Radagast chuckled, _"we both have a habit of talking in riddles, don't we?"_

Gandalf joined in his laughing as he and Radagast enjoyed this moment of laughing.

.

After a few moments, Gandalf said to Radagast, _"it is now time for us to do our work, Radagast, for there is much to do indeed."_  
.  
.  
With that… Gandalf raised his hands… and some of his power slowly reached over to Radagast, encircling him like a blanket of white light, which covered his form from top to bottom.

.

"Farewell… and good luck," said Gandalf.

"To us both… my old friend," replied Radagast…

.

.

.

.

.

Radagast's eyes returned to normal, and jolted from where he laid. He found himself in a room surrounded by the very surprised expressions of Megumi, Ayame, Suzume, and Okina.

"Radagast, are you okay?" asked Okina urgently.

"What happened?" inquired Megumi, "were you attacked by Saruman?"

"…Yes… and no," replied Radagast, panting a little, which made Megumi speechless.

"What do you mean? Did he or didn't he?"

Radagast paused as he said, "…let's just say that I met Saruman as he should've been from the beginning."

This statement left puzzled… yet incredulous expressions on everyone who was with the wizard.

"I wish you would talk more clearly," said Megumi, a little exasperated.

.

Radagast then looked down from where he was… finding that the tip of his staff… was glowing white. The brown wizard then slowly reached out… and grabbed his staff, making it glow even more as the light surrounded him, as well as the staff. The ever-glowing staff that was glowing more brightly than ever… affected Megumi, Okina, and the children's eyes…

.

The light dimmed suddenly, allowing Megumi and the others look at Radagast's staff…

.

.

To see that it had changed dramatically. The staff was not in its old, ragged state, shaped like an old tree branch… but it was more elegant and refined, and colored in ash-grey, to its mushroom-shaped, yet spiraled tip, to which Radagast gazed at so fondly. However… Radagast's clothes did not change, as he was still covered in brown rags.

.

A part of me will guide you in this struggle…

For our purposes have become the same now…

.

.

Radagast remembered Gandalf's words to him, as he was fixed with an inner clarity… to know what must be done.

.

"What happened to your staff?" gasped Okina.

"It has changed," said Radagast as he stood from his bed and observed himself, "but it seems that my color hasn't changed that much. Somehow… I feel like I've been reborn myself."

"What does this mean?" inquired an awe-filled Megumi.

"It means that our boldness and cunning are now to be doubled, my dear," answered Radagast firmly, "we have to recall everyone at once. There is much work for all of us ahead now… much work ahead indeed."

.

Wasting no time, Radagast and the others went to where the Oniwaban group keeps its messenger pigeons to inform the others of what has happened…

.

.

"This is where we keep our messenger pigeons," said Okina, as he went to put the messages on the birds' legs, "I'll dispatch them myself."

.

"Please allow me that privilege, my good Okina," interjected Radagast, "I've trained birds much longer than any of you have."

.

.

Okina smiled and nodded at the wizard and allowed him the use of the birds. Radagast picked up four birds… and began chanting to the birds very indistinctly so that only the birds could hear. Megumi and Okina became astounded at how Radagast got along with the birds.

.

.

Moments later… Radagast released the birds to search out Kuro, Shiro, Ochika and Omasu. The birds flew high in the air throughout Kyoto, searching for any sign of the four members of the Oniwaban group. The pigeons went separately in all directions trying to reach their targets. Finally… the birds reached the Oniwaban group members. Shiro, Omasu, Ochika, and Kuro had noticed that there was no message on the birds' legs and that the birds just chirped at them…

.

But suddenly…

.

.

The Oniwaban group blinked their eyes as they gazed at the pigeons, feeling that the birds were sending their own thoughts into them, which was a very strange thing to them. Nevertheless… Kuro, Shiro, and the others received their messages and put on hardened, bold expressions, as they knew that they had to go back to the Aoiya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien.

A/n: kinda long chapter, isn't it? Some, to many, of my chapters in Section three are going to be this long, even longer than those, won't that be interesting?

But stay tuned, because the next pair of chapters is also going to be focused on what's going on in Kyoto. New allies will be introduced, and even a little skirmish will break out with the Orcs… and another enemy, whom you'd least expect.

Please read and review and WISH ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!


	44. Ch 17: Radagast's report to the Oniwaban

__

.

A/n: sorry for taking so long. I'm posting two new chapters today. But unfortunately, something is wrong with my computer as it is currently blocking my ability to go online, somehow. I had to use another computer somewhere else to post these chapters. Also, I was on the brink of losing my AOL account when my computer went all messed up and all.

Oh, and I have a great surprise for you all, since I've told Light02, X-over, and Lady foeseeker earlier…

.

I've already completed… THE FINAL CHAPTER OF RUROUNI KENSHIN AND THE LORD OF THE RINGS! I've finished it since March of this year. However, I haven't completed the rest of section 3. And I've completed 29 chapters now. Part three is about to go over 30 chapters, given the length of the third movie being longer than the first two films, won't that be awesome?

Luis (X-over): I don't know if you will be able to e-mail me, but I know I won't be able to log on to my account.

Lady Foeseeker: Even though you may still be on Section one when I last checked, I may not be able to e-mail to you either, if you are reading this.

Yuei: I received your review about suggesting to put Sojiro Seta and Seijuro Hiko in this, well, you can read about that in the next chapter that I already posted with this chapter.

Gijinka Renamon: glad to have you as a reader. Keep sending your reviews, okay. This fanfiction is going to be **really** big.

.

.

Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy.

.

.

.

Chapter 17: Radagast's report to the Oniwaban

.

.

.

A group of police officers settled themselves at one of the restaurants in Kyoto. This restaurant was usually packed with people. But now… there weren't so many, due to the increasing attacks made by the Wargs and Orcs. It had made the citizens afraid of leaving their homes, for fear of being attacked. The Police officers discussed the matter of the attacks as they were enjoying their lunch.

.

"You know, what I think?" one of the officers commented, "…I think that these attacks from these so-called monsters is just some rebel scheme."

"But haven't you seen the reports, Ikari?" an officer named Tanaka interjected, "the attackers had strange footprints, strange weapons, and the structural damages looked as if something very strong, like a horse. Also, the bite marks weren't anything that our doctors have seen before. Doesn't that strike you as something very strange?"

"Horrifying, if you ask me," added an officer named Ikeda.

"Say what you like," Ikari said grimly, "I personally think this is all some kind of hoax, that's got all the people scared for no reason."

"I agree with what Tanaka said," an officer named Yukimura offered, "this is all too strange and terrifying to be called a hoax."

"Besides," added Ikeda, beginning to shiver, "I can feel a big chill over my shoulders. It's as if… there's some dark force that seeks to claim us all."

"Those are just fairy stories," scoffed Ikari, "next you'll be saying, that magical creatures such as Elves or Dwarves are real. Or maybe that you've seen trees that could walk and talk like people."

.

Ikari had clearly insulted Ikeda and Yukimura's intuition, as they were very annoyed by his statements.

.

Ikari went on, "save all that for children, we're adults who have no time for such games. There are rebels everywhere you turn, people who aren't satisfied with the current government. Heck, they've been able to assassinate Lord Okubo from right under our noses.

"Who knows… they could even be trying to get secret aid from foreign countries. There was one foreigner some years ago, who was brought here to train our armies to be 'modernized'. But that foreigner was captured and converted by those rebels because he felt a certain sympathy for them or something."

"Oh," interjected Yukimura, "I remember him… his name was Nathan Algren, a captain of the American army. Some say that he went back to his country. Some say, he died from his wounds. But either way… he was not heard from since after the Imperial army defeated Katsumoto's rebellion."

"Good riddance, I'd say," Ikari retorted, "I think that foreigners are nothing but trouble. Rebels are capable of anything, even incidents such as these attacks."

.  
.  
As they were talking, Tsunan Tsukioka, a man, with long, dark-green hair, dressed in burgundy-red garb, wearing a light green band on his head was listening… as if he had an interest in what was going on.

.

'_Police,_' thought Tsukioka, with disgust, '_they're all the same. Just like this stinking Meiji Government. Have you all forgotten the Sekihoutai? About how you all murdered Captain Sagara like a traitor? I for one am glad that at least a foreigner like Captain Algren was able to realize how much scum you really are. And… I've also had the privilege to meet him as well._

'_I myself had wanted to destroy this lousy government… with bombs I made during my time with the Sekihoutai. But if it weren't for my friend Sanosuke, and the Battousai, I never would've figured out that there were other ways to deal with you. Like how I became a reporter… so I could expose your scandals to the people._

'_But now… with these whole incidents. I'd say I'd have to agree with some of the Police that this isn't something as ordinary as another rebellion. I think that this is another plot to take over Japan, like how Shishio did. I also sense that something is coming… something dark… and evil beyond all comprehension._'

.

.

.

"You may think that this is some rebel scheme," said Tanaka to Ikari, "but this whole thing is getting so big, that even the Military is being deployed. I had heard that Lord Yamagata of the Ministry of Defense is heading the operation and Commissioner Kawaji is assisting him in this affair as well."

"Why should the military be involved?" objected Yukimura, "this is our affair. Won't Kawaji be against this action? Besides, doesn't the military have its hands full fighting other rebellions in Choshu and Satsuma?"

"True," replied Tanaka, "but our police force had been diminishing, since going out to face off against these enemies. We still maybe at odds against some of the former Samurai, but we're going to need all the help we can get…

"Because I too feel the same as you and Ikeda, that some ominous force is coming to enslave us all," Tanaka finished dreadfully.

.

.

.

At the Aoiya…

.

.

Radagast, holding his new staff in his lap, began meditating on what must be done. This great caretaker of beasts has now been burdened and endowed with a new purpose… to help save this world from Sauron, while Gandalf the White continued his task in Middle-Earth. Radagast, feeling the new power within him, had gave him a new insight in what must be done as Gandalf had received his clarity, after coming back from the dead.

As everyone else in the Aoiya accepted him, Megumi had not been so receptive to the wizard's presence as she felt that he deliberately sent Kenshin in immediate and overwhelming danger. Even though she had talked with the wizard… she did not exactly settle her feelings with him yet.

.

Megumi even went into the room where Radagast was meditating, to talk her feelings before the others came back.

"Radagast," she asked the brown wizard, "are you busy?"

"No," replied Radagast, "…no not at all. I was simply preparing my mind for the battle that is ahead. I sense that you have yet to say your grievances to me."

Megumi paused a moment, before she nodded in reply, conceding to the wizard's insight.

.

"Radagast," Megumi began sadly, "you and your wizards have had a sad history, and I respect that. However… I too have had a sad history. You see I come from a family of doctors that spanned for many generations…

"…But, in the chaos of the Revolution, at the battle of Aizu… my family became involved. And in that battle… my family, along with my father, Ryusei Takani… went missing. No one knows what became of my family, as I was the only one surviving member of the Takani family."

.

Radagast had a sad smile on his face as he heard that sorrowful story from Megumi, reminding him of how he, Gandalf, and Saruman were the surviving wizards when the two blue wizards went missing as they passed into the east.

.

Megumi continued sorrowfully, "about five years ago, I went to Tokyo and became apprentice to a doctor. But that doctor was a partner… of a ruthless businessman who was selling Opium."

"What's Opium?" asked Radagast.

"It's a very addictive and lethal drug that's sold and smuggled to many countries," answered Megumi, bitterly, and with remorse, "…I was forced to make that dreadful drug in the doctor's place… but then I ran away from that man, refusing to make Opium again…

"…That's when I met up with Sir Ken and the others. They rescued me from that man who wanted me to make Opium. And since then… they became a second family to me…

"…Perhaps more," finished Megumi.

"If that is so," said Radagast, "why would you be unwilling to help Kenshin if he found himself in the condition he was when he fought against Shishio? Megumi… that isn't the way to care about your friends."

Hearing that remark shocked Megumi greatly, as she gasped in apprehension.

.

Radagast went on, "you shouldn't really let your personal feelings for someone cloud your reasoning and refuse to help if they're at a near death situation."

In response to his statements, Megumi grimaced, "…what would you know about that? You don't even know me that well!"

"And you didn't know me, you said," returned Radagast, firmly, "but yet, I took the time to explain my history to you… and you took the time to explain your history to me. I should say that I know you quite well, wouldn't you agree?"

.

Megumi conceded to Radagast as he had figured her out there.

.

"Everyone thinks that Sir Ken is an invincible immortal," she explained, "but I'm a doctor. And in the eyes of a doctor… Kenshin is just an ordinary person who has above average athletic abilities. I may be a great doctor… but even I can't heal everything, Radagast."

Radagast thought for a moment before replying, "…yes… indeed that is true. Not all wounds can be healed properly. But that doesn't mean that we shouldn't try our best to help the people that we love, despite their grave injuries."

Megumi stood speechless while Radagast went on, "you shouldn't be too eager to decide on whom you can't help. If you truly have faith in yourself, as well as the people you help… anything's possible. And believe me… by refusing to help someone you truly care about… that alone… can cause your faith in your abilities to diminish. Only then… will you be truly unable to do anything for them…

"…And I don't think that Kenshin would want that out of you, would he?" Radagast finished passionately as Megumi thought for a moment… and realized that he was right.

"…Yes," Megumi said sadly, "…of course you're right. I didn't mean to be rude… it's just that… Kenshin stopped me from committing suicide when I was making that Opium, and told me to be a doctor and save anybody that I can see. And to me… I think that Sir Ken being involved in this terrible battle is suicide. I can't decide what he should do in his life."

"So Kenshin stopped you directly from committing suicide? That was thoughtful of him."

"Well… actually," Megumi blushed, "it was that ruffian Sanosuke who stopped me. Sir Ken was with him and told me not to go through with the suicide."

"So I guess that means that you owe Sanosuke your life as much as you owe Kenshin. I haven't been around men and their affairs that much, but I would guess… that you have something for this Sanosuke?"

"What?!" Megumi said, a little offended and blushing furiously, "…are you trying to annoy me now? I… I don't want to be near him… well… I must admit, he does have a good heart, but terrible manners."

"Yes, I know the feeling, my dear," Radagast giggled, "but you know, you shouldn't judge everything by appearances."

"Well… maybe. Sano and I always fight at times. Yahiko always annoys us saying that it's the way we truly love each other. I seriously doubt that. But… maybe someday… I don't know."

.

Radagast smiled greatly at Megumi's hopeful manner.

.

Megumi went on, "…let's save who I like for later. Radagast… I understand your concerns about our world, I really do. And I also understand your concerns for your own world as well. I take you for a man of your word, and I respect you. But…

"…If Sir Ken doesn't come back alive… I will personally hold you responsible for it, and I will never forgive you. That's all I have to say."

"…I understand Miss Megumi," Radagast said, bowing his head in respect.

.

.

.

.

Downstairs, there was a knock on the door. Okina went down to answer the door to see who it was. He opened the door, eyeing a man with long hair and a hardened, yet lonesome expression on his face.

.

"Excuse me," said Okina, "may I help you at all."

"Yes," the man replied, "I'm Tsunan Tsukioka. I'm a friend of Sanosuke's. He told me about you people of the Oniwaban group."

Okina narrowed his eyes at the man called Tsukioka and replied, "I see… you're Katsuhiro Tsukioka, of the Sekihoutai. One who became an artist for a time and then turned to a journalist."

"And you must be Nenji Kashiwazaki, also known as Okina of the Oniwaban group. After the revolution, you set this place up as a base and hostel for your old comrades who are out of work."

"You have very good information, young man," said Okina, "I assume you're here to learn about this crisis that's in Kyoto?"

"Like you said," replied Tsukioka, "I'm a journalist with contacts, just like you have yours."

"Okina," said Radagast, as he came to the door, "I see that you've become acquainted with someone."

"Mr. Tsukioka," said Okina, introducing Radagast, "this is Radagast the Brown, he's assisting us with what's going on with these attacks… as he knows what they are."

"Ah, so you're connected with these creatures are you?" asked Tsukioka.

"Yes," answered Radagast, "but at the moment, we have no need of a chronicler."

"I'm not just some chronicler," said Tsukioka, "I'm also an expert in explosives."

Tsukioka then pulled out of his pocket, showing his cartridges to the wizard.

"I don't make much of these as I want to, but I have a few of these to spare," he assured Radagast and Okina.

Tsukioka went on, grudgingly "I made these bombs so I could destroy this lousy government that disgraced the name of Captain Sagara and the Sekihoutai, branding them as the false Imperial army. I invited Sano to come along with me to help destroy the Meiji Government. But as he agreed to come along with me, to destroy the internal affairs department… the Battousai stopped us.  
  
"It was then… that Sano was actually thanking him for doing that… because we were really acting like a false imperial army. And that's why I became a journalist, to expose the Meiji government and its dealings for all the people to see," Tsukioka finished calmly.

"…Either way," said Radagast, "you should know that this isn't the time or place for old grudges, Tsukioka."

"Of course," nodded Tsukioka, "…and call me Katsu, okay."

"Okay… good Katsu," replied Radagast, "come, I shall tell you what darkness is befalling Kyoto, as well as this whole world itself. And with this knowledge, you must swear to secrecy, for the presence of the Dark forces are at work non-stop, and could strike at any time."

"I agree. I don't like talking to many people anyhow… I'm pretty much a loner. Besides, I don't think that anyone would believe that some unknown dark force would want to take this country. I told Sano that I wouldn't write about Shishio for the exact same reason."

"But if this force is not stopped," interjected Okina, forebodingly, "the people will more than just believe it… they will fear it for the rest of their lives."

.

.

.

.

The other Oniwaban group members arrived, while Radagast briefed Katsu on Sauron and his creation, the One Ring of Power, within his homeland of Mordor in Middle-Earth, where the wizard came from. Katsu could scarcely believe it himself… that a simple piece of jewelry would be used to control all life, as he knew it.

When Radagast finished telling the story to Katsu… he joined the others in the main room, introducing Katsu to the others. There, Radagast told everyone about how he had received a message from Gandalf, who had transcended from grey wizard… to white wizard, and how his staff transformed to what it was now. The brown wizard filled the Oniwaban group of what he was told by Gandalf, about Frodo Baggins, the Fellowship, and what happened afterwards, to the point where they left Lothlorien, realm of Galadriel.

.

.

"And now," said Radagast, "the fellowship is broken, scattered around Middle-Earth."

"What happened to Sir Ken?" asked Megumi, "is he okay?"  
  
"Never fear, my dear, Megumi," Radagast replied, "Kenshin is well. After he and the others were chasing the beasts that Saruman bred, the Uruk-hai, that had captured the two Hobbits, Merry and Pippin… they ran into Gandalf, seeing as they were surprised at his revival.

"However, the girl, Misao has full charge of them as they are with a tree-like being called Treebeard."

"Who's Treebeard?" asked Omasu.

"…I will explain that for another time," replied Radagast, as he went on, "but in the meantime, the young Frodo Baggins, who has the One Ring in his possession is doing the main task of destroying it in Mordor. And he has in his company a fellow Hobbit named Samwise Gamgee, and your two other young friends, Kaoru and Yahiko.

"However, they still have much to go… as they have to journey through treacherous territory. Since they split up at Amon Hen, Frodo and his company must go alone, since neither of them know the land as this was their first time out of their land the Shire. They will have to trek through a very rugged labyrinth of rocks called Emyn Muil… then go through the plains of Dagorlad, which was a battlefield for the Last Alliance that has turned into a marshland, spanning for miles.

"And their chances of survival are small as the Hobbits… but we must hope that they will make it to Mordor," concluded Radagast.

"So, where's Sir Ken, Sanosuke and the others now, in Middle-Earth?" asked Megumi, as she was still concerned for her friends.

"They are now lending their support to the Kingdom of Rohan, which is an ally of Gondor. And in their company… lies the heir of Isildur, who is also a member of the Fellowship. A ranger of the Dunedain, Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

"Who's he?" asked Kuro.

"He was taken by the Lord Elrond of Rivendell when he was only two. The Dunedain are a race of men blessed with long life. During his time in Rivendell, Aragorn was taught in the ways of the Elves, their culture, their history… and even their battling skills. In that time, Aragorn never knew who he truly was… until his 20th birthday when Elrond gave Aragorn the heirlooms of his house.

"But as he found out about his heritage… he wanted to detach himself from being the King of Gondor as he only wanted to help Middle-Earth freely… just like your friend Kenshin wanted to. And he also traveled to the many realms of Middle-Earth, wandering most of his life, obtaining knowledge of customs, culture, even the languages of Middle-Earth, and fought in many battles with armies.

"And with all those battles… Aragorn never once thought about becoming the King of Men… for fear of being corrupted by power, like his ancestor, Isildur," finished Radagast.

"Interesting," interjected Katsu, "its kind of a reverse to an old European myth I heard about… the legend of King Arthur."

"King Arthur?" queried Radagast.

"Its some old story that I heard about as I started being a journalist," said Katsu.

"Legends have some basis in reality, Katsu," replied Radagast, with a smile, "however, we must be on our guard, for Gandalf has told me that the spies of Sauron may be at work here, in Kyoto. And they will no doubt try to skim for information about the One Ring and its whereabouts. We will have to remain in strict secrecy in the company of strangers.

"Gandalf also told me to be careful to choose the allies that may come our way," Radagast added as he gestured to Katsu, "Katsu here is our new ally and he understands why we must be cautious. We must do the same with anyone who we meet."

"Sir," interjected Shiro, "you said earlier about Mr. Himura lending support to a kingdom called Rohan. How will that help?"

"Let me explain," Radagast went on, "Sauron has for long now, known that the ring was borne by a Hobbit, and he knows who set out from Rivendell with him. But he does not yet know our purpose clearly. He supposed that they were going to Minas Tirith, as he would've done in their places.

"Indeed, Sauron is in great fear, that we all should wish to cast him down. For imagining war, he has let loose war, in Middle-Earth, as well as this world, believing that he has no time. So, the forces that he and Saruman have long been preparing are now setting in motion, sooner than they intended.

"If Sauron had used all his power to guard Mordor, so none could enter, and bent all his guile to hunting the ring… hope would have indeed faded," ended Radagast.

"And so," said Okina, making an assessment, "both Sauron and Saruman are unleashing their armies to strike down against all men, so that no other would try to claim the ring."

"Correct Okina," concurred Radagast, "since Saruman's band of Uruks that captured Merry and Pippin were intercepted by the Riders of Rohan… he had now thought and feared that Rohan and its king, Théoden had learned of its power.

"And so he had now doubled and trebled his assault upon Rohan. Théoden and his people have fled to their fortress of Helm's Deep, hoping they will be protected and sheltered against Saruman's attacks. Kenshin and the others have also gone along to the fortress with the besieged people of Rohan.

"Gandalf had told me that this was their plan, for Saruman to threaten the Men of Rohan, drawing their help away from Minas Tirith, while Sauron's gaze turned towards us and Gondor… and soon his strength will fall like a storm," finished Radagast.

"So, can we get help?" inquired Ochika, "we've all heard that the secretary of the army, Mr. Yamagata is coming here to assist with these incidents of attacks."

"What can we do?" asked Megumi, doubtfully, "I'm sure that where Radagast comes from, the people would believe the story of an ancient dark lord returning in a heart beat. But in this age that we live in now… such tellings would be considered nothing more than children's fairy tales."

"Yes, indeed she is correct," said Radagast, "it will be hard to approach the authorities of this world with this story. We'll just have to wait, until we find an officer to take into our confidence, one who is hopefully not one of Sauron's agents, so we will be able to tell the heads of your forces about the great danger that lies ahead."

"And if we end up with one of Sauron's servants?" inquired Katsu.

.

Moments passed…

.

"Then we fall, and certain doom will be but a stone throw way," answered Radagast, gravely.

.

.

.

.

.

__

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and RK are not mine. They belong to their authors, respectively J.R.R. Tolkien and Watsuki Nobuhiro. This fanfiction is created just for fun, not for any commercial purposes.

.

A/n: once again, I'm sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. I've been writing section 3 in the time that I've been unable to go online. So, how did you like me mentioning Nathan Algren in this fic, for those of you who've seen The Last Samurai last December, if you still remember it? X-over wrote to me about the suggestion to put Nathan Algren in this fic, though I told him I would only mention him at first…

.

X-over: Luis, feel free to comment this in your review, if you'd like, since I've finally mentioned Mr. Algren.

And if you're all wondering if I planned to put Algren in this fic, I was thinking about a sidestory, but I think I'll have him as a background character for this crossover.

By the way, I had heard about the C2 communities on I may think about starting one, of course, that may concentrate on side stories for this fic. I hope that you'll join, if I decide to do it.

.

But anyway, keep reading and sending your reviews, okay.

.


	45. Ch 18: Seijuro and Sojiro

.

.

Chapter 18: Seijuro and Sojiro, a black rider appears in Kyoto

.

.

.

A carriage arrived at the Kyoto police department. A police officer came out the front door, and saluted as two people came out of the carriage. In the chief's office…

.

A knock came on the chief's door…

.

"Come in," said the chief.

"Sir!" the officer saluted, "Lord Yamagata and Commissioner Kawaji are here sir."

.

.

Aritomo Yamagata had short light brown hair, and wore a flowing mustache, standing proud and tall in his military uniform. Toshiyoshi Kawaji had a shorter build than Yamagata did. He had short black hair and had a short mustache, wearing his police uniform as proudly as Yamagata's uniform.

.

The Chief stood up in their presence and said, "it is an honor to have you here, Lord Yamagata."

"Chief," Yamagata spoke, "what are your latest reports concerning this incident?"

"So far," the chief explained, "all of these attacks have not yet reached Kyoto. We've sent our best officers to counter them. For some reason… our operations have failed. There have been other reported attacks near Mt. Arashi and Mt. Higashi.

"However," the chief went on, forebodingly, "the people are filled with panic. They all fear that this is an omen of doom, like it's the end of the world or something. We don't know where these… _things_ are coming from."

"If you ask me, chief," interjected Kawaji, "its something out of a fairy tale. I think that it's some rebel plot to overthrow the government, like Shishio had."

"And we all know that Shishio died," said Yamagata, "we were able to avoid military action at that time, but now… it may not be so easy."

"I still think we don't need any military assistance," Kawaji insisted, "the patrolling protection of the cities is duly the responsibility of the Police."

"But with all due respect commissioner," the chief interjected, "these times are desperate. It's like whoever or whatever is behind these attacks is trying to overrun Kyoto or something. And the sky gets darker each day. I feel a bad chill upon my back… something disastrous is coming, I can sense it."

"We need not fear darkness, chief," came a voice…

.

And a police officer, dressed so smoothly came into the office, his hair was long and black, and had the charm of an angel.

.

"Darkness is but an absence of light," the officer went on, "it is a part of us, like Yin and Yang."

"Officer Kanama, you should knock on the door before you speak!" the Chief scolded Kanama.

"Please, forgive me, that will never happen again," Kanama said his apologies, as he humbly bowed.

"There's nothing to forgive, just have more firm discipline," said Yamagata, "now, what is it you wish to say?"

"I'm just saying," said Kanama, "that we need not fear what we do not know. Fear is merely a state of mind. The people's fears are fed because of the chaos of the Revolution. Simply because the sky is black, does not necessarily mean that doom is upon us."

"Perhaps," replied Yamagata, "but some part of me agrees that something disastrous is coming… something that's worse than when the imperialists fought against the Tokugawa shogunate, 10 years ago."

"Do you really believe that Mr. Yamagata?" asked Kawaji incredulously.

"…Yes, Kawaji," answered Yamagata, "at times like this, I would've looked for Himura, but it seems that I can't find him anywhere. It's like this time… he has disappeared from the face of the earth. For 10 years, I searched for and found Himura, and he refused to be a part of the military. He told me his reasons, and I respect them. And he has served this country well, as a free wanderer."

"If I may ask your pardon," said Kanama, "why would you depend on a wanderer. He is only one man, after all."

Yamagata paused before he replied, "…yes, perhaps you're right. I have told Himura that not even one man can accomplish anything. But I'm sure you didn't come here for a social call. Do you have anything to report yourself, officer?"

"Yes sir," said Kanama, "I have just received a report that these creatures were attacking an old man's cottage at Katsura River, near Mt. Arashi."

"Sheesh, they're attacking old men now?" Kawaji said contemptuously.

"Have any men been sent?" asked Yamagata.

"I sent one of our spies, Chou the Swordhunter, to check it out," said Kanama, he is going to gather other officers to assist him."

"I never thought that you would consider sending Chou," said the chief, "naturally, you two don't get along very well."

"Personally, I find the man to be insufferable," Kanama replied bitterly, "his attitude could try the patience of a saint!"

"Even so, you must put your personal resentments aside for now, Kanama," said Yamagata firmly.

"Your pardon," bowed Kanama.

"Thank you for your report, officer Kanama," said the chief, and dismissed him, "you may go now."

"Sir," saluted Kanama as he went away.

Kawaji looked in the direction of the departed officer and said, "I don't know who's more insufferable… him or Chou. He couldn't even knock on the door or show the proper respect towards his superiors when he introduces himself."

Kawaji turned to the chief and asked, "how long has he been here, chief?"

"For almost 7 months, commissioner," answered the chief, "he's one of my best officers, but he is not without charm. He doesn't get out much, and has his own private office. But the funny thing is… he wasn't as worried as the rest of us were since this whole crisis started. He says that he's concerned, but I have a strange feeling about that man that I can't put my finger on.

"…One of the thing's I've noticed was… that he seemed to dislike sunlight," finished the chief, in a perplexed manner.

.

.

A pause…

.

"…We shall discuss Kanama at a later date," interjected Yamagata, "right now, we have to concentrate on this situation. Chief, how many men do you have in your precinct?"

"About 3000, sir," the chief answered, "how many men do you have ready to assist?"

"At the most, 9000," stated Yamagata, "our other troops are needed to defend the waterfront."

"Alright," interjected Kawaji, "so we wait until we have another reported attack?"

"That would be the most accurate course of action, Kawaji," said Yamagata, "but we don't know when they may strike next. We need to strike at their base, if they have one."

"According to some sources, it may be at Mt. Hiei, where Shishio's hideout was. One of my best men, Saito, went there one night, but never returned. For all we know, he might be dead this time."

"Hmm," pondered Yamagata, "two men, who have fought in the Revolution, but were on different sides, have disappeared suddenly. Even though it may be coincidence… I can't help feeling that things are going to get worse."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, in the mountains… a man in a white, flamboyant cape sat in front of a kiln, that was currently heating a piece of pottery. The white-caped potter focused deeply on the piece of pottery that was burning inside the kiln, waiting for it to be finished. He had made many pieces of pottery, vases, bottles, cups, and so forth.

As the potter concentrated on his work… his eyes tweaked a little, as if he was sensing something nearby…

.

"You don't need to sneak up on me you know," said the potter, as he turned his head… to see a boyish-looking person, with an innocent-looking smile on his face.

"I'm sorry," the boy said, with a sheepish smile, "please forgive me for being so sneaky."

"Heh," grunted the potter, "if I didn't know any better, I'd think that you've been spending time with my idiot apprentice."

"Dumb apprentice?" wondered the young stranger, "if you mean by Mr. Himura, I have had the chance to cross paths with him sir."

"You always smile like you have no care in the world," observed the potter, "I guess you must be that kid that was working for Shishio. Sojiro Seta, was it?"

"I am," nodded the young stranger called Sojiro, "and you must be Mr. Seijuro Hiko, successor of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style."

"Hmm," the potter smirked, revealed as Seijuro Hiko, "it seems you're also as observant as Kenshin. I usually don't bother with talking to people much… but why don't you come in and we'll have a drink."

"Okay," nodded Sojiro, "that is, if you have any tea."

.

.

.

.

Seijuro Hiko wasn't the type of person to drink tea. He rather preferred Sake. However, he did have some tea stowed away somewhere, thinking it would be the perfect time not to let anything go to waste. Inside the swordsman's hut, Sojiro told Hiko about how he was defeated by Kenshin and how he decided to leave Shishio and wander Japan for 10 years to find his own path and truth, since believing so long in what Shishio said to be true, about survival of the fittest.

.

"I see," said Hiko, "since you were fiercely brutalized by your family, you had to kill them with the sword that Shishio gave you, and since then you've believed that Shishio's beliefs were the absolute truth. And after being defeated by Kenshin, he told you that it wasn't simple for anyone to be right by just being strong."

Hiko then took a drink of his bottle of Sake and continued, "Sojiro, it is indeed very difficult for anyone to be truly correct about anything. Not even a person's happiness is simple either. As time goes on… you will find that everything in life will be hard. Even my dumb apprentice realized this fact.

"Kenshin was involved in a similar situation like you were, Sojiro, except that he was attacked by bandits, and not by an abusive family. When he was the only one left alive, I killed all the thugs that slaughtered those who were with him at the time. I was surprised when he decided to make graves for all of the bandits, as well as for the women he was with. It was then that I took him in and taught him the Hiten Mitsurugi Style…

.

.

"That was until he decided to go off to be a manslayer fifteen years ago," finished the sword master, with an annoyed expression, which made Sojiro giggle a bit.

"It looks like that even you have problems with Mr. Himura, sir," said Sojiro, with a sheepish grin, taking another sip of his tea.

"That's true," Hiko coolly admitted, "…however I doubt that someone like you would just come back to Kyoto just for a friendly visit. It's very likely that you're still a fugitive from the Police, since you were associated with Shishio."

"Uh… yeah," answered Sojiro, as he nervously scratched the back of his head, "I surely can't hide anything from you sir."

"Then why have you come back to Kyoto?"

Sojiro lowered his tea as he explained, "to tell the truth… I have heard rumors when I was wandering up north about some monster attacks in Kyoto. But before that… I've been sensing something… something very dark and ominous."

"Heh, I should've thought it was something like that," replied Hiko, "I've sort of sensed the same thing… a darkness that I've never sensed before in my life. I've felt it grow in these many months, since the attacks began. On one occasion, I've had the pleasure of running into these creatures. They were like giant wolves or something, with some goblin-like creatures riding on them."

Hiko then lifted his arm, showing a bit of a scratch mark as he added, "I nearly came out of it unscathed."

Sojiro observed the mark, almost gasping. It was as if a very large wolf had made those marks.

Hiko lowered his arm and continued, "somehow… this darkness that's all around us is just the beginning… of something really catastrophic. And there can be no doubt in my mind that my stupid apprentice is probably involving himself, like he usually does. I told him that I wouldn't help him out if he got into another fight."

"So, you don't wish to involve yourself then?" wondered Sojiro.

"I said that I wouldn't help _him_ out," Hiko smirked in clarification, "however, if it was someone I've never met, like _you_… that would be a different story, wouldn't it?"

Sojiro paused before he slowly nodded in affirmation.

Hiko continued, "the Hiten Mitsurugi Style is taught to protect people from times of pain… but it must be done freely without the influence of any power. I told him that his involvement in the Revolution would be like the arrival of the Black Ship fleet in 1853. I also sense that this darkness would be the same thing.

However… I must choose to fight against it because if it wins… then all Japan would suffer from it. I've been in conflict with myself on whether I should act. On some part… I did agree with what Kenshin said about how he could see all the pain in front of his eyes. The darkness that's around us is just teeming with pain, like it wants to cover us all like an uncomfortable blanket of eternal blackness."

"And chaos would reign once again," Sojiro finished for Hiko, "it was something that Shishio wanted to do as well, to bring back chaos to Japan as he felt it should be. I can also sense that this darkness is just like Shishio… perhaps even worse than he was."

.

.

Back at the restaurant, a man with broom-shaped hair, with only one eye open as he smiled, dressed in burgundy-red garb, with a collection of swords on his back entered, heading toward the police officers at their table.

.

.

"Hey guys," said the broom-headed man, in a business-like manner.

"What is it, Chou?" asked Tanaka.

"There's been another report of a sighting of these wolf creatures, at some old man's hut in the woods at Mt. Arashi, near Katsura River," answered Chou, "the chief wants us to investigate."

.

.

.

.  
Evening approached as Chou the Sword hunter, Tanaka, Ikeda, Yukimura, and Ikari went to Mt. Arashi, at the foot of Katsura River. They all looked around for any signs of a struggle, particularly with the giant Wolf creatures that were seen, to which Ikari thought differently.

.

Chou looked inside the cottage, proceeding with caution, checking every nook and cranny within the old hut. But it seemed… that nobody was at home. And on top of that… there weren't any signs that _anyone_ had taken residence… the cottage was empty. Chou had the feeling that someone was setting him up. Either that… or the report he received was false.

.

.

.

Kanama had entered his private office and locked the door. He went over to his desk, reached into one of the drawers…

.

Pulling out a black shiny globe that he placed on top of the desk. Kanama held his hand over the globe…

.

And fire seemed to appear from within the stone… that formed into an eye… an eye filled with malice, hate, and domination over all living things. Kanama concentrated, with his thoughts, communicating with the fiery eye that was speaking a strange form of language.

From within the fiery globe…

.

.

.

Was a vision of Chou and his fellow officers arriving at the cottage at Katsura River, finding no signs of any attack.

.

Chou came out of the cottage as he said, "guys, I checked the shack. It doesn't look like anyone's lived here for some time."  
  
"Its like I said," interjected Ikari, "it must be some rebel nonsense. Where did you get the report, Chou?"

"To tell the truth," answered Chou, "I received the report from some guy named Kanama. He's the one who told me about this wild goose chase. But he said that the chief told him to tell me. Kanama and I don't get along very well. The man dresses like he's some official or something. He's always looking good… maybe too good to be true."

"However," said Tanaka, "we have to report this to the chief."

"None of you scum will be reporting anything!" came a nasty-sounding voice…

.

.

Everyone looked up to see… that a horrid-looking creature, holding a strange shaped sword in its hand.

.

"Whoever you are, surrender immediately, this is the police!" yelled Tanaka.

"Police?" the creature mocked Tanaka, "heh! We are Orcs of Mordor! You will never leave this place alive!"

.

Then… more of the Orcs came from the woods, in great numbers, surrounding the Police and Chou.

.

"We're the Police!" Tanaka hollered as he drew his sword, "you're all under arrest! Put your weapons down now!"

But the lead Orc laughed with vicious ridicule and cried out, "we're gonna cut your filthy little heads off!"

.

The lead Orc and his company charged mercilessly at the Police, who drew their saber swords and fought against the foul creatures of doom. Chou drew the two swords that were on his back… and put them together to form a double-bladed sword, the Renbatou.

The Sword collector fiercely attacked the Orcs, dodging their attacks left and right and giving them massive wounds that caused instant death. The Orcs kept rushing toward Chou and his double-bladed sword… but he kept dodging, gaining the upper hand against them.

Tanaka, Ikari, and all the other officers had also fared well against the Orcs as one officer covered the other, and assisted to kill the Orcs. Thought the Orcs were many, Chou was able to deal out the Orcs with his Renbatou, killing each creature. The Orcs were in disarray, feeling that they were powerless against the broom-headed sword collector.

.

But then…

.

.

****

SCCRREEEECCCHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

.

A loud, sickening screech came out of the woods in the dark… as a black horse, with a rider clothed in black from head to toe… appeared out of the darkness, with a foreboding look of evil about him. Tanaka, Ikari, Yukimura, and Ikeda trembled before the black rider, as he drew his threatening-looking blade, ready to strike at the Police officers.

Chou, however, hardened his expression, ready to face this new adversary.

.

"And just who the heck are your, partner?" he said.

"…**_Fools,_**" replied the rider, wickedly, in a death-like voice, "**_it is useless to resist. You all are to serve the Lord of Mordor._**"

"Hey partner," said Chou, "I only serve one master… and that's me, buddy!"

.

Chou then took off the top of his kimono… revealing a piece of steel wrapped around his waist, with a handle attached to it. The eager sword collector grabbed the handle, letting the steel loosen from his waist… and stretched out like a bullwhip, heading towards the black rider.

However…

.

The black rider dodged the attack Chou threw at him. Chou twisted the whip-like sword again… and managed to hit the rider across the back and fell from the horse.

.

Pleased with his feat, Chou smirked greatly as he said mockingly, "so, how'd you like that, being hit by my Hakujin no Tachi sword! I guess you're aren't as good as you thought you were."

But… the black rider stood from the ground, defiant in Chou's presence…

.

"…**_Your attacks are weak against me_**," said the black rider, darkly, "**_…I cannot be killed by a living man as yourself._**"

"Oh yeah!" Chou replied defiantly as he whipped his Hakujin no Tachi at the black rider…

.

But was countered by the rider's sword and ran forth, with blade poised at his prey…

.

STAB!

.

"AAAARRRGGHHH!!!!" Ikari screamed in agony, being the first to be stabbed by the rider.

"IKARI!" Tanaka cried out as he vengefully stabbed the rider with his sword… but broke easily like a piece of thin wood as his hand went numb from the pain he received from delivering the blow… as if his hand had turned cold… deathly cold.

.

Wincing from the pain that Tanaka gave him… the rider stood once again, towering over Tanaka… and stabbed him in retaliation, making the second officer cry out in pain like Ikari.

.

"Let's get 'em guys!" Chou cried out to Yukimura and Ikeda as they charged at the seemingly deathless rider…

.

The ominous, baneful black rider fought back grudgingly, despite being cornered by Ikeda, Yukimura, and Chou. The sinister enemy then swiftly stabbed Yukimura, just below the chest… and stabbed Ikeda in the shoulder, just below the neck. However, Chou, was grabbed at the neck, as the black rider lifted him high from the ground.

.

"**_You insignificant worm,_**" the black rider hissed at Chou as he began to choke him, "**_did you think to best the Lord of the Nazgûl with your tricks? You are like dust beneath my feet._**"

Chou continued struggling against the fiercely strong black rider…

.

.

"**_You have met your end_**," the rider said, deathly…

.

.

"Is that how you treat your victims?" a firm, calm voice came out of the shadows, "by torturing them to death…?"

"**_Who dares?_**" the rider asked contemptuously, as he looked behind…

.

.

.

.

And saw two people, alone without any police with them. It was Seijuro Hiko, wearing a majestic white cape… and Sojiro Seta, with the most boyish, yet innocent smile that he gained ever since being brutalized by his family.

.

"Just a couple of strangers, who don't like being bothered… by costumed clowns like you," answered Hiko, with an arrogant smirk.

Angered, the black rider hissed his orders to the remaining Orcs, "**_kill them both!_**"

.

.

The Orcs charged against the defiant Seijuro and Sojiro. But the muscled master of Hiten Mitsurugi struck back against the Orcs fiercely, slicing them down with just a fling of his sword. As another crowd of Orcs rushed toward Sojiro…

.

The boyish individual quickly dodged the Orcs, moving like a swift phantom that none of the Orcs could see. Suddenly… one of the Orcs had his sword snatched from out of nowhere, and was stabbed in the back… by Sojiro.

Sojiro now had a weapon in which he used to kill the Orcs, swiftly dealing them out, one by one. As he and Hiko finished off the last Orc, they turned to the black rider, who was even more angered at their interference.

.

"It looks like that its just us now," said Hiko.

"**_Yes_**," replied the black leader, "**_but you still have no chance against the Nazgûl… you will die_**."

"Heh," Hiko smirked, "not in this lifetime."

.

.

The black-hooded figured charged at Seijuro Hiko. Hiko fought the rider left and right, blocking and parrying each blow that the rider gave to him. The rider screeched in agony, as he seemed to be outmatched by the master of Hiten Mitsurugi. He never had fought against someone with excellent sword skills such as Seijuro Hiko.

When he felt he had enough… Hiko kicked the Nazgûl aside, landing roughly onto the ground.

.

"I must admit," said Hiko firmly, "you're really something. You seem to be without energy. I could easily sense the look of death within you. For all I know, anyone could mistake you for the grim reaper himself.

"You may be many things my friend… but you're not invincible," concluded Hiko.

"**_Do you think you have beaten me… or Sauron himself?_**" the Nazgûl lord said, contemptuously, "**_this is just the beginning! You haven't won anything._**"

.

.

****

SCCCRREEEEECCHHHHH!!!!

.

More screeching came out of the night… from the sky as a pair of winged monsters, bearing more Nazgûl flew towards their lord… and picked up the bodies of the police officers that were stabbed, flying off. The lead Nazgûl however, picked up the officer named Ikari and mounted upon his horse… as a portal slowly appeared behind him, that made Hiko and Sojiro gasp in awe and fascination.

.

The Lord of the Nazgûl then said, "**_give this message to your people… you and all the inhabitants of this world will pledge their allegiance to Sauron, or you will be destroyed._**"

.

With that… the black rider then went through the portal and disappeared out of Kyoto, and out of the world in which they were.

.

.

.

Chou started to lift himself from the ground, as he eyed the boyish Sojiro.

"Sojiro?" queried Chou, "well aren't you a sight for sore eyes. What are you doing back in Kyoto? You're still wanted, you know."

"Chou," replied Sojiro, with a bright smile, "it's been a long time."

"Save the reunions for later," said Hiko, "right now, we have to think about what we're dealing with here. I believed that black-hooded jerk when he said that I couldn't beat him. I could sense it."

"Master Hiko," said Sojiro, as he picked up one of the Nazgûl's blades, "I think that this blade belonged to one of those black riders."

But then…

.

The blade quickly and completely dissolved into dust, leaving the hilt and handle untouched.

"Whoa, did you guys see that?" asked a bemused Chou, "that knife just crumbled into dust."

"We all know that," said Hiko, stating the obvious, "that just proves that we cannot do this alone."

"I had heard that those Oniwaban fellows were on this case," offered Chou, "looking around to see if any of these creeps showed their ugly faces in Kyoto."

"Indeed," agreed Hiko, "then that means that we're going to have to go over to the Aoiya… to see what they've been up to."

.

.

.

.

Back in Kanama's office, his hand was over the fiery stone, in which he was observing what had happened with Chou and the other officers, who were trapped by the Ringwraiths, rescued by Hiko and Sojiro.

.

'_So, there are more fools who wish to stand against the great power of Sauron,_' Kanama rasped in his thoughts, '_…the force of Mordor cannot be abated._'

'_Indeed,_' a voice interjected, that of an gauntly-voiced old man…

.

'_Master Saruman,_' gasped Kanama, responding to Saruman, whose hand was over his Palantir, also observing what happened in Kyoto.

'_All men are weak, despite all the warriors who are gathering together,_' said Saruman wickedly, '_as we speak, Sauron's powers are growing… and all will suffer under his might, no matter whatever world may do to resist. First, the people of Rohan will fall before my Uruk-Hai, who are now marching to Helm's Deep to kill all who dwell there… hoping for safety, which they will have none…_

.

.

Not only was Saruman overseeing Kyoto… he was overseeing Helm's Deep, tucked deep into the gorge of Aglarond, packed with all the wearied, oppressed people of Rohan, who suffered much under Saruman's assaults.

Resting inside the fortress… the people were still unaware of the incoming march of Uruk-Hai, intending to wipe them out…

.

.

.

.

.

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien.

A/n: Well, what did you think of these two new chapters? I hope you guys liked them. Yuei got his wish with Sojiro Seta and Seijuro Hiko being involved, its like I have another person who's been reading my mind, besides X-over. I hope to hear from you, even though, I won't be able to from my computer. But in the meantime, I'm still going to be looking for a job, nonetheless.

And in the next chapter, as you've read the last lines of this chapter, will focus on the coming battle of Helm's Deep… so…

Please read and review.

.

.


	46. Ch 19: Visions of a dreadful future

_A/n: well, at least it's not a whole month to wait. But, I have been up to date with my story, since it has already been written up, like how the movies were filmed._

_Midnight3498: thanks for your review. Glad to have you for a new reader._

_Yuei: You're welcome. I especially like Sojiro and Hiko myself._

_Gijinka Renamon: I hope you're still interested in my fic. And thanks for writing that quote from Two Towers with Gimli and Legolas. I liked it._

_Light02: thank you for your continuous support and praise for this fic. It is much appreciated._

_Luis (X-over): I don't have a new e-mail yet. But, if you like, you can contact me via a review, even though you don't have to log in. And I hope you saved some of my e-mails to you, mentioning what I plan to do with Nathan Algren in this story, though it shouldn't be revealed to the other readers._

_Dagorwen of Ithilien: I liked your second review. I hope you can continue to read this fic. And I'm doing the best I can to update quickly. Oh, and you can comment on what happened in this story if you want, I don't care._

_Cyblade Silver: I thank you especially for your continued praise for my crossover, and for my everyday life._

_And to all my other readers, especially the ones mentioned above: I have a little surprise in my author note at the end of the chapter. I think you'll enjoy it._

.

.

Chapter 19: Leave now Arwen, visions of a dreadful future

.

.

.

The sun began to rise. It was the fourth day. Everyone was expecting Gandalf and Kenshin to arrive with Eomer's group tomorrow. Sanosuke Sagara, with Kenshin's sakabato, Hope placed upon his back, ever continued to wander about in Helm's Deep, thinking about the others he and his comrades left behind in Kyoto. However, he was not aware of what has been happening since they left. And he wondered even now… if Aragorn has really died in the rushing waters or not, since they were attacked by Saruman's Warg-riders.

.

Suddenly, a voice spoke behind Sanosuke, "Sanosuke."

Sanosuke turned behind him… to see that it was Éowyn speaking to him.

"Oh, hi Eowyn," said Sanosuke, "I didn't know you were behind me."

"You seem preoccupied with something," Éowyn observed.

Sanosuke paused before he replied, staring into the sky, "…yeah… there is. I was just thinking about our other friends, who we left behind in our world to come here. When we left, we were being attacked by the Orcs, just as you guys were."

"…So you're wondering if they're okay?" inquired Éowyn, softly.

"…Yeah," answered Sanosuke as he turned to Éowyn, "…is there something you wanted to share?"

A pause of silence followed…

.

"…Yes," replied Éowyn, as she asked, "…do you believe that Lord Aragorn is really dead?"

Sanosuke paused again for a few minutes before answering, "…I don't really know for sure. I was also thinking about that just now. But I know that Gandalf came back from the dead after fighting that creature called a Balrog back in Moria. But now, come to mention it, I do remember when Saito faked his own death while--"

.

"Oh," Saito cuts in, with a mocking voice, "I resent that. I like to think that I cleverly escaped the explosions with my own agility."

"Grr," growled Sanosuke, "yeah, right. You like to think of everything, don't you, Saito?"

"Yeah," Saito smirked, "I couldn't help but listen in on your conversation about Aragorn. But… who knows, maybe there's a chance that Aragorn survived the fall. And if he did, maybe someone should go and see that he's okay, if you're all so attached to him."

.

Sanosuke and Éowyn went speechless to Saito's suggestion, as they've never thought about checking on Aragorn. Sanosuke did the same, when he tried to check in on Saito at Mt. Hiei, to see if he was dead, but was fooled in the end…

.

"…Do you think that Aragorn survived, Lord Saito?" asked Éowyn.

"Like I said, who knows?" repeated Saito

"Yeah," said Sanosuke, with brightened thoughts, "…he could make it, couldn't he? I think that I'll go and see if he's okay. Thanks for the suggestion, Saito. And this time, I'm not going to assume that he died like when I tried to check in on you at Mt. Hiei."

"Don't thank me moron," said Saito, "I'm just saying there's a good chance, nothing more."

.

Following Saito's suggestion, Sanosuke went to the stables and grabbed Hasufel, to ride towards the river where Aragorn fell into, from the cliff. Éowyn went up to Sanosuke as he mounted on the horse.

.

"Sanosuke," said Éowyn as she requested, "I would like to join you. I want to see if Aragorn is alive also."

"Thanks, but I'll handle this alone," replied Sanosuke, rejecting the offer.

"Please," pleaded Éowyn, "I don't want to wait here alone. It makes my heart despair each moment, thinking he won't return. What if you should go up against Saruman's hordes? You may not be able to survive. And I myself would like to help you and your friends against the evil that threatens our worlds."

"Yeah… I know you would," said Sanosuke, with much understanding, "but trust me, I can handle myself."

.

Éowyn's heart began despairing, as her help was refused once again.

.

"Hey, if you really want to help," Sanosuke said, reaching behind him, pulling Kenshin's sword from his back, to give to Éowyn, "you can hold this for me."

Éowyn looked puzzled to see Sanosuke give her Kenshin's unkilling sword for safekeeping.

"…Is this out of pity?" asked a bemused Éowyn.

"…No," replied Sanosuke, "because I like how you inquire about us, and hearing how good you are with swords and how they're cared for. This sword has a name too… its called Hope. Galadriel, lady of the Elves, named it herself, while we were at Lothlorien."

.

Éowyn smiled a little to know that the sword was named so by the Elves. Accepting the reality of her refused help to Sanosuke… she reached out… and carefully took Hope from Sanosuke's hand, promising herself to take care of it while Sanosuke was gone.

.

Éowyn turned to Sanosuke and resolved firmly, "…then I will help you to look after this sword."

"Thanks," replied Sanosuke, "I'll be back to collect it… I promise you that."

.

Éowyn nodded at Sanosuke as he spurred Hasufel… and left the gates of Helm's Deep to look for Aragorn. The inquisitive shieldmaiden then walked towards a corner within the fortress… and slowly unsheathed part of the sword given to her by Sanosuke. She observed that it was quite different from any sword that would kill a living being. Éowyn became fascinated by Kenshin's character and strength, wondering now what kind of man was he, even though her thoughts firmly concentrated on Aragorn.

.

.

.

At a spot where a terrible battle with the Warg riders took place, Aragorn has fallen into a stream of rushing water, just over the cliff and was believed to be dead…

.

.

Aragorn's body floated down the sun-dappled river…

.

The flow of the water took the body to the shallows, where it lay there, not moving a muscle, or making the slightest sounds of breathing…

.

And somewhere, out there… Arwen constantly thought about her lover Aragorn at Rivendell, lying upon a chaise, and has felt his peril upon the river. Her spirit suddenly and immediately went to her lover's aid… appearing over Aragorn… and slowly kissed him, passionately…

.

"…_May the grace of the Valar protect you_," she whispered with her thoughts to Aragorn… before she disappeared.

.

Suddenly… Aragorn drew a slow, but deep breath… and his eyes opened. The Dunedain ranger was still alive, after that near fatal fall. However… he was still sapped of his strength from the fall as he dragged himself harshly onto the shore, but lost consciousness once again and became weaker.

But as all seemed hopeless for Aragorn…

.

A horse slowly approached the fallen rider… and knelt down before Aragorn, using its head to turn him over, nudging him, and nuzzling his face softly.

.

"…Brego," Aragorn mumbled to himself, naming the horse.

He groaned and moved slightly. Brego folded his front legs under himself and lay down beside Aragorn. Slowly… and painfully… Aragorn grabbed a handful of Brego's mane… and pulled himself onto the horse's back. When Aragorn mounted upon the horse, Brego carefully got to his feet and slowly trotted away, with Aragorn swaying on his back, barely alive.

.

Aragorn then remembered back to when he first met Brego…

.

.

.

.

In the stables, when the people of Edoras were getting ready for the long march to Helm's Deep, two soldiers were handling a very wild and very rowdy horse, which was getting too much for them to handle. The horse reared waving its hooves in the air as he screamed in anger, its sides were gleaming with sweat. The men dodged the flailing hooves, trying to control the angry horse with halter and rope. But they could not get it to settle down.

"Ho!" cried one of the soldiers trying to calm the horse.

.

Aragorn entered the stable carrying a saddle. Sanosuke was with him also. They oversaw what was happening with the horse just several stalls down. Sanosuke ran up to the horse and grabbed one of the ropes to assist the soldiers.

.

"Hey!" Sanosuke cried out to the horse, "settle down, will ya? We don't have time to be upset."

.

But despite Sanosuke's efforts… the horse flared its anger even more, overpowering the strong-willed street fighter. The horse waved its head at Sanosuke… and knocked him down, tumbling on the ground. Éowyn, who worked several stalls down, stopped what she was doing as she watched what happened with Sanosuke. Sanosuke moaned and groaned after being forcibly thrown by the horse. Seeing this, Aragorn hastily put down what he carried and calmly approached the furious animal, as the horse danced on nervous hooves and tried to rear again.

As Aragorn tried to go over to the horse, one of the stablemen warned, "that horse is half-mad, my lord. There's nothing you can do, leave him."

"I think you better do what he said," Sanosuke agreed, while he was still on the ground, "even I couldn't calm this horse down."

Aragorn was next to the horse and chanted, "… Fæste! Stille n"

.

The horse danced and shook its head aggressively. It was still rowdy, but began to calm down a little…

.

"…Fæste," Aragorn continued chanting, gesturing the horsemen away to let him handle the horse, "…stille nú, nuu..."

.

Sanosuke began to stand up, filled with awe, and completely baffled at Aragorn's handling of the wild horse with such care, that it calmed even more. Aragorn then grasped the rope lightly as the horse was finally starting to settle. He lightly pulled the rope and caressed the horse's noble neck and head.

.

"…Fæste," Aragorn said to the horse as it finally calmed down, "…stille nú.

"Lac is drefed, gefrægon," Aragorn said to the horse in Elvish as he loosened the rope on its bridle, and gave the rope to one of the soldiers who wore chain mail over his head.

.

The horse stood trembling as Aragorn stroked his noble head. Sanosuke smiled at Aragorn's amazing feat with the horse. Even Éowyn was filled with awe with Aragorn's selfless care of the horse that he had just calmed.

.

'_Man,_' thought Sanosuke, with a smile, '_who would've thought that Aragorn could calm a wild horse like that? He's even more surprising as Kenshin is each moment._'

"…Hwæt nemnað ðe?" Aragorn kindly asked the horse, "hm? Hwæt nemnað ðe--?"

"His name is Brego," answered Éowyn, who was handling a saddle.

.

Aragorn and Sanosuke turned to her when she answered, apparently understanding, what Aragorn was asking of the horse… his own name.

.

"…He was my cousin's horse," Éowyn added sadly.

"Brego?" Aragorn said in surprise.

"Hmm," interjected Sanosuke, "…sounds like a very good name, Éowyn."

"Ðin nama is cynglic (_Your name is kingly_)," Aragorn said to Brego, agreeing with Sanosuke, "…man le trasta, Brego, hm…? Man cenich…?"

.

Éowyn then handed her saddle to one of the men and paced slowly toward Aragorn and Brego, fascinated with Aragorn even further, as he continued to calm and speak with the horse in Elvish.

.

"I have heard of the magic of Elves," said Éowyn, in great awe, "but… I did not look for it in a Ranger from the North.

"…You speak as one of their own," Éowyn concluded her assessment.

Aragorn turned to her and solemnly, yet quietly replied, "…I was raised in Rivendell… for a time."

"Yeah Éowyn," interjected Sanosuke, "Aragorn told me so, the first day we met."

.

Aragorn turned to his companion with a small, sad smile. He knew that he would enjoy having Sanosuke's companionship, despite his somewhat rude character. However, Éowyn became even more fascinated to hear that Aragorn was raised by the Elves. It made her more eager to learn more about him.

Aragorn looked up at the horse as he suggested to Éowyn, "…turn this fellow free. He has seen enough of war."

.

Then Aragorn turned to leave Éowyn with Brego. Sanosuke stood for a few moments before leaving with Aragorn. Éowyn was left alone to deal with Brego…

.

.

.

.

Brego was set free and now… the horse had come to the aid of the man who calmed him down and shared friendship with. Together, they now slowly made their way to Helm's Deep.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at Rivendell, Arwen continued lying on the bed looking pensive, deep in thought. Her father, Elrond came in.

.

"Arwen," Elrond said to his daughter, "tollen i lû (_it is time_)."

.

Arwen heard her father speak and sat up quickly.

.

Elrond went on, "I chair gwannar na Valannor. Si bado, no círar (_The ships are leaving for Valinor. Go now, before it is too late_)"

"I have made my choice." Arwen replied firmly.

Elrond slowly proceeded towards his daughter, as he said, impatiently, "…he is not coming back."

.

Arwen lowered her head, stubbornly refusing to listen to her father, making it very clear that she doesn't want to leave, as she remembered when Aragorn told her the same thing before he left with the Fellowship.

.

"Why do you linger, when there is no hope?" Elrond asked, trying to reason with his rebellious daughter

"There is still hope," returned Arwen, softly, "…even Kenshin believed there was hope… or why else would he come to this world, if not leave it to its doom?"

Elrond paused before he responded, "…yes… I can see that Kenshin has had an effect on you. He is beginning to have an effect on everyone and everything he touches since he has been here… as he has been having a greater effect around the people back in his world."

.

Elrond went silent after his statement, as he understood Arwen's resolution. He truly sympathized with her and her devotion to Aragorn.

.

"…But if Aragorn survives this war, you will still be parted," added Elrond as he walked towards the window.

.

Arwen doubtlessly knew what her father was saying, because giving up her immortality would inevitably lead to her eventual death… as a mortal.

.

Elrond paused before he went on, "…if Sauron is defeated and Aragorn made king and all that you hoped for comes true... you will still have to taste the bitterness of mortality. Whether by the sword, or the slow decay of time, Aragorn will die… "

.

Arwen began to see a vision of her future, shared by Elrond as he spoke…

.

.

.

She was dressed as a queen in mourning garb and looked down upon Aragorn, with the crown of Gondor on his brow, the sword of his ancestors in his hand, and dead. Mourners are walking around the altar, paying their final respects. Arwen was weeping over her dead husband…

.

.

Elrond sadly explained, "… _and there will be no comfort for you_, _no comfort to ease the pain of his passing…_

.

.

"…_He will come to death…_

_. _

_. _

_"…An image of the splendor of the kings of men in glory, undimmed before the breaking of the world…"_

_. _

.

.

As years passed… the body of Aragorn, was now cast as a monument in stone. Arwen stood before the monument veiled in black… still weeping and mourning her long lost love. And in all those years that have passed, she wished that Aragorn didn't have to die before she did…

.

.

_. _

_"…But you, my daughter… you will linger on in darkness and in doubt… as nightfall in winter that comes without a star…"_

.

.

.

Time passed again. Arwen could not take more of her mourning of Aragorn. On a day at sunset, Arwen… still veiled in black and weeping… walked alone endlessly through the deserted woods of Lothlórien. She remembered when the woods were full of her people, but now… they have been gone for many, many years and generations hence…

.

.

_. _

_"_…_Here you will dwell…_

_. _

_. _

_"…Bound to your grief, under the fading trees… _

_. _

_. _

_"…Until all the world has changed and the long years of your life are utterly spent." _

.

.

.

.

Arwen and Elrond's sad vision ended… and Arwen began to cry, not knowing of the hard road that lay ahead because of her decision. Elrond turned to his daughter, solemnly.

.

"…Arwen," he spoke to his daughter, concluding sadly, "…there is nothing for you here… only death."

.

Arwen looked at her father with those crying eyes of hers, shaken up after hearing her father's sad predictions of her future that tore into her like a demon. She didn't know whether to thank her father for telling her… or to curse him. Either way… she was now crying her heart out because of it. And like Kaoru's feeling for Kenshin… Arwen believed that she couldn't go on without Aragorn. She couldn't decide what to do next, with her soul as confused as it was…

.

Elrond went over to his daughter and sat beside her with his hand on her cheek. "A im, ú-'erin veleth lîn? (_Do I not also have your love?_)," he asked Arwen.

Arwen, out of sadness, fell into her father's embrace and replied, "…gerich meleth nîn, ada (_You have my love, father_)."

.

.

.

A procession of Elves, cloaked, and each carrying a lantern, set off from Rivendell proceeding on their journey to the West. Elrond watched their departure from a balcony with a stony expression. He also looked on as Arwen leaves with them. She had agreed to go with her people to the undying lands of Valinor.

Arwen turned back to look at her father one last time before she departed. Elrond continued to stare after her with an expression of resigned sadness. He truly understood his daughter's stubborness and sense of hope from within her. But, as a protective father, naturally, he had to do what he thought… was best for his daughter. Elrond had no regrets about what he has done, believing that Arwen will never be sad again.

.

After the company left, all was quiet in Rivendell. The city seemed to be deserted. Elrond continued to stay, standing at the window… as the Lady Galadriel spoke to him, with her thoughts, from the woods of Lothlorien:

.

_…I amar prestar aen… _

_. _

_…Han mathon ne nen…_

_. _

_…Han mathon ne chae… _

_. _

_…A han noston ned 'wilith._

.

_"The power of the enemy, is growing," _said Galadriel, briefing Elrond on what was happening thus far…

.

.

_"Sauron will use his puppet, Saruman, to destroy the people of Rohan…_

_. _

.

At Isengard, Saruman continued to communicate to Sauron using the palantir… and the army of Uruk-hai proceeded further, to march to Helm's Deep. The Uruks were heavily massed in great groups of soldiers with their spears and banners held high in the air…

.

_"…Isengard has been unleashed…"_

.

_. _

_. _

In Mordor…

.

The darkness began shrouding over the Gondorian City of Osgiliath, which was once the capital of Gondor before Minas Tirith, like an omen of incoming doom that settled upon the land… as the darkness within Kyoto grew like a blanket of lost hope…

_. _

_. _

_. _

_"…The Eye of Sauron now turns to Gondor, the last free kingdom of men. His war on this country will come swiftly… _

_. _

_. _

_"…And afterwards… the world that Kenshin Himura and his friends come from will suffer the same fate as Gondor… as well as the rest of Middle-Earth…_

_. _

_. _

_"_…_He senses the Ring is close. The strength of the Ringbearer is failing. In his heart, Frodo begins to understand…_

_. _

_. _

_"…The quest… will claim his life. You know this. You have foreseen it. It is the risk we all took…" _

_. _

_. _

Elrond, hearing this explanation, is worried greatly. He has known, for a long time, that the ring's power of seduction was growing as much as Sauron's own power. In this instance, he looked at one of the Elven rings of power on his hand, Vilya, which once belonged to Gil-Galad, as reference to the doom of Sauron…

_. _

_. _

_. _

_"…In the gathering dark, the will of the ring grows strong… _

_. _

_. _

_"…It works hard now to find its way back into the hands of men. Men, who are so _easily_ seduced by its power…"_

.

.

.

Meanwhile Frodo, Kaoru, Sam, and Yahiko were being held prisoner by the cloaked rangers from Gondor. The travelers were blindfolded as they were taken to the rangers' hideout, led by the captain of Gondor. Yahiko, in addition to being blindfolded, was also gagged because of his foul-mouthed attitude…

.

.

.

_"…The young captain of Gondor has but to extend his hand, take the ring for his own… and the world will fall…"_

.

.

.

The rangers' hideout was Henneth Annûn, a cave behind a small waterfall. Kaoru, Frodo, Sam, and Yahiko were handed down into the cave, one by one…

.

.

_"…It is close now, _so_ close to achieving its goal…"_

.

.

.

The Eye of Sauron continued to flare on top of Barad-dûr… surrounded by the swooping of the fell beasts, which carried the Ringwraiths. They were ready to strike at the whole of Middle-Earth, waiting to take the ring to their master, Sauron…

.

.

.

_"…For Sauron will have dominion over all life on this Earth, as well as the other Earth, even until the ending of both worlds…"_

.

.

.

Elrond, in Rivendell, while hearing this grave news, entered the library, looking upon the painting of Isildur facing off against Sauron with the broken blade of Narsil…

.

.

_"…The time of the Elves is over. Do we leave Middle-Earth and Kenshin's world to this fate…? _

_. _

_"…Do we let them stand alone…?"_

.

.

Elrond deeply pondered Galadriel's question, while gazing long and hard, at the painting…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile at Henneth Annûn, the captain of Gondor confers with one of his men, Madril and unrolled a map of Middle-Earth, poring over it, discussing the current situation.

.

"What news?" asked the captain.

"Our scouts report Saruman has attacked Rohan," answered Madril, while indicating places on the map, "Théoden's people have fled to Helm's Deep. But we must look to our own borders. Captain, Orcs are on the move, Sauron is marshaling an army. Easterlings and Southrons are passing through the Black Gate."

"How many?"

"Some thousands," Madril replied gravely, "more come every day."

The captain then pointed to another spot on the map as he asked, "who's covering the river to the north?"

"We pulled 500 men out of Osgiliath," Madril reported, "but if the city is attacked, we won't hold it."

.

The captain looked at Madril with concern, knowing that conditions were now worsening in Gondor. The leader then turned back to the map.

.

"Saruman attacks from Isengard… Sauron from Mordor," the captain said while pointing and tracing at Isengard and the Land of Mordor.

"The fight will come to men on both fronts… Gondor is weak," the captain added, poring over the map in deep despair, "Sauron will strike us soon… and he will strike hard. He knows now, we do not have the strength to repel him."

.

.

.

.

Elsewhere, in the cave, the four travelers' bonds were cut and their blindfolds were taken off. They look around in the cave and see a waterfall behind them. Yahiko's gag was also removed, but had a bitter look on his face.

.

"Creeps," Yahiko muttered.

Just then, the captain approached the travelers, standing in the middle of the hustle and bustle of his men.

"My men tell me you are Orc spies," he informed the captives.

"Spies?!" queried and exclaimed Sam indignantly, "now wait just a minute."

"Yeah," interjected Kaoru angrily, "do I look like an Orc to you, mister?"

"…I know you are a woman," the Captain responded, "and the other little one is a boy, but you both wear strange clothes. For all I know, you could be with the Haradrim or Wainriders. However… there have been rumors spread from here to Rivendell of people from another world. But as to their intentions… we do not yet know."

.

Frodo gasped in surprise that even though Kaoru, Yahiko and their friends' time in Middle-Earth was short… that they were already made known somehow, and this stranger suspected Kaoru and Yahiko's origins by just looking at their clothing.

.

"Maybe, mister," Yahiko interjected, "but Kaoru's right. We're not Orcs, Haradrim, or Wain-whatevers… even though she is ugly."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YAHIKO!" Kaoru yelled at Yahiko, manhandling him.

"Enough already!" commanded the Captain. Kaoru and Yahiko maintained their discipline afterwards.

"…Well if you're not spies, then who are you?" Faramir asked seriously as Frodo and the others remained silent for a moment.

The Captain sat upon a rock before the captives and said insistently and impatiently, "…speak."

"…We are Hobbits of the Shire," Frodo answered as he pointed to himself and Sam, "Frodo Baggins is my name and this is Samwise Gamgee."

"Your bodyguard?" the Captain asked.

"His gardener," Sam answered, a little offended.

The Captain then looked to Kaoru and Yahiko for their answer, "and you two are?"

"I'm Kaoru Kamiya of the Kamiya Kasshin Style of swordsmanship," Kaoru answered before gesturing to Yahiko, "this is Yahiko Myojin, my only apprentice."

"I see," the captain realized, "women who practice fighting with swords. And I thought he was your son or a relative."

"No sir," interjected Yahiko, "my parents are dead. Kaoru's parents are dead also. Kaoru and I basically have each other." Yahiko finished a little sadly.

"So… you've lost family, have you?" the Captain inquired of Yahiko.

"Yes sir," answered Yahiko, "over ten years ago. I went to live with Kaoru nearly half a year ago from where we come from."

"That's quite a long time to live without family," said the Captain, in sympathy to Yahiko, "I too have lost family… a brother… who was the greatest warrior of my land. And who many looked up to…

"…Even myself," ended the Captain solemnly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, sir," said Kaoru somberly to the Captain's feelings of his lost brother.

The captain sadly nodded to Kaoru's statements… then asked another question, "and where is your skulking friend?"

.

The captives lifted their eyebrows in surprise and confusion to the Captain's latest question.

.

"…That gangrel creature," he clarified for them, "…he had an ill-favoured look."

.

This question shocked the travelers greatly. They knew he was talking about Gollum. Sam tried to look at Frodo with out seeming to, from the corner of his eyes. Kaoru and Yahiko did the same. Frodo looked uneasy, as they were hesitant to answer.

.

With slightest hesitation, Frodo answered, "…there was no other."

.

The captain was somehow suspicious of Frodo's answer. Sam, Kaoru, and Yahiko grew nervous at Frodo's hesitant behavior.

.

Frodo went on, "we set out from Rivendell with twelve companions… one, we lost in Moria. Five of our companions are friends of Kaoru and Yahiko's."

"Yes sir," Kaoru interjected as the Captain turned to her, "their names are Kenshin Himura, Sanosuke Sagara, Misao Makimachi, Aoshi Shinomori, and Hajime Saito."

"More strange names," the captain assessed before asking, "…and the rest of your companions?"

Frodo explained further, "two are my kin. A Dwarf there was also, and an Elf. And two men; Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Boromir of Gondor."

The last name seemed to shock the Captain as he paused for a moment before asking, "…you were friend of Boromir?"

"…Yes," Frodo answered sadly, "…for my part."

"Yeah, we all know Boromir," interjected Yahiko with a bit of disgust in his voice, "so what does that have to do with you, buddy?"

.

The captain felt insulted by that last remark. He stood up and looked away from the captives, lost in though for a moment.

Moments later…

.

He turned to face them and replied, "it would grieve you all then… to learn that he is dead?"

.

The statement made by the captain shocked the captives greatly as they gasped.

.

'_Boromir is…_' thought Yahiko.

'_…Dead?_' thought Kaoru, in great shock, '_when… did this happen?_'

"…Dead?" Frodo asked, as he was the most shocked of the captives, "…how? When?"

"As one of his companions," the Captain returned tightly, "I had hoped you would tell me."

.

The captives waited in sympathy for why the captain acted like this.

.

"His horn washed up upon the riverbank, about six days past… it was cloven in two," the captain told the captives of what befell Boromir, "but more than this, I know it in my heart…"

The captain turned to Yahiko a little sharply, and finished in a pain-filled voice, "…_he_ was my brother."

.

Frodo, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sam were saddened by his answer, hearing that the man… the brother that he lost… was none other than Boromir.

.

"I'm sorry sir," Yahiko said, apologetically, "…I didn't know. Boromir never said he had a brother."

"Did you find anyone else who died?" Kaoru asked silently, fearing that perhaps… Kenshin may have been killed as Boromir, "…anyone perhaps, with a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. That would be Kenshin."

"No," answered the Captain, "we found no one else… just Boromir."

Feeling a little relived that Kenshin may be alive, Kaoru said sympathetically to the captain, "…we're all sorry to hear about your brother, Mr.…?"

"Captain," the captain corrected her as he answered, "...Faramir."

"…Captain Faramir," Kaoru went on, "…for what its worth, we really don't need to be kept hostage here, now that you know our names. Would you please let us go, so that we can't trouble you further?"

Faramir turned to Kaoru, with a disproving look and replied "…I know your names… but I do not yet know why you are here. As I said to you before, you were found in a land where only the servants of Barad-dûr dwell upon. If I knew more about your purpose… I might be able to consider your request, Miss Kaoru."

.

.

Kaoru and the others became distressed that they would be Faramir's prisoners for just a bit longer. They all knew that they could not reveal to anyone about their quest to destroy the ring, especially to Faramir. The situation went from bad to worse. They all fled the Fellowship for two main reasons: they knew the ring must not go near Gondor, and they knew he couldn't delay the quest any longer. Now they were all surrounded by the Men of Gondor and delayed in their mission.

But the issue of Smeagol-Gollum was the hardest part. If Frodo were to lie, Faramir might disbelieve all he had to say. But if he were to tell the truth and betray the creature's trust, Frodo feared that Gollum would be treacherous as Sam and Yahiko believed the creature out to be. And, the men would certainly not allow them to continue on their way with Smeagol as their guide.

Frodo decided then, when Faramir asked him, that he could not betray the ancient Hobbit, though some truth would have to be told, as Kaoru felt the same way. However, with the Captain of Gondor, persistent as he is to finding out about their quest… the travelers may have no choice, but to tell Faramir of their quest. And with no more words exchanged…

.

Faramir then walked away from the travelers, leaving them with the shock of Boromir's death.

.

.

.

.

.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien_

_. _

_A/n: long chapter, isn't it? Well anyway, I'm still having trouble trying to get online from my computer, and trying to post it from other computers that I can see wherever I go. _

_Oh, here's the surprise I mentioned earlier:_

_Let it be known that on October 9, 2004,_

_"John, the visionary has successfully finished writing Section three of Rurouni Kenshin and the Lord of the Rings, though he finished the Epilogue ahead of time early in March!"_

_That's right, I'm done with the writing of the whole fanfiction! And you're all invited to comment on that. I greatly welcome it. _

_And I heard that the Extended Edition of Return of the King would be out on December 14. So, I want to wait till I get the extended edition before posting Section 3, besides we all know what scenes were cut from the movie, don't we? You might say, that I'm using the theatrical versions for a rought draft, and using the extended editions for the finishing touches to the fanfic._

_Not to mention… I'm still trying to get a job, and I should probably not post any more chapters until I get one. In the meantime, I'll be watchful of more reviews, as they come. _

_.  
But, all that aside, please read and review._


	47. Ch 20: Treachery at the Forbidden Pool

__

A/n: Remember when I said that I shouldn't post any more chapters until I get a job. Well, I don't have one yet, but I thought that since it is the week of the presidential election (for those who live in the USA), I thought that I'd post a chapter for this occasion. Personally, I voted for John Kerry for the next president.

Luis (X-Over): I don't know whom you were hoping for to be president of the United States, but I didn't want Bush to win. Keep praying for me that I'll get a new job, will you?

Suuki-Aldrea: Glad to have you as a new reader.

Rottenmango: The same praise goes to you as a new reader. I hope you don't mind about my preferences for the election.

Witchyinuyashagurl1: I hope you're up to date on my story, because I'm praising your review, even if it was from section 1.

Super 10: I'm glad you're back after not hearing from you for so long.

Dagorwen of Ithilien: I know that you want Éowyn to be in the battle of Helm's Deep and I heard that the director was going to put Arwen into that battle but decided not to. It would've been nice to see her in action. Not to mention, I had seen a scene in one of the previews for Two Towers that Éowyn was about to face off with an Uruk in the caves. I had also wanted to see that scene as well. I don't know how I'm going to work it out, though. But… keep reading. That's what other people say.

Light02: I'm glad that you like the way I'm mending these ideas together, it is much appreciated. Say, I don't suppose you wanted John Kerry to be president, did you?

The Evil Cadet: I've seen that you have me on your favorites list, or on Author alert, and now your first review to me, as far as I know. I hope to get more reviews from you.

Gijinka Renamon: I hope to update as soon as I can get a job. You can at least wish me that. It would be much appreciated.

Cyblade Silver: Are you old enough to vote? I know I am, and I voted against Bush. And continue praying for me that I'll get a job, okay.

But, enough of politics, here's the next chapter.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 20: Treachery at the Forbidden Pool, Gollum's regression

.

.

.

.

Sometime later at night in Henneth Annûn, all was silent…

.

.

Captain Faramir of Gondor sat alone on a rock… holding within his hands… Boromir's cloven ox horn. The majority of his men were asleep, including the captives, Frodo, Sam, Yahiko and Kaoru. He became very deep in thought, knowing that he has met someone who actually knew his brother, Boromir. He was indeed grieved over his brother's death at the hands of the Uruk-Hai…

.

.

Faramir thought back to where he was that day, at the Anduin River… when he had just discovered his brother's horn, broken in half. Filled with fear… the young captain slowly stepped out into the river… seeing a boat coming in his direction, with nobody in it apparently…

.

Faramir then looked inside the boat…

.

And saw his brother, laid out in a state of honor with his weapons and shield. Faramir instantly became shocked and sad, as he just stood there and watched the boat pass him by, disbelieving the fact that he had just discovered his brother dead and laid to rest upon the Anduin River…

.

.

.

Faramir began shedding tears… gripping his hands tighter upon the broken horn. Now with Boromir gone from this world… it was up to him to save and bring peace to Gondor once more. The last time he and Boromir saw each other… was when Boromir had been selected to head out to Rivendell for Elrond's council, though he was reluctant to do so. Faramir opted to go, but his father, Denethor, the Steward of Gondor, wouldn't have it, for he always favored Boromir over Faramir to bring justice to Gondor. And even now… Faramir wished that he were the one selected to go to Rivendell.

As Faramir continued to dwell in his grief…

.

.

"Captain Faramir," one of his men called out to him.

.

Faramir turned his head as his man came toward him… and whispered something in his ear…

.

.

.

.

Faramir and a few of his men went to a cavern storeroom, where Kaoru, Frodo, Sam, and Yahiko were sleeping. The area was scattered about with crates and barrels around the room. He stood before Frodo as he awoke.

.

Faramir said to the Hobbit, "you must come with me, now."

Just then… Kaoru awoke looking up at Faramir, "eh, what's going on?" She asked.

"I have to borrow the halfling for a moment," said Faramir, "you stay here my lady."

"Wait just a minute," Kaoru said a little intensely, "if you're taking Frodo somewhere, I want to know where. Besides what concerns Frodo concerns the rest of us as well."

.

Faramir looked at Kaoru with an unsettling, yet untrusting expression, still unwilling to let her come along.

.

"Let her come along, Faramir," said Frodo, "…I wish her to come with me."

"…Very well then," Faramir reluctantly agreed to Kaoru's company, "but the other two will remain here, understood?"

.

Frodo and Kaoru nodded, accepting Faramir's terms.

.

"Damrod," Faramir called to one of his men, "stand guard here, if they should ever wake up to inquire about their companion's whereabouts."

"Yes, Captain," answered Damrod. Faramir then gestured to Kaoru and Frodo to come along.

.

.

.

.

Frodo, Kaoru, and Faramir went outside the cave and came onto a ledge. The moon shone full, as it painted everything silver. Faramir was up front while Frodo and Kaoru were way behind him. The captain was at the edge of the ledge, looking down towards a pool at the bottom of the waterfall, for anything suspicious. Once he did…

.

Faramir turned back to Kaoru and Frodo as he pointed down below, "down there." He said beckoning the pair…

Frodo and Kaoru came up to Faramir… and looked down towards the pool… shocked and surprised…

.

To see the creature, Sméagol-Gollum, sitting on a rock at the pool's edge… just before he dove into the silver water…

.

.

"To enter the Forbidden Pool bears the penalty of death." Faramir told them quietly, as they gasped inwardly at Faramir.

.

.

The young captain then turned his head upwards, with Frodo and Kaoru following his gaze…

.

And archers silently appeared out of the bushes, with arrows notched on their bows, ready to shoot Smeagol. Faramir then turned downwards…

.

Where more archers appeared, from their hiding places, with bows at the ready, to shoot the creature that was violating their territory…

.

.

"…They wait for my command," Faramir said, watching his captives closely, as they were dismayed to know that their guide will be shot on sight, "…shall I shoot?"

.

Frodo and Kaoru looked at each other from the corners of their eyes, feeling that they have to do something fast. They both watched Smeagol play by the pool in _horrified_ indecision. Smeagol climbed out of the water onto the rock with a fish, as he sang:

.

.

__

The rock and pool…

Is nice and cool…

So juicy sweeet…!

.

.

As Smeagol enjoyed his song…

.

Faramir lifted his arm to give the signal to shoot the creature while glancing at Kaoru and Frodo with a raised brow. Their dismay increased greatly, as the archers tightened their bows…

.

.

__

And our only wish…

To catch a fish…

So juicy sweeeeet…!

.

.

Smeagol continued singing, whacking the fish hard upon the rock a few times…

.

Frodo looked wide eyed at Faramir, then back down at the pool where Smeagol was happily eating the fish. Kaoru could only look at Frodo, as he was the only one who could tell Faramir to stop. Kaoru knew that Frodo was reluctant to answer Faramir about him in the first place, which was probably the reason that he only wanted Frodo to come… because they had found Smeagol. If Kaoru and Frodo were to let Faramir shoot, it would simply be murder. But if they were to beg for Smeagol to be let go… their request would only be ignored…

.

.

The fish almost wriggled out of Smeagol's grasp, but regained his hold… and whacked it on the rock many times more, even harder, unaware of the danger that he was in…

.

.

Faramir was ready to give the signal for firing…

.

.

.

"Wait!" Frodo spoke up and Faramir stopped, as the Hobbit and Kaoru knew that they had to tell Faramir about the creature, "…this creature is bound to me… and I to him."

.

With a perplexed expression, Faramir was both surprised and not surprised to hear that Frodo knew about the creature and didn't tell him before.

.

"…He is our guide," Frodo answered further, with Kaoru nodding in agreement and pleaded with the captain, "please… let us go down to him."

"…I will only let you go down, Frodo," said Faramir, only letting Frodo go down, "…I wish for Kaoru to remain here."

Kaoru then turned to Frodo and said, "its alright Frodo. It was your life that he saved. So you should be the one to return the favor."

.

Frodo thought a moment… then nodded to what Kaoru said. It should be him to save Smeagol since he saved him from drowning in the Dead Marshes. And with that… Frodo proceeded down towards the pool. However, Faramir was still suspicious.

.

.

.

Smeagol continued tearing into the raw fish with a very hearty appetite, happily enjoying his meal. Frodo pushed his way through the bushes behind Smeagol as his heart sank, thinking that it would probably be impossible for the creature to ever understand or believe… that Frodo had saved his life in the only way he could…

.

"Smeagol," he called quietly, but Smeagol could barely hear Frodo at first, spiting out a piece of the fish in his hands.

"Master is here," Frodo spoke up a little… and Smeagol turned around, looking behind him in surprise.

"…Come, Sméagol," Frodo continued to call out, beckoning his guide.

Smeagol looked at Frodo hesitantly, as Kaoru, from up above could only watch, hoping that Smeagol will follow Frodo out of the pool and not get killed by the rangers.

.

"…Trust master… come," Frodo said, slowly backing up the way he had come and gesturing for Smeagol to follow.

Smeagol paused for a moment… before asking in bewildered confusion, "…we must, go now?"

"Yes, Smeagol, its time for us to go now," answered Frodo.

But then… Smeagol inquired, "…where is the mistress--?"

"The mistress is fine, everyone's just fine, Smeagol," Frodo quickly interrupted, answering further, then insisted, "but you must trust master. Follow me, come on… come."

Smeagol then put the fish in his mouth… and hesitantly started to follow Frodo with a smile…

.

'_Yes, that's right, Smeagol,_' thought a relieved Kaoru, looking from above, '…_follow your master._'

"…Come, Smeagol," Frodo encouraged him, "nice Sméagol. That's it… come on…"

.

Smeagol happily continued to follow Frodo… because had a master that he could trust. Then the creature's eyes widened as he looked wildly from left to right…

.

.

And one of Faramir's men took him by surprise as he grabbed Smeagol by the neck and held him up, ambushing him from the bushes. The rest of the rangers came out of the bushes, aiming their bows at the creature.

.

"Don't hurt him!" Frodo cried anxiously to the soldiers, very shocked to see the rangers ambushing Sméagol…

As was Kaoru, as she yelled at Faramir, "what are you doing, Faramir! You have to let him go!"

.

Then… one of the rangers came up to Kaoru, holding a knife to her back.

.

"Do not move my lady," the ranger warned Kaoru. Kaoru could only look helplessly at the rangers who ended up wrestling down Sméagol mercilessly, as the creature wailed loudly.

.

"Sméagol don't struggle!" Frodo screamed wildly to the still struggling Sméagol, "Sméagol, listen to me!"

"Master!" Smeagol wailed reproachfully at Frodo, feeling betrayed by the one Hobbit he truly loved… and trusted.

Then the rangers covered Smeagol's face with a black cloth, as he was carried away, whimpering and screeching miserably. Frodo stared after them with a stricken expression and looked up at Faramir as he and Kaoru turned away from the pool, taking Sméagol prisoner.

.

.

.

.

.

In another part of the cave, Faramir's rangers wrestled with Sméagol even more, punching and slapping him fiercely, being tortured mercilessly like he was with the Orcs at Barad-dûr.

.

"Ahhhhhhh! No! Nooooo!!!!" Sméagol wailed, begging the rangers to stop beating him senseless.

"That's enough!" Faramir called to the men.

.

And they threw the creature down onto the rocky ground. Crying in misery, Sméagol crawled and scrambled into a corner and curled up into ball, under a bulge in the rock wall, with his back, to the men, whimpering in fear of them.

Faramir went up to Sméagol and asked intensely, "where are you leading them?"

Smeagol snuggled closer to the rock wall, his arms wrapped around himself, his hands over his shoulders and on his back and wouldn't answer him, weeping and sobbing quietly.

"Answer me!" Faramir demanded, growing impatient.

.

Suddenly…

.

"Sméa… gol?" he asked himself, cooing and stroking his hand smoothly on his back…

.

But apparently, it wasn't Sméagol talking… it was _Gollum_… now trying to take control…

.

"…Why does it cry, Sméagol?"

"…Cruel men hurts us," Sméagol answered, sobbing and deeply hurt, "master tricksed us."

"Of course he did," Gollum said reasonably.

.

Sméagol sobbed again…

.

"I told you he was tricksy," Gollum confirmed about Frodo as _Sméagol_ sobbed even more, "I told you he was false."

"But," Sméagol said suddenly, in realization, "…the mistress still likes Sméagol. She wouldn't hurt--"

"Where was the mistress?" Gollum interrupted, cooing even more, "…master was so keen to answer sooo quickly when you asked about where she was, wasn't he? The mistress wasn't there because she wanted master to hurt you…"

.

A pause…

.

"She's tricksy too, just like master," ended Gollum.

"Master and mistress are our friends ...our friends," said Sméagol in a low, uncertain voice…

.

As Faramir watched continuously in horrified fascination at the conversation the creature was having with itself. Besides being hideous, Faramir saw for himself… the growing madness of the creature… a madness that he had never witnessed before in his life…

.

"Master betrayed ussss!" Gollum hissed harshly, "…they all betrayed us!"

"Noooo, not it's business!" whimpered Sméagol even more, trying to defend Frodo and Kaoru, "leave us alone!"

But…

.

"Filthy little hobbitsesss!" Gollum grated roughly, while pounding his fist, "filthy little travelersessss! They stole it from usss! They all stole it from ussss!"

"No… no!" Smeagol groaned miserably, with his hands over his head.

Despite what Faramir had witnessed with the seemingly deranged creature… he asked in great curiosity, "…what did they steal…?"

.

Then… _Gollum_ turned to face Faramir with a wild, savage expression. It seemed that Gollum took over once again…

.

"…Myyy… PRECIOUS!" Gollum answered, growling ferociously, "aaaaaarrrrgggggghhhh!!!!!!!!!"

.

.

.

.

Back in the storeroom of the cavern, where the travelers were being held… Sam, Yahiko, and Kaoru were huddled before Frodo, sitting on their knees, discussing what to do next, since their guide was taken prisoner…

.

"We have to get out of here." Sam said urgently.

"Yeah, you said it, Sam," agreed Yahiko, "we can't stay here any longer, that's for sure."

"Even if we wanted to Yahiko," interjected Kaoru, "how are we going to do it? This cave's practically crawling with Faramir's men. I doubt we'll all be able to escape."

Sam and Yahiko realized that what Kaoru said was true. And then…

Sam had a suggestion as he looked at Frodo. "I know… you can go, Mr. Frodo," he said to Frodo, "go, now!"

Sam crawled up towards Frodo and added, "you can do it. Use the ring, Mr. Frodo. Just this once… put it on… disappear."

But despite the suggestion, Frodo was hesitant.

"…Sam's right Frodo," said Yahiko, agreeing with Sam, "…you've got to use the ring to disappear… and get away."

"…I can't," returned Frodo, with despair in his voice, "…you were right, Sam… all of you were right. You tried to tell me, but…"

.

Everyone felt sorry for Frodo, knowing that he finally realized that the ring has been taking ahold of him all this time…

"…I'm sorry," Frodo gave his sincerest apologies to his companions… companions who have been trying to help him on this harsh journey.

"The ring's taking me… if I put it on, he'll find me," ended a horror-thickened Frodo, cringing within his own fear, "…he'll see."

"Mr. Frodo," Sam said in concern.

"Frodo," Kaoru cut in, "…I know how you feel. We all do. All of us have our times of despair and horror… especially when we're in a situation like this."

Frodo looked at Kaoru in confused gratitude. "Miss Kaoru, " Frodo sadly spoke.

"But still," Kaoru went on, sternly, "Sam and Yahiko are right. We have to get out of this place somehow."

"I doubt that will be possible now, my lady Kaoru," Faramir came in.

.

The travelers gasped and stood up as Faramir drew his sword…

.

"So," said Faramir with a tight voice as he began to approach Frodo, "…this is the answer to all the riddles."

Sam stood helplessly, afraid to move to Frodo's defense. Yahiko however, wanted to intervene… but Kaoru held him back, laying her hand on his shoulder, not wanting him to involve himself rashly.

"Here in the wild I have you," Faramir added, advancing closer to Frodo, as the Hobbit backed away from him, towards the wall, "two halflings, a woman, a young boy… and a host of men at my call…"

Frodo flattened himself against the wall, with both arms spread at his sides, his hands gripping the rock…

"…The ring of power within my grasp," Faramir continued quietly, almost to himself… as he dipped the tip of his sword into the front of Frodo's shirt… and drew out the ring, hooking the chain from Frodo's neck, "…a chance for Faramir, captain of Gondor… to show his quality."

.

Everyone continued to stand helpless at Faramir's discovery of the ring of power. Suddenly… the ring whispered… and Frodo began to fall into a trance…

.

Frodo's look of fear slowly changed… as his eyes rolled up, showing the whites within them…

.

But then… Kaoru started to act strangely… as her eyes began to blink slowly… and her faint groans emitting from her breath, with the ring's power tempting her once more…

.

Yahiko looked up at Kaoru worriedly, wondering what was going on with her, as he was still unaware of her temptation for the ring. Kaoru had always felt a sense to have the ring… ever since she saw Frodo caressing it with his hands too many times…

.

Faramir was tempted as well, knowing he has an object of power within his reach…

.

Frodo's eyes met Faramir's again, but this time… Frodo looked feral…

.

And…

.

.

"…nnnNOOOOOOOOOO!" snarled Frodo, almost roaring, as he grabbed the ring in his hand, and pushed the sword away aggressively, running away from Faramir.

.

.

As he did… Kaoru came out of her trance as well. Frodo retreated into a corner, where he wept quietly. Kaoru then went up to Frodo… and embraced him lovingly, after being threatened by Faramir.

.

"Don't worry, Frodo… I won't let him near you," Kaoru assured him, then turned sharply to Faramir, "Faramir's acting more like Boromir every time. He's definitely his brother alright."

.

Wondering why Kaoru could say that about Boromir, Faramir starts to go over to Frodo and Kaoru for the answer, but Yahiko and Sam obstructed him.

.

"Stop it!" Sam cried angrily, "leave him alone!"

"Yeah, back off, you creep!" Yahiko cried even more angrily, "I don't care if you're Boromir's brother or not."

"Don't you understand? He's got to destroy it," Sam said to Faramir fervently, "that's where we're going, into Mordor… to the mountain of fire."

"And to answer your question about me and Kaoru," interjected Yahiko, "you were right on one thing… we're one of those rumored people from the other world that's so talked about here. Sauron is also threatening our world… and we intend to see the ring destroyed so that we can all be saved.

"…I may be just a kid who doesn't understand everything. But I do know that if you're thinking about trying to control the ring's power… you can just forget about it, because the ring's nothing but trouble. It'll only obey its creator," finished Yahiko.

Just then, one of Faramir's men came in with news. "Osgiliath is under attack," he said urgently, "they call for reinforcements."

"…Captain Faramir," interjected Kaoru, saying her peace, "…I can understand what you're all going through with what's happening in your land. All of you are expecting a miracle of some kind. But believe us when we tell you… the ring is not that miracle that you so desperately want!"

"Miss Kaoru's right, sir," Sam agreed, as Faramir glanced at him, "please… its such a burden to us all. Will you not help us?"

.

Faramir contemplated all of his prisoners' words and warnings about the ring, as he stood like a statue, indecisive about what to do…

.

"Captain?" asked the man.

Moments passed before… Faramir replied, "…prepare to leave."

.

The man went away to tell the others to pass the order to head for Osgiliath for assistance. Sam, Kaoru, and Yahiko waited as Faramir turned back to them for his answer…

.

.

"…The ring will go to Gondor," Faramir declared to the travelers.

Sam and Kaoru gasped fearfully as Yahiko growled, "…grr! Haven't you heard anything we've said?!"

"I have," Faramir replied contemptuously to Yahiko, "…you said so yourself that you're only a boy who doesn't understand everything. So how do you know what we can or can't control?"

.  
Yahiko went speechless as Sam was filled with despair, fearing the worst…

.

.

.

.

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien

.

A/n: I like to thank my new reviewers for their reviews and continuous support, and all my usual reviewers for their support. So, hang on guys, next chapter… get ready to prepare for the battle of Helm's Deep to be close. Please r/r.

2nd A/n: One last thing… my mom isn't feeling so well, so I'd like to dedicate this chapter in hopes that she will get well again. I would like it if you would pray and wish that my mom would get well soon, thanks!


	48. Ch 21: Battle by nightfall

A/n: My mom is out of the hospital, and diagnosed with cancer. However, the doctors cannot determine what type of cancer it is, so keep praying for my mom's health, as she takes an MRI test this Thursday.

-

-

Luis (X-Over): thank you for your praise for my mom's recovery.

TheWhiteMonk: I'm glad that you like how I'm doing the crossover, and how I'm keeping all the characters in their personalities. It was what I was intending all along. I greatly appreciate your praise of this fic since the beginning. Oh, and I don't know where a Lord of the Rings/Last Samurai crossover is, but it seems to be a good idea.

Light02: To tell the truth, I don't know who deserves the Oval office these days. But I just wanted Bush out of office this term, I guess.

Dagorwen of Ithilien: I really hope to have you as a new buddy on

-

Now, here's chapter 21. Please Read and review.

-

-

-

Chapter 21: Battle by nightfall, Aragorn's return to Helm's Deep

-

-

-

After surviving a near death fall… Aragorn proceeded further to ride towards Helm's Deep, upon the horse, Brego, which once belonged to Théodred. It was in the early hours of the fourth dawn. The Dunedain ranger of the North swayed drunkenly, half-alive and nearly worn out to the point of exhaustion… as Brego trotted slowly along, their path seemingly aimless. Aragorn reined Brego in at the top of a large hill, looked down in the valley below…

-

-

-

And saw a huge dark mass moved through the valley…

-

-

…At the distance that Aragorn could make out…

-

-

…It was an army of Uruk-Hai, thousands strong… ten thousand strong! All marked with the White hand of Saruman upon their armor, helmets, shields, and banners that they all carried. Immediately, Aragorn backed Brego away from the edge of the hill, and turned him, heeling the horse into a canter.

-

Aragorn quickened the pace of his horse, riding over the hills of the White Mountains. Then suddenly… he saw a black speck in the distance and slowed to a halt for a moment to see who it was…

-

It was another horseman riding forth towards him. Aragorn peered in closely at the rider when he rode nearer to him. The rider appeared to have brown-spiked, bird-like hair, with a red head band, with a white jacket and pants…

-

…It was Sanosuke.

-

"…Sano," spoke Aragorn.

"Aragorn," replied Sanosuke as he stopped by Aragorn, relieved to see him up and about, and on a horse, "…man I'm glad to see you. So it looks like you were able to handle yourself after all."

"…I guess so," Aragorn said sheepishly.

Sanosuke then looked at the horse that Aragorn was riding, and made a look of recognition with his eyes.

"Hey, isn't that the horse that you calmed when it was rowdy?" asked Sanosuke.

"Yes, Sano, this is Brego," answered Aragorn, serenely, "the one who I asked to be set free and was done so. He sensed my affliction and returned to bear me upon his back."

"Whoa," said Sanosuke in great awe, "I'm still a little clueless to how… but I'm glad that he came to you willingly."

"The horse has great feelings, Sano. I can see that you came out here to determine if I was still alive," he assessed of Sanosuke.

"Yeah," answered Sanosuke, then made a sad face, "…so when do I get to fall and come back from the dead. You and Gandalf must be the luckiest people in Middle-Earth, you know that, Aragorn?"

-

Aragorn gave an embarrassed look at his street-fighting companion, even though he suffered a bad fall.

-

"We'll get to criticize each other later, Sano," said Aragorn, returning his face to a stern expression, "but now, we must hasten ourselves to Helm's Deep, quickly."

"Why?" asked Sanosuke, "what's happening?"

"A battle is near!" Aragorn said, with alarm, spurring Brego to race his hardest, "all of Rohan must be prepared now!"

-

Sanosuke hardened his face, sensing that Aragorn was right… and that Saruman was now launching his final assault upon Rohan. With that… he and Aragorn rode together, with all their hardest speed… to the great fortress of Helm's Deep.

-

-

Miles and miles of mountainous terrain they covered upon the White Mountains. It was now the early afternoon of the fourth day. And as they topped a hill, Aragorn and Sanosuke could at last see Helm's Deep, in the distance…

-

-

"Here we are, Aragorn," said Sanosuke, "Helm's Deep."

"Thank you, Sano," replied Aragorn, with a smile.

"Anytime," nodded Sanosuke.

"Mae carnen, Brego, mellon nîn," Aragorn said to Brego, patting him fondly on the neck.

-

-

-

The horseback duo made their way to the entrance of Helm's Deep. As they entered through the causeway, the refugees were both confused and amazed at the site of Aragorn's return with Sanosuke.

"He's alive!" the refugees cry out.

Gimli, hearing about Aragorn's miraculous return, pushed his way through the crowd. "Where is he?" he asked loudly, "where is he! Get out of the way! I'm going to kill him!"

-

Aragorn and Sanosuke dismounted off their horses and Gimli made his way through the last few people in his way, to stand in front of Aragorn and Sanosuke.

-

"You are, the luckiest, the canniest… and the most reckless man I ever knew," said Gimli in amazement, as he embraced Aragorn fondly, "bless you, laddie!"

"We're all glad to see him Gimli," interjected Sanosuke.

"Yes, Sanosuke," replied Gimli, "…its just a bit of a shock, that's all."

"We'll get to being shocked later, Gimli," said Aragorn, "where is the king?"

Gimli gestured with his head, in the direction of the hall within the lofty tower, where Aragorn went off to afterwards.

"What's happening of late, Sanosuke?" asked Gimli.

"We're in trouble, Gimli," replied Sanosuke, forebodingly, "_big_ trouble."

-

-

-

Aragorn, Gimli, and Sanosuke were about to enter the tower, but had a last minute reunion with Legolas. Legolas had put on a serious face, seeing the unexpected arrival of Aragorn…

-

"Le ab-dollen (_you're late_)," he said. Aragorn and Legolas smiled at each other sarcastically.

Legolas took another quick look at his body. "You look terrible," he observed.

"Hey, go easy on him, Legolas," said a sarcastic Sanosuke, "the man suffered a bad fall. Isn't that right, Aragorn?"

Aragorn went speechless at Sanosuke's witty banter about his condition.

Legolas smiled at Sanosuke and replied jokingly, "…yes. Indeed he has, Sanosuke. And he's returned… barely unscathed."

-

To the side… Éowyn tended to more of the refugees, and heard a great amount of laughing. She turned around… to see Aragorn alive before her eyes, with Sanosuke and Legolas beside him… and smiled joyously with relief, as she got up to run to him.

But Éowyn hesitated when she noticed Legolas handing something to Aragorn with a smile. Aragorn opened his hand and held the Evenstar. Sanosuke smiled lovingly at the jewel's beauty, knowing that Aragorn had missed the sight of it.

-

"…Hannon le (_thank you_)," said Aragorn as he closed his hand around the jewel.

-

Éowyn looked on and smiled deeply even as tears filled her eyes. After seeing what Legolas had given Aragorn, she remained where she was. For Éowyn knew that the jewel had reminded Aragorn of his first love, Arwen… and began to fear… that her feelings for Aragorn weren't going to be returned. But then, she remembered what Sanosuke gave her for safekeeping… Kenshin's reverse-blade sword, Hope. She carried it with her wherever she went. Éowyn had it in her hand even now. With this realization… Éowyn mustered enough courage to go up to Sanosuke, to give it back to him… as well as to greet Aragorn for his return.

-

"Sanosuke," Éowyn called to Sanosuke, handing the reverse-blade sword to him, "…I kept it safe for you, just like you wanted me to."

Sanosuke sighed as he carefully took Hope back from Éowyn. Legolas smiled fondly, observing that Éowyn had willingly kept into safekeeping Kenshin's unkilling weapon, just as he had kept Arwen's pendent for Aragorn.

"Thanks," said Sanosuke in gratitude, "I knew I could count on you to look after it."

"You're welcome," returned Éowyn gracefully, as she bowed fervently.

Éowyn then turned to Aragorn and said joyfully, "my Lord Aragorn… I am so relieved to see you alive."

Aragorn smiled fervently at Éowyn, sensing her feelings of great relief to know that he came back.

The brave ranger came up to Éowyn and responded, "…it is great to see you again… Éowyn."

-

Éowyn gasped surprisingly, hearing Aragorn calling out her name, so gracefully.

-

-

Théoden sat in the main hall, with his advisors… when they all heard a creak at the door. The company looked up from where from where they were…

-

And gasped in surprise to see Aragorn push his way through the great doors of the hall, alive and well. Aoshi and Saito were also in the main hall with the king of Rohan. Aoshi gasped in surprise, as had Théoden, to see this impossible feat, but not as surprised when he saw the return of Gandalf. Saito, however, was not so surprised, as he was the first one to have thought of the possibility of Aragorn's survival of his fall.

-

'_So,_' thought Saito, smirking, while smoking a cigarette, '_the king has returned._'

-

-

-

-

As much as Théoden and the other soldiers within the hall were glad to see Aragorn there at the fortress… their relief was short-lived… as Aragorn conferred with the king as well as the others about the incoming… and impending danger that lay ahead. Théoden paced restlessly away from Aragorn, after hearing this grave revelation.

-

"A great host, you say?" asked Théoden, his back to Aragorn.

"All Isengard is emptied," answered Aragorn.

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least," Aragorn reported plainly.

'_This isn't good_,' thought Sanosuke, as everyone was shocked to hear this, '…_just what we all need… an army of 10,000 Uruk-Hai._'

Théoden turned to face Aragorn, and asked with perplexity, "…10,000?!"

"It is an army bred for a single purpose," Aragorn told the king gravely, "…to destroy the world of Men."

The fighters wore a face of determination at the looming threat of the great force of Saruman that he had sent to destroy them.

"…They will be here by nightfall," finished Aragorn fatefully.

Théoden with bleak eyes, and gritting teeth… turned and walked away resolutely, as he firmly said, "…let them come!"

-

-

-

-

Théoden gathered his guards behind the Deeping Wall, informing them of the coming battle. The refugees, in turn, also learn of the threat that will come upon them by dusk.

Théoden, striding along with Gamling, ordered, "I want every man and strong lad, able to bear arms, to be ready for battle by nightfall."

-

Gamling nodded and went off to carry out his instructions. Théoden then led Sanosuke, Aragorn, Saito, Legolas, Aoshi, and Gimli to the gate of Helm's Deep, overlooking the surrounding landscape.

-

"I hope you seriously know what you're doing, Théoden," began Saito, "with a host of 10,000 soldiers, this little band of troops that you have will be nothing."

"You underestimate my strategies, Lord Saito," countered Théoden, pointing outward to explain his plan of battle, "we will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping wall, or set foot inside the Hornburg."

"Saito is correct, my lord," interjected Gimli, "this is no rabble of mindless orcs. These are Uruk-Hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad."

"Indeed," added Aoshi, "we've all fought the Uruk-Hai before. This will be an even greater challenge than you think, your highness."

Théoden turned to face Aoshi, and said, "perhaps it is so, Lord Aoshi."

The king then went over to look down at Gimli, adding, "…and I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep."

-

After his last remark, Théoden went back into the fortress with the others following him. Gimli seems miffed. Legolas clapped a hand on Gimli's shoulder as he follows the others back into Helm's Deep.

-

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock," Théoden said, continuing to stride through the fortress, with the others behind him, "Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown… homes, rebuilt. Within these walls… we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages!" Aragorn exclaimed in exasperation, "they come to destroy its people… down to the last child!"

"Besides, as far as Saruman's concerned," added Sanosuke, "he considers homes and farms as nothing more than stepping stones that are in his path."

-

Insulted, Théoden rounded on Aragorn and Sanosuke angrily.

-

"What would you two have me do?" he asked intensely, gesturing towards the surrounding troops, "look at my men, their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make _such_ an end… as to be worthy of remembrance."

Finishing his statement, Théoden started to turn away from Aragorn and the others. Running out of options, Aragorn spoke to the king one last time.

"Send out riders, my lord," Aragorn advised Théoden, earnestly, "you must call for aid."

"Théoden," interjected Sanosuke, "I'd be happy to take on these creeps myself like you are, but in this kind of situation, Aragorn's right. You're going to need help on this one."

The king walked up to them and asked contemptuously, "…and who will come? Elves…? Dwarves…?"

Théoden turned to face Sanosuke as he added, "…or perhaps some of the people from your world will somehow… _miraculously_ appear through one of those portals of yours."

-

Sanosuke had nothing to reply to the king, sympathizing with Théoden's position.

-

"We are not so lucky in our friends as you… the old alliances are dead," ended Théoden to Aragorn in frustration.

"You won't know that unless you try, your majesty," said Sanosuke.

"Gondor will answer," Aragorn assured Théoden.

"Gondor?!" Théoden asked, growling in fury, "where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon--"

Théoden relaxed his nerves for a moment, while everyone watched him in great sympathy with his actions and behavior after all that had happened to him ever since he was controlled by Saruman's spells.

The king immediately regained his wits and concluded resolutely, "…no, my Lord Aragorn, Lord Sanosuke… we are alone."

-

With that… the king turned and stalked away angrily, leaving Aragorn, Sanosuke, and the others to worry greatly about Théoden.

-

'_I've been alone most of my life, Théoden,_' thought a sympathetic Sanosuke, seeing the king walk away, '_but if it wasn't for Kenshin, I would've felt really lonely. I just hope you won't feel that way yourself._'

"Well," spoke Saito, while lighting a cigarette, "…you guys tried your best."

Sanosuke turned to face Saito, "…are you feeling sympathy for us Saito?"

"Not exactly moron," replied Saito, as he blew smoke, "…but just I'm saying that you did your best. No one can do more than that."

Once again… Sanosuke had nothing to say.

-

-

Théoden climbed up the steps to the main hall towards Gamling and ordered, "get the women and children into the caves."

"We need more time to lay provisions for a siege, lord," Gamling reported.

"There is no time," returned Théoden, quickly striding away, "war is upon us!"

"Secure the gate," said Gamling, turning to the solders that were manning the gates.

-

But for all their haste in preparation, they were unaware… that the crebain, Saruman's personal spy crows, were now flying above them and the fortress… watching their every move…

-

-

-

-

-

Back in Fangorn Forest, Treebeard continued to walk through the woods, carrying Merry, Misao, and Pippin, descending down towards a large, natural bowl-shaped dell in the heart of the forest, with no trees, save a large thrust of rock in the center. Derndingle, men called it. Two other paths led down into the clearing, from the west and from the east.

-

"We ents," began Treebeard, "have not troubled about the wars of men and wizards… for a very long time. But now… something is about to happen… that has not happened… for an age…"

"What is about to happen, Treebeard?" asked Misao.

Treebeard stopped where he was in the dingle and replied, gesturing, "…Ent Moot, Lady Misao."

"What's that?" asked Merry.

"It is a gathering." Treebeard rumbled.

"A gathering of what?" asked Merry, looking at the clearing uneasily.

-

Just then…

-

-

The trio heard the squeaking, groaning sounds of protesting wood from within the forest…

-

-

It was a company of ents entering the clearing down the other paths from the woods…

-

-

The Ents came in great numbers…

-

-

More and more Ents came, entering the meeting place where they have always met for this council called Ent Moot…

-

-

Misao and the Hobbits were greatly amazed as the Ents drew near towards them.

-

"Beech… Oak… Chestnut… Ash," said Treebeard, welcoming his fellow ents, "good, good, good… many have come."

-

The Ents then settled, gazing upon the strange newcomers. Merry, Misao and Pippin in turn, gazed upon the Ents in bewilderment, expecting to see a number of creatures exactly like Treebeard, but saw nothing of the kind. The Ents were as different from one another as trees from trees. However, the trio upon Treebeard knew that they were all the same kindred, with the same kind of eyes… but not as old or so deep as Treebeard's eyes.

-

"Now we must decide, if the Ents… will go to war," said Treebeard, hopefully.

Merry licked his lips in anticipation while Misao smiled in amazement seeing the great power that the Ents had to offer, hoping that Treebeard and the Ents will decide to fight.

'_Man, oh man!_' thought Misao, brightly, '_this is good! Treebeard, I really hope that you guys do decide to fight._' 

-

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien

A/n: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all of those suffering from cancer, battling with cancer, as well as those who survived cancer, my mom included. And in case some of you didn't know, my new e-mail address … I already have made the changes in e-mail in my profile page… so feel free to e-mail me, as well as send your reviews, okay.

-

-


	49. Ch 22: There is always hope

__

A/n: Hello everyone, I'm posting new chapters today. I meant to post on Thanksgiving, but as I've said before, I'm posting from another computer, since the one I have won't let me online. Not to mention, that the place where I was posting more of the story, was closed on the day that I wanted to post.

So, I hope you all had a very great meal on Thanksgiving. I know that I have, with turkey and stuffing, and potato salad, macaroni and cheese, etc. It tasted real good and savory, and there were many relatives there at my Grandparent's house. Oh, and if you wish to know how my mom's doing, go to the end of next chapter, to find out.

-

Please read and review

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 22: There is always hope, The Elves come to help

-

-

-

Back at Helm's Deep… the refugees that were camping behind the Deeping Wall were led into the Glittering caves by the soldiers. The villagers gathered their provisions that they brought with them from their homes. Aoshi and Gimli assisted the Rohan soldiers to bring the people into the caves.

-

"Move back! Move to the caves!" the soldiers ordered as they were picking up some of the old men that were with them, "keep moving! Quickly now!"

-

But among the women… only one of them disagreed with being sent underground…

-

"My Lord! Aragorn!" Éowyn cried out as she ran towards Aragorn, who was making plans for reserves to be placed along the wall to support the archers from above the gate. Sanosuke, Legolas, and Saito were with him.

Éowyn stopped in front of Aragorn and complained indignantly, "I'm to be sent with the women into the caves."

"That is an honorable charge," Aragorn told her quietly and fervently.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return," replied Éowyn in agitation, "what renown is there in that?"

"My lady," reasoned Aragorn, "a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?"

Unwilling to listen, Éowyn reproached, "…I've heard that you've had women travel with you… also a young boy who wants to fight as much as you do. And they're letting young men into this fight, so why should I be any different from them…?

"…Let me stand at your side, Aragorn," ended Éowyn, desperately.

"Éowyn," Aragorn responded, trying to calm her, "it is true that I let women travel with me. Kaoru and Misao were in their own service, as the young one named Yahiko. You, however… are in the service of Theoden, as are these young lads which is why he called them to battle."

Éowyn grimaced in distaste in her breath, hearing Aragorn's excuses.

"Only Théoden can release you from his service… so it is not in my power to command you to fight with us," finished Aragorn uncomfortably, as he turned away from Éowyn…

"You do not command the others to stay, whether they were in one or the other's service or not!" Éowyn contemptuously called out to Aragorn as he turned back to her, "they fight beside you because they would not be parted from you…

"…Because they love you," concluded Éowyn, with flashing eyes and a hint of despair in her voice.

Aragorn looked at Éowyn sympathetically, with blinking eyes. He had begun to guess that Éowyn's feelings toward him were stronger than he had thought or realized, from just hearing her last statement.

Éowyn became horrified as she had just realized that she spoke a little too much about her feelings. "I'm sorry," she said apologetically… and quickly hurried off, brushing past Legolas and Saito in haste to make her escape.

'_Women,_' thought Saito contemptuously at the fleeing Éowyn.

-

Sanosuke, however, went off to follow Éowyn into the caves. The young shieldmaiden of the Riddermark began to mope about her own embarrassment of her display with Aragorn earlier. Éowyn thought that she was overstepping herself, knowing that she was of nobility and that he was but a lowly captain. She once again began to fear that her love for Aragorn would not be returned, even though she inadvertently hinted it to him.

-

"Éowyn!" someone called to her…

-

Éowyn turned behind her… to see Sanosuke standing behind her.

-

"I think you forgot something," he said, handing her a sword that he picked up someplace

Éowyn looked at the sword that Sanosuke was giving her, surprised to see that someone was giving her a weapon.

"Sanosuke," she said in bewilderment, "…why--?"

"Just go ahead and take it," insisted Sanosuke, a little intensely, "but keep it hidden, or the guards might find it and take it from you."

Éowyn then took the sword from Sanosuke and replied, "I would rather much be with Aragorn, to fight with him. But if you wish to help me… take me out there, to fight with the men. The women and children are safer here, I need not be with them when I know how to fight."

"Personally I would agree," said Sanosuke, "but this is really going to be a tough fight for all of us. I know that your uncle kept saying that this fortress was impenetrable, but who knows what tricks Saruman has for us. And if we're not able to hold off against his goons and they break in, then you're going to need to be here to fight for your people."

-

Éowyn gasped to what Sanosuke said, thinking deeply upon it. She began to think that maybe that it was an honorable charge to be here as Aragorn had told her. Éowyn was more confident now that Sanosuke gave her a sword to fight with, to be a second line of defense for her people.

-

"Besides," Sanosuke added, "Aragorn did have a point when he said that these people will need someone to look to in the last defense… and I think that it should be you, Éowyn."

Éowyn nodded affirmatively and reluctantly to Sanosuke, still feeling a little left out, because she was not allowed to fight. And with that… she went into the caves to be with the women and children.

-

-

-

The Glittering caves of Aglarond were a place of wonders, vast and beautiful. Where everything sparkled gloriously, there were small pools of fresh water all around them. Gimli, helping to assist the people into the caves, looked around, admiring their great beauty, feeling that it would be a most suitable place for a company of Dwarves to dwell in and pay gold for a brief glance. Éowyn, with sword hidden, tied her hair back, believing that she may get her chance to fight off against Saruman's Uruk-Hai.

-

Soldiers moved around the cave, taking old men from their clinging wives and strong boys from their crying mothers, being drafted for war to help defend the keep. Aoshi, as he was helping the civilians to settle into the caves, watched with great sympathy… as the women and children said their painful, tearful and very reluctant farewells to their fathers, husbands, and sons that were led away by the troops. Some, to many of the women and children in the caves felt… that their loved ones would never return from the battle that will take place…

-

-

They were taken back into the fortress, to the armory and were given helmets, armor, and weapons. Aragorn, Sanosuke, Gimli, Legolas, and Saito were in the armory as well, observing the number of drafted people willing, or unwilling, to fight this dangerous battle. They watched the desperate arming of old men and boys. Aragorn picked up a battered sword, looked at it for a moment, then tossed it back onto the pile.

-

"This is useless," said Saito, irritably, "what does the king think he's hoping to accomplish with this rout of commoners? The whole thing's going to be a shamble."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Saito," Aragorn concurred, in exasperation, "…farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers."

"Most have seen too many winters," Gimli added his observations.

"Or too few," said Legolas.

"Maybe," said Sanosuke, "but the king has the most say in the matter. And whether we like it or not… these people are Rohan's best and last hope."

"Indeed," Aragorn nodded to Sanosuke in affirmation.

"I'm not so sure about that, Aragorn," interjected Legolas angrily, gesturing, "…just look at them. They're frightened… I can see it in their eyes."

-

That last remark made the people in the armory fall silent. Legolas walked off away from everyone by himself and turned around in frustration.

-

"…Boe a hûn (…_and they should be_)…" Legolas went on, switching to Elven…

"… neled herain (…_three hundred_)…

"… dan caer menig (…_against ten thousand_)?"

Aragorn knew of what Legolas speaks, but replied with reason, "Si beriathar hýn amar nâ ned Edoras (_They have a better chance defending themselves here than in Edoras_)."

"Aragorn," Legolas countered, "nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer (_They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die_)!"

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn reproached Legolas loudly as he stalked angrily towards the elf.

Afterwards, he turned and strode away from the armory. Legolas wanted to go after Aragorn… but was held back by Gimli.

"Let him go, lad," advised Gimli, "…let him be."

"Aragorn's made it clear that he wants to fight and die with these people," added Saito, "we cannot make him decide otherwise. And besides, there are times like this when all people are ready and willing to fight and die for their beliefs, especially when its people Kenshin Himura, the Battousai, who fight for the defenseless, and would not kill. I, however, am always fighting for my own sense of justice… Aku… Soku… Zan."

'…_If that's truly the case, Saito,_' thought Sanosuke, as he left the armory, to follow Aragorn, '_then I would gladly die for these people, just like Aragorn intends to._'

-

-

-

-

In the Hornburg, Théoden stood in the center, staring off into the distance, lost in thought, his back to the entrance with a bright… shining… white light streaming through the open doors of the main hall. Aoshi came into the hall, spotting the lone king in his domain like he was a statue of lost hope. He went towards the king… and stood but a few paces beside him.

-

"For someone who has complete faith in his own skills in battle," commented Aoshi, "you look as if you also believe that we have no chance against Saruman's Uruk-Hai army."

-

Théoden stood silent, not responding to Aoshi.

"I have not come to dissuade you from your decision, to fight with no outside assistance," assured Aoshi, "I understand the need to keep your doubts to yourself. That is something I am very accustomed to."

-

Feeling that he understood, Théoden finally spoke, "…I fret in this prison, Aoshi. If I could have set a spear in rest before my men upon the field, maybe I could have felt the joy of battle once more… but I serve little purpose here."

Aoshi stood silently, hearing Théoden's sad reply in such a somber tone.

"…Yes… yes, my heart is doubtful," Théoden went on somberly, "I was controlled by one I have always known as a friend… and… my son had died before his time came. The world changes… and all that once was strong, now prove unsure. Had I known the strength of Isengard had grown so great… maybe I should not so rashly have rejected the counsel of Gandalf to ride forth and meet it."

"…I almost feel the same," said Aoshi, "my heart had been doubtful since the Oniwaban group of Edo Castle had not the opportunity to fight, in the Revolution. Throughout my whole life… I've always felt that there was no hope for me, as I was controlled by my obsession to be the strongest there ever was. And I also felt that my men, who lived to fight with me, had died too soon, protecting my body with their own. Even though I no longer desire to be the strongest, I meditate each day, in hopes that one day… I will find the hope that I've been searching for so long."

"…Were any of those men your successors?" asked Théoden of Aoshi, then went on, "Théodred would've succeeded me as King of Rohan. Now… I am all that is left of my house."

"That's not entirely true," replied Aoshi, reassuringly, "you still have Éomer, your nephew. As Aragorn had said… he is loyal to you as any of your men and will come to your aid, whether you were under Saruman's control or not. Gandalf and Himura went to seek out his help and return on the fifth day. And it is now the fourth day. Till tomorrow comes, you should not judge what is to come until all is over.

"…I may not be of this world, but there is one thing I'm sure of… tonight will truly decide if there's hope for us or not," finished Aoshi, with no response from Théoden.

"Théoden-king," a voice came from the shining light…

-

It was Gamling strolling into the hall, bringing the king's breastplate forward ready to assist Théoden into his armor.

"Every villager," Gamling told the king, "able to wield a sword has been sent to the armory."

As the guard gave his report… for some reason, Théoden was so lost in thought, that he wasn't paying attention, even after his lonesome talk with Aoshi.

-

"…My lord?" Gamling wondered at the king's strange train of thought.

Théoden replied asking, with his back turned to him, "…who am I Gamling?"

Gamling paused a moment before he answered firmly, "…you are our king, sire."

-

Théoden set his eyes upon Aoshi for affirmation. Aoshi returned the king's gaze, with a slow, yet solemn nod.

-

"…And do you trust your king?" Théoden asked uncertainly.

"…Your men, my lord… will follow you to whatever end," Gamling assured him, as he began helping the king into his breastplate. Aoshi watched with great pride as Gamling slowly adorned the king into his armor.

"…To whatever end." Théoden repeated to himself…

-

-

-

-

The Uruk-Hai continued to march relentlessly towards Helm's Deep…

-

The villagers… one by one… were handed their weapons. The children of Rohan have never been the ones to particularly fight as they were handed weapons…

-

An oversized helmet was being placed upon the head of a wide-eyed boy. Another stared at the axe that he was handed with frightened eyes. One other child, wearing oversized chain mail… took up a huge shield. Some of the children thought, as the men did, that even though they were handed these weapons… that there would be no hope for them whatsoever…

-

-

-

-

Back in the Hornburg, Théoden endured to stand inside the main hall of the keep, with the light of the setting sun shining behind him and Aoshi stood idly, watching Gamling fashion Théoden into his armor as the king chanted…

-

-

-

"…_Where is the horse and the rider_… 

-

-

-

"…_Where is the horn that was blowing_… 

-

-

-

"…_They have passed like rain on the mountains_…

-

-

-

"…_Like wind in the meadow_…

-

-

-

"…_The days have gone down in the west_…

-

-

-

"…_Behind the hills_…

-

-

-

"…_Into shadow_…

-

-

-

-

"…How did it come to this?" Théoden finished, bewildered with this question. Aoshi wondered the same as Théoden, after hearing such a passionate lament about Rohan. With that, he, Théoden, and Gamling, still fashioning the king's armor stood together in the hall.

-

-

-

-

-

Night fell over Helm's deep. Everyone was getting ready for war at the battlements. Aragorn sat on the steps to the hall, deep in thought. Sanosuke sat with the thought-wandering warrior, thinking the same as his companion. Aragorn had indeed enjoyed Sanosuke's company the same as Kenshin, though their personalities were different. They had been in the care of one another, as Gandalf and Kenshin had charged the people of Rohan in their care, and were willing to die for these people.

Aragorn then glanced to the side and saw a young, teen-aged boy in armor holding a battered sword, looking around nervously. The boy was both confused and overwhelmed, by what will take place very soon.

Aragorn called out to the boy, "young lad! Give me your sword."

-

The boy responded to Aragorn's summons and slowly went over to him to give his sword to Aragorn. Sanosuke looked at the lad, and could tell how uncertain he was about fighting. He thought that Yahiko would give for the chance to wear that armor the same as the young boy.

-

"What is your name?" Aragorn asked the boy, as he inspected the sword carefully.

"Háleth, son of Háma, my lord," the boy answered in a voice that has not yet deepened, "…the men are saying that we will not live out the night. They say that it is hopeless."

-

Sanosuke sympathized with the lad's doubts and uncertainties of the coming battle. Aragorn then stood up to check the sword's balance…

…Then swung it back and forth a few times, before holding it firm in his hand. The sword may have been battered, but it still had a very mean swing, courtesy of Aragorn.

Aragorn looked at the sword, in its battered condition, and believed that it was still good in battle. Sanosuke smirked brightly at the battered sword, thinking that its just the same as he… sharing a strong sense of spirit, not being able to go down easily, despite its grave conditions.

-

"This is a good sword," said Aragorn as he gave the sword back to Háleth, "…Háleth, son of Hama…"

Aragorn placed his hand on the boy, as he added firmly, "…there's always hope."

"Yeah, nothing's hopeless kid," interjected Sanosuke, "you have to learn how to overcome your fears. Because, if you don't, you're going to be running from those fears for the rest of your life."

"…Sano is correct," said Aragorn, solemnly, "…no matter what the dire situation, you must believe that we will survive this night."

Háleth took a few moments of thinking before responding, "…yes. I shall remember that, my lords."

-

-

-

-

Aragorn and Sanosuke went back into the armory and started to put their battle armor on.

Aragorn adorned himself in his whole battle gear as he suited up in chain mail, belted the elven dagger at his waist, and buckled on his gauntlets…

-

Sanosuke, however just fashioned himself with chain mail and wore his white jacket, with the symbol marked '_bad_' on the back…

-

As Aragorn was finishing up with his battle gear… his sword, appeared in front of him… held by Legolas, wearing no armor, save pauldrons over his shoulders. Aoshi stood right beside the Elf, also adorned with pauldrons over his shoulders, with bow and quiver upon his back. Aragorn's sword was handed to him as he reached for it. He nodded and accepted the sword from Legolas.

-

"We have trusted you this far, you have not led us astray," said Legolas with a rueful smile.

"Indeed Aragorn," interjected Aoshi, "we all stand here now because of your strategies and caution, including going up against impossible odds."

Aragorn turned to Aoshi, "…thank you very much Aoshi."

"Forgive me," added Legolas, apologetically, "I was wrong to despair."

"Hey," Sanosuke cuts in, "don't worry about it. All of us here, including these refugees in this fortress are pretty much scared."

"Heh," giggled Legolas, "yes… of course you're right, Sanosuke."

"…Ú-moe edaved, Legolas (_there is nothing to forgive, Legolas_)," resolved Aragorn as he and Legolas smiled clapping one another on the shoulders.

"So," came in another voice… it was Saito, standing at the opening of the armory, in his battle gear, smoking a cigarette.

"…You've guys made up, haven't you?" Saito finished.

"Saito," said Aragorn, "how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, Aragorn," Saito replied as he blew smoke, "…long enough."

-

Saito then reached into his pocket… and pulled out a piece of cloth and tied it around his forehead. It was his headband that he wore when he was with the Shinsengumi.

-

"I've carried this headband with me," said Saito, explaining his headband, "as a remembrance of the Shinsengumi."

"And let me guess," interjected Sanosuke, "you've been saving that for a time when you finally settle the score with Kenshin."

Saito humphed at Sanosuke, "…maybe you aren't that much of a moron as I thought you were."

Sanosuke smirked at this complement and then… Gimli came in, struggling with a piece chain mail…

"It seems that you people have the time to talk," the Dwarf grumbled.

-

Everyone went speechless as they saw Gimli having a hard time with his battle gear, trying to settle himself in the mail.

-

"Because if we had more time," Gimli went on, grumbling even more, "I'd get this adjusted."

Gimli was finally able to pull the chain mail down over his chest, and let it fall the rest of the way, landing, with its length, right to the floor. He glanced up at his companions, who tried to hide their smiles.

"…It's a little tight across the chest," Gimli said nervously.

"I don't know," said Saito, "I think it looks perfect on you."

"Yeah, same here, Saito," added Sanosuke.

"Heh, very funny, you two!" huffed an insulted Gimli…

-

-

Honnnnkkkkkkk!!!!

-

-

A horn sounded… that made everyone gasp.

-

"Could it be?" wondered Saito.

"No," answered Legolas, observing that the sound of the horn was very beautiful and graceful, "that is no Orc horn, Saito."

Everyone then ran out towards the battlements, to see what this new revelation was.

-

-

On the wall, the guards look down in wonderment as a soldier ordered another guard, "send for the king."

Then the guard called out, "open the gate!"

"Open up the gate!" another soldier called out, relaying the message.

-

Before their very eyes…

-

-

…A Company of soldiers marched up the causeway… and entered into the fortress. They were the Elves of Lothlorien, fully equipped with their armor and weapons, carrying the banners of the white lady of the wood, Galadriel. The soldiers gazed upon them in great wonderment and delight as they passed, feeling that now… there was some hope left for Rohan after all…

Théoden went out into the fortress to see what has arisen. He walked down the steps from the Hornburg to the marching company of Elves, and met their leader, Haldir, who bowed before Théoden at his arrival.

-

"…How is this possible?" Théoden asked with great perplexity.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell," answered Haldir as the soldiers stopped their march, "an alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together…"

-

Just then…

-

Aragorn, Sanosuke, and the others appeared from the top of the steps, amazed and surprised to see who it was that they heard coming, since their meeting in Lothlorien.

-

Haldir looked up at his old acquaintances of the Fellowship and finished, "…we've come to honor that allegiance."

"Well look who it is," said Sanosuke, glad to see Haldir again.

"Mae govannen, Haldir," said Aragorn as he came up to Haldir and clasped his hand… then he grabbed Haldir in a huge embrace. Initially stunned and bemused… Haldir hugged him back lightly.

While this was going on, Sanosuke came up to the king, retorting, "and you thought that we wouldn't get any help, huh Théoden?"

"Indeed," added Saito, smirking, "maybe it does pay to have a little faith after all."

Theoden knew that Sanosuke and Saito were right and breathed a sigh of defeat.

Aragorn then released Haldir saying, "you are most welcome!"

"Yeah," interjected Sanosuke, "its good to see you again, Haldir."

"Its good to be here, Sanosuke," replied Haldir.

Legolas and Aoshi come down to their newly arrived comrade and clasp one another on the shoulder, greeting him into the battle…

-

-

The company of Elves then… with great discipline worthy of an army… turned in unison to face the king and his soldiers…

-

"We are proud to fight alongside men, once more," proclaimed Haldir proudly to the king.

-

-

-

-

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien

-

__

A/n: get ready folks… next chapter is the big battle of Helm's Deep! Please Read and review.


	50. Ch 23: The Battle of Helm's Deep

-

-

-

Chapter 23: So it begins, The battle of Helm's Deep

-

-

-

Night was over Helm's Deep, past midnight. The sky was utterly dark and the stillness of the heavy air foreboded storm. And in the coming dawn… everyone expected Kenshin and Gandalf to be here with Éomer's men. After the stunning and miraculous arrival of the Elves, they immediately took positions…

-

-

With all available manpower… the elves and men, including boys and grandfathers, stood at the walls looking out over the valley. For a staring moment, the watchers on the walls saw all the space between them and the fortress… boiling and crawling with an impossibly huge dark mass, dotted with thousands of small lights from their torches… carried by the huge advancing Uruk-hai army and the light bouncing off their armor…

-

-

At the Deeping Wall, where the elf archers, including Legolas, were stationed, Legolas, Sanosuke, Saito, and Aoshi stood together. Aoshi also had his bow and arrow ready for the battle. However… there was a great deal of space between Legolas and Sanosuke. There was some little movement in that space…

-

"Arg, you people could've picked a better spot!"

-

…It was Gimli, grumbling and straining to look above the wall. Legolas, Sanosuke and Saito smiled and smirked to Gimli's frustration. Due to his size, he couldn't see over the wall.

-

Aragorn joined the elves at the Deeping wall as well. He came beside Legolas and watched the incoming dark army.

"Well lad," spoke Gimli, "whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

"You got that right Gimli," Sanosuke agreed.

-

Moments later… thunder sounded and a flash of lighting came down…

-

CRRASSSH!

-

…That shone brightly on everyone's faces as well as briefly illuminating the valley, and the huge milling mass sea of Uruk-hai that filled it…

-

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," Legolas assured Aragorn.

"Let's hope they last the night," Gimli repeated.

"Let's hope," Saito interjected, "that everyone here lasts this battle altogether Gimli."

"Indeed Saito," Gimli replied to Saito, "indeed."

-

Aragorn then went away from the others and strode down the wall. As he did, Sanosuke looked behind him and set his eyes at the object strapped to his back… the reverse-blade sword named Hope…

-

'…_Speaking about hope,_' thought Sanosuke as he continued to look at the sword on his back, '_…I'm practically carrying hope on my back. And I don't just mean Kenshin's reverse-blade sword that's on my back…_

'_…But I mean… all kinds of hope in general. Like when we're all hoping that tomorrow…_

'_Kenshin and the old man will be here with Éomer's men, so they can help us fight off these goons._'

-

-

At the top of the causeway, Théoden stood with his men as more thunder was rumbling. And as the king glanced up at the threatening sky…

-

-

…Rain began to pour…

-

…Slowly at first, pinging of the metal of their armor…

-

…But quickly… it became a swift and loud downpour of rain that began to soak both the Rohan and Uruk-Hai armies. The thudding of tens of thousands of booted feet competed with the thunder as the army filled the valley from wall to wall…

-

-

The women and children in the caves heard the sounds overhead and were frightened. Éowyn, however, kept vigilant, hoping that the soldiers will save them all, and she will be ready at a moment's notice, with the sword that Sanosuke gave her, in case the Uruks break through. Mothers drew their children close and tried to soothe their crying babies…

-

-

The Uruks were squat and broad, some tall and grim, with high helms and sable shields. An Uruk-hai leader climbed up, and stood on top of a rock outcrop, as the rest of Saruman's hate-bred army marched on ahead, carrying their spears and banners, nearing the great fortress of Rohan…

-

Aragorn strode behind the elven archers lining the wall, commanding, "…A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn… an uben tanatha le faelas (_Show them no mercy… for you shall receive none_)!"

-

The Uruk army marched on still, until… the leader held his sword in the air, and gave a terrifying, animal-like cry, signaling for the troops to stop. Finally… the enemy soldiers came to a stop just inside of bow range before the Deeping Wall.

-

Silence followed…

-

…The women and children heard the silence as well as they held on to wait in both hope and fear of the battle that was about to commence…

-

Aragorn took position among the Elf-archers, standing in front of them. From thereon in… only the sounds of thousands of sputtering torches… and the loud steamy blowing of tens of thousands of Uruk-hai could be heard between thunder rumbles…

-

The blowing became louder… and louder each moment, growling in anticipation of the upcoming battle and slaughter, as the rain continued to pour, drenching the valley, making the ground muddy beneath the Uruks' feet…

-

-

Gimli tried to jump and struggle to see what was going on in the valley. "What's happening out there?" the Dwarf asked impatiently.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas asked, looking out at the enemy army… then glanced down at Gimli with a smile, "…or would you like me to find you a box?"

-

Gimli glanced up at Legolas after that snide remark…

-

"…Or better yet," Saito interjected, smirking, "…I could find that box for you Gimli. What do you say?"

Gimli looked up to Saito as well, glancing at both of his companions with surprise and gave a loud, good-natured chuckle, "heheeehehehe!"

Saito laughed in return, not as kindly as Gimli.

-

-

The Uruk leader roared out his commands… and the army started slamming the butt of their spears to the ground, with the Orc horns sounding in the background…

-

-

-

…THUMP…!

-

-

…THUMP…!

-

-

…THUMP…!

-

-

…THUMP…!

-

-

…THUMP…!

-

-

…THUMP…!

-

-

-

As the thumping continued, Aragorn drew his sword, readying himself for attack…

-

-

…THUMP…!

-

…THUMP…!

-

…THUMP…!

-

…THUMP…!

-

…THUMP…!

-

-

Legolas, Sanosuke, Saito, and Aoshi also readied themselves for battle as Gimli struggled, trying to see what was happening as he jumped a little ways over the wall…

-

-

…THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP…!

-

-

The thunderous thumping of the Uruk-Hai increased even faster…

-

The archers above the gate had their bows drawn and aimed at the front line of Uruk-hai…

-

-

…THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP…!

-

-

Everyone waited tensely as the thumping and roaring continued to sound so loudly that it could even be heard from inside the caves. The women and children in the caves huddle together in fear to this loud thumping…

-

-

…THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP…!

-

-

The thumping became louder and faster each time…

-

The Uruks banged fists upon their armor, and stomped onto the ground, adding to the horrible thumping of their spears. Aldor, an old man beside the teenage Háleth, had his bow drawn… but shook in utter fear making him unable to hold his arrow. The tension increased, especially with the old man hearing the accursed stomping…

-

…Then… the old man lost his grip, releasing his arrow prematurely…

-

-

SWOOP!

-

-

…And accidentally shot an Uruk-hai in the neck.

-

"DARTHO (_HOLD_)!" Aragorn shouted, raising his hand to the Elves…

-

Everyone waited as the accidental shot silenced the thumping…

-

Some or most of them went speechless after what happened with the old man. Saito looked around to see what happened. He looked up to see the old man who went speechless after what he did.

-

'_Foolish old man_,' thought Saito, '_what does he think he's doing?_'

-

…With a hollow groan, the Uruk that was shot… slowly collapsed to the ground…

-

"So much for it being 10,000," Sanosuke said to himself, "now its down to 9,999."

In great frustration… The other Uruk-hai bare their teeth… and roar in anguish, now wanting the blood of Rohan more eagerly because the Men were the ones to draw first blood. Saito then put out his cigarette… and threw it toward the ground. Once it landed…

-

With a cry… the Uruk-hai leader thrusts his weapon in the air… and the Uruk-hai army began charging to the fortress…

-

Sanosuke cracked his knuckles together. "Here we go," he said, with an eager smirk.

-

Théoden still stood faithfully with his men as he said fatefully, "…so it begins."

-

-

The battle had indeed begun. The Uruk-Hai army massed in great numbers, charging faster towards the walls, intending to carry out the wishes of their master, Saruman, to leave no man alive in the fortress…

-

-

"Tangado halad! (_Prepare to fire!_)," Aragorn commanded.

"Tangado halad!" other Elves relayed the order to the rest as they notched arrows to their bows and aimed. Aoshi mounted his bow with an arrow also, aiming to accuracy…

-

The Uruks rushed even closer as the Elves and Aoshi stood ready with their bows drawn.

-

Legolas told his Elven kin, "…faeg i-varv dîn na lanc… a nu ranc (_their armor is weak at the neck… and underneath the arm_).

'_If we aim at the right targets, we can make very short work of them,_' thought Aoshi, strategically. 

"Leithio i philinn! (_Release the arrows!_)," Aragorn yelled…

-

-

And the Elves fired their arrows. Arrows start to rain down on the Uruk-hai below, killing many, but many more ran over the bodies to continue forward.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked, still trying fruitlessly to see over the wall.

-

-

Feeling that the men have waited long enough, Théoden told Gamling, "give them a volley."

Gamling raised his hand and shouted, "fire!"

"FIRE!" A man, who has only one eye, relayed the order to the human archers over the gate.

More arrows were released, hitting more Uruks, but the army kept advancing further, with more replacing those that were fallen…

-

-

"Ribed…!" Aragorn cried out as he raised his sword, and leaned back towards a line of Elves, who were down below, behind the Deeping wall, to give extra support to their kin from the ground, "…BAANT!"

-

A second barrage of arrows flowed even more fiercely than before. Volley after volley met their marks, but still the Uruks kept on, like an endless tide climbing over the bodies of their dead, trying to reach the walls.

-

"Send them to me!" cried Gimli with impatience, "c'mon!

"Don't worry Gimli," said Sanosuke, assuredly to Gimli, "we'll get our chance soon enough!"

-

The Elves continued to fire their arrows at the Uruks, then…

-

The Uruks pulled out crossbows… and shot them at some of the Elves with their arrows. Some Elves fell over in front of… and even behind the Deeping Wall. And in the confusion… the Uruk-hai were able to reach the wall… and started to load their siege ladders, digging them into the ground next to the walls, pushing them up with their long spears…

-

"Pendraid! (_Ladders!_)," Aragorn called out the warning, seeing the Uruks climb up the walls using the ladders.

"Here they come, Gimli," Sanosuke said in anticipation, with balled fists, ready to punch the beasts.

"Good!" Gimli exclaimed with relishing satisfaction.

-

The ladders had lots of Uruk-hai warriors on them, as they were pushed up by the Uruk pikesmen, reaching the top of the Deeping Wall. The Berserker Uruks, the much larger and fearsome of the Uruk-Hai with naught but loin cloths and small helmets on their heads, filled with human blood to awaken a bloodlust within these creatures, were on top of the ladders, waiting to create a massacre with the Elves.

-

"Swords! Swords!" Aragorn exclaimed as the Elves, along with Aoshi and Saito, drew their blades in preparation for combat.

-

One of the ladders reached the wall… but Gimli was there, waiting, as he swung his axe high, hitting the creature in the chest. Sanosuke punched one of the Uruks on one of the ladders that went near him, knocking the creature, as well as the ladder back onto the ground. Everywhere along the wall, hand to hand battle raged… and more Uruks kept coming. Some of the battle-frenzied Berserkers had reached the wall, wielding the longest swords ever produced from Isengard.

-

The Berserkers swung their huge swords wide, striking many Elven warriors. Saito slew many Uruks, including some of the Berserkers with his Gatotsu attacks as Aoshi swiftly slew many with his Kodachis. Haldir stuck his sword into one of the beasts, then turned around to pull the blade from the stinking creature as it fell. But also in the raging battle… some of the Elves were thrown down in front of the Uruks. As one of the Berserker Uruks enjoyed his slaughter of Elves… Gimli slid in under its legs… and hacked at the creature's stomach.

-

"Heh, too easy," said Sanosuke, continuing his assault knocking down each Uruk that came in his way.

Gimli then glanced up at Legolas, exclaiming, "Legolas, two already!" He held up two fingers up in confirmation.

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas called back, after shooting an Uruk with his bow.

"Arg! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" Gimli grumbled with disgust, as he swung his axe at another enemy in the groin, making it fall down, to the ground, where Gimli finished it off.

"Hey!" Saito cuts in, "I don't mean to rub it in, but I've already killed twenty-one… "

An Uruk came up besides Saito… and Saito stabbed it in the stomach with his sword.

"Make that twenty-two," added Saito.

"Arg! I won't let you outscore me either Saito!" Gimli grumbled again.

"You're on, Saito!" added Legolas, proudly accepting the challenge. Clearly, an Uruk-Hai killing contest began between Saito, Gimli, and Legolas.

-

-

Aoshi kept on slaying his opponents with his twin kodachis, completely ignoring the contest. One of the Uruk swordsmen went to swing at Aoshi… but the ninja countered with his first blade…

And instantly brought down the second blade, shattering his opponent's weapon with the Onmyou Kuza. Aoshi then stabbed the creature in the chest and kicked him over the wall. With his athletic abilities in speed and attack reflexes, Aoshi fared equally well against the Uruk-Hai. He also used his bow and arrows to kill the Uruk-Hai.

Sanosuke fared excellently against the Uruk-Hai as well. He was quick in dodging the incoming assault of each Uruk and gave hard punches to the Uruks that came in his direction. Then one Uruk came up to Sanosuke with an axe…

But Sanosuke caught it and punched the Uruk with a Futae no Kiwami attack, crushing both the helmet and the Uruk's skull.

"Heh! You've got to do better than that," said Sanosuke.

-

-

The three contestants of the Uruk killing contest continued to count how many Uruks they've killed. Legolas had just killed 17, Gimli killed three and Saito killed 22.

Legolas shoots two more arrows at the Uruks. "Nineteen!" Legolas called out to Saito and Gimli, "how's that for you."

"Don't get cocky, Elf," said Saito, "I'm still in the lead."

"We'll see about that, Saito!" Legolas added.

"I'll catch up to both of you people!" interjected Gimli. And the contest continued…

-

-

Aragorn fought his hardest, dodging many of the Berserker Uruks attacks, cutting their legs and stabbing them while they were down. The valiant ranger then went to one of the siege ladders and knocked it down with his foot. The alliance between the men and elves has so far been able to ward off the incoming Uruk-Hai. But there were so many more to go through.

So with Helm's Deep still in great peril, will the Men and Elves win… or lose…

-

-

-

-

-

Night also fell upon Fangorn Forest, in Derndingle, where the Entmoot council, which had not happened for long years, according to Treebeard… was still in progress. All the Ents of different races came to this gathering to decide upon the matter of involving themselves in the fight against Saruman. The Ents stood in the middle of the clearing, in a circle swaying, as they proceeded to speak in their deep, sonorous language.

Pippin had been dozing across the ground. Suddenly… he awoke and looked around, a little disoriented.

-

"Huh?" murmured Pippin, sleepily, noticing that Merry and Misao grimaced with impatience, as they were the only one who paid any attention, feeling that this was going to be a very long wait.

"It's been going for hours," Merry told Pippin irritably.

"I can't believe that they're taking this long to discuss everything," Misao added, very agitated.

"They must have decided something by now," said Pippin as he stood up and moved next to his friends.

Treebeard overheard them and rumbled, "decided? No… we only just finished saying…"

-

The ancient tree-like being then slowly turned to Merry, Pippin and Misao and said, "…'Good Morning'."

-

"…WHAT?!!" yelled Misao, nearly screaming, "you mean to tell us, you guys took the whole day just to say, 'good morning' to each other?!!"

Treebeard and the other Ents weren't very surprised at Misao's outbursts and insults to them. After all she and the Hobbits were not as old as they were.

"But it's nighttime already," Merry added in exasperation, "you can't take forever."

"Don't be hasty," Treebeard advised.

"We're running out of time," returned Merry fiercely.

"Hurry it up, will you! None of us are getting any younger, you know," Misao added reproachfully at the Ents.

-

Treebeard only looked at them for a few seconds… then turned back to the moot, to continue the discussions…

-

-

-

-

-

__

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien

-

A/n: I really hope you enjoyed these chapters, knowing that I've finally started posting about the battle of Helm's Deep.

2nd A/n: Oh, and if you want to know how my mom's doing, I have great news…

-

MY MOM DOES NOT HAVE CANCER! REPEAT, SHE DOESN'T HAVE CANCER AFTER ALL!!!

-  
Yep, that's right, my mom does not have cancer. Her MRI results came back a negative on cancer. The doctors made an error. She has a fibrosis growth in her. The doctor who examined her assumed it to be cancer. But, she's in no danger of losing her life. I thank the lord for that. God be praised.

However, the doctors said that she's going to have to have a hysterectomy. I don't know when the operation will be, but we're going to have to wait until Social services authorizes her to have it, since we're all poor here.

One more thing, on Friday, November 26, was my Grandmother's, Marion Williams birthday. She's now 77 years old, isn't that something? Could you please wish her a happy birthday? It would be appreciated.

Anyhow, I'm glad that my mom's going to live now. Thanks for all your support, and please read and review. Bye.

-

-


	51. Ch 24: Saruman's explosive surprise

__

A/n: Well, well, it's getting closer to Christmas, isn't it? And not too long ago, on Dec. 14, the extended edition of Return of the King came out. I don't have it yet, but when I do, that will be when I will start posting Section three, I can promise you that.

-

Here's the next chapter, please read and review

-

-

-

-

Chapter 24: The wall is breached! Saruman's explosive surprise

-

-

-

As the Ent Moot progressed further into the night, the ever impatient trio of Misao, Merry, and Pippin continued to wait with growing irritation, seeing the Ents sway around, continuing to deliberate to each other, in their native language, whether they will fight or not.

Misao sat down and was concentrating while throwing pebbles in the way that she threw her kunais. Merry came towards Misao and squatted down beside her.

-

"Do you have any idea how long it's going to take, Misao?" asked Merry.

"How should I know, Merry?" Misao replied in agitation, while continuing to toss her pebbles, "it took them the whole day just to say hello and whatnot to each other."

"I know," Merry said restlessly, "…I just hope that they'll decide to fight."

"Me too," Misao agreed.

"Oh, by the way, Misao… did I ever tell you that you throw very good?" Merry said, complementing Misao, making her smile sheepishly in return, "…well, you do… especially with those pebbles. I reckon it's how you're good at throwing your little daggers."

"Yep," answered Misao, thankfully, "I always practice my skills once in a while. Would you like to learn how I do it?"

Merry thought for a moment before answering, "…sure, why not? I'd give for the chance to know how to throw like you do Misao."

-

-

The Ents deliberated still, then suddenly… Treebeard nodded and turned slowly to the Hobbits and Misao.

"Merry, Misao," Pippin gestured to them.

-

Merry and Misao stood up to await Treebeard's answer to the combined growing threats of Sauron and Saruman…

-

"We have just agreed… " Treebeard announced as he bowed… then went still as an ordinary tree on a windless day…

-

Merry, Misao and Pippin brightened for a few moments… but then went impatient to hearing Treebeard's answer…

-

-

…Merry angled his head in query as he asked," …yes?"

-

Treebeard shook himself and continued, "I have told your names to the Ent Moot and… we… have agreed… "

-

The trio waited for what Treebeard and the Ents agreed to…

-

-

"…You are not Orcs," Treebeard concluded with a smile. Just then…

-

-

Misao crashed heavily onto the ground, surprising everybody, including the Ents.

"W-we," stuttered Misao in disappointment, "…we told you that already."

"Well," Pippin said, obviously hoping for something more, "that's good news."

But it wasn't good news for Merry though. "And what about Saruman?" he asked impatiently, "have you come to a decision about _him_?"

"Yeah!" Misao cut in as she sat up abruptly, "forget about us, its Saruman's who you should really be discussing about!"

"Now, now," Treebeard said, waving a hand, trying to calm them, "don't be hasty my friends."

"Hasty?!" Merry cried in exasperation, as he took a few steps forward, "our friends are out there. They need our help. They cannot fight this war on their own!"

"Merry's right," Misao agreed again with her companion, "our friends will need all the help they can get. There may be a chance that they'll die in this stupid war!"

"War, yes," said Treebeard, understanding Merry and Misao's disposition, "…it affects us all; tree, root and twig. But you two must understand my young friends. It takes a loong time to say anything in ooold… Entish."

-

Misao and the Hobbits rolled their eyes in disgruntlement. Clearly, they didn't want excuses from Treebeard… only immediate action.

-

"…And we never say anything… unless it is worth taking a looong… time to say," finished Treebeard.

-

-

-

-

Back at the battle of Helm's Deep, the valiant warriors, fighting to protect the people of Rohan, continue to fare very well against the Uruk-Hai. Despite the Uruk's efforts to get over the wall, they were being cut down by the Elves, with the help of Aoshi, Saito, and Sanosuke.

Sanosuke, known for his stamina, was able to continue his fist assault with the Uruks. He knocked them down, one by one. Aoshi used some of his Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren attacks on the Uruk-Hai and when any Uruk came at Aoshi… he seemed to disappear and then… reappear behind the Uruks and cut them down.

-

Saito and Gimli continued their competition since Legolas seemed to have dropped out. Saito was still in the lead, while Gimli just about caught up with Legolas' first leading score. Gimli is standing on the wall between two ladders, hacking away at Uruk-hai as they come up…

-

"…Seventeen," Gimli declared, as he hacked each Uruk, "Eighteen! Nineteen!"

Saito cuts in again, "wonderful, but I'm still in the lead… 35! 36! 37…!" Saito declared as he slew each of the Uruks with his sword…

"Twenty!" Gimli went on, continuing to count each Uruk he slew, "Twenty one… Twenty two… "

Saito continued to count the Uruks he killed as well, "… 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, I'm still in the lead!"

"I'll catch up to you yet, Saito!" Gimli cried his promise to Saito, "agh! Twenty-three…"

-

-

While Saito and Gimli continued their competition… a battalion of Uruk-Hai started to advance up the causeway towards the gate in tortoise formation, using their broad shields to block off attacks, from above the gate. Aragorn then looked in their direction and immediately directed some of the Elf archers to aim at the Uruk-hai column.

"Causeway! Na fennas!" Aragorn cried his command, "causeway! Hado ribed! Hado!"

-

The archers on the wall shot, arrow after arrow, into the group. The Uruk-hai at the sides that were shot, fell down the causeway. But the column kept advancing…

-

'_These creepies,_' thought Sanosuke, with cockiness, '_are easy. What did Saruman think he was going to do…bore me to death? They don't even challenge me._'

'_So easy,_' thought Aoshi, while killing more Uruk-Hai, '_…yet… too easy. I have the feeling… that Saruman has one last trick up his sleeve._'

-

Théoden continued to observe the battle and looked with great pleasure that none of the Uruks were able to breach the fortress.

"Is this it?" said the king in a triumphant, yet cocky manner, "…is this all you can conjure Saruman?"

-

-

-

But it seemed that Théoden wouldn't enjoy his triumph for much longer… for Saruman had one more ace in the hole…

-

-

A small band of the Uruk-Hai went to the drain at the base of the Deeping wall and put into place… two of Saruman's metallic vessels into the drain, placing one on top of the other. After placing the devices, the rest opened up a path…

-

-

…And an Uruk-hai carrying a torch started to run towards the drain. The Uruks were cheering their comrade on…

-

-

Sanosuke was the first to spot the torch-carrying Uruk and saw where it was heading to… the drain. He gasped as something inside told him this Uruk-hai must not reach the wall…

-

-

Sanosuke called out, "hey, Aragorn!" Aragorn responded to Sanosuke's call.

"Look down there!" Sanosuke cried, "it doesn't look good!"

Aragorn spots the Uruk as well and had the same feeling as Sanosuke that the torch-carrying Uruk must be stopped.

"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled

"Aoshi! Saito!" Sanosuke called out, as he pointed at the Uruk that was carrying the torch to the drain, "down there! We gotta stop that creep before he reaches the wall!"

Saito and Aoshi gasped, as they didn't like what the Uruk intended, knowing that Sanosuke was right, the Uruk had to be stopped.

"Togo hon dad, Legolas! (_Bring him down, Legolas!_)" Aragorn yelled frantically.

-

Legolas immediately aimed over the wall and shot the Uruk-hai in the shoulder but the latter kept going on towards the culvert. Aoshi took his bow and shot some arrows into the Uruk as well, but it still kept going…

-

Saito launched an assault by throwing one of the Berserker Uruks' swords in a Gatotsu-like throw, using it like a spear. He was able to hit the Uruk's back, but was unable to faze him as well…

-

"Dago hon! Dago hon! (_Kill him! Kill him!_)" Aragorn kept yelling for Legolas to stop the Uruk from running towards the drain…

-

Feeling he has no other options… Aoshi brought his two kodachis together, and launched them at the Uruk…

-

"_Onmyou Hasshi!_" Aoshi cried out…

-

Aoshi's Kodachis hit the Uruk in the stomach and chest, but it didn't stop the Uruk either. Legolas kept shooting his arrows…

-

With a last vestige of strength… Sanosuke grabbed one of the dead Uruks and hurled it towards the Uruk, which caused the injured torch-carrying Uruk to stumble and fall… but it was able to reach the drain…

-

-

Everyone gasped….

-

-

-

****

KAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!

-

-

-

The drain exploded! The explosion took out a large portion of the Deeping Wall, which immediately caught Théoden's attention as he and his men looked at the exploding wall from the top of the battlements, sending rock, debris, and bodies flying through the air…

-

-

The explosion was even heard from inside the Glittering caves, that made the women and children gasp with fright. Éowyn tightened her grip on the sword she had, constantly on alert for any Uruk that may breach the fortress and reach the caves…

-

-

The force of the explosion also threw back Aragorn, Sanosuke, Aoshi, and Saito. Aragorn landed on the ground, knocked out. Sanosuke was also on the ground with Aragorn, but landed a few paces away from him.

-

"Man," Sanosuke said to himself, a little shaken, while laid on the ground from the explosion, "looks like… this isn't going to be easy… as I thought it would be."

Saito and Aoshi, however, were still on the destroyed wall, as they both recovered from the explosion.

"This doesn't look good Saito," Aoshi said to his colleague, "it seems that Saruman wasn't completely out of tricks."

"Indeed," Saito replied darkly, panting a little, "…we've underestimated him. Saruman managed to prepare a very explosive surprise for us."

-

-

And it seemed that Théoden got the message clear as well as he stared on in shock, gaping at the explosion that just took place at the Deeping wall. A group of Uruk-hai began streaming in past the Deeping Walls…

-

Then…

-

A rupture slowly plowed through the Uruk-Hai at the causeway as they threw off their shields… and revealed a battering ram, which they immediately started ramming into the gate.

"Brace the Gate!" Theoden yelled…

-

His soldiers rushed to brace the gates with their bodies. The next time the battering ram smashed into the gate… the wood groaned and the soldiers were bounced off, but they quickly braced themselves against the gate once more. The soldiers and children assisted their fellow soldiers at the battlements above the gate, as they threw their spears and small rocks, trying to fend off the Uruk-Hai that continued to batter down the gate.

-

"Hold them!" Théoden ordered encouragingly, "stand firm!"

-

-

-

At the breached Deeping wall as the Uruks endlessly streamed through, Aragorn slowly recovered as he lifted his head and got to his feet. Sanosuke followed suit soon after, ready to take on more Uruks. Gimli immediately saw the Uruk-hai charging in with Aragorn in their path.

"Aragorn, arg!" Gimli cried out as he jumped down from the wall… and landed on the Uruk-hai army, narrowly avoiding the spears that they held in the air.

"Gimli!" Aragorn and Sanosuke cried out in unison.

-

Gimli stood up and began to fend off the Uruk-Hai with his axe.

-

"Hado i philinn (_Hurl the arrows!_)!" Aragorn commanded to the Elves that were behind him.

The arrows launched by the Elves take out the first group of Uruk-hai that came through the hole in the wall. Sanosuke quickly ducked his head, avoiding being hit by the arrows.

"Herio! (_Charge!_)," Aragorn ordered…

-

-

And he… Sanosuke… and the Elves charged toward the incoming Uruk army, as they charged towards them, with their spears bearing in front, pointing out at the Elves. Aragorn parried the spears with his sword, and Sanosuke grabbed onto one of the spears and used all his strength… to hurl it, along with the Uruk, in the air, and smashed him into the ground. However, many of the Elves unwittingly ran into the spears, killing themselves instantly.

-

Saito jumped down with a downward Gatotsu attack at the streaming Uruk-Hai army, from which he continued his assault from there. Legolas, up on the wall, quickly grabbed a discarded shield and running to the stairs he dropped and slid the shield on the ground and jumped on…

-

And used the shield to slide down the stairs, while standing and shooting arrow after arrow… into the incoming horde. When he reached the bottom of the stairs…

-

He kicked up the shield, letting it stab into one of the Uruks. The shield penetrated the creature's armor and it doubled over and fell. Legolas then used an arrow to stab another Uruk in the neck.

Aoshi jumped high in the air… and launched arrows at the Uruks below. When he landed softly on the ground… he shot two more arrows at the Uruks and then grabbed his Kodachis from the ground… to slice more of the Uruks.

Now that the wall was breached, the valiant warriors of men and elves faced two dilemmas…

-

The Uruks that were trying to break through the gate… and the Uruks that were coming through the wall that they destroyed.

-

-

-

-

Back at the Ent Moot, Treebeard and the Ents discussed again about Saruman. After finishing their deliberations…

Treebeard finally returned to the hobbits and Misao a second time, they quickly stood-up from where they had been lounging, to meet him. But… they may not like what Treebeard was about to tell them…

-

-

"…The Ents cannot hold back this storm," Treebeard announced.

Misao, full of reproach, returned, "wh… what do you mean, you can't hold this back! What's the excuse now?"

"No excuses, Lady Misao," Treebeard answered fervently, "we must weather such things as we have always done."

But Misao wasn't satisfied at all as she fumed under her breath.

-

"How can that be your decision?" Merry asked angrily in Misao's defense.

"This is not our war," Treebeard explained.

"But you're part of this world!" Merry shouted in frustration, "…aren't you?"

-

In response… the Ents gazed at one another, taken back by Merry's exasperation…

-

"Well," added Misao, "…are you just going to stand around confused, acting like a bunch of knuckleheads?"

The Ents went speechless. They didn't know whether to be taken back even further… or be insulted.

Misao went on angrily, "can't you see that Merry's right?! Isn't this also your world… as much as everyone else who lives here? You're all in danger whether you want to fight or not. That's why my friends and I are here because our world is also in danger from Saruman and Sauron, even though we have absolutely nothing to do with what's going on in this world."

"Misao has a point," Merry said in agreement to Misao, pleading, "you must help, please! You must do something."

"…Come on!" Misao pleaded also.

"Master Merry," Treebeard said reasonably, "…Lady Misao… you two are both young and brave. But your parts in this tale are over. Go back to your homes."

-

Misao still was so exasperated with the Ents, that it looked like she was ready to throw her Kunais at them, or worse, one of her tantrums… but Merry quickly stopped her by grabbing her arm.

-

"No Misao," Merry said quietly, "they've made up their minds."

-

Misao looked down at Merry with her exasperated expression. Merry, in turn, looked at her that way. After a few moments…

Misao relaxed her arm and slowly walked away from the Ents, into the forest and stood up against a tree… and lightly pounded her fist on it. Merry looked with sympathy to Misao's dismay.

-

-

-

-  
Merry joined Misao as he put his jacket on, preparing to leave. Misao sat down by the tree, still unwilling to accept the Ents' decision.

Pippin came to his friends and quietly said to them, "Merry, Misao… maybe Treebeard's right. We don't belong here. It's too big for us. What can we do in the end? We've got the Shire, Merry… and you Misao… you have your home… your world. Maybe we all should go home."

"…Pippin," Misao responded quietly, "…you're still acting like a knucklehead. Do you actually think… that you'll still have a home… if Sauron and Saruman win?"

"For what its worth," Merry added, "I agree with Misao, Pippin."

-

Pippin was shocked to hear that Merry agreed with Misao's dismay.

-

Merry went on, staring out into the distance, "the fires of Isengard will spread. And the woods of Tuckborough and Buckland will burn. And… "

Merry turned to Pippin, continuing his sorrowful explanation, "…and all that was once green and good in this world will be gone."

-

Pippin froze in his standing, unable to find anything to say after hearing Merry's gloomy remarks about the future of the Shire, as well as for Middle-Earth.

-

He put a hand on Pippin's shoulder, ending sadly, "…there won't be a Shire, Pippin."

-

Then Merry walked away.

-

"Merry's right, you know," Misao said, as she stood up, adding her grave statements, "there won't be anything left of your home when Saruman and Sauron are finished. And when they're through with your home… they'll be after my world and enslave it to their will also… so don't you dare say what we can or can't do. And I don't care how big a situation is… because I want to do everything I can… to protect the people that I love and care for… "

Misao then began to walk away from the clueless Pippin also, finishing in contempt, "…wouldn't you do the same, Pippin?"

-

Pippin felt very sorry for Misao as she went off into the woods, leaving the Hobbit to think very deeply about what she and Merry have said to him.

-

-

-

-

__

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and RK are not mine. They belong to their authors, respectively J.R.R. Tolkien and Watsuki Nobuhiro. This fanfiction is created just for fun, not for any commercial purposes.


	52. Ch 25: Retreat to the Hornburg

__

A/n: Merry Christmas everyone! I'm sorry that I was a little late, but here you are, three new chapters to read for those of you on Christmas break, and had less time to read up to the latest chapters, namely Lady Foeseeker (Anada Gibbs).

Oh, one more thing… I now have the extended edition of Return of the King, and have already watched it! So, anytime soon now… you're all going to start reading section 3 pretty soon. And I plan to do that sometime next week, hopefully.

Anyway, here are the new chapters, enjoy. 

-

-

-

-

Chapter 25: Fall back! Retreat to the Hornburg

-

-

-

-

Things didn't look too good for Helm's Deep. The Uruk-hai continued to enter through the wall that they destroyed and tried to break down the gates, with their battering ram… and was beginning to make dents within them, slowly losing its integrity. Sanosuke, Legolas, Gimli, Aoshi, and Saito, despite their extraordinary skills and speed, were starting to get tired after all the intense fighting.

-

-

'_Man,_' thought Sanosuke, '_there's just no end to these creeps! They just keep on coming as I bring them down, especially since they destroyed the wall. But I have to keep fighting, no matter what happens. Maybe its not so easy… when you're fighting ten-thousand of these creeps after all._'

-

-

The fighting at the breach in the wall was furious. The Uruk-Hai relentlessly continued to fight against the Elves. Seeing the increasing dilemma at the gate, Theoden knew he and the Elves couldn't hold back both incoming groups of Uruk-Hai at once, and that their only hope… was inside the Hornburg.

-

"Aragorn!" Theoden called down from the inner wall, " pull back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!"

Aragorn heard Théoden's call. "Sano! Saito! Aoshi!" he called out to them, "fall back! Fall to the Keep!"

-

Sanosuke and the others turned to Aragorn, staring at him, unwilling to give up…

-

-

" … Fall back!" Aragorn implored them even more, and, after a few moments… they reluctantly began to run from the enemy…

-

'_Dammit all!_' thought Sanosuke angrily.

-

Aragorn then shouted his commands to the elves, "Na Barad! Na Baraad! (_To the Keep! Pull back to the Keep!_)"

Sanosuke joined in with Aragorn, "Come on! Fall back! Let's go!" he cried out beckoning the Elves to run towards the keep.

"Haldir!" Aragorn called out to Haldir, who was still fighting at the outer wall "Na Barad!"

-

Haldir nodded at him and called for the others around him. Gimli, however, wasn't too happy about that and is being carried away against his will by Legolas and another Elf, kicking and struggling as he goes…

-

"What are you doing? Argh! Stop it!" Gimli muttered in protest.

Saito saw this as well, as he thought, grunting under his breath, '_humph! You're not the only one who feels being taken away from battle against his will_.'

"Na Barad!" Haldir cried out, turning to make sure everyone was on their way into the inner keep, fighting every step of the way, continuing to hack at a few Uruks as he turned towards the gate…

-

-

SLICE!

-

An Uruk surprisingly came up to Haldir… and stabbed the Elf from underneath the arm. Aragorn saw Haldir's predicament… and gasped in shock…

-

-

With a grimace… Haldir killed the Uruk and knelt down, looking at his wound in seeming disbelief. He then gazed at the ground toward the fleeing Elves making for the keep. Haldir stood up, reeling from the blow made by the Uruk, trying to rejoin his comrades, then… another Uruk-hai comes up from behind him unnoticed…

-

-

SLICE!

-

And sliced Haldir on the back of the neck…

-

-

"HALDIR!!!!!" Aragorn screamed, charging to his aid, killing as he went…

-

Sanosuke turned as he heard Aragorn shout out Haldir's name, seeing him come to the Elf's aid. The street brawler then gasped to see Haldir at the mercy of the Uruk-Hai, suffering from massive wounds on the back… and around the neck…

-

-

As Haldir went down once more… he eyed his fallen kin among all the dead Uruk-hai, with flickering eyes…

-

-

Aragorn ran up the steps to Haldir's side and caught him… but he collapsed… and the fallen Elf's head rolled back, his eyes empty and unseeing. Aragorn bowed his head in grief… and laid his hand gently on his fallen ally, before laying him on the ground.

Sanosuke looked on at Aragorn with the fallen Elf, with his eyes filled with the same sorrow that Aragorn had. There was no time to mourn, Uruk-hai were everywhere, and with a bellow of anger and pain… Aragorn grabbed one of the siege ladders, punched one of the Uruks off… and jumped on it, pushing it away from the wall.

Aragorn rode down on the ladder he jumped on, amongst the milling Uruk-hai below. Just before the ladder hit the ground, Aragorn jumped off of it into enemy, where he began laying waste with his sword. Unfortunately… more of the Uruks closed in on Aragorn, nearly surrounding him…

-

And Sanosuke came in, punching one of the Uruks with a Futae no Kiwami strike.

-

"Sano," said a bemused Aragorn.

"Hey, you didn't think that I'd back off just like that, would you?" replied Sanosuke, with a heavy smirk, "…now, let's go already."

-  
Aragorn nodded… and they began to plow through the creatures to join everyone else, fleeing towards the keep…

-

-

-

-

"Brace the gate!" one of the soldiers at the front gate yelled out… as the soldiers were once again bounced off by the battering ram, which cracked and buckled the gate heavily…

-

SMASH!

-

And they plunged a hole into the doors, butting one of the Rohan soldiers. As they retracted the battering ram… the Uruks pulled out their crossbows and shot at the defenders.

-

"Hold them!" a soldier called out, as the Rohan defenders retaliated with their bows and shot the Uruks through the breach that the beasts made into the gate.

"…To the gate," Théoden ordered as he and his commanders drew their swords, ready to assist the men at the gate, "draw your swords!"

-

-

-

Aragorn and Sanosuke ran up a set of stairs, knocking down the Uruks that were behind them, making for the keep… with the Elves providing some cover fire with their arrows to assist them…

-

-

Théoden and his commanders came to the gate, which was now under heavy attack. The Uruk-hai continued to knock down the gate, hacking through the broken wood. Some of the men, including Gamling, stood at the gate to fight the Uruks through the hole their battering ram made. Then, one of the Uruks grabbed Gamling at the throat… and Théoden hacked off the arm that held Gamling, releasing him. The king then stabbed at another Uruk-hai…

-

…And, in turn…

-

Received a lance underneath the arm, only to be blocked by his armour. Grimacing in pain, Théoden continued to stab at the Uruk… until led away by Gamling.

"Make way!" Gamling called out as the troops met them, and battled to keep them from gaining anymore ground.

"We can't hold much longer," Gamling said gravely to Théoden.

-

The gate to the fortress was about to give out, as the wooden bean that barred the door… began to break in half a bit. Aragorn, Sanosuke, and Gimli came racing towards the gate, seeing the desperate, almost futile battle there, with the gate nearly broken down. Aragorn tended to the king before heading to the breaking gate.

-

"Oh man, it doesn't look good," observed Sanosuke, "they may break through at any moment!"

"We need more time to complete the barricade, my lord," Gamling told Sanosuke.

"Hold them!" Théoden cried frantically, short of breath.

"How long do you need?" Aragorn asked Théoden.

Théoden then grabbed a sword as he replied, "as long as you can give me."

"Gimli!" Aragorn gestured for Gimli to follow him to a small side door.

Then Sanosuke interjected, "wait, Aragorn, I'm coming too.

"I'm not through pounding these creeps just yet," he finished, cracking his fist together, following Aragorn and Gimli through the small side door.

-

Saito, along with Aoshi then came along to the gate, as more of the defenders poured in, with spears in hand, valiantly holding their own ardor against the Uruk-Hai. Aoshi went to Théoden, seeing the king reel from his injury to his shoulder.

-

"Théoden, are you okay?" asked a concerned Aoshi.

"Yes," the king replied, confidently, "…I'll be fine Aoshi, just help us fend them off."

Aoshi nodded fervently.

"Timbers!" Théoden called out to his men, assisted by Saito and Aoshi, to bar the door, just a while longer, "brace the gate!"

-

As the soldiers were busy setting up the blockade…

-

-

Aragorn, Sanosuke, and Gimli followed through the small doorway, which took them around a curve in the wall… and stood on a ledge just to the side of the main gate, with their backs to the wall. Aragorn then took a peek around the corner… and saw the large band of Uruk-hai storming the gate. After seeing the Uruks, Aragorn and Sanosuke glanced at each other first, then glanced down at Gimli. Gimli's eyes met Aragorn's, as he too glanced around the corner, at the Uruk-hai trying desperately to get into the keep.

-

"Come on!" Gimli cried eagerly, "we can take 'em!"

"It's a long way," Aragorn told him.

-

Gimli then took another look around the corner, and realized the walkway they stood on ended well short of the causeway into the keep. Until now, there were many things that Gimli didn't like to do but in times like this… he'll have no other choice but to actually do one of the things he didn't like…

-

"…Toss me," Gimli said so suddenly. He didn't like the idea of being tossed while in Moria, but now… he actually agreed to be tossed.

"What?" asked a perplexed Aragorn looking down at him in surprise.

"I thought you didn't like to be tossed," added Sanosuke.

"I'm going to have to make an exception this time, Sanosuke," explained Gimli, "I cannot jump the distance so one of you is going to have to toss me!"

Aragorn nodded and reached to grab him, but Sanosuke interjected, "wait… let me do it Aragorn."

-

Gimli went speechless a moment to hear that Sanosuke wanted to toss him to the causeway. A pause followed…

-

"…Okay, Sano," Aragorn approved. Sanosuke then went to grab Gimli…

-

"Ehhh…" Gimli said, staying Sanosuke's hand, "don't tell the elf… either of you."

"Not a word," said Aragorn, giving his word to the Dwarf, "right, Sano?"

"Yeah," replied Sanosuke in agreement, with a small nod, "it's just going to be between the three of us, Gimli. That's a promise… "

-

-

Then Sanosuke threw Gimli across the distance… and landed on the causeway. There, Gimli began laying about him with his axe, killing and knocking Uruk-hai off the causeway. Aragorn and Sanosuke then joined him, jumping onto the causeway to join Gimli. When Sanosuke landed, he grabbed two Uruks at their heads and bashed them together, knocking them out.

And between the three of them, they pushed the creatures back from the gate, so Théoden and the others behind the entrance could complete the barricade…

-

-

-

"Shore up the door!" Théoden ordered as soon as the way was clear.

Before the soldiers could get there, Saito saw Sanosuke taking on the Uruks upon the causeway.

"That moron," Saito said to himself.

Soldiers then came with wooden beams and planks.

"Make way!" cried out one of the soldiers, "follow me, to the barricade! Watch our backs!"

-

-

While this was going on… The Uruk-Hai from outside the castle started to load their giant crossbows with giant grappling hooks, in which they intend to shoot over the wall above the gate…

-

-

"Throw another one over there!" a soldier, called out to Saito, Aoshi, and the other defenders, placing the planks over the gate.

"Higher!" Theoden ordered…

-

-

The Uruks patted the wires that held their giant bolt hooks, making sure they were nice and tight upon the sappers, ready for firing…

-

ZZIIIIPP!!!!!

-

The hooks were fired over the battlements… and super siege ladders were pulled up towards the wall, with hundreds of Uruk-Hai holding onto them. The Super-ladders locked onto the edge of the battlements with their steel grips. The Uruks climbed onto the battlements, and began fighting the Rohan troops. Legolas took aim as another ladder was being pulled up…

-

SWOOP!

-

And shot away one of the ropes, making the ladder stumble and wriggle a little… before slowly falling back onto the ground, into the Uruk-Hai army, with a loud crash, crushing the Uruks who were on the ladder.

-

-

-

At the gate…

-

"Hold fast the gate!" Gamling cried out to the men… as they were nearly done with the barricade, using hammers and nails to brace the gates with the wooden beams and planks that were quickly used to repair the gates, while Gimli, Sanosuke, and Aragorn fought desperately to keep the Uruk-hai away.

Before the last board was about to be placed, Théoden called from the opening, "Gimli! Aragorn! Sanosuke! Get out of there!"

-

The trio responded to Théoden's command… and was nearly tackled by an Uruk. The Uruk was grabbing at Kenshin's sakabato upon Sanosuke's back. Sanosuke grimaced and delivered an elbow-blow to the beast's stomach.

-

"Hands off, creepy, that belongs to Kenshin!" Sanosuke yelled reproachfully.

-

-

With that… Théoden placed the last board of wood and Saito and Aoshi raced from the gate, up to the battlements. Legolas was on top of the battlements, with a rope ready to throw down to Aragorn and the others. Aoshi quickly joined him, with a separate rope.

-

"Aragorn!" Legolas called down to Aragorn, as he and Aoshi threw their ropes down to them.

-

Aragorn and Sanosuke glanced up, seeing the ropes provided for them. Sanosuke grabbed the rope provided by Aoshi. Aragorn grabbed Gimli as he took hold of the rope that Legolas provided with one hand, and hooking Gimli with his arm. They all swung out off the edge of the causeway, as the Uruk-hai surged forward to the gates, paying Aragorn, Sanosuke and Gimli no due attention.

Legolas and Aoshi pulled their comrades up. Aragorn hung onto the rope with one hand and the Dwarf with the other arm as Legolas slowly pulled them up. Sanosuke was pulled up by Aoshi with no problem whatsoever, since he was the only one on the line and had no extra burden to carry like Aragorn had with Gimli. But even as they were pulled up…

-

-

More Uruk-Hai reached the walls above the gate, using their super-ladders being hoisted up by the grappling hooks, shot towards the battlements by the sappers. One of the hooks landed just at the edge of the wall. The defenders tried their best to unhook it, but…

-

Another hook hit one of the Rohan soldiers, killing him instantly. A third hook that was fired… was easily cut by Saito's sword…

-

As soon as Sanosuke was over the wall, he went to help Legolas pull Aragorn and Gimli over the wall. Aoshi then went to join Saito in preventing any more of these giant hooks to reach the battlements, but to no avail. There were just enough Uruks over the walls to overrun the troops regardless, cutting them down with their swords, and bludgeoning them in their faces with ball-end shield manifers fitted over their fists…

-

-

-

"Pull everybody back," Théoden ordered to Gamling, assessing that the repairs to the gate would not last long, "…pull them back!"

"Pull back! Pull back!" Gamling hollered out, relaying the order…

-

Then the gate bursts open… and the Uruk-hai surged through, immediately storming the fortress…

-

"They've broken through!" one of the soldiers cried out in despair, "the castle is breached! Retreat!"

"Retreat! Retreat!" Gamling added his cries for retreat, continuing to make for the inner keep.

-

Once Legolas and Sanosuke had pulled Aragorn and Gimli over the wall, they, along with Aoshi and Saito, ran to join the retreating soldiers, fighting their way toward the inner keep.

-

"Hurry!" ordered Aragorn, "inside, get them inside!"

"Into the Keep!" Gamling cried out once more.

-

There was no time to talk or think… everybody had to run for the inner keep. The Uruks have penetrated Helm's Deep, something that Théoden thought would never happen, but sadly… it did…

-

-

Legolas and Aoshi fired more arrows into the Uruk-hai army as they go, trying to give the Rohan soldiers some cover as they ran inside the main hall. Aragorn and Sanosuke waited by the doors to make sure that the others, as well as all the defenders that could be saved, were inside the main hall of the keep. The Uruks were closing in fast to the main hall, and feeling that they could not keep the doors open any longer…

-

-

…Sanosuke and Aragorn immediately closed the doors… and began setting up a barricade…

-

-

-

-

-

__

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and RK are not mine. They belong to their authors, respectively J.R.R. Tolkien and Watsuki Nobuhiro. This fanfiction is created just for fun, not for any commercial purposes.

-

A/n: what a time for this to be happening, and on the Christmas season (just being sarcastic, forgive me). But still, there are two more chapters to read, so please read and review.


	53. Ch 26: Treebeard goes to war

-

-

-

Chapter 26: Treebeard goes to war, the last march of the Ents

-

-

-

Misao and the Hobbits have had a disappointing time at the Ent Moot. Treebeard and the Ents have decided that this war is too big for them and that it is not theirs to fight. However...

-

Misao and Merry didn't quite humbly agree with that choice. Treebeard has resolved to return the Hobbits to their home. Misao's home was in another world so Treebeard hasn't decided on what to do with her yet.

Treebeard carries the trio on his back, as they looked dejected.

-

"I will," said Treebeard, "leave you at the western borders of the forest. You can make your way north to your homeland from there. You, my lady, could go with your friends to the Shire. I hear... that it is the most beautiful place in all... Middle-Earth."

-

'_Maybe Merry and Pippin's home is beautiful, Treebeard,_' thought Misao as she starts to grip one of her kunais, '..._but I don't intend to give up. As soon as Merry and Pippin are safe, I'm on my way to Isengard. I'll fend off against Saruman's cronies by myself, if I have to. But then again… I'd probably get myself killed._'

-

Just then...

-

-

Pippin perked up with a gleam in his eyes, "...wait! Stop, stop!"

Treebeard stopped in his tracks, wondering about this sudden change in Pippin. Misao and Merry do the same.

"What is it, Pippin?" asked Misao.

"Turn around... turn around, take us south!" exclaimed Pippin. Merry and Misao look sharply at Pippin.

"South?" queried Treebeard, "but that will... lead you past Isengard."

"Yes, exactly," verified Pippin.

"Huh, you want to go to Isengard!" wondered Misao, "what for? That place is probably crawling with Orcs!"

"A little strategy of mine, Misao," replied Pippin to Misao, "if we go south we can slip past Saruman unnoticed."

"You really think Saruman isn't going to notice us?" asked a skeptical Misao.

"Mm-hmm," Pippin nodded, "the closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm. It's the last thing he'll expect, Misao."

"Uh... Pippin," said Misao, with a lame expression on her face, "I don't mean to tell you this but... I think you've finally flipped your lid, yep! I really think you have."

"Hmmm," Treebeard interjected, rumbling, "I'd have to agree with your friend, little Shireling. That doesn't make sense to me. But then, you are very small… perhaps you're right. Ah! South it is then. Hold on."

Treebeard made a quick turn as he went on, "I always like going south. Somehow... it feels like going downhill."

"Are you mad," Merry asked incredulously, "we'll be caught."

"Merry's right, Pippin," Misao added, "this is crazy! We'll be finished for sure!"

"No we won't, you guys," Pippin said with determination, "not this time."

'_Yeah, I heard that, before,_' Misao thought, skeptically, '_I hope you know what you're doing, Pippin._'

-

-

-

-

Meanwhile... Frodo, Kaoru, Sam and Yahiko weren't doing so well either. They have been captured by Faramir, Boromir's brother and despite the travelers' warnings...

Faramir was bringing them, along with the One Ring, to Gondor, to the city of Osgiliath. The travelers, along with Gollum, were being held as captives. Frodo and his companions were being pushed along, in front of the much larger soldiers, while a rope, which bound his hands behind his back, pulled Gollum. As Faramir and company approached Osgiliath...

-

-

They saw the city in the distance, with smoke rising in many areas of the city...

-

"Look!" the rangers, exclaimed, "Osgiliath burns!"

"…Mordor has come!" another ranger said silently to himself, forebodingly.

-

Faramir looked with fear in his eyes. He was very desperate to save his city that he would do anything to save it... even take and use the ring for himself. Which will, inevitably, make things worse for him.

-

"Faramir," Kaoru said, trying once again to dissuade Faramir from taking the ring, "this isn't the answer. You'll never be able to use the ring. Can't you see that you're just making things worse by bringing the ring to your home?"

"...That remains to be seen, Miss Kaoru," returned Faramir, unrelenting.

"My friends speak the truth," interjected Frodo, who was in front of Faramir, "...the ring will not save Gondor..."

Frodo then turned around to face Faramir, adding, " ...it has only the power to destroy."

Faramir began to shake a little bit… as if he truly was beginning to believe what Frodo and his friends were telling them about the dangers of the ring… yet hesitated to consider Frodo's pleas.

"Please, let me go," Frodo pleaded desperately to Faramir with teary eyes...

-

"Hurry!" Faramir ordered, gesturing his men to move on.

"No Faramir!" Kaoru cried, as she was forcibly moved by a soldier, "you can't!"

"Faramir!" Frodo cried also, being moved forcibly by another soldier, "you must let me go!"

"You don't know what you're doing, Faramir!" Kaoru cried with tears in her eyes as well, "let us go! Please...!"

-

-

-

-

As Treebeard carried Misao and the two Hobbits to the edge of Fangorn Forest, he continued to chat happily with them, "…and a little family, of field mice that, climb up sometimes and it tickles me awfully. They're always trying to get somewhere they-oh!"

-

Treebeard stopped as his voice trailed off in surprise and shock…

-

-

To see a desolated landscape of tree stumps that used to be forested grounds. Treebeard and the others looked around the open area that should have been heavily wooded...

-

But all the trees had been brutally cut down, leaving nothing... but jagged stumps... stumps for acres... and acres...

-

Misao was just as shocked as Treebeard... perhaps... even more so than Treebeard because... she, too, loved trees...

-

-

"...Many of these trees were my friends," Treebeard said sadly, "creatures I had known from nut and acorn."

-

The last remark from Treebeard made Misao gasp because... what he said about knowing the trees from their youth… also reminded her of something as well.

-

"...I'm sorry, Treebeard," Pippin said quietly and sadly.

"This," Misao cuts in, full of shock and sadness as well, "...this... this is horrible."

"Indeed," agreed Treebeard, with tears in his eyes, "they had voices of their own…"

-

Treebeard kept wallowing in deep grief and sadness, then suddenly... he turned his gaze to the treeless Isengard and its smoking caverns...

-

"…Saruman," Treebeard started growling…

-

Misao then turned to the smoking land of Isengard and puts on an angry face as well and growled under her breath, balling her hand into a fist…

-

'_...That creep..._' thought Misao, with anger in her, '…_that creep! He won't get away with this…!_'

"…A wizard should know better!" Treebeard growled even more…

-

-

-

**...RRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…!**

-

-

-

Treebeard roared with great fury, at the top of his lungs. The roar sounded… echoed… and reverberated to the whole far reaches of Fangorn forest…

-

Silence followed…

-

-

"Now you know how I feel," Misao spoke, breaking the silence. In that moment, Misao caught the attention of Treebeard and the Hobbits.

Misao went on, "…I know how it is… when you lose a friend Treebeard. I had friends that I've known, ever since I was young. We all traveled together… and then, they left me to go on their own, while I had a great home at the Aoiya, back in my world…"

-

The others listened with great sorrow to Misao's story…

-

Misao continued, sadly, "…when I wanted to see them again, I went out to find them, only to learn… that my friends were killed… by someone who's just as creepy as Saruman. I remember them well; Beshimi… Hyottoko… Shikijo… and Hannya. I miss them very much."

"…We didn't know about that Misao," Merry said quietly, with sympathy, "…I'm sorry."

"Me too," added Pippin quietly, and sadly.

Misao continued to sob as she replied, "…I know. Thanks, you guys."

Misao paused before she went on further, "…and… I swore, from that point on… that I would never let another one of my friends dies again… ever. And I'll never be happy if any of my friends were killed because I wasn't able to do anything. This is why we've got to take down Saruman right now!"

Misao finished her speech then, turned to Treebeard, "…now will you help us, Treebeard?" She asked with determination.

Treebeard paused before answering, "…yes… yes, I shall my dear. For, there is no curse in Elvish, Entish or the tongues of men... for this treachery."

Then…

-

Pippin heard a small rustling of trees from somewhere in the distance below from where they were, and turned around…

-

"Look, the trees!" Pippin gasped suddenly, pointing somewhere down below, "they're moving!"

-

They all looked down… to see a patch of the forest move across the ground, so slowly, yet roughly, surprising Misao and the Hobbits greatly.

-

"What's going on?" asked a bemused Misao.

"Where are they going?" wondered Merry.

"They have business with the Orcs," answered Treebeard, with a deep rumbled growl, "my business is with Isengard tonight, with a rock and stone…"

Misao and the Hobbits then heard rumbling from the forest directly behind them…

-

-

-

And… they saw many hordes of the different races of Ents… slowly coming out of the forest, marching towards Treebeard and the others…

-

-

Beech… Oak… Chestnut… and Ash…

-

-

Many have come once again. And this time… they will fight!

-

-

-

"You were planning this all along, weren't you, Pippin?" Misao asked Pippin with an enlightened expression.

"…Uh, well… I-I," Pippin blushed, full of speechlessness.

"Never mind," said Misao, "…I'm sorry for doubting you Pippin."

"It's okay, Misao."

"Nah... I really owe you one," Misao said sticking a thumb up to Pippin.

-

Pippin returned the gesture with his thumb… as Merry was also gladdened to see that the Ents are here to rage all-out war on Saruman as well…

"...Yes!" Merry cried quietly and enthusiastically, to himself, then turned to his friends, "thank you Misao! And you too, Pippin."

Misao and Pippin smiled back approvingly.

'_Yeah!_' thought Misao, with a renewed sense of determination, '_you better watch out Saruman. Because Misao Makimachi, Merry, Pippin, and a horde of very angry Ents… are coming your way!_'

"Rárum-rum!" Treebeard rumbled as he began to lead the march, "come my friends… the Ents are going to war. It is likely that we go… to our doom…

"Last march… of the Ents," Treebeard ended resolutely…

-

-

And so... the Ents, joined by Misao, Merry, and Pippin... began their march to Isengard, to avenge their tree brethren and to punish Saruman for the heinous... malicious crime that he willfully committed against them all…

-

-

-

-

-

Faramir and the rangers finally reached Osgiliath. The captive travelers, along with Gollum have been brought there, foolishly hoping to use the ring to save them. They wander through the city streets, which were now... under siege.

Gondorian soldiers, dressed in ceremonial-like armor, as well as the rangers who were fighting with the soldiers… continued to dodge arrows and the falling rocks. Some boulders splashed into the river that went through the city. The arriving company and captives were doing the same as well, as the Gondorian soldiers helped them along as passing the besieged river… one by one.

-

Madril had met up with Faramir, with a company of rangers behind him.

"Faramir!" Madril reported, gravely, "Orcs have taken the Eastern Shore. Their numbers are too great. By nightfall, we will be overrun."

Frodo stumbled... and it was only the soldier's hands firmly on his shoulders that kept him on his feet.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam cried alarmed.

"Frodo!" Yahiko and Kaoru cried out in alarm as well.

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned Kaoru.

Frodo turned huge frightened eyes on his friends, "...it's calling to him, Sam… Miss Kaoru. His eye is almost on me."

"Hold on, Mr. Frodo, you'll be alright," Sam said to Frodo in comfort…

-

But to Frodo…

-

-

…Sam's voice began to sound muffled… and far away...

-

-

…Kaoru and Yahiko called out to him too, but...

-

-

…Even their voices were muffling out slowly to Frodo… as he could see that his companions were speaking to him…

-

-

…But alas… he hears nothing… the ring gradually overcoming his senses…

-

-

…Kaoru then somehow… felt the ring's growing power, as she was calling out to Frodo, with her eyes twitching, and her cries began to stutter… becoming not as clear as Sam or Yahiko's calls of comfort to Frodo…

-

…And soon…

-

-

…Frodo couldn't hear anything… but the call.

-

-

"…Take them to my father," Faramir ordered, nudging Frodo, Kaoru, and the others towards Madril and his company, "tell him Faramir sends 'a mighty gift'."

Madril looked at Faramir, greatly shocked and confused to hear him say such a bright remark, like it meant that a great miracle had come to Gondor at last.

Faramir then looked down at Sam and Yahiko, ending staunchly, "a weapon that will change our fortunes in this war."

-

Faramir then turned to leave, with Madril and the other rangers turning to lead Frodo and the others away… but Sam and Yahiko struggled against them to face Faramir.

-

"Hey, Faramir!" Yahiko barked out, which made Faramir turn around, "…don't you dare turn your back on us, you coward!"

"What?" Faramir replied, almost snarling.

"You heard Mr. Yahiko," interjected Sam, "you're a coward!"

-

Faramir became insulted by Yahiko and Sam's comments about him. He didn't know whether to gag them… or have them killed.

-

Sam then added, yelling, "do you want to know what happened to Boromir? You want to know why your brother died? He tried to take the ring from Frodo! After swearing an oath to protect him, he tried to kill him! The ring drove your brother mad!"

"…You lie," growled Faramir.

"…It is not a lie, Faramir," Kaoru calmly interjected, recovering her wits, while still being enthralled by the ring, "what he said is the truth. I was there when it happened. I saw your brother attack Frodo! Boromir swore he would protect Frodo, but even still… he wanted to use the ring, just like you do. And his lust for the ring made him attack Frodo and tried to grab the ring from him."

-

Faramir froze with shock, as he looked deep into Kaoru's eyes… seeing the truth of her words about this startling revelation of Boromir. The travelers may yet be starting to get through to Faramir…

-

"So if you don't want to end up dead like your brother," added Yahiko, "…let us go to Mordor so we can destroy the ring. It was really responsible for his death in the first place!"

"Watch out!" a ranger cried out…

-

-

As a boulder flew into the air… and crashed into a tower overhead, shattering it. Everyone gasped in shock… and then…

-

-

Frodo's eyes rolled up and stared at Faramir strangely. Sam, Yahiko, and Kaoru glanced at Frodo and noticed that all was not right with him.

-

"Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam worriedly.

"Hey, Frodo," added Yahiko, even more worriedly.

Kaoru however, went into shock once more when she saw Frodo in his current state, nearly blanking out…

-

-

"…They're here," Frodo said slowly… and frighteningly in a faraway voice, "…they've come…"

-

-

SSCCCCRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- 

"NAZGÛL!" Faramir cried in alarm, as he looked up, hearing that familiar, wretched screech…

-

-

There was a Ringwraith, flying on a fell beast, crying out its horrid piercing screeches of fear as it soared through the city. Gollum cowered before the wraith's shrieking, still being held by the rangers, bound about by rope. Faramir and another ranger grabbed the travelers and led them to a place out of the way of the soldiers, pushing them against a corner in the wall.

-

"Stay here," Faramir advised, "keep out of sight."

Then Faramir went to join his men in battle with the Ringwraith, as he called out to the men, "take cover!"

-

Sam was with Frodo while Yahiko stayed close to Kaoru, still unaware of her state of shock as he kept looking above at the Fell beast that flew overhead from where they were…

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien

-


	54. Ch 27: Forth Eorlingas!

-

-

-

Chapter 27: Forth Eorlingas! The ride of the Rohirrim

-

-

-

-

Helm's Deep suffered a crushing defeat after a night of fighting…

-

The Uruk-Hai armies have taken over the fortress, waving up their banners of the White Hand of Saruman high in the air from the battlements. As morning approaches, the Uruks brought up a battering ram and began to break the door down…

-

-

BASH!

-

-

Aragorn, Sanosuke and the others were in the main hall of the keep. King Théoden, filled with great dread, stood in the middle of the keep forlornly because of their retreat. Saito, Legolas, Aoshi along with the other soldiers brought up tables, or anything made of wood and stood at the door, using their strength to barricade the door, trying to keep the Uruks out.

-

"Well," said Saito to Aoshi, "looks like this could be it, Shinomori."

"Perhaps Saito," said Aoshi, "but I'm not ready to give up just yet."

"Me neither," Saito agreed firmly, "not until I'm sure that the enemy is defeated."

"The fortress is taken," Théoden called out tiredly, looking bleak despite everyone's best efforts to block the -doors, "it is over."

-

Sanosuke and Aragorn walked from the door from the soldiers and turned angrily at the king.

-

"Théoden, not to sound all disrespectful," contradicted Sanosuke, "but whenever I fight tough battles like these, I don't usually give up that easily. And I'm prepared to go all out in order to win."

"Sano has a point!" cried Aragorn in agreement to Sanosuke, "you said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it!"

Aragorn then gestured to the men at the door, adding reproachfully, "they still defend it! They have died defending it!"

"Yeah, Théoden," retorted Sanosuke, "are you now saying that everything you were boasting earlier about being able to defend this place… was all just a bunch of talk?!"

-

Théoden was still unfazed, even by Sanosuke's insults…

-

-

BASH!

-

-

As the Uruk-Hai kept battering down the door to the keep… the women and children in the Glittering Caves began to cry in fear as they hear the resounding, but bashing sounds of the battering ram upon the main door.

"They are breaking in!" a woman cried out, "they're past the door!"

-

In response to this threat, the children went to their mothers… and cried within their arms and embraces. One of the women went over to Éowyn and embraced her. Some of the women tried to calm their children… while other women cried hysterically with their children, sharing their deep despair…

-

-

-

Aragorn and Sanosuke instantly heard the women and children's plight from where they were.

-

"It doesn't look good, Aragorn," said Sanosuke, "if the Uruks break through, they'll get the women and children too."

Aragorn nodded gravely in agreement.

'…_And I can only hope… that Éowyn will be ready to fend off against the Uruks if even we can't hold them off,_' thought Sanosuke of Éowyn, remembering that he gave her a sword to be a secondary line of defense for the children.

Aragorn turned to Théoden and asked, "is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?"

-

…But the king seemed unable to respond, struck by a great loss of heart…

-

"Well, Théoden?" added Sanosuke… but Théoden still made no reply, being filled with the possibility of defeat for all of Rohan.

"Is there no other way?" Aragorn asked, turning to Gamling.

-

A pause…

-

"…There is one passage," answered Gamling, "it leads into the mountains. But they will not get far, the Uruk-hai are too many."

-

-

BASH!

-

-

The Uruks still battered at the door. Saito, Legolas, and Aoshi were starting to lose their hold on the door because the Uruks' battering ram had begun to weaken it slowly.

-

"It'll have to do Gamling," resolved Sanosuke, "we'll just have to hold these creeps off somehow, so that you people will have enough time to evacuate."

"Sano's right, we'll just have to manage," said Aragorn, then ordered to Gamling, "send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass, and barricade the entrance!"

"So much death," Théoden interjected, stunned with despair, "…what can men do against such reckless hate?"

-

The Uruks have nearly broken down the door, as the defenders kept finding more material they could use to keep the door from being shattered…

-

Aragorn paused for a moment, "…Ride out with me," he said, answering for Théoden's forlorn question.

-

Théoden turned to Aragorn, filled with confusion and despair.

-

"…Ride out and meet them," Aragorn added firmly to the king.

Sanosuke thought for a moment, before he brightly interjected, "…hey Aragorn… don't think that you'll be riding out anywhere without me… you hear?"

"…Of course Sano," nodded Aragorn.

"…Why should we ride out?" asked a skeptical Théoden, "…for death and glory?"

"For Rohan," Aragorn answered again, staunchly, as he approached the king, "…for your people."

"You do want to protect them," added Sanosuke, "…don't you, your majesty?"

Théoden's eyes then met Sanosuke's… with a light of determination beginning to dawn upon him…

-

"…The sun is rising," Gimli stated, glancing up at one of the high easterly windows…

-

The others then looked up that window… and see a faint, but shining light streaming through. Aragorn, Sanosuke, and the rest then remembered what Gandalf had said… what seemed a lifetime ago…

-

-

__

Look to our coming, at first light on the fifth day…

-

At dawn…

-

Look to the East.

-

-

…You got it, Sano…?

-

Sanosuke remembered what Kenshin said to him before he left with Gandalf.

-

-

'_…Kenshin,_' thought Sanosuke as he looked on his back, remembering the reverse-blade sword that Kenshin left with him.

Sanosuke then turned to Théoden, "well, what do you say, Théoden… one last ride for your people?"

-

Théoden's light of determination grew gradually, regaining his warriors spirit…

-

"…Yes," answered Théoden with a strong… yet enthusiastic nod, "…yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep… one last time!"

"Yes!" Gimli cried in agreement as he left to blow the horn.

-

-

BASH!

-

The Uruk-Hai had nearly breached the door, weakening even more…

-

-

Saito smirked, "one last time, eh? Well, it looks like the king's ready to go and die fighting after all. I've absolutely no objections to that. And it seems that I might not get to meet Sauron after all. What do you say to that, Shinomori?"

Aoshi paused before he answered, "…I'm always ready to go down fighting, Saito."

"I most heartily agree, Aoshi," added Legolas in enthusiasm.

Aoshi turned to face Legolas. "…Thank you Legolas," he grinned…

-

Théoden went up to Aragorn and Sanosuke, saying firmly to them both, "…let this be the hour when we draw swords… and cross fists together."

Aragorn and Sanosuke felt greatly honored to fight with the warrior king of Rohan…

-

-

-

Gimli continued to climb up the stairs… and reached the horn, setting aside his axe to prepare to blow the horn…

-

-

-

Théoden, Sanosuke, Aragorn, Legolas, Aoshi, and Saito… along with some of the Rohan soldiers mounted on their horses…

"…Fell deeds awake!" Theoden snarled…

-

-

BASH!

-

Everyone then drew swords for battle…

-

-

"Now for _wrath_, now for _ruin_, and a _red_ dawn!" Theoden sounded fiercely as he put on his helmet.

"YEAH!" Sanosuke added his roar… as he slammed his fists together…

-

-

-

****

VVRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!

- 

Gimli blew the horn with gusto… as the sound of the horn… rumbled throughout Helm's Deep…

-

-

SMASH!

-

The doors caved in… and the Uruk-hai poured vastly… into the hall…

-

-

Théoden then drew his sword and roared out, "FORTH EORLINGAS…!!"

"CHAAARRRRRRRGGGGGE!!!!!!!!" the company yelled out…

-

-

And Théoden spurred his horse forward, with Saito, Sanosuke, Legolas, Aoshi, Aragorn and some of the soldiers behind him, beginning a full charge against the enemy, riding down upon them like a storm out of the mountains, through the doors, with the banners of Rohan waving in the air. They cut a swath through the hosts of Isengard as a wind among grass, slaying the enemy as they went…

-

Sanosuke came up to one of the Uruks and plunged his fist into its helmet with a Futae no Kiwami attack.

"Take this, you creep!" Sanosuke yelled out.

-

Saito sliced through the Uruks, sometimes with a Gatotsu attack.

-

"…AKU!" Saito roared as he sliced one of the Uruks…

"…SOKU!" Saito roared again, slicing another Uruk…

"…ZAN!" Saito roared a third time, killing more Uruks.

-

Saito loved his sense of justice ever since Kenshin fought him in the revolution. This was the way that the Shinsengumi have always fought their enemies with…

-

Aoshi and Legolas rode together, killing their fair share of Uruk-Hai, while Aragorn rode side by side with Sanosuke. Aragorn sliced more of the Uruks as Sanosuke continued to throw more punches…

-

-

****

VVVRROOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!

-

Gimli continued to blow the horn, with the sounds ever echoing in the hills…

-

-

Without pause… the king and his companions rode through the outer fortress sweeping fiercely… out of the main gates, to do battle with the Uruk-Hai upon the causeway, cloving a path from the gate to the valley below, scattering the many Uruk-Hai that were on the causeway. No Uruk was able to withstand their might. However, the great Dike was still crawling with Saruman's hordes…

-

The company stopped in the heart of the host of Saruman, slicing and punching away at the enemy troops. In the midst of battle… a battle that they could not hope to win, Aragorn and Sanosuke glanced up to the brightening sky in the east…

-

-

-

…And saw two riders halting their horses at a ridge against the rising sun. One of the riders was white, while the other had red hair and was on a brown horse…

-

-

"…Gandalf," Aragorn said to himself…

"…Kenshin," Sanosuke said to himself…

-

-

…The riders were Gandalf and Kenshin! They have returned!

-

It instantly caught the attention of the Uruk-Hai army that was at the bottom of the very steep ridge. The Uruks turned to face Kenshin and Gandalf's direction. The riders within the Dike also stopped and gazed up to see what was happening and saw Kenshin and Gandalf…

-

"Mithrandir," gasped Legolas brightly.

"The Battousai has returned," said Aoshi silently, filled with hope…

-

-

-

Kenshin and Gandalf were still on the hill, preparing to make their move…

-

"…Theoden-king stands alone," Gandalf said… watching the battle below. Then…

-

Another rider came behind Gandalf and Kenshin, almost in between. It was Eomer…

-

"Not alone," Éomer said firmly.

Kenshin turned to Gandalf, and smiled, "Éomer is most certainly right, Sir Gandalf, that he is."

Éomer looked at Kenshin, replying in determination, "…indeed Kenshin."

Then… Éomer drew his sword. "ROHIRRIM!" he called out…

-

-

And a force of thousand of riders moved up behind Éomer, Kenshin, and Gandalf. The ridge top was now full of horsemen…

-

-

Saito smirked, "looks like the Battousai's got his own private little army."

"Eomer!" Théoden exclaimed hopefully…

-

-

"To the king!" Eomer loudly called out his order, gesturing his sword down to the enemy.

"TO THE KING!" the soldiers relayed the cry…

-

-

-

And began to charge down the hills, with Gandalf, Kenshin and Éomer in the lead, in front of a tide of thousands of the angry Rohirrim horsemen that poured fiercely down the steep ridge, waving their axes and spears as they went…

-

-

Seeing this… Sanosuke reached behind him and took off Kenshin's reverse-blade sword, Hope, from his back… and led his own charge, through the enemy.

"Sano!" Aragorn called out.

-

-

The Rohirrim continued to charge down the ridge as the Uruk-Hai came towards the bottom of the ridge to face this new enemy…

-

-

Sanosuke continued to ride, holding Hope in his hand for Kenshin…

-

-

The Uruks, facing the challenge, growled defiantly, as they bore their spears down towards the riders, bracing their pole-arms…

-

-

As the Rohirrim drew closer… nearing the bottom of the ridge…

-

-

-

FLASH!

-

-

-

The sun rose behind the riders, cresting the ridge. The creatures of the dark were blinded, causing them to raise their hands and spears in order to shield their eyes, leaving them wide open for the incoming Rohirrim attack…

-

"YAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gandalf and Kenshin cried out…

-

-

And…

-

-

The riders crashed fiercely… and courageously… plowing right through the dark army of Saruman and engaged them in battle, wounding the Uruk-Hai and cloving their heads asunder. Gandalf used his staff to beat away the Uruks that surrounded him and Shadowfax. Kenshin, without his sword continued to plow through the Uruk-Hai and jump onto many of them.

Then…

-

-

"KENSHIN!" A shout was heard… it was Sanosuke, holding Kenshin's reverse-blade sword.

"Sano!" Kenshin muttered his cry, as he saw Sanosuke riding on his horse, coming towards him.

"…HERE YOU GO!" Sanosuke cried out… as he threw Hope into the air…

-

-

And Kenshin caught it, then began his sword attacks while on top of his horse. The warriors on the causeway joined in the fight with their fellow Rohirrim riders, along with Aoshi, Aragorn, Legolas, and Saito.

-

"_Hiten Mitsurugi Style… Do Ryu Sen!_" Kenshin cried out his attack that sent Uruks flying into the air, making the Uruks fearful of him.

The tables have now turned on the Uruk-Hai, as they were still blinded a little by the light of the sun, being constantly overrun… by the Rohirrim…

-

-

-

-

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien

-

-

A/n: so, how did you like those chapters? Its fitting that I should post the end of the Helm's Deep battle in the midst of the Christmas season… shouldn't it?

-

Also… I would like to dedicate these chapters to all the tsunami victims in Thailand, all to those who died, those who survived, and those who are suffering from diseases.

-

Section two is almost coming to an end, people, so be prepared for Section 3. As I said before, I now have the extended version of Return of the King and have begun the editing for my new chapters. Please read and review.


	55. Ch 28: Stories that really mattered

__

A/n: Here are the last two chapters of Section 2. But wait, there's an added bonus… YOU GET TO READ CHAPTER 1 OF SECTION 3!!!! I planned to do so from the beginning when I had the extended edition of Return of the King. But anyway, Happy belated New Year everyone. 2005 is going to start of with Section 3 folks… that's right! So, enjoy these three chapters and please read and review.

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 28: Stories that really mattered, Sam's compassionate speech

-

-

-

The Ents, angry with Saruman, were now laying siege to Isengard. They stormed the valley, tearing down the wall surrounding the tower of Orthanc, and used the boulders as projectiles to throw at the Orcs. The Ents swung their huge limbs, throwing and stamping on Orcs and rolling huge boulders over the ground. The Orcs tried to fight back, but the Ents were so huge, they merely stepped on the Orcs that got in their way. One of the Ents used an Orc as a club with which to hit other Orcs, and another Ent was pulled down with chains by some Orcs… who immediately jumped onto the Ent, and hacked away at his wooden limbs. Seeing this predicament…

-

Treebeard grabbed a boulder and, with a roar… threw it at the Orcs, knocking them off the Ent.

-

"Yes!" Misao and the Hobbits cheered triumphantly, while still on Treebeard as he himself… growled with the utmost satisfaction.

-

In all of the commotion, Saruman rushed out onto the balcony of Orthanc… and stared out at the pandemonium in incredulity, watching the chaos in disbelief, as Isengard was ripped apart before his eyes…

-

Merry and Pippin threw rocks and stones at the Orcs, while Misao threw her kunais at the Orcs, their aims true.

"A hit, a fine hit!" Treebeard exclaimed as yet, another orc was dropped by a well-thrown rock.

"_Kansatsu Tobikunai!_" Misao cried out her Kunai attack, which hit many Orcs.

"Arg!" Treebeard exclaimed again, in awe of Misao's abilities, "such masterful throws, my dear!"

"I learned from the best, Treebeard," Misao said, smiling and continued her throwing.

-

-

Continuing their assault, two Ents rock a wooden structure and push it over into the caverns below, smashing against the rock. Some Orcs fire flamed-tipped arrows at an Ent… setting him on fire.

Saruman continued to look about from his balcony, helpless, with a shocked expression on his face as he went from one side of the balcony to he other, gripping his hands on the rail, seeing many of the Ents throw rocks and boulders at the tower…

-

-

The Ents had now climbed up a slope, towards a dam and try to break it down. One of the Ents at the dam was pulling at the main support.

"BREAK THE DAM!" an Ent roared out, "RELEASE THE RIVER!"

-

The Ent finished pulling out the main support and stepped hastily out of the way of the water that was about to rush down swiftly down the slope…

-

-

And the dam bursts out, sending down the white waters, rushing down in great quantities, taking down some of the Orcs on the dam… then took out the mining equipment near the dam. The white waters of the Isen River slowly… but surely… made their way down towards Isengard and Orthanc tower. Hearing the rushing waters…

-

Saruman turned his head… and looked up, to see the rushing river coming down fast from the slopes of the mountains, about to flood his stronghold…

-

-

"Ah!" Misao gasped, spotting the approaching fast moving water, "what's that!"

Treebeard rumbled a triumphant laugh, seeing the rapids coming his way.

"Pippin! Misao!" Merry warned his friends, "hold on…!"

-

-

The other Ents, along with Treebeard, seeing the incoming wave of water, braced for impact, while Misao and the Hobbits tightened their hold on top of Treebeard, to brace for the coming force of the rapids…

-

"HOLD ON, MY FRIENDS!" Treebeard bellowed cautiously…

-

-

SPLASH!

-

-

The crushing force of the floodwaters swept upon Treebeard and his friends, as they held their own ground against the rapids. An Ent, still on fire, set by the Orcs, ran in and lowered his burning body into the water, quenching the flames…

-

-

The flooding waters soon reached the vast holes dug into the ground, by Saruman's Orc minions… and began to pour down into the caverns…

-

The rushing waters of rage, released by the Ents, ran throughout the caverns, relentlessly washing away the bridges… mechanisms… and structures from within…

-

…And also reaching into the forge furnace fires, putting them out… forever.

-

-

Saruman growled under his breath as he continued, even more so, to watch helpless, as the water took out more of his mining machines, pushing them into the flooded caverns. The rushing waters continued to swallow, _viciously_, throughout the entire barren valley…

-

From above… and below the ground…

-

-

-

-

-

In Osgiliath, Frodo was still in his trance, as he heard the call. He began to walk slowly… moving woodenly away from the safe corner that Faramir had pushed him and his companions against. Gondorian Rangers were still running about, defending their stations.

-

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, concerned, pushing himself away from the wall.

-

Frodo didn't hear Sam… he only heard the call of the flying Nazgûl. Soaring menacingly throughout Osgiliath, and he began to climb a nearby stone staircase.

"Where are you going?" Sam called out to the dazed Frodo…

-

Yahiko saw what Frodo was doing and turned to Kaoru, who was apparently dazed herself for no reason. Yahiko became mystified to Kaoru's condition… but tried to wake her up nonetheless.

"Hey Kaoru!" Yahiko cried out, shaking Kaoru, "…wake up! Frodo's in trouble!"

-

After a few moments…

-

Kaoru slowly fluttered her eyes. "…Wh… wh… what's happening?" she stuttered.

"Look!" Yahiko cried out, pointing towards Frodo, who was climbing up the staircase… and went onto a bridge.

-

Kaoru gasped to herself, in great fright and peril… as Frodo stopped at the middle of the bridge… standing there, as if entranced…

-

-

Suddenly…

-

-

The Nazgûl on a Fell beast slowly emerged, flapping its giant, leathery wings, hovering before the bridge, just in front of Frodo…

-

The Black-hooded wraith slowly edged on his Fell beast, closing in on Frodo…

-

Frodo stared at the wraith, fixated, as he felt the needy call of the ring… holding it up in his hand, with its smooth whispers calling to the Nazgûl…

-

Seeing this peril… Kaoru regained her wits and started running toward the stairs, with Yahiko right behind her. Sam was ahead of them as he began to ran up the stairs to reach Frodo…

-

Faramir watched the unfolding tableau, between the wraith and Frodo from below…

-

Frodo slowly moved to put the ring on his finger, as the Nazgûl flew threateningly closer… and closer to Frodo…

-

As Frodo was about to put the ring on…

-

-

Sam knocked over Frodo, tackling him, just before the creature could catch Frodo with its talons. Faramir mounted an arrow… and shot the Fell Beast. The creature bellowed in pain and flapped its huge wings to carry it out of range. Then the two Hobbits went tumbling down the stairs.

-

"Frodo!" Kaoru cried out, "Sam!"

-

The Hobbits continued to roll down the stairs… and crashed onto the ground with Sam on top of Frodo. Frodo quickly rolled over on top of Sam… and drew his sword…

-

"AAAAAAARRRGGHHHH!!!" Frodo wailed out, at the top of his lungs, holding Sam in a death grip, pointing Sting at his throat…

-

Sam looked at the tip of Sting at his throat… then at Frodo, whose eyes were livid with madness and anger… fearing that someone would try to take the ring away. Frodo glared down at Sam with no sort of recognition, only raw, pure hatred. Kaoru and Yahiko watched helplessly and speechlessly with shocked expressions on their faces, to Frodo's paranoia…

-

"…Frodo," Kaoru spoke, gasping.

"…It's me," Sam spoke to Frodo, with tears in his eyes, "…it's your Sam."

-

Sam's words… slowly began to shake and ease his master's loathsome expression of madness.

-

"Don't you know your Sam?" Sam pleaded once more, with his tears slowly running down the sides of his face.

-

Then…

-

-

The madness faded… and recognition returned to Frodo's eyes. The snarl slowly left Frodo's face… only to be replaced by horror, for he realized what he nearly did… and was overcome by grief. Stumbling backwards… he got off of Sam and collapsed against a wall, letting the sword slide from nerveless fingers to clatter to the ground, as his legs slowly buckled. Sam panted as he slowly sat up after being threatened by Frodo.

-

"…Frodo," Kaoru said again, with tears starting to run down her face…

"…Frodo," Yahiko said also, with a sad, stricken expression…

-

-

Frodo was against the wall, stricken with despair…

-

-

"…I can't do this Sam," Frodo said slowly… his voice exhausted with doubt and despair.

"I know," Sam sadly replied, as he began to stand up, "…it's all wrong."

Sam went on, with his hand on his throat, "…Miss Kaoru… and Mr. Yahiko. It's wrong for them too. By rights, we all shouldn't even be here."

-

Sam stood up completely, walked slowly towards a wall… and leaned against it, looking out into the distance.

-

"…But we are," Sam finished, seeing the Ringwraith leave Osgiliath.

-

Kaoru deeply sympathized with Sam's loss of courage, holding a consoling hand on Yahiko.

-

Sam then began to explain, "…its like in like in the great stories, Mr. Frodo… the ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end… because how could the end be happy…?"

-

-

-

-

Back at Helm's Deep, the Rohirrim were victorious over the Uruk-Hai… and began to flee in defeat.

-

__

"…How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened…?"

-

After the Uruks fled, Théoden raises his sword with a victorious cry, "victory! We have victory!"

"YAAAAHHHH!!!!" the soldiers cried their cheer… as they began to chase the Uruks across the valley…

-

-

__

"…But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come…"

-

-

At Isengard…

-

The land continued to be flooded. The clouds broke up over Isengard and the sun shone down on Merry, Pippin, Misao, and the Ents, who had successfully destroyed Saruman's stronghold.

__

-

"…And when the sun shines it will shine out the clearer."

-

Merry, Misao, and Pippin looked on from their perch upon Treebeard, in rapt fascination, watching their victory unfold. Seeing the destruction of his stronghold… Saruman stumbled back slowly, into his chamber, as the water finished up… flooding the land…

-

__

-

"Those were the stories that stayed with you… that meant something. Even if you were too small to understand why…

-

"…But I think, Mr. Frodo, I do understand. I know now…"

-

-

-

-

"…Folk in those stories… had lots of chances of turning back, only they didn't. They kept going… because they were holding on to something," ended Sam compassionately.

-

After a few moments of silence…

-

Kaoru spoke, "Sam's right Frodo. We are holding onto something. All of us here… are holding onto something."

Frodo listened to Kaoru for a moment… then asked wearily, "…what are we holding onto, Sam?"

Sam approached Frodo and helped him to his feet as he answered, "…that there's some good in this world, like any other world, Mr. Frodo… and it's worth fighting for."

"…Yeah Frodo," Yahiko interjected, solemnly, "…we've all haven't come this far… just to turn back now."

-

Frodo then realized… that Sam and Yahiko were right. They couldn't turn back now, not when Sauron still wants to conquer Middle-Earth and then… conquer Kenshin's world afterwards. Standing in a corner, Gollum listened to the traveler's statements to Frodo… and even seems moved himself. Kaoru looked over to Gollum, who looked at her in return, and smiled at the creature. Gollum seemed moved even more.

-

And Faramir… who'd been watching and listening… slowly approached the travelers, with the guards stepping up behind the travelers. Faramir first looked down at Sam…

-

Next… he looked at Yahiko…

-

Then… he looked up at Kaoru, who looked at Faramir with sympathy. He didn't look the same as he did when the travelers first met him. Faramir lastly, went down to Frodo on one knee, to be at eye level with Frodo…

-

"…I think at last," Faramir said sincerely, "…we all understand one another, Frodo Baggins."

-

Hearing this remark surprised the travelers greatly.

-

Then, Madril then came up to him and said, "you know the laws of our country… the laws of your father. If you let them go, your life will be forfeit."

-

Faramir had meant what he said about understanding Frodo's mission. The travelers looked at Faramir in sympathy, knowing that their release could cost Faramir his life.

-

After a few moments… Faramir resolved, "…then it is forfeit."

The travelers gasped in surprise that Faramir was willing to give his life for them now.

"…Release them," Faramir ordered.

-

Sam angrily shook the rangers' hands that were on his shoulder. Frodo looked up at Faramir with gladness in his eyes.

-

"Its about time," said Yahiko, "we've wasted enough time as it is, right Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked at Yahiko and nodded in agreement, "…right, Yahiko."

Kaoru then turned to Faramir and bowed. "Thank you, Faramir," she said in gratitude, "thank you for understanding. I'm sure that Boromir would've been proud of you."

Faramir grinned at Kaoru and said, "come, I shall take your companions to a safe route out of the city."

Kaoru smiled at Faramir in return and nodded in agreement.

"Fare thee well on your journey, Kaoru Kamiya," Faramir graciously added, "may it be free of further incident."

-

-

-

-

-

The Uruk-Hai kept retreating and scattering away from Helm's deep, being chased by the Rohirrim. At the end of the valley… there was a new and unnatural forest that hadn't been there before and the Uruk-hai made for the safety to its dark branches…

-

"Stay out of the forest!" cried Éomer, reining his horse in front of the riders, feeling something threatening coming from the forest, "keep away from the trees!"

-

The Rohirrim stopped where they were, as they watched the Uruks escape into the forest.

-  
"Huh? Why are we stopping for?" asked Sanosuke.

"You moron," retorted Saito, as he pointed at the forest, "those trees weren't there before, and even you should be able to recognize them."

-

Sanosuke looked at the trees… and gasped that he just realized that the land had changed so suddenly…

-

'_Could those trees be?_' thought Sanosuke, thinking that he does now what kind of trees they were…

-

The Uruk-Hai kept running into the forest, wailing as they passed under the waiting shadow of the trees. Kenshin also peered in realization of the forest the Uruks were fleeing into, in such a panic.

'_The Huorns!_' Kenshin thought, gasping in surprise…

-

Gandalf, Aragorn, and the others continued to look on after the forest… when the last of the fleeing Uruks went in…

-

-

CRUNCH!!!

-

-

And the forest canopy started rustling about, their branches moving wildly, making all sorts of noises. It seemed… as if the trees were crushing something… and they were. It was the Uruk-Hai. Kenshin, Sanosuke, and the Rohirrim gasped in shock, as their blood ran cold, seeing the Huorns, a regressed form of Ents, beginning to crush the remaining hosts of Isengard, with the utmost hatred for them.

-

The sentient trees finished off the rest of the enemy troops… once and for all.

-

-

-

-

-

In Kyoto, Japan…

-

-

The dark sky was still overhead, filling the people with the greatest dread, greater than that of the violence of the Revolution. But, at the Aoiya, Radagast the brown was now in deep meditation, communicating once more with Gandalf. Okina, Omasu, Kuro, Ochika, and Shiro were in the room with the brown wizard, overseeing his meditative state. Suddenly…

A knock came at the door of the restaurant. Megumi went down to the door to see who it was. After a few moments…

-

Radagast came out of his trance, with a sigh of relief on his face, followed by a breath of worry in his stance.

-

"Well, Radagast?" wondered Kuro.

"It seems that we have won the first battle at Helm's Deep my friends," said Radagast, "but this is just the opening skirmish for both worlds. Gandalf was able to arrive at the fortress, with reinforcements, just in the nick of time."

"So, what does Gandalf intend to do now?" asked Okina.

"…A very dangerous move, Okina," replied Radagast, "Gandalf now intends to go to Isengard next… to confront Saruman and to get some information from him, about when Sauron will commence his attack. However, it will not be easy, for Saruman will still have a trick or two to spare, even when defeated. We must all be on guard, for Sauron will want to have everyone who opposes him, to be eliminated. In Middle-Earth, as well as in this world."

"…So we're going to be eliminated, huh?" another voice came in the room…

-

It was a tall muscular man, wearing an extravagant white cape. And with him were two others… a man with tall, blond hair, shaped like a broom… and a young innocent looking boy… who was always smiling, all led in by Megumi.

-

"Well," said the man with the white cape, "I don't intend to let that happen."

Instantly… Omasu and Ochika were drooling, "…Oh! Master Seijuro Hiko, you're so cool!" they exclaimed.

"Women," Shiro muttered to himself, annoyed at the women.

"Who are you, sir?" Radagast asked the newcomers.

"Oh, hi old man," answered the man the women called Seijuro Hiko, "I'm Seijuro Hiko, 13th successor of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style."

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style?!" said Radagast in amazement, "…then you must be known to Kenshin."

"Hmm," Hiko smirked, hearing Kenshin's name mentioned, "then you must know my dumb apprentice."

The young boy giggled at Hiko, saying, "I don't see how Mr. Himura could be so dumb."

"You're too young to understand," said Hiko to the young boy, smirking.

Radagast then asked the boy, "who are you, my lad?"

"I'm Sojiro Seta sir," answered the boy, "and this is…"

"Chou the Sword Hunter," answered Kuro, in disgust, knowing that he worked for Shishio.

"Oh man," said Chou, "you sourpusses have to spoil everything, don't you?"

"Hmm, I see that you all know each other well," interjected Radagast.

"Well, we weren't exact on friendly terms, old man," Chou replied.

"You can say that again," said Shiro, "he was one of the people who worked for Shishio, who was also trying to take over Japan. Are you going back to being a rotten jerk?"

"I'll always be a rotten jerk to you," answered Chou, "I meant what I said about joining along the next best thing that comes along. But after what I heard about every man being eliminated, I don't think it's the best thing for me, so I'm going to help you fight these creeps, whoever the heck they may be, no matter what you sourpusses think of me."

After Chou offered his help, Omasu spoke to the boy, Sojiro. "Hey, you're Sojiro, the one who broke Himura's old sword, right?" she asked.

"Yes," Sojiro said solemnly.

"I heard you were wandering, searching for your own path," said Omasu.

"I am," Sojiro answered, "but… I've never fought for anything that I truly believed in. Most of my life, I believed in Shishio's philosophy, that only the strong live and not the weak. And now… I believe that everyone deserves to live and not be eliminated, regardless of strength, or weaknesses."

"Anyway," Hiko interjected, "we can catch up on old times later. I've already gathered that my stupid apprentice has gotten into another big fight. I told him I wouldn't help out if he got into another fight. However, it wouldn't be the case if I were helping you people. And after what's been going on lately, I don't think that even I can just sit around this time and let tragedy strike. For once, I'll agree with my dumb apprentice, because I have a feeling… that this world will truly suffer, if I were to sit back like I did in the Revolution."

"You are right, Master Hiko," Radagast confirmed, "losing this battle is not an option that we have."

"Indeed," Hiko agreed, "this battle seems to be way out of my league, even with my strength alone. I had a feeling that you people knew about the whole situation, having a strange old man in your company, that's why I decided to come here. So full us in on what's happening."

"Of course Hiko, and I urge you to be on your guard," cautioned Radagast, "because of Kenshin's victory at Helm's Deep, Sauron will now undoubtedly plan his retribution in both this world… and in Middle-Earth. He will not leave any of you alive.

"…The final battle will soon commence," Radagast finished with determination.

-

The Oniwaban group and their newly arrived comrades took great care under Radagast's leadership, looking upon the dark sky, enveloping Kyoto…

-

-

The Japanese Police, as well as the army, continued to suffer heavy attack from the Orcs. They were ambushed around every corner of the mountains outside Kyoto. Despite the guns that they had, the Orcs had the element of surprise. The gunmen were even overrun by the Wargs that the Orcs rode upon. Within every meadow, hill, and river that lay ahead, there was no land unturned by the Orcs of Mordor….

-

Kanama, from his office in the Police department, oversaw the carnage, with the Palantir that he had in his hands, wearing a sinister smile. Mordor was starting to make its move… to take over Japan.

-

-

-

-

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien

-


	56. Sec 2 Epil: Gollum plots a trap

-

-

-

-

Second Section Epilogue: She could do it! Gollum plots a trap

-

-

-

The waters at Isengard had settled, after rushing so wildly from the mountains above. Isengard was now flooded, with the mining machines, floating around the valley. Misao, Merry, and Pippin climbed down from Treebeard, wading through the water that now drenched the land. Merry and Pippin were waist deep into the water. Misao was almost waste deep herself in the water, but was a bit taller than the Hobbits.

-

The trio then looked up, from a distance, at Orthanc tower, where Saruman and Wormtongue were out on the balcony, observing all the devastation the Ents caused.

-

"He doesn't look too happy, does he?" Merry asked quietly.

"Not too happy at all, Merry," answered Pippin.

"Yeah, at least that's one unhappy face that I'm glad to see," commented Misao, gladly, "maybe he'll think twice about trying to take over the world."

"Of course, Misao," responded Merry, as he thought fondly about the balcony from the tower, "still, I suppose the view would be quite nice from up there."

"Oh yes, you guys," interjected Pippin, playfully, "it's a quality establishment. I hear the staff are very good."

-

As Pippin contemplated this… Merry slowly lifted his hand near the top of Pippin's head, keeping it level. Merry then brought his hand over to his head, secretly measuring his height, noticing that it touched his forehead, to his delight. Pippin had a feeling come over him, as he swung back at Merry, who was apparently playing with his hair.

-

"What are you doing?" Pippin asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," responded Merry, acting innocent, with a satisfied smile, "the world's back to normal, that's all."

-

Misao giggled, to herself, remembering how upset Merry was about Pippin being taller than he was by drinking the Ent-draught. She knew that Merry was happy because he was taller than Pippin again.

-

Pippin then noticed Misao's giggling and wondered curiously, "something funny, Misao?"

"Nope," answered Misao, sheepishly, not wanting to tell Pippin the truth, "it's just like Merry said, the world's back to normal and everything."

"No it isn't," returned Pippin, disgruntled, "…I'm starving."

"Well, to tell the truth, I am starting to feel a little famished after spending so much time with Treebeard," admitted Misao.

"Good luck trying to find something decent to eat around here, Misao," interjected Merry, as he picked up a basket of moldy bread that floated in the water, "probably only dead rats and moldy bread."

Pippin nodded, agreeing with Merry.

"Yeah," said Misao, also agreeing with Merry, gloomily, "after all we did to stop Saruman, Isengard's still a gloomy place to be."

-

Pippin then looked down… and noticed something else. He picked it up out of the water and gasped to see… at it was a piece of fresh fruit, an apple to be precise. Pippin looked up to see if it had fallen from the sky. Seeing that nothing had fallen… his expression lightened, upon having some fresh fruit to eat…

-

Pippin turned around, and noticed some more apples, which he picked out of the water. Merry and Misao then noticed that Pippin was all happy for some unknown reason, and went to follow him, as he followed the trail of the floating fruit…

-

Pippin picked up some more fruit… then dropped it upon seeing a whole roasted turkey, in which he picked up and placed it inside a floating basket, which was filled with tomatoes…

-

Misao gathered up the fruit that Pippin dropped, while Merry picked up a flask of wine as they all entered through a doorway, following the flotsam, within the walls of the ring of Isengard. The trio then looked up…

-

And gazed happily at the many fresh supplies of bread, meats, fruits, and vegetables that were inside…

-

"Saruman's storeroom!" Merry gasped in great awe of the food they found.

'_Man, oh man, Saruman's loaded with all this food!_' thought Misao, dreamily, with a mouth-watering appetite to eat all this food she saw.

-

The trio laughed happily, knowing that they won't have to go hungry after all. Merry and Pippin then looked upon a shelf… to see two barrels, with the label 'South Farthing' on them both.

-

"I don't believe it," said Pippin, breathlessly.

"It can't be," added Merry in disbelief…

-

-

Pippin then grabbed the barrels and opened one of them.

"It is!" exclaimed Pippin in confirmation.

"Longbottom leaf," said Merry reverently, inhaling the scent of the dry leaves in the barrel.

"What is it, anyway?" asked Misao.

"Simply the greatest, Misao," replied Merry, with much satisfaction, "Longbottom Leaf's the finest pipe-weed in the South-Farthing!"

"It's perfect," said Pippin, as he gave a barrel to Merry, then took one for himself, "one barrel each."

"Uh, excuse me, but what do you do with it?" inquired Misao.

"You smoke it… in a pipe," answered Pippin happily, offering some to Misao, "why don't you have some, Misao."

"Well, actually, I've never smoked before," Misao pointed out, "I don't even have a pipe."

"Oh, that's a shame, Misao," said Merry, discontented.

"Wait," interjected Pippin, with a thought that made him feel crestfallen, "should we share it with Treebeard, then?"

"Share it with Treebeard?" Merry asked, his heart sinking.

-

Merry turned his head to the door a moment, in deep thought…

-

"…No… no," Merry replied, taking a piece of the weed in his hand, "dead plant, and all that. Don't think he'd understand."

"Huh? How do you mean, Merry?" wondered Misao, as Pippin thought the same.

"…Could be a distant, relative, Misao," Merry responded in a little voice, while looking back at the opening.

-

Misao and Pippin then brightened with realization dawning upon their faces…

-

"…Oh, I get it," said Pippin, touching his nose, with his finger, "don't be hasty."

"…Exactly," replied Merry, as he pulled out his pipe, playing with it, while in his mouth.

Misao nodded sheepishly, understanding the situation.

"Bar-hrum!" Merry bellowed playfully, trying to sound like Treebeard.

-

Pippin… then Misao began to laugh gaily, with Merry joining along. As they were doing this…

-

Treebeard walked up to the opening… and smelled a bit of smoke. The Ent bent down to try to see what was happening, while hearing Misao and the Hobbits… dissolve into fits of laughter, like a bunch of clowns.

-

-

-

-

-

Helm's Deep was finally saved from the Uruk-Hai army, which was all crushed by the Huorns of Fangorn Forest. The women and children welcomed back the men upon their return. Éowyn looked around for Aragorn to see if he was among the men that returned. Aragorn then appeared and she immediately ran over to him, and caressed his cheek lovingly. The pair embraced, pleased to see him again, crying tears of relief. Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Aoshi looked up at the embracing pair happily, while Saito smoked his cigarettes, pitying Aragorn and Éowyn's reunion.

-

-

Cleanup then began all over the fortress, with the soldiers gathering and throwing the dead Uruk-Hai on top of each other in many separate piles. As they were doing this…

-

Legolas and Saito were counting up the many Uruks they slain during the battle, in their little contest. They both came up to Gimli, who was sitting on one of the Uruks, smoking his pipe, with his axe buried in the beast's skull.

-

"Final count," Legolas announced confidently, while checking his bow string, "…42."

"Heh, tough break," Saito smirked, with a hint of arrogance, "my count happens to be 56."

"Eh, fifty-six," rumbled Gimli, "I must concede to you on that count, Master Saito."

Saito smirked, even more, responding to the fact that he won.

Gimli turned to Legolas and added, with a little ease, "and forty-two's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling."

-

Legolas lifted an eyebrow in confusion to why Gimli would say so little of his count.

-

"I myself am sitting pretty on forty-_three,_ Legolas," Gimli announced happily, "which rather puts me in second place, Saito."

"What does it matter?" Saito nonchalantly returned, "you were still behind by thirteen."

Suddenly, Legolas mounted an arrow, aiming it towards Gimli…

-

ZIP!

-

And shot an arrow, hitting the Uruk in the side, right in between Gimli's legs, making him, as well as Saito gasp in surprise.

"Forty-three!" Legolas pronounced smugly, "now I'm in second place, Saito."

"He was already dead," Gimli informed him dryly.

"He was twitching," returned Legolas indignantly.

"He was twitching, because he's got my axe, _embedded_ in his nervous system!" Gimli explained in exasperation, as he grabbed his axe, moving it while in the Uruk's head, causing his body move along with it.

'_Obviously,_' Saito thought, not rather amused.

-

-

-

The people could now leave the protection of the fortress, and return to their homes, and at Edoras. But Gandalf, Kenshin, Théoden and company… rode to the top of a slope, looking towards Mordor, at the Mountain of Fire, from where they stood…

-

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift," Gandalf told the others soberly.

-

The fact was made clear as they all saw Mt. Doom rumble more fiercely than before… with thunder and lightning flashing all over the land of Mordor…

-

"…The battle for Helm's Deep is over," Gandalf added solemnly, "the battle for Middle-Earth…

Gandalf turned to Kenshin, ending, "as well as for your world… is about to begin Kenshin."

-

Kenshin slowly nodded with determination. Sanosuke looked at Kenshin with the same determination, while Aragorn looked over to Gandalf, who in turn returned his gesture…

-

Gandalf then looked forward and fatefully announced, "…all our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits, a woman, and a young boy… somewhere in the wilderness."

-

-

-

-

After finally convincing Faramir not to take the ring to Gondor, Faramir freely helped to lead Frodo, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sam out of Osgiliath, through an old underground sewer system. Gollum was once again, leading them to Mordor's secret entrance in the mountains up ahead.

Silence followed the travelers and suddenly…

-

Sam spoke, in fantasy, "I wonder if we'll ever be put into songs or tales."

"What?" Frodo asked in surprise.

Sam went on clarifying, "I wonder if people will ever say, 'let's hear about Frodo and the Ring'. And they'll say, 'yes, that's one of my favorite stories'."

-

Kaoru and Yahiko brightened with smiles, hearing Sam's delightful quoting.

-

Sam quoted once more, "'Frodo was really courageous, wasn't he, dad?' 'Yes, my boy, the most famousest of Hobbits. And that's saying a lot.'"

Yahiko then interjected, playfully, "I don't know if the people back in my world will want to hear about this story, Sam, but I certainly do."

"Well," added Kaoru, "in Yahiko's case, I'm proud to admit that this story's starting to become one of my favorites too."

"Oh, thanks for the complement, Miss Kaoru," said Sam in gratitude.

"Well, you left out three of the chief characters," Frodo cut in, playing along with his companions, "Samwise the Brave, Yahiko the Adventurous, and the Compassionate Lady Kaoru. I want to hear more about them."

-

Hearing this statement from Frodo made them feel like the real heroes of the story. Frodo then turned to look at them, seriously.

-

"Frodo," said Frodo, "wouldn't have got far without Sam… or Kaoru… or even Yahiko."

Kaoru and Yahiko grinned at Frodo's statement. Sam, however, was confused… and looked at Frodo reproachfully.

"Now, Mr. Frodo," said Sam, "you shouldn't make fun. I was being serious."

"So was I," Frodo said quietly, before turning away again.

"Of course he was Sam," added Yahiko, "he wouldn't call you Samwise the Brave if he wasn't serious now, would he? And he certainly wouldn't have called Kaoru compassionate, even though she's still ugly."

-

Insulted… Kaoru slapped Yahiko on the head.

"Very funny, Yahiko," Kaoru said annoyed. They went on afterwards.

Sam, thinking about what Frodo had said, gave his backpack a little heave… and continued to follow along.

-

"Samwise the Brave," Sam said quietly …and dreamily… to himself. Frodo heard Sam a little bit and smiled to himself.

Yahiko then looked around, inquiring, "speaking of which, where's my least favorite character, Gollum the all-out creepy?"

"Yeah," said Sam, "where is the stinker?"

"We better look for him," said Kaoru… and they started to look for Gollum, calling for him.

"Smeagol!" Frodo called out.

"Mr. Smeagol!" Kaoru called out as well.

"We're not gonna wait for you," Sam added, "Come on!"

"You heard Sam, ugly," Yahiko added also, "let's go!"

-

As they continued to call for Gollum…

-

-

-

Gollum was a few yards ahead of the travelers, hidden behind some trees. He crawled on all fours, looking lost. But was in fact… struggling with himself once more…

-

"Master... master looks after us," _Smeagol _told himself in a small voice, "Master… wouldn't hurt us."

"Master broke his promise!" Gollum reminded harshly.

"Don't ask Smeagol, Smeagol whimpered out, knowing what _Gollum_ wanted as he crawled to a tree, pulling himself against it, "poor, poor Smeagol…"

"…Master betrayed us! Wicked, tricksy, false!" Gollum spat out as he out for a nearby tree branch, and twisted it snarling, "we ought to wring his filthy little neck!"

-

Gollum then started scuttling around, showing his hatred of Frodo and the others…

-

"Kill him!" Gollum growled, "kill them! Kill them all!"

Then he stopped scuttling, raising a fist.

"…And then we takes the preciousss… and we be the master!" Gollum finished triumphantly.

-

But then, the creature settled himself…

-

"But the fat Hobbit," said Smeagol whispering, "and the impulsive child, they know. Eyes always watching."

"Then we _stabs_ them out," Gollum grimly resolved, "put out their eyeses, and make _them_ crawl!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Smeagol nodded enthusiastically, with the back of a finger to his mouth, more than happy to see that happen.

"Kill them all," Gollum gritted, raising his fist again.

"Yes!" Smeagol nodded in agreement, then, "No! No!

"Its too risky!" The creature shook its head, backing away into a tree, "its too risky!"

-

From the tree… Gollum looked in the direction of the travelers, who were continuing to call for him…

-

-

"Where is he?" Sam asked in exasperation, "where's he gone?"

"Man," said Yahiko, "he's really getting on my nerves!"

"Yeah, no mistake, about that Mr. Yahiko," agreed Sam, grudgingly, "oi! Gollum, where are you?"

"Mr. Smeagol," Kaoru said reproachfully, "we don't have time to be playing games, you know!"

"Smeagol!" Frodo called out again…

-

-

But Smeagol remained hidden behind some trees a few yards ahead. And then…

-

Gollum came with a sneaky suggestion, "…we could let… '_Her_' do it."

"Yes," Smeagol brightened in agreement, "…she could do it."

"Yes, precious, she could," Gollum added, softly and sinisterly as he turned to look back at the travelers.

"And then, we takes it once they're all dead," finished Gollum devilishly.

"…Once their all dead… shhhh!" Smeagol repeated putting his forefinger to his mouth…

-

-

-

And Gollum bounded out of his hiding place, in front of the travelers.

-

"Oh," said Kaoru in surprise, "there you are Mr. Smeagol. We mustn't waste anymore time. There's still a long way to go."

"Yes," said Gollum, gesturing the travelers to follow, "come on Hobbits, come on travelers, the pretty lady's right. Long ways to go yet. Sméagol will show you the way."

He turned away, and scrabbling along on all fours, adding in an ugly voice, "follow me."

-

-

Kaoru noticed the change in Gollum's manner and almost gasped…

-

__

Follow me… Kaoru recalled what Gollum said… the way he said it.

-

-

'…_Smeagol_,' thought Kaoru with a shocked expression, '_…is he… is he…?_'

-

Still in shock of this revelation… Kaoru, nevertheless, continued to follow Gollum, along with Frodo, Sam, and Yahiko. Their journey was still long…

-

-

As they must continue to stroll through the forest…

-

Up the rocky, sharp-edged hills of Ephel Dúath…

-

-

-

Towards the desolation of Mordor, where the Eye of Sauron glowed darkly atop Barad-dûr… and the fires continued to pour from Mount Doom. Lightning flashed everywhere around the Black Land as three fell-beasts circled the dark skies. But Gollum's trap wasn't deep in the land of Mordor…

-

It lies somewhere… within the mountain range…

-

-

-

-

-

END OF SECTION 2

-

-

-

-

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien

-

__

A/n: Section two has ended. And all of you should know to the 'her' _that Gollum is leading them to, shouldn't you? Next is the final section, KENSHIN AND THE RETURN OF THE KING, next chapter. Sorry if I didn't include the ending song of Two Towers, but other than that… please read and review._

-


	57. Sec 3, Ch 1: The voice of Saruman

-

A/n: here you go folks, section 3 begins here.

-

-

-

-

-

Interlude

-

-

-

Long ago…

-

There lived by the banks of the Great Anduin River, on the edge of Wilderland… a clever-handed and quiet-footed little people. A people much like of the race of hobbit-kind, akin to the fathers of the fathers of the Stoors. The Stoors loved the River, and often swam in it, or made little boats of reeds.

-

There was among them a family of high repute, large and wealthier than most, and ruled by a grandmother of the folk, stern and wise in old lore. The most inquisitive and curious-minded of that family… was called Smeagol. He was very interested in roots and beginnings, diving deep into pools, burrowing under trees and growing plants. Smeagol even tunneled into green mounds as he ceased to look up at the hill-tops, or the leaves on trees, or flowers opening in the air.

-

On one sunny day at the Gladden fields, upon the Anduin River…

-

Smeagol, along with his cousin, Déagol, who was of similar sort, sharper-eyed, but not as quick or strong, went out fishing on a little boat. Usually, Smeagol would nose around the banks, while Déagol would fish in the boat. But today was special for them both… it was Smeagol's birthday, and Smeagol sat in the boat with Déagol. Smeagol looked with great curiosity with the worm that squirmed in between his finger and thumb. The Stoor slowly took his hook… and carefully stuck it on the sharp object without sticking himself with it.

Smeagol then placed his line in the river, while Déagol, wearing a hat on his head, already had his line in the water. Both Déagol and Smeagol waited patiently, looking around the great beds and flowering reeds of the lush lands of the Gladden fields, admiring their great home. As the two Stoors were waiting for a fish…

-

-

Something tugged on Déagol's line. The happy Hobbit… began to laugh!

-

"Ah!" exclaimed Déagol, happily, "…ahhh! Ah! Smeagol! Ah! I've got one! Haha!"

Smeagol went up to his cousin, laughing along with him and his catch.

"I've got a fish, Sme… Sméagol!" Déagol added, excitedly.

"Go on!" exclaimed Smeagol with encouragement, "go on! Go on! Go on! Pull it in!"

-

Déagol became so happy with his catch… that the line pulled him, dragging him out of the boat and into the water…

-

SPLASH!

-

-

Smeagol ducked into the boat for a moment… and then lifted his head slowly, only to see Déagol's hat floating over the water.

"Déagol!" Smeagol cried out in concern.

-

-

-

-

Déagol was persistent enough to hold onto his pole, not letting go of his catch as he was dragged further underwater by the fish. Then… Déagol released his pole, spurting out some air bubbles. The Stoor slowly lingered there adrift for a moment, turned his eyes downward… and widened his eyes in great admiration as he thought he saw…

-

-

A small seemingly golden object, lusting on the riverbed. Out of curiosity, Déagol reached out, still holding his breath… and grabbed it out of the sand.

-

-

-

Déagol miraculously found his way ashore… and slowly climbed onto the land. The heavily built Hobbit spluttered the rest of the river water out of his mouth as he gasped and coughed for some breath. Déagol then stood up looking around for Smeagol, but was nowhere to be found. The birds cawed in great fear as the scattered away from the river the moment Déagol reached dry land. Taking this opportunity… Déagol carefully bent himself over his hand in which he used to grab the golden object…

-

And slowly opened his hand to study his new acquisition. As Déagol uncovered the mud from his hand, using his thumb… he found that the object… was a beautiful ring of gold. Déagol gloated over his prize, liking every detail of the ring as a soothing, yet powerful voice… slowly whispered from within the gold band… that began to mesmerize Déagol, appealing to his senses, making his heart glad.

-

"Déagol!" a voice came. It was Smeagol, walking toward his cousin happily, as he himself, was glad that his cousin didn't drown in the river.

"Déagol!" Smeagol repeated gaily, but…

-

-

He suddenly looked over Déagol's shoulder… and spotted the ring in his hand. The ring's whispering began to mesmerize Smeagol as well. He looked at the ring as the interest in his eyes… slowly turned to greed…

-

Each moment… Smeagol covetously looked at the ring… as Déagol continued to wipe away more of the riverbed mud from it, making the ring shine and glitter in the sun…

-

-

"…Give us that, Déagol, my love," Smeagol said, deepening his voice as his greed for the ring grew even more…

-

Somehow… Déagol didn't like his cousin's request… and quickly retracted his fingers, closing them over the ring…

-

Déagol slowly turned his head towards Smeagol and asked, a little suspiciously, "…why?"

"…Because," Smeagol greedily replied as he slowly leaned his head over Déagol's shoulder, "…it's my birthday, and I wants it…"

-

Smeagol and Déagol both desired the ring. But Smeagol's desires became too great…

-

-

That he used his hand to snatch the ring from Déagol, but Déagol recoiled. Smeagol smiled as he tried to snatch the ring again… and again. And each time… Déagol brought the ring out of his greedy cousin's reach, with the ring's call slowly became stronger, for either of them to resist.

-

Becoming impatient…

-

Smeagol used both his arms and put a grip-lock on Déagol's waist. He then reached up to Déagol's closed fist and tried to pry the ring from him, using both hands. But Déagol retaliated, grunting with anger as he used his hand to smother Smeagol's face, trying to push him away…

-

Smeagol wailed loudly as the fight between him and Déagol… intensified itself greatly. Déagol's love for Smeagol slowly wasted away as he snarled and growled fiercely, with his hand tightening over Smeagol's face, almost clawing at it, becoming feral…

-

Continuing to fight with Déagol, Smeagol released his face from Déagol's grip… and used his mouth to bite Déagol's arm…

-

-

"ARRGGGHHHHH!" Déagol cried out in agony from Smeagol's bite and inadvertently tossed the ring from his hand and onto the ground.

-

-

From happy, playful cousins… to rabid, growling, roaring enemies… Déagol and Smeagol ran over to the ring, tumbling down together, with their hands both reaching frantically for the ring as its powerful voice now had a complete hold over them, willing to kill each other to possess the ring. Déagol kicked Smeagol away and grabbed the ring from the ground, then ran back to Smeagol…

-

And used his free hand to choke his enemy, as his growls and snarls became wild, like an animal, out of control and savage beyond anything imaginable.

Getting madder…

-

-

**"…AAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHH!" **Smeagol roared with insanity, tearing Déagol's hand away from his neck… and gripped his hands fiercely around Déagol's neck, throwing him to the ground, using his innate, rabid, mad-like strength… to choke Déagol…

-

Smeagol's heart raced intensely each moment as he slowly…

-

-

Slowly…

-

-

Slowly…

-

-

Slowly…

-

-

Slowly…

-

-

-

Slowly throttled the very life out of him, murdering the cousin that he loved, so dearly. Waiting a few moments…

-

Smeagol slowly and carefully lifted his hands away from Déagol's neck, making sure that he was dead. There was no movement from his adversary. Convinced of his death… Smeagol quickly went for Déagol's fist, whose grip on the ring was very tight, slowly uncovered the ring, which was now clean of the mud, sparkling brightly within the daylight… and took it out of his hand.

The murderous Stoor held the golden ring in his hand as it now began whispering a strange language, having an even stronger hold over him…

-

-

…Gimbatul…

Ash nazg… gimbatul...

-

-

Smeagol liked the ring's whispering, smiling triumphantly in sheer merriment, for he has claimed his prize within the ring he held in his hands…

-

"…My… precious…" Smeagol said silently, yet covetously as he slowly put the ring on his finger…

-

And disappeared.

-

-

-

From that point on… Smeagol used the ring for a number of cruel deeds. Including stealing, lying, and of course… murder, especially for the murder of Déagol. This alone… quickly made him unpopular among his community and the grandmother, wanting peace… expelled him from the family, turning him out of the hole for it. Feeling lost and alone… Smeagol wandered north, toward the Misty Mountains, wincing and bawling as if in agony, crying and shouting in great misery…

-

-

…_They cursseed usss… _

-

…Murderer…

-

…'Murder' they called us…

-

…They cursed us… and drove us away…

-

-

Nobody cared for the miserable Smeagol. All he had with him… was the ring that he killed Déagol for in his hand, unwilling… and unable… to relinquish it. During the long days and weeks of his exile… Smeagol slowly deformed, developing very unpleasant glottal noises…

-

-

"…_Gollum_…

-

"…_Gollum_…

-

"…_Gollum_…"

-

-

Smeagol gripped his neck, responding fearfully to his horrid grunting of _Gollum_, to which the members of his former family had begun to call him, whimpering in his suffering. As the years progressed…

-

-

-

Smeagol deformed even worse, changing from the river-dwelling Hobbit-like creature he had been…into an ugly, decrepit creature, of his own making… becoming neither Orc, nor Troll, nor Goblin…

-

-

…And we wept precious…

-

…We wept, to be so alone…

-

-

-

On one lonely night on a dark stream… Smeagol found a small, slimy fish, to which he found to eat. He lowered his hand into the ocean… and caught the fish to prepare to eat… raw and wriggling, as a song played itself within his head…

-

-

…_The rock and pool… _

…Is **nice** and **cool**…

…So nice for feeeet…

-

-

Smeagol then brought the fish into his, rotting, unclean mouth, where his teeth became less in number, but as sharp as a wild wolf…

-

Smeagol sank his teeth into the fish… and tore into it, enjoying its raw, tasteless meat…

-

-

…_And we only **wish**… _

…To **catch** a **fish**…

…So juicy sweeet…

-

-

-

But as he continued to go down deep pools… it became very hot and felt a burning on the back of his head and the light from the sun reflected from the water, paining his eyes. Smeagol wandered further into the Misty Mountains… and found a cave, from which the dark stream came from… and wormed in like a maggot, feeling that the sun would not harm him from there…

-

He went into the heart of the hills to dwell there, vanishing out of knowledge, taking the ring into the shadows with him… never to be seen by any of his kinsfolk… ever again…

-

-

…And we forgot the taste of bread…

-

…The sound of trees…

-

…The softness of the wind…

-

…We even forgot…

-

…Our own name…

-

-

Smeagol settled upon a small isolated island underground, surrounded by the dark murky waters that he enjoyed so much. As the deformed Hobbit held the ring in his hand… he smiled evilly with his eyes closed…

-

-

His transformations progressed even faster…

-

Until…

-

-

He turned completely into a ghoulish, skinny, almost bony-like creature. He could no longer call himself Smeagol, but the vile, wretched creature… Gollum…

-

-

…_Myyyy… preciousssss… _

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

500 years later…

-

-

-

The ring had finally abandoned the creature Gollum, and fell into the hands of another Hobbit called Bilbo Baggins. After having the ring for sixty years… it fell into the possession of another Hobbit, Frodo Baggins, Bilbo's nephew.

The wizard called Gandalf had informed Frodo that the ring in his possession was none other than, the One Ring, created by the Dark Lord Sauron, in Mordor, within the fires of Mt. Doom. Frodo reluctantly took the responsibility of taking the ring to Mordor, where it must be destroyed in the same place it was created, Mt. Doom.

-

And now…

-

Frodo Baggins was very near to his destination… to Mordor. He brought with him another Hobbit companion, Samwise Gamgee, and two humans; a woman named Kaoru Kamiya, and a boy named Yahiko Myojin, who come from another world, that was in danger from Sauron as Middle-Earth.

On the way to Mordor… they encountered Gollum, who now served as a guide to the four travelers. They couldn't reach the main entrance to Mordor and have taken a secret route, to which Gollum found, to reach the dark land.

-

Frodo and his companions continued to travel in the forests of Ithilien, and found shelter within a small cave to take some rest before moving on. Overhead… the landscape was bleak and gray, just shrubs and rocks with dark clouds. Sam, Kaoru, and Yahiko were fast asleep. But Frodo, however, was wide-awake, sitting uneasily with discomfort inside the cave, moving his hand to the chain around his neck… as the ring's power once again called to him…

-

While Frodo looked to make sure that nobody was watching…

-

Frodo slowly took the ring out from underneath his shirt… and looked at it. He caressed the ring, fingering it as he has always did for many days since going on his own. But unbeknownst to Frodo… Kaoru began twitching as her eyes slowly fluttered open a little… seeing Frodo caress the ring from the corners of her eyes, but did not moved an inch. Frodo slowly became more obsessed with the ring in their, more so than Kaoru had despite her temptations for it as its power had always corrupted those who desired it. The ring-bearing Hobbit had, so far, been able to resist… but…

-

Would he be able to resist it completely? Also… would even Kaoru and the others be able to resist for that matter? Suddenly…

-

Frodo heard some movement… and quickly puts the ring away. Kaoru snapped out of her trance and moved about slowly in confusion as something popped out from the top of the cave…

-

It was Gollum.

-

-

"Wake up!" exclaimed Gollum hanging briefly by one arm as he surveyed the travelers he was leading into Mordor.

"Wake up!" Gollum cried further as he dropped down and shook Yahiko and Sam to wake them up, "wake up sleepies!"

Kaoru sat up as she asked with perplexity, "oh, Smeagol, is it that time already?"

"Yes, pretty mistress, we must go, _yessss_, we must go at once," nodded Gollum anxiously as he scrambled off again with Sam and Yahiko looking at him suspiciously.

Sam turned to Frodo and asked, "haven't you had any sleep, Mr. Frodo?"

-

Frodo solemnly shook his head, gesturing a negative answer.

-

"Man, Frodo," Yahiko said, a little concerned for Frodo, "with you not sleeping lately, I'm starting to worry if you're resting at all."

"Well," interjected Sam as he rose up from his bedding, "I've gone and had too much, Mr. Yahiko."

Sam then stood up and looked off into the distance, seeing the dark front in the sky.

"It must be getting late," commented Sam. Yahiko nodded in agreement.

"No… it isn't," Frodo observed differently, in a drained voice, "…it isn't midday yet."

Kaoru came up to Frodo and asked, "…what makes you so sure about it Frodo?"

Frodo paused a moment before replying, "…the days are growing darker, Miss Kaoru…"

-

As everyone continued to observed the sky with Frodo…

-

-

The ground began to shake violently, making the travelers gasp with great shock and fear confirming Frodo's dark premonition. It was the fierce thundering of Mt. Doom within the land of Mordor. Gollum gasped as well to the violent shaking of the ground, looking at the dark fiery sky from where he was.

-

"Come on!" Gollum exclaimed frantically as he crawled over to the others, from a distance, "must go, no time!"

"Not before Mr. Frodo's had somethin' to eat," said Sam with much insistence.

"No time to lose silly," countered Gollum as he went away, in a hurry to get moving.

"I don't understand what his problem is?" Yahiko said grudgingly, still untrusting of Gollum.

"Well, there's no point in arguing with him, Yahiko," said Kaoru, "it's obvious he wants to get moving. But Sam's right, you need something to eat, Frodo."

"My point exactly, Miss Kaoru," Sam agreed as he turned back to the cave, went into his bag… and took out a package of Lembas bread, to give to Frodo.

"…Here," Sam said, giving the wafer to Frodo.

Frodo took the piece of Elven bread but noticed that the others hadn't taken any for themselves and asked, "…what about all of you?"

"Oh no, we're not all that hungry," answered Sam, with a slight shake of his head, "…leastways not for Lembas bread."

"Yeah, don't worry," agreed Yahiko, gesturing positively with his hand, "we'll manage Frodo."

"Besides," added Kaoru, grinning confidently, "we've all been in more stressing situations than this before."

"My friends," Frodo chided gently, somewhat doubtful of his companions' answers.

-

Sam, Kaoru, and Yahiko all looked at each other… feeling that it was obviously impossible to keep things from Frodo.

-

Sam paused before he told Frodo, "…all right, we don't have that much left. We have to be careful, or we're going to run out."

Frodo considered his gardener's warning as he looked at the only food they had with them on this journey.

"You go ahead and eat that, Mr. Frodo, we really don't mind that much," Sam told Frodo assuredly as Frodo reluctantly began to eat the piece of bread, out of respect for his companions.

"I've rationed it," Sam added to himself, in an uncertain voice, "there should be enough."

"…For what?" asked Frodo.

-

A pause…

-

"…The journey home," answered Sam.

Frodo, Kaoru, and Yahiko all looked at Sam in surprise, a little doubtful of Sam's skills.

"Are you sure about that Sam?" Yahiko asked, skeptically.

"…Sure I am, Mr. Yahiko," Sam answered, a little more skeptically.

"Well, you're a good gardener, Sam," interjected Kaoru, with a little faith, "…we'll just have to trust your skills, if we're going to survive out here."

Sam turned to Kaoru and said thoughtfully, "…thanks, Miss Kaoru."

-

-

-

-

The travelers left the cave… and proceeded closer to Mordor, carefully picking their way through the bleak, rocky terrain.

"Come Hobbitses and Travelerses," said Gollum, continuing to guide them, "very close now… very close, to Mordor. No safe places here… hurry!"

-

The travelers kept trekking through Ithilien, in a very barren-like part of the forest, where all the trees were dead and rotting, with no green leaves on them. The sight was too terrible to behold. Yahiko looked up, at the dark, red sky ahead of him with firm eyes, not willing to back down or turn away.

-

The travelers were now even closer to their goal as they proceeded towards the jagged-edged mountains of Ephel Dúath…

-

-

-

-

-

Meanwhile in Fangorn forest…

-

-

Gandalf the White was leading Kenshin Himura, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Sanosuke Sagara, Hajime Saito, Legolas of Mirkwood, Gimli, son of Gloin, and Aoshi Shinomori… to Isengard upon their horses, electing to go there to face off against Saruman, to avoid any other attacks from him. King Théoden of Rohan, Éomer, and Gamling went along with the others, after nearly suffering a crushing defeat at the hands of the traitorous wizard's army of Uruk-Hai, at the great fortress of Helm's Deep. The attack was successfully warded off nonetheless, bringing victory to Rohan.

-

The travelers watched closely, yet uneasily to their surroundings of the forest, remembering exactly what happened to the Uruks that ran away from Helm's Deep that were crushed by the same trees that they now passed through. And so, the company, with extreme caution… continued to journey together throughout the strange forest…

-

-

To the realm of Isengard…

-

-

-

-

-

-

SECTION 3: KENSHIN AND THE RETURN OF THE KING

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 1: The voice of Saruman

-

-

-

With the help of Treebeard and the Ents, Misao, Merry, and Pippin were able to bring down Saruman's stronghold of Isengard, using the floodwaters of the river that Saruman had blocked. When the flood settled, Merry, Pippin, and Misao went into the storeroom in the walls, and raided the contents so mischievously. The jovial trio now sat on a part of the crumbled wall, smoking the weed from the storeroom and eating the fresh food that they all found together.

-

-

"Ah," sighed Misao in great luxury, "isn't this great, when you've just saved the world and stopped the bad guys?"

"I know what you mean, Misao," agreed a happy Pippin, "I feel, like I'm back in the Green Dragon."

"Mmm, Green Dragon," Merry repeated fondly as he ate a piece of bread, musing about their favorite pub in Hobbiton.

"A mug of ale in my hand," Pippin added thoughtfully, while playing with his mug and wiggling his legs and feet, "putting my feet up on a settle, after a hard day's work!"

"Only, you've never done a hard day's work," Merry pointed out.

"Yeah, well training to be a ninja is definitely a hard day's work for me," added Misao, playfully, and they all laughed merrily together and then…

-

The whines of a host of horses came… and the happy trio looked in front of them…

-

-

To see Gandalf, Kenshin, and the others have finally come for them. Misao was especially happy to see Aoshi again.

-

"Hey, Lord Aoshi!" Misao exclaimed waving hysterically, while Pippin chortled and laughed like a loon and Merry stood up proudly with his pipe in his mouth.

"Welcome, my lords… to Isengard!" Merry announced gaily, as he pointed at Orthanc tower.

Misao chuckled a little, lifting up two fingers at the riders and winked an eye in a very joyful expression.

"You young rascals!" Gimli grumbled indignantly, "a merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you… f-feasting and… a-a-and smoking!"

-

Aragorn, Kenshin, Legolas and Sanosuke could not help but chuckle to themselves, as they were amused at Gimli's reaction to the playful behavior of the Hobbits and Misao. Aoshi could not help but give a little smile, but not enough for Misao to see.

-

"Oh, Gimli, Gimli, Gimli," sighed Misao, "can't you learn to lighten up at least for once in your life? I swear, you're worse than Lord Aoshi, sometimes."

Aoshi lifted an eyebrow, a little flattered at Misao's comparison of him to Gimli.

"Besides, we just brought down Saruman's fortress, took down his goons and everything," added Misao triumphantly, "…with the help of the Ents, of course."

"And we're all sitting on the field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts," Pippin interjected, while eating a piece of pork, "the salted pork, is particularly good."

"Salted Pork?" Gimli wondered with growing curiosity.

'_Those little Morons_,' thought Saito, with a grimaced expression.

"Hobbits," Gandalf said to himself, a little disgusted, "I'm amazed, especially at the young girl."

"Well, Sir Gandalf," Kenshin interjected, brightly, "there's no stopping their sense of fun. Miss Misao, Merry, and Pippin have too much in common, that they do."

"You're right about that, Himura," commented Misao.

"We're under orders, from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard," announced Merry importantly, continuing to smoke his pipe.

-

-

-

-

Gandalf and the others slowly rode through the flooded land, over to Treebeard, who stood at the entrance of Orthanc tower.

"Young master Gandalf," greeted Treebeard, "I ammmmm… glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone, I can master. But there is a Wizard to manage here; locked in his tower."

-

Silence followed, as everyone waited to meet with Saruman.

-

"Show yourself," muttered Aragorn.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," added Sanosuke, to himself.

"Be careful," cautioned Gandalf, "even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous."

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it," Gimli suggested.

"No… we need him alive," Gandalf replied firmly, which made Éomer feel a little uncomfortable, "we need him to talk."

"While I do see the logic in your reasoning, Gandalf," interjected Saito, "I personally think that he's more good to us dead, than alive."

-

Kenshin fixed his eyes upon Saito in a not so surprised look, knowing him better than anyone else. Silence followed again…

-

-

"You have fought many wars, and slain many men, Théoden-King, and made peace afterwards," Saruman's voice called out from the sky, which made everyone look up…

-

To see Saruman standing at the top of Orthanc tower, leaning on his staff, adding in a seemingly soft and serene voice, "can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

'_Typical,_' thought Sanosuke, '_he's trying to make nice after all he's done, so we'd think twice about taking him down._'

"We shall have peace," replied Théoden, almost to himself, though he spoke for everyone to hear, then adding fiercely, "…we shall have peace, when you answer for the burning of the Westfold… and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace, when the lives of the soldiers, whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged!

"…When you hang from a gibbet, for the sport of your own crows… we shall have peace!" finished Théoden grudgingly.

-

Sanosuke and Saito smirked, seeing that Théoden could see through Saruman's trickery.

-

"Gibbets and crows…? Dotard!" Saruman hissed contemptuously at Théoden, then turned to Gandalf, "what do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess, the key of Orthanc, or perhaps the Keys of Barad-dûr itself, along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!"

"Saruman," interjected Kenshin, "we are not here to listen to the many contempts that you have for us, but to discuss a very important matter with you, that we are."

"Your treachery has already cost many lives," said Gandalf, "thousands more are now at risk… both here in Middle-Earth and in Kenshin's world. But you can save them all, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel."

"So, you have come here for information," assessed Saruman, with a hint of evil, "…I have some for you..."

-

Saruman held out his hand, which had the Palantir of Isengard in it, that was flashing an orange light, the color of fire. The crooked white wizard, gazed into the stone, with a wicked smile, to see what Gandalf and the others wish to know…

-

-

"Something festers in the hearts of Middle-Earth and Japan," said Saruman, sinisterly, "something that you all have failed to see."

-

Everyone looked up at Saruman, as he continued to gaze into the flashing globe…

-

"But the Great Eye, has seen it," Saruman added, as he lowered the Palantir, "…even now, he presses his advantage."

Gandalf then heeled Shadowfax away from the others, heading closer to the tower…

"His attack upon both worlds will come soon… you're all going to die," said Saruman, viciously.

-

Merry's heart sank, despite all he and the Ents have done to stop Saruman's operations. Misao and the others, however, narrowed their eyes at Saruman, thinking otherwise.

-

"But you know this, don't you, Gandalf?" Saruman went on, speaking of Aragorn, "you cannot hope that this ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king!"

-

Aragorn had no answer, for he had never wanted to be crowned king of Gondor, to be the leader of all men.

-

Saruman then turned to Kenshin, adding, "and you, Kenshin Himura… do you ever think that your mundane vow to never kill again will avail you forever, even here? This is a war, Battousai, no one can ever be spared… all lives are forfeit! For Gandalf, himself, does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes, to _love_."

-

Kenshin eyes had a look of sympathy, as were Gandalf's eyes, as they listened to the truth within Saruman's words. Gimli took a peek at Gandalf, as Sanosuke peered at Kenshin, thinking and believing that Saruman was getting to them…

-

Saruman continued, to Gandalf, "tell me, Gandalf, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom?"

Gandalf breathed in gently, in deep thought of what Saruman said.

"The path that you have set him on can only lead, to death," ended Saruman wickedly.

-

"SHUT UP!" barked out Sanosuke, in deep revulsion of Saruman's speech, "why don't you take all that stuff and shove it back in your mouth, you old windbag!"

"I'm with Sanosuke, I've heard enough!" rumbled Gimli in agreement to Sanosuke, then whispered to Legolas, "shoot him, stick an arrow in his gob!"

'_And I'll stick my kunais in him, while I'm at it,_' thought Misao darkly, as she went for her kunais, while Legolas went for his arrow to shoot at Saruman.

"No!" Gandalf ordered, with a staying hand.

"But Gandalf," retorted Misao.

"Miss Misao," interjected Kenshin, with a firm look in his eyes, "this is tempting, I'll admit. But despite how Saruman callously plays along our fears… even he deserves better than to be struck down by us, that he does."

"Remember Misao," Aoshi reminded Misao, "we're here to learn what Saruman knows of Sauron's plans. And attacking him, provoked or otherwise isn't an option we can afford."

-

Misao reluctantly stood down her guard, knowing that Aoshi and Kenshin were right.

-

Gandalf then turned back to Saruman and said, "come down, Saruman… and your life will be spared."

"Save your pity and your mercy, I have no use for it!" Saruman cried hatefully, as he gestured with his staff…

-

-

FLAMM!

-

And shot out a great bolt of fire, heading down fast towards Gandalf.

-

-

"Look out!" cried Misao alarmingly.

"Sir Gandalf!" Kenshin added his cries…

-

-

But the bolt of fire had reached its target, surrounding Gandalf in an inferno of flames. Everyone covered their eyes, as their horses recoiled from the fire that Saruman sent at Gandalf.

-

"Old man!" cried out Sanosuke, worriedly.

Then the flames died down…

-

-

And Gandalf was seen, totally unharmed by the flames, which greatly surprised Saruman, as was Kenshin, Aragorn, and the others down below. Saito smirked, seeing this incredible feat.

-

"Saruman!" Gandalf called out, to Saruman, eyeing his staff, "…your staff is broken…"

-

-

CRACK!

-

Saruman's staff started to crack within his hands… and bursts into splinters. The corrupt wizard grimaced harshly at Gandalf, with malice in his eyes for destroying his staff. Afterwards… Grima Wormtongue came up beside Saruman, looking wrenched with despair, to which Théoden instantly noticed…

-

"Grima!" Théoden called out, to Wormtongue, "you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now."

Wormtongue was amazed that his former king would call to him, in a gesture of good faith and forgiveness.

"You were once a man of Rohan," added Théoden serenely, "come down."

-

As Wormtongue was going to answer the king…

-

"A man of Rohan?" Saruman scornfully reproached Théoden, "what is the house of Rohan, but a thatched barn, where brigands drink in the reek, and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, _Théoden Horse-master!_ You are a lesser son, of greater sires."

-

Théoden's heart began to sink, as well as was becoming disgusted with Saruman even more…

-

"You're so full of yourself," said Sanosuke to Saruman in a mocking voice, "you're just sore because Gandalf's a better wizard than you'll ever be."

"What would you know of what makes me sore you, poultry-headed simpleton!" cried Saruman, rebuking Sanosuke.

"The name's Sanosuke Sagara!" Sanosuke returned loudly, yet proudly, "remember it!"

Then, Kenshin called to Wormtongue, "Sir Wormtongue, you should listen to Théoden. Even Gandalf said of you as a friend of Rohan. You can be that man again, Sir Wormtongue, that you can. Its not too late for you to find atonement in spite of everything you've done… as I have chosen to find my atonement for all the lives I've slain in my days as Battousai the Manslayer."

-

Wormtongue was greatly amazed to hear the encouragement of atonement from Kenshin. His eyes began to sparkle, feeling that a part of him started to believe Kenshin.

-

"Kenshin's right, Grima," said Théoden in agreement, "…come down. Be free of him."

"Free?" growled Saruman, "he will never be free!"

"No," said a defiant Wormtongue.

"Get down… CUR!" Saruman snarled his command at Wormtongue, smacking him down to the floor.

"Heh, pathetic," reproached Saito, with a sly smirk, "you're so bitter about losing your staff, that you're willing to take out your frustrations on your own lackey. Those who believe themselves to be wise and slap down their own servants, are more considered to be ignorant."

"Yeah!" Misao cried out in agreement, "you're probably the most miserable person in Middle-Earth, Saruman!"

"Saruman," Gandalf called out, once again, "you were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!"

-

Saruman grimaced at the insults Misao and Saito gave to him. Saruman grimaced even more at Gandalf, for wanting to know more of what he knew from being in constant contact with Sauron.

-

'_You speak of finding atonement, Kenshin Himura,_' thought Wormtongue, as he lifted his head, gritting at Saruman, '_all the atonement I shall ever need… is within my dagger… when I stick Saruman through with it!_'

Wormtongue then drew his small knife, and proceeded slowly towards Saruman…

-

"You withdraw your guard," Saruman grudgingly suggested, "and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here--"

STAB! STAB! STAB!

Saruman was interrupted… when Wormtongue pounced upon him, repeatedly stabbing Saruman in the back, a bit below the neck.

-

"Sir Wormtongue, no!" Kenshin cried out to Wormtongue… but he ignored Kenshin, continuing to stab his cruel master.

-

Legolas and Aoshi launched a slew of arrows at Wormtongue, while Misao threw one of her kunais at him, hitting his arm. Aoshi and Legolas' arrows, however, hit Wormtongue in the chest and stomach. Wormtongue winced in great pain… and fell down dead. But… it was too late to save Saruman, as he croaked out…

-

And began to fall from the tower, with Wormtongue's dagger sticking in his back. Saruman's body flipped and flipped, as though he was tumbling from the air. Saruman kept falling and plummeting down Orthanc tower… until…

-

-

STICK!

-

-

He landed upon one of his mining wheels, his body sticking though one of the great spikes upon the wheel. Disgust fell upon everyone's faces, with Kenshin being the most disgusted, seeing a literally sticky end to Saruman.

-

"Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free," Gandalf advised Théoden, "the enemy moves against us, we need to know where he will strike!"

Gandalf then turned to Kenshin adding, "and I shall inform Radagast and your other friends back in your world, Kenshin. They all must be prepared for the onslaught that is to come."

-

Suddenly…

-

-

The wheel that Saruman fell upon… started to rotate slowly, spinning Saruman's lifeless body towards the floodwater. The Palantir that Saruman had… then dropped from his robes, unnoticed by the others, into the waters, and slowly rolled along the flooded land…

-

Sympathy and pity fell upon everyone's faces… as they saw Saruman sink into the waters… to be buried with his evil devices.

-

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien.

-

A/n: Well people, what did you think? Amazing huh? Section 3 is now being posted, so you don't have to wait any longer. However, I'm still trying to find a job and that is very essential for my life, so I still meant what I said about finding a job constantly, and that I wouldn't be able to update so frequently. Besides, I wouldn't be able to post more of the story if I'm not able to find a job now, would I, despite having a new e-mail and all?

-

But… I think I may be on my way to getting a new job. I'm going to meet with an employment specialist named Brenda Gawricki from a firm called 'Hired Hands', next week on Tuesday, Jan. 11. And I heard that she's the best in employment assessments, which is the reason why I chose her. Please, pray for me.

And, please read and review.


	58. Ch 2: A snake in Man's clothing

-

-

A/n: Hello everyone, three weeks after I started publishing Section 3 now, adding two chapters. However, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I now have 287 reviews for my story. I hope that my review count will go up to 300 this time. It would be greatly appreciated, especially to those who have me on author alert or have me on their favorite author list. Oh, now, instead of numbers… I'm placing hyphens in the spaces. I did the same to all the earlier chapters in which I placed numbers to extend my spacing.

-

Luis (X-over): Its sad to hear that you're going to an internet café to read my story. It must cost you a whole bunch. My interneting is not so expensive as yours is. And I hope I get a job soon.

Cyblade Silver: thanks for reviewing all my remaining chapters for Section 2 man. I didn't get to your Teknomorph stories yet, sorry. But I hope you'll still be reviewing mine. And you definitely won't be seeing any more numbers in my spacings, I promise you that.

Gijinka Renamon: I felt sorry for Smeagol-Gollum too, even if he did go off the deep end.

The White Monk: well, I've updated. I hope you're not going to scream at me if I take longer than a month like I did some time ago.

Scythe195: thanks a lot for your one-worded review…sugoi! I hope you'll keep reviewing.

Elf: Did you see all of the extended editions yet? I know that I did. I hope you're still watching for new chapters.

Super10: Excellent reviewing, as usual, and there could be many good crossovers with Lord of the Rings. You can check my favorite stories list.

FindaHappyPlaceFindaHappyPlace: Interesting screen name for yourself. Anyway, thanks for your review and I hope you will still look out for more chapters and keep reviewing as you said you would.

Dagorwen of Ithilien: Don't we all get computer problems? I sympathize because my review history is disabled. But anyway, I've updated and I hope that your author alert is working, because mine is.

Dark Fusion: Glad to have you as a new reader. It was very nice of you to review each chapter of my story as you felt you had to tell me how interested you really were. It is very appreciated. You can read about the spy in Kyoto in this chapter, man. And about those other suggestions, about adding the Jinchuu characters, I have something special in store for at least one of them… Enishi.

Lifeblood Unlimited: Thanks for your review, and its good to have another new reader. As you said, this is a crossover dream come true, especially for me. Also, I like to thank you for replying to my e-mail to you. Maybe we can talk sometime online with our e-mails, eh. But, enjoy.

C. Joseph (Tidus-ff): If you got my e-mail, you've known that I'm still doing some pick-up editing for my story, as well as trying to find a new job. I assure you that my story is finished. I'm just looking over it, that's all.

-

As you can see, I have many admirers on my hands and I hope to gain many, many more. But, anyway, without further ado, here are the next chapters. Please read and review.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 2: A snake in Man's clothing, discovery of a spy in Kyoto

-

-

-

-

The death of Saruman was too terrible to behold. Immortal as he was, he had the form of an old man, and even old men deserved better than to be pierced upon one of his contraptions, and then buried underwater. Though sickening as the fallen wizard's death was, many thought that it was just, all the same.

Gandalf did not wish for Saruman to die, though he was angered with him, as was Théoden, who now will have his peace with Saruman, as well as Orthanc. Kenshin was the most revolted by Saruman's demise, as he never thought that any kind of death was just.

-

"It is a sad fate, that things turned out this way for Saruman," Kenshin began, lamenting, "…he would've had a chance to turn back from his follies and may have been of service, but chose to gnaw away at his old plots, that he did.

"…For so long, he's plotted to conquer Middle-Earth, setting himself as a friend to all who live in this world, willfully breaking their trust and respect they had for him, turning his neighbors into his enemies. Now… his land is destroyed, along with all his armies. And it's very ironic that he should receive his comeuppance… from his unappreciated manservant, that it is."

-

Saito humphed to himself, a little disgusted to hear Kenshin's usual speeches of sympathy for any enemy he fought before.

-

"The filth of _Saruman_, is washing away," Treebeard rumbled disgustedly, yet assuredly, thankful to be rid of Saruman and his devices once and for all, "…treees… will come back to live here. Young trees… wild trees."

"And with your help, Sir Treebeard, as the new lord and master of Isengard," responded Kenshin, "this land will once again be green and beautiful, that it will."

"_Bru-ra-hroom!_ Indeed it shall, young master," Treebeard told Kenshin confidently…

-

As Pippin looked down to his side… and saw an orange glow, slowly stirring in the water. The Hobbit, out of curiosity, went to investigate the orange glow as he dismounted off the horse and went over to the glowing object.

-

"Pippin!" called Aragorn.

Misao then dismounted her horse, riding with Aoshi as she called to Pippin, "what are you doing, Pippin?"

-

Ignoring Misao, Pippin then waded into the water… and picked up the glowing object, which was nothing more than a shiny, glossed black stone. It was Saruman's palantir that had fallen into the water from his lifeless body, which none of the riders had noticed.

Misao looked at it with widened eyes along with Pippin. Kenshin, Sanosuke and the others were stunned by the discovery made by the Hobbit. Gandalf quickly heeled Shadowfax over to Pippin, fearing the worst from the inquisitive Hobbit.

-

"Bless my bark!" exclaimed Treebeard, eyeing widely at the palantir.

"What is that?" wondered Misao in a small voice.

"Something you shouldn't be looking at, my dear!" Gandalf called warningly to Misao, as she and Pippin snapped out of their trance, turning to the wizard in guilty apprehension.

"Peregrin Took… I'll take that, my lad," Gandalf added calmly to Pippin, holding his hand out for the palantir, "…quickly now!"

-

Pippin, after a few moments… reluctantly handed the palantir to Gandalf. Gandalf then quickly covered the orb within his white robe, keeping it safe. Pippin lowered his eyes as Gandalf's eyes maintained their warning gaze at the Hobbit to keep away from the orb.

-

Kenshin went up to Gandalf on his horse as he asked, "what was that stone, Sir Gandalf?"

"Saruman's means of communication to Sauron," Gandalf answered silently to Kenshin, "he'll no longer be needing it now."

-

Gandalf then turned to leave, with Pippin looking on at Gandalf with an unsettling expression and his fascination of the globe growing further within him. Misao shared the same fascination as Pippin, but had instincts to stay away from the stone, as Gandalf had wanted them both to do.

-

"Misao," Aoshi called out to Misao, who was still a little dazed from seeing the palantir, "…we must leave now."

Misao paused a moment before replying, in a almost small voice, "…okay, Lord Aoshi."

She and Pippin then went back to their riding partners to ride back to Edoras.

-

-

-

-

-

Meiji-Era Japan was supposedly a time of peace for that country. Its stability was threatened once before… by a man called Makoto Shishio. But even his planned takeover of Japan was little… compared to the threat of the Dark Lord Sauron who now threatens to take Japan, as well as the rest of the world. Kyoto was in dire straits, suffering attacks from Sauron's minions. A dark shadow loomed over the city for many months hence. With the Police uncertain about what to do, the military was forced to take part. But even with the military joined in… casualties were running high.

The Oniwaban Group stationed at the Aoiya, along with an old survivor of the Sekihoutai, Katsuhiro 'Tsunan' Tsukioka were the only defenders that had been under the aid of the wizard Radagast the Brown from Middle-Earth. Just recently, Kenshin's master, Seijuro Hiko, and two former members of the Juppongatana, Sojiro Seta, and Chou the Sword Hunter, joined alongside the wizard and the Oniwaban Group. Radagast kindly explained to them the whole story of Sauron's threat to their world, Kenshin's journey to Middle-Earth, as well as Frodo's task to destroy the One Ring.

-

"A ring, huh?" queried Hiko, "it sounds like something out of a ghost story, than a threat."

"But Master Hiko," said Ochika, "its true. Himura and Lord Aoshi went to this world of Middle-Earth, where the ring was made."

"I didn't say I didn't believe you," Hiko said, stating the obvious, "I'm just saying that it sounds unreal… even for the people here in Kyoto."

"Yes, that's true," said Radagast, "but it won't be so unreal if Sauron becomes all powerful. For every hour, Sauron's power grows exponentially, as well as the darkness that surrounds Kyoto. If Sauron regains the ring, his victory will be so complete, that none can foresee the end of it while this world lasts."

"And," said Hiko, "how do we know that this Dark Lord called Sauron doesn't have his ring already?"

"I am in constant contact with one of my wizard brethren, Gandalf," said Radagast, "he shall inform us of any news concerning Frodo's quest."

"So what do we do in the meantime," interjected Chou, "just sit on our butts and do nothing?"

"There may not be any time for that, Chou," said Okina, "as Radagast said, Sauron gets stronger each moment, and his minions are on the move. They might strike Kyoto at any time."

"Correct, Okina," Radagast agreed, "we must be constantly on guard against Sauron's forces. And there are many of them indeed… more than enough to take all Middle-Earth, and a great legion could very well take this city easily. We wouldn't last for one moment… unless we had more help."

"There may be a possibility," said Katsu, "I've sent a personal message to an old war veteran from another country, who became a Samurai while trying to train the Japanese army here, someone who's as war-weary as the Battousai. I secretly met up with him when all of this started months ago. He already knows about what's happening here, even as Hiko said, it sounds unbelievable. I asked that he band all of the former Samurai together."

"What did he say?" asked Radagast.

"He said he would do what he could," Katsu responded, "and I told him to send a message here, if there's any progress."

"We all better hope that there is," said Radagast, "as I told Kenshin, we shall all have to be united against Sauron in order to win. Sauron is not so powerful that he fears no one. He fears all the free peoples uniting to fight against him."

"So," interjected Chou, "I'm guessing that you want to go to the police station to ask for their help. Even though… there's some new guy that's kinda acting all strange-like."

"Who?" asked Radagast, with great curiosity.

"The guy's name's Kanama," answered Chou, nonchalantly, "he's been aide to the Chief for like 7 months. He even was in on a lot of the meetings on how to deal with these little trolls."

"They're called Orcs, Chou," Omasu corrected Chou.

"Whatever," Chou went on, "anyway, I got a report from him that these creeps were at the river near Mt. Arashi. I was out there with some of my police buddies, trying to investigate a disturbance and we ended up running into a couple of these creepy black riders, hooded from head to toe. Also, they spoke like… like they were in a daze or something. And they scream so loud that your ears hurt."

"Black riders?" gasped Radagast.

"What is it, Radagast?" asked Omasu.

Radagast paused for a moment and then asked Chou, "what did they say?"

"…I don't know," replied Chou, "they were being all vague and all, saying that we were to serve their master. Next thing you know, they stabbed my buddies and carried them away. That's when young Sojiro and Master Hiko showed up. And the funny thing about the knives they carried… they all dissolved into dust the moment we picked them up."

"Good heavens," Radagast gasped again.

"What is it?" Hiko asked, "do you know these characters?"

"I know of them, Master Hiko," answered Radagast, "do you remember the story of the nine rings of power given to Men? Well, Sauron tainted those rings with his own powers. The men who had those rings were old, great kings of Numenor. Sauron tempted the kings with those rings. And one by one… the kings fell into darkness… enslaved by Sauron's will. They were no longer men… but the nine servants of Sauron, the Nazgûl… or Ringwraiths in the common tongue…

"These creatures are neither living nor dead. They cannot be easily killed, by anyone. Chou… I'm very surprised that you survived against them."

"Oh," sighed Chou, feeling a little nauseated, "this is too much for me… scumbags that can't be killed but can virtually live forever. This is starting to be a ghost story."

-

Sojiro merely smiled at Chou's nervous behavior.

-

"Well, if we're finished being nervous, perhaps you can tell us more about this Kanama," insisted Radagast.

"For one thing, I don't like him very much," responded Chou as he went on further, "he's always so smooth when he's with the chief. But when we talk, he kinda starts talking strange about the end of men or something. And each time I talk bad about it, he's like snarling at me, like I'm in the way. Lastly… it looks like he's not very fond of sunlight, says its too bright for him or something. I'd say there's more to him than meets the eye."

"…I smell a witless worm about in this world," huffed Radagast to himself, then turned to Chou, "…Chou, I think I may know why he's so different. Can you take me to this man?"

"I don't know," said Chou, "the Secretary of the Army, Yamagata, is here, as well as the commissioner, Kawaji. And they're meeting with the chief right now, last I heard. I think the military's trying to take over, or something."

"Good, excellent timing," Radagast twinkled, "we've also heard about your world's army being brought in to deal with the situation. And that's precisely what we'll need in this battle, which will escalate in due time."

"Well, if you guys knew of this, why didn't you go to the police yourselves?" asked Chou.

"Because Radagast thought that it too risky to trust anyone so quickly," answered Ochika, "we had to bring one of the police into our confidence. And regardless of what we think of you, Chou, you seem to be the only one we can trust at the moment."

"Indeed," concurred Radagast, "Sauron has many spies in his service besides any man, and Gandalf strongly cautioned me to be careful of who I trust in this fight. But come Chou, guide me to your, 'department'. I also wish to speak to the head of the army. Okina, you and Omasu come with me. I shall need you both to explain the situation."

"Can't you do that yourself?" asked Omasu.

"Indeed I could young lady," replied Radagast, "but if I had no witnesses, nobody would believe me now, would they? Besides you and Okina are the only ones who can verify that I am an old acquaintance of Kenshin's. Hurry! There isn't a moment to lose!"

-

-

-

-

-

Meanwhile at the Kyoto Police Department… an officer strolled down the corridors towards an office. As he walked closer… he suddenly began to hear a strange, ominous muttering coming from there…

-

The officer slowly went up to the door, with his ear against it, listening to the eerie speech that had his attention. There was something about the muttering that he did not like. It sounded… horrifying… and evil, like he was hearing the devil himself….

-

-

"What are you doing?" a voice startled the officer from behind…

The officer turned around to the other but higher ranking officer that surprised him and said, "oh, I thought I heard something."

"You heard something huh?" the high-ranking officer asked.

The lower-ranking officer nodded.

"Tell me, is it your job to peep around people's offices?"

"No, sir!" replied the low-rank officer, "I was ordered to get Kanama by the chief."

"Well then, knock on his door, and stop peeping," said the high-rank officer.

-  
The low-rank officer went to knock on the door… but the door was opened, surprising both officers. Kanama stood there, with an unsettling expression, in which the low rank officer noticed, puzzling him greatly.

-

"Is there any trouble here?" asked Kanama.

"Uh, no, sir!" responded the low-rank officer, "I'm here to inform you that the chief wants to see you, and he is now meeting with Commissioner Kawaji and Lord Yamagata."

"Thank you very much, carry on," said Kanama as he began to go to the chief's office.

"Sir," interjected the high-rank officer, making Kanama stop where he was, "you look troubled somehow. Is there anything wrong?"

Kanama shrugged himself, then regained his composure, replying, "…I'm just a little fatigued, officer… aren't we all?"

"Of course," nodded the high-rank officer.

-

Kanama then turned away from the two officers to see the chief. However, the low-rank officer wasn't completely satisfied, upon first hearing the ominous muttering from Kanama's office, then seeing him so… restless about something. This alone, made him a little leery of Kanama.

-

-

-

-

Radagast, Chou, Omasu, and Okina had arrived at the police station. But they had a little trouble of getting to see the chief, along with Yamagata and Kawaji.

-

"I'm sorry sir," said the receptionist, "the chief is in conference now, speaking with Lord Yamagata and the commissioner at this very moment."

"But that's who this old man is here to see," said Chou, "he wants to speak to all of them."

"Indeed I do, my lad," said Radagast, "it is of great importance that I must have an audience with your superiors. I have valuable information concerning this case."

"You'll just have to wait, sir," the receptionist said intensely, "if you have any complaints, I can bring over Officer Kanama. I suggest you speak with him."

"My errand is not with Kanama," Radagast fired back, "I shall deal with him when I deem proper. My current errand it is with your chief for the moment. We may not have time for you to be… blundering away in procedure! You are all dealing with forces that you cannot possibly comprehend. I must see your superiors at once."

"Sir-"

"This is all idle talk," Radagast argued, loudly, "prudence is one thing, but discourtesy is another, for I am old, more older than you can possibly imagine, and I have seen more things that you can't possibly imagine. Aren't you taught to show respect to your elders?"

"Yeah," interjected Okina, "and as an old man myself, I am equally insulted. Someone comes in and asks to speak to the chief, and all you can do is say, 'the chief is too busy!'"

"The chief can't be too busy," Omasu implored, with a soft voice, "just one visitor can't be too much trouble."

"Yes," Radagast agreed, with an expression that could bend ordinary steel and iron, "…one visitor is indeed not too much to ask. Now, if you please, I wish to speak to your superiors!"

-

The receptionist became windblown by Radagast's steely-eyed speech, as he cringed before Radagast, making himself a complete fool.

-

"…Oh, alright," the receptionist relented, "I'll guide you to the chief, but you'd better not make me lose my job over this."

-

Radagast winked at his three companions and went followed the receptionist. The receptionist took Radagast and the others to the chief's office where he was in conference with Yamagata and Kawaji. However, they didn't expect that Kanama to be with them also.

-

"Sir," the receptionist saluted.

"Excuse me," said Kawaji, "who said you could come in and interrupt us?"

"My apologies, Commissioner. Some old man said he wanted to see you about something."

"Oh tell him to wait outside," Kawaji ordered.

"But sir," said the receptionist, "he said that concerned this case about the attacks in Kyoto."

"Kawaji," interjected Yamagata, "if this mysterious old man can tell us something about what's going on, we should hear him out."

"Mmmm… very well," Kawaji relented, "okay, let him in, but he's got four minutes."

-

The receptionist showed Radagast, Chou, Okina, and Omasu in the room. Kanama looked and shuddered fearfully at Radagast's appearance.

-

The wizard then laid down his staff as he said, "greetings, men of Japan. This weary traveler knows of great, dark times, for there is a great darkness ahead, that will engulf us all… if we do not unite to fight against it."

"Why should we listen to him?" Kanama interjected, nervously, "he's nothing but a conjurer who speaks in riddles."

"Stand down Kanama," Yamagata ordered Kanama, which made Radagast raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"Whatever it is you have to say, make it quick! You have four minutes," stated Kawaji.

"I personally hope to have more of your time," said Radagast, "we need not argue here, or the laughter of the darkness will be our only reward.

"…Inspector Kanama, is it?" Radagast inquired as he turned to Kanama, "I had hoped to meet you later, but I guess this is a good time as any. I would just like to say to, sir, that you are held wise perhaps. Ill news is an ill guest, some people say. In two ways, a man may come with evil tidings… he may be a worker of evil, or be such as leaves well alone, and comes only to bring aid in times of great need."

"And there is also a third kind," replied Kanama, "pickers of bones, meddlers in other's affairs and sorrows, people such as yourself, old man."

"Courtesy is not so high here," Radagast said glancing at Yamagata and Kawaji.

"What courtesy do we owe you?" Kanama asked incredulously, "you speak of having information, but where is it? What have you brought before us, except ramblings and riddles? If you spoke more clearly… that I would call information."

"The wise only speak of what they know," Radagast raised his voice intensely, "I thank you well for your words, but I have not come to bandy idle chatter with the likes of you. Stand aside and be silent! We shall hear your poisoned mouth no more!"

-

Kanama tensed even more before Radagast, as the wizard raised his staff against him. The angelic-faced inspector stepped back, almost against the wall.

-

"Please explain yourself," demanded Yamagata.

"It is not I who needs to explain my behavior," replied Radagast to Yamagata, "however, I will explain that your decreasing forces will not be enough to hold back the assault that will befall your world, and the one who has made all this possible…"

Radagast then turned back to Kanama, fiercely adding, "…was this snake that now stands within your halls!"

"He's talking nonsense!" exclaimed the nervous Kanama and ordered, "get him out of here!"

-

Radagast again raised his staff against Kanama… and threw him against the wall. Everyone gasped in shock to see Radagast assaulting Kanama…

-

Radagast slowly edged closer toward as he said, "there is also another saying, looks are not what they appeared to be. I learned that lesson well with Saruman, a liar with honey upon his forked tongue, the same as yours. Only you're no ordinary liar, are you Kanama? Particularly one… who hates the light of the sun…"

-

Kanama's appearance shifted from a curtly gentleman… to that of a deformed, hideous, demonic-like creature. Everyone in the room gasped at the sight of the terrifying wretch. Omasu nearly screamed.

-

"Good heavens!" the chief exclaimed.

"My god," gasped Yamagata.

"What in the world?" asked a bewildered Kawaji, "what have you done to him, old man?"

"I have torn away his disguise, my good man," answered Radagast, "you now see Kanama in his true form… an Orc, who has used dark powers in order to shield himself. The enemy has been very clever to pull the wool over your eyes, gentlemen."

-

The Orc then drew a blade and grabbed Omasu's neck.

-

"Omasu!" cried Okina.

"Don't move, you maggots!" warned the Orc, "if any of you follow, I'll slit this pretty girl's throat like a dead fish!"

"Unhand her this instant, vermin of darkness!" Radagast demanded.

"You think you've won, old man?" spat the Orc, "this is only the beginning, scum. The Great Eye is upon this world. He will come with all his forces and destroy you all!"

Omasu suddenly hit the Orc in the stomach and swiftly knocked him away with her fists. The Orc, downed and defeated, ran out the door, with the others close behind him. Radagast and the others chased the Orc to his office. The Orc grabbed a chair and used it to jam the doorknob.

As the others reached the Orc's office, Radagast tried to turn the knob, but he couldn't get the door opened. Okina then used his strength to knock down the door. They entered the office, where the Orc had his hand over a glowing-red object…

-

-

_Ash nazg gimbatul… ash nazg thrakatulûk…_

-

-

Radagast gasped as he heard the Black speech of Mordor coming from the globe. The Orc was communicating to Sauron. Radagast once again threw the Orc against the wall with his staff, ran towards the object… and covered it with his brown cloak. The Orc ran towards Radagast, with blade drawn…

BLAM! BLAM!

Then two police officers came in and shot the creature with their guns, which made Radagast quivered at the sound of the blasts, seeing the Orc groaning and croaking… until he died.

-

"Is that thing dead?" asked Kawaji.

The officers with the rifles went towards the Orc and poked him with the butts of their guns. There was no movement from the Orc, to which the officers nodded to Kawaji.

"Good work, men," Kawaji congratulated.

"No, its not good… not good work at all," huffed Radagast indignantly, "we could've got that foul beast to talk about the enemy's plans!"

"Sir, the thing was going to kill you," said the Officer, "we had no other choice."

"There's always a choice, my lad!" Radagast shot back fiercely, then inquired, "what are those contraptions, anyhow? I can barely stand the sound of that!"

"Those are rifles," answered Kawaji, "have you been somewhere else, or something?"

"Indeed I have young man," Radagast said as he carried the object in his cloak, "I've been to many places. I come from the same place as that foul creature you struck down with your weapons."

"And where is precisely is that?" Kawaji asked in disbelief.

"In Middle-Earth," answered Radagast, ignoring Kawaji's rhetoric manner, "unfortunately, it is not of this world, but of another. And from that world, the darkness spreads as much as it does here."

"Be reasonable, old man," retorted Kawaji, skeptically, "nothing can just come from another world. Any fool knows there are no other worlds."

"Close-minded to the last I see," returned Radagast, "would it please you to know that the Battousai is now in Middle-Earth, trying to save this world from the darkness that is Sauron?"

-

Yamagata gasped at Radagast's statement that he knows Kenshin.

-

"Are you saying," he inquired, "that you know our Himura."

"Indeed," replied Radagast as he gestured over to Chou, Okina, and Omasu, "those three can tell you better than I can."

"Yes sir," said Omasu, "Mr. Radagast brought us with him so that you would be more considerate to accept our help."

Yamagata and Kawaji looked on to them, still uncertain what to make of Radagast's story.

"Even if we believed you," said Yamagata, "who is this 'Sauron'?"

"He is pure evil," answered Radagast, plainly, "perhaps more cruel and malicious than the 300 year rule of the Tokugawa Shogunate that you fought against."

"If you are from another world," interjected Kawaji, inquiring, "how do you know of the Revolution?"

"Indeed I have much to explain, but it will take too much time," reasoned Radagast, "now, if we are going to work together, I suggest that you all follow my instructions if we are to defeat this evil."

"Wait a minute," objected Kawaji, "who are you to just come in here and take charge?"

"Kawaji has a point," agreed Yamagata, saying to Radagast, "…Radagast, was it? As it is, you're still an outsider. How can we be sure we can trust you?"

"I don't," replied Radagast, resolutely, "all I expect from all of you is for you to make up your own silly minds about this affair. You may believe me or not. But you must believe me when I say that you must band together against the darkness of Sauron, for it will be our key to victory."

"Mr. Yamagata?" Kawaji said to Yamagata, still a little doubtful of Radagast.

"…This old man claims that he knows Himura, Kawaji," said Yamagata, "maybe it's best to go along with him, for now."

"Very well, but we do expect to be informed of your progress," Kawaji told the wizard.

"Thank you," said Radagast in great gratitude, "now I shall take my leave of you."

"Wait a minute," Kawaji stopped Radagast, gesturing to his cloak, "what's that in your hands?"

"…A dark, shiny black stone, which the Orc used to speak to Sauron," Radagast told him, "I found it on the Orc's desk."

"Then we'll have to confiscate it," demanded Kawaji, "that's police property now."

"It is no one's property!" Radagast contested, sharply, "it's too dangerous, even for you. For this is the stuff of wizards. It is safer in my hands, than in anyone else's, at present."

"But you have no right to-"

"Kawaji," said Yamagata, reassuringly, "…if he says he will look after it, he will."

"…Ehh… very well," relented Kawaji, reluctantly, "we'll let you go with it. And to insure your cooperation, I want one of our officers to be with you."

"There are times when you all strongly remind me of why I forsook men," mentioned Radagast, to which Kawaji ignored, "I shall accept your condition, but I request that I choose the officer."

"As you wish," said Kawaji.

Radagast turned to Chou as he said, "…I choose Chou to be the officer."

"Done," Kawaji said to Chou, "Chou, I expect you to watch him closely, is that understood?"

"Clear as crystal," Chou replied calmly.

"Good-" Radagast began to say… before he received a thought communication in his head…

-

-

Radagast…

'_…Gandalf_,' Radagast replied with his thoughts, '_what news?_'

-

-

Everyone looked perplexed at the nearly dazed wizard.

"Excuse me?" wondered Yamagata, "is something wrong?"

"Radagast," Omasu spoke, "are you okay?"

Radagast turned to the others and said, "we must return to the Aoiya at once. Some new development has arisen."

-

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien.

A/n: Well, what did you think, huh? I hope you all liked it. Please read and review.


	59. Ch 3: The precious will be ours!

-

-

-

Chapter 3: the precious will be ours! Gollum's villainy exposed.

-

-

-

After finally defeating Saruman, ending the threat of Isengard, Gandalf, Kenshin, Théoden, and the others returned to Edoras, where the villagers awaited their king to return. Éowyn stood outside the Golden Hall of Meduseld, fair, as a summer's breeze with her hair flying in the wind. She earnestly awaited Aragorn's return, for she felt a great deep love for him, ever since she first met him.

-

Inside the Golden Hall, a large crowd gathered before the king at his throne, sitting down at the tables, with mugs in hand to drink to their victory over Saruman. Éomer and Théoden stood next to each other at the throne, while Kenshin, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Sanosuke sat at the tables. Saito and Aoshi stood in the background, not taking part in the toasting to their victory. Éowyn brought a goblet to her uncle, which he kindly took from her, and bowed her head to him, before standing on the other side of the throne.

-

Then everyone rose from the tables, joining Théoden, as he addressed, raising his cup, "tonight, we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!" the people, cried out as they toasted to their fallen comrades.

-

Aragorn and Kenshin cried with them as they stood next to each other, but held their cups in uncertainty, as they knew that the threat hadn't really passed, despite their victory. Kenshin, especially, thought about Wormtongue and how he had the courage to strike back at Saruman for his mistreatment of him. Eventually… Kenshin and Aragorn drank along with the others.

-

-

-

A celebration took place within the Golden Hall. Some of the men were carrying barrels of Ale or any form of eatery to the tables where many of the people conversed happily, like they had achieved ultimate victory. Saito and Aoshi stood amongst the crowds of rejoicing people, with unsettling expressions, not feeling the same as the people of Rohan.

-

"Just look at them Shinomori," said Saito in contempt, "its pathetic to even see. They think that their land is safe just because Saruman and all his agents are dead."

"They have suffered a great deal, Saito," said Aoshi, "…I don't even blame them for wanting to enjoy themselves, even though there's more danger ahead for them."

"Well, we may have gained victory this time," stated Saito, "but the question remains… did Frodo or his little friends destroy that ring. From where I'm standing, this could be a very short celebration."

-

-

At another table, in front of a congregating crowd of soldiers… Éomer was filling up mugs of Ale to give to Gimli and Legolas. Gimli happily sat at the table, while Legolas remained standing. Sanosuke, out of curiosity, went closer to see what was happening.

-

"No pauses," said Éomer, passing out the mugs to the Elf and the Dwarf, "no spills."

"And no regurgitation," Gimli added eagerly, taking the mug in his hands.

"So, it's a drinking game?" inquired Legolas, holding his mug.

"Aye!" responded the drunken soldiers.

"Last one standing wins," laughed Gimli deviously, "heh, heh, heh, heh!"

"Hey, mind if I join in?" Sanosuke chimed in, with the same anticipation as Gimli, "I'm familiar with this game myself."

"Of course," said Éomer, filling a mug for Sanosuke, "there's always room for one more, Sanosuke."

-

Seeing that Sanosuke was joining along, Gimli turned to Aoshi and Saito who were next to each other.

-

"You want to join in, Master Saito?" Gimli called to Saito

"No thanks," replied Saito, greatly annoyed.

"I'll also pass," said Aoshi, "I have no tolerance."

"Heh, heh!" laughed Gimli, arrogantly, "its your loss then!"

-

"What'll we drink to?" asked one of the men in the background.

"Let's drink to victory!" the men responded in satisfaction, raising their mugs, "to victory!"

-

"Well, here I go!" Sanosuke cried proudly as he began to gulp his ale.

Gimli, with an anticipant laugh, followed Sanosuke's example, quickly gulping his drink. Legolas, however, drank his ale, like he would any other drink that he has had before, carefully taking his time…

-

-

-

-

Éowyn prepared an ornate goblet for Aragorn as she went up to him. Suddenly… Kenshin went by his side. Feeling a little nervous… Éowyn quickly picked up another goblet, and filled some of the drink into it for Kenshin to have. Kenshin and Aragorn were a little baffled by Éowyn's sudden behavior.

-

Éowyn then turned back to Kenshin and Aragorn holding the cups for them.

"Westu, Aragorn hál," Éowyn said handing a cup to Aragorn.

Then, Éowyn handed the other cup to Kenshin as she said, "westu, Kenshin hál."

"Miss Éowyn, you didn't have to go through all the trouble of preparing a cup for me, that you didn't," reasoned Kenshin.

"Please, Lord Kenshin," Éowyn insisted, "I wish to do this. You've done so much for Rohan, as much as Aragorn did. Please… except this on my behalf."

"…Then, I thank you, Miss Éowyn, that I do," said Kenshin, willingly accepting the cup.

Aragorn and Kenshin began to drink from their cups that Éowyn gave them. They paused for a moment… before nodding a little to Éowyn. Éowyn brightened, feeling much honor and gratitude given to her by the honorable men before her.

Kenshin then bowed at Éowyn as he said, "westu hál, Miss Éowyn."

-

He and Aragorn went off to rejoin the others, partially seeing the drinking contest between Gimli, Sanosuke, and Legolas. Théoden came up to Éowyn, after seeing her with Aragorn and Kenshin. He looked off in their direction with a pleased and most pleasant expression, showing his approval.

-

"I witnessed your belated gift-bearing to Kenshin when he went up to Aragorn," said Théoden, "…but your gift was originally for Aragorn, wasn't it."

Éowyn could never fool her uncle, as she blushed a little, giving away her secret passion for Aragorn.

Theoden smiled brightly as he added, "I am happy for you, he is an honorable man."

"You, Kenshin, and Aragorn are all honorable men," said Éowyn, giving more praise to her uncle and Kenshin.

"It was not Théoden of Rohan who led our people to victory," Théoden contradicted himself solemnly.

-

After hearing Théoden's statement, Éowyn looked at her uncle in disbelief, knowing that her uncle wasn't the person who would say something like that, even though he had suffered much, more so than the people.

-

After a pause, Théoden said, "…ah, don't listen to me. You are young, and tonight is for you."

Éowyn brightened even more hearing her uncle's uncertainty disappear.

"That's funny," Misao suddenly spoke as she went up to Théoden and Éowyn, "I thought tonight was for all of us."

"Oh, my lady Misao," Théoden said sheepishly, "we barely noticed you."

"The Oniwaban group is full of surprises, Théoden," Misao told the king.

"Then perhaps you can give Éowyn some company for me," Théoden requested of Misao, "I have other business to attend."

"Thank you, your highness," Misao bowed humbly before Théoden.

As Theoden turned to leave, Éowyn faced and introduced herself to Misao.

"Hello," said Éowyn, "I am Éowyn, shieldmaiden and lady of Rohan. I am honored to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Éowyn, maiden of Rohan," replied Misao, introducing herself to Éowyn, "I'm Misao Makimachi, leader of the Oniwaban group."

-

Éowyn and Misao smiled at each other for their courtesy towards one another.

-

"So," started Éowyn, "are you Aoshi's woman? He told me that… you and I might have something in common."

"Did he?" asked a blushing Misao, "ah… that Lord Aoshi, he's such a flatterer sometimes."

Éowyn giggled, "maybe that is so. But I feel that he's hard to get along with."

"…Yeah… yeah, he is. I hope that one day, I can see him smile."

"Do you fight in many battles?"

"Not many I'm afraid," answered Misao, "but I did take part a battle that decided the future of my world. It didn't involve Sauron or anyone, though."

"Sanosuke spoke to me about that," Éowyn informed Misao, "his name was Makoto Shishio, was he not?"

Misao was amazed that Éowyn knew about Shishio.

"So, you've been listening around have you?" Misao inquired brightly of Éowyn, "have you fought in any battles before?"

Éowyn then lowered her bright expressions as she replied, "…regretfully…no."

-

Misao noticed Éowyn's gloomy expression and deeply shared her solemn with her own.

-

Éowyn sadly explained, "as I was young, when my parents died, I came to live with my uncle, the king. I was brought up to ride… to wield a sword and spear, to fight with weapons. But I, myself… am not allowed to fight, because I am a woman, and they wish to protect me… but I wish for no protection."

Misao gathered her wits as she said brightly, "well, it looks like your uncle set me up with the right woman. I'm going to be your friend, Éowyn. I'll make sure you go into battle."

"How?"

"I'm part of the Oniwaban group, remember," Misao boasted, "and for us, we can do anything."

Éowyn brightened once more as she asked, "really? You can help to bring me into battle?"

"Mm-hmm," Misao nodded with the brightest smile.

"…Thank you," said Éowyn, with excitement in her voice, "thank you, lady Misao."

"Oh, just call me Misao," Misao said, sheepishly.

-

Éowyn and Misao laughed together brightly. This was certainly a beginning of a wonderful friendship between them. They heard cheering of the drinking contest between Gimli, Sanosuke, and Legolas, and decided to watch.

-

"Yeah, bring it on!" Sanosuke vigorously challenged, as he finished his mug, "I'm ready for anything!"

"You're just full of energy tonight, aren't you?" Éomer inquired, filling another mug for Sanosuke.

-

Legolas began to drink as fast as Gimli, who was enjoying himself endlessly, getting some of the ale onto his beard. The Dwarf then stood… and belched loudly, which made Éomer recoil a little disgustedly…

-

Each time the contenders finished a mug… Éomer passed out new ones to them…

-

"Here, here," said an eager Gimli, snatching another mug from Éomer.

"…Ah!" cried out Sanosuke, finishing off another mug and raised it in the air, "and Sanosuke the man still comes out on top-"

-

-

CRASH!

-

-

Sanosuke suddenly collapsed onto the floor, passing out form all the ale. Éowyn and Misao laughed gaily, seeing Sanosuke making a fool out of himself. Kenshin, also watching, gave his usual sheepish grin.

-

"Looks like Sanosuke the man goes down for the count!" Gimli bellowed jovially, "now its just you and me now, elf! Ha, ha!"

Legolas nodded a little eagerly as he finished yet another mug successfully, without spilling one drop.

"It's the Dwarves that go swimming!" nodded Gimli, a little wildly, "with _little hairy women! _Ah ha!"

"Oh dear," sighed Misao, hearing Gimli's drunken comment, "when Gimli's drunk, he acts just like Gramps when he thinks about women."

"Really?" gasped Éowyn surprisingly.

"Yep," nodded Misao, "Okina's always been the dirty old man who chases women every chance he gets."

"I'd best be leery of this old man, then," said Éowyn, suggestively.

"I think that would be a great idea, Éowyn," agreed Misao.

-

"BURP!" Gimli belched again, before drinking another mug. Then Legolas, as he drank another mug… suddenly paused in his standing a moment…

-

"…I feel something," mentioned Legolas, as he looked at his hand.

-

Éomer raised his eyebrows at Legolas' behavior. Kenshin, Aragorn, Misao, Éowyn, even Saito and Aoshi began to think that Legolas was having a little too much to drink like Sanosuke…

-

"A slight tingle in my fingers," added Legolas, still eyeing his hand, "…I think its affecting me."

"…Eh, heh!" laughed Gimli drunkenly, after finishing off one more mug, piling it on top of his other mugs, "see, what did I say? Even he can't hold his liquor-"

-

Gimli's eyes suddenly crossed over… and he fell back on his chair to the ground. Éowyn and Misao laughed frivolously at the collapsed Dwarf, enjoyed to see him fall so foolishly like Sanosuke.

-

"Morons," Saito huffed to himself, though Aoshi said nothing.

With a satisfied look, Legolas turned to Éomer and said, "…game over."

-

-

-

As the celebration progressed further…

-

Merry and Pippin, with mugs of ale in hand, danced over a table, hoping and kicking their feet against one another, in front of a gathering of the men around the table. Misao and Éowyn stood next to each other, as they were the closest to the table. They all greatly enjoyed a song that Merry and Pippin sang with all glee…

-

-

Oh, you can search far and wide…

You can drink the whole town dry…

-

But, you'll never find a beer so brown…

But you'll never find a beer so brown…!

But you'll never find a beer so brown…!

As the one we drink in our hometown…!

-

You can drink your fancy ales…

You can drink 'em, by the flagon…

But the only brew for the brave and true…

-

-

"_Comes from the Green Dragon!_" Merry and Pippin finished as they clanged their mugs together, and drank the ale.

"YAAAHHHH!" the crowd cheered, along with Misao and Éowyn.

"Thank you!" Merry exclaimed, "I win!"

"Thank you," replied Pippin.

-

'_Those little morons,_' Saito thought smugly, standing against a pillar. Aoshi, however, had a slightly amused look on his face, seeing the Hobbits drink so frivolously.

-

Gandalf and Kenshin stood by each other, as they also enjoyed Merry and Pippin's song and clapped their hands proudly.

Aragorn then came beside Gandalf, as he asked, "no news of Frodo?"

"No word, nothing," replied Gandalf, soberly.

"No reports, are there?" interjected Kenshin, "I know you told me and Aragorn not to regret our decision, Sir Gandalf. But I can't help feeling… that I'm somehow conflicted with that decision. I wish that there was something else I could've done."

Gandalf nodded sadly, as some part of him agreed with Kenshin and his doubts about the whole situation.

"We have time, Kenshin," said Aragorn assuredly, "every day, Frodo moves closer to Mordor."

"Do we know that, Aragorn…?" Gandalf wondered skeptically.

Feeling that the wizard was losing his faith, Aragorn turned to Gandalf and asked, "…what does your heart tell you?"

-

Gandalf then smiled brightly, being reminded of his own advice… of his own faith in that what he done with Frodo was right…

-

"…That Frodo is alive," said a faithful Gandalf, holding his smile firmly.

"…Yes," answered Gandalf further, looking forward renewed hope, "yes, he's alive."

Aragorn then turned to Kenshin, asking, "…and what of you Kenshin?"

Kenshin paused before he smiled again and said faithfully in a relaxed tone of voice, "…yes… I also believe that Sir Frodo is still alive… that I do."

-

-

-

-

-

Frodo and the others were asleep in Ithilien, one night, as they were almost at the edge of the mountain. Gollum, however, wasn't sleeping so peacefully, as he was talking in his sleep…

-

"…Too risky," Gollum quietly muttered in his sleep, "…too risky… they're thieves… all of them are thieves. They stole it from us. Kill them, kill them… kill them all!"

-

As Gollum was about to shout out… he woke himself up, with a start.

-

"Shh, quiet!" Gollum hushed _Smeagol_, his other half, "mustn't wake them. Mustn't ruin it now."

Gollum then crawled over to a nearby stream as _Smeagol_ said, "but they knows, they knows. They suspects us… they suspects us all!"

-

Once Smeagol got to the stream, he looked at his own reflection as _Gollum_ was talking to him…

-

"What's it saying, my precious, my love?" Gollum asked with an incredulous sneer, "Sméagol, losing his nerve?"

"No!" Smeagol replied hurriedly, "not! Never! Smeagol hates nasty Hobbitses and Travelerses."

"You were keen to exclude the pretty mistress before," Gollum reminded Smeagol, "do you still wish her to live."

Smeagol paused for a moment as she turned back to the sleeping Kaoru, as she looked so peacefully that it began to move him a bit, remembering how much she admired him… but…

-

Kaoru muttered, "…Kenshin… I will come back to you. I want to be with you… forever…"

-

Smeagol darkly grimaced, hearing with his sharp ears… speaking fondly of someone else, other than him, starting to believe what _Gollum _told him was true… that she did in fact betray him like Frodo did at the Forbidden Pool. Smeagol then turned back to the stream, looking at the reflection of Gollum.

-

"…Well?" inquired Gollum.

"…No," Smeagol finally answered, with a faint snarl, "Smeagol hates her too… Smeagol wants to see them all… dead."

"…And we will," Gollum assured Smeagol, with a most wicked smile, "Smeagol did it once, he can do it again."

-

In that moment…

-

Smeagol reminded himself of that fateful day, when he and Déagol found the ring… and when he choked Déagol to death… with the utmost pleasure and satisfaction…

-

-

"Its ours… OURSSS!" Smeagol growled intensely, wanting the ring back, now more than ever… then blinked his eyes, changing to a desperate voice, "we must get the precious. We must get it back!"

"Patience," Gollum instructed Smeagol, "patience, my love. First, we must lead them, to 'her'."

"We lead them… to the winding stair," Smeagol said, devilishly recalling the plan.

"Yes, the stairs," nodded Gollum, "and then?"

"Up, up, up, up, up the stairs we go," gestured Smeagol, with his hand, "until, we come to… _the tunnel_."

"And when they go in… there's no coming out," concluded Gollum.

"…She's always hungry," Gollum added, with fiendishly cunning eyes, thinking of 'her', "…she always needs, to feed. She must eat, all she gets is filthy Orcses."

"And they doesn't taste very nice, does they, precious?" asked Smeagol playfully, his eyes wide and child-like.

"Agh! No," answered Gollum, making a distasteful gesture with his tongue, "…not very nice at all, my love. She hungers for sweeter meats. Hobbit meat, meat of… human flesh."

-

As Gollum and Smeagol continued plotting… Sam and Yahiko began to open their eyes slowly, hearing the bits of the conversation that took place at the stream…

-

"…Yes, precious," Smeagol brightly agreed with Gollum, "the impulsive one shall make a verry good meal for her, won't she precious?"

"Yes," Gollum agreed with Smeagol, talking of Yahiko, giving the most devious smile, "…the young one has great spirits. He will indeed make a good meal for her my love."

-

Smeagol smiled with anticipation, eagerly waiting to see Yahiko's suffering before 'her'.

-

"And when she throws away all the bones, and empty clothes," Gollum added crookedly, "then… we will find it."

"And take it for MEEEE!" Smeagol cried triumphantly, balling his hand into a fist, pretending to have the ring in his hand.

"…For us," Gollum corrected Smeagol.

"Yes, w-we, we meant for us," Smeagol laughed a little nervously in agreement.

"_Gollum, Gollum!_" Gollum grunted as he said, "the precious, will be ours…"

-

Gollum picked up a rock, holding it over the stream…

-

"Once the Hobbitses and Travelerses are… _dead_!" Gollum ended, almost chanting, as he dropped the rock in the water, making ripples appear in the water.

"So!" a voice came in behind Gollum…

-

The water cleared… to reveal Sam and Yahiko standing over the devious creature. Gollum turned abruptly to the enraged Hobbit and boy, gasping in shock to see that they discovered his plan.

-

"You've finally shown your true colors, you creep!" Yahiko cried angrily.

"You treacherous little toad!" Sam growled as he bashed Gollum's head with a pot, throwing him aside.

-

Sam and Yahiko went after Gollum with a vengeance, trying to beat the creature to death with their own strength. Frodo and Kaoru then woke up, and saw Yahiko and Sam trying to beat up Gollum, as he screamed and cried with terror.

-

"Nooo! Arrrgh!" Smeagol cried out, "Master! Mistress!"

Frodo and Kaoru then ran over to Sam and Yahiko, and pulled them off of him.

"No Sam!" Frodo cried, anxiously, "leave him alone!"

"Yahiko! Sam!" Kaoru demanded, "what's gotten into you two?"

"We heard it from his own mouth, Miss Kaoru," Sam answered intensely, "he means to murder us!"

"Its like we told you, Kaoru," Yahiko added, even more intensely, "Gollum's still after the ring!"

Kaoru then turned to Gollum and asked, "is this true, Smeagol?"

"Never!" Smeagol answered hurriedly wiping his hand over his head, "Smeagol wouldn't hurt a fly, mistress!"

-

The creature looked at his hand, and there was a little blood on it from the small head wound Sam had inflicted…

-

"Argh!" Smeagol screamed out, pointing accusingly at his attackers, "they're a horrid, fat Hobbit, and a vicious, impulsive little man, who hates Smeagol, and who makes up nasty lies!"

"Shut up!" shouted Yahiko.

"You miserable little maggot!" snarled Sam as he and Yahiko tried to lunge for Smeagol again, "I'll stove your head in!"

"Sam!" cried Frodo as he and Kaoru held the hostile pair at bay while Smeagol scrambled over… and cowered behind a stunted tree.

"Called us liars," Sam ranted even further, at Smeagol, ignoring Frodo's pleas, "YOU'RE THE LIAR!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Smeagol wailed in terror at the raving Yahiko and Sam from behind his hiding place.

"Sam, Yahiko, you both have to stop this right now!" Kaoru ordered.

"She's right Sam," Frodo told Sam, in agreement with Kaoru, trying to settle him, "if you and Yahiko scare him off, we're lost!"

"I don't care!" Sam fired back, angrily, "we can't do it, Mr. Frodo. Yahiko and I won't wait around for him to kill us!"

"I'm not sending him away!" Frodo sternly stated.

"We still need his help, Sam," added Kaoru, "whether you and Yahiko like it or not."

"But Kaoru," Yahiko debated insistently, "he's trying to get rid of us!"

"Neither of you don't see it, do you?" Sam said to Kaoru and Frodo in frustration, "he's leading us into a trap!"

"Don't you remember what Faramir said, about Gollum's secret route?" Yahiko asked of Frodo and Kaoru, "…he said that there was something lurking up there…"

-

-

-

Yahiko recalled that day at Osgiliath, as Faramir, after finally deciding to release the travelers and Gollum to go to Mordor, led them out of the city… through a certain sewer system, near a man-made tunnel…

-

"This is the old sewer," said Faramir, as the others looked into the tunnel, "runs right under the river through to the edge of the city. You'll find cover in the woods there."

"Captain Faramir," Sam told Faramir sincerely, "you've shown your quality, sir."

-

Faramir was both flattered and honored to hear Sam's complement to him.

-

"…The very highest," added Sam to the last.

"The Shire must truly be a great realm, Master Gamgee," Faramir returned with a brightened expression, "where gardeners are held in high honor."

"Yes, I know the feeling Faramir," agreed Kaoru, as she turned to Yahiko, "I just wish that someone else I know could show more quality like you have."

"What's that supposed to mean, Kaoru?" fumed Yahiko.

Faramir laughed a little as he said, "your apprentice has some spirit, Miss Kaoru. His impulsive exterior may yet reveal his true sense of valor and honor."

"You bet there is," Yahiko said arrogantly.

"You wish, Faramir," Kaoru said, a little annoyed.

Faramir could not help but laugh a little more… then turned back to Frodo as he asked, "what road will you take, once you reach the woods?"

"Gollum says there's a path, near Minas Morgul, that climbs up into the mountains," Frodo told him.

Upon hearing about Frodo's choice of road… Faramir froze in frightened shock as he gasped out, "…Cirith Ungol."

-

Faramir then noticed Gollum trying to sneak away… and rounded on him, as he grabbed the creature by the neck and slammed him against the wall.

-

"Faramir, what are you doing now?" objected Kaoru.

Faramir turned to Kaoru and said in warning, "Miss Kaoru, you should not go with this creature, it is wicked!"

"Not altogether wicked, Faramir," protested Frodo.

"But malice eats at him like a canker, Frodo," Faramir returned firmly, "and the evil is growing. I can smell it in him!"

Faramir then turned to Gollum and asked, very deadly, "Cirith Ungol, is that its name?"

"No!" cried the desperate, struggling Gollum, "noo!"

-

Unwilling to trust Gollum, Faramir squeezed the creature's neck, trying to force him to tell the truth.

-

"Argh! Yessss!" confessed Gollum.

Keeping his hold on Gollum, Faramir quickly turned back to the others and said, "Frodo… they say a dark terror dwells in the passes above Minas Morgul. You cannot go that way."

"It is the only way," Gollum whined, "master says we must go to Mordor so, we must try."

"…I must," Frodo said quietly, however, Faramir wouldn't let Gollum go, thinking he's doing very unwisely in this.

"…Faramir," interjected Yahiko, "Sam and I have our doubts about Gollum as you do… but it seems we have no other choice. We still need his help."

-

Faramir thought about Yahiko and Frodo's decision for a moment… but then realized that they were right, the ring had to be destroyed. And the way of Cirith Ungol may be their only alternative. With that… Faramir finally released Gollum, throwing him towards the travelers.

-

"Go then, Frodo," said Faramir, giving Frodo and the travelers his sincere blessing, "go with the goodwill of all men."

"Thank you," said Frodo as he went into the tunnel, followed by Sam and Yahiko, to head for Minas Morgul and Cirith Ungol, but Kaoru stayed a moment to share last words with the honored captain.

"Faramir," said a very kind and gracious Kaoru, "thank you once again… for all you have done for us."

"You just be careful, Miss Kaoru," Faramir repeated his sense of caution to her.

"I will," replied Kaoru as she went off into the tunnel.

-

Gollum tried to slip away with Kaoru into the tunnel… but Faramir grabbed him at the neck again, pinning the creature on the walls, bringing his face close to Gollum's. Kaoru turned back, seeing Faramir manhandle the creature once more…

-

"…And may death find you quickly," Faramir gritted, giving his curse to Gollum, "if you bring them to harm."

-

Faramir then threw Gollum into the tunnel in disgust, and watched as the creature and Kaoru went off together to follow the others…

-

-

-

"…Gollum did neglect to tell us about that too, you know," said Yahiko, "and I think that he's been planning to lead us to that terror in those tunnels all along."

"Smeagol didn't want to say," said Smeagol, still cowering from the tree, "because he thought master wouldn't go."

"You bet we wouldn't," Yahiko said angrily.

"I hope Faramir's curse to him bites him quick, Mr. Frodo," gritted Sam.

"Sam, please," pleaded Frodo as he turned to the cowering Smeagol, "…Smeagol, I can understand why you didn't tell us earlier. But before we ran into you, we've encountered more terrors than you can possibly imagine."

"…And," added Kaoru, "whatever this dark terror is that lurks in this Cirith Ungol place, we will all face it together."

"But we can't trust him, Miss Kaoru," Sam warned Kaoru, "he's a villain."

"We can't do this by ourselves, not without a guide," said Frodo, trying to reason with him and Yahiko, "Sam, Yahiko… I need you both on my side."

"…We're on your side, Mister Frodo," Sam assured Frodo.

"I know, Sam," returned Frodo calmly, "I know. Trust me."

"…The same goes to you, Yahiko," instructed Kaoru.

"Err… alright Frodo," Yahiko reluctantly relented, "but Sam and I are going to be watching him, you hear, Frodo?"

"Yes," answered Frodo, "…I understand, Yahiko."

"…Well," interjected Kaoru, "since we're all awake, we better get moving on to Minas Morgul."

"Certainly, Miss Kaoru," Frodo agreed, as he held out a hand for Smeagol, "come, Smeagol."

-

Sméagol crawled out from behind the tree to Frodo and softly took his hand. Kaoru and Frodo went up front with Frodo holding Smeagol. The creature then looked at Sam and Yahiko… and gave a very diabolical smile, showing that he had won. But Sam and Yahiko wouldn't allow the treacherous creature have his way, as they both nodded to themselves, accepting Gollum's challenge.

-

Yahiko turned to Sam and said firmly, "we'll be watching him Sam."

"Right, Mr. Yahiko," Sam returned, even more firmly.

-

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien.

-

A/n: when I saw the scene with Faramir seeing off Frodo and telling him about the dangers of Cirith Ungol, I thought that the scene should have been used as a flashback in the third movie. And that's exactly what I did, I turned the scene from the extended edition of Two Towers into a special flashback. Hope you like it.

Anyway, like I said before, I hope my review count will go up to 300 or more. Please read and review, a whole lot.

-


	60. Ch 4: Ordeal with the Palantir

__

-

A/n: Happy Valentine's day! For this special occasion, I'm posting three chapters today. And I'm especially happy for my 300th review…by Scythe195! Say hello to your sweethearts, if you all have any…because I certainly regard all of you, my reviewers, as my valentines, because of your continued praise for my fic.

-

Luis (X-over): you're one of my greatest valentines, since you review almost every chapter. I guess you should know that I now have over 300 reviews.

Lifeblood Unlimited: You're my second valentine. And I'm grateful that you liked seeing the last Faramir scene in the Ext. version of Two Towers as a flashback.

The White Monk: I'm glad that you're amused. We all need entertainment these days I guess. I certainly hope you'll be reviewing more as I post new chapters…Happy Valentine's day.

Light02: Éowyn wasn't exactly pinning for Kenshin. She just wanted to thank him personally for his assistance against Saruman's forces at Helm's Deep… that's all. Éowyn's still after Aragorn, as Théoden mentioned himself, which made Éowyn blush. But, Happy Valentine's day to you, man.

Ayama: Glad to have you as a new reader. I was very surprised myself, when I had written up so many chapters. And there'll be many more chapters to go, I promise you that. I hope to see more of your reviews though, and Happy Valentines Day to you.

Grey Wolf4: I'm glad to have you for a new reader man. I hope you'll review as much as X-over does, or any of my other reviewers. Happy Valentines Day!

Cyblade Silver: I'm glad that you liked the hyphens, because I felt the same with the numbers as you. And I'm surprised that this site only allows one review per chapter. But you can always review without logging on… did you know that? Oh, thanks for sending two reviews though…Happy Valentines Day, to you my friend!

C. Joseph: I hope you'll still review, because I'm doing the best I can to edit and update. And have a good Valentine's day.

Soul of Ra: I'm glad to see that you've found my story on this site, as well as Fanfiction I hope to see more reviews from you not just from Fanfiction Sanctuary… but on this site as well. Wish a Happy Valentine's day to your parents for me.

Dark Fusion: I'm glad that you liked my last two chapters, man. I also thank you, for being very interested in my fic. Wish your friends a happy Valentine's day for me.

Dagorwen of Ithilien: I'm still trying to get a job. And thanks for your two reviews. I guess we're all happy and hyper about this fic, just as I am. And you were right, my review count did go above 300, to about 306. Happy Valentines Day!

-

* * *

__

-

-

With all Valentines discussed, here are Chapters 4-6, enjoy!

-

-

-

-

Chapter 4: I see you, ordeal with the Palantir

-

-

-

Later that night at Edoras…

-

Everyone went to sleep… though there were few who were awake, namely Kenshin and Aragorn. They looked about the Main Hall, seeing Éowyn sleeping alone on a chaise. Aragorn and Kenshin then turned to the hearth within the Golden Hall, seeing that there was a bit of fire kindling still. The pair picked up pieces of firewood, using them to put out the fire.

-

Aragorn then turned to the resting Éowyn, noticing that her feet and shoulders were uncovered, and walked over to her, leaving Kenshin to tend to the fire. The Dunedain ranger stood over Éowyn, as he spread the blanket over her feet, then her shoulders…

-

"…What time is it?" Éowyn asked suddenly, though her eyes were closed.

"Not yet dawn," answered Aragorn silently as he finished covering her shoulders…

-

Then Éowyn quickly grasped Aragorn's hand, which made him turn back to her…

-

"I dreamed I saw a great wave," deadpanned Éowyn, with her hand still grasping the ranger's, "climbing over green lands and above the hills. I stood upon the brink. It was utterly dark in the abyss before my feet."

-

Aragorn noticed the strain of fear within Éowyn's voice and knelt down to meet her eyes. Kenshin, also noticing her dismay, walked up to Éowyn for additional support.

-

Éowyn quietly added, with tears in her eyes, "…a light shone behind me, but I could not turn. I could only stand there, waiting."

"Night changes many thoughts," said Aragorn.

"You need not worry so much Miss Éowyn," Kenshin softly added, "everyone has nightmares, that they do. However… most of my life has been a nightmare, because of my past life as Battousai the Manslayer."

"How is Misao?" Éowyn asked fondly of Misao, "does she sleep well tonight?"

"…Yes Miss Éowyn," answered Kenshin with a small nod, "she's not one to let anything make her sad, that she most certainly isn't."

Éowyn paused a moment, before saying thoughtfully, "…I wish that I could sleep next to her. She smiles so brightly… just like I did in my youth."

-

Kenshin smiled somberly, knowing that Éowyn had found a kindred spirit within Misao. He could sense that a part of Éowyn ached because she wasn't with her new friend, sleeping in the same room together.

-

"As Kenshin said, you don't have to worry so much," assured Aragorn, "you'll be able to see Misao in the morning. Sleep now, Éowyn… sleep…"

Éowyn reluctantly closed her eyes, settling herself back to sleep…

"…While you can," Aragorn softly ended to Éowyn, gently laying her hand within the warmth of the bed.

-

Aragorn turned to Kenshin, glancing with a thankful expression for his support. Kenshin nodded fervently in response… and they walked away from Éowyn… leaving her to her slumber.

-

-

-

-

Radagast the Brown, Okina, Omasu, and Chou returned to the Aoiya after a grueling encounter with an Orc within the Police Department. Radagast carried the palantir within his brown cloak. Everyone, including the children, Ayame and Suzume, gathered in the main room to hear the wizard's report.

-

"Were your suspicions correct, Radagast?" asked Megumi

"Yes, indeed they were, Megumi," answered Radagast, "the one that Chou knew as Kanama, was nothing more than an Orc disguised as a man, but tainted by Sauron's will."

Radagast held up a part of his brown cloak with something round within it, adding further, "he communicated with Sauron, by means of this."

"What's that you have in your cloak, sir?" asked Sojiro.

"It is one of the seven seeing stones of Numenor, which in your eyes, it would be like a round, shiny black crystal ball," explained Radagast, "they are all called _Palantiri_ which means, that-which-looks-far-away, in High-Elven. They were originally from the land of Eldamar until brought into Middle-Earth by Elendil, Isildur's father. One who would gaze into this stone would see whatever he or she would wish, unrestricted by time or space."

-

Hearing this explanation, Ayame and Suzume, standing next to Megumi, gasped to themselves, feeling that if they used that stone… they might be able to see Kenshin again. Thoughts of that stone had entered their thoughts, very eager to use it…

-

"So," interjected Megumi, asking thoughtfully, "we could see what's happening to Sir Ken?"

"We could, but that's completely out of the question," returned Radagast, "you see, after they arrived in Middle-Earth, they were distributed throughout the Numenorean realms-in-exile.

"…But throughout time, many of the Palantiri were lost or taken by the enemy. Sauron captured one of the stones when the Ringwraiths overran Minas Ithil in the year 2002 of the Third Age. The city of Minas Ithil was thus renamed Minas Morgul by then. Saruman also had one of these stones in his possession to communicate to Sauron.

"So make no mistake, this stone is touched by evil, and is not to be messed with! The consequences could be severe if one foolishly does so," finished Radagast.

"Yeah, alright," said Megumi, with a bit of skepticism, "so what do we do with it in the meantime? Can we destroy it then?"

"I don't know, Megumi," answered an uncertain Radagast, "but when we found this thing at the Police department, I had another message from Gandalf. He went to see Saruman to get some information from him. Gandalf was about to get Saruman to talk about the enemy's plan of attack, but his manservant called Wormtongue stabbed the foul traitor repeatedly in the back. Saruman is dead now, along with the Orc who had this stone with him. And I suspect that it was Saruman who taught the Orc how to mask himself as a man, since Saruman was the first to open the portals into this world."

"So, in other words," interjected Hiko, "now that our only two witnesses are dead, we're back to where we started and we don't know where and when Sauron will make his strike."

"Yes," responded Radagast fatefully, then went on, "…but Gandalf told me that he also has a Palantir with him, the one that Saruman had with him. He picked it up after Saruman was killed. Lastly… Gandalf assured me that every corner of Middle-Earth will be notified of Sauron's move against us all."

"Do you know what Gandalf intends to do now?" inquired Okina.

"Gandalf said that he would tell me later," replied Radagast, "but until then, I suggest we get some rest for the night, so we can prepare ourselves to tell the Police and Army about what's been happening… and what to do to prepare for it."

-

-

-

-

Aragorn and Kenshin walked outside the Golden Hall after tending with Éowyn. They turned to see Legolas standing nearby to their left, and walked over to him. The Elf stared out into the distance, as if he was having a very bad omen…

-

"You seem very restless, Sir Legolas," mentioned Kenshin, "…what has you so preoccupied, at this time of night?"

"…The stars are veiled, Kenshin," replied Legolas, "something stirs in the East… a sleepless malice."

-

For a moment… Kenshin immediately felt what his Elf companion felt. The same darkness that had been growing since he left Frodo behind. In all his battles, using the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, he never, in his whole lifetime… felt an evil like this. An evil that had surpassed all other evils, known and unknown to him.

-

"…The eye of the enemy is moving," Legolas added forebodingly.

-

-

-

While Legolas, Kenshin, and Aragorn were observing the east… the others were asleep within the Golden Hall. Merry, Pippin, and Misao slept together in one of the rooms, with Gandalf, in quilts and blankets made of animal skins. Gimli and Sanosuke were also sleeping in that room, exhausted with the drinking contest they had with Legolas.

Merry and Misao slept peacefully, but Pippin became restless, with his eyes focused upon seeing the dark globe known as the Palantir, again, ever since the victory at Isengard. Growing impatient and driven by an unknown impulse that he did not understand… the Hobbit uncovered himself, quietly stood up from his pallet, not making a sound, hardly breathing… and crept nearer and quickly, foot by foot, to the bed where Gandalf slept.

-

Suddenly… Merry opened his eyes, catching wind of Pippin's mischief.

"What are you doing?" he asked cautiously.

-

Pippin turned back surprised to see Merry awake, but made no reply, only looked at him with eyes pleading for understanding. Then he turned back to Gandalf…

-

And saw that Gandalf's eyes were open. Pippin jolted a little, but noticed that the wizard was not moving.

"Pippin?" Merry asked again…

-

Then… Misao fluttered her eyes open and lifted her head to see Pippin standing over Gandalf.

"Hey, Pippin," spoke Misao, "what do you think you're doing up this late. Go back to bed."

-

Pippin did naught but peek a little to his back, noticing Misao. Unwilling to listen to Misao, Pippin moved closer to Gandalf and waved his hand over his eyes, to see if he was awake. Convinced that he was asleep, Pippin instantly looked over and spotted the stone within his arms, wrapped in a grey cloth in the crook of the wizard's arm, determined to look at it again.

-

"Pippin," Merry wondered a little suspiciously as he slowly sat up…

-

Misao was filled with the same suspicion as Merry, seeing Pippin lean over Gandalf the way he was. Pippin then looked down… and picked up a large old round-bottomed pitcher to exchange for the Palantir that Gandalf was guarding within his arms. As he did…

-

Gandalf grunted a little, making Pippin gasp fearfully, but then relaxed, knowing that Gandalf wasn't moving. Pippin stealthily put out his free hand… and lifted the cloth from the wizard, quickly replacing the pitcher in Gandalf's arms.

-

"Pippin, is that what I think it is?" Misao wondered, frowning.

"What are you mad?" Merry asked harshly, thinking the same as Misao.

Pippin then crossed the room… and laid the cloth onto the ground as he said pleadingly, "I just want to look at it, just one more time."

"But didn't you hear what Gandalf said?" interjected Misao, "you shouldn't be looking at that."

"Misao's right, Pip," Merry warned Pippin, "put it back."

-

But alas, Pippin did not listen to his friends as he quickly drew off the cloth… and smiled at the sight of the smooth, dark globe in front of him, with sweat glistening over his face. Misao too was filled with a little desire for the Palantir, having first glanced at it at Isengard, but fought the urge with her own instincts to stay away, as she was told to…

-

-

-

-

-

When night came at the Aoiya, all was quiet, as it was at Edoras.

The others were getting their much-needed sleep, preparing for the arrival of the police commissioner and the minister of defense. Many of them rested with troubled minds. But some minds were too troubled for them to get any sleep. Ayame and Suzume, sleeping next to Megumi, suddenly woke up, and remembered that the wizard had an object in which they could see into Middle-Earth.

-

The children quietly stood up, trying not to wake Megumi, and walked quietly out of their room. Since the Aoiya was a big place… they went out searching every room, looking for the Palantir that Radagast had in his possession. Despite the fact that they were told not to look into the stone, they felt… empty, very empty without Kenshin. And so the children wanted a chance to see if he was okay.

-

Ayame and Suzume then walked into a room… and found the wizard, sleeping with the wrapped Palantir in his arms. Ochika, Omasu, and Sojiro were in the room with him. The children quietly made their way across the room, looking to their sides to see if the occupants of the room were moving. Ayame and Suzume were right next to Radagast with no interference, looking down onto the brown cloth with the stone in it and they both very quietly… reached out for the stone…

-

But the brown wizard groaned and moved a little, shifting his positions of comfort from within the pallet he was sleeping in. After he settled… Ayame and Suzume slowly reached out again…

-

-

And removed the stone from Radagast's grasp. The children walked a little ways away from the wizard and laid the covered stone on the floor, as they began to slowly uncover the dark globe.

-

-

In the room that Ayame and Suzume were sleeping in… Megumi suddenly awoke up to find the children gone. Fearing for their safety… she stood up from her pallet and left the room, immediately looking around the restaurant to find them, trying not to wake the others… if she could…

-

-

-

-

Pippin looked at his Palantir, like a greedy child, stooping over a bowl of food. At first the globe was dark, black as night. Then… there came a faint glow and stir in the heart of it, which held his eyes so much, that now... he could not look away...

-

-

It was the same for the children, Ayame and Suzume, as they eyed their globe with desperation, as the glow from their stone stirred them up, fueling their longing urge… to see Kenshin once more…

-

-

Pippin lowered his hands, placing them on the stone, and leaned down over it, to admire, touch, and caress its shiny luster…

-

-

Ayame and Suzume placed their hands on their stone as well, but only with the itching, irresistible desire to see Kenshin… and waited…

-

'_We want to see Uncle Kenny,_' the children thought together…

-

-

-

"Pippin," Merry repeated his warning.

"Okay, Pippin, you've had your look," Misao said quietly, seeing the glow within the stone, that she didn't like, "now let it go already."

-

But then…

-

The light in the Palantiri stones grew slowly… until they took the shape of a flaming eye with a slitted black pupil in the middle. Pippin's smile then faded, upon seeing the Lidless Eye…

-

-

Ayame and Suzume started to see the manifesting eye themselves…

-

-

And Pippin was seized so much… that he was unable to take his hands off of the Palantir, and started shaking very fiercely… and violently, though he didn't move an inch…

-

-

Suzume and Ayame were also seized very fiercely, with their hands stuck upon the fiery stone…

-

They… as well as Pippin were in great pain, which was clearly obvious, as they all began to screech and writhe quietly… trembling before the Eye of Sauron…

-

-

"No!" Merry gasped in fright to Pippin's seizure.

"Pippin!" Misao gasped also, "let it go…!"

-

-

Megumi then heard a faint, horrid sound… and saw a dim light permeating from a room on her right. It was not very far from where she stood in the darkness. She walked up to the room… opened the sliding door…

-

And saw Ayame and Suzume's very painful struggle against the Palantir with the Eye of Sauron shining darkly within it.

-

"No!" Megumi gasped in great horror and fear…

-

-

"Pippin!" gasped Misao and Merry, continuing to watch in horror at Pippin, struggling with the glowing Palantir…

-

-

'_The darkness is moving_,' thought Hiko as he woke suddenly.

Okina also woke up with a start, and turned to look at Hiko urgently.

"I sense it too," Hiko told Okina…

-

-

Legolas felt a jolt of dark power, from where he stood at the Golden Hall as he told Kenshin and Aragorn, "…he is here…"

-

-

-

"**…_I SEE YOU_,**" the deep, evil voice of Sauron rang out from the Palantirs…

-

-

-

And Pippin suddenly jumped up, holding the Palantir, glowing like a live fire, in his hand as if it was glued to his hands…

"Pippin!" Merry and Misao cried out again…

-

-

-

The children suddenly jolted upwards and squirmed in pain, then they both collapsed… and wriggled onto the floor of Radagast's room, also unable to let the fiery stone go. They were both in danger from Sauron as was Pippin…

-

-

Pippin continued to scream out, being tortured by Sauron's indomitable will. And it didn't matter to Sauron if Ayame and Suzume were children… he too, tortured them, very… very viciously…

-

-

"Help!" Megumi screamed.

Radagast, Sojiro, and the two women woke up and saw the children being tormented by Sauron.

"Good grief," Radagast gasped to himself in great shock as he helplessly watched Sauron's dreadful harassment of Ayame and Suzume…

-

-

Sauron spoke to his victims, with his voice excruciatingly and agonizingly tormenting their every thought. Pippin still was unable to release the stone and fell on his back, crying out painfully. Misao went to try to take the Palantir out of Pippin's hands, but…

-

"AHHHHH!" Misao screamed horrifically, feeling some of the powers of the Eye, and fell back, writhing in agony.

"Misao!" Merry cried out, "help! Gandalf!"

-

Then Gandalf woke from his sleep…witnessing before his eyes the horror of Pippin's torture by Sauron. Aragorn, Kenshin, Saito, Aoshi and Legolas quickly burst into the room, also watching this tormenting event with Pippin and the Palantir.

-

"What in blazes?" Saito grimaced, while Aoshi gasped despairingly, recognizing the flaming eye of Sauron within the Palantir.

Merry then turned to them and cried out, "someone help him…!"

-

-

Megumi went to the children's aid, trying to take the Palantir… but it was no good. Sauron also gave her a painful shock of his powers, as he did to Misao. Upon seeing this, the others gasped in horror.

-

"We have to help them sir!" Omasu cried, "they may not last another minute!"

"I know, Omasu!" returned Radagast.

-

Hiko, with Okina right behind him, then rushed in and grabbed the Palantir, still stuck upon the children's grasp. He used all his strength to hold off against Sauron's powers…

-

-

-

Aragorn and Kenshin raced over to Pippin, and hastily grabbed the stone, trying to overcome Sauron's powers to pull it from the tortured Pippin. Sanosuke shifted a little, sleeping against the wall, as his eyes fluttered in confusion…

-

"Eh… what's going on here?" muttered Sanosuke, as he began to notice Kenshin and Aragorn struggling to pull the Palantir from Pippin and gasped with fright.

"Kenshin!" screamed Sanosuke.

-

After struggling for a few moments… Aragorn and Kenshin were able to pull the stone from the Hobbit's grasp and now struggled with it themselves…

-

-

The master of Hiten Mitsurugi finally was able to pull the Palantir from Ayame and Suzume and also heaved over, struggling with the flaming stone in his grasp.

-

"Master Hiko!" Ochika cried out… and swiftly kicked the fiery, evil globe out of his hands, receiving a terrible blast of Sauron's wrath herself, to the foot, as she fell to the floor, holding her afflicted foot in agony.

-

The orb landed hard on the floor and started to roll like a ball of fire. Megumi, Okina and Omasu moved away, trying to evade the accursed seeing stone's path…

-

-

Legolas and Sanosuke ran over to Aragorn and Kenshin who were struggling with the flaming stone. Legolas grabbed hold of Aragorn, as Sanosuke gripped Kenshin by the arm. The orb easily slipped from Kenshin and Aragorn's grasps, before it had a chance to cling to them like it did to Pippin, and let it roll onto the stone floor.

Aoshi stood where he was, seeing the Palantir rolling over the floor with a horrified expression. Merry stepped back, as Misao recoiled, not wanting to go near the stone as it passed them by.

-

"Pippin!" cried Merry as he and Misao went to their friend…

-

-

Radagast then picked up the brown cloth that he had wrapped onto the Palantir and handed it to Sojiro.

"Sojiro, cover that thing!" Radagast ordered to Sojiro, "quickly!"

Sojiro quickly nodded, then ran swiftly over to the Palantir… and covered it with the cloth…

-

-

Gandalf picked up a grey cloth, chased after the flaming Palantir that was rolling over the stone floor… and threw the cloth over the stone, to cover it.

"Fool of a took!" Gandalf ground out angrily, as he turned towards Pippin, who lay paralyzed on the floor, with his eyes open, staring into void.

-

Gandalf hurried over to Pippin, pushing Merry and Misao aside. The wizard took Pippin's hand into his own and pressed his other hand on the hobbit's forehead. Kenshin and Aragorn were recovering from the shocking ordeal they had with Sauron with Sanosuke and Legolas standing over them.

-

"Kenshin," Sanosuke said to Kenshin earnestly as he asked, "…are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me, Sano," Kenshin told Sanosuke in a little voice, as he pointed at Gandalf beside the paralyzed Pippin, "…Sir Pippin's the one who was most afflicted… that he was."

-

Gandalf whispered something to himself as he softly stroked Pippin's cheek. Finally… Pippin blinked his eyes, cringing and stuttering his cries.

-

"Look at me," Gandalf commanded Pippin…

-

-

-

"Ayame… Suzume?" Radagast implored the children as he and Megumi lay beside the two children who were paralyzed, as Pippin was, "can you hear me?"

-

The children then blinked and whimpered in their own agony, unable to shake away the horror that they just went through. Megumi immediately took the children into her arms and tried to quiet their tears and sorrows. Omasu took out a lit candle and placed it into a lamp, so it would light the whole room a little bit, then went to Ochika, who held her foot, beginning to recover from her painful experience.

-

"Ochika, Master Hiko, are you two okay?" she earnestly asked of their well being.

"…I-I think so," replied Ochika, still in a little pain, "I'll be alright in a minute. Master Hiko?"

"Heh, you know me," answered Hiko, maintaining his usual smirk, "it'll take more than that to get me down… though I nearly broke a sweat back there. What about the kids?"

-

Omasu pointed to where Radagast and Megumi were, huddled over the cringing, and horrified children.

-

"Poor, poor children," said a sympathetic Radagast, "why did they have to do something so foolish?"

"What happened?" Katsu came in quickly, with Kuro, Shiro, and Chou beside him.

"The children had a rude awakening messing with that stone," said Megumi, with a soft and caring voice.

"Clearly, we underestimated these children," said Okina, "they were able to sneak in here and take the Palantir from the wizard."

"Let that be a lesson to me," Radagast criticized himself, "keep whatever is dangerous out of the reach of children. Okina, do you have something that we can use to lock the Palantir in?"

"Yes," answered Okina, "we have an old chest downstairs. I can use a simple padlock to keep it closed and safe."

"Very well," said Radagast, "Sojiro, go with Okina and help him to secure the Palantir."

"Yes sir," replied Sojiro and went with Okina to lock the stone downstairs.

"Children, can you hear me?" Radagast implored the children in Megumi's arms once more, "what did you see?"

"Radagast, they are in no condition to be questioned!" scoffed Megumi.

"But it might be important," countered Radagast, "indeed, Ayame and Suzume were wrong for what they did… but as they looked into the stone, they may have also discovered some of the enemy's plans."

"He's right, woman," interjected Hiko fatefully, "…we have to hear what they've seen."

-

-

-

Pippin continued whimpering as he said to Gandalf, "Gandalf… forgive me!"

The frightened Hobbit went to close his eyes again, but Gandalf stopped him, reiterating his command, "Look at me… what did you see?"

Pippin hesitated for a moment before answering, "…I saw… I saw two wee girls… holding another black stone. They were dressed, in the same manner… as Kenshin is."

-

Kenshin gasped at this revelation. He went over to Pippin, hoping that it wasn't the children that he knew personally.

-

"Sir Pippin," interjected Kenshin, "what did these children look like?"

Pippin paused for a moment before replying, "…one had long, flowing brown hair. The other had light, sandy brown hair… with little pigtails."

'_Please,_' Kenshin thought hopefully, as he closed his eyes, '_don't let it be Ayame and Suzume…_'

-

-

-

"…We saw a… a curly-haired man," stuttered Ayame, "…but he was short and bare-footed… he was holding a- a… another black shiny stone."

"He had another black stone," repeated a stuttering Suzume.

"…What else did you see?" asked Radagast…

-

-

-

"…A tree… there was a white tree, in a courtyard of stone," answered Pippin, with horror still within him, "…it was dead."

Upon hearing this news from Pippin… Gandalf imagined to himself… of the white tree that Pippin saw…

"…The City was burning," added a still stuttering Pippin…

-

-

-

"…Burning white tree… burning white tree," the children stuttered, " white castle burning … white castle burning…"

Radagast froze in shock, filling the others with as much shock as the wizard.

"Radagast?" wondered Ochika.

"Do you know what they're talking about, old man?" Hiko asked the brown wizard.

"…The city of Minas Tirith," gasped Radagast…

-

-

-

"…Minas Tirith?" wondered Gandalf as he asked Pippin, "is that what you all saw?"

Pippin's stuttering became even worse…

"…We also saw… a city on the ground," answered Pippin, in increased horror, "…it was surrounded by mountains all around. The buildings were all strange… even the roofs were strangely tiled. There were many shrines… many castles… a strange tower that's tiled like most of the buildings… and… there was a stone beast, in the city…

"…That City too, was burning," finished Pippin…

-

And Kenshin's eyes widened, as he pictured the city that Pippin described in his mind… a city that Kenshin had seen burning many times since the Revolution…

-

"…Kyoto," gasped Kenshin…

-

-

-

"He's coming here!" Ayame cried out, very painfully, cringing in great fear and terror, "…he's going to burn this city!"

"We don't wanna be burned! We don't wanna be burned!" Suzume hollered out in tears, burying her face in Megumi's lap.

"Calm down," Megumi comforted the children in her arms, "calm down, its okay… its okay, I'm here now. We won't let anything hurt you, I promise."

"…Sauron's beginning to make his move more sooner than we anticipated," said Radagast apprehensively, almost to himself.

"So does this mean, we're all in trouble old timer?" asked Chou.

Radagast made no reply… but turned back to the highly frightened youths and implored a third time, "children… children!"

-

Ayame and Suzume slowly turned back to Radagast, with horror still present in their minds and souls.

-

"Did you see anything else?" the brown wizard asked earnestly…

-

-

-

"…I, I saw… w-we saw, "Pippin kept wincing and cringing in wordless, speechless horror, as everyone waited for him to answer…

-

"…_We saw him!_" Pippin squeaked horrifically,"…we could hear his voice in our heads!"

"And what did you tell him?" Gandalf asked, silently… but Pippin didn't want to answer, wincing even more.

"…Speak!" Gandalf added intensely to Pippin, urging the frightened Hobbit to talk.

"Sir Pippin," implored Kenshin.

With Pippin's endless pain of answering… he stuttered once more, "…he asked us our names."

"Did you tell him your name, Sir Pippin?" Kenshin asked earnestly, "did the children say who they were?"

"No Kenshin!" Pippin shook his head quickly, whimpering hoarsely, "we did not answer, he hurt us… he hurt us all!"

-

-

-

"…The bad man… scared us!" Ayame sobbed her pain of the torture she went through with Suzume and Pippin, "…he said, th-that there was no hope for our world! H-he s-s-said… he will be master!"

"I don't wanna see him again!" Suzume whined repeatedly sobbing also, in seemingly endless torment, "…I don't wanna see him again! I don't wanna see him again!"

-

Radagast and the others knew that they had to be prepared. Sauron had now targeted them as well as their world for destruction and elimination…

-

"Did you say anything about the ring, and who has it?" Radagast asked quietly, yet intensely, "…well!"

The children opened their mouths, but a little. However, no sounds or words were coming from either of them…

-

-

-

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" Gandalf asked of Pippin as he laid in silence, trying to answer him…

-

-

-

-

-

__

-

A/n: another cliffhanger, people. Oh, and I apologize for using Ayame and Suzume as torture victims for Sauron. I hope you all forgive me for that. Its just that, if you were their ages and you missed someone you felt was like an uncle to you, wouldn't you want to try to see them again? That's what I implied here.

Once again, I'm dreadfully sorry. But anyway, keep reading. And please review.

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien

-


	61. Ch 5: The enemy's plan

-

-

-

Chapter 5: The enemy's plan, Sauron strikes against Gondor and Japan

-

-

The next day, Gandalf assembled the others and Théoden into the main hall. Kenshin, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Aoshi all stood by one another. Sanosuke sat on one of the tables. Saito stood against another pillar, smoking and being by himself. Pippin sat in an armchair, looking remorseful, with Merry standing next to one of the pillars. Misao sat at a table that was near her Hobbit companions.

-

But before the night was through, Radagast contacted Gandalf of the incident with Ayame and Suzume handling another the Palantir. Kenshin was most shocked to hear that the two children he knew and played with often… also had a frightening ordeal with the black orb, as Pippin did. However, Gandalf suggested sleep so they could tell Théoden in the morning.

-

So after hearing about Pippin's ordeal… Gandalf was ready to give his report to Théoden and the rest…

-

-

"There was no lie, in Pippin's eyes," said Gandalf, sincerely, "a fool… but an honest fool, he remains. He told Sauron nothing, of Frodo and the ring."

"And what did Radagast had to say?" Kenshin asked Gandalf, "even though Pippin did not give away Sir Frodo's secret, he wasn't sure about the children, that he wasn't."

"He told me of what befell your two friends, Ayame and Suzume, in Kyoto, Kenshin," Gandalf said gravely, "…those children were so alone without you, so they thought they would try to see if you were okay Kenshin."

"…No doubt that they were, Sir Gandalf," Kenshin said, full of remorse.

"But what I don't understand is how they got their hands on one of those things, in the first place," said Sanosuke.

"Apparently, there was another spy in Sauron's service," said Gandalf, "he was an Orc disguised as a man, sent to your world to weaken the armies so it would easier for Sauron to take it over. Radagast was able to uncover the spy and take his Palantir. The Dark Lord was more persistent than I thought."

"Yeah," agreed Sanosuke, "but did Ayame and Suzume tell Sauron about Frodo?"

-

Gandalf lowered his head for a moment, trying to answer.

"…Gandalf," spoke Aoshi…

-

The White Wizard then lifted his head and answered, "…it was very close. The children were tortured so much that they would've answered in mere moments… but no… no they did not answer him. The Palantir that they had was taken from them, just in the nick of time. So… Sauron still remains in the dark, of Frodo's quest."

-

Gimli breathed a deep sigh of relief, as did everyone else. They were still able to keep Frodo a secret to Sauron.

-

Gandalf went on, "we've been strangely fortunate. Pippin and the children, Ayame and Suzume, saw into their Palantirs a glimpse of the enemy's plan… Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. And he also moves to take over Kyoto, to use it as a base into which he can strike at the capitol of Japan, Tokyo."

"How does he intend to do this, Gandalf?" asked Aoshi.

"You might already know, Aoshi," replied Gandalf, "are you all still familiar with Shishio's plan to take over Japan?"

-

Kenshin and his allies thought about it for a moment… and they might all know what Sauron intended to do…

-

"Sure," answered Saito, "as much as the Battousai's other associates do. Shishio was planning to burn Kyoto to the ground and at the same time… sail from Osaka to Tokyo with an armored battleship called the Purgatory to attack the city in order to plunge the citizens into chaos, thereby making the government lawless.

"After Shishio was defeated, the whole affair was completely covered up, never to be revealed to the people. Just another shadow, of the imperialists," finished Saito.

"Well, don't forget," said Gandalf, "Saruman had an interest in your world before Sauron and Mordor ever did. The concept of taking over another world was never beyond Sauron's greed and imagination. While Saruman was under Sauron's control, he must've told him about Shishio's plans for taking over Japan.

"Undoubtedly, Sauron must've liked how Shishio planned his take over, and now intends to finish what Shishio began by taking over Kyoto, to build some ships of their own and use them to invade and destroy Tokyo."

"Man," growled Sanosuke, clenching his fists, "it's like Shishio all over again, except this time, the creep's more tougher and has more manpower than what we've faced with Shishio, Kenshin."

"Indeed, Sano," Kenshin agreed.

Gandalf then began explaining, "Sauron's defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing, he knows that the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him, as there are an increasing band of defenders in Kenshin's world who stand ready to challenge Mordor. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth and Kenshin's world uniting under one banner."

Gandalf turned to Kenshin and said, "and before this comes to pass, Sauron will crush all those who oppose him in your world, Kenshin."

Then Gandalf turned to Aragorn as he said, "and he will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men, Aragorn."

"Théoden," Gandalf advised the king of Rohan, "whatever happens, prepare your armies, for if the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me," said Théoden, rather smugly, "…why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?"

-

Gandalf and Kenshin gasped in surprise to Théoden's answer to Gandalf's suggestions and advice…

-

"What do we owe Gondor?" Theoden asked, even more smugly.

"Théoden," spoke Kenshin.

"Why do you act so surprised, Battousai?" interjected Saito, "its not like he's been talking like this before, or anything."

-

Aragorn knew that Saito was right, Théoden had acted like this, while preparing for the battle of Helm's Deep.

-

Aragorn then resolved, "…I will go."

"No!" objected Gandalf.

"They must be warned," Aragorn insisted.

"They will be," Gandalf assured Aragorn, "…let me handle that responsibility, Aragorn."

"…And I suppose," Kenshin cut in, "that me going to my world to protect my friends is out of the question."

"I've sent a message to Galadriel," said Gandalf, "she will send whatever forces she has left to Kyoto to help fend off Sauron's forces, including some of the Elves that have survived Helm's Deep. Let's hope it will be enough."

"Eh… Elves, horsemen," grumbled Gimli, chiming in, "I wish I could muster a legion of Dwarves, fully armed and filthy."

"Your kinsmen may have no need to ride to war," Legolas told Gimli plainly, "I fear war already marches on their own lands."

-

Gimli became unsettled hearing such a thing to be possible.

-

Gandalf then went up to Aragorn and Kenshin and whispered, "however, you two must come to Minas Tirith, by another road… follow the river, and look to the black ships."

Understanding the message, Kenshin and Aragorn nodded in affirmation.

"Understand this," Gandalf said to everyone, "things are now in motion that cannot be undone. In the meantime, I ride for Minas Tirith…"

Gandalf then turned to Pippin and added, "and I won't be going alone."

-

Pippin looked back at Gandalf in perplexed disbelief as the wizard said his last statement. Aoshi looked at Gandalf's stare towards Pippin and Merry, knowing fully well, what the wizard intended.

-

"Gandalf," said Aoshi, "if you intend to take Pippin, then may I come with you?"

"Aoshi," Gandalf responded, "it is not necessary."

"Please," Aoshi insisted, "I wish to help protect you and Pippin if you are in trouble."

-

Gandalf thought for a moment… but nodded in affirmation, welcoming his company.

-

-

-

-

The wizard, with the covered Palantir in his arms, joined by Aoshi, began to walk out of the Hall, towards the stables. Merry, Misao, and Pippin were right behind them.

-

"Of all the inquisitive Hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst!" Gandalf huffed loudly, in exasperation, "hurry! Hurry!"

"Where are we going?" Pippin asked Merry, like he was still unaware of what was happening, especially with him.

"Why did you look?" scolded Merry, as he kept walking, "why do you always have to look?"

"…Don't know," Pippin reasoned with Merry, "I can't help it!"

"You never can," Merry shot back at Pippin.

"Yeah," added a very upset Misao, not looking in his direction, "its why you're such a knucklehead, Pippin."

"I'm sorry, all right!" Pippin exclaimed defensively.

"Oh yeah!" yelled Misao as she and Merry stopped and looked at Pippin with angry expressions, "well it's a bit late to say that, don't you think?"

"I won't do it again, Misao," Pippin said in assurance.

"Don't you understand?" Merry said firmly as he went up to Pippin, nearly storming towards him, "the enemy thinks you have the ring."

-

Upon hearing this, Pippin began to cringe a little, looking at his friends.

-

"But, what about those two children I saw… little Ayame and Suzume," said Pippin, inquiring fruitlessly, "won't he think that they have the ring too?"

"…Maybe," Merry replied uncertainly, "but as it is, Misao's right. It's too late for you to say anything, least of all an apology. He's going to be looking for you, Pip. They have to get you out of here."

"And y-you're coming with me, Merry?" Pippin asked, nervously.

"Why should he?" interjected Misao, very smugly, "thanks to your brainless move, Aoshi's going to be watching your back."

-

Pippin looked upon Misao very sadly as if he thought she was blaming him for Aoshi's decision to go to Gondor.

"Pippin!" a voice called out…

-

Merry, Misao, and Pippin turned to see that it was Aoshi calling for Pippin.

"We must leave now," Aoshi beckoned the Hobbit as he went back into the stables.

-

Merry and Misao began walking off towards the stables but Pippin stayed where he was for a brief moment.

-

"Merry?" Pippin wondered to Merry.

"Come on," Merry said impatiently to Pippin over his shoulder.

-

When they all entered the stables, Gandalf lifted Pippin with ease onto the White Stallion, Shadowfax. Aoshi gathered what he needed and mounted upon Thendred.

-

"How far is Minas Tirith?" asked Pippin, subdued.

"Three day's ride, as the Nazgûl flies," answered Gandalf, looking up at the Hobbit, "and you better hope we don't have one of those on our tail."

-

Pippin pursed his nose, sharing Gandalf's assessments about the Ringwraiths. Misao and Merry grew sad, seeing their friends part ways, just when they were reunited with one another at Isengard. Merry stepped forward to Pippin and Gandalf as Misao went up towards Aoshi, from where they both stood out of the way.

-

"Here," Merry said solemnly to Pippin, handing him a small leather pouch, "…something for the road."

Pippin took the pack and looked at it, recognizing it as part of the weed that they pilfered back at Isengard.

"The last of the Longbottom leaf?" inquired Pippin.

"I know you've run out," mentioned Merry, "you smoke too much Pip."

-

Misao grasped Aoshi's hand as she said, "Lord Aoshi… please promise me something."

"What is it, Misao?" Aoshi wondered solemnly.

"…Promise me…" Misao began to sob, "…promise me that you'll come back to me! That we'll see each other again."

-

Aoshi stared blankly at Misao's request as she continued to shed tears.

-

"…I promise… that I'll try, Misao," Aoshi responded with uncertainty.

"…That's not enough!" cried Misao, "promise me that you will!"

-

Aoshi gave no further response to Misao's tears, but just looked at her with much sympathy.

Misao buried her head in Aoshi's lap and sobbed further, "please, promise me you will… you will…"

-

Pippin and Merry looked upon the teary-eyed Misao with a scared expression, sharing her sadness. No doubt Pippin would feel the same if he never saw Merry ever again.

-

Pippin turned to Merry and asked nervously, "b-but… we'll see each other soon."

-

Merry paused as he looked upon the serious, solemn expressions on Gandalf and Aoshi for they knew the seriousness of the situation, compared to himself and Misao…

-

"Won't we…?" Pippin added as he continually stared at Merry.

"I don't know," Merry finally answered uncertainly in a breaking voice, as he paced a few steps away from Pippin, "…I don't know what's going to happen."

-

"Please Lord Aoshi," implored Misao of Aoshi, with tears still in her eyes, "please tell me you will come back."

"…As Merry said, Misao," said Aoshi, solemnly, "we don't know what will happen."

"But-"

"Merry?" Pippin called to his friend as Gandalf mounted on Shadowfax, sitting behind Pippin.

"Run, Shadowfax," Gandalf commanded Shadowfax, who tossed his head impatiently, "show us the meaning of haste."

"Merry!" Pippin cried out as Shadowfax ran off flying swiftly out of the stable in a full gallop, with Aoshi not far behind him upon Thendred.

"Lord Aoshi!" Misao screamed to Aoshi as he rode off with Gandalf.

-

Merry and Misao ran off after the swift horses… and climbed up a watchtower. Aragorn saw the pair run very frantically and followed them.

-

"Merry! Misao!" Aragorn called to them.

-

Misao and Merry reached the top of the tower… and see their friends ride away from Edoras on their horses. Aragorn went up to join them, sympathetically, also watching the horses heading off to Gondor. Kenshin stood at the front of the Golden Hall as he watched the wizard leaving for Minas Tirith from there…

-

'_Good luck, Sir Gandalf_,' thought Kenshin, wishing a safe journey.

-

-

-

-

-

Arwen Undómiel swore to be with her lover, Aragorn for the rest of her life, bearing away her immortality. But after a sad, horrific vision from her father, Elrond, Arwen changed her mind and went along with her kin in a caravan of horses… to the Grey Havens, where Cirdan, the ship-maker was lord. Arwen rode her horse, Asfaloth amongst the procession of elves, her eyes, deep staring pools of sadness. Some walked and some rode as she did. It was an unhurried slow and dignified pace down the wooded path.

-

Arwen remembered her father's orders to the company of Elves that she now traveled with…

-

-

Take her by the safest road.

A ship lies anchored in the Grey Havens. It waits to carry her across the sea...

The last journey of Arwen Undómiel.

-

-

Suddenly… Arwen looked off on her right…

-

And saw a young boy running past, next to the caravan. Arwen's eyes slowly followed the boy as he ran further into the trees. Then…

-

-

The surrounding forest… began to change into a place made of grey stone. The boy ran up towards an aged man, who was looking out into the sky. The man then turned around… and ran happily down towards his boy and jovially lifted him from the ground, gently spinning him around, laughing and smiling abundantly…

-

Arwen became greatly surprised… that the man was none other… than Aragorn as she continued to see him kiss his son on his forehead…

-

The boy then looked over, directly at Arwen…

-

Arwen, in turn, returned the boy's gaze as she looked down… and saw the Evenstar pendant around his neck. The boy instantly had her attention, realizing that the boy was her son as well. She and Aragorn will have a child together… and they shall name their son, Eldarion.

Eldarion looked at his mother with the most proud and most hopeful expression, showing her that she was not wrong in choosing to live with his father, Aragorn. Arwen, receiving the message, looked on at her son in sorrow and shuts her eyes as tears roll down her cheeks, remembering what Elrond, her father, had told her…

-

-

There is nothing for you here… only death…

-

-

It seemed that Elrond had misled Arwen all along. Arwen then realized that she was wrong to lose her hope as she opened her eyes… and saw that the vision of her son was gone. Arwen's hope was now rekindled and even stronger than before because of her son's reaching vision, for if she hadn't experienced it… she would have left Middle-Earth, never to return...

-

"Lady Arwen!" one of the Elves called to her…

-

Arwen turned to face the Elf.

"We cannot delay," the Elf told her.

-

Arwen had agreed with her Elf brethren, for she felt that she was delayed, but not as the Elf thought. She then turned her horse around… and headed back for Rivendell.

-

"My lady!" the Elf called out to Arwen, but did not turn around…

-

-

-

-

Arwen had not wasted another moment, going back to Rivendell with all speed mustered, deeply angered with Lord Elrond. She felt that her father had been very selfish in trying to persuade her from her firm decision by telling her the lie that she would be all alone in Middle-Earth. As Arwen entered Rivendell… she spotted her father, working at a desk in a pavilion. Arwen rushed towards Elrond, believing that he had some explaining to do.

-

Arwen let her cloak fall to the ground, as she demanded of her father, "tell me what you have seen!"

Elrond heard his daughter and stood from his chair, turning to meet her.

-

"Arwen," he said to his demanding daughter.

"You have the gift of foresight, what did you see?" Arwen demanded once more, not wanting to hear more excuses, only of what he _truly _saw.

"I looked into your future," Elrond answered firmly, "and I saw death."

"But there is also life," Arwen fiercely corrected her father, who turned away, walking toward the railing, "…you saw there was a child, you saw my son!"

"That future is almost gone," Elrond said, admitting that he withheld the vision of his future grandson.

"But it is not lost," replied Arwen, faithfully.

"…Nothing is certain," Elrond said with a doubtful expression as he sat back down.

Arwen came and knelt beside her father and kindly assured him, "…some things are certain. When Kenshin came to this world, even he didn't know fully if he was certain whether or not he could help to defeat Sauron. But he believed ada… he believed that he could… as I believe in my son."

-

Arwen was still a little angry with her father for lying to her, but… she understood his motives perfectly well and treated Elrond with great sympathy and understanding. Arwen gently touched Elrond's chin, softly turning his head to meet her eyes.

-

"If I leave Aragorn now… I will regret it forever," she sadly and earnestly told her father, "it is time…"

-

-

-

Before running to her father… Arwen had gone into the chamber, where the Sword that was Broken, Narsil, was kept on display, to which Elrond told Aragorn that could be re-forged. Remembering a poem, she knelt beside the shattered sword, for she knew that Aragorn needed the sword to take his place as the King of Gondor…

-

-

From the ashes a fire shall be woken…

-

A light from the shadow shall spring…

-

Renewed shall be blade that was broken…

-

The crownless again shall be king…

-

-

Elrond knew what Arwen was thinking. But did not know what to say.

-

Arwen told her father, "re-forge the sword. Ada…"

-

Elrond did not answer his daughter and walked away, trying to give her suggestion some thought. Arwen picked up a book for a moment… then…

-

She felt a little faint, as if exhausted… and slowly fell on top of a bed, dropping the book that was in her hands. She could feel that her hands were slowly becoming very numb. Elrond turned around… and reached down to pick up the book, standing idly over his daughter for long, but very few moments.

The Elf-lord then reached out with his other hand… and felt Arwen's hands. Something was wrong…

-

"…Your hands are cold," Elrond observed, tossing the book aside and knelt down to use his other hand to grasp Arwen's own hands, "…the life of the Eldar is leaving you…"

Arwen paused a moment before replying, "…this was my choice."

Elrond knew what was happening… she was becoming mortal. Elrond grieved very deeply. After all his attempts to bring his daughter with him to Valinor… he had been unsuccessful in the end.

-

"Ada, whether by your will or not," Arwen said to her sad father, "…there is no ship now, that can bear me hence."

"Yes," replied Elrond fatefully, still in great grief, "you have given away your life's grace… I cannot protect you anymore."

-

-

-

-

With Elrond, still a little grieved with the fact that he has to give up Arwen… decided to honor her wish and immediately ordered for Narsil to be re-forged, so Aragorn could use it. The task of re-forging the sword was given to Elrond's other children, his twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir.

The twins worked endlessly as the used the pieces of the old sword to heat them, so they could mend it together, with the clanging of their hammers…

-

-

CHING…!

-

CHING…!

-

CHING…!

-

-

Elrond looked on, observing his sons' work in re-forging Narsil, making it stronger than before…

-

As time moved on…

-

-

The work on the sword was nearly complete. The sword of Elendil and Isildur would once again be used against Sauron, but will also be given… a new name…

-

-

-

-

Gandalf, Aoshi, and Pippin hurried, with all speed, to Minas Tirith, to warn the Steward of Gondor, Denethor, of the invasion from Mordor that will soon come. Even when Pippin was sleeping, the valiant riders never slowed in their course… determined to reach Gondor.

And on certain occasions… Pippin would ride with Aoshi each time they took small breaks. The riders then crossed a small pond on the third day…

-

-

Gandalf turned to Pippin and Aoshi and called out, "we've just passed into the realm of Gondor!"

"Is Minas Tirith much further?" inquired Aoshi.

"Not much further now, Aoshi," answered Gandalf…

-

-

Gandalf, Pippin and Aoshi crested upon a hill…

-

-

-

And looked upon the great, white city delved into the side of the mountain. Seven concentric walls it had and many towers. And the topmost circle of the city was built upon a great crag that nearly divided the city in half. The crag was seven hundred feet high. At the summit of this mighty keep, stood the Citadel of Anarion and the Court of the fountain.

The sight of it was boundless within Aoshi's eyes… as it was like a giant white castle to him.

-

"Minas Tirith, city of Kings," announced Gandalf.

'_Magnificent_,' thought Aoshi with great awe…

-

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien

-

A/n: Yep, the next chapter is the arrival in Minas Tirith. Could you think of a better way to end Valentines Day, with the White City of Gondor? I could. Anyway, please read and review.


	62. Ch 6: Vain ambitions

A/n: this is my Valentine's day gift to all of you my reviewers… the arrival at Minas Tirith. I hope you like it, as I did, when I first saw the scene. Please read and review.

-

-

-

-

Chapter 6: Vain ambitions, the decline of Gondor

-

-

-

Gandalf, Aoshi, and Pippin then went down the hill and entered Minas Tirith through the front gates, immediately going up through the paved road with all mustered speed. Many of the people jumped out of the way or ended up following the wizard and his two companions throughout the city.

Though the gates were not in a straight line… the Great Gate in the city wall was at the East Point of the circuit, but the next faced half south, and the third half north, and so to and fro upwards. So that the road climbed towards the Citadel turned first this way and then that across the face of the hill.

In every street they passed some great hose or court over whose doors and arched gates were cared many fair letters of strange and ancient shapes. Pippin and Aoshi gazed in growing wonder at the great stone city, vaster and more splendid than anything that they had ever dreamt of before… greater and stronger than Isengard, and far more beautiful.

-

"Make way!" Gandalf yelled out again and again to the people as he, Pippin and Aoshi upon their horses thundered through the streets, their hooves clacking loudly upon the cobblestones.

-

The travelers continued further up the many winding levels of the city, passing each gate and arched tunnels that pierced the vast huge out-thrust bulk pier of rock that divided in two all the circles of the city, save the first. Up the city rose, even to the level of the topmost circle. And there… crowned by a battlement…

-

-

Gandalf and the others, at last, came out of shadow to the seventh gate… to the Citadel of Anarion, with the White Tower of Ecthelion, and the Court of the fountain, which also pointed eastward, but was delved into the heart of the rock. Tall and shapely was the White Tower, fifty fathoms from the base to the pinnacle, where the banner of the Stewards floated a thousand feet above the plain. A strong citadel it was indeed and not to be taken by a host of enemies.

-

Four guards stood around the Courtyard. One at the North point, one at the South point, one at the East and one at the West. The guards wore black robes, and their helms were of strange shape, high-crowned, with long cheek-guards close-fitting to the face. And above the cheek-guards were set the white wings of sea birds; but the helms gleamed with a flame of silver, for they were indeed wrought of Mithril.

-

-

Gandalf, Pippin and Aoshi dismounted from their horses for no horse was allowed in the citadel. Quickly, Gandalf and Aoshi strode across the white-paved court. Pippin, however, stood where he was as he looked up… and saw the wilted, dead tree, drooping over the fountain, which was trickling very little water, from his vision inside the Palantir.

-

"It's the tree!" exclaimed Pippin as he trotted to catch up to Gandalf and Aoshi, "Gandalf! Aoshi!"

"Yes, the White Tree of Gondor, the Tree of the King," replied Gandalf, not slowing down in his march to the citadel, telling Pippin and Aoshi, "Lord Denethor, however, is not king, he is a Steward only, a caretaker of the throne."

-

As Gandalf and his companions were at the gates, the wizard turned to them and said, "now, listen carefully, the both of you. Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise."

"Understood Gandalf," Aoshi agreed, "since the death of a loved one will be very stressful under these dark and uncertain times."

"Indeed Aoshi," Gandalf confirmed as he instructed further, "and do not, either of you, mention Frodo, or the Ring."

"Right, Gandalf," responded Pippin.

Gandalf turned towards the citadel but quickly turned back to Aoshi and Pippin and added, "and say nothing of Aragorn, either…"

"Right, Gandalf," Pippin repeated.

-

The wizard turned towards the gate again… but froze and looked in Pippin's direction…

-

"…In fact, it's better if _you_ don't speak at all, Peregrin Took," he told Pippin.

Pippin nodded a bit miserably, feeling that he was speaking too much, heeding Gandalf's warning… then went with Aoshi and Gandalf into the citadel.

-

-

Pippin and Aoshi looked into a great long, yet solemn hall. It was lit by deep windows in the wide aisles at either side, beyond the rows of tall pillars that upheld the roof. Between the pillars, stood a silent company of tall images, graven in cold stone, the statues of kings long dead. Aoshi and Pippin looked at the stone images, as they were reminiscent of the pair of the hewn rocks of the Argonath on the Anduin River.

At the far end of the citadel, upon a dais of many steps… the empty throne was set under a crown made of bronze. At the foot of the dais, upon the lowest step, which was broad and deep, there was a stone chair, and on it, sat the Steward of Gondor, with a small, golden-knobbed, white rod settling next to him. He was busy occupying himself, gazing down at his lap, not looking up an inch at the new arrivals.

-

As the arrivals were near the dais, Gandalf stepped forth and greeted the Steward, extending his arms and staff, "hail Denethor, Son of Ecthelion! Lord and Steward of Gondor!"

-

However, upon hearing the greeting, Denethor still did not lift his head. Pippin and Aoshi were baffled to see that the Steward was unresponsive. No doubt, something was on Denethor's mind…

-

"I come with tidings in this dark hour," Gandalf announced further to Denethor, "and with counsel."

"…Perhaps, you come to explain this," Denethor said, lifting up the item in his hands, in which he had been gazing at…

-

A great horn, cloven through the middle… Boromir's wild-ox horn bound with silver. Gandalf, Aoshi, and Pippin recognized the horn that belonged to Boromir with shocked expressions on their faces. It appeared that their attempt to hide Boromir's death had been unsuccessful.

-

Denethor finally lifted his head and added sadly, "…perhaps you come… to tell me why my son is dead."

In that instant…

-

Pippin remembered that fateful day at Amon Hen, when Boromir was struck down at the hands of the Uruk-Hai, as the Uruk leader, Lurtz, shot three arrows at Boromir. Pippin shuddered to think of that day of dread, seeing one of his friends killed right in front of him. It had been indeed a terrible time for the Hobbit, as well as the rest of the Fellowship…

-

-

"Boromir died to save us," Pippin spoke up suddenly, filled with guilt, surprising Gandalf and Aoshi, "… me, my kinsman… and our other friend, Misao.

"He fell, defending us all from many foes," Pippin added as he stepped forward towards Denethor, and knelt before the Steward.

"Pippin!" Aoshi and Gandalf called out, objecting to his talking.

-

Denethor was also shocked as he looked upon the Hobbit with perplexity and sincerity… being treated with such honor by this stranger before him.

-

Pippin then lifted his head as he announced to Denethor, "…I offer you my service, such as it is… in payment of this debt."

"Pippin," interjected Aoshi, "you need not do this. Boromir's death was not your fault."

"What else can I do, Aoshi?" Pippin said, still kneeling, as he turned to Aoshi, "we tried in vain to hide Boromir's death from him. When I stood there that day, seeing Boromir being killed right in front of my eyes, by the Uruks, I felt so helpless, that I couldn't do anything…

"…If I don't do this… I'll never be able to live with myself," Pippin finished sadly.

-

Gandalf breathed in exasperation at the Hobbit's self-contempt and guilt for Boromir's death.

-

"Then this is my first command to you," stated Denethor quietly to Pippin, asking, "how did you escape and my son did not, so mighty a man as he was?"

"The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow… and Boromir was pierced by many," Pippin answered Denethor plainly, which made him wince and sob slightly in his grief.

Gandalf then whacked Pippin with his staff, as he irritably ordered, "get up!"

Pippin quickly stood up as Gandalf said firmly, to Denethor, "my lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir, but it is not now. War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep! As steward, you are charged with the defense of this city! Where are Gondor's armies?"

-

In the middle of this announcement, Denethor's face grew dark, nearly scowling at Gandalf…

-

"You still have friends," Gandalf added fervently, "you are not alone in this fight. Send word to Théoden of Rohan, light the beacons."

"…You think you are wise, Mithrandir?" Denethor contemptuously questioned Gandalf, almost snarling, "yet for all your subtleties, you have not wisdom."

-

Gandalf, Aoshi, and Pippin were most bemused hearing Denethor speak in this manner, especially to one who offers counsel.

-

Denethor went on bitterly, "do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor, and with your right, you'd seek to supplant me. I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan, oh yes… word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I tell you now…

"I will not _bow_ to this Ranger from the North! Last of a ragged house, long bereft, of lordship," Denethor spat to the last, leaving a shocked expression upon Pippin and a hardened, yet almost scowling expressions upon Gandalf and Aoshi.

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King, Steward!" Gandalf told the Steward, defensively.

But in response…

-

Denethor rose against Gandalf and roared back, "…THE RULE OF GONDOR IS MINE! AND NO OTHER'S!"

-

Gandalf stared hard at Denethor a few moments after hearing his hardened proclamation to refuse Aragorn's right to the throne… then turned around to leave.

"Come!" he said to Aoshi and Pippin.

Pippin went to follow Gandalf, but Aoshi remained where he was…

-

"Denethor," Aoshi spoke his announcement, "I am Aoshi Shinomori of the Oniwaban group. I have seen many things, of people who want to keep power for themselves. I shall only offer my services to the white wizard and Pippin, though he swore service to you. However, I too was present when your son, Boromir died, and I shall also tell you of what befell Boromir, since you were his father."

-

Gandalf and Pippin stopped to see Aoshi speaking to Denethor, as the embittered steward looked at Aoshi disdainfully.

-

Aoshi went on, "it is true that Boromir was shot to death, by the arrows of Saruman's Uruk-Hai soldiers. But he managed to share last words with Aragorn, who was right beside him, when he died. When Boromir first met Aragorn, he was also against having him as king, just as you are. But over time, Boromir grew to respect Aragorn as a fellow man, developing a very close relationship with him. And in the end…

-

"…Boromir died… accepting Aragorn as his king," finished Aoshi firmly.

Denethor couldn't believe what he was hearing and began to open his mouth…

-

"Aoshi!" Gandalf called out to him, "we cannot risk an argument here, times are too dark for that. Now come on."

-

Aoshi finally broke eye contact with Denethor, to follow Gandalf and Pippin out of the citadel… with Denethor slowly sitting back down in his chair, left alone to dwell within his sorrows of losing Boromir…

-

-

"All has turned to vain ambition!" Gandalf cried in disgust of Denethor, "he would even use his grief as a cloak!"

-

Gandalf, Aoshi, and Pippin reached the front gates of the citadel, which were opened by the guards. The Wizard and his companions stood out on the stairs, looking out at Minas Tirith… then walked out across the courtyard.

-

"A thousand years this city has stood," Gandalf complemented the city, "now, at the whim of a madman, it will fall. And the White Tree, the tree of the king, will never bloom again."

"Gandalf," began Aoshi, commenting on the White Tree, "I had already gathered that this tree isn't like any other tree that I've encountered. I'm also guessing that it's been this way, ever since Isildur's death 3000 years ago."

"Yes, Aoshi," answered Gandalf, "that, and a whole lot that happened afterwards."

"Why are the guards still guarding it, then?" asked Pippin, gesturing to the high-crowned, winged-helmeted guards around the tree.

"They guard it because they have hope," replied Gandalf, "a faint and fading hope that one day it will flower. That a king will come and this city will be as it once was, before it fell into decay."

-

Gandalf, Pippin, and Aoshi continued to walk out further into the courtyard, past the white tree, and outward at the top of the dividing crag of Minas Tirith, stopping at the low wall.

-

But as they were walking, Gandalf went on, "the old wisdom borne out of the West was forsaken. Kings made tombs more splendid than the houses of the living, and counted the old names of their descent dearer than the names of their sons. Childless lords sat in aged halls, musing on heraldry, or in high, cold towers, asking questions of the stars. And so the people of Gondor fell into ruin…

"…The line of kings failed… the White Tree withered. The rule of Gondor was given over to lesser men," ended Gandalf offensively.

"Like Denethor apparently," remarked Aoshi.

"Eh," Gandalf grumbled, with a slow nod.

-

Pippin then turned his head… to a far-off mountain range, shrouded by fiery red and dark black clouds… walking even closer to the edge of the wall in great fear of the clouds that were climbing towards Gondor…

-

"…Mordor," gasped Pippin.

"Yes, there it lies," said Gandalf as he and Aoshi went over to join Pippin, gazing at Mordor, "this city has dwelt ever in the sight of its shadow."

"…A storm is coming," observed Pippin.

"Not an ordinary storm, Pippin," contradicted Aoshi lightly, "we of the Oniwaban group are capable of predicting approaching storm fronts… but there is no natural pattern of weather that I can sense from this."

"Aoshi speaks true," said Gandalf in stern agreement to Aoshi, explaining, "this is not the weather of the world… but a device of Sauron's making, a broil of fume he sends ahead of his host. The Orcs of Mordor have no love of daylight, so he covers the face of the sun to ease their passage along the road to war.

"When the Shadow of Mordor reaches this city… it will begin," concluded Gandalf fatefully.

-

Aoshi nodded firmly, fixing his gaze stoutly at Mordor for the coming battle. Pippin, however, became filled with fear as he twitched his face at the thought of a battle.

-

"Well… Minas Tirith," Pippin said, with doubt painted on his face, noticed instantly by Aoshi and Gandalf, "very impressive. So where are we off to next?"

"Oh, it's too late for that, Peregrin," Gandalf told Pippin smugly, "there's no leaving this city."

"Besides," Aoshi reminded Pippin, "you just gave your life over to Denethor's service, feeling you couldn't live with yourself if you didn't, remember?"

Pippin paused a moment in realization, and replied with a nervous laugh, "…heh, heh… oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot… must've slipped my mind."

"Either way, we're beyond recriminations now," said Gandalf, "whatever happens from here on in… help must come to us."

-

-

-

-

Gollum was still leading Frodo, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sam throughout the glades of eastern Ithilien. All of them looked weary… especially Sam.

-

"It must be getting near teatime," said Sam, tiredly, "leastways, it would be in decent places where there is still teatime."

"We're not _in_ decent places," Gollum plainly pointed out, turning to Sam.

"Yeah, well you're the least decent sight around here, creepy," said Yahiko in disgust.

"Yahiko," reproved Kaoru.

"Well, its true," replied Yahiko, defensively, "you want me to lie about it?"

-

Ignoring Yahiko, Gollum hobbled off further, with the others following along. However… Frodo suddenly stopped in his tracks… as if he was deeply troubled about something. Sam then turned around to see Frodo just standing there, like he was some statue.

-

"Mr. Frodo?" said Sam in perplexity.

Kaoru and Yahiko then turned to Frodo, who was so unresponsive to Sam's calls to him.

-

"What is it?" asked Sam dreadfully.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Kaoru, in great concern for Frodo.

"…Its just a feeling," replied Frodo, forebodingly, "…I don't think I'll be coming back."

"Huh?" interjected a bemused Yahiko, hearing such a mystified feeling from Frodo, "…how do you mean by that, Frodo?"

"I don't know, Yahiko," said Frodo, uncertainly, "…I just…"

Sam then slowly came up to Frodo and said, "…yes, you will be coming back, Mr. Frodo. Of course you will. That's just morbid thinking. We're going there and back again, just like Mr. Bilbo… you'll see."

-

Frodo contemplated Sam a moment… then turned to Yahiko and Kaoru, who had reassuring smiles on their faces, as they were agreeing with Sam. With that… Frodo began to walk again with his companions.

-

-

-

As the travelers walked further across the glades… they came across a lone statue, of a king sitting on a throne.

-

"I think these lands were once part of the kingdom of Gondor," said Frodo, commenting on the statue as he and the others were passing it by, "…long ago… when there was a king…"

-

Frodo and the others had noticed… that the king's head was removed from the statue, and replaced in mockery… a large rough-hewn rock, covered by a cage-like helmet, and painted rudely in the likeness of a grinning face with one large red eye upon its forehead. The travelers could see that it was the vile work of the savage hands of Orcs. They also noticed that the statue was marked all over, with idle scrawls mixed with the foul symbols used by the maggot-folk of Mordor.

The travelers then looked down… to see the statue's original head lying upon the ground. The eyes were hollow, its carved beard broken, and flowers like small white stars… had bound itself across the brows as if in reverence for the fallen king.

-

'_How sad_,' thought Kaoru, gloomily gazing at the cloven head of the statue, '_Gondor has long been without a king ever since Isildur's death. And now Aragorn, Isildur's descendant, may be the only one to restore Gondor to the way it was… even thought he doesn't want to be king._'

-

-

Kaoru turned away from the head, to walk along with the others. Suddenly… the clouds began to part, letting a little sunlight pass through…

-

And began to light the star-like flowers that were covering the statue's head. Sam turned around, to look at the most splendid and wondrous thing that was before him…

-

-

"Mr. Frodo… everyone, look!" exclaimed Sam in a small voice to the others as they turned around… and looked at the glittering flowers around the top of the statue's head, like a crown, "…the king has got a crown again!"

"…Awesome," spoke Yahiko with complete wonder over his face.

-

-

Kaoru nodded, with a smile on her face. Perhaps there was hope left for Gondor… as well as for Middle-Earth, she believed. Sam also smiled brightly, sharing the same opinion as Kaoru, believing that the enemy could not conquer forever.

-

But then the clouds once again blocked the light of the bright sun…

-

And dimmed the flower-like crown upon the head. The traveler's expressions turned gloomy, as if they knew that the darkness was ever struggling to have dominance over the light…

-

-

"Come on, Hobbits and Travelers!" Gollum called out, gesturing with his arm, "mustn't stop now, this way!"

-

Listening to Gollum… Frodo, Sam, Kaoru, and Yahiko turned away from the statue, to move on towards Minas Morgul, and the pass of Cirith Ungol.

-

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien

-

A/n: So what did you think this time, everyone? You think it was a good Valentine's gift? I think I do, especially with the scene with the statue, which I thought was awesome when I first saw it.

Please read and review… and Happy Valentines Day! Bye.


	63. Ch 7: A deep breath

-

A/n: Its only one chapter I'm posting for today. I don't know what to say these days except… I'll update as soon as I can, and I hope that you all like this chapter. Oh, and I heard from one of my reviewers, Sailor Light Angel, that her birthday was on Feb. 14. I wish her a happy birthday once again.

-

Luis (X-over): Are you and your family settling nicely in your house? I hope you are and that we'll trade e-mails again. You can read on about Ayame and Suzume's condition from the Palantir in this chapter.

Super10: To answer your question about Ayame and Suzume, read on in this chapter to find out. And to the other question about Sauron's invasions… I just want him to concentrate on Japan for the moment, so he could advance slowly out to the rest of the world.

Scythe195: I'm doing all I can to update as I mentioned before. Keep reading okay.

Grey Wolf4: I'm glad you liked my Valentine for my readers, such as yourself. One of my readers, Lifeblood Unlimited, thinks that this fanfic could become a legend, or at least close to it. Thanks for your support, as always.

Lifeblood Unlimited: I also thank you for your support. I find it very flattering of you to think that my crossover could become legendary… how very thoughtful of you. However, there'll be lots of chapters before we get to 'her', if you know whom I'm talking about.

Cyblade Silver: It's very kind of you to post more reviews after putting up many chapters at once occasionally. Do you think you could this time, since I'm only posting one…? Just kidding, but thanks anyhow.

Dark Fusion: I have an idea for Jinpu, you could write me up a certain sidestory with him taking some part in my planned battle for Kyoto, since I gave permission to Soul of Ra to do a sidestory for this fic.

Gijinka Renamon: I hope you're still around to review…because I wait with anticipation to see how you react to this chapter.

Findahappyplacefindahappyplace: Everyone's computer breaks down in some point or another, but I still hope that your computer is in great shape to read and this chapter.

Soul of Ra: Thanks for e-mailing me the edited chapter 1. I like it very much thank you.

-

* * *

-

Here's chapter seven. Please Read and review.

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 7: A deep breath, the great battle of our time

-

-

-

-

The Darkness grew further in Kyoto. A frightening silence came over the city, for danger was surely imminent. Radagast the Brown stood upon the balcony at the Aoiya, after a most grueling meeting with Yamagata and Kawaji, nearly three days ago. The Brown Wizard explained to them that Kenshin was now in Middle-Earth, defending that world as well as theirs from the Dark Lord Sauron. Radagast also told them about the ring and why it had to be destroyed.

And he even mentioned Frodo's quest to Mordor, but did not give Frodo's name to them, saying that he was not yet at liberty to say at the moment. So, he designated Frodo as, 'The Ring-Bearer'. Radagast told them that even though the spy of Sauron in the police was exposed, more spies were about, trying to discover where the ring was. In that entire conversation, Yamagata was the one who was fully convinced of the wizard's story, but Kawaji nearly laughed when he first heard of the situation, full of skepticism. However, while Kawaji and Yamagata were on opposite sides to the situation… they both agreed to put all their forces on alert, in order to counter this threat.

Radagast and the Oniwaban Group were relieved with the assurances from the heads of the Police and Army for their cooperation. Yamagata and Kawaji still expected to be informed of any further developments… to which Radagast gave his utmost promise.

-

With the Brown Wizard pondering the enemy's next movements each day and night… Seijuro Hiko came up to the balcony, and stood beside Radagast.

-

"Gandalf told me that he sent a message to the Elves," said Radagast, "they wish to lend some support, in order to stave off the incoming onslaught."

"How many forces does Sauron have?" asked Hiko.

Radagast paused for a moment before he answered, "…many, Master Hiko. Sauron's armies of allies and mercenaries outnumber even the population of this city. For Minas Tirith, Sauron will have the whole weight of his diverse army upon the city, consisting of Orcs, the savage tribes of Men, and the most foul beasts and creatures under his thrall. But for Kyoto… I believe that he will send a lesser amount, but still greater than any army, these people have ever fought against.

"…Sauron has enough armies at his command to decimate any city… we don't stand a chance," Radagast finished, with doubt, gnawing at his mind.

"Even so, we've got to do our best at something," said Hiko faithfully, "I may not like the world around me that much, but as the 13th master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, I can't allow this to happen. And my dumb apprentice is most certainly too stupid to let these creeps get their way."

"You don't seem to think so highly of Kenshin," observed Radagast of Hiko, "why would he be so dumb to you?"

"…Through his own purity," Hiko explained, "each day, when we trained together, I've always noticed how he concentrated on his swordsmanship. One cannot improve his own skill without desiring to become stronger, and Kenshin desired nothing more than to increase his capacity. He was so focused and pure… that he was a simpleton in my eyes."

-

Radagast could not help but smile. He knew that even the young would be so impulsive at times, which was probably the reason why Kenshin received his scar on his cheek. Suddenly… Ayame and Suzume came up to them. Hiko looked to the side, noticing the children.

-

"Oh," said Hiko, peering at the children, "we didn't notice you two. Shouldn't you be with the fox woman?"

"We want to see Mr. Radagast," replied Ayame, "…we decided that we feel safer with him now."

"We're safer with Mr. Radagast," added Suzume.

"Oh do you now, children?" Radagast said in surprise to the children as he went over and picked them up on his lap, "well, I thought you would've been more… resistant to that idea, knowing that I sent Kenshin away so suddenly. I can see that you two are still trying to cope with the horror you experienced with the Palantir a few nights ago."

-

The children nodded positively to Radagast's indications about them.

-

"So, tell me young ones… what made you change your minds about me?" inquired Radagast.

"Well sir, it's just that," said Ayame in an apologetic manner, "…that you're the only one, who knows how Uncle Kenny's doing. We should've trusted you to tell us, than what we did with that shiny stone."

"Yes sir… we should've trusted you," Suzume responded in repetition.

"Well, now you know better," said Radagast, "and even though you may have learned your lessons, Sauron may believe that you two have the ring. For he definitely believes that the Hobbit, Pippin, whom you both saw, has the ring in his possession. And with either of these possibilities, Sauron will take no chances… he'll be after you as well as he will Pippin. I promise that we'll do everything in our power to protect you."

"I'm scared, sir," said Suzume in heightened fear, "I wish Uncle Kenny was here."

"Do you miss him that much?" asked Hiko

"Yes, sir, we do," the children answered, almost in unison.

"Heh, my dumb apprentice must be getting more popular than I thought, if he could be chosen to go to another dimension," Hiko said, with a smirk, looking out into the city.

"Indeed," replied Radagast, fervently.

-

-

-

-

-

Gandalf, Aoshi and Pippin were given a guestroom in a house on one of the upper levels of Minas Tirith, close to the wall of the citadel upon the north side, not far from the shoulder that linked the hill with the mountain. Since Pippin pledged his services to Denethor, he humbly accepted, giving Pippin a uniform of the guards of the citadel, in which he closely examined on one of their beds. Aoshi and Gandalf, smoking a pipe, were outside the room, gazing into the distance, in the direction of Mordor. Gandalf was smoking his pipe as Aoshi stood a great distance away, not wanting to breathe the smoke.

-

"So I imagine, this is just a ceremonial position," said Pippin, a little nervously, as he slowly drew the blade from its leather sheath, "I mean, they don't actually expect me to do any fighting… do they?"

"You're in the service of the Steward now!" Gandalf chided harshly at Pippin with a scratchy voice, "you're going to have to do as you're told, Peregrin Took, Guard of the Citadel!"

-

Gandalf began to cough out loud, inhaling too much smoke.

-

"Gandalf," interjected Aoshi, "Pippin only did what he thought was right for him to do. We need not criticize him."

"'Cough, cough!' I wish I could believe you fully, Aoshi," Gandalf said, very doubtfully, continuing to cough harshly.

"Pippin, get Gandalf some water," Aoshi told Pippin.

-

Pippin nodded then took a pitcher of water and poured some into a cup, so Gandalf would stop coughing so roughly.

-

"Ridiculous Hobbit," Gandalf rumbled further, his coughing constantly echoing, "'cough, cough!' Citadel guard, heh- 'cough!' A Hobbit's inquisitiveness can surely lead to trouble- 'cough, cough, cough, cough!'"

Gandalf finally took the pipe out of his mouth, after all that heavy inhaling he was doing, unable to tolerate any more smoke, coughing endlessly into the dark sky. Pippin walked over to Gandalf, and gave him the cup of water to drink.

"Eh, thank you," said Gandalf graciously, with his coughs subsiding, taking the cup from Pippin.

-

Pippin looked up at the sky afterwards with Aoshi gazing along with him. They both started to notice that the sky was totally dark and gloomy… filled with a great emptiness from within.

-

"There's no more stars," indicated Pippin, "…is it time?"

"Yes," answered Gandalf, as he drank the rest of the water that Pippin gave him, and placed the cup on a small table right beside him.

-

Pippin then went towards the balcony and peered over towards Mordor, with his chin resting upon his folded arms on top of the railing.

-

"…Its so quiet," observed Pippin.

"It's the deep breath before the plunge," noted Gandalf solemnly as he went over to join Pippin, standing at the edge of the balcony.

"…I don't want to be in a battle," commented Pippin sadly, "but waiting on the edge of one I can't escape, is even worse."

"Nobody ever wishes to fight, Pippin," interjected Aoshi, "believe me, its very hard for anyone to stand up to protect what means to them the most."

"Aye," said Pippin, still looking out towards the mountains of shadow, "that's most perfectly true, Aoshi. Is there any hope, Gandalf… for Frodo, and the others?"

"There never was much hope," admitted Gandalf, as Pippin turned to him with a bemused look.

Gandalf faced Pippin adding, "just a fool's hope."

-

Pippin gave a most bittersweet smile, feeling that Gandalf may be right, since he knew that he was a fool.

-

"…Part of me can't believe that," Aoshi cut in suddenly, "a fool's hope would be trying fruitlessly to claim the title of the strongest, and finding an end to his or her own life as I had done. I tried to end my life after making myself believe that I was doing it for those four of the Oniwaban group who died to protect me."

"I know," Pippin said sadly, "Misao told me and Merry about them. That they were all guards of Edo Castle, just as you were."

"No doubt she did," Aoshi said calmly, "now, I'm helping to guard this castle, just as you are, Pippin, but of my own free will."

-

Pippin nodded with a smile.

-

"Besides," Aoshi went on, "…if Himura fully believed that there wasn't much hope… he would have not made the decision to come here."

Gandalf paused, but then… he smiled. For he knew that what Aoshi said, had great merit. In the wizard's heart… he knew that there just had to be some hope left, even if he realistically said that there wasn't.

-

"…Indeed," Gandalf said, still smiling, "…indeed he wouldn't have, Aoshi."

-

Aoshi and Pippin felt relieved hearing Gandalf's gesture of faith. Even this wizard had to look beyond his own wisdom. However, the wizard knew that their faith, rewarded or not, would be for naught if the enemy wins, as Gandalf turned back to the mountains of Shadow, with the fires of Mordor flashing darkly from behind…

-

-

"Our enemy is ready," said Gandalf forebodingly, with his gaze upon Mordor, "his full strength's gathered. Not only Orcs, but men as well. Legions of Haradrim from the South, mercenaries from the coast… _all_ will answer Mordor's call. This will be the end of Gondor, as we know it. Here, the hammer-stroke will fall hardest.

"…If the river is taken," Gandalf added, turning his gaze to the river and Osgiliath, where smoke rose in several places from the battle-scarred city, "if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defense of this city will be gone."

"But we have the White Wizard," said Pippin to Gandalf, with confidence, "that's got to count for something."

-

However… Gandalf did not answer, only had a preoccupied expression on his face… as if something else had worried him…

-

"…Gandalf?" wondered Pippin.

"…Is there more trouble Gandalf?" added Aoshi.

Gandalf paused a moment before answering, "…Sauron has yet to reveal his deadliest servant, the one who will lead Mordor's armies in war. The one, they say, no living Man, can kill… the Witch-king of Angmar. You've met him before, Pippin."

-

Pippin looked bemused…

-

"He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop," Gandalf clarified.

-

-

Pippin did remember that night at Weathertop, when Frodo was forced to put on the ring, hoping he would not be noticed… but only got himself stabbed. The Hobbit did not know who Frodo's attacker was… until now.

-

-

"So," interjected Aoshi, "…it was this Witch-King wraith who stabbed Frodo with an unsealing wound, nearly turning him into a wraith himself?"

"Yes, Aoshi, it was," answered Gandalf, "…do not take him lightly, for he is the Lord of the Nazgul, the greatest of the Nine. Minas Morgul is his lair…"

-

-

-

-

-

The foul city of Minas Morgul stood high on a rocky seat upon the black knees of Ephel Dúath. It was once the Sister City of Minas Tirith, hewn within the rocks of the mountain. But the walls and battlements of the city were grafted with the hideous metal work of the Orcs of Mordor, producing discolored stains of rust all over the stony walls. All was dark about the city, earth and sky, and lit with a green, murky light, paler than the moon ailing in some slow eclipse, wavering and blowing like a noisome exhalation of decay. For it was a corpse-light… that was illuminating nothing.

Windows showed within the walls and tower of Minas Morgul like countless black holes that looked inward toward emptiness. And at the topmost course of the tower…

-

-

Screams rang out from the empty windows, like wails of hopelessness and despair. The Orcs, armed with knives and whips, were beating down what seemed to be a group of ailing men, whose eyesight was beginning to go ill. Their faces were ghoulishly pale, almost like they were living skulls and their eyes a devilishly dark black. However, the men were wearing strange blue clothing, which was seemingly not made in Middle-Earth.

The Orcs made the men wince in their pain tortuously. The emaciated, devil-eyed men's screeching became louder and louder… perhaps as loud as the Ringwraiths themselves. Bearing enough of the pain…

-

The men finally retaliated, as they began to grab at the Orc's necks, driven by some untapped strength, choking the life out of the vermin of Mordor. The Orcs plunged their blades into their assailants, but their blades disintegrated, sending deathly pale cold shocks through their arms…

-

-

SCREEEEEEEEEE!

-

-

A loud shriek resounded within the room, and a figure dressed in black stood there. The ghoulish men flailed before the ominous black-clothed figure.

-

"**_…Leave us,_**" the figure commanded.

The Orcs left the room, doing the figure's bidding. Soon… there were no others save the ghoulish men and the black figure.

-

The black figure began, "**_you have come a long way from where you were born. You were once known as Tanaka, Ikari, Ikeda, and Yukimura… men of office, officials to enforce laws upon the people of your world of Japan, people whom you would call rebels. Your world was full of rebels, and many still fester from within your world like a plague of locusts. This is all possible… because the government of your world is weak to uproot them._**"

-

The Men, revealed as Tanaka, Ikari, Ikeda, and Yukimura of Japan, were silent, being entranced by the figure's speech.

-

"**_I was like you once… when I was weak and powerless to reign over other men because of my short life. I had thought that if I were to die… there would be disorder among the people I rule, and fall out of submission. That was until… I received a token from my lord Sauron, to have long life and limitless power at my disposal. I have that power now, as I have now given it to you. You now have the power to uproot the criminals of your world, so that it will be cleansed of all resistance!_**

"**_…Serve me, serve your new master Sauron,_**" the black figure said evilly, as he handed the men each a blade, "**_I am his greatest servant, the Witch-King of Angmar. All would cower before me, or slay themselves at my bidding! Do you swear?_**"

-

A pause followed, as the men poised the tip of the blades at the palm of their hands… and plunged them straight through their hands, making them wince and cringe wildly. Their screams became ear wrenching as any other Ringwraith…

-

-

"…**_Do you swear… will you serve Sauron?_**" asked the Witch-King.

The men snapped their heads at the Witch-King, replying with deathly, gaunt voices, "**_…WE SHALL SERVE SAURON!_**"

-

-

-

In the weapons storage…

-

The Witch-king of Angmar, the greatest of all Nazgûl… was being armed for war, as the Orcs adorned the wraith with armor, consisting of pauldrons and armored gloves and boots… along with a spiked, crown-like, silver helmet that flickered with perilous light to fit upon his head. But the wraith remained faceless from within the helmet…

The former men of Japan, now full-fledged wraiths of Sauron, also wore black as their Nazgûl brethren. And one of them, the one who was once called Ikari, wore armor like the Witch-King, but his helm was not as lofty as the Nazgûl lord's. This wraith would be the one to lead the armies to lay waste to Kyoto.

-

-

-

Outside the dreaded city…

-

Frodo, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sam, and Gollum had reached Minas Morgul, to take the pass into Mordor that entered into the mountains above it. The travelers took cover from underneath the road, staring with unwilling eyes at the glowing, noisome city.

-

"The dead city," announced Gollum, with a wicked cackle, "very nasty place. Full of… enemies."

Yahiko turned his eyes, glancing darkly at Gollum's direction as he thought, '_the only enemy around here is you, you creep. Just you wait._'

-

Gollum then jumped onto the road, with the others following along, hurrying towards the cliff face beside the road.

"Quick! Quick!" Gollum hurried the others, "they will see, they will see."

-

Sam, Yahiko, and Kaoru followed the creature, but Frodo just stood, looking upon the ghastly horned, loathsome statues of dark creatures, human and bestial, that guarded the bridge that let towards the gates of the city…

-

"Come away!" Gollum called out to Frodo, "come away!"

Frodo then snapped out of his daze, turning to Gollum, who was perched upon the rocks.

"Look! We have found it… the way into Mordor," Gollum gestured to the others, pointing at a very, very steep and almost vertical staircase, delved into the rock, leading way, way, way up towards the top… beyond all sight, "…the secret stair."

-

The travelers looked up and stared in enormous shock at the steep stairs climbing the cliff face in front of them. Kaoru was filled with fright at the mere sight of it, and could most certainly give Yahiko… an unhealthy fear of heights.

-

'_…Cirith Ungol_,' thought Yahiko, gasping in his breath.

"Climb," said Gollum, very grimly.

-

Sam, Kaoru, and Yahiko began their climb, with their hands and feet. But once again, Frodo slowly turned to look upon the statues of Minas Morgul, entranced by their presence with his senses reeling and his mind darkening. Then, as if some force were at work against his will… Frodo began staggering towards the hideous statues and the bridge of the city. Yahiko and the others, at the last moment… saw Frodo trying to go into the dreaded city.

-

"Hey, Frodo!" cried Yahiko, "where are you going!"

But Frodo did not respond, clutching the ring in his hand. The power of the ring was controlling him again.

"No, Mr. Frodo!" Sam exclaimed.

"Get away!" cried Kaoru.

"Not that way!" Gollum cried out.

-

Sam, Yahiko, and Gollum chased after Frodo, who passed the statues, still clutching the ring in his hand. Yahiko came in front of Frodo as Gollum and Sam grabbed him by the arms, struggling to pull him back towards the stairs…

-

"What's it doing!" wailed Gollum, in despair.

"No!" Sam warned.

"We got to get out of here, Frodo!" added Yahiko.

"They're calling me," said Frodo in resistance, straining to head for Minas Morgul.

"No!" Gollum cried out, as he, Sam, and Yahiko continued struggling to pull him away from the dreaded city.

"Come on, Frodo!" yelled Kaoru…

-

-

RRRRUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMBBBBLLLLLLEEEEE!

-

-

The ground quivered and trembled beneath them, as Yahiko, Sam, and Gollum successfully pulled Frodo away from the city… and crashed onto the ground as series of quakes rocked the foundation, and echoed in the mountains. The travelers gasped with fright, lying upon the ground, as the great loud rumbling continued to roll beneath them for a moment…

-

Then a mist of light began to surround the tower in the center of Minas Morgul…

-

-

-

WWWWHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-

-

-

And erupted, with a concussive blast, into a great towering flash of green light that shot way up into the night, roaring and filling the skies above…

-

-

-

Instantly being noticed by Gandalf, Aoshi and Pippin from Minas Tirith. Pippin's expression became fearful, as Gandalf laid a consoling arm upon the Hobbit. The sight of the Pillar of light from Minas Morgul had gotten their complete attention… the war was now beginning…

-

Then… a portal formed in the sky, letting the light pass into the portal…

-

-

Into Japan, but outside the city of Kyoto, as the thundering light came from the sky… landing and splashing somewhere within the mountains, startling everyone within Kyoto. Radagast, the children, being consoled in the wizard's arms, and Hiko noticed the light… and felt the great evil that came from it…

-

-

-

-

Frodo and the others were directly in the middle of it… as they gazed in terror at the light that continued to flash and roar right in front of their faces, making the ground shake very violently. The light seemed cold, deathly, and unbearably violent and fierce before them.

"Hide! Hide!" cried Gollum, gesturing the travelers to hide behind the rock wall at the base of the stairs, while in the confusion…

-

-

-

The people and the soldiers of Gondor, that manned the walls of Minas Tirith, noticed the same pillar of light, as they held their gazes upon it, filled with great fear and hopelessness…

-

-

And the people of Kyoto noticed the ominous, towering light from the night sky… that was pouring into the mountains. Some in Kyoto were bemused… some were frightened, as many of them were wearing signs saying 'the end is near', which unfortunately… was very true.

Hiko and Radagast, with firm, fixed eyes, also knew… that it was a sign of danger was imminent. The children stared in horror and fear at the menacing light that shone before them…

-

-

The light slowly dissipated little by little, at Minas Morgul. The travelers peered over the rock to see if they were seen. Then…

-

A pair of black, leathery wings appeared from the city… revealing the Witch-king of Angmar on his fell beast rising above the city. Another fell beast appeared with another armored wraith on it… the black commander who will lead the siege to Japan. The beasts bellowed and snarled eager and ready to bring both worlds to ruin. The two wraiths watched from above, for they might have sensed the ring's power. Frodo immediately felt the pain from his wound that the Witch-king gave him flaring up in his presence…

-

-

SCCRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!

-

-

The wraiths shrieked simultaneously, loud enough to hurt the ears of Frodo and the others…

-

"AAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" the travelers cried out, writhing in pain, as they covered their ears from the rending screeches that shivered and rose swiftly to a piercing pitch that grew in power and hatred, piercing the heart with a poisonous despair.

Frodo recoiled in agony, suffering the worse pain imaginable with the horrid screeching, in addition to his old aching wound in his shoulder, with sweat beading his face and a great chill spreading towards his heart.

"…I can feel his blade," he said in great distress.

-

-

After long, painful, torturous moments… the wraiths stopped their loud, rendering shrieking, falling back through a long sickening wail to silence. The winged beasts lowered their great heads towards the gates below, bellowing their roars once more…

-

And the gates of Minas Morgul opened… unleashing legions of Orcs, waving banners from the many different Orc tribes, with the purpose of destroying Gondor… and all of Japan…

-

-

-

At Minas Tirith…

-

Gandalf, Pippin, and Aoshi saw the pillar dimming, scattering into the night, as the wizard said, forbodingly, "we come to it at last… the great battle of our time."

-

-

-

At the Aoiya…

-

Hiko, Radagast, along with Ayame and Suzume, cringing a little in boding fear, had also just seen the pillar of light that shot down from the sky… dissipate slowly into the darkness.

-

"Radagast!" cried Omasu as she and Ochika ran towards the balcony, "did you see that light?"

"Yes, my dear," replied Radagast as he turned to them, "the battle is now at hand. We must make haste in our preparations."

-

-

-

-

-

The Armies of Orcs continued to march forth, in seemingly endless legions and battalions. The Witch-king and his lieutenant watched the great march from above the city, as they would command these vast armies. Kaoru, Frodo, Sam, and Yahiko watched the marching armies, from the rock that they were hiding under, and hid themselves as the Army began to march passed them.

They also noticed that these Orcs were not like the crouching creatures that they faced in Moria, but a different brood… stronger, intimidating, fiercer and more savage than their preceding Orc kindred were. They wore diverse, individualized steel-plated armor and helmets that were sharpened and filed, and looked as if it could kill any man that came too close to them.

-

Suddenly…

-

-

A light from the tower shot off towards the ground, opening a portal. A portion of Orcs parted from the main lines, heading for the portal. Kaoru and Yahiko gasped… for it was leading to their world. The number of Orcs kept going into the portal.

-

"Kaoru," gasped Yahiko, "that portal's to our world, isn't it?"

Kaoru nodded.

'…_Man, this isn't good,_' thought Yahiko, gritting his teeth, '_that means Sauron's already making his move to take over Japan and Middle-Earth. We've got to get hustling… or our worlds will be destroyed!_'

-

The two wraith captains of Mordor let out one final bellow… and flew off from Minas Morgul, heading the battle to take over Gondor and Japan. Frodo and the others ducked into the rocks as far as they could when the Nazgûls flew from overhead, watching one of the wraiths enter the portal to Japan, and the other, the Witch-King of Angmar, flew off to manage the battle in Middle-Earth.

-

"Come away, Hobbits and Travelers!" cried out Gollum, "we climb, we must climb."

-

-

There was definitely no time to waste. Both worlds were now in jeopardy from Sauron's might. And so, the travelers climbed up the treacherous stairs of Cirith Ungol, with unceasingly determination, successfully keeping themselves hidden from the ceaseless marching Orcs that spewed out of the Dead City beneath them…

-

-

-

-

-

Gandalf, Aoshi, and Pippin continued looking where the great signal of Mordor had just faded a few moments ago, in which Sauron shall start his war over Gondor, and Japan.

-

"So, Gandalf," said Aoshi, "the war for both worlds has come."

"Indeed Aoshi," replied Gandalf in portent anticipation, "…the board is set. The pieces are moving."

-

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien

A/n: So, did you like how I used the signal from Minas Morgul to flash into Kenshin's world. I hope you do, because I did. What a way to start war for two worlds, huh? Anyway, please Read and Review.

-

-


	64. Ch 8: The beacons are lit!

-

A/n: Happy St. Patrick's Day! At the request of one of my reviewers, X-over, I'm posting on this special day. But its only going to be one chapter for today, folks. I had planned to post more today, but I didn't have that luxury available to me.

-

Luis (X-over): I posted on St. Patrick's day for you, man. But I couldn't give you several I'm afraid. Sorry.

Hannah (Findahappyplacefindahappyplace): Have a nice spring break, ma'am, I've updated today!

Gijinka Renamon: A strange review you posted, my friend. Anyway have a Happy St. Patrick's Day.

Scythe195: I'm glad you still like my writing. Hope you like this chapter. Happy St. Patrick's Day.

ShardclawKusanagi: Glad to have you as a new reader. I hope you've read up-to-date on my fanfiction.

TheWhiteMonk: Yep, things are about to get ugly. I didn't exactly have Nathan Algren make a cameo, I just mentioned his name and what he went through while in Japan. I have a little special role for Mr. Algren for this fic, but he'll be in it, I can assure you. Happy St. Patrick's Day to you.

Lifeblood Unlimited: Thanks for your praise as always, and thanks for giving me the trivia about the Ringwraiths, much appreciated. Happy St. Patrick's Day.

Cyblade Silver: I guess, like some great authors, I want to grasp other people's interest, so they'll beg for more. I hope the ending of this chapter will wet your appetite man. Happy St. Patrick's Day.

-

* * *

Well, Happy St. Patrick's Day to you all. Please read and review. 

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 8: The beacons are lit! Rohan rides for Gondor

-

-

-

-

-

The climb on Ephel Dúath had begun, with Frodo in the lead, followed by Kaoru and Gollum, then Sam and Yahiko in the rear. Upon a ledge on higher ground, Gollum fixed a complementing look on the travelers.

-

"Keep climbing, keep climbing," said Gollum encouragingly, "it's a very long climb up ahead, yesss. First are the straight stairs, next come the winding stairs. Up, up, up the stairs we go, and then, it's into the tunnel."

"Hey," interjected Sam, inquiring, "what's in this tunnel?"

Gollum turned to Sam and answered in ridicule, "doesn't the fat one already know? A dark terror kind Master Faramir said."

"Yeah, Faramir told us alright," Yahiko broke in, "but he didn't explain very clearly. So since you seem to be the only one who passed through this way, we're curious to know exactly what this terror is. And from what Sam and I were hearing earlier… it's a 'she', isn't that right, creepy?"

-

Gollum then tried to hop onto the stairs while with Frodo and Kaoru climbing up ahead, but Sam quickly grabbed the creature and pinned him to the wall.

-

"You listen up, and you listen good and proper," Sam gritted in warning to Gollum, "anything happens to Frodo, you have me to answer to."

"That goes double for me, if something happens to Kaoru," Yahiko added his warnings, "you may have fooled her and Frodo easily, but you're not fooling me and Sam. And we definitely know that you're not going to let us take the ring over this mountain without making some kind of trouble."

"So if we sniff out that something's not right, or even one hair stands up on the back of our heads, its over. No more Slinker… no more Stinker, you're _gone_… got it?" Sam ominously ended, "we're watching you."

"Don't forget creepy," Yahiko threateningly included, as he and Sam went to climb the stairs.

-

Frodo and Kaoru looked down at Yahiko and Sam, witnessing what happened with them and Gollum down below.

-

"What was that all about?" asked Frodo.

"Nothing," Sam simply answered, "just clearing something up."

"Like reminding the creep of his promises," clarified Yahiko a little.

-

Gollum stood where he was, looking up at Sam and Yahiko with fixed, sinister eyes… as if he was going to do some 'watching' of his own, before climbing up the steps to join the others.

-

-

-

-

-

With the people of Kyoto, filled with fear, seeing the deathly pale signal of Mordor flashing in the mountains, Radagast and Okina immediately went for the police headquarters to tell Yamagata and Kawaji the grave danger that lay ahead for them all.

-

"You mean that light in the sky some time ago was a signal?" asked Kawaji.

"Indeed," said Radagast, "we must make immediate preparations. First order of business is to empty this city. It is too vulnerable for a ground attack. This city has no walls, and is no fortress."

"It might take a while to empty the whole city, Radagast," explained Yamagata, "not to mention that we might have to explain our reasons."

"Well, you've had those attacks that occurred," mentioned Radagast, "why not use that as your cover story."

Yamagata thought a moment, then nodded in reply, "yes, I think that might work, though many might become suspicious."

"Doesn't everybody?" Okina interjected, "besides, you people are very good in keeping things secret. And keeping secret of the Ring's whereabouts is the most important thing we must do right now, as Radagast said."

"But from what Radagast has told us the last time we met," said Kawaji, "this enemy called Sauron believes that two children have the ring."

"Or rather he suspects it so, Kawaji," Radagast cleared up, "Ayame and Suzume were foolish to try and mess with things that they didn't understand. But, fortunately, in a way, it gives us the time we need for the actual Ringbearer to complete his task. Not to mention, there was another, back in my world who was mistaken for the Ringbearer, a Hobbit called Peregrin Took."

"What are these Hobbits?" asked Yamagata.

"…I shall explain for another time," said Radagast, not willing to change the subject, "for now, we must prepare for battle as we escort the people out of this city and out of danger. How many forces do you have, police and army?"

"We have about 12,000 total," answered Yamagata.

"It won't be enough," assessed Radagast fearfully, "Sauron's armies are nearly ten times the amount that you have. And before you tell me about your weapons, I know what they are and of their capabilities, though the peoples of Middle-Earth may not understand them. And indeed, I do not like the look of them.

"These, 'gatling guns' that you have seem irritating to me, though they might strike down the enemy a lot quicker. The cannons that you have would rival a catapult firing its stones. But do not grow too proud of your own machinations, for Sauron's might is even stronger than you know. And his army is still greater than you can imagine. In case your weapons aren't enough. Gandalf and I arranged for some more help, courtesy of the Lady of Lothlorien."

"You've arranged for some help, huh?" a voice came from behind the wizard…

-

Radagast turned to see two strangers in Samurai armor. One had red-clad armor, with his face covered with the mask of a wild beast, the other had blue-armor and carried his helmet in his arms. The samurai had black hair, and had an imposing expression upon his face, as though he was incapable of trust. Some police officers were about to rush to face the strangers, but Yamagata held them back, for he knew that this wasn't the time for quarreling.

-

Radagast then spoke to the strangers, "…yes. But if you wish to offer your assistance, we will welcome it."

"Thank you," said the Red Samurai, "I've come here at the wishes of Tsunan Tsukioka. He told me where you were, if your name is Radagast the Brown."

"Indeed, you have found him," Radagast replied, bowing, "so, you're the one who Katsu contacted."

"Yes," the samurai answered sternly, "my samurai and I are prepared to help defend Kyoto, but it is not for politicians, and we don't do it for money… we only wish to keep this city safe from the danger that is upon us, the enemy known as Sauron."

"It seems you know much of what's happening," said Okina.

"Of course," replied the Red Samurai, "although some of my people find it hard to believe."

"Like I do," interjected the blue armored Samurai, "this whole story seems so fantastic. But then these monster attacks involved a friend of mine. I cannot stand by to see any more of my friends die. I wish to crush these monsters you call Orcs."

"Indeed we all wish to send these foul creatures into the void," said Radagast gruffly, "but the Orcs have allies, and they consist of men. Not only will you be fighting Orcs, but you will also be fighting Men, as you have always done throughout the ages."

"Do you know how many enemies we will fight?" asked the Red Samurai.

"Not really… but they shall number like the stars," Radagast said forebodingly.

-

Everyone gasped at this startling revelation, even the two Samurai. It seems that this battle would not be that easy…

-

"…I only have about 3000 Samurai with me," informed the Red Samurai, "a portion of my men will stay here in Kyoto to help along in the battle, while I gather the rest of our forces to assist you, if conditions are worse."

"Understood," said Yamagata.

"And if you're all inquiring about the help I'm sending over," interjected Radagast, "they are all consisted of another race, not Men, but Elves."

"Elves?" asked the blue-armored Samurai.

"Indeed, young man," answered Radagast with a bright twinkle in his eye, "back in my world, Elves and Men allied themselves with each other to defeat Sauron over 3000 years ago. And now, here in Kyoto… Men and Elves will fight alongside one another to contend against Sauron."

-

-

-

-

While Radagast had the cooperation of the Japanese forces, as well as many of the Samurai…

-

Denethor refused to give his cooperation and support to summon aid from Rohan. And so there was no time to waste at Minas Tirith, as Gandalf, Aoshi, and Pippin immediately rushed out, striding through the city, trying to find cover from the guards…

-

-

"Peregrin Took, my lad," Gandalf said to Pippin, "there is a task now to be done. Another opportunity for one of the Shire-folk to prove their great worth."

-

The trio then passed an alleyway and Gandalf knelt down in front of Pippin as he pointed upwards. Pippin then saw what Gandalf was pointing at and gasped with fright…

-

"You must not fail me," said Gandalf, "…Aoshi, go with him."

"Right, Gandalf," Aoshi nodded.

-

Pippin also nodded with a face of understanding and ran off with Aoshi, towards a rocky tower, just above the citadel, that was housing one of the beacons of Gondor…

-

-

-

-

-

All was quiet in Osgiliath, shrouded by a mist of darkness, after facing a massive attack from the Orcs days passed. The guards of Gondor paced around the city like restless sentinels. Many of the soldiers were sharpening their swords and eating their bread. Faramir, captain of Gondor, brother to Boromir, walked about the city as he came up to Madril, who stood with an unsettling look about the misty city…

-

"Its been very quiet across the river," Madril reported forbodingly, "the Orcs are lying low. The garrison may have moved out."

Madril turned to Faramir and informed him, "…we've sent scouts to Cair Andros. If the Orcs attack from the north, we'll have some warning."

-

-

But something began stirring within the mists…

-

As Orc-boats began to cross the river slowly… and quietly, attempting to make their assault upon Osgiliath. They paddled very slowly as if they wanted to take Gondor's armies by surprise…

-

The Orc commander, Gothmog, a particularly deformed Orc, one side of his face seemingly melted, gazed about in impatience, as he intended to kill many Men, with much pleasure and satisfaction on his part. Suddenly… one of the Orcs made an audible noise while rowing…

"…Quiet!" Gothmog growled silently to his soldier…

-

-

-

"We need 10 more," said one of the soldiers, asking for more supplies… as they were all completely unaware of the incoming yet silent wave of enemy forces that would soon storm upon their shores.

One of the men that stood guard by a window, suddenly looked out and took a peek, thinking that there was something out there. The soldier took a closer look… and gasped, seeing that boats filled with Orcs were crossing the river. Unfortunately… the Orcs spotted him as well…

-

-

"Kill him!" Gothmog ordered…

-

-

And an arrow was shot at the Gondorian soldier that spotted them, striking him in the upper chest. The soldier tumbled down the stairs behind the window, startling everyone in the city, as they all gathered around their fallen comrade.

Faramir and Madril heard the sudden commotion, and ran amongst the crowds to see what all the alarm was about. Faramir then stood in front of the crowd… seeing the downed soldier, with the Orc arrow in his chest…

-

"...They're not coming from the North," Faramir gasped in frightened realization, then ran to his men crying out silently, "to the river, quick! Quick!"

"Go, go! Come on! Come on!" the soldiers said silently to one another as they hustled to the river, gathering their weapons in hand for battle…

-

-

"…Faster!" Gothmog gruffly instructed…

-

-

And the Orcs rowed a bit more swiftly, but still full of stealth despite being discovered. Many boats there were upon the river, carrying hundreds… perhaps thousands of Orcs…

-

The Gondorian soldiers hastily quickened their pace to the river, readying themselves sternly, when the Orcs would land upon the quays…

-

-

"…Draw swords!" commanded Gothmog as the Orcs drew their weapons, to prepare for the attack…

-

-

Faramir and the Gondorian soldiers reached the quays of the city… and quickly hid behind the stone walls, keeping out of sight of the boats. Some of them had just woke up and had no time to put on their full gear. But despite that… they were willing to face the enemy head on, to defend Osgiliath to their final breaths, setting up their positions upon the walls… as the Orc rafts drew ever closer, to the shore…

-

Faramir continued to stand quietly… yet fearlessly, behind the walls… as he looked to Madril, who nodded his readiness for battle…

-

-

The first wave of Orcs on their boats settled upon the city, dropping the front ramps of their boats, splashing into the shallow waters… and immediately rushed into the city…

-

Faramir and his men waited idly by for a few, brief moments, letting the Orcs pass them by before beginning their surprise attack, to counter the invasion. More of the Orcs poured into Osgiliath, unsuspecting of the Gondorian soldiers that were hiding behind the walls…

-

The valiant captain of Gondor prepared himself… as he took a deep breath…

-

-

And gallantly sprang out to engage the enemy. The Gondorians struck back hard, countering the massive battalions that engulfed the city. But more boats settled upon the shore… unleashing more of the vicious enemy soldiers upon the defenders of Osgiliath.

-

"Hold! Hold them!" the Gondorians, cried out, maintaining their ardor to keep Osgiliath safe, striking down the soldiers of Mordor.

-

Yet… it seemed as if the Orcs had completely surrounded the Gondorian defenders, beating them down with their clubs and stabbing them with their blades. However, Faramir continued boldly to protect Osgiliath, as his brother Boromir had once done, before he died.

And if the Orcs by the shores of Osgiliath weren't enough trouble…

-

-

More Orcs had entered another part of the city, from another boat… and began to pour into the city from the bridge. Saving Osgiliath was clearly going to be more difficult than what Faramir had first anticipated…

-

-

-

-

-

Pippin and Aoshi continued to climb the rocky tower, to the beacon of Minas Tirith. The climb was toiling for the pair, as they tried to stay out of sight from the sentries that guarded the signal by climbing over behind the rock.

-

Aoshi stopped where he was as he told Pippin, "Pippin, you climb up, while I hide here in case the guards should see or hear you."

-

Pippin nodded and began to climb carefully and quickly up the structure of the beacon, upon the pile of wood that made up the fuel for the fire, to carry out the task of lighting it, to summon Rohan. Aoshi set himself firmly upon a ledge, watching the guards intently…

-

-

-

Gandalf looked up at the tower, keeping close watch on the beacon where Aoshi and Pippin were. Then the guards began to pass by the wizard. He bowed in greeting before them to throw off suspicion…

-

-

-

Aoshi looked up at Pippin a few times as he did with the soldiers who were guarding the beacon. Luckily they were sitting near the door, many paces away from the beacon, having a bite to eat. Pippin was standing on top of the pile of wood, also watching the guards warily before reaching for a lit oil lamp that was hung above a large cauldron of oil that was hanging in suspension, upon on a chain, right over the wood. But it was a bit higher than he thought, so Pippin had one hand on the edge of the cauldron so he could reach up to the lamp.

-

With some effort…

-

One of the ropes clumsily broke off, letting the cauldron drop, spilling the oil into the wood, making a little noise. Fearing that the sound may have been heard, Pippin and Aoshi swiftly turned their gazes on the soldiers. Apparently… they didn't hear a thing. Aoshi was greatly relieved to see that the soldiers still didn't notice their presence.

Satisfied with his stealth, Pippin took the lamp from the hanging chain, and dropped it onto the oil-soaked pile of wood, lighting the fire. The Hobbit smiled brightly to the thought of his accomplished mission…

-

"Pippin!" Aoshi called to Pippin.

-

Pippin looked to Aoshi, who gestured to the wood that the Hobbit just set on fire. The Hobbit then noticed that the fire was spreading quickly and climbed down from the burning pile, heeding Aoshi's warning, before he got burned himself…

-

Moments later…

-

"What?" the guards gasped in alarm as they jumped up so suddenly…

-

-

-

And witnessed for themselves that the whole beacon was engaged… done from right under their noses all this time. The fire roared and burned brightly like wildfire as Pippin and Aoshi climbed down from the blazing beacon.

-

"Well done, Peregrin Took," Aoshi said, congratulating Pippin.

"Oh, it was nothing, Aoshi," replied Pippin.

-

Gandalf smiled brightly seeing the beacon on fire. The wizard then rushed off towards a balcony, looking towards the mountains.

"…Amon Dîn," Gandalf said to himself…

-

-

And another fire illuminated from the peak of the White Mountains, the beacon of Amon Dîn. The guards rushed out to see the beacon afire.

"The beacon!" the guards called out, "the beacon of Amon Dîn is lit!"

-

Denethor, seeing the beacon lit from a window, backed away, sneering and grimacing angrily, suspiciously thinking and believing upon whom was responsible for it…

-

More of the guards gathered around Gandalf upon the balcony, witnessing with great awe of the lighting of their beacons.

"…Hope, is kindled," said Gandalf to himself, brightly…

-

-

-

-

With the beacons of Gondor lit, due to Hobbit mischief, whether by the Steward's will or not… Gondor's need was indeed dire. And so, the race to summon Rohan to Gondor's aid began from Amon Din…

-

To the beacon of Eilenach, where two beacon lighters saw the light, and one of them immediately took a torch from their campfire, rushed towards their beacon… and lit it in two spots, walking around the pile of wood, making sure the fire spread quickly, blazing as bright as day. Upon lighting the beacon… the two wards waved their arms alarmingly, hoping to get the attention of the beacon of Nardol…

-

Then… after a few brief moments…

-

-

The beacon of Nardol began to blaze as well…

-

-

-

-

It had been a long time since the beacons of Gondor were lit. In the ancient days of Gondor, they had the seven-seeing stones of the Palantiri. Now forced to revive their old, primitive means of communication, the beacons of Gondor were needed in this dark time of crisis. And so… the lighting of the beacons, in quick succession along the snowy mountains in the province of Anorien continued on westward from Minas Tirith to Edoras… both throughout the day and into the night, as one by one…

-

-

The beacon hills of Erelas…

-

Min-Rimmon…

-

Calendhad…

-

Halifirien…

-

-

And finally, the Beacon Hill of Firienwood, on the borders of Rohan was lit.

-

-

-

-

Morning fell upon Edoras, as Misao sat on top of one of the wooden roofs of the city, on the watch with Aragorn, who sat just below her, on the steps of a house. Misao then smelled something burning in the air…

-

And turned at the direction of the burning to see the beacon of Firienwood lighting as bright as the day and gasped.

-

She then turned to Aragorn as she called out, "Aragorn!"

Aragorn looked up at Misao, responding to her sudden and loud calls.

"Aragorn, look!" Misao cried as she pointed at the beacon.

-

Aragorn turned to see the burning beacon and stared at the light, gasping. Upon seeing the beacon of Gondor… he knew that the time for aid from Rohan had come…

-

"…Misao!" Aragorn called silently to her, gesturing her to come with him to the Golden Hall, where Théoden solemnly waited.

Misao quickly jumped to Aragorn as they both ran together, with all their strength mustered, towards the Golden Hall of Meduseld, running up the stairs, two at a time, passing the guards… and burst through the front doors of the Hall, startling everyone whom was in the Hall with Théoden…

-

-

"THE BEACONS OF MINAS TIRITH! THE BEACONS ARE LIT!" Aragorn hollered out loudly, running throughout the Hall, alongside with Misao.

Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Saito were in the Hall, along with Legolas, Gimli, Éowyn, and Éomer. They all gasped, hearing that the signals of Gondor were finally lit…

-

"Gondor calls for aid!" Aragorn added urgently as he and Misao, stopped in front of Théoden.

"…Théoden," Kenshin spoke earnestly to the king…

-

-

Théoden stared at Kenshin as silence followed within the Hall. The king was at first hesitant to be helpful to Gondor as Gandalf wanted him to be because Gondor did not help them at Helm's Deep…

-

One by one, Aragorn, Misao, Legolas, Saito, standing by a pillar with a smoking cigarette, Sanosuke, Gimli, Éowyn, and Éomer stared upon the king for his response as he mused to himself, whether he would help Gondor or not…

-

Théoden paused in his standing, moments more…

-

-

"…And Rohan will answer," Théoden proclaimed calmly, yet proudly, filling everyone with relief, "muster the Rohirrim!"

-

Éomer bowed before his uncle and went off to assemble the army of Rohan. Éowyn looked to Misao with relief as she stared back at her and nodded confidently with a fearless smile. The Lady of Rohan returned Misao's smile with her own.

-

"Yeah, alright!" exclaimed Sanosuke, cracking his fists together.

"Time to go to war," Saito said with an arrogant smirk, as he used the pillar, on which he stood, to put out his cigarette and threw it into the burning hearth.

-

-

-

GONG…!

-

GONG…!

-

GONG…!

-

GONG…!

-

-

A tower guard rang the war bell, calling forth every soldier of Rohan in Edoras. The Rohirrim immediately gathered their horses for battle at Minas Tirith. Théoden and Éomer, clad in their battle armor, exited the Hall, to join the riders.

-

-

"Assemble the army at Dunharrow," Théoden instructed to Éomer, "as many Men as can be found. You have two days."

Théoden then held his nephew's shoulder, adding strongly, "on the third, we ride for Gondor... and _war_."

Éomer nodded as he cried to the men, "forward!"

"Very good sir," replied the soldiers.

-

"Gamling," the king called to his other captain.

"My Lord," said Gamling.

"Make haste across the Riddermark," Théoden ordered Gamling, "summon every able-bodied man to Dunharrow."

"I will," replied Gamling, as he went off.

-

"King Théoden," Kenshin called to Théoden, coming out of the Golden Hall.

Théoden turned to Kenshin and replied, "…my Lord Kenshin."

"I never thought that you would agree to go to Gondor's aid," said Kenshin, "especially when you said that they did not come to your aid, that you did."

"We come from different worlds, you and I, Kenshin," mentioned Théoden, asking, "tell me, when you wandered throughout your world… did you protect your people, even if they did not help you?"

Kenshin paused for a moment before responding to Théoden's question, "…I've sworn never to kill anyone, always to protect them, no matter what the reason. So, it also applies to people who have never helped me before, that it does."

"…Then that's where you and I are alike Kenshin," Théoden said in agreement, "though, part of me still feels that we owe nothing to Gondor… we still would've come to its aid."

-

Kenshin nodded approvingly at Théoden, feeling that they both believed in the same principles.

"Excuse me," a voice called out…

-

Théoden and Kenshin looked down beside them… to see Merry Brandybuck standing stoutly with a sword clasped in both hands.

-

"I have a sword," pleaded Merry earnestly to Théoden, "please accept it."

"Sir Merry," said Kenshin in lightened bewilderment… as Théoden stepped forward in front of Merry.

Merry then knelt on one knee, setting the tip of his sword on the ground, imploring tenderly, "I offer you my service, Théoden-King."

-

Théoden turned to Kenshin, who had a smile on his face, then went down, grasping Merry's arm, standing him up once more.

-

"And gladly, I accept it," proclaimed Théoden, filling Merry with pride, "you shall be… Meriadoc, esquire of Rohan."

Merry smiled brightly as he rushed off to join the riders.

-

-

-

-

Sanosuke went up to Éomer, who was making ready to call for all riders of Rohan to gather at the camp of Dunharrow.

-

"Hey, Éomer," called out Sanosuke, "I just wanted to ask you something, could your guys make a weapon for me?"

"I thought that you liked fighting with fists," said Éomer in surprise, "do you wish for a sword now?"

"Its not just any kind of sword," clarified Sanosuke as he pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Éomer.

-

As Éomer looked at it… his eyes widened in great apprehension and confusion, which didn't surprise Sanosuke all that much.

-

"…This is… its quite a great request, Sanosuke," blinked Éomer, sheepishly, turning to Sanosuke, "…are you sure you can manage such a tool?"

"Don't worry," assured Sanosuke, "I've handled one before, and I'm considered quite good at wielding it."

Éomer could see that Sanosuke wasn't bluffing and replied sternly, "then I'll be waiting to see you in action."

"That's great to hear," returned Sanosuke, with a great smirk.

-

-

-

Aragorn readied his horse, Brego to ride for Dunharrow. Éowyn had gotten a horse together also, bringing it out from the stables. Misao was with her as well, preparing to ride with her.

-

Aragorn turned to Éowyn as he asked, "…you ride with us?"

"Just to the encampment," answered Éowyn, "it's tradition for the Women of the Court to farewell the Men."

"And I'm getting a ride with Éowyn," added Misao, "the men here can be such knuckleheads. They were too busy saying, 'this was no place for women'. I may not look like much, but do I have to be considered as insignificant?"

-

Éowyn giggled a little, which made Misao a little angry.

-

"Éowyn please don't laugh," she said, rather embarrassed, "I'm not in the mood."

"Oh," replied an apologetic Éowyn, "please forgive me, Misao."

"Don't worry about it," smiled Misao.

-

Aragorn then glanced at the saddle blanket of Éowyn's horse… as he thought he saw something. He lifted the blanket… to reveal a hidden sword, to which Éowyn quickly hid again, as she snatched back the blanket, looking at Aragorn, very uneasily. Misao also looked a little worried, feeling that she wouldn't be able to fulfill her promise to Éowyn… to bring her to battle.

-

"The Men have found their captain," Éowyn sternly told Aragorn, "they will follow you into battle, even to death. You have given us hope."

After seeing Éowyn's concealed sword, he still had much respect for her and her willingness to go to battle, as he contemplated her words to himself.

-

-

-

However, many of the villagers of Rohan didn't feel that way as mothers held on to their children, trying to comfort them as they did at Helm's Deep. When all the Rohirrim at Edoras was assembled… Théoden looked off, at the dark-green banner with the white horse on it, with an unwelcoming sense of doom in him…

-

'_So,_' thought Théoden, forebodingly, '_it is before the walls of Minas Tirith… the doom of our time will be decided._'

-

-

As the remaining Rohirrim gathered on their horses, Éomer called out staunchly, "…now is the hour! Riders of Rohan… _oaths_ you have taken! Now, fulfill them _all_, to _lord_ and _land!_ Ha!"

-

-

-

The Rohirrim rode swiftly out of Edoras, heading for Dunharrow to join alongside their fellow riders of Rohan. Kenshin, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Saito, and Sanosuke rode up front with Éomer and Théoden. Misao smiled brightly as she rode with Éowyn…

-

And Merry rode beside the riders on a white pony, with a happy, courageous expression on his face.

-

-

-

-

-

The battle at Osgiliath continued to escalate intensely. Men and Orcs were locked fiercely in a desperate, yet fearsome struggle. One of the Orcs relentlessly beat down a man, and then gloated over him for a moment… before moving on to do more carnage. The sheer ferocity and numbers of the Orcs began taking a toll upon them, despite the Gondorians' valorous efforts to hold Osgiliath.

-

The men rushed about in confusion, whilst they had swords, some of the Orcs had clubs to which easily took out the Gondorians. The wounded soldiers whined in their suffering and torment as they wee left behind to die. The other soldiers who were trying desperately to escape… were callously overrun by packs of Orcs.

-

Faramir was also being followed closely by Orcs, as he ran through an arch.

"Faramir!" Madril called out to Faramir…

-

-

And Faramir ducked… as a group of Gondorian archers released a hail of arrows into the pursuing Orc troops, shooting them dead.

Madril, observing the overwhelming number of Orcs, told Faramir, "we can't hold them, the city is lost."

-

Faramir, whilst surveying his likely futile defense against the Orcs in despair, did not wish to abandon the city… but he knew that Madril was right. Denethor would not be pleased, but Faramir knew that they were outnumbered. He was tired and out of breath, the proof that he and his men could not hold out much longer…

-

"Tell the men to break cover," ordered Faramir, panting, "we ride for Minas Tirith."

-

-

The lost battle went on with more Orcs outnumbering the men, completely overtaking them, one by one. Damrod wandered about the doomed city… and heard the ear-racking screams of the Ringwraiths…

-

"… Nazgûl," gasped Damrod in horror…

-

The Ringwraiths upon their fell beast steeds flew in the dark sky, plucking out any Gondorian soldier they saw and dropped them onto the ground, or threw them haphazardly into the ruined walls of the city.

-

"Take cover!" the men cried out, fleeing from the wraiths, "Nazgûl!"

Faramir rushed throughout the city to his men as he wailed out, "…FALL BACK! PULL BACK TO MINAS TIRITH!"

-

Hearing the order, the Gondorian soldiers abandoned their posts in the city… and immediately made for their horses to make their retreat. Madril tried to make for his horse…

-

But was knocked down by the Orcs. Madril lay upon the ground as he could only watch as Faramir and the others flee for Minas Tirith. The Ringwraiths continued to pluck off many of the soldiers, to keep them from escaping. The servants of Mordor intended to kill off every living man in Osgiliath, unwilling to let any man escape alive. Faramir and his remaining soldiers mounted upon their horses, and quickly made for the White City.

-

"Fall back!" cried the frantic, forlorn soldiers.

"Retreat!" Faramir called out, "retreat!"

"Come on!" the solders called out desperately fleeing out of Osgiliath on their horses, with the Ringwraiths not far behind, still following the troops…

-

-

-

-

Madril, still breathing, continued to lie quietly on the ground, as the city grew quiet. The Orcs, along with Gothmog, gathered around the badly wounded man, who gazed upon the Orcs with fearful eyes, knowing that he would not be alive for much longer. Gothmog, in turn, looked upon his prey, with vicious eyes, as he grabbed a spear from one of his minions, raising it high above the wounded man's chest…

-

-

STAB!

-

-

And savagely thrusted the spear into Madril, who began to pant fatally. The Orc who held the spear for Gothmog hissed wickedly, taking pleasure in watching Madril being brutally murdered… breathing his last few breaths.

-

Gothmog pulled the spear out of Madril and grimly declared, "the age of men, is over. The time, of the Orc… _has come!_"

-

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien

A/n: quite a long chapter huh? But not as long as chapter 1 though. Like I said I wanted to post more than one chapter today. Don't worry, I'll get to do that next week, if I can. Please read and review.


	65. Ch 9: Faramir's story to Aoshi

-

-

A/n: Hello folks, I'm posting 3 chapters today, because today, on March 25… IS MY BROTHER ROBERT'S BIRTHDAY! Yep, my brother is now 24 years old! I decided to post these chapters for him today. It is also Good Friday to those of you who are fellow Christians, like myself. You can especially read this over Easter weekend.

-

Luis (X-over): its many chapters this week, man, for my brother's birthday. I hope you'll have a good Easter this Sunday, and keep watching for the Red Samurai character, eh?

Dark Fusion: a little spoiler, yes, Sanosuke's going to get his old weapon back, and there'll be plenty of that action when we get to the Battle of Pelennor Fields. You can also keep a close eye for the Red Samurai, though he won't show up again till later on in the story. Have a happy Easter.

Son Kenshin: I don't think I'll supply the Orcs with modern weapons, because they've got many horrors in store for the Japanese police and army, that'll make any cannon or machine gun useless.

Super10: As I said to the other readers, keep reading to find out more about the Red Samurai. And I'm intending to have Sauron concentrate on taking over Japan first, to tell the truth.

Light02: Yeah, Sanosuke's going to have his Zanbatou back… but then you first suggested it to me when we were chatting online, remember? Have a happy Easter.

Dagorwen of Ithilien: I've updated this week, and now you can read these chapters over the Easter weekend.

TheWhiteMonk: maybe you're right, man. Maybe it is foolish to fight on two fronts all at once. Happy Easter to you, man.

Gijinka Renamon: Sanosuke's an interesting character. How he can lift the Zanbatou is very confusing to me. Its probably just sheer will power besides being very strong. Oh, and I'm sorry if I was a little rude about your earlier review about the Witch-King. Happy Easter.

Grey Wolf4: I'm glad that you're very fond of that "Last Samurai" reference. But you won't see more of the Red Samurai until later on. Have a happy Easter, and wish my brother a Happy birthday.

Cyblade Silver: Happy Easter to you. You can read these chapters over Easter weekend. And wish my brother a Happy Birthday, will ya?

Lifeblood Unlimited: Forgive me if you feel I'm taking out Sojiro and Chou, but Kyoto is now preparing for the all-out attack from the forces of Mordor. I've managed to write some sequences where many of the characters get a lot of action. Sanosuke is going to enjoy himself with a new Zanbatou, I can promise that. And like I mentioned to Son Kenshin, their Gattling guns and Armstrong Cannons may become of little use as the Orcs have more surprises up their sleeves. I kinda liked Gothmog too, with his face half-melted and everything. Oh, and I've only seen Last Samurai only once, but I don't own the DVD or videotape. The Red Samurai won't show up until much later in the story, though. Have a happy Easter.

-

* * *

Please read and review, and wish my brother a happy birthday.

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 9: A wizard's pupil and his stooge, Faramir's story to Aoshi

-

-

-

-

-

After suffering a crushing defeat at Osgiliath, Faramir and his men raced out on Pelennor Fields, to make for Minas Tirith. Many rode upon horses, others were running on foot. But all would not be easy for them, for the Nazgûl's chased them mercilessly with their foul winged steeds flexing their claws and snapping their mouths at the men, darting in and out, causing many deaths among the horses and riders.

-

"Take cover!" the fleeing soldiers cried out, trying to duck out of the Nazgûl's paths trying to avoid being clawed, or eaten by their fell beasts.

"Take cover, my lord! Its coming!" one of the soldiers cried out to Faramir, who raced his hardest against the Ringwraiths.

-

As one of them came closer to him, ready to take a bite out of him…

-

-

ZIIIIPPP!

-

An arrow pierced its long neck that nearly came out of nowhere, making the creature squeal in agony. Faramir looked to his side…

-

-

And a strange man with short black hair that nearly covered his eyes, which were like ice, and a stony expression on his face racing towards him, upon a light, yellow-colored horse. The man fired more arrows at the wraiths, trying to ward them away from the men. A few were hurt, but it wouldn't stay them off for very long as the wraiths kept trying to kill the Gondorians.

-

"Who are you?" asked Faramir the stranger as he came to him.

"A friend," he answered, unwilling to reveal his name to Faramir, "follow me. I shall help guide you to Minas Tirith."

-

Although Faramir did not know his name, he accepted his help as he and his rescuer, with the fleeing soldiers continued to head for Minas Tirith. But even with the stranger's help, the fell beasts were too much. All seemed lost…

-

Until another rider, carrying a white staff, with a smaller second rider in front of him, mounted upon a white stallion rode out on Pelennor Fields to assist the fleeing army along with the man who saved Faramir earlier. On the walls of Minas Tirith, many of the people watched the rider, going to the aid of the soldiers in peril…

-

-

"It's Mithrandir," the people murmured to each other, gazing at the rider.

"It's the White Rider!" the guards called out.

-

-

The other rider rushing to save the soldiers was none other than Gandalf and it was the young Peregrin Took, who rode up front, mounted upon Shadowfax, converging swiftly with the flight of the men. Gandalf and Pippin raced at their hardest, with the speed of an arrow, to get to Faramir and his company.

Some of the fell beasts aimed for the ice-eyed stranger, trying to make food out of him. He swiftly fought back, using two small dagger-like swords to drive them back as he swung them in the air at the winged creatures.

-

"Don't stop!" the ice-eyed man cried ardently, "keep going!"

He then looked to his side, and spotted Gandalf and Pippin upon Shadowfax.

'_Gandalf_,' he thought hopefully…

-

As the Gondorians rode tirelessly to Minas Tirith, being plucked off one by one by the winged beasts of Mordor… one of the wraiths flew in front of them… and shoved part of the earth at the fleeing soldiers, trying to block their escape, making them scatter…

-

When Gandalf got close enough to them, he raised his staff…

-

-

FLASH!

-

-

And a shaft of pure white light stabbed upwards, shining brightly at the flying Nazgûl. Fearing the light of Gandalf, the wraiths and the Fell beasts, hastily flapping their wings about, flew away in defeat, rising in swift spirals as they passed away eastward… and vanished into the lowering cloud above, retreating back to Osgiliath.

-

"Mithrandir! Mithrandir!" the Gondorians called out, seeing the light from Gandalf, which scarred off the wraiths for the time being.

-

The stony-faced man looked at the fleeing Ringwraiths, and then at Gandalf, who provided the light, and nodded firmly in appreciation. Gandalf then retracted his light… and fell in at the head of the company, making a wide sweeping arc… withdrawing towards Minas Tirith.

-

-

The guards of Minas Tirith immediately went toward the gate to open its mighty gates…

-

"Open up!" the guards cried encouragingly as they quickly unlocked the gates, "pull!"

-

-

The guards pulled open the gates quickly and laboriously… to let in Gandalf, Faramir, and the other defeated defenders of Osgiliath, pouring into the city and to safety. Though many in number, they were few in faith and hope, worn out and tired from their loss at Osgiliath.

The people of the White City rushed down to meet the soldiers, greatly relieved to see them again, though many other soldiers did not survive. Gandalf and Pippin upon Shadowfax observed the stricken soldiers knowing that Mordor's might was too great for them. Gondor's only hope for victory was with the Riders of Rohan now.

-

"Mithrandir!" someone called out to Gandalf…

-

It was Faramir coming towards him on his horse, with the stoned-faced man beside him on his horse.

"They broke through our defenses, they've taken the bridge and the West Bank," Faramir gravely informed Gandalf, "…battalions of Orcs are crossing the river."

"It was as the Lord Denethor predicted!" cried one of the soldiers called Irolas, "long has he foreseen this doom!"

"Foreseen and done nothing!" returned Gandalf.

"If Denethor had truly foreseen this," the ice-eyed man added in reproach, "he would've done everything in his power to prevent it."

"Indeed Aoshi," Gandalf agreed with the man, speaking his name.

-

Faramir widened his eyes in shock to hear that name, Aoshi. He knew that he saw him dressed strangely as he had seen the strange cloths of Kaoru and Yahiko. There was no doubt, in Faramir's mind, that this stranger who saved his life, was one of the people that Kaoru and Yahiko told him about.

Faramir then turned to Gandalf… and froze in shock once again, staring at Gandalf's passenger, Pippin, with his mouth almost dropping to the ground. Pippin noticed that he was being stared at strangely by Faramir and lowered his face, not wanting his attention.

-

Gandalf looked upon Faramir's stricken expression and inquired of him, "…Faramir?"

-

But Faramir did not look at Gandalf, only continued to stare at the Hobbit passenger sitting in front of Gandalf. Gandalf also noticed the direction of where he casted his gaze…

-

"…This is not the first Halfling to have crossed your path?" the wizard inquired further.

"No," answered Faramir, causing Pippin to look up at Faramir as his face brightened.

"You've seen Frodo and Sam?" the Hobbit asked brightly.

"Yes, I have," Faramir responded, then turned to the ice-eyed man known as Aoshi, "and if you're name is Aoshi… let me say that I've also met Miss Kaoru and the young Yahiko. They were also with Frodo and Sam."

-

Aoshi gasped, along with Pippin, knowing that Kaoru and Yahiko were still with Frodo.

-

"Where?" asked Gandalf earnestly, "when?"

"In Ithilien," answered Faramir, "not two days ago."

-

Gandalf, Aoshi, and Pippin turned to each other, brightened even more to know that Faramir had met their friends and that the quest to destroy the ring had not yet failed. But there was something, they didn't know about…

-

"Gandalf," said Faramir, with a hint of alarm, "they're taking the road to the Morgul Vale."

Upon hearing this grave news… Gandalf lowered his expression with his eyes filled with worry.

"…And then the Pass of Cirith Ungol?" the wizard wondered.

-

Faramir nodded silently, yet solemnly to the wizard's fears.

-

"…Cirith Ungol?" asked a bemused Aoshi.

"…What does that mean?" inquired Pippin, in fear, "what's wrong?"

"Does it mean, that we have another problem?" Aoshi asked worriedly.

"…I most sincerely hope not, Aoshi," replied Gandalf, then turned to Faramir, "…Faramir, tell me everything."

-

-

-

-

Upon telling Gandalf, Aoshi and Pippin the story of his meeting with Frodo, Faramir, along with Aoshi, went up to the Citadel, to tell Denethor of the defeat suffered at Osgiliath, to which the Steward was not all very pleased…

-

"This is how you would serve your city?" Denethor fumed silently yet furiously, "you would risk its utter ruin?"

"…I did what I judged to be right," reasoned Faramir.

"What you judged to be right?" Denethor returned contemptuously, "you sent the Ring of Power into _Mordor_, in the hands of a witless Halfling!"

-

Faramir looked at his father in sympathy, knowing that he had the chance to deliver Frodo to him, but decided not to take that chance.

-

Denethor then went on despairingly, "it should have been brought back to the citadel, to be kept safe… hidden… dark and deep in the vaults, not to be used…"

Aoshi, while hearing Denethor talk about the ring, narrowed his eyes at the Steward, being very leery of him…

-

"…Unless at the uttermost end of need," amended Denethor, confirming Aoshi's suspicions.

"I would not use the ring," Faramir staunchly informed Denethor, "not if Minas Tirith were falling in ruin and I alone could save her."

"Ever you desire to appear lordly and gracious, as a king of old," Denethor sneered coldly in reply, gesturing to Aoshi, "you are much like your new friend here, who masks infidelity with his own sense of courtesy."

"He saved my life, and the lives of my men," said Faramir, defending Aoshi.

"But for what purpose, I wonder?" questioned Denethor, unrelenting, "you would give your trust so easily to a stranger, an otherworlder in fact. Such gentleness in such desperate hours can only be repaid, with death. You should keep your eye fixed on him. Mithrandir may have brought him hither to be a spy within my very chamber."

"I came here at my own free will," stated Aoshi, "despite the differences that we may have, Denethor."

"It matters not to me how you come to be here," Denethor responded scornfully to Aoshi, "you say that you were with Boromir when he died… but you have not known him as well as I have. For Boromir would've remembered his father's need… _he_ would've brought me a kingly gift."

"In any case, it would've made no difference in the end if he tried," Aoshi firmly informed, "the ring's power corrupts all those who greatly desire it, and Boromir was no exception."

"Aoshi is correct my lord," interjected Faramir, agreeing with Aoshi, "Boromir would not have brought the ring. He would've stretched out his hand to this thing and taken it, he would've fallen."

"You know nothing of this matter!" snapped Denethor.

"He would've kept it for his own!" Faramir briskly shot back, "and when he returned… you would not have known your son."

-

"BOROMIR WAS LOYAL TO ME!" Denethor exploded with rage, storming wildly out of his seat towards Faramir, "NOT SOME WIZARD'S PUPIL OR HIS STOOGE!"

Denethor tripped suddenly, falling backwards from the seat, onto the floor. Aoshi looked with a little disgust at Denethor, lying there like a ball of misery. Faramir, taken back by his father's outburst of fury, walked closer to him with a compassionate look on his face.

-

"Father?" consoled Faramir.

-

Denethor then looked up at Faramir… and his face brightened up strangely and so oddly enough… that Faramir stepped away in fright. Aoshi's eyes widened, full of apprehension as Faramir, seeing the Steward stand himself up, with his happy… yet delirious smile fixed upon his face…

-

"…My son," gasped Denethor brightly…

-

-

Seeing Boromir standing behind Faramir and Aoshi, alive and well, turning to face him with a smile, carrying something in his hands. Denethor beamed with glee… as Boromir slowly came towards him…

-

Then slowly vanished away from the Citadel… turning Denethor's expression gloomy once more, realizing that he saw nothing more but a shadow of the son who was the most loyal to him in his sight. Aoshi and Faramir, with hard stares at Denethor, shared the same feeling that he was starting to lose his grip on reality. Denethor grimaced at Faramir and Aoshi… not wanting any kind of sympathy from either of them…

-

-

"…Leave me… both of you," Denethor angrily breathed out.

-

-

-

-

Aoshi and Faramir walked out from the Citadel. Faramir had a look of sympathy, as he turned his eyes on Aoshi, who looked bitter after dealing with the odious Steward.

-

"Aoshi," spoke Faramir, "you must forgive my father, though I fear that he is starting to become unbalanced. But it is as he said before, these are desperate times, and he feels that there is no luxury for leniency."

"I understand that principle, Faramir," said Aoshi, "all too well, in fact. I have seen cases when people lose someone so close to them that they are unable to make rational and absolute judgments. However, I regret to inform you that, your father worries me. After hearing him speak about the ring, I trust him even less than he trusts me."

"I guess that feeling is mutual between you and my father," observed Faramir.

"Denethor was right about one thing… I was trained as a spy," admitted Aoshi, which made Faramir raise an eyebrow in surprise, "…I suppose now that you think less of me like your father does, Faramir."

"…No, Aoshi," replied Faramir truthfully, "as far as I'm concerned, you've proven your valor to me, spy or no spy."

"Thank you," said Aoshi simply.

-

The pair stopped over by the low wall… overlooking Osgiliath, which had just fallen under the forces of Mordor.

-

"Osgiliath," said Faramir forlornly, "it was once the capital and chief city of Gondor before it was superseded by Minas Tirith. It was a proud and populous city, but over the years… the city has become ruined by war, as well as afflicted with a pestilence from the east, that killed nearly all its inhabitants. From that point on, we used Osgiliath as an outpost for the passage of arms, set up with all sorts of fortifications and men who were on guard endlessly each day…"

Faramir went on, "…I was charged with the responsibility of guarding Osgiliath. One time, we were being overrun by the Orcs and they managed to capture it. Then Boromir, with a great force of our Men, threw back the assault, and we regained our outpost. And that was the last day I saw Boromir alive before he left for Rivendell."

-

Aoshi noticed the strain within Faramir, mentioning his brother's name, as well as the last day that he saw or spoke with Boromir.

-

"I remember that day well, Aoshi… just as if it were yesterday," said Faramir, beginning to tell his story, "all of the men cheered his name…"

-

-

-

-

-

BOROMIR! BOROMIR! BOROMIR! BOROMIR! BOROMIR! BOROMIR! BOROMIR! BOROMIR! BOROMIR! BOROMIR! BOROMIR! BOROMIR…!

-

-

The soldiers of Gondor had cheered Boromir's name in victory as they had reclaimed the city of Osgiliath from Mordor's armies. Boromir stood high upon one of the cities tall buildings, and plunged a banner on the top of the building…

-

Boromir drew his sword as he called out loudly, to the men, "this city, was once the jewel of our kingdom. A place of light, and beauty, and music… and so it shall be once more!"

"Hooray!" the people cheered out.

Boromir went on, proudly, as he shouted to the masses, "let the armies of Mordor know this… _never again_, will the land of my people fall into enemy hands!"

The people cheered once more, "YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"…This City, of Osgiliath, has been reclaimed," Boromir finished as he raised his sword in glory, "…FOR GONDOR!"

-

-

"FOR GONDOR!" the people replied their roars to Boromir…

-

"FOR GONDOR!" Boromir shouted again…

-

"FOR GONDOR!" exclaimed the men once more…

-

"FOR GONDOR!" Boromir bellowed triumphantly a third time, raising his sword high above his head…

-

"FOR GONDOR!" the men cheered back enthusiastically.

-

-

-

"_It was a great day for our people,_" said Faramir to Aoshi, telling more of his story, "_…even more so that our spirits were restored even stronger to protect Osgiliath, as well as the rest of Gondor._"

-

-

-

As Boromir came down from where he was, Faramir walked amongst the crowds to congratulate his brother as he embraced him with great merriment.

-

"Ha, ha, ha! Good speech," complimented Faramir, clapping his brother's shoulder, "nice and short."

"Leaves more time for drinking," replied Boromir humorously as he and Faramir laughed gaily, then called out to the men, "break out the ale, these men are thirsty!"

"Yeah!" The soldiers cheered.

-

Barrels of Ale were prepared for the victorious soldiers of Gondor. Boromir held two mugs of ale, one for himself and the other for Faramir. The two brothers stood under an archway with mugs of ale, crowds of drinking soldiers all around them.

-

"Remember today, little brother," Boromir said as he gave a mug to Faramir and held his in a toast, "today… life is good!"

With that, the two brothers clanged their mugs together… and drank to their victory. Then Faramir turned a little ways to the side and his expression changed from a hearty grin… to a somber look on his face, and his eyes became shuttered, like he's seen a bad omen or something…

-

"What?" Boromir asked when he noticed the change in his brother.

"…He's here," Faramir replied in a grim voice, lacking emotion…

-

-

Boromir turned to look in the direction his brother was holding… and saw their father, Denethor, congratulating the men around him, heading in their direction…

-

-

"Ha! Well done men," said Denethor to the men, his voice filled with pride.

Boromir then turned to Faramir with his face tightened in irritation as he said, rather bitterly, "oh, one moment of peace, can he not give us that?"

"Where is he?" Denethor asked jovially, just noticing Boromir, "where is Gondor's finest? Where is my first-born?"

-

Boromir's eyes met Faramir's in sympathy then he turned to met his sire.

-

"Father!" greeted Boromir with a smile, letting go of his resentments earlier.

"Ha, ha!" Denethor exclaimed with a gay laugh as Boromir came to him… and they embraced heartily.

-

Faramir observed this act, wishing that he were hugged like that.

-

"They say you vanquished the enemy almost single-handed," said Denethor, holding his son at arm's length to look at him with fatherly pride.

"They exaggerate," Boromir replied sarcastically, as he gestured a praiseworthy arm towards Faramir, "the victory belongs to Faramir also!"

-

Faramir then started to go towards Denethor, encouraged by Boromir.

-

"But for Faramir, this city would still be standing," scoffed Denethor, with his expression turning to displeasure as he faced his youngest son, "were you not entrusted to protect it?"

"I would have done, but our numbers were too few," Faramir solemnly justified himself.

"Oh, too few," Denethor nodded in mock understanding, before saying with contempt, "you let the enemy walk in and take it on a whim."

-

-

"_As he told me those words… my spirits began to leave me. Part of me believed every word he said to me…_"

-

-

"Always you cast poor reflection on me," Denethor spat reproachfully.

"That is not my intent," replied Faramir quietly and somberly, trying to reason with his father.

"You give him no credit, and yet, he tries to do your will," Boromir whispered sharply to Denethor, striding away from him.

-

Denethor grimaced harshly, hearing his eldest son's admonishment of him… turning to follow Boromir into an empty building nearby.

-

"He loves you, father," said Boromir, defending Faramir.

"Do not trouble me with Faramir," rebuked Denethor, "I know his uses, and they are few."

-

Boromir wanted to debate even further, but he knew that his father's mind was adamant… too adamant to _ever_ listen to anyone, especially to his own sons.

-

"We have more urgent things to speak of," Denethor began, gaining Boromir's attention, "Elrond of Rivendell has called a meeting. He will not say why, but I have guessed its purpose…

"…It is rumored, the weapon of the enemy has been found," Denethor stated forbodingly.

"…The One Ring?" Boromir asked, as his expression turned to shock, gasping with realization, "…Isildur's Bane."

"Yes… Isildur's Bane," nodded Denethor in confirmation, "it has fallen into the hands of the Elves. And there's more… they say that people from some other world have come to this world… and that their world was in danger from the enemy as we are."

"…It sounds incredible," replied Boromir, even more shocked, "…do you believe such a thing?"

"With the Elves and Wizards… anything is possible," said Denethor, certain of this unbelievable revelation, "everyone will try to claim it… men, Dwarves, Wizards. I also believe that these otherworlders will try to claim the ring for themselves."

"But you say that these otherworlders are in danger from Sauron," mentioned Boromir, "wouldn't they be considered allies?"

"But who is to say where their true loyalties lie?" Denethor responded quietly, yet skeptically, "…with their world in danger, they would surely use the ring's great power for their own gains. We cannot let that happen. This thing must come to Gondor."

"…Gondor?" Boromir repeated uncertainly.

"It's dangerous, I know," Denethor said, hearing the uncertainty in his son's voice, "ever the ring will seek to corrupt the hearts of lesser Men. As I believe that those otherworld people are lesser than those in this world are.

"But you," added Denethor, grabbing his son's arm with pride, "you are strong, and our need is great. It is _our_ blood which is being spilled, _our_ people who are dying…"

Denethor continued further in despair, "Sauron is biding his time. He's massing fresh armies… he will return. And when he does, we will be powerless to stop him…!

-

"…_You_, _must_, _go_," Denethor ended desperately… with a terrible hunger entering his voice, "…bring me back this might gift…"

-

-

Boromir listened intently as his father spilled out his warnings like an old beggar from the streets. The uncertain warrior somehow knew that his father was right. Their victory would be short-lived if something wasn't done to save Gondor. But doubt gnawed in his mind to believe that bringing the ring would change the war in the favor of Gondor…

-

-

"…No," Boromir shook his head emphatically, backing away from his father and out of the building, "my place is here with my people, not in Rivendell."

Denethor followed after Boromir, asking reprovingly, "would you deny your own father?"

-

"If there is need to go to Rivendell," Faramir chimed in, suggesting, "send me in his stead."

"You?" Denethor asked as he gazed upon his youngest son with scorn, "ah, oh I see… a chance for Faramir, captain of Gondor, to show his quality. I think not."

-

Faramir felt lowly once more, after hearing his father's refusal.

-

"I trust this mission only to your brother," announced Denethor as he glanced sternly at Boromir, "the one, who will not fail me."

Boromir shifted uncomfortably, knowing how his brother felt. He realized that arguing with Denethor was meaningless and useless to boot. And so…

-

-

Boromir prepared himself for the long journey to Rivendell as he looked upon the banner of the white tree of Gondor floating freely in the sky. The banner that he placed upon the top of the building when he made his speech of victory. He also looked down at Faramir, who looked up at his brother with a sad expression, feeling that he would never see his loving brother… ever again.

-

"…Remember today, little brother," Boromir told his brother assuredly.

-

Faramir, with a sad, somber smile… nodded a little to Boromir. Boromir then took one last look upon Osgiliath… before slowly turning his horse, and spurred it on its' way to Rivendell… with Faramir solely standing there, staring on after his brother…

-

-

-

-

-

"…And I remembered that day ever since," Faramir sadly finished his telling, in a weak, stuttering voice, beginning to cry.

-

Aoshi was sympathetic to Faramir's telling of the last time that he ever saw his brother alive, then closed his eyes somberly, feeling more sorry for Faramir's loss of Boromir. Moments of silence passed as Faramir cried more tears…

-

"Faramir," Aoshi broke the silence, "when you first heard that I and my associates were from another world, did you believe it?"

Faramir regained his wits, before he answered, "…I didn't know what to think at the time. There were many rumors of your friends' presence in Middle-Earth, Lord Aoshi. When I first encountered Lady Kaoru and the young Yahiko in their strange garbs… part of me did believe that they were from another world."

"Despite what your father thinks of me and my comrades," informed Aoshi, "we are not here to claim the ring for ourselves, but to see it destroyed, for that will be the only factor for the salvation of our worlds."

"Yes, I believe that now," agreed Faramir, then began explaining, "…I never really was interested in the ring to be honest. Even if I was such a man, I would've made a vow that I would take it, not if I found it on a highway. But I was conflicted between my loyalty between my father, and the dangers of the ring when I was bringing Frodo and his friends to Osgiliath. They tried to convince me to let them go, but I wouldn't listen. For I really did think, like my father did… that it was my chance to show my quality…"

-

Aoshi nodded a little in understanding to Faramir's reasons.

-

Faramir continued, "we men of Gondor are truth-speakers. We boast seldom, and then perform, or die in the attempt. I am wise enough to know that there are some perils, which a man must flee. Once I realized this… I let Frodo go on his mission."

"And so your father is not pleased," Aoshi finished for Faramir, who nodded affirmatively in response, "…you should not let that trouble you. You've made the right choice, whether your father agrees with you or not, or even thinks you've done it on a whim or not. And in that respect Faramir, you've shown the greatest quality that anyone could ever have."

"Heh, strange," said Faramir, with a small smile, "…Sam said exactly the same thing when we parted."

-

Aoshi lifted an eyebrow, a little confounded, to hear that he's not the only one who complimented Faramir and his quality.

-

"Thank you," Faramir simply answered, "however, I would like to learn more about you… for my part at least."

Aoshi paused before he said, "…I'm afraid I'm not much of a sociable person, Faramir. I am a man of very few words."

"Maybe so," said Faramir, "…but even the person of very few words can be the most interesting."

"…I'm flattered that you believe such a thing, Faramir," replied Aoshi solemnly, which made Faramir smile to himself.

-

As Faramir and Aoshi stood together moments more…

-

-

-

Denethor looked on from before the front gates of the citadel, fixing his eyes darkly at them. Faramir seemed to be getting friendlier with the otherworlder that his father especially disliked. The Steward's bitterness towards Aoshi grew menacingly as he turned away, entering back into the Citadel.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and RK are not mine. They belong to their authors, respectively J.R.R. Tolkien and Watsuki Nobuhiro. This fanfiction is created just for fun, not for any commercial purposes.

-

A/n: well, it looks like I used another scene from Two Towers extended edition for a flashback, huh? I especially thought the scene with Boromir, Denethor and Faramir should've been used in the third film.

-

And I wrote this chapter especially for my brother's birthday. But anyway, there are more chapters, like I promised, so keep reading and reviewing.


	66. Ch 10: Pippin's allegiance to Denethor

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 10: You are to join the tower guard, Master Hobbit, Pippin's allegiance to Denethor

-

-

-

-

The travelers, upon the mountainous borders of Mordor, continued to climb the steep stairs of Cirith Ungol, clinging with desperate fingers, forcing their aching knees to bend and straighten. Gollum took the lead, followed by Kaoru, Frodo, Yahiko, and Sam. It was a long and weary ascent for them all. The passage seemed to go on for miles with the stair cutting its way deeper into the sheer mountain and the walls rising higher and higher above their heads, and the chill air flowed over them, rising as they went on to a bitter wind.

The steps were narrow, spaced unevenly and often treacherous, with worn, smooth and broken edges. Kaoru was the most wearied, yet the most frightened of the group, suffering from a little vertigo, fearing great heights underneath her, daunting her to turn back, or to let the mountain's deadly breath blow her away into the darkness below. Climbing up and up, the travelers all became aware of the long black fall, the great ravine at the head of the Morgul valley, from behind them.

-

Suddenly…

-

-

A part of the steps cracked as Frodo set foot upon one of the nearly broken steps, nearly falling off the mountain.

-

"Frodo!" Yahiko called out in concern for Frodo.

Kaoru peeked down a bit, then snapped her head back up, turning hastily away, remembering her fear of heights, that she reluctantly had to overcome… in order to make it to the Black land, since Kenshin wasn't with her for his help.

-

"Careful master, careful! Very far, to fall," Gollum cautioned, as he finally found… and climbed upon a ledge able to fit the others, after endless hours of the weary climb upon Ephel Dúath, "…very dangerous, are the stairs."

Kaoru was the next one to reach the ledge, trying to overcome her fear of falling. Gollum then grabbed her hand… and began to pull her up, which didn't bade well for Yahiko as he saw, grimacing in disgust, from where he was, the ghoulish Hobbit helping her onto the ledge.

-

"There, mistress," Gollum said to her, "good Sméagol always helps."

"Thank you, Sméagol," Kaoru nodded approvingly at the creature standing up, a little groggily.

-

Frodo was next as he continued struggling heavily against the treacherous climb… to reach and settle upon the ledge for all of them to rest upon…

-

"Come master!" encouraged Gollum… but Frodo was too weary to climb up.

"Sméagol," Kaoru suggested, "I think you should help Frodo up. It doesn't look like he's going to make it."

-

Gollum nodded positively, as he went to pull up Frodo…

-

-

Then the ring fell from underneath his shirt, showing itself in front of Gollum and Kaoru… as its powers began to entrance them greatly…

-

"…Come to Sméagol," Gollum said, desirably… as he began to extend his hand towards Frodo…

Kaoru also looked at the ring for a while and also at Gollum… who apparently was reaching for the ring. Continuing to eye Gollum's movements, she remembered what Yahiko and Sam were saying about him earlier… of his trap within the mountains…

-

-

__

He means to murder us, Miss Kaoru…!

-

He's a villain…!

-

He's still after the ring, Kaoru…!

-

Still after the ring, still after the ring…!

-

-

Fearing that they might be right about the creature, as those words continued to echo in her mind… Kaoru slowly grasped her wooden sword, intending to stop Gollum, if he tried to grab the ring…

-

Gollum's hand moved even closer to Frodo as Sam and Yahiko moved up closer to the struggling Frodo and peered over to see Gollum, with his hand apparently going for the ring…

-

-

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam cried out in alarm as he and Yahiko drew their weapons.

"Hey, creepy!" Yahiko called out angrily…

-

Gollum then turned his attention to the angry expressions of Sam and Yahiko…

-

"Don't even think about it," Yahiko warned Gollum.

"Get back, you!" Sam ordered Gollum, impotently swinging his sword, "don't touch him!"

-

The miserable creature grimaced at them in response, but was unwilling to listen to their warnings as he tried to reach out at Frodo. Sam and Yahiko growled under their breaths, gripping their weapons tightly, as did Kaoru…

Gollum lowered his hand further…

-

-

And grabbed Frodo's arm, pulling him up onto the ledge. Kaoru relaxed herself, releasing her wooden sword, then noticed Sam and Yahiko with their weapons in hand.

"You can put those away now, people," she said to Sam and Yahiko, "its over."

-

Upon seeing that Gollum didn't take the ring, Sam and Yahiko put their weapons away, growling unsettlingly. Kaoru took Frodo into her lap as Gollum went to the ledge offering his hand.

-

"Come precious, Sméagol will bear you up," Gollum offered.

"No thanks, creepy!" Yahiko yelled his refusal.

"We'll manage just fine without you, Stinker," Sam also refused.

Gollum felt very embarrassed hearing their names for him and turned back to Kaoru and Frodo saying miserably, "why does they hates poor Sméagol, Mistress? What has Sméagol ever done to them?"

"It's the way they are, Sméagol," Kaoru reasoned, "you sort of get used to it, after a while."

-

Gollum then looked upon Frodo, who apparently was restless beyond restlessness, feeling cold and clammy, shivering and sweating due to all the climbing within the chilly air upon the mountain.

-

"Master?" he inquired earnestly.

"Frodo," said Kaoru, asking, "are you alright?"

-

Frodo didn't answer… only grunted in response.

-

"No… he's not okay, Mistress," said Gollum sympathetically, smoothly caressing Frodo's back, "Master carries heavy burden. Sméagol knows mistress. Heavy, _heavy_ burden."

"…I know it too, Sméagol," Kaoru sadly admitted, "Frodo's been burdened with the ring when he first began this journey."

"…Yes Mistress, Sméagol knows," purred Gollum, "fat and impulsive ones cannot know."

Gollum then turned to Frodo and soothed with, "…Sméagol look after you, Master. He's the only one who can."

"Sméagol," said Kaoru, a little perplexed, "…I know you mean well. But we also have Sam and Yahiko, no matter what they may think of you. Why would you imply that only you could take care of him?"

"Because mistress," began Gollum…

-

Before turning towards Yahiko and Sam, who were helping each other on top of the ledge, lowering his eyes at them… then turned back to Kaoru…

-

"…They _wants_ it," Gollum replied, grimly, in a small but captivating voice, "…they _needs_ it, Sméagol sees it in their _eyeses!_"

Frodo also heard Gollum's allegations of Yahiko and Sam as he slowly turned his head at Gollum…

-

-

Gollum turned to Frodo and added darkly, "…very soon, Master, they will ask you for it. You will see…

"…The _fat_ one and _impulsive_ one… will take it from you," ended Gollum smoothly, yet deceptively.

-

In response… Frodo quickly clutched the Ring protectively and looked at Sam and Yahiko suspiciously with cold, emotionless eyes. The sight of Frodo's behavior began to worry Kaoru, as she turned to look at Gollum.

-

Gollum turned to Kaoru as he nodded at her and said wickedly, "you will see, Mistress… you will see."

-

Kaoru continued to look at Gollum, with her eyes filled with worry and doubt. She did believe him when he said that somebody wanted the ring. But didn't believe that it was Yahiko or Sam…

-

-

-

-

-

At the now Orc-occupied city of Osgiliath…

-

The dreaded Witch-King of Angmar sat upon his Fell beast, perched upon a ruined wall, as Gothmog came over and stood by his leader, observing Minas Tirith with him…

-

-

"**_Send forth all legions,_**" the Witch-King ordered Gothmog, in his deep, gauntly, ghost-like voice, "**_do not stop the attack until the city is taken. Slay them all._**"

The Fell beast wiggled its neck a little, in eager anticipation to shed the blood of Gondor.

-

"…What of the wizard?" inquired Gothmog.

"**_I will break him,_**" the wraith grimly assured Gothmog.

-

-

-

-

The guards of Minas Tirith, in turn, observed Osgiliath, from the battlements, as more Orcs poured into the city, preparing the last stages of their invasion of Gondor. Conditions were indeed becoming grim each moment for Gondor. Gandalf went to join the guards in their watch. They, as well as Gandalf searched the distance for a sign of Théoden and the Riders of Rohan.

-

"Where are Théoden's riders?" asked one of the guards.

"Will Rohan's army come?" asked another solder.

-

Gandalf pondered the question for long moments, knowing that Mordor was moving fast against Gondor…

-

"Mithrandir?" the guard implored Gandalf for an answer.

Gandalf paused for a moment before he responded, "…courage is the best defense that you have now."

-

-

-

In the citadel…

-

-

Pippin Took sat upon a bench in a hall clad in the outfit that the servants gave him, for service to the Steward. Aoshi stood next to one of the black-marbled pillars, with his arms folded, firm his face was as ever. Pippin's face was overly troubled, as it was near the hour, that he would make himself presentable to Denethor for his first day of service…

-

"What were you thinking, Peregrin Took?" Pippin asked himself, breathing nervously, "what service can a Hobbit, offer such a great… lord of men?"

Aoshi turned to Pippin and said, deadpanning, "there's no point in fretting yourself over your decision now, Pippin. If you don't like being here, you can always remember that you brought it on yourself."

-

Pippin nodded to Aoshi in defeat, knowing that he was saying truthfully of his own pert folly to try and offer service to Denethor.

-

"I don't know exactly what put it in your head, or your heart, for that matter, to do it," added Aoshi sternly, "but I did not hinder your decision, nor do I wish to. Even though Denethor and I have our differences, what you did greatly touched his heart. And the only thing I can do, is to give you some support and prepare you for your new service, as I have prepared many others as leader of the Oniwaban group."

"There is much in what your friend says, Master Hobbit," a voice came from the hall…

-

-

Aoshi and Pippin turned… to see Faramir entering the hall, walking towards them. Pippin jumped up from his stool attentively, seeing that he was in the presence of a higher-ranking soldier.

"Faramir," spoke Aoshi, surprised to see him.

"…Your boldness was well-done," Faramir added to Pippin encouragingly, giving more confidence, "a generous deed should not be checked with cold counsel… you are to join the tower guard."

"…I didn't think they would find any livery that would fit me," said Pippin.

"Once belonged to a young boy of the city," Faramir told Pippin, in a humorous tone, "…a very foolish one, who wasted many hours slaying dragons, instead of attending to his studies."

"This was yours?" Pippin guessed, with a twitched eyebrow.

"Heh, yes, it was mine," confessed Faramir, "my father had it made for me."

"…Well," Pippin noted, as he looked at his new uniform, "…I'm taller than you were then, though I'm not likely to grow any more, except sideways."

-

Faramir laughed a little gaily, with Pippin joining along.

-

"I'm amazed that you would laugh so much, Pippin," interjected Aoshi, "especially when Misao told me about how you were able to grow so strangely after drinking the Entdraught."

Pippin sighed sheepishly, remembering his time in Fangorn forest.

"You seem very gloomy, my Lord Aoshi," said Faramir, in a complimenting voice, "have you never even laughed before?"

Aoshi paused a moment as he answered, "…unfortunately I've never had that time or luxury available to me when I was a guard of Edo Castle."

"Ooh, that's not good Aoshi," criticized Pippin, lightly, "you should laugh once in a while. And Misao's very eager to hear you laugh some day."

"…I'm sure she that she is," Aoshi replied plainly.

"Well… to tell the truth, this has never fitted me either," admitted Faramir, as he adjusted the shoulder collar of Pippin's uniform that was once his, "Boromir was always the soldier."

Faramir's expression lowered a bit suddenly as he added, "…they were so alike, he and my father… proud, stubborn even…

"…But strong," Faramir said in praise to the last.

-

Pippin and Aoshi sympathized with Faramir and how he viewed his own comparison between Boromir and Denethor.

-

"I think you have strength, of a different kind," said Pippin, with stern optimism, "and one day your father will see it."

Faramir gave a bittersweet smile at Pippin's gesture of hope for reconciliation with his father. Aoshi, unfortunately, could not share the same feeling of sanguine, though he fully believed Pippin that Faramir has a different kind of strength.

-

-

-

-

Pippin, Aoshi and Faramir entered into the great hall of the Citadel, where Denethor awaited the Hobbit. Pippin knelt in front of Denethor, while Aoshi and Faramir stood and watched, while servants were preparing the Steward's daily meal.

-

-

"Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor," Pippin said formally, "in peace or war, in living or dying. Fro… from-"

-

Pippin stuttered for a moment, trying to remember his lines. However, Denethor sat still in his seat, with a smile, as he was amused at the Hobbit's not-so-perfect memory…

-

The Hobbit regained his composure and continued, "…fr… from this hour henceforth. Until my lord release me…

"…Or death take me," finished Pippin.

"And I shall not forget it," Denethor responded merrily, as he stood from his seat and went over to Pippin, "nor fail to reward that, which is given."

-

Denethor slowly extended his hand towards Pippin, on which there was a ring. Pippin looked at it for a brief moment… and reluctantly kissed it. As Gandalf said, Pippin would now have to do as he was told.

-

The Steward lightly grasped the Hobbit's face as he said to him, "…fealty with love."

Denethor then walked over to a small table where food was prepared for him adding, "valor with honor…"

As Denethor reached the table, he looked disdainfully at Faramir ending, "disloyalty, with vengeance."

-

Faramir shrugged at his father, who had always believed Faramir to be a hindrance to him, instead of an asset to his needs. Aoshi turned his eyes away after hearing that snide remark from Denethor, blasting his son. It almost made Aoshi sick to hear Denethor saying something bad about his own son. Pippin then stood as his new lord and master, Denethor, sat down at the table, starting to eat the prepared food.

-

"I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defenses," Denethor firmly suggested to Faramir, "defenses that your brother long held intact."

"What would you have me do?" Faramir asked earnestly.

"I will not yield the River in Pelennor unfought," declared Denethor sternly, "Osgiliath must be re-taken."

"My lord, Osgiliath is overrun," returned Faramir ardently, trying to be reasonable.

"Much must be risked in war," Denethor coldly informed his youngest son.

"You have risked too much already," interjected Aoshi, "as it is, trying to recapture Osgiliath is suicide. What you need to do is save the men that you have and prepare for the Orcs that are making to invade Minas Tirith."

"I do not recall asking for your advice, my lord Aoshi," Denethor smugly rebuked Aoshi, "while you are a guest here, you are still an outsider. You say you've come to help, but you deal out such support according to Mithrandir's own designs. The Lord of Gondor is not to be made a tool of other men's purposes, however worthy they seem to be. Counsels may be found that are neither the webs of wizards, nor the haste of fools, and I have more wisdom than you or Mithrandir could _ever_ conceive."

"What would be your wisdom then," inquired Aoshi, "if you would not have either of your sons follow or take advice from a wizard?"

Denethor fixed his scornful gaze at Aoshi and replied, "not that it is of any concern of yours… but I would have my son be his own master when I leave my chair to him after I have departed from this world. If you speak out of term once more, I shall have your tongue cut."

"You would have to catch me first," said Aoshi, darkening his expression at the bitter Steward.

-

Ignoring that statement, Denethor continued to fumble around his food, his will unwavering to any other suggestions, but his own. Pippin had noticed the strain that was slowly increasing between Aoshi and Denethor, almost as if he saw a line of smoldering fire that might suddenly burst into flame. He had noticed the same tension with Gandalf, but the tension Denethor had with Aoshi was even stronger, as their glances were like blades from eye to eye, flickering as they fenced. Lastly, Faramir was being torn apart, hearing his father putting him down like an unworthy servant…

-

-

"Is there a captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will?" Denethor asked openly.

Pippin looked upon Faramir in confusion, bewildered about what Faramir's intentions would be.

-

Faramir paused a moment, then said, in a breaking voice, "…you wish now that our places had been exchanged. That I had died and Boromir had lived."

Denethor took a cup in his hand as he paused, with an unsettling expression of seriousness and pressure upon his troubled brow…

-

"…Yes," he answered, murmuring silently, yet firmly, "…I wish that."

-

-

Faramir was being torn apart even more, eyeing his father eat and drink… as tears had begun to form in his eyes, never questioning his loyalties and allegiances to Denethor. After all his attempts to make Denethor proud, even now, he felt that he had failed his father, that he was right to criticize him…

-

-

"…Since you are robbed of Boromir… I will do what I can in his stead," Faramir reluctantly resolved with his voice breaking even more, as he bowed, willing to take his father's orders without question.

-

Faramir then started to walk away, with Pippin and Aoshi watching in pity. Pippin became crestfallen fearing that Denethor would never see Faramir's strength, like he could. Denethor merely sat at the table with the wine goblet in his hands and was silent, unwilling to rethink his orders.

-

"If I should return," Faramir said, stopping to look at his father one last time, "think better of me, father."

Denethor eyed Faramir, replying pointedly, yet coldly, "…that will depend on the manner of your return."

-

-

And with no more words said… Faramir left the citadel… not looking back.

-

-

-

-

-

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien


	67. Ch 11: A bitter parting

-

-

-

-

Chapter 11: Go home Sam, a bitter parting

-

-

-

-

Back on the shadowy mountains of Ephel Dúath, on the steps of Cirith Ungol…

-

-

The travelers decided to take a rest after climbing for what seemed like endless hours. Kaoru and Frodo, from sheer exhaustion, were sound asleep, whilst Sam and Yahiko kept their eyes upon the seemingly peacefully sleeping Gollum, on a rock just above them. They had been keeping their eyes out for him ever since they discovered his plan of a trap within the tunnel that still was many ways upward.

Sam slipped a little but quickly lifted up his head, as he, as well as Yahiko, tried desperately to stay awake, to keep an eye out for Gollum. Then… the vigilant pair was losing the battle becoming tired altogether of watching the creature, and slowly began to lay their heads down to rest. When Yahiko closed his eyes for a brief moment…

-

He quickly opened them, to see if Gollum was moving an inch. But it seemed… that he was fast asleep, his breathing deep and even. Keeping awake a few seconds more… Yahiko slowly closed his eyes again… and finally lolled himself into a deep sleep.

-

Then…

-

-

Gollum stopped his breathing, and opened his eyes, looking upon Sam and Yahiko, to make sure that they weren't moving a single muscle. The devious creature took a few moments to observe his enemies with a small, wicked smile on his face. Satisfied that Yahiko and Sam were asleep…

-

Gollum quietly sat up, not making a single noise… and slowly, yet silently, climbed down from the rock… going for Sam's bag that had the supplies in it as he opened it very silently. He quickly rummaged through the bag, and took out the Elven Lembas bread, wrapped in its leaf packaging. Gollum waited a few moments before he uncovered the wafers and looked at them, giving off a rather disgusted grunt, remembering how much he hated the food. The haggard creature then snapped off a few pieces of the waybread and crushed it into tiny crumbs…

-

In which he sprinkled over Yahiko…then Sam upon their cloaks. As he was done…

-

-

Gollum silently went over to the edge of the ledge… and lightly tossed the bread away, along with the packaging that was in it, watching the pieces fall freely towards the ground with a devious, melancholy expression. The creature wiped his hands, as he was finished. At that moment…

-

-

-

Sam and Yahiko woke up to find that Gollum was awake and near the edge.

-

"What are you up to?" Sam asked suspiciously as he and Yahiko stood up, "sneaking off are we?"

"Going to do some more of your plotting, creepy?" Yahiko asked, growling a little.

"S-s-sneaking? P-pl-plotting?" queried Gollum sarcastically, trying to act innocent, as he moved back up to the rock he perched on earlier, "fat Hobbit is always so polite. Even the impulsive child can be polite whenever he wants to be precious, oh yeesss.

"…Sméagol shows them secret ways that nobody else could find," Gollum added in ridicule to Sam and Yahiko's suspicions, "and they say sneak? _Sneak!_ Plot? _Plot!_ Very nice friends, oh yes, my preciousses, very nice, very"

-

"Alright, alright!" shouted Sam, exasperated with Gollum's talking, "you just startled us is all."

"Apart from being creepy, you can be so annoying, you know," Yahiko added his annoyed expressions.

-

Gollum gloomily pouted after being mistreated by Sam and Yahiko.

-

"What were you doing?" asked Sam as he looked down from the ledge.

Gollum turned to Sam and sneered, "…sneaking."

"Fine, have it your own way," replied Sam, a little annoyed.

"But don't think you're off the hook yet, creepy," interjected Yahiko, reminding Gollum, "just remember, we're on to you, got that?"

"Yes precious," answered Gollum, nodding frivolously, "Smeagol knows."

-

As Sam, Gollum, and Yahiko continued to argue… Kaoru groaned and slowly lifted herself, opening her eyes at the quarreling crowd. They all looked at Kaoru, waking from her sleep in return. She looked at them with an unsettling look.

-

"Ohh," moaned an annoyed Kaoru, "don't tell me you're all fighting again."

"Sméagol can't help himself, Mistress," said Gollum, with a melancholy smile, "its what Sméagol does best with the fat Hobbit and the impulsive child, yes."

-

Sam and Yahiko were exasperated again with Gollum as he enjoyed toying with them each time. They both knew they couldn't tolerate the creature and felt that they wanted to ring his neck.

-

Sam settled a little and said to Kaoru, "well, since you're up and about, Miss Kaoru, I think it's best to wake Mr. Frodo."

"Right, Sam," agreed Kaoru.

Sam then went to wake Frodo.

"Sorry to wake you, Mr. Frodo," he said to Frodo, "we have to be moving on."

-

Frodo groggily lifted his head as he looked at the sky, which was still veiled in darkness.

-

"…It's dark still," he observed weakly.

"Its always dark here," replied Sam.

"It's like an endless night," noted Kaoru, forlornly, "that won't seem to go away."

"No mistake in that, Miss Kaoru," Sam agreed.

"Well," interjected Yahiko, "lets eat something before we continue climbing."

"Of course, Mr. Yahiko," said Sam as he went into his bag to get some of the Lembas bread, taking out one of the leaf packets, but…

-

He found that there were no wafers within it. Gasping in shock, Sam checked the bag frantically, but only discovered, that the waybread was entirely missing from the sack.

-

"It's gone!" exclaimed Sam with worry in his voice, "…the Elven-Bread!"

"What?" Frodo asked frantically.

Yahiko and Kaoru gasped at the fact that the Lembas was gone.

-

"Are you sure, Sam?" asked Yahiko.

"I've checked by bag, Mr. Yahiko," said Sam despairingly, "it's not in here!"

"But that's all we have left!" cried Frodo, fearfully.

"What could have happened?" asked a frantic Kaoru, knowing that they had no food.

-

As they were wondering about the whereabouts of the Lembas bread… Sam turned to look at Gollum, who puts on a childishly innocent face, while rubbing the back of his head, seemingly to be thinking about where the bread might have gone…

-

-

"…He took it!" Sam pointed at Gollum accusingly, yelling hoarsely, "he must have!"

-

Yahiko turned to look at Gollum with a scowling expression believing Sam's accusations, with surety about what the creature was doing earlier and grabbed the creature's shoulders, pinning him to the wall.

-

"So that's what you were doing," growled Yahiko, "you were stealing our food, weren't you?"

"Sméagol?" Gollum asked in exaggerated surprise, acting innocently still, "no, no, not poor Sméagol. Sméagol hates nasty Elf-bread."

"You're a lying rat!" Sam interjected, not willing to believe Gollum, "answer his question, what did you do with it?"

"He doesn't eat it," Frodo said suspiciously, defending Gollum as he stood up, staring angrily at Sam and Yahiko, "he can't have taken it."

"But Frodo," said Yahiko fiercely, "when Sam and I woke up, we found this creep near the ledge, but we couldn't figure out what he was doing… until now that is."

"Let's calm down everyone," said Kaoru, "we should think this through"

"Look!" Gollum interjected, looking and pointing at Yahiko's cloak, "what's this?"

-

Yahiko looked down… and saw with widened eyes, the crumbs of the Elvish bread, to which Gollum brushed off. Yahiko released Gollum as he was brushing off the crumbs. Everyone looked at Yahiko incredulously as they saw the crumbs from his cloak.

-

"Crumbs on his jacketses," said Gollum.

"Mr. Yahiko?" Sam said in disbelief.

-

Yahiko stood there dumbfounded, as he doesn't know what happened or how the crumbs got onto his cloak. Suddenly, Gollum turned to Sam, eyeing him…

-

"And what do we have here?" Gollum said, slowly reaching Sam's cloak…

-

Sam looked down, to see some of the crumbs on his cloak as well. Yahiko looked at Sam as Gollum brushed off the crumbs off his cloak. Sam was just as dumbfounded as Yahiko to see the crumbs that were brushed off their cloaks, planted by Gollum.

-

"Sam?" Kaoru said looking at Sam incredulously.

"There's crumbs on the fat Hobbit too, they took it!" exclaimed Gollum, pointing at Sam and Yahiko in accusation, "THEY took it!"

"He's lying!" Sam contested, "I never even touched it!"

"I know I'm a pig, Kaoru," added Yahiko defensively, "but I wouldn't endanger our safety!"

"Don't listen to them, Mistress," said Gollum as he hopped in front of Frodo and Kaoru, "I've seen them, I've seen them both. They're always, _always _stuffing their faces, when Master's not looking!"

"THAT'S A FILTHY LIE!" barked Sam angrily as he and Yahiko rushed at Gollum and pinned him to the ground, punching and strangling him, "you stinking, two-faced sneak!"

"YOU'RE DEAD!" roared Yahiko, "I don't care if Frodo wants you alive or not!"

"Sam! Yahiko!" Kaoru cried out to the angry Sam and Yahiko who continued to beat up the creature.

"Called me-!" Sam cried out fiercely, punching Gollum's face, "and Yahiko-!"

"You're dead," Yahiko added hatefully, giving out his punches at Gollum, "DEAD!"

"Sam!" cried Frodo, "stop it!"

"Get off him, Yahiko!" Kaoru demanded as she and Frodo grabbed Sam and Yahiko, pulling them off of Gollum, unwilling to see them kill the creature.

"Sam!" Frodo called out to Sam, trying to settle him down.

"WE'LL KILL HIM!" bellowed Sam with all his rage, struggling against Frodo.

"Sam, no!" Frodo cried out again, using the last of his strength and settled onto the ground, heavily.

-

Seeing this, Sam was immediately filled with regret, seeing his master in dire straits.

-

"Oh no!" said a worried Sam, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it to go so far!"

"Yahiko!" Kaoru cried out fiercely to her apprentice, pinning him to the wall, "you both need to control yourselves right now!"

"He deserves to die Kaoru!" Yahiko ranted, even more fiercely, "I don't care what anybody says!"

"Miss Kaoru's right," said Sam, agreeing with Kaoru, "we have to control ourselves, Mr. Yahiko. We were just so… so angry, Miss Kaoru. Let's just… let's just rest up a bit."

-

Kaoru nodded in affirmation.

-

"I'm alright," insisted a panting Frodo with a drained voice.

"No, no, you're not alright, Mr. Frodo," Sam sorrowfully countered, pointing out, "you're exhausted. It's that Gollum! Yahiko's right though, he does deserve to die! And it's this place all around us… and it's that thing around your neck, Mr. Frodo!"

After Sam's angry statements, Frodo began to look at Sam warily…

-

"I could help a bit," suggested Sam, "…we could all help a bit. We could all carry it for a while…"

-

-

__

Carry it for a while…

We could all carry it for a while…

-

We could carry it…

We could carry it…

-

-

Sam's suggestion echoed within Frodo as he looked at Sam with darkened eyes…

-

"Sam," interjected Kaoru, "you don't know what you're saying. Its too dangerous for us to carry the ring."

"We all know that, Kaoru," said Yahiko as he went to join Sam's side, "even Frodo knew that when he agreed to take the ring to Mordor himself."

-

Frodo then turned to and looked warily at Yahiko, remembering what Gollum said to him about him and Sam wanting the ring…

-

"If he could stand up to it," added Yahiko, suggestively, "…then so could the rest of us. It's our burden as much as it is Frodo's, so we deserve the chance to carry it."

"Yeah," agreed Sam, "like Mr. Yahiko said… we could all share the load together…"

-

Frodo only darkened his eyes even more after hearing Yahiko and Sam sharing the same suggestion that echoed within his mind…

-

-

__

Share the load together, share the load…

The load, the load, the load…

-

We deserve the chance to carry it…

We deserve the chance…

-

Deserve, deserve, deserve, deserve…

-

-

"GET AWAY!" roared Frodo, forcibly pushing Yahiko and Sam away.

"What's the matter with you Frodo!" cried Yahiko.

"We don't want to keep it!" Sam defended himself.

-

But Frodo wouldn't listen to them as he looked at them angrily, beginning to believe Gollum about Sam and Yahiko wanting the ring…

-

"We just want to help," added Sam.

"But Sam," said Kaoru, "if we carried the ring, it would've just made things worse."

Then Gollum came beside Frodo and said to him with a wicked expression, "see? See? They wants it for themselves."

"Shut up creepy!" Yahiko shouted at Gollum, who recoiled with a fierce snarl, "I've had enough of you!"

Yahiko then stood up and threatened, "you better get out of here. If you don't, I'll throw you off this rotten mountain myself"

-

As he did… Frodo came in front of Yahiko, and used his strength to throw him back towards the wall. Yahiko recovered and stared disbelieving at Frodo, who still defended Gollum.

-

"…Don't you touch him, Yahiko," snarled Frodo.

"Can't you see what he's doing Frodo?" growled Yahiko, trying to tell Frodo, "he's telling you lies about me and Sam. He's trying to get rid of us because we won't fall for his tricks."

"No! Don't listen to him, Master," said Gollum, "he and the fat Hobbit have exposed themselves."

-

Yahiko looked upon Gollum with a darkened and angry expression. Gollum's words angered Yahiko greatly each moment, that it made Yahiko's blood boil as much as it made Sam's blood boil to the point where neither of them could stand it.

-

"You must leave them behind, master, yesss," Gollum added wickedly, "wicked, tricksy, false!"

"We've heard enough!" yelled Sam in tears he stood up against Gollum, "you heard Mr. Yahiko, go away! Get out of here!"

"No Sam," countered Frodo, "…it's you… and Yahiko too."

Yahiko looked at Frodo incredulously as he said, "…don't tell me, you're going to believe that creep Frodo."

"…I do indeed," replied Frodo, groggily, "…I'm sorry Sam."

"But he's a liar," Sam defended himself again, "its like Mr. Yahiko said, he's poisoned you against us."

"…You can't help me anymore," Frodo said, unwilling to believe him and Yahiko's word over Gollum's.

-

Sam was almost in tears after hearing Frodo's cold and harsh words.

-

"You don't mean that," he said, shaking his head.

Kaoru then interjected, "Frodo, I know it may seem that Sam and Yahiko want the ring, but they were just acting out of concern and honestly believed that they could carry the burden just as well as you. There's no reason why you should be so harsh to them."

-

But Frodo ignored Kaoru's reasoning with him as he said plainly to Sam, "…go home… and take Yahiko with you."

After Frodo's last and bitter remark…

-

Sam began to weep tears… and slowly stepped away from Frodo, collapsing onto the ground, with his head lowered, having nothing more to say to Frodo that could change his mind. Yahiko however, growled under his breath, feeling that Frodo was losing his sense of reason.

-

"You're crazy, Frodo!" debated Yahiko, "I'm not going anywhere. I promised that I would help you and I'm not going to break that promise!"

"Yahiko's right Frodo," interjected Kaoru, "you still need his and Sam's help."

But Frodo countered, "I've made my decision, Miss Kaoru. Either you are with me, or against me. If you are against me, you may feel free to go with Yahiko and Sam."

-

Kaoru could not believe the harsh attitude that Frodo was displaying. She dared not try to take the ring from Frodo for she knew it would only make things worse. Indeed, as Frodo said, she had two choices, go with him, or leave with Sam and Yahiko…

-

"…You can't do this alone, Frodo," said Kaoru, "I'll go with you."

"Me too!" cried Yahiko, insistently, "forget about leaving, Frodo, Sam and I aren't going anywhere, except where you go, right Sam?"

-

Yahiko turned to Sam for his answer… but only saw that he was still crying and whimpering with his head in his hands after being shunned by Frodo. He looked at Sam angrily on the fact that he was just crying like a baby. The sight of Sam crying was too repulsive for Yahiko to even see.

-

Yahiko then turned back at Frodo and said, "…then at least I won't go anywhere without Sam. You're not getting rid of us that easily Frodo, we're definitely coming after you."

Frodo, remaining adamant about leaving him and Sam, ignored Yahiko's vow and turned to Gollum and Kaoru.

"Come Smeagol… Miss Kaoru," he said, "we must leave."

Frodo then went to climb the stairs. Gollum went behind Frodo, giving a scornful look at Yahiko and Sam before he followed along.

Yahiko turned to Gollum and growled, "…you'll pay for this, you hear? You've said your last lie, you creep!"

-

Gollum only grinned wickedly at Yahiko in response to his threats. Kaoru slowly went for the stairs to follow along…

-

"Kaoru," spoke Yahiko as Kaoru turned to him, "…you know he's lying, don't you Kaoru?"

Kaoru stared at him for a few brief moments. Yahiko could read that she was starting to believe that Gollum was deliberately leading them into a trap. But then… she had been for some time after leaving Osgiliath and when Gollum came out of hiding in the woods, saying to follow him, in a not so kind manner…

-

"Watch out for Gollum," Yahiko warned Kaoru, "…he'll trick you and Frodo too. Just you wait, Kaoru."

Kaoru then turned away from Yahiko and began climbing the steep staircase. After seeing them continue on… Yahiko turned back to Sam…

-

"Come on, Sam," he said to Sam, "let's go."

But… Sam still cried in tears, still hurt by Frodo's cruel scorning.

"Sam," Yahiko said, shaking Sam, "…hey Sam."

-

-

Yahiko could only watch Sam, whimpering endlessly, greatly feeling sorry for himself and his inability to speak reasonably to Frodo. Sam was never the type to back away just like that, not when he risked his life at the Anduin River when Frodo was going off on his own. Yahiko realized that Frodo's actions had broken Sam tremendously. He knew that getting Sam to follow Frodo would not be as easy as he had thought…

-

-

-

-

-

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien

-

A/n: a rather tragic way to end the Easter holiday, huh? But I have a little surprise…

-

I might get a job next week. I have an interview on March 31 at Goodwill, for a janitorial position, and according to my job counselors, I'm guaranteed to have the job, if I wanted the job, so I'm going there next Thursday. If I get the job, I'll post the next chapter by then. But anyway, Please read and review… and don't forget to wish my brother Robert a Happy Birthday.

-

Oh, and another thing, on tomorrow, March 26, happens to be the 18th birthday of another of my reviewers, Emily (Maily from E-fiction). So, wish her a happy birthday too, okay.

-

Have a Happy Easter, folks. Bye.

-


	68. Ch 12: The sacrifice of Faramir

-

__

A/n: I would like to dedicate this chapter in memory of Pope John Paul II, who died on Saturday. His service to the world had a great impact on many people, especially all the Christians. He will be dearly missed.

-

Luis (X-over): I hope you'll keep the memory of Pope John Paul II. I know that I will. Thanks for wishing Robert a happy birthday. It is much appreciated.

Hannah: Mind if I use your name, instead of your user name. Next time, when you review, give your e-mail address in the spot where it says e-mail, so we could probably trade e-mails together online. Thanks for wishing Robert and Emily a happy birthday. Remember the Pope.

Lifeblood Unlimited: To tell the truth, I also wanted and hoped that one of the LOTR actors would get an Oscar. Though, one of the actors of Last Samurai, Ken Watanabe, was nominated for Best Supporting Actor, and I was kinda rooting for him to get the award. Luis had wished that Last Samurai had won at least one award, saying that it would've made his day a lot brighter, I believe. Remember the Pope, okay.

Cyblade Silver: I liked how you said that I captured Denethor's sheer holishness in my fic. Very colorful. Emily is one of my reviewers from E-fiction, another Fanfiction site. Remember Pope John Paul II.

Son Kenshin: You do know that it was my brother, who is the birthday person, don't you? My birthday isn't until August 7. Oh, and remember Pope John Paul II.

Grey Wolf4: I do know about Tolkien's experiences in WWI. I have watched the LOTR special features on the DVDs. Remember John Paul II, okay.

Dagorwen of Ithilien: Happy birthday to your step-father, also to your step-sisters. Thanks for wishing Robert and Emily a happy birthday though. Remember Pope John Paul II.

Gijinka Renamon: Wish your brother a happy 12th birthday for me. I guess it would be weird, wouldn't it? I hope that you'll keep the memory of Pope John Paul II, as many others do.

-

* * *

__

Oh, by the way, I have a little surprise for you all at the end of the chapter… that I think that you'll enjoy.

-

Please read and review. 

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 12: All shall fade, the sacrifice of Faramir

-

-

-

-

Faramir, son of Denethor, the Steward of Gondor went into the armory along with 200 other men and prepared himself for his mission to re-take Osgiliath from Mordor's armies. Faramir adorned himself with armor as many others did. With Denethor set on re-taking Osgiliath, Faramir felt that he could no longer reason with his father… about anything.

Aoshi came into the armory, looking upon the faces of the soldiers of Gondor who will join along in this futile mission. Even after seeing all this… it reminded him more of his companions of the Oniwaban Group, and how they all died needlessly… according to Aoshi. Faramir turned to face Aoshi, just entering into the armory.

-

-

"My lord Aoshi," said Faramir, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"…You know that this isn't necessary, Faramir," stated Aoshi, "if the numbers are as great as you say, you will fall easily in your attempt to reclaim Osgiliath. Despite what I think about your father, I'm not asking you not to love him anymore. That would be the last thing I would ever think about suggesting to you. But I believe that you still have a part to play in the defense, as well as the future of Gondor, even with your brother's death."

"Aoshi," explained Faramir, "…I have long wished for the respect and admiration of my father, and I do love him. He looked to Boromir for everything and made him so proud. Boromir had defended me many times to my father with words and deeds, but father would always rebuke him… and me as well. Now that Boromir is dead, I shall never receive his support ever again. And though I know that my father sends me needlessly into peril, unthanked and unblessed, and will surely perish… I will not question his order."

"Faramir… I do not think your father wants you to die," Aoshi responded firmly, yet lightly, "I could sense the uneasiness in his voice, even though it appeared he strongly wished that you died instead of Boromir. So your brother's support may not have been completely ineffective upon Denethor as much as you think it has. If you die… I imagine that your father will suffer greatly from your loss."

-

Faramir contemplated what Aoshi said for a moment…

-

"I believed Pippin when he said that you have a different kind of strength Faramir," Aoshi continued, "but now you think that it is meaningless to try to get your father to see it and so you would throw your life and your strengths away without a second thought. I tried to do that myself, Faramir… to prove that the Oniwaban group was the strongest of my world…

"…Like you Faramir… I also wanted to have a chance to show my quality, because back in my world when it was in a period of civil war about 10 years ago, the Oniwaban Group never had the chance to fight in that battle. I wanted my group to have the reputation of being known as the best in Japan, by defeating Kenshin Himura, the Battousai, because he was known as the strongest of the Revolution.

"And for that, I was willing to throw away everything… my pride, compassion, good, evil… even my own comrades. I personally sought out the path of a soldier of chaos, not only to claim the title of the strongest by beating Himura… but to end my own revolution, as well as my life as the last leader of the Oniwaban. I did it all to lay the legacy and flower of the strongest, upon the graves of four men that died to save me at one point."

-

Faramir was completely captivated by what Aoshi was telling him…

-

Aoshi went on further, "however, Himura made me realize that my sprit was weak by challenging him with this thought. In the end, I was only wielding a deadly sword of evil and blamed my comrades for the grievous acts that I have committed in the past. The guilt of letting my four comrades die… had taken a toll upon my mind. I lied to myself, saying and believing that I was doing it for them, by hiding in the shadow of my determination to become the strongest, shutting my mind away from reality.

"…You mentioned earlier that there were perils in which a man must flee. And for me, my greatest peril was fooling myself to believe that my path to death was a righteous, noble cause," Aoshi ended.

Faramir paused a moment, before he replied, asking, "…why are you telling me all this now?"

"You said that you wanted to learn more of me… and I thought that this was a good time as any," said Aoshi, which made Faramir feel a little at ease, "also, you should know that it's very easy to want to throw away everything… even your life. And I think that Boromir must've done exactly the same thing when the guilt of being corrupted by the ring and trying to take it from Frodo, had weighed heavily upon his mind. Even now… you feel so much guilt of failing your father, that you consider your own life to be of little importance, and would throw it away instantly.

"Perhaps you feel that this is the only way to convince your father that you do love him, just as well as Boromir did," amended Aoshi, "…but from what you told me earlier, it seems that Denethor also had some problems with Boromir, even if he did make him proud. If you still wanted the chance to go to Rivendell, knowing that you could have, despite the fact that Boromir was selected to go… would you do it?"

"…Now that you ask that, Aoshi," answered Faramir somberly, "…I would've somehow disguised myself and followed my brother to the House of Lord Elrond. By then, I would've had the chance to meet the rest of your friends, and I would've been more apt to the purpose of destroying the ring. But knowing my father, he would've found out easily. It is very difficult to deceive him, and dangerous to even try. My father is old… but not yet dotard."

-

Aoshi contemplated Faramir's response, as Denethor had hinted to him earlier that he did see more well than anyone else.

-

"…I don't only do this for my father, Aoshi," added Faramir, "…but for Minas Tirith and its people, whom it is my part to protect as you have said before. This is the city of the Men of Numenor… I will gladly give my life to defend her beauty, her memory, her wisdom."

Aoshi nodded affirmatively, responding, "yes… I completely understand your reasons Faramir. I thought the same thing when I swore to protect Edo Castle… but is that how you truly feel…?"

-

Faramir paused in his standing…

-

-

Then a soldier called to Faramir, "Captain Faramir, we must leave now!"

Faramir nodded in affirmation at the soldier who interrupted before he could answer Aoshi's question.

-

Faramir then turned to Aoshi, "…Aoshi, promise me one thing: if I should fall… take up my place in the defense of Minas Tirith."

"…I will," Aoshi slowly nodded sadly.

Faramir then began to walk out of the armory…

-

-

"Just one thing Faramir," Aoshi called out to Faramir, who then stood in his standing, "I personally think that it should've been you who came to Rivendell, with, or without your brother. You said that Boromir was always the soldier. But I think that you're a different kind of soldier. And this is definitely the place where all kinds of soldiers should be, in this current hour of desperate trial."

-

With no more exchanges… Faramir slowly walked out of the armory, while Aoshi looked on. Even though Aoshi never received an answer from Faramir about his true feelings… he felt that Faramir was beginning to ponder upon it.

-

-

-

-

Faramir and his company of 200 soldiers went to the stables to gather their horses for the futile mission to reclaim Osgiliath from the overwhelming forces that now occupy the ruined city. The soldiers slowly and somberly rode through the city. They rode, heavily armored through the city to the city gates, their families, watching with solemn sadness, some with tears…

-

The people of the city, one by one, lining the streets, watched them as they go by, with solemn, sad looks of despair mirrored on all of their faces. Some to many of the women had tears in their eyes, as some of the men on this mission were husbands… brothers… cousins… even fathers to their children…

-

Not a single happy face was seen in the crowd, everyone was grieved, even the children who came into the streets to see their fathers leave on this mission that was inevitably doomed to fail. The women threw flowers at the horses' feet, as they passed and some of the women handed small bouquets to the soldiers.

-

Faramir rode up front as he continued to think of his father, who had now condemned him to death, as he fully well knew. As Faramir rode down the street… he pondered more upon what Aoshi said to him about his true feelings, though he had a resolute face. He was at war with a corner of his own mind once more, just as he was when he nearly brought the ring back to Minas Tirith. But it did not make him turn back or dismount from his horse. Faramir especially felt great pity for his father, and his increasing paranoia to any suggestions made by anyone… especially his own children.

-

-

Gandalf then came shifting throughout the crowds, "Faramir! Faramir!" He cried out.

Soon, he was walking besides Faramir and his horse as he implored, "your father's will has turned to madness! Do not throw away your life so rashly."

"Where does my allegiance lie, if not here," said Faramir resolutely, not looking down upon Gandalf, nor hesitating in the least as he continued forth down the lower levels, towards the gates of Minas Tirith.

"Your father loves you, Faramir!" Gandalf called out silently to Faramir.

Faramir did not look back, resolute still in his purpose, as he heard the wizard, remembering that Aoshi said something similar to him before he rode out…

-

"…He will remember it, before the end," added Gandalf, to himself.

-

-

-

-

The soldiers finally reached the first level of Minas Tirith at the front gates. The guards unlocked the gate… and slowly pulled it open, letting Faramir and his men out of Minas Tirith. And in the distance, across the Pelennor, Osgiliath sat beneath a darkening sky. As the people in behind the gate saw the sky… their hopes were lowered even more as the soldiers left towards the darkness in the sky.

-

-

-

Outside Minas Tirith…

-

-

The soldiers slowly formed a line, in ranks of riders, and began to ride toward Osgiliath across Pelennor fields, the riders moving side by side in a long line. The people of Minas Tirith lined the walls to watch them go towards the city, while on the top level… Aoshi walked from the citadel towards the edge of the crag to see for himself, the doom of Faramir's mission…

-

-

-

The knights and rangers beside them spurred their horses to race… and charge toward Osgiliath, determined to re-take the city head on…

-

-

At Osgiliath… Gothmog and the Orcs in the ruined city raised their heads from behind broken boulders, and watch the oncoming riders…

-

-

Faramir and his men, with their pride unwavering, continued to ride towards Osgiliath, whether they live or die in the attempt…

-

-

-

-

-

Denethor continued to eat his food in the great hall at the Citadel. Pippin was in the Hall with him, standing sadly beside the Steward, with his thoughts on Faramir. Denethor then looked up from his plate and glanced sideways at the Hobbit.

-

"Can you sing, Master Hobbit?" asked Denethor.

"…Well… yes," answered Pippin in a small voice, "at least… well enough for my own people.

"But we have no songs for great halls," Pippin added as he gazed around the Hall and sadly at Denethor, "and… evil times."

"And why should your songs be unfit for my halls?" Denethor asked grimly, while eating his meal, "…come, sing me a song."

-

Pippin contemplated his lord for several moments as he watched him eat more of his dinner when he bit into a tomato, with the juices flowing. Pippin seemed in thought, as if he was trying to find the words to one of the old Hobbit songs… one in particular he heard his grandfather sing once, that came from the time when the Hobbits were searching for the Shire. The Hobbit then took a deep breath and began to sing… in a sorrowful, yet very haunting voice…

-

-

-

__

Home is behind…

-

The world ahead…

-

And there are many paths to tread…

-

-

-

As Pippin was singing… Faramir and his men increased their speed towards Osgiliath. Faramir pulled out his sword and gave a resounding battle cry…

__

-

-

-

Through shadow…

-

To the edge of night…!

-

Until the stars are all alight…

-

-

-

The Orcs of Osgiliath, grinning wickedly at the number of soldiers that they had against them, began to pull out their bows and arrows, to which they prepared to shoot at the soldiers…

__

-

-

-

Mist and Shadow…

-

Cloud and shade…

-

-

-

Faramir, unaware of the assault of arrows, but fully prepared to accept his fate, continued forth, with his face hardened…

'_I'm coming, Boromir_,' thought Faramir sadly, maintaining his battle-hardened expression, with the men following him…

__

-

-

-

All shall fade…

-

All shall…

-

-

-

Gothmog roared his order to the Orcs…

-

-

SWOOP!

-

And the Orcs fired their arrows at the knights, meeting their marks, one by one…

-

-

-

-

"…_Fade_," Pippin finished his song.

-

Pippin then turned to look at the Steward, who indeed listened to every word that he sang out, yet continued to eat his food like a sloppy animal throughout the singing. The Hobbit could see that Denethor was unmoved by his singing… and was close to tears as he closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat, beginning to cry…

-

-

-

Aoshi saw what befell Faramir and his men and looked down sadly with his eyes closed as well. Part of him cursed himself, being unable to save Faramir from his suicide run as Kenshin had saved him from his own suicide run. He was not Kenshin Himura, but Aoshi Shinomori, former leader of the Oniwaban Group, whose skills were greatly needed at Minas Tirith from the impending invasion of the Orcs.

-

'_Faramir_,' thought Aoshi, resolutely, with fists clenched, '_…I will help defend Minas Tirith… I swear it._'

-

-

-

The people also observed what befell their kinsman and began to cry for them all. While everyone was mourning, Gandalf sat alone silently and somberly on a rock in a courtyard, with his staff close to him. One bell was ringing solemnly, in remembrance of the fallen soldiers.

-

-

But as the people mourned…

-

-

-

-

All of Mordor's army and its allies were massing towards Gondor… as more Orcs were crossed the river at Osgiliath.

"March! March!" the Orcs cried out repeatedly, "march! March! March!"

Giant Trolls were beating their drums of war, and some others were pushing tall, wooden siege towers that carried legions of Orcs upon them…

-

-

The Haradrim, upon their Oliphaunt beasts, were proceeding to Gondor across the Deserts of Harad…

-

-

And the Corsairs of Umbar were sailing north, along the Anduin River upon their large black sailed ships, laying siege and waste to Pelagir, Belfalas, and Lebennin.

"Come on!" the disheveled captain of the fleet commanded his men to sail swiftly to Minas Tirith…

-

-

-

-

The enemy was now ready to take Minas Tirith… and burn it to the ground.

-

-

-

-

-

-

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien

-

A/n: Not a very long chapter, folks. Short, but sad indeed. As I have said, it is in dedication to Pope John Paul, II. I heard that he was from Poland originally, and that the Popes of old were from Italy mostly. So, he was the first Pope from another country. My Grandparents had a chance to see the Vatican when they were in Rome on vacation, but missed the bus and didn't get the chance to see it.

I felt bad when I heard that the Pope was at his final hours. I pray that he'll find happiness in the next life with God.

-

2nd A/n: Now, for the surprise everyone…

-

-

-

I NOW HAVE A JOB! I NOW HAVE A JOB! I NOW HAVE A JOB! I NOW HAVE A JOB! I NOW HAVE A JOB!

-

That's right, everyone, I'm going to be working soon. I start on Monday, May 2. So, that gives me one month at least to relax and enjoy myself, and maybe edit the rest of my fic, if I can. But other than that, I don't have to worry about me looking for work anymore.

Oh, one more thing, Pippin's song wasn't originally in the script when the movie was being filmed. It was just going to be dialogue and looks, and done with the cutting and the music, so Peter Jackson says. I got that statement, while watching the special features of the ROTK extended DVD.

-

Anyway, please read and review… and any lamentations you have for the Pope are welcome. Bye.


	69. Ch 13: The sword of kings, reforged!

__

A/n: well, I hope we've mourned enough for the Pope. Now there is a new Pope, Benedict XVI. I heard that he was followed the same doctrines and principles that Pope John Paul II had.

-

But anyway, I've come to post two new chapters, for in a few days, I shall start my new job. I might have some difficulties posting for a while, as I will be occupied with my work from day to day. As I was posting new chapters, I had the computers in the local library to use to my purposes. However, I'm only allowed one hour, or less, for the use of the computers. It might take me many days to post new chapters to the story on all the other sites I found when I began posting. Other than that… I'll post more chapters as soon as I can, okay. However, I would like to thank everyone for their prayers and support for me looking for work. It is greatly appreciated.

-

Luis (X-over): thanks for your prayers in my help to look for a job. Greatly appreciated.

Son Kenshin: Good luck to you for your Zelda crossover as it progresses further. I pretty much thought of Denethor a big jerk myself because he listens to nobody but himself.

Hannah: Congratulations on becoming a new member of and finally having a new e-mail address. I hope we can trade e-mails steadily in the future.

Dagorwen of Ithilien: Thanks for your lamentations for the late Pope. I hope you'll like this Pope, though. Thanks for your prayers in helping me find a job. God be praised.

-

Without further ado, here are chapters 13 and 14, enjoy. 

-

-

-

-

Chapter 13: The sword of kings, re-forged! Become who you were born to be, Aragorn

-

-

-

Kenshin, Théoden, Aragorn, and the riders from Edoras arrived in the camp of Dunharrow. The encampment of soldiers slowly grew. On all level spaces there was a great concourse of men, white tents stretched away into the distance in orderly rows, lines of picketed horses, a great store of arms, and piles of spears bristling like thickets of new-planted trees.

-

"Make way for the king!" the soldiers called out to the men of Théoden's arrival, "make way! The king is here!"

"My lord!" greeted the men, "hail to you, sire!"

-

Théoden returned each greeting with a wave of his hand to the men, then turned to one of the soldiers.

-

"Grimbold, how many?" he asked the man as he continued to trot his horse through the growing encampment.

"I bring five hundred men from the Westfold, my Lord," Grimbold answered as he glanced up at Théoden.

"We have three hundred more from Fenmarch, Théoden-King," another soldier called to the king.

"Where are the riders from Snowbourn?" inquired Théoden looking about for their whereabouts.

"None have come, my Lord," replied Gamling.

-

Théoden and the riders continued to ride forth through the war camp… towards a winding road of singular construction that climbed up towards a mountain-meadow high above the valley, where the king's camp was.

-

-

-

-

Once settled upon the camp, Théoden was at the edge of the mountain, looking down at the camp below. Aragorn and Kenshin went beside Theoden and looked down, where they could see a winding line of Riders crossing the ford and filing along the road towards the camp prepared for them.

-

"6000 spears," Théoden said to them, quietly yet tiredly, "less than half of what I'd hoped for."

"Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor," noted Aragorn plainly.

"It's very likely," Kenshin added sadly, "that the soldiers will be killed needlessly in battle, Théoden."

Theoden paused a moment, pondering what Kenshin and Aragorn said, but then nodded firmly as he faithfully replied, "…more will come, Kenshin."

"And if you don't receive any more men, Théoden," stated Kenshin, in a matter of fact, "you will have to go into battle with the soldiers that have already gathered here, that you will."

"Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat," interjected Aragorn, concurring with Kenshin, "we have till dawn, then we must ride."

The King nodded in affirmation. Just then…

-

-

A horse reared and neighed in fear across the camp that was heard by Aragorn, Kenshin, and Théoden as they glanced up… to see a Rider struggling with his fearful mount. The animals were tossing their heads with rolling eyes and dancing nervously on the spot while their riders tried to calm them. Legolas gazed about the king's camp and noted an unusual tension in the animals and Men. Saito, Gimli and Sanosuke were particularly uncomfortable gazing upon the rowdy beasts of burden, as one of them nearly bumped its head into Sanosuke.

"Man!" grumbled Sanosuke, "what's up with these horses? As if one moody horse wasn't enough."

-

All of the soldiers, in fact, seemed to be having trouble with their usually obedient horses. Éomer carried a saddle as Legolas, Saito, Sanosuke, and Gimli came towards him.

-

"The horses are restless," Legolas told Éomer as he also noticed the lack of the boisterous conversation that usually accompanies soldiers, "…and the men are quiet."

"What's got them so nervous, anyway?" inquired Sanosuke.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain, Sanosuke," Éomer answered, as he made an indication with his head… towards a deep cleft within the mountain's walls, a cleft that was obviously a roadway that went through the mountains.

-

Sanosuke saw for himself that the men did not like that place. It was as if… they were uncomfortable to be near that cleft, like it was forbidden to them.

-

"That road there," Gimli inquired about the path in the mountains, "…where does that lead?"

"…It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain," answered Legolas dreadfully.

"And what kind of mountain is that?" asked Saito nonchalantly.

"…It is a haunted mountain, Saito," answered Éomer, fearfully, "…none who venture there, ever return…

"…That Mountain is evil," Éomer ended forebodingly, as he walked away.

-

-

-

Aragorn began to move towards the cleft in the mountains… and gazed at it. He carefully treaded closer each moment, while nearby men struggled with their unusually difficult mounts, trying to stay away from the road into the ominous mountain that make their horses neigh restlessly with unsettling fear. As Aragorn continued to gaze closely into the cleft…

-

A small, luminous green light slowly emerged from within the Mountain… and its presence slowly became overwhelming for Aragorn, like it was calling to him…

-

Aragorn froze in his standing, unable to turn away from the light… as if he felt drawn to it…

-

-

"Aragorn!" a voice called out causing Aragorn to jump visibly almost as if coming from a trance.

Aragorn turned around to see that it was Gimli who called him.

"Let's find some food," said Gimli before turning away.

-

-

Aragorn then looked back at the road once more, and saw that the light had faded from the path, then decided to turn to follow the Dwarf. Unbeknownst to them…

-

Kenshin, from a great distance away looked toward the cleft. He also saw the green light and felt the presence of the Dwimorberg. His expression darkened to the thought of the mountain, which nearly chilled his bones.

-

-

-

-

-

In Kyoto, a statement was made that more monsters would attack, and that some to many of the men would be needed for the battle. However, the women and children would be evacuated. The police were assisting the citizens in gathering their things for the journey out of Kyoto. There were no happy faces when the women were forced to leave their homes, and their men.

Radagast and the others returned to the Aoiya with Yamagata, while Kawaji was making preparations for the battle, placing their guns and cannons on the ground, as well as on top of each building that was near the fields outside of Kyoto. The Oniwaban group began to make their weapons. Katsu assisted them in making bombs due to his extensive knowledge of explosives. However, Yamagata, Radagast, Okina, and the blue-armored samurai, Ishimura, were discussing the preparations thus far.

-

-

"Mr. Radagast," said Yamagata, "…we were able to move the people out of the city. However… we recruited many of the civilians to assist in this fight."

"…A pity," replied a somber Radagast, "I had hoped to avoid getting the innocent people involved."

"So did I," said Yamagata, solemnly, "…I think even Himura would've agreed that involving the people was unnecessary. Perhaps I should've considered what he told me… that our purpose in fighting in the revolution was to bring peace, not to be a power that is used unwisely, and if we forgot that… that fighting in the revolution was meaningless anyhow."

"Of course," agreed Radagast, "the ignorance of Men was one of the great reasons I forsook them for so long… that they were so caught up in what they accomplish, they get too greedy for it. And in that effect, it makes them so forgetful of the reason _why _they were doing their deeds. It's just like how all Men lust for great power… and once you grasp onto it, it is almost impossible for you to let go.

"…Believe me… it is not a new thing for me. Even more so that it becomes so irritatingly obvious for me to figure out," finished Radagast.

"It is always hard to stay true to the reasons you were fighting an enemy," commented Yamagata.

Radagast breathed in as he said, "…anyway, we must concentrate on the matter at hand. Ishimura, what are your samurai doing at this moment?"

"We're setting ourselves in every corner of the city," said Ishimura, "putting up stacks of wood in the streets for means of concealment. We've also placed packs of straw in the streets to use for warning fires…"

Ishimura then fixed a dark gaze upon Yamagata and added, "we've used such means of defense against the army once."

Ignoring Ishimura's gaze, Yamagata then said, "we've also positioned our men, including the police and some of the civilians in every corner of Kyoto, just in case the enemy tries to break through our defenses."

"And the Oniwaban group stands ready to defend Kyoto, as we have always done in the past," interjected Okina.

"This is a very wise strategy, Yamagata," commended Radagast, "for Sauron has a myriad of beasts at his command that would stand up to your weapons."

"Perhaps so," said Yamagata, "but we must try our best. The imperialist used such modern weapons against the Shogunate's forces at the Battle of Toba Fushimi, and they won."

"Yes, but I can assure you that it won't be that easy," commented Radagast, "in which case, you are correct. We must draw the line here, as well as in Middle-Earth, for in this coming struggle, both worlds shall be put to the test."

Radagast went on, "when all this began here in Kyoto, you were facing mere raids and cowardly ambushes and pillaging, but by now you should know that these doings were all in a great net and strategy that you have unwittingly caught yourselves into. This is a great war that was long well planned by the enemy, and we are but one piece in it, whatever pride may say. If Sauron wins… I believe that he will have the power to destroy Middle-Earth, as well as this world. But I suspect he won't stop there, he's too compulsive and ignorant to do so…

"…For there are other worlds out there that will suffer the same fate, if we fail," Radagast included at the last.

"You mean," gasped Yamagata at this startling revelation, "…that there are more worlds out there."

"Indeed," Radagast explained, "a multiverse where there are an unlimited number of worlds, each different in its own right. It's completely comparable to the number of people there are, where everyone is the same race, but make different choices of their own."

"If I were any other man," interjected Ishimura, "I would've completely taken you for a crazy old man with a stick."

Radagast grimaced at Ishimura's ridicule, as he thought to himself, '_how predictable_.'

"So, if what you say is true," intoned Yamagata, "if Sauron succeeds in regaining his powers… he intends to invade more worlds?"

"Exactly," said Radagast positively, "the concept of such a scheme is not beyond Sauron's imagination, I assure you. And the fate of the multiverse will either be in our hands… or in Sauron's."

-

"Lord Yamagata!" called out a soldier.

"What is it?" responded Yamagata.

"There are some people in strange robes heading in our direction, sir," the soldier replied.

-

-

-

Everyone went outside the restaurant to see what was going on. Kawaji had joined them when he received the report of strange newcomers. Radagast smiled, as the others were shocked, as well as dumbfounded to see a band of figures in exotic armor and weaponry. They were almost countless in number as everyone observed. The figures then stopped marching as three of them that marched up front, one carrying a long staff-sized spear, wearing hoods over their heads… stepped a few paces towards Yamagata and Radagast.

The figures removed their hoods to reveal themselves before the people. They all had pointed ears, and the most beautiful, yet most exotic faces that the Japanese had ever seen. One of them had long, blonde hair. The other two were twins with raven-black hair, and grey eyes. But they were all clad in bright mail beneath the silver-grey cloaks that they wore.

-

-

Radagast bowed his head at the newcomers and greeted, "mae govannen, Glorfindel."

"Greetings, brown wizard," said Glorfindel, bowing his head, "we came here to this world as swiftly as we might when your summons came."

"Do you know these people, Mr. Radagast?" asked Kawaji.

"Indeed," answered Radagast as he introduced, "the Elf with the light-golden hair is Glorfindel. And the Elf twins are Elladan and Elrohir, the sons of Lord Elrond. They come to visit me from Rivendell from time to time."

-

The three Elves, Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir bowed themselves again, confirming their authenticity. Then, another of the company from Middle-Earth stepped forward, a Man.

-

"I am Halbarad Dunadan, Dunedain Ranger of the North," he said, bowing, "I have brought but 30 of the Rangers that could be gathered in haste to this long struggle. Many of us had heard rumor of the people that came from this world to Middle-Earth. Though many were skeptical… there were some who believed it… and I am one of those who believed."

The brown wizard giggled a bit in surprise, seeing that the man known as Halbarad, had been a believer of this world.

-

"Elladan and Elrohir also came to this world with the same curiosity as Halbarad," mentioned Glorfindel, then briefed, "…Radagast, we only have 6000 Galadhrim brethren with us, along with the band of the Dunedain Rangers. However… our forces will still not be enough for what comes to this city."

"Still not enough!" growled Ishimura, "some help you people bring."

"Ishimura!" cried Radagast reproachfully, trying to calm him down, "as I recall your numbers weren't that many either. So despite how conditions are dire, we must accept whatever help they have brought for us."

"He's right," interjected Omasu, "no matter what kind of help we have received, whether it is great or small… no one is any position to complain about it right now."

-

Ishimura huffed to himself, reluctantly submitting to Omasu's statement.

-

"I also bring you a gift, brown wizard," interjected Glorfindel, bringing forth under his cloak, a sword covered within a grey sheath, with Elvish inscriptions on the hilt, "…Orcrist, the Cleaver-of-Goblins, recovered from the tomb of Thorin Oakenshield."

Radagast looked upon it, filled with great awe.

-

"…The twin sword of Glamdring," the wizard said, as he gently took the sword from Glorfindel, "…this was a sword of Elvish craftsmanship, that was made by the Noldor in the First Age. I received word that it was buried with Thorin, of the Dwarves when he died in the Battle of the Five Armies. It isn't like you to go rummaging through tombs."

"A tomb?" questioned Ishimura, in criticism, "you must be grave robbers!"

"We have had special permission from the Dwarves," explained Glorfindel, "we promised to return it to Thorin's grave. Gandalf Mithrandir especially requested for you to have this sword for the battle, Radagast."

"…Indeed," said an awed Radagast, gazing upon Orcrist, "…I never would've thought that Gandalf would bring me such a kingly gift as this."

"…Mr. Glorfindel," interjected Yamagata, introducing himself, "I am Aritomo Yamagata, Secretary of the Army of Japan. We are all humbled by your presence, such as it is. I believe that we all share a common curiosity for our different worlds."

"I appreciate that," said Glorfindel, as he then turned to the unsettled Ishimura, "…but we must not fear, for there may be more help ahead for all of us."

"Where from?" asked a skeptical Ishimura.

Then, one of the twins, Elladan spoke, "from Middle-Earth… from an army of the dead."

-

Everyone froze in incredulous doubt, even Ishimura, who grimaced even further when mentioning the dead.

-

"Radagast the Brown," said Elrohir, "I bring news from our father; _the days are now short. If he is in haste, Aragorn shall go to the Dwimorberg Mountain._"

"…The Dwimorberg Mountain?" gasped Radagast, leaving everyone bemused and bewildered at the wizard's reaction, noticing that he didn't like what the Elf told him.

"What is he saying?" asked Okina earnestly, "…what is this Dwimorberg Mountain?"

"And who's this Aragorn fellow?" Chou asked also.

Radagast paused a moment before he began to explain, "…at the time of the War of the Last Alliance, an army of men from the mountains had sworn allegiance to fight for Gondor. When that time came… the army deserted Gondor, willfully breaking their oath, for they had worshipped Sauron in the Dark Years before. This treasonous act that they committed invoked Isildur's wrath upon them… and they were cursed into the undead."

-

Everyone shuddered, hearing from Radagast, the tragedy of the men that were servants of Sauron in the past.

-

Radagast went on, "the army then hid themselves, retreating into the dark halls of that terrifying mountain that Elrohir spoke of, not daring to go to war on Sauron's part. The only way to insure the curse to be broken, is if they fight against Sauron, so that the king, or rather a descendant of the king's line would hold their oaths fulfilled, allowing their long-awaited rest."

"And so, this Aragorn, is the king of Gondor?" asked Yamagata, inquiring further of the man called Aragorn.

"He is not the king yet, but he is descended from the line of kings," answered Radagast, as he went on further, "Gondor has been currently under the control of the House of Stewards ever since Isildur's death. Only the line of Elendil and Isildur can set them free from their curse… and Aragorn is the last of the bloodline. Anyone else who ventured into the mountain where the shadow army lies… ended up dead, or otherwise disappeared out of all knowledge."

"But there may be a way to get them to come to our aid," said Elladan, "our father shall bring to Aragorn, the blade that was broken… my brother and I have re-forged it, stronger than before, and can summon any army at his command. Of course, only Aragorn has the power to wield it."

"All very well and dandy," interjected Kawaji, smugly, "but will it help us any?"

"We had best hope that it does, Kawaji," responded Radagast, fervently, "Aragorn, son of Arathorn must venture into the mountain. The cursed army may be our only hope of saving Kyoto, as well as this world."

-

-

-

-

-

Night fell over the camp of Dunharrow. Théoden had hoped that more would come to aid Gondor against the Onslaught of Mordor, but alas…

-

No more soldiers had come. And no matter what would happen, they would have to ride out to Gondor in the morning as Aragorn had said to the king. But despite what the soldiers had to do… their minds were still restless due to the lack of forces that they had.

Fortunately, there were some who looked forward to going into battle… namely, Merry Brandybuck, who was now being groomed by Éowyn within one of the tents. Misao was with them, seeing Éowyn dress the valiant Hobbit for the upcoming battle.

-

-

"…There," said Éowyn, as she buckled the helmet on Merry's head and stood up venerably before him, "a true esquire of Rohan."

"You look great Merry," added Misao as she saw Merry using both hands to admire his helmet, then went down over to his sword, given to him by Éowyn.

"…I'm ready!" Merry said drawing his sword enthusiastically, startling both Misao and Éowyn.

-

The happy women both hastily stepped out of the way of the flailing blade laughing, waving their hands at Merry.

-

"Hey, watch it, you knucklehead," Misao said, giggling a little, "you could've sliced us in half."

"Sorry Misao," said Merry contritely as he gazed at the sword, "…actually, it isn't all that dangerous. It's not even sharp."

"Well, that's no good," said Éowyn, as she gripped the blade, noticing its dullness, "you won't kill many Orcs with a blunt blade. Isn't that right, Misao?"

"Yeah Éowyn," agreed Misao, "it's worse than having a dull kunai at your side."

"I'm sure that it is," replied Éowyn, as she ushered Merry out of the tent, "come on."

-

Merry went outside of the tent, waving his sword around, like he was in actual battle, trying to remember the moves Boromir had taught him, what seemed a life age ago. Éowyn and Misao followed Merry out of the tent, admiring the Hobbit's enthusiasm. Éomer and Gamling were sitting outside the tent, eating by a campfire, as they saw the stout Hobbit wield the sword in his hand.

-

Éowyn then waved her arms at Merry gesturing, "to the smithy, go!"

"I'll race you, Merry!" cried Misao as she challenged Merry, who ran after her.

"You and your young friend should not encourage him, Éowyn," Éomer said to Éowyn.

"…You should not doubt him," Éowyn returned with irritation.

"I do not doubt his heart," Éomer assured her, sarcastically, "only the reach of his arm."

-

Gamling cackled a bit to himself appreciatively, enjoying a good little joke once in a while.

-

However, Éowyn did not think it was funny as she said in frustration, "why should Merry be left behind? He has as much cause to go to war as you."

As she said her statement, Éomer began to ponder what his sister said.

-

Éowyn then added, "would you also leave Misao behind as well, because she is a woman? She knows how to fight just as well as I do. But unlike myself, she has fought before in battle, and even has leadership of her group called the Oniwaban. She could also be very useful to you, as Merry can be…"

Éomer became particularly surprised with the fact that Misao was leader of the Oniwaban group, which he found it a bit unbelievable.

-

"…Why can they both not fight for those they love," Éowyn finished to herself, looking away from Éomer towards the direction that Misao and Merry went off to, then started back to the tent.

"Éowyn," Éomer called to his sister, standing up to meet her and told her, "…I do believe that Misao knows how to handle herself in a fight. I'm quite sure that in all the time she has been to Middle-Earth that she had endured many perils."

-

Éowyn listened to Éomer's words of sincerity for Misao… but knew that it would be short-lived…

-

"However," added Éomer, with a bit of doubt, which confirmed Éowyn's fears, "I am uncertain as to whether or not she knows how terrible a war can truly be… and you yourself know as little of war as that Hobbit."

Éomer walked closer to Éowyn, continuing, in a deep, foreboding voice, "when the fear takes him, as well as Misao, and the blood and the screams and the horror of battle take hold… do you think either of them would stand and fight?"

-

Éowyn stood speechless, grimacing at Éomer for his condescending words…

-

"…They would flee," Éomer told her, "and they would be right to do so."

Éomer then laid a hand on Éowyn, concluding reasonably, "war is the province of Men, Éowyn… no matter what world it may be in."

-

He went away afterwards, with Éowyn watching after her brother with a contemptuous expression.

'_We'll see about that… you knucklehead,_' she thought bitterly of Éomer, taking after Misao.

-

-

-

-

Later on that night…

-

A pair of guards moved towards the edge of the cliff… and spotted a cloaked figure, riding through the camp of Dunharrow, already reaching and slowly trundling up the winding road that went up towards the king's camp, riding past the stone Púkel-men that squat by the road. The men who spotted the mysterious figure, would meet him at the edge of the road, the moment when he reaches the top…

-

-

-

Meanwhile… Aragorn tossed restlessly in his sleep, his dreams shifting and disturbing…

-

-

He saw a vision of Arwen, laid upon a chaise, as leaves blew gustily with the wind around her, looking as if she was gravely ill…

-

Then an image of the Dimholt road, leading into the door of the Dwimorberg Mountain, swiftly entered his mind like a flash of memory that passed over him…

-

-

__

I choose… a mortal life. Arwen's words echoed within Aragorn's dream, remembering the solemn vow she made to him.

-

-

As he dreamt further… his mind beheld to see, that Arwen was shedding a tear… and her body began glowing into a bright white light, as if her life was being drained from her completely…

-

__

I wish I could've seen him... one last time… she spoke in a little voice…

__

-

-

Arwen's words continued to echo hauntingly within Aragorn… as he could only watch as the symbol of her immortality, the Evenstar pendant, slowly fall lifelessly from his hand…

-

-

CRASH!

-

To shatter upon a shiny marble floor, like it was a piece of glass…

-

-

-

Aragorn quickly awoke with a gasp of deep breath, drawing his Elven dagger, but found that there was no danger. However, there was a soldier at his tent, holding the flap open.

"Sir," the guard said to Aragorn in bewilderment, seeing him awaking so frantically.

-

Aragorn settled himself… then turned to the guard that called him.

-

"King Théoden awaits you, my lord," the guard notified the restless ranger.

Aragorn quickly went out of the tent, and found that Kenshin was with the guard.

"What is it Kenshin?" asked Aragorn.

"I don't know," said Kenshin, "it seems that Théoden has something that he wants to say to us both, that he does."

-

-

The soldier then led Kenshin and Aragorn towards the king's pavilion. Once inside… they both saw Théoden standing in front of a robed and seated figure…

-

"What is it you wish to speak to us about, Théoden?" asked Kenshin.

Théoden only responded, "…I take my leave."

-

The king's response left bemused and bewildered expressions upon Aragorn and Kenshin. Théoden walked out of the tent, going between Kenshin and Aragorn, with an almost unsettling expression on his face. The two summoned adventurers could tell that there was something that Théoden did not like about the hooded stranger. After Théoden left, Kenshin and Aragorn turned to the stranger as he slowly rose from the chair, gently pulling back his hood…

-

Revealing himself as Elrond of Rivendell. Taken by an unexpected surprise, Aragorn and Kenshin humbly and devoutly bowed in Elrond's presence.

-

-

"My lord Elrond," said Aragorn, greeting his foster father.

"What brings you here to Dunharrow, at this late hour, Sir Elrond?" asked Kenshin.

"I have come on behalf of one, whom I love, Kenshin," answered Elrond silently, which made Aragorn pause a little fearfully in his standing, "…Arwen is dying."

-

Aragorn immediately felt his face tighten with a cold feeling entering him. He had just been dreaming about his Elf-lady love dying in grief…

-

"Miss Arwen is dying, you say?" asked a gasping Kenshin.

Elrond solemnly nodded as he went on, "she will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor. The light of the Evenstar is failing. As Sauron's power grows, her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the Ring."

-

Aragorn had believed what Elrond said about Arwen as he looked upon the Evenstar pendant, which was darkening, confirming that the Darkness of Mordor was overtaking her.

-

"The shadow is upon us, Aragorn… the end has come," Elrond ended gravely to Aragorn.

"…It will not be our end, but _his_," Aragorn firmly assured Elrond, with a conviction he did not feel.

"We will not allow Mordor's growing powers to harm your daughter any further, that we won't," Kenshin added, even more firmly.

"…You both ride to war, but not to victory," Elrond sadly admitted to them, as he briefed further, "…Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith, this you both know. But in secret, he sends another force, which will attack, from the river. A fleet of Corsair ships sails from the South. They'll be in the city in two days."

Elrond then turned to Kenshin, "and we Elves have sent what we had to Kyoto, Kenshin. But nevertheless… it is still not enough to counter the overwhelming forces that Sauron has placed in your world. Both worlds are outnumbered… you will need more men."

"There are none," replied Aragorn, inwardly despairing.

Elrond paused a moment before informing Aragorn carefully," …there are those who dwell in the mountain…"

-

WHOOOSH!

-

A small gust of wind blew within the tent, as Aragorn had another vision in his head… of a lime-green, ghostly figure of a dead king that cackled viciously. The mere sight of the vision made Aragorn grimace and recoil in great fear. The gust of wind had also taken Kenshin by surprise as well, his eyes wide with shock…

-

"…Are you saying that there's another army… within the Dwimorberg Mountain?" asked a stuttering Kenshin.

Elrond nodded contentedly, an answer that Aragorn did not like so much, for he knew about the army that dwelled within that mountain…

-

"…Murderers… traitors!" Aragorn said harshly of the army Elrond mentioned, adding contemptuously, "you would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing, they answer to no one."

"They will answer to the King of Gondor!" Elrond returned firmly, as he threw back the folds of his cloak…

-

-

And pulled out a long blade, close-furled in a black sheathe bound about with many thongs. Aragorn and Kenshin gazed at the handle of the sword with bewildered recognition.

'_…That sword…its_,' thought Kenshin in wide-eyed shock…

-

-

"Andúril, the Flame of the west, forged from the shards of Narsil," Elrond named the sword, presenting it for Aragorn.

-

-

Aragorn could not believe what he saw… the sword of his ancestors, re-forged before his very eyes. And now it was brought before him to be used against Sauron once more.

"Aragorn," said Kenshin, fatefully, "it seems that you were fated to have this sword… that you most certainly were."

-

The reluctant warrior looked upon Kenshin for a moment, considering what he had said. Then he turned to Elrond, slowly walking over to him, to gaze upon the re-forged sword that was held out for him… and eventually went to carefully grasp the sword… within his own hands…

-

"…Sauron will not have forgotten the sword of Elendil," Aragorn said confidently in a low voice, taking the old weapon of his ancestors.

Elrond and Kenshin stood by… as Aragorn slowly… but very hesitantly… lowered his hand, to reach for the sword's handle…

-

-

SLING!

-

-

And drew the blade, looking with great awe upon its mighty steel, carved with elvish runes, seven stars, a crescent sun near the hilt, and a rayed moon near the tip of the blade, on either side of the sword. Kenshin gazed in astonishment upon the mighty ancient weapon of Elendil and its inscriptions, reminding him of his own reverse-bladed sword, Hope, which only had an inscription upon the inside of its hilt, engraved by Shakku Arai…

-

-

"…The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith," Aragorn murmured staunchly, continuing to gaze at the sword, with hope now filling within him.

"The Man who can wield the power of this sword, can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth," announced Elrond sternly, "this is your test, Aragorn. Every path you have trod, through wilderness, through war… has lead to this moment."

Moments passed as Aragorn pondered deeply of Elrond's statements…

-

"Put aside the Ranger… become who you were born to be," Elrond concluded fatefully, pushing his point home, "take the Dimholt road."

Aragorn nodded in affirmation, as he lowered the sword, knowing that he must do this, in order to save Gondor.

-

"You must go with him, Kenshin," Elrond said importantly to Kenshin, "you will be needed to represent your world, if it is also to be saved."

"I understand Sir Elrond… that I do," replied Kenshin.

With both men understanding of what must be done…

-

-

Elrond said formally to Aragorn, giving a blessing, "Ónen i-Estel Edain, Aragorn (_I give hope to men, Aragorn_)."

Aragorn paused, before replying forlornly, with his expression momentarily bleak, "…Ú-chebin… estel anim (_…I keep none… for myself_)."

-

Aragorn, with uncertainty, then sheathed the sword, preparing himself, and Kenshin… to go into the Dwimorberg Mountain.

-

-

-

-

-

-

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien


	70. Ch 14: A vain road to take

-

-

-

Chapter 14: A vain road to take, journey to the Dwimorberg Mountain

-

-

-

Aragorn began to fasten his new sword, Andúril, onto Brego, the horse that once belonged to Théodred. Kenshin also had his things prepared for his horse, preparing to go with Aragorn to the Paths of the Dead. However, their plans for a quiet exit were not unnoticed when Éowyn walked by, seeing Aragorn and Kenshin gathering their things for this perilous journey.

-

"…Why are you doing this?" Éowyn cried, with fear shining in her eyes, "The war lies to the East; you cannot leave on the eve of battle! You cannot abandon the men!"

Aragorn peeked at Éowyn, but turned back to gathering supplies.

-

Éowyn then turned to Kenshin, and said, "Kenshin… Aragorn would listen to you. Tell him that he must stay!"

"…Miss Éowyn," replied Kenshin, "I intend to go with Aragorn into the Dwimorberg Mountain, that I do."

Éowyn gasped at the mention of the mountain as she spoke in fear, "…the Paths of the Dead?"

-

Kenshin gave no response to Éowyn, giving her his obvious answer.

-

"…But no one has returned from that dreadful crag!" cried Éowyn, reproachfully, "this is madness! It is a vain road to take, even for the two of you. Death is all that you shall find on that road!"

"Éowyn," Aragorn chided her gently as he moved around her to Brego's head, "…Kenshin and I must do this."

"But we need you here," Éowyn said softly, yet desperately.

-

Aragorn then stopped what he was doing, and turned to face Éowyn, looking her in the eyes.

-

"…Why have you come?" he asked earnestly.

"…Do you not know?" Éowyn returned, gazing up at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears, despair filling her…

-

Aragorn slowly lifted a consoling hand to caress Éowyn's cheek, for he knew what Éowyn wanted… for him to return her feeling of love that had been filling inside of her, ever since that day after Théodred's funeral. Éowyn had been striving to gain Aragorn's affections even when he truthfully told her, with all his heart how he respected her and her fears. And now, at this particular moment, Éowyn, as well as Aragorn, knew that he had to eventually disclose his feelings to her…

-

-

"…It is but a shadow and a thought that you love," Aragorn told her regretfully, yet sincerely, "…I cannot give you what you seek."

Éowyn's eyes widened in shock and distress to hear his response that came from his mouth.

-

"I have wished you joy since first I saw you," Aragorn solemnly added… as Éowyn slowly backed away from him, looking into his eyes, sensing that he was telling the truth, realizing that Aragorn had pitied her all this time.

"…If you must go," Éowyn began pleading, "then let me ride in your following."

"Thank you Miss Éowyn, but we'll have to decline," Kenshin responded, explaining with reason, "Théoden will most likely need you here in Rohan to help govern the people while he is away, that he will."

Éowyn paused with tears in her eyes as she returned with irritation, not wanting Kenshin or Aragorn's pity, "…must I always be chosen, Kenshin?"

-

With no more words exchanged, Aragorn and Kenshin bowed their farewells to Éowyn, and began to walk off with their horses. Éowyn could only stand where she was to watch them go to what she believed to be their deaths… and felt something inside her die.

-

'…_Must I always be left behind,_' Éowyn thought bitterly, '_…and wait on faltering feet?_'

-

-

-

-

Kenshin and Aragorn silently continued to go through the camp, making for the Dimholt road. Suddenly… Gimli stepped up in front of them, dressed for travel, all his weapons with him.

-.

"Just where do you two think you're off to?" the Dwarf asked gruffly as Aragorn and Kenshin both looked down at the Dwarf with fondness.

"Not this time," Aragorn said regretfully, "this time you must stay, Gimli."

"Aragorn and I shall go alone on this journey, that we will," Kenshin added, as Gimli bore his head down.

"Kenshin," someone called to Kenshin, as he and Aragorn turned to their other side…

-

To see Legolas coming up next to them, with his hands on the reins of the horse named Arod, also packed and ready for travel.

-

"…Have you learned nothing of the stubborness of Dwarves?" asked Legolas, with a gratifying smile.

"Sir Legolas," spoke a surprised Kenshin.

"You two might as well accept it," Gimli said to Kenshin and Aragorn resolutely, "we're going with you, laddies."

-

Kenshin and Aragorn smiled at each other, knowing that they had just received good company on this journey.

-

"So," another voice came out…

-

-

Kenshin looked forward to see Saito and Sanosuke standing in front of them. Sanosuke had with him a large object that he seems to be handling quite well. Saito was smoking his usual cigarettes.

-

-

"…Trying to sneak off without telling me again, huh?" Sanosuke added, "really Kenshin, you've got to stop these bad habits of yours."

"Sano," said Kenshin, even more surprised, "I suppose you also want to come along with us."

Sanosuke paused a moment with a smirk before he replied, "actually, I'm just here to see you off this time, Kenshin. I'll stay behind to give Théoden a hand. He'll probably need me, ya know?"

"Or, you'll just be in his way," said Saito.

"WHAT'YA SAY?" Sanosuke growled, which left nearly amused faces upon Aragorn, Legolas, and Kenshin, then went on, grumbling, "well I hope you haven't forgotten that I told you that I'd be on your back like glue, because we still have a score to settle!"

"Whatever," Saito replied, ignoring Sanosuke, then added, "…in any case, as much as I find going into dark, haunted mountains amusing, I absolutely have no time or luxury for ghost stories. So, I'll stay here as well."

Saito puffed smoke out of his mouth and finished, with a smirk, "I want to be where the real action is."

"Sano," interjected Kenshin, noting the object Sanosuke was carrying, "I see you're carrying a new Zanbatou, that you are."

"Yeah, Kenshin," Sanosuke answered happily, "I had Éomer make me one. I figured I'd use it again, against the Orcs in Gondor."

Sanosuke then turned to Aragorn, and noticed the sword that he had with him, "…so, you finally decided to get that old sword of yours remade, huh?"

-

Aragorn nodded.

-

"Kenshin broke my old Zanbatou when we first fought and even his old reverse-blade sword got broken," commented Sanosuke, "it looks like that all three of us have new or remade weapons. Well Aragorn, I'm now counting on you to look after Kenshin for me. Because if I die in the battle and find out that he got killed in this journey… then I'm going to come after you into the afterlife, you got that?"

Aragorn smiled at Sanosuke and answered, "…yes Sano, I got it."

-

-

-

-

When all was said and done… Aragorn and Kenshin left off, with Legolas and Gimli in tow. As the four travelers made their way to the road through the mountains, the soldiers they passed grew concerned. They also noticed that Kenshin was also with Aragorn. Kenshin, like Aragorn, was also a man that they looked to for great hope.

All along the way the soldiers grew more worried when they realized where Aragorn and his party were heading. Sanosuke and Saito walked in between the crowd, sympathizing with the soldiers' reactions to the parting of Aragorn and Kenshin.

-

"What's happening?" the soldiers asked quietly, yet incredulously.

-

Misao also made her way into the crowd, watching helplessly as her friends set off for the Paths of the Dead. As Éowyn had said to Aragorn… the people of Rohan had found their captain within him. And now, with Aragorn leaving the Rohirrim, along with Kenshin, the soldiers now felt despair entering their hearts…

-

"Where are they going?" the solders asked in growing fear, "…I don't understand."

-

Kenshin and Aragorn knew that the soldiers were asking about them. But, they did not turn to look at any of the soldiers, only at the dark cleft that was just ahead of them… the way towards the Dimholt road. Fully aware of the dangers, the four travelers continued forward toward the cleft… and disappeared into the darkness.

-

-

"Lord Kenshin! Lord Aragorn!" A soldier called out to them as he saw them disappear.

'_Himura… Aragorn,_' thought a gasping Misao.

-

"Why does he leave on the eve of battle?" another soldier asked in dismay, of Aragorn.

Gamling, one of the soldiers who witnessed the desertion, turned to the soldiers and answered, "…he leaves because there is no hope."

"He leaves, because he must," Théoden interjected firmly, stepping forward through the crowd with Saito and Sanosuke.

"And besides," Sanosuke chimed in, "you still have me and Saito with you. We can take on anything. Also, Aragorn's not really leaving us behind. He and Kenshin are just trying to get some more help."

"But from the haunted mountain?" Gamling asked incredulously, "none have ever returned from that place. And too few have come, my Lord. We cannot defeat the armies of Mordor."

"…No," Théoden, shaking his head, sadly admitted, as he stared at Sanosuke, "…we cannot…"

-

Sanosuke stared at the king in return, with a hardened expression. He knew that the king was right, but despite that, they both realized that they have to fight tomorrow.

-

"…But we will meet them in battle, nonetheless," Théoden said to his men, resolutely.

"Yeah, you all heard the king, people," included Sanosuke, confidently, "so stop worrying yourselves, because tomorrow morning, we're going into battle!"

'_Moron_,' thought Saito.

-

But despite Saito's private criticism, the Rohirrim drew their courage from their king and Sanosuke's words and their resolve hardened.

__

-

-

-

-

Dawn approached the next day. Éowyn stood silently and somberly to herself like a figure carved in stone, with her arms crossed, looking into the distance, still filled with the shock of Aragorn's rejection of her. Misao saw her friend alone and full of grief, feeling cold and empty inside, with her face perfectly still in deep thought. Misao slowly walked towards Éowyn and stood beside her, to join in watching the sunrise.

-

-

"…I kinda heard about what happened with you and Aragorn," said Misao, "I'm sorry."

"…I thank you for your counsel, Misao," replied Éowyn, almost emotionless, "but I do not desire any kind of pity, especially from any man. For long, I have desired the love of Aragorn, because he truly understood, and respected me, that I wanted much glory above all mean things that crawled on the earth. And yet… he only gave me understanding and pity, saying it is a shadow and thought that I loved."

"Yeah," nodded Misao, "men can be such knuckleheads all the time."

"I had asked to join him and Kenshin to the Paths of the dead," Éowyn told Misao, "…but only said that I should be here to govern my people. All their words are to say, _'I am a woman and your part is in the house'_. But I am of the House of Eorl, like my uncle and brother, and not a serving-woman.

"…Have you ever been treated like such, Misao?" asked Éowyn.

"Well, yeah," answered Misao, "…pretty much. When I first met Himura, when he was trying to fight Shishio… he even told me to stay behind. I really don't get him sometimes, even when I discovered that he was Battousai the Manslayer. I'm also a member of the Oniwaban group, and I could've helped him out somehow, just as you feel that you could be very helpful to these guys. And pretty much… I am considered a kid among the rest of the Oniwaban group, just because I'm only 16."

"But you said that you've taken leadership," recalled Éowyn to Misao.

"I have," said Misao, in clarification, "because Okina was trying to dissolve the group at one point. I took control of the Oniwaban group because they were my family… the only family that I truly _ever_ had.

"I'm not like the other men who see you like I do," Misao firmly added as she laid her hand on Éowyn, "…at least more than Aragorn ever will. You wanted to go into battle, right? And I promised that I would do that for you.

"The one thing I'm good at… is keeping promises to my friends, and that includes you, Éowyn," Misao proudly finished.

-

As Misao said her resolve to Éowyn… her face brightened a little, pleased to hear such sincerity from the ninja girl. Her hopes of battle were restored in that instant moment.

-

"…What would I have done without you, Misao?" asked Éowyn a little relieved, as she laid her hand upon Misao's hand on her shoulder, "…it seems that Lord Aoshi was right… we do have much in common with each other."

"…I see that you two are getting along nicely," said a voice…

-

-

It was King Théoden, observing Misao and Éowyn's friendly chat. Yet… he had no idea of what they were conspiring together. Éowyn then released Misao's hand and turned back towards the sunrise, with her arms folded, hands clenched to the sides, and her gloomy expression returning to her.

-

"…I have left instruction," said Théoden as he walked past Éowyn and Misao looking out into the distance, "the people are to follow your rule in my stead."

Théoden paused a moment… then turned to Éowyn and added firmly, "…take up my seat in the Golden Hall. Long may you defend Edoras… if the battle goes ill."

-

Éowyn nodded a little, not saying a word. It was just as Kenshin said to her, Théoden would pick her to govern Rohan… a task that Éowyn wanted no part of, whatsoever.

-

"My lady Misao," Théoden said to Misao, "I am counting on you to help stand by Éowyn. Look after my niece, in good or ill times."

"I will," replied Misao as she curtly bowed at the king.

Éowyn then asked blankly, "…what other duty would you have me do, my lord?"

"…Duty?" questioned the king, with a sympathetic smile, "…no."

-

Théoden walked up to Éowyn, and lightly unfolded her arms, grasping both her hands in his.

"…I would have you smile again," he softly and sincerely added, "…not grieve, for those whose time has come."

-

Éowyn could not do fully what her uncle wanted. But… she did manage to muster a small smile, just to please him. Misao looked upon Théoden and Éowyn with great sympathy… feeling sorry for them both, and understood how the king felt about wanting to see his niece smile again. It was the one thing she had in common with Théoden… seeing someone they love smile from the bottom of their hearts… just as Misao long wanted to see Aoshi smile like that.

-

"…You shall live to see these days renewed," Théoden ended compassionately as he gently and affectionately laid his head upon Éowyn's, "…and no more despair."

-

-

-

-

-

-

Meanwhile, on the Dimholt road…

-

-

Morning approached and came as Aragorn, Kenshin, Legolas, and Gimli rode through the dismal gray canyons that were on either side of the road to the Dwimorberg Mountain. But due to the height of the canyon walls, little light reached the canyon floor.

-

Gimli dazed about his dismal surroundings as he asked, in a hushed voice, "…what kind of army would linger in such a place?"

"One that is cursed," answered Legolas grimly as he began explaining, "…long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath, to the last king of Gondor… to come to his aid, to fight."

Kenshin had been listening as Legolas went on, "but when the time came… when Gondor's need was dire, they fled… vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them… never to rest, until they had fulfilled their pledge."

"…Over 3000 years of being cursed," interjected Kenshin, "…compared to the curse that I have lived with for 10 years, Sir Legolas… it is only a stone throw to what these men have lived with. Nobody should have to be cursed like that… especially people who have willingly broken their commitments.

"…Now is the time, for these men to break their own curse… that it is," finished Kenshin.

-

-

-

Later, as they neared the entrance into the haunted mountain… Aragorn, with sword drawn, and the others dismounted and led their horses, while holding the reins, under the gloom of a stand of black trees that not even Legolas could long endure. However… Kenshin could endure some of the gloominess, as he could relate it to his own past sins of being Battousai, the Manslayer. As they neared the entranceway… a dread fell on them all, even their horses became nervous with fear…

-

Then before them stood a sheer wall of rock, and in the wall, the Dark Door gaped before them like the mouth of night. Signs and figures were painted above its wide arch too dim to read, down its side, skulls were lined, and a fear flowed from it like a gray vapor…

-

-

'_Who shall call them from the grey twilight?_' Legolas versed in his thoughts, looking upon the door… and at Aragorn, _'the forgotten people… the heir of him to who the oath they swore. From the north shall he come, need shall drive him… he shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead._'

"…The very warmth of my blood seems stole away," Gimli said nervously, to himself, but the others were silent, and his voice fell dead on the dank fir-needles at his feet.

-

Legolas looked up at the archway, as he began to read, in an ominous voice, the signs that were painted on the rock…

-

-

__

The way is shut…

-

__

It was made by those who are dead…

-

__

And the dead, keep it…

-

__

The way is shut…

-

-

-

****

FWHHOOOSHHHHHH!

-

A fierce blast of air mingled with the cries of the dead… suddenly came shooting out of the tunnel, which made the horses rear with terror, tearing their reins from their riders hands… and turned around, bolting back the way they had came…

-

-

"…Brego!" Aragorn called fruitlessly to the fleeing animals.

"Its no use Aragorn," said Kenshin solemnly, "…the horses are too scared to come back, that they are."

-

Realizing this, Aragorn and the others turned back towards the tomb-like entrance of the Dwimorberg Mountain, knowing that they have to go in now… there was no other way…

-

-

-

"…I do not fear death," Aragorn gritted fiercely as he strode through the archway, without the slightest hesitation…

-

-

After Aragorn went in, Kenshin firmly stated with conviction, "…I have never feared death either. But throughout most of my life… I had feared living because of the crimes of my past. Even though I have no doubt that my death would lie beyond this door… I shall neither fear death, nor fear wanting to live throughout this path of darkness… that I most certainly won't!"

Kenshin boldly and sternly followed directly behind Aragorn, after finishing his statements… into the darkness of the haunted mountain…

-

-

Legolas stood in hesitation for a brief moment… and being motivated by Kenshin and Aragorn's expressions of fearlessness… he went off towards the mountain to follow.

'…_I am with you, my friends,_' Legolas thought confidently as he went inside. Now… only Gimli was left outside as he watched with terror as his companions went inside the black emptiness before him…

-

-

"Well, this is something unheard of," the Dwarf said in utter dismay, "…an Elf will go underground, where a Dwarf dare not?

"Ah… ahhh, I'd never hear the end of it!" Gimli finished, in a quavering voice, and with that… he plunged fearfully, through the dark door of the crag…

-

-

-

-

-

__

-

-

A/n: another cliffhanger ending folks. I seem to be getting good at them each day, don't I? I hope you liked how I introduced Elladan and Elrohir, the twin sons of Elrond; Glorfindel, Elrond's advisor in Rivendell… especially Halbarad of the Dunedain in the previous chapter, as they were characters in the book that weren't in the movie. Not to mention that Elladan, Elrohir, and Halbarad also went with Aragorn to the Paths of the Dead.

-

Also, the big battle is coming and I'm thinking about putting some Elvish into the fic. So, anyone who knows or is learning the elven language would be very useful.

-

Still, this Monday, May 2… begins my new job at Goodwill. Once again, thanks for your support. Please read and review.

-

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien

-


	71. Ch 15: Kenshin and the Paths of the Dead

__

A/n: My new job at Goodwill is fantastic so far. I'm getting compliments that I'm doing a superb job around the building. But other than that, I'm still thinking about the story.

-

Luis (X-over): The job's going great as I've said before. Many of the people like the cleaning that I do. However, I do believe that I'll be able to post new chapters in a few weeks… I hope.

Gijinka Renamon: I don't mind you sharing one last comment about the late Pope, even if it is about him forgiving his attacker. In fact, I heard that he's a candidate for Sainthood. Keep reading.

Light02: I know that Aragorn had Andúril in his possession in the books since part one. Sorry if I neglected to mention it. But thanks for giving your new e-mail.

Hannah (Findahappyplacefindahappyplace): Sorry if I hadn't found the time to e-mail you. I've been busy with my work lately. But keep reading and reviewing, okay.

Son Kenshin: I'm very grateful for you sharing information on the Samurai. I think I can use it when the time comes.

Cambion: Soul of Ra has been sending e-mails with the chapters written on them. Eye of Ra, however, I have not heard from lately.

Lifeblood Unlimited: I know all about the cards that were made by WETA workshop. I've seen some of the cards that feature Radagast, Glorfindel, and Bombadil, but I haven't seen Elrohir and Elladan yet. And the job's going great, just so you know.

Cyblade Silver: Thanks for wishing me luck at Goodwill, man. Though, I've never thought much of Guyver these days, but thanks for commenting on how the Orcs wouldn't stand a chance against Zoanoids.

Dark Fusion: Actually, I haven't seen Peacemaker Kurogane before. But, if it is set at the late 1870's, or something, I guess it would sound like a good idea for the Jinpu sidestory.

-

By the way, I read about the update of a Story alert feature to bypass Author alert so you can receive e-mail alerts whenever new chapters are submitted. Some of you might want to try putting my story on Story alert. The id number is 1250817, if you're interested. However, its just one chapter I'm posting for today. Enjoy.

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 15: What say you, Oathbreakers? Kenshin and the Paths of the Dead

-

-

Rohan, whether it was ready or not, whether they had few or many… was now getting ready for their greatest battle ever against the forces of Mordor that were marching towards Minas Tirith. At the camp of Dunharrow, the Rohirrim prepared to ride, trumpets rang from within the king's camp and were answered by many others far below. Men and horses milled about in preparation of the departure, dousing fires, tightening girths, looking to saddles and weapons, and caressing their steeds. All about, there was busy and strenuous activity.

-

Even King Théoden was prepared for war, whether the battle was hopeless or not, with his inspiration, drawn from the peril at Helm's Deep. He and Éomer came out of the king's tent, adorned in their respective armors, meeting Saito and Sanosuke right out front. As from Helm's Deep, Saito was wearing his headband from when he was with the Shinsengumi. And Sanosuke had worn his chain main shirt from Helm's deep, worn over with his white jacket with the '_bad_' symbol branded on his back, and carried his new Zanbatou over his shoulder.

-

-

"Are you two ready to leave?" Théoden asked them.

"Ready as we'll ever be," answered Sanosuke.

"Sanosuke, are you sure you can handle that thing?" Théoden asked of Sanosuke, noticing the Zanbatou, "it doesn't look like something an ordinary man can handle."

"Yeah, sure I can," said Sanosuke, "I've been carrying one similar to this for a long time before I met Kenshin. Say, that reminds me…

"Saito," Sanosuke turned to Saito, "I heard that you and Legolas and Gimli were having a contest back at Helm's Deep. How about you and I have one at Gondor, to see how many of those creeps we knock down."

"Gee, with you holding that overgrown piece of steel," replied Saito, nonchalantly, "it seems that it rather gives you an unfair advantage."

"Heh," smirked Sanosuke, "that's the idea, Saito."

'…_It takes more than brute strength to win a contest, Moron,_' scoffed Saito in his thoughts.

"Come now, we must ride light and swift," said Théoden to Éomer, Saito, and Sanosuke as they mounted upon their horses, "it's a long road ahead and man and beast must reach the end with the strength to fight."

-

-

The king's company galloped upon their horses, looking down towards Merry, also adorned in armor, ready to mount on his pony, to go into battle.

-

-

But, the King went up to Merry and said, with much regret, "…little Hobbits do not belong in war, Master Meriadoc."

"All my friends are going to battle," Merry objected curtly, "I would be ashamed to be left behind!"

"It is a three-day gallop to Minas Tirith," explained Théoden, trying to reason with Merry, "and none of my riders can bear you as a burden."

"…I want to fight!" Merry debated firmly.

But Théoden only replied, "I will say no more."

"…Tough break," Saito added pitilessly to Merry while following after Éomer and Théoden upon their horses.

As Sanosuke was beginning to leave, Merry called to him, "Sanosuke! Sanosuke, please! Take me with you. Tie me onto your back, or let me hang from a stirrup, or something. But I would not have it said of me in song that I was left behind!"

"Sorry, squirt," replied Sanosuke, "the king's right. Its too dangerous."

"But-"

"No buts, Merry," Sanosuke resolved firmly, "you are staying behind this time, and that's final."

-

As Sanosuke said his final statements, Merry became filled with dissatisfaction, as he would not be going along in this battle.

-

"Hey, don't worry," Sanosuke said to Merry, with a smirk, "I'll tell you all about it, when we get back, okay."

Sanosuke then began to ride off as he finished, "…so just sit tight, we'll be fine. Trust me!"

-

-

-

However, Merry was still unhappy as he stood there silently in frustration, as more riders formed up and followed their king, not paying any attention to the Hobbit as they passed him by. But then… two mysterious armored and helmeted young riders, riding almost side by side, came barreling down near Merry…

-

And one of them grabbed Merry from behind… hoisting the Hobbit onto the horse, and into the saddle.

-

-

"…Ride with me," the rider spoke to Merry, in a feminine voice… one that Merry recognized.

"…My lady!" Merry murmured his exclamation as he smiled in understanding, for he recognized the rider's voice… as Éowyn.

"Hey Merry!" a voice called to Merry, as he looked at his side at the other rider.

"You didn't think I'd miss all the fun, did you?" the rider said to Merry… in Misao's voice.

"Misao!" Merry cried gleefully, knowing that at least he had two friends… who felt what he felt and smiled brightly as he was going with them into battle now.

-

However, it remained a secret to Théoden, Éomer, Saito, and Sanosuke as they rode beside the king for the 3-day ride to Minas Tirith.

-

"Form up! Move out!" Éomer sounded his commands to the Rohirrim, "form up! Move out!"

As more riders were gathering around Théoden, in seemingly endless ranks… the king cried out, moving to the head of the column, "ride! Ride now to Gondor!"

-

-

Théoden took the lead, with Éomer, Sanosuke, and Saito behind him, leading the whole Muster of Rohan, numbering only 6000, to do battle in Gondor…

-

-

-

-

Meanwhile, in Gondor…

-

The Orc troops, originating from Osgiliath, rapidly approached the city of Minas Tirith, marching across Pelennor Fields with siege towers and catapults in tow, being pushed by giant trolls.

The Orcs hollered cries of battle as they marched closer to the White City. Other giant trolls were beating their drums of war as they marched alongside the Orcs. With the overwhelming number of Orcs drawing near towards Minas Tirith… Gondor's end was at hand…

-

-

-

-

Upon a field outside of Kyoto, near Mt. Hiei…

-

A large group of Orcs, almost as overwhelming as the forces near Minas Tirith, gathered round the mountain, overseeing Kyoto with a malicious hunger to bring death and destruction to it. And from the air…

-

-

****

SCREEECHHHH!

-

-

A wraith upon a fell beast swooped from the sky, landing in front of the Orcs, as he would be the one in charge of the assault in Kyoto. The Orc captain, Dothmákh, whose face was scarred upon the left side, with his left eye ripped out, as well as down the right cheek, tearing off some of his mouth, went up to his leader…

-

"**_Is all prepared?_**" asked the black captain, with a haunting ghostly voice like the Witch-King's.

"Yes, my Lord," Dothmákh replied humbly, yet grimly, "…the remainder of our forces are stationed on the other side of the city, hiding amongst the trees. They will be waiting for the signal to move into the city, while we fight the rabble that will soon meet us in battle. We shall catch them off guard."

The scarred-faced, one-eyed commander then turned to Kyoto and viciously added, "…look at that city, a symbol for its people. They thought that they experienced fear in their recent, 'revolution'. Now… they will all experience fear… a fear, like they've never experienced before."

"**_Indeed,_**" the black captain agreed with his malevolent subordinate, "**_…begin marching your troops!_**"

"Sound the horns!" Dothmákh ordered…

-

-

****

VVVVRRRROOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

-

-

-

A whole blast of the Orc horns sounded in the air, loud enough to be heard and echoed… throughout the city of Kyoto as Radagast, Okina, Hiko, and the others at the Aoiya, joined by Elladan, Elrohir, and Halbarad looked out upon the city, awaiting the final battle. Yamagata, Glorfindel, and Kawaji stationed themselves near the entrance of the city, where they heard the loud horns of the Orcs pour into their very hearts and souls. The battle for Kyoto… was about to commence.

-

"…War is upon us now," said Radagast forebodingly, "…we must hope that Aragorn and Kenshin will succeed in convincing the army of the dead to help us."

"Of course, old man," added Hiko, "…that dumb apprentice had better not mess up."

-

-

-

-

"A-choo!" Kenshin sneezed, which made Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli jump a bit nervously…

-

"Kenshin," said Aragorn, "…are you alright?"

"Yeah," Kenshin replied assuredly, "…it's probably just a simple allergy attack, that it was."

"Mind yourself then, laddie," cautioned Gimli, "this is hardly the place to be catching a death of cold!"

"Sorry," said Kenshin, sheepishly.

-

-

-

Aragorn, Kenshin, Gimli, and Legolas entered into the haunted Dwimorberg Mountain, fully aware of the dangers that lie in wait throughout the inner corridors of the accursed crag, and that there could be no turning back. Aragorn bore a metal torch in his hand, with Andúril in his other hand, taking the lead. Kenshin followed along with a stern look, having no weapons in hand, and kept Hope sheathed. Legolas had his bow ready in hand while Gimli kept his axe held high, stumbling about nervously, seeing nothing but the dim light of the torch. It was as if Gimli was pursued by a groping horror… that seemed always just about to seize him.

-

Aragorn turned to his side to a passageway, lowering the torch… with its light showing hundreds of skulls lying on the ground. The company moved onwards, seeing that they could not go that way…

-

-

"…What is it?" Gimli asked nervously, "what do you see?"

"I see shapes of men," answered Legolas, looking steadily in all directions, "…and of horses."

"Where?" inquired Gimli, with fear steadily growing upon him.

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud," elaborated Legolas forebodingly, sensing more spirits all around, "…spears rise… like winter-thickets through a shroud of mist…

"…The Dead are following… they have been summoned," Legolas said to the last… in a fixed expression, which made Gimli very edgy, turning about, raising his axe higher.

"The Dead…! Summoned? I knew that," Gimli relaxed himself, lowering his weapon, "heh, ah, very good."

-

Gimli then turned to see that everyone had moved on, discovering that he was alone, becoming nervous once more…

-

"Very good--Legolas!" Gimli hollered, running off to catch up to the others.

-

-

-

Moving further into the mountain… the companions wandered into a swirling fog… with ghastly, bony hands reaching up, clutching at them. Voices wailed from out of the chill darkness… a murmur of words in no tongue that had ever been heard before. All around them were the Dead. Legolas, Kenshin, and Aragorn easily passed through the bony mists that were hindering them…

-

-

Gimli saw one of the hands rise up in front of him… and blew a little at it, then puffed out a little harder, until it went away…

-

-

Another hand went up at Gimli… and the Dwarf blew even harder, then began to wave a fidgety hand, wanting the mist to go away… then more foggy hands came up at Gimli… as he was now blowing and waving his hands frantically in all directions around him…

-

-

-

The ghostly hands began to settle from the travelers… and Aragorn heard a noise from below him, taking a small peek… then snapped his head back up.

-

"What is it, Aragorn?" asked Kenshin.

"…Do not look down," replied Aragorn, in a small voice.

Gimli heard the creaking noise himself, stopping in his tracks as he curiously took a glance just below him…

-

-

And saw a pile of skulls, shrouded within the mists that seemed to cover the whole pathway. Closing his eyes… Gimli stood a moment… then took a small step, crushing some skulls underneath his feet…

-

The Dwarf winced, as each time he slowly continued to stumble on… his steps made more bones creak and break, filling him with great fright and apprehension…

-

-

Then began to increase his pace into a full sprint, cracking more bones of the dead, crawling like a wild beast and felt that he must find an ending and escape… or run back in madness to meet the following fear that he had, ever since he entered the mountain…

-

-

-

-

-

Kenshin, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas rushed further throughout the wide pathways… until they crossed over into a great, empty chamber hall, with no walls upon either side. Before the travelers… they saw a large necropolis built into the dark stony walls. To the other side… the travelers discovered a deep gorge, that seemingly lead into raw, pure darkness. The travelers looked about the chamber, arduously on guard, awaiting the unseen host that had been following them in the dark…

-

-

__

"…Who enters my domain?" A bone-chilling hollow voice called out from behind the travelers…

-

Kenshin and Aragorn turned behind them… as they saw a green ghostly light settling before the necropolis and slowly took the shape of a Man… the king of the dead, that Aragorn had seen in his vision. Aragorn and Kenshin faced the ghostly man with hardened expressions on their faces…

-

-

"…One who will have your allegiance," Aragorn answered firmly, stepping forward.

Legolas and Gimli gazed upon the dead king with the same fearless expressions that Aragorn and Kenshin had.

-

__

"The dead… do not suffer the living to pass," stated the king of the dead.

"You will suffer me," returned Aragorn fearlessly, nearly snarling.

Kenshin then added firmly, "we have no intentions of leaving, until we have assured your cooperation, that we do."

**__**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAAA!" the dead king let out a chilling, yet maniacal laughter… that sounded throughout the chamber…

-

-

Behind the four travelers…

-

-

A city of the dead appeared before them… letting out legions of the dead, all cursed by Isildur, over 3000 years ago, heading slowly towards the intruders who have trespassed upon their territory…

-

The sight was too terrible to behold for Gimli as he shifted about, with dread filling him, noticing the huge host of dead that was slowly surrounding him and the others. The travelers then turned back to the king of the dead…

-

-

__

"The way is shut," the dead king said to the intruders, reciting the inscriptions on the entrance into his mountain, _"…it was made by those who are dead. And the dead, keep it…"_

-

-

Suddenly… more of the king's undead soldiers appeared before him, stretching as far towards the entrance into the chamber, ensuring that the trespassers do not escape. The travelers now saw… that they were completely surrounded by the undead oathbreakers… who intended on killing them…

-

-

__

"The way is shut," the King of the Dead ended, as he, and his company slowly proceeded towards the intruders, _"…now you must die."_

Legolas tried to counter their attack as he drew his bow, and let fly an arrow at the king's head. But… the arrow went harmlessly through his head as if through thin air, and the king paid it no mind. Gimli grimaced as he raised his axe at the ghost warriors.

-

"Sir Legolas, since these people are dead," said Kenshin, stating the obvious, "it would've been completely useless for your arrows to have any affect on them, that it would."

"Thanks for telling me, Kenshin," replied Legolas, sarcastically.

But despite the Elf's anxieties, Aragorn turned to the king of the dead and firmly commanded, "I summon you, to fulfill you oath!"

__

"None, but the king of Gondor, may command me," the dead king said, scoffing Aragorn's proclamation…

-

-

In response… Aragorn lifted Andúril in salute to prepare for the oath breaking king's attack…

-

The King of the Dead began to swing his ghostly blade at Aragorn… but Aragorn easily parried it with the re-forged sword, surprising the dead king as he gazed upon it in recognition…

-

-

__

"That line was broken!" the dead king cried in surprise.

Aragorn grabbed the ghost by the neck, and placed the kingly blade at his neck as he gritted fiercely, "it has been remade."

-

Aragorn then pushed the dead king away, contemptuously. The oathbreakers made no attempt to proceed towards the trespassers as they had received the message that they should not try and kill Aragorn.

-

"I guess this means that we have their full attention, Aragorn," said Kenshin.

"…Indeed we do, Kenshin," Aragorn replied, then addressed to the Oathbreakers; "…it is a dark time for Gondor, for its need is dire once more. But it is not only I that call upon you for assistance…"

Aragorn then gestured an arm at Kenshin and added, "…but this man here, Kenshin Himura, who comes from another world, that now faces the overwhelming forces of Mordor as Gondor does.

"…Fight for us, fight for our worlds… and regain your honor, twice over."

-

-

With that… Aragorn held up Andúril, and started moving through the dead host.

"…What say you?" Aragorn challenged them…

-

-

The heir of Elendil continued moving through the host of Oathbreakers as the sight of Andúril, the blade that was once Narsil… stirred them as they shuffled about, looking uncertain. Kenshin, Legolas, and Gimli waited for long moments, for the Oathbreakers to give their answer to Aragorn…

-

-

"…What say you?" Aragorn repeated his challenge…

-

__

"…But our oath was to come to Gondor's aid," the dead king responded, with a grim smile, _"we have no errand for another world's problems."_

"Ah, you waste your time Aragorn!" said Gimli, gruffly, "they had no honor in life, they have none now in death."

"If this is true," intoned Kenshin, "then we have made a mistake… and you should kill us right now."

"Kenshin," gasped Legolas.

__

"Then, you will accept death?" one of the dead solders said as he approached Kenshin…

-

"I haven't finished talking," Kenshin quickly snapped at the dead soldier, "so would you please be quiet."

-

-

The dead soldier stirred at Kenshin as he looked at his eyes, eyes that were piercing enough to scare a living soul. The rest of the dead host sensed Kenshin's spirits as well.

-

"…Does anyone else have anything to say," said Kenshin, as he began moving about the dead, also stirring them up, "other than, you have no oath to my world?"

The Oathbreakers began to stand away from Kenshin as they all began to fear him…

-

-

"Go ahead and kill us if it pleases you," Kenshin snarled at the Oathbreakers, with a hardened expression, "the oath that you made wasn't just to come to the aid of Gondor… but to fight against Sauron in general, was it not? Sauron is now stretching his hand upon my world, and you have the arrogance to say that is of no importance to you!

"Long ago," Kenshin continued harshly, "you people decided to flee like cowards into your halls, and as a result… you all became the pitiless beings that you are now. You put this curse upon yourselves more than Isildur ever did. You're cursing yourselves even more by refusing to help my world!"

-

Not wanting to say a word… the dead army kept silent. Aragorn silently observed and admired Kenshin's fearless statements to the Oathbreakers.

-

"Kenshin can even make the dead afraid of him," said Gimli, happily, "he's more surprising than we ever thought possible, Legolas."

"Indeed," agreed Legolas, with a smile, "…if Kenshin can stir up the dead, I can certainly see why, in his world, that he was called, _Battousai the Manslayer._"

-

Kenshin sadly went on, "…I have friends back in my world, friends who support me… even in evil times. I don't want anything to happen to them. In some ways, perhaps many ways… I am just as cursed as the rest of you. I know too well what it's like... not being able to fulfill your vows, letting down the people you swore to protect.

"…I've lived with my curse for 10 years, that I have. No one should be cursed like that… even people without honor, like you. You needn't have to live with this curse any longer than you have. 3000 years is quite long enough. Are you all going to squander this one chance…?

"…Or are you going to make amends for your mistakes… and finally find some peace," finished Kenshin.

-

After Kenshin finished saying his peace, Aragorn turned to the dead king, pointing his sword at him and said, "…you said so yourself… that none but the King of Gondor may command you… well I am he. I am Isildur's heir. I am in fact… the last of the line of Elendil."

Aragorn then moved about the dead again, waving Andúril as he continued, "if you spill my blood here and now, you will continue to live with this curse, even until the ending of this world.

"…_Fight_ for me… _fight_ for Kenshin. Your king commands it. Rid our worlds of the servants of Sauron, and I will hold your oaths _fulfilled_… I swear it!" Aragorn finished resolutely.

-

The Oathbreakers kept silent before Aragorn, as they all took a few moments to think. They all knew that he was telling the truth about being Isildur's heir.

-

The King of the Dead paused a moment before he replied, _"…even if we accepted… how would we get to this other world? We wouldn't have the means."_

"But we do," said Aragorn, "the wizards Gandalf the White and Radagast the Brown can open the way for you into Kenshin's world. Gandalf is now at Minas Tirith, trying to fend off Mordor's forces. Radagast is in Kenshin's world to help the people defend their world against the Dark Lord."

-

Aragorn then raised his sword again and said with conviction, "…the hour is come at last, what say you…?

"…Will you fight for your king? Will you fight for Kenshin's world? Will you kill us…?"

-

Kenshin, Legolas, and Gimli stood in silence once more as the King of the Dead and the Oathbreakers stood, with hardened faces at the heir of Elendil…

-

"…WHAT SAY YOU!" Aragorn hollered firmly in a commanding voice… as silence followed…

-

-

-

**__**

"Heh, heh…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAAA!" The dead king began snickering… then began laughing maniacally again… as the dead army began to move away from Aragorn and the others…

-

-

"Where are you going?" Kenshin said incredulously, "please don't leave! Our worlds desperately need your help, that they do!"

"You have my word!" Aragorn called out pleadingly to the fleeing shadow host, "fight! Fight for our worlds, and I will release you from this living death! What say you…?"

-

But the army kept backing away, unheeding Aragorn's call… until they finally disappeared into the walls of the mountain.

-

-

"STAND, YOU TRAITORS!" Gimli barked fiercely at the Oathbreakers' apparent refusal… then…

-

-

The ground began to tremble slightly… as the chamber rocked, like it was about to cave in around the travelers. Gimli looked down…

-

Seeing that skulls were beginning to fall and roll along the ground, toppling on top of each other. Aragorn raised his sword, as Kenshin laid a hand on his, preparing for the worst…

-

The travelers then looked up at the structure delved into the walls…

-

-

CRAAAACKKKKKLLLLLLEEEEE!

-

-

Which began to fall apart, with hundreds… perhaps thousands of skulls bursting out of the walls. Kenshin then heard something above him, as he looked up…

-

-

And saw dozens of boulders falling down from the roof towards him and the others….

-

-

-

-

-

-

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien

-

A/n: one of my reviewers said that I wasn't Scheherezadie, or something. I know I don't come close, but I'm just a man and nobody else, who tries to do the best that he possibly could. And I certainly hope you like how I portrayed Kenshin presenting his statements to the Dead army.

P.S.: Are you all going to see the final Star Wars film, Revenge of the Sith? I will, despite the obvious tragic ending it will have, and not to mention, it's the first and only of the films to be rated PG-13.

-

Please read and review, and the action comes in the next chapters, so stay tuned. Bye.

-

-

-


	72. Ch 16: Prepare for battle!

A/n: Hello my readers, after waiting nearly six months, you now get to see the big battles. Oh, and one of my reviewers commented that I made the Orc commander in Kyoto, Dothmákh, look too similar to Gothmog. So, I changed him up a bit and made him scar-faced and having only one eye intact, while editing the part where he talks with the wraith leader about the battle plans. Go and read the previous chapter, if you like. I'm going to post two chapters today, so you'll be able to see how the battle of Kyoto begins.

-

Luis (X-over): Just keep reading Luis, but I promise that Ayame and Suzume will witness the battle, even have a little part to play in it.

Son Kenshin: Thanks and good luck with the Star Wars/Dragonball Z crossover.

Grey Wolf4: I liked writing about Kenshin telling off the dead army also. And yes, I've heard about Takamori Saigo from Rurouni Kenshin.

Lifeblood Unlimited: Sorry if I made the Orc commander in Kyoto too similar to Gothmog. I had the same feeling myself when you told me. But I decided to edit his features up a bit, as I mentioned up above, if that's okay. Oh, and Hiko's going to have a big role in the coming battle, and thanks for suggesting that Hiko take off his cape mantle.

Light02: Actually, Kenshin isn't exactly commanding a part of the dead army. He doesn't like the idea very much, because he refused to take a position in the Imperial army in the first place, if you recall. But keep reading, okay.

Dark Fusion: I don't know if I'll be able to check out Peacemaker Kurogane, you know, with all my bills to pay, and food to buy and everything. But, start with the Jinpu sidestory as soon as you can, okay.

Dagorwen of Ithilien: I've seen Episode III about 5 times already, but I'm posting as quick as I can, despite my everyday work routine nowadays.

Cambion: Sorry if I didn't include the 'Oro' remark Kenshin always makes. I guess I didn't make any room for it. But keep reading.

-

* * *

Enjoy.

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 16: Prepare for battle! The Siege of Gondor

-

-

-

Mordor's forces massed even closer towards the White City…and stopped before the city, just outside of bow range, with the siege towers that were as high as the lower walls of the city, being pushed by the gargantuan trolls. The Orcs began digging lines of deep trenches in a huge ring. As the trenches were made… each of them was filled with fire; kindled or fed by a dark art of devilry that none could see.

-

While in front of the Gates of Minas Tirith…

-

-

-

"Open the gates! Quick!" one of the guards called out.

-

The gates were opened… letting in a lone horse that cautiously stepped its way along the entrance, dragging a fallen rider. The guards hurriedly pulled the horse, along with the rider into the city before the gates were closed again. They all saw… that the fallen rider was Faramir, shot through with an arrow under his right shoulder, and the other through his stomach and was unconscious. The guards went to Faramir to try and arouse him… but made no signs of movements. In this instance… the guards feared he was dead.

-

-

-

Outside Minas Tirith… the Orcs set their catapults with many yells and the creaking of rope and winch. Gothmog gazed up at the city walls as he rode among his Orc troops… upon a Warg with a satisfied smirk, looking very pleased. The Orc commander heeled his creature to one of the Orcs, tossing him the reins. Another Orc tried to help Gothmog down, but the commander pushed him away, and walked on his own, limping slightly.

-

-

-

The soldiers of Minas Tirith spared no expense as they quickly carried Faramir on a stretcher through the winding streets of the city.

-

"Quick, hurry!" Irolas called to the men as they reached the top level of the city, walking over across the courtyard, laying him under the White tree.

Denethor, Pippin, Aoshi and the guards, ran towards Faramir from the citadel. Aoshi and Pippin looked in horror to see Faramir shot with arrows, like his brother was.

-

"Faramir!" cried Denethor in despair as he knelt beside Faramir and caressed his son's face, "…say not, that he has fallen."

Irolas gloomily reported to his lord, "…they were outnumbered, none survived."

-

-

-

-

"…Fear… the city is rank with it," said Gothmog, with a malicious and most vicious gleam of anticipation in his eye, "…let us ease their pain… release the prisoners!"

"Catapults!" the Orc lieutenant, wearing a helmet with a skull on top of it, called out…

-

-

And the catapults were fired, with their contents thrown over the City's lowest walls. The Orc lieutenant cackled wickedly, imagining whatever expressions of despair, the Gondorians will undoubtedly have.

-

-

"Shields up!" the soldiers cried out as they held up their shields.

The projectiles seemed to be small round shot, but when the Gondorians learned what they were, they wept and gasped with horror. For the enemy was flinging into the City… all the heads of those who had fallen fighting at Osgiliath, and those who had fought to reclaim it. It was truly a terrible sight to behold for the Gondorians, seeing the bloodied, bodiless heads thrown at them by the Orcs…

-

-

-

-

"My sons, are spent," gasped Denethor as he stumbled away from the litter that bore Faramir, torn with grief, "…my line has ended."

-

Pippin ran around the soldiers and knelt by Faramir's side. Aoshi joined the Hobbit, also kneeling. Pippin then touched a hand to the wounded man's face, but lightened his expression…

-

"…He's alive!" exclaimed Pippin.

"…I feel it too Pippin," said Aoshi, feeling some movement from Faramir, then lowered his head over Faramir's chest, "…his heart's still beating, but it is very faint."

-

"…The house of Stewards, has failed," Denethor said to himself, continuing to stagger away, across the courtyard, his mind beginning to break…

-

Aoshi then turned to the stumbling Denethor and said, "Denethor, your son still lives."

"He needs medicine, my lord," Pippin called urgently to Denethor…

-

"MY LINE HAS ENDED!" the Steward replied, roaring with despair, unheeding both Pippin and Aoshi about Faramir's life.

-

"Did you not hear what we've said?" Aoshi asked contemptuously as he trotted off after Denethor, who stopped suddenly at the low wall at the end of the courtyard, "Faramir is still alive…"

"My lord!" Pippin called again urgently from where he stood by Faramir's side.

-

Aoshi then reached Denethor, noticing a shocked look on his face… then looked down where the dismayed Steward was facing below the low wall…

-

-

And gazed at the 200,000 Orcs that blackened Pelennor Fields, preparing to attack Minas Tirith. The trolls began placing huge boulders into the catapults, as the Orcs were about to commence the attack…

-

-

"Denethor," said Aoshi, "you mustn't worry about Faramir now. He needs special care. You must prepare your troops to fight back."

But alas… Denethor was not listening to Aoshi, with his wild eyes fixed upon the army of Mordor…

-

"…Rohan… has deserted us," said Denethor, with his mind breaking even more…

-

-

-

The Orcs began to fire a first round of catapults, launching the boulders towards the city's lower walls…

-

SMASH!

-

And struck fiercely into the city, taking out the soldiers, as well as many towers and people's homes. The Orcs took great pleasure and amusement, hearing the people scream and wail, running out into the streets in fear as their homes were destroyed, one by one…

-

-

-

"…Théoden's betrayed me," gritted Denethor.

Aoshi grimaced at the faltering Steward and his growing, deepening madness and despair, with every line spoken… going insane…

-

-

-

More of the Orcs' boulders were fired in a second round, almost simultaneously, crashing furiously into the city, causing more structural damage… and killing more civilians and soldiers with each shot, as more buildings and towers… were crumbling down around them…

-

-

-

"ABANDON YOUR POSTS!" Denethor yelled to his men below the citadel in panic, "FLEE! FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES!"

-

The Gondorian soldiers from below looked about above the citadel uncertainly and in fear at their lord who ordered them to withdraw. Aoshi grimaced even more at Denethor as he remembered what Faramir told him about Denethor's fears, and slowly began to clench his fist.

Denethor then slowly turned from the wall…

-

-

THWACK!

-

And was hit in the face… by Gandalf's staff. Aoshi was surprised when Gandalf hit the Steward. Gandalf growled a little at Denethor as he hit him again in the stomach… and hit him a third time, on the back plummeting Denethor onto the ground.

-

Gandalf then turned to Aoshi and said, "do whatever you wish, Aoshi."

Granted by request… Aoshi kicked Denethor, sending him flying across the ground. Denethor moved a little while on the ground, worn out by Gandalf and Aoshi's attacks.

-

"You must be one of the most pathetic people I've ever met," Aoshi said to Denethor in disdain, "Boromir spoke of you as an honorable man, but if he was still alive… if only he could see what you've reduced yourself to…

"…Faramir told me about your fears, that you felt that you would be powerless to stop Sauron when his forces returned. And Théoden is no traitor, whatever you may believe. He still would've come to your aid, but he had suffered much loss with the battle against Saruman. Even when Saruman sent the whole weight of his army against Théoden… he still had the courage to fight back.

"But look at you… you're ready to run and hide like the frightened coward that you are. It is with these actions such as this, will make the enemy's victory certain. I've known few people like that, but none of them compare to the pathetic state that you're in now. The odds may be against us, but Minas Tirith still has to be defended, even if Gandalf and I have to take command of the battle ourselves.

"…And I promised Faramir that I would help defend this city… in his place," finished Aoshi, firmly.

Denethor then looked up at Aoshi, weakly replying, "…go forth and fight then… it is vanity. But I warn you; not all will follow Mithrandir and his stooge. It is time now, for all to depart those who would not be slaves… the west has failed."

"We shall see, Denethor," said Aoshi, with a hardened expression.

Gandalf nodded in agreement as he turned to the guards in the courtyard and cried out, "…prepare for battle!"

-

-

-

-

Gandalf and Aoshi spared no rest to gather the soldiers for battle. Gandalf rode upon Shadowfax as Aoshi rode upon Thendred, through the winding streets, passing through each band of soldiers that were fleeing from their posts…

-

"Pull them in!" Gandalf cried out to the frightened soldiers he passed by, "to the wall! Defend the wall!"

-

Wherever Gandalf came, men's hearts would lift again as the soldiers turned around, following behind Gandalf. However, many of the women and children were frightened beyond their own fears and hid within every corner of Minas Tirith…

-

"Return to your posts!" Gandalf continued to cry out to the soldiers, tirelessly striding from north to south, from the citadel…

-

-

To the first level of Minas Tirith, as Shadowfax bore Gandalf up the stone stairs onto the battlement, near one of the giant catapults the City had for its defense and gazed out at the enemy. Aoshi rode to another part of the battlements, near another giant catapult and looked upon the enemy with a fearless, stone hardened expression, determined to face the enemy head on, as a former leader of the Oniwaban Group…

-

-

"Send these foul beasts into the abyss!" Gandalf instructed fiercely.

"Fire! Aoshi ordered his group of men…

-

-

And the trebuchets throughout Minas Tirith began their counterattack using their boulders and pieces of their destroyed structures, firing them… straight into the army of Mordor. The orcs watched as the stones landed on their fellow fighters and intended to move out of the way.

"Stay where you are," ordered Gothmog, not allowing his troops to move one muscle.

-

The Orcs fought back with their catapults, not giving up that easily, but one of their catapults were crushed by the Gondorian boulders. The Gondorians' trebuchets fired more of their structure-damaged material from the city, flying high into the air… and crashed into more Orcs, crushing them like bugs. Gandalf walked about the men, observing the intensity of the battle between the Orcs' catapults and the city's trebuchets.

-

"We need more rubble!" a soldier called out imperatively, needing more rocky material for firing.

"Watch out!" a soldier cried out as a rock flew towards the outer wall, destroying a part of the wall, flinging several people off.

"Down to the lower level, quick!" a soldier ordered as more soldiers from the citadel, including Pippin, hastily made their way to the lower level to re-enforce the Men there, "double up, men!"

-

The huge blocks fired from Minas Tirith then began to smash into the siege towers, crushing many of the Orcs that stood upon them. But the defenders were suffering the same amount of damage being flung off the walls by the Orcs' catapult projectiles.

-

"Keep firing!" Aoshi ordered to the men…

-

-

As a very large piece of the destroyed city was launched from a trebuchet, soaring high up into the air. Gothmog watched as it soared through the air towards him…

-

…The Orcs standing nearby hastily moved, but Gothmog watched as the boulder arched and began its descent. And, at the last moment…

-

Gothmog moved out of the way, with an angry roar…

-

-

SLAM!

-

And the huge boulder thumped heavily to the ground where he had been standing, nearly crushing him. One of the trolls looked dumbfounded upon the Orc leader as he spat on it, contemptuously…

-

-

-

SSCCCCRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHH!

-

-

Another enemy appeared, high above the city… the Ringwraiths, upon their fell beasts, diving from the clouds above, screaming their loudest screeches like they've never screamed before. Their very presence caused dread and fear within the hearts of the defenders as well as the citizens of Minas Tirith. Everywhere, from above and below Minas Tirith, the Ringwraiths swarmed across the White City like tiny little flies that wouldn't go away. Aoshi and Gandalf looked up at their newest foe from the sky, willing to face it, as much as against the Orcs.

The Witch-King of Angmar, leading the aerial assault, heeled his fell beast… and plucked a few solders from the walls, letting them drop harshly onto the ground. The other wraiths' voices rented the air; more unbearable they became not less, at each new cry. At length, the stouthearted soldiers flung themselves to the ground, cowering before the wraiths' shrieking, while into their minds… blackness came, and they thought no more of war, but only of hiding, and of crawling, and of death.

-

-

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Pippin cried out in fear, pulling his helmet from his head as he placed his hands over his ears, cowering against a building in terror.

The screams even afflicted Aoshi a little as the screams entered his very mind and soul. He had never had to deal with anything like the Ringwraiths' screaming while fighting at Helm's Deep.

-

"Hold them back!" Gandalf ordered the men as he walked along the wall, "do not give into fear! Stay at your posts! Fight!"

"Stand your ground, men!" Aoshi ordered to his band of troops, recovering from his lapse of fear, "do not falter before the wraiths! Keep fighting!"

-

-

The soldiers threw off their fear and drew their courage from the White battle commander and Aoshi, and continued to fight back, launching boulders and rubble to destroy many more siege towers, sending the Orcs falling towards the ground. But there were other siege towers that neared the city, filled with thousands of attackers, just enough to breach the walls.

-

The Nazgûl's Fell Beasts swooped down at the City's defenses, knocking down every trebuchet they saw with their talon-like feet, sending the men stationed, falling to the ground, injuring or killing them. Many of the troops continued cowering and scattering away into the corners of the city, unable to bear the wretched screeching with their hands over their ears. The horrid winged steeds of the Ringwraiths swooped over the cringing soldiers, plucking them up from the battlements… and then released them, high into the air, screaming frightfully in their terror, as they fell to their deaths… crashing into the lower levels of the City.

The buildings were crumbling around the frightened civilians. Pippin was still greatly terrified of the wraiths' screams as he continued to head down towards the lower level with the crowd, but only stood motionless, looking senselessly over his hands… and was pushed down forcibly onto the ground. The Nazgûls nearly destroyed every trebuchet that defended Minas Tirith… and flew off from the city. Suddenly… portals were formed in the sky, allowing several of the wraiths to fly through them… to Kenshin's world.

-

-

-

The remaining siege towers trundled ever closer towards the wall, filled with dozens of Orcs. The men began to fire their arrows at the towers, which only bounced off, harmlessly.

-

"Not to the towers," Gandalf told the archers, "aim for the Trolls! Kill the Trolls! Bring them down!"

Aoshi and the Gondorian archers immediately aimed and fired their arrows at the giant beasts that pushed the siege towers of Mordor, and wounded or killed several of them… but it was too late…

-

The towers were close enough to the wall… and the Orcs within lowered a ramp with a crash, connecting onto the wall and came pouring and swarming out, attacking every Gondorian soldier in sight.

"Fight them back!" ordered Gandalf to the men as he joined the fray, attacking with his staff and sword.

"_Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren!_" Aoshi cried out, using his super-slicing attack on many of the Orcs.

-

-

The Orcs streamed over the walls, as the Gondorians shot the enemy with their arrows, making them fall back from the walls and the top of the siege towers. While in the confusion…

-

A battalion of Orcs rushed along the ground, bearing a battering ram to beat the gate down with. The Gondorian soldiers, stationed over the gate, shot the Orcs as they began beating the gate.

-

Pippin then finally reached the first level, but not ready to take on the Orcs, but just stood in silence, nearly sleepwalking, as he watched the Men, and Gandalf and Aoshi fight the enemy. Gandalf and Aoshi soon spotted the dazed Hobbit.

-

-

"Peregrin Took!" Gandalf called to Pippin, "go back to the Citadel!"

"They'd called us out to fight," Pippin replied in a small-frightened voice.

"But this is too dangerous, even for you!" Aoshi cried to Pippin as he twirled around, stabbing the Orcs, and kicking them down from the battlements.

-

Pippin heeded not the warnings of his friends, but only stood, watching the defenders being constantly overrun by the packs of Orcs that have teemed onto the walls from the siege towers. Suddenly… an Orc spotted Pippin looking at him, and began racing to the Hobbit. Pippin gasped frighteningly at the Orc that intended to kill him…

-

-

And Gandalf charged at the Orc with a cry, twirling his staff and sword, Glamdring, around, knocking the Orc down.

Gandalf turned back to Pippin, and said, a little exhausted, "this is no place for a Hobbit!"

-

The Wizard fought off several more Orcs, deftly swinging his staff and sword. Aoshi then spotted an Orc that was running up towards him with an axe. But the shinobi quickly jumped above the Orc… and kicked the creature in the head. Aoshi landed on the ground safely and side-stabbed two Orcs on either side of him. Pippin gasped, a little amazed at Aoshi's skilled coordination.

Gandalf battled on, fighting the Orcs, twirling his staff, and stabbing the Orcs with Glamdring. Then, one of the Orcs came up behind Gandalf, with his sword raised high, while the Wizard was busy fighting another Orc. Aoshi saw the Orc's surprise attack attempted upon Gandalf and rushed to his aid…

-

But Pippin quickly, yet surprisingly moved without thinking… and hastily stabbed the creature in the chest with his small blade. Gandalf and Aoshi froze in shock to Pippin's fearless feat as the Orc gasped his last breaths… and fell to the ground, dead. Pippin also couldn't believe what he did as he gazed upon his blade, stained with Orc blood. Aoshi and Gandalf then looked at each other with both pride and surprise at the Hobbit's unthinking heroism.

-

"Guard of the citadel, indeed," said Gandalf, congratulating Pippin with a smile, "now, back, up the hill! Quickly! Quick!"

Pippin nodded and hastily made his exit, running back up the steps behind him.

-

-

-

The Orcs at the gate used their ram with all their strength mustered, beating at it… but the gate didn't seem to shake or rattle in the slightest, as the Gondorians shot more arrows at the Orcs, killing them. Heaps upon heaps of dead Orcs piled on top of each other, every time the Orcs were using their ram. Seeing this… the Orcs began to flee, which didn't please Gothmog…

-

-

"What are you doing, you useless scum!" Gothmog snarled, angered by his troops' cowardice.

"The door won't give," one of the Orcs reported, "its too strong!"

-

Gothmog glanced back at the gate, seeing his troops' failed attempts to break the door and more of them being killed, shot down by the defenders… but refused to back down nonetheless.

-

"Get back there and smash it down!" Gothmog commanded strongly.

"But nothing can breach it," returned the Orc.

Gothmog then settled himself a moment… as an evil twinkle began to emit within his eyes…

-

-

"…Grond will breach it," said Gothmog suggestively with a wicked smile, and ordered, "…bring up the wolf's head."

-

-

-

-

-

Later on, as hours passed by…

-

Great, one-horned beasts crawled across the field… and what they pulled was a large wooden frame. Behind the frame, massive mountain trolls pushed it laboriously, assisting the horned creatures that pulled it. And Orcs surrounded it in escort, as the other troops began sounding off…

-

-

GROND…!

-

GROND…!

-

GROND…!

-

GROND…!

-

GROND…!

-

-

The Orcs cheered out repeatedly and endlessly, raising their swords, spears, and axes in a great salute as they made way a path for the beasts that pulled the structure…

-

-

GROND…!

-

GROND…!

-

GROND…!

-

GROND…!

-

-

'_What in the world is that monstrosity?_' Aoshi thought dreadfully as he and Gandalf peered over the wall with serious, yet fearful faces as they saw what the beasts were bringing forth, inside the structure…

-

-

GROND…!

-

GROND…!

-

GROND…!

-

-

It was a huge ram, founded of black steel, shaped in the likeness of a ravening wolf creature, long forging in the dark smithies of Mordor. Grond, they named the ram, in memory of the Hammer of the Underworld, wielded by Morgoth. The ram was great as a forest tree, a hundred feet in length, swinging on mighty chains from within the frame. Spells of ruin were engraved all over it. And from the ram's eyes and its gapping jaws… fire flickered, lit by the same dark sorcery that lit the fires within the trenches at Pelennor Fields.

The defenders could see that the massive weight of the ram could shake the gates easily… as well as their hope to keep Minas Tirith standing. The ram could not be stopped…

-

-

GROND…!

-

GROND…!

-

GROND…!

-

GROND…!

-

GROND…!

-

GROND…!

-

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and RK are not mine. They belong to their authors, respectively J.R.R. Tolkien and Watsuki Nobuhiro. This fanfiction is created just for fun, not for any commercial purposes.


	73. Ch 17: No hope of winning

-

-

Chapter 17: No hope of winning, the battle for Kyoto commences

-

-

-

It was time.

-

The soldiers of the Japanese imperial army, assisted with the civilians of the city, a company of Samurai, Elves, and the rangers of the North, prepared extensively for the battle that was to come. The sky was filled with darkness as it covered Kyoto in every nook and cranny. There were no traces of light that could seep through the darkness, as if it was impenetrable like a stone wall of a fortress of evil.

-

The defenders of the city looked up in the sky in despair. For them, it felt like the world would end today. Many to almost all of the men of Japan had completely emptied themselves of any shred of hope or faith. However, there were some who were had faith, even in this dark hour. As Shiro and Ochika of the Oniwaban group, along with Radagast, stood together on the balcony of the Aoiya, observing the darkness, as it had completely covered the city.

-

-

"…Days are darker," spoke Radagast, almost to himself, "the whole land is almost as dark as Mordor. Everywhere, the people are filled with despair. They don't even know the whole personification of despair… for if one goes into Mordor… all abandons any morsel of hope. His Orc minions patrol the land endlessly.

"Everywhere in the Black Land… Sauron's bite and sting will find you. When you pass through his Black gates, nothing can save you. The Dark Tower of Barad-dûr is filled with Sauron's presence as his Eye glows atop of the tower, endlessly… and sleeplessly watching his lands. Evil will always reign in Mordor."

Shiro and Ochika listened to the wizard's comments on the Black land of Middle-Earth with hardened expressions. As each moment… Radagast explained the land of evil in great detail…

"…There are ashes," Radagast continued further, his voice growing in disgust, "…ashes everywhere you turn to. You will find no trace of food, nor water in the earth… it is a dry, barren land of poverty and strife. Even the mountain of Doom, which resides in Mordor, is treacherous, surrounded by pits. Pits of fire, pits of ash… pits of death!

"…And yet, sadly… it is where Frodo must go to save our worlds, and other worlds as well. But while the ringbearer and his remaining company of the Fellowship, Samwise, Kaoru, and the young, impulsive, yet stout-hearted Yahiko, travel to that pitiless land… we must hold our ground here, as Gandalf will hold his own in Minas Tirith. And regretfully, with Ayame and Suzume, as well as the Hobbit, Pippin, mistaken for the one who holds the One Ring… it is our one opportunity for Frodo to complete the task.

"…But if Sauron's forces were to win in this battle… then these people will know what _true _fear is, as this land will be like Mordor. No… perhaps even worse than that," Radagast finished forebodingly.

"Don't worry, Mr. Radagast," Ochika assured Radagast, "the Oniwaban group has protected Kyoto for generations, even before the days of the Revolution. And we even helped to stop the city being burned down by Shishio. Besides… when Master Hiko told us when we were up against Shishio's men… that those who believed in Mr. Himura… would win this day."

Shiro then added, "and that's why we believe that Himura and the man called Aragorn will come to our help with this army of the dead… although I am a little jittery about ghosts."

Ochika smiled a little mischievously at Shiro's nervousness for his remark about ghosts. Radagast couldn't help but smile himself, for they all needed a period of amusement… even in this dark hour.

"And we'll also believe in Mr. Frodo," said Ochika, "his role in this struggle is the most important. Because, whether he succeeds in destroying the ring or not… it will be the true decisive factor in this battle, won't it, Mr. Radagast?"

"Yes… indeed it will," confirmed Radagast, "even if we manage to win this fight… the war will be far from over."

-

-

-

-

Yamagata, Kawaji, and Glorfindel, accompanied by many soldiers of Men and Elves, watched from near the entrance of Kyoto, gazing towards a grass plain where thousands of Orcs were marching forward… to battle.

The many Elves and Men have also banded upon the rooftops of the city, to give the troops on the ground some additional support. The Army and Police, manned with their gattling guns gripped the handle of their weapons, ready to fire upon and kill the Orcs, not willing to take any chances as they were filled with fear. The soldiers with their rifles at their side were just as frightened as some of them laid their fingers on the triggers, having a firm grip on their guns.

The Elves standing by the Japanese Police and Army remained calm as they watched in silence, with their faith unwavering, as the Orcs drew closer to them. The Orcs marched forward even more as they brought in catapults, grappling hooks, and siege towers, pushed by the Trolls. The defenders of Kyoto had seen for themselves… that the enemy had been prepared for any and _all_ eventualities.

-

-

Inside the city of Kyoto, the Samurai, along with the other forces of the Police and Army, had themselves concealed in every street corner of the city. Ishimura was among them, as he would be commanding his brethren from within the city. The other Samurai, despite being in armor were filled with the same fear as the Police and Army… for none of them shall ever face a foe that was as fierce as the Orcs. However, Ishimura, as hardened as he was, had a strength that was unsurpassable to the other Samurai. He was set on defending Kyoto, despite the grave odds… until his commander, the mysterious red-armored Samurai, arrives with the other Samurai, to help win this struggle.

-

-

-

At the Aoiya, the others were gathering their weapons and gear for the big battle that was ahead, as they would be fighting the Orcs within the streets. However, some would be staying at the restaurant, for there were three defenseless people, Megumi, Ayame, and Suzume, who decided to stay behind because of the danger that they were in, now that Sauron may have reason believing the children to be possible ring-bearers.

-

"My lady Megumi," said Halbarad, with concern for her and the children, "are you sure you wish to stay here in the city? Perhaps you should be with the other women and children."

"I've made up my mind," replied Megumi, "I may look fragile, but I know how to heal people. And I promised Sir Ken that I would stay and help the afflicted to the best of my ability."

Megumi then turned to the children and laid her hands on them as she said, "…more importantly, these children here are my responsibility as much as anyone else's. And we're all here… waiting for Sir Ken to return."

"…Lady Megumi," Elladan interjected, bluntly, "…surely it will be dangerous for you three to remain in the city. You may not even survive this battle."

The mere mention of the impossibility of survival had chilled the children's bones a little… but then Ayame spoke, "…we won't leave… not without knowing Uncle Ken's okay."

"We won't leave until Uncle Kenny's alright," Suzume swiftly repeated.

"However--"

"I believe you've heard what Ayame and Suzume said by now," said a defiant Megumi, and then asked, "tell me… do you have anyone that you care for? If you knew that that someone you cared for left from this very place and that you had hoped for his return, what would you do…?

"…You would stay behind until that person came back, wouldn't you?" Megumi finished with this question.

-

Elladan and Halbarad had pondered Megumi's question for a moment… feeling that she had a good point to make. If they found someone they cared for deeply… they also would've stayed behind and have great faith and hope for their return. Even Radagast the Brown could not fault nor could find any faltering within Megumi's reasoning. Katsu also sympathized with Megumi's feelings as he and Sanosuke still greatly missed Captain Sagara. Halbarad and Elladan nodded their heads solemnly to Megumi's question, honestly agreeing with her.

-

"I thought so," retorted Megumi, obviously noticing the affirmative signals from the man and elf, "and to tell the truth… I don't like the idea of the children being in this battle no more than you do. But since they did make themselves targets for Sauron, we have no choice but to use them as bait so Frodo can safely make his way into this horrid Mordor place."

"Indeed," interjected Kuro, "but the real question will be whether or not we can survive long enough for Frodo to complete the task."

"That I do not know my friend," sighed Elrohir, "we will have to have ceaseless determination to win this fight."

"No arguing with you there, partner," said Chou, with a smirk, "I know that I'm not the type to give up without a good little fight, once in a while."

"Well, if we're all agreed, let's discuss the plan," Okina began, "most of the Army and the Galadhrim will be the first line of defense against the bulk of Sauron's army from outside Kyoto. However, there's still a chance that the Orcs will be able to arrange a surprise attack and enter into Kyoto from another point in the city. If they do, we shall split into teams to be able to lend some support to the remaining forces, including some of the Samurai, which are stationed in every corner of Kyoto."

Okina faced Kuro, Shiro, Hiko, and Katsu and said, "Shiro, Master Hiko, Kuro, and Katsu will go left."

Okina then turned to Ochika, Omasu, Chou, and the Elf-twins and added, "Omasu, Ochika, Chou, Elladan and Elrohir will take the right."

"Sojiro, Halbarad, Megumi, Radagast, and myself will stay behind at the Aoiya and protect the children," Okina finished.

"Will you be okay, Okina?" asked Omasu, "you may not be bandaged up, but you were still severely wounded by Lord Aoshi during the battle against Shishio."

"I appreciate your concerns, Omasu," Okina said thoughtfully, "I will be fine. But if worse comes to worse… we might have no choice but to go out into the battle ourselves. And by then, it will be difficult to protect the children and trying to find a safe place for them."

"And if we're not able to find a safe place for the children?" asked Sojiro, with concern filling his eyes.

Okina froze in response to Sojiro's question. Even he did not know what to do if every part of Kyoto became a danger zone.

Radagast then solemnly interjected, "either way Sojiro… hope is the best means of protection that we have now."

-

-

-

-

"There are about over 99,000 of them," said Glorfindel to Yamagata.

"Is that how many we're up against?" asked Yamagata.

-

Glorfindel nodded with much despair.

-

"This is dire," commented Yamagata, "…if we only had more men available. Why did this have to happen? We fought long and hard to establish a new era… a new and unified Japan. However, even in the Meiji Era, there are civil wars being fought… and we find ourselves unable to walk away from those conflicts and start a new world together."

"…In our world," began Glorfindel sadly, "…men are just as impulsive to fight each other and desire power. It became evident ever since the One Ring was created and Isildur was easily tempted and corrupted by it and took the ring for his own."

-

Yamagata and Kawaji listened with hardened, yet solemn expressions to Glorfindel's sad comments about the corruption of Men.

-

Glorfindel went on, "…and this has given rise to many Elves, in the belief that Men were weak against the temptations of evil and power. So much so… that they became scattered around the many lands of Middle-Earth, without any wise leaders or rulers that will live by them all the days of their lives."

After a pause, Yamagata began, "…it seems that the men of your world can relate greatly to us in our world. We have a ruler here in this country, Glorfindel. However… he is only a young boy who's yet to become a great leader for us all. And by what you've explained, suddenly reminds me of what Himura said to me… that we fought in the revolution for peace, not for power."

"I concur, Mr. Yamagata," interjected Kawaji, "Sir Himura has been a great influence to those around him. Which is why they all wait with hope for his safe return from this strange land of Middle-Earth."

"Indeed Kawaji," agreed Yamagata, "…and this event… is something more horrifying than the old scars of the revolution that come back to haunt us from time to time."

-

After they all shared last words with each other… the Orc army suddenly came to a stop many kilometers away from the Men and Elves.

Silence came over the opposing armies, as none of them made one move… but could only look at each other with disgust and revulsion…

-

The sky above the city became darker each moment… as thunder filled the skies, rumbling around the battlefield… as well as the city…

-

Moments later…

-

-

Rain began to pour down, soaking the ground underneath their feet.

-

The Orcs began to laboriously pull back the catapults, while the Japanese army began to load their cannons and gattling guns for heavy firing. With both opposing armies ready for battle…

-

The others at the Aoiya could only watch as the rain poured down heavily in Kyoto, even the Samurai within the city were getting soaked by the free-falling precipitation. Ishimura raised his head ceremoniously at the rain as it splashed over his face. His fighting spirit strengthened in that moment as he anticipated battle with the enemy.

-

-

Dothmákh, the one-eyed Orc captain slowly came out from deep inside his battalion, mounted atop a Warg. The vicious, horrid looking, one-eyed Orc sneered at the Japanese army, joined by the Galadhrim in front of him. Yamagata, Kawaji and Glorfindel could barely stand the sight of the massively scarred Orc. The rest of the army of Men nearly wanted to scream in horror and fear at the Orc with all those horrid scars over his face. However, the Elves remained fearless and stouthearted for they knew that their growing fear would be their downfall in this struggle.

-

"…hehehehe…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dothmákh roared with malicious laughter, which received scowling expressions upon Yamagata and Kawaji.

"…HAHAHAHAHAHA! Is this all you have!" Dothmákh mocked and ridiculed, "…you are _all_ WEAK! You have no chance against our strength! We all know that you're still fighting amongst yourselves. I reckon you have a band of Elves guarding your backs. It still won't do you of any good. If you're thinking about bluffing, THINK AGAIN!"

"There are more of us than you know, you fiend!" Yamagata said defiantly, not letting his determination waver, despite the undeniable truth of how overwhelmed he was, "as long as we live and breath, you will not take Kyoto, OR THIS COUNTRY!"

"Hahahaha--don't make me laugh!" replied Dothmákh, "you have no hope of winning! My lads and I shall reward your ignorance… WITH YOUR OWN DEATHS! HAHAHA!"

Dothmákh turned to his troops and said viciously, "let's teach these imbeciles a lesson they soon won't forget! Kill them all!"

"Fire the catapults!" the Orc lieutenant ordered.

-

Massive boulders were fired from the catapults that flew high in the air… and smashed into the army, killing many of the Men.

-

Unwilling to give up, Yamagata ordered, "READY--!"

Immediately, the men armed and loaded their rifles and others stationed by a gattling gun began to grip the firing handles, getting ready for rapid firing of fast bullets.

-

"Tangado halad (_Prepare to fire!_)!" Glorfindel ordered his Elves as they began to mount their bows…

-

"COMMENCE FIRING!" Yamagata roared out his order as many soldiers fired their rifles, hitting their marks one by one, falling each Orc. The Orcs had absolutely no chance when the gattling guns had also fell many Orcs, instantly killing them in less than a second.

"Leithio i philinn (_release the arrows!_)!" Glorfindel cried out to the Elves as they released their arrows, and killed many of the Orcs just as much as the gattling guns were.

-

"Don't be frightened you maggots!" yelled Dothmákh, "hit 'em with everything we've got!"

-

Then… a new barrage of boulders were launched by the catapults, diving into the defenders, hitting and crushing each gattling gun that they had with them.

-

"Ribed…bant (_full volley flow!_)!" Glorfindel cried out as massive volleys of arrows were launched at the Orcs, slaying a full crowd of them.

-

-

-

-

From the Aoiya… the others could hear a faint, but loud roar of battle cries that came from outside the city.

-

"…So, it has started," Okina said forebodingly.

"And I guess that means that we have to be on our way now," Hiko added.

"Yeah," added Katsu.

"Good luck, Master Hiko," Ochika said thoughtfully.

"To you too," smirked Hiko, receiving a heavy blush from Ochika in return.

"If Master Hiko makes Ochika blush," Shiro grunted, "she should go with you. Why do I have to be teamed up with you?"

"Because the old man set you up with me," Hiko replied, stating the obvious, "if you have a beef, take it up with him."

"Well to tell the truth," interjected Chou, "I'd rather not be teamed up with a bunch of women."

"Its like Master Hiko said, Chou," said Omasu, "Okina placed you with us. Although I must admit that the feeling of you with us is mutual."

"Please," reasoned Radagast, "this isn't the time to be fighting amongst ourselves. You had best be on your way now."

"Every moment we waste with speed things with the Orcs," added Okina, "right now, Kyoto needs you all to protect it."

"You heard the old man, let's get this started," said Hiko as he jumped off from an open window, taking his team, Kuro, Shiro, and Katsu with him.

"Let's do it guys!" exclaimed Ochika as she took her team, Omasu, Chou, Elrohir and Elladan with her to the opposite direction of Hiko's team.

-

After the two teams left, Ayame and Suzume walked over by the window, seeing them go off in either direction.

-

"Will they be okay, sir?" asked Ayame.

"I don't know my dear," said Radagast, "…I honestly do not know. But as Okina said before… we must prepare for the worst, for we might have to leave this place for our own personal safety."

-

The statement made by Radagast filled the children with uncertainty, with their fearful gazes fixed upon the wizard…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Meanwhile, along the Anduin River, just south of Gondor…

-

-

The Corsairs of Umbar, upon their massive, iron-fitted ships, with fan-shaped sails that casts terrifying silhouettes upon the water, sailed northwards, leaving destruction in their wake upon the shores of Lebennin, Pelagir, and Belfalas. Homes were raided and set ablaze in an inferno of flames, killing many people that lived in them. But this would be a small sample of what they intended to do with the city of Minas Tirith, as they would soon meet up with the forces of Mordor that now lay siege to the White city.

-

Some of the pirates on deck, while many others worked endlessly to tend to their sails and iron-framed weapons, smiled viciously at the havoc they've wrought on shore and taking great pleasure in seeing their victims' homes burn….

-

-

"Ahhh… what a delicious sight to see, ain't it?" one of the pirates, who was bald, said with wicked delight.

"Yeah," replied another pirate, with a top knot on his head, "nothing but a good old fashioned raid to get our destructive juices flowing, eh?"

-

The two pirates broke out in a fit of malicious laughter. Their act of cruelty was definitely the pirates' way of having fun.

-

"But you know," interjected a fat, heavily bearded pirate, "there have been talks of people from some 'other realm' coming here to this one, and making some trouble for us."

"Some of them think its mere rumor, though," mentioned the bald pirate.

"Well, I heard that some of our allies from Mordor, including some of the Haradrim and Easterlings, were going to this other world to lay it to waste," the fat pirate said, with a great smirk.

"If that's so, then why are we left here?" inquired the top-knotted pirate, "I'd like to see this other world to bring it much terror and misery."

"So would I," added the bald pirate.

"Maties, maties," gestured the fat pirate, calmly, "our part in this skirmish is to meet up with our allies upstream, so we can all deal some much-needed pillaging to those whelps in Gondor by burning down that great white city of theirs. And that's something in which I personally shall take great satisfaction in watching myself, ha ha!

"The other world means absolutely nothing to me whatsoever," ended the fat pirate, walking off with nonchalant laughter.

"…Maybe, but I'm still curious enough of the other world to cause devastation to it," noted the bald pirate, with the top-knotted pirate nodding in agreement.

-

-

"You may go no further!" someone called out, catching the attention of the corsairs. The corsair fleet captain, stood up from his chair as he and his crew looked to the side…

-

-

Spotting four figures upon the shore. Two of them were men, one with red hair and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, the other with long, scraggly dark hair, bearing a sword, engraved with Elvish runes on the blade, in hand, laying it upon his shoulder. The last two figures were a Dwarf with red-brown hair and beard, armed with an axe, and a blond elf archer. They all stood on the shore, like they were wardens.

-

"You will not enter Gondor," declared the dark-haired man.

"Turn your ships around, and you will not be harmed, that you won't," added the red-haired, scarred man with firm advisement.

-

The pirates laughed loudly at the strangers, as the captain stepped up to the front of the ship, demanding, "who are you to deny us passage?"

-

"Legolas," the dark-haired man spoke, to which the elf archer acknowledged with a slight nod, "fire a warning shot past the bosun's ear."

The Elf archer called Legolas, reached back to pull an arrow out of his quiver to notch onto the bow, ready to shoot.

-

"Mind your aim," the Dwarf lightly advised, as he used the butt of his axe to knock the tip of the Elf's bow… which was noticed by the red-haired man.

The Elf shot the arrow…

-

-

But it hit the fat, bearded pirate in the chest instead, making him bump against the wheel, wincing loudly in pain as he fell dead.

-

"Oh!" gasped the Dwarf, covering his mouth.

"Oro!" the red haired man's eyes widened in shock, commenting to the Dwarf, "Sir Gimli, it was only meant to be a warning shot, that it was."

"…It-it was an accident," the Dwarf, Gimli, stuttered hastily and guiltily in his reply, as the others looked at him, a little exasperated.

"Everything is with you," the Elf said smugly to the Dwarf, with narrowed, angry eyes.

"Well, uh--uh, that's it--! Right--we warned you," the Dwarf, avoiding the subject, stammered further to regain his composure, before calling out clearly to the ships, "prepare to be boarded!"

-

'HA! HA! HA! HA!' The corsairs broke out in laughter once more, thinking of the Dwarf's threats to be nothing more than mere comedy.

"Boarded?" inquired the captain, jokingly, "by you and whose army?"

-

The dark-haired man, with serious, fixed eyes upon the passing ships, replied quietly, yet firmly, "…this army…"

-

-

-

Suddenly, a green, glowing mist appeared from a rocky wall from behind the strangers… littered with what seemed to be ghostly warriors, charging wildly and swiftly over the water towards the black ships.

The humorous expressions upon the crew quickly turned to frightened screams as they saw the shadow host, close in on them… fast…

-

-

-

-

-

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien

-

A/n: So, what did you think? I hope you know who the four strangers are. Oh, and for one of my reviewers, Cambion, I hope that you like how I finally put in the 'Oro' remark.

But anyway, my job's going great and this weekend, I'm going to see an old friend up in Woodbridge, Va, a priest named Rick Veit. He, along with his wife, Caroline, is moving west, to be one of the rectors at a church in Cheyenne, Wyoming. Mom, Robert and I are going to see Rick and Caroline one last time this Sunday before they go off to Wyoming.

And this Sunday, you all should know, is Father's Day. It may not be that day, but I guess that you all have something to read for Father's Day. In a way, I looked to Rick as a second father, when my dad died. Rick even took me to see dad at the morgue on the day of his death as he performed the last rites. I give Rick God's grace as he leads a new congregation.

-

Next up… you know who comes, and I'm not talking about Voldemort. Please read and review, and have a great Father's Day weekend, you people.


	74. Ch 18: Caught in a web!

-

A/n: Well, its July, everyone. I was planning on posting on the 4th of July weekend, but I guess I was too caught up in my work as usual. I had a great Independence Day holiday, though. Anyway, here's the you-know-who of my fic… its **her**… if you know who I mean. One of my reviewers mentioned how she was looking forward to Voldemort showin' his ugly face on July 16, when Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince comes out. I guess I will be too. But enough talking on HP.

-

Luis (X-over): I thought about your question of a possible RK crossover with the Chronicles of Narnia movie coming out this December, and well… it was easy to picture Kenshin into Middle-Earth, but I don't know about Narnia. Besides the children that go into Narnia are from Kenshin's world, but in the future. Not to mention I heard that Chronicles of Narnia was set in WWII, when Japan was considered the enemy.

EternalElvenStar: Glad to have you as a new reader. I liked thinking up the ideas about the crossover every time I watched the theatrical and extended versions of the movies, as well as the Kenshin series. Also, I have the visual companion books to help in the descriptions of the characters. But, why don't we trade e-mails like I do with my other reviewers, huh? And thanks for wishing a happy 4th of July.

Dark Fusion: thanks for sending the e-mail update for your Jinpu sidestory. I was thinking about having Celeborn and Galadriel contact Jinpu about what will happen in his world while he is meditating and sensing the portals that Sauron opened. How does that sound to you? But all in all… I think you have a good plot for the story.

FindahappyplaceFindahappyplace: I gave Rick and Caroline your message while I saw them in Woodbridge. And I have received your e-mails to me. Either that or, I'm too occupied with my job. Oh, and I guess I'll also be waiting for the release of Half-Blood prince at the end of next week.

Lifeblood Unlimited: Here's a spoiler: Enishi won't be involved directly into this fic, but it will happen sometime after the battles of Minas Tirith and Kyoto, just before the march to the black gate for the final battle.

Light02: Here's the chapter in which you can find out whom I'm talking about. Keep reading.

Son Kenshin: About the hint that Sanosuke will take down an Oliphaunt with his new Zanbatou… I've sort of done something like that.

Cyblade Silver: I'm doing great at Goodwill and I'm not going crazy there at all. And you already told me about your father dying in a car accident, but I guess it doesn't hurt to be reminded, eh? I had a great time in Woodbridge, though. Oh, and I wasn't sure about how the last chapter would pan out, save for the corsair scene at the end of the chapter.

Soul of Ra: I'm glad that you had a good time in North Carolina with all the rock-climbing and white-water rafting. I had no idea that you lost some inspiration of writing, though. The people in Kyoto are Okina, Megumi, Ayame and Suzume, Ochika, Omasu, Shiro, Kuro, Hiko, Katsu, Chou, and Sojiro. I hope you haven't forgot about Radagast. I hope to get your next e-mail of Middle-Earth info soon.

Gijinka Renamon: When I was at the midnight showing of the movies, seeing Denethor being hit, everybody laughed or cheered. But, I guess I thought the same as you when Gandalf knocked Denethor down.

* * *

-

Well, here's chapter 18. Enjoy.

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 18: Caught in a web! Shelob chases Frodo and Kaoru

-

-

-

After climbing a very steep stairway on the slopes of Ephel Dúath… Frodo and Kaoru, with Gollum in front of them, without Sam or Yahiko with them… finally made it at the end of the stairs and slowly made their way to the tunnel of Cirith Ungol. Kaoru and Frodo were both worn out, with aching knees and legs, due to the climbing of the narrow, yet treacherous stairway. Frodo was more heavy-laden than Kaoru because of the ever-growing weight of the ring.

-

There was a short path ahead that they all walked. At the end of the pathway… there was a great grey wall, a last huge upthrusting mass of mountain-stone. And in the midst of it… they saw the opening of a rough cave in the mountain's side, to which Gollum led Frodo and Kaoru into…

-

-

-

"…In there," said Gollum softly, as he perched on a rock next to the mouth of the tunnel.

"…What is this place?" asked Frodo silently, with a great feeling of unease coming over him.

-

Frodo and Kaoru glanced inside the tunnel, with horror slowly filling them. The tunnel looked hideous and unwelcoming to them both. Kaoru even believed that Kenshin would sense the same thing if he were here now.

-

"Master must go inside the tunnel," said Gollum, pointing into the tunnel.

"Now that I'm here," said Frodo, as he backed away from the tunnel, the uneasiness growing within him, "…I don't think I want to."

Gollum gasped a few, impatient breaths saying, "it's the only way!"

-

Frodo paused a moment in realization as Kaoru began eyeing Gollum very suspiciously as she was nearly convinced of his treachery. Either way… it warned her to be _very_ wary of the tunnel.

-

"Go in," encouraged Gollum, in a very sinister tone, "…or go back."

"…I can't go back," Frodo intoned his reply to Gollum as he began to enter the tunnel…

-

But a hand quickly grabbed his shoulder, belonging to Kaoru, as she said, "no Frodo. You don't have to go into the tunnel. We can start down the stairs and take our chances with going through the Black Gate."

"…Its too late to go back down Miss Kaoru," replied Frodo, wearily, "the enemy is already making his move. And we've seen his armies go into your world. If we try to go down… it might be too late to save our worlds."

-

Kaoru wanted to protest, but knew that Frodo had a point. Even if they were to try for the Black Gate, it was still a long way around. And by that time… both worlds would have to serve Sauron.

-

"…I myself am not entirely certain that this is the way," added Frodo, "but right or wrong… we must take it."

And with that… Frodo hesitantly entered the darkness of the tunnel as Kaoru could only stand idly by and watch him go to his possible place of death.

-

"…Mistress," Gollum said to Kaoru, gesturing her to go into the tunnel.

However… Kaoru turned to Gollum with a darkened expression as she asked with a little bitterness in her voice, "…why?"

"Must Smeagol repeat himself, mistress?" replied Gollum.

"That's not what I meant," said Kaoru with even greater bitterness, almost snarling.

-

Frodo turned around to hear Gollum and Kaoru at-odds about something. But he could not figure out what it was that had them against each other like this. Could it be that… even Kaoru had doubts about their guide?

-

"The mistress can go back if she wants to, yess," said Gollum, nearly purring, "but master must continue on."

"No," Kaoru resolved, in a hardened voice, "I'm going inside with Frodo."

"…So be it, mistress," said Gollum, very sinisterly.

-

With one last glance… Kaoru turned from Gollum and entered into the tunnel. For Gollum it was sort of ironic. His plan was to lead Frodo into the tunnel and get eaten by 'her', so he could take the ring back. Even though he had successfully been able to convince Frodo to leave behind Yahiko and Sam… Gollum had given Kaoru a chance to turn back, but decided to go in with Frodo. It didn't matter to Gollum either way, because now, 'she' would receive a double feeding. Gollum went into the tunnel after Kaoru. As they went deeper into the tunnel, a stench came from within…

-

-

"What's that smell?" asked Frodo.

"Orcses' filth," replied Gollum, as he passed Frodo and Kaoru on all fours, "Orcses come in here sometimes."

-

The stench was not the ordinary, yet sickly odor of decay, but a fouler reek, as if unnamable filth were piled and hoarded within the dark. And in the confusion… Gollum quickly scrambled away from Kaoru and Frodo, successfully without being noticed…

-

-

-

"Hurry!" Gollum called out from somewhere ahead…

-

-

Frodo and Kaoru tried to keep up, but the tunnel was dark, nearly impenetrably dark, one might say. There were many passages, and tunnels, that seemed to be endless, wherever they go…

-

-

"This way!" Gollum called out a second time… from within the cave…

-

-

-

"Smeagol?" Frodo called uncertainly into the darkness, breathing hard, scared as he realized that his guide… was nowhere to be seen.

"Over here!" Gollum called out again…

-

-

Frodo turned, looking in all directions, trying to pinpoint the direction of his voice, but it seemed to come from many directions around him and Kaoru. Though Frodo became frightened… Kaoru could only grimace, growing at the sound of Gollum's voice echoing out through the cave…

-

-

Quickly, Frodo moved through the dark, full of fear and apprehension, holding his hands before him…

-

Kaoru, with her Elvish wooden sword drawn, kept at the same pace as Frodo, but even as the darkness of the tunnel had frightened her a little… her anger overruled her fear as it slowly grew at the thought of the very likely betrayal of Gollum…

-

Because of this, Kaoru sharply turned her head in all directions of the tunnel like a fierce, savage hunter searching for its prey, with her grip on the wooden sword tightening each moment as her anger grew even more. Then, in a moment of impulse…

-

-

Kaoru turned fiercely, accidentally knocking into Frodo, causing him to bump into the tunnel wall.

-

"Ah! I'm sorry Frodo, are you okay?" gasped an apologetic Kaoru as she went to help Frodo up, who apparently felt something clinging and sticking to his hands.

"Ah, it's sticky!" Frodo cried out fearfully and in disgust, trying to wipe off the sticky material from his hands, "…it's sticky Miss Kaoru! What is it…?"

-

-

"You'll see!" Gollum responded from the deep dark tunnel, with an evil voice, "…oh yes, _you_ will see."

-

-

Kaoru's anger returned to her as she and Frodo slowly made their way through the tunnel, stumbling over the unfamiliar, uneven ground…

-

And heard a faint, hissing noise from someplace within the tunnels.

Frodo stopped where he was when he and Kaoru heard the noise and asked for his guide in growing panic, "…Smeagol?"

-

But there was no reply from Gollum this time… only another hissing sound that frightened Frodo greatly…

-

-

"Smeagol!" Frodo cried out, as Kaoru's anger manifested and grew with her hands tightening fiercely.

"…SMEAGOL!" Frodo cried out angrily, nearly roaring, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

-

-

Finally… Kaoru couldn't take any more…

-

-

"WHYYYY!" Kaoru roared out, letting out her rage, which startled Frodo, "…HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US? WE BELIEVED IN YOU…!

"…I believed in you," Kaoru finished as she calmed herself, but was still full of anger.

"…Miss Kaoru?" Frodo said to Kaoru, uncertainly, but gave no reply as she was still trembling from her fit of rage. The Hobbit could easily tell… that she was the first to realize that Gollum had led them into a trap, just as Sam and Yahiko had said.

Frodo paused with much remorse as he sadly muttered, "Sam… Yahiko…"

-

-

Frodo, as well as Kaoru, were about ready to cry because of their ignorance to Yahiko and Sam's warnings. Kaoru was cursing herself under her breath because of what happened. Was the inner battle within Gollum that she witnessed earlier, a fake? No… it was genuine enough to her.

But now she wondered what happened to Gollum after Faramir's men ambushed him after Frodo had lured him away from the Forbidden Pool. For it was only after they had left Osgiliath and Faramir that Kaoru had noticed another change within Gollum. Was it then, that Gollum's evil side had taken over once more and plotted this betrayal… because of how Frodo betrayed him? Was this an act of revenge for the creature?

Either way, this act was inexcusable as Frodo and Kaoru both looked at each other as their expressions were filled with remorse… as well as anger and hatred. Letting those expressions pass, Kaoru and Frodo began to move on again… only to step onto something that cracked…

-

-

They both looked down… to see a skeleton beneath their feet. The ground was littered with bones… covered in what seemed to be… gigantic spider webs…

-

Frodo's breathing began to quicken, Kaoru's as well, as they both looked around the cave… noticing that the webs were all around them from where they stood…

-

And there were images of dead, rotting Orcs, with a dead but full-feathered bird were hanging from the ceiling wrapped inside the cobwebs…

-

Kaoru's fear then began to rise, ruling over her rage of Gollum's betrayal, becoming just as scared as Frodo…

-

-

-

HISS!

-

The same hissing noise they heard earlier, suddenly turned into a full menacing growl, as if whatever was in the tunnels… was hungry for something…

-

-

Filled with fear, Kaoru spoke, "I don't like this place, Frodo."

"…Me neither, Miss Kaoru," replied a panicking Frodo, "…we have to get out of here."

-

And with that… Frodo and Kaoru began to quicken their paces, racing, yet stumbling through the treacherous tunnels of Cirith Ungol… from the terror that lurked within…

-

-

-

-

-

Meanwhile… on the stairs of Cirith Ungol…

-

Sam, unable to continue or function without Frodo… started to go down the stairs, filled with immeasurable grief after Frodo's rejection of him, weeping bitterly. However, he was not alone, as Yahiko followed Sam down the stairs, but was not as grieved as Sam was. More likely, he was trying to get Sam to follow Frodo, despite his misgivings to Sam. He called out to the Hobbit, but Sam did not reply.

-

"Sam!" Yahiko called down to Sam, who refused to answer, "hey Sam! You're going the wrong way, you idiot! Frodo's up this way!"

"…No," Sam finally answered, still full of grief, " … no, I'm not going the wrong way, Yahiko. Mr. Frodo told me to go home… and that's where I'm headed now."

"How could you say that?" Yahiko's anger began to rise, "you mean to tell me that after what Frodo said, you're going to do what he told you! He's not acting like himself Sam, and you know it!"

-

Sam then reached a ledge. But before Sam could go down again…

-

Yahiko was able to grab Sam by the arm as he said fiercely, "what about what you kept saying to him before, when you nearly drowned: _'Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee, and I don't mean to'_. I never forgot those words Sam, and I'm always willing to keep my promises, no matter what happens."

"But what are those promises worth if someone doesn't want your help?" Sam retorted in anguish, "…Mr. Frodo's got that stinker looking after him now!"

"But we both knew that Gollum was up to no good," Yahiko replied defensively, "he's been following us since before we met up with him at Emyn Muil. He was following us even when we left Lothlorien on the Anduin River…"

-

-

-

Yahiko recalled that time when he and Sam were with the rest of the Fellowship. On one night when the Fellowship was crossing the Anduin River, they camped near the western shore, avoiding the Eastern Shore, where the Uruk-Hai were pursuing them. Boromir, Legolas, Kenshin, and the others were on watch for any signs of the enemy.

Misao suddenly looked to her side… and saw a small log floating on the river, which seemed to be twitching unnaturally, as if there was something hanging onto it.

-

-

"Hey, guys," said Misao to everyone, pointing to the river, "look over at that log there. There's something very strange about it."

-

Indeed Misao was right about that log as small, grey hands had grasped at it, while the head of the creature peered a little over the log, with its eyes glinting in the moonlight. The others eyed the log very suspiciously…

-

"Its Gollum," said Aragorn.

"…Gollum?" inquired Misao, which nearly shocked everyone.

"He's tracked us since Moria, Misao," Aragorn added…

-

As they others looked upon the river at the log… it, with Gollum as its passenger, settled upon the Eastern Shore of the river, allowing the creature to observe its enemies, snarling away waiting for an opportune moment to present itself…

-

"I had hope I had hoped we would lose him on the river… but he's too clever a waterman," Aragorn concluded his observation.

"…And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts," interjected Boromir, "it will make the crossing even more dangerous."

Sanosuke then said, "I don't mean to disagree with you, buddy, but I don't think that this Gollum creep would sell us out like that. From what I'm hearing, he just wants the ring back for himself. That creep wouldn't risk giving us away… or he'd risk losing his chance to get the ring back."

"Besides, Boromir," interjected Aoshi, "Gollum was tortured by the Orcs, at one point. And he must also know that they're trying to bring the ring back to Sauron."

"…Either way, Gollum's the least of our worries at the moment," said Kenshin assuredly to the others, "…our main concern right now, is the band of Uruk-Hai that are tracking us from the Eastern Shore, that it is."

"Speak for yourself, Battousai," interjected Saito, with a smirk, "I'm fixing to go over there and give that Gollum clown a taste of one of my best Gatotsu attacks."

Sam had heard what Saito had intended as he said to Yahiko, "that Saito's a rough one, Mr. Yahiko, no mistake."

-

Yahiko nodded with a grimaced expression, as he still didn't like to be around someone like Saito, especially after that night that he fought with Kenshin at the Kamiya Dojo, forcing him to revert to his manslayer persona. However, Frodo also heard the conversation about Gollum, even as he sat down on the ground, with an almost emotionless expression. Sam had been preparing food at the time.

-

"Have some food, Mr. Frodo," said Sam, trying to get him to eat something.

"No Sam," Frodo refused.

"You haven't eaten anything all day," assessed Sam, "you're not sleeping, either. Don't think I haven't noticed, Mr. Frodo."

"Come on Frodo," reasoned Kaoru, "you should at least eat something."

"I'm all right, Miss Kaoru," replied an uncertain Frodo.

"But you're not!" said Sam, noticing Frodo's unsettled behavior, "I'm here to help you. I promised Gandalf that I would."

"So did I Frodo," interjected Yahiko as he, Sam and Kaoru huddled around Frodo.

Frodo paused for a moment before he replied, "…you can't help me, my friends… not this time."

-

Hearing this made everyone, huddled around Frodo, a little uneasy, as if they knew that Frodo was not his usual self.

"Get some sleep," he told them…

-

-

-

"…But that was also the night he told me… told us… that we could not help him anymore," said Sam, full of regret and anguish, "perhaps I should've listened to him then."

"But you didn't let that stop you Sam," debated Yahiko, "otherwise you wouldn't be here now, would you?"

-

Sam knew then… that Yahiko was right. If he had done what Frodo had told him to that night, he certainly wouldn't be where he was right now.

-

"Are you just going to stand there and feel sorry for yourself?" Yahiko growled in his incredulous questioning, "are you just going to let Gollum make a fool out of you and just turn back like a coward and be one for the rest of your life?"

-

Sam froze for a brief moment, thinking what Yahiko had said. He was certain that Yahiko wasn't the type to give up, just like he would've done. But even so… Sam had convinced himself that Frodo didn't need his help anymore, and that his friendship to Frodo was something without any deep sense of meaning or purpose. Feeling this deep anguish within him… Sam continued on downwards from the stairs, ignoring Yahiko's statement. Yahiko could not stand to see Sam this way, as his anger over Sam backing down from his promise grew greatly and growled under his breath.

-

Yahiko then went after Sam again down the stairs and snarled, "that's it Sam! This may be stupid of me, but I told Frodo that I'd get you back up, so I'm going to follow you, even if we get down from here. And if you don't start moving your lazy butt back up this mountain by the time we get down… then I'm going to start knocking some sense into you, you hear me?"

-

Hearing the sincerity of Yahiko's threats, Sam wasted no time and quickened his pace down the steps, trying to get ahead of Yahiko. But then…

-

-

Sam slipped on a crumbling step and he slid down, roughly bumping on the steps.

-

"Sam!" Yahiko cried out fearfully as he tried to rush down to him… but also slipped on the steps and began to fall, violently bumping on the steps, down to where Sam was as they both crashed onto each other onto a heap on a ledge.

-

After the rough landing… Yahiko painfully lifted his head, which was suffering from all those bumps that he received in the fall. He then looked at Sam, who still lay there a few seconds before lifting himself slowly from the ground.

"S-Sam… are you… o-okay?" Yahiko stuttered to Sam, which received no reply… until he fixed his gaze to the side, which was easily noticed by Yahiko as he turned his head to see what Sam was looking at…

-

-

It was the remainder of the Lembas bread and their leaf wrappings, that Gollum relentlessly threw away and framed Sam and Yahiko for. They both reached out with slow, tentative hands and picked up the crumbled bread, examining it for a few moments.

-

Yahiko narrowed his eyes darkly as he thought to himself, nearly growling, '_…Gollum!_'

-

-

Sam had realized the same thing that Gollum had made a fool out of him, as he began to slowly crush the bread in his hands, in a trembling fist, growling in rage and hatred, which was being noticed by Yahiko. The Hobbit also realized that Yahiko was right again. It was time for him to stop feeling sorry for himself… and regain his sense of pride, in this quest.

-

The now angered Hobbit turned to Yahiko and growled fiercely to him, "…am I alright…? Yeah, I'm all right… I'm alright now, Mr. Yahiko!"

"Sam," said an awed Yahiko seeing Sam's courage restored.

-

He and Sam then looked up at the stairs that went up into the tunnel, with a renewed sense of priority, duty, and determination, knowing that Frodo and Kaoru were in danger from Gollum's trap.

-

Sam turned back to Yahiko with a hardened expression and said, "we're going back."

"Yeah," replied Yahiko firmly as they grabbed each other's arms, resolved to go back up the stairs…

-

-

-

-

Back in the dense, dark, web-shrouded tunnels of Cirith Ungol…

-

Frodo and Kaoru, continued to race through the tunnels, trying to find the way out, but…

-

-

They stumbled and fell into a pile of sticky bones. Frodo and Kaoru tried endlessly to scramble up… but were caught up more into the web, as more bones, encased in cobwebs, fell on top of them, one by one. Their scared cries mingled in the air as they continued struggling in the cobweb and piles of bones. At this moment, Kaoru and Frodo could struggle no longer as their hearts were filled with fear, nearly paralyzed and began to weep in their terror… with the sense of an evil presence growing stronger…

-

-

-

"…Sam… my dear Sam," said a terrified, weeping Frodo, almost to himself.

"…K… Ken…s-shin," Kaoru also wept in her horror, as she had wished that Kenshin was with her now.

"…If we only had some light, Miss Kaoru," Frodo wondered in a little voice.

Kaoru continued to weep… but regained her wits as she had remembered something, "…wait Frodo… we do have a light."

-

Frodo looked bemused at Kaoru as if she was losing her mind because of the horrors of the tunnel.

-

"That piece of glass that Galadriel gave you," clarified Kaoru, "the thing that was supposed to be a light for you in dark places, she said."

Frodo then regained his wits also, as he almost forgot about that special gift from the Lady of Lothlorien, remembering her words to him:

-

And to you, Frodo Baggins, I give you the Light of Eärendil, our most beloved star…

-

-

Frodo then pulled out the glass-star that Galadriel gave to him, from his pocket, fighting off both the sickness and the fear that he received when he and Kaoru entered the tunnel. The glass slowly began to glimmer and glow with a pale blue light in front of their eyes, as hope grew in Frodo's mind when he recalled Galadriel's last words about his gift:

-

May it be a light for you in dark places… when all other lights, go out…

-

-

With the light glimmering, Frodo slowly called out, unknowingly, "aiya, Eärendil… ELENION ANCALIMA!"

The phial flared to life, lighting up the tunnel. But even as Frodo spoke the words… he felt a great malice bent upon him and a deadly regard considering him, as well as Kaoru. Suddenly, they heard a noise behind them. Kaoru and Frodo slowly, yet cautiously looked behind them…

-

-

And gasped in terror as they saw a horror of an evil dream… a She-Spider called Shelob!

-

-

Shelob quickly went for her prey… but Frodo held the glowing phial aloft, driving Shelob away from the light. It was the most loathly shape of a spider that Kaoru had ever beheld before her, as she held her hands close to her face in great fear and horror. Suddenly, Frodo stumbled and fell, accidentally lowering the phial.

Shelob scuttled towards Kaoru and Frodo and the Hobbit hastily got up, holding up the glowing phial once again. The spider reared up, trying to cover her eyes with two of her front legs. Frodo and Kaoru stepped back, as Frodo kept the phial up, and tripped, falling backwards, taking Kaoru with him. Fast as lightning, Shelob was on them again as she swiftly went for her prey, extending her pincers…

-

Then Frodo drew Sting and slashed at one of her legs, making Shelob recoil with a loud, echoing screech.

-

"Come on!" Kaoru cried to Frodo, as they wasted no time in making their escape.

She and Frodo then found a hole nearby and went through, nearly avoiding Shelob's quick swipes of her legs. Shelob immediately went after them, squeezing through the hole with her huge swollen body…

-

-

-

Kaoru and Frodo, with Galadriel's phial held aloft, ran through the tunnel, not knowing where they were going… but Shelob was not far behind them as they looked behind, gasping with panic and fright. Shelob was on their tail, crawling along the walls of the tunnel of her lair, chasing them with a horrible speed, reaching out to her prey with her slobbering, ravenous mouth….

-

-

But despite this, they both kept up their speed trying to get away… then Frodo tripped and fell down on his stomach and rolled down through a hole, dropping the phial. Kaoru immediately slid down the hole, as Shelob was nearly on her. However, neither of them was able to go back for the phial as Shelob scrabbled at the small opening in frustration… but was able to move on quickly, knowing her lair well…

-

-

"Come on, Frodo," Kaoru told Frodo as they hastily got up and ran on, making a desperate effort to reach an exit out of the tunnel.

Frodo and Kaoru kept glancing behind them as they ran, seeing if Shelob was coming, but…

-

-

-

They ran straight into another one of Shelob's webs, one that covered the tunnel from wall to wall and from floor to ceiling. Frodo and Kaoru hung there helplessly, with their weapons in hand, and not even their feet were touching the ground. They both panicked greatly as they realized that they were trapped. Frodo looked behind him for any sign of the spider monster, knowing that it would soon reach them…

-

-

-

Naughty little flies… why does they cry…?

-

A sickening sing-song voice called out… to which Frodo and Kaoru revoltingly recognized as they gazed ahead at a rock in front of them… where the voice seemed to be coming from, seeing a pair of bony hands appear… with Gollum's head appearing afterwards, crawling from underneath the rock…

-

-

-

"_…Caauuught in a web_," Gollum continued singing eerily, "_soon, you'll both be…_

"Eaten," finished Gollum sinisterly.

-

-

Enraged with Gollum's treachery, Kaoru and Frodo began to struggle fiercely to get out of the web, using their weapons, wanting to wring the creature's neck for what he did.

"I BELIEVED IN YOU!" Kaoru roared out her rage and fury at Gollum as he watched her and Frodo's predicament with the utmost pleasure and satisfaction.

-

But then…

-

-

Shelob returned, approaching behind Frodo and Kaoru, who were tangled in her web. Kaoru noticed Shelob and gasped in horror. Frodo also looked behind him and saw Shelob, slowly making her way towards them, as she didn't need to use her horrific speed to catch them anymore. The sight of Shelob frightened Gollum greatly as his eyes widened in fear, and quickly scrambled away.

-

In a panicked frenzy, Kaoru and Frodo continued to cut the web… and were starting to get free. However… Shelob was getting closer… and closer to Kaoru and Frodo. Kaoru had managed to cut herself free entirely, and was helping Frodo to get free.

"Hurry up!" Kaoru yelled in panic, as she struggled to get Frodo free… as Shelob was now right next to her prey.

-

Wasting no time…

-

-

Kaoru used all her strength to pull Frodo free, but had to leave his sword, Sting, behind, hanging in the webs. Frodo and Kaoru quickly ran towards a small opening up ahead… and rolled their way through it, finally landing outside the tunnel…

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and RK are not mine. They belong to their authors, respectively J.R.R. Tolkien and Watsuki Nobuhiro. This fanfiction is created just for fun, not for any commercial purposes._

_-_

_A/n: So, how did you like the way I did Shelob, eh? I was kinda scared when I first saw the scene, how did you people feel? Some thought that they would pee in their pants when they would get to see Shelob though._

_Please read and review._

_- _

_- _

_P.S: When I woke up this morning, I heard about the terrible bombing tragedy in London. I pray that they'll be okay, and I certainly hope Miss Rowling or any of the HP actors weren't caught in this. Please pray for the victims, because I most certainly will. _

-

-


	75. Ch 19: We shall burn!

-

__

A/n: I was planning to update on the weekend release of Half-Blood Prince, but I was recently starting to delve into the Elvish language, so I could write the Elvish lines I wanted in the upcoming chapters. I asked for help, but I guess I couldn't get it. Thanks anyway, though.

-

Luis (X-Over): I'm going to be thinking a lot about what to do if ever I decide to make a Chronicles of Narnia/Anime crossover.

Gijinka Renamon: Well, I guess on the arachnophobia, your brother and I have something in common. What is his name, by the way?

Eternal Elven Star: I deeply pray for those bombing victims in London, also. One of my reviewers said that her uncle was there on a business trip when it happened.

FindahappyplaceFindahappyplace: I had no idea your uncle was in London when this tragedy occurred. There were plans to have the release party of Harry Potter 6 at King's cross station, but the station was bombed as well before it could happen. Did your uncle return home save and sound? I pray deeply that he will. But anyway, on the subject of whether I'll keep writing…I kinda had another fanfic project in mind. I began thinking about it, way before I started to write this crossover. I'll e-mail you the details if you want, okay.

Dark Fusion: The spider's name was Ungoliant, and what she devoured were the two trees of Valinor, just so you know.

Son Kenshin: I can't wait until Luke and the gang meets Goku and his guys. I guess we both can't wait for something good to happen in our respective stories.

Cyblade Silver: Well, the webs that covered the corpses in Shelob's lair were gross to begin with.

* * *

__

-

Anyway, I'm posting three chapters today, so enjoy.

-

-

-

Chapter 19: We shall burn! Denethor's planned pyre

-

-

-

Narrowly escaping the terror of Shelob and her lair, Kaoru and Frodo were on the ground, in the middle of a narrow passageway with rocky walls on either side, exhausted from the chase, and covered in cobwebs after rolling out of a small opening within the cave. Kaoru quickly uncovered herself from the webs, tossing them aside, then looked up a little to see if there was any sign of the eight-legged horror trying to come out of the opening. But she saw that the spider wasn't there.

"Frodo," Kaoru called to the weary Hobbit as she sat up to help Frodo to uncover himself from the cobwebs, "are you alright--?"

-

-

Gollum had suddenly ambushed them from above, and managed to kick Kaoru aside, letting her bump into the walls of the passageway, knocking the wind out of her. Frodo was now struggling alone with Gollum as the creature grabbed Frodo's ears and bashed his head into the stone wall a few times, getting the upper hand in this fight.

-

"Got away, did it precious?" Gollum sneered at Frodo as he tried to snatch the ring from Frodo, "not this time, NOT THIS TIME!"

"NOOOO!" screamed Frodo, as he fought back, struggling to keep Gollum away from the ring.

-

Gollum and Frodo rolled around many times, before Frodo managed to push the treacherous creature away with a sudden rush of anger-given strength. Kaoru began to recover slowly as she saw Frodo rush at Gollum again, and punched him with a sudden violence and strength that was far beyond anything that Gollum had expected. Taking this opportunity, Frodo, with bared, gritted teeth, used his rage-ridden hands to throttle Gollum against the rocks.

-

"It wasn't us!" Gollum whined with wide and frightened eyes to the murder-driven Frodo, "It wasn't us!"

"Frodo no!" Kaoru cried to Frodo as she was pulling the anger-laden Hobbit off Gollum, trying to stop him from strangling Gollum.

-

Frodo refused to relent, as he was now deaf to those around him, bent on killing Gollum for his treachery. His violent strength was so great, that even Kaoru could not overcome it.

-

"Smeagol wouldn't hurt master, we promised," Gollum pleaded to Frodo again, whose face was still angry, but slowly turned to exhaustion and pity, "you must believe us!"

"Frodo, please," Kaoru added her pleas to Frodo, with a quiet voice and grieving tears within her eyes, "…let him go."

"It was the precious," Gollum told Frodo, "…the precious made us do it!"

-

Frodo, though he was angered with Gollum, finally released his neck as his exhaustion returned to him.

-

"Come on, Frodo" said Kaoru softly as she helped Frodo to sit on the ground, "…just relax for a minute."

Gollum then stood up slowly as he slowly said to Kaoru, "thank you mistress. Smeagol thanks y--"

-

-

SMACK!

-

-

Kaoru quickly slapped Gollum in the face after helping Frodo from his exhaustion. Gollum held his hand to his face where Kaoru had hit him, with his wide eyes watching Kaoru, and her scowling face, in apprehension.

-

"Mistress?" said Gollum, bewildered.

"Don't get me wrong," Kaoru said angrily, "I didn't keep Frodo from killing you just to save your miserable life. I stopped him because he would've been no better than you if he did kill you!"

-

Gollum froze in his misery as he could see the lingering anger and disappointment within Kaoru's eyes when she said those words to him.

-

Kaoru went on, with growing disappointment, "how could you do this to us? You saved Frodo's life and I loved you for it, as did Frodo. Is this because of what happened at the Forbidden Pool? Frodo didn't mean for Faramir's men to hurt you. He was just as shocked, as you were when they ambushed you after Frodo led you away from the pool, because if he hadn't… you would've been killed.

"…Frodo was trying to save your life as you did his!" Kaoru ended with contempt.

"…Master… tried to… save me?" asked a confused Gollum.

"Yes, that's right," answered Kaoru, "tell me something… am I really talking to Smeagol? Or am I talking to the _Gollum_ side within you?"

Kaoru continued to explain, "I've seen how you struggle with yourself. And to tell the truth… it isn't anything new to me, because I know someone else, who struggles with himself as you do. His name is Kenshin Himura. He was known throughout my world as a notorious manslayer. Kenshin was just as troubled as you are, because of what he did in his past. When I met him and found out about his past… I told him that I didn't care about his past because he was no longer a manslayer… but a wanderer, who has vowed never to kill again.

"I don't care about your past either because you're just like Kenshin. But not like Kenshin as I thought you would be. You're more like the opposite of Kenshin because he would never think about revenge like you would. No matter how he felt betrayed… he would always forgive that person no matter how bad he was. But not like you do. You don't think about forgiving people do you?"

-

The creature's eyes widened slowly at Kaoru… because he knew that she was right. Gollum had been lonely for so long… that he forgot what it means to forgive and forget.

-

Kaoru went on sadly, "I should've… no, Frodo and I should've realized that fact long ago. Kenshin has always been strong to overcome his darkness… but you're too weak to stand up to yours, all because you thought that Frodo had betrayed you and now you felt that you had to betray him by throwing us to that monster in the tunnels. Then, you would've taken the ring back for yourself, wouldn't you?

"You can't even stand up to the temptation of the ring either. But then… you've had it for a very long time haven't you? The ring's been tempting Frodo too… and sadly…"

-

Kaoru lowered her head as she finally admitted somberly in a little voice, but enough for Frodo and Gollum to hear, "…I've also been tempted to have the ring."

"…Miss Kaoru," Frodo said with sympathy, finally learning of her temptation for the ring.

"But despite that," Kaoru continued further with Gollum looking at Kaoru in self-pity, "I know what has to be done and I'll try to struggle against the ring as hard as I can, like Frodo does.

"Frodo and I are grateful for your efforts to lead us to Mordor… we really are. But if you can't learn to forgive Frodo, even for a small mistake… then our friendship must end, until the ring is destroyed, and you've had more time to think things through.

-

The creature's eyes widened with great shock as he heard those words… words that were slowly tearing into him like a scar that was re-opening and giving him great pain and anguish.

-

"Your cure may be beyond us, but I deeply hope from my heart that one day… you'll be able to find it," concluded Kaoru with gloomy compassion.

"…Miss Kaoru's right," said Frodo as he slowly lifted himself from the ground, "we have to destroy it, Smeagol."

-

Gollum's face slowly became stricken at the thought of the ring being destroyed… as he gently turned his head to look up at Frodo… with his teary eyes meeting Frodo's exhausted eyes…

-

"…Miss Kaoru and I have to destroy it," Frodo added wearily, "…for all of our sakes."

-

Frodo started off slowly while Kaoru continued to stare at Gollum, who looked at her in return.

"Goodbye… Gollum," Kaoru said nonchalantly as she turned to join Frodo, leaving Gollum behind.

-

As Gollum gazed at the departing travelers… his eyes and expression slowly darkened to that of an intense look of anger and hatred, because he couldn't face the truth of his own obsession of the ring… had lost him friends that would've stayed with him to the end…

-

-

"…NOO!" Gollum roared as he jumped at Kaoru and Frodo.

However… Frodo turned and fell back under Gollum's attack… and inadvertently threw him off him, into a deep ravine…

-

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Gollum screamed as he fell into the deep hole… disappearing into the darkness.

-

-

-

Kaoru watched Gollum fall into the hole, silently weeping for the creature, feeling a great loss. But it would be nothing… compared to her fears of losing Kenshin to become Battousai the Manslayer once more… or even worse. Either way, she greatly yearned to go back to Kenshin and be happy once again. But she knew that it would not be possible… until the ring was destroyed.

-

Kaoru then went up to Frodo and said softly, "are you okay Frodo?"

-

Frodo did not reply, as he had no answer for Kaoru. The Hobbit was most certainly not okay after being almost eaten by Shelob. Kaoru had helped Frodo to get off the ground, but the Hobbit's strength had almost left him. The narrow escape from Shelob had taken its toll upon Frodo. Frodo struggled forward with one hand against the rocky mountain wall of the path.

-

But he stopped a little ways into the path as he said, crying softly to himself, "I'm so sorry Sam… so sorry Yahiko."

"Don't worry Frodo," said Kaoru, assuredly, "they'll be here. Yahiko said that he would get Sam back up."

"…I don't think he will Miss Kaoru," said Frodo, full of doubt, "I was so cold to him--so cold, Miss Kaoru. I saw the look in his eyes. I've broken him… because I told him to go home."

"You may have known Sam longer than I have, but I've known Yahiko longer than you have, Frodo," Kaoru firmly told Frodo, "Yahiko's too stubborn to let anything stop him from doing what he wants to do, especially keeping his promises."

"…I'm tired Miss Kaoru… so very tired," said Frodo, as he dropped to his knees, about to pass out.

"Frodo, don't give up on me now!" cried Kaoru, encouraging Frodo to stay on his feet… but was about to drop like dead weight…

"Frodo, Frodo!" Kaoru cried out again as Frodo finally gave out…

-

-

-

-

And dropped onto the ground, face down. Continuing to lie on his stomach a few moments… Frodo slowly lifted his head to discover… that he wasn't onto a course, rocky ground, but on a firm, and very grassy land. Frodo could feel the grass under him and the feel of the sun on his back. The Hobbit slowly pushed himself off the ground to look up…

-

And saw the Lady Galadriel, dressed in white, beautiful and fair as ever, walking gracefully towards him with a smile on her face…

-

-

__

This task, was appointed to you, Frodo of the Shire…

-

Galadriel's words echoed within Frodo's mind, remembering her words to him…

-

-

__

If you do not find a way…

No one will.

-

-

As the last word was spoken… the Elf-maiden slowly bent down towards Frodo, extending her hand for the Hobbit. Frodo, looking at Galadriel's hand with firm eyes for a brief moment… grasped Galadriel's hand, with a vestige of determination… letting Galadriel bear him up from the ground, to his feet…

-

-

-

-

-

"Frodo!" Kaoru gasped in surprise, seeing Frodo come to so mysteriously.

Frodo looked up as he met with Kaoru's eyes.

"…Miss Kaoru," said a bemused Frodo as he also discovered… that the hand that he used to grasp Galadriel's hand was grasping Kaoru's hand.

"What happened?" asked Kaoru, with her hand still within Frodo's, "you fell onto the ground. I was trying to get you awake and all of a sudden, it felt like you got back up on your own."

Frodo nonchalantly released Kaoru's hand as he replied, "…I thought I saw the Lady Galadriel, coming to bear me up. Then… I found that my hand was holding yours, Miss Kaoru."

"Miss Galadriel?" Kaoru said, baffled… then closed her eyes at the thought of Galadriel, "ah… she's always trying to help us. Its good to know that there are at least some people trying to help us, isn't it Frodo?"

"Indeed, it is," Frodo nodded in affirmation, "come on Miss Kaoru, we must move on."

"Right," replied Kaoru as she and Frodo continued down the pass.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Back at the city of Minas Tirith…

-

-

The battle for the lowest level of the City raged on into the night, with the enemy catapulting flaming material over the walls. Everywhere the balls of fire hit, fires roared out of control, destroying more of the lower levels of the city.

-

-

****

GROND…!

-

GROND…!

-

GROND…!

-

GROND…!

-

GROND…!

-

GROND…!

-

The Orcs continued cheering as Grond, the huge, mighty battering ram of Mordor, finally made it to the gates of the City. Inside its huge support structure it hung, four trolls pulled the heavy chains attached to its end, moving the ram back slowly and heavily… and released the chains, making Grond swing towards the gates…

-

BASH!

-

And crashed into them, fire erupting from its snarling jaws, making the gates tremble before its might.

****

-

-

"Back to the gate! Hurry!" Gandalf ordered the Gondorian soldiers as he, Aoshi, and a band of Gondorian soldiers raced from the battlements of the lower level… towards the gate.

The Soldiers formed ranks in front of the gates, in preparation to defend the breach that would soon come… as Grond endlessly bashed at the gates, weakening the structure even more, with the Orcs cheering…

-

-

****

GROND…!

-

GROND…!

-

GROND…!

-

GROND…!

-

-

-

-

Meanwhile… Pippin had made his way up towards the citadel. But as he got there…

-

He saw a procession leaving the White Tower of Ecthelion, led by Denethor carrying a torch, and wearing a long, gown-like chain mail beneath his long, black silk coat, girt with a long sword, great-hilted in a sheath of black and silver. Servants carried Faramir on a stretcher and more servants followed along, also bearing torches.

-

-

"I am Steward of the House of Anarion," intoned Denethor in a deadpanned expression, "thus have I walked… and thus now, will I sleep…

"…Gondor is lost," ended Denethor sadly, to himself, "there is no hope for men."

-

Pippin ran up closer and went to follow the procession to wherever they were heading for, but decided to put a great distance between himself and the procession, not to be noticed…

-

-

-

The procession proceeded away from the Court of the fountain… to a connecting bridge from behind the citadel that let to the Hallows of Minas Tirith. As they were walking on the bride… Denethor stopped to look down at the mayhem that was occurring upon the lower levels of the city…

-

"Why do the fools fly…? Better to die sooner than late," remarked Denethor with forlorn sorrow, shining in his eyes, "…for die we must."

-

Denethor and the procession then set forth across the bridge, progressing to the Hallows. When they finished crossing the bridge, the company turned to the side… heading for the crypt of Rath Dinen, where kings and stewards were laid to rest…

-

-

'…_It is said,_' thought Denethor, fixing his eyes on the crypt, '_that a Steward who faithfully surrenders his charge diminishes himself in love or honor. If this doom had denied me the rule of Gondor… then I will have naught; neither life diminished, nor love halved, nor honor abated…_

'…_My life is broken,_' finished Denethor as he reached the doors to the crypt… and pushed them open.

-

-

-

The procession began to enter the crypt, as Denethor walked up further inside its wide vaulted chamber, where there were many rows of tables, dimly to be seen, carved of marble; and upon each table lay a sleeping form, hands folded, head pillowed upon stone.

-

"No tomb for Denethor and Faramir," proclaimed Denethor, while circling round the stand in the center of the mausoleum, "…no long, slow sleep… of death embalmed. We shall burn, like the heathen kings of old."

Denethor then turned to the servants and ordered, "…bring wood and oil."

-

-

-

-

The mighty battering ram of Mordor continued to break the gates down… and was making some progress as the gates were shaking under each assault. The soldiers stood at the gate, sword and shields held ready, some had bows and arrows or crossbows. They watched the gate, unsure what would come through…

****

-

-

GROND…!

-

GROND…!

-

GROND…!

-

GROND…!

-

-

The Trolls kept pulling back the ram, making it smash, heavily, into the gate. With the Orcs continuing to cheer for their ram, the soldiers' ardor was weakening as much as the gate was…

-

-

****

GROND…!

-

GROND…!

-

GROND…!

-

-

"Steady! Steady!" Gandalf, mounted upon Shadowfax, eased the nervous soldiers, as Grond continued to crash into the gate…

-

BASH!

-

Aoshi, mounted upon Thendred, drew his bow and uneasily pointed towards the gate, which was going to break at any moment…

-

-

****

GROND…!

-

GROND…!

-

GROND…!

-

GROND…!

-

GROND…!

-

-

'_I must admit,_' thought Aoshi, '_I also feel certain uneasiness with the overwhelming number of Orcs that have surrounded Minas Tirith. I somehow feel that this will be my place of death. And its times like this… that I wish that my four old comrades of the Oniwaban group were with me, even now…_'

-

-

__

We are with you, Lord Aoshi, came a voice within Aoshi's head.

__

Where would you be without us leader…?

-

-

"What?" Aoshi asked himself, "who is it?"

-

__

Do you not know, leader?

-

After a few moments of bewilderment…

-

-

Aoshi saw in front of him an image of four men; one with stripes tattooed over his body and wearing a horrid devilish mask… the second with wild orange hair, and a muscled body, covered with numerous scars… the third was really large, bloated man… And the fourth, a small midget-like individual, the size of a Hobbit, but with a creepy-looking face. Aoshi recognized them all… as the four who died to protect him at Kanryu's mansion, the old members of the Oniwaban group.

-

"Hannya, Shikijo, Hyottoko, and Beshimi" Aoshi said in bewilderment, a little surprised to see them, even in all his time in Middle-Earth.

"_We are with you no matter where you are, Lord Aoshi,_" said the tattooed, masked man named Hannya.

"_How much more redundant are you going to make yourself, leader?_" asked the muscled man called Shikijo, "_you can't give up because of overwhelming odds like these._"

"_Yeah, leader,_" said the fat, bloated man called Hyottoko, "_you're needed here in Gondor, to defend it like we all did when we guarded Edo Castle, back in the Revolution._"

"_You were meant to be here, Lord Aoshi,_" said the midget called Beshimi, "_as that little guy Pippin was meant to be there. I kinda like him. He does remind me of when I was young._"

"_Our spirits shall follow you in whatever battles you undertake, Lord Aoshi,_" said Hannya, "_we've never left your side, even if you are in another world._"

"My friends," sighed Aoshi, with teary eyes, "I'm so relieved to see you, even if you are in my mind."

"_So stop belittling yourself and fight, leader!_" said Shikijo.

"_And as long as you remember that we're always with you,_" said Hyottoko.

"_You'll never be alone, leader… never,_" finished Beshimi as they all began to disappear from Aoshi's mind, leaving him with a renewed sense of spirit…

-

-

SMASH!

-

-

Massive Grond hit the gate again… and its huge wolf head pushed through, fire leaping from his gaping jaws; it was a terrifying sight for the Gondorian fighters…

-

"You are soldiers of Gondor," Gandalf ardently told the soldiers as the enormous head of Grond withdrew, pulling pieces of the gate with it, "…no matter what comes through that gate, you will stand your ground!"

"Get ready men," Aoshi told the Gondorian soldiers firmly when the ram popped through the opening once more…

-

-

And the gates burst open, letting in a band of armored trolls, with mace-like clubs within their hands, which made Gandalf and Aoshi, widen their eyes with horror. These weren't ordinary brutish mountain trolls, but more intelligent beasts than their dimwitted counterparts. They were the Olog-hai, a crossbreed of Uruk-hai and Trolls… a deadly force to be reckoned with.

-

"Run!" cried out the Men, as the trolls charged in with their clubs, smashing and throwing the men into the walls.

"Volley!" Gandalf ordered the men, "fire!"

-

The archers and Aoshi shoot the Trolls, but made little difference with their arrows, even as some of the beasts fell before the arrows. Behind the Trolls, Orcs poured into the City. The men lowered their spears at the charging Orcs and Easterlings. The Orcs managed to dodge the Gondorian spears with the help of the Olog-hai trolls.

The beasts kept attacking and more men ended up dead. Gandalf rode behind a troll, hamstringing it with his sword Glamdring. The beast fell down, most likely dead. Aoshi grabbed one of the soldiers' spears and charged at another troll, riding Thendred, dodging the beast's swings as it went.

-

As the beast swung at Aoshi again… the Shinobi ducked his head… and forcibly threw the spear into the Troll's head, killing it instantly. As the gates were now broken, Sauron's forces storm inside, killing as they go. But despite this, the Gondorians, Aoshi, and Gandalf kept fighting their hardest, trying to protect the now-breached city of Minas Tirith…

-

-

-

-

-

__

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and RK are not mine. They belong to their authors, respectively J.R.R. Tolkien and Watsuki Nobuhiro. This fanfiction is created just for fun, not for any commercial purposes.

-

-


	76. Ch 20: A city breach

-

-

Chapter 20: A city breach, Pandemonium within Kyoto

-

-

-

The battle on the outskirts of Kyoto continued fiercely and violently with the Orcs launching their catapults upon the Men and Elves that were laying their lives to protect Kyoto. The Elves continued to fire their arrows at the Orcs as the Men of Japan continued to use the gattling guns to strike the Orcs down, one by one.

-

The Orcs staggered a little, but Dothmákh fiercely ordered, "don't move a muscle, you slugs!"

-

Unfortunately, for the Orcs, the Army began to bring out their cannons, which can fire a projectile much faster than their catapults could ever shoot at.

-

POW!

-

The cannons fired and landed within the ranks of the Orcs…

-

BOOM!

-

Very large explosions were made, as they each took out whole crowds of the Orcs. Now the Orcs were the ones who were trembling with fear as more of their kind was killed by the cannon balls. Even Dothmákh began to shudder in his purpose, but grimaced with anger and hatred towards their enemies, watching more of his troops getting killed by the cannons. The Cannons even destroyed many of the Orc's catapults with a single blast. The sheer might of the cannons seemed to be unmatchable to any primitive form of weaponry.

-

-

"It seems that the Orcs are no match for our weapons," Yamagata solemnly commented as the cannons continued to devastate the remnants of the Orcs.

"Do not underestimate the Armies of Mordor, Yamagata," said Glorfindel, "even though it appears that we have the advantage… there are more surprises ahead."

"Maybe so Glorfindel," Yamagata concurred, "and that's why we have to him them hard, with everything we have."

-

-

-

-

Meanwhile, in another part of the city…

-

-

A group of men, probably 200 police officers stood patiently, at the south entrance to Kyoto, towards the woods, armed with rifles, swords, gattling guns, and cannons, looking out for the strangest sign of the attackers…

-

-

ZIP!

-

An arrow suddenly zoomed out of the woods, hitting one of the police officers, square in the chest. The police gasped as more arrows shot out of the woods killing more of them.

"Fire men!" the leader cried out to his officers.

-

The police fired their gattling guns and rifles at the woods just in front of them. Fatal sounding screeches were heard from within the woods, as if many Orcs were seemingly gunned down by the police's machine guns. But they could not tell how many Orcs were in the forest. The police kept firing their guns for a long while. Then…

-

-

"Hold your fire!" the lead officer ordered as the police stopped their firing, "…be on your guard!"

Moments of silence passed as the men grasped their swords, ready to take the enemy head on. The leader cautiously took a few steps forward, trying to see if there was any sign of a surprise Orc attack. Suddenly…

-

-

GRRRRRLLLLL!

-

-

Growls were heard from inside the woods, loud enough to be heard by some of the men. The snarling made the men tremble in their boots… and their hands were shaking, while handling their guns and rifles…

Even the lead police officer had froze where he stood… as if he were unwitting prey that was just waiting to strike at for a ruthless, voracious predator. The officer slowly turned in both directions, to see where this hungry, growling killer would make his appearance…

-

Suddenly, the growls stopped… followed by a moment of long, eerie silence…

-

-

-

Then in a flash, a Warg swiftly shot out from the woods, taking the lead officer by surprise, pouncing upon him, and began to take a great bite out of him.

-

"AAARRGGGGHHHH!" the lead officer screamed in anguish as the Warg slowly ate him, filling the police with fear and horror.

"Fire at will!" another officer ordered.

-

The police began to shoot their weapons… but were taken by surprise when a pack of Wargs jumped out of the forest, swiftly dodging the bullets of the gattling guns, pouncing upon the police and used them as food. The police began to retreat from their posts, seeing as they were outmatched by the sheer ferocity of the Wargs.

But as the police were running in fear…

-

A band of Berserker Uruks, armed with 7-foot long swords ambushed them from the sides, taking out a slew of police officers. And if that wasn't menacing enough…

-

A pack of Wild-hairy men, who looked rugged and primitive, viciously attacked the fleeing soldiers from the other side, killing many of the men.

-

-

-

-

It was also happening with a band of the Police and the Army at another entrance into the city, as a band of Uruk-Hai mercilessly slew the police, making short work of their modern weapons of warfare. The Police fought back with their sabers… but the sheer brute strength of the Uruks' heavy steel swords easily overcame the sabers. The Men of Japan had never known such brutality as the Uruks, for they had no fear of death and live to destroy men, no matter what world they were from… they were the perfect fighting machines, made by Saruman.

But they were not alone… as a battalion of Easterling soldiers, accompanied by the Haradrim, mounted on horses, were making their way through the chaos, assisting the Uruks to kill the men. The police and army of Japan had absolutely no chance against the diverse armies of the allies of Mordor. After they were done… the Uruks, Easterlings and Haradrim flowed horrendously into Kyoto.

-

-

-

-

Back at the main battle…

-

The cannons continued firing, destroying many more Orcs and Trolls, along with their catapults. The Elves continued to shoot their arrows as the Orcs shot their arrows at the Elves, killing each other, nearly at the same time…

-

-

SSSSSCCCCCCRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-

-

Suddenly, loud screeches, piercing the air fell upon the Men and Elves. The Ringwraiths, mounted upon the fell beasts, began their strike on Kyoto, as they swooped down upon the men, reaching out to them, with their claws and mouths bearing down on the Men and Elves. Some of the wraiths in the air were the wraiths that were converted by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Lord of the Nazgul himself. The rest of the wraiths were adorned in their black cloths, covering their horrid, faceless appearances. Leading the aerial assault… was the black captain, chosen by the Witch-King, to lead the Orcs to capture Kyoto.

-

Yamagata and Kawaji gasped in great horror at the appearance of the Fell beasts that were attacking their troops. The troops, stationed at the gattling guns and cannons, covered their ears, screaming in anguish, as they cowered before the screeches of the Ringwraiths, sprawling all over the ground. Like raptors, the fell beasts used their sharp, powerful claws to plow the firm ground that was made by the rain, scooping up and wrecking the advanced weaponry of Japan like they were pieces of tin.

-

Dothmákh laughed viciously as he saw the increasing devastation the Fell beasts made with the Army's weapons. It was as if the gattling guns and cannons were nothing compared to the wraiths, which sadly, they were. Not only that… but the beasts also used their sharp teeth to tear into the fresh meat of some of the men that were near the cannons and gattling guns, as the monsters used them as food.

-

"Don't falter men!" yelled Yamagata, "stand firm!"

"Umma ondea (_Don't succumb_)!" hollered Glorfindel to his company, "dagora sen! Dagora sen (_Fight them! Fight them!_)!"

-

Many of the men and Elves began to cower before the high-piercing screams of the wraiths. But there were a few of the defenders that could barely stand up to it, as a man, and an Elf, nearly next to each other, gathered their wits about them… and summoned all their strength to overcome the horrid screaming that was above them. Suddenly…

-

-

They saw a Fell beast baring down on them, extending its mouth to catch its prey. With their last vestige of will, the man, slowly lifted his rifle, and the Elf, slowly raising his bow, notched with an arrow, aimed at the winged terror together…

-

-

BANG!

ZIP!

-

-

And managed to wound the creature both in the wing and on its belly and the beast recoiled and flew away in defeat. After the beast was gone, the man and the Elf gazed at each other in approval… and nodded firmly, knowing that they've worked together to beat their enemy.

-

However… the beasts' were done with their destruction as they finished off the last remaining cannons and gattling guns that were on the front lines and flew away, leaving the alliance of Men and Elves in Japan at the mercy of the Orcs.

-

Dothmákh sneered as he cried out, "WARG RIDERS!"

-

A pack of Warg-riders rode out from the ranks of Orcs, running straight towards the defenders of Kyoto. There were hundreds… perhaps thousands of Wargs that were howling, growling, and barking as they approached closer to the defenders with rapacious, voracious appetites for the men and Elves, just like the Fell beasts once had.

Behind the Wargs…

-

Came a horde of battle-armored trolls armed with maces the size of a tree. The Wargs and Trolls ran swiftly toward the alliance of the Imperial Army and Galadhrim. The sheer numbers alone were too much for the Elves and Men, without the use of their cannons and gattling guns. The situation was becoming most dire indeed…

-

-

Then a battalion of riders, consisting of both Men and Elves countered the incoming fierceness of the Wargs and Trolls… armed with spears and swords and arrows. The riders rode fast toward the Wargs, clashing together in a titanic conflict, which was going to get bloody beyond any understanding.

-

"Hado i philinn (_Hurl the arrows_)!" Glorfindel ordered the Galadhrim, as they shot a massive volley at the Trolls, hitting them in the head, felling some of the beasts.

-

"CHARGE MEN!" Yamagata roared out… ordering a charge at the enemy head-on.

"HERIO!" Glorfindel roared out to the Galadhrim, to assist the Imperial Army.

-

The Men and Elves charged at the enemy full force with all their will and strength, holding their rifles and swords high in the air. Dothmákh cackled a vicious laugh seeing how futile it was for the Men and Elves to rush to their deaths…

-

-

-

-

The Orcs, Uruks, Wild Men, Easterlings, and Haradrim ran wild within the city of Kyoto, filling every street, carrying torches wherever they go. Some began to start fires, others just broke into every house and started tearing up everything in sight. But then…

-

The Police that were hidden deep within the streets began engaging the enemy head on, fighting with all their strength, and doing their best to hold back the enemy. The Wild Men, however, seemed to be more than a match for the Police and the civilians as the savage foes pranced upon the defenders with their bodies… and bashing their heads with their swords and clubs.

-

As the allies of Mordor went deeper into the city…

-

They came across a blockade of thatched wood with balls of straw and hay spread out across the road in front of them. And hiding behind the pile of wood… were a band of Samurai, 25 in number, armed with bows, sitting next to a fire that one of the Samurai tended to carefully. The Orcs and Easterlings thought that the piles of wood and balls of stray were nothing to be concerned about, and will just ignore them like stepping-stones. But little did they know… that one of the Samurai peered from a small parting within the wood, seeing the enemy approaching quickly.

The man turned to his company and gave a small nod. One of the men lit the tip of his arrow with fire, in which he notched onto his bow, ready to shoot…

-

-

The Orcs and Easterlings came closer… as the Samurai archer carefully set enough tension to the string to make it reach its target…

-

The Archer then shot his arrow… hitting the balls of straw…

-

-

-

FLAMMM!

-

The straw suddenly exploded into a wall of flames… that took the Orcs and Easterlings by surprise as their legs caught on fire, sending them into disarray.

-

-

"Now!" cried out the lead Samurai…

-

And more arrows shot high in the air… and hit some of the Orcs and Easterlings. The enemy grew fearful again as they saw more arrows shoot into the air, and meeting their marks, as more of the Orcs and Easterlings fell dead.

Suddenly another volley of arrows, with fire burning on the tips had fired, and the vicious enemy began to recoil from the blockaded area, as if it was spitting out fire to smite them down.

-

"ATTACK!" the lead Samurai called out…

-

-

Then many of the Samurai, accompanied by Elves and a few of the Dunedain rangers, that were hidden within the buildings came out and engaged the enemy head on. Some Elves and Samurai appeared from atop the buildings, shooting their arrows at the enemy, felling many of them.

Despite how the defenders had the element of surprise upon the enemy… they were still outmatched by the overwhelming number of the Orcs and their allies. The Easterlings, having such resentment towards the Elves viciously attacked them with their spear-axes as the Elves struck back with their staff-like swords that were like rapiers.

-

-

-

-

The Wargs rampaged throughout another part of Kyoto as they entered through the south entrance. The merciless might of the creatures was too much for the police, as they were being mangled left and right. The Wild-men created ultimate havoc for the police as well, being primitive and savage.

However, there were many police and Samurai on top of horses that could easily overtake the enemy from the ground, as they rode fast, striking down any enemy within their sights. The horsemen were equally matched by the Warg-riders as the men sliced through the slobbering beasts and stabbed the Orcs riding on top of them. The Samurai also fired their arrows at the enemy as they charged onwards.

-

-

-

-

The Battle was continuing to be observed and heard from the Aoiya, where everything was still quiet thus far. Radagast, Sojiro, and Okina watched from the window, as they knew that the Orcs had already broken into the city from another entrance.

-

"Its bad, isn't it?" asked Sojiro, receiving a nod from Okina in return.

-

Halbarad had been standing guard at the door, with his sword ready, for he knew that he would soon do battle with the Army of Mordor. The ranger then looked down for a moment… seeing Ayame and Suzume cuddled within Megumi's arms, shivering slightly from the thought of an approaching battle.

-

Halbarad then went toward the children, sensing their fear and quietly asked, "how troubled are you, young ones?"

"…We're scared, sir," answered Ayame, as Halbarad patted her head gently.

"…Whenever I get scared sometimes," said Halbarad, giving the children advice, "I always usually sing a song to calm myself… to reassure my confidence to win the fight."

"That sounds like good advice, Mr. Halbarad," said Megumi, with a slight smile.

"Do you know any songs to pass the time, Megumi?" the ranger asked.

Megumi replied, "…I know of one. It may be suitable for this dark time. My father sang it to me once, before he went missing during the battle of Aizu. I still remember it, though… it was engraved into my heart and soul."

"Then sing it to us… Auntie Megumi," Suzume lightly requested of Megumi.

Megumi then began, in a sorrowful, yet light and graceful voice:

-

-

-

Yasashii te dane…

Anata ga itta…

Namida ga deta yo…

Totemo shizukani…

-

-

The fighting continued on the field outside Kyoto, as well as within the city, as more of the enemy overruns the defenders on every turn. As this was going on… Megumi continued to sing, compassionately, to the children…

-

-

Haru no sunakama…

Hiza de nemutta…

Anata no kami o sotto…

Yubi de suita toki…

-

Fui ni, subete ga…

Wakatta ki ga shita…

-

Kurushimi tachi ga sora e to…

Kaette yuku no deshita…

-

-

Anata no hoho ni…

Ochita shizuku wa…

Nami shibuki da to itta..

Mekakushi o shita yo…

-

Koko ni ite…

Koko ni… iru yo…

-

-

-

As Megumi finished her song… tears began to fill her eyes, as she remembered how her father, as well as the rest of her family… were hopelessly missing from the chaos of the Aizu War. And to her… this battle was just as chaotic, regardless of how it was significant to the secrecy of Frodo's quest… and she did not want to be missing, or presumed dead as her family was.

Ayame and Suzume looked upon their caretaker with remorse and compassion, as did Halbarad, for the Ranger had never heard a more compassionate song from this world, as he had from Megumi.

However… the female doctor's period of sorrow wouldn't last…

-

-

As Sojiro looked out from the window to his left… and saw a horde of Orcs, armed with torches, heading in their direction…

-

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and RK are not mine. They belong to their authors, respectively J.R.R. Tolkien and Watsuki Nobuhiro. This fanfiction is created just for fun, not for any commercial purposes.

-

A/n: The song sang by Megumi was an ending song from the Kenshin OVA, Seisou Hen, or Samurai X: Reflections, as I remember it. I just hope you like it, in its Japanese glory, or what some people like to call it. But anyway, please read and review.

-

-

-

-

-

-


	77. Ch 21: Sam and Yahiko vs Shelob

-

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 21: Let them go you filth! Sam and Yahiko vs. Shelob

-

-

-

-

Frodo Baggins and Kaoru Kamiya continued to tread down the rocky, narrow passage of Cirith Ungol, after suffering two terrible ordeals. One with the tunnels of Shelob the She-spider, and the other with Gollum, who fell into a deep ravine when Kaoru and Frodo fended him off, which nearly sapped Frodo's strength completely, but was revived by the intervention of Galadriel.

-

With Frodo's strength renewed, he and Kaoru continued with the quest by themselves, not willing to wait for Sam and Yahiko to come back. As they continued trekking within the passages…

-

"Frodo, look," said Kaoru, pointing towards a stairway passage between two peaks, which led towards a black tower in the background.

-

Kaoru and Frodo walked towards the mountainous stairway, and stood at the foot of the stairs, examining the tower, which burned a bright red light from its peak, though the sky behind was completely dark. Frodo could feel the dread around him and enemies before him and Kaoru in the pass…

-

-

"There's a light coming from that tower," said Frodo, continuing to examine the red light, "…I don't like the look of it, Miss Kaoru."

"So, this passage was guarded after all," Kaoru commented, gloomily.

"As Gollum knew all along, probably," added Frodo.

Kaoru nodded as she lowered her head, sadly thinking to herself, '_why…?_ _Why did you do it, Smeagol?_'

-

Even after what had happened… Kaoru still thought of Gollum and his sad, sad life, and what made him so lonely and miserable for over 500 years.

-

Kaoru then turned to Frodo and said, "Frodo… we could wait here. We could still wait for Yahiko to bring Sam back to us."

"No Miss Kaoru," Frodo quickly interrupted, "…even if Yahiko were to bring back Sam… they would still have to go through those horrid dark tunnels. The darkness within that tunnel was even more dreadful than the Mines of Moria. Worse of all, they would have to deal with that monster. And we left Galadriel's gift, along with Sting within the tunnels….

"…I seriously doubt… that Sam and Yahiko will be able to get through, Miss Kaoru," finished Frodo, dreadfully.

-

Kaoru took a moment to contemplate Frodo's assessments. And part… to almost all of her believed that Frodo was correct. Without the phial of Galadriel, Sam and Yahiko would be like blind bats, stumbling into the dark without knowing where they were going. It was most likely that Yahiko and Sam would undeniably run into Shelob and be eaten by her in an instant. So, either way… it looked like Kaoru and Frodo were on their own from this point forward…

-

"…Maybe you're right Frodo," Kaoru submitted.

"Our only choice now is to go through this pass," said Frodo, "if we move very carefully, then we'll be through, Miss Kaoru… through before any Orc can stop us."

Kaoru slowly nodded, agreeing with Frodo's advice of caution as she replied, "alright, lets go then."

And with that… Frodo and Kaoru began to walk up the stairs.

-

-

But then…

-

-

-

Shelob, slowly and silently, crawled out of another opening from within her lair, just above the unsuspecting travelers. As she squeezed her soft, squelching body from out of the opening…

The spider silently made her way toward her prey. Frodo and Kaoru slowly sneaked upon the stairs with great caution, making sure that it was safe to proceed. So much so, that they were completely and utterly unaware of the incoming danger of Shelob…

-

-

Shelob crawled up closer and closer, taking support from the surrounding rocks from above her intended prey…

-

-

Moments later…

-

-

The spider was right above Frodo and Kaoru, who still have no idea of what danger they were in…

-

-

Kaoru and Frodo were about to move forward on the stairs, convinced that they could proceed with the climb…

-

-

-

Click!

-

-

-

A very quiet, yet eerie sound of falling rocks suddenly came from behind their backs, startling them greatly. Frodo and Kaoru turned around to gaze at the area… but saw that nothing was behind them…

-

Not taking any chances, Frodo and Kaoru continued to look at the pass behind them for any signs of trouble… as Shelob slowly lowered her baggy back from behind the travelers… extending her stinger, ready to strike…

-

-

"Maybe it was just nothing Frodo," commented Kaoru quietly, receiving a nod from Frodo… then turned to proceed upon the stairs…

-

-

-

STING! STING!

-

-

-

Shelob had used swift reflexes to jab both Kaoru and Frodo. Kaoru was hit somewhere around the torso and lower body, as Frodo was hit in the right shoulder, just before the neck. Frodo and Kaoru let out pained groans and jerked from their hits, but they did not fall…

-

The look on Frodo and Kaoru's faces were anguished and shocked as their eyes continued to stare forward, knowing that Shelob had surprised them…

-

Frodo and Kaoru had stayed on their feet for a while, after they were stung, making slow, brief, but faint gasps…

-

Their mouths began filling with foam, Shelob's poison slowly taking effect within their bodies…

-

-

"K-ken…shn," Kaoru gargled Kenshin's name with her mouth, full of foam…

-

-

Then Frodo and Kaoru finally collapsed and Shelob caught them with her spinnerets, just before they hit the ground. The spider quickly began to cocoon her victims in her spider silk, using her legs to turn them around and around… as more…

-

And more…

-

And even more of the silk had covered Frodo and Kaoru in a giant cocoon. It would be a fresh double feasting for Shelob the She-spider, as this was the first time, perhaps in a very long time… that she would eat something fresh and sweet, instead of eating every Orc she came across…

-

-

"Hey ugly!" a voice unexpectedly cried out from the shadows. Shelob looked in front of her…

-

-

And saw that Yahiko, armed with his Elven wooden sword, and Sam, armed with Sting in his right hand… and the phial of Galadriel, glowing very brightly in his other hand.

-

"Let them go, you filth," snarled Samwise the Brave at Shelob, who shrieked at the arrival of the Hobbit and boy Samurai.

"LET THEM GO!" roared Sam.

-

-

Shelob released her catch as she snarled at the nuisance of Sam and Yahiko, willing to take her on. Sam and Yahiko's faces flashed with a hint of worry as they thought that it was too late to save their friends. But despite this, Sam raised the glowing phial proudly, unwilling to falter in his purpose.

-

"You will not touch them again!" Sam gritted at the eight-legged terror.

"If you want a piece of them," Yahiko the Adventurous fiercely growled at Shelob, also not willing to back down, "…THEN YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO GET PAST US FIRST, YOU HEAR?"

-

Shelob snarled in response to Yahiko's challenge as she made her way toward him and Sam…

-

"Come," Sam also challenged, "…come on and finish it!"

-

-

And so…

-

Shelob and Sam and Yahiko began to charge at each other, engaging in battle. Sam and Yahiko swung their weapons, hitting Shelob's legs, managing to hurt her, but…

-

-

Shelob roughly pushed her attackers away from her, letting them fly into the air… and skid onto the ground as Sam dropped the glowing glass from his hands, allowing the glow to fade from it. The Spider then used one of her legs to kick the glass away from Yahiko and Sam and charged, with all her speed to her offenders. Sam and Yahiko quickly got onto their feet, with their weapons in hand…

-

-

But Shelob was faster as she was able to pin Sam and Yahiko to the wall, trying to reach them with her fangs. Sam gasped in fear as Shelob reared up on her backside of her legs, hoisting her new victims up the rocky wall, still trying to bite them with her pincers. Yahiko and Sam continued to struggle against Shelob's strength as Yahiko grabbed one of her pincers, while Sam grabbed the other, trying to keep the Spider from taking a bite out of them.

-

'_Man,_' thought Yahiko as he struggled against Shelob's chaps, with gritted teeth, '_I wonder if Misao and Aoshi had this much trouble when they were fighting those giant spiders at Mirkwood forest?_'

-

Continuing to struggle against Shelob…

-

Sam started to use his feet to kick the spider in the head. Soon after… Yahiko was using his feet to kick the spider away as well. Shelob was now at the mercy of Sam and Yahiko's kicking as they continued to kick at the eight-legged horror with all their strength… until they finally kicked her back onto the ground. Sam and Yahiko then began to climb the rock face…

-

But Shelob came at them again as she crawled up the rocks again… and knocked the valiant fighters off the rock, falling haphazardly over her body… crashing onto the ground. Sam and Yahiko then spotted their swords and picked them off the ground and turned to face Shelob as she slowly circled the rocks from above.

-

Shelob sidestepped onto the stairway, over the cocooned Frodo and Kaoru, and jumped back onto the ground for a second round. The spider knew that Yahiko and Sam were not to be taken lightly as she charged at her attackers…

-

But Sam managed to use Sting to stab Shelob in the eyes, making her squeal and shriek in anguish. Shelob slowly backed away from Sam and Yahiko as she rubbed at her injured eye with one of her legs, until she was against the wall. The valiant Hobbit and boy Samurai had Shelob cornered as they both readied themselves for another attack, aiming their weapons for stabbing…

-

But Shelob caught their steel and wooden blades with her fangs. Sam and Yahiko were once again struggling against Shelob's fangs as the spider held onto the swords with her mouth, unwilling to release them, swinging her attackers around like they were mere toys to her.

Gaining enough momentum… Shelob released Sam and Yahiko's weapons, letting them fly from their hands. Sam and Yahiko tried to see where their weapons went… but Shelob knocked them down, sending them sprawling onto the ground. Seeing their weapons in front of them, Yahiko and Sam quickly went to grab them…

-

Unfortunately, Shelob was too fast for them as she used her front legs to step onto the steel and wooden blades. The spider now had the upper hand in this fight as she was now on top of Sam and Yahiko as they looked up… seeing Shelob once again extending her stinger from her abdomen for jabbing as she did to Frodo and Kaoru…

-

And Sam and Yahiko quickly rolled away as Shelob tried to sting her prey, using her bloated age-old hide to crush them like insects. Shelob followed both Sam and Yahiko, using her lighting-speed reflexes to jab her stinger into them, as they both kept rolling away from her attacks. As the narrow escapes increased, Shelob released her hold on Sting and the wooden sword. Yahiko managed to get Shelob's attention, allowing the spider to be occupied with trying to sting him, while Sam went over to grab Sting and Yahiko's Elven wooden sword.

-

"Yahiko!" Sam called out to Yahiko as he grabbed their weapons.

-

Yahiko noticed Sam's call as he rolled swiftly away from Shelob, and quickly crawled over towards Sam. Shelob turned around to see Yahiko crawling towards his companion and swiftly charged over to him and Sam as he gave Yahiko his wooden blade. Just as Shelob was over her prey, ready to strike…

-

-

STAB!

-

Sam thrusted Sting upon Shelob's bloated belly with a battle cry, making the She-spider squeal and shriek in anguish. Wasting no time…

-

Yahiko was also able to use all his strength to plunge his wooden sword into Shelob in the belly, making her cry out even more, as her screeching became even louder than it was before. Sam and Yahiko then used the time, with all their strength to twist their blades into the spider, making her wounds even worse. Then… Sam and Yahiko pulled their swords out of Shelob. The spider backed away from her attackers, staggering and crying out, the legs on one side of her body not working properly.

Sam then was able to get to pick up the phial of Galadriel that Shelob kicked away as it glowed within his hands. Yahiko grasped the star-glass also, assisting Sam…

-

-

"…Gilthoniel… A… Elbereth," Sam began to mutter unknowingly, making the light glow a little brighter…

"…A… Elbereth… Gilthoniel," Yahiko also began to mutter the language that neither he nor Sam knew, which made the light glow a bit more…

-

-

The ever-increasing light slowly intolerable for Shelob to handle as it began to sear her sight…

-

-

"O menel… palan-diriel," Sam said, with his voice filling with courage…

"Le nallon si… di'nguruthos!" Yahiko cried out in boldness, making the light glow brighter and brighter within Sam and Yahiko's hands as they slowly lifted the light high above their heads…

-

-

****

"A TIRO NIN, FANUILOS!" Sam and Yahiko roared out together…

-

-

****

FLASH!

-

-

The Glass blazed a very bright white light, as if it were a white torch within Yahiko and Sam's hands. The blazing light flamed like a star that leaped from the firmament, searing the dark air with an intolerable light. It was even able to clean the slime off of Sting, as well as Yahiko's wooden sword, making the Mithril from within it to glow along with the light.

The light symbolized Sam and Yahiko's fighting spirits, for they both had something to fight for. Sam was fighting for Frodo, as well as for the Shire. And Yahiko was not only fighting for the future of his world, as well as for Kaoru's safety as he promised Kenshin… but for his parents who died trying to provide a peaceful life for him during the chaos of the Revolution.

The searing light was like a terror out of heaven that burned Shelob's face. The beams of it entered her wounded head and scored it with unbearable pain… and the dreadful infection of the light spread from eye to eye. Her mind was in total agony from the torturous, shining light as she fell back away from the light, recoiling in defeat.

Sam and Yahiko came onto the recoiling Shelob, with the blazing light, driving it off.

-

"Back! Get back!" said Sam, as he and Yahiko, still holding the searing light, took threatening steps toward Shelob.

"Go on!" Yahiko cried out, forcing Shelob to retreat, "get out of here! Get lost you creep!"

-

-

Shelob cowed at last, shrunken in defeat as she tried to hasten away from Yahiko and Sam. The giant spider struggled awkwardly backwards towards one of her many holes, and backed slowly into it…

-

…Until she, at last… disappeared into the darkness, with her pained squeals fading. Shelob was finally gone. The blazing white light then dissipated, letting the dark air return to the passageway.

-

-

After Shelob had left, Yahiko called out into the hole, "and you better not think about coming back out again!"

"'Cause if you do," Sam added his cry, "…THEN WE'RE REALLY GONNA HURT YOU!"

-

-

-

-

-

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam called out as he and Yahiko rushed toward Frodo and Kaoru, who lay within Shelob's cocoon.

"Kaoru!" Yahiko called out also.

-

The brave travelers squatted down toward their respective masters… and pulled the spider silk from their faces. However, Kaoru and Frodo looked deathly pale and yellowish, their lips blue, and their eyes were open, surrounded by dark rims… staring into void.

-

"Oh no!" Sam muttered in growing despair, "Frodo… Mr. Frodo…!"

"Come on Kaoru," said Yahiko, slowly starting to fear the worse for Kaoru, "wake up. Its me, Yahiko."

Sam's eyes began to fill with tears as he whimpered hoarsely, "wake up…!"

-

But alas… there were no responses from either of them. Desperate for any signs of movement… Sam moved his face closer to Frodo, softly stroking his hand against Frodo's lifeless face…

-

"…Don't leave me here alone… don't go where I can't follow," Sam sobbed greatly, fearing that Frodo will never respond, "…wake up!"

"…This isn't funny Kaoru," Yahiko said, with tears beginning to flow from his eyes, imploring Kaoru to move, or something, "…you're not dead… I know that you aren't… so stop showing off already. You hear me, ugly?"

-

Sam continued to look upon Frodo… who didn't appear to have _any_ signs of life within him… neither did Kaoru. Then…

-

The Hobbit slowly lifted his head and stuttered, "…no… they're not asleep… not asleep at all Mr. Yahiko."

Yahiko bolted his head in disbelief at Sam as if he knew what Sam was going to say…

-

-

"…Dead," Sam finally said, whimpering and crying, "…they're both dead."

Yahiko's face then began to swell in anger… and roared out, "…NOOOO! NO, THEY'RE NOT DEAD SAM!"

-

Unwilling to believe it… Yahiko slapped Kaoru's face, at least three times… trying to do things that Kaoru would hate him for.

"WAKE UP UGLY!" Yahiko continued to scream out fiercely, "HEYYY! UGLYYYYYY!"

-

-

But… there were no signs of movement from Kaoru. Yahiko knew that whenever he called her something bad, she would either hit him… or try to strangle him to death. Only this time… there were no attempts of any retaliation… no shouting, no mangling, no slapping… absolutely nothing whatsoever.

Yahiko paused a moment, waiting patiently for a response from his assistant master…

-

-

Then Yahiko began to stutter in great pain, "…you… y-you can't do this… you can't… do this to me, Kaoru. I-I… I promised Kenshin… that I'd look after you… that I would keep you safe. It was a promise… between two men…

"…I need you Kaoru," Yahiko added, beginning to sob hoarsely as much as Sam, "…I-I… I need you… to train me. To train me to be strong--in the Kamiya Kasshin style… like Kenshin wanted me to be. I need--to be strong enough… that--that I will be able t-to stand up for my parents… t-to… to defend their honor and strength… because they helped me so much during the revolution, enough to be worthy of being called, _Samurai_. So… s-so there's no way--that you can be dead… do you hear me, ugly…?

-

"…THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN BE DEAD!" Yahiko bellowed out again in his anguish, refusing to believe Kaoru's pronounced death.

-

But alas… Yahiko slumped over, cradling over Kaoru as he repeated, with tears flowing greatly, "…there's no way you can be dead…"

"…T-they're dead… Mr. Yahiko," Sam muttered to Yahiko, who now was starting to be convinced, but not entirely. Sam then cradled himself over Frodo, crying with flowing tears.

Yahiko paused before he grunted out, "…Gollum… its all his fault. He's responsible for this!"

-

Sam heard Gollum's name as his blood began to boil at the mere mention of his name, knowing that the creature was responsible… and meant for this to happen.

-

'_You'll pay for this, you creep,_' Yahiko thought angrily, clenching his fist in great rage, cursing Gollum for his betrayal, '_…we'll make you pay for this, I swear it!_'

'_Gollum_,' Sam also thought angrily as he slowly balled his hand into a trembling fist, '_you better pray that that monster of a spider had eaten you first. Because if Yahiko and I ever find that you're not… then you'll be sorry for it--you'll be very, very sorry you betrayed us!_'

-

-

Sam and Yahiko's thoughts were set as the red fury in their brains burned with the desire to kill Gollum. But despite that, what could they do now? Without Frodo to take the ring to Mount Doom… all hope seemed to be lost.

But now, Yahiko and Sam were left to take the ring. Despite their desire to take revenge, they both knew that it wasn't why they were on this quest. They've got to go on now. And as soon as they had their period of grief… they would take the ring and continue the quest, whether the council gave it to either of them or not.

-

However…

-

-

That option may not be available as Sam lifted his head… and noticed that Sting glowed with its warning signals.

"Yahiko," Sam silently called as he tapped Yahiko on his shoulder.

Yahiko lifted his weeping face at Sam as he gestured toward the glowing blade, knowing that Orcs were coming…

-

-

-

"You get back, scum!" a surly Orc-voice snarled from within the stairway, as well as a couple of very faint grunts from other Orcs. Sam and Yahiko had no time to linger, as they had to move quickly, and out of sight…

-

-

-

A Company of Orcs and Uruk-Hai made their way down the pass. As they rounded a corner in the rocks… the lead Orc, Gorbag, spied the web-wrapped form of Kaoru and Frodo lying on the ground alone.

"What's this?" Gorbag asked gleefully as he stepped down to take a closer look, "looks like ol' Shelob's been having a bit of fun. A two for one, by the looks of it."

-

Sam and Yahiko had been hiding in one of Shelob's holes as they heard the Orcs and Uruks talking grimly about Kaoru and Frodo's demise by the hands of Shelob.

-

"Killed two more, has she?" the lead Uruk, Shagrat, asked grimly, as the company stood over Frodo and Kaoru's still form.

"No," said Gorbag, with a second thought, as he squatted down towards Frodo and Kaoru, poking at them one at a time, with his whip… then gave off a wicked, reassuring smile afterwards…

-

-

"…These fellows ain't dead," Gorbag pronounced positively.

-

-

"Not dead?" gasped Sam in bewildered shock, sharing a glance with Yahiko as they both, though disgusted by the presence of the Orcs and Uruks, felt a great wave of relief come over them when Gorbag said that Frodo and Kaoru were still alive.

'_Then…they're really alive,_' Yahiko thought brightly, '_but how?_'

-

"She jabs 'em with her stinger," explained Gorbag with relish as he nudged a little at Shelob's victims with his hand, "and they goes as limp, as a boned fish! And--_then_ she has her way with them. That's how she likes to feed--fresh blood. Ha!

"Get them to the tower!" Gorbag gruffly ordered his company, gesturing with his whip as they obediently went to pick up the cocooned Frodo and Kaoru.

-

Though relieved to hear that Shelob had more than one poison, Sam and Yahiko felt like imbeciles after believing to themselves that Frodo and Kaoru were really dead.

-

'…_Samwise you fool,_' Sam thought miserably with self-contempt, as he and Yahiko watched the Orcs and Uruks take Kaoru and Frodo to the Tower of Cirith Ungol, '_you should've trusted Yahiko instead of your own head. It isn't the best part of you._'

'_You're such a kid, Yahiko,_' Yahiko, with gritted teeth, chastised himself in his thoughts as Sam did, '_you almost made yourself believe that Kaoru and Frodo were dead. Now they've got them, the creeps!_'

-

"These pieces of scum will be awake in a couple of hours," said Shagrat as they moved off with the cocoon.

"Then they'll wish they'd never been born," Gorbag returned with anticipation as he looked around one last time for any possible sign of Shelob, trying to reclaim her meal… before hunching off after his company.

-

-

When they left… Sam and Yahiko filled themselves with a renewed sense of determination and hope, as they now had to go after the fiends to save Frodo and Kaoru from the Orcs and Uruks' tortures…

-

-

-

-

-

__

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien

-

A/n: I guess you all knew that I'd let Kaoru be one of Shelob's victims, eh? So, did any of you read Harry Potter 6 yet? I kinda sped-read through the book from start to finish. And it's pretty sad at the end of the book, especially with one of the major characters being killed by the Half-Blood prince himself. Well anyway, I hope you all liked these chapters. Please read and review.


	78. Ch 22: Kyoto fights back

__

A/n: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Two new chapters are being posted today… HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!

Pardon me for the extravagant note, but today, August 7, is my birthday, if many of you haven't forgotten. My grandparents are going to have a birthday dinner for me, and will invite most of my relatives over. I think it will be great. But that aside, some of you, I know own HBP, and are probably still reading it, so I won't spoil anything.

-

Dark Fusion: Take all the time you need in order to get yourself straight, man. Soul of Ra had the same problem when writing the first few chapters of his sidestory fic. Since you have HBP, I promise not to spoil anything, as I mentioned above. And I'm glad you liked the part with Aoshi and his old comrades. However, I'm sorry you didn't like Seishou Hen. Truthfully, I wasn't too happy about Aoshi and Misao being left out either. But keep reading, and wish me a happy birthday.

Cyblade Silver: I'm glad you liked the previous chapters, man. Wish me a happy birthday.

Soul of Ra: Well, good luck in writing more of the sidestory. Thanks for telling me part of the plot, though. Wish me a happy birthday.

TheWhiteMonk: I pretty much knew all about Shelob's history, especially her parent, Ungoliant. I could also guess about Shelob being one of the most powerful monsters in Middle-Earth, due to her size. But thanks for sharing the info, though. Wish me a happy birthday.

Luis (X-over): I never knew you to not review whenever a new chapter is posted. Is there something wrong? Anyway, wish me a happy birthday, if you get the chance.

Eternal Elven Star: I'm pleased you figured out that Kaoru would be a victim of Shelob, as did Cyblade Silver. Wish me a happy birthday.

Findahappyplacefindahappyplace: Today's my birthday, Hannah. I almost feel the same as you do that Harry Potter would be weird to read without 'him'. And I'm glad your uncle is okay. I don't know if I'll get to see Willy Wonka or not, though.

Son Kenshin: I read in one of your responses to your reviewers that you were going to write some more before introducing Goku in your new fic. You do what you like. I have no objections whatsoever. However, in your suggestion about the battle in Kyoto, I thought I told you I was going to let Sauron focus on taking Japan first, then spread throughout the world. Wish me a happy birthday.

Gijinka Renamon: I'm sort of bugged about how the Harry Potter series gets even harder than ever, especially with the couples. And I never knew that your brother's a fanfiction writer. Does he read this fic as well? Oh, and wish me a happy birthday.

-

Here's the next two chapters in honor of my birthday, with the second chapter being the most exciting, hopefully. Please read and review.

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 22: A glorious explosion! Kyoto fights back

-

-

-

Aritomo Yamagata and Toshiyoshi Kawaji fought their hardest, swinging their rifles, with bayonets attached to them, dodging each of the Orcs' counter attacks. Glorfindel, with his Galadhrim brethren, also fought diligently against the enemy as they charged at the Orcs, though outnumbered by overwhelming odds.

-

-

-

The defending forces of Men and Elves in Kyoto were also holding their own against the armies of Mordor that infiltrated the city. Left and right, the Samurai and Galadhrim, adorned in respective armor, fought side by side, dispatching the enemy with their swords. Ishimura was among them as he skillfully dodged… and sliced each Orc that he came across, with his sword. But trouble was ahead…

-

-

-

When a pack of Warg-riders charged at the armored defenders, and pounced upon them as they screamed. The sheer savagery of the Wargs conquered the might of the Galadhrim and Samurai that were in their paths. As all seemed hopeless…

-

-

****

KABOOOOOOM!

-

-

A very huge explosion took a couple of Wargs by surprise as they were hurled into the air from the blast… and crashed with a sickening thump onto the ground. The Wargs, Men and Elves were also startled as they turned to look at the dust that came from the explosion. As the dust settled…

-

-

A group of men stood defiantly in the presence of the Orcs. It was Seijuro Hiko, joined by Katsu, Shiro, and Kuro, who stand ready to assist the Samurai and Galadhrim against the monstrous steeds of the Orcs.

-

"Who dares to interfere?" one of the Orcs asked grudgingly.

"Why should we announce ourselves to a bunch of creepy-looking thugs like yourselves?" Hiko replied in a mocking, but composed manner, which angered the Orc.

"Besides," added Katsu, sarcastically, "you look like you're out for a beating than an answer."

"Such impudence," the Orc said angrily, "we'll tear you all up, from the inside out!"

-

The Warg-riders charged fiercely at the four men. As they did… Hiko drew his sword…

-

-

And waved it strongly as he called out, "_Hiten Mitsurugi Style, Do Ryu Sen!_"

-

The attack made a large portion of the ground hurl up, gusting, into the air, taking the Wargs that were charging at him, with it. The Wargs and their riders crashed onto the ground, making sickening cracking sounds of bones and ribs, leaving angry, but gasping expressions upon the Orcs.

The Easterlings, however, were angered by Master Hiko's display of power… and rushed forth towards Hiko's group in tight groups, like a swarm of dragons as they poised their polearms for attack…

-

-

****

SWOOOOOOSSSSH!

-

Another Do Ryu Sen attack gusted from Hiko's sword, and knocked down the charging Easterlings. As this was going on…

-

Shiro and Kuro jumped in… and started to attack the Easterlings and Orcs.

"_Koda shuriken!_" Kuro and Shiro called out, shooting their armbands at the Orcs.

-

Katsu ran forward and picked up one of the Easterlings' scimitars, using it to attack the enemy. Hiko then began his charge as he used his God-like speed of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style to cut down each enemy he came across.

Ishimura joined along also as he swiftly, and skillfully, struck down the Orcs. More hope was brought to the Galadhrim and Samurai with the arrival of Seijuro Hiko and his company.

Shiro and Kuro, also armed with Kunais, used them to strike the Easterlings in the back, where their armor was the weakest. The ninjas' swift reflexes were also able to dodge the quick movements of the Easterlings' short, double-edged polearms. Though versed in the art of war, the Easterlings proved to be no match for the Oniwaban group. Katsu had found another weak point within the armor, aiming his scimitar somewhere beneath the shoulder of the Easterling soldier, injuring his ribs.

-

A Warg came swiftly towards Seijuro Hiko, and tried to take a bite out of him… but the master of Hiten Mitsurugi quickly jumped and kicked the Orc that was riding upon it. The Warg, however, was able to bite at Hiko's white cape, tearing it away from him.

Hiko landed on top of the Warg and settled upon the saddle as the beast rustled about wildly, trying to throw off the arrogant-seeming master. However, Hiko held his own against the drooling wolf of Mordor as he took every jerk the creature made, smirking wildly each time. But then…

-

Hiko had enough fun as he said, in a business-like manner, "so, you want to get rough, eh?"

-

Seijuro Hiko delivered a huge blow to the Warg's head and neck, using his elbow. It hurt the Warg very badly and made it scared of Hiko. It was the first time that a Warg would be scared of anything, least of all, a man, whom it took his white cape away from. The creature settled down, without making a ruckus.

-

"And I wasn't using my full strength yet," Hiko commented to the Warg, "but I'll have to if need be. I've got to hand it to you… you really have some guts. I wonder if my idiot apprentice was as wild as you seem to be. Unfortunately for you… I'm not as kind as your masters were. By the way they looked… they allowed themselves to be scarred so heavily like my dumb apprentice was.

"But I guess, like my dumb apprentice, they just keep going into trouble. One of those examples can be trying to ride an overgrown canine like you. I guess that shows me how tough these Orcs are. But now…

"You've got a harsher taskmaster in myself, so why don't you quit being lazy and head out!" Hiko finished gruffly to the Warg and charged off against the Orcs.

-

It could be said that the Warg enjoyed having Hiko ride it, because the creature enjoyed munching down on the Orcs that were right in front of it. The Men and Elves were amazed at how Hiko could stand up to riding a Warg, showing his smirking expression all around. The Elves were especially more impressed by the Master of Hiten Mitsurugi than the Men were…

-

-

"Sut aglareb (_How glorious_)" an elf gasped in amazement.

"Ro naa belegohtar (_He is a mighty warrior_)," another elf smiled in great admiration…

-

-

-

Hiko continued to ride the Warg further into Kyoto, as the others followed along on two horses that they picked up from the police. Shiro and Kuro rode one horse, while Katsu and Ishimura rode on the other. Armed with the swords of the Galadhrim, Kuro and Shiro swung swiftly, slicing into the enemy, fully understanding the use of the half grip-half-bladed sword. Ishimura, riding with Katsu, skillfully used his Japanese katana to cut into his enemies as well, making short work of the Orcs.

-

-

-

-

"Everyone," Sojiro warned the others of the incoming force of Orcs, "we've got company."

Okina, Megumi, and Halbarad moved quickly towards the window where Sojiro spotted the Orcs and gasped in shock.

-

"It looks like that we're going to have to leave this place sooner than we thought," said Megumi.

"Indeed," Radagast concurred.

-

-

-

-

In another part of Kyoto, in the Kita district…

-

The Uruk-Hai and the Haradrim continued to cut through the ranks of the Police and the Army that were hidden from within the streets of the city. The Berserker Uruks proved to be too much for the human defenders as the wild creatures swung their 6-foot, two-pronged sword, slicing into the chests and stomachs of the men.

Suddenly…

-

A rain of arrows shot into the Uruks, at the neck, causing them to drop their deadly swords and reek in pain. Then… two figures of women, dressed in ninja outfits, landed swiftly and softly onto the ground, defiant in the presence of the Uruks. Two Elven twins followed behind them, one of them carrying a long staff-like spear. And lastly a broom-headed man, with a collection of swords on his body stepped out before the Orcs.

-

"Kyoto Oniwaban Group, Omasu and Ochika here!" both women cried in unison.

"With Chou, the Sword Hunter!" said the man with the sword collection.

"And the twins of Rivendell, Elrohir," said one of the twins.

"And Elladan," said the other.

-

-

The Uruks roared and charged with full-force towards the group. Omasu, Ochika, Elrohir and Elladan fired more arrows at the seemingly unstoppable creatures, hitting them around the neck. Chou then rushed in, swinging his arms in the air, instantly unsheathing his swords, and cut into the Uruks and Harad.

Omasu and Ochika jumped into the air, dodging a few of the Berserkers' attacks, and kicked them behind the head, knocking them down. The two female ninjas had also been armed with the swords of the Galadhrim as they used the swords to slice into the Berserkers' chests. Elladan and Elrohir also used their weapons to cut into the enemy soldiers and fired arrows at them in close range.

-

-

-

-

The Aoiya was finally under assault from the Orcs as they used their grappling hooks and ladders to climb up into the restaurant, but ran into trouble from the Dunedain Rangers who waited on the ground floor. The rangers fought their hardest, using their swords and firing arrows at the enemy…

-

Sojiro and Radagast readied their swords for attack as Okina armed himself with tonfas on his arms…

-

Halbarad drew his sword as he stood by Megumi and the children, preparing to leave the Aoiya.

-

As the Orcs poured in from the window, Radagast and Sojiro launched the first attack as Radagast used Orcrist to slice down into the Orcs and Sojiro used his Japanese sword to swiftly cut into the enemy. Okina jumped and bounced up and down the walls, curled up like a ball, as he dodged every attack the Orcs threw at him and punched and kicked his enemies, showing no signs of slowing. The old man then swung his tonfas in a furious swirling motion, bashing the Orcs up the chin and crushing the Orcs' skulls.

-

Halbarad joined into the battle as he commanded to Megumi and the children, "run!"

-

Megumi, Ayame and Suzume ran out of the room and into the restaurant as they went down the stairs to the main floor where some of the Rangers were fending off the Orcs. They all stayed where they were as they waited for the others to come down from the stairs.

Sojiro continued to fight against the Orcs, swiftly dodging them and stabbing them from the back. Okina, as virtuous as ever, continued endlessly to fight against the ferocious minions of Mordor.

"_Ensatsu Goukoukon!_" Okina cried out his attack, as he continued to bash his tonfas into the Orcs.

-

Radagast, continuing to fight with the Orc-cleaver in his hands, swung around, twirling his staff in his hands, knocking down the Orcs that he came across. Halbarad then started to follow downstairs and met up with the children and Megumi.

Not long after that… Radagast, Okina, and Sojiro followed along. With the help of Halbarad's fellow Dunedain kinsmen, they were able to exit the restaurant and began to run into the streets. On all sides, Radagast, Okina, and the others guarded the children and Megumi. Ayame and Suzume stayed close to their guardian, trying to avoid being taken by the enemy.

-

Suddenly… Radagast exhausted himself as he said to the others, "…leave me, get the children out of here."

"Mr. Radagast," gasped Sojiro.

"Don't argue with me, just go," returned Radagast, "we… you have to protect them now."

"But we can't just leave you," argued Megumi.

"Mr. Radagast," the children spoke in apprehension.

"I'll be fine," Radagast resolved as he charged off against the Orcs, trying to give the others enough time to flee.

Okina paused in his steps, then reluctantly said, "we have no choice… we have to leave him behind."

"But what about Mr. Radagast?" Ayame cried out as the others took her and Suzume in their arms and ran off into the streets as the children could only watch the Brown wizard being engulfed by the onslaught of Orcs.

-

And all seemed lost for the valiant wizard…

-

-

-

-

-

Seijuro Hiko, continuing to ride on his Warg, joined by Katsu, Ishimura, Kuro, and Shiro on horses, used his sword to slash down onto the Easterlings, Orcs, and Wild men that he came across. Fearful of the master of Hiten Mitsurugi, the enemy fled, upon their Wargs and horses, ensuing in a chase.

-

-

Omasu, Ochika, Elladan, Elrohir, and Chou continued to fight against the enemy. Chou had now stopped using his other swords… and began to use a different sword, a very long, and flexible sword called the Hakujin no Tachi. The Sword Collector used the elongated sword with ease as he used it to slice the enemy at a long distance like a long metallic whip.

-

"_Nengi Shuriken!_" Omasu cried out, throwing disc-like weapons her opponents, hitting them in the neck.

"_Kunoji Shuriken!_" Ochika cried out, throwing a boomerang-like weapon at one of the Haradrim, nicking him in the head.

-

The Elven twins of Rivendell swiftly dodged and sliced their enemies with their sword and spear, making short work of the Orcs. The comparable movements of the female ninjas also made short work of the Orcs as they continued to use their Galadhrim swords with ease.

-

-

-

-

Okina, Sojiro, Halbarad, Megumi, Ayame and Suzume ran into more trouble as a pack of Wargs rushed toward them… with an appetite for the kids. The group maintained their vigilance as Sojiro suddenly disappeared, seemingly moving around like a phantom, as a trail of footprints appeared, rushing towards the beasts. Suddenly…

-

SLICE!

-

Two of the creatures were sliced in their sides and fell down instantly. The Orcs were mystified at this shocking revelation as they looked behind them to see Sojiro smiling brightly like an innocent child. Sojiro then moved fast again… cutting the Orc that was staring at him, along with his Warg.

Okina and the others were greatly shocked as Megumi used her fingers to cover Ayame and Suzume's eyes, imploring them not to look.

-

"Shukuchi," gasped Okina, "so, this is what Himura fought against when he was fighting this boy."

-

As Sojiro continued to fight the Wargs… a crowd of attack Trolls began to descend upon them. Sojiro narrowed his eyes, knowing that it was too much for the others to handle.

-

"Go!" Sojiro told the others, "I don't think I'll be able to hold them off for long, but go on without me."

The others gasped, as they never thought that another would go off on their own.

Sojiro then went into his innocent smile and said, "remember what Mr. Radagast said… protecting the children is important right now, so you can't worry about anyone else right now."

-

Okina nodded firmly as he understood the message. The others left Sojiro behind as the innocent-looking warrior rushed head on, using his shukuchi technique to swiftly attack the Orcs. Even thought the odds may be against him… Sojiro would do his best.

-

-

-

-

The Police officers continued to charge at their enemies in the city, in the Chukyo district, as they were up against legions of Orcs, Haradrim, and Easterlings. The men fired their rifles, killing the Orcs as the bullets hit their heads. The Haradrim were too struck down by the bullets of the Japanese Police. However, the Easterlings' armor, concentrated at the front, had been able to shield them from the Police's rifles. The Police engaged the Wainriders head on, using their rifles and swords to counter their enemy's polearms and scimitars.

-

An officer on top a dark-brown horse commanded the troops, "don't falter men! We must protect Kyoto in the name of the law--!"

-

-

****

SSCCCRRRREEEEECHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-

-

The Ringwraiths swooped out of the air, in-groups of two. The Fell beasts swarmed throughout Kyoto, reaching out to the defenders, grabbing them with their claws and voracious mouths biting great chunks of flesh from the men. One of the winged monsters then reached out to the commanding horsemen…

-

And grabbed him with its mouth as if it was trying to swallow him whole. The horse became restless and neighed loudly yet wildly, in grievance of his rider. The Fell beast continued to chew at the horseman's flesh, enjoying its feeding frenzy. The winged carnivorous creature's ravenous appetite was a horrifying sight to see for the Police as they watched the Fell beast, in terrifying apprehension, chew their commander, and threw his remains aside, discarding it like a piece of garbage.

All seemed grim for the Police…

-

-

-

****

FLASH!

-

Then a flash of blazing white light came from out of nowhere. The Wraiths and their fell beasts could not stand the purity of the light… and fled from the streets. The Police who had been saved by the light turned in the direction of the light…

-

And saw that it was Radagast the Brown, with his light-grey staff held aloft as the tip of it emitted the pure, white light that scared off the horrific creatures of Mordor. The fearful expressions upon the officers immediately turned to awe at the Brown wizard's deliverance of them.

-

The light faded as Radagast said firmly, "fight on, soldiers of Japan… fight with all your strength mustered!"

One of the officers nodded in response to the wizard's command and yelled, "let's go men!"

"YEAHHHHH!" the police roared out as they charged at the enemy.

-

Radagast then saw that one of the police officers was having trouble with the horse that recently lost its rider. The horse became as rowdy as a primal, primitive beast. Seeing the beast's turmoil… Radagast went forth, with his hands raised, trying to calm the creature…

-

"… Fæste!" the wizard cried out, following the horse's movement, trying to get eye contact with the beast of burden, "…stille nú!"

The horse was still a bit wild and rowdy… but soon calmed slowly as it began to look into Radagast's eyes…

-

"Stille… nú," Radagast said calmly as he began to slowly caress the horse's neck, "fæste… stille nú."

-

Radagast continued to maintain eye contact with the horse… as he began to look, as well as feel… the loss and loneliness of the beast of burden from him. As a caretaker of beasts, Radagast knew what the creature's pain was, after being taken from his rider.

-

"…You've suffered a great loss I see," Radagast softly commented to the horse, "that is always common in war. He wasn't just your master, I see… he was also your friend."

-

The horse blew a gust of breath at the Brown wizard, and it seemed that it was nodding in response to Radagast's question. The wizard knew it somehow… and deeply sympathized with the horse.

-

"…Indeed I would know how that would feel like," commented Radagast further, "…I have heard that sort of thing when one of the beasts in my care had lost someone dear to them. But you know… your friend would've wanted to die honorably in battle, wouldn't he?"

-

The horse stood silently, making no gestures, bellows, or any sort of movement, contemplating Radagast's reasoning statement. As it did… the brown wizard.

-

"In my home at Rhosgobel," continued Radagast, examining the bridle and saddle of the horse, with a sympathetic look about him, "no beast had ever worn a saddle, or rein, or a holding device of any sort. I have trained many beasts without needing to use a whip, or a rope, or any other tool of restraint at my disposal. I allowed them to be free… to be able to enjoy their lives so fruitfully.

"So… in the remainder of this long struggle, ride with me. But I want you to be free… free to run wildly enough, to trample these foul creatures into the void, to avenge your rider this very day!

"And you will neither need this," Radagast said as he undid the bridle, taking it off the horse's head…

"…Nor this on your back, when you ride," added Radagast, as he loosened the saddle, throwing it aside.

-

The horse immediately felt refreshed… as if a burden had been lifted from him after Radagast undid the bridle and saddle… feeling truly free for the first time.

-

Radagast then looked into the emancipated beast as he said firmly, "…come, ride with me now, my friend. We shall ride together… and fiercely rid this world of the scum of Mordor!"

-

-

-

-

-

Peregrin Took had observed Rath Dinen closely as he watched the guards bring some wood and oil into the crypt…

-

To put Faramir onto a pyre, full of wood, ready to burn at the Steward's command, as he had ordered his own execution as well, to burn with Faramir, after succumbing to an eerie fire of madness in his mind. The guards laid loads upon loads of wood onto the pyre that Faramir was on. Denethor, believing Faramir to be dead, despite being told by Aoshi and Pippin that he was still alive, hunched over his son, caressing his face softly.

-

"The house of his spirit crumbles," mumbled Denethor, miserably, "he is burning… already burning."

-

Pippin then rushed into Rath Dinen, heading over to the piled pyre of wood in the center, to observe the act of lunacy that was before him.

-

"He's not dead!" the Hobbit cried out, as he frantically began to pull the bundles of wood away from Faramir, "HE'S NOT DEAD!"

The maddened Denethor, upon seeing Pippin trying to stop his pyre, grabbed the Hobbit by the collar, and started dragging him away, towards the door.

-

"No!" Pippin cried out in a panic, while being dragged away, overpowered by Denethor's madness, "no! No, noo! He's not dead!"

"Farewell, Peregrin, son of Paladin… I release you from my service," Denethor, ignoring Pippin's cries, proclaimed to the Hobbit as he reached the door… and threw him out of the crypt, "go now and die in what way seems best to you."

Denethor then closed and locked the doors to the crypt as he called out, "pour oil on the wood!"

-

-

Pippin became greatly distressed, as he was unable to dissuade Denethor from burning Faramir alive. The Hobbit then realized that he was no longer dealing with a lord… but a madman, as Gandalf had made Denethor out to be. Boromir's death had already weighed heavily on Pippin, and to him, the burden would be even greater if he had let Faramir die. Unable to talk Denethor down…

-

-

-

Pippin rushed down from the citadel, to find Aoshi and Gandalf. However, there were many soldiers in front of the frantic Hobbit, as he desperately tried to find his friends.

-

"Come on, move your feet!" the soldiers called out to one another, trying to get to the upper levels, "hurry along there! Hurry along!"

"Gandalf! Aoshi!" Pippin cried deliriously to the soldiers, racing through the streets, "where are they? Aoshi! Gandalf!"

As he was doing this…

-

-

-

-

Orcs and Easterlings were streaming into the city, quickly and methodically exploiting the Gondorians' disarray, while fiery boulders were catapulted into the city, making more of the buildings crumble down, and turning the first level of Minas Tirith into a blazing inferno that wouldn't be extinguished so easily. In response, the Men and women ran away in fear.

-

"Retreat!" the soldiers cried as they began to flee along with the civilians.

"The City is breached!" Gandalf called out ordering, "Pull back! To the second level!"

"Fall back!" Aoshi yelled out to his company of soldiers, "FALL BACK!"

-

Aoshi continued to ride on Thengul as he followed along Gandalf to the second level of Minas Tirith, dodging the blazing boulders that fell upon them.

-

"Get the women and children out, get them out!" Gandalf added furiously, riding Shadowfax, "retreat!"

Some of the soldiers reached the gates to the second level, gesturing for the others to come through…

-

-

-

From outside the breached gate, Gothmog ordered, "move into the city. Kill all in your path…"

-

-

-

-

-

-

__

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and RK are not mine. They belong to their authors, respectively J.R.R. Tolkien and Watsuki Nobuhiro. This fanfiction is created just for fun, not for any commercial purposes.

-

A/n: I was going to name this chapter, "Radagast and his new best friend", due to the part where the wizard acquires a police horse after its master was brutally eaten by a fell beast. But, I guess it didn't work out. And, how do you like the part where Seijuro Hiko rides a Warg, huh? Anyway, like I said, I hope the next chapter will hopefully be the most exciting for you. Please read and review.

-


	79. Ch 23: The Battle of Pelennor Fields

-

-

-

-

Chapter 23: Ride now for ruin! The battle of Pelennor Fields

-

-

Minas Tirith was finally breached after a full night of fighting. Dawn was now approaching the besieged kingdom of Gondor, as flaming boulders continued to demolish the once great and beautiful city, destroying and razing the buildings to rubble. The Orcs endlessly assaulted the soldiers, jumping and ambushing them from above, having the element of surprise. Some of the foul creatures even bit deep into the exposed necks of the men, like a horde of bloodthirsty vampires, wanting fresh, sweet blood.

The men fought back endlessly, trying to get to the second level, despite the carnivorous carnage all around them made by the Orcs. And the Trolls made short work of the fleeing soldiers, throwing them around like insignificant rats. Aoshi had gotten the better of the Orcs that were trying to ambush him as they did to the other men, swinging his twin kodachis, slicing them in the chest and groin.

The women and children continued to scatter throughout the streets, being flanked by Orcs and a couple of Wargs that ran wildly within the city.

-

-

-

Meanwhile, Pippin continued to rush frantically down through the streets of the breached Minas Tirith, trying desperately to find Aoshi and Gandalf. The Hobbit needed their help to save Faramir from Denethor's act of madness from within the tomb of Minas Tirith.

-

-

"Aoshi!" Pippin continued to call out, trying to find him and Gandalf, "Aoshi! Gan--"

An Orc from above then ambushed Pippin. The Hobbit struggled with the Orc, as it was about to stab him…

-

But, then with a quick swipe of a kodachi… Aoshi, riding with Thendred, cut the creature's head off, shrugging it off Pippin.

-

"Pippin," said Aoshi in alarm, "what are you doing here?"

"Aoshi!" cried Pippin with relief, "where's Gandalf--?"

"Fight! Fight to the last man!" Pippin hears a commanding voice as he looked on…

-

And saw Gandalf flailing about Shadowfax with his staff.

"Fight for your lives!" Gandalf cried to the men.

-

"Gandalf!" Pippin shouted as he began to run towards the commanding wizard, "Gandalf!"

Gandalf, upon hearing the Hobbit call out for him, turned in his direction, seeing him rush over, with Aoshi following behind.

-

"Gandalf! Denethor has lost his mind!" Pippin cried urgently, telling the White Wizard as well as Aoshi, "he's burning Faramir alive!"

"No!" gasped Aoshi.

"Aoshi, help everyone to the second level!" ordered Gandalf.

"I will," nodded Aoshi.

"Up, quickly!" Gandalf said firmly to Pippin as he grabbed the Hobbit's arm, pulling him up.

-

-

Gandalf and Pippin, raced together up to the fourth level of the city to save Faramir…

-

But a pair of black wings flew in front of the wizard and Hobbit, blocking their path. It was none other than the feared Witch-King of Angmar upon his fell beast steed. The winged terror perched onto the walls, and proceeded closer… to face the White Rider…

-

-

"Go back to the abyss!" Gandalf spoke arduously, waving his staff defiantly at the Black Rider, "…_fall_ into the nothingness that awaits you and your master!"

"**_Do you not know death when you see it, old man?_**" the Witch-king said contemptuously at Gandalf, which made Pippin scream in anguish, "**_this is MY hour!_**"

-

The dreaded Ringwraith lord drew his blade… and flames ran down upon it, which began to suck the air around it. Gandalf and Pippin braced each other to stand their ground… preparing themselves in this climactic moment…

-

-

CRACK!

-

But Gandalf's staff shattered like shards of glass in his hands, expelling a white flash that blew him and Pippin off of Shadowfax and crashed onto the ground. Pippin kept rolling away from Gandalf, before picking himself up again.

-

-

"Gandalf!" the Hobbit cried to the wizard.

-

Gandalf tried to stand… but the fell beast roared out at the wizard, pushing him back to the floor. Pippin then drew his sword and charged to Gandalf's defense, yet another roar from the winged menace froze the Hobbit in fear. The wizard was now completely at the wraith's mercy…

-

"**_You have failed,_**" the Black Rider declared victoriously to Gandalf, "**_the world of Men will fall… and you have met your end!_**"

Gandalf could only stare helplessly in despair at the wraith, watching him raised his sword, to deal the final blow…

-

-

ZIP!

-

An arrow suddenly pierced the wraith's chest that made him wince and wail, backing away from Gandalf.

-

"I wouldn't call this your hour just yet," a defiant voice spoke.

Pippin turned his head as he gasped in surprise, "…Aoshi!"

-

-

Aoshi Shinomori had come to the rescue. However, he was not mounted onto his horse, Thendred. Gandalf was also surprised at the unexpected intervention of the ice-eyed Shinobi.

-

"You must be the Witch-King of Angmar," said Aoshi to the Black Rider, completely unafraid of his deathly presence, "you couldn't be anymore pathetic the way you are right now."

"**_What insolence!_**" the Wraith snarled, along with his fell beast roaring, at Aoshi, but he was left unaffected by their frightening cries.

"I thought I told you to help with the evacuation," said Gandalf.

"My apologies," replied Aoshi, "I have a certain habit of being rebellious with the orders I'm given."

"Go back, Aoshi," advised Gandalf, reasonably, "it's too dangerous, you don't stand a chance."

"I know, Gandalf… but I'm prepared for the worst," resolved Aoshi, "I'll hold him back while you and Pippin ride up to the top to save Faramir."

"What about you?" asked Pippin.

"You're wasting time!" responded Aoshi, sharply, "forget about me and get to Faramir before it's too late."

"But we can't just leave you!" cried Pippin despairingly.

-

Aoshi fully appreciated Pippin's concerns, but ignored him nonetheless, because he was set on his intent to give the Hobbit and Gandalf the opportunity to save Faramir from being burned alive, by delaying the Witch-King.

-

The Black Rider then said, "**_you can never outlast against me, you impertinent fool._**"

"I know that the odds are against me," returned Aoshi, "but that doesn't mean I can't outlast you."

"**_Then… you will die,_**" declared the Witch-King…

-

-

****

Hhrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

-

-

-

A sound of a horn was heard in the air, that caught the attention of Gandalf, Aoshi, Pippin, and the Witch-King. The wizard's companions brightened in recognition, upon hearing the resounding cry of the horn… Gondor's last hope had arrived just in the nick of time…

-

-

"If my senses are correct, those are the horns of Rohan," Aoshi told the Witch-King, "Théoden has brought his army to defeat you. It seems that you will have to deal with us later, as you are the one to be leading your master's armies. If you don't return to your troops, you will lose any hope of capturing this city."

With a fierce snarl, the wraith replied, "**_this is not over! I shall return to finish Mithrandir… and I will take great satisfaction in killing you myself."_**

"We will be waiting," returned Aoshi with anticipation, as the wraith flew away…

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

-

****

Hhhrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

-

-

The horn blew once more, startling the Orcs that have just breached Minas Tirith. Gothmog, upon receiving the Witch-King's warning screeches, looked towards the hills of Pelennor Fields…

-

-

And saw a company of horses cresting the hill, just a few miles away. It was the company of Rohirrim that the Men of Gondor had been waiting for throughout their struggle against the vast armies of Mordor. And they had arrived, just as the new dawn was breaking. It was like a last dawn of hope that came upon Gondor, with the arrival of their Rohirrim allies. There were many riders of Rohan in number as they slowly approached the edge of the hill. Among them were…

-

-

-

King Théoden, son of Thengul… a man once enslaved by the spells of Saruman. Now freed from the treacherous wizard's thrall, the warrior king of Rohan comes to Gondor's aid, against the hordes of Mordor...

-

Sanosuke Sagara… survivor of the massacre of the Sekihoutai by the hands of the Imperial Army of Japan. Wielder of the Zanbatou and master of the rock-crushing Futae no Kiwami, this relentless, yet adventurous street fighter from Japan rides alongside Théoden to save Gondor, as well as his world, from the might of Sauron…

-

Hajime Saito… the former leader of the Third squad of the Shinsengumi. A lone wolf, determined to bring about his own brand of justice to Mordor, that of _Aku Soku Zan_…

-

Éomer, son of Éomund… the third marshal of the Riddermark, nephew to Théoden. A great, stouthearted rider, who fought against all oppression, even from Saruman's assaults made to his land, and at Helm's Deep. He helped his king fend off against the Uruk-Hai, even when his uncle thought otherwise… and now, he also fights alongside Théoden in this struggle…

-

Éowyn… shieldmaiden of Rohan, niece to King Théoden of the House of Eorl… a woman trained in the art of sword fighting. Théoden had ordered her to rule Edoras in his place but alas… she had wanted to fight alongside the men in battle, and longing for the love of the Dunedain ranger, Aragorn, who never returned her love. With the help of Misao, Éowyn had gotten her wish as she rode, adorned in armor, with a helmet to disguise her facial features…

-

Meriadoc Brandybuck… son of Saradoc, Hobbit of the Shire, called 'Merry', to his friends. This resident of the Shire traveled out of his home to become an esquire of Rohan. Also wanting to ride into battle, he rides with Éowyn, sitting in front of her, also against the wishes of the king. Théoden thought that he would be too much of a burden… but not for Éowyn as she had felt the same as Merry…

-

Misao Makimachi… the leader of the Oniwaban group of Kyoto. This female ninja Théoden had wanted her to look after Éowyn while in Edoras. However, she and Éowyn were two of a kind, as they were both adorned in their armor, successfully disguising themselves as men. Misao was also like Éowyn, as she wanted to help save her friends and her world… from Sauron's cruel tyranny…

-

-

All these fighters gathered from both worlds have arrived, along with the Rohirrim in this dire crisis, united in the common cause, in Gondor's hour of need. However… there were only 6000 of the Rohirrim. And as Théoden, and the others stopped along the edge of the hill…

-

They saw that the odds were not in their favor. There were still an estimated number of 152,000 Orcs, from the original estimation of 200,000 that they were against, despite the many enemies that were vanquished during the destructive siege at Minas Tirith. Éowyn, Merry, and Misao were by themselves as they saw, with wide-eyes, the overwhelming number of Orcs that they were up against. They all gasped in apprehension, as if a great weight of horror and doubt had settled upon them. The trio of willing fighters knew that this battle would not be so easy to win. The Rohirrim were about to lose what courage they had.

-

"Courage Merry," spoke Éowyn, placing her arm around Merry, "…courage Misao. Courage for all our friends."

-

Misao nodded in affirmation to Éowyn's gesture of courage. The valiant ninja then turned to the Orcs that were ready and waiting for them, as well as to the besieged city of Minas Tirith, fearing that she may never see Aoshi again.

-

'_Lord Aoshi,_' Misao thought dreadfully, '_…I'm here for with you now. Please be okay._'

-

Merry took great heart in Éowyn's encouragement… as he recalled in his mind to what happened earlier in the Rohirrim's ride to Minas Tirith…

-

-

-

The Rohirrim took camp over by a stream before going the rest of the way. It was mid to late afternoon. Merry, Éowyn, and Misao gathered together, with their helmets off their heads. Merry and Misao sat next to each other, while Éowyn stood solemnly, yet close to her friends. All of them waited for the moment when the Rohirrim would ride out to Gondor…

-

"Take heart, my friends," Éowyn encouragingly said to Misao and Merry, as if she was trying to reassure herself mostly, "it will soon be over."

"The sooner the better," said Misao, a little doubtful in thought, "I just hope Lord Aoshi's all right. Because if anything happened to him… I'd probably want to throw my life away for revenge."

"…It is very likely that we may never survive this battle, Misao," consoled Éowyn, fully acknowledging the inevitable, to which Misao nodded.

"My lady Éowyn," interjected Merry, kindly, "you are fair, and brave, and have much to live for… and many who love you."

Merry then turned to Misao, adding, "and you, Misao… are very kind… and high spirited… and would be greatly missed if you were to die."

-

Éowyn and Misao became lightened to hear Merry speak so fondly of them.

-

"I know it is too late to turn aside," Merry went on, with courage, as well as despair, "I know there is not much point now in hoping. If I were a knight of Rohan or maybe a member of the Oniwaban group, capable of great deeds, but--I'm not. I'm a Hobbit… and I know I can't save Middle-Earth, or any other world for that matter."

Misao and Éowyn looked with great sympathy as Merry expressed his acceptance as a simple Hobbit, despite his simple courage to join into battle.

-

"I just want to help my friends, the ones closest to me, in fact," admitted Merry, in a low voice, picturing their faces, "Frodo… Sam… Pippin…"

Merry turned his head up and ended, "more than anything, I… wish I could see them again."

A pause came, and then Misao nodded, "yeah… I know just how you feel, Merry. It's just like how much I want to see Lord Aoshi again."

"…Thanks, Misao," replied Merry.

-

Misao then turned her head… and saw a company of horses, led by Éomer, descending down towards Théoden, who was feeding Snowmane. Sanosuke and Saito were close by, yet Sanosuke was next to the king, while Saito stood a few paces away, smoking a cigarette. Misao went up from her friends, moving towards Théoden and the others, while concealing herself behind a large rock.

-

"The scouts report Minas Tirith is surrounded, the lower level's in flames," Éomer reported, riding around Théoden, Snowmane and Sanosuke, "everywhere legions of the enemy advance."

"Oh man," said Sanosuke, in an urgent tone, "that means that we've been sitting on our butts while the Orcs burn Minas Tirith."

"Indeed Sanosuke," concurred Théoden, "time is against us. Make ready!"

-

Misao, hearing the pressing news, ran back to Éowyn and Merry, while grabbing her helmet.

"We're getting ready to leave, guys," said Misao, imperatively, "it looks like Minas Tirith can't hold out much longer."

-

Sanosuke gathered his Zanbatou, mounting upon Hasufel, as Saito snuffed his cigarette, mounting on Eothor, and Théoden mounted onto Snowmane, preparing to ride to battle…

-

"Prepare to move out!" called out Éomer to the troops.

"Make haste!" commanded Théoden, while fitting his helmet on his head and grabbing the reins to his horse, "we ride through the night!"

-

-

****

Hhrrroooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

-

The Rohirrim blew their trumpet horns in succession to one another, to signal the alert for imminent battle. Misao, Éowyn, and Merry, heeding the call of the horns, began to put their helmets back on their heads, masking themselves from the men once again…

-

-

As Éowyn fitted her helmet, she said firmly, "to battle."

"To battle," answered Misao.

"…To battle," reiterated Merry at the last.

-

-

-

Now, they were all there in the battle together. Merry, Misao, and Éowyn knew completely… that there would be no turning back.

-

-

-

-

Seeing the arrival of the Rohirrim, Gothmog moved about his troops to turn the flanks of his army to face this new threat.

"Form ranks, you maggots!" the Orc commander ordered gruffly, "form ranks! Pikes in front, archers behind!"

-

-

-

-

"This doesn't look good," said Théoden, with Sanosuke and Saito riding alongside him.

"They still outnumber us 100 to 1," said Saito, with a smirk, "I kinda like those odds."

Sanosuke smirked also, holding the Zanbatou high in his hand as he added, "oh yeah? Well me too, Saito."

"If that is so Sanosuke," said Théoden, firmly baring his teeth at the enemy, "then let's give them all a fight worth of remembrance."

-

Sanosuke and Saito nodded firmly to the king's ardor as they rode forth from the ranks of Rohirrim, towards the captains.

-

"Éomer," Théoden said to Éomer, "you and Sanosuke take your éored down the left flank."

"Gotcha," Sanosuke responded as he rode off with Éomer.

"Flank ready!" Éomer called to his squad…

-

"Gamling," Théoden ordered to him, "you and Saito follow the King's banner down the center."

Saito nodded as he rode off with Gamling…

-

"Grimbold," Théoden said to his third captain, "take your company right, after you pass the wall. Forth! And fear no darkness!

"Arise! Arise riders of Théoden!" Théoden cried out, riding in front of his riders, trying to bolster their courage… as Éowyn turned her head away, fearing that he would recognize her, "spears shall be shaken! Shields shall be splintered…!

-

"A sword day…!

-

"A red day…!

-

"ERE THE SUN RISES!"

-

-

-

The Rohirrim lowered their spears, pointing downwards at the armies of Mordor before the White city… as the Orcs did the same, raising their pikes above their heads as they knelt onto the ground, ready to repel the cavalry charge of the Rohirrim. Sanosuke then pointed his new Zanbatou down at the Orcs like the Rohirrim did, preparing to take them head on.

-

'_You better watch out you creeps,_' thought Sanosuke, with a wild smirk, '_Sanosuke Sagara's coming your way._'

-

Éowyn took a deep breath as she said to Merry, "whatever happens… stay with me, I'll look after you."

Misao turned to Éowyn and Merry and said, "you be careful, you guys."

"…You too, Misao," replied Merry.

-

-

Théoden then drew his sword, and rode forth in front of his riders, using his sword to bang and clatter loudly onto the tips of the spears in a salute, as he cried out…

-

-

-

"…RIDE NOW…!

-

-

"…RIDE NOW…!

-

-

"…RIDE…!

-

-

"…RIDE FOR RUIN…!

-

-

"…AND THE WORLD'S ENDING…!"

-

-

-

Théoden finished clattering his sword onto his riders' spears and turned to face the Orcs as he roared, "DEAAATH…!"

-

"…DEAATH…" The Rohirrim cried in response…

-

"…DEAATHHH…!" Théoden roared out, a little louder…

-

"…DEEAATHHHH…!"

-

-

As they were shouting… Éowyn gulped nervously, but tried to calm herself, telling her that she was ready and waiting for this day to come. Misao, however, maintained her cool, as she was hardened to fight in this battle…

-

-

"**…DEEEAAAAAAAATHHHHHH…!**" The king of Rohan roared his loudest a third time…

-

"**DEEEEEAAAAAAAATTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Merry, Éowyn and Misao cried out… along with the valiant Rohirrim, sending a brightened war cry throughout Pelennor Fields…

-

"Forth, Eorlingas!" Théoden shouted his command, gesturing his sword towards the Orcs, ready to charge into battle…

-

-

****

Hhrrrroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmm!

The horns of the Rohirrim sounded once more over Pelennor Fields…

-

"LET'S GO!" Sanosuke roared out…

-

-

-

And the charge began! Numbering 6000 or more… the Rohirrim roared out their resounding battle cries as they rode down Pelennor fields like a roll of thunder coming down the plains. Théoden… Merry… Misao… Sanosuke… and all the other Riders of Rohan were highly focused on the battle… though the odds were still against them… as the Orcs raised their arrows, ready to fire at the Rohirrim…

-

But despite that… the brave, stouthearted, ardent heroes of the Riddermark raised and waved their swords, spears and axes high in the air… as they did when they charged against the Uruk-Hai at Helm's Deep, ready to take the enemy head on. Many of the horse lords had their own ambitions and desires…

-

To prove how strong they can really be, like Éowyn and Sanosuke…

To destroy all evil that existed, like Saito…

Mostly, to save all that were dear to them, as they had friends in Gondor that they wanted to save, like Théoden, Éomer, Misao, and Merry.

-

And in this battle… they all used their different powers and aims, combining into one army, united under one banner in the fight against Mordor. The Rohirrim picked up more speed as they thundered down the hills and slopes of Pelennor Fields behind their king, in a great tide, trying to gain enough momentum… to trample the vermin of the Black land into rubble…

-

-

-

"Fire!" Gothmog ordered his archers… as they fired arrows that fell some of the Rohirrim soldiers, but kept going nonetheless…

-

-

"Deeaaaath!" Merry cried out, with unwavering bravery, as more riders fell before the arrows of the Orcs.

"CHARRRRGGGGEEEEEE!" Théoden cried out louder, riding fiercely, without any slowing of any kind… towards the Orcs…

-

-

"Fire at will!" Gothmog ordered his archers, becoming alarmed. The Orcs then fired another rain of arrows, felling more of the Rohirrim that were around Sanosuke, Misao, and Saito…

-

-

-

But the Riders of Rohan did not slow, following their king into certain death. Now… the Orcs were afraid as they began to back off, not wanting to take on the Rohirrim. The look on Gothmog's face turned serious for the first time in the battle, as the Rohirrim rode aggressively toward them, making the ground shake violently beneath their feet…

-

-

"…YAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sanosuke cried out as he held his large heap of steel high in his hands, preparing to sweep away the servants of Sauron…

-

Éomer roared the same as a nearby rider handed him a spear, preparing to skewer the enemy…

-

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Misao roared out her hardest, like a true rider of Rohan, as she prepared herself, to crush the Orcs that were in her path…

-

Saito drew his sword, positioning himself in a Gatotsu stance as he roared out, "AKU… SOKU… **ZAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNN…!**"

-

-

-

…And they clashed!

-

The hoofs of wrath rode over Mordor's army, as the Rohirrim clove through the Orcs like a fire-bolt in a forest. They rode through the vast host of Mordor, using their weapons as needed, but letting the horses do the work churning the enemy beneath their fierce hooves. As they were doing this…

-

Sanosuke fiercely swung his Zanbatou through the ranks of the Orcs, hurling many of them into the air.

"Sanosuke Sagara, the scourge of Orcs… MAKES HIS APPEARANCE IN GONDOR!" Sanosuke cried out proudly, knocking more Orcs into the air, one by one.

-

Saito thrusted his sword into the Orcs, and turned, with his horse, sideswiping his attack into many other Orcs without pause. He continued using his Gatotsu like he had during both the Revolution and in the Meiji Era, trying to raise it to an ultimate power. Merry and Éowyn had begun stabbing their swords into the Orcs, and letting their horse trample onto the minions of Sauron that they came across. Misao was on her own as she used her spear to knock down the Orcs, and kicked them, while mounted.

-

"_Kansatsu Tobikunai!_" Misao hollered as she threw a slew of kunais at the Orcs, and also letting her horse squash them under its feet.

-

The Rohirrim had completely and utterly overtaken the Orcs with their massive, decimating assault at Pelennor Fields. The horses continued trampling upon the hordes of Mordor, dodging every attack that the Orcs made toward them. Théoden, Merry, and Éowyn, in their own respective squads continued to slice away at the Orcs with their swords. The sheer power of the Horse Lords proved to be unstoppable for the army of Sauron, though they had outnumbered the Rohirrim to begin with.

-

"DEATH!" Éomer roared out against the Orcs…

-

-

-

-

__

-

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and RK are not mine. They belong to their authors, respectively J.R.R. Tolkien and Watsuki Nobuhiro. This fanfiction is created just for fun, not for any commercial purposes.

-

__

A/n: So, is this exciting enough for you, to see the great charge of the Rohirrim down Pelennor fields? For me, this part was the greatest moment in the entire trilogy. I had a feeling that I would post this particular chapter on my birthday, you know. And sometimes I wish I were at the end already. Anyway, please read and review, and wish me a Happy Birthday. I'm now 26 YEARS OLD!


	80. Ch 24: Denethor, the Flaming Torch!

-

A/n: Well, I was hoping to post a new chapter on Labor Day weekend, but I guess today is close enough. And get this, because of my fic, some writers are being inspired to write more LOTR crossovers, namely Son Kenshin and his fic, The Ocarina of Time and the Ring of Power, a Zelda/LOTR crossover, mainly basing it off my fic a little bit. And I like that fic so far. However, I'd like to thank everyone for wishing me a 26th birthday. Oh, and I hope everyone got my forwarded e-mail, originally from my brother of my scanned fan art drawing for my fic and enjoyed it.

-

Son Kenshin: So you liked the way Hiko tamed a Warg, eh? You continue on your DBZ/Star Wars fic, okay. By the way, I like your Zelda/LOTR crossover. But someone thinks it is a carbon copy of my fic. He just wanted me to tell you. And he wants you to know of the sidestory that he's writing for my fanfic, if you're interested.

Luis (X-over): Yes, I'm looking forward to watching the remake of King Kong that Peter Jackson is filming. Howard Shore is going to do the music for this film also, you know. I'll try and think about an anime crossover with the film, as well as Chronicles of Narnia, okay.

Soul of Ra: Thanks for wishing a happy birthday. Thanks for giving more trivia about what will happen in the next chapters, though it wasn't very necessary. You do what you like with the Easterling culture, though, if it satisfies your need of making your new Original character.

TheWhiteMonk: I've liked the Rohirrim charge as well as you did. I think Théoden's speech should be a famed movie quote as well.

Eternal Elven Star: Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday. Keep reading, as always.

Cyblade Silver: I didn't know that I was six years older than you, sir. And I hope in the future that I can capture more of the feel of the movie as you read further. Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday, though.

Gijinka Renamon: Thanks for your birthday review to me also. Keep reading.

Light02: I'm glad that you liked the way I had Saito roar out his code to the Orcs as he slashed through them.

FindahappyplaceFindahappyplace: I didn't know you could get so hyper to nearly set your house on fire, literally. I'm glad you got motivated to write your own fanfiction, though. And, I guess we have to move on, despite what happened in Book 6 of Harry Potter. Thanks for wishing a happy birthday.

Grey Wolf4: I especially hope to continue to convey the emotions of the characters as the fic goes on to the end.

Dragon Alchemist: So you changed your penname from the Evil Cadet, eh? Now that you have my fic on story alert, maybe you'll be able to catch up, eh?

D3m0n-S14y3r: Glad to have you for a new reader. Hope you'll review some more. I'd like to see them.

The Advisor: So you were once Tidus-ff10 eh? I hope to never give up on my fic until the last chapter is posted, since it is already written and needs to be edited. But I still need to focus on my responsibilities at home, like everyone else does. Why think so lowly of Hiko, when he has the wit to do nearly anything. He's kinda like a younger, arrogant-like wizard, but has that kind of wizard-like authority and command about him. Taming a Warg maybe the cleverest, bravest thing he ever did, and he didn't use that much strength on the Warg to break its neck. Oh, and I read "Kenshin's tale of the Lord of the Rings." It has prospects, my friend.

Dark Fusion: Hope you enjoyed your trip, and thanks for wishing me a happy birthday.

Super 10: Yes, we are getting closer to the end indeed. I just hope I'll be able to pay upcoming bills.

Dagorwen of Ithilien: Don't worry, you'll get what you want with Eowyn. So keep reading, okay. And thanks for wishing me a happy birthday!

RayxJade: I always go to Tim Seltzer's site to see if he's caught up on my story. But its good that you have my story on alert now. Bye.

* * *

-

Well, anyway, I'm posting just one chapter today. Enjoy.

-

-

-

Chapter 24: Denethor, the flaming torch! So passes the Steward of Gondor

-

-

-

In Rath Dinen…

-

The final preparations for the pyre were nearly completed. Faramir laid upon the table within the tomb, dreaming in his fever. Wood was piled from under him, high all about, and the wood was drenched in oil. But no fire had been set to the fuel… as of yet. Denethor huddled himself in a corner, gazing down at his small white rod in his hands, as he solemnly waited the moment… for when the pyre would start.

-

"My lord Denethor," said one of the guards to Denethor, who stood there like a statue, "…we are ready now."

Denethor paused a moment… then answered emotionlessly, "…yes… it is time."

"Does something trouble you, My Lord?" asked the guard.

-

Silence followed within the tomb… as Faramir managed a silent, inaudible groan, that nobody seemed to hear…

-

"This rod," began Denethor forlornly, as he showed the guard the rod of his stewardship, "…has been passed down my line for many generations hence. It--it was… the symbol of my rule of Gondor… a symbol of my great nobility that made me proud for so long. I would have given it to Boromir when my time on this world had ended. He would've done me proud… he was my joy…"

-

-

CRACK!

-

Denethor, inexplicably, with all his anguish… broke his white rod upon his knee, then tossed the pieces onto the wood, making them part of the pyre.

-

-

"It is over now," continued Denethor, gritting in anger and despair, "my wife and sons are dead… my line is gone. All our hopes are dashed…. and it is all thanks to Mithrandir and his machinations! And yet… we have heard the horns of Rohan. But their battle will be in vain, for Théoden has not brought enough forces to vanquish this enemy. The King of Rohan and his army, for their valor, will be wiped out with one swift stroke. I have foreseen all that will happen. The sails of the Black Ships will soon come to Minas Tirith… and all will burn.

"…And I shall leave them to the doom that the Grey fool and his stooge have brought upon us. They shall burn by the enemy, me… by my own pyre. My son is calling for me… and no one will defy my will to rule my own end," finished Denethor… as he leapt up the pile of wood.

-

As he did this… Faramir began to move his fingers a little, that one of the guards noticed. He was filled with fear, after hearing not long ago from Pippin that Faramir was still among the living. Many of the guards who were holding torches looked up at Denethor, with their faces mixed with uncertainty and apprehension. But despite that, their first duty was to their Lord, whether he was acting rationally or not…

-

-

Denethor held out his hands, saying, "…give me the oil… that I may burn quickly, with my son."

Unquestionably… the guard obeyed his Steward, ceremoniously handing a large bucket of oil. Denethor waited a moment… before starting to pour the oil upon Faramir… then began drenching himself in oil, pouring it over his head…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Elladan and Elrohir, wielding their spear and sword, continued to cut down the Orcs. Chou's elongated metallic sword also made short work of the Orcs, so much so that the Hakujin no Tachi was greatly feared by the Orcs. Omasu and Ochika skillfully used their talents to strike down each Orc, wielding their Galadhrim weapons.

But then… a couple of arrows shot from above… and hit the Elf-twins in their legs. Elladan and Elrohir ached greatly in pain. The Orcs were about to shoot again at the elves…

-

But Omasu and Ochika shot their arrows at the twins' attackers, instantly felling them. The female ninjas rushed over to Elladan and Elrohir, taking them to a safe corner in a nearby building.

-

"Are you guys okay?" asked Omasu.

"Don't worry," replied Elrohir, "its not that bad. However… I don't think we'll be able to stand for a while."

"Miss Omasu… Miss Ochika," interjected Elladan, "seeing as we're unfit for battle… take up our weapons for us."

-

Ochika and Omasu gasped in surprise, as they were given the burden of the twins' weapons…

-

"Ochika," Elladan said, as he handed his fashioned Elven sword to her, "I give my sword, _Hadhafang_, to you. Our sister, Arwen… and another Elven princess, Idril, also wielded it before. But Elrond was the first to use it in the great battle of Mordor long ago. I have every confidence that you'll use it well."

-

Ochika nodded as she took Hadhafang from Elladan.

-

"Omasu," Elrohir said, as he handed his long spear to her, "…the spear, _Aiglos_, has never been wielded by a woman. For this spear has only been wielded by Gil-Galad, during the battle of the Last Alliance over 3000 years ago. Many Orcs feared it, greatly, when they were slain by its mighty blade. I am the second Elf ever to have the honor of wielding such a great weapon. May it serve you well, in this fight."

-

Omasu also meekly accepted her gift from the other Elven prince of Rivendell, taking it from him, gazing at its splendor, highly decorated of gold and silver, arranged in patterns of leaves, with its glave-like blade that glimmered like stars in pale moonlight.

"Wield these weapons well, women of Japan," Elladan said, giving his blessings to Omasu and Ochika, to which they nodded in return.

-

-

As the Orcs continued to pour through the streets… Omasu and Ochika then stepped out in front of the creatures, with the Elven weapons, brandished in their hands.

-

-

"You creeps want a piece of us?" said the defiant Omasu, holding Aiglos in her hands.

The Orcs growled fiercely at the women who insulted them.

"Rip their pretty little heads off!" one of the Orcs cried out as the charged at Ochika and Omasu…

-

-

But the Orcs were countered as Omasu twirled Aiglos above her head… and quickly turned herself, using the blade of the spear to slice into the Orcs so skillfully and with concise precision, felling them so easily. Against some Orcs, she fought one on one, using Aiglos as if it was a Bo staff in her hands, parrying the Orcs' sword attacks.

Ochika used Hadhafang as if it were an ordinary Japanese sword. She found that the sword was so light within her grasp, not unlike a kodachi. Her ninja skills had allowed her to wield the sword in such deadly accuracy… that no Orc could counter it. Omasu jumped onto one of the Orcs' shields and kicked an Orc right beside her before she turned around to slice the Orc's head off and stabbed the other Orc in which she knocked down.

Elladan and Elrohir watched in sheer amazement to the extent level of fighting that Omasu and Ochika were able to do with the legendary Elvish weapons. It was like the twins felt that these women had the spirits of Elven warriors as they continued to cut down each Orc. Chou couldn't believe it himself to the level of battling that Ochika and Omasu were able to do.

-

"Well, well," commented Chou, with a bright smirk, "looks like we've got ourselves a pair of lethal ladies here."

-

-

-

-

Meanwhile… the Police and Samurai that continued to hold off against the Orcs and Uruk-Hai were finally giving out as the Orcs continued to beat down the protectors of the city with their clubs and swords, making them lay onto the ground with growing fear. Many of the Samurai were killed by the Uruk-Hai, bludgeoning them with the manifers on their arms. One of the officers was bashed on the head with one of the Orcs' clubs.

As the Orc was about to deliver the final blow, laughing viciously…

-

-

WHACK!

-

Something hit the Orc in the head, and a sword sliced downward into the Orc's shoulder. The officer looked up…

-

-

To see Radagast the Brown mounted on top of a brown horse, with no bridle and saddle on its back. Two Uruks ran towards the wizard and his horse… but the horse turned wildly like a primal beast and trampled its hooves on top the Uruks. Radagast roared out as he twirled his staff around, and beating the Orcs down with it. The wizard also used Orcrist to slice the Orcs beneath him. The horse ran like a free, wild animal as it rode with Radagast against the Army of Mordor. Radagast and the horse worked in unison, crushing the minions of Sauron.

-

"Don't give up men!" cried Radagast, to the police and Samurai, as he continued to ride wildly throughout the streets, "fight! Fight with all your heart!"

-

The police and Samurai were amazed at the Wizard's power being able to control a horse without a bridle. It was as if they saw that the wizard and the horse were one and whole. The courage of the Men was bolstered ten-fold as they continued fighting the enemy.

However…

-

-

SCRREEECHHHHH!

-

-

The Ringwraiths flew across the city, their Fell beasts picking off the Samurai and Police, one by one. Their ears ached due to the high-piercing screech of the wraiths. The Fell beasts did immense damage to the defenders, swiping them with their claws and used their mouths to eat them whole, and even knocking them from the top of the buildings, letting them fall onto the ground, hard. The terror of the wraiths alone would be able to diminish the courage of the Police and Samurai.

"Take cover, men!" the Police, cried out, as the winged creatures of Mordor killed more of the defenders, left and right…

-

-

KABOOM!

-

Then something suddenly exploded in front of the wraith and his beast, causing it to bellow frantically. And from the air…

-

-

A skinny, creepy looking, very emaciated man, wearing glider wings in the shape of a bat flew, with packs of dynamite over his body.

"I may look like a freak, but Henya, former flight of the Juppongatana, will not let ugly, horrifying things like you take this world!" cried the man called Henya.

"TAKE THIS!" Henya roared out as he threw another pack of dynamite at the Fell beasts…

-

-

-

-

-

Sojiro Seta continued to battle against the Mountain Trolls with his blinding-fast Shukuchi techniques. The former boy Manslayer of Shishio was able to dodge the Trolls' wide-scale attacks. He used his lightning speed to run up a building… and shot himself towards a nearby Troll, slicking him across the belly. The Troll fell dead instantly.

However… more trouble was ahead, as a pack of Warg riders rushed forth, giving Sojiro some extra trouble, aside from the Mountain trolls. Sojiro fought head on against the Wargs and their riders, using the sword-slashing Tenken attack. He dodged every attack the Orcs threw at him.

The Trolls joined in the fray against the innocent-looking fighter. But they were unable to hit Sojiro, using the Shukuchi as his trump card. Suddenly… a Warg was able to clench its mouth onto Sojiro's sword, and struggled wildly as Sojiro tried to pull it from the beast's grasp. And in all that time…

-

WHACK!

-

A troll was able to knock Sojiro away from the Warg that had his sword in its mouth. In some pain, Sojiro looked up to see the Warg snap the Japanese sword in two. It was certainly the second time that he had a sword broken, ever since Kenshin defeated him with the final attack of Hiten Mitsurugi, Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki.

Sojiro now felt helpless, as he had no weapon to fight against the giant Trolls and Wargs. He could dodge them, but with his injuries, he could not hold out against them for very long--

-

FLASH!

-

A white, blazing light flashed in the Troll's direction, blinding their eyesight. The light also was intolerable for the Wolves of Mordor as they could only cringe in agony. Sojiro saw that it was Radagast's staff that was sending that light, and that he was riding a brown horse without a saddle or bridle. He was amazed that the wizard was still alive, after he had to leave him behind fighting the Orcs on his own.

-

-

Radagast came up to Sojiro and said, "come, ride with me, Sojiro. Let us bear you up for the duration of the battle."

Sojiro nodded as he mounted upon the horse.

-

"Here, take this," said Radagast, giving Sojiro the sword, Orcrist, "you will need it, since you have no other weapon to bear."

Sojiro nodded again.

"Ha!" yelled Radagast to his horse as it charged wildly at the Trolls.

-

-

Sojiro was still able to wield a sword, despite being injured. He twirled and swung Orcrist down onto the Orcs, and stabbed the Wargs in the eyes and through their heads. Radagast continued twirling his staff, knocking many Orcs aside. As they rode, they were able to swiftly dodge the Mountain Trolls, to which Sojiro sliced surgically, in the belly.

-

-

-

-

Halbarad, Okina, Megumi, Ayame and Suzume kept going on foot, as they had to leave behind Sojiro and Radagast. So far, they've been able to avoid running into the enemy, until…

-

An Uruk jumped in front of the fleeing company. The children recoiled before the giant-sized Orc as it had intended to kill them. But Halbarad jumped in front, swiftly countering the Uruk's sword. Suddenly… more Uruks appeared out of nowhere, surrounding Okina and the others.

Okina joined in the fray as he knocked down many of the Uruk-Hai, using his steel tonfas.

-

"Run!" yelled Okina.

-

Halbarad continued countering the sheer power of the Uruks as he sliced into their armor. Okina ducked under one of the Uruk's blows and swiftly took the sword from him as he jumped up… and used the spike on the back of the blade to slice into the Uruk's back, where there was no armor. The Uruks went after Okina, who was using a sword in his right hand, and used the tonfa on his left arm as a shield.

Megumi, Suzume and Ayame ran as fast as they could… before being spotted by a crowd of horses, mounted by Elves. Megumi and the children were filled with relief to see the Elves coming to their rescue…

-

-

"Ela sen! (_Flank them),_" ordered the lead Elf, as two Elf horsemen galloped to Okina and Halbarad's assistance.

The Lead Elf then turned to Megumi and said, "my lady, let us assist you."

"Thanks," replied Megumi, "much appreciated."

-

Megumi hoisted Suzume into the Lead Elf's lap on top of his steed, as another Elf took Ayame into his. Halbarad and Okina dealt with the last few Uruks with the help of the Elves.

-

"Okina! Halbarad!" cried Megumi, as she mounted on a horse that had no rider, "let's go!"

"Asca! (_Hurry!_)," ordered the Lead Elf

-

The Men and Elf horsemen, hearing Megumi and the Lead Elf's call, began to make for the company of Elves. But more Uruks were on their way towards them, closing fast. The Elves from the main group were able to shoot arrows into the Uruks, giving some cover fire for Okina and the others, as they tried to make it towards them. Okina made it to the Elves and mounted atop a horse that also had no rider.

-

"Thank you, sir," greeted Okina, "who are you?"

"I am Rumil of Lothlorien," answered the lead Elf.

"Pleased to meet you," replied Okina, then called to Halbarad, "Halbarad, come on!"

Halbarad continued to run toward the Elves, nearly making it…

-

-

SWOOP!

-

-

But an arrow struck his lower back, making him collapse. Ayame and Suzume looked upon the ranger in shock, fearing that he wouldn't make it…

-

The Dunedain warrior struggled to get onto his feet and rush further towards the Elves and their horses…

-

-

SWOOP!

-

Then a slew of arrows, belonging to the Uruk crossbowmen pierced his back, up the spine. Halbarad collapsed again, feeling his strength being drained from his body…

-

-

"…Go," Halbarad managed a cry, "GO NOW!"

"NNOOO!" Ayame and Suzume cried in anguish, not wanting to leave Halbarad behind.

-

But Rumil charged his company away from the valiant Ranger of the North. Ayame and Suzume began to cry tears of sadness and pain, as they looked back at Halbarad, not wanting to leave him behind… to face his death…

-

Megumi and Okina also looked back at the ranger, who was about to die, both wishing that they could do something to save his life…

-

Halbarad then chose to accept his fate as he gave a battle cry, turning back to face the Uruks, to take them as gifts to the afterlife, to which the Uruk-Hai gave him as they hacked his sword hand off…

-

Severed his left leg…

-

And delivered the final blow, with a swipe at the head, chopping it off, the Uruks growling with the utmost pleasure.

The Elves noticed that the children were looking back at Halbarad's beheading and used their hands to cover their eyes, so they wouldn't have to see the horrific death of the Dunedain ranger. Okina and Megumi chose to look away, as they could not bear to see the Uruks chop off Halbarad's head.

Rumil shared Ayame and Suzume's remorse sharing the same feeling of loss. For he also lost someone who meant a great deal to him when he remembered how he was told of his brother's death at the hands of the Uruk-Hai during a great battle. But regardless, the horses kept riding, not looking back.

-

-

-

-

On the outskirts of Kyoto…

-

-

The combined forces of the Galadhrim and the Imperial Army continued to hold off against the diverse army of Orcs, Uruk-hai, and Easterlings. The Easterlings' short polearms had served well against the Elves and Men, using them both offensively and defensively. Their war-like battle tactics proved to be too much for the Imperial Army to withstand as more of the soldiers were stabbed and hacked by the Easterlings.

The Trolls and Warg riders did heavy damage, when they clashed with the Men and Elves. The Attack Trolls relentlessly knocked away crowds upon crowds of soldiers, including the horsemen, feeling that they were invincible. The Warg riders pounced upon the soldiers of Japan, and ate them, bit by bit. Some of the Elves had shot down the Wargs and Trolls, using their arrows.

Yamagata, Kawaji and Glorfindel assessed the amount of damage being done by the enemy. The primal force was certainly something that Japan had never faced before, even under the oppressive tyranny of the Tokugawa Shogunate, so long ago.

-

"Kawaji!" yelled Yamagata.

"Mr. Yamagata!" cried Kawaji, "we can't hold them, they're just too much for us!"

-

Yamagata observed the battle that seemed to exhaust him. More of his soldiers were being slaughtered left and right. He could also see many of the Elves becoming slaughtered, as he could see that Glorfindel became distressed to see many of his kin laying onto the ground, squealing and writhing in pain from their wounds. The Men assisted their fallen Elf comrades as the Elves did the same for the Men.

Yamagata could certainly see that the Elves and Men became equals in this struggle, despite the resentments that the Elves were given, when they arrived. Some to many of Yamagata's troops were food for the slobbering wolf steeds of the Orcs. Fighting against the Shogunate was easy enough, but compared to the sheer untamed ferocity of the creatures and legions of Mordor… it was an entirely different story…

-

-

"Order the retreat!" cried Yamagata, giving into defeat…

-

"RETREAT!" hollered Kawaji, "FALL BACK! RETREAT!"

"Nan a'tal! (_Pull back to the city!_)," cried Glorfindel, "Nan a'tal!"

"Retreat! Retreat!" the men cried out to the other, making their way back towards Kyoto.

-

Dothmákh smiled viciously at the retreating forces of the Elves and Men.

"The fools!" the Orc exclaimed viciously, "they have no idea of what they're heading into."

-

The commanding Orc knew that there were other of his forces invading Kyoto, and that they will find no safe haven within the walls or streets of the city. In this instance, all the forces that fought to protect Kyoto… will surely meet their end…

-

-

Then… loud cries of horses were heard. They were loud enough for the Elves and Men to hear. Everyone looked towards the east…

-

-

And saw many, many horses coming from out of the shadows, on top of a hill. Many of them were armored, to which the Men of Japan recognized… the armors belonging to ancient Samurai, led by none other than the Red Armored Samurai that promised to bring in reinforcements to aid the Imperial Army against the forces of Mordor. The Samurai cried with pride filling their hearts, as they were ready to face off against the enemy, even though they were still outnumbered.

-

"Let's show them what we're made of!" cried the Red Samurai, "…if it is out time to die, then it is our time! But before that happens… we shall show these animals, how a Samurai fights! SHOW THEM OUR SAMURAI PRIDE!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" the Samurai cried out…

-

"CHAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGE!" The Red Samurai roared out… as he began the charge towards the Orcs.

-

Many of his followers followed him, roaring down the hills of Kyoto. Yamagata felt hope settling over his troubled brow. He had never thought that a band of Samurai, who may dislike the Meiji Government, would be able to settle their differences for what was the coming doom of Sauron. He felt that even after the threat was extinguished, that things would be the way they usually were, fights of rebellion, and unrest for Japan, ever since the end of the Seinan Wars last year. However, he and the Samurai knew that it wasn't the time to be consumed or worried about their petty differences, but to be united in the common fight, as Radagast the Brown had told them.

-

Dothmákh and his troops snarled at the nuisance of the charging Samurai that came to aid the Galadhrim and Imperial Army. The Samurai charged their hardest, set on killing the creatures that had attacked their country, and perhaps killed many of their friends since they arrived. They rode swiftly, not slowing in what was sure to be the day of their deaths.

-

"About face," Dothmákh ordered his archers, "…FIRE!"

-

The archers fired their arrows at the Samurai, but kept charging nonetheless, even as some fell before their arrows. Dothmákh became full of apprehension, as even their arrows proved useless against the Samurai. The Uruk-Hai pikesmen and the Easterlings marched out towards the Samurai. The Uruks extended their pikes as the Easterlings extended their 9ft polearms in which they can use to deflect enemy charges…

-

But then, several arrows from the charging Samurai fired at the Uruks and Easterlings, felling several of the warriors, allowing some entry into the enemy ranks…

-

-

The opposing forces clashed greatly within the fields outside Kyoto. Swords swinging everywhere, slicing into any Orc, Uruk, or Easterling within sight. Disarray now issued within the army of Mordor, as more of the Samurai charged into the battlefield, not slowing or stopping, but doing away with the enemy.

But this angered Dothmákh, shouting in rebuke, "worthless maggots! You call yourselves ORCS?"

-

"FALL IN!" cried Yamagata, "HEAD BACK INTO THE BATTLE!"

-

The Imperial Army charged back into fighting as they took the opportunity to exploit the disarray of the Orcs, their one ray of hope coming in their hour of need. The Elves also fought back fiercely, avenging many of their fallen kin…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Back in Rath Dinen…

-

Denethor, standing on top of the pyre, basked in the oil that he was pouring over his head, feeling as if he was cleansing himself for the journey to the great beyond. The guards looked on in despair, watching Denethor emptying the last of the oil out of the bucket… then dropped it onto the floor. Faramir, while having the oil splashed over him, twitched his head a bit… but it went passed unnoticed by Denethor…

-

"…Set a fire in our flesh," Denethor ordered, wearily, as he closed his eyes and extended his arms like a martyr, awaiting the blackness of death…

-

-

The guards approached with uncertainty and confusion, with Pippin's claim of Faramir being alive, ringing and troubling within their very minds and hearts…

-

But regardless… Denethor was still their lord and master, as the guards lowered their torches… to set the wood on fire…

-

-

-

BASH!

-

The doors to Rath Dinen suddenly and spectacularly burst open, kicked down by Shadowfax, with Gandalf and Pippin riding on his back, and Aoshi, who stood without a horse to bear him. Denethor turned his head, defiantly gazing at the people who interrupted the burning…

-

-

-

"Stay this madness!" Gandalf cried out, and the guards stopped at his command.

"Denethor," interjected Aoshi, "you're more pathetic than I thought. Thinking less of your son is one thing… but burning him alive when his death is still in doubt is truly inexcusable, even for you!"

"I should've had your tongue cut!" Denethor yelled angrily, pointing his finger at Aoshi.

"And as I said to you before, you would have to catch me first," Aoshi replied firmly.

-

Denethor then reached out and snatched one of the torches from the guards and stood defiantly at Gandalf and Aoshi, who stood at the door.

-

"Then catch this… you, who have stolen the love of my son," growled Denethor, giving a final word, "…you and Mithrandir may triumph on the field of battle for a day… but against the power that has risen in the east, there is no victory!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" barked Aoshi, as he began dashing at the pyre…

-

-

But the embittered Steward quickly threw the torch onto the pyre… and the fire roared out quickly, surrounding both him and Faramir into an inescapable wall of flame. Pippin gasped despairingly, fearing that he was too late. Aoshi's eyes widened as he saw the fire began engulfing the wood, as he used his strength and speed to rush for the pyre.

-

"GUARDS!" Denethor roared out… as a dozen of guards still loyal to him stepped in front of Aoshi, trying to hold him off, believing that he couldn't stop the pyre.

But Aoshi countered each guard skillfully, as Denethor watched in disgust, knowing that Aoshi was making short work of the guards.

-

"Will no one slay me this infidel!" said Denethor in humiliation.

"Gandalf!" Aoshi cried out to the wizard, "hurry!"

'_Why must we fight in the Hallows, when there is war enough before the Gate?_' thought Gandalf as he snatched a pike that belonged to one of the guards at the door… and rushed Shadowfax forward toward the burning pyre.

-

-

Gandalf knocked Denethor off of the pyre, sending him flying down to the floor. Pippin grabbed the Gandalf's arm as he steadied himself to look for an opening in the flames… and leapt onto the pyre. The Hobbit placed his hands under Faramir and tried to heave him off of the pyre, though he had to try several times, his teeth gritted with the effort using all his strength mustered.

But finally…

-

Pippin managed to roll Faramir, as well as himself, off of the pyre… and onto the stone floor, saving them both from a flaming death. The Hobbit quickly used his hands to slap at the flames on Faramir's clothing.

-

-

"NOOO!" Denethor, with some fire caught onto his cloak, ranted in anguish as he picked himself off the ground and pulled Pippin off of Faramir, attacking him, "you will _not_ take my son from me!"

"No! No!" Pippin wailed, recoiling and struggling to get away from Denethor…

-

THWACK!

-

Aoshi suddenly, and out of nowhere… swiftly kicked Denethor away from Pippin, sending him flying across the floor. He went to assist Pippin to put out the flames on Faramir's leg.

"You're going to be alright, Faramir," said Aoshi reassuringly to the unconscious Faramir.

-

But Denethor drew his sword and ran toward Aoshi and Pippin, roaring out furiously, as he had intended to kill them…

-

-

Then a neigh came from Shadowfax as he reared in front of the deranged Denethor… and kicked him back onto the burning pyre. Denethor looked down at Faramir from amidst the flames… and saw his son's eyes flutter open suddenly, meeting his father's gaze.

-

"…Faramir," Denethor gasped in shock as he realized that what Pippin said about his son was true… that he was still alive.

But it was too late for the Steward, as the fire that caught onto his cloak earlier… leapt and roared out, surrounding him in a sea of fire, being drenched in oil still…

-

"How horrible," said Aoshi solemnly, yet sharply, seeing Denethor being encased with flames, "even he deserves better."

Pippin gasped as Denethor gave out an anguished scream, jumping off from the pyre… and ran out of the tomb, set ablaze, wailing and howling in pain…

-

"So passes Denethor, son of Ecthelion," lamented Gandalf formally as he, Pippin and Aoshi watched Denethor racing out of Rath Dinen…

-

-

-

Denethor, still in flames… kept running away from the Hallows, dashing throughout the courtyard of the citadel…

-

-

And fell over the half-wall, down toward the lower levels of Minas Tirith, like a burning human torch that fell upon Gondor. The days of Denethor's rule had ended. With it… the days of Gondor that the people have known, whether they were good or evil.

-

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and RK are not mine. They belong to their authors, respectively J.R.R. Tolkien and Watsuki Nobuhiro. This fanfiction is created just for fun, not for any commercial purposes.

-

A/n: I bet you'd be cheering Denethor's death and say, 'finally'. Many people cheered at his death at the midnight premiere of the movie. Me…I deeply felt sorry for Denethor, being a lost soul and all. So, did you like how I introduced Hennya, the starved-like glider man of the Juppongatana? You will have also noticed that I killed off someone else, that of Halbarad. I read it in my Tolkien encyclopedia that he died during the Battle of Pelennor Fields originally, so that's why.

Spoiler: There'll be more introductions and more killings as the battle of Kyoto unfolds. Sorry.

Please read and review.

-

-


	81. Ch 25: Oliphaunt assault!

-

__

A/n: sorry if I took so long to update. I just wanted you to know that I was trying to spend last week editing a few more chapters, but I didn't get to all of them yet, so hang tight. If we're lucky, I might be able to finish posting by the end of 2005, or by the beginning of 2006.

-

Tocole: Glad to have you as a new reader. You made a very good response to my writing. It is my favorite review yet. I even printed it out and showed it to some of my friends, and even my Grandparents. Also, you wanted to know who were my favorite characters. Well, in RK, Kenshin is my favorite character, and I have two favorite characters in LOTR, Frodo and Aragorn.

Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy.

-

-

-

-

Chapter 25: Oliphaunt assault! Trouble for the Rohirrim

-

-

-

The 6000 Rohirrim at Pelennor Fields continued mercilessly fighting the Orcs that have invaded Gondor, nearly taking Minas Tirith. Left and right, Éomer, Éowyn, Misao, Merry, Sanosuke, and Saito fought their hardest, against the Orcs. Éomer used one of the Orc's pikes to use against him. And with his Zanbatou, Sanosuke continued batting away the Orcs that were in his path. Saito continued to slice skillfully into many of the Orcs as well, even using a Gatotsu or two, when he fought.

Misao also fared well against Mordor's armies, using her trained ninja skills with a sword to cut down the Orcs. She even used her spear like a Bo staff, countering many other Orcs. Merry and Éowyn were exceptionally skilled as the Hobbit and Lady of Rohan stabbed down into the Orcs.

The Orcs lost their motivation by the hands of the fearless Rohirrim… and began to retreat towards Osgiliath, and Mordor.

-

"Drive them to the river!" Éomer called out, ordering his squad to chase after the Orcs.

"Alright, we've got 'em on the run, guys!" cried Sanosuke, triumphantly.

"Make safe the city!" cried Théoden, also triumphantly as he pulled his horse up, gazing at the retreating army of Mordor…

-

But then…

-

-

Voices of an indistinct language came from Pelennor Fields that wasn't of the Orcs as Théoden, Sanosuke, Saito, Misao, and the rest looked away from Minas Tirith, toward Osgiliath…

-

-

To see a line of 20 or more giant pachyderm-like creatures called Oliphaunts, or Mûmakil, marching towards them, ready for battle, with unfamiliar horns sounding away…

-

****

Frrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmm!

-

-

The horns were blown by the Harad Shamans, who stood on top of each of the Oliphaunts' heads, covered in war paint, as were the Oliphaunts' heads and trunks, and fitted with great spiked ceremonial frames upon their backs. They were the ones who guided and drove the great beasts to the battle. And each stride of the Mûmakil's great legs caused the ground to tremble, some of their tusks were fitted with cruel spikes, a band of spikes surrounded each foot, and upon their mighty backs were fixed tall war towers with many archers of the Haradrim.

-

"Oh man," said Sanosuke in disarray, watching the Oliphaunts, "this doesn't look good."

-

Théoden and the others watched in fear, as the Haradrim cried out once more in their native language… and began charging the Oliphaunts toward the Rohirrim, making the ground tremble even more greatly than the Rohirrim when they charged against the Orcs.

The great warrior king of Rohan, knowing how greatly outmatched he was once more, gritted his teeth together, for the next stage of the battle…

-

-

"Reform the line!" ordered Théoden, as the riders hastily formed a line on either side of their king, preparing to charge against the Haradrim, "reform the line!"

-

Misao was even trembling at the sight of the giant elephant-like creatures as they reared their heads high in the air… preparing their assault. It was certainly worse than when she and the other Oniwaban group members, back in Kyoto, went up against the giant called Fuji when he attacked the Aoiya. Sanosuke and Saito maintained their hardened expressions, willing to take on this new enemy…

-

"Sound the charge!" Théoden yelled for their horns to be sounded, "take them head on!"

****

Hrrrooooommmmmmmmmm! Gamling and others sounded their horns…

-

"Charge!" ordered Théoden.

-

-

The Rohirrim launched into a full gallop, charging with all their might against the Harad beasts of War. Misao and Éowyn roared out their cries, willing to meet the Haradrim, conquering their fears. The Riders of Rohan and the Haradrim were charging at the same pace, making the ground beneath them quiver and shake…

-

As the two opposing forces came together…

-

-

-

The Oliphaunts swung their massive heads, their long tusks sweeping through the ranks of Horsemen, sending Man and beast tumbling to their deaths or cutting into them with the spikes attached to some of those tusks. They also used their enormous feet tromping on Man and horse. Many of the riders were dodging the Oliphaunts avoiding to be the Haradrim in the towers upon their backs shot arrow after arrow into the Horsemen below, falling many riders.

-

"Cut him down!" the Riders cried out.

-

The Rohirrim fought back, aiming their bows high at the war towers fitted on the Mûmak's back. Some of them rode under the beasts, in an attempt to kill them, like Gamling did as he went bravely in between one of the beast's legs, along with two Rohirrim, who were easily crushed by the hind legs. Gamling, keeping up with the Oliphaunt's pace, aimed an arrow at its belly, and shot it, but it had no effect on the creature.

-

The riders managed to kill many Haradrim, but it was Rohan who suffered many casualties. The Haradrim clearly had the advantage in this part of the battle. Some of the Oliphaunts with poles of spikes fitted in between the tusks plowed into the Rohirrim and their horses, cutting them in two. The shaman drivers of the Oliphaunts grinned wickedly as they carried out their acts of carnage upon the Rohirrim, watching the horsemen being trampled by their beasts, and cut by their spikes.

-

"Faster!" cried out another group of Rohan riders, trying to avoid being trampled, "follow me!"

-

Éomer rode in front of the Mûmakil and turned around, eyeing the shaman in front of the War tower near the Oliphaunts head. As the Oliphaunt smashed one of the Rohirrim… Éomer growled fiercely, eager to kill the beast. The Shaman who Éomer spotted immediately went for him, to let his Oliphaunt crush him like an insect. But Éomer switched hand positions with his spear… and threw it at the shaman, hitting him in the chest.

The Shaman fell from the beast and hung from one of the guide ropes attached to its ears. With the pressure on the one ear, the oliphaunt turned in that direction… and collided with another animal. The two massive beasts went down in a heap, throwing the Men from their war towers and crushing many on top of each other.

-

-

-

Sanosuke also clashed with the Oliphaunts, using his Zanbatou to hit the beasts in the leg, making them squeal and writhe in pain as they were being crippled by his attacks. The Oliphaunts stumbled and fell… throwing the Harad soldiers from their war towers, injuring them or were crushed by their beasts of War.

Sanosuke kept dodging the arrows and pitch-forked like spears thrown by the Haradrim, countering them with his Zanbatou, even avoided being trampled by the giant bulks of terror. On one of the Oliphaunts that had a pole of spikes fitted in between the tusks, Sanosuke lifted the Zanbatou over his head… and used it to snap the pole in two, successfully charging under the beast… and injured its hind legs.

The street brawler went to use his Zanbatou to break one of the Mûmakil's tusks.

However…

-

SNAP!

-

The Zanbatou broke under extreme pressure, injuring many Oliphaunts at a time. Sanosuke gasped as the Oliphaunt tried to turn its head to toss him into the air. But Sanosuke easily charged his horse away from the Oliphaunt, but not without it following him. Sanosuke then turned around seeing the beast charge at him. However… he found that the Zanbatou did crack the Oliphaunt's tusks and grinned, as he charged towards the beast, readying his fist for a Futae no Kiwami attack.

The Oliphaunt swung its tusks at Sanosuke…

-

But ducked under the assault, spotting the crack that his Zanbatou made before it broke…

-

"_Futae no Kiwami!_" Sanosuke cried out his attack, aiming for the crack…

-

-

CRUUUSSSSSHHHH!

-

And part of the Oliphaunt's tusk crumbled into dust particles, while the other part fell onto the ground. The Mûmak beast bellowed and screeched in pain after losing its tusk to the Street fighter from Japan.

-

-

-

Saito also had one of the Oliphaunts chase him, dodging every spear and arrow that the Harad threw at him. The lone wolf of Mibu then grabbed one of the Rohirrim's spears with his left hand… and turned to face the 100ft terror of the Haradrim, standing where he was.

"Lord Saito!" yelled Gamling, "what are you doing? Get away from it!"

-

-

The Shaman thought, with a malicious grin, that Saito had lost all hope of fighting against the Mûmakil's might… and charged even faster so he could stomp him into the ground like his other comrades…

-

Saito also smirked when the Mûmak beast charged head on, with its spikes ready to cut him in half…

-

-

"_GATOTSU ZERO STYLE!_" Saito roared out, using his upper-body strength to throw the spear in his left hand, like a swift bullet…

-

BLAMMMM!

-

And pierced through the Oliphaunt's head, with blood spitting out of its cranium, and impaled the Shaman, through the stomach and groin. The driver fell dead, with the blood covered all over him. The Mûmakil then swooned and swooned from its injury… and collapsed to the side, tossing more of the Haradrim down onto the ground.

-

-

-

-

-

The Samurais' arrival in the outskirts of Kyoto provided a tremendous amount of support for the Imperial army and Galadhrim. The Galadhrim swords struck back fiercely at the Orcs. The Army's rifles and bayonets swiftly cut down the enemy one by one, fighting like old Samurai, whose spirits have been revived by the arrival of their brethren.

The Red Samurai sliced down into the Orcs and Easterlings, outmatching their strength. Suddenly… he sensed that something was about to pounce on him…

And turned his horse, swinging his sword high… cutting into a Warg-rider, and then swiftly did away with Warg by slitting its throat.

-

Yamagata and Kawaji also fought mercilessly using their saber swords to strike down each Orc, Uruk, and Easterling that they came across. Glorfindel gazed in admiration at the Men of Japan fighting side by side with one another, forgetting their differences that shook them apart, fighting as one against Mordor. It was like finding kindred spirits in a foreign world to this Elf of Rivendell.

-

The Samurai plowed through the ranks of Mordor like an unstoppable flood of water that slowly engulfed them. Despite the Uruks' natural ability to not fear any death in battle, as well as the Easterlings' war-like tactics with their polearms, the Samurais' spirits and relationships with their weapons were incomparable to the enemy. The tides have now turned for Japan as the Orcs and their allies became filled with apprehension to the overwhelming force and spirits of the Samurai, and began to retreat.

-

"After them!" ordered the Red Samurai, "drive them to the hills!"

"It seems we have victory, Mr. Yamagata," said Kawaji with pride…

-

-

But something came out of nowhere, tossing the Samurai horsemen into the air. Kawaji's expression turned from joy to shock and fear, as well as the rest…

-

When giant 50-100ft elephant-like creatures with great towers upon their backs, filled with crowds of men, garbed from head to toe, wearing trinkets of wealth and value in jewels or ornament. Others were wearing masks of hide, bamboo, or bone…

-

The Haradrim with their Oliphaunts have come to Kyoto. The Harad began firing arrows and spears that were like pitchforks, striking down the riding Samurai. The Oliphaunts bellowed and screeched greatly as they charged on with a thunderous din shaking upon the ground.

The Samurai and Imperial Army were filled with great fear as they saw more of their brethren being tossed into the air by the Oliphaunts' great tusks. Just when victory was within their grasps, more trouble seemed to arrive at every turn. However, the Samurai were ready to take them on, even if they die in the attempt…

-

"ATTAAAAAAACKKKKKK!" roared the Red Samurai, as the other Samurai roared along with him…

-

And charged against the Haradrim, firing their arrows at them, falling a soldier. However, the Haradrim struck back, killing the Samurai with their arrows and spears. The Imperial Army aimed their rifles at the giant, elephant-like terrors and fired them simultaneously, trying to kill them. The bullets affected the Oliphaunts a little, and screeched in pain.

The Galadhrim did the same, firing their arrows at the Oliphaunts, making them rear on their hind legs, making some of the Haradrim fall from the towers, while others held on to them.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hiko's company in the Higashi district were heading in the vicinity of the five-story Yasaka tower, as they chased some Warg riders up ahead, while Warg riders from behind the defenders shot arrows. The riders in front of the riding defenders began to go up Hiko then looked to his side to see the stairway, deciding to climb it up with the others following him.

-

"Let's split up!" cried Hiko to Katsu, Ishimura, Shiro, and Kuro, "you go on ahead after them, while I take these bozos from behind."

"Right!" replied Shiro affirmatively.

-

Hiko heeled his Warg in a canter, turning it in the direction of his pursuers… and jumped high into the air. The master of Hiten Mitsurugi held his sword in position.

"_Hiten Mitsurugi Style… Kuzu Ryu Sen!_" he cried…

-

-

****

SWWWOOSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-

-

The force from his attack swept through the whole line of the pursuing Warg riders, with none escaping the impact. The Orcs and Wargs were completely struck down, with Hiko smirking to his victory. But trouble was up ahead…

-

As a new wave of Warg riders came up the street, with a band of Olog-Hai attack trolls alongside them. Hiko frowned at the incoming host.

"I guess you jerks will never learn," he grimaced.

-

-

One of the Trolls took a swing at Hiko, but he ducked, then made a swing upwards, instantly cutting off the Troll's arm. The beast wailed out in his agony as he fell down and curled itself into a ball. Hiko's Warg then jumped onto another Troll, and took a large bite at the neck, tearing away deeply at its flesh, making a grave enough wound, that made the creature collapse onto the ground, dying. The Warg charged at another troll, swiftly dodging its club swings, and Hiko sliced the Troll just below the midriff. Then one of the Trolls had the element of surprise, ambushing Hiko from behind, as it prepared to deal its blow to the swordsman…

-

-

SWIPE!

-

But something stopped the Troll as it was hit away by a surprising swing. Hiko turned around… to see a very large man, scaling higher than any building in Kyoto. The Giant had long flowing white hair, fitted with armor over his body. The Trolls charged at the Giant, but he was too powerful for them to overcome. The Giant dealt swift blows to each Troll, using his large blade weapon to cut them in half, or impale them, through their tough armor. The Master of Hiten Mitsurugi smirked in recognition to the Giant that arrived at his defense.

-

"I had that one, Fuji," said Hiko to the Giant.

The Giant that Hiko named Fuji replied smugly, "I know, Master Hiko. Just like you had me when we first fought each other."

"We'll catch up on old times later, Fuji," said Hiko, "right now, lets just stomp on these creeps like garbage."

"I agree," answered Fuji, with a loud roar, "AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

"YAAAAAHHHH!" Hiko roared along with Fuji, heading back into the battle…

-

-

-

-

The Police and Samurai within Kyoto, in the Kamikyo district also began running in fear… as other Oliphaunts began marching into the city. The Shaman drivers chuckled viciously seeing the Men scatter before the might of the Haradrim. Wargs assisted in the chase as them pounced onto more men, eating them as food. Some of the Samurai and Police began to fire their rifles, hitting the Oliphaunts and some Harad soldiers. Spotting this, the Haradrim returned fire with their arrows striking down the Police officers.

Rumil, Okina, Megumi, Ayame and Suzume, and the company of Elven Horsemen halted in their tracks and gasped with horror, seeing the Oliphaunts come their way.

-

"Nurta (_Hide)_!" called out one of the horsemen, as they all galloped towards an alleyway.

One by one, the whole company of horsemen entered the alley, then everyone dismounted and hid themselves in the corners, trying not to be noticed.

-

"What are those things?" asked Okina.

"They are creatures of legend," answered Rumil, "they are called Mûmakil, or Oliphaunts to the Halflings of the Shire. The Haradrim use them in battle to cause panic and terror to their enemies."

"They seem too big to be controlled," commented Megumi, "how did they manage to do it?"

"I'm afraid… that we have no answer to that my lady," replied Rumil, "its all a complete mystery to us as well."

"I'm willing to bet," said Okina, pointing to the painted man on the Oliphaunts' heads, "that those men covered in paint were responsible for controlling these beasts."

-

Rumil observed Okina's suspicions and brightened as if the old man had realized something…

-

"I think that you're correct," said Rumil in enlightenment.

"We should take one of the Oliphaunts for ourselves," suggested Okina.

"That sounds like a good idea," replied Rumil, with a smile.

-

-

Everyone, including Megumi and the children went up a building, and lay upon the roof, where they hid quietly while Rumil, another Elf and Okina went up ahead, trying to capture one of the Mûmak beasts.

-

"Orophin," Rumil said quietly to his fellow Elf, "lle auta yeste' (_you go first)_."

The Elf nodded in affirmation.

-

The trio hid quietly as they let each Oliphaunt pass, until the last one came up…

-

-

-

And Orophin jumped into the war tower that was on the Oliphaunt's back, attacking the Harad soldiers, gracefully dodging the troops with a single step and cutting them down with his staff-like sword. Soon after… Rumil and Okina joined along, leaping gallantly onto the Mûmak's frame platform. Okina, who still had an Uruk weapon handy, swiftly cut into each soldier. Rumil killed each soldier with an Elven sword that once belonged to a dear friend of his. Okina then jumped the Shaman on the Oliphaunt's head, punching him in the stomach, and kicked him off the Oliphaunt.

The old ninja grabbed the reins… and steadied the creature with his ninja skills with the Oniwaban group. Rumil and Orophin did away with the last of the Harad soldiers, throwing them from the tower. When all was clear, Okina edged the beast toward the roof of the building where the others were hiding.

-

"So," said Megumi as everyone boarded the war towers, to which the children gasped in wonder and amazement, "I guess this is our new ride."

"Not too shabby if I say so myself," Okina replied slyly, "I wonder if any girls would be impressed, heh, heh heh!"

-

Rumil gave an embarrassed expression to the old man's shrewd statements. But now, they had a giant weapon to fight against the Orcs as Okina gave the command to the Oliphaunt to ride.

-

-

The Haradrim on another war tower continued to strike down the enemy below, until… a slew of Elven arrows shot out of nowhere, hitting the Harad soldiers in the chest. The others turned to look behind them…

-

To see an old man charging an Oliphaunt towards them, with its head ready to plow into them. The Haradrim winced in surprise and shock to see one of their beasts turning against them. Okina then pulled the reins, making the Oliphaunt rear its head… and used its tusks to impale its fellow Oliphaunt in the back. The creature bellowed in pain as it fell, face down, letting the Oliphaunt that stabbed it to trample all over him, as well as the Haradrim that rode upon it.

-

The Police and Samurai turned their heads, observing that one of the Oliphaunt terrors had turned to their side and cheered triumphantly. Ayame and Suzume smiled upon seeing the cheering faces of the defenders.

"Alright you mongrels," snarled Okina, "face the wrath of the Oniwaban group, HA!"

-

-

-

-

Omasu and Ochika exceptionally handled themselves against the Orcs using Aiglos and Hadhafang. The Orcs' spines chilled greatly as they began to fear the women using the ancient elvish weapons. Suddenly… the two Oniwaban women heard a screech, turned to look into the air…

-

-

And saw two Fell beasts flying straight towards them. The winged terrors of Mordor grabbed Ochika and Omasu with their claws… and took them up into the air. Omasu and Ochika held on for dear life as they both struggled against the Fell beasts that were taking them for a ride across the skies above the city. The beasts' claws tried to slice and maul at the valiant women, but they used the elvish weapons to hold off the beasts.

Omasu managed a flip, escaping from the winged monster's claw… and grabbed its tail and kept her grip onto the creature, not letting go. As the Fell beast kept thrashing about in the air, she slowly, yet cautiously climbed up the beast's tail…

-

Ochika had managed a flip of her own, but landed upon the back of the Fell beast that she was riding on. She too held on for her life as her beast thrashed about, trying to throw her off. The persistent female ninja took any assault that the Fell beast threw at her…

-

Omasu continued to climb up her Fell beast's back, trying to get to the Ringwraith that was riding on it, which was the Black commander for Sauron's armies in Kyoto. Ochika was much closer to the Ringwraith on the other Fell beast… and grabbed him from behind the back. The wraith struggled against Ochika and Hadhafang as he fought back with his sword.

-

Omasu also took her wraith by surprise as she tried to use Aiglos to stab him. But the wraith's strength seemed incomparable to the female ninja as the wrath grabbed Aiglos and drew his sword to counter the spear that Omasu wielded. Both women fought vigorously against the Black captain and his subordinate, not willing to back down.

In the midst of fighting…

-

Both Fell beasts were stabbed accidentally, making the creatures bellow in pain and agony. The beasts both began to fall down at a slow pace, that was getting faster, and faster each moment, until…

-

-

CRASH!

-

The beasts crashed onto the ground, reeking from their injuries. Omasu and Ochika tumbled very hard onto the ground, with their elvish weapons in hand. The women groaned as they suffered from pains in their backs and on their knees. However, the injuries were not very serious. They would recover in time… but not quick enough as the Black commander and the other wraith, who were both men of Japan, converted by the Witch-king of Angmar, stood up with weapons raised, preparing to kill Omasu and Ochika…

-

-

"**_Anyone who stands against the Nazgûl_**," said the black commander, "**_…will pay with their lives._**"

-

Omasu and Ochika gasped in fear, as they were about to meet their end when the wraiths pointed their swords downward toward them, ready to give the final blow…

-

-

Then Elladan and Elrohir surprisingly jumped the wraiths from behind, pulling them away from the women. The Elven twins of Elrond struggled against the undead servants of Sauron, but suffering from injuries themselves, the wraiths easily threw them aside, landing hard onto the ground. Infuriated with the twins' interference, the wraiths aimed their swords at them…

-

CLING!

-

But the swords were knocked away from them. The two wraiths turned around…

-

-

To see Ochika and Omasu, glaring at them with angry expressions, holding Aiglos and Hadhafang defiantly. The two women roared out their battle cries…

-

And used the elvish weapons to slice the wraiths in the neck. Both wraiths shrilled as they started to implode and crumple from the inside. Omasu, Ochika, Elrohir and Elladan watched in surprise as the wraiths were disintegrating before their eyes.

-

-

-

Kuro, Shiro, Katsu, and Ishimura, on their horses continued to fight against the Orcs in the Chukyo district of Kyoto…

-

-

Chou and Henya worked together against the Orcs in the Kita district, with Henya throwing his packs of dynamite, at the enemy… and Chou successfully fending off the Orcs with his Hakujin no Tachi…

-

-

Seijuro Hiko, joined along with Fuji, persisted ardently on their assault against Mordor's armies within the Higashi district of Kyoto. Fuji continued using his giant sword to strike down every attack Troll and Warg-riders that he came across, while Hiko, used his sword to slice into each Orc and Uruk like they were soft butter…

-

-

Sojiro Seta and Radagast the Brown upon their horse continued to hold off against the enemy in the Sakyo district. Sojiro handled Orcrist skillfully as he would any other sword. Radagast wildly continued to twirl and swing his staff, hitting into the enemy like a true master of beasts…

-

-

Okina continued riding his Oliphaunt throughout the Kamikyo district of Kyoto, with a company of Galadhrim riding the war towers, striking down into the enemy fighters below…

-

-

And on the outskirts of Kyoto, the Red Samurai's company with the aid of the Imperial Army and most of the Galadhrim were fending off against the Haradrim that were overtaking them in their Oliphaunts. The Oliphaunts continued trampling over the Samurai and many of the soldiers of the Imperial army who were on the ground, but struck back nonetheless, and began falling each of these great beasts.

-

The fighters both inside the city as well as outside persisted in protecting Japan from Sauron, no matter what the cost may be.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Éowyn and Merry continued to guide their horse dodging through the legs of the massive Oliphaunts that were laying siege to their fellow riders on Pelennor Fields.

-

"Take the reins." Éowyn told Merry, giving the reins to the Hobbit, "pull him left!"

While Merry had hold over the reins while riding… Éowyn managed to snatch a sword from an Orc that they passed by.

"Left!" she instructed Merry.

-

Merry directed the horse successfully, narrowly avoiding being crushed. The Hobbit slowly became used to the horse, dodging the war beasts of the Harad. Then… riding underneath one of the huge beasts, Éowyn used the sword in her left hand to cut the tendons in one of the legs of an Oliphaunt, and the other sword to cut the other leg. Then rode to the hind legs… and used both swords to cut both legs in a simultaneous swipe. The Oliphaunt immediately dropped heavily to its knees unable to use its legs… and slowly rolled to its side crushing the war tower and the men within.

-

-

-

Misao rode with all her will and strength mustered, wanting to see her Lord Aoshi again. As one of the Mûmakil neared her, with a connecting pole of spikes between its tusks, she rushed forward, and turned her horse to dodge the massive tusks of the Oliphaunt, and began riding underneath the creature as Éowyn and Merry had done. With her spear raised…

-

She twirled it around, surgically slicing the front left leg… then the hind right leg of the beast, instantly crippling the creature, making it toss and tumble on either side and throwing more Harad soldiers onto the ground.

-

-

"Aim for their heads!" Éomer called out, with his bow raised at one of the Mûmakil.

-

Éomer fired his arrow, followed by other arrows and spears of the Rohirrim, aiming for the eyes of the Mûmak creature that he shot at. The beast reared up, trumpeting in pain. Saito grabbed one of the Easterlings' short polearms… and threw it at one of the Oliphaunts, like one of Gimli's throwing axes, hitting the creature's neck, making it squeal in agony…

-

-

"Bring it down! Bring it down! Bring it down!" Théoden cried out repeatedly to his soldiers, as they fired arrows and spears at another Oliphaunt, making it rear up on its hind legs as well.

-

-

Misao continued her hardest as she used her horse to jump onto one of the Oliphaunts' tusks, when it reared its head into the air. Misao's horse jumped again and she pulled out her kunais for throwing…

-

"_Kansatsu Tobikunai!_" she cried out as her kunais hit the Shaman and some of the Harad on the war towers.

-

-

Her horse then bumped into the head of the Oliphaunt with a great amount of force… that the massive creature began to stumble in its standing…

-

As it fell into another Oliphaunt, making that creature fall into another neighboring creature. Misao then used her horse to jump onto the heads of the other falling Mûmaks…

-

And successfully jumped back onto the ground as all three Mûmaks crashed onto the ground, crushing many Harad soldiers, while others were thrown onto the ground. Misao grinned triumphantly as she delighted in taking down three Oliphaunts single-handedly.

-

-

The Haradrim that were thrown onto the ground began picking themselves up, steadying for the fight. But then--

"Hey, you guys want to play with me!" a voice came out…

-

-

It was Sanosuke charging upon Hasufel. The Harad were unprepared for the reckless street fighter as he used his fierce punches upon them and even kicked some of the soldiers up the jaw. One of the Haradrim then charged against Sanosuke with his pitchforked spear… but Sanosuke grabbed the spear and used the butt of the spear to smash into the Harad's eye and nose.

-

-

-

Éowyn grabbed one of her Rohirrim's spears and threw it at an Oliphaunt's hind leg as it was being attacked. However… Éowyn noticed a little too late that the Oliphaunt was about to fall on her and Merry and tried to turn her horse out of the way…

-

But the horse ended up falling down, sending Merry and Éowyn flying from its back.

"You guys!" Misao gasped in horror fearing that her friends were about to be smashed.

-

As Éowyn was on the ground, she quickly noticed that the Oliphaunt's head was about to crush her and quickly scrambled out of the way. However… Merry appeared to be nowhere in sight. Neither Éowyn, nor Misao, could find him anyplace on the field.

-

"Merry!" Éowyn cried out to the Hobbit, fearing for his safety…

-

-

-

-

-

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien

-

-

-


	82. Ch 26: Nazgûl and Prey

-

__

A/n: Happy Halloween everybody! I hope everyone's going trick or treating this year. However, I won't be able to because I don't have a costume. Sometimes I wish they would have an Aragorn costume on sale, you know. By the way, did any of you know that on Halloween… Peter Jackson was born? Well, I did… and for some time, you know. He was born on October 31, 1961, and is now 44 years old.

I certainly wish Peter a happy birthday today, as I hope that many of you can.

-

Luis (X-Over): I've updated on Halloween, just as you were expecting. And today does happen to be the director's birthday. I read it on a website once. Happy Halloween!

The Advisor: With Omasu and Ochika wielding the Aiglos and Hadhafang, I was trying to delve deeper into the Alliance of Men and Elves, like I've tried to see deeper into other great strong bonds between people, that's all. There was no need for you to be bothered by it.

Son Kenshin: Thank you for your support my friend. Oh, and when do you plan to update The Ocarina of Time and the Ring of Power? Just asking. Happy Halloween, and don't forget to wish Peter Jackson a happy birthday.

Cyblade Silver: Glad you continue to approve as the story keeps unfolding. Hopefully, you'll feel the same when the fic finally ends.

Soul of Ra: Once again, sorry about your ordeal with Hurricane Wilma, and about your hometown in Southern Florida caught in the torment. And I'm still sorry about that guy who was killed by a falling tree, whether you knew him or not. Happy Halloween, though.

Eternal Elven Star: Well, I updated on Halloween, not to mention that today is Peter Jackson's birthday. I know I mentioned it up above, but I guess I can't help but say it so many times. Happy Halloween to you!

Tocole: Thank you once more for another outstanding response. I hope to have more in the future.

Dagorwen of Beleriand: Well, you know me about cliffhangers all the time, especially with this fanfiction, being my first. Happy Halloween!

* * *

__

Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy, and Happy Halloween.

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 26: Nazgûl and Prey, Éowyn and Misao vs. the Witch-king

-

-

-

-

Inside Minas Tirith, the city was in chaos. The Witch-King of Angmar and his Nazgul in Middle-Earth continued flying through the city as the people made their way to the fifth level of the city. However… the army of Orcs and trolls had made their way to the fifth level as well.

The gates were closed with the human defenders on one side and the enemy on the other. An Olog-Hai troll used its huge hammer to batter the door. All seemed hopeless for Gondor, as everyone knew that when the gate goes, the citadel would be lost and no king would ever claim the throne… Gondor would fall.

-

BASH! The troll continued to use its mighty hammer against the gate.

-

Many Gondorian soldiers on the other side had spears up at the ready. Behind the soldiers, there was the light-yellow colored horse called Thendred. However, Aoshi was not riding upon the horse… but a Gondorian soldier, who was not a captain, neither was he of any rank nor title of lordship. His name was Beregond, son of Baranor, one of the guards of the citadel, along with Pippin, that were being called down for the battle earlier. Aoshi had randomly selected him to help and lead in the evacuation of the lower levels.

-

Beregond was overcome with uncertainty when he was chosen, but the men willingly obeyed his commands, and many of the people were successfully gathered up towards the citadel. But now… Beregond, with the other defenders were cornered against the invaders of Mordor behind the gate, with almost absolutely no hope of fending off the soldiers, once the gate breaks down.

-

Beregond turned his head towards Gandalf, Aoshi, and Pippin, who huddled together on a little terrace near the gate.

"My lord," he said despairingly, "we cannot hold for much longer. The strength of the Olog-hai is too great for us to withstand!"

-

Aoshi nodded somberly, knowing that this time… there was no chance of defense, feeling that he had nothing left, as did Gandalf and Pippin. Beregond then turned his attention back towards the gate, willing to die for his land.

-

As he did, Pippin turned to Aoshi and said sadly, "…I didn't think it would end this way, Aoshi."

"…Neither did I," replied Aoshi.

"End?" interjected Gandalf in surprise, as he shook his head with a gentle smile playing about his lips, "…no, the journey doesn't end here, my friends."

-

Aoshi and Pippin were surprised to hear such a puzzling remark of contentment from Gandalf.

-

Gandalf went on, compassionately, "death is just another path, one that we all must take. The grey rain-curtain of this world rolls back, and all turns to silver glass… and then you see it."

"What, Gandalf?" Pippin asked eagerly, "…see what?"

"…What is it… that we would see, Gandalf?" Aoshi added his question…

-

Moments passed…

-

"…White shores, Aoshi… and beyond," Gandalf answered with a smile, before he finished, his eyes far away, "…a far green country, under a swift sunrise."

-

Gandalf breathed a sigh of contentment as he said those words with soft pride and dignity. Aoshi could not help but grin at Gandalf's representation of death, as he felt that Hannya and the others… must've seen the same thing when they died.

-

"…Well," said Pippin, full of relief after seeing Aoshi's reaction, "…that isn't so bad."

"No," agreed Gandalf as he shook his head slowly, with his eyes crinkling down at the Hobbit, "…no it isn't."

Aoshi also nodded in agreement.

-

BASH!

-

The troll continued to batter the gate and Gandalf signaled for Pippin and Aoshi to prepare themselves with a nod of his head. The Hobbit nodded with a nervous swallow and gripped his sword tighter, as Aoshi closed his eyes, musing about…

-

'_Hannya, Beshimi, Hyottoko, Shikijo… I remember when you all died to protect me. It seems that I'll die protecting Gondor. If you all have seen what Gandalf represented as death in its true form, as a journey across the sea to a green land…_

'_…Then I'm happy to say that I'm willing to go to that green country with you._'

-

-

-

Upon Pelennor Fields…

-

Théoden became cornered by a horde of Orcs, fending them off by himself. Éowyn, with her helmet still covering her face, raced off to her uncle's defense, drawing the attention of the Orcs to her.

-

Théoden looked to his side a moment, seeing a lone soldier on foot, examining that one very carefully… as if he thought he knew who it was, by the way that soldier fought. However… he knew that he needed to think about it later, and continued to fight the Orcs.

-

-

Orcs were hindering Misao as they gained up on her horse, making it rear on its hind legs and collapsing onto the ground. Misao quickly jumped off her horse before he fell. Some of the Orcs rushed at her, but she countered every one of them, dealing swift kicks and punches to them.

Nearby… Saito, as he sliced an Orc upon his horse Eothor, took a small peek at a soldier that kept jumping and kicking the Orcs and gave a wide smirk…

-

"It looks like these creeps are being outclassed by a weasel," noted Saito smugly.

-

-

-

Merry emerged from the ground, crawling out from under the Mûmak that had narrowly crushed him, as well as Éowyn. His helmet had slipped off his head during the fall. The Hobbit coughed out some dust as he picked up his sword…

-

Then one of the Southrons ambushed Merry, coming at him with a spear. Merry struck him down at the neck, and then an Orc came at him next, countering him with a few side slashes to the belly. Another Orc took Merry by surprise lifting him from the ground. But Merry managed to use his sword to slit the Orc's throat and stab him a few times in the side near the hip, and then they both collapsed on top of each other.

-

-

Éowyn pressed on, dealing swift blows to the Orcs on all sides as they came at her one by one. The shieldmaiden plunged her sword into one of the Orcs, then kicked her foot onto the Orc's chest to help pull the blade out of him.

Suddenly… Gothmog came at Éowyn, using his only functional arm to swing his sword. With a few swings, Éowyn countered Gothmog, locking their blades together. The hideously deformed Orc snarled at the courageous fighter, who snarled at him in return, using a free hand to punch Gothmog in the face. Gothmog made a broad swing up high, but Éowyn ducked quickly, then twirled around to strike the Orc behind the upper leg, causing the Orc to fall to the ground, being maimed.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Okina enjoyed driving his Oliphaunt throughout Kyoto, and smashing the enemies that have invaded. The Police, Samurai, and the civilians cheered greatly for the change of fortune in this long and hard battle.

-

"Look at all those people cheering," said Okina, shrewdly, "I wish I could see the ladies cheer me on."

"What a dirty old man," said an exasperated Megumi.

-

-

Suddenly… a force of Orcs jumped onto the Oliphaunt that Okina was riding, instantly overtaking the Galadhrim, who were riding in the war towers. Rumil, Orophin, and the others fought back against the Orcs as Megumi shielded the Ayame and Suzume in her arms. Okina, on the other hand, defended himself skillfully against the Orcs that tried to overtake him. The other Galadhrim fought with their staff-like swords as more Orcs continued to try to get into their war tower. As Rumil continued fighting… his hand was slit by one of the Orcs and ended up dropping his sword. Orophin then came to his aid, as he grudgingly thrust his blade through the Orc's back.

-

"Hannon le, toror' nîn (_Thank you, my brother_)," said Rumil to Orophin, who nodded graciously.

-

An Orc took Megumi by surprise as he grabbed her from behind, making her squeal in fright and released the children. Ayame and Suzume tried to hide somewhere as they could only watch as their protectors were being tortured and overrun. Megumi, while being taken by surprise, managed to use her elbow to clobber the Orc in the face. Another Orc charged at Megumi… but she managed to kick the Orc in the stomach, making him crash onto the floor. One of the Galadhrim used his knife against the Orcs, but was batted away, landing near the frightened children…

-

Megumi pressed on to knock out more Orcs as they came along… but an Orc finally seized Megumi, tackling her from behind, then pinned her to the wall as he drew his blade to stab her. Megumi quickly used a free hand to grab the Orc's wrist.

-

"Let me go!" Megumi demanded as she tried to hold back being stabbed.

-

Rumil, seeing Megumi's predicament, rushed to her rescue… but then another Orc took Rumil surprise from behind, knocking him against the wall, with poised blade…

-

-

Then the Orc stopped dead in his tracks, as he panted out… and dropped his sword, as if something took him from behind. The Orc that was about to stab Megumi, also felt something pierce his back and panted. Megumi and Rumil's attackers then fell down dead…

-

But the assailants were none other than Ayame and Suzume. Ayame was holding Rumil's sword, killing his attacker, while Suzume killed Megumi's attacker with one of the Galadhrim hunting knives. Megumi and Rumil looked in surprise to their rescuers, as Orophin merely smiled in delight.

-

"You know that you children shouldn't be playing with weapons," said a shrewd Megumi.

"Uh… sorry Auntie Megumi," replied Ayame.

"We're really sorry," said Suzume hurriedly.

"But you've done well," interjected Rumil, "…thank you, children."

"You're welcome," the children said sheepishly.

"…Lle naa sai' astald hini (_You are very brave children_)," complimented Orophin to Ayame and Suzume.

-

-

-

Master Hiko, and his Warg, began chasing two Wargs that were in front of him, and there were others that were chasing him. Fuji had covered Hiko for a bit as he was busy fighting off the smaller Olog Trolls. Hiko's Warg kept up its speed before he was finally next to the rider and punched him off the Warg and sliced the Warg in the throat.

Hiko and the Warg rider next to him were neck-and-neck as the used their beasts to slam into each other. Not slowing one bit… the creatures slammed into each other again, and used their mouths trying to bite one another. The Warg Rider and Hiko gritted their teeth as they struggled to knock each other down…

-

But the Orc's Warg bit into Hiko's Warg… and the Master of Hiten Mitsurugi was thrown from its back, tumbling onto the ground. The Warg then finished killing the Warg that Hiko rode on, and released its neck, the mouth covered with dripping blood. The Warg now went to eat Seijuro Hiko…

-

But the ever-defiant master charged in as he cried out, "_Hiten Mitsurugi Style… Kuzu Ryu Sen!_"

-

With a strike of nine, simultaneous hits… the Warg and its rider fell to the ground, with their black blood spilling over the ground. But there was more trouble ahead…

-

-

When a pair of giant Oliphaunts came into the scene. With these massive beasts charging at the powerful master of Hiten Mitsurugi… he jumped up, and rebounded from a building to gain more momentum for his jump towards the War towers on the Oliphaunts' back, which greatly surprised the Harad Shaman.

-

"Surprised to see me, fellows?" smirked Hiko.

-

The savage Haradrim soldiers quickly charged against Seijuro Hiko and his streak of arrogance with their spears raised. Hiko easily countered them with his own punches and kicks, using his sword to slice and stab into the Harad. The soldiers were completely outmatched by Master Hiko. As he was done with the last soldier, Hiko went up to the Shaman driver of the massive beast, taking him by surprise.

-

"I'll take it from here, buddy," said Hiko as he threw the Shaman from the Mûmak's head.

-

Hiko grabbed the reins of the beast and pulled with all his strength, gritting his teeth as he drove the Oliphaunt into the other beast, using its tusks to stab into its fellow creature's neck. Both Oliphaunts staggered… and began to fall on top of each other. Seeing this… Hiko jumped from his Oliphaunt…

-

-

And landed many paces away from the creatures that crashed onto each other, crushing many of the Haradrim. Hiko smirked as he looked back at the Oliphaunts.

-

-

-

-

-

Théoden gazed out over the battle at Pelennor fields upon Snowmane; his Riders were scattered about in pockets. Though they had killed a few Oliphaunts, many of the huge creatures still tromped about killing as they went, and tossed them high into the air, with some Horsemen sticking to another Oliphaunt's spikes on its tusks. Saito and Sanosuke also continued to hold their own ground against the massive war beasts of Harad. However, the number of Rohirrim decreased drastically, as Grimbold was one of the Horsemen that were killed by the Oliphaunts.

-

-

"Rally to me!" Théoden called out loudly, "to me!"

But…

-

The king turned slowly as a feeling of terror came over him… when he saw the Witch-king of Angmar flying towards him on his enormous Fell Beast, screeching its cries of death. Théoden knew there was nothing he could do to get out of the beast's path and watched his doom approach on swift wings…

-

-

CRUNCH!

-

The Fell Beast grabbed the king and Snowmane in powerful jaws and as it landed it swung its head around, sending both the king and horse tumbling from its jaws. Saito, Sanosuke, Misao, and Éowyn helplessly observed the carnage of the Witch-king's Fell beast making a meal out of Théoden, before throwing him aside like gutter trash.

-

Théoden landed roughly on the ground with his dead horse on top of him. The rest of the Rohirrim that rallied towards the king fled in horror to the Witch-King's might. With the dead weight of Snowmane on him, Théoden could do nothing but move his arms. The Fell Beast slowly approached, using its wings as front legs, drooling over its victim.

-

"**_Feast on his flesh,_**" the Witch-king hissed his command at his monstrous mount as it moved even closer, extending its salivating mouth… to eat King Théoden…

-

-

Until the armored Éowyn, with sword in hand, stepped defiantly in between the fallen king and the monstrous Fell Beast and its even more frightening rider.

-

"I will kill you if you touch him," Éowyn threatened the ominous wraith vehemently.

"**_Do not come between the Nazgûl and his prey,_**" the Witch-king said in his dead voice looking down at the young soldier contemptuously.

Éowyn stared her eyes into the flying beast of Mordor as it snapped its huge, slobbering jaws at the defiant shieldmaiden…

-

-

But she managed to dodge and hacked at its neck with her sword, roaring out her battle cries, cloving its head asunder in two strokes, skilled and deadly, letting the hewn head fall like a stone. The headless beast flailed about as it flapped its wings feebly and fell back, landing heavily and unseating its rider. Éowyn went and picked up a shield nearby, willing to face the Ringwraith head-on.

The Witch-King, greatly angered by the death of his Fell beast, stood up amongst the quivering black wings… and turned his empty helmet to face Eowyn menacingly. He was tall, cloaked in black; terror flowed from him in waves. In one hand, he had his sword and the other hand…

-

Slowly drew out a huge, heavy, spiked sledgehammer-like, ball and chain mace. Éowyn's eyes widened in fear as she beheld him and his menacing weapon, but she stood her ground…

-

-

SWOOP!

-

As the Witch-King swung his huge mace, trying to hit her, but Éowyn sidestepped the blow. Trapped under his horse, Théoden watched his niece unknowingly as she ducked from the second swing from the Nazgûl's sledgehammer mace. The wraith swung overhead as Éowyn sidestepped the third blow. The Black rider twisted his body round, hissing at the valiant shieldmaiden of Rohan, whom kept dodging herself at every turn, and used her sword to parry one of the blows. But on one turn…

-

The Witch-king was too quick, as he swung his great weapon… and shattered his opponent's shield, breaking Éowyn's arm, and sent her falling backwards against King Théoden's dead horse holding her arm protectively, her wide eyes watching the Witch-king's triumphant approach…

-

But a small knife-like object hit the wraith's sword hand, making him ache in pain. Then…

-

-

"Hey!" a voice came…

-

The Ringwraith turned his empty helmet menacingly… and saw another armored soldier, holding other of these knife-life objects in hand…

-

-

"…Misao," Éowyn gasped brightly, in a low voice, recognizing the warrior as her fellow female fighter in disguise.

"You better leave my friend alone," Misao threatened the Witch-King, raising her kunais in her hand, "if you know what's good for you!"

"**_You dare to go against the Witch-King?_**" the wraith questioned Misao contemptuously.

"You bet I do, you spike-helmeted, black-hooded knucklehead!" Misao replied defiantly as she rushed towards the Witch-King.

-

-

The Wraith swung his mace at the armored female ninja… but she jumped out of the way.

-

"Over here, you faceless freak of nature!" cried Misao, making the Witch-King turn angrily and tried to swing his mace over his head to smash her…

-

But she swiftly rolled to the side, letting the huge mace hit the ground. The wraith twirled his body around, trying to get enough power to kill Misao with one blow. Misao's ninja skills had aided her well against the Witch-king and his massive weapon as she skillfully jumped… sidestepped… ducked… as well as flipped over the swings made by the giant mace.

Becoming more angered, the Witch-king tried endlessly to get one hit. As Misao once more sidestepped his hit… she nimbly swung her sword across the chain… and broke it instantly. With the Witch-king's mace rendered useless, the wraith screeched in humiliation, being outwitted and outclassed by a mere mortal. The wraith picked up his sword, and engaged Misao in a one-on-one sword fight.

The Witch-king swung his sword with a vengeance, but was blocked and parried each turn. On one blow… the Witch-king and Misao pushed their blades against each other, using their full strength. However…

-

The Ringwraith's strength was too much for the female ninja as he roughly pushed her away, throwing her onto the ground. The Witch-king prepared for another strike, but Misao rolled to her side and batted the sword away. Fighting on their feet again, Misao and the Witch-king engrossed themselves in a flurry of swordplay. Misao flipped over the wraith's head and kicked him behind the head.

Misao charged for another attack, but was parried by the Witch-King and used his free hand to punch her in the stomach, knocking a little wind out of her. Persistent as ever… Misao charged again…

-

But the Witch-King ducked under her blow… and sliced her across the upper leg, making her writhe in pain. Taking the opportunity… the wraith used his leg to kick Misao aside, sending her flying towards her friend Éowyn, lying upon the carcass of Snowmane, also cringing in pain.

The Lord of the Ringwraiths stood with malicious pride and triumph to his victories over Misao and Éowyn. The two valiant women were completely at the Witch-King's mercy…

-

-

-

-

Fuji continued fighting many Olog Trolls and Wargs as they tried to jump all over him. But he picked them away like they were tiny rats beneath his feet… and threw them aside like insects. However… his luck was about to change…

-

As a strange horn blew from behind him… coming from a charging Oliphaunt, that was about to impale the giant. But Fuji quickly grabbed the massive tusks of the Mûmakil and held him at bay as the Haradrim fired their bamboo arrows and pitchforked spears into the massive giant man. Fuji stood up to the attacks, as he had personal experience in being shot before, at a time when he was so misunderstood.

-

The giant Fuji gritted his teeth as the used all his strength to break the Oliphaunt's neck, and fell dead. Fuji stood for a moment, as he tried to catch his breath…

-

-

STAB!

-

But the giant was taken by surprise, as another Oliphaunt came and stabbed him in the back. Hiko gasped in horror to this as he saw his great friend reeking and writhing in pain as more of the Haradrim from the war tower shot arrows and spears into its back, increasing Fuji's agony…

-

-

"FUJI!" cried Hiko.

However… Fuji grabbed his sword and swiped at the Oliphaunt's head, severing it from its body. Fuji, very laboriously pulled the tusk out of his back…

-

-

STAB!

-

Then another Oliphaunt took Fuji by surprise as the tusks, with spikes attached to them impaled the giant in his sides…

-

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" Fuji bellowed with the greatest pain and agony imaginable. He could feel his strength draining from his great body…

-

-

Then… a charging Oliphaunt with Okina driving it roared fiercely as he came to aid the giant, risking his Oliphaunt, and himself. Okina's Oliphaunt drove its tusks into the other Oliphaunt's belly. The Galadhrim on the Oliphaunt then dispatched the Haradrim and their Oliphaunt that stabbed into Fuji. Master Hiko took the time and used his sword to cut the tusk that impaled Fuji.

Fuji swooned and swooned, feeling the great tusk in his body, getting weaker. The giant began stumbling away from Hiko and the others… and fell down with a loud, thunderous thud into the city's streets.

-

Okina then warned the others in the war tower, "everybody, brace for impact!"

Ayame and Suzume held onto Megumi, who held onto the edges of the war tower.

-

"Tessa! (_Hold on!_)" Rumil told his men.

-

Okina's Oliphaunt began to tumble, along with the Oliphaunt that it stabbed its tusks into. As they began to fall… Okina jumped and landed onto the ground with ease… and ran nimbly ran away from the crushing weight of the beasts. Megumi, the children and the Galadhrim held on as they crashed with the Oliphaunt and fell onto the ground with little difficulty.

-

"Is everyone okay?" asked Okina.

-

Everyone nodded to being fine. But more trouble came as Orcs and Wargs charged towards them in force. Rumil and his company, Hiko and Okina fended them swiftly.

-

Omasu, Ochika, and the Elf twins then came into the scene, with injuries wearing heavily, still wielding their Elvish weapons. They observed as their comrades were under attack and joined in the fighting. Chou and Henya came forth afterwards, with Henya safely in the air and Chou still fending off the enemy soldiers with his metallic, whip-like sword.

Henya threw his last pack of dynamite onto the Orcs and blew them away… but an arrow pierced the starved flyer in the upper legs, making him groan in pain and crashed onto the ground.

-

"Henya!" cried Chou, fearing for his old comrade.

-

Chou was then intercepted by more Olog-hai Trolls that batted him away, breaking a few of his ribs. The sword collector moaned and groaned in pain as the intelligent Troll went to deliver the final blow…

-

-

****

KABOOOMMMMMMM!

-

A large explosion came from nowhere, great enough to injure the Olog. It was Katsu Tsukioka's bombs for self-defense. He, Ishimura, Kuro and Shiro, riding on two horses charged in to assist their friends. The Samurai, with Katsu, sliced into the Orcs, and their allies; some were the Haradrim. Kuro and Shiro also fared well against the enemy…

-

-

But a pack of Wargs intercepted the fighters. Katsu tried to pull out his last compact bomb, but his horse went rowdy as one of the Wargs bit it in the legs. Tsukioka clumsily dropped the bomb… and exploded prematurely, sending the riders flying from their horses… and crashed near everyone with the downed Oliphaunt.

-

Everyone was surrounded. Omasu and Ochika held Aiglos and Hadhafang defiantly, not willing to surrender after Elladan and Elrohir gave the ancient weapons to them. Hiko assessed the situation as even he used a lot of strength in his fighting. He too felt that he almost had nothing left.

-

Two piercing screeches came along next, belonging to a pair of Nazgûl on their bellowing Fell beasts. Ayame and Suzume gasped in fear at the sight of the wraiths, as Megumi stared with a hardened expression, not willing to be frightened…

-

-

'_Kenshin_,' thought Hiko, '_I remember when you asked me to protect your friends at the Aoiya during the fight against Shishio. You counted on me to help your friends… and now I'm… no, we're all counting on you to help us…_'

"**_Kill them all,_**" ordered one of the wraiths.

'_Come on you dumb apprentice,_' thought Hiko, with narrowed eyes, '_don't let us down._'

-

-

-

-

-

On a pier at the Anduin River, a legion of Orcs waited, while their Haradrim allies continued fighting savagely against the Rohirrim at Pelennor fields. Moments later…

-

-

A fleet of great, black sailed ships, about 450ft long, began settling upon the docks. The Orcs smiled in vicious delight, as their pirate allies, the Corsairs of Umbar, came to help them lay siege to Gondor… as well as the Rohirrim.

"Late as usual, pirate scum!" the Orc lieutenant, wearing a skull, cried out contemptuously as he moved about the crowd towards the edge of the docks, "there's knife-work here needs doing. Come on, you sea rats, get off your ships!"

-

Then…

-

-

Something swiftly shot out of the docking ship… and landed in front of the Orcs. The Orcs' expressions turned from delight… to pure disappointment, as they did not look upon a Corsair mercenary… but a short, red-haired man with a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek.

-

"…I'm sorry to disappoint you," said the red-haired man, with a small smile of embarrassment, "but the owners of these ships encountered a few stowaways, that they did…"

-

-

Another man, with long, dark, straggly hair then jumped from the Corsair ship, followed by an Elf archer and a Dwarf. The Orcs' eyes widened in shock, seeing these four strangers before them. The dark-haired man looked grimly upon the Orcs who were expecting the Corsairs of Umbar.

-

"Your Corsair allies will not be attending… they have all been defeated," the red-haired man added firmly to the Orcs, with a hardened expression, "…it is in your best interest to lay down your weapons and return to Mordor. You're greatly outnumbered, that you are."

But the Orc lieutenant laughed and retorted, "how can you outnumber us? There's only four of you, and many of us. I think its you who should surrender."

-

The other Orcs had thought the same as they looked upon the others in derision, holding their weapons, preparing to face Kenshin and the others.

-

"…I see," the scarred man admitted, with eyes closed, "I was just trying to give you a fair warning because many lives will be lost. It's a shame that I was unable to dissuade you, that it is."

The dark haired man then spoke to the red-haired scarred man, softly, "…Kenshin… if you do not wish to kill, then don't. You may fight in this battle, holding onto your beliefs."

"But that doesn't mean that I'll be alright with it, Aragorn," Kenshin, the red-haired, scarred man told the dark-haired man, Aragorn as they both stepped forward, poising their weapons for battle.

"There's plenty for the both of us," the Dwarf muttered gruffly to his Elf companion, "may the best Dwarf win!"

-

As everyone charged for battle…

-

-

-

Ghostly figures with weapons, surrounded by a deathly green haze, suddenly appeared from the black ships, also charging towards the Orcs, surprising them with their eyes widened in great fear. Both the dark-haired and red-haired men roared their cries as they attacked the shocked Orcs, alongside the ghost soldiers. More of the specter warriors came streaming out of the other Corsair ships, in a great ghostly glowing mass, over the water, killing every Orc in their path, turning the battle into a rout…

-

-

-

-

-

Merry Brandybuck, while treading over Pelennor Fields, looked over to his side…

-

And saw his friends Misao and Éowyn cornered by the Witch-King of Angmar, lying on top of the king's horse. Seeing this, and fearing for the women's lives… Merry crouched himself close to the ground, and proceeded quietly towards the wraith, in order to take him by surprise…

-

-

-

The Witch-King reached out his black gauntlet covered hands, and took Éowyn and Misao by their throats. Fear was visible on Éowyn's face, but Misao was using both her hands to pry the wraith's hand away from her neck.

"Let me go, you creep!" muttered the struggling Misao.

-

The frightening attacker lifted them from the ground, and held them in the air, with their feet struggling to reach the ground. The Witch-king was ready to choke the life out of the fighting women…

-

"**_You fools,_**" hissed the Ringwraith Lord in his dead, frightening voice, "**_no man can kill me…_**"

-

Misao, while still struggling against the Witch-King, looked down… to see Merry slowly but quickly crawling up behind the wraith…

'_Merry_,' thought Misao hopefully.

-

"…**_Die now,_**" commanded the Witch-King…

-

-

-

Merry then plunged his dagger in the back of Witch-king's knee. But the Hobbit instantly felt a jolt of cold pain run through his arm and his hand suddenly went cold and numb, wincing in distress, as he rubbed it with his other hand. The Nazgûl lord screamed in agony, releasing both Misao and Éowyn, falling to the ground.

As Misao landed on the ground… her helmet fell freely from her face, revealing her features on the battlefield. Still hurt from her leg injury, she stood up, as she picked up her sword and staggered toward Éowyn.

-

"Éowyn," Misao said to the other fighter, who nodded in return…

-

Éowyn followed Misao's example as she stood, gazing at her friend before the Witch-king, her eyes flashing with fury and used her useful arm, with sword in hand… to pull off her helmet, letting her long golden hair tumble about her shoulders. She and Misao turned back to face the Witch-King…

-

"We are no men," snarled and gritted Éowyn as she and Misao roared out, aiming their blades at the Ringwraith…

-

-

STAB!

-

-

And plunged their weapons into the empty, faceless helmet, between the crown and mantle. Misao and Éowyn's swords suddenly flew away from their hands, as they fell to the ground before their afflicted foe. Éowyn dropped to her knees while Misao collapsed backwards, landing upon her back.

They, as well as Merry watched with great shock and surprise as the Witch-King writhed and shook in its suffering; slowly being crumpled from the inside-out… until there was nothing but empty crushed armor and empty black cloth lying on the ground.

-

-

-

-

__

-

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and RK are not mine. They belong to their authors, respectively J.R.R. Tolkien and Watsuki Nobuhiro. This fanfiction is created just for fun, not for any commercial purposes.

-

A/n: well, Dagorwen of Beleriand, I hope you're satisfied, now that the Witch-king has been killed by Éowyn, and of course, Misao, as you could read the chapter's title. But, other than that people, like I said, as many times as I have in my responses, Halloween is Peter Jackson's birthday. It's a wonder why he has a talent for horror, huh?

Anyway please read and review and don't forget to wish Peter Jackson a happy birthday. Happy Halloween!

-

-


	83. Ch 27: Mists of death

-

_A/n: Hello my fans, today is Veterans' Day, and I posted two chapters for this occasion. I believe that Veterans' Day is a great day to honor all veteran soldiers who fought great wars. My father was once a veteran, as he was in the marines. _

_Anyhow, I'm doing the best I can to get my story edited and ready for posting. I certainly know how Peter Jackson felt as he worked endless hours in order to get Return of the King ready for release on time. _

_-_

_Luis (X-over): thanks for wishing Peter Jackson a happy birthday man. Much appreciated. I hope you'll like these chapters like you have my other chapters in the past._

_Gijinka Renamon: thank you for your support as always. _

_Light 02: I guess I didn't know you were also born on Halloween man. Must be an omen, at least that's how I'm seeing it._

_Son Kenshin: I'm sorry if I was being too nosy around your writing schedule. I've put my schedule at a hectic rate myself, with having a job and paying the light bill._

_Chosha Kurenai: Glad to have you as a new reader. I hope you caught up, since you gave me two reviews already, not to mention you gave your second review, commenting on Kenshin's commanding performance with the Dead Army. And thanks for sharing your favorite characters with me._

_Gijinka Renamon: I hope this update will be quick enough for you._

_Soul of Ra: thanks for proposing to do fan art scenes for my fanfiction, as I have been suggesting something like that for ages. Or maybe I wasn't being very clear those times. Oh, and for the sidestory, you may borrow one of the Kenshin characters if you like. _

_-_

_Well, enjoy everybody._

-

-

-

-

Chapter 27: Mists of Death, the Dead engulf Minas Tirith and Kyoto

-

-

-

-

The remaining forces of Rohan, along with Hajime Saito and Sanosuke Sagara, lasted themselves against the trampling might of the Haradrim and the Oliphaunts over Pelennor Fields. However, due to the fall of their king by the hands of the Witch-king's Fell beast, the soldiers began to think that they were about to suffer defeat, until…

-

-

A green, ghostly fog swept upon Pelennor Fields, afflicting every Harad, Oliphaunt, and Orc that it came across. It seemed to the men… that walking corpses, armed with swords and spears, were within the fog. Saito smirked as Sanosuke flinched at the sight of the ghost-like fighters that have unexpectedly arrived.

-

"Sano!" called a voice that Sanosuke recognized. The street fighter turned his head…

-

-

And saw a red haired man with a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, using a strange sword, to charge into battle. He was accompanied by a man with dark, straggly hair, fighting with a sword with Elven runes carved into it, an Elf archer with blond hair, and a Dwarf, with an axe, fighting the Orcs and Southrons on the ground, alongside the ghost soldiers.

-

"Kenshin! Aragorn!" Sanosuke cried out brightly, "alright! You guys all made it back!"

-

The strangers were indeed Sanosuke's old friends, Kenshin Himura, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Gimli, son of Gloin and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. And the Undead soldiers that they brought, were none other than the Men of the Dwimorberg Mountain. They have at last appeared in Gondor, coming to its aid to fulfill their broken oath.

-

Legolas continued shooting arrows at the Orcs as he called out, "15! 16…!"

"17…!" Gimli cried out, hacking each Orc.

-

Aragorn wielded his Elven engraved sword, Andúril very deadly, parrying each weapon, and kicking down every Orc in his corner of the battlefield. The blade easily sliced and stabbed into the enemy fighters, as it did, when it was Narsil, wielded by Elendil and Isildur.

Kenshin used both his sword and sheath to beat down the Orcs, using his god-like speed of Hiten Mitsurugi. The cross-scarred wanderer twirled his sheath like Gandalf did his staff. Although different in fight styles, Gandalf and Kenshin's tactics when fighting the Orcs severed them well in this hard struggle.

-

One of the Orcs that Aragorn wounded was knocked in Gimli's direction.

"…29!" Gimli cried out, using his axe to finish him off.

-

Aragorn looked up suddenly, at Legolas' direction…

-

"Legolas!" he cried out to the Elf who turned to see where Aragorn was looking…

-

-

-

And saw one of the massive Oliphaunts charging towards him. Legolas took a deep breath… before charging himself to the Oliphaunt, gracefully jumped and grabbed the animals tusk. As the beast swung its mighty head, the Elf jumped from the tusk, to its front leg, climbing the many arrows that riddled it…

-

-

-

Kenshin then looked in Sanosuke's direction as he called to him, "Sano, look out!"

-

Another Oliphaunt snuck behind Sanosuke, while mounted on Hasufel. Sanosuke turned his head as the might Mûmak swung its tusks at Sanosuke. The street brawler from Japan narrowly avoided being stuck by the spikes as he grabbed hold of the tip of the tusks… and let himself be lifted from his horse. The great beast swung and swung its head and tried to scrape the man over the ground on one swipe. But Sanosuke held his grip on the tusks, not willing to let go and be crushed…

-

-

As Legolas' Oliphaunt kept walking… he leapt from the front leg to its back leg, and clambered up the protruding arrows, as hand and foot holds, towards the creature's enormous back. The Elf pulled out his bow and began shooting the warriors in the tower…

"…33, 34!" Legolas counted the many Harad soldiers he shot…

-

-

Sanosuke was finally tossed from his Oliphaunt's tusks, when the great creature swung a very powerful swing, strong enough to send him flying towards the back…

-

But Sanosuke caught one of the edges of the spiked war towers. The Harad solders gasped in surprise to the persistence of the street fighter…

-

"I'm not done with you bozos just yet," growled Sanosuke.

-

One of the Southrons tried to throw his spear at Sanosuke, but he grabbed the spears and tossed him to the ground. Sanosuke then leapt into the war tower… and began punching and kicking the soldiers…

-

"…59! 60! 61!" Sanosuke called out his count…

-

-

-

The Harad on Legolas' Oliphaunt jumped from the war tower and faced him head on, using their spears. But the Elf countered each Harad, throwing them to the ground. He moved up the oliphaunts back a little more… and took hold of a rope to swing himself down to the Mûmak's side…

-

-

Sanosuke endured himself, knocking down the Southrons on his Oliphaunt, but he was taken by surprise when a Harad soldier knocked into him, making Sanosuke fall out of the tower… but quickly grabbed one of the spikes of the tower. The Harad that knocked over Sanosuke tried to use his pitchforked spear to stick his fingers, so he'd fall…

-

But Sanosuke grabbed the weapon, tossing him to the ground. The brave Sanosuke then spotted the strap that held the tower onto the Oliphaunt… and threw the Harad spear at the strap, ripping nearly half of it…

-

Legolas drew out his white knife, still hanging on the rope… and made a clean cut at the huge strap that held the war tower on his Oliphaunt…

-

Both war towers were beginning to stagger and slip from the Oliphaunts, startling the swarthy men and the Shaman drivers…

-

The strap upon Sanosuke's Oliphaunt ripped some more. Taking the opportunity, Sanosuke placed his feet on the side of the Oliphaunt, with both hands on the spike, preparing to heave the great frame off the creature…

-

"THIS ONE'S FOR THÉODEN!" Sanosuke roared out, using all his strength, making the strap rip some more, "AAAAAARRRGGGGGGHHHHH…!"

Then…

-

The strap broke, and the platform began to topple, speeded up by Sanosuke's great strength, giving his all… to throw the war tower to the ground…

-

-

Legolas was not so brutal as Sanosuke, as he let his tower topple freely down the other side of his Oliphaunt, holding onto the rope, casually walking up the beast's side…

-

Until he was on top of the Oliphaunt's back and released the rope from there, letting the tower crash onto the ground…

-

Once the hand-fisted and bow worthy fighters were on top of their Oliphaunts, they went to stand on the creature's heads…

-

Sanosuke clenched his fist, readying for an attack, while Legolas drew three arrows to fire…

-

-

"FUTAE NO KIWAMI!" Sanosuke roared out enthusiastically, as he used both his right and left hand… to crush the Mûmak's skull…

-

-

Legolas shot his arrows into the base of his creature's skull…

-

Both beasts of Harad began swooning and stumble with their front legs buckling as they were almost side by side…

-

Legolas climbed its head… and gracefully slid down the dying creature's trunk, while Sanosuke tumbled himself down his creature's trunk…

-

As they both landed with their feet, onto the ground, nearly side by side with one another, surprisingly in front of Gimli and Saito upon Eothor.

-

Legolas turned to his side at Sanosuke, and at the Mûmakil that he brought down.

"That's very good, Sanosuke," complemented Legolas.

"You're not so bad yourself, Elf man," Sanosuke said his complements, as he looked upon Legolas and the Oliphaunt behind him that he brought down.

-

Legolas gave a very flattering expression to the street fighter for his nickname for him.

-

-

"…That still only counts as one!" grumbled Gimli, his expression disgruntled.

"And you're still a moron," chided Saito lightly at Sanosuke.

"SHUT UP, WILLOW HEAD!" growled Sanosuke at Saito, who smirked in return, not caring much.

"All right, then, come on!" Gimli hacked more Orcs, while Saito proceeded to slash the Orcs with his Gatotsu.

-

-

-

-

-

Yamagata, the Red Samurai, Glorfindel and Kawaji were still outmatched with the strength of the Oliphaunts. The relentless control of the Harad Shamans upon the massive beasts was able to beat down the defenders, as if they were nothing more than little puny bugs that needed to be squashed. This desire drove the Mûmakil at their worst, slaughtering and impaling with their tusks, the many hundreds of the Imperial Army and Samurai that were in their path.

-

"Use your ropes!" the Red Samurai, yelled, "go for the legs!"

-

Upon hearing the order, some of the Samurai Horsemen, in a desperate move, gathered what rope they brought with them, tied to a grappling hook, and started twirling it furiously as they charged their steeds to the Oliphaunts. Two horsemen threw their ropes, grasping the front legs of one of the Oliphaunts…

-

But the beast's strength was too much for them to overcome, as the Mûmak pulled the two horsemen from their steeds, throwing them to the ground.

-

-

Another horseman, twirling his line, approached another Oliphaunt from behind… and threw it at the beast's hind leg, gripping it tightly around the spikes. The rider then began to ride around the Oliphaunt, sweeping its front legs, catching the beast in its tracks…

-

The Samurai, with swift, hasty speed… made a few more passes around the beast, in order for his rope to have a tight hold on the legs, successfully avoiding the swipes of the Oliphaunt's head. When his line was out… he released it, as the Oliphaunt tried to break free…

-

The Shaman driver became confounded to know that his beast could not move… then the beast began to fall forward, and landed with a hard thud to the ground, that was able to toss the Shaman away from the Oliphaunt.

-

-

-

The Elves then began to aim their arrows at the heads of the Oliphaunts, making them rear on their hind legs, allowing more riders with rope, to tie the legs of the beasts, bringing them down easily. Some of the Samurai riders threw their ropes at the tusks of the rearing Oliphaunts, then, with all their strength, pulled their ropes laboriously… in order to flip the beasts on their back, throwing the Haradrim from the towers.

-

"FIRE!" Yamagata ordered, as a line of the Imperial Army began shooting their rifles at the Oliphaunts' heads, making them bellow in agony to the wounds they received, as well as the fierce loud sound of the guns.

-

The Samurai were also shooting arrows at the Oliphaunts, many of which were lit with fire, that made the beasts scared and confused, as they turned and shook wildly in its standing. The tremendous amount of shaking confounded the shamans, grimacing in anger. With some effort… the Oliphaunt stumbled upon its hind leg, and tripped itself to the ground, deliberately breaking the leg.

-

But despite how the Samurai were faring against the Haradrim, their war beasts were able to overcome most of the defenders, tearing apart the ranks of horsemen. As more riders were swept into the air…

-

Some of them crashed next to the Red Samurai and his horse, causing them to be knocked down. The Red Samurai, rolled over the ground away from his steed, then stood up, with sword drawn. Suddenly… Orcs began to rush towards him, and the Samurai quickly engaged them in battle.

Many other Samurai were knocked from their horses, taking the battle to the Orcs upon the ground. The Samurai fighters roared out, as they dealt swift blows to the Orcs, and occasionally using the Orcs as shields against more of the enemy fighters.

-

The Red Samurai, while dealing with a crowd of Orcs, grabbed one of his enemies by the hand, using him and his blade to counter the other Orcs' weapons. The fighter was able to twist the Orc's hand, forcing him to let go of his weapon, and stabbed the creature with it. With two blades, the Red Samurai made swift slices at the Orcs, blocking and parrying, and dodging the swipes the Orcs made at him.

The Red Samurai ended up cutting off the Orc's hands and legs, and stabbed two Orcs, on either side of him simultaneously with both blades. The Orcs, in the end, proved no match for the Red-armored warrior, as he made fell the last Orc with a down stroke of his right-arm… then froze in a kneeling position. The Samurai fighter began concentrating a moment… as if there was something amiss… something--out of place…

-

-

Then he turned around to see an Orc with only one eye, his face severely scratched on one side of his face. It was the Orc leader Dothmákh, snarling with much malice and hatred toward the Red-Armored warrior for his defiance. The Red Samurai, with a firm look in his eyes… roared with a shout as he and Dothmákh charged at each other with blades raised…

-

-

CLANG!

-

The first strike of opposing blades began the battle.

-

-

-

-

Back at Pelennor Fields… Aragorn pressed onto the battle as he went to the King of the Dead and ordered, "take half of your army and swarm Minas Tirith. Gandalf will be able to send your group into Kenshin's world."

-

The Dead king then followed Aragorn's wishes and took part of his men to swarm Minas Tirith, killing every Orc, Warg, Troll, and Easterling within sight. Their attack was swift within the streets, the buildings… and within every corner of the White City. And it was it that time…

-

-

-

BAMM!

-

That the Olog troll broke down the final gate to the citadel, letting the Orcs through, until…

-

-

The Dead army of Dunharrow began to kill the legions, providing a feeling of great relief knowing that they have been saved at long last. Gandalf, Aoshi, and Pippin were also relieved that help came at the last possible moment.

-

The King of the Dead then went up to the staff-less white wizard and said, _"we need to go to the other world."_

"Just a moment," said Gandalf, _"Radagast…"_

-

-

-

-

Radagast and Sojiro endured against the Oliphaunts that they came across. The valiant pair dodged every swing and stomp of the great beasts of the Southrons. Sojiro then grabbed one of the Easterlings' long polearms as they were heading under an Oliphaunt.

-

Sojiro then stood up, balancing himself on the horses' back…

-

And swiped the polearm over the Oliphaunt's belly, cutting the straps, as well as the belly. The creature bellowed in pain from the wound Sojiro gave it… and the War tower slipped to the side… and crashed onto the street floor. The Oliphaunt swooned as it took a few steps away from the downed War tower… and fell to the ground, dying from its injuries.

Suddenly…

-

_"Radagast…"_ a voice came to the brown wizard's head…

-

"_Gandalf,_" replied Radagast, with his thoughts…

"_I have some news,_" said Gandalf, "_the army of the dead came to Minas Tirith, and are awaiting to enter Kenshin's world. But unfortunately, I don't have my staff with me. It was broken when I did battle against the Witch-King. Do you have your staff with you?_"

"_Yes,_" answered Radagast.

"_Good. Open the portal now…_"

-

-

-

-

The Red Samurai and Dothmákh exchanged swift overhead blocks and parries with their swords. The opponents twirled their bodies next, letting their blades swing and twirl fiercely in their hands. The battle continued as the Orc and Samurai mingled within the fighting that was all around them, becoming as violent as the other fighting that occurred on the field.

-

Dothmákh grabbed the Red Samurai's hand, twisting it to his back, as the Orc raised his sword to deliver a blow… but the Red Samurai quickly used his free hand with the sword in it to block Dothmákh's attack. Then the Red Samurai swiftly gave a head-butt to his Orc adversary, knocking him away. Their bout pressed on as they began to tread over the bodies of the slain, consisting of Man, Orc, Troll, and Warg, surrounded by spears and torn banners that were stuck into the ground.

-

Their blades continued to connect, one swing after another, as they began to accidentally cut the banners, and slicing into the corpses of the Wargs. The Red Samurai ducked and turned when Dothmákh tried to make a swing at his head. Then the Samurai brought down his weapon, slicing into the Orc's arm. Feeling the pain, Dothmákh held onto his injured arm… then growled menacingly, intending to kill the Red Samurai with all his hate.

-

In a rage, Dothmákh stroke his sword vengefully, with each attack countered by the Red Samurai. Then in a moment, Dothmákh managed to dive to the ground… and gave a small cut to the Red Samurai in the leg. The Samurai winced a little from the scratch he received, but didn't let it affect him in the slightest. Dothmákh and the Red Samurai engaged once more in a swift flurry of swordplay…

-

Suddenly, they began to twirl their blades around furiously, swinging them in front and behind them, waiting for a moment to strike…

-

-

CLANG!

-

The opposing weapons clashed together simultaneously. Dothmákh and the Red Samurai snarled at each other, their malice matching that of their sharp, crafty weapons. For long moments, the shiny and ugly-looking blades were locked together in a contest of strength and will.

Then…

-

-

The Red Samurai used his sword and its momentum to pluck and throw the Orc's weapon out of his grasp in a swerving motion. The warrior then kicked the Orc down, crashing into a Warg. The Red Samurai poised his blade in a stabbing position… but Dothmákh picked up another sword nearby, and used it to bat away the Red Samurai's strike. The Orc set his face up close to the Red Samurai, and snarled once more, with the Red Samurai responding in kind.

-

"Die scum!" hissed Dothmákh.

"You first," replied the Red Samurai, with firm resolve…

-

-

-

-

-

Hiko, Okina, Megumi, Rumil, and the rest were still cornered by the Orcs, as many were injured in this long struggle. Two of the Ringwraiths watched overhead at the defenders as they had given the order for their deaths. The children, Ayame and Suzume were frightened, even though they had enough strength to face the enemy, to witness their own end. Megumi held them close to her, as she also was able to face the enemy to the last.

Omasu, Ochika, Elladan, and the others held their ground, with weapons raised. Even though they were cornered by many… they wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Heh, heh, heh," one of the Orcs cackled viciously, "there's no place left for you to go, its over for you… so say good night…"

-

-

"I wouldn't say its over yet!" a loud cry came out of nowhere…

-

-

"Look!" Omasu said, pointing outwards.

Hiko and the others, looked ahead as the Orcs turned behind themselves…

-

-

And saw Radagast and Sojiro mounted upon a horse, apparently alone. The Orcs and the Wraiths overhead hissed at the arrival of the Brown wizard with his squire riding behind him. Megumi, Okina, and the children felt relieved, seeing Radagast and Sojiro alive after splitting up with them.

"As someone once told me," said Radagast proudly, "those who believe in their friends would win. So the way I see it, it is far from over, for your intended victims are still alive with their faith… and it has served them well indeed…"

-

-

Suddenly… a green specter appeared, armed with a sword and spear… followed by a second… a third…

-

-

Then a whole mass of ghosts appeared, looking like old warriors. It was the army of the dead from the Dwimorberg Mountain, which has now come to aid Kyoto, as well as Japan, against Sauron. Hiko, with a smirk, Okina, Chou, Henya, Omasu, Katsu… and all the others brightened greatly… to know that help had finally arrived…

-

-

"CHARGE!" Radagast yelled his command…

-

-

And the ghosts began to rush swiftly like shadows towards the armies of Mordor. Radagast and Sojiro started to charge fiercely on their horse, joining with the ghostly mass that they brought with them. It was certainly no contest for the Orcs anymore as they could only stagger in their stance… and let themselves be overtaken by the ghosts. Master Hiko, Okina, Rumil, Orophin and the others then went back into battle, joining the dead army against the forces of Mordor…

-

-

-

-

Dothmákh proved to be the fiercest opponent that the Red Samurai had ever faced in this battle. The Orc was found to be exceptionally skilled in swordplay, despite the handicap with his eye. Exchanging more overhead swings, the adversaries stumbled upon a downed, dead Oliphaunt, lying on its side. Dothmákh leapt up on the Oliphaunt's leg, with the Red Samurai following suit. Minding the many arrows that were lodged into the beast, the battling pair blocked, parried, and ducked at every attack they threw at each other, while treading upon the corpse of the Mûmak.

-

Next, they stumbled onto the War tower and its fittings around the beast as Dothmákh slashed downwards at the Samurai… which the Red Samurai quickly avoided. Dothmákh and the Red Samurai clashed their blades again, as they plunged their swords into the tower platform. The Red Samurai then used the back of his hand to slap the Orc in the face. The Samurai pulled his blade out of the edge of the platform to deliver a down slashing blow…

-

But Dothmákh managed to grab the Red Samurai's hands, and they wrestled together with all their strength… until they both tripped, and rolled over the Oliphaunt's head… crashing onto the ground. The Orc and Samurai foes picked themselves from off the ground, resuming in their swift, yet deadly swordplay.

-

The Red Samurai ducked his head and rolled over a dead Warg. Dothmákh stepped over the Warg as he jumped pointing his blade in a stabbing position… but the Red Samurai moved to one side, and kicked the Orc in the hip. The Red Samurai then stood and did a head-butt upon the Orc's scarred part of the face, to which Dothmákh retaliated with a swift punch to the Samurai's stomach. Dothmákh continued to slash at the Red Samurai, who was dodging each blow, sidestepping to either side. The Orc became angry, seeing as the Samurai was only dodging and not fighting back now.

-

Suddenly… the Red Samurai twirled, and sliced the Orc's other arm. Dothmákh growled, swinging at the Red Samurai, exchanging blocks and parries once more. In a brief moment… Dothmákh pounded his head at the Red Samurai, knocking him silly, allowing the Orc to bat away the Samurai's sword… then kicked him down…

-

-

The Red Samurai felt a little dizzy as he looked at his adversary, who was now grinning with pleasure, to know that he had the upper hand. However… the Red Samurai's eyes felt no fear, looking up at Dothmákh…

-

-

Feeling that he was going to claim victory… Dothmákh grabbed a spear… in which he raised over his head, while roaring fiercely…

-

-

Then the Red Samurai drew a smaller sword-like dagger called a wakizashi from his belt, plunging it into the Orc's belly. Gasping for air… Dothmákh dropped the spear, while the Red Samurai stood himself up, keeping the wakizashi stuck into the Orc. Dothmákh and the Red Samurai were now at eye-level with one another, looking into the other's eyes. The Orc's eyes with hatred… the Man's eyes, with sorrow and regret…

-

"You're finished… scum," panted Dothmákh… as the Red Samurai pulled out his blade, twirling around…

-

-

SWING!

-

And make a swipe at the Orc across the head… then the Orc's head fell off, and the headless body of Dothmákh collapsed to the ground.

-

-

-

-

-

In the city, Megumi and the children went to try and hide from the chaos… but were cornered by the Ringwraiths on the Fell beasts. Megumi suddenly reminded herself that the fiends would possibly try to go after the children, on the belief that either one of them had the One Ring.

-

Suddenly, Ochika and Omasu came in front of them… and swiftly sliced off the heads of the winged monsters. The creatures fell dead, flailing their wings and claws. The wraiths then stood quickly and countered the women's attacks with their steel-gauntlet hands, snatching the weapons from their hands and threw them aside.

The black riders then grabbed Omasu and Ochika by the neck, and proceeded to choke them to death…

-

-

"Let them go, you mean men!" cried out the children, who immediately grabbed the legendary elvish weapons.

Ayame struggled with the spear Aiglos within her arms, straining to hold it upright, as Suzume held Hadhafang in her hands, pointing it at the wraiths.

-

"Run children!" yelled Megumi, "you can't hope to stand against them!"

"P… put them down!" exclaimed a stuttering, yet defiant Ayame, " …o-or we're going to h-hu-- hurt you!"

"We're gonna hurt you," added a frightened Suzume, still holding firmly onto Hadhafang.

-

The wraiths screeched as they went toward the children, with swords raised. The children's fears were still with them as they saw the Nazgûls approach…

-

-

"Ayame, Suzume, run for your lives!" cried out Megumi, fearing for the children, who still wish to face the ghostly enemy.

The Nazgûl approached even closer to the unwitting, fearful, trembling children… as they lifted their swords to deliver the killing blow…

-

-

THWACK!

-

-

Suddenly, the Wraiths were kicked in the back… by Omasu and Ochika, knocking them towards the children…

-

The children's expressions quickly hardened and gritted their teeth, as they used one last vestige of spirit to keep their weapons raised at the wraiths… letting the sharp ends plunge into them, in the hoods. The Black Riders squealed in agony… as the force of the blow, blew away Ayame and Suzume with their weapons.

The children picked themselves off the ground… and saw their enemies wilt and wither before their very eyes, crumbling into nothing but dirty old rags. Even Megumi was surprised at what she saw, as she had believed that these creatures were deemed virtually immortal. Megumi was more surprised at Ayame and Suzume for the fearless, yet risky feat that they had performed… and at such a young age as they were…

-

-

-

Orcs began to flee before the fury of the undead Dwimorberg army. Some tried fruitlessly to counter the specter host from Middle-Earth… only to be killed in return. From the lowest street, to the highest rooftop, none of the soldiers of Mordor were a match for the ghost fighters. The undead soldiers had successfully chased the Orcs out of every building, temple, shrine, or palace, that the Orcs had cornered themselves into, even threw them out from windows, making the Orcs scream as they plunged to their deaths.

-

The rest of the dead army went through the streets of Kyoto, killing every Orc, Easterling, Wild man, Uruk, Warg, Oliphaunt, Troll, and Harad that flooded the street with their intimidating presence, surrounding the city in an impenetrable mist of death… from which there was no escape whatsoever. The defenders of the city, consisting of the Police, civilians, and Samurai, felt relieved that help had arrived, even if it was the undead. For they had been told of this revelation long before the battle began…

-

-

-

-

-

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Kyoto, the Oliphaunts, though fewer in number, yet still outmatching the alliance of the Imperial Army, the Samurai and the Galadhrim, continued to plow into the defenders, smashing and tossing them into the air. The Red Samurai, while battling against other Orcs… unexpectedly noticed that some of the tossed, impaled were falling towards him…

-

CRASH!

-

The impact of the dead weight threw and pinned him to the ground, hard. This instantly made the Red Samurai inadvertently toss his sword away from him. The Red Samurai tried to push the soldiers off of him… but it seemed that they were too heavy for him to overcome. Each effort he made… seemed to be futile as he continued to struggle.

Then… two Orcs came and stood to gloat wickedly at the Red Samurai, with axes and swords ready to hack at him…

-

-

STAB!

-

-

But the Orcs ended up getting impaled by what seemed to be a ghostly blade that stuck from their chests. The armored Samurai became surprised, feeling that he was saved by a couple of ghosts. The ghosts went away afterwards. The Red Samurai then turned his head… and his eyes widened greatly with awe…

-

-

-

As he saw more of the ghost warriors spread across the field of battle, emerging from the city. Yamagata and Kawaji were greatly shocked as they saw their saviors doing away with the forces of Mordor. Glorfindel felt a great wave of relief settling upon him, knowing that Aragorn has succeeded in bringing the Oathbreakers to fulfill their pledge to Gondor, as well as to assist Japan against Mordor.

The Dead of the haunted mountain swarmed throughout the field, overtaking the beasts of Harad, as well as many of the Orcs, Uruk-hai, and Easterlings. The soldiers of the Imperial Army of Japan cheered triumphantly… seeing that the enemy was finally defeated, after such a long, hard and arduous battle.

-

-

-

-

As Yamagata gazed at the field, he said to himself, "we can finally rest… it is over."

Kawaji heard his companion a bit as he replied in a small voice, "yeah… but for how long though?"

-

-

-

-

-

_Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and RK are not mine. They belong to their authors, respectively J.R.R. Tolkien and Watsuki Nobuhiro. This fanfiction is created just for fun, not for any commercial purposes._

-

-


	84. Ch 28: Pyrrhic Victory

-

-

-

Chapter 28: Pyrrhic Victory, untimely deaths in battle

-

-

-

-

The Witch-King of Angmar has finally been vanquished, killed by people who weren't men. But the combatants of the wraith lord did not go unscathed. Éowyn suffered with a broken arm, Misao's leg was slashed, and Merry's arm went numb after stabbing the Witch-King in the leg. Misao crawled over to the fallen Witch-King, as her injury kept throbbing endlessly, and tore off a piece of the black cloth that the wraith wore to tie around her leg. Éowyn, however, looked over to her Hobbit companion, and began to crawl slowly and painfully over to him, with her injured arm clinging to her body.

-

"Merry, are you all right?" she asked Merry, who was still holding his numb arm.

"My arm's frozen," spoke Merry.

-

Misao, after fashioning her bandage, went over to Éowyn and Merry to observe the Hobbit's injury.

-

"Man, it doesn't look like you're in any shape to fight any longer, Merry," Misao answered solemnly, "I think the best thing to do is to find you someplace to hide for the moment."

"Yeah," nodded Merry in agreement, "…I think that would be best."

"But where do you intend to hide him, Misao?" Éowyn asked doubtfully, "there's practically no place for him to hide."

"Hey, I told you that the Oniwaban group could do anything," retorted Misao with a light smile.

Éowyn replied with her own light smile to Misao's boasting, then advised, "…then choose his hiding place carefully, Misao. Danger is everywhere."

"I will," said Misao as she began to carry the Hobbit, "I'll return for you, I promise."

-

Éowyn nodded firmly at Misao for her bold obligations, as Misao went off to hide Merry away from the enemy.

-

Long moments passed as Éowyn waited for Misao… but her troubles may have just started, when she heard a few grunts from behind her, as she turned her head…

-

-

And saw Gothmog, shoving himself from among the many corpses around the battlefield. Once Gothmog spotted her, looking inside her eyes, remembering how she cut his leg… the Orc began to crawl up to her, intending to settle the score by killing her. Gasping with fear, Éowyn hastily crawled on her legs, trying to flee, with Gothmog chasing after her…

-

-

Misao had found a hiding place for Merry somewhere on the field and began to set back to find Éowyn. Then she looked up ahead… to see her friend quickly scurrying away from the pursuing Gothmog. Misao started to charge forward with a small limp in her leg, to Éowyn's defense…

-

-

Éowyn crawled up further and saw a sword resting on a shield, not too far from her, reaching out to it with her uninjured arm…

-

But Gothmog had already grabbed hold of a spiked club, as he stood up to walk over to Éowyn…

-

Misao, as she kept racing over, reached for her last two kunais to throw at Gothmog… then she tripped over one of the dead Orc soldiers falling onto the ground making her drop the throwing daggers beyond her reach. Misao tried to crawl over… but her foot was caught within the Orc's armor…

-

Gothmog, with a club in hand, was closing in on Éowyn…

-

Éowyn's fingers' were touching the sword… but it slipped off the shield, falling beyond her reach…

-

Misao continued to reach for her kunais, but it was all a futile effort, as she still found herself stuck in the Orc armor…

"Éowyn!" cried Misao in despair, watching helplessly… as Gothmog raised his club, to strike the killing blow to Éowyn…

-

-

SLICE!

-

-

But the Orc's arm was surprisingly cut off, with an intervention made by Aragorn and Andúril. Gimli was close behind, swinging his axes into Gothmog's chest. Aragorn then plunged Andúril into the Orc's back, and the Orc fell dead.

-

-

-

-

Kenshin continued to endure fighting against the Orcs, swinging both Hope and its sheath like a staff. But then… a Warg-rider took him by surprise as the Orc's pike slashed across the leg, making Kenshin groan just a little.

-

"Kenshin!" cried Aragorn.

-

The Orc on his Warg came for another pass… but Kenshin swiped his sword at the Orc's weapon, cutting it in half. Upset about his weapon… the Orc pulled out… a much larger weapon, that looked like a great, giant meat cleaver, designed like a greater version of the Uruk-Hai's smaller falchion swords.

-

"I'm gonna cut you in two!" snarled the Orc at Kenshin.

-

The Warg charged forth, slobbering and salivating across Pelennor Fields and snapping its chaps at Kenshin.

-

Kenshin used Hope to counter the Orc's great cleaver, but was thrown aside. Everyone watched while the Warg-rider was making short work of Kenshin's defense. Kenshin's god-like speed would not be a factor in this fight, as his opponent's Warg seemed faster in every turn, than the previous Wargs that he fought back in his world.

The Orc took another swipe at Kenshin… but he jumped over the weapon, letting the Warg pass. The Warg went back for some more as Kenshin turned using all his strength and charged forward, for a direct, frontal assault…

-

"_Hiten Mitsurugi style…Kuzu Ryu Sen!_" Kenshin cried out, hitting his opponents in nine places, at once… hitting them both senseless, and began to stagger a little.

-

"Incredible!" Gimli cried out triumphantly, seeing Kenshin's nine-hit attack, as Aragorn and the others were greatly amazed at the attack that they just witnessed.

-

Kenshin began to pant out a little, after using that attack that took more effort than he thought possible. However… there was a problem… even though the Warg and his rider had the wind knocked out of them…

They were able to recover quickly, seeing as they were both heavily armored. Kenshin, Sanosuke, Aragorn, and the rest were shocked to see that the Kuzu Ryu Sen had little effect on the creature. The Warg-rider then charged at the wanderer, preparing his falchion to hack him with.

Kenshin's reverse-blade sword once more countered the Orc's weapon, engaging in a contest of strength. Kenshin was strong, but the Orc and his cleaver were even stronger… and tossed Kenshin onto the ground, yet receiving a wound in the upper chest.

-

"Oh no, Kenshin!" cried Sanosuke.

-

The Warg tried to take a bite out of Kenshin… yet the valiant wanderer swiped at its jaw, breaking a part of it, as well as some teeth. The creature whimpered and screeched in pain to the injury that Kenshin gave to it. Kenshin flipped himself up… and sprinted a little ways away from the Warg and its rider.

The wandering man panted a little, even though he was able to break the Warg's jaw, putting the rider at a disadvantage. However, the Orc's weapon was large indeed, like when Kenshin fought Sanosuke the first time with his Zanbatou. Despite the Warg's injury, it was still wild enough to persist in taking Kenshin down as it snarled and growled for Kenshin's blood…

-

-

Although most of the battlefield at Pelennor was still littered with pockets of fighting, the space that Kenshin and his opponent was in, was cleared for them both…

-

Kenshin, narrowing his eyes in uncertainty… slowly sheathed his sword… and prepared himself… for a battoujutsu attack…

-

-

"That stance," gasped Sanosuke.

"What's Master Kenshin up to?" asked Gimli.

-

Aragorn pondered what Kenshin was doing, as was Éomer and Legolas…

-

Saito, however, recognized the stance that Kenshin was in… and smirked…

-

"…So," said Saito to the others, "the Battousai's going to use his greatest attack."

"Greatest attack?" inquired Gimli, "what would that might be?"

"Just wait and see, Gimli," said Sanosuke…

-

-

Both Kenshin and the Warg rider locked their eyes upon each other, despite being so far away. And… both were ready… to strike the final blow…

-

"Come and get me," challenged Kenshin.

-

The Orc grinned viciously, believing he has the upper hand… and charged on his Warg, preparing to finish Kenshin in one swipe of his great meat cleaver. Kenshin himself charged with his god-like speed at the creature…

-

CHING!

-

And drew his sword, with his left foot extended at the last moment. As before, both the Orc and Kenshin's swords were pitted against each other in a contest of strength…

-

But once again, the Warg rider's great falchion proved too strong for Kenshin to counter, and was parried. However, Kenshin did not fall to the ground this time, as the Orc prepared to take a great swipe. Aragorn, and the others, save Sanosuke and Saito, were shocked as they saw that Kenshin was wide open.

Legolas prepared to shoot an arrow, to save Kenshin…

-

-

But Sanosuke grabbed the Elf's arm as he said, "wait a moment, Legolas."

"But Sanosuke," gasped Legolas.

"Just trust me on this," Sanosuke strongly assured Legolas, who was still uncertain…

-

-

"This is the end for you!" the Orc promised, viciously…

-

Yet…

-

Something began to happen… as a gusty, strong wind began to take the Orc and the Warg by surprise. Neither the Orc nor Warg could move… as if the wind that suddenly produced itself… was somehow restraining them, like they were encased in heavy chains. Not only that, the Warg and its rider was being drawn toward Kenshin… or rather the air around them in a vacuum was drawing them towards Kenshin…

-

"W-Wh… What's happening?" said the restrained Orc in bewilderment, as Aragorn, Éomer, and the others, except Saito and Sanosuke looked on with the same expression as the Orc… as his armor, as well as the Warg's… was slowly being ripped away from him.

The Orc looked at Kenshin in disgust as he was still swinging after being parried…

-

"…What did you do, you scum!" the Orc snarled contemptuously after being outdone by Kenshin, who turned with his sword, extending his left foot into the ground…

-

-

BAAMMMMMMM!

-

And the next strike of Kenshin's greatest attack hurled the Orc and his Warg into the air as Hope struck both the Orc and Warg in their sides. Everyone else, including the injured Théoden and Éowyn, with Merry and Misao, looked on in amazement as they saw the successful execution of Kenshin's ultimate technique. The hideous creatures of Mordor ended up spitting out blood… as the crashed into the ground… hard.

-

As Kenshin finished his attack… he slumped onto the ground, to his knees, breathing and panting heavily doing that attack, suffering a few wounds to the chest and leg.

-

"…What attack was that?" inquired Legolas.

"The ultimate attack of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style," responded Sanosuke calmly, "…Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. I've seen it before, as well as Saito. When the enemy parries the sword draw, the air that was blown away from it gets sucked in, restraining the opponent from making a surprise attack, and allows Kenshin to complete his attack in the second strike."

"And that's why you stopped me from shooting my arrow?" asked Legolas fondly… to which Sanosuke nodded, confirming the Elf's suspicions.

"Ahhh!" Gimli sighed, exclaiming with great awe, "now that's what I would indeed call an ultimate attack Sanosuke, if it can immobilize your opponents!"

-

-

-

The Orc groaned from the massive attack made by Kenshin as he could only move a little… but he wasn't so lucky as one of the ghost warriors finished off the vile creature and his steed.

-

-

Sanosuke and Aragorn went over to the panting Kenshin and helped him to his feet.

-

"That attack was very powerful Kenshin," commended Aragorn, receiving a graceful nod from Kenshin.

"Are you alright Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked Kenshin of his condition, "that attack seemed to take a lot out of you."

"Yes Sano, it did," answered Kenshin, as he explained further, "…I let the Orc parry my first attack, as I needed enough strength to overpower the Orc and his Warg in the next strike. But… I didn't expect that it would take this much stress on me. Aoshi warned me not to use it so often, that he most certainly did."

"Well, you may not have to worry about fighting any further, Kenshin," said Sanosuke, observing the battle that was slowly settling down, "…it looks like most of the fighting has ended already."

"…Yeah," replied Kenshin, feeling a little dissatisfied…

-

-

-

As he saw that Pelennor Fields was littered with many bodies, consisting of the enemy, as well as the Rohirrim that fought valiantly for Gondor. By the way that the field was cluttered, it was difficult to tell which side won or lost… perhaps it looked like that nobody won and that both sides lost the fight.

It was something that Kenshin was not very accustomed to, remembering the many battles of the Revolution, where many of the dead were staring with eyes open, with swords sticking into them. The sight was so familiar, yet so sickening for Kenshin as this was the last thing that he ever wanted to see again in his life, whether it was worth fighting for or not.

-

-

-

-

Éowyn and Misao painfully dragged themselves up to Théoden, who was crushed under Snowmane. The king's niece looked down upon her uncle, smiling through her tears, slowly caressing his face. The injured Théoden looked up at the one who saved his life from the mouth of the Witch-king's fell beast in confusion… as well as surprise, to see who he last expected to see…

-

"…I know your face," whispered Théoden, reaching up a gloved hand and touching her face with the backs of his fingers, "…Éowyn."

-

Éowyn nodded in sad affirmation, with her smile still so bright. Theoden then slowly turned to the other side, and gazed upon Misao's face, not so surprised to see her as he did when he saw Éowyn…

-

"…My lady Misao," croaked Théoden, "…I knew I could count on you to look after my niece."

"Of course," Misao replied, shrewdly, "…she is my friend, after all."

"…Indeed," said Théoden, who was starting to fade, "…my eyes darken."

"No… no," gasped Éowyn, smiling down at him timorously, "…we're going to save you."

"You already did," assured Théoden… getting weaker…

-

-

Éowyn became distressed, knowing that her uncle was going to die… though her face remained unchanged…

-

-

"…Éowyn," the dying king added fervently, "…my body is broken. You have to let me go…"

-

Éowyn shook her head as she slowly wept quietly. Even Misao could not bear to see Éowyn grieving over her uncle as it also made her cry… because it felt like she knew… that her friend was losing a second father.

-

"…I go to my fathers," Théoden continued… very weakly, "…in whose mighty company… I shall not now feel ashamed…"

Éowyn kept smiling still, for her uncle had been dealt a most noble, yet untimely and evil death within battle…

-

Théoden then turned to Misao and told her, with his dying breaths, "…Misao… if you should see Master Meriadoc again… tell him that when he sits in peace with his pipe--to think of me always. As I shall never be able, to sit with him in Meduseld… and listen to his great herb-lore.

"…I want you to do the same… when you're back in your world, serving at your restaurant… with your Oniwaban group."

-

Misao felt saddened to hear of the King's last command to her, as she had an experience in remembering the dead… especially her old friends…

-

"…Will you do that favor for me… Misao?" Théoden asked eagerly… in a very weak voice.

"…Yes," Misao sadly replied, as she bowed humbly, with tears in her eyes, "…I will do that for you… Théoden-king."

"I'm glad," said a relieved Théoden, knowing that Misao will keep her word and be remembered, within another world.

-

-

Éowyn smiled brightly… to hear and know that Misao would remember her uncle, as well as what they both did this day…

-

-

Théoden then turned his gaze back at Éowyn… fixing his eyes upon hers… one last time…

-

-

-

"…Éowyn," Théoden croaked his last… and died.

-

-

Moments passed as Éowyn's smile began to fade with her uncle's death, her eyes swelling with many tears… and began to cry freely and greatly as she huddled over him. Misao's tears were flowing greatly as Éowyn's as she went to join her friend, cradling over the fallen king of Rohan… mourning together for this great loss.

-

-

-

-

-

-

In Kyoto…

-

-

The result was the same. Bodies scattered everywhere, with friend and foe, Man, Elf and Orc. The sickly odor of decay and waste filled the streets of the city in every corner, every nook and cranny. The same outcome upon the outskirts of Kyoto was even worse… with corpses scattering the fields as far as the eye can see. It was chaos unleashed, just as it was in the Revolution… perhaps even greater, for the added corpses were that of the creatures called Wargs, Trolls and Oliphaunts. Many of the Elves were assessing the number of casualties, while searching for possible survivors. The Police, Army, and Samurai were doing the same, working together to tend to the injured, as well as counting the number of the dead among the fighters.

The Red-armor Samurai, with a saddened, yet perplexed look in his eyes treaded upon the battlefield, eyeing many of his Samurai troops that had been slain in this fight. He shuddered to think of how many more had died while defending Kyoto itself, if he had been there. Orc and Samurai were cluttered together, killed by their own weapons. Elf and Samurai had laid together, as if they were in comfort. Fear had dawned upon him, entering every nook and cranny of his mind… so much so, that he thought he should've been among those that were killed in the battle.

-

"…So," the Red Samurai intoned somberly, "…I survive yet again."

-

Meanwhile… Aritomo Yamagata scanned in all directions the amount of devastation of corpses that were around him in the field. This was probably the worse kind of battle that anyone has ever had to face… perhaps in a long time. Yamagata was greatly concerned about this mess, and how it would be cleaned up…

-

'_Horrible,_' thought Yamagata despairingly, '_we've covered up many incidents to stop the people from panicking. The hysteria would be wide-scale in Japan if people found out. The best thing to do is to have a disposal unit for all the creatures, including the winged beasts that those Ringwraith beings rode upon. We could just say that we were under attack from rebels who were using wild animals at their disposal. _

'_But then… the many secrets that we had are the reason we fight so many meaningless acts of rebellion. And we're not just hiding our secrets from the people… but from the world itself, just to boast about how strong we are. _

'_Somehow…I can't help feeling that one day… we shall become the enemy of the world and we'll be hated and feared just because we're who we are… that we were born._'

-

Yamagata then closed his eyes… as he began to ponder very, very deeply of the premonition that he greatly expressed in his mind.

-

-

-

-

-

The remaining forces of the Imperial Army, the Galadhrim, and Samurai went into the city, in the Higashi district… to gaze at their undead rescuers, that has saved Kyoto, as well as the country, from total destruction.

-

"We thank you for what you've done this day," said Radagast, "you're spirits can now rest in peace when you return."

_"Open the portal, so we can have that peace,"_ said the King of the Dead.

"I will," replied Radagast, lifting his staff--

"Wait!" interjected Kawaji, "we still might need them. The enemy could attack again at any moment, knowing he can do it."

"No, Kawaji," returned Radagast, "they have lived with this curse for too long. It isn't our right to tell them what to do anymore… they were cursed only until their oaths were fulfilled. And now it has been done. These souls weren't meant to fight for anybody, only for the ones who cursed them."

-

Kawaji grunted in defeat, knowing that there was nothing he could do.

-

Radagast then opened the portal to Middle-Earth, letting the dead warriors go back, to receive their reprieve from Aragorn. Hiko, Ochika, Omasu, Okina, Katsu, Ayame and Suzume, and the others gazed in awe at the departing undead of the Dwimorberg. It was just a wonder to all of them, why someone would call upon the dead to save their lives.

-

-

Meanwhile, Megumi had been tending to the downed giant Fuji, who had one of the Mûmakil's tusks in his stomach. The wound was indeed a very fatal one. Everyone who gathered, including Sojiro, Chou, and Henya of the former Juppongatana, as well as the Oniwaban group that the giant once attacked, observed somberly at Fuji.

-

"…Is he going to die, Mr. Okina?" asked Suzume.

Okina paused before answering sadly, "…I believe so, children."

"…I'm afraid there's nothing I can do," Megumi concluded her observations, "the wound is causing too much bleeding for me to control. I've never had to deal with a giant man before."

"Don't be hard on yourself," said Hiko, "you did what you could."

"I know, Master Hiko," replied Megumi, somberly.

-

Fuji slowly turned his eyes, looking at Hiko from the corners of his eyes, the man who single-handedly defeated him during the fight with Shishio…

-

"…Did I," stuttered Fuji, "…d-did I manage to fight… like a martial artist?"

"Yes Fuji," nodded Hiko, "you did very well. I meant what I said to you… you're not a monster and you never were. You are indeed a great martial artist and one of the very few who remain."

"I… I was," Fuji stuttered further, "so misunderstood. When people first gaze at me… they called me a monster… a creature… that would… eat them whole…

"…I was shot at… and left for dead… and was revived… to be a destruction army, because at that time… I believed… that I really was a monster…"

-

The sorrowful explanation of the giant's past filled the children, as well as his old comrades with such sadness. Even Okina and the Oniwaban group felt greatly sorry for the giant. He had tried to kill them… and now… the great man had saved their lives, all for the sake of preserving Japan from the sting of Sauron…

-

-

"…And then," Fuji went on, turning his gaze at Hiko once again, "…you came along… and y-y-you told me… that I was no monster. You…y-you truly respected… and understood me… body and soul…

"…For that, Master Hiko… I am forever grateful to you," finished Fuji.

The children's eyes became filled with tears as they said, full of sorrow, "…we're grateful to you too, sir! You helped to save us."

-

-

Ayame and Suzume ran up to the giant and cried their tears, not wanting the giant to die. Fuji smiled brightly as he saw in the first… perhaps the only time in his life… that he was not treated like a monster by any other stranger, save Master Hiko.

-

"…You're a hero," said Ayame, crying freely, "…just like Uncle Kenny. We don't--want you to die. We like y-you--too much for you to die."

"…We respect you… Mr. Fuji," added Suzume, also sobbing endlessly as her sister…

-

Feeling this genuine respect from Ayame and Suzume… Fuji, with every last bit of strength within him… moved his hand slowly… and lightly laid it upon the children, to comfort their tears. Ayame and Suzume felt this great consoling from the titanic fighter that fought greatly in the battle…

-

-

"…Thank you… children," Fuji replied truthfully to the children… breathing his last.

As Fuji died…

-

-

Ayame and Suzume cried even greatly, kneeling beside the lifeless giant. Tears also began to form within Omasu and Ochika, as they themselves felt bad after calling Fuji a monster when they first crossed paths. Elladan and Elrohir comforted them with their hands on their shoulders. Everyone else, whether be Police, Army, Samurai, or Galadhrim, kneeled before the giant savior of Kyoto, mourning his passing.

-

"So passes… a great man," lamented Radagast, sadly, "who was thought a monster."

-

-

-

-

-

Chou, Sojiro, Radagast, Okina, Megumi, and the rest gathered together, trying to come to terms with the death of the giant Fuji. Ayame and Suzume felt the greatest pain out of any of the fighters, losing a fellow comrade-in-arms.

-

Chou then began, "man… its unbelievable that Fuji would actually get killed, partner. I didn't even like him much when we worked for Shishio together. It felt like that his size was crampin' our style, especially mine. And I never thought I'd say this but… I think I'm gonna miss him now."

"Don't chastise yourself too much, Chou," said Radagast, "we all have our ways of disguising our true feelings, even if it is for those we say we don't like."

"I can certainly relate to that myself in a way, Mr. Radagast," said Sojiro with a bittersweet smile.

"To tell the truth, I never thought I'd feel sorry for Fuji either," interjected Ochika, "when first we met him, he tried to kill us… but now he tried to save us, and at the cost of his own life as well."

Okina nodded as he added with sympathy, "fate is a strange master they say."

"When you talk about fate," Elladan broke in sharply, "its like you don't know how it will end up. Everyone here has had a share of loss in this great battle against the Orcs, and we sense that many of them do not believe in fate, in the same way that my brother and I do not. Halbarad was a good friend of ours as we have fought many times against the Orcs, and his loss devastates us deeply. Many hundreds of years ago… Elrohir and I have suffered another loss, at the hands of the Orcs… our own mother, Celebrian."

Omasu gasped with sorrow as she asked, "was she killed by the Orcs?"

"No, it was far worse than death," Elrohir briskly answered, as he sadly explained, "…mother had always loved the realm of Mortals, from before we were born. She had traveled throughout all Middle-Earth and its free lands. On occasions, she would bring us, along with our sister Arwen to show her what she had come to love. And what she loved, we all greatly loved just as well. But then one day, while she was traveling to Lothlorien… mother was waylaid and taken prisoner by Orcs… "

-

Omasu's eyes were filled with sympathy to the story that Elrohir gave to her, as well as to everyone else who was listening… especially Master Hiko.

-

Elrohir went on, gloomily, "…upon hearing this news, Elladan and I came to her rescue, as we took great pleasure in slaughtering the Orcs that were around her. However, mother was poisoned, and we rushed back to Lord Elrond, our father, to heal her wounds. Though the poison within her body was taken away… the poison within her mind inflicted by the Orcs' torture was too great to be cured, and she lost her desire to stay in Middle-Earth… and passed into the west over the sea upon the white ships to Valinor."

-

-

Ochika and Omasu, hearing the sad story of the twins' mother, put their arms around Elrohir and Elladan's shoulders, trying to give them some support and comfort from their ordeal that they had so long ago. The Elven twins, though they felt the loving embrace of consolation from the ninja women, could not bring themselves to look at them… not with the feelings of anger that they had, thinking of that fateful and terrible day with their mother…

-

-

"…And for this reason alone," said Elladan in a low voice, filled with anger, "…Elrohir and I cannot forgive or forget what the Orcs had done to our mother, and so we hate them to the death. Father said that it was fate that mother was captured and forced her to go to Elvenhome, since he had the power of foresight. But deep down… we never truly believed it."

"I'm sorry," whispered Ochika, with a tear in her eyes… that fell upon the Elf that she consoled, Elrohir. Elrohir turned his head a little ways to her, giving her a small, yet gracious smile.

-

"I also deeply sympathize with my brethren's bitterness with the Orcs," interjected Rumil, solemnly, raising a sword that he had with him, "Orophin and I had also lost someone dear to us… our brother Haldir. We all patrolled the borders of Lorien together. This sword belonged to him. The surviving Elves of the Battle of Helm's Deep had given it to us, giving word of our brother's death by the hands of Saruman's Uruk-Hai soldiers.

"…But despite that… Haldir died to fight for the world of Men, as we had done so a long time ago. Just like we were proud to fight for this world of Men," finished Rumil firmly.

-

Glorfindel of Rivendell then walked in, listening on the conversation, saying, "…indeed."

-

Everyone turned to Glorfindel, brightened to see that at least he had survived the battle. However, their moment of reunion would not last… as Kawaji came in behind Glorfindel, looking as if he was about to give orders.

-

"Sorry to break this up, but we're going to need every hand available, including what's left of the Army, the Police, those Elf people, and almost everyone else, to salvage this debacle," Kawaji stated, which wasn't news to everyone, save maybe the children.

"Gosh, partner," said Chou, nonchalantly, "and I thought we'd won already."

"If you had more wit, Chou," berated Kawaji, "you'd realize that we're not dealing with ordinary trouble makers or rebels against the government. The attack those creeps made had greatly depleted our manpower as well as the weapons supply of cannons and gattling guns that we have, and there's not much more of them, save our rifle ammunitions. It'll take weeks just to get another great supply of weapons. And from what we've seen, if this dark wizard, lord, or whatever this Sauron guy calls himself, can open portals to Kyoto, sending a great army in almost no time flat… how can we be sure that he won't send an even greater force at any moment?"

-

Chou would usually talk back, but in this case… he immediately conceded defeat, knowing that the possibility of what Kawaji said could be true. Megumi, Hiko, Okina and the Oniwaban group, Katsu, and the others froze in realization, hearing that their victory could and would ultimately be cut short.

-

"As it is, we've left Kyoto to the enemy on a silver platter," Kawaji ended strictly.

"Yes, everything Kawaji says is true," said Radagast agreeably, "Sauron does have more soldiers in place around the many lands of Middle-Earth, raging many battles against more of the free folk wherever they live. He could recall them at any time and send them here, just to finish what they started. Sauron would be able to send an even greater force to deal with us swiftly. And he would be able to win, due to the fact that we have lost so great a many fighters in this fight. With the dead army gone to their rest, we must now wait patiently until the One Ring is destroyed…

-

-

"…Because if another force comes when we least expect it, or if even Sauron regains the ring… we'll never be able to stand another chance again," concluded Radagast, forbodingly.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and RK are not mine. They belong to their authors, respectively J.R.R. Tolkien and Watsuki Nobuhiro. This fanfiction is created just for fun, not for any commercial purposes._

_-_

_A/n: Well, I hope you liked these chapters. I thought they would be perfect for Veterans' Day, since this chapter especially deals with soldiers that have fallen in war, many times before, like with Théoden. Also I thought that this chapter would explain greatly about the many victories that felt like it was a lose/lose situation to many of those fighters, due to the many friend they lost. I'm especially sorry about killing Fuji, if you all will forgive me for it._

_-_

_Please read and review. And have a great Veterans' Day._

-

-

-


	85. Ch 29: A period of healing

_A/n: Happy Thanksgiving everybody. I know that it isn't Thursday, but you know how it is and how I have to post the rest of my story, through other computers at the library, and it was closed on Thursday and Friday. I had a great feast with my Grandparents and some of my Uncles, Aunts, and Cousins. I even showed them some of the reviews I really liked, showing that many people appreciate what I'm doing._

_-_

_Anyway, I'm posting two chapters for this Thanksgiving weekend. Enjoy._

-

-

-

-

Chapter 29: A period of healing, reflections of battle

-

-

-

The battle at Minas Tirith and Pelennor fields had finally come to an end. The sun shone its brightest, though the darkness of Mordor was still overhead, and the once lush gardens of Pelennor fields… turned into a wasted battleground, littered with the wreck and slaughter of corpses that lay about all.

Fire and stench were in the air from the burning of many engines that were laid within fire-pits that the Orcs dug during the battle. There lay many carcasses of the Oliphaunts, half-burned or broken by stone-cast, or shot through the eyes by the Rohirrim's spears and arrows. And the lower city of Minas Tirith was still wrapped in a smoldering reek from the many fireballs of the Orc catapults. The mists of the aftermath of battle settled upon the littered field…

-

-

Saito stood upon the field, lighting a cigarette, with the most unconcerned expression…

-

Misao, with a limp leg, stood from amidst the mist, gazed ahead with great awe and curiosity…

-

Gandalf, with Aoshi and Pippin beside him, walked among the bloody carnage, also were full of curiosity as they looked ahead…

-

-

And saw a great host of the dead army appearing in front of Aragorn, through a portal coming from Kenshin's world. Sanosuke began cringing at the sight of the ghosts, not wanting to go near them.

-

Aragorn and Kenshin stood directly in front of the Dwimorberg soldiers that have saved their worlds from Sauron. But they were almost unable to convince them to help, as they recalled in their minds what happened while they were in the haunted mountain…

-

-

-

-

"You have my word!" Aragorn called out pleadingly to the fleeing shadow host, "fight! Fight for our worlds, and I will release you from this living death! What say you…?"

But the army kept backing away, unheeding Aragorn's call… until they finally disappeared into the walls of the mountain.

-

"STAND, YOU TRAITORS!" Gimli barked fiercely at the Oathbreakers' apparent refusal… then…

-

-

The ground began to tremble slightly… as the chamber rocked, like it was about to cave in around the travelers. Gimli looked down…

-

Seeing that skulls were beginning to fall and roll along the ground, toppling on top of each other. Aragorn raised his sword, as Kenshin laid a hand on his, preparing for the worst…

-

The travelers then looked up at the structure delved into the walls…

-

-

CRAAAACKKKKKLLLLLLEEEEE!

-

-

Which began to fall apart, with hundreds… perhaps thousands of skulls bursting out of the walls. Kenshin then heard something above him, as he looked up…

-

And saw dozens of boulders falling down from the roof towards him and the others….

-

-

"OUT!" yelled Aragorn with urgency as he, Kenshin, Gimli, and Legolas began to make for the exit.

-

-

The skulls continued flowing out of the walls, around the escaping travelers, with the added dilemma of the falling boulders from the roof of the crag. Aragorn, Kenshin, Legolas, and Gimli struggled against the sweeping flood of skulls that made their retreat very toiling indeed, though the skulls were falling into the gorge. It was even harder for Kenshin as his speed was obstructed by the constant torrent wave of skulls. Gimli got stuck, being nearly buried under the rubble. But Aragorn turned about to pull the Dwarf to him…

-

"Legolas!" Aragorn called to the Elf in alarm.

Kenshin managed to reach an opening into a corridor and cried out, "come on!"

"Run!" hollered Aragorn to Legolas and Gimli.

-

Aragorn reached Kenshin as they ran in first, followed by Legolas and Gimli. The Elf pushed the Dwarf up front, to allow him go gain some ground… while the passageway became filled with falling rocks and skulls…

-

-

The Men, Elf, and Dwarf finally reached an exit within the mountain, and found themselves onto a grassy hill plain. Aragorn looked downward, standing where he was…

-

-

And saw a fleet of Black ships of the Corsairs of Umbar, sailing on the Anduin River, headed for Minas Tirith. Kenshin, Gimli, and Legolas looked at the ships soon after. The travelers also saw upon the neighboring shores of the river… the destruction caused by the Corsairs, murdering thousands of people, and burning their homes.

-

"It seems we were unable to ask for the Dead Army's help, after all," said Kenshin, sadly.

-

Aragorn, overcome with failure… dropped slowly to his knees, conceding defeat, as he closed his eyes in sadness and regret. Legolas came to Aragorn, laying a consoling hand on his shoulder.

-

"It looks like we're going to have to find another way to help your world, Kenshin," said Legolas.

"But the only certain way possible to save our worlds is that Sir Frodo destroys the ring, that it is," replied Kenshin, solemnly.

"Aye," muttered Gimli in a low voice.

-

Aragorn continued to look helplessly at the great river, having no kind of words to speak, even of his failure. But suddenly…

-

He began to hear a great stir behind him, as his eyes twitched in great surprise. Kenshin and the others gasped also, upon hearing the unexpected noise. Aragorn then stood up with the others looking behind…

-

And saw the King of the Dead appearing through the mountainside, moving toward Aragorn, then looked at Kenshin, who was the most attentive to the King's presence. The dead king fixed his eyes back on Aragorn…

-

-

"…We fight," the Dead King spoke firmly, "…for both worlds."

-

-

-

-

-

Kenshin and Aragorn had succeeded to call upon the aid of the Oathbreakers of the Dwimorberg Mountain to save Kyoto and Minas Tirith. And now… was the time for their reward…

-

The last few soldiers returning from Kyoto had just came from the portal as it closed.

-

Aragorn then asked, "well?"

"_The city is safe,_" said the dead king, as he observed the body scattered battlefield, "_but like here, there are many dead… both ally and adversary._"

-

Kenshin closed his eyes in grief and regret, knowing that this battle was just as violent as the chaos of the Revolution. Gandalf and Aragorn observed Kenshin's distress as though they knew that this was the last thing that he wanted. He would've preferred it if nobody died at all… but Kenshin knew at first, that this was completely unavoidable, even though he will never ever accept that.

-

-

"_Both worlds are saved,_" said the King of the dead, "…_now release us._"

Aragorn prepared to say the words…

-

But Gimli interjected, "ooh, bad idea."

The king's dead face stiffened as his eyes moved to the Dwarf, remembering what Kawaji almost suggested…

-

"Very handy in a tight spot, these lads," Gimli added in his advice, "despite the fact they're dead."

"NO WAY!" Sanosuke hollered out in recoiling fright, "DON'T LET ANY OF THEM NEAR ME!"

"Oro?" said a bemused Kenshin, in a low voice.

-

Sanosuke's attitude embarrassed almost everyone, including most of the dead army.

-

"Aragorn," added Sanosuke in cringing fear, "if you don't send them away right now, I'm going to beat the crap out of you, you hear?"

"Moron," Saito said to himself, a little exasperated.

"Now, now, Sir Gimli," interjected Kenshin to Gimli, with his usual sheepish grin "Aragorn did make a promise to these men, that he did. And it wouldn't be fair if he went back on his word now, would it?"

"Besides," added Aoshi, "these men were asked to fight for us for something in return. It is only fair for Aragorn to give them what they want, as the Battousai said."

"Well, it has been known," commented Saito, "that people do make promises and then break them at the last possible moment."

"I know that feeling myself, Saito," said Sanosuke, cringing still.

"_They are correct,_" rasped the dead king at Aragorn, "_you gave us your word._"

"Ahh… spoilsports," sighed Gimli in defeat.

-

With everything said and done…

-

"I hold your oath fulfilled," proclaimed Aragorn softly to the king, who gave a sigh of relief, finally hearing the official release them from his and his army's curse, "go… be at peace."

"…Thank you, for everything," Kenshin bowed in gratitude to the army.

-

-

The once cursed dead king smiled his brightest after hearing the thanks from Kenshin. And with that… the Army of the Dwimorberg Mountain slowly began to shimmer and fade, as if blown away by the wind. The army was relieved as they were going to get their long and well-deserved rest after 3000 years of being cursed. Sanosuke was even more relieved to see them go as his recoiling stopped…

-

As moments passed…

-

-

The army finally disappeared from Gondor and Middle-Earth, never to trouble the valleys and lands thereof… ever again.

'_May you all have rest,_' thought Kenshin, with a smile, '…_till the end of time._'

-

-

Gandalf then turned to Aragorn… and bowed humbly and devoutly to him, as he knew that Aragorn was going to take his place… as King of Gondor. Aragorn returned the wizard's gesture with a hearty yet confused smile.

-

-

-

-

Pippin began moving away from the others, looking for Merry. Along the way… he looked down amongst the corpses and severed body parts that lay upon the field… and spotted a bawled-up, light grey cloak that caught his attention. Pippin rushed toward the cloak to pick it up… revealing a leaf-shaped broach fitted into the cloak.

-

"Merry," gasped Pippin, fearful of Merry's safety…

-

-

-

Éomer and the remaining Rohirrim soldiers walked around the battlefield to see if there were any survivors of this chaotic conflict.

"Éomer!" a voice called out to him, as Éomer looked to his side…

-

-

And saw Misao limping up to him on one leg. Éomer became shocked to see her here, when she supposedly was to stay with Éowyn at Edoras, or so he believed.

-

"Misao," Éomer said, going up to her, "what are you doing here? You were suppose to be with Éowyn."

"I was," replied Misao, despairingly, "…and she's not doing so good."

Éomer froze fearfully for a moment, before asking, "…what do you mean?"

-

Misao slowly turned her head to show Éomer of why she spoke this way of his sister. Éomer looked in the direction where Misao was facing, with his eyes widening…

-

"Éowyn," gasped Éomer in shock…

-

-

As he saw Éowyn lying motionless on the grass, then began to step slowly towards her. Misao shared the same unease that Éomer had, seeing him go to Éowyn…

Taking each step closer… the sight started becoming too unbearable and horrifying to see for Éomer… thinking that his sister maybe dead…

-

-

"…**NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Éomer screamed in his anguish as he suddenly raced frantically, while dropping his helmet and sword, and knelt over to carry his sister in his arms, shouting and crying endless tears of loss and dismay…

-

-

Misao looked on Éomer and Éowyn, solemnly sharing his sorrows, wishing that she could be with them, if only to comfort Éomer. But she knew somehow that he needed time to be alone. However… she still could not help but feel useless… useless to do anything whatsoever.

-

Aragorn, Kenshin, and the others heard the agonizing scream from Éomer, looking over to where he was, seeing him cradle Éowyn closely around his chest, sobbing with unceasing grief…

-

-

"Éowyn," spoke Aragorn somberly, with a mixture of pity and guilt, "what appalling sadness is this, that she should happen to be here in battle? Few other griefs amid the ill chances of this world have more bitterness and shame for a man's heart, than to behold the love of a lady so fair and brave… that cannot be returned."

Gandalf slowly nodded with great understanding of the situation that Aragorn had been in ever since he had met Éowyn.

"…She's not the only one who suffers great injury," interjected Aoshi, "there is another who lies in dire need within the city. His name is Faramir, son of the Steward, and brother… of Boromir."

-

Everyone gasped at this revelation, to hear that Boromir, whom they all knew, had a brother…

-

"…Sir Boromir's brother," said Kenshin in a small, forlorn voice.

-

-

-

-

Théoden was also found dead among the many fighters that have died. The soldiers carried him to Rath Dinen and lay to rest there, being that Théoden was of nobility, and was born in the land of Gondor.

-

Éomer continued to weep for and hold his fallen sister, tightly, for long moments… before he could release her and let her be borne away to Minas Tirith… into the Houses of Healing. Everyone was pleased to know… that Éowyn was still alive, but was just hanging onto her life by a thread. All of the other injured of Minas Tirith, consisting of the soldiers and civilians were brought there as well, along with the injured Rohirrim soldiers.

-

Misao was sent to the Houses of healing as well… receiving a proper bandage for her wounded leg, replacing the old black rag that she tied on herself. She sat where she could look up to where Éowyn was laid. Éomer squatted next to his sister, not leaving her side, watching peacefully… until she awakens from her affliction of illness. Misao and Éowyn were pitted against a foe beyond the strength of their mind or body.

One who would take a weapon to such an enemy had to be sterner than steel, if the very shock would not destroy them. While Éowyn was greatly afflicted by her sadness… Misao's cheerfulness and zest for life was her shield against the shock of fighting the Witch-King. Misao felt that she should be there also because she shared responsibility for Éowyn, after being charged with her care by Théoden, before he died. Preparing herself for a possible ranting from Éomer… Misao went up to him, to try and plead her case with him.

-

"Éomer, please don't be mad," Misao spoke reasonably to Éomer, "Éowyn wanted to go and asked me to help her. We gathered some armor together so we'd look like one of you guys. She and I even fought one of those Ringwraith characters and won. But her arm was injured during the fight and--

"Misao," interrupted Éomer calmly, with an eased hand raised, "for what it is worth, come what may, you need not waste your words… for I hold you and all your friends blameless in this matter."

-

Misao settled herself at Éomer's wishes, pleased to know that he was holding no grudge against her.

-

Éomer went on solemnly, "I have known my sister her whole life. She had a spirit and a courage that could match my own. I knew not that Éowyn was touched by any frost, until she had first met your friends… especially Aragorn. Éowyn looked to Théoden as a second father, loving him as such, while watching him fall into a mean dishonored dotage… and brooded upon her part to be more ignoble than the staff he leaned upon. Care and dread she had in which she shared with me in the days when Grima Wormtongue bewitched Théoden.

"You were there at Isengard, Misao," mentioned Éomer, which baffled Misao a little, as he clarified, "do you remember what Saruman said of the house of Rohan being nothing but a thatched barn where brigands drink and brats roll with dogs…? He was Wormtongue's teacher. And Grima had wrapped the meaning of those words in terms more cunning. I knew very well that Wormtongue's poison was not only for Théoden… but for my sister as well. For Wormtongue had long desired to have her, and I would've killed that snake for it, if I had the chance to do so."

-

Misao's eyes hardened upon hearing what Éomer had to say about Wormtongue's obsession with Éowyn. She completely would've agreed with Éomer about killing Wormtongue. Misao would've done something like that herself, had she actually met up with Wormtongue before all this happened.

-

"If Éowyn's love and will to her duty had not restrained her lips, if not her thoughts… then even I would've began to hear such things come out of her mouth as well," Éomer ended sympathetically.

-

-

Misao slowly and solemnly nodded in agreement, knowing that Éowyn had much harder times than she could ever imagine, compared with the pain she had to face upon the death of her old friends from the Oniwaban group. Éowyn and Misao were most definitely alike, seeing as that they had to use their wits to take control of the situations of the harsh realities they were around them. And they both cried tears, that they would not like anyone else to see including the ones dear to them. In this instant, Misao became more pleased to know Éowyn more than ever… making her stronger.

-

But then… she blinked her eyes, as if recognition had dawned upon her…

-

"Oh no," gasped Misao, "I forgot about Merry. I've been worrying about Éowyn so much, that I didn't even think about Merry."

"…So," said Éomer, in an unsurprising tone, "…you've brought the Hobbit as well."

"It was because you guys just left him behind," Misao frowned in her reply, "Merry pledged himself to your service so he could have the opportunity to fight with you, but you jerks decided to release him, because you thought he couldn't handle himself in a fight!"

"…Once again Misao," commented Éomer, calmly, "…you speak your words well and with such great wisdom."

-

Misao relaxed herself, hearing that Éomer had unexpectedly excepted her rebuke so well.

-

Then, regaining her wits, Misao explained, "Merry's arm was hurt when he stabbed that wraith that Éowyn and I fought. I knew he couldn't fight any longer, so I hid him somewhere on the field."

As she was telling Éomer what happened… she looked around the house, among the many beds, seeing if Merry was there, but he was nowhere to be found. Then, she looked to the side…

-

-

And saw Aragorn and Kenshin, along with an old woman named Ioreth, who was the eldest of the serving women in the house, having a conversation while they were walking through the houses…

-

-

"It is said that the hands of the king are the hands of a healer," said Ioreth, fondly, "and so shall the rightful king be known."

"There is hope in the words you speak, Ioreth," complimented Aragorn, then asked, "where have they bestowed Éowyn?"

"Over there," answered Ioreth, pointing to where Éowyn was laid, with Éomer and Misao next to her.

-

Misao then walked over to Aragorn, Kenshin, and Ioreth, asking, "Aragorn, Himura, where's Merry?"

"We do not know, Misao," responded Aragorn.

"And what about Pippin, have you seen him?" Misao inquired further.

"Sir Pippin wasn't with us while we were carrying the injured, Miss Misao," said Kenshin, "he's probably still out there on Pelennor Fields, looking for Merry, that he is."

Misao gasped a moment, then said with a hint of despair, "he's never going to find Merry. I hid him very good somewhere on the field, Himura. I've got to go look for them… but I don't want to leave Éowyn."

"Go, Misao," interjected Éomer, "go find Merry and bring him hither. I shall look after Éowyn till she wakes."

"…Thank you," Misao said gratefully as she began to set down towards Pelennor Fields.

"And Misao," Éomer called back Misao for a moment, "…give word to the Halfling that I am king of the Riddermark. And if he should feel any regret that he had broken Théoden's command… tell him it is forgiven."

Misao smiled and bowed, saying formally, "I will… Éomer-king."

-

-

-

-

-

In Kyoto, the Police, Army, Samurai, and Galadhrim began scavenging the enemy weapons. The Orc's catapults were being salvaged, the Haradrim army's spears were confiscated… even the war towers from the dead Oliphaunts' backs were claimed for their uses. Everyone worked endlessly, seemingly without any breaks, fearing that a second attack would come upon them at any time…

-

-

The injured people of the battle in Kyoto were taken to the hospitals and clinics. In one of the clinics… Megumi worked endlessly, mending broken bones, and binding many wounds with bandages. Some of the Elves assisted her in tending to many of the injured, which were shot by darts that the Haradrim use, but believed that they came from the Shadow. Their fever and sickness was not understood by Megumi, as the Elves brought her many healing herbs for her to use. Megumi learned well from the Elves' tutelage, as she ended up healing many Men with the sweet scent of the Herbs. The female doctor definitely had a lot to learn from the Elves, believing that she could become a better healer than she was now.

-

Omasu served water to the injured people, who were slowly resting themselves after such a long struggle. The female ninja gave a bittersweet smile, assuring her charges that they would be okay.

-

"You have excellent tending behaviors, Miss Omasu," a voice caught Omasu's attention, as she looked up… seeing Elladan peer at her with a look of admiration.

"Thank you, sir," replied Omasu with a light smile, "it is one of the advantages of working at a serving restaurant and Inn."

"That is amazing," said a delighted Elladan, "apart from being a skilled fighter, you are also a great server. That is a talent worthy of the Elves."

Omasu blushed at the Elf's flattering comment, then inquired, "shouldn't you be helping out some of the men with the salvage work, or something?"

"I would like to help you, if it is okay," offered Elladan, "father was a skilled healer among the Elves, and taught me how to care for the injured, just like you do."

"…All right, sure," giggled Omasu, accepting Elladan's assistance.

-

Elladan was handed a pitcher of water and a cup for serving from Omasu. Omasu went to give more drink to the other injured. Then she looked at Elladan… and became fascinated with his serving skills. Elladan had a sad, yet caring face, tending to the injured Men. He did it with such gracefulness, that it seemed to be worked with perfection.

Omasu and Elladan took a break afterwards, and sat on a bench together. A moment of silence followed…

-

Then Omasu turned to Elladan, "…if I may ask this… do you miss your mother?" She inquired.

"Why do you ask?" wondered Elladan.

"Just asking," said Omasu, earnestly, "you and your brother seemed very upset about when you talked about her like that."

Elladan paused himself… then answered, "…yes we do."

"…Do you ever wish that she could come back to Middle-Earth?" asked Omasu.

"I would like that very much, Omasu," responded Elladan, "however, from since the Elves had began emerging at Middle-Earth… many of us were called to the Undying lands. Many Elves had opted to stay in Middle-Earth, though we had the call of the White gulls over sea for many ages. Now… the call can no longer be ignored, for the time of the Elves upon Middle-Earth is ending, and our people are leaving for eternal happiness at Elvenhome. My mother can never return to Middle-Earth now."

"Do you think about being with her again, since she's at the Undying lands?" Omasu asked further.

"As much as Elrohir and I would love to see mother again… we love the realm of Mortals more greater," answered Elladan, "mother had shared her great love of the land of Men with us, that it had become part of us. Elrohir and I would honor our mother greatly by staying in Middle-Earth in her place. But to do this, we must surrender our immortality."

Omasu gasped, "why? Won't you die without your immortality?"

"Eventually we will," said Elladan as he explained, "immortality maybe a gift… but it can also be a great curse. Immortals can die as well, however… life can be truly achieved as a mortal. Nothing can be truly eternal. Things much change if there is to be a pattern of life."

-

-

Omasu nodded in understanding to Elladan's resolve. She then looked a little ways to a building where Ochika was busy fixing it up. Ochika was climbing down a ladder… then she tripped her foot, as she fell…

-

But she was caught, breaking her fall. Ochika turned her head, expecting it to be Master Hiko… but she saw that it was Elrohir holding her. Ochika widened her eyes at her rescuer.

-

"I shall be here to catch you, if you should fall," said Elrohir confidently, which made Ochika blush a little as she stood herself up.

Omasu smiled at her friend's silly behavior, as she shared this feeling with her for Seijuro Hiko. It was a little different when she was around Elrohir. Omasu had to admit to herself… that she was acting the same, around Elladan.

-

"She reminds me of mother… Miss Ochika," said Elladan, complimenting Omasu's friend, "mother always gushed whenever she was caught, or otherwise saved by us."

"I can imagine that," said Omasu, sarcastically.

"In a way, you remind me of mother yourself, Omasu," Elladan commented fondly of her, "mother was also a great server."

-

Omasu blushed again at Elladan's praise of her serving skills, being reminiscent of his mother.

-

-

-

-

Legolas, Sanosuke, Gimli, and Saito looked about the lower levels of Minas Tirith, overlooking the destruction of the city, with many houses and places of business in ruins or demolished entirely into dust. The many soldiers and civilians that were caught within the wreckage of stone were pulled out by the surviving soldiers, either severely maimed or otherwise dead.

-

"Man," commented Sanosuke, "those creeps sure did a number on this place. I wonder now if it was like this in Kyoto, during the Revolution."

"The way I see it," said Saito, listening in on Sanosuke, "this could be ten times worse than what happened in the Revolution."

"Hmm," pondered Gimli, looking at the walls, while stroking his beard, "there is some good stone-work here… but also some that is less good, and the streets could be better contrived. When Aragorn comes into his own, I shall offer him the service of the stonewrights of the Mountain, and we will make this a town to be proud of."

"They will also need more gardens, Gimli," suggested Legolas, "my people shall bring Aragorn birds that sing and trees that do not die."

"I'll leave you to it, lad," said Gimli, "but remember, you promised to look at the Glittering Caves I told you about."

"As you will keep your end of the bargain look at Mirkwood Forest, Gimli," reminded Legolas.

-

Legolas and Gimli had been discussing about the greatness of their respective dwellings before the battle began, ever since Saruman had been defeated. Legolas had thought less of the Glittering Caves at Helm's Deep, as Gimli had thought even less of the Elven towns within Mirkwood Forest, thinking them as hovels. To resolve the issue, they both made a vow to look at both the Glittering Caves and Mirkwood Forest. However, as they were talking…

-

Misao had rushed past them, with a small limp in her leg. Everyone was startled that Misao would run so fast, as if it were an urgent matter.

"Excuse me," said Misao, not looking back.

"I wonder what's got the weasel girl in such a hurry," said Sanosuke.

"Who knows Sanosuke?" replied a perplexed Gimli, "perhaps she lost something and she's trying desperately to find it."

Legolas looked deductively at the dashing Misao, saying to himself, "…that may be exactly what's happening."

-

-

-

Legolas couldn't be more accurate in his assessment… for Misao was going upon Pelennor Fields to find Merry Brandybuck, being so preoccupied with the health of Éowyn, who was now being treated at the Houses of Healing. After Misao went on her way… Kenshin and Aragorn stepped up to the pallet where Éowyn was laid… and discovered that next to her, yet some paces away… laid Faramir, son of Denethor, now held as the Steward of Gondor, though he was ailed.

Aragorn had tended to Éowyn, while Kenshin overlooked Faramir. The Ranger bore some of the responsibility for Éowyn, after he had left her in desperation since leaving Dunharrow. When he first looked on her and perceived her unhappiness, it seemed to him that he saw a white flower standing straight and proud, shapeless as a lily, and yet knew that it was hard, as if wrought by elf-wrights out of steel…

-

Or was it perhaps, a frost that turned its sap to ice, standing bittersweet, still fair to see… but stricken soon to fall and die?

-

In either case, Aragorn could not let Éowyn die from her own afflictions of despair. Aragorn took a look at her injured arm, seeing that it shall mend in time… if she has the will to live. However, the chief evil came from the sword arm, which had no sign of life, although it was unbroken. Kenshin looked over Faramir, observing his injuries to be arrow shot wounds, just like how Boromir was shot down. The wanderer was also flooded with guilt over letting Boromir die because he wished it so. Kenshin earnestly wanted Faramir to live, not to go into darkness like his brother did.

Aoshi was standing next to Faramir, watching to make sure that all his efforts to rescue him from his deranged father's pyre were not in vain. He would've liked to attend to Faramir's care, but he allowed Kenshin to try and heal him, understanding his strong feelings for the unnecessary loss of life. Aoshi knew that Faramir was in good hands otherwise.

However, even if Éowyn and Faramir were healed and recalled from the dark valley… there was a chance that they could awake in hope, forgetfulness… or even despair. If they would awake to despair… they would die anyhow, unless other healing for them would come, to which neither Kenshin nor Aragorn could possibly bring. For Faramir and Éowyn both had rode to war, with thoughts of the shadow in their hearts to begin with.

-

-

Aragorn had asked if they had any Athelas or Kingsfoil stored in their house. Ioreth said that she had none available, however, a young boy named Bergil had some with him, but it was two weeks old at least. Aragorn firmly believed that it would serve nonetheless. The women prepared two bowls of steaming hot water. Aragorn took two leaves for himself, as he gave two other leaves to Kenshin.

Aragorn breathed upon the leaves in his hand, as Kenshin did the same, following Aragorn's instructions. Afterwards… they crushed the leaves and cast them into the bowls they had. A fragrance had filled the room, the moment Kenshin and Aragorn bruised their leaves. It was like a fleeting memory of dewy mornings of unshadowed sun in some land in spring. It had no scent, but the air was wholly fresh, clean, and young, as if no living thing had ever breathed it before…

-

-

Aragorn took a cloth and dipped it into the water… then squeezed out the excess water. He used the wet cloth to lave Éowyn's brow… then laved her cold, nerveless right arm…

-

Kenshin used his wet cloth, damp from the steaming water with the Kingsfoil mixed in it… to lave Faramir's dart wounds, hoping that the mixture would be able to cleanse the poison from his veins…

-

-

After some moments…

-

-

Éowyn began to breathe deeply, so that her breast rose and fell. Aragorn took her right hand in his, and felt it warm with life returning… and by a miracle… her eyes opened, looking as white as a lily, cold as frost, and hard as graven stone.

"Éowyn," called Éomer to his sister, who turned her eyes to him.

"…Éomer," said Éowyn in a small voice, "…there was talk of you slain in battle. But they were only dark voices in my dream."

"Indeed they were," nodded a relieved Éomer.

Éowyn then began to look about her as she asked, "…where is Misao? What of Merry?"

"Misao has gone to look for Merry," answered Éomer.

"You must recall Merry into service again," Éowyn demanded, "the Halfling was valiant in battle--"

"Éowyn," Éomer interrupted, a little sharply, then eased himself, "…whatever you have to say about Merry… I already know it to be true. Say no more of war until you are made whole again."

-

Kenshin, while watching Éowyn's recovery… began to hear a stirring with his patient, Faramir. He was grunting and gasping a little for air.

-

"Sir Faramir," Kenshin called to him, as everyone watched, "…Sir Faramir, can you hear me? Awake, Sir Faramir, come back to us. You need not walk in the shadows anymore, that you most certainly do not."

Moments later… Faramir began to open his eyes, and stared at the man that called to him. He saw a stranger before him, and normally would flinch. However, he was calm as a flower, for he had a look of recognition on his face at the stranger… as if he knew who the person was…

-

-

"Red hair… a cross shaped scar on the left cheek," spoke Faramir with a smile, "…you called for me and I have come. And so, we meet at last… Kenshin Himura."

-

-

Aragorn and Éomer became baffled that Faramir would recognize Kenshin so easily. Kenshin was baffled himself for a bit, but then smiled to know that Faramir had excepted him willingly as a caretaker. Moreover… Kenshin was relieved for Faramir and his recovery, believing that he made up for letting Boromir die.

Faramir then turned to the side… and looked upon the recovering Éowyn, staring at him in return. Something inside Éowyn had softened, as if her bitterness yielded at the first faint presage of Spring. Faramir was moved by pity, for he saw she was hurt, with clear sight, perceiving Éowyn's sorrow and unrest…

-

-

-

Later on that evening…

-

-

-

Éowyn was moved into a separate room, laid upon a bed, clothed in white. As she rose from her bed… she looked at her hands, seeing her shied-arm was bandaged after being maimed. She then walked to the window, overlooking the wreckage of the field of battle below. She had still received no word of Merry or Misao, but still hopes for that they will be brought forth to the Houses of Healing. Éowyn turned her head to another window…

-

-

And saw the same man that she laid with earlier, Faramir. His chest was bandaged over the shot wounds he received from the Orcs at Osgiliath. Faramir looked at Éowyn, with the brightest loving smile on his face. Éowyn softened even more upon seeing Faramir again, especially his smile. Normally Éowyn would not accept pity from anyone, but now… now she could make an exception with Faramir. Éowyn went to the door of her room and opened it, as Faramir walked over… and stood right in front of her.

Without saying any words… Éowyn slowly reached out and grasped his hand, then gave a little smile. Faramir's smile became even brighter… as Éowyn lightly pulled him into her room… and closed the door.

-

-

-

-

-

When night came over Kyoto…

-

Most of the men took a rest after all the hard work of salvage they made of the enemy weapons. Some of the men were still on guard, including some Elves, believing an attack could come at any time. The Samurai were likewise on guard, though there were some at rest… like the Red Samurai, who sat alone on a bench in the street, near to a vendor.

-

"You look restless, my friend," an old voice spoke to the Red Samurai. It was Radagast the Brown, with his brown horse next to him.

-

"Do you need any company?" asked Radagast.

"…Well, after all that's happened… I guess I'm in the mood for a good conversation," replied the Red Samurai, accepting the Brown Wizard's company.

"We all are," complimented Radagast as he sat down.

The Red Samurai began, "I am not from this country, but from another--one much, much larger than this one. When I was a young boy… my friends and I would play 'Wizards and Warriors'. I played the hero a lot, though I played the villain at times. I always wanted to be a hero, destroying injustice wherever it may be. I joined the army of my country to do that. I was young, idealistic… stupid more like.

"After my country warred upon itself, my side had won of course, I was assigned to crush the tribal rebellions that had arisen. I became acquainted with many of the tribal leaders, discovering their strengths, weaknesses, and strategies… all for the purpose of crushing them. But there were some tribes I knew, who wanted nothing more than to live in peace, and were not responsible for any raids. My comments were disregarded, and the peaceful tribes were wiped out without a second thought."

-

Radagast's face was filled with pity, hearing the Samurai's sad story of his past.

-

"…I became disillusioned," the Red Samurai went on, gloomily, "as I acted upon the orders that were given me, slaughtering every man, woman and child of those tribes. I realized then that I wasn't being a hero… but someone who was just as bad as any other tyrant that would prey upon people's happiness. As years passed by, I was assigned the task of crushing another tribe… the Samurai.

"That's how I came to Japan. I was to train the army in the tactics of our warfare. But then I was captured by the Samurai and taken prisoner. The leader wished to know me and not have me killed. I was opposed to him first… but he said that we had good conversations."

"Most arguments are good conversations," commented Radagast, "it helps once in a while to voice your grievances in order to develop a good relationship."

"I guess it does," said the Red Samurai, as he continued, "while I was in captivity, there was… a certain woman, whom I had developed a fond relationship with, especially her kids. She took great care of me. I learned then, that the word Samurai meant 'to serve'. The armor that I now wear came from one of the Samurai I killed when I was captured… and that man was her husband. When I offered my apologies to her, she kindly and humbly accepted, saying that we were doing our duties."

-

Radagast nodded in fervent understanding. What happened in the past was karma, something that the wizard had been very well acquainted.

-

"Eventually, I was released, and I was about ready to return to my country," the Samurai explained further, "then the leader was arrested for violating the law against carrying a sword. I went to break him out of prison, as I was willing to help him in his cause. When I fought against the Imperial Army… all of the Samurai were killed with the army's gattling guns. The leader and I survived… but he asked me to help end his life, allowing him to die with his honor, since I had regained mine. But in my heart, I felt that I should've died in that battle as well… as I have believed I should have died many times before."

"It must've been hard for you," said Radagast sympathetically, "it would be another tribal leader you knew and killed, giving you another reason to wish for death so willingly."

"I wished him such death before we became friends," replied the Red Samurai, "he was ready to take his life in shame for the life he believed in, saying that the way of the Samurai weren't necessary anymore. But I told him… 'What could be more necessary than the way of the Samurai'. The way of the Samurai was necessary then, as it is now in this battle."

"Yes, it is," Radagast agreed, "new ways are developed each day, that the old ways are easily forgotten. And sometimes… it is the old ways that can be very useful in times of change. But we mustn't fall into despair so easily as you have, in spite of all pain you experienced… for there is a reason why there are survivors, such as yourself. The chief reason is that their purposes had not yet been fulfilled. Maybe that's the explanation as to why you still live, even now."

-

The Red Samurai slowly nodded taking into consideration to what Radagast had said… feeling that the Brown Wizard spoke with wisdom.

-

-

-

-

It had been a long battle in both worlds, and the fighters were taking a small, yet restful period of healing.

-

Megumi sat in the clinic, hugging Ayame and Suzume in her arms. Both of them were really exhausted after fighting the Ringwraiths and won. Megumi felt great sympathy for the children, hoping that they would not have to face such terrors again…

-

Omasu and Ochika were getting along nicely with the Elf twins Elladan and Elrohir. And even Okina was getting some rest… thinking about impressing younger women and chasing them wherever they may be…

-

-

-

In Minas Tirith…

-

-

-

Faramir and Éowyn sat together in a room. Éowyn laid her head upon Faramir's shoulders, letting him stroke her fair blonde hair. For the first time… Éowyn had truly found love. And it was even greater than the love she had for Aragorn.

Faramir had not yet received word of his father's death. Even though he was not told… Faramir could sense that the shadow had taken Denethor, all due to the madness he fell upon. Faramir knew that he could not concern himself with his father now. He had someone else to look after, seeing to her care, health… even her blossoming love for him, which he intends to return, to ensure that Éowyn does not fall into despair again.

-

-

Aragorn, Kenshin, and the others sat within the Houses of Healing, as word went out to Minas Tirith that the king had come among them, and brought healing after war. The Ranger's destiny was now unfolding before him, taking the re-forged sword of his ancestors and soon after… he would have to claim his inheritance of Gondor to be leader of his people. But he knew that he could not do that yet, for even though the siege had been thwarted… Sauron was still present within Middle-Earth.

Then, in an unexpected moment… one of the serving women of the house began singing…

-

-

-

_With a sigh… you turn away…_

_-_

_With a deepening heart, no more words to say…_

_-_

_You will find…_

_-_

_That the world has changed, forever…_

_-_

_-_

-

Aragorn was the most affected by the singing. It was a sad, sweet, ethereally bewitching melody that soothed the mind and soul. Aragorn couldn't put a finger on it… but he thought, as if it was some trick of magic or sorcery… that he was hearing Arwen sing…

-

-

-

_And the trees are now turning from green to gold…_

_-_

_And the sun is now fading…_

_-_

_I wish I… could hold you…_

_-_

_Closer._

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

-

When it was getting dark upon Pelennor Fields…

-

-

Pippin Took continued to search for Merry, having his friend's discarded cloak in hand. He found that the fields were vast, as was the carrion that lay upon it… the aftermath of Armageddon. Pippin was determined not to leave without knowing that his friend was safe…

-

-

"MERRY!" Pippin shouted out endlessly, trying to see if Merry could hear him.

"Pippin!" a faint voice answered.

-

Pippin thought it to be Merry… but he looked to his side… and saw Misao coming his direction.

"Misao!" called out Pippin as he headed over towards Misao, asking desperately, "do you know where Merry is?"

"Yeah," answered Misao, "Merry was injured so I hid him good somewhere around here. Its lucky I found you, Pippin, otherwise you would've been running around forever."

"…I'm glad you're here then," said a relieved Pippin, "can you take me to him?"

"Sure, I'll show you," replied Misao, then began to wince from her injuries, "but I think you'll have to help me. I've been running so fast, that I forget about my injuries."

-

Pippin nodded as he let Misao place her arm over his shoulder and Pippin placed his arm over Misao's waist. They both moved along, very slowly around the field and the corpses of the fighters that surround it. Moving further…

-

-

Misao managed to point her finger out front and said, "over there."

-

-

Pippin looked to where Misao was pointing… and gasped seeing Merry being covered by one of the bodies of the Southrons. He and Misao quickly rushed over, with each other in tow. Pippin then released Misao, dropped Merry's cloak… and bent down to push the Harad soldier off of his friend.

-

"Merry!" he cried, cradling Merry into his arms and lap, "…Merry, it's me…"

Merry opened his eyes… and glanced up at Pippin, weakly.

-

"It's Pippin," added Pippin in tears.

"…I knew you'd find me," whispered Merry.

"Yes," nodded Pippin, "well… actually, Misao helped me to find you."

Merry slowly turned his head and looked at Misao and said, "thank you for bringing Pippin to me."

-

Misao nodded happily.

-

"…Are you two going to leave me?" Merry asked, suddenly fearful.

"No, Merry," replied Pippin, "…we're going to look after you."

Pippin turned to Misao and added, "isn't that right, Misao?"

"Yeah," agreed Misao softly, "…you bet it is."

-

And with that… Pippin and Misao grabbed Merry's Elven cloak… and used it to cover Merry, making him feel warm and cozy.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien_

_A/n: Long chapter, isn't it? I told you earlier that these chapters keep getting longer, as the sections themselves get larger, and there's a few more to go, and its about to reach over 30 chapters. But, the next chapter isn't as long as this one was. Oh, and I was planning to post this on Veterans' Day, but I guess it was good enough for a Thanksgiving treat instead._

_Please read and review._

-

-


	86. Ch 30: Sam and Yahiko to the rescue

-

-

-

Chapter 30: A blade shines in darkness, Sam and Yahiko to the rescue

-

-

-

-

At the lofty, three-tiered accursed tower of Cirith Ungol, laid upon a rocky pinnacle…

-

-

The Orcs and Uruk-hai that have guarded the place enjoyed a period of feasting. The tower they occupied had originally been an outpost or a watchtower for the Numenoreans, but the Orcs overtook it long ago. Over the years, the Orcs had changed various parts of the tower to their design, with lots of their metal and iron riveted onto it, adding many huts in the courtyards, made of timber and leather… and now it was fully made for the Orcs' own environment of habitation. The dark, red sky in the air represented a sense of doom and foreboding.

-

Especially for two people…

-

-

-

Namely Frodo Baggins, of the Shire, and Kaoru Kamiya, assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin school of Tokyo, Japan. They were both currently held in the turret of the tower, after being stung and cocooned by the monstrous she-spider, Shelob. But, something else had happened to them after being taken prisoner by the Orcs and Uruk-Hai…

-

Both of them were stripped of their top clothing, though Kaoru's bandages were still wrapped over her chest. And some of the webbing had covered their faces and some of the lower body as well. The lead Orc and Uruk, Gorbag and Shagrat rummaged and scoured through Frodo and Kaoru's belongings, to see what they had.

-

But… moments later…

-

Kaoru began to open her eyes slowly, and started to look around… and saw that she was in a strange place, forged in stone, and found that her hands were bound with rope.

_'…W-wh…Where am I?_' thought a bewildered Kaoru.

-

She suddenly heard some strange noises from behind her and other noises like there was a big party going on in the tower. The female sword person slowly, yet carefully turned her head… and saw Gorbag and Shagrat standing at a table, rummaging through her and Frodo's clothes and other personal possessions they had. Kaoru quickly turned back before the Orc and Uruk could spot her trying to wake up.

-

'_How did I get here?_' she asked herself…

-

Kaoru then gasped as she remembered what happened… she and Frodo went through the tunnels of Cirith Ungol, trapped by Gollum, where they met up with Shelob, the she spider. Believing that they had escaped… Shelob had stung them both, and they thought they were going to die. Kaoru even remembered blurting out Kenshin's name before passing out…

-

'_Then,_' thought Kaoru, deducing what Shelob's poison had done to her and Frodo, '_that monster's poison wasn't to kill us… but to put Frodo and me to sleep. But then the question remains… how did we manage to get ourselves thrown in here?_'

-

Kaoru then gazed at the tip of her eyes, looking up front… where she spotted that Frodo was right beside her, with his hands bound also by rope. Not only that… he had no clothes on his chest to speak of. Realizing this… she also looked down on herself, noticing just now that she was also naked down to the waist, save her bandages that covered her breast and stomach. Still, she used her bonded arms to cover her chest, seeing as she was a woman. Kaoru looked at Frodo again, who was starting to open his eyes as well.

-

"Frodo!" Kaoru called to Frodo, in a low voice, "Frodo!"

Frodo's eyes opened and spotted Kaoru in front of him. "Miss Ka--," he started to call out.

"Shh!" Kaoru quickly shushed Frodo from talking, "don't talk, we've got company."

-

Frodo took a moment, as he looked about his surroundings, and listening to the sounds around him and Kaoru.

-

"How did we get here?" asked Frodo, quietly, "where are we?"

"I think," answered Kaoru, "that we're in that tower we saw, just before we got stung by that monster."

-

Frodo gasped as he also remembered when Shelob took him and Kaoru by surprise.

-

"I don't know how long that was either," added Kaoru, "but there are Orcs behind us, looking through our things. Its best that we wait until they leave, so that we can have a chance to escape."

"…I doubt that we can, Miss Kaoru," said Frodo, "I can hear many other Orcs from below, so this place must be well-guarded. It may be difficult for us to get away."

Kaoru thought a moment before she replied, "…then, we'll just have to think of something. First, when we're alone, we'll worry about getting ourselves free, before doing anything else, okay."

-

Frodo nodded in affirmation, agreeing with Kaoru's plan.

-

-

-

The Orc and Uruk continued to search through Kaoru and Frodo's provisions and clothing spread across the table. Shagrat suddenly set his eyes, as he picked up a silk-blue ribbon that felt very smooth and refined in his hands, and began to observe it fondly. Gorbag then found the Mithril shirt that was taken from Frodo, and held it up into the light, where it tinkled delicately. As he did… Shagrat, while he was looking over the ribbon that he found, turned his eyes over to the light that reflected off the shirt and snarled. Gorbag instantly recoiled the moment Shagrat spotted him playing with the Mithril shirt…

-

-

"Hands off!" demanded Shagrat, tossing the ribbon back onto the table, "that shiny shirt, that's mine!"

"It's going to the great eye!" Gorbag stated, refusing to drop the shirt, "along with everything else."

-

'_The great eye?_' thought a gasping Kaoru, '…_Sauron!_'

Frodo also gasped in realization, as he fumbled his bound hands about to his neck, noticing that the ring was not there…

-

'_Oh no, the ring…where's the ring!_' Kaoru gasped despairingly in her thoughts once more, as she also noticed that the ring was no longer hanging from Frodo's neck, '_the Orcs must've taken it when we were unconscious!_'

-

"I don't take orders from stinking Morgul rats!" Shagrat snarled fiercely as he pushed Gorbag against the wall.

"You touch it," Gorbag threatened Shagrat as he grabbed his sword and pointed it at the Uruk, "and I'll stick this blade in your gut!"

-

-

But Shagrat wrestled the sword from Gorbag, and the pair began to scuffle about, fighting over the Mithril shirt that Frodo once had. Frodo and Kaoru stayed where they were, as they did not want to involve themselves in this personal struggle between Orc and Uruk. With determination… Shagrat was able to throw Gorbag through the trap door, though he hung there for a while, his arms and legs keeping him in place… until Shagrat came towards him…

-

And kicked the Orc in the stomach. Gorbag began to roll down the ladder that led up to the trap door, and then down the stairs. The Uruk-Hai that were feasting and drinking to their hearts content, heard and wondered what was all the commotion about as they all looked up, to see Gorbag rolling down towards them from the stairs… crashing into the Uruks, disrupting their meals. Gorbag sprang up from the ground like a cat, receiving surprised and bewildered gazes from the other Uruk-hai…

-

-

"The scum tried to knife me!" Shagrat yelled down, with a savage roar, from the trap door in the ceiling, "KILL HIM!"

-

-

The Uruk-Hai growled, and lunged for Gorbag's blood. The vicious Orc countered the Uruks, using his sword. Gorbag even jumped up… and used both feet to kick one of the Uruks out of a window, letting the Uruk fall from the tower, colliding into some of the battlements… before crashing loudly onto the ground.

-

-

-

One of the Orcs heard the crash and went to check it out, but one of the Uruk-Hai pushed the Orc down. Irritated… the Orc grabbed a piece of meat from a booth… and used it to whack the Uruk in the back. More Orcs joined in, beating down the Uruks, which in turn began to lift the Orcs, twirling them above their heads…

-

As this was happening…

-

Other Orcs that were guarding the tower began to growl in fury… and went to engage the Uruks into battle, starting a full-scale brawl between the Orc and Uruk-Hai factions. Their swords and axes hacked into each other, everywhere their clubs were beating, maiming and bruising… and even managed to throw large hewn stones to bash their brains in…

-

-

-

-

From not too far away…

-

-

Samwise Gamgee and Yahiko Myojin, after successfully driving off the dark terror of Cirith Ungol known as Shelob and believing that Kaoru and Frodo were dead, but were discovered to be alive by the Orcs and Uruk-Hai… began to follow the Orcs cautiously.

The brave Hobbit and adventurous boy Samurai observed what was happening. Instead of the place being quiet and guarded… the fortress was now littered with fighting, particularly amongst the Orcs and Uruk-Hai. Sam and Yahiko narrowed their eyes, as they did not like the sound of the fighting. The fighting continued as they drew closer towards the tower…

-

-

The brave rescuers cautiously approached the battlemented wall near the front gate… and entered into a narrow court, the exact moment when the fighting slowed down… and finally ceased. Yahiko and Sam looked around them, seeing as the compound was littered with the aftermath of the small civil war between the Orcs and Uruk-hai.

-

"What happened here?" asked Yahiko.

"I don't know, Yahiko," said Sam, "…but it looks like the Orcs were fighting amongst themselves."

"Fighting themselves?" replied a confused Yahiko, "why? What for?"

"Who knows?" Sam wondered, "but there must've been a couple of hundred of these dirty beasts. They must've hated each other so much for them to be killing one another, I'll warrant. I'd say we were lucky. And what happened here… its like pure hate unleashed, Mr. Yahiko."

-

Yahiko contemplated what Sam said, about the hatred between the factions of the Orcs and Uruks, as he looked about, seemingly that every one of them had killed themselves.

-

"I'd hate to think," said Sam gravely, "…that Mr. Frodo and Miss Kaoru were killed in this carnage."

"…So do I, Sam," replied Yahiko.

-

-

-

-

Not wasting any time… Sam and Yahiko quickly raced inside the complex, trying to get to Frodo and Kaoru, believing that they must be held in the turret of the tower. The valiant pair continued throughout the tower, without any difficulties so far. When they began to climb up the stairs…

-

They spotted a group of Uruk-hai descending towards them, and have apparently survived the chaos that went on earlier.

-

"They look too big to be Orcs, Sam," said Yahiko in a quiet voice, "those must be those Uruk-Hai that Saruman bred. I heard that they don't scare easily."

"…Then we're going to have to give them something to be afraid of," replied Sam, "when I give the word… growl like a wild animal, Mr. Yahiko."

-

Yahiko nodded, with a smirk, as he liked the idea. He and Sam then took their positions…

"Now," said Sam…

-

-

GRR! GRRR, GRRR! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Sam and Yahiko began growling, as they climbed the stairs toward the group of Uruks, flexing and producing a growing, menacing shadow that intimidated them greatly.

Moments later…

-

-

The Hobbit and young Samurai finally came out into the open and the Uruks snarled as they were almost made fools of, by smaller people. The Uruks charged at Yahiko and Sam…

-

But Sam countered, stabbing the creatures, calling out, "that's for Frodo! And for the Shire!"

"This one's for Kenshin!" Yahiko cried out, knocking down the Uruks that came to him, "for Kaoru! My world!"

-

-

-

As the fight was going on… Shagrat crawled out of a hall under the steps, carefully walking away unnoticed. The Uruk was carrying Frodo's Mithril shirt and Kaoru's blue ribbon under his arm…

-

-

-

Sam then stabbed and pushed his last Uruk down the stairs, crashing onto the ground.

"AND THAT'S FOR MY OLD GAFFER!" he cried out fiercely.

-

Yahiko instantly made the last Uruk he had topple over the stairs to join his comrade. Seeing this, Sam ran forth, while Yahiko stayed where he was…

"And that's for me!" Yahiko called out, sending his proud voice throughout the tower, "Master Yahiko Myojin of the Kamiya Kasshin style! And don't you ever forget that!"

-

-

-

Sam continued rushing throughout the tower, with Yahiko not too far behind. They proceeded further climbing up the stairs that surrounded the outer wall, as well as through the inner wall. Along the way, they knocked down more Orcs or Uruks that have survived the carnage, striving to get to the turret of the tower, hoping that Frodo and Kaoru were still alive…

-

-

-

-

-

Kaoru and Frodo were left alone in the turret. Shagrat apparently left to finish what he started. Kaoru took the opportunity and used all her strength… to loosen the ropes around her wrists.

-

"Miss Kaoru," said Frodo in a panic, "you better hurry. It may be quiet right now, but I doubt that all the Orcs killed themselves."

"Just a bit more Frodo," replied Kaoru, as she finally pulled the ropes, that bound her hands, "…got it. Hold on Frodo, I'm going to get you out now."

-

Kaoru then went over to Frodo and tried to loosen his bonds…

-

But a foot took Kaoru by surprise and pinned her to the floor. It was the Orc, Gorbag, who has survived the fight.

"Miss Kaoru!" cried Frodo, seeing Gorbag pin Kaoru to the ground.

"Just where do you think you're heading off to, missie?" Gorbag sneered at Kaoru, "stick around for awhile."

-

Frodo whimpered, not expecting to see Gorbag, or any of the Orcs or Uruks, this soon.

-

"And stop your squealing, you dung hill rat!" Gorbag added, growling furiously, using his left hand to pin Frodo to the ground.

The Orc drew his blade over them and gritted, "I'm gonna bleed you both, like stuck pigs!"

"Nooo!" cried Kaoru, as Gorbag went to kill her and Frodo…

-

-

But a hand suddenly grabbed Gorbag from behind… and the Orc gasped… as something stuck him in his back. Frodo and Kaoru looked up to see what stopped Gorbag…

-

It was a glittering blade thrusting through Gorbag, a blade that Frodo and Kaoru recognized very well…

-

-

'_Sting?_' thought Kaoru in bemused surprise…

-

-

As the face of Samwise Gamgee slowly appeared from behind the impaled Orc, with tears streaming in his eyes…

-

"…Not if I stick you first," gritted Sam, through clenched teeth.

"Sam!" Frodo cried out, very relieved to see Sam again.

-

Sam then pulled Sting out of Gorbag… and let him topple to the side as the sword dimmed. Afterwards… Yahiko came through the trap door behind Sam.

-

"Yahiko!" Kaoru cried out also brightened to see her apprentice.

"Heh," smirked Yahiko, "I told you that I would get Sam back up here to you, Frodo."

-

Frodo sighed brightly, as he was greatly surprised at Yahiko's persistence. It was amazing to him, as it was hardly surprising to Kaoru, knowing Yahiko a bit longer than Frodo.

-

"Kaoru, are you okay?" Yahiko turned to Kaoru--

-

And recoiled, seeing her half-naked, save her bandages. Kaoru wondered what was with Yahiko… but then she remembered that she had almost nothing on her chest, and covered herself. Sam was also taken back by the sight of the half-naked Kaoru, even more than the when he saw Frodo without a shirt on him.

-

"Here," said Yahiko, taking off his elven cloak, giving it to Kaoru, "use this."

"Sorry, Yahiko," replied a sheepish Kaoru, forgetting how bare she was, as she used the cloak to cover herself, "but, like you said, Yahiko, you told Frodo that you'd be back with Sam…

"As I told the same thing to Frodo," added Kaoru, turning to Frodo, "isn't that right?"

-

Frodo gave no reply, as he knew already that he was wrong, but only turned to Yahiko and Sam.

-

"Sam, Yahiko," said an apologetic Frodo, "I'm so sorry, sorry for everything! Please forgive me."

The rescuers glanced at each other for a brief moment… and smiled knowing that Frodo has admitted his mistake when he was being so ruthless to them.

-

Kaoru then interjected, "and I guess I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you about Gollum. Its just... he was struggling with himself. I've seen him. It was so like how Kenshin struggled with the manslayer within his heart."

Sam and Yahiko weren't so surprised, as the mention of Gollum's name was still an adversity for them.

-

"But unlike Kenshin," added Kaoru, "…Gollum wasn't strong enough to overcome his darkness."

"I'm sorry you had to be let down, Kaoru," said Yahiko, with a little sympathy, "but he didn't have Kenshin's heart."

"I know that now," replied Kaoru, uncertainly, still thinking of the woeful creature.

"I'll warrant that Gollum's still about, somewhere," gritted Sam.

"I don't think so," said Kaoru, "Frodo and I saw him fall down into a deep ravine when he tried to attack Frodo."

"If that's so," replied Sam, a little savored, "…goodbye and good riddance, I say."

-

Yahiko nodded, agreeing with Sam, while Kaoru gave no response, as she could only feel sorry for Gollum.

-

"Come on, let's get you out of here, Mr. Frodo," said Sam as he laid down Sting, and began to finish untying Frodo's bonds.

"It's too late, it's over," Frodo said to Sam in despair, "they've taken it."

"What?" asked Sam, in confusion.

"Sam… they took the ring," Frodo clarified for Sam.

"What do you mean, Frodo?" inquired Yahiko in nonchalant bewilderment.

"They've taken everything, Yahiko, everything," interjected Kaoru with the same despair as Frodo, "…not just the ring, but our worlds as well!"

-

Sam and Yahiko were still confused, as they had no angry or upsetting reactions to this news.

-

Kaoru went on gloomily, "the Orcs probably took it, when Frodo and I were stung by that monster spider. Everything that we've done, or at least tried to do to save our worlds, was all for nothing… now that the Orcs have taken the ring back to Sauron."

After Kaoru finished, she crumpled a trembling fist in her hand, as she lowered her head and tightened her eyes, whimpering in their failure. Yahiko and Sam glanced at themselves again, still not reacting to the reality of the failure of the quest…

-

-

Sam then turned back to Kaoru and said, "…beggin' your pardon, Miss Kaoru, but they haven't."

-

Kaoru's eyes snapped open and slowly lifted her head, gasping in surprise to hear this revelation. Frodo also gasped surprisingly as Sam stood up in front of them… went into his pocket…

-

-

-

And pulled out a chain… with an unadorned band of gold hanging on it in suspension. Frodo and Kaoru's eyes widened at the sight of the ring… as they instantly recognized the ring and immediately felt the corruptive power slowly resonating from it…

-

-

-

"It--it's… it's the One Ring," said a gasping, stuttering Kaoru in bewildered and bemused relief to know that the quest hadn't failed yet, "then--"

"…I thought we'd lost you," explained Sam, his eyes pleading for understanding, "so we took it, Mr. Frodo."

"Sam and I were the ones who drove off that big bug that stung you and Kaoru," Yahiko added his explanation, "…then we heard the Orcs coming, and Sam took the time to dig out the ring from all that webbing that you were in, Frodo. And we would've left you guys for dead and gone on to continue the quest by ourselves… if one of these creeps hadn't blurted out that you were just out cold."

-

Kaoru contemplated what Yahiko said… and it all made sense. Why else would they have the ring? He and Sam were the ones that saved her and Frodo from being eaten by Shelob, and were taken prisoner later on. Kaoru was very surprised to hear that Yahiko had the guts to take on a giant spider. She knew that she and Frodo owed their lives to the young, courageous pair.

-

"It was only for safekeeping, Mr. Frodo," said Sam, as he slowly held the ring towards Frodo, "here… it's yours again."

"Give it to me," Frodo said to Sam, tension entering his voice…

-

-

Sam lowered the chain further as Frodo went to take the ring back. But then… Sam stopped where he was… and retracted from giving the ring to Frodo…

-

-

"…Give me the ring, Sam," Frodo said more firmly, holding his hand out as Sam recoiled further, still holding the Ring in his hand, his face tense, sweat beading his brow.

Yahiko turned to Sam and said, "what are you doing, Sam? Just give the ring to him, already--"

-

But Yahiko suddenly lowered his eyes toward the ring…

-

And the young Samurai held his gaze upon the band of gold… as its powers were starting to corrupt him… then began to step towards Sam, slowly reaching his hand out for the ring…

-

-

"Yahiko," Kaoru spoke to her apprentice…

-

-

Yahiko moved closer towards Sam, who stepped even further away from Frodo. Frodo slowly became distressed, as he feared that Yahiko and Sam might try to fight over the ring as Boromir did when he tried to take the ring from him…

-

Yahiko's hand neared towards the ring…

-

-

"YAHIKO!" Kaoru roared out to Yahiko… and he quickly tore his gaze from the ring to face Kaoru. As he did…

-

-

Yahiko gazed upon his teacher's face… to see that she was scowling fiercely, like an undomesticated beast. Usually, when Kaoru gets mad at Yahiko… he would talk back, and they would have a big fight. But this time… it wasn't like all those arguments that he and Kaoru have had in the past.

Yahiko could easily tell that Kaoru was really angry… so angry that the furious expression upon her face had scared him with utter fear… perhaps the first time that Yahiko had _ever_… experienced fear within the face of his teacher, in his whole life.

-

Frodo saw that Kaoru's anger had frozen Yahiko and he had not attempted to look back to the ring…

-

-

"…Sam!" called out Frodo, a little sharply to Sam, as he held his hand out again, "give me the ring."

-

-

Sam looked upon Frodo once more, hearing his call…

-

Moments passed…

-

Then Sam slowly started to walk towards Frodo, who held out a trembling hand…

-

-

"Come on, Sam," Frodo said softly to Sam…

-

-

Kaoru held her fierce, angered gaze upon Yahiko, telling him not to make a move to snatch the ring, or else. Yahiko continued to obey his master's silent command…

-

As Sam moved closer towards Frodo…

-

-

"That's it," Frodo encouraged Sam to proceed further towards him.

Sam lowered the ring near Frodo…

-

-

-

And Frodo quickly snatched it away from Sam, breaking the ring's spell. Kaoru released her angered expression the moment that Frodo took the ring back. Frodo gasped with great relief as everyone watched him softly placing the chain back over his neck… and sagged under its growing weight.

Kaoru, however, as she was gazing at Frodo putting the ring back over his neck… at once felt distressed, as she could feel her desires for the ring returning to her, plaguing her every thought. Undoubtedly, her scowl was that of a person who didn't want anyone else to take what the other person wanted as she herself… still wanted the ring. They were all very, _very_ near towards the dark lord's land from where they were now.

-

As Frodo finished settling the ring back over his neck, he said to the others, "…my friends, you must understand… the ring is my burden, and I must be the one to carry it to the very end! It will destroy you… destroy you all."

"You're wrong, Frodo," interjected Kaoru, "this burden… isn't just yours to carry."

-

Frodo looked puzzled, as well as shocked to hear Kaoru say something like that. The Hobbit continued to underestimate the woman's faith.

-

Kaoru went on, "on some level, Sam and Yahiko were right earlier, about wanting to share the weight together. The ring is our burden, just as it is yours, because we chose to go with you, regardless of whether it will destroy us or not. Its tempted us, as much as it has been tempting you. My temptation began, ever since we started the journey, at the time when we were first cornered by the Ringwraiths."

Sam and Yahiko gasped a little, to hear of Kaoru's temptation of the ring had been with her for as long as they had this journey. Still, they were pleased to hear her confession, as was Frodo.

-

"And I'm still fighting to resist the ring, just like you," Kaoru compassionately added further, "so you see, you're not carrying this burden alone as well as you think you are. However, I don't think that we'll ever be able to carry it like you can Frodo.

"When you say that you must carry the burden alone… you were so much like Kenshin, as he also thought that he must put the weight of the world on his shoulders, just to ensure the safety of those he cares for," finished Kaoru, with a smile.

"…You always humor me with your speeches, don't you, Miss Kaoru?" responded Frodo, with his bittersweet smile.

-

Kaoru nodded.

-

"Come on," said Sam, picking up Sting, "let's be on our way now, Mr. Frodo. There's no time to express our regrets or sorrows."

"Right, Sam," Frodo nodded to Sam as he tried to get up, but shuddered and gasped while trying to stand under the weight of the ring.

"Here," said Kaoru, lending her hand to Frodo, "let me help you up, Frodo."

-

But… the cloak slipped off her chest… and gasped as she noticed that her chest uncovered again, and grabbed the cloak to wrap her chest in it. Yahiko looked away, not willing to see her half-naked body.

-

"Please, tell me when she's got something to wear," Yahiko said in embarrassment, "I don't care how ugly she is."

Kaoru growled in her breath, exasperated to hear Yahiko's bad-mouthing. She wished that she kept her frightening scowl on him. Frodo even managed a little chuckle at Kaoru's reaction to Yahiko's insults, though weighed down by the ring.

-

Sam then said, "well, he's right, Miss Kaoru. Before we start heading off, we'd best find you and Frodo some clothes. The both of you can't go walking through Mordor in naught but your skins."

-

-

-

-

Later on…

-

-

The travelers left the once-fortified tower… adorned in the armor and helmets of the Orcs and Uruk-Hai. Sam, Frodo, and Yahiko wore the Orc armor, as Kaoru wore one of the Uruk's armors. Finally leaving behind the horrors of the dreaded pass of Cirith Ungol…

-

-

The travelers slowly trudged over the rocky ground… approaching the edge of a hill…

-

-

-

-

And gazed upon Orodruin, the mountain of fire itself, Mt. Doom, and the black land of Mordor, littered with the campfires that dotted the plains like stars in the sky on a clear dark night, surrounding the fiery crag all around it…

-

-

"We did it, Mr. Frodo," said Sam, preparing for the absolute worst, "we all made it to Mordor."

"So," added Yahiko, forebodingly, "…we're finally here."

-

Kaoru nodded in affirmation, as she herself prepared for a most vexing trek across Sauron's lands.

-

"There are so many of them," observed Frodo with dread, gazing upon the many thousands of Orcs that were between them and Mt. Doom, "we'll never get through unseen."

"The Orc armor that we're wearing," interjected Kaoru, "might be able to fool them, Frodo. So, it could be the one and only advantage we have."

"Let's just hope we can fool them for that long, Miss Kaoru," said Sam.

"Look over there," Yahiko broke in, pointing at a strange light that was sweeping Mordor, "it must be acting like some kind of search light or something."

-

The others spotted the light that Yahiko pointed to… and traced it going up into the sky… towards the top of the tower of Barad-dûr…

-

-

"Its him," rasped Frodo, recoiling in fear, "the eye…!"

-

-

It was the Eye of Sauron that the travelers saw, overlooking Mordor. The Eye shone its dark fiery light into the darkness, a menacing presence for all those who wander so unwittingly into his land. Kaoru's eyes widened in fear, as she had, at last, gazed upon Sauron's eye… as a flash of it appeared in her mind, hindering her happy thoughts that were now starting to fade.

'…_So, at last,_' thought Yahiko, filling himself with pride, with narrowed eyes and a firm, bawled up fist, to see Sauron, '…_I got to see whom we're all up against. I felt left out because I didn't get to see Shishio's face. But now I feel relieved… because I'm going to prove how great I really am, right here in Mordor, by keeping the promise I made to Kenshin!_'

-

-

"We have to go in there, Mr. Frodo," said Sam, "there's nothing for it."

"Besides," added Yahiko, "we've made it this far… and there's no turning back."

"That's right," agreed Kaoru, with a nod.

"…Come on," said Sam, encouragingly, "let's all just make it down the hill for starters."

-

-

-

Frodo knew that his friends were correct… they were very close to the final step of the journey, and they couldn't turn around now. And with that… Frodo went on down the hill first, with Sam, Kaoru, and Yahiko following behind him.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien_

-

_A/n: Well, I guess you people can relax, now that I've finally gone back to Frodo's group, and began the final journey of Mordor. Yep, it's getting very, very close to the fires of Doom now, and so close to the end of the fic. Oh, by the way, the reason why I didn't usually write review replies on the last chapter like I usually do, is because of the new review reply system set up, but only for site authors. That means, I'll be able to reply to the reviewers that are members of this site._

_-_

_So TheWhiteMonk, Super10, and whomever, if you want me to reply to your future reviews, you might as well give your e-mail addresses in your reviews or sign up as a member of Because these people intend to enforce the rules now, saying that it isn't allowed to write review responses in the chapters. _

_Anyway, Happy Thanksgiving to you all, and please r/r._


	87. Ch 31: March onto the Black Gate

_-_

_A/n: Well, I updated quick, haven't I? Oh, guess what, I've been getting some invites from moderators from other Fanfiction sites to post my work on their sites, so I'm doing that. The sites will be posted upon my profile page, they'll have 'NEW' listed beside the sites to know where you can spot them and check out those sites. Anyway I'm posting two chapters today. Enjoy._

_-_

_-_

_-_

-

Chapter 31: The last debate, march onto the Black Gate

-

-

-

While the soldiers in Kyoto continued to recover their wounds after the battle, Radagast, Hiko, Okina, the Red Samurai and the rest held council within the chief's office in the Police Station. The salvage operations that took place were still going underway after a full day's efforts. One of the military officers came in, with a report of what they were able to accomplish.

-

-

"We were able to salvage what we could from the Orc's weapons, including the catapults," said Yamagata, while reading the report, "if we could use the catapults to our advantage, we might be prepared for another attack."

"I might be able to help," interjected Katsu, "I happen to be an expert on explosives before I became a journalist. I might be able to whip up something for the next time that these creeps attack. Though, if this Sauron character reclaimed his prize and became all-powerful… I can't possibly guarantee that it will be enough."

"And it probably wouldn't be," admitted Radagast, "but right now, what matters the most is the Ring-bearer's quest, which is now hanging on a thread."

"I know I shouldn't bring this up," said Yamagata, earnestly asking, "but can you reveal the Ring-bearer's name to the rest of us, since most of your associates already know?"

Radagast turned to Omasu, "my dear." He implored…

-

"The Ring-bearer's name is Frodo Baggins," answered Omasu, "one of the Hobbits, as I'm sure Mr. Radagast had spoken to you about."

"So we've heard, lady, but just what exactly are these Hobbits anyway?" interjected Kawaji, then turned to Radagast, "you told me and Mr. Yamagata that you'd explain what they were."

"…Yes, indeed I did," said Radagast, as he began, "the Hobbits are a peaceful, yet agrarian society, who've farmed in their land called the Shire for many countless years. To your eyes… their appearance would be nothing more than a simple child. The Hobbits are almost like children themselves, as they've enjoyed a simple life of luxury and comfort, eating their meals, smoking pipe-weed, and drinking ales.

"Many times, they've been ignored by the outside world, as the Hobbits themselves wanted no part to be involved in the affairs of the outside world. This was almost interrupted the moment when Frodo's uncle, Bilbo Baggins found Sauron's tool of power and kept it for himself, prolonging his life and slowing his rate of aging.

"But in time… Bilbo gave it up to Frodo before he found out from Gandalf that it belonged to Sauron… and must be destroyed, within the fires of where it was first forged," finished Radagast.

"Do you have any idea of where this Frodo is now?" asked Yamagata.

-

Radagast paused in his standing, as he had something very urgent to tell them…

-

"…We may have a problem with that," said Radagast, "before the battle began… Gandalf informed me of Frodo's progress."

"Really?" asked Chou, "so how's the squirt doing?"

"As some of you know, Frodo decided to go alone, knowing the ring's corruptive power," explained Radagast, "however… he came across the creature called Gollum."

"…You mean," interjected Megumi in asking, "the one that had the ring for over 500 years?"

"Yes," answered Radagast, "Gollum had been following Frodo even before he went on his own. Eventually… they met up with each other, as Gandalf suspected this to happen in the first place. And Gandalf fears treachery of the miserable creature, for he first took them to the main entrance of Mordor, the Black Gate, but Gollum insisted they take another route, one that was near the city of Minas Morgul."

"What is this route called?" asked the Red Samurai.

"…Cirith Ungol," answered Radagast forebodingly, "…pass of the Spider."

-

The room went silent for a few moments…

-

Radagast went on to explain, "it's a pass that first consists of a very, very narrow, endless, and treacherous staircase that climbed up high onto the face of the mountain, past yawning chasms… until it reaches into a tunnel…

"…And within those tunnels… a terror lurked there, and it was believed that of one of the great spiders from the Elven land of Beleriand, which sank below the seas at the end of the First age.

"The spiders dwelt within a range of mountains which surrounded the hidden Elf-kingdom of Doriath. These creatures were utterly evil, drinking the blood of any traveler who came near, serving no master, save their monstrous hunger. The hugest of them was the lady Ungoliant. Ungoliant had many children before her.

"She died within the waves, as did most of her children. However, somewhere, some way, somehow… one of these beasts survived… and that one was called Shelob.

"…And how Shelob came to be where she was no tale could tell. Shelob must've made her way south, breeding many lesser broods in the eastern hills and the fastnesses of Mirkwood forest. But she had long been within the peaks of those mountains near Minas Morgul for a long count of years living for two full ages, even before Sauron and the first stone of Barad-dûr.

"Sauron knew of her presence and tolerated her, as the spider ate every Orc she came across, and was quite capable of guarding the land better than he ever could," finished Radagast.

"So, basically," interjected Hiko, "Frodo and the lady that cares about my dumb apprentice has to get past some very ancient giant arachnid before going into the lion's den."

Radagast was puzzled to hear such a phrase before he replied, "in a manner of speaking, yes. But, even if Frodo and the others manage to get past Shelob and go into Mordor, the land itself will still be well guarded with a great host of Orcs."

"So, from what you're telling us," said Kawaji, contemptuously, "is that we're all depending on mere women and children, to save us from certain destruction."

"Kawaji," said Yamagata, firmly, "those mere individuals have made it thus far, and we've got to believe that they'll make it."

"With all due respect, Mr. Yamagata," replied Kawaji, "I think that sending someone who has no idea of the dangers of our lives into certain death is a foolish idea, cooked up by a crazy old man."

"No," interjected Radagast sharply, "Gandalf is doing what he felt was the right decision."

"Heh," berated Kawaji further, "what about you and your friend, Gandalf? You've got powers, so why didn't either of you take the ring, if you know what it's capable of?"

Radagast paused before he answered, "…because even Gandalf doesn't believe that he can resist its powers. The ring corrupts all, and I do emphasize on the word, _all_, who desire it."

"And there was another wizard called Saruman," interjected Okina, "but he joined Sauron's quest for domination, unlike Radagast and Gandalf."

"There's your answer," said Radagast, "nobody is truly free of corruption, not even a superhuman such as myself. Gandalf just has faith that Frodo can resist its powers, as he had done so when the journey first began. As much as you are powerful… you must know when you're overstepping your boundaries.

"All things have their limits, I can assure you," concluded Radagast.

"Will your friend, Mr. Gandalf, be able to inform us later on?" asked Sojiro.

"I don't know," replied the brown wizard, "when Gandalf informed me of Frodo's whereabouts… he warned me that he could feel Sauron's presence drawing near to our discussions. He advised me that neither of us should contact one another again, save only in the gravest emergency. And he did so, when he told me to open the portal for the dead army, because his staff was broken by the Witch-King."

"You mean," gasped Kuro, "that Sauron was trying to listen in on your talks?"

"Amazing, isn't it?" Radagast responded shrewdly, "just like how little child would hide in a corner while overhearing a private conversation."

"The enemy's powers are growing, make no mistake," informed Glorfindel, "his spirit is potent enough to pierce any thought… and soon, it will spread throughout Middle-Earth, and will follow this world afterwards."

"So, basically," said Omasu in an uncertain voice, "all we can do now is wait… and hope."

"Exactly," answered Radagast as he admitted further, "…I personally don't know if what Gandalf did was right. I don't know if Frodo will make it. I don't know whether he'll reach Mordor and Mt. Doom or not. For that matter, I don't know what Gandalf and the others will do to help Frodo in the remainder of his quest…

"…But I am sure of one thing… as long as Frodo has every last breath within him, he mustn't give up… and neither can we," ended Radagast.

-

-

-

-

-

At the citadel of Anarion…

-

-

A small council was held. Aragorn, Legolas, Kenshin, Éomer, Sanosuke, Saito, Gimli, Gandalf, and Aoshi were present, gathered around the throne. Gimli sat in Denethor's chair, sprawling irreverently, smoking his pipe, while Sanosuke scandalously lounged upon the stairs, with his legs folded. Saito stood up against the other side of the throne, smoking a cigarette, being far away from the others.

Éomer, Aoshi, and Legolas stood nearly side by side to each other. Aragorn and Kenshin stood almost next to each other, though Aragorn had looked away from the others, in deep thought as Gandalf used his senses to feel what went on, thus far…

-

-

"…Frodo has passed beyond my sight," Gandalf said discouraged, "…the darkness is deepening."

"And what concerns me personally," interjected Kenshin, "is this pass of Cirith Ungol that Sir Faramir spoke about. I can't help feeling, even thought they, including Miss Kaoru, may have made it through the pass… that something bad has happened to them."

"But if Sauron had the ring, we would know it, Kenshin," assured Aragorn.

"Its only a matter of time," said Gandalf, as he went on to explain his concerns to the others, "the ring will come to him, sooner or later. Even now, he's chasing it or hunting for it, with his eye straining across his lands and the remaining Nazgûl still abroad, passing over the field ere the sunrise. Denethor said before he died, that we might triumph on the field of battle for a day, but against the power that has now risen… there is no victory.

"Though Denethor bid us all despair, I do not. And I ask all you to ponder the truth in the words of the fallen Steward. Denethor acquired his information from the seeing stone of Minas Tirith. So it cannot be doubted that Denethor saw great forces arrayed against him in Mordor. Sauron has suffered a defeat, yes.

"Two, if you count the one in your world, Kenshin," Gandalf added to Kenshin.

"But… behind the walls of Mordor, our enemy is regrouping," finished Gandalf earnestly.

"Let him stay there," Gimli suggested loudly, which made everyone turn their attention to him, "let him rot! Why should we care?"

Gandalf rounded on Gimli and answered, "because 10,000 Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom."

"So, in other words," interjected Sanosuke, "even though Sauron sent his whole goon squad to take this place and Kyoto… he's managed to leave a great amount to guard his territory, just in case the squirt, the missie and them ever try to go in."

"And without a plan at their disposal," added Saito, nonchalantly, "it will be just a matter of time, as the old man said, before they're found and killed… and the ring will undoubtedly be returned to its original owner."

"…Yes… Saito is indeed correct," admitted Gandalf, nodding and shaking his head miserably, "…I've sent Frodo to his death."

"So, it would seem," Kenshin agreed gloomily, with Gandalf.

-

But then…

-

"…No," said Aragorn, optimistically, as he turned to Gandalf and Kenshin, eyeing them both, "there's still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth… we can give him that."

"How?" questioned Gimli, incredulously.

"Draw out Sauron's armies," answered Aragorn, with his eyes fixed on Gimli, "empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

-

Gimli coughed some smoke out of his mouth, responding in shock to Aragorn's suggestion.

-

"But Aragorn," said Kenshin, "we have little more than 500 men to spare. And if what Sir Gandalf said was true about Sauron's remaining forces… then it would be very fruitless for us to go up against them, that it will."

"…I'm well aware of that, Kenshin," confirmed Aragorn.

"So, what you're suggesting, more or less," said Saito, walking up towards Aragorn, "is a hopeless and most futile all-out frontal attack on the enemy and his territory, correct?"

-

Aragorn nodded solemnly to Saito's conclusions of his suggestion.

-

"Heh," Saito smirked, "…that sounds like a good enough plan to me."

"I feel the same way, Saito," added Sanosuke, also smirking, "fighting a losing battle has always interested me the most. And, I'm still fixing to make my appearance in Mordor, after all."

"…But we cannot achieve victory, through strength of arms, my friends," interjected Éomer, as he stepped forward.

"Not for ourselves, Éomer," responded Aragorn to Éomer, "but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us…"

Aragorn turned to Gandalf and finished, "…keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion," said Legolas in realization, with a smile.

Aoshi nodded a little as he said, "…I must admit, that when you put your suggestion like that, Aragorn… the plan does seem more favorable."

"Sauron will suspect a trap," Gandalf informed Aragorn, "…he will not take the bait."

With a small smile, Aragorn replied confidently, "…oh, I think he will."

"Whether he does or he doesn't," interjected Kenshin with a somberly resolute face, "it's the only option left available to us… that it most certainly is."

"Certainty of death!" exclaimed Gimli, gesturing with his hands, "small chance of success…!"

-

The Dwarf turned his head toward the smirking Sanosuke, who was eager, in fact, more than eager for some all-out action…

-

Gimli nodded to himself, saying eagerly, "what are we waiting for?"

"Yeah," added Sanosuke as he stood defiantly, cracking his fists together, "you all heard what Gimli said… let's go for it!"

-

-

-

-

-

The Hall of the Citadel grew dark later on, with all in agreement to March to the Black Gate. All they needed to do now… was get Sauron's attention. It was time for Aragorn to reveal himself to his long time adversary since birth, via the Palantir from Isengard, still wrapped within a small grey cloth.

Kenshin, Sanosuke, Legolas, Saito, Gandalf, Éomer, Aoshi, and Gimli were in the hall… as Aragorn walked up to his destined throne, bearing Andúril in one hand, and the covered seeing stone in the other. Aragorn kneeled himself upon the steps, laying the Palantir in front of him, then went to uncover the orb…

-

-

**Flash!**

-

A burst of flame shot out, that made Aragorn turn his head away… but lowered his shaking hand cautiously over the glowing, flashing globe…

-

-

And grabbed hold over it, lifting the Palantir up to his face. Aragorn closed his eyes in a moment of concentration… then opened his eyes fixing a firm, arduous look as the Eye of Sauron slowly appeared within the stone. Sauron was now face to face with the descendant of his old enemies, who has now shown himself willingly before him…

-

"…Long have you hunted me," said Aragorn, defiantly, "…long have I eluded you… no more…"

Aragorn then held up Andúril before the eye, stating proudly, "behold the Sword of Elendil!"

-

But then… Sauron began to show Aragorn, from the slit pupil of his eye… a vision of a fair maiden, lying breathless upon a chaise…

-

Aragorn gasped with widened shocked eyes, recognizing the maiden… to be his beloved Arwen, but she was pale and lifeless, striped of her Elven Immortality. Isildur's heir became crestfallen, seeing his Elf love perished before his eyes…

-

-

Then the vision turned to a flame that seized Aragorn greatly, as it had seized Pippin…

-

Kenshin and the others gasped seeing that Aragorn was in danger, shaking and trembling before Sauron. Kenshin quickly rushed forward, standing next to Aragorn…then brought out a white cloth, with a round object within it. As he uncovered it…

-

It was revealed to be another Palantir globe. Kenshin lifted the globe in his hand, using it to summon Sauron before him…

-

-

"SAURON!" barked Kenshin, "come out now and see your other enemy!"

-

-

The Eye looked on Kenshin, drawing his attention away from Aragorn. Gandalf was surprised to see that Kenshin obtained one of the Seeing Stones of Numenor. Aragorn stared at Kenshin and the Palantir that he had, as his seizures stopped, immediately regaining his composure at their mutual enemy from within the stone.

-

-

"Is this how you would strike at your enemies?" questioned Kenshin contemptuously, "why resort to a cowardly attack, when you can face him honorably, in a duel or a battle? Rally all your forces within Mordor to the Black Gate, Sauron and Aragorn shall do the same. The score will be settled there, that it will."

**_"You shall not prevail!"_** hissed Sauron from the Palantir…

-

-

As the vision within the globe suddenly changed, revealing a tall man with short-spiked, white hair, wearing spectacles and had a wicked, deranged smile on his face…

-

-

_'You killed my sister, Himura!' _the white-haired man said, which made Kenshin's expression change into fear, _'you shall know the meaning of Jinchuu!'_

The vision changed again, showing Kaoru running away from the white-haired man, who eventually caught her. Then… smoke began to cover the image. As it cleared…

-

Kenshin saw, with horrified eyes…

-

A bloody vision of Kaoru being impaled through the stomach, lying against the wall… with a cross-shaped scare carved into her cheek, just like Kenshin. Aragorn observed the despair shining in his eyes, as he was witnessing what Kenshin observed. Fearing another attack from Sauron, Aragorn dropped the Palantir and raced over to Kenshin.

-

"Kenshin!" yelled Aragorn, swiping the other Palantir out of his friend's hands.

Kenshin collapsed within Aragorn's arms, as he muttered out, "…To… moe…"

-

Gandalf and the others watched in concern as Aragorn stared at his friend with sympathy… when the Evenstar pendant began to fall freely from his neck. Remembering the dream he had, the Ranger watched helplessly as Arwen's jewel landed…

-

-

And shattered like glass upon the marble floor.

-

-

-

-

Dawn fell upon Minas Tirith the next day. Kenshin sat at the courtyard, under the still wilting White Tree. The wandering fighter felt that he was withering as much as the ancient tree of Numenor. Seeing what he saw through the Palantir of Kaoru's foretold death pained him greatly, and has left him frozen to the point of hopelessness. Aragorn walked up to Kenshin with a somber look, sensing his uncertainty.

-

"Are you still troubled, Kenshin?" asked Aragorn.

"…Yes," nodded Kenshin.

"I saw what you saw in the Palantir, Kenshin," consoled Aragorn, "and you spoke a word. It was Tomoe, wasn't it?

Kenshin paused a moment, before saying, "…the man who was chasing after Miss Kaoru, I know him, that I do. He is my brother."

"…Your brother?" inquired a puzzled Aragorn.

"I was married once," explained Kenshin, "her name was Tomoe… and I killed her with my own hands."

-

Aragorn was taken back by what Kenshin just spoke. This was another secret that Kenshin held secret within his heart… perhaps his deepest, darkest secret ever.

-

"I first met her when I was a Manslayer," Kenshin went on sadly, "but before that, I had killed her first betrothed man, who was an official for the Shogunate. She had come with the intention of killing me… but she knew how deeply I wanted to help people's happiness, and became enamored with me, that she did. I vowed I would protect her, even if it meant sacrificing my own life so that she would live. When I fought with her masters… she came into my path, and I sliced my sword into her."

-

Kenshin lowered his head, whimpering miserably, at the mention of him killing his wife. Aragorn saw how deeply Kenshin did not want that to happen, as he came to sit beside Kenshin, to give him comfort. The Ranger saw Kenshin as a great comforter to those in deep grief. Aragorn could never imagine that he would be comforting Kenshin.

-

Kenshin lifted his head and continued, "…Tomoe was the reason I took my vow of not killing again after the Revolution had ended. And I have been searching for my answer for ten years, but I have not yet found it, despite all the people I helped in my wandering of Japan. When Tomoe died, she told me that it was okay… but I could never believe that…

"She should've lived, not me!" Kenshin ended in tears.

-

After hearing this sad story from Kenshin… Aragorn looked with understanding, as he had always thought that the corruption of his ancestor Isildur was the worst thing that could ever happen. But the Heir of Gondor's throne now saw for himself that there was something just as worse as corruption of power… that of the killing of one's own spouse on accident and feel great and heavy responsibility for it.

-

"Do your friends know, Kenshin?" Aragorn inquired.

"No," answered Kenshin gloomily, "I never told any of them, especially Kaoru. Because now… I care about Kaoru as much as I loved Tomoe. I left her behind, while trying to fight Shishio on my own, so she wouldn't become a casualty, another death that I could never forgive myself for… ever."

"Kenshin, I understand your sadness," said Aragorn, "for I saw the one I love, lying in death as well. But I knew that she wanted to bear her life away. I thought that she was taking her final journey upon the ships to the Undying Lands. You told me once that she wouldn't be the type of person to just leave when she vowed herself to me-- to forsake her immortality. In that matter… it shows how great she's willing to take death over eternal unhappiness. And I think that Kaoru would feel the same in some respect."

"Could it be possible that the vision I saw was a trick of Sauron, to get us to back down?" wondered Kenshin, trying to find a reason to stay positive.

Aragorn paused, before he answered fatefully, "…the Seeing Stones do not lie, Kenshin. Not even Sauron can make them do so. But he can choose what shall be seen by weaker minds, or cause them to mistake what the visions mean. This is why the Palantir is a dangerous thing to use, even while seeing the future.

"Kenshin… I shall not tell you how to run your own life," Aragorn said assuredly, "but you will have to, one day, tell them the dark secret you've told me, no matter how painful it will be for you. What I've learned throughout this entire journey… is that one small tiny flicker of light can shine itself even in the darkest of places and times. Perhaps when you learn that one day, you won't fear so much about what will happen in the future… and you will finally find the answer that you've been desperately seeking out for so long.

"Your friends have been the light for me in my dark journeys… most of all you, Kenshin. I told you at one point, that maybe someday, we'll all learn to never kill again. But, if it is to start… it may as well start with me."

Kenshin widened his eyes, gasping a little in surprise at Aragorn, as he stood up, tall and proud as a king…

-

-

"I swear to you now, Kenshin," Aragorn declared with, great bold determination and courage, "Andúril will be sheathed once the last battle is fought. And by that time… I too will take the vow to never kill again, whether it is my enemies or not. Ioreth said herself that the king's hands were the hands of a healer. And so they shall be with mine, when Sauron is destroyed forever."

-

Kenshin lightened with a smile to hear such a kingly oath from Aragorn. The wanderer felt that Aragorn was embracing his destiny in a way that was very enlightening for him, as well as for Middle-Earth. Kenshin knew at that moment… that Aragorn would indeed become a great king of his people.

-

-

-

Preparations were immediately made for the remaining Rohan and Gondorian soldiers to march out towards Mordor, at its Black Gates. Many were saying their last words to their loved ones before heading out. Misao was going to go to the final battle as well, seeing as she would have to see this quest through to the end. But Éowyn would not be going, as she would wait out this time. Aoshi accompanied Misao as she said her farewells to Éowyn.

-

Misao hugged Éowyn, then released her, saying, "man, I really wish you were going with us this time."

"I know," replied Éowyn, "but I have much healing to do while I'm here. And at least you won't have to worry about trying to bring Merry with you. Éomer assures me that Merry shall ride with him."

"That's good to hear, "Misao said approvingly, then asked, "…are you going to be alright?"

"Yes," answered Éowyn happily, as she looked to Faramir, who was also in the room with them, "Faramir shall look after me while you are gone."

"He'd better," Misao said with a smirk, to which Faramir replied with an assuring nod.

"However," Éowyn said, with doubt entering her, "I am concerned whether you and your friends will ever return from this fight, or not."

"Whatever happens, just don't lose your smile and go into despair again, okay," Misao suggested, as she looked to Aoshi, "I know how much I want to see Lord Aoshi smile."

Éowyn nodded understandably, then said, "I'm sorry that I could not join you, Misao. But I will give you something to take with you."

-

With that, Éowyn went over to her bed, bending down… and picked up a package, with her soldiery uniform that she fought in at Pelennor Fields, in it. Misao gasped in overwhelmed honor, sensing that Éowyn was going to let her use her armor.

-

"I want you to have this," said Éowyn, giving her uniform to Misao, "now, a part of me shall be with you in the battle, no matter where I am."

With a smile, Misao replied, "thanks, Éowyn."

"And I want to give my armor to you, Aoshi," interjected Faramir, as he brought out his armor in a package.

"Faramir, this is not necessary," said Aoshi plainly.

"Aoshi," Faramir explained, "Éowyn and I would valiantly fight in the battle that you and Misao are riding out for. But I am now Steward of Minas Tirith, and will be needed to tend to my duties here, once I am well again. And even Éowyn said that she needed much healing to undertake. In that matter, we have resigned ourselves to be prisoners of the healers. So to rectify the situation, we had the servants bring up our armor to give to you for the support you've given us, if you would accept, of course."

"…Then you two planned this together?" Misao asked, figuring out what was going on.

"Yes," answered Éowyn, with a sly smile, to which Misao replied the same.

"Well… I guess I can understand your reasons for doing this," Aoshi relented, finally taking Faramir's armor, "I would be proud to wear your armor in your honor, Faramir."

"Thank you, Lord Aoshi," responded Faramir gratefully.

"Get those knuckleheads for me, Misao," said Éowyn, vehemently.

"Right," nodded Misao proudly.

-

-

-

-

Aragorn began to lead the great march to the Black Gate from Minas Tirith, riding at the head of the column, adorned in a regally leather coat, with the emblem of the white tree embroidered upon his chest. Kenshin rode beside him… wearing a white cloak, woven by one of the tailors of Minas Tirith. Aoshi and Misao rode together on Thendred, wearing Éowyn and Faramir's armors in their place, seeing as they would not join the march. Gandalf brought Pippin along on Shadowfax, riding up front, as Éomer brought Merry along, riding behind him.

There were but 500 men, all who have survived the long battle in Gondor, all weary and carry many wounds, light or grievous. But they were hardy men that went willingly, knowing the peril that they will all face. They all went on foot, but were warworthy, nonetheless.

-

-

From the battlements of Minas Tirith, the young boy, Bergil, observed with fear, as he remembered how Faramir took some men to Osgiliath for a futile mission. The boy could not help feeling… that this battle will be just as futile.

Beregond went to the boy and said, "…come, Bergil, my son. You must have faith… they will come back. The Men of Minas Tirith will never be overcome."

-

Bergil took one last look upon the marching forces of Gondor and Rohan, before going off with his father, who would be commanding the forces, which remained to guard Minas Tirith. Though the gate was destroyed by the great ram of Mordor, Grond, men were better than gates… and no gate would endure against the enemy if men desert it.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien._

_-_

_A/n: SPOILER: the guy with the white hair in the Palantir that Kenshin saw was none other than Enishi Yukishiro. This was how I was going to fit him and the Jinchuu storyline of RK into this fic. Hope you all like how I did it._

_Please read and review. _

-


	88. Ch 32: Journey through Mordor

-

-

Chapter 32: Land of Shadows, journey through Mordor

-

-

-

-

Frodo Baggins, Kaoru Kamiya, Samwise Gamgee, and Yahiko Myojin finally reached the land of Mordor, after crossing the precariously treacherous pass of Cirith Ungol and all its terrors. The travelers slid down towards the bottom of the hill in the Orc armor and helmets that they confiscated from the tower, hearing the sounding horns and the beating of their drums, as they saw… that every Orc between them and Mt. Doom was deserting the ashy, smoky plateau.

-

-

"Look, the Orcs, they're moving off!" cried Sam in relief, seeing the Orcs marching off towards the Black Gate, "you see Mr. Frodo… some luck at last."

"I doubt it was just luck, Sam," interjected Yahiko, "knowing the Orcs, they wouldn't be deserting their territory, not if it wasn't really important."

"Well, there's definitely no mistake in that," replied Sam, "but why would the Orcs move off so suddenly?"

"…I think I know," interjected Kaoru, "…its Kenshin… I know it is."

-

Frodo, Yahiko, and Sam looked at her, a little surprised at her supposition…

-

"…He's here," added Kaoru, with tears in her eyes, "I don't know how, but I believe that Kenshin's made it here. He's with us in Mordor… I can feel it."

Frodo, though still sagged by the ring's weight… felt the same as Kaoru, as he could also feel that Aragorn, Kenshin, and the others have arrived, finding a safer road as he hoped they would…

-

-

"Move it, you slugs!" the company suddenly heard harsh voices from a distance, as they turned to the side…

-

-

And saw a twinkle of torches, along with the noise of marching feet, coming from less than a mile away. It was a battalion of Orcs heading fast towards them.

-

"Come on, faster!" the voice of the Orc whipmaster shouted amongst the ranks.

"Oh no, they'll see us!" gasped Kaoru despairingly as the others looked wildly around, trying to find a place to hide.

"Quick, against the wall!" said Sam suggestively as everyone rushed off of the path to sit into a small dark pit of gloom, under the shadow of the cliff, hoping not to be seen.

Yahiko then spoke, "I don't get it, you guys. We're also wearing Orc armor, maybe we could tell them we have orders to stay in Mordor, or something."

"Think about it, you dummy," chided Kaoru, "you said so yourself that the Orcs were leaving for something important, and its probably for a battle. If they see us, they'll definitely drag us along, no matter what we say."

"Shh! Quiet you two," hushed Sam to Yahiko and Kaoru.

-

The marching Orcs were massing even closer to where the disguised travelers were, going at a great pace, their red flames growing in the dark.

"Come along now, you scum!" growled the Whipmaster, cracking his whip at the troops, "I'll whip you down to the bone, you!"

-

Fearing the cruel voice of the Whipmaster and the sound of his whip… Sam held his hand up to his face and bowed his head, hoping that his face would be hidden from the troops that were now passing them…

-

"Come on!" yelled the Whipmaster, continuously, "what have I told you? _FORMATION!_ Stay in formation! Now move it!"

The Whipmaster himself then appeared directly in front of the companions. But the Orc quickly turned his head to the side, spotting Frodo and the others huddled up together, wearing the Orc armor, thinking they were deserters.

-

"GET UP!" the Orc roared at the travelers, lashing his whip at them, "come on, you slugs! You lot, are going straight to the front line!"

Kaoru, Frodo, Sam, and Yahiko stood up attentively, being unintentionally drafted for war, preparing to march with the Orc legions.

-

"Move it! Go on, all of you, fall in!" ordered the Whipmaster, shoving the travelers into the line, "move it, move it, move it!"

-

-

As the travelers began marching with the line, they noticed that the Orcs were loping along, holding their heads down. They were a gang of the smaller breeds, unwillingly driven to the war. All they cared about was getting the March overwith and escape the terrible crack of the whip. Yahiko could relate to that, as he was now one of the unwilling members of the marching army. And Kaoru especially disliked marching into battle, as she remembered how her father was drafted for the Seinan Wars in Japan, and never returned.

The march became a nightmare for Frodo. The stench of the sweaty Orcs was stifling for him, and he began to gasp with thirst. Sam became fearful as the march was wearing him down, as well as his other friends. There was no hope of falling out unseen. If either of them should faint from all the marching, all would be discovered, and their bitter efforts shall be in vain.

-

"To the gate, you slugs, now move it!" the Whipmaster reiterated his commands, continuing to beat the Orcs with his whip.

On, the Orcs went, like black fire ants with lit torches, passing over the Black land. The line in which the travelers were marching in began to converge with several other lines from the South and from Barad-dûr, driven by Uruk-Hai whipmasters, that were massing ever closer to the Black Gate of Mordor.

-

"Faster!" the Whipmaster of the travelers' line kept barking his instructions, "don't you know we're at WAR!"

'_Oh great,_' thought Yahiko impatiently, as he turned his head to the direction of Mt. Doom, '_while we're going to war, they're moving us away from Mt. Doom! We've got to get out of this somehow._'

-

-

-

-

As the Orcs continued heading North… Aragorn, Kenshin, and all the other companies of the west advanced further to Mordor. The march was not as harsh as the marching lines of Mordor. Everybody went at a decent pace enough for the soldiers so none of them would be tired when the time came to fight…

-

-

-

The drums of the Orcs beat endlessly as the lines drew near to the entrance of Udûn, across a rocky landscape, where tents were surrounded all over. The travelers were moving a great deal away from Mt. Doom. At this rate… the Ring would be caught in the conflict that will take place at the Black Gate.

-

"Company… halt!" the Orc Whipmaster commanded, cracking his whip a few times on the ground.

**VROOOOOOMMMM!** A horn sounded as the Orcs reached a stopping point in their march.

The Whipmaster turned ahead sounding off, "inspection!"

-

"Sam, help me," said Frodo in a small voice, as he was finally giving out, ready to collapse.

"Mr. Frodo!" gasped Sam as he caught Frodo.

-

Kaoru and Yahiko were right next to the Hobbits, seeing Frodo falling so suddenly… as the Orc inspector, with a bludgeoned nose, walked among the ranks, observing the fitness and discipline of the troops, making each effort to stand them up with the correct posture. The travelers knew that the Inspector would be upon them soon, and they had to get Frodo to stand…

-

"Stand up, Mr. Frodo," Sam said urgently, "stand up!"

"You have to stand, Frodo," Kaoru mentioned seriously, "we're being inspected or something."

"None of us likes to be here Frodo," added Yahiko, "but you've got to hold out just a bit longer."

"Its so heavy," said Frodo wearily.

-

Sam, Yahiko, and Kaoru then looked underneath Frodo's helmet… to see that the chain was reddening his neck. The others knew, without a doubt that the ring was acting up again.

The Orc inspector continued his inspections… then stopped all of a sudden, as he turned his head in the direction of the disguised travelers…

-

"Oh no," gasped Sam in dismay that the no-nosed inspector had already noticed them.

OOIINNNK! The Inspector bellowed loudly like a hog, starting to move up toward the travelers.

"What do we do?" Sam asked frantically, hastily turning his head, in all directions, "what do we do?"

-

Time was running out for them, as the Orc inspector continued shoving his way through the line of crowds to get to the travelers…

-

"Hit me," suggested Frodo.

"What?" asked Sam in confusion.

"Hit me, Sam," Frodo desperately repeated to the others, "everyone, start fighting."

"Get off of me!" yelled Sam, punching Frodo to the ground, playing along, "nobody pushes me, you filthy maggot!"

-

As Frodo was punched… Yahiko lightly bumped into Kaoru. Kaoru and Yahiko, remembering the suggestion, nodded in understanding.

-

Kaoru then pushed Yahiko, shouting, "hey watch where you're standing! You don't get to bump into me like that!"

"What are you talking about?" Yahiko pushed back, "he bumped into me first, ugly!"

"What was that!" Kaoru retaliated as she and Yahiko began grappling each other, then tumbled to the ground.

-

The Orcs gathered round the fighting travelers, enjoying the little play skirmish, while raising their blades in a cheering salute. The no-nosed inspector grimaced, continuing to push himself among the troops, to see what was happening… as Frodo punched away Sam, who then rushed back at Frodo, continuing the conflict.

"Get off of me!" Sam cried out, grappling at Frodo.

-

Grappling and punching at one another, Kaoru and Yahiko exchanged very mean words, just to keep up the appearance of their scuffle.

-

"I'm gonna knife you, ya stinking Morgul rat!" snarled Kaoru.

"I'd sure like to see you try!" Yahiko shot back.

-

"Break it up! Break it up!" the Orc whipmaster came in, starting to lash his whip at the travelers urging them to stop their fights.

"Oi!" the Inspector hollered, calling the whipmaster's attention away from the travelers, demanding, "I'll have your guts, if you don't shut this rabble down!"

-

"Go Sam, now!" Frodo called to Sam.

"Come on, come on," Sam waved a beckoning hand at Kaoru and Yahiko, as he dragged Frodo with him.

"Let's go, Kaoru," Yahiko called silently to Kaoru, as all of them began to scuttle quickly along the ground, crawling away out of the line unnoticed, while it was still in disarray.

-

The Orc inspector stepped into the circle where the fight occurred, seeing that nobody was around… while the travelers safely entered into a tent nearby.

-

"Agh, move along scum!" ordered the Inspector, disregarding what happened earlier.

"BACK IN THE LINE!" shouted the Whipmaster, while cracking his whip, getting the Orcs back in their positions, "you maggots! Get back into the line you slugs! Dig it, you slugs! Move it, come on…!"

-

The horn sounded again as the battalion resumed their march. Kaoru, Sam, Frodo, and Yahiko left the tent through the back, running as far away from the Orcs and their slave drivers as they possibly could, scavenging across the cragged landscape to resume their quest.

-

-

-

-

-

With several days passed after the company marched out from Minas Tirith to Mordor's Black Gates… Éowyn, lady of Rohan stood alone in the gardens, with a hopeless expression on her face. Faramir came in, spotting the woman of Rohan, walking up slowly to her.

-

"The city has fallen silent," lamented Éowyn, with a bittersweet smile, "…there is no warmth left in the sun. It grows so cold."

Faramir stood next to Éowyn and said assuredly, "its just the damp of the first spring rain."

-

Éowyn then turned to Faramir, as her eyes showed her doubts clearly to him, to which Faramir returned with his gaze of understanding, as well as hope.

-

"I do not believe this darkness will endure," Faramir faithfully told Éowyn.

"…Most of my life has been in darkness," Éowyn returned, full of sorrow, "I looked for death in battle for so long."

"Death in battle may come to us all yet, willingly or unwillingly," stated Faramir kindly, "in the meantime, you and I must endure with patience the hours of waiting."

-

Éowyn nodded, understanding their situation. She was the most worried about whether her closest friends among the army that have marched out days ago will ever return. With that in mind, she turned back to face the east, to the mountainous borders of Mordor.

-

"Do you believe that Aoshi and Misao will return?" asked Éowyn.

"Yes I do," answered Faramir, "along with Kenshin, the Lord Aragorn… even the Halfling Frodo and his company."

"I have heard that two of Kenshin's friends are with Frodo, and that you have met them," mentioned Éowyn, "I have met every one of Kenshin's companions except those two. What are they like?"

"Well," Faramir replied, explaining, "Kaoru Kamiya thinks of Kenshin so much that she feared for him when I mentioned Boromir's death, and she wasn't even aware of it at the time. She is a very understanding person and would help those less fortunate than herself. But the young child Yahiko… he is a fiery one indeed--brash and full of mischief. He doesn't always treat Kaoru with the respect that she deserves at times. However, Yahiko would always try to act out about how tough he can really be in the face of danger."

-

Éowyn gaily laughed, after hearing this colorful explanation of Yahiko's character, as Faramir laughed along with her.

-

"The children of Kenshin's world must have a great rebellious streak indeed," said a brightened Éowyn, "who knows… one day Middle-Earth might even breed such high-spirited youths like Yahiko."

"Indeed," replied Faramir with optimism.

-

The pair stood still as time halted for them, as they both waited for something, that neither of them knew what it was. At that moment… Faramir and Éowyn's hands slowly met and clasped affectionately, as they once did on their first night together.

-

Faramir then spoke passionately, "Éowyn of Rohan, I say to you that you are beautiful. Neither flower nor lady in Gondor is so lovely and sorrowful as you are. And you have truly won great renown that shall not be forgotten. Were you sorrowless, without fear or any lack, or even the blissful Queen of Gondor herself…I would love you still. If darkness does fall upon our world, I hope to face it steadily when it comes. But it would ease my heart, Lady Éowyn… that I would have the chance to hold you in my arms once more."

-

-

Éowyn smiled graciously at Faramir's earnestly loving request… and laid her head onto his chest. Faramir embraced Éowyn, stroking her fair hair so smoothly as he had always done, that made Éowyn feel very comfortable around him. With that, the couple stood alone for long moments by themselves in the gardens.

-

-

-

-

Four days passed in Mordor after Frodo, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sam escaped from the Orc armies, and now walked across the desolate, rocky plain of Gorgoroth, which was completely deserted, making a clear path across Mordor. Down on the stones behind the mountainous fences of the Black Land, the air seemed almost dead, chill and yet stifling. The ground was dreary, flat and drab-hued. Broad, smoking fissures that were pocked into the plains, sent clouds of heat into the air here and there amongst the rocks…

-

Slowly… and painfully… they clambered along, stumbling and scrambling over rock, briar, and dead wood…

-

The heavy armor of the Orcs and Uruks became heavy for them all to bear, with the intolerable rotting stench of the skins they wore, adding to their misfortune of the trek within Sauron's territory. Frodo staggered very wearily under the added weight of the Orc armor, as the ring alone… was enough to wear him down. The Ringbearer knew that he could not go much farther with the extra burden…

-

The path became hotter and hotter each step… as the travelers were very near… to Mount Doom.

-

-

So far, the companions had no other hindrances to their quest. One day, they all trundled up a rocky hill. Sam was in the lead, followed by Yahiko, Kaoru, and Frodo in the rear. Suddenly… Frodo, becoming more wearisome of the heavy Orc armor… tripped over a rock, crashing onto the ground.

-

"Frodo!" cried Kaoru as she went down to the Hobbit, who was strained with exhaustion, "can you stand?"

"…I can't," Frodo panted heavily, as he removed his helmet, tossing it aside, "I can't--I can't manage the ring, Miss Kaoru. Its, its--its such a weight to carry."

-

Kaoru stared gloomily at Frodo's tiredness, helplessly watching him breathe with much difficult fatigue and suffering.

-

"It--such a weight," finished Frodo, rather drained.

Sam then uncovered his head and pointed with his blade at Mt. Doom, saying, "we're going that way, straight as we can. There's no point in carrying anything we're not sure to need."

"Yeah," added Yahiko as he removed his helmet, "this armor for one, its too uncomfortable."

"Not to mention it smells like decaying corpses," said Kaoru, taking her Orc helmet off her head also, "and this helmet's totally ruining my hair and my womanly facial features."

"Since when did you ever have womanly features, ugly?" Yahiko impudently remarked his usual insults at Kaoru, to which she grunted miserably.

"I'll be personally glad to get rid of this stinking armor myself," said Sam, pleasurably, "we'll be Orcs no more from this moment on."

"…If there be any Orc here, let them take me if they will," muttered a flustered Frodo, "…for I find myself too tired to go any further."

-

Sam, Yahiko and Kaoru stared gloomily at Frodo, as he made his statement, showing that his hope was now leaving him, slowly.

-

-

With that, they carried all the Orc gear they had with them, to one of the many gaping fissures that scored the land and threw them in, one by one… including the cooking pans that Sam carried during the entire journey. Having to part with his pans was a death-knell to Sam's heart, as he heard the clatter of metal sounding down into the darkness they fell in.

The travelers took a rest within an outcropping of rock, seeing it was nightfall. Sam, Kaoru, Yahiko and Frodo were shaking uncomfortably, feeling much cold as they were now without their cloaks and other warm clothing, save the clothes that they were wearing. All they had at this point, were their own arms, as well as each other to keep warm. Sam suddenly looked up, as a dim, bright light shone on his face…

-

-

"Mr. Frodo," said Sam to Frodo, in a small trembling voice, "…look."

Kaoru and Yahiko turned their gazes up to where Sam was looking… and saw there, peeping among the cloud-wrack, high up in the mountains... a white, bright twinkling star, which beauty smote their hearts greatly, as hope returned to them from inside the forsaken land they were in.

-

"There is light," Sam added fondly, while looking at the glittering star, "and beauty up there… that no shadow can touch."

"He's right, Frodo, its quite wonderful," said Kaoru brightly, complimenting the star they saw, "you should really see it… Frodo…?"

-

Sam turned down to look at Frodo… who wasn't answering to his or Kaoru's calls… but continued to shiver uncomfortably, suffering in a way that neither of them had ever seen before.

-

"Mr. Frodo doesn't look too well," observed Sam hopelessly, "I thought that lightening the load would make him feel a bit lighter. I guess it didn't work it seems. I fear that he really might not want to continue any further, like he said."

"Ugh, but he can't give out now," returned Yahiko in exasperation, "there has to be something we can do."

"Frodo's about lost his hope, Yahiko," mentioned Kaoru, "and its not like we can try to take the ring like you and Sam did last time, otherwise he'll go mad. The ring almost has him in his power now."

"…Maybe there's one solution Miss Kaoru," Sam interjected with a suggestion, "we could try carrying Mr. Frodo, along with the ring, up to the mountain together, since it's not possible for any of us to bear that accursed thing by ourselves. I'd carry him up myself, if it were up to me alone. I don't even care if it breaks my back and heart. I'd definitely get there, if I were to leave everything but my bones behind."

Yahiko hardened himself as he said, "that sounds like a good idea to me. I wouldn't care much either if I got maimed or injured while carrying Frodo to that rotten mountain, so long as it got the job done."

-

Kaoru lightened herself, as she silently agreed with her other companions' resolution to the problem that Frodo was now having.

-

"We'll think about what to do with Frodo later, if carrying him to Mt. Doom truly becomes a last resort for us," advised Kaoru, "…but right now, we better get some sleep. We're all going to need it."

Sam and Yahiko nodded affirmatively, knowing that they should all take some rest after traveling such a long way across Mordor. However… they all may not be able to rest completely…

-

-

-

As the Eye of Sauron, atop Barad-dûr tower, still shone its light, determined to find the ring, constantly sensing its power nearby, within his kingdom. The evil eye suddenly began to set its light near to where the travelers were for a few brief moments…

-

Then moved on again to continue his personal hunt for his tool of absolute power.

-

-

-

-

-

Kenshin, Aragorn, Gandalf, and the remaining forces of Men neared the pass of Cirith Gorgor. It was a very long march that lasted nearly a week, as the men marched light with what provisions they had so that they would be able to fight. Mounted upon horses… Kenshin and Aragorn looked to their side…

-

-

And looked upon the great, vast fortified iron entrance to Mordor, spanning a great distance across, connecting Ered Lithui to Ephel Dúath, guarded by the towers of Narchost and Carchost on either side of the entrance…

-

'_The Black Gate, of Mordor,_' thought Kenshin, with narrowed eyes, as he and his friends from both Middle-Earth and Japan… have nearly come to the final battle…

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien_

_-_

_A/n: what can I say? The climax is on the rise, folks. I'd like to thank my reviewers and admirers, for their continuous love and support of my epic crossover fic. And I'm trying my best to keep my promise to finish posting the fic by the end of 2005 to the beginning of 2006. That is, of course, if I'll be able to have enough money to pay the bills. _

_Please read and review, and don't forget to check out those new sites, okay. Bye._

-


	89. Ch 33: The Mouth of Sauron speaks

-

_A/n: another quick update, eh? Sometimes I feel like I'm doing things at the last possible moment. But anyway, I just saw Chronicles of Narnia, and it is a great movie. People have already called it the new "Lord of the Rings", and on some level, it is. The music was nearly as enchanting as Lord of the Rings' music was. Well, anyway, enjoy this new chapter._

-

-

-

-

Chapter 33: Morannon opens! The Mouth of Sauron speaks

-

-

-

The sky was a bit lighter in Mordor at dawn, though still covered in darkness. The travelers themselves were covered in grime and soot from head to toe, from wearing the Orc armor, as well as from the smoking fissures that they came across, as the ground became hot around them. In the first marches, they went further and faster than any of them had hoped. The land was still rough and hostile, and yet they made much progress, and ever the Mountain drew nearer.

As they awoke, they began to drink what's left of their water. Kaoru and Yahiko's water packets were almost empty, as was Frodo's as he tried to wring out the packet for the last bits of liquid. But he found none and threw his packet onto the ground.

-

Sam came along and handed Frodo his packet, saying, "take mine, there's a few drops left."

-

Frodo took the packet from Sam and tipped it to drink what was left as a little water trickled into his mouth. The weary Hobbit panted and wheezed, full of thirst, still feeling unsatisfied by the water that Sam gave him.

-

Kaoru then asked Yahiko, "how much do you have left, Yahiko?"

Yahiko held his packet and tipped it downwards also, shaking it for any traces of water…

-

"…I think I'm just about out myself," answered Yahiko.

"…Well," said Kaoru, feeling something from her packet, "I have some to spare."

-

Frodo turned to Kaoru, who was now handing her packet to him.

-

"Here," offered Kaoru, "…why don't you drink what's left of it, Frodo… since you're the one who's the most worn out?"

"…But then there'll be none left for the return journey," replied Frodo, with his voice utterly spent.

"…I don't think there will be a return journey, Mr. Frodo," interjected Sam, soberly, as Kaoru solemnly nodded with him.

"You're all talking nonsense," said Yahiko, defiantly, as he stood, "…we're going to make it, Sam! I know we will!"

"Yahiko," said Kaoru, with her gaze fixed upon her apprentice, "I know how you feel, believe me. When we were fighting Shishio, it was also a hard battle for us. But compared to what we faced in Kyoto… it feels like nothing to what we're enduring here in Mordor…"

-

Sam and Frodo sympathized with Kaoru's remarks, as she shared Sam's belief that they would not make it back.

-

"After the fight with Shishio," Kaoru went on, "…and when Kenshin returned, severely wounded, Miss Megumi told me that we all foolishly believe that Kenshin is some super being that can do anything and will always make it back in one piece. But, as a doctor, she saw Kenshin just as someone with above average abilities, and was nothing more than an ordinary person…

"…Kenshin told me that he felt the same way. Basically, there's a difference in believing in yourself… and just being overconfident," finished Kaoru.

"But Kaoru," Yahiko persisted in his faith, "even if Kenshin realized how human he was, he wouldn't let that stop him, whether he was overconfident or not. And also, when we were fighting Shishio, you told him that we would all go back to Tokyo… together!"

-

Kaoru gasped in realization, as Yahiko had not forgotten that promise, but she had, unfortunately, being worn down by the desolation of Mordor, just as Frodo.

-

Yahiko continued, firmly, "did you think I would forget that, Kaoru? I didn't. The problem with you is that you don't have much faith, like I do. When you and Frodo were out cold… Sam almost had me believing that you were really dead, but I knew better and Sam was proved wrong, weren't you, Sam?"

Sam gazed in awe upon Yahiko and his stubborness… remembering when he wouldn't give up on him until he went back to Frodo to save his life. Sam probably owed him a lot because he realized his mistake of turning back from Frodo, even when Frodo was not himself.

-

"You also said before, Sam, that we _were_ going to come back, that we're going there and back again like Bilbo did, remember?" Yahiko reminded Sam, with hardened eyes, "Kaoru and I also went 'there and back again' while fighting Shishio in Kyoto, and came back in one piece. So we're all going to make it, you hear?"

"There's one thing you haven't thought of, Yahiko," Kaoru broke in again, "even though we know that destroying the ring will break Sauron's powers forever, we still don't know what'll happen next. When Sauron goes… all of Mordor might go with him as well, and we'd be all caught in it. We wouldn't be fast enough to escape, with no chance of going home whatsoever."

Yahiko paused a moment… then hardened himself even more as he went down to Kaoru and said firmly, "…we're going to make it, Kaoru… I know we will."

-

A moment of silence began for the four companions, as mixed emotions were happening upon them all. They had wanted to listen to Yahiko, especially Kaoru with her supposition of the possibility no escape once the ring was destroyed, even as she remembered that she promised to Kenshin that they would be reunited again. But being as nearly as spent as Frodo, she could not cope with either her promise, or her doubts that were in her mind. And even though Yahiko believed that they would all make it… thoughts of no returning from the journey had settled in his mind, though he was battling against them constantly.

-

No more words were spoken among the group, as Frodo turned towards Sam… and grabbed his hand to be pulled up. Yahiko did the same, lending his hand to Kaoru to lift her up from the ground.

-

-

-

-

Kenshin and the hosts of the West continued marching along north as the Frodo and his company approached closer to the center of Mt. Doom. The remaining forces of Gondor and Rohan formed ranks, their banners flapping in the wind, as they took positions upon two great hills of blasted stone and earth that the Orcs had piled in years of labor…

-

Gandalf, Kenshin, and the rest on horses positioned themselves in front of the troops that were facing a great peril…

-

On both sides… all was silent, but watchful. They all stood forlorn and chill in the grey light of early day before the great iron doors of Mordor in which they all could not assault with hope alone…

-

The last hope of Middle-Earth and Japan waited earnestly for the greater hosts of Mordor… to come through the gate…

-

-

-

-

Thinking no more of concealment within the Black Land… Frodo and the others began to proceed at the foot of the mountain of fire. They all staggered across the rough terrain of the mountain, though the ground was still level, but reached a higher climb.

Frodo, unlike the others, walked half-bowed, often stumbling, as if his eyes no longer saw the way before his feet. His right hand was often at his breast, clutching the ring… and then withdrawn as the will recovered mastery. And his left hand was raised, like he was trying to ward off a blow, or to screen his eyes from the dreaded Eye of Sauron, that sought to look in them. Sam, Kaoru and Yahiko watched Frodo worriedly, yet sadly…

-

As the Hobbit continued waving both his hands wildly, with great exhaustion ever increasing within Frodo, as if he was trying to hit at things in front of him… that only he could see. For this Hobbit… each mile he walked was bitterer than the one before, as his strength lessened even more, nearing closer to the fires of Mount Doom, where the land was most evil…

-

Kaoru definitely knew what torment that Frodo was going through, being as the ring tempted her as well, almost just as long as Frodo had…

-

'_Of all the pains that Mr. Frodo went through,_' Sam thought, anxiously, '…_the worst pain ever he bore… was the ring. A burden on the body, and a torment on the mind._'

'…_Frodo's not doing good,_' thought Yahiko, with a little despair, '…_it looks like he's waving at things that aren't there. Or maybe it's the ring trying to overpower him again. It looks like we may have to carry up Frodo more sooner than we expected._'

-

Frodo then stood where he was… as the ring's call had drowned him out, looking about in a trance-like state. As the others were contemplating Frodo's dilemma… Kaoru began noticing the light from Barad-dûr was suddenly and slowly making its way towards them, and gasped in alarm…

-

"Everyone, look out!" Kaoru cried out, "the light's coming this way!"

-

Sam and Yahiko noticed the light from the Eye heading their way… and immediately went to duck for cover. Yahiko and Kaoru were next to each other and Sam was many paces away from the others, as well as Frodo.

"Frodo, get down!" Sam cried out to Frodo, who was still in a daze, "hide…!"

-

-

Frodo could hear very little of Sam's cry of alarm as he slowly turned around… seeing the great eye closing in on him and the ring with the light shining full on him…

-

-

"Come on, Frodo!" yelled Yahiko to Frodo, "take cover!"

The dizzy yet weary Hobbit, barely hearing Yahiko's cries, quickly turned away from the evil light… as his legs buckled…

-

-

And dropped boneless to the ground, as if he was a corpse. Frodo's body successfully hid the ring from the malicious sight of Sauron, but the light still shone on him, as the Eye could feel the ring's power.

-

-

"Frodo!" cried Sam in a panic, fearing that Frodo will be discovered as he continued to lay upon the ground under the gaze of the Eye, his eyes wide but unseeing, his body quivering.

Yahiko, fearing the same thing, tried to get up to move Frodo, but Kaoru stopped him as she said, "no, Yahiko. Stay where you are."

"But Kaoru--" Yahiko retorted.

"Yahiko, if you try to move Frodo… then Sauron will spot us for sure," Kaoru told Yahiko in urgency.

Yahiko grunted in his breath, realizing that Kaoru was correct.

"…We'll just have to wait, until the Eye goes away," Kaoru advised further, "there's nothing more we can do, for the moment."

-

-

-

-

Aragorn, Kenshin, and the armies of the West waited for what seemed to be long, endless moments at the gate. They knew that all the hills and rocks about the Morannon were filled with hidden foes and the shadowy defile beyond was bored and tunneled by teeming broods of evil things. And still… the enemy made no sign.

-

"Where are they?" asked Pippin, impatiently as the gate remained closed and unchallenged.

"Err, what's the big deal, here?" said Sanosuke, grumbling in agitation.

"Maybe they're trying to stall for time more than we are," Saito assumed.

"…I don't like this, Aragorn," said Misao, frowning, "it doesn't look like they'll show."

-

The Fellowship continued to look upon the Black Gate, which was still silent and will not open before them. Everyone began sharing the same feelings that the plan was not working as well as they expected.

-

"…Then we're going to have to give them some encouragement, Misao," replied Aragorn firmly, as he heeled Brego in a canter… and rode forth closer to the gate.

-

Kenshin, Sanosuke, Éomer, Legolas and the others followed behind Aragorn on their horses drawing closer towards the great iron doors of the Black land, so all that the enemies of Mordor would have witnesses. The soldiers upon the great mounds watched and waited in solitude as the Fellowship came within crying distance… and settled their horses, just before the gate, to try and incite the armies behind the Morannon to answer the challenge…

-

-

-

-

Frodo still lay upon the ground with Sauron's light shining on him, feeling the dreadful menace of the Eye beat down on him, a sleepless malice looming blacker, like the oncoming of a wall of night at the last end of the world. Sauron cold feel the ring's power and so his eye won't depart from where he was gazing. Sam, Yahiko and Kaoru continued to wait until the light moved away from them… which was not happening anytime soon…

-

'_How long can we just lay here doing nothing?_' thought Yahiko in perturbation, looking on helplessly, '_Frodo may be able to hide the ring with his body, but I doubt that even it will be able to hide it completely. The ring's power is growing persistently. It's just like what Gandalf once said… the ring wants to be found by its master._

'…_I know Kaoru said that we should wait… but I don't think that Frodo can last much longer._'

-

-

-

-

-

The Police officers and Imperial Army proceeded to gather and salvage what they could of the Orcs' weapons, to use against the next assault, if they could. As they were…

-

-

RRRRUMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLEEEEEEE!

-

The ground began shaking underneath their feet. It was like an earthquake was hitting Kyoto, happening just when they've defeated Sauron's forces.

-

-

Radagast, Okina, Yamagata, and the others at the Police Station began feeling the same thing, as the shaking went throughout their streets, homes, and temples. The brown wizard knew that this wasn't some ordinary earthquake… it was more like an omen…

-

As the sky grew even darker, with a unnatural red light…

-

And what seemed like a ball of fire… a great Eye appeared in the skies above Kyoto, gripping the attention of the Samurai, Police, Rumil and the remainder of the Galadhrim, and the Army as they gazed upon the eye in disquietude. Many others began to run and hide within nearby buildings, and in the alleyways, ducking for cover, believing that the world was ending this day.

Radagast, Hiko, Sojiro, Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir, Okina and the Oniwaban group, the Red Samurai, Kawaji, Yamagata, Megumi, and the children walked upon the streets, as these select few brave people gathered around to look at the eye that was over the city.

-

"What in the world is that?" Kawaji asked incredulously… yet filled with dread.

"…It is the Eye," answered Radagast in shock, as though he wasn't expecting this, "…but that's impossible! How is it that he could be here?"

-

**"To answer your question, brown wizard,"** Sauron responded, **"I am a mere part of Sauron. My other half is still in Mordor, atop of my dark tower. I have learned many tricks, though Saruman taught me how to open the portals. My greatest trick yet was the ability to separate part of my essence… and now you see it before your eyes."**

-

The people of Japan gasped in horror to see that Sauron had the ability to separate himself from his main entity. Radagast and his company remained vigilant, though he was not so surprised seeing that Sauron's powers were growing still.

-

**"Did you, people of Japan think you could stand against me?" **Sauron questioned contemptuously, **"you have only delayed the inevitable. Soon, your world will be mine. I can feel the power of my ring nearby within my realm. I shall finally reclaim my great power… and to dominate your world, after I'm done with Middle-Earth!"**

"You, dominate our world?" said Cho in a frivolous manner, "heh! Not in this lifetime, partner!"

"For as long as we live and breathe," said Radagast firmly, "…we will not be intimidated by your pathetic boasting, Sauron."

Sauron laughed at the wizard's ardor, **"you are foolish, Istari of Middle-Earth. All your other companions, including the insolent Gandalf Greybeard are making a foolish move… to attack my land at its Black Gates." **

-

Everyone, including Radagast gasped apprehensively to this revelation. All of Kenshin's allies had wanted to know what was going to happen next. Now, they knew… Kenshin and the others were headed towards the Black Gate.

-

**"And to prove this… I will show you all, of your friends' foolish decision to attack my land. They are hopelessly outnumbered… and all will perish, along with your fond hopes for victory against me…"**

-

-

Suddenly…

-

A clearing began to form within the sky…

-

And an image of the Black Gate showed before the appalled Men of Japan, with a company of riders that just settled in front of the quiet gate, to stir up the forces behind that lay beyond it. Kenshin's allies instantly recognized some of the riders as their friends that went to challenge the Orcs.

-

"Uncle Ken," gasped Ayame and Suzume in great worry…

-

-

-

-

-

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!" Aragorn shouted out, in a commanding voice, "let justice be done upon him!"

Moments of silence followed after the call…

-

-

-

The riders endured the long, long silence of the Black Gate, hoping that Aragorn's demand would provoke the armies of Mordor to come out and fight…

-

-

The observers in Kyoto awaited the same as they heard Aragorn's call to Sauron and his forces…

-

-

Then…

-

-

-

A creaking noise was heard… and the gate slowly began to open. Kenshin and the others gasped in surprise to see Morannon opening up, as their challenge was finally answered.

-

However, what came out from the gate weren't the army they were expecting… but a lone rider upon a foul-looking horse, also covered in dark armor. Kenshin, Aragorn, Misao, and the rest saw that he wasn't one of the Nazgul… but a man. The Lieutenant of Barad-dûr tower was he, who came from the race of the Black Numenoreans, though his name was unknown.

The rider was robed in black, dressed almost like a priest, as if he was some herald or ambassador. And his helm was lofty, one that covered his eyes, save his mouth, which was heavily scarred, due to the muttering of Black Speech. It was for this reason alone that many Orcs referred to him as… 'The Mouth of Sauron'.

-

The observers in Kyoto watched in silence at the lone rider who came out of the gate to meet with Kenshin and Aragorn's company…

-

-

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome," greeted the Mouth of Sauron, in a deep voice, with a very toothy, yet showy grin.

Kenshin maintained his serious expression, seemingly not impressed by the Mouth's greeting. Aragorn gave the black lieutenant a mocking look, as Legolas, Sanosuke, and the others gave revolting looks, as though they were disgusted by his presence.

-

"Is there any in this rout, with authority to treat with me?" the Mouth asked with arrogance.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed," rebuked Gandalf.

"Yeah," added Sanosuke, "the last thing we'd do is show you any kind of courtesy."

"Besides, doesn't it hurt when you talk?" Saito mockingly asked of the messenger, of his mouth, "your lips don't seem to be in any condition to brag out anything."

-

The insult from Saito was clear, as the Mouth of Sauron gritted menacingly at the Mibu wolf.

-

"Tell your master this," Gandalf told the messenger, "the armies of Mordor must disband. He is to attack no other worlds and depart these lands, never to return."

"So either take it or leave it, buster!" Misao cried vehemently.

"Aha! Old Greybeard," the Mouth sneered at Gandalf, countering, "…you and your companions should not bandy words of insolence with me… for I have some tokens I was bidden to show thee."

-

The foul servant of the Dark Lord then went into his lap… and pulled out two items, one in each hand. The first was a small shirt made of Mithril rings, the other was a silk blue ribbon. Kenshin, Gimli, Sanosuke and the others gasped in recognition to the objects the Black Lieutenant presented…

-

"Frodo!" Pippin whispered despairingly, seeing the Mithril shirt.

The Mouth of Sauron hissed as he said, "so, you have another of these imps with you. But we took the silk object from a woman…"

The Mouth deeply sniffed the ribbon and added, "…her scent is still littered within it."

'_Miss Kaoru_,' thought a gasping Kenshin, gazing at the blue ribbon that the Mouth said belonged to a woman.

"…Kaoru," muttered Misao in despair.

-

Savoring his moment of victory over the Fellowship… the Black Lieutenant tossed the Mithril coat to Gandalf… and the blue ribbon to Misao. As Gandalf held the shirt, he felt that his worst fears for Frodo had been confirmed, although he dared not to show it. Kenshin, Sanosuke and Misao began to be fearful of Kaoru, upon receiving the ribbon that they knew belonged to her.

-

"Frodo!" Pippin said a little louder, nearly shouting in anguish, to which the Mouth of Sauron replied with a wicked cackle.

"Silence," commanded Gandalf sternly.

"No!" Merry cried hopelessly.

-

"Where's the missie!" yelled Sanosuke in anger.

"What did you do to Kaoru, you creep!" screamed Misao, with tears.

-

"Silence!" Gandalf repeated in a panic-filled voice, "all of you!"

Reluctantly, Misao, Merry and Sanosuke quieted themselves, as the odious herald faced them all, though he could not see either of them, save with his mind… then turned back to Gandalf.

-

"The halfling was dear to thee I see," the Mouth of Sauron evilly observed, "know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host."

-

The Mouth cackled again triumphantly at the Fellowship with his sickeningly arrogant grins. Gimli and Sanosuke, with a tightened fist, growled wantonly at the Mouth of Sauron, wishing him the greatest pain imaginable, though Legolas and Kenshin had faces pained with despair. Gandalf handed the Mithril cloth to Pippin, who looked at it forlornly. Misao also kept holding Kaoru's ribbon, with tears falling on her face, to which Aoshi laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

-

"Who would've thought one so small, could endure so much pain," lamented the messenger in a calm, yet heartless tone, "and he did Gandalf… he did. Whatever your errand that you have sent him in Mordor… has regrettably failed."

Gandalf, with teary eyes, looked with dismay upon the Black Lieutenant, hearing more of the possibility of Frodo's suffering and failure in his quest, to which the messenger took great pleasure in gloating at.

-

"…What about the woman?" inquired Kenshin.

The Mouth of Sauron then turned to Kenshin and sneered, "ah… the much abated Himura the Battousai. I see that the woman was a dear friend to you… she slowly suffers in Barad-dûr. Your world may have gained victory… but the survivors are now watching."

Kenshin, Sanosuke, Misao, Aoshi, and Saito gasped in surprised, to hear that the people of Kyoto were watching…

-

-

Radagast, Okina, and the others were indeed watching this event unfold, with the Mouth of Sauron showing and giving the tokens to the defenders at the Black Gate.

-

-

"Sauron and I are one," said the Mouth, "I have learned many things from him. You should take swift counsel with whatever wit is left in you… for Sauron does not love intruders. The woman does not suffer as badly as the Halfling did, but she will never be released unless you accept my master's terms. Her fate now depends on your choice.

"If you refuse, you shall fight a losing battle… and your world will know the price for opposing my lord," finished the Mouth of Sauron.

"The hell we'll accept!" shouted Sanosuke.

"Bring her out here right now, you knucklehead!" demanded Misao, as she went for her kunais.

But Aoshi lightly grabbed her arm," no, Misao. Don't do anything rash." He counseled.

"Very wise," said the Black Lieutenant, "for it would be vain to deny them now."

"Think nothing of it," replied Aoshi darkly, "just name your terms."

With a hiss, the Mouth began, "the rabbles of Gondor and Rohan are to withdraw beyond the Anduin River, never to take arms against Sauron again, in secret or openly. The other world in Japan will do the same to lay down their weapons, as the people shall first take oaths to never oppose my master."

-

The observers didn't like the sound of that, as some of them growled under their breaths, and others, including Ayame and Suzume, became fearful that they will know the terror of Sauron, as it would indeed be worse than what they all went through under the Tokugawa Shogunate's rule.

-

The Mouth went on, "in Middle-Earth, all lands east of the Anduin will be Sauron's for all time, and the lands west of the river, as far as the Misty mountains shall be tributary to Mordor and bear no weapons. And they will help rebuild Isengard, also to be Sauron's when finished… and his lieutenant shall dwell there, since Saruman is indisposed."

"…And I'm going to guess," said Kenshin, firmly eyeing the Mouth of Sauron, "you're to be Sauron's new lieutenant at Isengard, that you are."

The Mouth replied, with an evil grin, "your mind is indeed sharp, Battousai. But your words are made out of a little haste on your part."

-

'_Typical dumb apprentice,_' thought Hiko miserably of Kenshin.

-

"If Saruman were still alive, trustworthy and more competent to govern Isengard, I would've been given the task… of ruling your world and its people," ended the Mouth of Sauron, viciously.

Kenshin darkened his eyes fiercely at the messenger, but not so surprised. The people of Kyoto thought with disgust to know that someone like the Mouth of Sauron would've been their tyrant, and they his slaves.

-

"Your world should be honored," the Mouth commented with sinister formality, "…I would've ruled it in chaos as it should've been… just like the way Shishio would've wanted it to be… wouldn't it, Battousai?"

-

Kenshin's gaze was firm, even as the Mouth gave off a sighing laugh. However Kenshin could not deny to himself the situation of his dilemma with the possibility of Kaoru's imprisonment and the bargaining for her release… not to mention the future he saw of her within the Palantir.

Aragorn breathed in, as he turned to Kenshin, saying with a hint of sorrow, "Kenshin, I hope you will forgive me. I may never forgive myself."

-

Kenshin was full of confusion… as Aragorn heeled Brego along, to slowly walk up beside the Black lieutenant. Everyone, that watched, noticed that Aragorn's face seemed passive, yet very troubled, as if they could feel that something was wrong.

'_Is Aragorn really going to accept that creep's offer?_' thought Sanosuke, in bewilderment.

-

The Mouth then turned in Aragorn's direction, asking with contempt, "and who is this--Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade--"

SLICE!

-

In a sudden, unexpected move… Aragorn swiftly severed the hateful Black Lieutenant's head from his body with Andúril. Kenshin, Gandalf, as well as the observers in Kyoto were greatly surprised that Aragorn would strike the messenger fearlessly, though Saito smirked pitilessly. Megumi once again covered Ayame and Suzume's eyes, so they wouldn't look.

-

"I guess that concludes negotiations," Gimli noted indifferently, to himself.

"…Aragorn," spoke Kenshin with dismay.

"I do not believe it, Kenshin!" cried Aragorn defiantly, yet faithfully, with gritted teeth, "I will not! Sauron most likely believes that his hope in war upon our worlds has failed, that he would be so desperately cunning enough… to trick us with dishonorable haggling to get what he desires."

-

Misao gasped a moment, as she looked at the ribbon in her hands, thinking… that it all made sense. If they had the clothing, where were the prisoners? Radagast, Okina, and the Oniwaban group had the same opinion. The Black Lieutenant was indeed demanding too much for the delivery of one person

-

'_That creep,_' thought Misao angrily, '_he must've been playing us the whole time! They didn't have Frodo or Kaoru at all._'

'_Agh, I might've guessed that's what was happening,_' thought Sanosuke in a not-so-surprised manner, with gritted teeth, '_the squirt and the missie must've lost those someplace and these guys picked them up so that they could use them to fool us into agreeing to their demands, typical._'

"You certainly have a way of calling someone's bluff, Aragorn," complimented Saito with another sly smirk.

"As I have said, Kenshin," said Aragorn to Kenshin, with eyes pleading for understanding, "I hope you will forgive me."

-

-

-

**"The fools!"** Sauron rasped angrily, sensing the demise of his messenger, **"if they wish so much for oblivion… they shall have it."**

With that… Sauron's eye atop Barad-dûr turned away from the travelers in Mordor, who were lying on the ground while his light was shining on them… and over towards the Black Gate…

-

-

-

Where Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship looked forward as the gate began to open up a little more… and saw the whole of Sauron's army marching their way, and the Eye itself, glaring at them from atop Barad-dûr. The heroes' faces hardened as Mordor had at last responded to their demands after waiting for so long and having to deal with one of Sauron's henchmen.

"Looks like we've got their full and complete attention now," said Sanosuke in great anticipation…

-

-

-

The people of Kyoto witnessed the same, seeing the Black Gate open, unleashing Sauron's hordes against Kenshin and the others, and the Eye from Barad-dûr looking at them with an intent to destroy them all. The Men became nervous as they could see that the Orcs had greatly outnumbered the defenders…

-

'_Himura,_' thought Yamagata, with solemn apprehension, '_you fight for us still… and against such overpowering odds._'

"…So," intoned Okina, forebodingly, "the final battle… is about to begin."

-

Radagast, Katsu, Hiko, Sojiro and the Oniwaban group nodded accordingly, as Megumi and the children could only watch with uncertain apprehensive dread…

-

-

-

"…Fall back!" commanded Aragorn to his friends, "fall back!"

The other riders then heeled their horses away from the gate, making their way back to the soldiers upon the mounds… with the Black Gate opening itself wider and wider… unleashing all of Mordor upon the challengers…

-

-

…**_ASH NAZG DURBATULUK…!_**

_-_

…**_ASH NAZG GIMBATUL…!_**

_-_

…**_ASH NAZG THRAKATULUK…!_**

_-_

…**_AGH BURZUM-ISHI KRIMPATUL…!_**

_-_

-

The Orcs cried out the black speech, with their banners waved, marching towards the Men of Gondor and Rohan. The foot soldiers began to recoil in fear and horror, gazing upon the much larger number of Orcs…

-

-

-

-

_Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and RK are not mine. They belong to their authors, respectively J.R.R. Tolkien and Watsuki Nobuhiro. This fanfiction is created just for fun, not for any commercial purposes._

_-_

_A/n: the action is about ready to commence everyone. Don't forget to see Chronicles of Narnia if you're able. C. S. Lewis, the author of Narnia once said, 'a myth was a story that everybody knew about, even if they couldn't remember ever reading or hearing any version of it.' _

_I got this line while watching the extended DVD of Return of the King. In this sense, it is a true saying, because there some great stories that are connected together in ways that they could ever know. So, I'm commending this update to Mr. Lewis, since he was a friend and rival of Tolkien._

_Anyway, please read and review._

_-_


	90. Ch 34: The treacherous climb on Orodruin

_-_

_A/n: we're almost there, folks. Just one more chapter before the final battle begins. I hope you people plan to see King Kong this weekend, also directed by Jackson himself, because I sure plan to. By the way, my review count now reaches from 570 to near 580 on I hope it will quickly move up to 600 before the year is done. I'd like that very much. Please read and review._

-

-

-

-

Chapter 34: We can carry you, Mr. Frodo, the treacherous climb on Orodruin

-

-

-

Frodo continued to lie on the ground, even as the light from Sauron's dark eye had left him, passing towards the Black Gate. Kaoru, Yahiko and Sam lifted themselves off the ground as they headed toward Frodo.

-

-

"It's gone, Mr. Frodo," said Sam as he was crawling towards Frodo, "the light's passed on, away towards the north. Something's drawn its gaze."

Sam and Yahiko both went to help up Frodo, who still looked very groggy. As they did… Kaoru turned her head in the opposite direction, where the Eye of Sauron went to… the Black Gate, where she suspected Kenshin and the others were…

-

'…_Kenshin,_' thought an uncertain Kaoru.

As moments passed… Kaoru turned away from the gate, and followed her friends, up the slopes of Mt. Doom.

-

-

-

-

Aragorn, Kenshin, Gandalf, and the riders made it back to their army. The Heir of Isildur instantly noticed that the soldiers were shifting nervously, as they were beginning to lose their heart and courage for this fight…

-

"Hold your ground…! Hold your ground!" Aragorn told the frightened soldiers of the West, who stared at him, showing their fear and uncertainty, "…sons of Gondor! Of Rohan…!"

Aragorn turned to Kenshin and his associates and added proudly, "…and Japan! _All_ my brothers!"

-

-

-

The Men of Kyoto… consisting of the Police, the Army, and the Samurai, including the Oniwaban group and Megumi with the children, heard Aragorn say the name of their nation, as if… he knew somehow, that they were listening and watching this struggle that was near its climax.

Aragorn then began, riding back and forth in front of the men…

-

-

-

"…I see in your eyes… the same fear that would take the heart of me…!

-

-

"…A day may come… when the courage of man fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of Fellowship…!

-

-

"…But it is not this day…!

-

-

"…An hour of _wolves_ and shattered shields, when the age of men comes _crashing_ down…!

-

-

"…But it is not this day…!

-

-

"…This day, we FIGHT!"

-

-

-

The men of both worlds hardened their expressions at the destined king, knowing that this was their day of fighting, no matter what the outcome…

-

-

-

"By all that you hold dear, on this good earth," Aragorn proclaimed to his brethren, with Andúril raised, "I bid you, _stand…!_ Men of the West!"

The Men of Rohan and Gondor drew their weapons, following the wishes of their commander…

-

"Stand, men of Japan!" Aragorn cried out, to the spectators in Kyoto, who began to harden their expressions before the courageous descendant of Elendil, "…stand with all your courage! Stand for whatever you believe to be right and just in your world…

"…FOR THE HOUR OF DARKNESS, IS UPON US NOW!" ended Aragorn proudly as he turned his horse to face the incoming onslaught of Mordor.

-

-

Ayame, Suzume, and Megumi hardened their expressions, standing courageously as Aragorn had wanted them. So did the many of the observers in Kyoto, as some of them knew… that Aragorn was acquainted with Kenshin.

-

-

-

-

Frodo, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sam were now climbing the steep slopes of Orodruin, as they proceeded to struggle upon the rocks beneath their feet, bending their weariness and failing wills only to the task of going on. From where they were standing and staggering, the mountain of fire had looked taller than it was, though it stood ominous and alone in the heart of Mordor.

However, they all found that the crag was less lofty than Ephel Dúath was when they had scaled it upon the steep staircase delved into it. The mountain rose for maybe three thousand feet above the plain, and above them was reared half as high again its tall central cone, like a vast chimney capped with a jagged crater.

Suddenly…

-

A tremor was felt within Orodruin and they all heard or sensed a deep remote rumble as of thunder imprisoned under the earth. Frodo and the others slipped and fell, stumbling to a halt, as Frodo was stooped under the ring's weight, continuing to hold him down. Yahiko, though weary as his companions, was more strong-willed than any of them and persisted himself to stand up and went towards Frodo.

-

"Come on, Frodo!" cried Yahiko, trying to pull the Hobbit to his feet, "don't give up now, we've almost made it!"

-

But alas, the mountain slept uneasily as another rumble of thunder overtook the rock… making the younger fighter stumble forward, and fall down on his face, knocking the wind out of him…

-

-

-

-

The Orcs proceeded further from the Black Gate, flowing endlessly and began to surround the men upon the mounds. Aragorn, Gandalf, Kenshin, and the others who rode upon their horses dismounted and sent them away from the battle, taking the clothing with them back to Minas Tirith…

-

-

With the iron doors fully opened, the people in Kyoto could see in the background… a view of the Black Land of Mordor, looking upon the tower of Barad-dûr… and the raging, red-hot fires and smoke coming from Mt. Doom. As everyone in Kyoto observed the unfolding battle from where they were. Many of them became worried, and others, were firm in their courage, as Aragorn had told them.

-

"I don't like this," said Kawaji, "there's got to be something we can do."

"I'm afraid that would be impossible," said Radagast, as he gestured to the fiery eye, "with the presence of that abomination, I'm sure that he would stop any of us from trying to go there to help out."

-

"And besides, don't you see what's happening?" Omasu broke in, observing, "it looks like Sauron has drawn all his soldiers, and his attention to the entrance of his land."

"Yes," said Kuro, seeing the same thing his friend observed, "I think I see what you're getting at, Omasu."

"It looks like he's cleared his land," added Shiro, "they must be planning this battle so that Frodo will have the time he needs without the Orcs getting in the way."

-

Radagast nodded firmly in agreement, sensing this was the true objective that Gandalf, Kenshin, and Aragorn had in mind. And it was the last and only plan they had in order to help Frodo complete his task.

-

"Well, to tell the truth," commented Hiko firmly in an arrogant tone, with eyes closed, "I figured out that this was the intent all along. How else would my idiot apprentice try to help Frodo if he felt that there wasn't any other alternative."

"This is a very clever, yet desperate last attempt of strategy on their part," said Elladan, with a proud expression, "the deeds of Men will outlast that of the Elves."

"But its like they don't stand a chance, this is madness," Kawaji objected still.

The Red Samurai then said, "…I thought the same of Custer, who sent his army of 500 men against 2000 Red Indians, and died trying to fight them. However, there was an even greater battle long ago, that in Thermopylae where 300 brave Greeks fought against a battalion of 1,000,000 Persian soldiers."

"One million, you say?" asked Glorfindel in a foreboding tone, to which the Red Samurai nodded in reply.

"How much is a million?" asked Ayame.

"Lots and lots of soldiers, child," answered Megumi, gesturing up to the image, adding, "…perhaps 100 times worse than what Sir Ken is about to face."

-

Ayame and Suzume watched the image, with widened eyes, realizing what the view of soldiers against Kenshin would be like if there were many, many more.

-

"What happened then?" asked Okina.

"The battle went on for a few days," the Red Samurai answered, "the Greeks fought so bravely against the Persians… that they lost their taste for battle, and were defeated in the end by the Greeks."

After hearing this explanation, Radagast commented, "well, there is an old saying that numbers do not matter when it comes to battle. It all depends on the ardor of either side involved."

"Perhaps so," interjected Yamagata, "Himura has always had the greatest ardor of any of us. I would've gladly joined him in this fight."

"In a manner of speaking, we are… by giving him our support," said Radagast, as he went further, "not only the direct route can always get to where one is going. There are many roads that lead there. Kenshin, Aragorn, and Gandalf have let Frodo with his selected company go on the direct route, while they have been going on another, while helping out the nation of Rohan. We too have been on a road of our own, here in Japan. Two worlds, different roads and directions… all leading to the same goal and destination…"

Radagast pointed at the image, finishing, "…into Mordor, where the greatest threat to our worlds has to be destroyed. It is providence and fate that we are to stand here in our respective worlds to witness the final fate of us all."

"…My friend did ask me one time about fate," said the Red Samurai to Radagast, "he asked whether I believed that a man could change his destiny or not. I told him I believed that a man does what he can… until his destiny is revealed to him."

-

Radagast smiled and nodded at him, feeling that the Red Samurai was the one who spoke with great wisdom this time.

-

"In any case," resolved Ochika, "we've already done our part in this fight. The rest now is up to Frodo, along with Himura and the others. Like Omasu said before, all we can do now… is wait."

"I concur," agreed Elrohir, "Elladan and I came to this world with the purpose to help only in this world under the wishes of Elrond, our father. We will also have faith in them and watch this battle, so that Frodo will finally rid us of this evil."

"And as much as I loathe the fact that Sir Ken is involving himself in this battle," interjected Megumi, "…I too must believe that he will triumph, whether it is his fate or not."

'_I know that Kaoru went along with this Frodo character,_' thought Megumi, a little bitterly, '_but she'd better find her way back to Sir Ken… or I'll never forgive her._'

"Uncle Ken can do it!" cried Ayame.

"He always wins!" cried Suzume, "no matter what!"

-

-

-

-

Frodo, after lying on the ground for a few moments… looked up at the fiery peak above him, looking utterly defeated. Continuing to hold his gaze… he remembered Yahiko's words to him, while trying to pull him up…

_-_

_-_

_Don't give up now… we've almost made it!_

-

With those words engraved in his mind…

-

-

Frodo began to pull himself forward slowly and painfully up the mountainside with his bare fingers, summoning what little strength he had left to complete the quest…

-

The Hobbit's teeth gritted with the effort as he crawled inch by inch, on the rocky, gritty ground underneath him…

-

Sam, Kaoru, and Yahiko saw Frodo's minute determination, trying to reach the heart of Mt. Doom. Frodo recalled the events of this painstaking journey as he continued to climb…

-

-

From when he first met Kaoru and Yahiko, along with bringing Sam when Gandalf sent them all to Bree…

-

-

To the meeting with Aragorn who, was first known as Strider at the time…

-

-

Then there was the night at Weathertop when the Witch-King of Angmar stabbed him…

-

-

Next, the meeting at Rivendell, where Frodo met Kenshin and the rest of his company…

-

-

The Council of Elrond's decision to go to Mt. Doom to destroy the ring, and Frodo's choice to take the ring himself, joined by Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Kenshin, Merry, Pippin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Boromir, Gandalf, Misao, Aoshi, Saito, and Sam…

-

-

The fatal fall of Gandalf within Moria…

-

-

The separation at Amon Hen, to the meeting with Gollum at Emyn Muil…

-

-

The journey through Ithilien and the meeting of Boromir's brother, Faramir, while being taken to Osgiliath…

-

-

The climbing of the stairs upon Ephel Dúath and the horror of Shelob…

-

-

To where they all were now, at Mt. Doom, with Frodo struggling to reach the fires of the mountain. Frodo continued climbing, with all these memories, both good and ill as he endured to crawl up along Mt. Doom. For the purpose of gathering more strength… he even remembered what Sam once said at Osgiliath…

-

-

_It's like in the great stories that really mattered, Mr. Frodo…_

_-_

_Folk in those stories had many chances of turning back, only they didn't…_

_-_

_They kept going, because they were holding onto something…_

_-_

_That there's some good in this world, like any other, Mr. Frodo…_

_-_

…_And its worth fighting for!_

-

-

Frodo's mind became even hardened thanks to the remembrance of those words that Sam said, so compassionately. He also remembered a time before the quest even began… when he had a private conversation with his Uncle Bilbo, on the night his birthday…

-

-

_I'm very selfish, you know,_ said Bilbo, _yes, I am…_ _very selfish. I don't know why I took you in after you father and mother died… but it wasn't out of charity. I think it was… because of all my numerous relationships…you were the one Baggins that showed real… spirit…_

_-_

_Bilbo, have you been at the Gaffer's home brew? _Frodo asked Bilbo in confusion…

-

_No,_ Bilbo quickly answered, before he changed, _well, yes. But that's… that's… not the point. The point is Frodo._

Moments passed as Bilbo paused with uncertainty what to say next…

-

-

_You'll be all right,_ ended Bilbo suddenly, not willing to discuss further.

-

However…

-

-

-

Frodo gave out… and collapsed onto the ground, even after being encouraged by the many memories that he had in order to press on. He was not all right as Bilbo once thought he would be. The many hurts Frodo received throughout the journey had taken their toil upon the weary Hobbit, as he lay there, out of breath… out of encouragement.

-

-

-

-

-

Merry and Pippin drew their swords, ready to take on the ever-increasing number of Orcs that were continuing to surround the Men… enclosing them in a tight circle that they would never be able to break through. Éomer and the rest of the soldiers looked on vigilantly as the Orcs entrapped them…

-

-

Megumi, Okina, and the rest of the people in Kyoto, willingly and unwillingly accepting their roles as observers of the final battle… stood firmly, giving their best support and wishes to the soldiers in Middle-Earth who were fighting for them…

-

Misao's eyes narrowed as her expression was firm and hardened, wearing Éowyn's armor, believing that she was with her in spirit as she said she would keeping their bond sacred and strong. Aoshi did the same, wearing Faramir's armor in this deciding fight, even though it was used as a diversion.

"Misao," Aoshi called to Misao, "…you've changed so much since I left you with Okina."

-

Misao gasped brightly to hear Aoshi say that to her.

-

Aoshi went on, "you were but a child when I left you… and you've grown up very excellently for your age. I see it even now, in the armor of your friend Éowyn, that you wear, so proudly upon your chest."

Even though his comments were not what she wanted the most out of Aoshi, Misao felt greatly relieved to hear his praise of her.

-

"Lord Aoshi," said Misao, "you may not admit it… but you've changed too."

"Have I?" asked Aoshi, with a hint of confusion

"Mm-hmm," nodded Misao, "though I can't explain how. And not to mention… you have much in common with Faramir as you both wanted to prove something and were willing to die for it."

-

Aoshi thought a moment… then nodded to himself, realizing that Misao was right about his and Faramir's connection, as he remembered how Denethor was the first to speak of it. It was the same way of how Aoshi sensed the similarities between Misao and Éowyn.

-

"But you know what I would really want," added Misao, "…is to see your smile, Lord Aoshi."

"Misao," said Aoshi, "not everyone has the courage to do is, as you do."

"I know that," returned Misao softly, "it's just… that I would like to see you smile, at least."

Aoshi paused before replying gracefully, "…of course."

-

-

Sanosuke and Saito stood nearly next to each other in all the time that the Orcs have been marching from the Black Gate, slowly encircling them and the soldiers.

-

-

"You got any last words to say, Saito?" asked Sanosuke.

"Why should I waste words with a moron?"

"I said it before, you're asking for it," Sanosuke replied a little agitated.

"Hmm, well if you really wish to know… I really don't plan on dying here until the enemy is defeated. I told the same thing to Shishio, if you remember."

"…Yeah," said Sanosuke, "I remember."

"Do you have any last words to say then?" inquired Saito.

"Not many," answered Sanosuke, "just that we always seem to be fighting on the same side, even though we don't like each other that much."

-

Saito paused a moment, contemplating Sanosuke's thoughts about being in the same situation time and time again…

-

"…The feeling's mutual," Saito concurred, before adding, mockingly, "…but I hope we don't make a habit out of it."

"Don't intend to," replied Sanosuke, agreeing with Saito.

-

-

Pippin continued to look on at the incoming hordes of Mordor with his sword raised. As he did…

-

-

"Pippin," Aoshi called out, standing a little ways beside Pippin, lending the Hobbit one of his kodachi swords, "…you might need this."

"…But Aoshi," replied Pippin, "I don't think I deserve it."

"You'll find your courage," said Aoshi, "…I believe that Lady Galadriel told you the same."

-

Pippin gasped realizing that Aoshi was right… Galadriel told him that when she gave him and Merry one of the Noldorin daggers. The Hobbit then took the Kodachi from his ice-eyed companion in bewildered honor.

"…Thanks Aoshi," said Pippin in a bemused, yet grateful expression.

-

As Misao saw Aoshi give Pippin one of his Kodachis, Misao pulled out some of her Kunais… to give to Merry.

-

"Hey, Merry," said Misao, giving Merry her weapons, "you can have these with you."

Merry turned to her and said, "I've never practiced before. I don't think I can throw them as good as you can."

"Don't worry," assured Misao, "you'll get plenty of practice in this fight."

"…Well then… thanks for the gift, Misao," said Merry.

"No problem," replied Misao, with a smile.

-

-

Legolas and Gimli also had last words to share…

-

-

"I never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf," said Gimli grimly.

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas suggested to Gimli, with a smile.

-

Gimli paused as he glanced at the Elf… carefully contemplating his words.

"…Aye," the Dwarf softly and happily replied, "…I could do that."

-

-

Kenshin had observed the last moments of sharing that took place as he and the others were being surrounded by the Orcs, before the battle was about to commence. The cross-shaped scarred wanderer began musing to himself…

-

-

'_Its hard to believe… that we've all come here to where we stand now. We've had our share of triumphs, as well as the great losses that we've suffered…_

_'Sir Boromir… Sir Denethor… Sir Théodred… King Théoden… Sir Haldir… and others I do not know. And many others back in Kyoto have lost their lives, that they have. I do hope that none of my friends were among the casualties._

_Sir Gandalf himself was once among the losses we've suffered, but was brought back to complete his task of defeating Sauron and his machinations. In a way, Sano was right about this battle being similar to Shishio, because it did decide the future of Japan… just like how this battle will decide the fate of Japan, as well as this world._

_'I remember when Sir Elrond told Aragorn about the Paths of the Dead being his test… about how every path he had traveled had led him there. Now I wonder myself… was the battle against Shishio a test? I accepted the fact that it was an unavoidable battle, between two manslayers that fought in the Revolution, but had opposite visions of the Meiji Era in the end. Perhaps it was yet another part of my preparation for the journey to Mordor to fight Sauron. My journey may have begun the moment I met Sir Radagast many years ago, that it did. It was very convenient how this battle had come, not that long, after Shishio was defeated. _

_'I first went on my own to fight Shishio, not involving anyone else, but my friends followed me anyhow. It somehow reminds me of what Aragorn mentioned about what Miss Éowyn said to him about how his companions fought beside him because they would not be parted from him… because they loved him. Maybe that was the reason they came to follow me, despite my warnings to them. Now, I have a new dilemma to face…that of the future of Kaoru that I saw into the Palantir. _

_'By seeing Miss Kaoru killed the way she was… makes me greatly fear that I'll fail to protect another woman that I deeply care about, that it does. However, I cannot concern myself with that at the moment, when all our hopes are riding on this one fight while Sir Frodo reaches the top of Mt. Doom and destroys the ring. If he fails… there may be no future ahead, whether it is good or bad. _

_'But despite all that, we're all here, together. We've all come here despite our differences. Some have reconciled with each other… some still hold on to their grudges… some even began to admit how deeply they really feel about each other. We are all united in one purpose. And I do feel, somehow… that my friends in Kyoto are watching this battle, that they're giving me great support as they did when I fought against Shishio. Perhaps it was fate that chose me, as well as my friends, to come to Middle-Earth, and fight against Sauron as it was with Shishio._

_'I may not have enjoyed the fighting, as I never have… but I do feel relieved to be fighting alongside both old and new friends, in this battle that's truly worth fighting for… unlike the Revolution._'

-

-

Kenshin, after he had finished musing… lightened a small smile to himself, as he gazed on, staring at the Orcs with a relieved sense of being with friends in this deciding battle…

-

-

-

-

-

Sam, Kaoru, and Yahiko crawled up to Frodo, who just gave out on climbing up Mt. Doom, despite the strength that drove him earlier. Sam slowly cradled Frodo in his arms, rocking back and forth, while Yahiko was right next to Sam, and Kaoru sat right near Frodo's feet. Orodruin kept rumbling and chunks of fire continued spitting out from its top. Sam's eyes began to shed a few tears as he held Frodo in his arms.

-

"Frodo," Kaoru spoke to Frodo, "…I know that you're tired. We all are. I know that we've suffered many hurts in this journey, and it's mostly because of the ring.

"…But that doesn't mean," Kaoru went on, firmly, "we have to give up trying to save what's most important to us. There'll always be many hurts as we move on in our lives… but there are also things that fill our hearts with joy and happiness.

"Sam said something like that before, remember?" ended Kaoru, with a question.

Yahiko then interjected, "yeah. And do you want to know what makes my world good… is all the blossoming of the cherry trees in spring. And also these very delicious beef pots from the Akabecko, served by Miss Tae. I'd like to have one of those again.

"So we can't just give up when we're so near to the end… you hear, Frodo?"

-

A pause of silence came from the group, enduring to watch Frodo's torment under the ring…

-

Sam then broke the silence, "they're right, Mr. Frodo. We so near that we can't give in to this doom. There are some things to think about, even in this darkness… like the Shire."

Frodo slowly began opening his eyes at the mention of the Shire, staring out, with a blind-like unseeing expression on his face. Kaoru and Yahiko stood in silence as Sam sadly, with tears streaming down his face, began to remind Frodo of the Shire…

-

-

-

"…Do you remember the Shire, Mr. Frodo…?

-

-

"…It'll be spring soon…

-

-

"…And the orchards will be in blossom…

-

-

"… And the birds will be nesting in the hazel thicket…

-

-

"…And they'll be sowing the summer barley in the lower fields…

-

-

"…And eating the first… of the strawberries with cream…

-

-

"…Do you remember the taste of strawberries?" Sam ended, asking Frodo, through his unseeing face.

"…No Sam," replied Frodo, rasping weakly, stuttering in his suffering as Sam wept more tears, and Kaoru and Yahiko looked on, with grave expressions on their faces…

-

-

"…I can't recall the taste of food…

-

-

"…Nor the--the sound of water…

-

-

"…Nor--the touch of grass…

-

-

"…I-I'm--I'm…

-

-

"…Naked in the dark…

-

-

"…There's--there's nothing…

-

-

"…No veil, between me, and the wheel of fire…!

-

-

"…I can see him… with my waking eyes!" Frodo concluded as he cried hoarsely, yet frighteningly, with his eyes opening wider staring and gasping at something only he could see.

After hearing this, Kaoru, Sam and Yahiko grimaced fiercely, as they've had enough of this dark, horrid shadow that loomed over them for too long…

-

-

"Then let us be rid of it… once and for all!" gritted Sam angrily in tears, snarling with new determination, "come on, Mr. Frodo! We can't carry it for you…

"BUT WE CAN CARRY YOU!" declared Sam proudly as he turned to Kaoru and Yahiko, "isn't that right?"

"Yeah!" Yahiko cried out, hardened and determined as Sam, "I'm with you, Sam!"

"Then let's do it," agreed Kaoru firmly, "let's all carry Frodo up this rotten mountain and save our worlds!"

"You heard Miss Kaoru right, Mr. Frodo," Sam gritted fiercely once more at Frodo, preparing to carry him up, "come on! Altogether now…!"

-

-

Kaoru grabbed Frodo's feet as she helped Sam to lift him from the ground. Yahiko took Frodo's arm, hanging it around his neck, while Sam carried Frodo with his other arm and Kaoru brought up the rear, carrying Frodo's feet. They were all expecting to feel the dreadful dragging weight of the accursed ring as Frodo did, but were amazed to find that the burden was light…

-

Sam, Kaoru, and Yahiko handled Frodo with no more difficulty as if they were giving him a piggyback ride. The fiery light of Mt. Doom shone full upon the courageous travelers as they all truly shared Frodo's burden… slowly carrying him and the ring forward, up the mountain slope… one step at a time…

-

-

-

-

-

_Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and RK are not mine. They belong to their authors, respectively J.R.R. Tolkien and Watsuki Nobuhiro. This fanfiction is created just for fun, not for any commercial purposes._

_-_

_A/n: What do you think, guys? I just hope you all will have faith in my judgment as some of my fans do._

_-_

_2nd A/n: I probably should've done this on one of the earlier chapters I posted this month, but I'd like to dedicate this chapter to one of Tolkien's old friends lost in World War I…G. B. Smith, who died this month in December, of 1916. This was something I came across while watching the special features again. But seeing as I would be posting a lot this month, I thought it would be a prudent time, since it was not known what day in December Mr. Smith was lost. The special features also recited, rather eloquently, a letter that Smith wrote to Tolkien in February of 1916:_

_-_

_-_

_'My chief consolation is, that if I am scuppered tonight… there will still be left a member of the great TCBS (Tea Club and Barrovian Society) to voice what I dreamed and what we all agreed upon…_

_'May God bless you my dear John Ronald, and may you say the things I have tried to say long after I am not there to say them, if such be my lot.' _

_-_

_G. B. Smith_

_3 February, 1916_

_-_

_-_

_I thought it was quite poetic, as if Smith somehow foresaw that he would not return from the war. Tolkien lost all but one of his old friends in WWI, which I'm sure that Grey Wolf4 knows, as he was telling me of Tolkien's experiences in that war. But Tolkien and his friends shared the same vision of what he saw to be Middle-Earth, and it was as if the burden of sharing that great vision with the world was laid upon his shoulders, the moment his friends died. It's very sad._

_-_

_Anyway, Please read and review, and just remember that I'd like the review count to go up to 600 very soon. And don't forget to watch King Kong, if you can._

-

-

-


	91. Ch 35: The Journey ends

_A/n: Merry Christmas everyone! This is the chapter that most of my admirers like you have been waiting for… for THREE YEARS nearly. Oh, and I finally got my 600 reviews or over, all thanks to the contributions of my new friend, RayxJade, especially Hannah (FindahappyplaceFindahappyplace), who was my official 600th reviewer. I hope everyone gets a lot of gifts this year, though I might not. Enjoy._

-

-

-

-

Chapter 35: The final confrontation in Mordor, the Journey ends

-

-

-

The Orcs had finished marching out of Mordor from the Black Gate, surrounding the smaller hosts of the West… and both sides were standing in place, waiting for either one to make the first move… which would be the last for Kenshin and Aragorn, if they decide to attack first…

-

Okina, Radagast, Megumi, and the rest of the watching warriors, both Elf and Man alike stood solemnly and somberly in Kyoto as the opposing forces of Middle-Earth stood apart from each other for long moments… as they awaited the final showdown to begin, deciding the future of both worlds. The people knew, that this would be the last move in a great jeopardy and for one side or the other… it will bring the end of the game…

-

-

-

Aragorn raised Andúril high in his hand, while Kenshin gripped upon Hope… as the fiery evil Eye of Sauron called out silently… like it was a cry throughout the night…

-

_**"Aragorn…"**_

-

Aragorn heard the Lord's quiet-like call to him…

-

**_"Kenshin…"_** Sauron added, feeling Kenshin's presence…

-

-

The cross-scarred wanderer widened his eyes but a little after hearing Sauron's silent whisper to him… as both he and Aragorn began stepping a slow few paces away from their friends, as they observed with great concern and worry written on their faces…

-

-

Ayame, Suzume, Hiko, Sojiro, and the others in Kyoto watched in bemused, bewildered apprehension as Sauron called for Kenshin and Aragorn, as they had called him…

-

-

Kenshin released his grip upon Hope and Aragorn lowered Andúril, hearing the continuous eerie mutterings of the Dark Lord… as if he was summoning them both…

-

_-_

_-_

**_"…Battousai… Elessar…"_** Sauron called out again, hissing…

-

-

-

And a frightening, spooky silence fell upon the Black Gate… as well as in Kyoto as everyone stood motionless, with his or her gazes fixed upon Mordor, in either world concerned…

-

The Fellowship began to worry of Kenshin and Aragorn, as if they were feeling that Sauron had them under his power. The two comrades turned back to the uncertain expressions of the Fellowship, as Gandalf raised a hand in concern, as was the look on his face. Aragorn and Kenshin stared at their friends a moment… then turned to face one another, staring directly hard into their eyes…

-

-

"Kenshin," Aragorn said to his comrade.

"…Aragorn," replied Kenshin.

"We've come a long way, you and I," Aragorn began, "we have led similar, yet different lives of hardship… as we have had difficult pasts and curses to deal with, and bear swords that were broken… but were remade, stronger than before."

Kenshin nodded, as he began sharing his peace, "…someone once told me… a manslayer was a manslayer until the day he dies… and that I will die as one myself. At one time… I nearly made myself believe it…

"And now," Kenshin added, gloomily, glancing at the Orcs near the Black Gate, from the corners of his eye, "…here I am, about to go into battle as all manslayers do. Perhaps it is my fate… that I should die as a manslayer. And that I should die… fighting in a battle that's actually worth fighting for."

"…No Kenshin," said Aragorn, assuredly, "you need not die killing others… but as who you are now… a wanderer who stands by his oath of forsaking bloodshed. A vow I too shall undertake if we survive this struggle."

"…Of course," replied Kenshin, nodding fervently.

-

-

Moments passed, as everyone patiently watched Kenshin and Aragorn exchange their last thoughts and words with each other…

-

-

"…Théoden once said to me at Helm's Deep," intoned Aragorn, as he raised his sword, "…let this be the hour when we draw swords together. So, in Théoden's memory… let us do the same, Kenshin, as we draw and cross our swords."

"I agree," responded Kenshin solemnly.

"…Andúril," said Aragorn as he raised his sword in salute, "…Andúril for Middle-Earth."

"Hope… Hope for all Japan," answered Kenshin as he slowly drew his sakabato sword… and laid the blade across the sword of the king, crossing both swords, sealing their comradeship… as well as eternal brotherhood between Kenshin and Aragorn…

-

-

Gandalf and the Fellowship began to lighten a bit, seeing this exchange between the old soldiers. It was now almost clear as to what was happening… Kenshin and Aragorn weren't affected at all by the Eye's call, and they were to be the ones who would make the last move. But they had to share some last words as everyone else had…

-

-

"…May the flame of the west and the hope of your world… stand united in this fight," Aragorn said, ceremoniously.

"…For Sir Frodo," Kenshin added solemnly…

-

Aragorn turned to the others, who stood firm and proud, with Gandalf's face the proudest of them all. The Heir of Isildur's eyes turned bleak, sympathizing with his friends… then turned back to Kenshin…

-

"…For Frodo," Aragorn replied hoarsely…

-

-

And both fighters, wielding symbols of hope for each world… charged swiftly, with cloaks flying in the air, towards the ranks of Orcs in front of the Gates…

-

-

"Go Uncle Ken!" cried Ayame and Suzume in unison, watching Kenshin go into battle.

"Himura!" Yamagata added his cry…

-

-

Pippin… then Merry roared out as they followed behind Aragorn and Kenshin. Misao brandished her kunais and sword… as she gave a loud yell, charging forward, with her friends.

And soon after…

-

-

Sanosuke…

-

Saito…

-

Éomer…

-

Aoshi…

-

Gandalf…

-

Legolas…

-

Gimli…

-

-

And the rest of the army of the West began charging, roaring and screaming their cries of battle… towards certain death…

-

-

"…Go Saito!" cried Kawaji, cheering to Saito, who charged with a Gatotsu…

-

"…Don't mess up, you idiot!" Megumi cried contemptuously to Sanosuke, who roared, raising his fists to pound the Orcs into the ground…

-

"…Misao! Lord Aoshi!" Kuro, Ochika, Omasu, and Shiro cried in unison, lending their support to their fellow Oniwaban members…

-

-

-

The soldiers of Rohan and Gondor, led by the Fellowship of both worlds continued to charge forward, towards the much larger forces of Mordor, shouting out their cries of battle…

-

As Kenshin and Aragorn were the first to clash with the Orcs, roaring with all their hearts, swinging their weapons about. Sanosuke, Gandalf, the Hobbits… and the Hosts of the West soon clashed with the hosts of Mordor afterwards…

-

-

The spectators in Kyoto would now have to watch and wait as the final battle at the Black Gate began with the odds against their saviors.

'_Good luck, Kenshin,_' thought Hiko, with a hardened expression.

-

-

-

-

-

Sam, Kaoru, and Yahiko continued to carry Frodo up to the top of Orodruin, with its fires, shining even greater than before…

-

"…Over there," Yahiko said, pointing ahead…

-

As the group climbed a set of rocks into a corner… and stood where they were, gazing upon the dark, glowing, gothic, arched cathedral-like entranceway in the mountain's side, delved by Sauron… the door into the Chambers of fire itself… Sammath Naur.

-

"Look, Mr. Frodo… a doorway," Sam said to Frodo, as he and the others were in great relief, staring upon the entrance into the Cracks of Doom, "…we're almost there."

'_And nothing's gonna stop us this time,_' thought Yahiko, with such confidence as he and Sam and Kaoru began setting toward the doorway, with Frodo in tow…

-

-

"Clever Travelers!" a hissing, hateful voice called out from the rocks, startling the travelers, as they looked up, with incredulous, shocked faces…

-

-

And saw Gollum, perching on the rocks just above them, with an abhorrent, maddened look on his face, staring wildly at his foes.

"To climb so high!" Gollum acrimoniously added…

-

-

As he launched himself from the rock… onto Frodo, who was being carried by Kaoru, Sam, and Yahiko. Yahiko reached at Gollum, trying to throw him aside… but the creature kicked Yahiko, knocking him away from Frodo… and bumped into Kaoru as they both tumbled down upon the rocks below. Yet, Yahiko tumbled down a lot further than Kaoru, pounding his head hard upon the rough rocky edges, and hit a level piece of ground, flat on his face. Only Sam was left alone with Frodo and Gollum slung over his back. However… Gollum's vicious strength was too much for Sam…

-

And they all toppled backwards, with Sam unable to hold the extra weight, falling roughly onto the ground. Gollum and Frodo were locked together, as they tumbled further away from Sam. Frodo tried to crawl his way back up the path, but Gollum grabbed him aggressively, rolled him over, and gripped his throat in both hands, as he hissed and snarled murderously. Kaoru gasped as she saw Gollum trying to kill Frodo and quickly crawled up to them.

-

-

"Sméagol!" Kaoru yelled out pleadingly to Gollum, who snapped his head to face her, while still gripping Frodo, "you can't do this, you have to let him go!"

"Mustn't go that way!" ranted Gollum, gesturing his eyes towards the entrance up ahead, "mustn't hurt the precious!"

"But he has to," returned Kaoru desperately, "can't you see? There's no other way!"

"You swore," Frodo choked out to Gollum, "you swore on the precious!"

-

Gollum then began to whimper very mockingly at Frodo, as he and Kaoru looked on the creature with forlorn faces…

-

"Smeagol promised!" Frodo briskly blurted out.

"That's right, you did," reasoned Kaoru, "you said you'd never hurt Frodo… that the precious made you do it, remember?"

Gollum suddenly stopped whimpering, turning her head to Kaoru, and replied with a sinister expression, "…Sméagol lied."

-

-

Kaoru became crestfallen after hearing that. To her, it was more like… _Sméagol_ was gone, and sadly… he was…

-

-

As the creature immediate turned back to Frodo, and resumed to strangle him to death, hissing with a wild light flaming within his eyes, as the bitter parting at Cirith Ungol had left grievous marks on him. The creature had completely become Gollum… in mind, body and soul. Kaoru grimaced, as she growled within her breath and went to grab at the starved, savage creature, fiercely trying to pry him off Frodo…

-

But Gollum reached out with his mouth, biting Kaoru deeply into the arm. She let out a painful yell as it forced her to release the creature and held her arm with her other hand in writhing agony. Angered by the creature's act, Sam grabbed a rock… and threw it at Gollum, clobbering him hard upon the head, knocking him off of Frodo, tumbling down a little down the slope.

Frodo caught his breath, trying to recover from Gollum's attack. Kaoru, still in a little agony with her bite from Gollum went over to Frodo, nudging him with her hands.

-

"Frodo, are you okay?" she asked in concern as Frodo continued panting…

-

But Gollum slowly crawled back towards Frodo, with his hand over the spot where Sam hit him, wailing agonizingly loud, from the injury he received. The creature removed his hand from his head, revealing a small, but deep bloody gash on his forehead… as he charged once again, on all fours, growling with murderous insanity.

Then, something grabbed Gollum from behind, lifting and tearing him away from the ground…

-

-

It was Yahiko, with a gash of blood on his left side of the head, and blood seeping out of his jaw. The creature turned around, and grabbed the hairs on Yahiko's head. Yahiko, in turn, grabbed Gollum's lank hair, pulling it fiercely, as both adversaries roared fiercely at each other, inciting their hatred for each other.

-

Sam then charged with an enraged yell… and jumped, diving and tackling Gollum, along with Yahiko. The battling three plunged completely down the slope away from Frodo and Kaoru, and landed upon the level ground below, where Yahiko and Sam began beating Gollum with all their hate directed towards the creature.

-

Kaoru looked upon Sam and Yahiko, as the evil light of Mt. Doom darkly reflected on them, symbolizing their hatred for Gollum, when they persisted further to kill the treacherous creature. She knew that nothing could stop them from killing each other, for Mordor was a land of hate, and they were at the very center of that pure, unadulterated malice that Sauron had made of the land. Their minds were hot with wrath and their anger thundered along with the tremors of Mt. Doom…

-

-

"NOW WE CAN FINALLY DEAL WITH YOU!" Sam roared out hatefully, using all his strength to kill Gollum, with his fists.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN THIS TIME!" Yahiko bellowed along with Sam, with all his animosity in full force, aiming to kill the creature for his treachery at Cirith Ungol.

-

-

With Sam and Yahiko trying to hold back Gollum, Kaoru knew that it was the time she and Frodo needed to reach Sammath Naur… and throw the ring back into the abhorrent fires from which it was made.

-

"Frodo, there's no time to lose," Kaoru said to Frodo, picking him up from the ground, "we have to go on."

Frodo nodded and began to run up the mountain, with Kaoru alongside him…

-

-

-

-

The warriors, all about the hills, before the Black Gate fiercely proceeded to fight the Orcs, whose minds were also filled with the hatred and cruelty of their master Sauron. The hosts of the West were foundering in a gathering sea, their battle utterly hopeless. Éomer used both his shield and fist to beat down the Orcs in his corner. Sanosuke clobbered the many Orcs he fought with. Saito, with his great Gatotsu attack, stabbed and sliced into the creatures he struggled against…

-

Merry, armed with Théoden's sword and Misao's kunais, and Pippin, armed with Faramir's sword and one of Aoshi's kodachis, both fought their opponents skillfully. Merry threw one of the kunais, hitting one of the Orcs in the neck, as Pippin used both swords to smite the beastly brood of Mordor.

-

Aoshi and Misao's ninja skills had aided them favorably as they used powerful punches, kicks, and slices from their swords, to strike down their enemies.

-

-

"_Kansatsu Tobikunai!_" Misao cried out, throwing her kunais at the Orcs.

"_Do Ryu Sen!_" Kenshin yelled, using his sword to send the Orcs flying into the air.

-

-

Gimli growled and roared as he aggressively hacked into the Orcs with his axes. And with his white knives… Legolas swiftly and surgically cut down the horrid creatures. Aragorn struggled and fought his hardest, cutting into the Orcs with Andúril.

But… for all their valor…

-

-

-

The Nazgûl flew above, swooping in from out of the gathering mirk, with their cold voices crying words of death. The observers in Kyoto began despairing at the arrival of the Ringwraiths, for under their wings… the shadows of death fell dark upon the earth…

-

-

-

-

Gollum, while being assailed, by Sam and Yahiko… suddenly grabbed Sam's fist, tightening his vice-like grip, holding him… as he swiftly bumped his head against Yahiko's head. Gollum jumped away from Sam, and crouched on all fours. Sam and Yahiko prepared themselves for another attack… as the vile, haggard creature pounced upon Sam, grabbing him by the hair, and fiercely knocked his head in a few times before the Hobbit collapsed, wincing from the blows.

-

Yahiko drew his elven wooden sword and hit Gollum behind the shoulder, knocking him away from Sam. Gollum growled ferociously as he gazed at the hardened, snarling Yahiko, ready to kill the deceitful thing. Yahiko took another swipe… but Gollum dodged… and jumped onto Yahiko, clambering on top of his head, using his weight to make him topple to the ground.

Gollum had subdued Yahiko as he grabbed his hairs, and crushed his head into the ground three or four times.

-

"Impulsive brat needs to be taught manners!" Gollum snarled wildly as he uncovered Yahiko's right shoulder… and bit into it, like a wild, carnivorous beast, feasting on a fresh piece of meat.

"Aa-ah…ah, AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHHHH!" Yahiko screamed and wailed loudly in anguished terror, writhing from the bite Gollum gave him…

-

-

Yahiko's hands and feet shook violently, as Gollum bit even deeper into him, intending to take a really big mouthful out of his shoulder…

-

-

Sam rushed to Yahiko's defense as he grabbed Gollum from behind, and pulled him away from Yahiko. The young swordsman recoiled and cringed in great agony, as he used both his hands to cover the massive, bleeding wound, whimpering frantically.

-

Sam and Gollum now struggled with each other, locking each other in fierce combat. In the struggle… Gollum tossed Sam into the rocks, knocking the wind out of him. Gollum then bashed Sam's head into the rocks, reached out with his mouth… and bit Sam in the left shoulder. Sam let out an agonizing scream, but not as bad as Yahiko had when Gollum bit him in the shoulder.

Sam quickly obtained the upper hand and bashed Gollum's head into the rocks and fell backwards. Angered and maddened… Gollum went in for the kill…

-

SLASH!

-

And Sam quickly drew Sting at the creature, slicing him in the belly. Gollum whined in his suffering from the wound that Sam gave him. Sam, filled with the desire to slay Gollum, gritted his teeth furiously as he went to plunge the steel into the murderous wretch…

-

-

"No, don't kill us!" Gollum cried out his plea to Sam, who was still ready to put an end to his misery, "…_Gollum! Gollum! _Let us live a bit longer!"

-

-

Sam struggled with himself. He believed that slaying this treacherous foe would be just, and would be the safest thing to do. But in his heart… Sam was restraining himself, as he could not strike the final blow to the pitiful and cringing abomination that was Gollum…

-

"…Precious knows we'll die," Gollum added in his torment, "_Gollum! _Yes, all of us will die, into the dust--die into the dust! _Gollum! Gollum! Gollum…!_"

Sam, taking deep breaths to calm himself… listened a moment, against his better judgment… and calmly lowered Sting, believing that Gollum would die, as the rest of them would, when the ring is destroyed.

-

"Oh… curse you, you stinking thing!" Sam muttered contemptuously to himself.

Then Gollum became wild again and lunged for Sam…

-

-

WHACK!

-

-

But something hit Gollum right where Sam had wounded him. It was Yahiko, maddened with the desire to finish off Gollum, unwilling to be merciful as Sam…

-

"Oh no creepy," growled Yahiko, "…you're not getting away with it this time!"

Yahiko used his strength, while still suffering from his shoulder wound, to hit Gollum again in the shoulder… and again on his cranium. Sam stood as he watched Yahiko beat the creature relentlessly with his wooden Elven blade…

-

-

"IT ENDS NOW!" shouted Yahiko as he roared with all his might in the swing…

-

**BASH!**

-

-

And clobbered Gollum upside the chin, tossing him to the ground, knocking the creature senseless. Yahiko smirked with great pleasure, as he took advantage of the opportunity for revenge. The young fighter then staggered, as the last swing took a lot out of him.

-

Sam went to Yahiko and said, worriedly, "your shoulder, Mr. Yahiko! It's gravely injured."

Sam then tore one of his shirtsleeves… and wrapped it around Yahiko's injured shoulder.

-

"I would've given you my own shoulder, if it would've been a great comfort," Sam heartily added.

"Never mind about me, Sam," said Yahiko, wincing a little from his injury, "where's Frodo?"

-

Sam gasped as he also realized that Frodo was nowhere to be found.

"Frodo!" cried Sam…

-

-

-

But Frodo went on ahead, with Kaoru guiding him up the mountain to the entrance into the fiery chamber.

"Come on, Frodo!" Kaoru called to Frodo…

-

As he continued to race up the hill endlessly, sometimes clutching his hand onto the ring, in case it should fall from his neck. Kaoru, as she dashed her hardest, looked up at the arched opening, with her eyes narrowed earnestly hard upon it, intending to enter into the heart of the mountain with Frodo…

-

-

-

-

-

Gandalf and Kenshin fought together, with their backs turned on each other, as the battle at the Black Gate raged on. The wizard sliced Glamdring into the Orcs, while Kenshin stressed defense, blocking and parrying the blows from the Orcs. And on occasions, Kenshin would hit the creatures, with either sword or sheath…

-

-

**SCCRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

-

The cries of the Ringwraiths were heard, as Kenshin and Gandalf looked up… to see one of the wraiths diving towards them on a fell beast…

-

But then…

-

-

A moth fluttered gently, yet gracefully in front of Gandalf and Kenshin. The two fighters looked upon the flying insect with brightened, relieved eyes… and the moth flew away as they glanced upwards towards the wraith…

-

-

And the figure of a giant eagle crashed fiercely into the fell beast that the wraith rode upon. Saito, Sanosuke and the rest looked at this revelation, with shock written over their faces.

"What in the?" Saito said, incredulously…

-

-

-

The spectators in Kyoto became filled with awe and amazement as they saw the sudden arrival of these flying giant birds of the sky.

"Look, big birds!" cried Ayame and Suzume, pointing at the eagle that clashed with the fell beast…

-

-

-

"…Eagles!" Pippin cried out, hearing more of the eagle screeching and bellows approaching, as his face brightened gladly and excitedly, "…the Eagles are coming!"

Misao gasped in delight, when she glanced upon the sky…

-

-

-

"What are those?" Yamagata asked, full of apprehension to what he saw.

"The great Eagles of the North," answered Radagast in exclamation, "…and Gwaihir the Windlord…!"

-

-

-

It was the great Gwaihir the Eagle, with his brother Landroval bringing forth all their vassals from the northern mountains, speeding and swooping on a gathering wind, lending their aid to the forces of Gondor and Rohan. Straight down upon the Nazgûl they bore, stooping suddenly out of the high airs, engaging them in aerial combat, and the rush of their wide wings as they passed over was like a gale.

-

The people in Kyoto cheered gaily, as their last hope had received some support from the giant Eagles of Middle-Earth.

-

-

-

-

-

Sam and Yahiko climbed up the mountain slope, trying to find and reach Frodo. But then they saw, from where they were… that Kaoru was with Frodo… and that they've made it to Sammath Naur. Kaoru helped Frodo up the rocks, and ran with him into the fiery tunnels.

Yahiko and Sam quickened their paces, aiming to reach the doorway, intending to see the quest completed. Once they entered…

-

-

The chambers were reeking hot, as the scorching heat blasted their faces and could see little, due to the steam billowing around. Sam and Yahiko saw that there was a walkway, open on either side to a drop into the glowing red lava below, and a deep rumbling shook the air as of great engines throbbing and laboring.

"Kaoru! Frodo!" Yahiko called out from the fiery mists…

-

The mists cleared… but there was only Kaoru standing on the walkway ahead of them. Yahiko and Sam quickly went up to her.

-

"Miss Kaoru," Yahiko asked of her, "where's Frodo?"

"He went up ahead," answered Kaoru, "…but he told me to get back. It was like… that he got so intense all of a sudden, the moment we entered."

-

Sam and Yahiko widened their eyes with concern, as if they thought… or knew that something bad was going to happen. Fearful of this, Sam and the others went up ahead taking tentative steps forward, with him up front and Yahiko and Kaoru behind him. The ground shook once more, with the mountain throbbing in its turmoil.

"Frodo!" Sam called out amongst the heated winds of the mountain as the steam parted…

-

-

And there, at the very end of the walkway, at its very edge to the Crack of Doom… they all saw Frodo standing silently and somberly, over the pit of the bubbling, boiling, molten lava below…

-

-

Frodo heard Sam's call and turned his head over his shoulder, with sad, weary eyes, as he responded, in a clear calm voice, "…I'm here, Sam."

Sam's eyes widened in worry once more, as he, along with Kaoru and Yahiko, noticed that Frodo was holding the ring protectively in his hand, as he looked down on the violence of the lava…

-

"…Behold the Crack of Doom, my friends," he called out to Kaoru, Sam, and Yahiko, "we've made it… and I have come."

Yahiko became bewildered as he thought to himself, '…_what the heck is he saying?_'

"You're right, Frodo," said Kaoru, with growing concern, "we have made it here. And if it is the Crack of Doom… then you know what you… what we've all come this way to do, don't you? To throw the ring back into its fire."

"…Yes, Miss Kaoru," responded Frodo, with an uncertain nod, "…I know it very well."

"Then let's get this overwith!" cried Yahiko, impatiently.

-

Frodo again nodded slowly in response.

-

"Destroy it!" Sam encouragingly added loudly, above the roar of the mountain.

Frodo, after a few brief moments… turned towards the pit… and held the ring, suspended by the chain, over the burning, scolding lava, with his eyes fixed on it…

-

-

'_This is it,_' thought Yahiko, with narrowed eyes.

"Go on, now!" Sam yelled further, "throw it in the fire…!"

-

-

Frodo had the ring over the lava… but long, long moments passed, as he just stood there, holding the chain aloft, unable and unwilling to drop the ring into the fiery cracks…

-

-

'_What's he doing?_' thought Yahiko in exasperation, as his eyes hardened, '_don't tell me you're giving up now, Frodo… we're all counting on you…!_'

-

-

The ringbearing Hobbit still maintained his grip on the chain, with the ring suspended upon it, hanging over the fires in which it was created. Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sam became filled with worry over this long wait, after traveling so great a grueling distance. Frodo appeared to be losing his motivation once more as he just stood there--struggling internally with himself, trying to do what he knows he must… and complete his mission…

-

-

"What are you waiting for?" Sam called, with despair filling him… even greater than before, "…just let it go!"

"Drop it already!" Yahiko added his irritable cries for the ring to be dropped.

"The ring's right over the lava, Frodo," said Kaoru, encouraging Frodo one last time, "all you have to do is release your hold on the chain…

"Release the chain Frodo… and it will all be over," ended Kaoru.

-

-

Frodo then began to do what Kaoru said… and started loosening his grip on the chain…

-

But…

-

-

The call of the ring whispered at Frodo… and the Hobbit immediately stopped loosening his fingers…

-

The ring's speech made Frodo stare at the ring… until his eyes were completely glued upon it…

-

The ring's power of seduction had throbbed and resonated with each pulsating moment… inside the chambers where it was made, where its power was the strongest… and where all other powers were subdued. This was the very heart of Sauron's realm, and the forges of his great might, greatest in Middle-Earth…

-

Sam… Kaoru… and Yahiko watched with widened eyes… as they gazed upon Frodo, who was no longer swaying or trembling in the slightest… but tense and erect… as if he had been turned to stone…

-

Frodo's eyes hardened darkly… as a devouring desire overtook him… and turned away finally from the pit, gazing upon the others… his face firm and resolute…

-

"…Frodo!" gasped Kaoru as she, Sam and Yahiko looked incredulously at Frodo… as if they felt somehow… that Frodo wasn't now going to do what he came to do…

-

-

-

"…The ring is mine," declared Frodo in a clear, powerful voice…

-

-

-

And snapped the ring from the chain, tossing it aside. Frodo held the ring over his left index finger, preparing to put it on, as his eyes held their gaze on the others…

-

"Have you lost your mind!" yelled Yahiko contemptuously, as Kaoru and Sam gasped despairingly, knowing that the ring had corrupted Frodo.

"…No," whimpered Sam, in the deepest despair, "…no…!"

-

Yahiko growled angrily at Frodo, who let himself, be taken over by the ring, as was Isildur when he was in this abhorrent chamber of smoke and haze…

-

Frodo slowly smiled evilly at his companions, as he moved to put the ring on…

-

Yahiko couldn't take anymore… and began to run aggressively towards Frodo, feeling that he had to throw the ring in the fires himself.

"No, Yahiko!" Kaoru cried out as she tried to stop him, fearing a fierce struggle that could be dangerous, seeing as they could fall into the lava together at any point…

-

Sam stayed where he was as Kaoru and Yahiko persisted to run, passing ahead of him… but Frodo was too quick as he finished putting on the ring… and vanished from their sight…

-

-

"FRODOOOOO!" roared Yahiko angrily.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sam… then Kaoru screamed out in their despair, sending a resounding cry of loss and defeat within Sammath Naur…

-

-

-

-

The power of Barad-dûr was shaken… and the tower trembled from its foundations to its proud and bitter crown, as the Eye of Sauron felt the ring's power… and turned its gaze from the Black Gate… to Sammath Naur.

**"I sense the ring,"** Sauron proclaimed to the observers in Kyoto…

-

-

Okina, Radagast, Sojiro, Megumi, and the children gasped in shock and horror as they saw the Eye deviate away from the battle… fixing it firmly upon the Mountain of fire…

-

"Oh no!" gasped Omasu despairingly

"The Eye's turned back to Mt. Doom!" cried Elladan.

**"It won't be long now,"** Sauron said, maliciously, **"soon now… you will all witness… my victory!"**

-

-

The fact was made clear… as the Ringwraiths, at their master's summons, wheeling with a rending cry, also felt the ring's power being used… and immediately, with a storm of wings… they hurtled southwards towards Mt. Doom. The Eagles followed the ghostly wretches, hoping to delay them, just a bit more. However, Gandalf and Kenshin observed gravely as the Eye had turned its gaze to where Frodo was, unaware of the events that were unfolding…

-

-

-

-

Frodo had claimed the ring for himself and disappeared, his footprints appearing and leaving a trail over the dusty rock. Kaoru had whimpered to herself… as the quest had really failed this time, the moment Frodo made his claim, ending in madness, not triumph. But then she turned around…

-

And saw an ominous figure with crazed, ferocious eyes appearing quietly over Sam, who was standing in helplessness to the fact that Frodo had fallen to the power of the ring…

-

-

"Sam look out!" Kaoru called her warning to Sam…

-

CLONK!

-

-

But he was hit over the head with a rock before he could respond. Gollum had returned, his eyes filled with livid insanity. Yahiko's rage erupted as he charged with a loud piercing scream, intending to finish off the creature for good. Yet, Gollum threw the rock he had at Yahiko, clobbering him on the head, and the young Samurai fell to the floor senseless. With Yahiko and Sam out cold, Gollum then charged… and jumped on Kaoru.

-

Kaoru now struggled with Gollum, as he was clawing at her face endlessly, grunting and grumbling. Suddenly, they both fell onto the walkway, with Kaoru gaining the advantage and rolled on top of Gollum. But Gollum was able to reach the rock that he threw at Yahiko… and bashed it over Kaoru's head, knocking her out as well. With all these obstacles out of his way, Gollum picked himself off the ground, and crouched forward, fixing his wild eyes over the ground, intently where the invisible Frodo was leaving his footprints, and stopped at a particular spot.

-

In a most horrid face… the creature growled and snarled venomously with the vilest, deranged, raging hatred for Frodo… and charged hatefully at his invisible adversary, springing on top of him, wrapping his legs around the Hobbit's middle and grappling with Frodo's unseen arms. Frodo cried out angrily as he was now struggling with Gollum…

-

-

-

-

Aragorn battled on, during a lull in his fighting he heard a noise behind him… something large approached. Slowly, Aragorn turned around…

-

And a mighty, monstrous, armored mountain troll, possessed by Sauron's hate for the Dunedain, bore down upon him raising an enormous sword, which it used to attack Aragorn. Aragorn persisted though, blocking and parrying the blows made by the Troll's sword…

-

-

-

-

Gollum, on the edge of the abyss fought madly with his unseen foe. To and fro they moved, now so near the brink that they almost tumbled in, now stumbling back. Sam briefly regained consciousness and lifted his head to witness the odd sight of Gollum struggling with what appeared to be nothing, then his eyes rolled back, and his head thumped back to the rocky ground.

-

Kaoru had also regained consciousness as she looked up to see Gollum struggling with the invisible Frodo… as the creature's long hands drew something up… and into his mouth. Gollum's fangs gleamed with malice as they caught hold, tearing away at whatever he had in his mouth-- SNAP…!

-

-

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHHHH!" Frodo screamed and shrieked in agony as he suddenly reappeared, while Gollum had bit off something from him.

Gollum spit out the object he took from Frodo into his hand and hit it over the ground. Kaoru watched Frodo in surprise as she saw him reappear suddenly with his right hand holding his left, which was bleeding freely…

-

-

-

Kenshin, as he knocked down a few more Orcs, turned to the side… to see Aragorn up against a heavily armored Mountain Troll. The wanderer went to aid the Ranger… but he heard the snarls and roars of a fierce dog…

-

And turned to see a Warg with no rider, wearing a spiked metal helmet the same as the Troll had on, charging towards him, barring its slobbering fangs at Kenshin, ready to pounce…

-

-

-

Frodo collapsed further with whole body lying on the rocky floor, moaning from his injury to his hand, which the blood flowed freely from. Kaoru then looked at Frodo, and gasped in horror… to see that Frodo was suffering from a missing finger, bitten off to the second knuckle, the one that Gollum bit off… to take back the ring…

-

Kaoru turned to the creature, after his cannibalistic act, as he removed the discarded finger from the ring…

-

And held it up high in the air, gazing and gloating at it, with the greatest delight and merriment on his face. Gollum had at long, long last… had reclaimed the ring for himself… after it was taken from him for too long…

-

-

-

The mountain troll suddenly gained the upper hand and knocked Aragorn, tossing him a long ways aside, landing hard onto the ground. Legolas saw the danger his friend was in… and tried to battle his way to Aragorn's aid…

-

Kenshin, now faced with a wild Warg, dodged its first attack, nearly being taken by surprise. The Wanderer struck the wolf-beast in the neck, but to no avail, as it only made the Warg mad. Kenshin dodged its next swipes, as he tried to use his iron sheath to attack the Warg…

-

Sanosuke then noticed Kenshin's fight with the Warg amongst the crowd of Orcs and Men and gasped despairingly…

-

-

-

Kaoru, seeing that Gollum has the ring, in his hand… called out softly to him, "Sméagol…! Sméagol…!"

Gollum heard Kaoru's call, and turned with a contemptuous look.

-

"If you're still in there somewhere, Sméagol, please listen!" Kaoru called again, earnestly pleading, "…you have to throw the ring away. It's tormented you for so long. You don't deserve that… you need to have a life that's worth living. Don't you want that life for yourself?"

-

Gollum hardened his expressions, as if he wasn't listening… but lightened a bit, as he had remembered at one point, that she told him that his past wasn't important.

"Just throw the ring away… into the fires below," Kaoru urged Gollum once more, "…please…"

-

-

-

The battle at the Black Gate began taking casualties as many of the men were killed, maimed, or otherwise injured by the enemy fighters…

-

Sanosuke, while he was rushing to Kenshin's aid… was overtaken by a pair of Orcs… as they jumped on him and used their clubs to beat the street fighter down. Megumi and Katsu gasped frighteningly seeing Sanosuke being overrun…

-

Kawaji gritted in despair… as he watched Saito being wounded in the back, and upon the side of his right leg. The lone wolf of Mibu fell down, recoiling from his wounds, but they weren't anything new as he has had these wounds before…

-

Aoshi was struck in the front left leg, and moaned from the wound as he cut off the Orc's head with his other Kodachi. Misao rushed immediately to Aoshi's aid as more Orcs were coming towards him…

Misao threw her kunais at them… and sliced the rest, with her sword. She went down to Aoshi, giving him a morsel of comfort…

-

As did Pippin, when Merry was cradled in his lap, suffering and wailing from his injuries, worse than he had at Pelennor fields….

-

Aragorn tried to recover himself after being thrown by the troll… but not much time was left for him, as the beast came at him… stepping closer and closer, armed with its massive sword.

"ARAGORN!" Legolas screamed out, as many Orcs constantly blocked his path…

-

-

-

-

"Smeagol please… throw away the ring," Kaoru desperately implored Gollum one last time, as if she was on her last leg…

-

Gollum looked at her for a moment… then turned his gaze back to the ring, hearing its calls… and delighted once more. He did not listen to Kaoru… as he had the one thing that he wanted the most… the One Ring back in his possession…

-

"…Heh, heh, heh… YYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!" Gollum cried out in celebration, as he jumped and danced wildly in his joy, "…YEESSSSS!"

Kaoru whimpered and cried in tears, shaking her head miserably and mouthing out, 'no… no, no!'

-

"Precious! Precious! Precious!" Gollum repeated gaily in his jovial merriment.

Frodo became angered by Gollum's shouts of joy, as he stood up, with a snarling, feral face... and proceeded toward Gollum…

-

'_You have betrayed me for the last time, scum,_' thought Frodo, viciously, '_I will get the ring back, then you shall be cast yourself… into the Fire of Doom._'

"Heeehhaaaa! Precious!" Gollum continued dancing and hopping happily.

-

Intending to carry out his act of revenge… Frodo walked up further towards Gollum, glaring at the creature in growing hatred… and tackled him with his hands, trying to wrestle the ring away from him… then toss him into the lava…

-

-

-

-

The battle at the Gate went more ill as the Orcs began to overrun the soldiers, bottoming out the number of fighters that were locked in tight in battle. There was no way out, even if they wanted to retreat. The Eagles continued struggling with the wraiths, trying to stall them… in hopes that the ring may finally be destroyed…

-

-

-

-

_**Ash Nazg Durbatulûk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul…!**_

-

The resounding speech of the ring filled the smoke and haze within Sammath Naur, with Frodo and Gollum battling for the ring. Kaoru turned her expression from despair… to pure anger, watching them both, trying to claim the ring for themselves, and not caring whether they live or die. As the two opponents continued fighting…

-

The ring flew from their hands, landing many paces away, towards the other side of the edge of the chasm. Kaoru noticed the ring as Gollum went for it… but was stopped by Frodo. While they were struggling…

Kaoru fixed her eyes upon the ring… and immediately went for it, picking the band from the ground, intending to throw it in herself…

-

Then the ring's speech called to her as it did Frodo, resonating within the walls…

Kaoru's gaze fixed upon the ring, using all her will to resist and throw it away…

-

But Frodo and Gollum grabbed Kaoru from behind, pulling her away from the chasm, letting Kaoru drop the ring back onto the ground. Now involved in the struggle, Kaoru, also reached for the ring, with Frodo and Gollum in tow. All their hands were reaching toward the ring, as the ring's call echoed in the chamber…

-

Frodo and Gollum were intending to take the ring back… as Kaoru fixed her eyes on the ring…

-

"The precious is mine!" cried Gollum.

"It is mine!" cried Frodo…

-

Kaoru's eyes hardened as the ring's call began affecting her further, hissing wildly…

-

"No," said Kaoru, listening to the ring…

-

"…No, its mine… ITS MIIINNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE!" Kaoru screamed wildly, as her hand tried to grab at the ring.

Now, Kaoru wanted the ring for herself. Sam regained consciousness, as he saw not only Frodo and Gollum… but also Kaoru reaching out for the ring, and his eyes widened in shock.

-

Frodo nearly reached for the ring… but Kaoru knocked him upside the head, knocking him out. Gollum and Kaoru each grabbed the ring, with their hands tearing away, aiming to get the ring.

-

"Wicked Mistress!" cursed Gollum, "give the precious to Sméagol! Give it to usss!"

-

Kaoru then used her hand to smash into Gollum's face. Gollum wailed loudly, as he remembered when Déagol did the same to him when they first found the ring. Becoming wild and angered, Gollum wanted to bite her finger off…

But Kaoru took that pleasure as she reached out and used her mouth to bite Gollum's thumb.

-

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!" Gollum shrieked as Kaoru bit deeper into it… and turned her head fiercely, breaking the creature's thumb, but it wasn't bit off clean, nearly broken viciously.

-

Kaoru stood up tall as she watched the creature wail in its own agony. She held the ring in her hand, as the call of the ring was like a lullaby to her. Sam looked up at Kaoru, looking despairingly, as if he knew… that the ring was about to claim another…

-

"…Its mine," Kaoru said happily, with a hint of wickedness, "…my own… my… precious."

"Miss Kaoru," Sam said speechlessly in a forlorn voice, seeing the ring claim Kaoru, "no, Miss Kaoru."

Kaoru went to put the ring on her finger…

-

-

But Frodo came in and wrenched at it. Frodo and Kaoru were now locked together as they tumbled to the floor. Frodo grabbed hold of Kaoru's hair… and smashed her head into the ground many times… provoking Kaoru to hit the Hobbit fiercely in the face… and went over, with one hand over his throat…

-

-

"I'll kill you!" Kaoru gritted with murderous intent, "I'LL KILL YOOOOUUUUU!"

-

Then… Yahiko began regaining consciousness, as he turned his head, opening his eyes, and watched with a bewildered expression, seeing Kaoru throttle Frodo onto the ground. Frodo was losing his breath, as Kaoru poured all her strength to kill him…

-

-

Gollum suddenly came in… and bit into Kaoru's right arm, making her scream and shriek in pain… as Gollum used all his violent strength… and tore off a piece of her flesh from her arm. Kaoru's arm now bled freely as Frodo's wounded finger had. Gollum wailed and bellowed in his insanity, as he was more cannibalistic than before with Frodo's finger… completely changed into a wild animal.

Kaoru released the ring from her grasp, and it lay upon the dusty ground. Gollum then spotted the ring and grabbed at it. Kaoru grabbed at the creature's hand, as did Frodo. It was now a struggle between the three of them, as they were approaching dangerously towards the edge.

-

Yahiko went to try and stop them… but Sam grabbed him.

-

"No, Mr. Yahiko," said Sam, "we can't do anything now."

"But they'll fall, Sam," said Yahiko.

"Its no use," Sam reasoned with Yahiko, "look at them… they want the ring for themselves now. If we try to get in… we'll be taken by the ring too."

Yahiko incredulously looked at the struggling trio at the edge of the cracks of Doom. Sam was right… they were mad for the ring and would kill each other to have it….

-

-

-

-

Hiko, Sojiro, Yamagata, Okina, and the rest continued to watch helplessly as their only hope was slowly beginning to diminish…

-

The Troll that attacked Aragorn, after knocking him down… used its foot to slam the Ranger onto the ground. Aragorn drew his dagger and plunged it into the Troll's foot, but it didn't have any effect on the beast, as it continued to hold down Aragorn with its massive weight…

-

Kenshin was pinned to the ground by the Warg, with his iron sheath gripped tightly upon the Warg's mouth, as he tried to fend back the creature, beating it with the butt of his sword…

-

Gandalf was almost out of breath, with Orc blood stained on him…

-

-

-

-

Frodo, Kaoru, and Gollum were dangling very close to the edge of the pit, fighting endlessly to take the ring. Suddenly… Kaoru slipped her foot over the edge, and lost her balance, taking Frodo and Gollum to tumble with her… and the ring flew away from their hands.

Gollum instantly noticed it as he jumped out, reaching for the ring…

-

And caught the ring in mid air. Gollum was now in free fall, with his back turned to the lava. The creature gazed at the ring in great satisfaction… then cupped it to his chest, curling his body protectively around the ring, unaware of what he was falling into…

-

-

SPLASH!

-

-

Gollum landed with a splash in the molten lava… then began to sink and melt into the fiery liquid rock… with his hand that held the ring raised above him, looking at it with an incredulous expression…

-

Then Gollum's hand went under… and the ring began to sit and float upon the surface of the lava…

-

-

-

Frodo and Kaoru also went over the edge…

-

-

…But luckily, they held on, clinging onto the rocks, a little below the edge. Sam and Yahiko were glad to see them holding on, after seeing them go over with Gollum. They both lay flat on the rocky edge of the walkway… and reached down their hands to their companions, but Frodo and Kaoru were a bit out of reach for them to be pulled up.

"Give us your hands!" cried Sam… but Frodo and Kaoru still hung there, frozen in shock…

-

-

-

The fiery inscription lighted upon the One Ring… as it began to absorb the intense heat of the lava, in which it floated upon, sensing its danger…

-

-

-

"Take our hands!" Sam implored Frodo and Kaoru.

"Come on!" added Yahiko.

-

Frodo and Kaoru tried to reach up. Frodo used his wounded hand, as Kaoru reached out her wounded arm… but Frodo slipped from Sam's grasp and Kaoru recoiled from her wound, slipping from Yahiko's grasp.

-

"No!" Sam and Yahiko cried despairingly.

-

Frodo relaxed without a sound… then looked up with such hopeless despair and anguish written within his face, while Kaoru muttered and shivered miserably with her eyes closed, as she was frightened to try and climb up. Both of them felt… that they just wanted jump down to fall into the lava, after being corrupted by the ring… and end it all.

-

Seeing this, Sam implored to Frodo, passionately, "don't you let go…"

Frodo stared up at Sam, with just one hand grasping onto the rocks, keeping them from falling.

-

"…Don't let go," pleaded Sam in a lowered voice.

"…The same goes to you too, Kaoru," Yahiko said to Kaoru, "remember… you have to go back to Kenshin. You promised him you would."

-

Kaoru then stopped her quivering as she glanced slowly at Yahiko, reminding her of her promise to be reunited with Kenshin…

-

"Do you hear me, ugly?" added Yahiko.

After hearing his usual nickname for her… she grimaced slightly, remembering how she hated being called that…

-

"Who are you calling ugly?" responded Kaoru firmly.

"That's more like it," said Yahiko brightly, "…now come on!"

"…REEEAAAAAACH!" called out Sam with a loud, resounding voice…

-

Then Kaoru and Frodo reached out and grabbed a firm hold upon their companions' hands, as Sam and Yahiko pulled them up from over the edge…

-

-

-

The ring, lighted with the elvish script, continued absorbing the heat of the lava… until it finally melted… and disappeared beneath the surface…

-

-

-

-

-

**FLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

-

The Great Eye cried out in horror and pain, as it began blazing in consuming flame. And soon after…

-

-

The Eye within the skies of Kyoto began flaring up as well. Okina, Hiko, Radagast, Katsu, Megumi, the Oniwaban Group, the Red Samurai, Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, Yamagata, Sojiro, Kawaji, Chou, and the rest of the people gasped in shock… to see the Eye flashing out of control…

-

-

-

As the troll was ready to deliver the killing blow to Aragorn… it stopped suddenly and turned its attention elsewhere. Aragorn felt the creature's grip loosen up, and scrambled quickly from the ground. The Warg that was clawing at Kenshin… inexplicably ceased its mauling, then immediately released its hold on him, and ran off in a panic, leaving Kenshin bemused with relief….

-

The rest of Sauron's other troops, for almost no reason at all, stopped their fighting as they turned back to Mordor… to look upon the blazing Eye of Sauron, which now filled their hearts with dread… and began to flee…

-

Sanosuke and Saito looked up, also noticing that the Eye was flaming wildly…

-

"W… w-what's going on?" asked Sanosuke, "…what the hell's happening?"

"It looks like the Eye's blazing fiercely… like a flickering wildfire in the night," gasped Saito.

"Lord Aoshi, look!" cried Misao, pointing towards Barad-dûr…

-

-

Legolas turned towards Mordor and Barad-dûr, as well as Gandalf. Kenshin and Aragorn stood up slowly, as they observed the uncontrolled inferno of the great eye. The sight was too familiar to Kenshin… as he remembered when Shishio burned like this, unable to control his body temperature…

-

-

-

**"Noooo!"** cried Sauron, **"…this can't beeee! The ring… I can no longer sense it!"**

Everyone in Kyoto just stared at the flashing eye like it was babbling or something. But to Okina, Radagast, and the others… it wasn't just babble or gibberish…

-

"Radagast," Okina inquired solemnly, "…does this mean?"

Radagast paused in his standing, watching the flickering, blazing eye upon the sky… and atop Barad-dûr as the mantling dark clouds swirled above the tower…

-

-

-

"…It is done," Radagast answered fatefully in a hushed voice…

-

-

-

-

CRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCKKKKKKKKKKLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-

-

Barad-dûr began to fall, slowly crumbling from its foundations. The Eye continued flashing furiously… as it fell down with its tower, tumbling down into the ground…

-

Omasu, Ochika, Kuro, Shiro, Ayame, Suzume, and Megumi's expressions brightened as hope filled them, in the midst of darkness. More of the spectators began to smile, others were still uncertain, as they were seeing an end to their vicious foe, that was Sauron, watching his tower of adamant, topple and decompose… like a grain of dust in their sight…

-

-

-

Saito lit a cigarette, as he smirked at the breaking tower of Barad-dûr…

-

Gandalf, giving off a happy, victorious sigh… Aragorn, with relieved eyes… and Kenshin, with a sympathetic face… sternly stood, gazing upon the destruction of Sauron and his dark tower, knowing that Frodo had succeeded…

-

-

-

Falling further upon Barad-dûr…

-

The great dark fire of Mordor… then started to shrivel up… and snuff out like a candle…

-

Until…

-

-

**-**

**Pooof!**

-

A bursting shock wave came in a small, quiet explosion, blowing away Barad-dûr, like it was a pile of sand, and Sauron's presence scattered like dust in the wind…

-

-

-

"…OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sanosuke roared out triumphantly, throwing a victorious fist high into the air.

"Frodo!" Merry shouted jubilantly, joining along Sanosuke, raising his sword in the air, knowing that they've won over Sauron and Mordor, "…FRODOOOOOOOO!"

-

Misao also cried victoriously… and jumped on Aoshi in celebration… while Gimli resounded his roars of joy, celebrating the victory of Middle-Earth over the evil of Mordor.

The shock wave then began to spread over Mordor after Sauron was vanquished. The earth rocked, groaned, and quaked, as the Orcs continued to flee out of Mordor… but alas…

-

The ground collapsed and crumbled beneath their feet, taking them into a deep abyss. And with it…

-

The towers of Narchost and Carchost swayed, tottered, and fell down, taking the rest of the Black Gate with them, hurled in ruin. Many of the Orcs had escaped the crumbling abyss… but their minds were mindless as they kept running… until they plunged themselves into the Dead Marshes at Dagorlad…

-

-

-

-

The Kyoto observers also saw Barad-dûr destroyed, and the Black Gate thrown into the abyss of Mordor. Then… the image dissipated, as the Eye in their world was still present, but flickering like its counterpart, could no longer obtain the image. The blazing fiend writhed in its defeat, knowing that his dreams of conquest were thwarted.

-

"Well, well," Hiko smirked at Sauron's flickering counterpart, "…it looks like that you intended to show us your victory… but only showed us your inevitable defeat instead."

**"This is… impossible!"** Sauron's counterpart replied, wailing contemptuously.

"Only for you," said Okina proudly, "there's a lesson you should learn, Sauron… good always triumphs over evil."

"You are finished!" Elladan cried vehemently, "you shall not ever arise again, in any world that you may have planned to conquer!"

"Go away, you bad ball of fire!" Ayame and Suzume demanded firmly at the flashing eye… that was also about to snuff out.

"You heard them," said Radagast, firmly commanding Sauron, "…begone! Leave our sight… and into the void from which there is no return!"

-

-

The Eye's counterpart then began to fade… and burst in a shock wave, that filled the earth beneath Kyoto, as well as the rest of Japan. The dark clouds then slowly began to dissipate, as Sauron's darkness was, at long last… casted away from this world. One of the officers trembled in uncertainty to what just happened…

-

"…I-I… it's… over?" wondered the officer, "…does this mean that it's over?"

Okina nodded, as he answered for him, " …I think it is."

-

Radagast nodded fervently in agreement. Ayame, Suzume, and Megumi brightened with smiles, knowing that victory was theirs. The Red Samurai, though he was masked, was filled with the same awe and astonishment, seeing the destruction of Mordor… it was though he'd seen the downfall of Hell itself.

"…It's over!" the police officer cried gladly, as he went to run out into the city to pass it on… with others following alongside him…

-

-

-

The rest of the people who were hiding within the buildings began to hear the joyful cries from some of the officers that saw the final outcome…

-

-

"The enemy's gone! Its over, we won!" one of the officers cried out.

One of the Men who were hiding came at the officer and asked, "what's all the commotion about? What's happened?"

"We're safe!" the officer joyfully replied, "the enemy has been vanquished!"

"What are you talking about?" asked the Man incredulously.

"We won over the enemy," elaborated the officer, "his tower has been thrown down, crumbled into the dust. His land, his gates, and all of his monster soldiers have fallen--sucked down into a great darkness. And even the fiery eye that watched over us, has been blown away from the sky."

The Man gasped in bewildered disbelief, "…are you sure?" He inquired earnestly.

"Yes, I saw it with mine own eyes!" the officer answered with a triumphant cry, "the threat has passed away from us! Heaven has smiled on us this day! Its over!"

-

-

The Man who had heard the great news lightened greatly, hearing that Sauron was no more…

-

The Officers, along with some Samurai, began to climb up the buildings in the city, including the towers, to spread the word with a glad shout…

-

-

-

"KYOTO…! IT'S OVER, KYOTO! THE THREAT OF THE ENEMY IS NO MORE! HE HAS PASSED AWAY FROM US! JAPAN IS SAFE! WE WON…!

-

-

"WE WON…!

-

-

"WE WOONNN…!

-

-

"**WE WOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN…!**"

-

-

-

The cry of victory resounded throughout Kyoto like a thunderous call of triumph for their land… as well as their time of peace that they had fought for, over 10 years ago. The people cheered gladly at the top of their lungs, greatly celebrating their ultimate triumph. The Red Samurai and his company sounded out their loud, victorious battle cries whenever a great enemy had been conquered… which sounded harmoniously with the cheering of the Army and Police…

-

-

Elladan and Omasu hugged each other as Ochika and Elrohir also embraced heartily, feeling relieved of the great evil of Mordor that threatened the peace of Japan…

-

Kuro and Shiro grasped each other by the arms, sharing a bright, victorious smirk, to know that Frodo had completed the task of saving their worlds…

-

Ayame and Suzume lovingly snuggled Megumi as she held them tight with great relief to know that their world had been saved…

-

Hiko, Okina, Sojiro, showing his great smiles, and Radagast had faces firm with relief, as they looked upon the roaring cheers of the people who deserved to have their moment of total victory…

-

-

Glorfindel also glanced, with gladness, upon the cheering people as he thought proudly to himself, _'rejoice, people of Japan. For the Realm of Sauron… is ended forever._'

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien_

_A/n: quite a massive chapter, isn't it? I intended it to be so. The word count, is over 9000, can you believe that? I'm still glad nonetheless. Tolkien while writing the scene in Sammath Naur, he was motivated strongly in the saying: no matter how dark, bad, and terrible things seem to be… there will always be a moment of turning, when dark is turned to light, when dawn dispels night. _

_He called it the 'eucatastrophe', an opposite of catastrophe. And for him, it meant the sudden unpredictable turn from bad to good. Tolkien even referred that term to the tragic Crucifixion of Christ, of how his death and resurrection was salvation for mankind. _

_-_

_I hope this will be the greatest Christmas present for all of you, my readers and admirers. Although there have been some that are not altogether happy about how I do things. But anyway, Christmas isn't about holding grudges, its about caring and sharing, and being with those you love most… mostly its about celebrating the birth of Christ._

_-_

_Well, three more chapters to go before this fic's finished._

_Please read and review, and Merry Christmas!_

-

-


	92. Ch 36: A joyful reunion

_A/n: Happy New year everybody! Two chapters are being posted for this momentous occasion, as the fic is about to come to a close for all of you. Some of you feel sad that this fic is about to end, just as you felt sad when Lord of the Rings ended. Well, don't feel that way, as there'll be other great fics in the future, whether I write them or not…because these are the first days of 2006. And these chapters are a very good way to start the year, you know. _

_Oh, and Hannah, if you're reading this, if will allow me, I hope you're not sore that I didn't mention you as my official 600th reviewer. I managed to edit my A/n on the last chapter. It now stated that you were the one who gave my 600th review. Bye._

_And there's one other thing... today on Jan. 3... is the author, Mr. Tolkien's birthday! I found out just nowreading anarticle online,and thought I'd write up this line to state it so. If Tolkien was still alive, I'd wish him a Happy Birthday. Well, isn't that something. I knew about Peter Jackson's birthday before I updated on that date, and now I'm posting on Tolkien's birthday, which is a complete surprise to me. The article also said to raise a toast to him at 9p.m. this evening, if you're interested. I'll try to remember it of course._

_So without further ado, here are chapters 36 and 37. Enjoy._

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 36: The end of all things, a joyful reunion

-

-

-

At the now destroyed Black Gate… the Hosts of the West began celebrating, shouting their cries of joy when the great iron entrance of Mordor fell before them, with the ring destroyed once and for all. Misao jovially hugged Merry and Pippin as they hugged her back, enjoying their triumph over Mordor.

-

Saito walked over to the edge of the abyss… and flicked away his cigarette, which was in fact the very last one he had, in an unceremonious manner.

"Here's to Mordor," smirked Saito, pitilessly, "you won't be missed."

-

"Well Kenshin," Sanosuke said to him, laying a hand on him, "that squirt Frodo really did it… he saved us all."

"…No Sano," replied Kenshin, correcting him fervently, "…we all did it… together."

Sanosuke paused a moment as he nodded, thinking the same.

"Yeah," he said, smiling gladly, "…that's right."

-

Then… a thunderous rumble came from far away, as Kenshin and the others looked in front of them, towards Mt. Doom…

-

-

**-**

**KRRAAAAKKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!**

-

And the mountain erupted in a great violent and fiery explosion. Merry, Misao, and Pippin recoiled upon seeing the eruption… remembering that their friends Frodo, Sam, Yahiko and Kaoru were still there amidst the explosion…

-

-

-

Fire belched from Orodruin's riven summit. The skies burst into thunder seared with lightning. The remaining Nazgûl had come to the exploded mountain… as chunks of the fiery ruin of the hill shot into them and their fell beasts, like flaming bolts. The wraiths crackled, withered, and went out, disappearing like apparitions… to be imprisoned forever with their master into the great blackness of death where they belonged…

-

-

-

Gimli, Saito, Aoshi, Aragorn, and Gandalf, with a tear running down his face, stood in dazed disbelief, as their eyes watched the violently exploding mountain.

-

'…_Miss Kaoru_… _Sir Frodo,_' Kenshin thought dreadfully, with widened eyes at the mountain that just blew, as the sight of the tremendous explosion seemed all-too familiar to him, Sanosuke and Aoshi.

Sanosuke, after looking upon Mt. Doom as it blew… fell down in defeat, as he muttered, " …I-I, remember… I remember when Shishio's hideout at Mt. Hiei exploded, and when Aoshi and I rushed Kenshin out to escape. This is just like that--except this time… there's no hope of escape for the missie or Frodo. Dammit all…"

-

-

Sanosuke then slowly balled his fist… and slammed it against the ground…

-

-

"…DAMMIT ALLLLLLLLL!" he roared out in anguish.

Misao began to cry, feeling that she'll never see Kaoru or Yahiko again. Pippin felt the same way when he wept as he mouthed out, 'Frodo.'

-

-

-

-

-

Everyone in Kyoto was unaware of what unfolded at Mt. Doom, as they cheered their salvation. The people that were stricken in fear of the great eye slowly came from under their hiding places with great merriment, knowing that the nightmare was finally over… for all of them. Yamagata and Kawaji gazed around the city with proud faces, as the evil of Sauron was vanquished from Japan. The soldiers' faces turned from despair to gladness in this hour, the moment the cries of triumph resounded through the city.

-

"It seems like we've won the day, Mr. Radagast," said Yamagata, "yet I feel… that this was a very dangerous business to begin with."

"It always is when it concerns the fate of the future of worlds," Radagast replied, as he gestured towards the cheering crowds, "…we've won this battle… together. And you all stand together, Samurai, Army and Police officer, as well as Elf-kind. If you had not set aside your differences… we would've suffered under Sauron's mighty hand."

"I can see it myself," interjected the Red Samurai, "a true example of a unified Japan… as the Emperor once said to me that he dreamed of."

Yamagata nodded, as he replied, "yes… we were able to work side by side, despite our differences… but others across Japan have not learned what we've learned. I fear that this is only temporary."

"Indeed," admitted Radagast, "nothing lasts forever, as much as we would want it too. Just like how Sauron wanted to be eternal… but even he learned the hard way that his time would end. All eras have their end, such as the Tokugawa government of Japan, and someday the Meiji Era will pass.

"Everything that has a beginning… has an end," finished the brown wizard, receiving a small, firm nod from Yamagata.

Suddenly…

-

A bright, shining light dawned upon the faces of Ayame and Suzume as they turned around…

-

-

And saw the sun rising, producing its pure, illuminating rays of comfort over the city. The people were filled with such contentment as they have felt the warmth of the sun in what seemed to be a long time for them, due to all the battles and attacks that occurred many months past. For some, the sun shone brighter than it has ever done before. It was surely a wonderful sight for their sore eyes…

-

-

"Look at that!" Suzume called, pointing at the sun that shone elegantly in their sights.

"…Beautiful," Megumi added wondrously, letting the beams of the sun cover her face and body, basking within its cleansing light, compared to the evil malicious fires of Mordor.

Radagast brightened also at the rising of the sun as he said, gladly, "…light has returned to this world, Yamagata. You've all been given a second chance. You must learn to use it, wisely. Though the Meiji Era may not last forever… I do believe that it will last as long as it can."

-

Yamagata nodded fervently.

-

"Mr. Yamagata," Kawaji called out, with Chou beside him, walking towards Yamagata from behind, "we're ready to start cleanup."

Yamagata turned to Kawaji and responded, "very well Kawaji. Mr. Radagast--"

-

Yamagata then turned around… to see that Radagast had left, as well as Okina and the Oniwaban group, Katsu, Hiko, the Red Samurai, Sojiro, and the rest of their friends, including most of the elves… have disappeared from sight…

-

"Well," said Kawaji, "it looks like they've left already, including that Sojiro kid. I just remembered now, that he's a wanted fugitive, being part of Shishio's men. He'll be on the run again."

'_Slippery as ever, I see,_' thought Chou, smiling, '_happy trails, Sojiro._'

Yamagata paused a moment, then answered, "…they're not important right now, Kawaji. We need get the cleanup started."

"Yes sir," replied Kawaji, agreeing to drop the subject, then turned to Chou, "Chou, get assist in the cleanup."

"Will do, sir," answered Chou, as he turned to Henya, "we better set everything in order Henya."

"Of course," nodded Henya, as he and Chou went off.

-

-

"It's finally the end, Mr. Yamagata," Kawaji said fervently to Yamagata, "it was good that the battle with the Dark Lord Sauron was drawn only to here."

"Indeed Kawaji," concurred Yamagata, as he looked to the air, "…and to think that it should fall here, where most of the fighting of the Revolution occurred after 10 long years. Among all my hopes and fears… at least I never expected it."

"Personally, I wouldn't call it over, until we've cleaned up the city," replied Kawaji, gloomily, "…though it will take a lot of time and work. And I don't mean the structural damage… but the mental damage. Clearing up internal matters may be easy… yet this experience was all over the city, not to mention seeing the impossible. We may never be able to cover this up entirely."

"We'll just have to say that Kyoto was overrun with wild beasts, controlled by men from an unknown, underground nation that was planning to invade Japan," suggested Yamagata.

"…Hmm… that could work Mr. Yamagata," pondered Kawaji, in agreement, "seeing as we were in fact under the threat of invasion in the first place. However there'll be more questions that we'll never have the answers to. Besides I don't think anyone would believe that some ancient evil master would come to take our world."

"…Of course Kawaji," answered Yamagata fatefully, as he stared up at the sky, adding, "Himura has done it again. He helped Japan in its greatest hour of need, ever since he went wandering after the Meiji Era began, taking his vow to not kill… helping and saving others freely, without being tied to the government. And he has accomplished it even now, in Middle-Earth, saving us from the threat of the evil Sauron."

Kawaji nodded affirmatively.

"And especially to you, Frodo Baggins, wherever you are now… thank you--thank you for saving us all," ended Yamagata, with eyes closed tightly.

-

-

-

-

Radagast and the others, especially the Red Samurai… went back to the Aoiya restaurant. They all left Yamagata, Kawaji and the others behind, as they did not want any recognition from the Meiji Government, especially Katsu.

-

"Mr. Radagast, is it really over now?" asked Suzume.

"Yes, child, everything's okay now," Radagast answered reassuringly, "…the very last end to the War of the Ring."

-

Suzume, as well as Ayame, smiled gaily, believing the wizard's word.

-

"Now, that the evil is finally vanquished, I as well as the other elves, can return… to Middle-Earth," added Radagast.

"In that case," interjected Megumi, "why don't we all go with you?"

"We wanna' go too, sir," added Ayame.

"We wanna' go," Suzume repeated her sister, as they were both eager to see Kenshin again."

"I think I'll go too," said Hiko, smirking, "I especially want to give my dumb apprentice a good torture."

-

Omasu and Ochika giggled with a sheepish blush, to Hiko's calm sense of arrogance, remembering how it had always appealed to them… then turned their eyes to the Elf twins Elladan and Elrohir, who blushed calmly the moment the women smiled at them. Shiro rolled his eyes in annoyance, seeing his friends' behavior with Hiko, as well as the twins, feeling that he'll never understand women.

-

"I guess you can count me in," said Katsu.

"I think I'll go myself," said Sojiro, smiling sheepishly.

-

Radagast smiled at the number of willing travelers, who want to see Middle-Earth… and especially Kenshin, whom some of them have missed greatly…

-

"Then, I guess it's settled," said Radagast.

"Hooray!" the children cried happily.

Radagast then turned to the Red Samurai and asked, "are you coming with us, also?"

"No," the masked samurai answered, "…I'm going back to Taka and the kids. I don't think I'm ready to see a mythic world. And I've had enough playing Wizards and Warriors for one day."

"Had enough of an experience fighting the Orcs here I see," said Okina.

-

The mystery Samurai nodded once more.

-

"Who could blame him," interjected Katsu, "I could certainly understand, after being weary of fighting. Isn't that right…?

"…Captain Nathan Algren," Katsu pronounced the Samurai's name, which received surprising gasps from the others, especially Radagast.

-

The revealed Red Samurai then went for his helmet… and took it off, finally unmasking himself before the others. He had shoulder-length black hair, with a mustache and small beard. The man was indeed foreign as he had no oriental features whatsoever.

-

"…Of course," said Okina, as he explained, "Captain Nathan Algren… from America. Was brought here to train the army and was captured by Minister Katsumoto Moritsugu. Later on, he and Katsumoto bonded in the time he was his prisoner. When he was released, Algren became dissatisfied with the Imperial Army and sided with Katsumoto to fight against them. All the Samurai were killed in the final battle, including Katsumoto, whom Algren helped to serve him his suicide, in which Katsumoto felt he deserved.

"I have read much about you," finished Okina to Algren.

"I'm flattered," responded Algren, "Taka said to me that wearing the armor that belonged to her husband, Hirotaro, would honor her and her children. And Katsumoto gave me this sword, that he said I would need."

Algren unsheathed his sword a bit, that revealed an inscription in Japanese, "it reads: I belong to the warrior, in whom, the old ways have joined the new." He translated.

-

Radagast nodded with wisdom, as he liked the way it sounded, as if, to him, it was a message of coexistence…of unity.

-

"There were many rumors about you, Mr. Algren," interjected Ochika, "that you probably died of your wounds, or that you've returned to your country."

"Well my dear," said Algren, "part of that is thanks that to my chronicler, Simon Graham."

"Indeed," a voice came out. The others turned around…

-

To see a broad man, with a face, beaming with education, standing proudly, handling a few bags that had notes in them. Algren looked at this man with a smile, in recognition…

-

"Mr. Simon Graham," said Algren, a little surprised to see him, "I thought I'd never see you here, of all times and places."

"Well, I've had some help from one of the Samurai, who brought me here," answered Graham, with a voice of fascination, "and I must say, what I've seen, is completely extraordinary. A true battle of good versus evil… with mythical people such as these Elves fighting alongside us."

-

Glorfindel, Rumil, Orophin, Elladan, and Elrohir were flattered to hear Graham's flattering comments about them and their race.

-

"And the fall of this Dark lord Sauron's land, was exclusively legendary," finished Graham.

"I know," said Algren, "it was like… as if Hell itself was thrown down."

"Indeed it must've been to you," interjected Radagast, "there were other great evils in my world before Sauron came about, such as Morgoth… or even the Dragons of old… all whom in Middle-Earth thought to be the incarnation of evil. But they were mere servants or emissaries of evil. Sauron was no different, for there are other evils that may come in the future."

"…Yes," Algren nodded affirmatively, "that is perfectly true, and we can't even tell anyone about what happened here. Nobody would believe it."

"…True," replied Graham dreadfully, then lightened with a smile saying, "however, it does give me an idea for a great tale of fantasy, one in which a brave nation like Japan, undergoing changes to fit modern society, is under attack from an ancient Dark Lord from another dimension."

-

Everyone smiled brightly, as they liked the idea that Graham was presenting.

-

"Well, I wouldn't want it published now," added Graham, "but someday when this dreadful business about Mordor has been long forgotten. After all, I had long been chronicling tales of the Samurai, and translated them."

"To be honest," interjected Katsu, "I'm a fellow chronicler myself, and have my own newspaper. I may have to write about what's happened here, since I've devoted my paper to expose the dirty deals of the Meiji Government. They may try and cover up this affair like they did with everything else. But somehow… I don't think this cover up will be as dirty as the others, so whatever they have to say, I'm going to write the same thing in my paper too.

"…Who would've ever thought that for once I'd agree with the Government," ended Katsu with irony.

"Well, we have to be on our way now," said Algren, biding his farewells.

"Goodbye Algren," said Katsu, "until we meet again."

"We just might, Mr. Tsukioka," replied Algren slyly, then turned to Radagast, "hey Radagast… this was a very good conversation we had with everyone. I'll miss our conversations, as I'll miss the ones I had with Katsumoto."

"And I'll miss them greatly as well… Nathan Algren," returned Radagast kindly.

-

Algren nodded in kind… as he and Graham turned away from the others, to go back to the wilderness.

"Goodbye!" cried the children, receiving a wave from Algren, as he continued to walk away.

-

"Well," said Elladan, "I guess we all are going to Middle-Earth now."

"Yes," said Radagast, "I'll contact Gandalf…"

-

'_Gandalf, can you hear me?_' Radagast tuned his thoughts to Gandalf… but then gasped as he wore a face of despair, like something had bothered him.

-

"Oh dear," spoke Radagast forebodingly in a small voice.

Megumi, Okina, and the others were bemused as to what was troubling him…

-

"Radagast," said Megumi, as she asked, "is there something wrong? Is Sir Ken okay?"

Radagast snapped out of his trance, and replied, "Kenshin is alright, but--after Sauron was defeated… Mt. Doom erupted violently, blowing up a great amount of lava from the top. And Frodo, along with his friends were there when it happened."

-

Everyone gasped in shock, remembering that Kaoru and Yahiko were there, trying to destroy the ring.

-

"Then that means," Megumi said, with despair filling her, "…Kaoru and Yahiko are trapped!"

Radagast nodded fearfully, as Ayame and Suzume became frightened for their friends once more…

-

-

-

-

-

The lava within Mt. Doom bubbled and sprayed up the moment the ring melted within it. Frodo, Sam, Kaoru and Yahiko raced quickly towards the exit, as the walkway collapsed from underneath them. They ran out of the entranceway just ahead of the river of lava that followed out of Sammath Naur… and jumped upon an outcropping of rock.

But they continued further, running away from the lava, as it flowed freely out of Mt. Doom. The travelers knew they could not run any further as they reached another outcropping of rock and settled upon it. Frodo stood pale and worn, his eyes filled with peace now… and there was neither strain of will… nor madness… nor any sign of lagging fear in him anymore--breathing with great relief… of the completion of the quest…

-

-

-

"…It's gone," Frodo quietly spoke out, with even more relief, as his burden… was finally taken away from him entirely, "…it's done."

-

"Yes Mr. Frodo," agreed Sam, wearily, "…its over now."

"And our worlds are safe," added Kaoru, with Yahiko nodding serenely.

-

Frodo smiled brightly, agreeing with his friends…

-

-

Then more eruptions occurred, rocking Frodo onto the ground, letting himself have a moment of well-deserved rest, that he can now finally have. The flowing lava now flowed around their rock, as they all rested there together.

Yahiko and Sam looked out upon Mordor, and the pooling lava, gazing at what they all have wrought together, and knew that there's no way for them to escape.

-

"Well," said Yahiko, in a low voice, "it doesn't look like we can escape now. I guess this means you were right about there not being a return journey, Sam."

"I don't know, Mr. Yahiko," said Sam, with a different, yet skeptical thought, "…we might make it out, somehow. You said so yourself, remember?"

-

Yahiko turned to Sam with a flattered, sighing expression, feeling that now, of all times, was Sam finally having the faith of going home alive… and together. Kaoru looked at Frodo's wounded hand, noticing that it was bleeding still.

-

"Frodo, you're still bleeding," said Kaoru, as she went to tear off a piece of her bottom garb, to wrap it around his finger, "here--"

But Frodo recoiled, as if he felt he didn't deserve her hospitality, after they were fighting to kill each other for the ring.

-

"Frodo, what is it?" Kaoru asked bemused.

"You would help me still, knowing that I tried to kill you?" responded Frodo, questioningly.

"I tried to kill you too, Frodo," mentioned Kaoru, "and the way I see it, we're both at fault. So there's no reason why I shouldn't help you."

-

Frodo paused before he nodded for Kaoru to wrap the torn piece from her garb over his finger. Kaoru herself then reeled in pain, from the massive bite Gollum took out of her.

"Oh my, Miss Kaoru!" gasped Sam, as he tried to rip off his other sleeve, "you've got yourself a nasty bite too. Here, I'll give you a bandage--"

"No Sam," Frodo said, stopping his gardener from tearing his sleeve off, "you'll need the rest of your clothes, for you have given enough on this journey. Now, it is I who must give something--to Miss Kaoru… as she said herself that we were both at fault, and it would be unreasonable not to help her."

-

Kaoru smiled appreciatively at Frodo as he willingly tore off his left sleeve… and wrapped it tightly around Kaoru's arm.

"Thank you, Frodo," said Kaoru… as she gently cupped her hand over Frodo's, that was binding the wound on her arm.

-

-

Frodo gasped in surprise, not expecting this treatment from Kaoru, as she smiled lovingly on the Hobbit, forgiving him for being corrupted by the ring, since it was now destroyed. Frodo, after staring at her a few moments… returned her smile with an even brighter smile of his own, liking the feel of her soft, warm loving hand on his, comforting his wound… as they both now have something else to connect them together.

Frodo then lay down against the rock, with Kaoru sitting beside him. Yahiko and Sam sat together, next to Frodo and Kaoru, with the fires erupting and crashing all around them still, waiting for the end to come… whether they were faithful of getting out alive or not.

-

As he lay… Frodo, with eyes closed, began saying, happily in exhaustion, aloud… and to himself, gazing inwardly…

-

-

-

"…I can see the Shire…

-

-

"…The Brandywine river…

-

-

"…Bag End…

-

-

"…Gandalf's fireworks…

-

-

"…The lights… in the party tree…"

-

-

"…Tokyo," Kaoru then started, saying aloud silently, yet happily as Frodo, "…the Kamiya dojo… the blooming, of Cherry blossoms…"

"…The delicious beef pots," added Yahiko, immensely relieved, "…at the Akabecko."

"…Rosie Cotton dancing," said Sam, dreamily, yet began to weep, "…she had ribbons in her hair."

-

Frodo, Yahiko, and Kaoru looked at Sam in surprise, as he said a fair lady's name, like it meant a lot to him.

-

"If ever I was to marry someone… it would've been her," Sam added sadly, weeping even greater than before, "…it would've been her!"

Frodo then sat up, and put his arm around Sam's shoulders, leaning his head against Sam's.

-

"…You know… I… always wanted to be with Kenshin… so that we could be married one day," Kaoru said, with a smile, as tears began to flow from her eyes.

"…And I guess," added Yahiko, almost to himself, "…I was always fond of Tsubame, in a way. Always being so kind and gentle ever since I met her at the Akabecko."

-

Kaoru smiled a little, upon seeing Yahiko start to admit how strongly he felt about a young waitress at their favorite beef-pot restaurant.

-

She then turned to Frodo and asked, "did you have anyone special like that Frodo?"

Frodo answered, sadly, "no… I've never had someone special like that in my whole life. Not like the special people I have here in front of me…

"…I'm glad to be with you, Samwise Gamgee," Frodo said to Sam, then to the others, "…Kaoru Kamiya… and Yahiko Myojin."

-

Yahiko and Kaoru brightened, knowing that they now have a special place in Frodo's heart…

-

"I'm glad to be with all of you," Frodo repeated… his eyes taking in their hostile surroundings… as he finished, "…here at the end of all things."

Kaoru paused as she gazed upon Yahiko, who gave a nod of approval, accepting the inevitable death… that awaited them all…

-

"…So are we Frodo," Kaoru replied finally, as she laid her hand with Frodo's, that was around Sam, "…at the end of all things."

"…The end of all things," repeated Yahiko, laying his hand with Frodo and Kaoru's hands.

Sam, after a few moments… laid his other hand, to complete the circle of friendship that was ever with them as he ended, gravely, "…the end of all things."

-

Moments passed…

-

-

And Yahiko began to cry tears… as was Kaoru… and then Frodo… as all four of them embraced in a hearty group hug, believing that they'll all die together… upon the ruin of Mt. Doom…

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

…As time passed… even more…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

…In what seemed to be an eternity…

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

The travelers lay upon the rock, worn out and choked from the fumes and heat… or stricken down by despair… from all the searing lava that flowed around them freely, like a lake of fire… while the land around them continued falling to pieces in fiery chaos…

-

-

-

AAUUUUUCCKKK!

Sounds of crowing came from the sky… and out of the shadows and ruin of the clouds…

-

-

A group of three great eagles, Gwaihir, Landroval, and Meneldor the swift, appeared suddenly as they spotted the heat exhausted wanderers. Gandalf and Kenshin rode upon Gwaihir once more, as the eagle had flown them out of Isengard together…

-

-

Gwaihir swooped low as he carefully grabbed Kaoru and Frodo with both his talons, and bore them away into the air…

Landroval alighted on the rock outcropping with one taloned foot as he gently picked up Sam with the other… and flew off…

Meneldor did the same, landing softly upon the rock, then used one of his claws to lift up Yahiko from the rock… to be carried away from Mt. Doom and Mordor…

-

-

Frodo, while being held by Gwaihir in his talons… was in a daze as his eyes opened, like he was in a dream, unknowingly what fate befell him and his friends… as they were all miraculously saved from the fires by the Great Eagles of the North…

-

-

The weary Frodo slowly… and silently closed his eyes… passing out once more…

-

-

-

-

-

Until he was laid upon a bed, with the sun's luster shining all around him. Frodo was dressed in white, as the bed he was in… was also covered in white, as was the pillow. It was like he was laid in a heavenly cradle of extreme warmth and radiance. The Hobbit groaned suddenly… as he could faintly hear the cawing of the small birds that were in the air…

-

_"Frodo…"_ a soft, loving voice called to Frodo… as he began to open his eyes slowly…

_-_

_"…Frodo…"_

_-_

The voice called again, as he turned his head to the side, where he heard the voice, with his eyes open fully, and stared for long moments… like he was in a trance…

-

-

-

"…Miss Kaoru," gasped Frodo, with wide eyes, "…Kenshin…"

-

Frodo saw Kaoru and Kenshin together, though Kaoru was sitting in a chair, while Kenshin was standing…

"…Welcome to Minas Tirith, Sir Frodo," said Kenshin, welcoming him with a smile, "you are no longer within Mordor, that you most certainly aren't."

Frodo smiled a moment… then as a voice interjected, "well, I see that you're up now."

-

Frodo wondered to himself where the voice came from… as a tall, beautiful woman, with long dark green hair, and a sly look on her face, appeared in front of Frodo, walking around his bed. The Hobbit was mystified to see her, as she wore the same manner of dress as Kenshin…

-

"…You better watch yourself, because you're still in recovery," she added.

"Who are you?" asked Frodo.

"I'm a friend of Sir Ken's," the woman replied.

"Sir Ken?" inquired Frodo, "…you mean Kenshin?"

"Yes," she answered fondly.

"Miss Megumi is from our world, Sir Frodo," explained Kenshin, "as soon as she heard of the success of the quest, she and more of our friends from Kyoto came here immediately, that they did."

"…Kenshin," said Frodo, "the quest almost failed. The ring--"

"We know what happened at Mt. Doom," replied Kenshin, solemnly, "…Miss Kaoru told us everything. I'm sorry about your hand, Sir Frodo, that I am."

-

Frodo lifted his hand, which was bandaged on the missing finger, and looked at it… with the utmost sympathy.

-

"Miss Megumi was the one who bandaged your hand, that she was," said Kenshin.

Frodo turned to Megumi and said, "thank you, my lady."

-

Megumi nodded fervently.

-

"I cannot take most of the credit for destroying the One Ring," said Frodo, sadly, "it was mostly Gollum who did that. In the end… it was he who completed the quest, even though he intended to kill us. The ring took me…

"…And I lost one single finger because of that," ended Frodo, remorsefully, gazing at his bandaged missing finger.

-

"Well just be thankful, that's all you lost," said Megumi, then began smirking, "and who knows, you'll probably end up being a great legend as time goes by--the Grand epic tale of Nine-fingered Frodo and the Ring of Destruction!"

Megumi laughed her usual fox-like face, as she finished saying her sly remarks about Frodo's quest, which received a rather embarrassed expression from the Hobbit.

-

"Still the same as ever," said Kaoru, sheepishly, "aren't you, Miss Megumi?"

Megumi nodded as she replied, "well, some things never change in the end, Kaoru."

-

"Gandalf told me," said Frodo, intoning, "…that Gollum would have a part to play before the end, whether it was for good or ill. Without his interference at the bitter end… the quest would've been in vain. So we should forgive him."

"Of course," agreed Kenshin.

"…I know that I already have," added Kaoru, softly, with her head lowered, "he's been a tortured soul for most of his life. My only hope now… is that he has found peace at last."

Frodo nodded in agreement as he said, gloomily, "…and throughout all this--my only great wish… is that I would see Gandalf once more if he hadn't fell in Moria."

-

Kenshin and Kaoru sympathized with the Hobbit… but rather smiled brightly instead of bearing sad, depressed looks upon their faces… like Frodo's…

-

"…Actually Frodo," said Kaoru brightly, "…Gandalf is…"

"…Right by your side, Frodo," an old man's voice finished for Kaoru… as Frodo's eyes suddenly widened with shock, feeling that he was hearing but a mere shadow… of his old wizard guide…

-

-

But Kenshin and Kaoru smiled still… as Kenshin gestured his head… towards the bottom of Frodo's bed…

-

Unprepared, and full of fear still… Frodo closed his eyes softly… hoping that his ears were not mistaken to what he heard…

-

Frodo then shifted from his bed… as he slowly sat up, with his eyes closed still. The frightened Hobbit slowly opened his eyes…

-

And gazed upon the familiar figure of Gandalf, dressed as white as snow, standing at the end of the bed that Frodo laid upon...

-

-

"…Gandalf?" Frodo gasped in brightened disbelief, with his eyes now full of surprise and rising with happiness, when he nodded slowly.

Frodo turned his head to Kenshin, Kaoru, and Megumi for a moment, before turning back to Gandalf… his gaze completely fixed on him…

-

-

As the wizard began laughing gaily… to which Frodo could not help but join in, laughing as loudly with much joy as Gandalf was. Kenshin and Kaoru looked upon the chortling reunited pair, with such contentment in their eyes… feeling the same way when they were reunited after the quest succeeded, with an inadvertent, yet tragic serendipity, courtesy of Gollum.

The door to Frodo's room opened suddenly…

-

-

Revealing Merry and Pippin behind it. But they were not alone… as two little girls accompanied them, who were also from Kenshin's world--Ayame and Suzume.

-

"…Frodo!" Merry cried gaily as he and Pippin brightened immensely to seeing Frodo again.

"Look, he's awake!" cried Ayame, happily.

"He's awake!" Suzume repeated her sister's glad cry…

-

Frodo looked upon the door, seeing the four guests run up to him… jumping cheerfully onto the bed, and hugged him jovially. Frodo was reunited with two more of his Hobbit brethren, and enjoyed the company of Ayame and Suzume, who hugged Frodo together…

Another arrival came from the door…

-

It was Sanosuke, standing proud with his bandanna on his head and white jacked branded with the symbol for '_bad_' on the back.

-

Frodo turned to the new arrival and gasped, "Sanosuke?"

"So, you went off on your own eh?" said Sanosuke, as he ran over towards Frodo… and started nuzzling his fist on his head, with his arm holding Frodo on the neck, "…I guess I have to teach you a lesson about that."

"Hey Sanosuke, let me have a go!" Pippin exclaimed, wanting a chance to nuzzle Frodo on the head.

"I want my chance to nudge at him too, Pip," Merry said eagerly.

"Sorry guys," said Sanosuke, wanting to hog all the fun, "I've got all dibs on this one."

"Hey, you idiot," objected Megumi, "he's still in recovery."

"What's the point, fox lady?" question Sanosuke, continuing to nuzzle Frodo, "I did the same thing to Kenshin when he recovered from Shishio."

"Who are you calling a fox lady?" Megumi fumed… as Ayame and Suzume joined in, nudging their tiny fists into Frodo's stomach and chest.

-

Despite all of Megumi's continuous objections… Frodo seemed to enjoy being nudged and nuzzled, as he laughed loudly and joyfully. Frodo knew that Sanosuke was glad to see him, even through his playful fist maneuvers…

-

Katsu Tsukioka came in through the door next, seeing his friend Sanosuke nuzzling Frodo and arguing with Megumi at the same time.

'_That idiot doesn't change one bit,_' thought Katsu as he walked over to the bed…

-

-

Radagast then arrived next, as he joined alongside Gandalf at the end of Frodo's bed. Gandalf turned to his fellow wizard… and smiled as they stood together in great comradeship and brotherhood. The two wizards laughed as gaily as Frodo when he was still being nuzzled in the head, and in the chest and stomach…

-

Saito came through the door, but did not come beside Frodo… instead he stood against the wall, as he humphed bitterly at the people who really, _really_ missed him a lot…

'_Those morons,_' thought Saito, mockingly.

-

Misao and Yahiko came in afterwards, smiling happily, that Frodo was now awake…

-

"Heh, heh, heh!" Yahiko chuckled brightly.

"Hey, Frodo!" exclaimed Misao as she and Yahiko ran over to his bed.

-

Following after Misao and Yahiko…

-

Were Okina, Omasu, Kuro, Shiro, and Ochika of the Oniwaban group… as they all stood around Frodo's bed, smiling warmly at the Hobbit, who was responsible for saving their city… as well as their whole world…

-

Sojiro Seta, with his innocent-like expression beaming across his face entered and stood by the wizards, on Gandalf's side. Though Frodo was with an increasing number of strangers… he welcomed them gladly, as he thought… or knew that they all were friends of Kenshin…

-

-

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a joyful shout came next. Frodo turned to the door…

-

-

"Gimli!" Frodo cried out as he saw the stouthearted dwarf Gimli, clapping his hands together in great excitement… and also went to join everyone at the bed…

-

Legolas… then Aoshi came through after Gimli, their faces hardened with a serene look. Legolas smiled brightly down on Frodo, while Aoshi nodded firmly at the Hobbit… as they went to take their places beside him…

-

A tall, muscular man, with black hair, wearing an extravagant white cape, stood in front of the door next. Frodo gazed in awe upon the man… as his presence smote the heart of the recovering Hobbit greatly--from the arrogant, yet superior look on his face… down to the boots he wore on his feet. Frodo became astonished at the Man's imposing appearance, as he nodded proudly at him. This man was none other than Kenshin's master--Seijuro Hiko 13th.

Then… as Hiko moved towards Frodo…

-

-

Aragorn walked through the door, dressed very kingly in Gondorian garb, with a grand smile at the awaken Hobbit.

"Aragorn," said Frodo, smiling at the ranger, who grinned down at him and walked to his bed.

-

-

For Frodo… it was like a Fellowship reunited with old--and new friends standing beside him… with Merry, Pippin, Ayame, and Suzume hopping, and bouncing down upon his bed having the greatest kind of fun ever. Everyone was accounted for… except for one other…

-

-

Samwise Gamgee… who came by last… but only stood in the doorway, also not taking a place around Frodo. Frodo, however, spotted his brave gardener… and the smile slipped as he met Sam's gaze, with a look of understanding, friendship… as well as love, which Sam returned fondly with his glad smile. Frodo was glad, as he especially knew that he couldn't have done it… without his most loyal, faithful Sam by his side. Suddenly… Yahiko noticed that Frodo had his gazed fixed towards the door.

The boy Samurai looked towards the door, and also spotted Sam, standing at the doorway. Sam instantly noticed Yahiko looking at him… and smiled even greater, as he nearly forgot to thank Yahiko for his stubborn encouragement to remind him of why he went on the quest with Frodo, among other things. Sam especially would not have gotten back up from his moment of despair at Cirith Ungol if Yahiko hadn't gone after him.

-

With that, Yahiko nodded firmly at Sam returning the gesture… as he smirked arrogantly, with an expression that stated the obvious.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and RK are not mine. They belong to their authors, respectively J.R.R. Tolkien and Watsuki Nobuhiro. This fanfiction is created just for fun, not for any commercial purposes._

_-_

_Additional Disclaimer: The Last Samurai and all of its characters are property of Edward Zwick, Warner Bros. Pictures, etc. _

_A/n: well, I guess some of you are happy that I finally revealed the Red Samurai to be Nathan Algren. I guess seeing the movie, Last Samurai was a big giveaway, huh? The idea came from one of my reviewers, X-over (Luis). _

_I said to him that I was going to only mention him, but he insisted that putting him in would be a good idea. I finally gave in when I thought about the armor he wore, and how the original owner, Hirotaro, wore a helmet and a mask that covered all his features, save his eyes. That was how I agreed to put in Algren. But he, despite having a major presence in the fic, was only a minor character since this was strictly a crossover between Rurouni Kenshin and Lord of the Rings. _

_-_

_Please read and review._

-


	93. Ch 37: A King returns

-

-

-

-

Chapter 37: A King returns, Aragorn's coronation at Minas Tirith

-

-

-

-

Many weeks passed after Frodo woke and the Fellowship reunited at Minas Tirith…

-

It was a period of healing and rebuilding for Middle-Earth. The task of reconstructing Minas Tirith was left in the hands of Gimli and the Dwarves of Erebor. And the new gates would be made of Mithril, to make the gates completely impenetrable.

-

Éomer and Éowyn sadly could not be with the rest of the Fellowship when they reunited with Frodo. They both had to tend to their wounded, and to lay their uncle to rest. However… Éowyn and Éomer decided to wait for the rest of the Fellowship, because Théoden would've wanted them to come to his funeral. And Faramir, though he fell in love with Éowyn, had to part with her temporarily, as he had to govern Minas Tirith as Steward, while Aragorn was away. Saito also elected to stay behind at Minas Tirith, feeling that he wanted to watch over the people alongside Faramir… as he did in his time with the Shinsengumi.

-

Aragorn, Kenshin, Kaoru, Frodo, and all their friends of both worlds went to Rohan to join Éomer and Éowyn… in laying Théoden to rest at Edoras… beside his son, Théodred. Most of the other soldiers of Rohan who died at Pelennor Fields, including Grimbold, were buried in small mounds around Minas Tirith, to be called the Mounds of Mundburg.

-

At Théoden's funeral, Éomer had already been pronounced as King of Rohan, succeeding Théoden. At his permission… Merry and Misao were assistant pallbearers, along with the guards to carry the fallen Théoden into his mound beside his son's. Before Théoden was buried, Sanosuke gently laid with Théoden… a picture of Captain Sagara, feeling that a part of him should go with the fallen king, since he admired Théoden as much as he greatly admired his old Captain. Katsu promised to draw another picture for Sanosuke, as they were both in the Sekihoutai. But come what may… Sanosuke would always remember Captain Sozo Sagara in his heart.

-

Gandalf and Radagast had ventured together to Isengard, which was still being managed by Treebeard, while the others were at Edoras, after Théoden's funeral. And there… they came to pay their respects to the deceased wizard, Saruman, having a rather private funeral of their own, neither feeling anger nor hate for their former leader… but with great pity and sorrow. Kenshin, Sojiro, and Kaoru had joined the wizards to be other witnesses of this wake.

-

-

-

Many wounds were tended to, whether they were of the body… or of the mind. It was a very mournful set of weeks in this period of mending and restoration for Middle-Earth. For Kenshin, it had affected him deeply, feeling that this was the same as the rebuilding of Japan after the Revolution.

But then… on one day… when everyone returned to Minas Tirith…

-

-

It was a great day of joy and happiness for all! The day was bright and gay, without the darkness of Mordor hanging over them from the east. For on this day…

-

-

-

Aragorn was to be crowned as King of Gondor… at the citadel of Anarion. He would be known as King Elessar, meaning Elfstone, to the people of Gondor, because it was the name foretold of him since his birth that he should bear, given to him since he arrived at Minas Tirith. The people also gave Aragorn the name, _Envinyatar_, the Renewer, because of his great healing skills.

But to all of his friends, including Kenshin… he would always be Aragorn, or Strider (_Telcontar_ in the high tongue of Elvish), as it shall be the name of Aragorn's house, henceforth. Thousands of people from far and wide in Gondor and Rohan came and gathered atop the plateau courtyard of the citadel, to witness this event, as it would surely be a moment to be remembered in history…

-

-

-

Kenshin and his friends were directly in front of the citadel, as Aragorn requested that they should witness this momentous occasion up close, as they all were victors of the War of the Ring. Kenshin had no objections, as he wore a white kimono that he had woven, with his white cloak over him, embroidered with the White tree of Gondor and White horse of Rohan upon it.

-

Seijuro Hiko, Sanosuke, and Katsu came as they were. However, Sanosuke wore a cloak that carried the white horse of Rohan on his back. Saito also wore the Rohan cloth, along with his police uniform, as he distanced himself a little ways away from his 'associates'. Kaoru and Megumi wore the Gondorian gowns befitting women. Yahiko also wore formal Gondorian clothing for this occasion. Misao wore one of Éowyn's old Rohan white gowns. Aoshi wore a very elegant formal Gondorian armor, with a red and black cape attached to it, as it matched the stony expression on his face.

-

Okina, Omasu, Kuro, Shiro, and Ochika all wore formal Elven clothing. Ochika and Omasu's hair was styled in the same manner as the Elf-women, wearing diamond-like tiaras upon their heads. Ayame and Suzume wore Gondorian outfits suitable for children, but their hair was styled like Omasu and Ochika's, with the elegant Elven diamond tiaras adorned upon their heads.

-

-

-

Now, as the ceremony began… Aragorn stepped up towards Gandalf, who was right in front of the gates to the citadel… and knelt before him, his back to the people. As he knelt…

-

Omasu, Ochika, Misao, and Kaoru adorned the destined king with the armor of Elendil, as Aragorn had requested it so. Kaoru winced a little… from the bite that Gollum gave her. Although it may have healed… she still felt the pain on various occasions, still hindering her thoughts. It was almost the same as Frodo's wound on his shoulder, inflicted by the Witch-king of Angmar…

-

The four Japanese women stepped away from Aragorn after they finished, and went back to join their friends.

-

-

Irolas opened a small casket set upon a pedestal… that carried a crown, laid upon a small pillow that had the seven gems of adamant, set upon its circlet, and wing-like decorations, wrought of pearl and silver on the front, back, and the sides. But the front and back wings were larger than the wings upon the sides of the crown.

-

Irolas took out the crown… and gave it to Sojiro, who was adorned in brown cloth, like Radagast, who was standing on the steps of the citadel, on one side from Gandalf… while Gimli was on the other side. Sojiro took the crown from Irolas… and went up the citadel… to give to Gimli, since it was his people who made the crown. Gimli and Sojiro bowed their heads to each other as the Dwarf took the crown from him.

-

Gimli then turned to Gandalf, holding it out for him… so he could place it on Aragorn's head. Aragorn also requested that Gandalf be the one to set the crown upon his head, for he was the greatest of the victors during the struggle against Sauron. And so…

-

Gandalf took the crown from Gimli… and held it high in the air. Gimli and Sojiro gazed upon the crown's splendor with great awe. Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Megumi, and all the rest smiled brightly in this great moment…

-

-

As Gandalf slowly… yet formally lowered the crown… and gently placed it upon Aragorn's head, crowning him the king of men…

-

-

"…Now come the days of the King!" Gandalf proclaimed joyfully to the people.

Gandalf lowered his hands from the crown, as Aragorn looked up… and smiled brightly, yet kingly upon the wizard, wearing his inheritance proudly upon his head.

-

"…May they be blessed," Gandalf added quietly and blissfully to Aragorn, his eyes crinkling in a smile as he took his place beside Radagast.

Aragorn then stood up somberly… and drew a deep breath… before turning to face his people… taking on the mantle of his duty and destiny…

-

-

"Hoooraaaaayyyyyyyy!" the people cheered loudly and clapped their hands together with glee, beholding the return of their King to the throne of Gondor.

"…This day does not belong to one man, but to all," Aragorn addressed his people, "and especially…

"To Kenshin Himura and his friends," Aragorn gestured to the otherworlders in front of the citadel, "who have come to this world from theirs to save us from the doom of Sauron. So let them be honored from this day henceforth."

-

The people clapped their hands, in remembrance of the people from Japan. All of them felt honored in their own way. Knowing Yahiko, he took the most pleasure in the cheering as he smirked with great arrogance, which annoyed Kaoru very much.

-

Aragorn went on, "…they have also fought against tyranny, as they've suffered for over 300 years from where they came from. When their rebellion came and went… many who fought for them, died needlessly… some others were mercilessly betrayed by the government that opposed the tyranny… and there were others who were not able to fight for what he… or she believed in…

"…But despite all that… peace came to their world after the fighting ended… and the people that reside were able to live decent and honest lives. However… there are many others who still lived in the world of oppression and thought of peace as nothing more than an ideal…"

-

The people of Middle-Earth listened sternly to this sad telling of Kenshin's world by their king. Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Aoshi were especially stern, as they were able to relate to what Aragorn told his people about the evils… as well as the wonders of Meiji-Era Japan…

-

"…And as a result of those differences… many who felt dissatisfied about the government of Kenshin's world rebelled against the patriots who first fought against the tyrants. One of whom, called Shishio, Kenshin and his friends have also fought against, as he wanted to bring down the new government… to rule and dominate it for his own greed and ambitions, just like Sauron…

"…I see you, standing here before me, wondering if we were right because we won against Sauron. If you think that we were the ones who were right… let me tell you that you are most sorely mistaken."

-

-

Everyone froze in shock, to hear the king speak in such a manner…

-

-

"…We all fought what we merely believed to be right, and Sauron was defeated in the end. But then… Sauron was also trying to prove how right he was by fighting to dominate his will over us. Sauron only acted upon his beliefs, as was Shishio. In that respect, we are no different from either of them.

"…For everyone here has his or her own idea of what is right and wrong, but that will be determined by future generations only. The people of Japan may continue to fight against each other as time goes on in that world. Though they still have a long way ahead--we… we are just beginning…"

-

Aragorn then raised his hands as he gracefully ended, "let us together rebuild this world… that we may _all_ share in the days of peace."

-

The people cheered at that marvelous, historical speech from their king, though it spoke a little ill of the future. The petals of the newly revived white tree of Gondor sprouted joyfully over the citadel, and to the people, for a new day has truly come to Middle-Earth. As they stopped clapping…

Aragorn began to sing the words that his ancestor, Elendil first spoke when he set foot upon Middle-Earth, so long ago…

-

-

_-_

…_Et Eärello… _

-

…_Endorenna utúlien… _

-

-

…_Sinome maruvan, ar Hildinyar… _

-

…_Tenn' ambar-metta!_

-

-

-

As the king finished…

-

He walked down towards Kenshin and the others, who bowed devoutly to him. Aragorn, in turn, bowed even lower than Kenshin, feeling that this day belonged to him and his companions more than to Aragorn alone. Kenshin became flattered and surprised that Aragorn would be so humble to him, though he was ruler of Gondor.

Kenshin had always deemed himself, 'unworthy', ever since the end of the Revolution. The wanderer gave a sheepish smile to the king's act of humility nonetheless… feeling or knowing that Aragorn had considered himself more unworthy than Kenshin ever was, because of his mantle.

Aragorn then lifted his head… and gestured with his arms for him and his friends to come with him. They all agreed to do so, following behind the king, with Ayame and Suzume walking ahead of Aragorn, on either side of him, as the King's young maidens. The people bowed to Aragorn… as well as to Kenshin and his company. In the middle of the crowd…

-

-

Stood Faramir, Éowyn, and Beregond of the citadel guard… who was now appointed as chief of the guards to Faramir, held as Steward and Prince of Ithilien and Emyn Arnen. Éowyn was Faramir's wedded princess to be lady of Ithilien. Faramir and Éowyn bowed reverently to their king… and smiled gaily, when they saw Aoshi and Misao, walking almost side by side with one another. Aoshi nodded with a small grin, as Misao fully returned Éowyn's bright smile with her own…

-

-

Éomer-king of Rohan stood beside his primary advisor, Gamling, as he came out… bowing to the King of Gondor. Aragorn returned his bow ardently. Éomer then noticed Sanosuke, and smirked at him fiercely. Sanosuke smirked back as fiercely as Éomer…

-

-

As Aragorn walked out further… a company of Elves, with Legolas in front, and the Elven twins Elladan and Elrohir on either side of him. Legolas noticed Aoshi… and nodded firmly to the Shinobi. Aoshi in turn, nodded at the Elf. Omasu and Ochika, delighted to see the Elf twins again, bowed humbly to them, to which Elladan and Elrohir replied accordingly, with their bows.

Aragorn and Legolas came in front of each other… and laid their hands upon their shoulders in fervent brotherhood.

-

"Hannon le," said Aragorn to his Elf friend.

Legolas then turned his head to the side, as if there was something for him to see… something very special…

-

Aragorn turned his head towards a banner, printed with the white tree of Gondor and the seven stars, with the Lord Elrond of Rivendell and Glorfindel beside him. Suddenly… the banner moved slowly to the side…

-

-

And revealed that the holder of the banner… was none other than the Lady Arwen, Evenstar of the Elves. She was dressed very elegantly in a lime-green dress, wearing an Elven diamond tiara for her crown. Aragorn became shocked to see that his Elven ladylove had come to fulfill her vow to be bound to him forever.

'Go to him,' Elrond mouthed out to his daughter, as he laid his hand on her arm, gesturing her to go to her betrothed…

-

Aragorn and Arwen began walking anxiously towards each other. The King was still frozen in shock to see his true love so unexpectedly… and alive. Arwen stopped in front of Aragorn, full of fear and apprehension. Aragorn, with great care… took hold of the banner from Arwen's hands, and cast it aside, his eyes never leaving hers…

-

The Elven princess bowed her head… as her lover caressed her face, with worry and fear playing across his features. Arwen then lifted her head, smiling at her lover…

-

Aragorn then took the time to glance at Kenshin, who smiled brightly at him. The king smiled back thankfully at his friend, knowing that he was right about Arwen's persistence--she would never give up to be his him that easily. And with that… Aragorn turned back to Arwen…

-

-

And kissed her deeply and passionately upon the lips. The two reunited lovers embraced warmly as they continued to kiss, twirling around together with great joy. The people cheered and clapped gaily, as did Kenshin and his friends. Saito only looked away, for these heart-warming occasions did not suit him. Hiko and Okina looked proudly upon this happy moment of reunion between Aragorn and Arwen, after being separated for such a long while.

-

Elrond also clapped with happiness, as he would miss his daughter dearly, being bound to Aragorn, as it was hard for him to sacrifice his daughter. Omasu and Ochika also brightened to see true love come full circle between two different cultures. And they related themselves to their closely enamored feelings for Elladan and Elrohir, as they glanced at the twins, who were standing right next to them, enjoying the happy moment between their sister and Aragorn.

-

Sanosuke, with Megumi standing beside him clapped as much as everyone, happy for the couple. But then… they touched a little bit… and stared at each other before turning away sharply, with blushing faces. Katsu looked at them with a sly face, feeling that there's more to them than just plain resentment, as did Yahiko, who felt the same thing.

-

The lovers gazed upon each other, betrothed to be together forever. Arwen laughed brightly, as she was truly happy that she was going to be with Aragorn after all. Kenshin smiled as brightly as the happy couple, as he turned to Kaoru, smiling at her. Kaoru was also happy for Aragorn and Arwen, with her bright smile--especially for their future as King and Queen. She and Kenshin then heartily joined hands together as they themselves… could very, _very_ closely relate to Aragorn and Arwen.

-

-

However as they were holding hands… Kenshin still pondered deep within his mind of the tragic future he saw of Kaoru. His instincts would tell him to leave her behind to see that she lives… but he will not concern himself with that now. Kenshin doesn't know if leaving her will spare her life or not.

For now… he shall swear to himself that he will stay with Kaoru and not let her die at the hands of the white-haired man who Kenshin claimed to be his brother. And his oath to protect Kaoru became much, much stronger than the oath he promised to Tomoe, his first wife, whom Kaoru does not know of… yet.

-

The King took his betrothed through the crowds further, with Kenshin and his friends behind him. Then… they stopped in an opening…

-

-

And gazed at the Hobbits, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin, who bowed devoutly to Aragorn and his promised queen.

-

-

"My friends," Aragorn breathed gently to his close Hobbit companions, which made them lift up their heads in confusion.

Aragorn stepped closer to the Hobbits and added fondly, "…you bow to no one…"

-

Frodo and the others were mystified… as Aragorn lowered himself… and knelt before him completely, with Arwen behind him…

-

"…The King is right, Sir Frodo," said Kenshin, "if anyone deserves the honor of bowing…

"…It is all of us gathered here before you, that it is," Kenshin added… as he too knelt with Aragorn.

"Yeah," interjected Kaoru brightly, devoutly kneeling, "you deserve it Frodo."

"Of course," Megumi said slyly, as she knelt right after Kaoru.

"Man, I don't get it," Yahiko said, with the most perplexed confusion on his face, "I also went along with Frodo, so I should be standing with him to be honored. But, if Kenshin and Kaoru's going to kneel… then I guess I should too."

-

Yahiko then knelt, with much reluctance on his part. Frodo became bewildered each moment as his friends began kneeling to him. Gandalf, Radagast, with Sojiro then kneeled before Frodo afterwards…

-

'_Heh,_' thought Hiko, smirking, '_it looks like my dumb apprentice isn't so stupid as I thought._'

With that… the Master of Hiten Mitsurugi knelt before Frodo, without saying a single word.

-

Legolas and Gimli, with a few happy huffed giggles on his part, were the next ones to kneel before Frodo to honor him.

-

"…Heh," said Sanosuke, with a gay smirk, "well, I'm not usually the type to bow down and grovel. But in this case…"

Sanosuke began kneeling… then finished with, "…I think I'll make an exception."

"So will I," added Katsu, as he knelt along with Sanosuke.

-

"The Wolf of Mibu never bows to anyone," said a hardened, pitiless Saito… then added, "however… as a representative of the Meiji Government…

"…I guess its only fair, that I do the same," ended Saito, as he kneeled before the Hobbits.

-

Frodo became flabbergasted seeing someone who would bow, just because he was tied to the government, despite his own pride--Sam, even more so…

-

"…The Oniwaban group, salutes you, Frodo Baggins," said Okina, humbly, as he, Misao, Aoshi, and the rest of the Oniwaban group curtly knelt together.

"Thank you, Mr. Frodo," said Ayame and Suzume together, as they squatted on their knees, with their heads bowed down, and laid their hands upon the ground…

-

And soon after…

-

-

-

The people of Minas Tirith and Rohan, as well as the Elves that were present in the courtyard, followed the example of the King and Kenshin's companions… and kneeled before Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. The Hobbits looked about the people, overwhelmed by this great honor from both worlds. Merry and Pippin were filled with surprise, but were greatly pleased to see this grand act of praise for them all. Frodo and Sam, however, gazed at the people in discomfiture, filled with great unease.

-

But even though Frodo's face pained with much anxiety… he had also felt the great honor given to him from the people of Middle-Earth, as well as from Kenshin and his companions… as it shone, and filled about him very deeply… within his own eyes.

-

-

-

-

-

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien_

_-_

_A/n: One more chapter to go everyone. But keep in mind that I already written out the last chapter long before I was able to write up this chapter, which was my very last one to write. It was like how, when the principal photography for the trilogy was completed, the last filmed scene for the Hobbits was the people bowing down to them. However, I've been writing new scenes and lines like how Jackson did, and coming up with new chapters, constantly challenging himself and his fellow writers to try and think of last-minute improvements._

_-_

_Its like something he said, 'You don't just say, "this is perfect", you're always fighting and grappling with yourself to try to push it further and further and take every opportunity you can'. _

_Believe it or not, I have been doing that, despite what some other people think. _

_The lesson that Jackson learned, in filmmaking terms, is that you don't stop making the movie. Or, in this case, don't just stop writing your story even if you've completed your rough draft of your writing. It's a lesson I learned early in my school years. For this reason, there are beta readers out there. _

_Like I said, these chapters are a great way to promote the beginning of 2006, since the Fourth age of Middle-Earth has begun in these chapters, wouldn't you say? _

_-_

_I hope you liked how I sent Kenshin's companions to Middle-Earth, and take part in the coronation. One of my reviewers, Kris1rad, was suggesting the same, only he/she wanted all the people in Kyoto to attend. So, some of the credit for the idea goes to Kris1rad. Oh, and since there's one more chapter to go, I wish to take all the time I need to edit it. Not to mention it will save a bundle on my electric bill… hopefully._

_-_

_Please read and review, and Happy New Year!_


	94. Epilogue: Many Partings

_A/n: Sorry for taking so… so… so long to do this folks, but FINALLY the last chapter of Rurouni Kenshin and the Lord of the Rings is being posted. I know, I know, posting the next-to-last chapter on New Years day, then waiting a whole 11 months isn't probably the best way to do this. But I'm hoping for LOTS of reviews out of this, more than the, 'Its about time you updated' reviews I see a lot, though I do agree that its about time I updated. _

_I would've posted earlier… but my financial problems haven't been easy on me lately. I might risk extra expenses as I went on my computer at home each day that I edited the final chapter. As some of you know, if I need to remind you once more, I've written the epilogue for this fanfiction ahead of time before finishing the rest of my chapters to the story. Its kinda reminiscent of what J.K. Rowling did with writing the very last chapter of Harry Potter in book seven, so I've heard. _

_Peter Jackson had a very great time in his whole seven years of making the films. Fortunately for me, it took me over a year and eight months to write my fanfiction, but over three to four years to post the fanfiction. Good works of literature do take time, you know, hence the 11-month editing period._

_I think this chapter might be the longest chapter I may have ever written. And I do tend to have it like that. I also have a few surprises at the end of the chapter, and I think you might like them, too. _

_-_

_But anyway, enjoy the final chapter… and I hope you won't find it boring._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Epilogue:** Many Partings, Frodo's last journey to the Grey Havens

-

-

-

After the celebration of Aragorn's coronation… a whole month had passed. With the successful conclusion of the War of the Ring, and the threat of Sauron ended forever…

-

-

Many folk came from the seaward vales of Lebennin and Belfalas to dwell in the city. Best of all, the Kings of the line of Elendil returned to Gondor and the Standard of the White Tree blossomed once more since Aragorn became king. Minas Tirith had become the fairest city in the west of Middle-Earth.

A week after Aragorn was crowned King… he and Arwen were married. Kenshin, Frodo, and the rest of the Fellowship of both worlds attended the wedding, seeing the great couple of the new era being joined together… and clapped with great merriment after the ceremony was complete. The festivities were commenced with grand dancing, led by the Hobbits, to which everyone joined along, no matter how large or small they were. And there was even a drinking game to the side.

Legolas joined in again, with Gimli, Sanosuke… and even Kuro and Shiro for a rematch with Sanosuke. Gimli was the first to fall out this time. Kuro and Shiro fell soon after. It was neck and neck between Sanosuke and Legolas. The Elf once more felt tingling in his fingers, as Sanosuke felt very, very groggy, but wouldn't give in, using his iron will to hold him up. Legolas then began to feel stranger… drinking more liquor with Sanosuke taking pride seeing the Elf beginning to feel as groggy as he. However with his great pride and seemingly indomitable spirit--Sanosuke finally passed out from all the drinking, making Legolas the winner once again… with Saito muttering out how much of a moron Sanosuke was.

More dances continued afterwards between many couples, with Kenshin and Kaoru, Aragorn and Arwen, Faramir and Éowyn, even with the Elf twins of Elrond and Omasu and Ochika. Misao, by a twist of fate… finally got Aoshi to dance with her, after much pleading on her part. Though Aoshi had a stern face, Misao enjoyed her time with Aoshi, however short it was. Megumi attended with Sanosuke, with a grimaced face, to which Katsu looked over with an amused smile.

As time passed, Aragorn gave permission for a few special dances for Arwen… one with her father Elrond and the other with Kenshin, to which Kaoru gave her most gracious, understanding blessing, as this was a very special day… for all of them, and their worlds. Kaoru especially had a special dance of her own, with Frodo, despite their differences in size, to which everyone enjoyed with radiant expressions on their faces. Kenshin looked upon them with a great smile, feeling that they've deserved and needed this time to themselves as much as they could… because of what they had faced together in Mordor.

-

When it was near evening on the wedding day… the people gathered around the court, as Aragorn stepped out further, to the top edge of the dividing crag. As the sun's falling rays shone upon Aragorn… his white mantle turned to flame. Aragorn then held up the green stone in his hand, and there came a green fire from his hand. Kenshin, Frodo, Yahiko, Misao, and everyone present marveled greatly at this wonder… as it truly marked the beginning of the New Age in Middle-Earth.

-

-

-

-

Some days after the wedding of the king and queen, there was more tending, rebuilding… as well as removing that needed to be done. By order of King Elessar, Minas Morgul was broken down, for it was too great a place of evil for any man to dwell there. Many of the monuments in Gondor, including the monument that Frodo passed by, of the de-faced king, were restored to their original luster. Osgiliath, however, was not tended to, as it was allowed to fall peacefully into final ruin… a lost relic of Gondor's past that shall soon pass away--into eternity.

Word was received that many of the Orcs and the rest of the enemies of the Free peoples of Middle-Earth, namely the Haradrim and Easterlings, had descended into hysteria and confusion after Sauron had fallen. The Shadow's armies had sacrificed themselves, nearly similar to the Japanese ritualistic form of suicide for the Samurai, _seppeku_, which did not surprise Kenshin, nor please him in the slightest. Aragorn took even less pleasure in it as much as Kenshin, as the king solemnly and sincerely wished peace for them, from their sudden madness that came upon them after the loss of their master.

Other former soldiers of Sauron were scattered to the far reaches of Middle-Earth, hiding in seclusion, either journeying into deep forests, taking refuge on rugged, lonely mountain tops… or dwelling into deep dark caves of gloom, as Gollum did. Whatever the case… all present enemies of Middle-Earth were never heard or seen again.

-

-

Kenshin, and the rest of the Fellowship, of both worlds, dwelt within a fair house in the upper levels of Minas Tirith, large enough to house all of the companions, while they stayed. In the days that followed, Sejuro Hiko, with his expert skills as a potter, had contributed to the rebuilding of Minas Tirith by making cups and vases, as gifts from Japan.

Misao, Éowyn, and the others from the Aoiya had brought great service to the people of Minas Tirith, serving them all their foods, and gave great courtesy and tending to all the needy. Okina, with his usual naughty attitude, had been teasing some of the women, and ended up chasing them as well. Megumi offered her services in medicine at the Houses of Healing, working side-by-side with old Ioreth, and the rest of the serving women there.

Yahiko continued his training with Sam at his side. Kaoru oversaw their training together, instructing them like she does with all her students. In turn, Yahiko, Kaoru, as well as Kenshin, helped Sam to plant new gardens at Minas Tirith--with added medicinal seeds planted by Megumi.

During their training sessions together, Sam and Yahiko matched their skills with one another to see how they fared against the other. Some occasions Yahiko had the advantage, and on many other occasions… Sam gained the victory. Frodo overlooked on many of their matches, and saw how both of their skills were so equal to one another… that they've made each other stronger. Frodo deeply felt that Sam would one day become a great Hobbit.

-

-

Merry and Pippin had played with Ayame and Suzume many times. Sojiro even joined along a few times, as he gave the two little children some fun rides with his amazing speed. To Ayame and Suzume, it felt like they were riding with Kenshin. And sometimes, Merry and Pippin, being the mischievous Hobbits they were, got Sojiro to join them on some of their pranks on many of the residents of Gondor, to which the citizens did not take kindly to.

Katsu, with his expertise in journalism, delved deeply into the library of Minas Tirith, with the help of Gandalf and Radagast, eager to learn more of Middle-Earth's history. Katsu also came to Frodo and Merry for the histories of the Shire. With Katsu's determination, Merry also sought to be a chronicler of history, as he was fascinated with Rohan. Of course he would not publish it openly, because he knew that no one would believe it. But perhaps someday… he thought someone might take an interest in these histories and publish them for the whole world to see.

-

-

With Aragorn's permission, Legolas had brought a colony of Elves of the Silvan race from Mirkwood forest, now renamed called _Eryn Lasgalen, _'the Wood of Greenleaves', by King Thranduil and Celeborn--to the uplands of Ithilien, to dwell and wander. Legolas even began to develop a relationship with Faramir soon after his move to Ithilien. Aoshi had visited Faramir at Emyn Arnen, as well as Legolas within the woods quite a few times each day. Faramir and Legolas even joined Aoshi in his meditation sessions, to which Misao and Éowyn observed with great smiles on their faces.

-

Kenshin had visited Frodo in his own bedroom, and shared stories with each other. Kenshin found Frodo at one point, writing in a journal. It was the Red Book of the Hobbits that Bilbo had in his possession. Elrond had given Frodo the book from his uncle, since he came to the coronation. Fascinated by what he say, Kenshin was also interested and asked Frodo to help him make a copy of their adventures in Middle-Earth… to be kept only to Kenshin and his companions.

Kaoru and Arwen even met together many times. Kaoru still felt that Kenshin wasn't returning her love for him, despite admitting to her at Rivendell, how happy he was that Kaoru accepted him, no matter what. Amidst their conversations… Arwen told Kaoru to have a great deal of faith, so that someday… Kenshin would be able to love her as she loves Kenshin.

-

A very romantic aspect of Kenshin's companions' stay in Middle-Earth, was between the Oniwaban women, Omasu and Ochika, and the Elf twins, Elladan, Elrohir. The twins stayed a while in Ithilien, to give what help they could to Legolas and the Elves that came with them. Occasionally, they would visit Omasu and Ochika in Minas Tirith. Then one day… the twins invited the ninja women to explore the deep forests of Ithilien, and they happily accepted. And it was the greatest time that they ever had together as well, racing with their horses through the lush green trees that surrounded them… even chased a few prancing young fawns while they were at it.

Then, when it was almost dark, the twins and the ninja women settled in a glade… and there the women danced for the twins, with their graceful, ethereal-like poses, that enchanted the Elves greatly. Elladan and Elrohir then began singing in Elvish, with their voices sounding to a supernatural, haunting tone, which had Ochika and Omasu completely mesmerized, like they were in a trance. The singing and dancing rang throughout the woods of Ithilien, even reached up to the highest heavens. And that night became very celestial for Ithilien, to which Faramir and Éowyn could never forget as they smiled all night, enjoying the otherworldly melody of the Elf twins and the Oniwaban women.

-

-

Gimli was named 'Lockbearer' after he was given three strands of Galadriel's head. The Dwarf, and his firm devotion to Galadriel, encouraged him to take the hair as a 'pledge of good will between the Mountain and the Wood until the end of days'. Gimli was also named 'Elf-friend' because of his deep friendship to Legolas. And so… the Dwarf, with Éomer's permission--became Lord of the Glittering Caves of Aglarond, at Helm's Deep, where a colony of Dwarves shall soon settle there. Gimli, from thereon, became a friend to Rohan and Gondor- as well as the Elves.

For that time… Gimli and Legolas started to honor their promises to each other, as Legolas looked upon the Glittering Caves, beholding their vast beauty that Gimli highly spoke of. Legolas was speechless over what he saw, as he could not find the words to describe his amazement, saying and believing that Gimli alone could find those words fit enough to speak of it. The Dwarf, smirking gaily, had claimed his victory over the Elf in a contest of words.

Merry was made a special honor for helping Éowyn and Misao to defend Théoden when the Witch-king struck him down. Among the Rohirrim, he was named, _Holdwine_, in their language and gave him the rank of Captain and much esteem in their land. And, for Pippin's unfaltering services to Gondor, Aragorn made him a full-fledged knight of Gondor.

-

-

However, there were more honors given to the Hobbits from the Kenshin-gumi. Yahiko, being a self-proclaimed Tokyo Samurai, had deemed Sam as 'Hobbit Samurai'. Sam was affrighted a little at first… but emboldened himself to accept the honor on Yahiko's behalf, because of their great teamwork and companionship together. Surprisingly, Kaoru had named Sam as a special student in the Kamiya Kasshin School, noticing the bond that he had with Yahiko.

Aoshi and Misao inducted Merry and Pippin into the Oniwaban group as honorary members, even thought the Hobbits have had no ninja training. Merry and Pippin were filled with awe to feel that they've received extra rank from people from another world, especially from their friends, adding to the high rank that they received from Aragorn and Éomer. Merry had once pondered what it would be like to be either a knight of Rohan, or a member of the Oniwaban Group… but he never could have imagined that he would be both at the same time.

Lastly… Kenshin deemed Frodo, 'Hobbit Rurouni', the word meaning _wanderer_ in the native Japanese tongue. Frodo accepted the title without question, feeling that deep in his heart… he was still wandering, even though he has a home to get back to and was saved due to the ring's destruction. Kaoru then told Frodo that he also now has a place in the Kamiya Kasshin School, even though they'll both be worlds apart soon.

-

Kenshin and the rest did not receive such high honors, but the people of Gondor, as well as the rest of Middle-Earth had given them special names. Kenshin was named the 'Friend of Elessar', or 'Friend of the Renewer', due to his close bond with Aragorn. The wanderer found it to be more pleasing than being referred to as 'Battousai the Manslayer'. When Frodo and Sam were named as the 'Ringbearers', Kaoru and Yahiko, due to their direct part in the trek of Mordor were named 'brethren of the Ringbearers'. In addition, Kaoru also was named 'Kaoru the gentle' as her great kindness to so many of the people of Gondor, had made her second to Queen Arwen Evenstar, and especially for her sympathetic resolution towards not killing. Yahiko, however, was personally deemed as "Samurai of Middle-Earth" by Aragorn, to which Yahiko took with great enthusiasm.

Aoshi, for his part in the siege of the White City was named Aoshi _Gondcormion_ (Aoshi the Stonehearted), for his leadership and resolution was as strong as any foundation made of stone. In addition to being called the 'Wolf of Mibu', Saito was also named the 'Wolf of Middle-Earth', due to his merciless, cold streak that he kept holding onto. Misao was named 'Misao the fair' to some, but Saito and Sanosuke however still thought of her as the Weasel girl, whereas they named her the 'Weasel of Middle-Earth', which made Misao very, very offended. And as for Sanosuke… he was called, Sanosuke of the Heavy Sword, due to his uncanny ability to wield the Zanbatou, a name that Sanosuke was very fond of, feeling that it fits him perfectly.

-

-

-

Indeed, many great things have happened since Kenshin's extra stay in Middle-Earth. But at the end of the month… it was time for the otherworlders to go back, for they could not stay any longer. It was also time for Frodo and the Hobbits to leave for the Shire as well, as were the wizards, Gandalf and Radagast. For this special departure, Kenshin and the some of his friends were clothed in the garb of Rohan, Gondor, and of the Elves, as was Frodo and the Hobbits, for their great services, and arrayed as Lords and maidens of the land.

Kaoru, Yahiko, little Ayame and Suzume, and Megumi wore the Gondorian cloth, while Saito and Sanosuke wore the garb of Rohan, both of them with a flowing green cloak, embroidered with the Horse of Rohan. Sanosuke had painted the back of his green cloak with the mark that said 'bad', the same mark that was on his white jacket. The Oniwaban group wore diversely the cloth of the Elves and Men of Middle Earth. Aoshi wore a formal Gondorian uniform that belonged to Faramir, while Misao wore Éowyn's white dress of Rohan, to which the young lady accepted cheerfully, putting a glad smile on Éowyn's face. Okina, Omasu and others wore regaled Elven gowns, with Omasu and Ochika's dresses personally made by Elladan and Elrohir.

Kenshin was not so regaled as the others, but wore his red kimono, with a gleaming white Elven cloak, embroidered with the White Tree of Gondor, and the White Horse of Rohan, on either side. Kenshin was also given a new sheath for his sword, engraved with Elvish and Dwarven inscriptions, symbolizing friendship between their two worlds. Hiko took no gift from Middle-Earth, wearing his usual clothes and his great exotic white cape, with an unimpressed look at Kenshin, eyeing the white cloak his apprentice wore, thinking that it was not so radiant as his mantle. It made the Mitsurugi master believe that the cloak fitted Kenshin perfectly, especially of how he personally viewed Kenshin for such a long time.

Sanosuke was given a new Zanbatou from Éomer, stronger than the other one that was made for him in a hurry, and it was also inscribed with the language of the Elves and the Dwarves. Sanosuke personally etched another symbol on his new gift, that of the same symbol of 'bad' that was branded on his back, just as he did with his cloak. It still remained a mystery to Yahiko as to why Sanosuke was so fond of that symbol he wore.

As for the Hobbits themselves, Frodo and Sam wore the Elven cloth, whereas Pippin wore an honored Gondorian knight uniform, and Merry wore the clothes that were fit for a Noble of Rohan. With it, Éowyn gave Merry an ancient horn made of silver, engraved with riding horsemen, and was set with runes of great virtue. Merry took the horn with much admiration, seeing that it could not be refused, and graciously kissed Éowyn's hand, with a formal gesture.

In addition, Sam wore Yahiko's old bamboo practice sword upon his back, while Frodo had tied the bandage he received from Kaoru back on Mt. Doom on his arm. Kaoru and Yahiko had tied the torn shirtsleeves from Sam and Frodo that were used as bandages, on their arms also, as a remembrance of their companionship. Merry and Pippin, in addition to their clothes, wore blue headbands, to which they gazed at brightly, symbolizing that they were an official part of the Oniwaban Group.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Arwen, Faramir, Éowyn, the Hobbits, as well as most of the people of Gondor were present outside of Minas Tirith, at Pelennor Fields, to bid the otherworld people farewell. King Éomer of Rohan, and his betrothed, Lothiriel, daughter of Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth, along with some of the people of Rohan, was also present at this great parting. And to their surprise…Treebeard had come to see Kenshin off as well, as he left temporary authority upon an associate Ent of his called Quickbeam.

-

As everyone gathered, the whole Fellowship began to say his or her last good byes to each other… as Aragorn commenced with an opening statement to Kenshin…

-

-

-

"It seems that we have come to the end of the Fellowship of the Ring… for both our worlds, Kenshin," announced Aragorn, as he gestured to their companions, the friends that have been made throughout this whole ordeal, consisting of Men, Dwarves, Elves, Hobbits… even Ents for that matter. In more ways than one, even though they were about to depart, they have all become a great part of the Fellowship ever since it was officially formed in Rivendell.

Kenshin gazed upon the entire congregation of the Fellowship who were present, the original founding members, as well as the other members that joined in since the quest began. He even remembered the members who were lost in the end--Boromir, Haldir, Théoden, Théodred, Fuji… even Gollum, despite some reservations from Sam and Yahiko--and many others who either died, or were not present. It didn't matter what race, gender, land, world, or origin they were from, as long as their hearts beat together as one… from the beginning, unto the very end.

-

Aragorn continued, "many blessings will be brought back with us, as we go our separate ways. But the greatest blessing of all our worlds… shall be given to the Hobbits, and to the Shire.

With a nod of understanding and acceptance, Kenshin graciously said, "Aragorn, we cannot thank you enough for everything you've done for us."

"…Kenshin," answered Aragorn, sadly smiling, "…it is I who should say this, to you. You and your friends' presence here in Middle-Earth has been a most enlightening experience… to us all. And for that, we greatly thank you."

"I greatly appreciate that, Aragorn," Kenshin smiled back thankfully.

"Kenshin," said Éomer fervently to Kenshin, "Kings of old would have laden you with much honor and rank, and yet you take none you say?"

"I only use my sword for the purpose of protecting lives," replied Kenshin, somberly, "I have absolutely no desire to claim any title of nobility whatsoever."

-

Éomer nodded to himself, as he respected Kenshin on that point. He felt or knew somehow… that obtaining any kind of honorary position would make Kenshin more burdened than he first was, because of his bloodied past of a manslayer.

-

Éomer then added, "our time may have been short, but I am glad that you came to Edoras, in honor of Théoden's memory."

"I was honored to do so, Éomer," responded Kenshin, "…I shall always remember Théoden, that I will."

-

Misao went to say her farewells to Merry and Pippin.

-

"Here, Merry," said Misao, handing a brand new patch of Kunais to Merry as a parting gift, "now you can have something to remember me by. And at least something to occupy your time, instead of just planning mischief."

"This is great, Misao," replied Merry fondly, "they'll go nicely with the horn Éowyn gave me."

Merry then turned to his side at Pippin, adding, "it'll definitely be less cumbersome than what Pippin's got."

-

Pippin held within both his hands, the long double-kodachi sheath, in which Aoshi gave him. The knighted Hobbit had some difficulty handling the weapon.

-

"You should take your time, Pippin," Aoshi advised, "it's not an easy weapon to handle at first, but with practice, you shall obtain proper balance of the sword, as well as for yourself."

"Thanks Aoshi," stuttered Pippin in his response, "I'm sure I'll get use to it eventually, especially being a new knight and everything. Oh, almost forgot…"

-

Pippin released one hand from his new weapon, as he went into his pocket, and pulled out a small pouch of leaves, handing it to Misao.

-

With one look, Misao said, "isn't this the package of that Longbottom leaf Merry gave you?"

"Well… Merry says I smoke too much anyway, so I never even smoked it," replied Pippin.

"And here's a little pipe to smoke it in," Merry interjected, handing a pipe to Misao.

"Oh… you guys are the greatest," said Misao happily.

"You shouldn't smoke that Misao," Aoshi cut in harshly, "you're still too young."

-

Misao's face instantly fell miserably after hearing such rebuke from the man she admired…

-

"You should at least wait a few more years… before you're old enough to smoke it," Aoshi finished serenely.

"Ah, Lord Aoshi," Misao lightened, along with Merry and Pippin.

"Ooh--one other thing," interrupted Pippin, as he slowly unwrapped the scarf around his neck, lending it to Aoshi, humbly saying, "another keepsake to remember me by, Aoshi. That is… if you'll take it."

With a grim look, Aoshi returned, "hmm, I'm not usually a man who accepts gifts, compared to the many gifts we received from Middle-Earth. This makes me feel spoiled to say the least.

"However, since you asked so nicely," Aoshi added… as he reached out to receive the scarf Pippin handed to him, "I would be honored to accept your scarf, Pippin. I shall treasure this always."

"…Thank you," smiled Pippin thankfully.

-

Treebeard then came up in the midst of this parting, to add his special good-byes to Merry, Misao, and Pippin.

-

"So long… my young friends," said Treebeard, in his usual deep, tree-like voice.

"We most certainly won't forget about you, Treebeard," replied Misao, speaking for herself as well as Merry and Pippin.

"_Bru-ra-hroom_… that is a great comfort to hear, Misao," Treebeard rumbled a deep sigh, as his face became sad, "even as this new age begins, the forests--may grow… woooods may spread, but--not Ents… there are noooo Entings. And it may prove that the Kingdoms of Men shall outlast me."

"There is hope in your search, Treebeard," interjected Gandalf, "lands will lie open to you eastward that have long been closed."

"Hoom! But it is far to go, Gandalf," retorted Treebeard, "…and there are too many Men there in these days."

The Eldest being of Middle-Earth then turned back to Misao, Merry, and Pippin, and said, "…if you should hear any news of… or find any Entwives in your lands, bring word to me."

-

Merry and Pippin nodded with uncertainty, doubting much that they would find Entwives in the Shire, as they have said before to Treebeard.

-

"Uhh, Treebeard," said Misao, "I hope you're not suggesting I try to find your mates in my world, because I already said that there weren't any."

"_Bru-ra-hroom_--you're still as hasty as ever, Misao," Treebeard reprimanded lightly, "whether it be a long walk, or--by a separation of worlds… you should always know that when there's a will… there's a way."

-

Misao then deeply contemplated Treebeard's words. She was not always the patient type of person so easily. Some of it gave meaning to Misao, that perhaps by a twist of fate… she might really get to meet more Ents in her world, eventually. After having that moment of reflection… she turned back to Merry and Pippin…

-

"Well," Misao said sadly, with her eyes fixed solemnly at her Hobbit friends, "…it's been fun, you knuckleheads."

Pippin and Merry's eyes started filling with tears, as was Misao's own eyes.

-

"It looks like," Misao began to cry, slowly, "…that this is goodbye for good."

Merry nodded sadly, "…it sure looks like it, Misao. And we've had so much fun together."

"…Yeah," replied Misao.

-

Then the three companions hugged each other so tightly and so warmly… that Aoshi gave a sweet smile that was unnoticed by Misao, since she waited such a long time for that moment. Even though Misao couldn't see it… she felt that she knew that Aoshi was smiling. Aoshi then laid a hand over Misao's shoulder. Misao looked up… and saw that Aoshi only looked at her with great sympathy, but not smiling. Misao smiled at him just the same, although she did not see the smile that was on his face a moment ago.

-

Faramir and Éowyn went up to Misao and Aoshi to say their good-byes.

-

"Aoshi," said Faramir as he and Éowyn bowed their heads, "I have enjoyed our sessions together in your meditations. I shall dwell upon them for the rest of my life."

"Thank you, Faramir," said Aoshi.

"And you better stay true to Éowyn, Faramir," Misao said, smirking, "or you're going to be answering to me. She's one of my closest friends."

"Yes, of course," Faramir replied sarcastically.

"Don't worry Misao," Éowyn assured Misao, with a mischievous smile, "I'll be watching him. As I trust that you'll be looking out for Lord Aoshi."

"You bet," Misao winked.

Faramir laughed a little as he said to Aoshi, "it seems that you should not underestimate Lady Misao's spirit, Aoshi. For indeed… she has the fieriest spirit I have ever seen, as I saw it within Éowyn. You should not squander such a wonderful gift. And even I was not so hesitant to squander my feelings with the Lady Éowyn."

-

Aoshi gave no reply. But although he would not admit it openly, in his heart… he knew that Faramir had spoke true. Misao had indeed meant more to Aoshi than just the granddaughter of his previous leader that he was bound to protect since his death.

-

-

Ayame and Suzume went up to Pippin and hugged each other very warmly. Especially for the time that they were all tortured by Sauron and felt a deep connection towards one another since then.

-

"Well," said Pippin, "goodbye children. You're both very sweet."

"Thank you, Uncle Pip!" the children cheered brightly.

"You're welcome… little Ayame and Suzume," said Pippin, with tears in his eyes, "and don't you get scared now, you hear?"

"Yes Uncle Pip," replied Ayame and Suzume.

-

-

Legolas then came up to Aoshi to say his farewells. Besides his deep companionship with Gimli… the elf also shared a bond with Aoshi, as well, ever since the first day they met.

-

"It appears that the time has come for us to go down different paths, Aoshi," said Legolas.

"Indeed, Legolas," replied Aoshi, "your path shall be with the men of this world for a time, while mine still lies within my meditations."

-

Legolas nodded in affirmation, knowing well how Aoshi still favored being isolated, and respected it greatly.

-

"I shall be able to look after Faramir for you," Legolas told Aoshi.

"I never said that I wanted you to," said Aoshi, "I thought that Éowyn would be able to do that."

"An extra pair of Elf eyes wouldn't hurt," retorted Legolas, "besides, while my kin and I shall be in Ithilien, I figured that I'd be able to occupy myself a bit with Faramir--perhaps we'll even have some meditation sessions to remember you by."

Aoshi paused before saying, "…that is very thoughtful of you. But I suggest that while you're keeping company with Faramir… you don't intrude in his privacy, especially when he's with Éowyn."

"Heh… yes of course," Legolas giggled a little.

-

After everything had been said between them… Legolas laid his hand on Aoshi's shoulder as he did with Aragorn at his coronation. Aoshi, in turn, laid his hand on the Elf's shoulder as well.

-

"Aoshi… it was a pleasure to fight at your side," Legolas said, brightly.

"As it has been an honor to be in battle with you as well, Legolas," Aoshi replied proudly.

"Namárië, Aoshi."

"…Namárië, Legolas."

-

-

Aragorn then came to Katsu, who carried two large bags that were packed with manuscripts of the histories of Middle-Earth. Indeed Katsu was infatuated with the many myths and legends of Middle-Earth, when he first stepped foot into that world.

-

"Take this gift of our history with you, Mr. Tsukioka," Aragorn said, giving his blessing, "for we have great respect for a man who has an interest in our land and its pasts."

"Thanks, your majesty," replied a gracious Katsu, then said pointedly, "I enjoy writing for a newspaper, especially if it's for trying to expose the dirty dealings of the Meiji government, which I take great pleasure in doing. But I don't think I'll be able to publish what I've acquired here--nobody in my world would believe it."

"I know," Aragorn nodded affirmatively, "most people, in any world concerned, would believe it to be nothing but old ghost stories."

"Yeah, but you know what I think?"

"Yes…?"

"…Even though people in my world and time may not believe it now, I do think that someday… one might be interested and will publish it for all the world to see and enjoy one day," Katsu ended.

-

Aragorn smiled, for part of him believed the same as what Katsu believed in.

-

-

Gimli said his good-byes to the Kenshin-gumi, especially some special farewells to Sanosuke and Saito.

-

"Farewell, laddies," said Gimli, "this parting will be the saddest of all, for my part."

"Speaking of sad," added Sanosuke, "my saddest parting I ever had was with Captain Sagara when he was killed by the imperialists."

"I never get sad, people--I'm not the type," Saito pointed out bluntly, as he smoked a cigarette, from a pack in which he himself made of weed from the apothecaries of Minas Tirith.

"Maybe so," lamented Gimli, "many of us have a reason not to be sad. All of us should come safe to our homes in our respective worlds, and I shall not stay awake for fear of their peril. Many of us may meet at times… but I fear that we will not be gathered together like this ever again…"

Gimli then recovered his wits, with a twinkle in his eye, confidently saying, "…on the other hand… perhaps we might meet again someday, Hajime Saito."

Saito blew out the smoke as he replied, smirking, "…I could care less if any of us met again. But there is an old saying that fate has a way of bringing old comrades together so… I guess you might be right there, Gimli."

"I know I am, laddie," huffed Gimli, brightly.

"Oh really," interjected Sanosuke, "in that case, why don't you let me into that wager. If there's any chance of coming back here, I'd like to have a good fight with some of you people one day."

Sanosuke then turned in Éomer's direction and called out, "and Éomer! Like I told Aragorn, if you start giving your people a hard time, its gonna be you and me, buddy!"

-

Éomer left his Lothiriel's side and slowly came up to Sanosuke, with his pride unwavering. The two comrades stare at each other for long moments, locking their eyes, not blinking, nor turning their eyes away…

-

"…If that day should ever come, Sanosuke," replied Éomer, "it would indeed be a great fight."

Sanosuke smirked at Éomer's adamant challenge.

-

"Remember," Éomer said proudly, gritting his teeth a little, "I could cut you down at anytime."

"Not if I get the best of you first," returned Sanosuke.

-

Éomer and Sanosuke then grasped their hands upon each other's arms, in a gesture of fellowship and rivalry.

-

"Take care," said Sanosuke.

"The same to you," Éomer wished back the same.

-

-

Yahiko and Sam were the next to say goodbye to each other. These two, despite their different mannerisms of behavior, shared many characteristics together. They were both too stubborn to give up on their promises, no matter how hard their challenges were, especially against Shelob and Gollum. Indeed, they were going to miss each other as well.

-

Sam began to speak, saying, "…well… so long."

"Is that all you can say, Sam?" Yahiko asked incredulously.

"…I don't know what to say, Mr. Yahiko," said Sam, rather bemused.

"How about," Yahiko suggested, "…I'm going to miss you."

-

Sam smiled as he nodded.

-

"…Yeah," he admitted, "I'm going to miss you too, Mr. Yahiko. And I almost forgot to thank you--for restoring my confidence, when Gollum tricked us when he threw away the Elven bread. I was acting like an idiot when Frodo told me to go home, even when he wasn't acting like himself. You were the one person that saw what was really happening, while all I could do is feel sorry for myself, when I really shouldn't have. I just wanted to say that… before you leave."

"Ah," said Yahiko, sheepishly, as he scratched the back of his head, "it was nothing. Besides, it was a man to man promise between you and Gandalf. I couldn't let you stray away from it, could I?"

"Man to man?" asked a confused Sam.

"Oh, you know what I mean," Yahiko shrugged.

"…Actually, I don't, Mr. Yahiko," Sam said sarcastically with a smile, "but I'll say this… I'm very proud to have had you as a great and equal companion in this quest. In many ways, you've become another part of me… and you've made me stronger than I've ever been in my lifetime. I hope I've done the same for you, Mr. Yahiko."

"Eh… what are you talking about," smirked Yahiko, "I was always strong even before I met you, Sam. If anything, I've gained another contender in the Kamiya Kasshin Style because of our matches. So, I'll tell you what--whichever of us keeps on our training, and ends up mastering the style first… then we'll see who's really made the other stronger, okay?"

Sam nodded strongly, with a firm reply, "okay!"

-

From a distance… Kaoru observed the great competition--as well as companionship--being formed between Yahiko and Sam, even though they'll be worlds apart, and smiled greatly, feeling that they've both made her, and especially Frodo, very proud indeed.

-

-

The Elf twins, Elladan and Elrohir came to bid their farewells to Omasu and Ochika. Their parting alone would be one of the hardest partings ever, especially since their growing enamored feelings for each other began to blossom even further after the coronation, and then the blessed night they had in Ithilien. Despite the time that they've all had in Middle-Earth… they all knew that they would have to part this day.

-

"It is sad that you must leave," said Elladan, "my brother and I wish that you would not go. We shall not forget you, for you have great beauty."

"We wish that you could come with us," replied Omasu softly.

"I suppose that we both wish to be with one another… since Elladan and I forsook our immortality," said Elrohir, speaking of this revelation, between him and his brother, "…but I guess we all knew somehow, that we must return to our two worlds… to protect them."

-

Ochika and Omasu nodded in realization, because they were still part of the Oniwaban group, who had sworn to protect Kyoto until their death. Elladan and Elrohir greatly expressed their love of the world of mortals, but were more attached to Middle-Earth than anything else… and for this reason alone, they could not ask Omasu and Ochika to give up their duties as members of the Oniwaban group. The fact that Elladan and Elrohir had given away their immortality, like their younger sister Arwen, was no surprise, as they were already told of that, since their time in Ithilien.

-

"That night we all shared in Ithilien will always be a blessing to Omasu and I," said Ochika, very sadly, "we shall not forget that night--it will be treasured always."

"We appreciate that," answered Elladan, serenely.

"What will you do now, since you have forfeited the privilege of going over the sea… to where your mother is?" asked Omasu, considerately.

"My brother and I express no regrets, Miss Omasu," defended Elrohir, "not on giving up our immortality, nor of our night together with you in Ithilien. We both know that our mother would understand."

After Elrohir made his statement, Elladan then added, "other than that, Elrohir and I shall ride with the Dunedain of Arnor, in memory of our departed friend, Halbarad. King Elessar has appointed us as rangers, and we shall join them after you and your friends part this world."

"…Well, we understand," said Ochika truthfully, "you both were doing what you thought was right, and Omasu and I respect that. It's just that we fall so hard for cute men, or in this case, cute Elves, who are strong, handsome… and ready to fight for a woman. You two have certainly proved worthy of those qualities, since you saved our lives back in Kyoto, even when you were wounded for a time."

"And then you told us about your sad memories of your mother," interjected Omasu, "I sympathized with the both of you, especially with your hatred of the Orcs for torturing her. In your place, Ochika and I would've hated them just the same if they did that to our families.

"All that aside, before we even met you guys… we had our sight on Master Hiko when he came to our rescue at one point," Omasu ended sheepishly at the mention of Hiko.

"Ah--now Master Hiko is indeed a skilled fighter, worthy of praise by any of our elf kindred!" exclaimed Elladan, "perhaps one day, one of you will actually win his heart."

-

Omasu and Ochika blushed greatly at that remark, realizing that they have another chance with Hiko.

"Oh, give me a break," Shiro huffed to himself, a little disgusted at his friends' follies.

-

"So, does your father know that you've forsaken your heritage?" asked Ochika.

"Yes, he does," answered Elrohir, "even though he believed that we were going to ride with the Arnor Rangers… he too sensed that somewhere--we were doing it for nearly the same reason as our sister Arwen, to be with the one she loves."

-

Arwen smiled brightly, as well as sadly at her brothers, feeling that she now had something in common with them, though they won't be with people that they love. However, she deeply felt glad that at least she won't be entirely alone in Middle-Earth, though their father will still leave… to be with his wife, Celebrian, their mother.

-

"All that aside," said Elladan, "we now have something to guard and protect here, as you do, back in your world. And despite how we might yearn to be together, my brother and I respect your responsibilities, and we couldn't take that away from you."

Omasu and Ochika nodded with understanding, though tears were swelling within their eyes…

-

Then the women hugged Elrohir and Elladan tightly… and kissed them on the cheek, making the once-immortal twins blush very deeply. And because of their intimate feelings for one another, all four of them became eternal soulmates, and they would be in each other's hearts forever.

-

"Well… goodbye then," Ochika spoke tearfully, "and don't try to be stupid, or we'll be really mad, you hear?"

Elrohir became perplexed at her statement, before answering, "…of course."

"And we really hope that you two will find someone special someday," said Omasu brightly.

"So do we," replied Elladan, with a great smile.

-

-

"It's a sad thing for them to leave one another," interjected Sam, listening in a bit on the sorrowful conversation, between the twins and the ninja women, "it's not hard to see that they're very much in love, but cannot have that. I feel very sorry for them. For me, there will always be Rosie Cotton."

"So," observed Okina, "there's a woman in your life, eh Sam?"

"Yes, Mr. Okina," answered Sam, a little nervously, "I've had a crush on her ever since I was a wee child."

"Did she give you any looks?" inquired Okina.

"…I don't know," replied Sam, "I've been away so long… I don't know if she thinks about me the same way. She probably has found somebody by now."

"Don't feel so down, she probably misses you the same way," Okina said sarcastically, "if you want to know if she still likes you…"

"…Yes," Sam waited for Okina's advice…

-

"Just keep your eye out for her!" exclaimed Okina, frivolously, "watch her movements, if she gives you one look… that will be your chance, and she'll want you to be her man, HAHAHAHAHA!"

Sam was taken back by Okina's advice, believing that the old man was crazy. Frodo, Merry and Pippin smiled mischievously at Sam's reaction, feeling he's going to be in for some trouble…

-

'_Dirty old man_,' Omasu thought angrily.

-

"…Are you sure, Mr. Okina?" Sam asked nervously, "what if I overstep myself?"

"Don't worry, you'll be just fine," Okina arrogantly assured Sam, "trust me, as an old man, I've had very good experience."

"Yeah, right--experience as an old man who wants to be around gorgeous women, you mean," Omasu breathed in exasperation, "I guess I feel sorry for you, Sam, but… good luck."

"Thanks, Miss Omasu," said a nervous Sam.

-

-

Radagast then came up to the womanizing Okina, smiling frivolously.

-

"Still up to your old tricks, Okina," the wizard inquired, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well," said Okina, playfully, "its very handy, once you get the hang of it all. Besides, an old man like me deserves to have some fun, or otherwise, I might get a heart attack or something. Laughter is, after all… the best medicine, people say."

"You'll never change," Radagast said as he extended his hand for Okina, as Okina responded in kind, grasping the brown wizard's hand, and shook it firmly.

"Goodbye, Radagast," Okina said sternly.

"Farewell, Okina."

-

Sejuro Hiko went up to the wizard, with his arms folded. Radagast smiled at his attitude as it amused him greatly.

-

"I don't know about you, old man," said Hiko, "but I'm hoping I don't have to do this again. Besides saving worlds from Dark Lords sounds like getting involved other people's businesses."

"Nobody knows for sure, Hiko," replied Radagast, "but, as Saito said, fate has a way of bringing old comrades together."

"This is precisely why I wanted to get away from the outside world," explained Hiko, with arrogance, "there's too many social obligations, and doesn't leave much room for independence."

"Master," Kenshin said, a little exasperated.

-

But Aragorn smiled, as he was also amused at the streak of arrogance courtesy of Hiten Mitsurugi's master. Ochika and Omasu blushed even brighter, as they were very fond of his attitudes towards life.

-

"And Megumi," Radagast turned to her, " you just be sure to continue to take care of your friends… especially that ruffian."

"Oh please," Megumi said, a little annoyed, "I hope you're not suggesting I get together with him."

"Yeah," added Sanosuke, "the day I hook up with a fox lady."

"Who are you calling a fox lady," said an upset Megumi, blushing a little…

-

-

As they continued arguing, Sam went over to Yahiko and said, "…hey Mr. Yahiko, that reminds me. Aren't you going to confess your feelings to Miss Tsubame?"

"What are you talking about?" Yahiko said nervously

"Well," said Sam, "you were talking about it back on Mount Doom--"

"Who cares," Yahiko said angrily, "I can't do that, its so embarrassing!"

-

"So," interjected Kaoru, with a cute expression, "you're still a little sheepish about Tsubame, huh, Yahiko?"

"SHUT UP, KAORU!" exploded Yahiko…

-

"HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!" everyone laughed out loud, even Sam, Saito, Aragorn, Faramir, Éowyn, Megumi and Sanosuke.

Yahiko became even more upset with their laughter…

-

"Hey stop it!" yelled Yahiko, "…stop it already!"

But everyone kept laughing as Pippin said gaily, "so… it looks like Yahiko has a little crush on somebody, doesn't it Merry?"

"It sure does, Pip," Merry said, laughing still.

"Stop it, you two!" Yahiko demanded further… but nobody stopped, "stop it everybody…!

-

-

**"STOP LAUGHING ALREADY!"** roared Yahiko in great exasperation, "ugh!"

-

-

-

Kenshin then came to Gandalf and gave him a hug. Hiko reacted very nervously to it as he remembered when Kenshin tried to hug him when he thought he had almost killed him with mastering the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. Indeed Hiko wasn't the man who enjoyed being hugged by another man. Kenshin then noticed the ring on Gandalf's finger, a gold ring adorned with a single red stone, which it was as red as fire. It was the first time that Kenshin had noticed it.

-

"What is that ring you wear, Sir Gandalf?" asked Kenshin.

"…Narya the Ring of Fire," said Gandalf, "one of the three Elven rings of power, given to me by Cirdan the Shipwright. For I shall soon sail to the west, along with the Elves."

"As will I," interjected Radagast, "none of us wizards can stay here in Middle-Earth any longer. It is now the domain of Men."

"How sad," said Aragorn, "Gandalf, I would still have need of your counsel."

"Not for much longer, Aragorn," Gandalf said, smiling with great compassion, "as Radagast said, this is your realm now… and the heart of the greater realm that shall be.

"For the Third Age of Middle-Earth was, mine age--_our_ age," Gandalf added, gesturing to himself and Radagast, "which has thus ended, and I was Sauron's chief adversary…

"…Now that Sauron is gone, the Fourth Age is near its beginning. It is now your task to order its beginning and to preserve what may be preserved. Though much has been saved, much must now pass away… as the power of the Three Rings are now passing as we speak."

"…I know it well, dear friend," said a sad Aragorn.

-

Gandalf stood there a moment looking upon the King of Gondor with his unwavering sympathy. He blessed Aragorn greatly, and continued to do so, since the day he placed the crown upon his lofty head. It was truly Aragorn's duty to be the chief caretaker of Middle-Earth, of all that there is and shall be afterwards, and with Arwen to stand queen at his side, his burdens shall become very light, as he shares them with her, one day at a time.

-

"Is it true, Mr. Radagast?" asked Suzume, as she and Ayame walked up to Radagast, "are you really leaving Middle-Earth?"

"Yes," Radagast answered, with a smile, as he squatted down to meet the children at eye-level, caressing their heads, "the wizards' task was to help the people of Middle-Earth in their hardships of life. It's the same with the relationship with parents and children. It was their task to bring up the young… so that they may one day fend for themselves.

"…And yet the hardest parting of all… will be between old friends who have a great strong bond with one another, just like this great parting. Despite the many partings that are taking place today, many other partings will happen as time goes on, which shall be painfully beyond our control… and some of those partings, shall be forever," ended Radagast, somberly.

-

Suzume began to cry, with tears slowly manifesting within her eyes, as Ayame laid her hand on her sister's shoulder, feeling depressed. They both had the same experience when Kenshin left them to fight with Shishio, and the memory was still painful to them even to this day. Ayame and Suzume's most heart-wrenching parting they would have would be the day when Kenshin would leave them--forever. Fear was gnawing at their minds like strangers in a foreign land. The children then became scared, fearing the thought that if they were to lose their Grandfather, at their age… they would have nobody, and they will be forced to fend for themselves as Radagast had said.

-

"What if they don't want their friends to go… to be left alone?" asked Ayame.

"…Many people don't want to be left alone," explained Radagast, "…but then, many others desire a need for freedom, a need to be alone by themselves, a chance to live, as independent beings, much like Master Hiko, in such respect. I had also sensed the same yearning for independence from many of the beasts that have lived with me for many years, and had set them free. Those same beasts made families, and their children left to make families of their own, it is the same pattern of life as Men go through… and that is the most exciting thing ever accomplished since life began on Middle-Earth."

"They can be such children," said Megumi, chiding Ayame and Suzume.

"Actually, Megumi," said Radagast, "tears are good. There are two kinds of tears… tears of sadness--and tears of joy. And from these children… I sense a little bit of both."

"We'll miss you, sir," said a crying Ayame.

"And I'll miss you, too," Radagast said before hugging the children.

-

"What of the Elves?" interjected Kaoru, inquiring, "many of them are leaving, or have already left, so that men will inherit Middle-Earth. But Legolas and his Elves are staying in Ithilien, right? Shouldn't they be trying to leave, to return to their home land as well?"

"Let me explain Kaoru," offered Radagast, in clarification, "the Elves that have come to live in Ithilien shall dwell, and help to restore Gondor to its former glory, though it may take many years to do so. In the process, the Silvan Elves may make many friends among the men, too. But when the time comes, they have only two choices:

"Either find a place of rest here in Middle-Earth, perhaps find someone they truly love and care for, and bear away their immortality, like Arwen did for Aragorn… or to ultimately build ships of their own, so that they will one day, sail for Valinor. The Anduin River lies in Ithilien, and it flows straight into the great sea--though I am certain that a majority of the Elves will choose to sail away… but that is their choice to make. So, either way, the Elves must realize that Middle-Earth now belongs to Men, for it is the true land of Mortals," ended Radagast.

"But do not fear," said Gandalf, "Radagast and I still have some affairs to attend to before we sail for Valinor. However… Radagast shall go ahead of me, for I intend to leave on the last ship to leave Middle-Earth."

"But don't you have friends here, sir?" said a sobbing Suzume, "won't they miss you?"

Radagast paused a moment before answering, "…yes… indeed they shall. Remember that I was a caretaker of beasts, so I do not have many affairs with Men as Gandalf does. And therefore, I shall be ahead of Gandalf at the Grey Havens."

"And besides," added Gandalf, "I was the last to arrive in Middle-Earth by ship… it is only fair, that I should be the last to leave the same way.

"…We shall meet in Valinor, my old friend," Gandalf softly proclaimed to Radagast, who nodded in humble affirmation.

"Sir," a voice came in…

-

It was Sojiro. Radagast and Gandalf looked upon him, wondering what he as asking.

-

"…Is it okay that I stay to see you off, Mr. Radagast?" Sojiro said, with his smile as vibrant as ever, "I would like very much to see the Harbor of the Elves. It sounds fascinating."

Radagast drew a peculiar look upon Sojiro's request as he replied, "that seems a bit much to ask. Do you plan on returning to Japan after I leave?"

Sojiro then answered, "…actually… I'm planning on traveling around Middle-Earth a bit longer afterwards."

-

Everyone either gasped, or looked shocked to hear that response from Sojiro.

-

"Sojiro," said Kenshin, "are you saying you want to stay here? You'd probably never be able to return to Japan."

"I understand Mr. Himura," answered Sojiro, still smiling, "nevertheless, I want to stay here."

"You don't have to do this, Sojiro," interjected Kaoru, reasonably, "just because you're a wanted person, doesn't mean that you feel you must escape. You can live at my dojo, just like Kenshin, and--"

"I appreciate your concern, ma'am, but I'm not staying because I'm on the run from the Meiji Government," replied Sojiro, as he turned away from everyone, adding somberly, "…I'm doing it, because I really don't have anything to go back to in Japan."

-

Silence followed, after hearing Sojiro's sullen response to why he wants to stay. Gandalf, Aragorn, and the Middle-Earth companions looked on Sojiro with sympathy to his choice to remain in their world…

-

Sojiro solemnly explained further, "…the only family I ever truly had… was Mr. Shishio and Miss Yumi. They were like second parents to me, and done a whole lot for me, despite the choice I made to leave them and to be on my own. After Shishio died… I decided to take 10 years to search for my answer, just like how you did, when you took your vow to not kill, Mr. Himura. And I believe--deep in my heart--that I've found that answer, right here in Middle-Earth. I never really expected that to happen so soon… but it has."

"Sojiro," spoke Kenshin, sorrowfully.

Sojiro then turned his head back to face Kenshin, saying, "you must've helped a lot of people, wandering around Japan for 10 years, haven't you Mr. Himura? And because of that… you've made friends--lots of them. Maybe someday, I'll have some friends of my own in this world, other than the friends that we have here.

"Mr. Himura, just as you freely took the responsibility to help other people in Japan, when its peaceful times began--I wish to do the same here, as it begins its era of peace," finished Sojiro, serenely

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this, Sojiro?"

"…Yes," Sojiro nodded solemnly, "I want to continue my wandering here--and find my own place in this world, just as you continue to try to find yours in Japan."

-

In that moment… the people of Middle-Earth became astounded to know that one of the otherworlders has opted to live among them. Some even shared their thoughts with one another.

-

"Saying goodbye to Kenshin and his friends saddens me dearly," said Éowyn, sharing her views with Faramir, "but my heart rejoices a little greatly, knowing that at least one of them will stay with us."

"As I am very rejoiced in mine own heart, Éowyn," replied Faramir, brightly.

-

"It looks like this won't be a complete goodbye to them after all," said Merry with a smile, as Frodo, Sam, and Pippin nodded affirmatively.

-

"The inhabitants from the other world continue to surprise me, Gimli," said Legolas.

"Aye, laddie," agreed Gimli, "you never know what they're really thinking, until its actually spoken of. Having that lad around will certainly stir things a little in Middle-Earth for the future. But still--even though the feats of men may come to outlast us, they might yet come to naught in the end as might-have-beens."

-

Legolas made no reply to Gimli's last comment of the future of Men… for neither he, nor the Elves had the answer to it.

-

"And young Sojiro over there won't be the only one wandering--we have our own travels to that Mirkwood forest of yours, to settle the score we have," Gimli reminded Legolas.

"Yes," Legolas replied, remembering the promise he made to Gimli to take him to see Mirkwood, "I just hope that Idrial will take care of things while we're gone."

"I'm hoping that my cousin Hadhod will do the same," added Gimli, "otherwise, this place will be in worse shape than when we first saw it."

"Indeed," agreed Legolas.

-

'_Humph! Its almost as irritating as hearing the Battousai give out his speeches_,' thought Saito, with an annoyed expression, before saying aloud, "well, do what you like. It's not as if we could actually stop you, or anything."

-

Radagast then went up to Sojiro as he said, "very well… I shall help to show you more of this world of Middle-Earth. But as you know, I cannot stay with you long. You must find your own way, in time… and I certainly won't teach you the philosophy of how the strong live and the weak die."

"I understand," Sojiro replied, chuckling and smiling.

"Sojiro Seta," Aragorn said to Sojiro, proclaiming, "upon whatever road you travel in this world, you shall always have a place here in Gondor."

"Rohan shall also grant you with sanctuary, young Sojiro," Éomer added his declaration for Sojiro.

"Thank you," Sojiro answered, bowing humbly.

"I do suppose that an old man like me should have a companion in his last days," beamed Radagast, "it's a good thing too, you know. At least I'll have someone to share a few good conversations with…"

-

The brown wizard then walked to the brown horse he brought from Japan, whom he named, 'Nightprancer', gesturing to a package hung around the horse's neck, which apparently had two globe-shaped objects in them.

-

"As well as to help me carry this until we reach the ships to Valinor," Radagast added.

"What's in the package, old timer?" asked Sanosuke.

"Two of the remaining seeing stones, Sanosuke," answered Gandalf, explaining further, "Radagast and the Elves will store them upon Elvenhome, never to be used again--as they shall also be removed from Middle-Earth as well. One stone shall remain here, which King Elessar shall keep, to see what passes in his realm, and what the people are doing."

-

"My goodness," interjected Pippin, with a thought, "if only I could have a stone to see all our friends in."

Misao rounded on the Hobbit, and growled, "I think you've had quite enough of messing with those kind of stones, Pippin."

"Yeah, you've messed with those stones quite enough, Uncle Pip!" Ayame and Suzume added angrily, pointing fingers at Pippin, making the Hobbit recoil nervously.

-

"Hey Kenshin," spoke Yahiko, asking, "don't you think that we should have one of those stones so we can see what's going on in Middle-Earth?"

"…No Yahiko," replied Kenshin, "the Palantir stones are special heirlooms of the men of Numenor. And since Aragorn is a direct descendant of the line of Kings--he has rightful ownership, that he does. Also, the stones have the ability to see the future… and that's something I don't ever wish to see, that I don't."

-

Kenshin finished off his statement, with a hint of consternation, to which Kaoru closely indicated, feeling as if Kenshin knew what danger lurked within the stones' powers. And whatever those dangers were, Kaoru would probably never know, due to Kenshin's secretive nature.

-

-

Arwen went to Kenshin and Kaoru and gave them each a kiss on their cheeks… for indeed she did feel a connection in their relationship as deep as her relationship with Aragorn. For Kenshin and Kaoru… it felt like Arwen was _their _Evenstar, just as she was to the people of Middle-Earth.

-

"My hopes go with you both," Arwen said softly, yet brightly.

"Thank you, Miss Arwen," Kaoru replied, devoutly bowing, "our hopes will go with you and Aragorn as well."

"Miss Arwen," interjected Kenshin, "we're all counting on you to look after Aragorn, that we are."

"…As you must look after Kaoru yourself, Kenshin," said Arwen.

"I will," answered Kenshin, assuredly.

-

Arwen then went into her pocket in her gown… and pulled out a silver-lined string, with a diamond-shaped jewel hanging from it, that radiated a gleaming bright white light. Kenshin found it a bit reminiscent of the Evenstar pendant that Aragorn once had.

-

"This gift is to you, Kenshin, from Galadriel… my grandmother," Arwen said… as she delicately placed the jewel around Kenshin's neck, "should you somehow falter in your future journeys, Kenshin… the light of the Elves will shine for you, whenever you need it."

Kaoru smiled gladly, seeing that the Elves had given to them one last gift, so that a part of the Elves would be with them… always.

-

"… I thank you for this gift Miss Arwen, that I do," replied Kenshin graciously.

-

-

Frodo then came up to Kenshin and Kaoru, feeling much sorrow and loss for their parting. Kenshin and Kaoru looked with even greater sorrow at Frodo and his nine fingers that were left on his hands. They, as well as the others from Japan, had meant so much to Frodo, even when he just had Kaoru and Yahiko, along with Sam to complete the task in Mordor.

-

"Miss Kaoru… Kenshin," said Frodo, as he slowly brought out a piece of parchment, handing it to them, "this is from all of us."

Kaoru unfolded the paper that Frodo gave her… and saw that it revealed a drawing of a fair, cultivated land.

-

"Its very nice, Sir Frodo, that it is," complemented Kenshin, "what is it a picture of?"

"It's the Shire, Kenshin," Frodo answered, "…the town of Hobbiton to be precise. Sam, Merry, Pippin and I drew it together, so you could have a picture to remember us by."

-

Kaoru remembered it well, as she, and Yahiko, were the only people to see the peaceful home of the Hobbits. She recognized every detail of the drawing, as she saw Bag End in the right upper corner, standing out compared to the rest of the pictures of Hobbiton. Down below was the Green Dragon Inn, with the bridge next to it that crossed the river, as well as the many Hobbit holes that were dug along by its shores. There was also the wide, large Party field where the great, tall Party tree stood… and of course the many grazing fields that the Hobbits cultivated each day to support their homes.

Kaoru stood speechless, as she never even though to do something like this, otherwise, she would've considered making a picture of Tokyo and the Kamiya Dojo to give Frodo. In either case, Kenshin and Kaoru were surprised immensely with this great gift the Hobbits gave to them.

-

"Its beautiful… thank you Frodo," said Kaoru graciously.

"You're welcome," replied Frodo, as he slowly lowered his head a little, "…I am so sorry to see you go so soon."

"Kenshin and I feel the same way, Frodo," Kaoru responded kindly.

"Miss Kaoru," said Frodo, as he began to stutter a little nervously, "…no matter--what happens… I-I… will always think of you the most."

-

Kaoru blushed a little faintly, feeling the attention she has from Frodo.

"…I guess in some way, I'll think of you too, Frodo," responded Kaoru, with a sympathetic voice, "…it's just so bad that you don't have a special girl. Perhaps you never will."

-

Frodo nodded sadly, responding somberly to Kaoru's comment. Kaoru, aside from Galadriel, was probably the only woman that Frodo had feelings for to some passionate extent, when they held hands together at Cirith Ungol, and again at Mt. Doom, while tending to their injuries. Kaoru also felt some little infatuation for Frodo, but had stronger feelings for Kenshin instead, no matter how close she grew towards the Hobbit. And despite his growing feelings for Kaoru… Frodo knew, in his heart… that she'll always love Kenshin, very strongly, and respected that greatly.

-

Kaoru sighed brightly as she told the nine-fingered Hobbit, "even though I still think of someone else…

"This one's for you, Frodo," said Kaoru as she slowly lowered her head…

-

-

And kissed Frodo's head in the same way that Galadriel kissed him on the head. Kenshin smiled radiantly, deeply believing that whatever made Kaoru happy… made him happy the same way as well. Frodo felt very relieved when Kaoru did that, and it made him… feel whole with her. And because of this, it didn't matter if they gave each other the same gift or whether they parted or not--as long as he had something to remember Kaoru by… always.

-

After long moments of the kiss… Kaoru raised her head softly, looking upon the Hobbit with the most loving smile. Frodo, in turn… smiled the same way.

-

"Goodbye, Frodo," said Kaoru.

"…Goodbye," said Frodo, with his smile, still so bright, "…Miss Kaoru."

-

Kenshin then knelt down at the sad, but happy Hobbit… and hugged him tightly. When they released each other…

-

Kenshin said to him, "you need not be sad, Sir Frodo, you will need to be strong… especially when your time comes…"

The wandering samurai then turned to Gandalf and said, "isn't that so, Sir Gandalf?"

"Yes, Kenshin," Gandalf responded, nodding a little…

-

-

-

After all the farewells were said… Gandalf and Radagast stood together, raising their staffs to open the portal to send Kenshin and the others home, to Tokyo. As the portal opened… all of Kenshin's friends and comrades-in-arms, save Sojiro, prepared to depart Middle-Earth… never to return…

-

-

-

"Sir Radagast, Sir Gandalf," Kenshin said to the wizards, "I once again thank you for your efforts."

"Kenshin," Gandalf spoke fondly.

"When Sir Radagast told me of this story, he said that I would see how it would end," recalled Kenshin, of his first meeting with Radagast, "I never could've imagined it would end like this, that I did not."

"End?" interjected Radagast, with compassion, explaining, "…only the chapter has ended, Kenshin, not the story itself. A new chapter has begun for _all_ of our lives, as well as your own. But there will be new characters… new parts and roles to fill as time goes on. The story truly ends, when all of our parts have ended and when all life passes... as it should."

-

-

Kenshin slowly nodded, with a smile believing in what the wizard had said, as he looked at the book in his hands, a copy of his adventures in Middle-Earth, along with his comrades behind him. In his heart, the wanderer knew that there was great deal of truth to what Radagast said, and deeply felt that there was more to write… even though the Darkness of Sauron has vanished forevermore…

-

Sojiro stood by the Hobbits as he saw the others heading for the portal. Omasu turned back at Sojiro…

-

-

"…Goodbye, Sojiro," she said sadly.

"…I'll never forget you all," Sojiro responded solemnly, "…especially Mr. Himura."

-

Omasu nodded at Sojiro with a smile… and turned away.

-

"Goodbye Misao!" exclaimed Merry, Pippin, Treebeard and Éowyn…

"Farewell, Aoshi!" exclaimed Legolas and Faramir…

"Goodbye Saito!" exclaimed Gimli…

"Farewell, Sanosuke!" exclaimed Éomer…

"Farewell, Mr. Yahiko!" exclaimed Sam, happily, with tears in his eyes…

"…Goodbye, Miss Kaoru!" exclaimed Frodo, sadly…

"…Farewell Kenshin!" exclaimed Aragorn, with great pride, "…you shall always be remembered!"

-

"We won't forget you either, Aragorn, that we most certainly won't," replied Kenshin, proudly, as he waved at the others…

The rest of the Kenshin-gumi, said their farewells as they waved…

-

"Goodbye, Treebeard! Bye Merry, Pippin, Éowyn!" exclaimed Misao…

"Bye, Sam!" exclaimed Yahiko…

"Bye, Frodo!" exclaimed Kaoru…

"Bye, Gimli, Éomer!" exclaimed Sanosuke…

"Farewell, Legolas and Faramir," said Aoshi…

"See you later," said Saito nonchalantly with his back turned…

"Goodbye everybody! Goodbye everybody!" cheered Ayame and Suzume…

"I hope I don't do this again," said Hiko…

"Thank you!" exclaimed Katsu…

"Goodbye!" exclaimed Okina, Shiro, Kuro, Omasu, and Ochika…

-

-

"FAREWELL! FAREWELL! FAREWELL!" the people exclaimed…

-

-

And the Kenshin-gumi began to part through the portal, leaving Middle-Earth--with great praise, glory, honor… and friendship to all of them…

-

-

-

Gandalf and Radagast closed the portal… and all settled upon Pelennor Fields. The wizards smiled, staring at the space where Kenshin and his friends departed... with tears, glistening in their eyes…

-

-

Sojiro…

-

Treebeard…

-

Éowyn and Faramir…

-

Gimli and Legolas…

-

Éomer…

-

Aragorn and Arwen…

-

Elladan and Elrohir…

-

Merry…

-

Pippin…

-

Sam…

-

And especially Frodo…

-

-

Continued to stare out towards the blank, empty distance, at the spot where Kenshin had finally left Middle-Earth, with tears filling their eyes, and their hearts, feeling perhaps the greatest hurt in this fateful parting. Though even when they all felt sad… they were also happy--as the friendships they made with Kenshin's group had not been broken… not by a long shot…

-

Because they shall always remember… that even though they were of different cultures, races… and of different worlds…

-

They were all one great family, in spirit… and their bond shall last… until the end of time.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Outside Tokyo, the Kenshin-gumi came from their portal… and saw it close from behind them. As their feet settled upon the ground of their world… it suddenly felt like that they were still far away from home, even though they have returned to their home. Some of them became teary-eyed as Gandalf, Aragorn, Frodo, and the others back in Middle-Earth. They could imagine the same dreary expressions upon their friends that they had just separated from… but the unity they all shared together was still within their hearts--nothing had shattered it, and nothing ever will… not even their sad parting. They had witnessed for themselves… the greatest adventure that anybody could _ever _have in their lifetimes.

-

But now, that was behind them… and what was ahead of them, as they walked upon the edge of a hill…

-

-

They all looked to see the City of Tokyo, shining as ever, from a clear blue sky, and a blazing yellow sun that covered the whole city in its beams… and a breeze of wind that flew blissfully throughout Tokyo, as if the heavens blew a kiss to the city.

The trees were healthy and strong with rustling green leaves. The birds flew across the air with their young. Every building in the city was pristine, intact, and in order. The people of Tokyo continued their lives as if nothing bad had ever happened to them, reading the newspapers from their favorite newsstands, and spending time with each other in their homes. Kids were playing and going to school, where they continue to learn. Men and women went to the stores, where they bought all their favorite goods from, with some others going to the temples to make their wishes. Restaurants were packed with customers, who sat down to devour their good-tasting, every-day meals, and meeting with their friends.

There was no sign of barren, dug, ravaged, desolate earth. There were no fire pits, no trenches, no wretched machine engines of war to plague the land with… and certainly no infernal dark towers with overlooking fiery eyes shining at the top to fill the country with dread. No Orc troops were found marching below, led by the cruel, cracking sounds of a whip, save the whooping of an angry parent to a disobedient child. Horrific beats of the drums of war were not being heard, unless they were the soft, rhythmic sounds of the drums being played in a dance line. The savory smell of Beef-pots and other Japanese foods were a great relief to Kaoru and Yahiko--compared to the hateful stench of the ashy, smoke-like air they both breathed in Mordor. The Beef-pot smell had wet Sanosuke's appetite, as a trip to the Akabecko was the first thing on his mind the second he and the others re-enter Tokyo.

-

Tokyo was untouched in every detail… it's just like it was when they first left it, as they looked upon it with great relief. Kenshin and the others wished the same for Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin, that their home, the Shire, would be the same as they left it, when they go back.

Kenshin and Kaoru were side by side together, with their eyes poised at each other, shining with tears of ease and happiness…

-

-

"…Kenshin," said Kaoru as she held her hand up at Kenshin, "…we're finally home."

-

-

Kenshin had remembered an event that happened just like this. It was when Kaoru had welcomed him back after they returned from Kyoto and the battle with Shishio…

-

Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled, like he did before when this happened… feeling the heavenly breeze of wind in his hair, that passed between him and Kaoru. It felt very right for this to happen again. It was as if… he had a healthy dose of deja vu…

-

Kenshin raised his hand to grasp Kaoru's hand. Kaoru smiled brightly, as did Kenshin…

-

-

"…Yes…we're home," replied Kenshin.

Then… they turned their gaze back to Tokyo, with their hands still grasping each other tightly… as they began to lead their friends, back home.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

Frodo and his fellow Hobbits had arrived in the Shire from their long journey from Minas Tirith. Frodo returned to his home in Bag End, Bagshot Row, Hobbiton, Westfarthing, the Shire, Middle-Earth… in the Fourth Age of Middle-Earth.

-

Frodo sat alone, in the study, writing down the chronicles of his great adventures… and great tragedies that happened in his quest to destroy the One Ring. Beside the worktable, there lay a map of Middle-Earth, marked with the paths that he and the Fellowship had taken. From Minas Tirith, to Helm's Deep and Edoras, to Isengard, to Lothlorien, to Moria, to Rivendell, to Weathertop, to Bree…

-

And finally… to Hobbiton and the Shire…

-

Frodo continued to write as he mused…

-

-

"…_And thus it was… a Fourth Age of Middle-Earth began… _

"…_And the Fellowship of the Ring, of two worlds… though eternally bound by friendship, and love… was ended…_"

_- _

As Frodo thought these words in his head, he gave a great smile, taking great pride of the compassionate line, in which he wrote so well. Frodo wrote on…

-

"_…Thirteen months, to the day, since Gandalf sent us on our long journey… we found ourselves looking upon a familiar site… _

_- _

"…_We were home_."

-

-

Frodo remembered that day when he returned with Sam, Merry and Pippin, riding the ponies that they were given from Gondor. Old man Proudfoot had been, as he had always… swept the front porch. When he looked up…

-

He saw Frodo and his friends strolling past the old Hobbit, like they owned the Shire, wearing regal clothing, courtesy of Gondor and Rohan…

"Hi," said Pippin to Proudfoot.

-

But the Old Hobbit did not say anything… only grimaced distastefully, seeing them stroll by, wearing the fancy clothing, like he did when Gandalf arrived for Bilbo's 111th birthday. Proudfoot shook his head, rather annoyed with Frodo and his friends… and went back to his work.

-

-

That night, at the Green Dragon Inn…

-

The pub was as full of life, Hobbit-wise, as it had always been. Frodo grabbed four mugs of ale to bring to a table where Sam, Merry, and Pippin were sitting, but nearly bumped into another Hobbit that was carrying a pumpkin.

"Hey, watch the pumpkin," the Hobbit told Frodo, still smiling.

-

Frodo then set the four mugs of ale on the table before his friends… but didn't drink them immediately like any other Hobbit would…

-

Instead…

-

The Hobbit companions looked about their surroundings at the other Hobbits, one of them, who Frodo nearly bumped into, laughed gladly to a crowd of Hobbits, as he used a cloth to wipe his pumpkin. The simple folk, who have not experienced the adventures that they've undergone, still had absolutely no conception of the dangers they all went through to save the two worlds and the Shire… especially about Kenshin and his friends, who had came to their world of Middle-Earth to help against Sauron. Frodo and the others would never forget them, as Aragorn had said when Kenshin went back to his world with his friends.

-

Whatever had happened--the Hobbits of the Shire were happy, and they would never… feel the sting of Sauron, ever. The four Hobbits looked at each other, feeling somewhat… unfulfilled. Now that Sauron was gone forever, the companions felt that there was nothing more for them to do, other than save two worlds from destruction. But Frodo would still remember Kaoru and Kenshin…

-

-

As Sam would always remember Yahiko…

-

Merry and Pippin, in turn would remember Misao, forever, as much as Sanosuke, Aoshi… and even Saito a little…

-

-

And with all that was said and saved, the four Hobbits raised their mugs… and toasted to friends made and lost, battles won… and quests, internal and externally… fulfilled. As they drank their ale… Sam looked up and saw Rosie, behind the counter, cleaning the mugs, and bidding farewells to the guests…

-

"More of the same, Rosie!" the Hobbits called to the lovely she-Hobbit.

"Good night, lads," she replied to them, with a bright smile… and gazed a gay and loving look at Sam.

-

At that moment… Sam had remembered Okina's advice…

-

_Just keep your eye out for her, if she gives you one look… that will be your chance, and she'll want you to be her man, HAHAHA! _

-

'_Alright, Mr. Okina,_' thought Sam, with a burning determination in his eyes, '_…I'm going for it_."

Sam then quaffedone big gulp of his ale… and dashed forth from his table to the bar to talk to Rosie. Sam had already wasted a year, and there was no use in waiting any longer. Pippin and Merry looked on in surprise, and grin, while Frodo begins to laugh. They had also remembered what Okina told them. And… it seemed to be working…

-

-

-

On a day, in spring, which seemed impossible…

-

-

Sam and Rosie were married. The bride and groom kissed each other passionately and faced their guests. Frodo, Merry and Pippin were also present at that wedding. Everyone clapped gaily, even Sam's friends. They had not had a good time like this since they attended Aragorn and Arwen's wedding, to which Kenshin and his friends had attended. Frodo had wished that they were here with them… so did Sam.

Rosie then tossed the bouquet…

-

Which was caught by Pippin. He was standing next to a young Hobbit girl, Mistress Diamond of Long Cleeve, who gave Pippin a roguish glance, and he smirked and nodded at Diamond.

Frodo kept clapping as he continued to smile, but… his smile had faded slightly, for something was weighing heavily on his mind…

-

-

About 3 years later…

-

Frodo wandered about, alone in his house, Bag End, which was now as tidy as a spring morning… and was empty and alone, like Frodo. He had a mug in his hand, looking out of a window, still remembering the past, wandering, just like Kenshin. Frodo easily thought that it was the reason why Kenshin would deem him a Hobbit wanderer, as he was truly living up to that title… as he mused…

-

-

_How do you pick up the threads of an old life…? _

_- _

_How do you go on… when in your heart… you begin to understand…? _

_- _

_There is no going back… _

_- _

_There are some things that time cannot mend… _

_- _

_Some hurts that go too deep… _

_- _

_That have taken hold… _

_- _

_- _

-

As Frodo pondered this… he once again sat in his study, writing away the chronicles of his many journeys during the quest of Mordor and Mt. Doom, as well as what happened afterwards, since their return to the Shire…

-

Merry and Pippin went to their fathers, Saradoc Brandybuck and Paladin Took, and told them of their adventures and deeds on the fields of battle, as they were shared to many other Hobbits. Some believed them, others thought they were nonsense, believing that the stories were just a means of attention. But despite all this, Merry and Pippin's fathers had believed them, sensing no lie within them. And for that reason, Merry succeeded his father as Master of Buckland, and Pippin succeeded his father as 32nd Thain of the Shire, being a knight and noble of Gondor.

After Sam and Rosie's wedding, Sam was elected the Mayor of Hobbiton, and was deemed the most famous gardener in Hobbit history, added with the title of 'Hobbit Samurai' by Yahiko. The married couple had two children; the first was a daughter named Elanor Kaoru Gamgee. _Elanor,_ being named after a little golden flower that grew upon the grass of Lothlorien. Sam surnamed his daughter Kaoru, because of the gentleness he saw in her, that was almost as the same as Kaoru's kindness. The second child was a newborn boy, Frodo Yahiko Gamgee. Sam gave his son the names of Frodo and Yahiko, because of his close relationship with them.

-

Frodo wrote in his last lines, of how it took courage for Sam to ask for Rosie's hand in marriage, and that it was the bravest thing, he ever did. But even as he wrote those lines… Frodo more and more found it very hard to get over his present problems, no matter how hard he tried, musing even further…

-

_- _

_- _

_…When I think about how hurt I've become… _

_- _

_…I can say the same about Kenshin… about the many hurts he received other than his cross-shaped scar… _

_- _

_…For within our hearts… _

_- _

_…We share a loss of innocence… _

_- _

_…I have felt it when the ring finally corrupted me… but was still destroyed nonetheless… _

_- _

_…And because of what I and Kenshin felt… _

_- _

_…We made one last difficult choice… _

_- _

_…A choice that will probably tear all our friends apart… _

-

-

-

After he ended his musing… Frodo flipped back the pages--to view the title page of the book, written, '_There and Back Again, A Hobbit's Tale by Bilbo Baggins_'. As Frodo looked upon the title…

-

Frodo dipped the tip of his pen, into the inkwell… and began to write something a few spaces below the main title, adding an additional title for the book.

-

'_This is for you--for _us… _Kenshin,_' thought Frodo, as he wrote his line underneath the title…

-

-

As he finished, Frodo, once again, felt the pain of the Witch-king's blade, as he clutched onto the wound, holding his shoulder, scratching at it. Even though the wraith was destroyed by Éowyn and Misao, the wound continued to bring Frodo great toil… perhaps even more a greater toil than the finger that Gollum bit off on his left hand. Then the front door of Bag End opened…

-

"Mr. Frodo," a voice called out…

-

It was Samwise, the Mayor of Hobbiton, as he was just walking into Frodo's study, returning two books that he borrowed from Frodo, placing them on top of the writing desk. He looked over at Frodo, still clutching at his shoulder, noticing that he was in pain.

-

"…What is it?" asked Sam, feeling great concern for his friend.

Though Frodo was still in pain, he answered, "…it's been four years to the day, since Weathertop, Sam… it's never really healed. In a way… it's like Kenshin's cross-shaped scar, on his left cheek."

"…Mr. Kenshin's had that scar on him for a long while, no mistake, Mr. Frodo," said Sam.

"He told me, Sam," replied Frodo, "…he even told me how he received the wounds."

-

Sam froze in his standing, for the way of tone that Frodo was saying… it sounded like those cuts that Kenshin received weren't that ordinary…

-

"…He ended up killing his wife… her name was Tomoe," Frodo solemnly explained, "…before he met her, he killed her original fiancee, named Kiyosato, who gave him the first part of the scar. Over time, he met Tomoe. She knew that Kenshin was the one who killed her lover, and wanted to kill him. But each time when they were together… they bonded and learned to love each other…

"And when Kenshin found out that she was sent to kill him, it brought him great distress and disarray. He didn't even want to kill her then. However, the people who took her into their service held her captive. When Kenshin was fighting Tomoe's master…

"Tomoe went into Kenshin's path, while he took a swing… and ended up slicing her, along with her master who she serviced. That was when Kenshin received the other wound, that made it into a cross."

-

Sam was taken back at the explanation that he gave, for it was a very sad explanation indeed.

-

Frodo turned to Sam and said, "…he didn't mean for that to happen, Sam. He loved her so much, that when he killed her… it tore him apart."

Sam breathed in softly as he replied, "…that Kenshin's sure a troubled one, Mr. Frodo. I'm just glad that he didn't turn out like that Gollum."

"So am I Sam," Frodo admitted, nodding sadly, as he remembered with woe, of the creature's fiery fate within Mt. Doom, "there's one other thing Kenshin told me Sam."

"…What was it, Mr. Frodo?"

Frodo paused a moment, before he told Sam, "…his name--his real name he received from birth. Kenshin was the name his master gave him because it befitted a man of Swordsmanship… but his real name is Shinta."

-

Sam was even more surprised to hear that Kenshin had another name, other than the one that everyone in Middle-Earth, including his friends in Japan knew him by. He knew that Gandalf also had many other names throughout Middle-Earth as well. But then… Sam supposed in the end, that it didn't matter whether you were a wizard or a mortal man, because we all are who we are, regardless of one's reckoning.

-

"Does Miss Kaoru know all this?" asked Sam.

"…No, she doesn't," answered Frodo, "…Kenshin never told her, or anyone else, as far as I could tell. But somehow, even though he left… I feel--or rather know somehow, that he's told her already. And I think Miss Kaoru will except it, for her love of Kenshin shows no bounds, Sam… no matter what manner of crime he has committed, or whatever name she knows him by. Kaoru told me once that I was like him, in a way… and she may have been right on some level of respect. So perhaps Kenshin and I truly do share the same souls, Sam."

"It sure seems like it," said Sam, sadly, "…we'll never forget him, Mr. Frodo."

"No, Sam," Frodo said thoughtfully, "…indeed we won't."

-

Frodo then pointed at the title page, for Sam to see. Sam looked at where Frodo was pointing.

"…_'There and back again, a Hobbit's tale, by Bilbo Baggins',_" said Sam, reading the title… then looked down to see what else Frodo wrote…

-

-

"…_'And The Lord of the Rings, by Frodo Baggins… and Kenshin Himura',_" Sam added brightly as he read the added title that had Frodo and Kenshin's name on it, "…it was sure mighty nice of you to add Kenshin's name beside yours in the title."

Frodo nodded a little at Sam's complement.

-

"So… you've finished it!" exclaimed a smiling Sam, in a low voice.

Frodo then closed the book…

-

"…Not quite," said Frodo, in a distant voice, as he turned to Sam, smiling gently, "…there's room for a little more."

-

-

-

-

Days later…

-

-

Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin gathered at the Green Dragon Inn, waiting for someone. It was Gandalf, driving a carriage, with two horses up front. And there was another passenger, Bilbo Baggins, who had now aged even more so after Frodo last saw him at Rivendell… old enough to pass the only other Hobbit who had lived the longest--Gerontius Took, also called the 'Old Took'.

It now was time for Gandalf to leave for Valinor, and apparently… Bilbo was coming with Gandalf as well. Frodo and the others were coming along to see them off at the Grey Havens, for their final farewell to Bilbo and Gandalf. Gandalf smiled at the Hobbits who waited for him.

As Frodo saw Gandalf, he mused in remembrance about something that Bilbo said to him…

-

-

_Bilbo once told me, his part in this tale would end. That each of must come and go in the telling… _

_- _

_Bilbo's story was now over. There would be no more journeys for him… _

_- _

_…Save one. _

_- _

_- _

-

Frodo rode with his uncle in the carriage while Sam, Merry, and Pippin rode on their ponies up front.

-

"Tell me again, lad, where are we going?" Bilbo inquired, with his weary, old voice.

"To the Harbor, Bilbo," answered Frodo, "the Elves have accorded you a special honor… a place on the last ship to leave Middle-earth."

"Frodo," said Bilbo, "news has reached me that that Kenshin fellow and his friends have left Middle-Earth already. Is this true?"

"Yes, Uncle--all but a young man named Sojiro. He still continues to travel Middle-Earth, while the others went back. They left about 4 years ago."

Bilbo sighed as he wearily said, "…ah, yes… I seem to remember meeting a young-looking fellow by the name Sojiro, with someone in brown rags named uh--Ranta--Reneg…"

"Radagast," Frodo clarified, remembering of how Radagast and Sojiro were traveling together when they last met them.

"Radagast--oh yes!" Bilbo exclaimed, having his memory cleared up, "they came to Rivendell some months before Gandalf came for me. I guess we all part our separate ways within different worlds sooner or later… if Sojiro from Kenshin's world would choose to live here the rest of his days, heh. It would have been nice to see them again before they left."

"They'll always be within our hearts, Bilbo," assured Frodo.

"…Frodo… any chance of seeing that old ring of mine again, hmm--the one I gave you?" Bilbo inquired, glancing at Frodo from the corners of his eyes.

-

Frodo knew that Bilbo was inquiring about the One Ring. Bilbo's old memories of the ring never seemed to fade, even in his growing age. Frodo looked away, his expression full of sadness and loss, as he had to answer him eventually…

-

-

"…Sorry uncle," Frodo replied… somberly and fatefully, "…I'm afraid I've lost it."

"…Oh… pity," Bilbo pleasantly responded, taking the news fairly well.

Bilbo then took a deep breath, and rested his weary head on Frodo as he said, "…I should like to have held it, one last time."

-

Frodo smiled a little, for he also knew that Bilbo had wished it so before. But despite this... Bilbo had his last time, when he gave up the ring, so long ago. And so Frodo laid his head upon his uncle… and they both slept for the rest of the journey…

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

-

In Tokyo…

-

-

5 years had passed since their return from Middle-Earth. The year was now 1884, the 16th year of Meiji-Era Japan. Life in Tokyo was normal, yet very troubled in many, many ways… ways that could never fully be explained with words, but by how everyone lived out their day-to-day lives. But despite that… Tokyo had remained untainted by Sauron's evil, as well as the rest of Japan. No traces of his evil had remained, cast away swiftly with the destruction of the One Ring.

The Kamiya Kasshin Style Dojo stood as solemn, and as peaceful as it ever was, with its training halls as quiet as a tomb. The picture of Hobbiton hung high in the training hall, placed right above the nameplates, which listed Kaoru Kamiya as Master, and Yahiko Myojin as Assistant master. There were two more nameplates added to the large roster of students that have come to the Dojo, since its founding… that of Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee--named as honorary students of the Kamiya Kasshin style.

-

Kenshin Himura (originally named Shinta) shall always remember the hard battle with Sauron, despite the battles he had afterwards. He was now outside the dojo, taking a rest against a tree, wearing the Elven jewel that Arwen gave him, around his neck, as he was writing of what happened after his return… in his copy of his adventures in Middle-Earth with Frodo…

-

-

-

_To this day, as I write in this book… the battle with Sauron in Middle-Earth still seems like it just happened yesterday, despite that it was only five years ago since we returned from Middle-Earth. And many things have happened… _

_- _

_- _

_From Shogo Amakusa, to the Black Knights and the Divine elixir… Even the incident with Feng shui… that in some ways, resembled what, I faced in Middle-Earth with Miss Kaoru… _

_- _

_And also, when I never thought the day would come… I was up against Enishi Yukishiro, the brother of Tomoe Himura, my first wife… _

_The visions that I saw from the Palantir of Minas Tirith by Sauron were beginning to come true. Enishi was going for Miss Kaoru, as his way of exacting revenge for the loss of his sister… and he got to her, piercing a sword through her body, with a cross-shaped scar scratched on her left cheek, just like I do… _

_- _

_And because of that… like Sir Denethor, when he used the same Palantir that I did to help Aragorn with… I fell into despair, tired and worn out because I was unable to save Miss Kaoru… a woman that I truly loved besides Tomoe… _

_- _

_But in reality… Enishi had kidnapped Kaoru and held her prisoner. But even though I was miserable… I faced Enishi still, for I had no answer for my atonement for killing my wife. But I had found it, when I faced him with him that day on the island where he held Miss Kaoru captive… _

_- _

_…To use my sword and heart to complete my life of battle, and to see smiles of everyone that I see in front of me, just like the smile that Tomoe gave to me when I was wrenched with despair… _

_- _

_Enishi was full of madness. His whole life was lost after the death of Tomoe, so much so, that he decided to slaughter the foster family who took care of him while he went to Shanghai, where he became a crime lord and arms merchant, and studied swordsmanship. With Tomoe's smile upon me… I was able to defeat Enishi, and I gave to him a diary, which was written with Tomoe's thoughts, the diary that I had entrusted to the temple where she was buried, in Kyoto. _

_Enishi disappeared afterwards… and we haven't seen him since. Time stopped for Enishi when he was fifteen, and now has to atone… by living and smiling once more… or the Tomoe inside him will never smile again, that it won't. But the real Tomoe was kinder than anyone I had ever knew… and I do believe… that she's watching over her brother… from wherever he is now… _

_- _

_Kaoru and I went to Kyoto to visit Tomoe's grave once each year, to show that a part of her… will always be with us, as long as we both shall live… _

_- _

_After defeating Enishi, staying true to my answer… Kaoru and I were married two years later, declaring my love for Kaoru. My wife became pregnant with a child, a son that we named Kenji. But before our wedding and our son was even born… we too had a breakup with our fellowship as did the others back in Middle-Earth, where everyone went their own paths… _

_- _

_Sanosuke Sagara went off on his own during the battle with Enishi, and had assaulted an Imperialist named Tani. He became a wanted fugitive and decided to set out into the world, taking all that he had with him, including the tokens he received from Middle-Earth, wearing the white horse of Rohan, with the symbol of bad marked upon his back. However… Sanosuke gave Yahiko his longhouse, so he would 'stay out of mine and Miss Kaoru's lives'… _

_- _

_Megumi left for Aizu, with the urgent news that Aizu was now plagued with sickness and famine. Miss Megumi always planned to go back to Aizu someday to look for her family. Ayame and Suzume miss her greatly, having being with them for so long and had helped many people with Dr. Gensai. Miss Kaoru and I wish her the best of luck and praise for her continuous endeavors. _

_Miss Megumi, in turn wished happiness for Miss Kaoru and I, as she told Miss Kaoru to keep looking at me with her smile, as it was the best thing for my scar, believing that someday… the scar shall lift itself, that it will. In many ways, Miss Megumi understood that I chose to love Miss Kaoru, because of those smiles she gave me… and knew that those smiles gave me the strength to move on further in my life, that they do… _

_- _

_Yahiko had become a strong and praiseworthy swordsman during the battle with Enishi and has become the acting master of the Kamiya Dojo. He occasionally works at the Akabecko, with Miss Tae and Tsubame. At times, he even has private picnics with Miss Tsubame. Perhaps someday, he will be able to tell her how he feels… _

_- _

_Aoshi and Misao, although it took some courage… they were finally able to get together like Kaoru and me. They now have joint ownership of the Aoiya as leader and former leaders of the Oniwaban group. However, they were not yet married. Perhaps someday, when the decide to do it, they'll invite us to their wedding… _

_- _

_And as for Saito… _

_- _

_Even though we fought together against so many foes, including Sauron, he still wanted a fight with me, to settle the score that dates back to the revolution. But since the battle with Enishi, it seems that he's given up on me to settle the score. Maybe he's finally realized that I was no longer Battousai the Manslayer… so fighting me would be meaningless to him, that it would. _

_But later on… we heard that Saito had transferred to another station. The wolf of Mibu had disappeared out of our lives forever, with the one justice that I never met again… Aku Soku Zan… _

_- _

_I had once told Miss Kaoru that I saw all of these eventualities coming, nearly similar to what Radagast had said about how some partings would be inevitably forever, thus ending their parts in the tale. Saito's part in the tale was the first to truly end as his quarrel with me was put to rest when he realized the kind of person I truly was. _

_Sanosuke's part was somewhat postponed to a great extent when he decided to travel the world. Megumi's role had changed when she went to Aizu, and there may be something for her to write for this book, that there is. Aoshi and Misao shall also have particular roles to play in the story as well. _

_Many roles in all stories change, due to a certain loss of something that's very treasured by each and every one of us. I however, suffered the greatest loss more than any of us could ever lose… my ability to use a sword. _

_- _

_Before Megumi left, she told me that, in four, or five years… I would lose the ability to use the Hiten Mitsurugi Style. Megumi said that the Hiten Mitsurugi Style was meant for large men, blessed like Master Hiko with a muscular physique that shielded their bodies… but my own body was too small, that it was. _

_I had felt that something was wrong with my body, ever since I mastered the ultimate attack, Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. Every time I fought more, my body got worse, especially at the hard battles at Pelennor Fields and the Black Gate of Mordor… even those battles we fought after we returned to Japan, including the fight against Enishi. _

_Now… that time had finally come, and I engaged in a sparring session with Yahiko. I had defeated him, but I gave him my reverse-blade sword, Hope, as a coming-of-age gift, to use as he shall soon set out further into the Meiji Era of Japan. The main role in the story of this world… shall pass to Yahiko now for a time. However, my fighting, is not yet quite particularly over, that it isn't… but my overall part has changed, and shall not be as active as it once was before… _

_- _

_- _

_And to this day… I still wonder of Sir Frodo. Throughout the quest, he did not wish to take the burden, but was willing to do it nonetheless. And throughout the entire quest, from his home, the Shire, Sir Frodo had received many wounds, internal and external… including wounds that will inevitably remain, and never heal… _

_- _

_The wound that the Witch-King of Angmar gave him at Weathertop… and his missing finger that was bitten off by Gollum when the ring had finally corrupted him at Mount Doom. _

_Indeed that's what my cross-shaped scar was--two wounds that were made separately… but were marked in the same place, on my left cheek. Maybe that's what makes me and Sir Frodo alike in many ways. Somehow I feel that we share the same soul together, like I did with Aragorn. Sir Frodo and I may have had many hurts, and we may have made up for them… _

_- _

_…But the hurts still lie deep, and darkly inside of us. And there still are difficult choices for us to make… _

_- _

_Perhaps we already made those choices, within our hearts… that we did. _

_- _

-

-

"Kenshin," a voice called out…

-

Kenshin turned to see that Kaoru walked out of the Dojo, tall and bright, carrying a young, angelic-faced child with red hair the same as Kenshin's. And with her… was a taller grown Yahiko, wearing the reverse-blade sword, Hope, upon his belt.

-

"We have some visitors," she added.

"Coming," said Kenshin, as he closed the journal.

-

-

-

The Dojo had a crowd of visitors…

-

Tae and Tsubame of the Akabecko, Ayame and Suzume, with their grandfather, Dr. Gensai, Megumi, arriving from Aizu, Aoshi and Misao. And among the crowd… there was a man, covered in a cloak, assisted by a police officer, who wore small spectacles and a tiny mustache. It was Chief Muraki of the Tokyo police, who had been a very close friend to Kenshin among all of the other police officers in Japan.

-

"Well," said Kenshin, "I never thought we would have so many, that I didn't."

"Who's the one covered in a cloak?" Kaoru wondered of the hooded stranger.

"Hey, missie," the hooded stranger replied… removing the hood, revealing himself to be a long, black-haired stranger with a red bandanna on his head, growing a small beard, "how's it going? I see that you and Kenshin finally decided to have some children. I knew I could count on you two to show me some kids before I got back here!"

Kaoru paused a moment… then gasped brightly in realization, "…Sanosuke, its you! So, you've decided to come back to Japan after 5 years of being out in the world. My, you've certainly have changed much, since we last met."

"Yep, I certainly have missie," replied the man, revealed to be Sanosuke, "so what's the kid's name?"

"Kenji," answered Kenshin… as Kenji scowled and grabbed Kenshin's hair, pulling it harshly.

-

Nearly everyone laughed frivolously, save for Aoshi, who had nothing more than an amused smile.

-

"I suppose he'll get used to me, eventually, that he will," said Kenshin thoughtfully, with his hair still being pulled by Kenji.

"Man, the kid's got a tight grip, Kenshin," complemented Sanosuke with a sly smirk, "the kid might grow up to be just like you someday."

"I agree," said the police chief.

"Chief," Kenshin inquired, "I suppose you helped to smuggle into Tokyo, then?"

"It was the least I could do Himura," Chief Muraki replied humbly, "since I did help to let him escape… but just make sure that this matter stays between us, or it may mean more than the end of my career."

"Gotcha, mustache-glasses," replied Sanosuke to the chief.

"I never expected to see you again Sanosuke," said Yahiko, "I'm glad you took a chance in coming back here, despite being wanted by the police."

"Well, I never expected you to be so overgrown, compared to how little you were when I last saw you," Sanosuke answered back, which made Yahiko angry…

-

"…AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" growled Yahiko, "YOU'VE ALWAYS LOOKED LIKE AN OVERGROWN CHICKEN, SANOSUKE!"

"WANNA FIGHT!" gritted Sanosuke provokingly rolling up his sleeve…

-

"Now, now, we shouldn't fight," interjected Kenshin, with his usual humble smile, kindly using his hands to keep Sanosuke and Yahiko from fighting

"Hey Himura," said Misao, "don't mind if we all come in, do you?"

"Certainly," answered Kenshin, still smiling fondly.

-

-

-

-

Kenshin had never expected a gathering like this, and not only for themselves… but also to remember the journey to Middle-Earth, and the War against Sauron. The company sat on the back porch with Ayame and Suzume playing together with Kenji, who enjoyed their company as he always did. Tae, Tsubame, Chief Muraki and Dr. Gensai were the only people who didn't experience the Middle-Earth adventure since they all stayed in Tokyo. There was also some skepticism among them as well, which didn't really surprise Kenshin much, as it was a natural thing among many people.

Kenshin then turned to Misao, who brought out a pipe, in which she stuffed a few pieces of dead plant. It was the Longbottom leaf that Merry and Pippin gave her when they left Middle-Earth.

-

"I see that you're smoking now, Miss Misao," noted Kenshin.

"Yeah," answered Misao, "Lord Aoshi says that I can smoke it now, so I started to do it when we left Kyoto to come here. And I wanted to have it with me, just so that we can all have something to remember all our friends in Middle-Earth, while we meet like this, Himura."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Miss Misao, that it is," complemented Kenshin.

-

"I still find hard to accept," said Tae, "…a dark lord from another realm, trying to reclaim a ring that corrupts people? It just doesn't seem likely."

"I know Tae," Sanosuke agreed, "but it was sure real enough."

"Yes, Mr. Sanosuke," replied Tae, "I guess, for you all, I'll accept."

"Well, I accepted it, Miss Tae," said Tsubame, thoughtfully, "…I've always thought that anything was possible."

"And while I myself have trouble understanding this matter, I also accept this story about Middle-Earth, since I heard about what happened in Kyoto, and was deemed classified," Chief Muraki agreed.

"You know I still don't like how the government covers up the bad stuff they did," Sanosuke said grimly, "but when it comes to fantasy beasts and dark warlords, who'd believe it anyhow."

-

"I was especially intrigued," said Dr. Gensai, "about this Aragorn person, of how he refused to take his place as king when his ancestor took this ring for himself."

"He's pretty much gotten over it, Dr. Gensai," responded Kenshin, "but he's still a little unsure of his position as king, even though he accepted his destiny."

"I wish I could've gone to Middle-Earth," added Dr. Gensai, thoughtfully, "it must be a great place indeed, with the land called the Shire, that Kaoru and Yahiko went to."

"I was especially a great help to the city of Minas Tirith, at the houses of healing," said Megumi, fondly thinking of her time at Minas Tirith.

Misao then spoke, "you know what I won't miss, Sir… that creepy Mirkwood forest."

"Mirkwood is now called _Eryn Lasgalen_, Misao," said Aoshi.

"Well, whatever name they give it, it'll still be creepy because of all those giant spiders," replied Misao harshly.

"Giant spiders?" gasped Tsubame.

"Yeah," interjected Yahiko, with a great smirk, "I even took on one myself, at Cirith Ungol, along with Sam."

"One of these 'Hobbits' you told us about?" wondered Tae, as Yahiko nodded positively.

"And don't forget the Elves and Dwarves," interjected Sanosuke.

"Legolas and Gimli, were their names, right?" asked Dr. Gensai.

-

Sanosuke nodded affirmatively.

-

"Yeah," Kaoru chimed in, "especially with the Elf-maiden, Arwen, who gave up her immortality to be with Aragorn."

"Éowyn was one of my best friends," said Misao fondly of her relationship to Éowyn.

"Well, that creepy Gollum wasn't one of my favorites, that's for sure," said Yahiko in disgusted remembrance of the creature that melted at Mt. Doom.

"And don't forget the bad guys, Sauron and Saruman," added Sanosuke.

"There were many armies as well," noted Aoshi, "the Orcs and Uruk-Hai, the Easterlings, and Haradrim."

"And there was that battle in Kyoto," added Megumi, "that was covered up, as the chief said, for a wild animal invasion."

"Oh, goodness," the chief gasped a little, "you all have been through a lot in this Middle-Earth world, haven't you?"

"Indeed we have, chief," confirmed Kenshin.

"And what about the Hobbit called Frodo?" wondered Dr. Gensai, "I imagine that the whole experience was just as great and painful for him, when he personally carried that ring you were talking about, even though it completely corrupted him for a time, before it was finally destroyed."

"Yes, he's been through much, Dr. Gensai," answered Kaoru, thoughtfully, "even though Sam, Yahiko, and I went with him. I'm sure that he's back at Bag End, living his life peacefully for the rest of his days, just like we are, right Kenshin?"

-

Kenshin did not smile at his wife's thought, but rather had a long, sad expression. Everyone had noticed and began wondering at his now sorrowful expression… even Ayame, Suzume and Kenji stopped playing when they saw Kenshin's unhappy face.

-

"…Uncle Kenny?" wondered Ayame.

"…What is it, Kenshin?" asked Kaoru as Kenshin paused for long moments, "…is something wrong?"

Kenshin still kept his silence… until he lifted his head and said, "…as a matter of fact… there is something I haven't told you. I promised Sir Frodo that I wouldn't tell any of you, until we came back. Now that we are back… its that time."

"Time for what, Kenshin?" asked Yahiko.

"Dr. Gensai, Chief, Miss Tae, Miss Tsubame," began Kenshin, "since you were not with the rest of us in Middle-Earth… I will certainly tell you about the choice that Sir Frodo made, that he did."

"…What choice, Himura?" asked Misao.

"…A very difficult choice, Miss Misao," answered Kenshin solemnly, "and it may not be easy for you all to hear…"

-

-

-

-

-

Gandalf and the Hobbits finally reached the Grey Havens, the chief harbor of the Eldar, founded by the Noldor in the first year of the Second Age of Middle-Earth. Sam went to the carriage as he helped Frodo carry Bilbo down from it, to lead the old, exhausted Hobbit to the end of the harbor, and onto the ship that was waiting for him. Gandalf walked over to Frodo and Bilbo.

-

"Well, old friend," said Gandalf to Bilbo, "it seems that we shall share at least one last journey together."

"…Eh," Bilbo answered in a weak voice, nodding wearily, "…so it would seem."

"Gandalf," interjected Frodo, "did Radagast leave already?"

"Yes," answered Gandalf, "he left on one of the last five ships."

"Radagast and Sojiro came to the Shire about five months ago," Frodo told Gandalf, "Sojiro was greatly admired by the children, as he got along with them pretty well. But others, like Proudfoot had frowned upon him, like an unwelcome guest, like you were, Gandalf."

"Hmm," Gandalf muttered amusedly, "well, that's no surprise."

"Since they left, we do not know what has come of him," Frodo said worriedly of Sojiro.

"Last I heard, Sojiro was traveling north, along the Blue Mountains," said Gandalf of Sojiro's current whereabouts, then continued, "…you should know Frodo, that it is not our business to be preoccupied with another man's journey… which is his own road to take. Whatever path of truth Sojiro takes in the New Age from this day forth, he has to find it himself, and none of us can do that for him."

-

Frodo nodded understandably, knowing that he should not worry so much about Sojiro.

-

"What about our other friends, Gandalf?" asked Merry, "those here in Middle-Earth, of course."

Gandalf answered, "Treebeard has given Aragorn the keys to Orthanc, as the tower is given back to the King, to whom it belongs, even though he might not need it. But the Ents shall keep watch over Orthanc to see that none enter it without leave of the King. However, Treebeard's forest has slowly begun to grow back the way it was before Saruman ruthlessly cut it down. King Éomer of Rohan now has a son named Elfwine, who is now 2 years old. Gimli and his Dwarves at Helm's Deep are busy each day, delving for new material wealth and riches. It seems, that even in this age, some people never change."

"What of Faramir and Éowyn, in Ithilien?" Pippin inquired.

"Both of them have become strong leaders and caretakers in Emyn Arnen. Legolas has also kept watch over them, just as he promised he would. Faramir and Legolas even meditate together from time to time, just like they did with Aoshi. And the King and Queen, whom you know as Aragorn and Arwen work hard to stay together, while sharing the rule their new kingdom, even in the toughest of challenges. So--all things considered… everyone should be in good hands with each other," Gandalf ended fondly of his report, which made all the Hobbits glad, as they went on.

-

-

The company entered the beautiful city-like harbor of the Elves and walked down a path to the sea. Sam and Frodo were walking with Bilbo up front while Merry, Pippin, and Gandalf, walked behind them. As they reached the bottom… Bilbo lifted his old and weary head…

-

"…Oh!" Bilbo gasped with the greatest delight imaginable, "…well, here is a sight I have never seen before…"

-

-

They all saw a white ship, adorned with the head of a swan at its bow. On the quay beside the ship, stood Elrond, Celeborn and Galadriel, with her hood over her head. Cirdan, the Shipwright, along with an Elf guard stood many paces away from them, as they all bowed in Bilbo's presence. Bilbo respectively bowed his head before the Lords of the Elves.

-

"The power of the Three Rings is ended," proclaimed Galadriel, brightly, "the time has come… for the Dominion of Men."

"…I Aear can vên na mar (_The sea calls us home_)," Elrond gracefully added, as he gestured for Bilbo to board the ship with them.

-

Though old and weary… Bilbo's fatigue left him, giving him one last ounce of excitement as he grinned and chuckled…

-

"…Heh, I think I'm--quite ready for another adventure," Bilbo said proudly… as he hobbled off by himself over to the Elves… and met Elrond, grasping his hand.

Elrond slowly helped Bilbo along… boarding the last White ship with him. Galadriel then looked over in Frodo's direction… and gave her brightest, unfaltering smile to the once-ringbearing, nine-fingered Hobbit… before turning to board the last ship. Frodo did not smile at her, but looked away with a long expression. Celeborn, Cirdan, and the Elf-guard joined along with Galadriel.

-

Gandalf then walked forward, past the Hobbits… and looked down on them one last time, with a smile.

-

"…Farewell, my brave Hobbits… my work is now finished," declared Gandalf softly, as tears began to fall upon the Hobbit's faces… save Frodo's, "…here at last, on the shores of the sea… comes the end of our Fellowship."

Tears continued to pour from Merry, Pippin, and Sam's faces. But… Frodo wept no tears, only kept to his solemn expression, as if there was something else occupying his mind…

-

"…I will not say, do not weep," Gandalf said to the weeping Hobbits, "for not _all_ tears are an evil. Remember… Radagast said the same thing himself once before."

Sam then looked up at Gandalf and sadly replied with a smile, "…when Mr. Kenshin and them left Middle-Earth about 4 years ago."

"Exactly, Samwise," confirmed Gandalf, with a small nod…

-

Then turned away to board the ship. Merry, Sam, and Pippin, with tears still flowing, were sorry to see their wizard friend leave Middle-Earth forever. Frodo still wept no tears, looking on in great silence as the wizard departed. Suddenly…

-

Gandalf stopped where he was, and turned at the Hobbits' direction…

-

-

"…It is time, Frodo," he said.

Upon hearing Gandalf's statement… Sam, Merry and Pippin became bemused and bewildered as they turned to look at Frodo, to hear that not only Gandalf and Bilbo were leaving… but Frodo as well…

-

-

-

-

"What?! You mean Frodo's not going to stay in the Shire?" asked a nearly yelling Misao.

"No, Miss Misao," answered Kenshin, "he plans to leave with the Elves to Valinor, that he does."

-

Everyone was surprised, as they didn't expect to hear the news, that Frodo was going to leave Middle-Earth with the Elves.

-

"Frodo's going to leave his home?" inquired Tsubame, "…but why would he do that?"

"What's going on, Kenshin?" demanded Yahiko.

-

-

-

-

"What does he mean?" asked a stricken Sam, facing Frodo.

A pause followed, as Sam waited for Frodo to answer…

-

"…We set out to save the Shire, Sam," Frodo intoned his response, "…and it has been saved…"

Frodo's face then paled in agony, as he fatefully ended, "…but not for me."

-

"…You don't mean that!" exclaimed Sam, with his tears flowing even greater than before, "you can't leave!"

But Frodo's mind was absolute as he handed the Red Book to Sam. Sam looked at the book in great confusion.

-

"Before Kenshin left, Sam," explained Frodo, "he and I were writing a copy so he could take it with him to his world… to keep alive the memory of the age of this world that is gone…

"…So that one day, his heirs and future companions would someday read about the Great Danger. The Elves made Kenshin the same offer, Sam… to come to Elvenhome…"

-

Sam and the others were even especially surprised to hear that Kenshin might want to go to Valinor as well someday.

-

Frodo went on at Sam, "and as I gave that copy to Kenshin… so I give this one to you."

Sam looked at the book that Frodo gave him…

-

"…The last pages are for you, Sam," finished Frodo.

"…If Mr. Kenshin is coming," Sam sadly inquired, "will you ever see Miss Kaoru again then? She'll never leave his side, no mistake."

"…I shall never know, Sam," replied Frodo, "…but I hope I will."

-

And with that… Sam lowered his head, weeping miserably…

-

-

-

-

"But I don't understand," said Misao, "why does he have to do this? He's done his task, he should be happy again!"

Kenshin gave no response to Misao's disappointment.

-

"How could he live… without his friends!" ranted Misao, further, "how could he be happy--I know that I could never be happy without the Oniwaban Group! Ever since Gramps tried to dissolve the Oniwaban Group, I refused to let that happen and took leadership!"

"Misao," interjected Aoshi, caressing Misao, "…for what its worth, I understand how you feel… we all do. But it must be often so when things are in danger, someone has to give them up, lose them. It's just like when we had to lay our dead to rest Misao, because the dead can never return to us. For anything and everything that has a beginning… has a most unexpected and untimely end."

-

Misao looked up at Aoshi dilating with tears, as realization dawned on her. She remembered one time when she wanted to stay with Kenshin and Kaoru, after the battle with Enishi, feeling close to them than everyone in Kyoto… but Misao knew in her heart that she had to go with Aoshi that time to bury their dead. However, it didn't change the fact that the mention of Frodo leaving Middle-Earth didn't agree with her…

-

-

-

-

Frodo then went to say his farewells to his other friends. Frodo first hugged Merry, the Hobbit who became a noble of Rohan, and the Master of Buckland. Merry was completely in tears because of this unexpected revelation to hear that Frodo was leaving forever, not knowing what to say about it.

Frodo could imagine what Merry was thinking. He didn't want Frodo to leave and deeply wished… that he didn't have to. However… Merry knew that it was impossible to do so, and accepted Frodo's decision… rather reluctantly…

-

-

-

-

"I'm not very surprised," said Kaoru sympathetically, "Kenshin told me that others will walk their own paths. Frodo must be doing the same, believing that going away forever is the best thing to do."

"It is true that a man has to go his own way, Missie," noted Sanosuke, "and besides, it's not like Kenshin's going to go, somehow."

"As a matter of fact, Sano," Kenshin responded fatefully, "…the Elves did ask me if I wanted to go, that they did."

-

The others became shocked greatly, hearing the revelation that Kenshin might leave to go with Frodo, to Valinor. The statement that Kenshin made caused a lot of mixed feelings among the group: disappointments, sadness, anger, loss… all sorts of emotions that were very uncomfortable for them to deal with. Kaoru however, felt a great deal of understanding, seeing as she's the only person who was very, very close to Kenshin.

-

Misao then lifted her head from Aoshi's lap, facing Kenshin. "…So… you're planning to leave too, Himura?" she asked a little bitterly.

"What was your answer, Sir Ken?" asked Megumi.

"I didn't answer, Miss Megumi," answered Kenshin, "but they may already know my answer, since some of them can look inside of me, that they can."

-

Everyone looked at Kenshin… and they sensed that somehow… they believed that Kenshin had excepted the offer to go to the land of the Elves. Ayame and Suzume became sad, as they began to cry, remembering of what Radagast said to them about inevitable partings between friends--especially those that will be forever. Now, it seemed that one of those partings was going to happen with Kenshin… and there wouldn't be anything they could do, to stop it…

-

-

-

-

Frodo went over to hug Pippin next, who turned from a highly mischievous Hobbit… into the strong, hard working Knight of Gondor, Took and 32nd Thain of the Shire that he was today. Pippin still cried out his tears, seeing his second cousin leaving Middle-Earth forever, deeply wishing the same as Merry, but also reluctantly accepted this most unexpected parting. Pippin then released Frodo… and looked at him sadly… as neither he, nor Merry… could say goodbye to Frodo…

-

-

-

-

Kenshin continued, solemnly, "Sir Frodo was so torn apart by his burden… that he feels his innocence was taken from him, when the ring took him over, even if it was for a short time. My innocence departed from me, when I became a Manslayer, so long ago. None of us may have borne the ring, but we've all carried it in our own way, that we did.

"The One Ring easily corrupted people because of their deepest desires, and Sauron's darkest desire was the domination over all life. He had those desires, even before he created the ring, that he did. Its just the same with us and our desires, we all have rings of power that are part of us, just as Sauron's ring was part of him. And that's how the Nine Kings of Numenor became the Ringwraiths, because the rings that Sauron gave them, were somehow a part of them, that they were," ended Kenshin.

-

Mixed feelings once again came upon everyone who listened. It was hard to believe that Sauron's ring was a part of their very lives in some ways. But then, considering on how humanity was so adept at corruption… anything could be possible, including the supposition that the ring was a part of them, despite them being in a different world.

-

"So, if it is true about the Ring being a part of us, why didn't they ask if we wanted to go?" asked Misao, in a demanding tone.

"They gave special accordance to me, Miss Misao," answered Kenshin, pointedly, "if they had wanted to ask the rest of us, they would do so on their own accord… and the choice is ours to make. In which case, Men aren't really allowed to go to the Undying lands, that they are not."

"…Are you going to leave soon, Uncle Kenny?" Suzume asked depressively.

-

Kenshin softly lifted the youth's head, to look in her eyes.

-

"Right now, I will not be going anywhere," Kenshin assured Suzume with his usual vibrant smile, "…there are a few last tasks for me to perform, that there are. The continuing life of battle, without the Mitsurugi style… "

Kenshin then went down to pick up Kenji, then gave him to Kaoru and added fondly, "…and the raising of our child, my love."

"How sad," lamented the chief, of Frodo, "…that one would resolve to leave his possessions to seek a better way of healing, just like you had Mr. Himura."

"Indeed," admitted Kenshin.

Kaoru also nodded as she said, "Kenshin… if you are thinking about going to the land of the Elves… then I'm going to be with you, understand? The ring took me over too, you know. In that sense… I also share the same pain as Frodo."

"…I understand Miss Kaoru," said Kenshin, "…I'm sure they'll welcome you to their land, that they will. And your smiles would be very comforting for me, should I choose to go to the Undying lands."

"Does anyone else know, Kenshin?" asked Sanosuke.

"Actually Sano," replied Kenshin, "…I had given Saito a letter that day after the battle with Enishi, explaining my condition of how I will be unable to use the Mitsurugi style in a few years. I also included Sir Frodo's decision to leave for Elvenhome, and how I might… or rather will join him eventually. I wrote it all down, though it may not concern him much, that it most certainly won't…"

-

As they were discussing…

-

-

Hajime Saito, former captain of the Shinsengumi, stood, smoking a cigarette, by his office window at a Police Department, somewhere in northern Japan. He had in his pocket… the letter that Kenshin gave him telling of his condition… and his eventual departure from Japan… to the land of Valinor with Frodo, where he will remain for the rest of time…

-

'_Those morons,_' Saito thought bitterly, though the part of Frodo going to the Elves' land meant nothing much to him, '…_they're two of a kind almost._'

-

-

-

-

Frodo lastly… went over to hug Sam, the Mayor of Hobbiton, who was his most faithful and loyal Hobbit companion, aside from Kaoru and Yahiko. Because of their bond together… their hug was the most tight… and the most long and warming hug of all. Not even Sam could say anything to Frodo, not even goodbye, greatly wishing he wouldn't leave, as this parting… had affected him the hardest. He was now sorrowful at heart, and it seemed to him that if the parting would be bitter… more grievous still would be the long road home alone. Sam continued to weep his tears of sadness… as Frodo began to whisper something in his ear.

-

In that time… Sam widened his eyes the moment Frodo began whispering to him. Nobody else could hear it, because what Frodo had to say, was for Sam… and Sam alone. Sam and Frodo finally released each other afterwards. Frodo then laid his hands on Sam's neck…

-

And gently kissed his brow like the Lady Galadriel and Kaoru did. The Hobbit companions shared one last glance at each other… then Frodo turned from his friends to make for the ship…

-

-

-

-

-

Kenshin then showed his friends the book that he had, the copy of the Quest for Mordor. Sanosuke took the book and opened it.

"…_'The Wanderer from Japan and the Rings of Power, by Kenshin Himura and Frodo Baggins'_," said Sanosuke, reading the title.

-

"I plan to give that to my child, Sano, when the time comes," stated Kenshin firmly, "so that he might write in it, in the generations to come. Sir Frodo told be that he'll give his copy to Sam to keep the story of the Hobbits alive, when he leaves for Valinor, and that Sam would be named his heir… in Bag End."

Kenshin then took the book from Sanosuke… and held it out towards Yahiko.

-

"Kenshin," spoke Yahiko, incredulously, "what are you--?"

"Yahiko," Kenshin explained to Yahiko, "…my main active role has lessened, and it shall be many years before Kenji can take the burden. Since you have been to Mordor yourself, Yahiko, it's only fair that someone who has actually been there should write in this journal. So until then… I'd like you to take the active role, since you will soon set out into Japan."

"You should listen to Kenshin, you know," said Sanosuke, with a smirk, "I told you that Kenshin's not the only one I expected great things from, remember? I was meaning to say that I'm also expecting great things from you too, Yahiko. You have Kenshin's sword now, and you're going to have the responsibility of protecting the people of this world, the same as Kenshin did. So, you really shouldn't pass up this opportunity--you hear me, Yahiko?"

-

Yahiko, after long perplexing moments of confusion from listening to Kenshin and Sanosuke--hardened his eyes, determined to take the active role in the story, to pass on to the future generations of this world. He wasn't expecting to write a story, or asked to give a contribution to that tale… but for Kenshin's sake, he would do it. And with a firm nod… Yahiko took the book from Kenshin, accepting the task of keeping the book up-to-date.

-

"What about Sam?" inquired Yahiko, thinking of Sam, "…he's the one who's the most attached to Frodo. This would tear him apart, won't it Kenshin?"

"I believe so, Yahiko," responded Kenshin, "…but I also believe that Sir Sam will find someone else who he loves, just as much as Sir Frodo."

"Yeah," said Yahiko, "I think her name was Rosie, Rosie Cotton. Sam said he wanted to marry her."

"And I believe that he will, Yahiko," said Kenshin in great assurance, "even if they do get together, they will undoubtedly face some of the challenges that will always be ahead, whether they concern Sauron or not. Just like how the fight with Enishi was a more personal struggle, that it was…

"…As Shishio was fighting for what he believed when we defeated him… so was Sauron, trying to prove their righteousness by winning battles. Whether they were good or bad… they both acted upon their beliefs, as we did, and all of our friends in Middle-Earth who fought during the battle against Sauron. And like the outcome of every battle that concerned the fate of the world… whatever was right, will be determined by the future generations, when the history is learned and revealed to them.

"…They're may not have been a chronicle about Shishio, but we have in our possession… a chronicle of Sauron and his evil ring of power, to pass over to our future generations. And to Sir Sam, Miss Rosie, and to their future generations… and to whatever they all may believe to be right for them…

-

"…I wish them all, a happy and prosperous life… that I do," Kenshin solemnly finished, leaving an unsettling silence in the Kamiya/Himura Dojo…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Frodo had strongly shared the very same sad and sorrowful thoughts of his friends that he just said his good-byes to, forever. Bilbo firmly believed that Frodo would've joined him if he was asked to… but thought that Frodo deeply admired the Shire more. And this was very true for Frodo--he still was in love with the Shire, but due to the many hurts received during the quest, including the unnerving thought of being corrupted by Sauron's ring… Frodo could no longer feel the same love he had for his homeland… and decided to go with Bilbo--to Valinor…

Gandalf extended his hand for Frodo. Frodo unhurriedly went up to Gandalf… and grasped his hand… as they both walked towards the ship together, hand in hand. Sam, Merry, with his hand on Pippin's shoulder in consolation, and Pippin's tears were still unsettling when they somberly watched Frodo… board the ship along with Bilbo and Gandalf.

Once Frodo boarded the ship, he slowly turned his head over to his companions… and gave them his brightest smile, telling them that no matter what happened in the near future… that they would be okay. For Frodo, the other Hobbits reluctantly returned his smile… despite how strongly and deeply hurt their feelings truly were… feelings that even they could not have the courage to express. And with all that was said and done…

-

-

Frodo finally turned away from his friends… and settled upon the White Ship.

-

-

-

-

The Last Elven Ship lowered its mainsail… and began to cast off from the dock, sailing away from the Grey Havens, slowly making for the Undying Lands of Valinor. Merry and Pippin, after long moments of watching Frodo sail off on the ship… turned away in silence and sadness, leaving the havens…

-

Sam stayed behind a bit longer, holding the journal that Frodo gave to him, as he quietly watched Frodo and the Last Ship of the Elves… sail away into the setting sun… reaching past the cliffs… disappearing out of Middle-Earth…

-

-

…For all time.

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

Back in the green, verdant, flower-filled town of Hobbiton…

-

-

Sam slowly walked alone to his house, as Merry and Pippin went back together to Buckland, still thinking of Frodo. Soon, he shall bear news to his family that Bag End will be their new home. And whatever unhappy reservation Sam felt about it… he would put it aside, for Frodo's sake. The front door to Sam's house opened…

-

And Sam's daughter, Elanor Kaoru Gamgee, saw her father coming, running happily towards him. Sam picked up little Elanor and held her in his arms, smiling at her. Rosie, who held little Frodo Yahiko Gamgee in her arms, came out to greet her husband. Sam looked at his wife and came up to her and kissed her, laughing and sighing happily, delighted to be with his family again.

-

As he enjoyed this little reunion… Sam then remembered what Frodo whispered to him when they parted at the Grey Havens…

-

-

-

_…My dear Sam… _

_- _

_- _

_…You cannot always be torn in two… _

_- _

_- _

_…You will have to be one, and whole for many years… _

_- _

_- _

_…You have so much to enjoy--and to be, and to do… _

_- _

_- _

_…Your part in the story will go on… _

_- _

_- _

_- _

_- _

"…Well," Sam said softly and sincerely, breathing in gently, "…I'm back."

-

As Sam finished saying those words… he laughed aloud brightly with happiness now entering him, making him truly and genuinely whole as Frodo… and especially Kenshin would have wanted him to be. But despite making himself whole today, he, as well as his family, as they grow, would still go through many hurts in the future. Facing this fact alone… made Sam ready for any other future challenges that he would undertake, as he kissed Elanor once more, and lowered her down, closing the front gate from behind him.

Sam, Rosie, and little Frodo followed Elanor into their house… and Sam closed the door behind them to make preparations to live in Bag End, where he, his wife, and his children, both present and future, shall live and prosper… through good and bad times…

-

-

…Till the end of their days.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**The End **

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

-

**Into the west**, sung by Academy Award winner, Annie Lennox.

-

-

_- _

_Lay down… _

_Your sweet and weary head… _

_Night is falling… _

_You have come to journey's end… _

_- _

_Sleep now… _

_And dream of the ones who came before… _

_They are calling… _

_From across the distant shore… _

_- _

_- _

_Why do you weep…? _

_What are these tears upon your face…? _

_Soon you will see… _

_All of your fears will pass away… _

_- _

_Safe in my arms… _

_You're only sleeping… _

_- _

_- _

_- _

_What can you see……on the horizon…? _

_Why do the white gulls call…? _

_- _

_Across the sea… _

_A pale moon rises… _

_The ships have come, to carry you home… _

_- _

_- _

_And all will turn… _

_To silver glass… _

_A light on the water… _

_All souls pass… _

_- _

_- _

_- _

_- _

_Hope fades… _

_Into the world of night… _

_Through shadows falling… _

_Out of memory and time… _

_- _

_Don't say… _

_"We have come now, to the end…" _

_White shores are calling… _

_You and I will meet again… _

_- _

_And you'll be here, in my arms… _

_Just sleeping… _

_- _

_- _

_- _

_What can you see……on the horizon…? _

_Why do the white gulls call…? _

_- _

_Across the sea… _

_A pale moon rises… _

_The ships have come, to carry you home… _

_- _

_- _

_And all will turn… _

_To silver glass… _

_A light on the water… _

_Grey ships pass… _

_- _

_Into the west. _

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

Now, for my other surprise folks… A cast listing for all, who played in both RK and LoTR, and of course, some in the Last Samurai, in alphabetical order, of course…

-

-

-

Megumi… … Jane Alan

Elanor Gamgee… …Alexandria Astin

Sam Gamgee… …Sean Astin

Madril… …John Bach

Sauron… …Sala Baker

Boromir… …Sean Bean

Galadriel… …Cate Blanchett

Ayame… …Stevie Bloch

Legolas… …Orlando Bloom

Pippin… …Billy Boyd

Sharku/Snaga… …Jed Brophy

Eldarion… …Sadwyn Brophy

Damrod… …Alistair Browning

Kuro… …George C. Cole

Eothain… …Sam Comery

Nathan Algren (Red Samurai)… …Tom Cruise

Celeborn… …Marton Csokas

Misao… …Debra Cunningham

Wormtongue… …Brad Dourif

Shikijo… …Dean Elliot

Gil-Galad (Lord of the Elves)… …Mark Ferguson

Sojiro… …Lynn Fischer

Yahiko… …Elyse Floyd

Seijuro Hiko 13th… …Richard George

Háleth… …Calum Gittins

Kenshin… …Richard Hayworth

Théoden… …Bernard Hill

Bilbo… …Ian Holm

Gamling… …Bruce Hopkins

Voice of the Ring… …Alan Howard

Théodred… …Paris Howe Strewe

Irolas… …Ian Hughes

Yamagata… …Simon Issacson

Omasu… …Tara Jayne

Dr. Gensai… …Steve Kramer

Sanosuke… …Lex Lang

Hannya… …Abe Lasser

Saruman… …Christopher Lee

Uglúk… …Nathaniel Lees

Hama… …John Leigh

Shiro… …Dan Lorge

Kawaji… …Joey Lotsko

Maúhur… …Robbie Magasiva

Lurtz/Gothmog/Witch-King of Angmar… …Lawrence Makoare

Morwen… …Robyn Malcolm

Ochika… …Ruby Marlowe

Suzume… …Mona Marshall

Henya… …Dan Martin

Okina… …Michael McConnohie

Gandalf… …Ian McKellen

Elendil (King of men)… …Peter McKenzie

Rosie Cotton-Gamgee… …Sarah McLeod

Baby Frodo Gamgee… …Maisie McLeod-Riera

Kaoru… …Dorothy Melendrez

Merry… …Dominic Monaghan

Aragorn… …Viggo Mortensen

Denethor… …John Noble

King of the Dead… …Paul Norell

Éowyn… …Miranda Otto

Haldir… …Craig Parker

Grimbold… …Bruce Phillips

Voice of Treebeard/Gimli… …John Rhys-Davies

Déagol… …Thomas Robins

Tsubame… …Georgette Rose

Tae… …Michelle Ruff

Isildur… …Harry Sinclair

Gollum/Smeagol… …Andy Serkis

Hyottoko… …John Smallberries

Simon Graham… …Timothy Spall

The Mouth of Sauron… …Bruce Spence

Aoshi… …Terrence Stone

Tsunan (Katsu) Tsukioka… …Kim Strauss

Shagrat… …Peter Tait

Freda… …Olivia Tennet

Saito… …Sparky Thornton

Arwen… …Liv Tyler

Beshimi/Chou… …David Umansky

Éomer… …Karl Urban

Gorbag/Grishnákh… …Stephen Ure

Elrond… …Hugo Weaving

Faramir… …David Wenham

Frodo… …Elijah Wood

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

_- _

_- _

_- _

_- _

_A/n: well… that's it folks, the end of Rurouni Kenshin and the Lord of the Rings. I remember when I promised to end the fic at the beginning of 2006, at the latest… but it looks like that I finished near the **end **of 2006 instead, huh? At least I didn't wait as long as 2007 or 2008 though, and that's a comforting thought, isn't it? Oh, and here's one last surprise… _

_- _

_The last chapter has at least **24,700** words! That's almost close to 25,000. I told you it would be the longest chapter, didn't I? And LOTR has the largest epilogue in the history of fictional writing--or is there another piece of fiction other than LOTR that has a very big epilogue. If there is, please let me know. _

_- _

_So, what did you think? I hope you found it just as touching as the ending of the third movie, because I sure did. However, I did hear that Jack Nicholson talked to Elijah Wood about how there were just too many endings for the movie, which I don't think there were. If any of you think that there were too many endings for my story, I understand. _

_But as I said before, I hope to get LOTS of reviews, so I might probably reach up to 700 or more, if possible, as well as tons of hits for my fic as well. The current hit total is 12,800, but I know it was a whole lot more hits than that, because I didn't have a hit counter till some years after the story was posted. _

_- _

_I'm also planning to have some side stories for this, as another aspiring writer is writing one, if I've told you this before. I'm open to any ideas, and you can e-mail your ideas to me, or you could write the stories yourselves and I could post them for you, either way, I don't care. _

_And as for other fanfiction endeavors, I was thinking of doing Stargate crossovers, if possible, since I read them a lot and marked many of them in my Favorite stories section of But I had another project I was undertaking before I even wrote this crossover, that involving a massive Anime crossover with the newly returned series, "Doctor Who". You can e-mail me at Docwho4243 at hotmail . com if you want more details, as well as any ideas for side-stories, like I mentioned above. _

_- _

_- _

_If any of you still greatly wish to see a movie version of "The Hobbit", prequel to LOTR, you should check the LOTR information sites. There were many problems in getting the rights to film and distribute the movie. It seems that both MGM and New Line had rights to it, and fought over on which distributor will release the Hobbit movie. _

_They even proposed to make not one, but two movie versions based on the book. It was Peter Jackson's original idea to make two movies on LOTR, but was talked into making three, which was the best suggestion, if you ask me. But after the movies were released, Peter Jackson began to have legal problems with New Line, suing them over compensation, which still aren't going so well. _

_Peter then eventually thought about withdrawing from making Hobbit, which I don't think he should do. I did hear, though, that New Line gave up the rights to The Hobbit, so everyone's hoping that Peter Jackson will make the film because Ian McKellen thinks that nobody else can match up to Tolkien's vision better than Peter Jackson can. I think the same way myself, seeing as he won all Oscars for Return of the King. But all things considered, we should keep our eyes out in case Peter Jackson reconsiders to make the Hobbit movie. _

_- _

_- _

_- _

_By the way, there were some days that I wanted to post the final chapter of my great epic crossover. I did think about posting this chapter at Easter, seeing that it was a special holiday--not to mention that some fans, including Christopher Lee, read Lord of the Rings every Easter. I could've posted on March 1st, which was Aragorn's birthday, and the exact day that he died, so I read in the appendices. I even thought about posting on my birthday, August 7, which I have done numerous times already (I'm now 27 years old, just so you know). I would've posted on Oct. 31, Peter Jackson's birthday, too if need be. _

_Also, I lately found that the day that Frodo left with the Elves, was Sept. 29, which would've been the most perfect day to post the last chapter. Its almost reminiscent of how almost everybody expected that the last Harry Potter book would be released on July 7, 2007, next year (07-07-07), get it? But Miss Rowling says that it may be sometime after that date, that the book will be released. We all do what we have to do, and not think about what others expect to happen. _

_No, I was able to post it today or on the weekend of Dec. 1-3, because of the release of the movie, 'The Nativity Story', which tells the story of the birth of Jesus, because, in the end, he's the most important person, than any one of us. So, I'd like you to go see it, because my mom's thinking about it, as well. _

_- _

_- _

_Also, I would like all of you readers to pray for my mom and I, so we can get some funding to pay off the mortgage. We live in my old Grandmother's house, and everything's still in her name and not ours, so we're trying to get everything put in our name, so we can get mortgage lending for our expenses. I'd appreciate it if you'd pray for that as well… thank you. _

_- _

_- _

_But aside from all the differences in the film industry and my financial difficulties, I'd just like to thank Peter Jackson… Wingnut Films… New Line Cinema…Weta Workshop and Weta Digital… the beautiful country of New Zealand… and of course, the cast and crew of the Lord of the Rings Trilogy for making such a successful epic film for the early 21st century. _

_- _

_Oh, and I'd like to send a little note to one of my reviewers, The White Monk, if will allow me: _

_- _

_The White Monk: Your last review said that people should read my fic if they wish to write a good crossover, and that you would explain when the last chapter is posted. I hope to receive a good, well, thought-out explanation for the reviewers to read. I'll be waiting. _

_- _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings. RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Lord of the Rings is the property of Professor J. R. R. Tolkien. _

_- _

_- _

_P.S. Please read and review. Bye, and Happy Holidays to you! And wherever you go when you read… _

_You will find adventure… or adventure will find you. _

_- _


End file.
